Agape To Eros
by Tea Drop 2
Summary: Un accidente sobre el hielo pone a prueba el poder del amor ágape en su relación. Algunos sucesos generan malos entendidos, nuevos amigos y enemigos, separaciones e intentos de conquista, dolores y alegrías. Atravesarán circunstancias extremas en las que ambos madurarán a base de golpes y fracasos, pero ese sufrimiento terminará forjando un amor indestructible.
1. Mi Katsudon

**Agape to Eros**

**By Tsuki No Hana**

**1**

**"Mi Katsudon"**

_**Yuuri.**_

El aire gélido me dio directo en el rostro a penas puse un pie fuera del aeropuerto. Había mirado alrededor y recuerdos del año pasado llegaron a mi mente, de aquella vez en la que estuve a punto de dejar mi pasión más grande por haber obtenido un mal resultado en la competencia. Si hubiera tomado esa errónea decisión, no estaría ahora mismo compartiendo taxi con Viktor Nikiforov.

Lo miré disimuladamente por el rabillo del ojo, y noté, no sin vergüenza, que se recargó contra la ventanilla del auto, viéndome fijamente. Los dos íbamos en las ventanas y Makkachin en medio, así que podía fingir que no lo había notado mirándome ¿O no?

Escuché un leve suspiro, lo miré "disimuladamente" de nuevo y ahí estaba: una abierta sonrisa se hizo camino en sus labios, extendiéndose mucho más allá que aquella sonrisa traviesa tan suya, llegando a formar un hoyuelo en su mejilla izquierda.

—¿Por qué tan feliz? —alcé una ceja.

—Vi tu programa libre —no borró esa sonrisa. Miré cómo sacó su móvil y lo apuntó con un dedo.

Internet. Lo había olvidado, obviamente Viktor ya estaba enterado de que lo desobedecí al sobre-esforzarme de esa manera con tal de conseguir más puntos.

—Eres igual a mí —dijo de pronto, su sonrisa fue ahora un poco más nostálgica.

—¿Eh?

—No le haces caso a tu entrenador, ¡pero vaya espectáculo el que diste! Estoy muy orgulloso —sus ojos brillaron—. ¡Cómo me hubiera gustado estar ahí para felicitarte en el momento!

Un recuerdo acudió a mi mente como un relámpago. Mi rostro no podía estar más rojo al recordar cómo me recibió en China después de terminar el programa libre. Aún no lograba asimilar lo que ocurrió en la pista. Creí que sólo me abrazaría para después regañarme por desobedecerlo, pero no... ese día recibí más que un abrazo de su parte. Me había besado, mi primer beso.

Inconscientemente llevé una mano a mis labios. Había sido tan cálido y tan... inesperado. ¡Mi primer beso fue con un hombre! Y nada más y nada menos que en frente de miles de personas y de cámaras con trasmisión en vivo a todo el mundo. Sí, las fans de Viktor seguramente me odiaban, pero ¿por qué? No éramos nada, en ningún momento tocamos el tema del beso, es más, cabía la posibilidad de que hubiese sido mero accidente, sí, seguro fue eso.

—Yuuri.

—¿Eh?

—Estás muy distraído, ven, ya llegamos —sonrió como siempre y fue ahí donde fui consciente del espacio que me rodeaba.

Estábamos frente al onsen, había llegado a casa.

Mi familia y Minako-sensei me recibieron con los brazos abiertos, habían hecho una cena especial para mi regreso y fue ahí donde noté que Viktor seguía hospedándose en el hotel, eso me hizo en cierta forma muy feliz. Pero nada se comparó con mi felicidad al ver que mi madre había preparado katsudon de bienvenida. No me contuve y comí dos porciones.

—Oye, si comes así, terminarás rodando en la gran final.

Miré a mi hermana con enfado y vergüenza a la vez. Minako-sensei y mi madre estallaron en risas. Estaba por responderle algo cuando...

—Se vería adorable — a mi lado, Viktor se emocionó de sólo imaginárselo. Yo no pude más que avergonzarme y desear que la tierra me tragara—. Pero no tienes de qué preocuparte, haré que pierda todas esas calorías en menos de lo que te imaginas —guiñó un ojo y casi juré ver que le sangraba la nariz a la pervertida de mi hermana y ni se diga a Minako-sensei.

Suspiré pesadamente y solté los palillos sobre la mesa.

—Gracias por la comida —miré a mis padres con una sonrisa sincera, sabía lo mucho que se esforzaban por hacerme feliz, sin saber que ya lo era.

—Pero Yuuri ¿No quieres un poco más? Después de todo ¡ganaste un lugar en la final! Te lo mereces.

—Gracias mamá, pero... —se me hizo agua la boca. Podría comerme dos tazones más si me lo proponía—... pero estoy muy cansado, quisiera ir a dormir.

Todos se despidieron, deseándome buenas noches, incluso Viktor lo hizo. ¿Ya no me pediría que durmiéramos juntos?

Al parecer no...

Pues se quedó devorando su quinto tazón de cerdo. Qué envidia, él podía comer como si no hubiera un mañana y aun así conservar su peso.

Suspiré y seguí mi camino, pero nunca nadie podría haberme preparado para lo que estaba a punto de presenciar. A penas puse un pie dentro de mi habitación, sentí que algo no andaba bien. Encendí las luces y...

Poster de Viktor por aquí, poster de Viktor por allá, fotos e impresiones de Viktor por doquier. Estaba mi colección, pero además habían añadido el doble o triple de la cantidad normal y en tamaños enormes.

—¡¿Pero qué rayos...?! —comencé a arrancarlos de las paredes antes de que a cierta persona se le ocurriera irrumpir sin tocar a mi habitación, seguí en mi labor, hasta que me percaté de cierto cambio en la colección: todos y cada uno, los viejos y los que aparecieron mágicamente; estaban autografiados por "Viktor Nikiforov"

¡Pero claro!

Cuando regresó a Japón para ver a Makkachin, tuvo que haber venido a casa, pero lo que no me explicaba era cómo supo de mi colección de posters, si yo los tenía bien guardados bajo el colchón y...

Ah, sí... mi madre tenía la culpa de todo eso. ¡Ella y su manía de cambiar las sábanas casi a diario! Seguramente se encontró con los posters y no perdió la oportunidad de mostrárselos. ¡Rayos! ¿Ahora cómo lo miraré a la cara?

De pronto alguien tocó a mi puerta.

—¿Yuuri, estás despierto?

¡Era él!

—S-sí.

No pidió permiso para entrar, simplemente abrió la puerta y pasó como si estuviera en su propia habitación.

—¿Te gustó mi regalo? —sonrió ampliamente.

—¿T-tu regalo? —mi rostro se puso de mil colores.

—¡Sí! Por haber calificado para la gran final. Tu madre me dijo que fuiste mi admirador desde que comencé en el patinaje, también me dijo que influí mucho para que decidieras practicar este deporte —sonrió—. Me sentí halagado, ¡y ni se diga cuando me enseñó tu enorme colección de fotos y posters! ¿Por eso no me dejabas entrar a tu habitación, Yuuri? —alzó una ceja—. Bueno, no importa. Espero que no te moleste que haya aumentado tu colección, también los firmé y puse un mensaje distinto en cada uno —me guiñó un ojo—. ¡Ah! Casi lo olvido, son fotos que nadie más tiene —señaló la pared de la derecha, donde una foto de él, Makkachin y yo, estábamos en la playa. Vaya... no la recordaba.

—Gracias —dije al fin, pero no menos avergonzado.

—Y falta esa —señaló con su índice hacia el techo, justo en la porción sobre mi cama—. Ya que nunca me dejas dormir contigo, decidí poner esa foto ahí, para que la veas todos los días al despertar —guiñó un ojo.

—¡¿Qué?!

Casi me fui de espaldas al piso al ver un poster tamaño gigante pegado al techo. Y la imagen era nada más y nada menos que una captura del momento preciso en el que Viktor se echó sobre mí en la pista de patinaje, el segundo del beso, el cual, por cierto, nadie tenía la certeza de que lo fue en realidad, no por la posición de los brazos de él. Eso lo hacía un poco misterioso y secreto para los dos, a pesar de que ocurrió frente a miles de espectadores.

—¡¿Cómo conseguiste esa foto?!

—Tengo mis contactos —guiñó un ojo — . Además, tuve mucho tiempo libre después de tu presentación y como tu vuelo se retrasó, pues... quise darte una pequeña sorpresa —se encogió de hombros—. Por cierto, tu madre me mostró un álbum de fotos...

Dejé de escuchar a partir de ese momento

NO.

Ese no.

No, por favor.

—...De cuando eras bebé y...

—¡Madre! —solté los posters y salí corriendo con pasos pesados hasta llegar al comedor—. ¿Le enseñaste a Viktor...

No pude continuar, pues justo en ese momento tenía la evidencia en sus manos. Ese maldito álbum repleto de fotos mías desde que nací, hasta la fecha.

La cantarina risa de Viktor se escuchó a mis espaldas.

—¿Por qué te enojas tanto? Eras un bebé muy tierno.

—¡¿Verdad que sí?! —se emocionó mi madre.

—Era una pequeña bola de grasa.

—Pero esa bolita de grasa se movía tan bien sobre el hielo —Minako-sensei sonrió al recordarlo, sin refutar el anterior comentario de mi hermana.

—¡Mari-neechan! —exclamé con enojo.

Todos estallaron en risas. Debía admitir que antes era un poco gracioso que dijera cosas así, las aceptaba con resignación, después de todo eran realidad, pero no ahora que _él _estaba aquí. ¡Sólo me avergonzaban!

—¡Mira Vitya-chan! No has visto esta foto, es adorable.

¿"Vitya—chan"? ¿Desde cuándo lo llamaba con tanta confianza? Vi cómo caminó hacia mi madre y tomó el álbum de fotos. Sus ojos brillaron de una manera extraña y se quedó callado. Yo estaba por enojarme e irme de ahí antes de que siguieran ridiculizándome, pero me carcomía la curiosidad. ¿Qué foto miraba?

Me acerqué hasta ver que... oh, esa foto.

—Dijiste que no habías tenido novia —sus palabras fueron serias, como un par de filos. No dejaba de ver la foto y por un momento me desconcerté ante su "acusación".

—¡Ja! ¿Novia? Mi hermano sólo estuvo enamorado en secreto de ella por... toda la vida —rio un poco—. Pero otro patinador la enamoró y se casaron —no pude evitar verla con algo de resentimiento.

—No lo digas así, Mari-chan —refutó Minako-sensei—. Takeshi, Yuko y Yuuri fueron muy buenos amigos desde pequeños, si lo dices de esa forma sonará a que siempre tuvieron rivalidad.

—Uhm, bueno, pero es cierto que Yuuri siempre la quiso en secreto —soltó una risilla.

—Ya veo... —él me miró y sentí cierta tristeza en sus ojos.

Ahora fui yo quien miró la foto de mi graduación de secundaria. Recordaba bien que en esa ocasión Takeshi había salido del país, así que tuve la oportunidad de invitar a Yuko al baile. Fue lo más lejos que llegué con ella, pues siempre estuvo enamorada de él.

—Sólo fue amor de secundaria, nada importante —sonreí, tratando de restarle importancia.

—Siento eso... —dijo él de pronto.

—No es nada —y hablaba en serio. Ahora miraba esa foto y verla ahí no me causaba nada más que cariño fraternal.

_**Narradora.**_

Se hizo tarde y ya todos se encontraban en sus respectivas habitaciones. Al regresar a la suya, Yuuri tomó con cariño todos y cada uno de los posters que tapizaban sus paredes y dejó sólo los más significativos a la vista, el resto los guardó en un lugar secreto y especial. No lo quería admitir, pero seguía sintiendo esa admiración y fascinación por el gran patinador Nikiforov. Tampoco admitiría frente a nadie que ese gesto lo había hecho inmensamente feliz.

Soltó una risilla al aire y es que su vida sí que había cambiado en tan sólo unos meses.

De pronto se dejaron escuchar unos rasguños contra su puerta. Sonrió y la abrió sin pensar, sabía que era Makkachin.

—Hola amigo ¿Quieres...? oh, Viktor —parpadeó confundido al verlo a él y no al perrito.

—Sabía que así me abrirías de inmediato —rasguñó la puerta, provocando el mismo ruido de hace unos momentos.

—¿Qué ocurre? —suspiró, cansado.

—¡Durmamos juntos! —se animó a sugerir, aun conociendo la respuesta.

—Viktor —se sonrojó un poco—. Yo... —rascándose la mejilla se dio media vuelta—. Será mejor que cada quien duerma en su habitación.

—¿Por qué? —puso cara de cachorrito triste.

—Porque... en una semana nos vamos a Barcelona y deberíamos descansar y... —se giró para encararlo, pero no pudo continuar. Frente a sí tenía el pecho descubierto del otro, todo por culpa de esa yukata del onsen. Maldijo mentalmente cuando tragó en seco y se escuchó con fuerza en toda la habitación.

Viktor lo abrazó contra su pecho y susurró:

—Está bien, no te molestaré. Descansa.

Quiso decirle que se retractaba de sus palabras, que se quedara, que descansaría mejor estando a su lado; pero mientras estuviese aplastado contra su pecho, absorto en esa loción tan característica y tan propia de él, no podía pensar coherentemente.

Y su corazón casi se detuvo cuando el ruso se inclinó un poco sobre él para rematar con un tierno beso sobre su frente.

—Buenas noches, mi pequeño katsudon —soltó una risilla traviesa y salió de la habitación antes de ver la graciosa reacción del menor. Se había quedado de piedra, pero segundos después se llevó ambas manos a la frente y se puso tan rojo como la grana.

—_"_Pequeño katsudon_" _¡Ja! —se mofó, tratando de parecer molesto a pesar de su enorme felicidad.

Esos días en Hasetsu fueron muy agradables tanto para Yuuri como para Viktor, éste le recomendó olvidarse del patinaje y disfrutar de la playa, (aunque era invierno) del onsen, de los paseos por la ciudad y de esos pequeños detalles que se valoraban sólo cuando uno estaba en completa paz.

La relación de ambos se hacía más estrecha día con día y los momentos que pasaron juntos los atesoraron en lo más profundo de sus corazones. Se encontraban en ese cómodo momento de una relación en la que todavía no es una relación, sí, era complicado, pero era una de las etapas más bellas y de las cuales se suelen recordar con más cariño y emoción.

Luego de descansar y despejarse, volvieron al arduo entrenamiento. Aunque pareciera increíble, Yuuri no aumentó ni un gramo a pesar de la dieta rigurosa de katsudon que llevó todos esos días. Su entrenador se lo premió con horas extras de práctica, vaya motivación, pero a pesar de ello, el japonés estaba muy emocionado y nervioso por la competencia. Era su primera vez llegando tan lejos, no quería arruinar la oportunidad y mucho menos manchar el nombre de Viktor Nikiforov.

—Muéstrame ese salto de nuevo, por favor —jadeó—. Quiero agregarlo a la coreografía.

—¿De nuevo? —preguntó con la respiración agitada—. Yuuri, tu coreografía es perfecta, no necesita más saltos —se sentó sobre el hielo. Estaba exhausto.

—Pero... quisiera practicarlo de nuevo, por favor —pidió con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

Viktor soltó un suspiro con diversión.

—En serio no te cansas, qué resistencia tienes, es sorprendente —se dejó caer de espaldas al hielo, acostado a sus anchas en la pista.

—¿Viktor? —se arrodilló cerca de él, preocupado al verlo con sus ojos cerrados, no se movía—. Viktor ¿¡Estás bien?! —con sus rodillas muy cerca de la cabeza del otro, se inclinó sobre él para observarlo mejor y notar algún signo de que estuviera lesionado o algo por el estilo.

—¡Boh! —abrió los ojos de repente y Yuuri dio un salto hacia atrás, haciendo que el otro se carcajeara ante su reacción.

—¡Tonto! ¡Me asustaste, creí que te habías desmayado! —adoptó la misma posición que al principio, con sus rodillas muy cerca de la cabeza de él, viéndolo desde arriba.

—Es verdad que me estoy haciendo viejo, pero... no es para tanto —hizo puchero y Yuuri se avergonzó un poco por su metida de pata.

—Lo siento, yo... —silenció cuando las manos de Viktor alcanzaron su rostro, específicamente sus anteojos azules.

—Tienes unos ojos hermosos, es una lástima que siempre estén detrás de estos cristales.

Yuuri quedó desarmado ante esas palabras y esa intensa y profunda mirada aquamarina.

—Bien, sigamos practicando —se incorporó con facilidad y ayudó a Yuuri a hacerlo, pero éste soltó un leve quejido, acompañado de un trastabilleo que los hizo caer a ambos sobre el hielo. El de anteojos de espaldas a la pista y Nikiforov sobre él.

El momento se congeló para ambos, de pronto era como estar de nuevo en China, los dos tumbados sobre el hielo, con la mirada fija en los ojos del otro, se miraban como si ambos guardasen el secreto más maravilloso del mundo.

_**Viktor.**_

Me perdí en su mirada, y es que el color de sus ojos me encantaba; eran color café, café que quita el sueño, café que produce desvelos.

No puedo describir lo que sentí cuando lo miré en aquel video causante de nuestro presente. Era perfecto, sus movimientos suaves, encantadores y sublimes; esa fluidez en sus pasos, parecía que su cuerpo hacía música con cada movimiento. Simplemente atrapó mi atención, y, cuando lo conocí, atrapó mi corazón.

Era imposible negar que ya había llamado mi atención con anterioridad, pero no de la manera en que ahora lo hacía. Antes sentía algo de pena al ver a un joven talentoso perdiendo oportunidades maravillosas por culpa del nerviosismo y de las típicas inseguridades de un patinador. Pero ahora que lo conocía mejor, podía decir con certeza que Yuuri Katsuki es y será el mejor patinador sobre hielo que exista en el mundo, él me superará en poco tiempo, si no es que lo ha hecho ya.

Ahora veo cómo se sonroja al tenerme tan cerca. Es otra cosa que me encanta de él: su inocencia. Cuando me enfrenté a la decisión de asignar los temas para el "Aguas termales sobre hielo" estuve decidido a darle Ágape a él, pero al hacerlo, jamás tendría la oportunidad de ver su lado Eros de nuevo. No me arrepentía de nada.

Mis ojos no se despegaron de los suyos en ningún momento, ¿qué estaría pasando por su mente? ¿Estaría recordando el beso que le di hace no mucho? Esperaba que no lo hubiese olvidado, porque yo no lo haré jamás.

No puedo evitar sonreír al escuchar cómo pasaba saliva ruidosamente, estaba muy nervioso y sólo pude acercarme un poco más para incrementar ese nerviosismo.

Noté cómo sus ojos me miraban con un nuevo sentimiento que no pude definir del todo ¿Admiración? No ¿Emoción? Quizás ¿Amor? Sí... pero no fue eso lo que me acercó más a él, sino el deseo irrefrenable de sentir sus labios contra los míos una vez más. No hice nada para evitar que ese impulso tomara el control de todo mi cuerpo, sólo me dejé llevar.

Sentí un golpe en el pecho, seguido de otro y luego otro más. El latir de mi corazón jamás se había presentado de esa forma tan evidente e irregular, ni siquiera con _ella._

Por Dios, Yuuri ¿Qué me has hecho?

Fue lo único que pude pensar, pues no había cavidad para más en mi mente, no ahora que mis labios acariciaban sutilmente los suyos, esperando ansiosos una respuesta. La piel de sus labios era tan... ¡wow! tan suave y tersa que me tentaba a no separarme nunca. Ese beso era muy distinto al anterior, ya no sólo presioné mis labios contra los suyos, sino que comencé un leve ritmo de caricias tentadoras, pero él no se movía, de nuevo sólo se quedaba estático.

Vamos, corresponde, por favor...

Entonces aparté un poco el rostro, rompiendo el contacto de nuestros labios para ver de cerca su perfecto rostro. Vi lo sonrojado que estaba y vi también el deseo en sus ojos, si no correspondía era porque... sí, estaba nervioso, su cuerpo entero temblaba bajo el mío. Qué ternura.

Sonreí a más no poder y recosté mi cabeza sobre su pecho, escuchando el alocado ritmo de su corazón, vaya, al parecer yo no era el único que se sentía así. Me despegué de ese cómodo lugar sólo para ver de nuevo su expresión. Yuuri tenía todo un repertorio de expresiones faciales, y estaba seguro de que aún no conocía ni una cuarta parte de ellas.

—Vik... —lo interrumpí con un beso tranquilo, traté de mostrarme tierno y comprensivo con él. Si no mal entendía, me había robado su primer beso hace poco, así que pasé una mano por su nuca mientras le acariciaba una mejilla con la otra, esperando a que correspondiera.

Y así lo hizo, me correspondió y fue... sublime, la sensación de unos labios suaves besando los tuyos, moviéndose, no sólo presionándose. Todo eso, sumando la sensación de sus manos abrazándose a mi cuello, apegándome a él... eran mi perdición, o lo fue hasta que soltó un leve quejido. En ese momento mi mente reaccionó y recordó la causa de que ambos estuviéramos tirados de esa manera.

—Te duele algo —no fue una pregunta y lo confirmé cuando su sonrojado rostro palideció de pronto.

—No es así —frunció el ceño y yo sólo alcé una ceja en respuesta. Me incorporé y lo ayudé a hacerlo, dándome cuenta en ese momento que su molestia venía de sus pies.

Mala señal.

Lo tomé de la mano y casi a rastras lo saqué de la pista. Lo senté en una banca y fui en busca de alguna manta o toalla para cubrirlo, pues su ropa estaba empapada. Lo había olvidado, él se quedó de espaldas sobre la pista, pero... ¿Fue tanto tiempo como para que el hielo bajo nosotros se derritiera así?

Refunfuñé un poco, después de todo no quería que enfermara de resfriado antes del gran día. Encontré una manta y fui de nuevo hacia él, lo miré una vez más y el aire se me quedó atorado en la garganta el verlo sentado en esa banca, sin anteojos, con su cabello revuelto y quitándose la camiseta.

Miré con atención cómo se quitaba esa playera deportiva color negro que tan bien le hacían lucir sus brazos, se quitó también los guantes y a cambio se puso sólo una chamarra encima.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Salí de mis pensamientos con su llamado, creo lo observé fijamente por mucho tiempo, o al menos lo suficiente como para incomodarlo un poco.

—Nada —sonreí, le extendí la toalla y él la aceptó con una tímida sonrisa.

Y así ambos nos quedamos callados, hasta que volví a recordar ese asunto importante que me traía preocupado.

—Quítate los patines.

—¿Eh? —me miró asustado—. ¿Por qué?

—Haz lo que te digo.

Suspiró pesadamente e hizo caso.

—También los calcetines.

Lo hizo de mala gana.

—¡Por Dios, Yuuri! —fruncí mucho el ceño—. ¿Cómo te hiciste esto? —ya sabía por qué, sólo esperaba que él me lo dijera.

Miré sus pies maltrechos, llenos de hematomas. Se veía doloroso, sabía cuánto dolía, porque lo había experimentado en carne propia.

Suspiró pesadamente.

—He estado entrenando todos los días desde que volví a Japón —desvió la mirada cuando fijé mis ojos en él, mirándolo desaprobatoriamente.

—¿Pero en qué momento? Estuvimos juntos todos los días.

—Yuko-chan me dio las llaves del patinadero, así que vine todas estas noches —bajó la mirada.

Suspiré y me arrodillé frente a él. En seguida me quité los guantes y tomé uno de sus pies entre mis manos, se estremeció un poco cuando lo hice. Mis manos de seguro estaban heladas.

—¿Duele? —pregunté.

—Uh... un poco —se sonrojó levemente cuando acerqué mis labios a su adolorido pie.

—Ya no seas necio y escúchame aunque sea una vez: no vas a patinar hasta el día de la competencia, me vas a dar esas llaves y no pisarás el hielo hasta entonces ¿Quedó claro?

—S-sí.

—Bien, ahora vámonos.

Me agaché de espaldas, justo frente a él.

—¿Qué intentas?

—Anda, sube —le ofrecí mi espalda.

—¡Pero Viktor!

—Nada de peros. No vas a caminar ni un paso estando así. Ahora mismo iremos a casa, tomaremos un largo baño en las aguas termales y descansarás esos pies hasta que se recuperen, lo cual espero sea en menos de dos días —refunfuñé—. Anda, sube ya o le digo a tu madre que no prepare más Katsudon.

Esa amenaza fue más que suficiente para que se subiera al instante a mi espalda.

—Vaya... —dije sorprendido.

—Lo siento, soy algo pesado —no podía ver su rostro, pero en su tono de voz noté lo avergonzado que estaba. Tuve que contener una risilla para no ponerlo más incómodo.

—En realidad me sorprende el hecho de que casi no pesas —y era verdad, casi no pesaba nada. Mmm... por eso no engordó ni un gramo, estuvo practicando todo ese tiempo y yo no me di cuenta, vaya entrenador.

Me causó gracia ver cómo de camino a casa todos los transeúntes se nos quedaban viendo de manera extraña. Y es que bueno... no era muy común ver a un hombre caminando por la calle con otro hombre sobre su espalda. Pero a decir verdad, poco me importaba lo que pensaran, yo era feliz sintiendo su calor en mi espalda, sus brazos rodeando mi cuello desde atrás y... sí, lo mejor de todo: tener la excusa perfecta para poner mis manos en su trasero.

—¡Wow! —no pude evitar exclamar al apretar esa parte de su anatomía con total intención de comprobar lo que Chris dijo en Rusia.

—¡Viktor! —se avergonzó a más no poder, estaba seguro de ello.

—Lo siento —reí—. Sólo no pude resistirme, Chris tenía razón, tu entrenador te pone a trabajar muy duro para que estés en forma ¿Verdad? —no evité que una risa escapara de mis labios al escuchar cómo tartamudeaba tratando de explicar el por qué Chris le había toqueteado el trasero.

Estuve a punto de decirle: "No permitas que te vuelva a tocar de esa manera, si lo hace, me dices y lo golpeo" pero no tenía ningún derecho sobre Yuuri como para exigirle eso.

En fin... nuevamente quedamos en silencio, y una vez más el tema del beso no fue tocado por ninguno de los dos.

Odiaba ese sentimiento de incertidumbre. La primera vez no correspondió e incluso temí que creyera que fue sólo un accidente. ¡Pero la segunda vez sí lo hizo!, tuvo que quedarle claro que se trataba de un beso real y no una coincidencia o accidente. Quise decírselo, exponerle mis sentimientos, pero no pude. Nunca antes había hecho eso, al menos no con un hombre, y a decir verdad... era muy complicado, podía incluso decir que me sentía como adolescente enamorado a pesar de mis veintisiete años. Que patético.

Llegamos al onsen y la madre de Yuuri fue la primera en espantarse y preguntar sobre lo sucedido. Y al igual que yo, ella lo regañó. Fue tierno ver su expresión de niño castigado, vaya, cada día descubría una expresión nueva en su repertorio.

—Gracias Vitya—chan, por cuidar tan bien de mi Yuuri.

—Es todo un placer.

—Viktor, ¿Puedes bajarme?

—No, hasta que estés dentro del agua.

—Espera... ¿¡qué?! No, yo puedo ir solo.

—Yuuri, no rechaces la ayuda que te está ofreciendo, no seas grosero.

—Pero mamá...

—Ya la escuchaste, andando —me di la media vuelta no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a su madre, ella me devolvió el gesto y siguió con sus labores.

No lo había mencionado antes, pero... ella era la única que sabía mi sentir hacia Yuuri. Me lo preguntó directamente cuando volví de Rusia por Makkachin.

_**Flash back**_

Estábamos en la sala de espera de la veterinaria, ya nos habían dado la buena noticia de que Makkachin se salvaría, que sólo había sufrido de indigestión por comer tantos manjus.

La señora Hiroko se sentó a mi lado y sentí su mirada fija por unos segundos hasta que se la regresé y le sonreí. Fue ahí donde hizo una pregunta que me descolocó por completo.

—Dime ya ¿Qué es lo que verdaderamente sientes por mi hijo?

Casi me fui de espaldas si no fuera por el respaldo de la incómoda silla.

—Yo...

Rio cantarinamente.

—Lo sé, todo mundo lo sospecha después del beso que vimos en televisión.

No sabía cómo estaría mi cara ahora, pero a juzgar por el calor que sentí, seguramente estaba más roja que un tomate.

—Uhm, bueno... —me rasqué la nuca con nerviosismo, qué se supone que debía decir.

Bien, primero tranquilízate, respira profundo y suéltalo.

—Yo lo quiero.

—Oh —su sonrisa demostraba que ya lo sabía, que era más que obvio. Ella quería oír otras palabras de mi parte, no sólo eso.

Su siempre serena y amable sonrisa me puso de nervios.

—Yo lo amo y quiero algo serio con él, pero no sé cómo proceder, es decir... nunca me había sucedido esto con... un hombre —me frustré un poco hasta que sentí una cálida mano sobre mi hombro, alcé la mirada y observé sus ojos tan idénticos a los de mi Yuuri, su siempre amable expresión estaba acompañada de un sonrojo emocionado.

—El amor puede representarse de muchas formas y maneras distintas. Además... —me miró sugerentemente—. No todos los príncipes andan en busca de princesas —me guiñó un ojo seguido de una risita muy traviesa.

¿Eso quería decir que... no le molestaba el hecho de que un hombre amara a su hijo de _esa _forma? O quizás... ¡No!

—¿Acaso Yuuri antes ya ha...? —me animé a preguntar, arriesgándome a recibir una respuesta devastadora.

—Oh, no, no, no —sonrió—. No necesitas terminar la pregunta para que sepa a qué te refieres, cariño. Yuuri jamás ha tenido novia, mucho menos novio. A decir verdad... sé que él siente algo por ti. Él es diferente cuando estás a su lado, no sé cómo explicarlo, es algo que sólo una madre puede percibir.

Me quedé sorprendido. Es decir, la familia Katsuki siempre me dio la impresión de ser muy conservadora, por lo cual, cuando me percaté de ese sentir tan fuerte por Yuuri, tuve preocupación por la reacción que tendrían ellos al respecto, temí que refutaran la idea de inmediato, pero por lo que veía... ya se lo esperaban, aun así tenía que confirmarlo, quería escucharlo de su boca.

—Entonces... ¿Aprueban este sentimiento, a pesar de lo que es?

Me sentí más nervioso que en cualquiera de mis competencias.

—Mi esposo y yo tocamos este tema cuando los vimos en televisión —sonrió ampliamente—. Y concluimos en que el amor, si es puro, habla igual en cualquiera de sus formas. Viktor, eres bienvenido a esta familia.

—Wow... —se me fue el aliento, me dejé llevar por mis impulsos y la abracé con fuerza. Ella correspondió con el mismo encanto y dulzura que tanto la caracterizaban.

—Vitya-chan ¿Puedo llamarte así?

—¡Por supuesto! —me emocioné de más.

_**Fin flash back**_

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —la suave voz de Yuuri a mis espaldas me trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

—Sólo recuerdo momentos felices —lo bajé de mi espalda con cuidado—. Espérame aquí, iré por toallas para secarnos al salir.

—¿También entrarás a las aguas termales? —se puso extrañamente nervioso.

—Pero por supuesto.

—De acuerdo.

Lo miré extrañado y me fui en busca de lo necesario, cuando volví a donde lo había dejado, ya no estaba.

—¿Yuuri? —lo busqué en las aguas termales, en los baños, pero no estaba por ningún lado. Afortunadamente hoy estaba cerrado el onsen, así pude buscarlo con mayor libertad en cada lugar, pero... ¿Dónde estaría?

Terminé buscando en las bañeras privadas. Sí, como lo imaginé, ahí estaba.

—¡Viktor! —se sumergió más en el agua al verme entrar. Sólo puedo apreciar sus hermosos ojos castaños y su frente despejada con el cabello completamente hacia atrás. Se veía tan... eros.

—¿Por qué huyes de mí?

—Yo... no lo hago, sólo quería tomar un baño antes.

—Bien —sonreí y me quité la yukata que recién me había puesto. Reí internamente al ver cómo se sonrojaba hasta las orejas y se cubría el rostro por completo. No entendía por qué se avergonzaba tanto al ver un cuerpo desnudo.

—¡¿Vas a entrar?! P-pero la bañera es para uno y... y... ¡Viktor!

Yo sólo pude reír. Muy tarde, ya estaba dentro del agua.

—No me mires así —refunfuñé al sentir su mirada reprobatoria. La bañera era para una sola persona, pero aun así lo suficientemente amplia como para que me sentara en el extremo opuesto. Sentí cómo pegó de inmediato sus rodillas a su pecho, recogiendo su cuerpo todo lo posible para que no lo tocara. En cierto grado eso me entristeció—. Yuuri... —suspiré—. ¿Me temes?

—¡No! —casi brincó—. Por supuesto que no —era sincero.

—¿Entonces?

—Yo... —desvió la mirada—... me avergüenza que me veas así, desnudo.

—¡Pero si ya te he visto muchas veces sin ropa! —reí—. Vamos, ¿es en serio? —dejé de reír cuando asintió tímidamente—. Wow... bueno, empecemos por borrar esa vergüenza. ¡Si no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte! Anda, ahora dame uno de tus pies —extendí la palma de mi mano y él me miró como si tuviera dos cabezas—. Yuuri —me puse serio y terminó accediendo.

Tome delicadamente su extremidad y con cuidado comencé a masajearlo, deseando con todo mi ser que eso le ayudara a calmar un poco las molestias.

—Tsk —se quejó.

—Lo siento, iré más despacio.

—E-está bien así.

Sonreí al verlo tan sonrojado. El vapor a nuestro alrededor comenzaba a intensificarse, el agua estaba tremendamente agradable y el momento no podía ser mejor.

Terminé con el derecho y entonces me extendió el izquierdo, estaba más lastimado que el otro, así que tuve mucho cuidado.

—Yuuri... —salió de mis labios sin siquiera planearlo.

—¿Si?

—¿Eh? —lo miré—. Oh, nada —miré de nuevo el pequeño pie entre mis manos—. Cómo no me di cuenta de lo que hacías. Me siento mal como entrenador.

—No digas eso. Si lo hice fue porque no quería defraudarte, las expectativas de la gente son muy altas al tenerte como mi entrenador, no puedo fallar.

—Oh... aquí vamos de nuevo. Si sigues con esos pensamientos terminarás poniéndote tan nervioso como en la competencia anterior —solté su pie y acorté la distancia entre ambos antes de que se hiciera bolita en su extremo de la bañera. Le incomodaba mi cercanía, pero yo estaba decidido a romper con esa barrera, lo obligaré a acostumbrarse a tenerme así de cerca, después de todo no tenía planeado alejarme de su lado, no ahora con ese sentir tan fuerte en mi pecho.

Busqué sus manos bajo el agua y las tomé con cariño.

—No importa cuál sea el resultado en la competencia, no me iré de tu lado —besé una de sus manos con completa adoración, lo miré y me conmoví.

Después de esas palabras, comenzó a soltar una lágrima tras otra. Y yo no supe qué hacer o cómo reaccionar, nunca había sido bueno con la gente que lloraba frente a mí, no era bueno consolando a los demás.

—Oh, Yuuri... —alcé mi mano hasta su rostro, acariciando su mejilla. Mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando él recargó su cabeza en mi mano, cerrando los ojos y frotando su mejilla contra mi palma.

—Eso... era lo que necesitaba oír —abrió sus parpados de par en par y me miró profundamente.

Y de pronto, sin previo aviso, enredó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y recargó su mejilla sobre mi pecho.

El sentimiento que me invadió fue indescriptible. Por un momento deseé que el tiempo se detuviera para poder quedarnos así por siempre. Sin dudarlo le correspondí, incluso con mayor intensidad. Mis manos se deslizaron suavemente por toda la piel de su espalda mojada, lo apreté más contra mí y sentí el palpitar de mi corazón más irregular y fuerte que nunca.

Tenían razón cuando decían que era el patinador sobre hielo con el corazón de vidrio más grande del mundo. Su gran corazón era tan frágil y hermoso que temía romperlo cada vez que decidiera dar un paso más hacia sus sentimientos. Pero justo ahora estaba aceptándome dentro de su vida, ya no sólo en el ámbito del patinaje.

De pronto escuché unas risillas lejanas y por un momento creí que era mi imaginación, hasta que Yuuri se separó un poco del abrazo, alertado también por las voces y risas.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —se atrevió a preguntar con voz firme y segura, se veía algo irritado, como si supiera de quién se trataba.

Entonces la puerta corrediza del baño privado se abrió un poco, dejando ver a dos mujeres con expresiones llenas de júbilo.

—¡Minako-sensei! ¡Mari-neechan! —se molestó mucho al verlas ahí. Yo sólo me quedé observando la situación sin intervenir. Reaccioné cuando Yuuri intentó zafarse del abrazo que yo me negaba a terminar—. V-Viktor, suéltame —me pidió en voz baja y más sonrojado que nunca.

Yo parpadeé confundido y enseguida sonreí ampliamente.

—No lo haré —le susurré al oído con toda la intención de convertir esa escena en algo más... sugerente.

—¡Kyaaaa!

Miré a las chicas y casi reí al ver cómo ambas nos miraban embobadas.

—Minako vino a buscarte, le dije que estabas en las aguas termales con Viktor, así que se me ocurrió que sería buena idea venir a verlos y sorprenderlos, pero veo que hemos interrumpido algo importante. Lo siento hermanito —habló mucho más rápido de lo normal, inclinó levemente la cabeza, en señal de disculpa y nos miró de nuevo. Minako no podía estar peor.

—Sentimos haber interrumpido su... su... ¿Su?

—Sí, es exactamente lo que parece — le guiñé un ojo y eso fue más que suficiente para que las dos se fueran corriendo de ahí, exclamando quién sabe qué cosas.

Ahora sí reí a mis anchas. Había sido un momento muy gracioso.

—¡¿Por qué les dijiste eso?! —logró zafarse de mi abrazo.

—¿Uh? —lo vi molesto—. Porque es lo que me gustaría que hubiera sido en realidad.

Literalmente se fue de espaldas contra el extremo de la bañera. Su expresión era indescifrable.

—Lo siento, creo que voy demasiado rápido ¿No? —sonreí con tranquilidad, sin invadir más su espacio personal, a excepción de mi mano bajo el agua, buscando uno de sus pies para seguir masajeándolo.

Sonreí al ver cómo sólo se sumergió más en el agua para después musitar una exclamación llena de placer. Reí y él se disculpó de inmediato, pues había gemido de una manera un poco... sugestiva.

—Es que el masaje se siente tan bien —suspiró y recargó su cabeza sobre el borde de la bañera. Y yo estaba feliz por poder proporcionarle algo de placer y comodidad.

Todo me indicó que había olvidado ya el incidente con las chicas. Vaya mujeres... no pueden ver un amor de ese tipo porque se vuelven locas.

—Yuuri.

—¿Uhm?

—¿Te han dicho alguna vez que tienes unos pies pequeños y adorables?

—¡¿Ehh?! —se incorporó un poco, sorprendido y apenado—. N-no.

—Son muy lindos —lo acaricié una última vez antes de sumergirlo de nuevo bajo el agua—. Falta poco para navidad —dije de pronto.

—Sí.

—Y también es mi cumpleaños.

—Lo sé.

Mi corazón se alegró ante esa respuesta con su sonrisa tan tierna.

—¿Qué me regalarás?

Ni siquiera lo pensó, pues de inmediato me respondió:

—Algo redondo y dorado.

—Wow!

Redondo y dorado. ¡Redondo y dorado! ¿Un anillo de compromiso? ¡Dios mío!

—Ganaré el oro para ti —se sonrojó tiernamente y yo me desinflé en mi propio lugar—. Lo siento ¿No es un buen regalo? —se avergonzó un poco.

Me llevé una mano al rostro, conteniendo mis ganas de reír ante los pensamientos locos que formó mi mente.

—No, no. Es un muy buen regalo. Gracias, Yuuri —lo miré directo a los ojos, logrando ponerlo nervioso. Desde que regresó de Rusia había estado demasiado sensible conmigo, eso me conmovía.

—¿Y qué me regalarás tú? —preguntó con una sonrisilla.

—Top secret —me llevé un dedo a los labios mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Mi regalo sería igualmente redondo y dorado, pero en definitiva no se tratará de una medalla, no señor.

—Espera... tu cumpleaños es en un par de semanas —recordé de inmediato. Creo que te adelantaré ese regalo.

_**Continuará...**_

_**04/12/2016**_


	2. Barcelona

**Agape To Eros**

**By Tsuki No Hana**

**2**

_**"Barcelona"**_

_**Viktor.**_

Casi es el gran día. Las finales en Barcelona están por comenzar, pero al parecer todo está en nuestra contra el día de hoy. Para empezar, esta mañana se nos hizo un poco tarde para llegar al aeropuerto, pues ambos nos desvelamos más de la cuenta anoche. Después, nos enteramos que nuestro avión se retrasaría un par de horas. Y estando ya a punto de abordar, Yuuri recuerdó que olvidó su teléfono en casa, esto lo estresó más de la cuenta, pues suele escuchar música durante el vuelo y también durante los calentamientos.

El trayecto duró nueve horas, íbamos ya muy retrasados, llegamos a Barcelona hasta entrada la noche, pues para rematar la situación, las maletas de Yuuri se habían perdido. Estuvimos varias horas en el aeropuerto, esperando hasta que finalmente las encontraron. Para ese entonces, el pobre ya estaba algo malhumorado. Nos registramos en el hotel y se fue directo a dormir a su habitación, dijo que estaba muy cansado y se negó a cualquier tipo de compañía o contacto humano.

Me preocupa, está demasiado serio, no muestra señal de nerviosismo, pero se nota que por dentro se deshace en estrés. Esta noche le pedí que me dejara dormir con él, pero ahora no recibí siquiera una negativa, había cerrado su puerta con llave y no respondía. Tuve que llamar por teléfono a su habitación para comprobar que estuviera bien.

—¡Yuuri! ¿Por qué no sales y vamos a cenar? Hay restaurantes muy buenos alrededor, además, Yurio quiere verte, también está preocupado por ti y...

—¡Yo no estoy preocupado por el cerdo!

Cubrí el micrófono del teléfono y le dediqué mi mirada más asesina.

—No me estás ayudando.

Resopló algo que no entendí y se dio media vuelta, dejándome solo con el teléfono en mano.

Mi corazón se aceleró cuando al fin escuché una señal de vida de Yuuri. Había suspirado.

—_Viktor, lo siento, sé que no tienes la culpa de mi estado de ánimo y aun así te estoy molestando. Es por eso que quisiera estar solo._

Me quedé en silencio unos segundos, meditándolo y tratando de maquilar un nuevo plan para hacerlo salir. Quería preguntarle el porqué de su estado de ánimo, pero lo conozco lo suficiente para saber que de esa forma sólo conseguiría evasivas de su parte.

—_Por favor._

Eso me desarmó. En verdad quería estar solo.

—De acuerdo, no te molesto más —respondí seriamente—. Descansa —colgué y suspiré.

Me quedé parado al lado del teléfono por no sé cuánto tiempo. Esta extraña actitud en él me estaba preocupando más de la cuenta, y me cuesta creer que sólo sea consecuencia de todas las cosas que nos ocurrieron en este día, no, no era sólo por eso, pues en otras ocasiones nos hubiéramos reído y las hubiéramos pasado por alto. Aquí hay algo más.

_**Yuuri.**_

Solté el teléfono y me tiré de espaldas en la cama, viendo infinitamente hacia el techo y es que... ¿¡Qué demonios pasa conmigo?! No debería estar tratándolo así, pero el recuerdo de hace un par de días en el onsen me tiene muy inquieto. Los dos estuvimos solos, desnudos en una misma bañera y nos dijimos tantas cosas. Pero a pesar de ello siento una gran incertidumbre, no conozco del todo a Viktor, no sé si sólo está jugando, o si lo que dice y hace es realidad. Temo que todo sea parte de su plan de entrenamiento, de sacar "lo mejor de mí"

Suspiré y recordé por enésima vez lo ocurrido:

Después de hablar sobre nuestros cumpleaños, navidad y regalos, los dos quedamos en un cómodo silencio. Sólo el sonido de las gotas de agua contra la madera del piso nos acompañaba en un relajante ambiente que ambos disfrutamos bastante. Todo fue tranquilidad hasta que comenzó a hablar sobre su ciudad natal, diciendo que últimamente extrañaba un poco el lugar, pues tenía años de no volver, pero pronto se retractó un poco y dijo que Japón lo había maravillado con su belleza y dijo que se quedaría por un poco más de tiempo.

Fue ahí cuando sentí como si un interruptor se hubiese encendido dentro de mí. Él hablaba sobre su hogar con un extraño sentimiento de nostalgia en la mirada, hablaba sobre volver y seguir viviendo allá, sobre dejar de patinar y dedicarse sólo a entrenar a personas.

Conforme avanzaban sus palabras, mi ánimo iba decreciendo considerablemente. De pronto sentí como si me hubieran echado un balde de agua helada, claro, Viktor sólo me entrenaría hasta que termine la competencia, después me cobraría sus honorarios y volvería a Rusia.

No sé por qué creí que ese momento estaba muy lejano, incluso que no ocurriría, pero ahora estaba más cercano que nunca y fue como poner al fin los pies sobre la Tierra. Él no es exclusivamente mío, sólo me miró en un video, le llamé la atención y decidió entrenarme para ver hasta dónde podía llegar, sólo eso. Y es normal, lo sabía desde un principio, pero aun así, la certeza de que algún día nos separaremos me entristece más de la cuenta. Porque he llegado a sentirme tan unido a él que hasta me volví dependiente de su compañía. Y eso me asusta.

No hago mis días sin él a mi lado, entrenándome, dirigiéndome o molestándome con su insistencia de dormir conmigo. Cuando todo esto termine es seguro que regresará a su país, a su vida, y yo... yo seguiré con la mía y todo esto quedará guardado en mi corazón como un bello sueño cumplido: conocer a mi ídolo y ser entrenado por él.

Volví al presente cuando escuché el sonido de la puerta de al lado cerrándose. Recordé que a Viktor le asignaron la habitación contigua a la mía.

¿Se iría a cenar de todas formas? ¿Sin mí?

Reí un poco.

Vaya iluso, no soy tan importante para él como lo es él para mí. Si tan sólo supiera lo que siento cada vez que roza su cuerpo con el mío, simulando que fue casualidad cuando en realidad noto sus intenciones de hacerlo, si supiera cómo me hace sentir cada vez que me sonríe o dice que está orgulloso de mí. ¿Sabrá tan siquiera que... fue mi primer beso?

¡Maldición! Esto me está afectando más de la cuenta. Parezco adolescente al ponerme de esta forma por algo tan estúpido. Él es mi entrenador y yo su pupilo, además, ambos somos hombres y...

A quién engaño. No sólo somos eso, pero es que él ha puesto mi mundo de cabeza desde que apareció en casa, cambió mi perspectiva, mis pensamientos, me dio motivación y ha elevado mi autoestima; pero todo comenzó a confundirme cuando nuestra relación se volvió más estrecha, pues... ¿¡Qué entrenador común y corriente se lanza sobre su alumno para plantarle un beso en frente de todo mundo?!

Ese era el problema: Viktor Nikiforov no es común y mucho menos corriente.

—¡Vamos Yuuri, sácalo ya de tu mente! —me golpeé la cabeza un par de veces con los puños. No puedo distraerme con estas banalidades cuando estoy por participar en la gran final —. Si tan sólo fueras un poco más claro con tus sentimientos, Viktor... —suspiré y no supe en qué momento caí completamente rendido al sueño.

_**Viktor.**_

Salí a dar una vuelta por el hotel. Pensé en salir a cenar solo, pero no lo soportaría, no sabiendo que al parecer Yuuri está molesto conmigo, pero ¿Por qué?

Luego de un largo suspiro y de mirar a mí alrededor, opté por ir a conocer el bar del hotel, necesitaba despejar mi mente un poco y qué mejor solución que el alcohol. No es que sea un borracho, en realidad tengo una resistencia casi inhumana al alcohol, pero shh... eso Yuuri no lo sabe. Él piensa que con un par de tragos termino embriagándome y es tierno ver cómo se preocupa por mí cuando esto sucede. Es cruel de mi parte, pero no puedo dejar de hacerlo.

Tomé asiento en la barra y ordené un poco de vino caliente. Y a pesar de que vine aquí para despejarme, ignoré mi idea principal y me enfoqué en rememorar todos los hechos desde anoche hasta ahora, quizás así encuentre el motivo de su actitud distante.

¡Ya se!

Quizás sea por lo que le dije anoche antes de salir de la bañera. Maldición, creo que me adelanté demasiado. Aún no le aclaro mis sentimientos y ya estoy pensando en lo que haremos después de la gran final, aunque a decir verdad debería al menos imaginarse lo que siento por él ¿No? Es decir, ya lo besé dos veces, no debe tener duda.

Lo medité y... ¿Qué rayos digo?

Yuuri es la persona más distraída que conozco. Seguro ha de estar moliéndose el cerebro tratando de encontrar una razón para los besos que le he dado. Sólo espero que no esté pensando que todo fue un "accidente"

Debería ser más claro con él, expresarle que mi sentir va en serio, que sin importar que gane o no, que yo quiero permanecer a su lado por siempre, quisiera que los dos fuéramos a San Petersburgo para poder enseñarle mi hogar y que conozca un poco más de mí, de mi pasado...

¿Y por qué no? Cuando ambos nos retiremos, sería lindo dedicarnos a entrenar a pequeños futuros ganadores. Aunque ahora que lo pienso... Yuuri es demasiado friolento, quizás no disfrute tanto la vida en Rusia como yo.

Mmm...

_**Narradora.**_

El gran día llegó y Yuuri no podía estar más nervioso, había logrado dormir toda la noche, pero no fue suficiente, su estado de estrés era aún mayor que aquella vez en Rusia. Sus manos temblaban, su pulso estaba muy acelerado y un insistente dolor de cabeza lo atormentaba.

Tenía muchas cosas en mente:

"Viktor regresará a Rusia después de esto"

"Hoy es la primera parte de la gran final"

"Viktor se fue de parranda anoche sin mí"

"Tengo hambre"

"¡Viktor no ha llegado! Seguro bebió de más"

"¡Necesito mi teléfono con mis auriculares!"

En esto y más pensaba mientras calentaba, lejos de la pista y del resto de los patinadores. A falta de su música, se había puesto los tapones para oídos, no quería ser molestado por nadie, y pensó que los demás al verlo tan concentrado, no se atreverían a molestarlo. Gran equivocación.

Estaba haciendo flexiones cuando de pronto su piel se puso de gallina al sentir un firme y largo apretón en una de sus nalgas.

Se quedó de piedra y giró su cabeza hacia atrás como si su cuerpo fuera de tal material.

—¡Yuuri! Me sorprendes, estás aún mejor que antes, eres increíble —rio un poco y al fin lo soltó.

—C—hris —se abochornó y de inmediato se quitó los tapones para oídos.

—¿Tu entrenador sigue siendo tan estricto contigo? —rio un poco y luego buscó con la mirada por todas partes—. Por cierto... ¿Dónde está Viktor?

—No lo sé...

—Vaya entrenador —se burló un poquito—. No te preocupes ¿Quieres que te ayude en los estiramientos? —se ofreció amablemente mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros del pequeño y atemorizado Yuuri.

Y Chris no supo en qué momento apareció un ente detrás de él que lo jaló ferozmente hasta que su cuerpo no tuviera ningún contacto con el de Katsuki.

—Gracias por tu ofrecimiento, pero no es necesario. Su entrenador ya está aquí.

—Viktor... —Yuuri se asombró por la rudeza nunca antes mostrada.

—Tranquilo amigo —se puso algo nervioso—. Sólo quería ayudarlo.

—No es necesario, ya tiene quien lo ayude —su voz y su expresión decían cosas muy distintas. Su rostro era "feliz y amable" pero su voz era como un arma de doble filo.

El suizo suspiró resignado y después de dirigirle una mirada sugerente a maestro y pupilo, se retiró no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a este último.

—¿Por qué dejas que te toque de esa manera? —suspiró con tristeza y Yuuri no pudo más que sorprenderse, primero, porque no tenía idea de dónde había salido, y segundo, su enfado parecían ser celos.

—Yo no...

—¡Listo! ¡Ah! Esta foto tendrá muchos _likes _—Phichit estaba no muy lejos de ahí, con su teléfono en mano y una enorme sonrisa traviesa.

Viktor sacó su móvil y entró a Instagram en tiempo récord. Frunció el ceño y apretó el celular en mano al ver aquellas fotos. En la primera estaba Chris toqueteándole el trasero a Yuuri y en la descripción decía: "Las cosas se ponen calientes en los entrenamientos." La segunda foto era de un Viktor con cara de pocos amigos, alejando con un empujón al suizo del japonés, y la descripción decía: "Esos celos son dañinos"

—¡Phichit—kun! ¿Por qué subiste esas fotos? —se quejó Yuuri al ver la pantalla del móvil de Viktor.

—Lo siento, no pude resistirme —rio traviesamente y se arrepintió de haberlo hecho cuando vio la cara del ruso.

—Yuuri, a calentar —lo tomó de los hombros y se lo llevó lejos de ahí y de toda la gente. El aludido lo siguió sin rechistar, al parecer ahora era él el que andaba de malas.

No importaba a dónde se fueran, había gente por doquier. El programa corto iniciaría en un par de horas, pero ya todo el público estaba reunido para ver a los patinadores que gustan de calentar y entrenar desde muy temprano.

Minutos después llamaron a todos los patinadores a la pista para el primer calentamiento. Viktor le había dicho con mucha seriedad que no intentara hace ningún salto, pero Yuuri no le hizo mucho caso y terminó fallando en todos y cada uno de ellos, a diferencia de los otros cinco, quienes practicaron sus saltos a la perfección. No lo pudo evitar, los nervios llegaron a él con una intensidad renovada, el ojiazul lo notó y decidió no reprenderlo por desobedecerle, e hizo bien, pues el pobre salió de la pista con un aura demasiado oscura y deprimente.

Y de pronto, el japonés comenzó a trotar alrededor de toda la pista, dio tres vueltas y sus amigos comenzaron a preocuparse, para la quinta ronda Viktor comenzó a planear algún método para ayudarle, pero Katsuki estaba tan estresado que ni cuenta se dio cuando chocó de frente con Yurio.

—¡Fíjate por donde caminas, Katsudon! ¿Eh? —parpadeó confundido al verlo tan extraño.

—Lo siento —se movió a un lado y estaba por continuar con su incansable tarea, pero el rubio fue más rápido y lo detuvo.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué te ocurre? Estás raro...

El otro no respondió, y como un zombi siguió su camino mecánicamente.

—¿Qué le pasa? — le preguntó a su compatriota, quien no dejaba de seguir con la mirada a su pupilo.

—Está nervioso. Nunca lo había visto llegar a este extremo —suspiró y esperó a que Yuuri terminara de dar la vuelta a la pista y pasara frente a ellos para justo ahí interceptarlo y llevárselo casi a rastras quién sabe a dónde. Chris, Phichit y Yurio los miraron algo sorprendidos.

_**En el hotel...**_

Yuuri se puso aún más nervioso al ver que lo conducía a su habitación, sacó la llave electrónica del bolsillo y lo empujó al interior de la recamara sin decir nada. Lo llevó hasta a un costado de la cama y lo empujó a ésta sin ninguna delicadeza. Su expresión era seria e indescifrable.

Katsuki estaba por preguntar qué rayos planeaba, cuando el otro al fin habló.

—Necesitas dormir.

—No puedo hacerlo —se incorporó de la cama y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro en el cuarto.

Lo dejó hacerlo por unos minutos, mientras pensaba en una manera de calmarlo, hasta que tuvo una gran idea para mantenerlo quieto. Había leído alguna vez en un artículo, que la manera más efectiva para relajar el sistema nervioso de un ser humano era el contacto físico directo. ¿Qué tan directo? Bueno, estaba por averiguarlo.

—¡Vi—Viktor! ¿Qué haces? —exclamó cuando su entrenador lo tumbó de nuevo sobre la cama, sólo que ahora se le echó encima con cuidado y comenzó a desvestirlo. Su expresión era decidida y esto no pudo más que intimidar al japonés. Lo dejó sólo en ropa interior e hizo lo mismo consigo. Se desvistió casi por completo. Yuuri casi se desmaya al darse cuenta de que usaban la misma ropa interior: bóxer negros, ajustados al cuerpo, la única diferencia era que a un hombre como Nikiforov se le veían mucho más... grr.

—No entiendo por qué te cohíbes tanto —soltó una leve risilla—. No eras así antes.

_**Yuuri.**_

¿No era _así _antes? ¿Antes, cuándo?

No entiendo nada.

—¿Qué haces? —insistí una vez más al no obtener respuesta. Ahora estaba realmente azorado, pues me obligó a meterme bajo las sábanas, me acomodó de costado y se puso detrás de mí para abrazarme como a un oso de peluche, lo hacía con una fuerza reconfortante y agradable. Vaya... esto sería de verdad muy agradable si no estuviera ¡al borde de un colapso! ¿¡Qué tiene Viktor en la cabeza como para que se le ocurra hacer estas cosas a un par de horas de la competencia, y...?!

—Sólo quiero que te relajes... —su cálido aliento dio de golpe contra mi oído, causando un corto circuito en mi sistema. Mi cuerpo se estremeció tanto, que estoy seguro él se dio cuenta. Sí, se dio cuenta, pues soltó una risilla de esas que hace cuando sale victorioso en algo.

Mi corazón se aceleró más (Si es que era posible) cuando me percaté al fin de la posición de nuestros cuerpos. Estábamos acomodados como un par de cucharas, él tenía su pecho desnudo pegado a mi espalda fría. Dios, su cuerpo era tan cálido. Sus brazos me rodeaban por completo, descansando sus manos sobre las mías temblorosas.

Y fue aquí donde me percaté por primera vez de algo muy curioso...

Su cuerpo era como un termostato encendido, irradiaba mucho calor. Ahora entiendo por qué siempre anda desvistiéndose en todas partes. Después de todo está acostumbrado al clima de uno de los países más fríos del mundo. Y otro asunto curioso era el hecho de que yo soy todo lo contrario, soy para nada inmune al frío, mi cuerpo siempre está helado y tengo que vestirme con mil capas de ropa para conseguir algo de calor.

—¡Vi—viktor...! —salió como un gemido, dios, qué vergüenza. Pero no pude evitarlo, sus manos habían abandonado su lugar inicial y comenzaron a explorar mi piel, acariciaba mi abdomen y mi pecho. Sus manos eran tan cálidas y suaves... pero su tacto no era pasional, eran caricias más bien cariñosas y delicadas, un suave roce que me ponía los cabellos de punta y me hacía suspirar.

—Todavía estás algo tenso —murmuró suavemente en mi oído y yo no pude evitar tragar en seco cuando sentí un par de labios tibios en el cuello. No detuvo sus caricias mientras depositaba pequeñitos y cariñosos besos en la piel de mi cuello y nuca.

¡No puedo estar más avergonzado! ¿Por qué me hace esto?

Me congelé al sentir cómo aspiraba fuertemente con su nariz en mi cabello. ¿Me estaba olfateando?

_**Viktor.**_

¡Por dios! Su piel era tan tersa y suave, tan refrescante... mi plan inicial era sólo acurrucarme a su lado, abrazarlo con fuerza y calmar así sus nervios, pero no pude contener mis ganas de acariciarlo, mucho menos de besar la piel de su cuello. Vaya... todo él era sorprendente, y su cabello... nunca había sido consciente de lo bien que olía.

Mi sangre hirvió cuando gimió mi nombre, tuve que concentrarme en mi respiración para no convertir esto en algo más embarazoso.

Estaba muy quieto ¿Se habrá quedado dormido ya?

—Yuuri —susurré muy suavemente.

—¿Si?

Su voz sonaba algo adormilada. Sí, estoy cumpliendo con mi misión. Sonreí ampliamente y lo apreté más hacia mí. Esto borraba por completo cualquier sentimiento negativo que tuve ayer u hoy. Estoy feliz con él así entre mis brazos, con su piel expuesta ante la mía, y su cuerpo... wow, su cuerpo encajaba a la perfección con el mío.

—Nada —solté una leve risita—. Sólo duerme, olvídate de todo y descansa, yo estaré aquí cuidándote — suspiré, incluso yo me estaba durmiendo—. No te preocupes por nada, recuerda que sin importar el resultado, yo estaré siempre a tu lado —terminé mis palabras con un beso en su hombro. Vi cómo su piel se erizó ante mi contacto y sonreí orgulloso. Luego de unos minutos su respiración se volvió aún más pausada y su cuerpo entero estaba relajado entre el mío.

Y así fue como finalmente cayó profundamente dormido.

Regresamos a la competencia una media hora antes de que ésta diera inicio. Yuuri estaba sereno y sonriente. No quise decirle nada, pero me hizo muy feliz haber logrado eso en él. Aunque aún podía reír al recordar su enorme sonrojo mientras nos vestíamos luego de despertar, y más cuando elogié su buen gusto en ropa interior.

Luego de eso salimos del hotel y en menos de cinco minutos llegamos aquí. El resto de los competidores se sorprendieron al notar cómo Yuuri estaba tan cambiado, pues sonreía y se veía sereno.

—¿Qué le hiciste? —preguntó Yurio, a mi costado y sin dejar de ver al renovado Yuuri. Noté que Chris, Phichit, JJ y hasta Otabek me miraban disimuladamente en espera de una respuesta.

Yo sólo reí, con un dedo sobre mis labios le hice una señal de "silencio" y al mismo tiempo le guiñé un ojo. Y eso fue suficiente para que la mente pervertida de todos maquilara una escena muy comprometedora, de eso estaba seguro.

Me causó gracia ver cómo Yurio se sonrojó hasta las orejas, frunció mucho su ceño y como un gatito enojado y erizado, se fue a calentar, no sin antes decir:

—Par de depravados.

_**Yuuri.**_

No puedo negar que sigo nervioso, pero no se compara con la opresión que sentía antes en mi pecho cada vez que pensaba en mi rutina y en Viktor denigrado como entrenador por culpa de mi pésima actuación. No, hoy será un buen día, nada puede salir mal, no cuando tengo esta agradable sensación en el estómago y en el pecho. ¿Mi corazón sigue latiendo tan fuerte? Es que no puedo olvidar la sensación de estar entre sus brazos, su piel desnuda contra la mía.

Dios.

Ahora no podré concentrarme. No, tranquilo... respira y entra a la pista, es hora de calentar junto con los demás competidores.

Estaba por arrancar hacia el centro de la pista cuando de pronto un cálido e inconfundible tacto en mi mano hizo que detuviera mi andar. Era Viktor, me sonreía de una manera muy especial, sutil y al mismo tiempo sublime. Me dio un apretón en la mano e hizo una señal para que me acercara.

—No se te ocurra practicar ni un salto ¿Entendido? —su voz fue suave, pero al mismo tiempo autoritaria.

Asentí.

—¿Estás más tranquilo? —me preguntó con una expresión indescifrable, ahora parecía que el nervioso era él.

Yo sólo sonreí y le di una palmadita en la cabeza antes de irme a calentar. Hubiera querido ver su expresión, pero me avergonzó mucho voltear a verlo, además, tenía que concentrarme.

Por primera vez le hice caso... no practiqué ni un salto, no quería correr el riesgo de fallar y tener un colapso nervioso, no de nuevo. Así que sólo anduve de un lado a otro en la pista. Nos dieron ocho minutos de calentamiento, así que los aproveché para reflexionar un poco, mi mente estaba hecha un caos, así que comencé a organizar mis ideas:

Viktor sentía algo por mí, no me estaba usando. Dijo que se quedaría a mi lado sin importar el resultado de la competencia. Esa idea loca de regresar a su país no la mencionó de nuevo, pero si lo llega a hacer le diré que me lleve consigo. ¡No lo dejaré ir tan fácil! No después de sentir sus brazos, su piel contra la mía, no después de experimentar su agradable calor bajo las sábanas.

Solté una pequeña risilla al recordar ese momento. Vaya que había sido demasiado vergonzoso, pero al mismo tiempo no podía estar más feliz.

Si tan solo pudiera repe...

—¡YUURI! —la voz de Viktor llegó a mí tan rápido como giré mi cabeza y ésta terminó rebotando en el hielo después de haber recibido un golpe, no tengo idea con qué, sólo sé que mi visión se iba y volvía a momentos, el aire me faltaba y todo a mi alrededor se volvió intermitente.

_**Viktor.**_

Lo vi alejarse después de darme una palmadita en la cabeza, se veía feliz y hasta algo pícaro, no había duda de que hoy me mostraría su mejor eros. Aunque... me daba un mal presentimiento ver cómo ahora sí me obedeció, eso era extraño, también el hecho de que parecía distraído ¿En qué tanto pensará? Sólo está paseándose por la pista mientras el resto practica arduamente sus piruetas y saltos. No se dio cuenta de que iba directo hacia el área donde J.J. estaba calentando.

Yuuri, date cuenta, Yuuri, reacciona, te estás acercando mucho, ¡Levanta la vista!

—¡YUURI!

Me escuchó, giró su rostro hacia mí, pero antes de que nuestras miradas se conectaran, él ya estaba tumbado sobre la pista. Se había acercado demasiado a donde J.J. practicaba, éste estaba tan concentrado en sus presunciones hacia el público, que tampoco se percató de la cercanía de Yuuri y así terminó haciendo un salto con un giro donde su pie fue a dar con fuerza contra su rostro. El aire se escapó de mis pulmones al ver cómo la patada fue tan intensa que Yuuri terminó en el suelo, pero lo que hizo que la sangre se me fuera hasta los pies fue ver cómo su cabeza rebotaba brutalmente contra el hielo.

Luego de eso, todo frente a mí ocurrió demasiado rápido.

No esperé ni un segundo antes de entrar a la pista e ir hacia él. Me caí un par de veces, después de todo no traía patines, pero eso no me impidió llegar a su lado y empujar lejos a J.J., quien trataba inútilmente de reanimarlo. Me arrodillé a su lado y mi corazón dolió al ver un hilo de sangre salir de su boca, sus ojos no tenían la luz de siempre, su expresión era ausente y vacía.

—¡Yuuri! ¿Estás bien? ¡Yuuri! ¡Mírame, por favor, mírame!—repetí su nombre un par de veces más, traté de hacerlo reaccionar, pero no parecía volver en sí a pesar de estar con los ojos abiertos. Me temí lo peor hasta que comprobé su respiración, errática y apenas notable, pero presente. Dudaba si debía tocarlo o no, preferí no hacerlo, la contusión en su cabeza seguro era grave, no debía moverlo. Conocía ese tipo de lesiones y sabía que era mejor no intentar nada, sólo esperar por ayuda. Me limité a acariciar su mejilla con insistencia, esperando que ante mi contacto permaneciera consciente.

¡Por dios! ¡Yuuri!

—Lo siento tanto, yo no... —escuché que J.J. se disculpaba, pero ni siquiera me tomé la molestia de mirarlo, estaba más preocupado por Yuuri. Sólo alcancé a escuchar la voz enfurecida de Yurio, reclamándole y diciendo uno que otro improperio, a su voz se le unieron unas cuantas más, seguro de los demás competidores. Yo no podía mirar a otro lado que no fuera sus ojos, quería tomarlo entre mis brazos y sacarlo de ahí cuanto antes.

—¡Paramédicos! ¡Necesitamos ayuda! —alcé la vista desesperadamente—. ¿¡Por qué demonios tardan tanto?! —exclamé realmente hastiado. Me tranquilicé un poco cuando vi al cuerpo de paramédicos patinando hacia nosotros, traían una camilla con ellos—. Tranquilo Yuuri, estarás bien, sólo resiste, resiste... ¿Yuuri? ¡Yuuri! No me dejes—había cerrado sus ojos. Su respiración era apenas notoria.

De pronto alguien me apartó con brusquedad, eran los médicos, quienes lo subieron a la camilla y se lo llevaron rápidamente a la enfermería.

Mi sangre se heló cuando vi la parte de la pista donde se había golpeado en la cabeza. Justo ahí había una irregularidad en la superficie. El impacto fue tan severo que el hielo se fracturó.

Dios mío.

_**Yuuri.**_

Todo a mí alrededor era intermitente. Las luces iban y venían, sólo pude ver manchas borrosas, la mancha gris en específico no dejaba de gritar mi nombre ¿Por qué gritaba tanto? Intenté hablar y pedir que no fuera tan ruidosa, pero mi garganta estaba hecha un nudo, me faltaba aire y mi cabeza dolía como si la estuviesen martillando.

De pronto esa mancha gris se volvió más nítida y pude ver que se trataba de Viktor. Me decía muchas cosas que no entendía, pero, a juzgar por su expresión desesperada, algo no estaba bien conmigo. Sentí su inconfundible mano tibia contra una de mis mejillas, su tacto era tan cálido y desesperado al mismo tiempo.

Todo comenzó a dar vueltas, Viktor volvió a verse como una mancha borrosa, y mientras me sumía en la negrura, alcancé a escuchar unas lejanas palabras en un tono que jamás había escuchado en él: "No me dejes" había dicho con demasiada desesperación. Quise responderle que jamás me iría, pero todo se volvió penumbra para mí.

_**Narradora.**_

Siguió a los paramédicos hasta la enfermería, donde le cerraron el paso, impidiendo que entrara para estar al lado de Yuuri. Muy a regañadientes tuvo que quedarse afuera, esperando a que lo revisaran y les dijeran si era necesario trasladarlo a un hospital.

Ahí fue consciente, por primera vez, del gran alboroto que se había formado en todo el lugar. La gente no dejaba de hacer exclamaciones mientras repetían el accidente en las pantallas, las miró y sintió el mismo dolor en el estómago que experimentó la primera vez. Cerró los ojos y apretó los puños. Si no fuera por ese...

—Viktor, lo siento mucho, yo no... —calló abruptamente cuando el ruso lo tomó del cuello de su traje con una violencia poco común en él.

—Tú, maldito narcisista —masculló entre dientes, alzó su puño, dispuesto a tirarle un tremendo golpe comparable con el que sufrió Yuuri, pero antes de que cometiera tal locura, Yakov lo detuvo.

—Detente, Viktor. Él no tuvo la culpa, tu pupilo estaba distraído y se interpuso. Ninguno tuvo la culpa en realidad.

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Este malnacido pudo haberse fijado que no hubiera nadie cerca antes de hacer sus estúpidas piruetas!

—Yurio... —Viktor se sorprendió al ver la fiereza con la que defendía a Yuuri.

—¡No fue mi intención! ¡De verdad lo siento! —el canadiense estaba realmente afectado y ¿por qué no? También algo intimidado por ese par de rusos. Vaya que Katsuki tenía quién lo defendiese.

—Cálmense todos. La competencia debe comenzar —Yakov puso orden mientras señalaba a la pantalla donde decía que solicitaban la presencia de Phichit en la pista. Sería el primero en participar.

—No puedo ir así —se le veía realmente angustiado, estaba al borde de las lágrimas—. No pueden pedirnos que hagamos nuestra presentación luego de ver cómo un amigo sufre un accidente así, además... ¿Qué pasará con él? ¿Lo descalificarán? ¡No se lo merece! Si hacen eso, no saldré a la pista —se cruzó de brazos y todos los presentes se le quedaron viendo sorprendidos.

—Yo tampoco saldré a la pista si lo descalifican —agregó Yurio con suma seriedad.

—Yo igual —se les unió Chris.

Otabek miró a todos y luego de un suspiro, dijo:

—Yo también.

En ese momento salió un médico a anunciar que el japonés estaba bien, que sólo necesitaba reposo.

—Ya oyeron, déjense de dramas y salgan a la pista —ordenó Yakov de mal humor, Celestino se le unió y así entre todos los coach, se llevaron a sus pupilos.

La competencia dio inicio. Phichit se desempeñó muy bien sobre la pista, aunque su expresión de angustia no se borró en ningún segundo. Chris también lo hizo muy bien, pero ahora se vio más tranquilo que en otras ocasiones, y J.J... bueno, él falló en la mayoría de sus saltos, después de todo no se podía quitar la culpa de encima a pesar de no ser el causante.

_**Viktor.**_

Me senté en una banca fuera de la enfermería, habían mandado traer a un médico traumatólogo para cerciorarse del estado de Yuuri. Nos dijeron que estaría bien, pero aún no despertaba y eso me tenía intranquilo.

Entre toda la muchedumbre aplaudiendo y festejando la presentación de Chris, escuché unos pasos acercándose. Alcé la mirada y me topé con unos ojos verdes muy claros.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Será tu turno después de Otabek

—¿Cómo está el katsudon? —se sentó a mi lado.

—Aún no despierta, y no me han dejado entrar a verlo, el especialista sigue revisándolo.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos, cada uno en su mundo hasta que decidí comenzar una conversación.

—Gracias...

—¿Por qué? —me miró ceñudo.

—Por defenderlo así —sonreí—. Ya sabía yo que sí lo querías.

Si no estuviera con esta preocupación, habría reído al ver su sonrojo.

—Es mi amigo —se encogió de hombros—. Y J.J. es un idiota.

Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago cuando mencionó su nombre, pero se amortiguó cuando dijo lo siguiente.

—Quieres a Yuuri ¿Cierto?

—¿A qué te refieres? —me confundí un poco al ver su rostro con sentimientos tan contradictorios, estaba muy sonrojado y al mismo tiempo tenía una cara de pocos amigos demasiado marcada.

—Me refiero... a que lo quieres románticamente.

—¡Oh, claro que sí!

Sonreí al ver cómo casi se va de espaldas.

—Lo... supuse al ver cómo reaccionaste. No es normal verte así de enfurecido y preocupado.

De nuevo nos quedamos en silencio hasta que lo llamaron a la pista. Le deseé suerte y él sólo asintió con la cabeza y se fue. Enseguida el médico salió de la enfermería y me pidió que pasara.

—¿Cómo está? —me apresuré a preguntar, mi estómago estaba hecho nudos y mi pecho dolía en angustia.

—Estará bien.

Me volvió el alma al cuerpo.

—Gracias a Dios.

—Pero...

Oh no.

—Recomendaría que fuera trasladado a un hospital para hacerle estudios, sólo para estar seguros que ese golpe en la cabeza no ocasionó algún daño. Por sorpresa no hay ningún daño visible en su cráneo, lo único que me preocupa es el hecho que no despierte aún.

—¿Qué hay que hacer en este momento?

—Lo mejor es esperar a que recobre la consciencia, ya él nos dirá cómo se siente y dependiendo de eso sabremos si es necesario llevarlo directo a un hospital o no. Pero sobre la competencia... yo recomiendo que no participe. Lo siento mucho.

—Es lo que menos me importa en estos momentos —suspiré aliviado—. Estará bien, es lo único que importa.

—Señor Nikiforov, no olvide que, aunque despierte, es necesario tomarle radiografías de cráneo, sólo para descartar alguna fractura.

_**Yuuri.**_

Escuché su voz en la lejanía, se escuchaba disgustado y preocupado, nunca lo había oído así. Intenté abrir mis ojos, luchaba contra el peso de mis párpados y el dolor palpitante en mi cabeza, pero terminé desistiendo después de un rato. Mi cabeza iba a explotar y de pronto comencé a sentirme extrañamente asustado. Los recuerdos de lo ocurrido llegaron a mi mente: pensaba en Viktor, me distraje, recibí el patín de J.J. en mi cara con toda su fuerza, mi cabeza rebotó contra el hielo, después Viktor estaba a mi lado, diciéndome muchas palabras que no recuerdo bien.

Logré abrir mis ojos después de un rato, justo cuando escuchaba la voz de Viktor hablando con alguien más, lo escuché mucho más cerca y sí, miré su silueta a través de una cortina de tela que nos separaba. Distinguí mucho alboroto afuera ¡La competencia!

—Pero sobre la competencia... yo recomiendo que no participe. Lo siento mucho.

¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Yo tengo que salir a patinar! ¿Quién es él para prohibírmelo? Estaba por intentar levantarme de la camilla cuando escuché esas palabras...

—Es lo que menos me importa en estos momentos. Estará bien, es lo único importante.

Era la voz de Viktor ¿No le importaba que no pudiera patinar?

—Viktor... —mi voz salió más bajita de lo que planeé. Carraspeé un poco y volví a intentarlo—. Vi...

—¡Yuuri!

Al parecer me escuchó desde la primera vez, pues jaló la cortina con brusquedad y fue a mi encuentro de inmediato. Me asombré un poco al ver su expresión desesperada y angustiada.

—Yuuri... —se sentó a mi lado en la camilla—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Duele mucho? —puso una mano en mi mejilla y yo me estremecí al sentir un agudo dolor en ella. Él quitó su mano de inmediato—. Lo siento —se disculpó.

—Estoy bien, sólo... me duele la cabeza.

—¿Y cómo no? Después de ese horrible golpe —su mirada entristeció, pero fue reemplazada por una de enojo—. ¿En qué demonios pensabas? ¡¿Por qué estabas tan distraído?! —frunció mucho el ceño, se veía chistoso y no me resistí... alcé mi mano y con el índice toqué el espacio entre sus cejas.

—Pensaba en ti, en lo bien que me sentí hace unas horas entre tus brazos.

No puedo creer que dije eso.

Su rostro se iluminó con una hermosa sonrisa y un sonrojo.

—No lo hagas de nuevo, concéntrate cuando patines —tomó mi mano y la besó con cariño—. No soportaría ver algo así, no otra vez.

—Lo siento...

—Está bien, ya pasó. Ahora nos vamos a casa —revolvió un poco mis cabellos.

—Espera ¿Qué? No, yo quiero competir.

Cualquier atisbo de felicidad se borró de su rostro.

—No lo dices en serio ¿Cierto?

Yo me incorporé de la cama, sorprendiéndome a mí mismo ante la facilidad al hacerlo, pensé que me costaría más trabajo.

—Estoy muy bien —caminé unos pasos, demostrándole que me encontraba perfectamente—. Quiero competir.

En ese preciso momento se escuchó una voz al micrófono.

—_El siguiente patinador es Katsuki Yuuri, de Japón._

—No patinarás —sus ojos azules eran como témpanos de hielo—. Es una orden como tu entrenador, Yuuri, no lo harás.

Tragué en seco y avancé con paso firme a la salida de la enfermería. Pero ocurrió algo que no me esperaba, creí que tal vez me gritaría o me diría alguna palabra hiriente que me detuviera, pero no, en vez de eso, sentí cómo me rodeaba con sus brazos desde atrás, escondiendo su rostro en mi nuca y susurrando:

—No quiero que te hieras. No vayas, por favor.

Su aliento cálido contra la piel de mi cuello me trajo tantos recuerdos. Mi rostro enrojeció y por un momento me replanteé la idea de salir, pero no... mi promesa era más fuerte, no podía fallarle.

—Viktor —deshice el abrazo y me giré para verlo de frente, puse ambas manos en sus hombros y lo miré fijo a los ojos—. No llegamos juntos hasta aquí como para retractarnos en el último momento. Yo estoy bien, además, ya lo has dicho antes: "Tengo muy buena resistencia" ¿No? —le guiñé un ojo—. Todo estará bi...

No pude continuar, pues una mano suya en mi espalda me empujó hacía su pecho mientras tomaba mi mentón con su otra mano y así unió sus labios con los míos en una suave y necesitada caricia, se movían a un compás lento y sublimemente delicioso. Cerré mis ojos y correspondí al instante, perdí el control sobre mí mismo y sin importarme nada, rodeé su nuca con mis brazos para atraerlo más a mí. En ese momento su mano en mi espalda descendió hasta mi cintura, empujándome más hacia él.

—Por favor ten cuidado —susurró sobre mis labios al separarse un poco—. No te precipites —besó ahora mi frente, y no sé por qué este gesto me conmovió hasta las lágrimas.

—¡Viktor! —lo abracé con fuerza, apoyando mi mejilla izquierda sobre su pecho, la cual retiré al instante, pues ese agudo dolor volvió—. ¿qué...? —me llevé una mano al lugar y descubrí con cierto asombro que una gasa cubría parte de mi rostro.

—La cuchilla del patín de J.J. te laceró una mejilla —me miró con tristeza, acariciando con cariño por encima de la tela.

—Oh... —me sorprendí un poco, pero le resté importancia al escuchar el barullo fuera de la enfermería. Me apresuré a salir.

Afuera estaban el resto de los competidores.

—¡Yuuri! ¿Es verdad que participarás? ¡No deberías de hacerlo! Todos estamos muy preocupados por ti, debes descansar.

—Phichit—kun —me asombré un poco al ver su preocupación y la de los demás también.

—Yuuri, siento mucho lo que ocurrió. No me fijé y terminé lastimándote. Lo siento mucho —se disculpó J.J. con sinceridad.

—No hay problema —le sonreí suavemente y me dirigí a la pista—. Como pueden ver, estoy muy bien —sonreí y se los comprobé mientras me ponía los patines. Miré a mi entrenador y, sí, estaba molesto, lo sé porque sus labios formaban una simple línea horizontal, sus ojos eran fríos y su expresión... debo admitirlo, daba escalofríos.

Y de pronto se escuchó la voz de una mujer al micrófono:

—_Al parecer Yuuri Katsuki volverá a la competencia después de pasar toda una hora en la enfermería ¿Su lesión no habrá sido de gran importancia?_

La gente comenzó a aplaudir y a hacer mucho ruido al ver que me acercaba. Esto me motivó un poco y me encaminé a la pista, listo para mostrar mi mejor Eros. Por mi mente pasaron muchas cosas, si iba a pensar, sería ahora y no en la pista. Tenía dos pensamientos primordiales: uno, hacer mi mejor interpretación de esta coreografía, y dos, ganar la medalla de oro para Viktor, a pesar de que diga no importarle el hecho de que gane o pierda, sé que muy en su interior sabe que será mucho más feliz si la gano, en especial si es para él.

No sé cómo lo logró, pero consiguió darme la seguridad necesaria para este momento. Y es que ese beso... no me lo esperaba, era la tercera vez que me besaba y en cada ocasión me era más difícil separarme. De nuevo no dijimos nada al respecto, sólo seguimos nuestros caminos sin tocar el tema de esos besos que cada vez se hacían más comunes entre ambos.

Lo he decidido, hoy hablaré con él al respecto, tenemos que aclarar nuestra relación. Eso también me ayudará a tener un poco más de paz, quiero escuchar de su boca qué soy para él.

—¿Estás nervioso? —su voz preocupada me trajo de regreso al presente—. Te veo muy pensativo.

—Sólo un poco, y estoy bien, no tienes de qué preocuparte. Me concentraré —me incliné un poco para quitar los protectores de las cuchillas, pero me detuvo y se agachó para hacerlo en mi lugar. Cuando se incorporó, me dirigió una mirada cargada de sentimientos que se contenía de expresar con palabras.

—¿Te sientes bien?

—Estoy perfectamente —sonreí.

—Te veo pálido.

—Así es mi piel.

—Yuuri —dio un paso al frente y puso sus cálidas manos enguantadas sobre mis mejillas, acercó tanto su rostro al mío que pude apreciar los matices azules y celestes de sus hermosos ojos. De esta forma logró captar toda mi atención—. Me preocupas —me observaba de un punto a otro en todo mi rostro, como buscando las cosas que no decían mis palabras. Se sorprendió un poco cuando sintió mis manos heladas sobre sus mejillas, imitando su propio gesto.

—Viktor —sonreí tiernamente—. Ganaré esa medalla para ti, lo prometo.

Y sin decir más, me adentré a la pista.

Mi interpretación comenzó.

_**Narradora.**_

La música dio inicio y con ella también comenzó la hermosa y sensual coreografía del japonés, cuyos movimientos fluidos y eróticos emocionaban a más de uno. El público estaba al filo de sus butacas, esperando con ansias el primer salto, temían, como todos los demás, que el accidente lo hubiera dejado algo aturdido o dañado y que no pudiera concretar ningún salto, pero no fue así. Yuuri Katsuki completó todos y cada uno de sus giros y saltos planeados, los hizo a la perfección. El público se puso de pie, ovacionándolo, estaban emocionados, y sumamente alegres de ver el resultado tan inesperado.

Yuuri, como siempre, buscó con desesperación la figura de su entrenador. Quería ver la expresión de su rostro después de haber apreciado una presentación como esta. Sabía que lo había hecho mejor que nunca, de eso no tenía duda; pero lo que más le importaba, incluso más que la calificación, era la aprobación de él.

Aún con la respiración agitada, ignoró todas las flores y peluches que lanzaba el público a la pista, y se dedicó exclusivamente a buscarlo. Cuando lo encontró, no supo cómo interpretar su reacción. Los ojos azules de Nikiforov estaban más abiertos que nunca, sus pupilas dilatadas y sus manos aferradas a la barra que separa la pista del resto del lugar. Estaba inmóvil y muy serio.

¿A caso no le gustó? Pensó Yuuri con decepción, hasta que vio cómo el ruso comenzó a correr hacia la puerta de la pista, él hizo lo mismo, aún con la falta de aire que sentía, se deslizó lo más rápido que sus pulmones y músculos le permitieron. Vio con emoción que su querido entrenador ya estaba esperándolo literalmente con los brazos abiertos, esto sólo incrementó su emoción y la velocidad en sus patines, tanto que no pudo (Ni quiso) detenerse, abandonó el hielo de un salto y se echó a los brazos de Nikiforov, quien terminó en el suelo, de espaldas y con un muy feliz Yuuri entre sus brazos. Él también estaba muy feliz, tanto que lo estrechó entre sus brazos y le susurró al oído:

—Has superado mis expectativas, Yuuri, eres el mejor.

—Viktor... —los ojos se le llenaron en lágrimas.

Ambos se abrazaron de nuevo, ajenos a que cientos de camarógrafos captaban el momento, inmortalizándolo dentro de sus cámaras.

La hora del _Kiss and cry _llegó, las cámaras estaban sobre ambos, la prensa quería respuestas y las quería ya, pero lo único que Viktor y Yuuri querían, era saber la puntuación obtenida. El ruso abrazaba a su pupilo mientras esperaban con ansias el resultado. Lo expusieron en pantalla y Nikiforov soltó un grito de júbilo, mientras que el otro entrecerraba los ojos y maldecía a su miopía y su gran dependencia a los anteojos.

—_Katsuki Yuuri, ciento veintidós puntos. Primer lugar en la tabla de resultados _—dijo la voz al micrófono.

El aludido se quedó hecho piedra en su lugar. ¿Ciento veintidós puntos? ¿ÉL?

Ahora entendió el grito y la emoción de su entrenador. ¡Había roto su propia marca! ¡Incluso logró una marca mundial nueva!

—Viktor ¿Qué opinas de este gran triunfo? —preguntó alguien entre la prensa.

—No puedo estar más orgulloso de Yuuri. Convertirme en su entrenador fue la mejor decisión de mi vida, y no me arrepiento de nada —dijo esto mientras miraba directo a los ojos a su katsudon.

Esas palabras conmovieron a más de uno, Yuuri soltó un par de lágrimas y en frente de todos se le echó encima al ruso, abrazándolo con ímpetu. Los presentes soltaron al mismo tiempo una exclamación que sonó: "¡Awww!" y fue ahí donde la prensa aprovechó para preguntarles algo que les venía carcomiendo la mente desde que vieron el afecto que había entre ambos al comienzo de las competencias.

—Yuuri, Viktor. ¿Qué tipo de relación hay entre ustedes? Podemos notar que no se limita a "Entrenador—pupilo" ¿Qué nos pueden decir al respecto?

Los aludidos compartieron miradas, uno más feliz que nunca y el otro sumamente avergonzado. Y sonriendo pícaramente, Viktor respondió:

—Somos un todo. Sólo puedo decir que él es el cerdo en mi katsudon —sonrió y abrazó a su tazón de cerdo, sólo que ahora por más tiempo y de una manera más entrañable.

Los colores se subieron al rostro de Katsuki, el pobre no podía estar más avergonzado con la respuesta que dio el otro.

Cientos de flashes brillaban entorno a ellos. Algunos reporteros exclamaban palabras de asombro en idiomas desconocidos, unas reporteras detenían su sangrado nasal, mientras que otros incultos se preguntaban: "¿Qué es un katsudon y qué tiene que ver con el puerco?"

—¡Yuuri Katsuki! ¿A esto te referías cuando dijiste que tu tema de este año se basaba en el amor? ¿Está basado en tu relación con Viktor Nikiforov?

El aludido se sonrojó por enésima vez y se cohibió un poco. Tuvo que pensar unos segundos antes de responder con completa certeza.

—Sí, a esto me refería —sin mirar a su entrenador, tomó su mano disimuladamente y la apretó en busca de apoyo—. Por eso... por eso ganaré el oro para él —la expresión de su rostro era hermosa, completamente sereno y tranquilo. Tener la mano de Viktor apretando la suya le dio un valor que pocas veces se presentaba en él.

De nuevo, cientos de flashes los rodearon, al igual que muchos gritos llenos de emoción por parte de las admiradoras.

Mientras tanto, fuera del _Kiss and cry _el resto de patinadores los observaban con caras pícaras.

—Ya era hora que lo hicieran público —murmuró Chris entre risitas.

—¡Woooh! ¡No puedo creerlo! Yuuri se ve tan valiente y seguro a su lado, esto amerita un recuerdo —Phichit sacó su móvil y se tomó una selfie. De fondo salían los enamorados en el _Kiss and cry_ y en el frente él con una cara llena de sorpresa.

—El katsudon está temblando —resopló Yurio, fue el único que lo notó y estuvo a punto de reír si no fuera por el comentario de Otabek, a su lado.

—Es extraño... pero hacen una linda pareja —musitó con su habitual tono serio.

—¿Por qué es extraño? —frunció el ceño.

—Porque ambos son hombres.

—¿Eres homofóbico? —frunció más el ceño.

—Para nada, es sólo que tienen muchas diferencias y a pesar de eso se ven muy bien juntos. No los conozco bien, pero me da la impresión de que ambos se complementan —dijo sin apartar la mirada de la ahora famosa pareja.

Yurio resopló y fijó la mirada en sus amigos. Algo llegó a la mente del rubio y no pudo evitar inquietarse un poco.

—_Más te vale no lastimarlo, Nikiforov._

_**Viktor.**_

No puedo estar más orgulloso y contento. Los resultados fueron de verdad inesperados, Yuuri me sorprendió más que nunca y ahora mismo no podíacontener mi emoción. Dije lo que siento ante un montón de reporteros, el _Kiss and cry _se convirtió de pronto en una conferencia de prensa y duró más de lo esperado, pero es que no dejaban de hacernos preguntas cada vez más personales. Afortunadamente la campana nos salvó, había llegado la hora de la clausura del primer día, así que todos nos retiramos al hotel, pero quedamos de vernos en un restaurante cercano, queríamos festejar. Todos los competidores confirmaron su asistencia, a excepción de J.J., él al parecer se fue a recibir a su novia al aeropuerto. Por mí mejor, no quiero verle la cara después de lo ocurrido.

—Admito que es algo extraño que estemos todos juntos antes de la final, el año pasado lo pasé solo, incluso en el banquete —comentó Yuuri.

Yo sólo pude mirarlo y sonreír ante el recuerdo, sí, recuerdo haberlo visto solo, o al menos al principio.

Ahora estábamos todos juntos: Otabek, Phichit, Chris, Yurio, Yuuri y yo, los seis compartiendo la mesa y disfrutando de una agradable cena acompañada de excelentes bebidas. ¿Había mencionado ya que la cerveza fría de Barcelona es deliciosa?

—Ni siquiera pude hablarle a Viktor —continuó con una sonrisa.

¡Espera! ¡¿Qué dijo?!

No pude evitarlo y escupí lo que recién estaba bebiendo de mi tarro. ¿No recuerda nada? ¡¿NADA?! Pero si fue la mejor noche de mi vida hasta ahora.

—¡Yuuri! ¿No lo recuerdas? —golpeé el tarro contra la mesa y lo miré ceñudo, preocupado de que fuera cierto.

Miré su expresión confundida. Sí, en verdad no recordaba nada...

—Bailaste porque te embriagaste con Champán. Todos te vimos —agregó Chris, mirándonos con una ligera sonrisa mientras descansaba la mejilla en una mano y el codo sobre la mesa.

Miré a Yuuri, se puso de piedra.

—Fue de lo peor —continuó Yurio, molesto al recordarlo—. Incluso me arrastraste a un duelo de baile.

—¡¿Un duelo de baile?! —casi se va de espaldas—. ¿Contigo?

—Luego ambos hicimos un duelo de baile, en barra, semidesnudos —añadió mi amigo suizo, con una sonrisa traviesa.

Miré a mi pupilo y aguanté la risa al ver cómo gritaba histérico al no poder recordar. Se llevó ambas manos al rostro y murmuró algo que no logré entender. Parecía tener un tic nervioso en la ceja izquierda. Se veía adorable.

Mi mente comenzó a recordar esa noche. Recordé su cara de haber sido llevado a la fuerza, o al menos al principio, pues encontró rápidamente a un buen amigo: el champán. Bebió copa tras copa hasta convertirse en otro. Ahora puedo decir con certeza que el alcohol lo transforma, pues en un principio creí que esa era su personalidad. Me llevé una enorme sorpresa cuando lo visité en Japón y descubrí su verdadera naturaleza tímida.

—Tengo videos de lo que pasó —saqué mi móvil y se los mostré. Solté una risilla malévola al ver cómo se escandalizó.

—Yo también tengo un montón —se enorgulleció Chris mientras le mostraba el contenido a Phichit, el pobre se sonrojó hasta las orejas y exclamó:

—¡Yuuri! ¡Qué sucio!

—¡No mires! —le dijo a su mejor amigo, luego se volvió hacia mí y frunció el ceño al ver que le mostraba los videos y fotos a Otabek—. ¡Dejen eso!

—¿No es genial? —sonreí al ver que el Kazajo se asombraba.

—¡Oh por dios! —Yurio se tapó los ojos—. ¡Es más de lo que quería ver! ¡¿En qué momento ocurrió eso?!

—Los pequeños ya se habían ido a dormir —Chris le guiñó un ojo y todos estallamos en carcajadas, a excepción de ambos Yuuri y Otabek.

De ahí en adelante la noche se nos pasó volando. Chris comenzó a jugar con Yuuri, ofreciéndole algo de alcohol para ver si afloraba ese lado "eros" yo sólo podía verlos y reír, no quise agregar más contenido a los hechos.

Me puse a reflexionar un poco y terminé deprimiéndome. Yuuri no recordaba nada de lo ocurrido en el día en que nos conocimos. No recuerda cómo me abrazó y me pidió que fuera su entrenador, tampoco el baile que compartimos y mucho menos lo _otro..._

Todo este tiempo ha reaccionado tan cohibido a mis acercamientos porque en realidad no recuerda lo que pasó entre ambos en esa noche. Es realmente triste. ¡Hoy mismo le recordaré todo lo que ocurrió! Y si es necesario, le pediré sus videos y fotos a Chris ¡Yuuri no puede olvidar una noche así!

—También tengo este video, lo encontré hace poco en las redes sociales —mi amigo suizo giró la pantalla de su teléfono para que pudiéramos ver el momento exacto en el que J.J. golpea por accidente a Yuuri y cómo éste cae directo al suelo.

—¡Uhhh! —exclamaron todos al verlo de nuevo.

Miré al hombre a mi izquierda y noté el asombro en sus ojos. ¿Ahora entiendes por qué me preocupas tanto, Yuuri? ¡Tu cabeza rebotó sobre el hielo!

—Yuuri, ese golpe se ve terrible ¿No te duele? —preguntó Phichit.

El aludido se llevó una mano a donde había sido el golpe, justo por encima de su nuca, y luego de unos segundos de seriedad, sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Me duele más mi mejilla —hizo puchero. ¡Qué adorable!

—También fue una lástima ver eso. Tu rostro perfecto no se pudo apreciar como siempre —señaló la gasa que abarcaba gran parte de su mejilla.

Fruncí un poco el ceño. Christophe no es de ir alagando a todo el que se topa en frente. Y hoy era la segunda vez que tenía un acercamiento de ese tipo con Yuuri, primero le tocó el trasero y ahora... ¡Deja de ver a mi Yuuri de esa forma!

—¿Cómo te convenció?

—¿Eh? —parpadeé confundido, sus palabras me sacaron de esos pensamientos que me carcomían por dentro. En ese momento fui consciente de mis puños apretados sobre mis rodillas.

—Te pregunté... —continuó Yurio, algo molesto—... ¿Cómo hizo para convencerte de salir a patinar? Luego de ver su caída no creí que le permitieras hacerlo.

—Un golpe así no es cualquier cosa —añadió Otabek.

Para cuando me di cuenta, todos en la mesa tenían sus ojos fijos en nosotros dos. Yuuri se encogió de hombros y yo recordé el beso que le di para convencerlo de quedarse a mi lado y volver a casa, el cual tristemente no funcionó, pues fui yo quien terminó cediendo cuando me correspondió de esa manera tan sublime.

Tragué en seco. Siempre suelo decir las cosas directas, sin rodeos y sin adornos. Todo como es. Pero ahorani siquiera he aclarado la situación de los besos con Yuuri, no hemos tocado el tema, así que no puedo decir simplemente: "Nos besamos"

—Su resistencia —respondí casi automáticamente—. Su resistencia me dio confianza —lo miré y sonreí un poco, él se extrañó ante mi rara reacción.

—Sí... —continuó él—... digamos que soy un poco cabeza dura —no se esperó que todos, incluyendo a Yurio, estallaran en carcajadas. Yo no pude reír, no al notar por primera vez su expresión de cansancio, se veía agotado, daba la impresión de que se desplomaría sobre la mesa en cualquier instante.

¿Qué puedo hacer? No puedo sacarme de la mente el momento exacto en que su cabeza dio contra el hielo, el momento en que mi corazón se contrajo y la sangre se me fue hasta los pies al imaginar lo peor. Sé de patinadores que han muerto por caídas de ese tipo, tuve tanto miedo de que Yuuri se sumara a esa lista, tuve terror de no volver a ver sus hermosos ojos.

Ahora lo miraba, a mi lado, sonriente; cenando paella con nosotros. Lo miraba hablar, moverse, expresarse con esas caras tan originales de él. No sé lo que dice, sólo puedo sentirme feliz y agradecido de tenerlo a mi lado con vida. Sonreí al notar que un pequeño grano de arroz se quedó prendido de su mejilla. Ni siquiera lo pensé, simplemente extendí mi mano y se lo quité con cariño. Él me miró sorprendido y se sonrojó tiernamente, hasta que le mostré la evidencia de lo que tenía en el rostro. Me sonrió como agradecimiento, y aún sonrojado siguió charlando con los demás. Y yo... yo no podía concentrarme en nada más que no fuera él, o eso creí, hasta que escuché un nuevo comentario de Chris. Al parecer habían vuelto al tema de la noche del Banquete.

—¡Bailabas como todo un experto en pole dance! —la risa escandalosa de Chris me trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Sentí un poco de pena cuando vi lo avergonzado que estaba Yuuri—. Si te dedicaras a eso, estoy seguro que tendrías muy buenas ganancias.

Pobre, casi le salía humo de las orejas. Busqué una manera de ayudarlo. Miré el reloj y oh...

—Es bastante tarde y mañana hay que madrugar.

—Viktor tiene razón —me apoyó Chris, poniéndose de pie—. Hey, tienes que mostrarle todo lo que pasó esa noche —me miró divertido—. Te acabo de compartir toda mi evidencia.

Ahora fui yo el que rio. Me había leído el pensamiento.

—Seguro que lo haré —le guiñé un ojo mientras que Yurio exclamaba palabras altisonantes en voz baja.

Todos nos levantamos de la mesa y nos estiramos un poco, el tiempo se nos había ido volando. Estaba por despedirme cuando de pronto Otabek me toma del codo y me saca un poco del círculo donde todos se despedían.

—Tienes que llevarlo al médico. Esa caída fue demasiado fuerte como para que esté tan cuerdo. Es mejor que lo revisen, aunque él diga sentirse bien. Tú conoces ese tipo de golpes, son engañosos.

Me quedé de piedra.

—Lo sé... —admití, y era cierto, sé lo peligrosos que son, pero tengo miedo de llevarlo al médico y encontrar una desagradable sorpresa. Tenía miedo—. Gracias —le sonreí al siempre serio de mi amigo.

Así nos despedimos y se fue cada quien por su rumbo. Noté que Yuuri y yo fuimos los únicos que se dirigieron al hotel, el resto quería seguir fuera un poco más.

Caminábamos hombro con hombro, él aún iba muy apenado, con las manos en los bolsillos de su chamarra y yo sólo pude enternecerme.

—Nee... Viktor.

—¿Sí? —contuve mis ganas de abrazarlo, pues además se veía que tenía frío.

—¿En serio hice todas esas cosas?

—¡Y mucho más! —reí y él se escandalizó.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —inquirió, temeroso.

—Umh... muchas cosas —me llevé una mano a la barbilla, pensando y disfrutando las imágenes que aparecían en mi mente.

—¿Algo de lo que tenga que arrepentirme? —se espantó y aproveché la situación.

—Espero que no... —le dirigí mi mirada más sugerente y seductora, y parecía haber funcionado, pues se alarmó como nunca antes.

—¡Dios! ¡Tienes que decirme lo que ocurrió! ¡Ahora!

Reí un poco y asentí.

—Lo haré, ¿pero no quieres llegar antes al hotel? Está haciendo un poco de frio.

—¿Uh? ¿Tienes frío? —me miró asombrado.

—No —reí un poco—. Pero tú sí.

Ahora sí, no pude contenerme. Me le acerqué todo lo posible, pasé mi brazo izquierdo por sus hombros, y el derecho por su pecho, abrazándolo sin dejar de caminar. En un principio se escandalizó un poco y forcejeó, pero al ver que no me movería, terminó cediendo y hasta se relajó un poco.

—Yuuri —dije de pronto, habíamos quedado en un cómodo silencio que ambos disfrutamos, estábamos por llegar al hotel.

—¿Hmm?

—¿Te sientes bien?

—Oh no comiences con lo mismo —frunció el ceño—. Eso ya quedó en el pasado, estoy perfectamente.

Suspiré. Me preocupaba, durante la cena lo noté algo ausente y pensativo. Y yo no he podido olvidar el golpe tan fuerte que se dio en la cabeza.

—Vamos con el médico.

—No.

—Pero Yuuri...

—Dije que no —suspiró—. Viktor, estoy bien —sonrió, tratando de convencerme—. Iremos con el médico mañana, después de la final ¿De acuerdo?

Maldición, Yuuri ¿Cómo haces para convencer tan fácil?

—Está bien —suspiré.

—De acuerdo, ahora me vas a mostrar tus videos y fotos del banquete —tomó mi mano y no la soltó hasta que los dos entramos a su habitación.

_**Continuará...**_

_**Hola! (10, 735 palabras! I can't believe it! Espero que haya valido la pena para ustedes)**_

_**¿Les gustó? Si es así, no se olviden de dejar un comentario. ¿Cuál fue su parte favorita? Quisiera saber.**_

_**11/12/16**_


	3. Noche Caliente

**Agape to Eros**

**By Tsuki No Hana**

**3**

_**"Noche caliente"**_

—Ahora sí, explícame todo lo que pasó —se sentó en la cama y Viktor lo imitó, sentándose frente a él.

El ruso suspiró y procedió a explicarle, pero el sonido de su teléfono móvil lo interrumpió.

—Oh, es tu mamá. Espera un segundo —contestó con una gran sonrisa—. ¡Hiroko—san! Lo siento, hace rato se cortó la llamada, pero sí, como le dije, Yuuri está muy bien, no tiene de qué preocuparse. En este momento estamos en el hotel. De hecho... —miró al menor, pensativo—... está aquí conmigo ¿Quiere que se lo comunique? —ofreció, sonriente, pero su sonrisa fue reemplazada por una cara de asombro y nerviosismo, un inmenso sonrojo se hizo presente en todo su rostro—. Está bien —soltó una risilla nerviosa mientras se rascaba la mejilla—. ¡Hasta luego! —colgó.

—¡¿Desde cuándo te llevas así con mi madre?! —se asombró.

—Somos amigos —sonrió.

—¿Has estado hablando con ella?

—Sí. Me llamó después de ver tu accidente. Toda tu familia estaba preocupada, así que los mantuve al tanto.

—Oh... gracias —se sintió un mal hijo al no recordar siquiera llamarlos para decirles que estaba bien—. Pero bueno, dime ya lo que ocurrió esa noche —no podía evitarlo, estaba ansioso, temía descubrir algo muy vergonzoso.

—Mmm... —se llevó una mano al mentón mientras miraba hacia el techo, buscando la forma correcta de comenzar—. Verás... yo te estuve observando desde que llegaste al banquete, te reconocí de inmediato, pues fuiste el único que rechazó una foto conmigo —se llevó una mano al corazón—. En serio me dolió ese rechazo, pero fue desde ahí cuando me di cuenta de tu existencia.

El japonés infló sus mejillas y el otro sólo pudo reír un poco.

—Pensé en ir y hablarte, pues me sentí mal al haberte ofrecido una foto sin saber que eras tú el patinador que quedó en último, seguro te sentiste peor que yo.

El aludido rodó los ojos y resopló al recordar esos tiempos.

—Bueno. Entonces decidí ir a buscarte, pero los fans me tenían acaparado, así que sólo vi de lejos cómo te hiciste amigo del champán —rio un poco—. No sólo yo, sino todos, notamos cómo te fuiste desinhibiendo con cada copa. En fin, de pronto te aburriste de las copas y tomaste la botella entera. Fue muy gracioso cuando fuiste hacia Yurio y le ofreciste alcohol ¡Fue inolvidable la expresión de ambos! Luego lo retase a un duelo de baile, lo más cómico fue cuando él aceptó y ambos fueron a la mitad de la pista a bailar, incluso parecía que él estaba ebrio, pero obviamente no era así. Y mira... —le mostró el video—...te mueves bien.

—¿¡Qué?! —se escandalizó al ver esos pasos que ni siquiera sabía que podía hacer.

—No imaginé que fueras a olvidar todas las cosas graciosas y atrevidas que hiciste esa noche. Recuerdo que parecías divertirte tanto, que pensé que te daba igual haber perdido en el GPF de ese año. La competencia entre Yurio y tú fue épica y no voy a negar que me reí como nunca en la vida lo había hecho. Los dos se tomaron tan en serio ese reto que no podía quitarles los ojos de encima. Todo era muy divertido, incluso te apoyé en el duelo de baile, pero todo se descontroló cuando fuiste a retar a Chris... —suspiró dramáticamente y mostró el video donde el suizo y el japonés están bailando juntos alrededor de un tubo. Yuuri casi se desmaya—. No me quejo, te veías tan sensual —le brillaron los ojos—. Pero Chris te tocaba demasiado —frunció el ceño.

—¡¿Y—yo hice eso?! —casi le sangra la nariz al verse a sí mismo, sólo en calzoncillos y corbata, enredado en el cuerpo de un Chris muy... emocionado.

—Sí, no fue mi parte favorita de la noche —dijo con seriedad mientras buscaba más fotos en el teléfono. Yuuri lo miró sorprendido ¿Por qué decía eso? ¿Estaba acaso celoso? —. Pero esto... —rio a carcajadas—. Esto, Yuuri, fue casi lo mejor —le mostró las fotos que Chris le había mandado, esas que les tomó a ambos bailando, cuando ya casi no había gente y bailaban quién sabe qué rayos, pero ambos se veían tan felices—. Disfruté mucho ese momento, no me importaba que los demás me vieran cometer esas locuras a pesar de estar sobrio. Nada me importó, pues... tú comenzaste a mirarme de una forma especial.

—Y... ¿Cuál fue la mejor parte?

—¿Eh?

—Dijiste que eso fue "casi" lo mejor.

—Oh... es verdad... —sonrió—. Lo mejor fue que en esa noche conocí la sonrisa más bella del mundo, un chico de verdad muy sexy y a mi más grande y valioso fan —miró fijamente hacia los ojos castaños y le sonrió de una manera muy cálida y entrañable, esperando su reacción escandalizada, pero ésta nunca llegó. No se imaginó que la mente de Yuuri comenzó a recobrar el sentido y recordó todos y cada uno de los momentos de esa noche, o casi todos.

—Ya recuerdo... recuerdo que te abracé y que antes de retar a Yurio te pedí que fueras mi entrenador y... ¡Oh no! —se avergonzó tanto que se cubrió todo el rostro.

Viktor soltó una risilla traviesa.

—Me dijiste que estarías trabajando en el onsen de tu familia, que fuera a visitarte. También me pediste que fuera tu entrenador si ganabas el duelo contra Yurio.

—¿Entonces gané? —se asombró y Viktor rio más fuerte.

—Era imposible que no ganaras. Debo decirte que hasta Chris se asombró con tu manera tan libre y suelta de bailar, reconoció que eras mejor que él y te nombró el ganador oficial, tanto en tu duelo con Yurio como el de pole dance —suspiró soñadoramente—. Esa noche fue tan especial.

—Ya veo... —se puso muy nervioso, una alarma se encendió en su cerebro—. Y... ¿Eso fue todo lo que ocurrió?

—¿Es todo lo que recuerdas? —su sonrisa se volvió algo triste cuando Yuuri asintió con la cabeza.

—Sólo recuerdo el ridículo que hice en el banquete, pero nunca supe cómo fue que llegué a mi habitación. Supuse que Celestino me llevó.

La mirada del ruso entristeció un poco y negó con la cabeza.

—Al finalizar la fiesta decidí acompañarte a tu habitación —suspiró—. Algún día repetiremos lo que ocurrió esa noche, sólo que será mejor —lo miró pícaramente.

—¡Por Dios! ¡Viktor, dime ya lo que pasó en esa noche! —se sonrojó tanto que el otro creyó que se desmayaría—. ¿Acaso tú y yo...?

—"Tú y yo..." ¿Qué? —tomó la barbilla del japonés con suavidad y se le acercó lo suficiente para que el pobre se sintiera intimidado ante esa mirada azulada tan profunda.

—¡DIOS MÍO! —Se arrastró en la cama hasta llegar a la cabecera, se llevó ambas manos al rostro e hiperventiló con fuerza ante un atónito Viktor—. ¡Ahora todo tiene sentido! ¡Por eso fuiste a Hasetsu! Y te comportabas tan... raro conmigo, te me acercabas mucho, e incluso pediste que aclaráramos nuestra relación ¡Por eso me pedías que durmiéramos juntos! —lo apuntó acusador con un dedo tembloroso—. ¡Por eso no te importaba que te viera completamente desnudo! Porque... ya lo había hecho antes... ¡Dios! —se abrazó a sí mismo.

Viktor entristeció un poco, pero a pesar de ello no borró la sonrisa leve de su rostro.

—No pasó nada esa noche.

—¿Eh?

—Lo que oyes —sonrió con decepción—. Estabas tan ebrio que te quedaste dormido antes de... antes de que lo nuestro se convirtiera en _algo más... _—suspiró—. Ahora entiendo por qué te sorprendió tanto el que yo fuera a buscarte a Japón, y entiendo por qué mis técnicas de seducción no hacían efecto en ti.

—Claro que hicieron efecto —admitió sin pensarlo, seguía muy sonrojado y a Viktor le brillaron los ojos.

—¡¿En serio?! —casi aplaudió de felicidad—. En ese entonces sólo pude debérselo al alcohol que ingeriste esa noche, pensé: "Vaya que es tímido estando sobrio" no te puedo negar que me sorprendí bastante cuando llegué a Hasetsu y te encontré en tu forma de cerdito.

—Oh, vamos, cállate —se avergonzó al recordar lo gordo que estaba en ese tiempo.

—Tuviste un cambio muy radical. En la fiesta tenías un cuerpo tan... —se llevó una mano a la barbilla, recordando con mucho gusto—... espectacular, que me asombré al ver lo gordito que puedes llegar a estar. Lo bueno es que volviste a tu peso normal en poco tiempo —rio.

—Ya no digas eso —se avergonzó más. Le daba pena recordarlo.

—¿Por qué no? Sinceramente creo que te veías muy adorable, si no fuera por el patinaje, te habría dicho que te quedaras así, tan lindo, como un tierno lechoncito.

—¡V—viktor!

—Recuerdo esos días como si hubiera sido ayer —suspiró soñador—. Yo no entendía por qué te alejabas tanto de mí, pero logré conocer muchas facetas que desconocía. A veces parecía que volverías a mostrarme a ese Yuuri del banquete. Pero ahora todo es tan claro —se sonrojó un poco mientras se llevaba una mano al rostro, avergonzado—. Ya puedo entender por qué no parabas de rechazarme una y otra y otra vez. ¡Ahora estoy sumamente avergonzado! ¿¡Por qué no me lo dijiste?! Debió haber sido realmente incómodo para ti que me acercara tanto, ¡seguro pensaste que era un acosador!

—N—no, nada de eso —desvió la mirada—. Yo... no me sentía incómodo, sólo sorprendido y... feliz.

Nikiforov lo miró con verdadero asombro.

—¿Entonces qué ocurrió cuando me llevaste a mi habitación esa noche? —preguntó, decidido.

—Umh... —se sonrojó un poco—. Las cosas subieron de tono, hicimos algunas cosas que... —se sonrojó más y a Yuuri le pareció el ser más bello del mundo. Descubrió en ese momento que ama verlo sonrojado, cosa que casi nunca ocurre—... que preferiría no mencionar.

—Pero dijiste que no lo hicimos —le costó mucho trabajo mencionar esas simples palabras.

—Y no fue así. Sigues siendo virgen, mi pequeño Yuuri —le guiñó un ojo.

—¿Quién dice que soy virgen?

El ruso se quedó sin palabras, incluso palideció.

—Tú dijiste que no habías tenido novia —se vio como si el pobre de Viktor se fuera desinflando poco a poco.

—Sí, pero eso no significa que lo sea —desvió la mirada, muy sonrojado.

—Ya veo... —se desilusionó verdaderamente—. ¿Quién?

—¿Eh?

—¿Con quién la perdiste?

—Uhm... —se cruzó de brazos y bajó la mirada—. Lo siento, sí lo soy —se tapó la cara con ambas manos.

Nikiforov casi se va de espaldas.

—Eres cruel.

—Lo siento, es sólo que me avergüenza el hecho de serlo a pesar de mi edad y que tú... tú seguramente no lo eres desde hace mucho.

—Tienes razón, pero eso no tiene importancia.

Ahora el que se desinfló fue Yuuri. Quería preguntarle con quién habría sido, pero no tenía caso, era un hecho que no los iba a conocer. ¿Habría sido un hombre? ¿O una mujer? ¿O varios? No quería pensar en eso, se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta, Viktor lo siguió, estaban a punto de despedirse y el ruso lo notó, así que se le adelantó.

—Yuuri —lo llamó de pronto, éste se sobresaltó al sentir que acomodaban un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

—¿Si? —disfrutó de la suave caricia.

—¿Puedo dormir contigo esta noche?

—¡¿Ehh?!

Viktor parpadeó confundido ante su reacción. Se había aventurado a preguntar por enésima vez, aun sabiendo la respuesta de siempre: "No"

Yuuri lo meditó unos segundos, observó su expresión necesitada y la profundidad de sus palabras al decirlo con ese brillo en los ojos tan... Yuuri no sabía lo afectado que aún estaba Viktor después de ver el golpe que se dio, era inconsciente de la preocupación que oprimía el corazón del ruso. No sabía que se estremecía cada vez que recordaba la escena en las pantallas. Había tenido tanto miedo al verlo perder poco a poco la consciencia.

_**Viktor.**_

Se quedó muy pensativo luego de mi petición. Creí que terminaría negándose como siempre, pero oh sorpresa... asintió con la cabeza y sin mirarme, dijo:

—Puedes dormir por allá —señaló el pequeño e incómodo catre que estaba guardado en el armario. Yo sólo hice un leve puchero, sonreí e incapaz de articular otra palabra en mi garganta que temblaba de emoción por su "Sí" me abalancé sobre él, abrazándolo sin atreverme a soltarlo, como si al hacerlo se fuera a marchar de mi vida. Quizás sea el hecho de que verlo sufrir un accidente me puso muy sensible. Enseguida lo arrastré hacia la cama y lo tumbé sobre ella, conmigo sobre él, dejándole todo mi peso encima.

—¡Vi—Viktor! Me estás aplastando...

—¡Ah! Es que estoy tan agotado —fingí un bostezo y me acurruqué sobre su pecho. Trató de quitarme de encima, pero mi peso era mayor que su fuerza. Reí un poco y me aferré a su cuerpo como sanguijuela.

_**Yuuri.**_

Intenté quitármelo de encima, sabía que podía hacerlo, pero no quería, sentir todo su peso sobre mí era tan relajante y excitante a la vez. ¡¿Pero qué estaba pensando?!

¡Aún no podía creer todo lo que me dijo! Él y yo estuvimos a punto de... ¡no puede ser! Mi corazón estaba muy acelerado y la cabeza de Viktor reposaba justo sobre mi pecho ¿Lo escuchará? Demonios, claro que sí, podía jurar que se escuchaba en toda la habitación. Pasamos unos minutos así, sin movernos, creo que se quedó dormido.

Se me erizaron todos los vellos del cuerpo al escuchar de repente ese tono grave, sereno y sensual en su voz. Me había preguntado:

—Yuuri, ¿Qué haremos en tu cumpleaños? Faltan sólo tres días.

Me puse nervioso y tragué en seco. Mi mente no puede ser coherente, no mientras lo tenga así de cerca.

—Quiero darte algo especial —murmuró en tono modorro, quizás sí se estaba quedando dormido.

—Me basta con... —tragué en seco—. Me basta con que estés junto a mí. No necesito nada más.

Ahora sí se incorporó, al menos lo necesario para que nuestros ojos se encontraran. Dios, que escena tan hermosa tengo ante mis ojos. Su mentón apoyado sobre mi pecho, sus brazos alrededor mío y sus ojos fijos en mí. Su rostro estaba por completo conmocionado.

—¡Yuuri! —me abrazó con mucha fuerza—. ¿Lo dices en serio? —Sus ojos claros brillaron como nunca, y esa amplia sonrisa era tan pura y verdadera...

—Completamente en serio —me atreví a extender una mano a su mejilla acariciándolo.

Creo que no se lo esperaba, pues se sobresaltó, incluso lo sentí estremecerse y su expresión cambió a una de completo asombro, sus ojos brillaron con mayor intensidad y por un momento juré sentir el palpitar alocado de su corazón contra mi pecho ¿O era el mío?

De pronto se apoyó en sus codos para impulsarse hacia arriba y quedar con su rostro a centímetros del mío, entonces me miró largamente, sus ojos expresaban un sentimiento tan profundo que sólo yo podría entender, su mirada estaba llena de amor, y algo más.

Y así se inclinó hasta que sus labios se acercaron a mi oído.

—Yuuri ¿Qué somos?

Vaya pregunta, yo también quisiera saberlo.

—Amigos —fue lo primero que vino a mi mente, pero decirlo me dejó un amargo sabor de boca. Supe que no fueron las palabras correctas cuando rio sin ganas.

—¿Amigos? —suspiró—. Claro que somos amigos, pero cualquiera que tenga dos dedos de frente se daría cuenta de que me he enamorado de ti.

Mi corazón se detuvo para volver a palpitar segundos después con una fuerza y un ritmo casi inhumano. ¿Enamorado? ¡¿ENAMORADO DE MÍ?!

—Dime, Yuuri ¿Alguna vez has pensado en besarme?

Mi boca se secó y mi mente se volvió picadillo.

—¿Q—qué? —aún no asimilaba su extraña confesión cuando me viene con otra bomba. No puedo.

Siguió mirándome fijo a los ojos.

—Porque yo sí. Todo el tiempo. Justo antes de irme a dormir cada noche, a primera hora, cuando me levanto por la mañana, cada vez que te veo patinar, cada vez que sonríes para mí, siempre que estoy contigo... siempre pienso en hacerlo y como sabes, ya lo he hecho varias veces, han sido tres veces en las que no he logrado contenerme y me he atrevido a besarte, sin mencionar los besos de la noche del banquete. Me atreví a robar tu primer beso y no hemos tocado el tema aún ¿Por qué Yuuri? ¿Es que acaso piensas que fueron accidente? Porque si es así, déjame decirte que estás muy equivocado. Los besos que te di fueron con la completa intención de demostrarte cuanto te amo. Esto es lo que siento, sin mencionar todas las caricias y besos que nos dimos la noche del banquete.

En ese instante sentí que un rayo me atravesaba de pies a cabeza, y estoy seguro de que él pudo percibir muy bien el momento en que temblé. Y es que no puedo creerlo. Lo miré con ojos muy abiertos, apenas creyendo que él verdaderamente acaba de confesarme su amor.

—Dime algo —pidió con un nerviosismo muy poco común en él—. Lo que sea, pero dime algo —noté una repentina inseguridad en sus ojos.

Después de asimilarlo y de ver lo maravillosamente bien que se siente ser correspondido. Le sonreí, acaricié su mejilla de nuevo y lo jalé de la nuca para poder susurrarle al oído.

—Te amo.

Me separé un poco sólo para ver su expresión llena de asombro. ¡Se veía tan adorable que...!

No me resistí y lo volví a jalar de la nuca, atrayéndolo hacia mis labios para plantarle un beso que nunca me había atrevido a darle. Era la primera vez que tomama la iniciativa, sólo espero haberlo hecho bien. ¡Me siento tan nervioso!

Supe que lo disfrutaba cuando soltó un leve gemido. Esto encendió algo en mí que nunca antes había experimentado. De pronto Viktor se acomodó un poco más sobre mí, me tomó con cuidado de las mejillas y profundizó el beso. Me mordió sutilmente le labio inferior y yo como instinto reflejo abrí mi boca, nunca lo había hecho, y como consecuencia sentí en ese beso algo más que los labios de Viktor.

¡Dios!

Ahora fue mi turno de gemir. Nuestras respiraciones se hicieron pesadas y cortas. Él volvió a morder mi labio inferior, sólo que ahora con un poco más de fuerza, y esto activó algo en mí que... ni yo me esperaba. Sólo me dejé llevar. Agarré su nuca con ambas manos y lo atraje más hacia mí, profundizando todo lo posible el contacto. De pronto sentí mucho calor. Me di cuenta de que tenía los ojos cerrados cuando tuve que abrirlos para toparme con esa expresión en él tan... sexy: sus ojos entrecerrados, inundados de placer y con un brillo pasional que nunca antes le había visto.

—Oh, Yuri... —jadeó, más apasionado a cada minuto—. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije? —juntó su frente con la mía en un acto demasiado tierno, sentí el calor subir a mi rostro y negué con la cabeza ¡Demonios! ¿No entiende que no puedo pensar coherentemente en estas circunstancias?—. Te dije que nadie conocía tu verdadero Eros, pero yo... —se estremeció antes de seguir, lo noté y mi corazón dio un vuelco al ver lo que significaba esto para él—... estoy a punto de conocerlo —la comisura derecha de sus labios se alzó en una hermosa y seductora sonrisa que me desarmó por completo, y al mismo tiempo provocó que mi corazón quisiera salirse de mi pecho. ¿En qué momento había llegado hasta este punto?

En ningún punto de mi vida me había considerado homosexual, incluso ahora, no me considero de esa forma. Sólo estoy seguro de algo: amo a Viktor Nikiforov. Lo amo, lo admiro y no hay persona en el mundo que me haga sentir tantas cosas al mismo tiempo como lo hace él.

—Es una lástima que no recuerdes la noche del banquete —murmuró contra la piel de mis labios—. No llegamos muy lejos, pero sí lo suficiente como para que recuerde esto...

Mi espalda se arqueó ante el placer de sentir sus dientes en el lóbulo de mi oreja izquierda. ¡Dios santo! Ni si quiera yo sabía que fuera tan sensible en esa área. ¿Es posible que conozca mejor mi cuerpo que yo mismo?

Ahora mi piel se puso de gallina cuando sentí su risilla traviesa sobre la piel de mi cuello.

—Eres tan sensible y tan adorable —se separó lo suficiente para que ambos nos viéramos a la cara. Mi rostro seguramente estaba más rojo que la grana, en cambio él se veía tan seguro de lo que hacía, tan feliz, tan calmado.

Extendió ahora su mano hasta mi mejilla izquierda y retiró con cuidado la gasa que cubría mi herida. Me sonrojé aún más cuando la quitó por completo y besó mi piel dañada.

—No puedo explicar con palabras... todo lo que me haces sentir. Sólo puedo decirte: gracias, gracias por corresponder a este sentimiento —juntó su frente con la mía y de pronto se vio más tranquilo todavía. Por mi mente sólo pasaba el pensamiento: "Bésame, bésame y continua lo que dejamos a medias"

_**Viktor.**_

Pude notar lo nervioso que se ponía ante mi tacto. A diferencia de la noche del banquete, ahora estaba sobrio y no era tan desinhibido. Me siento un poco aprovechado, apenas le acabo de exponer mis sentimientos y ya me lo quiero llevar a la cama, debería ser más considerado, además que él nunca lo ha hecho antes, quizás lo estoy presionando. Pero es que me es tan difícil retenerme, no ahora que pude probar de nuevo sus labios, su piel; no ahora que pude hacerlo estremecerse con mis caricias.

Sonreí y mi ego aumentó al pensar con orgullo que soy el primero en proporcionarle tales caricias y placer a mi gran amor.

—Yuuri... —sé que me arrepentiré de esto en unas horas, pero tengo que hacerlo, no quiero orillarlo a hacer nada que no quiera. Mi pequeño, adorable e inocente Yuuri—... ¿Estás seguro de esto? ¿Quieres que yo sea tu primera vez?

Veo cómo se sonroja inocentemente. Me mira fijo a los ojos y por unos segundos frunce el ceño.

De pronto, y sin previo aviso, su mirada se volvió más profunda, oscura y penetrante.

—Creí que deseabas conocer mi verdadero eros.

—¡Amazing! —ni un segundo pasó, pues mis labios ya estaban de nuevo sobre los suyos. Mis brazos lo tenían preso contra el colchón y no podía estar más feliz.

Pronto la ropa se hizo estorbosa. Hacía calor, mucho calor. Quería sentir desesperadamente su piel desnuda rozando contra la mía, pero no quería apresurar las cosas, debo repetirme mentalmente una y otra vez que es su primera experiencia de este tipo, debo ser considerado. Me incorporé un poco y esto pareció disgustarlo, vi su cara de puchero al ver que me alejaba, pero pronto fue reemplazada por una sonrisa nerviosa al ver que comenzaba a quitarle los zapatos, los calcetines... acaricié sus pequeños pies desnudos con cariño, pero él no pareció conforme con eso y me arrastró de nuevo a sus labios. Me sorprendí y me llené de gozo al ver que se había quitado los anteojos y su cabello ya no estorbaba en su frente, se veía tan... eros.

Tuve que separarme sólo un poco para quitarle la camisa. Me asombré al admirar con cuidado por primera vez todo su torso. No había rastro del pequeño katsudon que vi en Japón, sus músculos estaban perfectamente tonificados y bien marcados.

Irresistible.

Y su piel tan blanca y tersa me tentó a acariciarlo. Ya lo había hecho antes, pero no con un Yuuri sobrio, totalmente dispuesto y entregado como ahora. Extendí mi mano hacia su abdomen. Sonreí al ver cómo se estremecía con sólo sentir mi tacto en su piel. Alcé la mirada y me enternecí, tenía los ojos cerrados, completamente acostado bocarriba y su rostro entero se veía más rojo que un tomate.

No quise esperar más y le quité los pantalones.

—¡Wow!

No puedo creerlo. Su excitación se notaba demasiado aún debajo de la ropa interior.

—V—viktor yo... —se avergonzó mucho y quiso cubrirse. Yo lo detuve.

—Eres adorable —susurré en su oído, comenzando a acariciar toda la piel que tenía al alcance. Me enternece lo inocente y dulce que es, cualquiera que no lo conozca pensaría que apenas tiene veinte años, o incluso menos.

—No digas eso... —se sonrojó aún más—. No soy adorable.

Tuve que contener mis ganas de reír. No es adorable. Y me lo dice con una expresión de puchero tan...

No me resistí y asalté de nuevo sus labios, sólo que ahora un poco más hambriento que antes. Mis manos no dejaban de recorrer su piel perfecta. Mordí sus labios y lo incité a abrirlos para introducirme en él. Dios, era tan maravillosa esta sensación, pero nada se comparaba con el momento en el que él introdujo su lengua en mi boca, acariciando tentativamente.

_**Narradora.**_

Ese beso estaba tan cargado de emociones que ambos sentían una poderosa carga eléctrica distribuyéndose por todo su cuerpo como la sangre caliente en sus venas, como si desde cada poro exhalara un poco de esa electricidad. Yuuri sentía un montón de mariposas mareadas por todo su estómago, felices y revoloteadoras, llenando de calidez todo su cuerpo. Estaba tan sonrojado y nervioso, sintiéndose amado como en ningún momento anterior.

De pronto las manos del ruso descendieron sin mesura a la cintura del menor, acariciándolo casi con desesperación y sintiendo que no había ser más perfecto que él, sintiéndose total y completamente feliz, correspondido y con ese sentimiento de quererlo amar con todas sus fuerzas, queriendo demostrarle con sus caricias y besos que estaría seguro entre sus brazos, que protegería y defendería ese amor a capa y espada.

Y Yuuri lo abrazó más y lo besó como si el mundo se fuera a acabar esa misma noche. El aire se le agotaba, pero sólo se separaba fugazmente de él para tomar apenas un suspiro y no tener que separarse de ese beso tan demandador, que, en ese instante necesitaba más que cualquier tipo de oxígeno.

En cuanto a Viktor... él sabía a la perfección que, de continuar así, no podría controlarse por mucho tiempo, necesitaba más de él, necesitaba demostrarle cuánto lo amaba, por eso lo abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo, suspirando su tierno aroma; tomó su rostro ahora con ambas manos y admiró lo bello que era, se sintió inmensamente afortunado por compartir un momento tan perfecto con él.

Nikiforov no supo en qué momento su amante se incorporó, dejándolo ahora a él de espaldas al colchón, con un atrevido y al mismo tiempo nervioso Yuuri a horcajadas sobre él. Sonrió extasiado cuando vislumbró esa mirada tan _eros _en esos ojos castaños, pero se tuvo que contener de soltar una risilla al ver que las manos nerviosas y algo torpes de él no lograban desabotonarle la camisa y mucho menos quitarle los pantalones.

—Déjame ayudarte —susurró el ruso, incorporándose para quedar sólo en ropa interior. Ambos estaban a la par.

Yuuri se quedó paralizado al verlo casi desnudo una vez más, pero no fue eso lo que causó su estado actual, sino el hecho de tenerlo debajo de él, casi desnudo y dispuesto a recibir y dar todo el cariño posible. Bajó su mirada un poco y se escandalizó al ver la felicidad debajo de esa ropa interior. Viktor estaba en las mismas condiciones que él.

_**Yuuri.**_

No puedo creer que esto esté pasando ¡No puedo creerlo! Traté de calmar mi respiración, pero era imposible, mis manos temblaban, mi cuerpo transpiraba y mi entrepierna... demonios, dolía.

Miré su rostro y me puse más nervioso al ver su serenidad, su tranquila y seductora sonrisa dirigida sólo hacia mí. Me sentí todo un novato, a decir verdad no sabía qué hacer, estaba demasiado nervioso. No, un ataque de nervios ahora no, por favor.

Y parecía ser que leyó mis pensamientos.

De pronto tomó mi mano derecha y la acomodó directo en su pecho, justo sobre el corazón.

—¿Lo sientes? —me preguntó, ahí fue cuando noté que no era el único nervioso y emocionado—. Es culpa tuya —soltó una risilla nerviosa.

Tembloroso, tomé su mano e hice lo mismo.

—Me siento igual —sonreí y ambos estallamos en carcajadas.

Luego lo miré y no pude evitar perderme unos segundos contemplándolo. Esto era demasiado, era perfecto, con esa piel tan fina y blanca escondida del sol, con sus labios perfilados y carnosos que invitaban a ser besados, esa singular y recta nariz, sus ojos tan profundos como el mar y al mismo tiempo tan potentes, transmitiéndome un sinfín de emociones.

No quise pensar más. Me dejaría llevar, sí, eso haría.

Me recosté sobre él, sosteniendo mi torso sobre un codo para no aplastarlo, alcé mi mano hacia su mejilla y uní nuestros labios en un beso entrañable. No era suficiente para mí, así que descendí a su mandíbula, luego a su cuello. Sonreí victorioso al escuchar su largo suspiro cuando dejé un delicioso sendero de saliva y calor sobre su piel.

Hundió una de sus manos en mi cabeza, masajeando con cariño mi cuero cabelludo, al tiempo que guiaba mis besos sobre la piel de su cuello.

—Ahora... te pareces más al Yuuri de hace un año —murmuró entrecortadamente cuando descendí mis labios hasta su clavícula.

Me incorporé sólo un poco y subí hasta su oído.

—No has visto nada... —¿¡Yo dije eso!? Dios mío, me desconozco y eso que no había bebido alcochol.

Solté un muy leve soplido en su oreja y él se estremeció de pies a cabeza, incluso pude sentir que arqueó un poco su espalda.

Al parecer había encontrado su punto débil, no muy diferente al mío.

De ahí en adelante me dediqué exclusivamente a besar y mordisquear su cuello y el lóbulo de su oreja. Me sentí orgulloso al escucharlo suspirar. Seguí sintiéndome orgulloso de ello hasta que se me fue el aliento al sentir cómo un par de manos se deslizaban debajo de la parte trasera de mi bóxer. Tenía sus manos sobre mis nalgas y no esperó ni un segundo antes de apretarlas a su antojo.

—No me había atrevido a decírtelo antes, pero... me encanta tu trasero —casi gruñó contra la piel de mi hombro. Dejó una mordida ahí y comenzó a descender sus manos un poco más, llevándose así la última prenda que cubría mi desnudez.

Tengo miedo.

—Relájate —susurró muy suavemente y yo sólo me dejé hacer. Aún estaba sobre él, pero es él quien me acariciaba y me daba placer mientras yo sólo puedía cerrar los ojos fuertemente y abrazarme a su pecho, y es que... es tan cálido. Llegó un momento en que todo me empezó a dar vueltas, de pronto mi cabeza dolió y palpitó con fuerza, tuve que recostarme contra su pecho para aminorar el malestar ¿Qué rayos me pasaba?

—Yuuri —escuché que me hablaba, pero no pude alzar la mirada, estaba muy mareado—. Yuuri —insistió. Ya había quitado sus manos de aquel lugar y ahora intentaba separar mi rostro de su pecho, quería verme—. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien? —se oía espantado.

—Sí... sólo un poco mareado.

Se quedó callado e inmóvil. Abrí los ojos y deseé no haberlo hecho, pues su expresión era de completa y pura preocupación.

—¿Te duele la cabeza?

Negué de inmediato, tuve que mentir.

—Sólo... sólo es la emoción del momento, estoy muy... excitado —suspiré y me aferré más a su pecho. Escuché una ronca risita resonar en su cavidad torácica.

—Mi Yuuri —me rodeó con sus brazos y apoyó el mentón sobre mi cabeza, acariciando mi cabello y espalda. Era tan relajante.

Y así me encontré deseando que fuese en verdad posible quedarnos así, suspendidos por siempre en ese momento tan tierno, conmigo entre sus brazos protectores, sintiendo su tacto, su calor y su aliento contra mi piel. Pero también estaba muy consciente de la fuerte erección presionándose contra la mía. Pude sentir su deseo tan palpable como el mío.

Me apretó más contra su cuerpo y ambos jadeamos al sentirnos. Sólo una tela nos separaba de estar por completo desnudos.

—¿Por qué estás tan nervioso? —sentí que murmuró con cierto tono de preocupación.

—Es que... todo esto es nuevo para mí, y al saber que tú ya eres experto... me siento en desventaja, sólo es eso.

Con una mano me obligó a mirarlo, vi sus ojos llenos de amor.

—Tendré cuidado contigo —me miró dulcemente para después besarme—. Además... también es mi primera vez... con un hombre.

Ahora todo tenía sentido. Por eso temblaba y se estremecía así. Esto era algo nuevo para él también.

—Pero me alegra que no seas de nadie, aún.

No sé en qué momento mi espalda dio contra el colchón y segundos después tenía a unos labios hambrientos sobre mi boca, mientras unas manos demasiado traviesas me tocaban por encima de la ropa interior. Gemí un poco y él se vio aún más apasionado. Al tenerlo así, pude sentir cómo me hervía la sangre y mi deseo aumentaba exponencialmente. Quería hacerlo sentir tanto como él a mí, quería tocarlo, acariciarlo.

Deslicé mis manos por toda su espalda, sintiendo cada músculo, cada parte de su piel tan suave como la imaginé. Descendí poco a poco hasta atreverme a tocar su trasero. Soltó una risilla traviesa cuando introduje mis manos bajo su ropa, tal como había hecho conmigo.

—No te contengas —susurró sin dejar de besar y morder mi cuello—. Hazme lo que quieras.

El ritmo de mi corazón se disparó más hacia los cielos cuando escuché esas palabras casi en un gruñido. Fue tan... sexy.

—Muero por hacerte mío —gruñó, separándose de mi piel para mirarme y acariciar así mi rostro con una ternura infinita—. Pero por ser la primera vez iremos despacio. Aunque debo advertirte que en las siguientes no me contendré ni un poco —alzó una ceja y arrastró la comisura derecha de sus labios en una sonrisa demasiado sexy.

Entonces algo en mí se activó. Adiós a la vergüenza. Con mis manos extendidas acaricié y a apreté a mi antojo todo lo que tenía al alcance. Pronto me fue insuficiente, y tomando el borde de su ropa interior, la jalé hacia abajo. Viktor rio contra mis labios al sentir que no se la podía bajar por completo, pues se atoraba en cierta parte de su anatomía. Rio más cuando seguí intentando, pero la prenda se rehusaba a desengancharse.

—Permíteme ayudarte —se incorporó un poco, dispuesto a desnudarse por completo, pero algo interrumpió este momento tan especial: alguien tocaba a la puerta.

Viktor frunció un poco el ceño y luego me miró.

—Déjalos que toquen.

Ni siquiera pasó por mi mente el hecho de tener que abrir. En ese momento no me importaba nada en el mundo que no fuera él frente a mí, con una mano en el borde de sus calzoncillos, listo para arrojarlos lejos y yo... yo no podía moverme de mi lugar. Así que...el resto del mundo: jódanse.

—Ya se fueron —sonrió victorioso, se iba a quitar la ropa cuando de nuevo fue interrumpido.

—¿Y si es algo importante? —sugerí con algo de preocupación. No era normal que insistieran tanto.

—Son las dos de la mañana, que dejen dormir.

—No estamos durmiendo —alcé una ceja y él, entre divertido y ansioso, se echó de nuevo sobre mí, acariciando con ambas palmas abiertas desde lo más bajo de mi vientre, hasta mis pectorales.

Gemí como loco cuando acompañó sus caricias con besos, recorriendo el mismo camino que sus manos, deteniéndose en mi ombligo unos segundos.

Y seguían tocando a la puerta, esta vez con mayor insistencia.

—No, Viktor, hay que abrir y... ¡Ah! —su lengua sustituyó a sus labios sobre mi ombligo.

—Déjalos... —suspiró y siguió con su trabajo.

—¡Yuuri, ábreme!

Viktor se detuvo abruptamente y ambos compartimos una mirada llena de asombro. Había sido la voz de Yurio, se oía desesperado.

De pronto se separó de mí y refunfuñando algo en su idioma natal que no entendí, se levantó de la cama y fue directo a la puerta.

—¡E—espera! ¡Él no sabe que estás aquí! —me puse los calzoncillos y lo seguí, deteniéndolo antes de que abriera la puerta—. Y estás casi desnudo ¡No se te ocurra abrir así!

Me miró con algo de diversión. No abrió la puerta, sólo se asomó por el agujerito de ésta y se asombró.

—Sí, es Yurio —murmuró extrañado.

—A ver... —lo empujé y me asomé—. Es verdad ¿Qué hará a estas horas por acá?

—¿¡Y si le ocurrió algo?! —se angustió y abrió la puerta de un tirón—. ¡Hola! ¿Qué se te ofrece?

Estuve por recordarle la situación que vivíamos hace unos segundos, quise decirle que estábamos casi desnudos y aún algo _emocionados_ por el calentón, pero no pareció importarle. Ahora teníamos a un pequeño niño ruso en frente de nosotros, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y con una expresión de asombro que nunca antes le había visto, incluso se había formado un tic nervioso en una de sus cejas. Y cómo no, si nos descubrió juntos, semidesnudos, sudorosos y agitados. ¡Qué vergüenza! Y Viktor sólo lo miraba sonriente, sosteniendo la perilla de la puerta con una mano y la otra apoyada en su cadera.

—¡¿Qué demonios están haciendo ustedes dos?! ¡¿QUIEREN CAUSARME TRAUMAS IRREVERSIBLES?! —comenzó a gritar en medio del pasillo.

Viktor lo silenció y lo metió al cuarto para después cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

—Oh no, no van a hacer un trío conmigo —se escabulló como un felino hasta la puerta, pero Viktor evitó que se escapara.

—No vas a irte tan fácil —sonrió de oreja a oreja, esto le dio escalofríos al pobre de Yurio. Miré a mi compañero sin entenderlo del todo—. Nos interrumpiste en un momento muy importante —intimidaba con su sonrisa y su tono muy serio—. Y veo que no estás lesionado, lastimado y mucho menos llorando ¿Qué es tan importante como para interrumpir un momento tan especial como este? ¿Sabes? Al fin Yuuri y yo somos pareja, así que di lo que tengas que decir y vete —habló tan rápido y seguro que me mareé.

—¡Viktor! —exclamé, casi hiperventilando.

—¿¡Que ustedes qué?! —el tic en su ceja incrementó peligrosamente.

—Ya, no lo asustes más —me abochorné ante sus palabras mencionadas. De inmediato fui por un par de batas, me puse una y le extendí la otra a Viktor—. ¿Qué ocurre, Yurio? ¿Todo en orden? —inquirí con preocupación.

—¡No me llames así! —se quejó, y aún algo incómodo e inquieto por los "Traumas" que le causamos, nos miró con seriedad—. Sólo quería ver cómo estabas.

—Qué lindo, te preocupaste por Yuuri.

—¡Cállate, viejo! —alzó un puño amenazador ante él y yo contuve una risa cuando Viktor lo jaló de una oreja.

—No soy ningún viejo.

—Claro que sí, cuarentón —se quejó ante el estirón—. ¡Ya suéltame! —se zafó del agarre y se dio media vuelta—. Me voy, veo que estás muy bien —me miró y caminó hacia la puerta.

—¡Hey! Alto ahí, muchachito —puso una mano contra la puerta, evitando que la abriera.

—¿Qué quieres? —lo miró de mala gana.

—¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas de la madrugada? Andabas en la calle ¿No es así?

Nunca vi que Viktor fuera tan serio y severo con él como lo estaba siendo ahora. Tampoco fui consciente de lo mucho que le preocupa Yurio, sino hasta ahora, pues estaba renuente a abrir la puerta e interrumpir lo nuestro, pero al ver que era él, no lo pensó ni un segundo.

—¿Y qué si es así? —lo miró retadoramente y Viktor apretó la mandíbula. Comencé a preocuparme, el ambiente se estaba poniendo muy tenso—. No eres mi padre ni nada por el estilo, no puedes recriminarme nada —espetó.

—No deberías andar solo siendo tan tarde —dijo seriamente, pero con suavidad. Sus ojos estaban entornados hacia Yurio, sinceramente yo ya me habría intimidado ante unos ojos así—. ¿Y Yakov? ¿Te deja andar solo en una ciudad desconocida?

Por primera vez vi que Yurio bajaba la mirada y se ponía algo nervioso.

—No estaba solo. Estuve paseando con Otabek —se dio media vuelta y salió del cuarto antes de que pudiéramos reaccionar.

Compartimos la misma mirada llena de asombro. Él suspiró y relajó su expresión, se veía aliviado.

—Me alegra que haya hecho esa amistad. Otabek es bueno y maduro, está seguro con él.

Metí las manos a los bolsillos de la bata y lo miré por un largo rato. Seguía en la misma posición, con una mano contra la puerta, sólo que estaba demasiado pensativo, preocupado. Me atreví a acortar la distancia entre ambos, alcé mi mano hasta tocar su mejilla y sonreí un poco al ver que se estremeció ante mi tacto. Me miró al principio con sorpresa, pero luego me dirigió una mirada llena de ternura.

—¿En qué piensas?

Negó suavemente con la cabeza y sonrió.

—Es Yurio, lo sé, pero... ¿Por qué?

Suspiró pesadamente y su rostro se volvió algo más serio. Tomó de mi mano y me llevó hasta la cama. Nos sentamos en el borde y luego de otro suspiro, comenzó a explicarme.

—Hay mucho que no sabes de él. En realidad nadie lo conoce bien, a excepción de Yakov y yo.

Miré su expresión triste y supuse que noticias no muy buenas se venían.

Y entonces comenzó a narrarme una triste historia protagonizada por Yuuri Plisetsky. Al parecer es hijo único, su madre murió cuando era apenas un niño de cinco años y su padre lo había abandonado después de eso, dejándolo bajo el cuidado de su abuelo materno, quien se había hecho responsable de él desde entonces. Mi corazón se conmovió hasta límites inexplicables cuando me dijo que Yurio era el sustento económico de su familia: su abuelo y él. El señor había enfermado hace un par de años, por lo cual Yurio se vio obligado a mejorar en el patinaje para poder ganar competencias, y con ello, el dinero de los premios para poder costear las medicinas de su abuelo.

Me dijo también que él se había ofrecido a ayudarlo, pero Yurio era tan obstinado y orgulloso que lo rechazó y mejor le propuso ser su pupilo, para mejorar y así ganarse por su propia cuenta el dinero que tanto necesitaba.

—Pero... el dinero que te dan por ganar en una competencia nacional no es tanto, o al menos así es en Japón, no sé cómo sea en Rusia.

—Es igual, no es la gran cosa.

—¿Entonces...? —por unos momentos no entendí, hasta que noté esa mirada en él—. ¡Tú! —lo apunté con un dedo—. ¿Lo has ayudado?

—Sin que se dé cuenta —sonrió un poco—. He duplicado la suma de cada uno de sus premios.

—Viktor... —me asombré.

—Era la única forma de ayudarlo, porque es tan orgulloso que... —suspiró—. Era la única manera.

—Dios mío, ahora no podré competir contra él sin sentirme mal. Quiero que gane, pero... —me detuve al escuchar una risilla.

—Tienes que ganar —me tomó de ambos hombros—. La situación de Yurio ha cambiado mucho en estos años, ahora todo es más tranquilo, el gobierno costea los medicamentos de su abuelo, así que no tienes de qué preocuparte.

Me alivié un poco al saberlo. Cuando se me pasó un poco la impresión, tuve que preguntar algo que me llenaba de curiosidad.

—¿Cuándo y cómo conociste a Yurio?

Sonrió de lado, al parecer divertido.

—Yo tenía doce años cuando lo conocí.

—Pero si ustedes se llevan esa edad ¿Cómo es qué...? ¡Oh! —lo conoce desde que nació.

—Su madre y la mía eran íntimas amigas, las dos fueron reconocidas patinadoras y las dos fueron las causantes que el patinaje se volviera tan importante en nuestras vidas —sonrió y yo me sorprendí un poco. Era la primera vez que mencionaba a su madre o algo de su pasado—. Recuerdo cuando la mejor amiga de mi madre dio la noticia de su embarazo, estaba muy feliz, dijo que si era niña, le pondría el nombre de mi madre: Yari.

Me sombré, era un nombre muy bonito.

—Pero como fue niño —rio levemente—. Lo modificó un poco y terminó siendo "Yuri"

—¿Y por qué quiso ponerle el nombre de tu madre?

—Porque como te dije, eran las mejores amigas, pero mi madre murió poco antes de que Yuri llegara al mundo...

La sangre se me fue hasta los pies. ¡¿Su madre había muerto?! ¿Por qué no me lo mencionó antes?

—Lo siento tanto, no sabía que tu mamá...

—Está bien —cerró los ojos y sonrió a pesar de la tristeza que puedo palpar en él—. ¿Sabes? Es curioso que tu madre me haya hecho recordar tanto a la mía y no me refiero al físico, sino a la calidez que emana de su ser —suspiró—. Cuando conocí a Hiroko—san fue difícil para mí no encariñarme con ella. Imagino que para Yurio debió haber sido igual. Creo que por eso me preocupo tanto por él, entiendo en parte todo lo que ha sufrido y lo difícil que es superar una pérdida de esa magnitud, y es por eso también que a veces me siento responsable de él, de lo que haga, de su bienestar. Es como un hermano menor para mí, aunque él insiste en decir que me creo su padre —se rio un poco.

—Viktor, no sabía todo eso —lo miré con algo de asombro.

—Lo sé, lo siento... somos pareja y hay muchas cosas de mí que aún no sabes —me miró con un sentimiento que no supe interpretar bien ¿Tristeza? ¿Añoranza?

Luego repasé sus palabras en mi mente: "Somos pareja" se escuchaba tan bien.

—Pero poco a poco las irás descubriendo —acortó la distancia entre ambos y me rodeó con sus brazos. Me apretó más contra su cuerpo y yo enterré el rostro en su cuello—. Sólo espero que no decidas irte de mi lado cuando termines de conocerme.

—Nunca podría separarme de ti —ahora yo lo rodeé con mis brazos y aspiré su suave aroma varonil. Mi piel se erizó cuando sentí sus labios besando una y otra vez mi cuello.

—Gracias, Yuuri, gracias... —me apretó más contra él y siguió el juego de besos y caricias. Coló las manos dentro de mi bata y yo me estremecí ante su calor—. Estás helado — soltó una risilla—. Tengo que arreglar eso —descendió sus besos hasta mi pecho y yo suspiré—. ¿En qué nos quedamos? —sonrió maliciosamente al mirarme, justo antes de tirarme de nuevo sobre la cama. Sentí mi cabeza impactándose suavemente contra el mullido colchón, pero fue suficiente para que una intensa jaqueca me asaltara. Solté la espalda de Viktor y me llevé ambas manos a mis sienes. Demonios, sí que dolía.

—Yuuri —escuché que me llamaba, sentí que acarició mi rostro con delicadeza. El dolor desapareció poco a poco—. Llevemos esto con calma, es mejor que ahora descanses y...

—No —lo jalé con ambas manos hasta mis labios.

La llama revivió.

Sentí que volvía a besarme, pero mucho más delicado que antes, con cuidado y casi con temor. Me besaba despacio, me acariciaba con lentitud y eso... eso me estaba relajando tanto que...

Me apretó más contra su cuerpo y yo enterré el rostro en su cuello. Él soltó unas risitas ahogadas porque mi respiración le hizo cosquillas y yo suspiré... se estaba tan bien así, era mi lugar, no me movería de allí en mil años.

—¿Te estás quedando dormido? —preguntó en un susurro.

—No, sólo estoy muy a gusto.

—Yo también —suspiró y me apretó más contra él.

—Te amo —le dije por segunda vez en el día, se sentía tan extraño y al mismo tiempo tan bien decir eso.

—Yo también te amo. Te amo tanto... —pronunció las palabras con una adoración y una reverencia que me hizo estremecer.

Mi boca se abrió por la sorpresa, no era lo mismo que dijera "Me he enamorado de ti" que un "Te amo" tan directo y profundo. Él mismo pronunció las palabras. Me lo estaba garantizando el brillo de sus ojos. No había lugar a miedos, dudas, o cualquier otra estupidez. Me ama, yo lo amo ¿Qué importa ya el resto del mundo?

Solté una risilla cargada de emociones y me aferré a su cuerpo, no queriendo soltarlo jamás.

_**Viktor.**_

Escuchar esas palabras de su boca me hizo sentir el hombre más feliz del mundo ¡Soy correspondido! Me ama como yo a él. No pude creer la gran felicidad que invadió mi pecho, quería gritarlo a los cuatro vientos ¡Yuuri me ama! Quise demostrárselo con más cariños, después de todo no creo que lleguemos más allá de los besos y caricias en esta noche. Aún lo siento algo cohibido con respecto a tener sexo, se ponía muy nervioso cuando yo sólo podía pensar en hacerlo mío, en hacerle el amor hasta el amanecer. Mi sangre hervía de nuevo sólo de imaginármelo, y más aún al sentir su piel desnuda rozando inocentemente contra la mía.

Me incorporé un poco para proponerle algo, pero...

Se había quedado dormido, así de repente.

Suspiré con resignación, pero es lo mejor, después de todo no estamos preparados con el material necesario para que podamos hacerlo, al menos no sin dolor, y yo no quiero que él sufra, hice nota mental de comprar lo necesario para poder hacerlo la próxima vez, quería ver el lado bueno y pensar en que tendría la oportunidad de hacer de esa ocasión una noche especial para ambos, nuestra primera vez juntos.

Decidí quitarle la bata de baño para después acomodarlo bien sobre el colchón, bajo las sabanas y obviamente conmigo encima. Lo abracé y me enredé en su cuerpo. Estaba fresco y agradable, demasiado suave.

Suspiré pesadamente y apagué la lámpara de la mesita de noche. No podía negar que el hecho de que se durmiera en pleno acto me hirió un poco el ego, y a decir verdad me preocupaba, inevitablemente lo relacioné a su accidente, pero... ¿Y si él es así? Nunca había dormido con él en la noche, quizás es de sueño pesado, quizás no soporta desvelos. Sí, debía ser eso.

Me abracé con más fuerza a su cuerpo, aspiré su dulce aroma y sonreí más que nunca, pues reviví la noche del banquete, Yuuri se quedó de nuevo dormido después de encender mis sentidos, pero ahora estaba la gran diferencia de que me quedaría a dormir con él entre mis brazos. Y eso... es lo mejor que he experimentado en la vida hasta ahora. Tener a un ser tan perfecto enredado en mi cuerpo, a sabiendas de que el amor tan inmenso que siento por él es correspondido de igual forma.

—Oh Yuuri —no puedo evitar murmurar en medio de la noche, y es que soy tan feliz.

_**Continuará...**_

_**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¡No salimos de la habitación de Yuuri en todo el capítulo!**_

_**La relación Suegra/Yerno va viento en popa. Ahora conocimos un poco más sobre el pasado de Viktor. En lo personal... me agrada mucho el nombre de Yari, es un nombre ruso y tiene un significado muy lindo, tanto Yari, como Anya, me fascinan. También expuse un poco sobre el pasado de Yurio, espero les esté agradando, y bueeeeenoooo... no hubo lemon en sí, pero sí mucha acción.**_

_**AVANCE:**_

—_**Veremos la primera cita de Yuuri y Viktor.**_

—_**El programa libre es ejecutado por todos los patinadores.**_

—_**Veremos un acercamiento entre Yurio y Otabek (me he enamorado de ellos)**_

—_**Haré sufrir un poquito más a JJ. No me mal entiendan, lo quiero, pero al mismo tiempo lo odio jaja sí, es extraño.**_

**15/12/16**


	4. Anillos

**Agape to Eros**

**By Tsuki No Hana**

**4**

_**"Anillos"**_

_**Viktor.**_

La primera sorpresa que me llevé al despertar, fue al sentir una almohada sumamente cómoda bajo mi mejilla. Sonreí complacido al recordar lo que había pasado anoche, feliz de que no fuese sólo un sueño.

Una enorme sonrisa se apoderó de mis labios al escuchar cómo el corazón de Yuuri palpitaba tranquilamente contra mi oído. Su pecho desnudo era lo único que alcanzaba a ver sin moverme ni un centímetro. Entonces tomé consciencia del resto de mi cuerpo enredado con el suyo, ambos desnudos. Si bien no llegamos a hacerlo, pudimos sincerarnos el uno con el otro, nos acariciamos y experimenté uno de los momentos más emocionantes de mi vida. Jamás me había sentido de esta forma al estar con alguien. Sus caricias tímidas llenaron mi ser de ternura y placer al mismo tiempo; él causaban algo en mí que aún no podía explicar.

Sonreí y aún algo modorro me acomodé mejor sobre su pecho. Era gracioso, pensé que la situación sería inversa, que él despertaría sobre mi pecho y no al revés. Pero es tan maravilloso tener esa piel tan suave como almohada, tan fresco, tan hermoso...

Moví mis manos bajo las mantas hasta poder abrazarlo, poniendo una de mis manos alrededor de su cintura. Quise dormir un poco más, aún no amanecía, pero me fue imposible. Mi corazón seguía acelerándose al ser consciente de mi situación. ¡No puedo estar más feliz! Tampoco pude resistir la tentación de alzar la mirada y toparme con su hermoso rostro. El aire se me atoró en la garganta. Siempre he pensado que Yuuri es muy apuesto, pero en este momento puedo decir que es el hombre más perfecto sobre la faz de la Tierra. Se veía tan irresistible, con su rostro relajado, sus labios entreabiertos, sus ojos cerrados y su pelo completamente revuelto.

Suspiré extasiado. ¡Qué maravilloso era despertar a su lado! Desearía que así fuese todos los días.

El tiempo pasó y yo no pude dejar de observarlo y agradecer al cielo por darme tan sublime regalo.

Amaneció antes de lo que esperaba y con ello llegó el sonido del insistente despertador. Ya eran las siete de la mañana. Demasiado temprano ¡No me quería levantar! Apagué y lancé esa cosa lejos, antes de que Yuuri se despertara. Pero debía despertarlo, hoy era el gran día y había que entrenar temprano con los demás.

Suspiré y deseé como nunca que la competencia terminara para poder pasar más tiempo así con él.

Me incorporé un poco sólo para acomodarme sobre él, dejándole un poco de mi peso encima para que fuera despertando. Su pecho contra el mío, su suave y fresca piel contra la mía tan ardiente.

—Yuuri —susurré despacio, sonriendo. Pero él dormía como piedra. Opté por acariciar su frente, despejándola de uno que otro cabello—. Despierta —seguí acariciando su rostro. No pude evitar entristecerme un poco al ver la herida en su mejilla, ya estaba cicatrizando, pero aun así me apachurraba un poco el corazón, no soportaba saberlo herido o enfermo, no lo soportaba—. Yuuri —le jalé la mejilla sana, pero ni así despertó.

Refunfuñé un poco y dejé todo mi peso sobre él.

—Mjhm... Viktor —gimió mi nombre entre sueños y yo, a pesar de estar sonrojado, tuve que aguantar mis ganas de reír como loco—. Sí... así... —gimió de nuevo y ahora no pude soportar las ganas de reír, pero ni así se despertó.

—Despierta, amor... —susurré contra su oído para después mordisquear el lóbulo de su oreja, fue a penas un roce, pero lo suficiente para que se despertara dando un brinco. Si no fuera porque estaba sobre él, ya habría terminado en el suelo.

Sus hermosos ojos castaños se abrieron de par en par, su respiración estaba muy agitada y el sonrojo en su rostro era merecedor de una medalla de oro.

—¡V—viktor! —hiperventiló, vi la confusión en sus ojos, hasta que pareció recordar todo lo ocurrido—. ¿Me... me dijiste "amor"? —como si fuera posible, su sonrojo aumentó.

Asentí con la cabeza mientras me arrastraba entre las sábanas (y aún sobre él) hasta llegar a sus labios. Los besé suave y seductoramente, él me correspondió con el mismo sentimiento y ternura.

—Buenos días —junté mi frente con la de él.

—Buenos días— acarició mis mejillas de una manera muy tierna mientras una sonrisa inigualable adornaba sus labios. De pronto pareció recordar algo, pues se tensó y me miró avergonzado—. ¡Viktor! ¡Lo siento tanto! Y—yo... me quedé dormido mientras tú y yo... ¡Lo siento tanto!

Reí un poco y lo apreté entre mis brazos con mucha fuerza.

—No te preocupes, ya me lo pagarás con intereses —le guiñé un ojo y sonreí al ver su nerviosismo—. Por cierto... es lo que menos quiero en estos momentos, pero... —suspiré—... tenemos que alistarnos para ir al entrenamiento, se nos hará tarde si no nos apuramos.

Vi cómo frunció el ceño chistosamente.

—Cinco minutos más —se tumbó de nuevo sobre las almohadas.

—Vamos Yuuri, hoy es el gran día —reí un poco y le piqué las costillas con un dedo, pero no hubo reacción—. ¿Yuuri?

Increíble.

Estaba dormido.

Fruncí un poco el ceño y opté por zarandearlo hasta que abrió sus ojos muy forzadamente.

—Estoy muy cansado... sólo cinco minutos más ¿Ok? —pidió suplicante.

Asentí con la cabeza, pero la preocupación se anidó en mi pecho. Yuuri no suele ser así. Esperé los cinco minutos para despertarlo de nuevo, sólo que en esta ocasión no lo espanté, no, sólo acaricié sus labios con los míos y eso fue suficiente para que volviera en sí.

—Tomaré un baño rápido —le dije y él asintió con una sonrisa adormilada—. A menos que quieras acompañarme en la ducha.

Se incorporó totalmente, sonrojado y nervioso. Interpretando mis palabras y reflexionando si lo decía en serio o no. Me enternecí y terminé revolviendo sus cabellos antes de ir a ducharme, aunque para asegurarme de que no se volvería a dormir, tuve que advertirle algo.

—Si al salir del baño te veo en esa cama, juro que te desnudo y te baño yo mismo —no vi su rostro, pues ya estaba dentro del baño, pero reí al escuchar su exclamación escandalizada.

Cuando salí, me lo encontré sentado en el suelo, con la espalda recargada en la cama y sus ojos cerrados.

—¡Yuuri! —lo llamé, entre divertido y sorprendido.

Él pegó un brinco.

—¡No estoy en la cama! ¡No estoy en la cama! —repitió, incorporándose torpemente, pero se desvaneció en el intento. Tuve que alcanzarlo para que no se diera contra el suelo.

—Yuuri —me espanté al verlo medio consciente entre mis brazos.

—Lo... siento... es sólo que... tengo mucho sueño... —recargó su cabeza sobre mis piernas y se quedó dormido nuevamente.

Mis rodillas palpitaban de dolor. No me di cuenta, hasta ahora, que me había dejado caer al suelo de lleno con tal de que él cayera sobre algo no tan duro. Maldición ¿Esto es normal?

Lo dejé dormir media hora más. Para ese entonces me tranquilicé un poco, pues despertó por sí mismo y pudo entrar a bañarse solo. Me quedé a un lado de la puerta del baño, pendiente de que no se fuera a quedar dormido dentro de la regadera. Cuando salió se veía mucho más despierto y animado. Sonreí al verlo un poco sonrojado cuando descubrió que lo esperaba justo en la puerta.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Todo en orden? —me preguntó despistadamente mientras secaba su cabello con la toalla que traía sobre el cuello.

No dije nada, sólo sonreí y le ayudé a secarse.

—Terminando el entrenamiento iremos con un médico. Y no acepto un no por respuesta ¿Entendido?

Dejé de secarle el cabello y me miró con asombro.

—Pero...

—Iremos.

Suspiró y aceptó.

Llegamos a la sede del GPF y tal como lo imaginé, fuimos los últimos en llegar.

—¡Vaya! Hasta que se dignan a aparecer —se quejó Yurio, mirándonos feo. Yo sólo pude reír nerviosamente.

—¿Por qué tardaron tanto? —Phichit se nos había acercado, escudriñando a Yuuri con la mirada—. Estás pálido —frunció el ceño y luego me miró—. ¿Ya fueron con un médico?

Suspiré.

—Lo haremos saliendo del entrenamiento —respondió antes que yo, resignado y aún con aires de cansancio.

Antes de que yo le reprochara algo, se fue directo a los vestidores para salir momentos después sólo con su ropa ligera y deportiva. Traía los patines en mano y vi que se sentó en una banca para ponérselos. No lo pensé ni un segundo antes de plantarme frente a él y ponerme de cuclillas para atárselos. Y tal como esperaba, se sonrojó un poco y se puso nervioso, tan adorable como siempre.

—No te esfuerces mucho. Recuerda que no importa si ganas o no, para mí ya eres el mejor —le dije mientras terminaba de amarrar sus agujetas, alcé la mirada y me topé con sus ojos castaños algo vidriosos.

—Sabes que aun así lo haré, Viktor, no me daré por vencido.

Sonreí ante la decisión en sus ojos. Yuuri era otro, era más decidido y seguro de sí mismo, eso me encanta. Me volví a concentrar en dejar bien sujetos sus patines, pero nadie me preparó para lo que ocurrió en seguida.

Sentí que sus labios besaban con cariño mi cabeza, justo en mi remolino, donde meses antes me tocó con un dedo. Recuerdo lo gracioso que había sido aquello, pero ahora... este gesto tenía un significado más especial y profundo. Alcé mi rostro, sonriéndole y apreciando su hermosa piel sonrojada. Ni siquiera lo pensé cuando acorté la distancia entre ambos y uní nuestros labios en una caricia profunda y entrañable. Me incorporé un poco para sentirlo mejor. Mis manos tomaron sus mejillas, abarcando casi todo su rostro con ellas. Él me respondió al instante y yo sonreí.

Cuando nos separamos me di cuenta de que habíamos estado ajenos a las miradas asombradas de todos los presentes. Los ojos de todos se abrían a más no poder y sus mandíbulas estaban desencajadas por la sorpresa. Yo sonreí abiertamente y me puse de pie, tomando a Yuuri de la mano y ayudándolo a incorporarse también. El pobre estaba que echaba humo por las orejas y yo felizmente carraspeé, y al asegurarme de tener la atención de todos, procedí a decir:

—Yuuri y yo...

—¡FELICIDADES! ¡Son novios! ¡Muchas felicidades! —Phichit se me adelantó, comenzó a gritar como loco, estaba feliz y emocionado, no dejaba de aplaudir mientras que los demás seguían mirándonos asombrados.

—Sí, lo somos —miré a mi pareja y contuve mis enormes ganas de comérmelo a besos ahí mismo.

_**Narradora.**_

Luego de pasar esa enorme impresión (Que no fue muy grande para Christophe y mucho menos para Yurio) todos los patinadores se adentraron en la pista.

—Qué asco... ¡Eso fue espantoso!—murmuró de pronto el pequeño ruso, hablando consigo mismo mientras patinaba. Otabek, quien patinaba muy de cerca, lo escuchó y se aventuró a indagar.

—¿Qué cosa?

El rubio dio un pequeño brinco.

—¿Qué? —temió haber hablado en voz alta lo que pensaba.

—¿Qué es asqueroso? —de pronto apareció Chris frente a ambos, divertido y esperando una respuesta.

El ruso se puso algo incómodo, pero terminó explicando.

—Sorprendí a Viktor y a ese cerdo... haciendo esa cosa.

—¿Teniendo sexo? —preguntó Chris con diversión.

—¡Ah! ¡No lo digas así! ¡Qué asco!

Para ese punto ya estaba también Phichit, parado en medio de la pista,

—Yo no le veo lo asqueroso —aseguró Otabek con seriedad. Yurio se sintió algo infantil al demostrar esas reacciones—. Se aman, es natural.

Chris suspiró dramáticamente.

—Nuestro Yuuri ya no es virgen, que tristeza.

—¡¿QUÉ!? ¿¡De qué están hablando?! —apareció el aludido en escena.

—Sobre cómo Nikiforov te habrá quitado la virginidad —respondió Chris con simpleza, llevándose una mano a la barbilla y mirándolo fijamente, con algo de preocupación—. ¿Dolió mucho? ¿Fue un abusivo?

—¡¿QUÉ?! —casi se le fue el aire—. ¡Viktor y yo no...!

—¡Yo los vi! —contraatacó el rubio.

—¿Es verdad eso, Yurui? —inquirió Phichit, conmocionado.

—Sí, pero... —se rascó la nuca—. No pasó nada —bajó la mirada, verdaderamente muy apenado. Quiso explicar que se quedó dormido en pleno acto, pero eso podría afectar también a Viktor—. Vayamos a entrenar —se dio media vuelta y siguió calentando, tal como J.J. lo hacía al otro extremo de la pista.

—Yuuri —su mejor amigo lo detuvo de una mano después de alcanzarlo—. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó en serio, preocupado por la reacción que tuvo hace unos momentos.

—Sí...

—¿Por qué estás tan triste? ¿Es porque no pasó nada entre tú y Viktor? —preguntó, sonrojado.

—No, bueno, sí... —suspiró y detuvo su andar—. En realidad es porque... —tragó en seco, azorado—. No puedo creer que esté por decirte algo así.

—Vamos, somos mejores amigos ¿No? —lo animó.

—Sí —sonrió—. Bueno... es que no me he sentido muy bien desde aquel golpe en la cabeza, últimamente tengo mucho sueño en todo momento, incluso anoche... me quedé dormido mientras Viktor y yo... bueno, tú sabes. ¡Si de por sí estaba muy nervioso! Esto lo hace mucho más vergonzoso.

—¡Wow! —se asombró mucho—. ¿Y él se molestó?

—No, para nada —se rascó la nuca, nervioso—. Al contrario, es demasiado bueno —alzó su rostro un poco, buscándolo con la mirada, y lo encontró. Él lo miraba desde afuera de la pista, recargado hacia delante sobre la barda que separa al hielo de lo demás. Sus ojos estaban fijos en él desde hace mucho, sólo que Yuuri no se había dado cuenta.

Viktor le dedicó una tierna sonrisa y una mirada cargada de amor.

—Son demasiado lindos —murmuró el tailandés entre risillas y Yuuri se avergonzó más. Estaba por preguntar sobre su aparente malestar después del accidente, pero la potente y grave voz de Yakov los trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

—¡¿Qué les pasa?! Se supone que son patinadores profesionales ¡Patinen ya!

Y fue ahí donde todos se percataron de que sólo J.J. practicaba, el resto estaba detenido en diferentes partes de la pista, charlando con los demás competidores. De inmediato se pusieron a practicar en serio.

—Parece ser que en este año todos se hicieron amigos —mencionó Viktor cantarinamente. Yakov, a su lado, sólo refunfuñó algo no entendible—. Bueno, casi todos —se retractó, mirando de lejos a J.J.

—Tu pupilo es bueno —dijo de pronto el mayor, sin dejar de mirar hacia la pista—. Pero hoy se ve muy cansado.

Viktor frunció el ceño al comprobar lo dicho.

—Vaya espectáculo el que dieron al llegar.

El aludido supo de inmediato que se refería al beso y la noticia del noviazgo. Sólo pudo sonreír y encogerse de hombros como todo un niño inocente mientras que el otro suspiró fastidiado.

—¿Esto va en serio, o es sólo un capricho más?

—Muy en serio.

—Vaya... —se asombró—. Entonces lo tuyo con Irina...

—Eso ya es pasado —espetó con el ceño fruncido. No esperaba que sacara ese tema a flote.

—¿Tu pupilo lo sabe? ¿Sabe que estabas casado? —lo miró al no escuchar respuesta, se sorprendió un poco al verlo con esa expresión molesta en su rostro.

—Lo haré en su momento.

—Tienes que hacerlo si quieres que sea algo serio —suspiró y suavizó su mirada—. Vitya, no puedo negar que me sorprendió ver el afecto que le tomaste a este muchacho, mucho más me asombré cuando lo besaste ante las cámaras —hizo una mueca extraña—. En un principio pensé que era un capricho tuyo, que sólo querías molestar y llamar la atención, pero tengo que admitir que nunca te había visto más feliz.

Ahora fue Viktor el sorprendido.

—Nunca he estado de acuerdo con la relación hombre—hombre, pero se ven felices juntos. El chico es bueno y noble, no lo vayas a echar a perder —suspiró ante un par de ojos azules completamente asombrados.

El ruso mayor se tensó al sentir un cálido abrazo.

—Gracias —suspiró aliviado en su oído—. No me había atrevido a hablar contigo, sabía que te molestarías, pero... veo que lo has tomado muy bien —se separó del abrazo y con una enorme sonrisa le palmeó la espalda varias veces.

—Aun así, deberías volver al patinaje —refunfuñó—. Aún tienes mucho por dar. No entiendo por qué te saliste.

—Fácil —respondió enseguida—. El patinaje artístico ya no me dejaba la satisfacción que sentí en un principio. Mi vida sólo era patinar y sorprender al público, sólo eso. Comencé a sentirme vacío, hasta que conocí a Yuuri... —lo miró a lo lejos, soñador, nostálgico y feliz—. Y debo admitir que ha sido la mejor decisión de mi vida, él es... en tantos aspectos muy diferente a mí. Somos casi por completo opuestos, pero eso es lo que me atrae de él, me complementa de una manera sorprendente, y es extraño, pero no puedo dejar de mirarlo. Su expresión, sus ojos, su forma de ser, su inocencia. Es lo que nunca busqué, pero lo que siempre necesité —miró a su ex entrenador y casi rio al ver su expresión asombrada.

—¿Y si te ocurre lo mismo con él? Es decir, puede llegar el día en que no te de la satisfacción que te brindó en un principio. Si ocurrió con el patinaje, puede pasar con él.

—Lo he meditado —respondió al instante—. En un principio tuve miedo que se tratara de un simple enamoramiento, pero luego de reflexionarlo por tanto tiempo, me he dado cuenta de que no es sólo eso, yo en realidad lo amo, y jamás me aburriría al compartir la vida con alguien como él.

—Pero lo mismo te ocurrió con Irina.

—Por supuesto que no.

—Estuvieron casados un tiempo y luego se divorciaron. Hacían una hermosa pareja, todo mundo se los decía, pero de pronto te aburriste y decidiste dejarla.

Viktor rio.

—Yakov, fue decisión de los dos. Nos dimos cuenta de que no era amor. Quizás nos faltó conocernos un poco más.

—¡Se conocen desde que tienen memoria! ¡Era tu mejor amiga!

—Tú lo has dicho: "Era mi mejor amiga" lo fuimos, compartimos muchas experiencias juntos, pero somos demasiado parecidos, asusta ver cuánto tenemos en común. Se volvió aburrido.

—Viktor —suspiró con fastidio y lo miró directo a los ojos, preocupado—. Hablas de eso como si fuera un juego: "Se volvió aburrido" ¿Esa es tu explicación para terminar con un matrimonio? No me decepciones, no pensé que fueras tan inmaduro.

—Lo siento —sonrió débilmente y Yakov escaneó incansablemente su rostro, logrando darse cuenta de que había algo más, había lago que no le estaba diciendo.

—Algo escondes.

—No es así —sonrió.

—Viktor —se puso serio—. Ese joven parece quererte en serio, tú no puedes llegar y...

Ambos rusos dirigieron su mirada a la pista al escuchar un ruido.

—¡Yuuri! —se le fue el aire de los pulmones.

—¡Ey! ¡Cálmate! No puedes entrar a la pista y... —refunfuñó, su ex pupilo ya no lo escuchaba—... sí, anda, ve y métete a la pista sin patines —se cruzó de brazos, observando cómo se alteró con el simple hecho de ver a su pupilo sentado en el hielo. Sí, se había caído, pero fue de sentón, no debió lesionarse en lo absoluto, incluso el joven reía—. Exagerado —murmuró mientras miraba a Viktor llegando al lado de su pareja.

—Viktor —se asombró al tenerlo frente a él segundos después de haberse caído, tomó la mano que le extendía y lo miró desaprobatoriamente al notar que no traía patines—. Te volviste a meter sin patines ¡Es muy peligroso! —le regañó. El otro pasó sus ojos azules por todo el rostro y cuerpo del moreno, inspeccionándolo por completo. Estaba muy serio y espantado.

El resto de patinadores ya estaba alrededor de ambos, incluso J.J. se acercó a ver si todo estaba en orden.

—¿Qué te pasó Yuuri? —Phichit lo tomó de una mano, preocupado.

—Estoy bien —se avergonzó un poco el aludido—. Sólo estoy algo mareado, estoy bien —insistió al sentir el fuerte agarre de su pareja sobre el brazo. De pronto sintió una mano tibia sobre su frente, comprobando su temperatura.

—Suficiente entrenamiento —deslizó la mano que apretaba su brazo hasta la punta de sus dedos, y tiernamente le sujetó la mano para después arrastrarlo con cuidado a la salida de la pista. Fue difícil, considerando el hecho de que no tenía patines.

—Pero Viktor... no he podido siquiera lograr hacer un salto, tengo que seguir...

—No.

Llegaron a la orilla con algo de dificultad. Yuuri estaba algo decepcionado.

—Ve a cambiarte, iremos con el médico.

—Pero...

—Por favor —pidió con una mirada suplicante. Yuuri suspiró y fue directo a los probadores.

_**Yuuri.**_

Logré convencerlo con bastante esfuerzo de que estaba bien. ¿Cómo lo hice? Simple. Le dije que estaba hambriento, que no había ingerido alimento desde la cena con el resto de nuestros compañeros, y de eso ya hacía bastante tiempo. Debo admitir que era una gran mentira, al menos el hecho de que tenía hambre, pues no sentía apetito alguno a pesar de las horas de ayuno, pero es que nada más se me vino a la mente para poder convencerlo. No quería ir con el médico, al menos no antes de la competencia final, presentía que si le hacía caso e íbamos al hospital, no saldría de ahí hasta mucho después.

¡Y no! ¡No iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de mi vida! ¡Quería concursar!

Así que ahora mismo me encontraba sentado al lado de Viktor en un restaurante muy lindo. Pedimos de comer y ahora sólo esperábamos a que el mesero llegara con nuestras órdenes.

Mientras pensaba en todo eso, sentí de pronto su mirada sobre mí, esa mirada penetrante y profunda que me ponía los pelos de punta. Estaba preocupado.

—No me mires así —me incomodé—. En verdad, tengo mucha hambre —suspiré—. Por eso he andado tan cansado todo el día —quise creer en mis propias palabras, sin lograrlo del todo.

—Bien, entonces no nos vamos de aquí hasta que termines todo tu platillo.

Con esto me di cuenta de que él sabía que le mentí. Demonios, me conocía demasiado bien, sabía que sólo fue un pretexto para sacarle la vuelta a todo este asunto del médico.

En ese momento trajeron nuestra comida y... Dios mío. Ese plato de paella era realmente enorme, no podré terminarlo. Alcé la mirada hacia él y noté la diversión en su sonrisa traviesa.

Traté de acabarme el platillo, lo cual fue obviamente inútil, no pude ni con la tercera parte y eso creo que sólo preocupó más a mi pareja.

—Vayamos a pasear —sugerí al salir del restaurant—. No conozco nada de Barcelona y... me gustaría que esto fuese como nuestra primera cita —desvié la mirada, nervioso.

Sentí que tomó mi mano con firmeza y luego me obligó a mirarlo a la cara con su otra mano sobre mi mejilla cubierta aún por esa incómoda gasa.

—Faltan ocho horas para la final ¿Estás seguro de querer ir a pasear?

Mi corazón se contrajo al ver nuevamente esa preocupación en sus ojos.

—Preferiría ir al hotel y dormir un rato, juntos —juntó su frente con la mía en un gesto demasiado conmovedor. Sus ojos azules fijos en los míos.

Asentí como todo un bobo, hipnotizado por ese par de ojos que me derretían el corazón.

—E—está bien... —se separó de mí y revolvió mi cabello con cariño.

—Además, podemos quedarnos en Barcelona un par de días más, después de la competencia —sonrió abiertamente—. Quiero que nuestra primera cita sea espacial y a decir verdad, ya tengo algo planeado para esa ocasión, más bien, tengo varias cosas que preguntarte cuando llegue el momento —me guiñó un ojo y yo me quedé de piedra ¿Qué quería decir? ¿Serían cosas buenas? Sí, debían de serlo, se veía muy feliz—. Por ahora sólo quiero tu bienestar ¿De acuerdo? —apretó mi mano entre la suya y nos dirigimos juntos al hotel. En todo el camino no soltó mi mano, la apretó con firmeza y con una calidez muy agradable.

Y en todo el camino no pude quitar mi sonrisa embobada. Era tan notorio que incluso él me preguntó el motivo.

—N—nada.

Rio un poco.

—Anda, compártelo conmigo.

—Uhm... bueno, yo... La verdad es que no puedo creer que ahora tú y yo... ya sabes.

—Lo sé —detuvo su andar y me enrolló con sus brazos fuertemente, apoyando su barbilla sobre mi cabeza. Por mi parte, no podía dejar de gritar internamente.

Fue en este momento cuando me percaté por primera vez en la diferencia de estaturas. Él es alto, sí, pero no mucho más que yo, y a pesar de eso, pude acomodarme muy bien sobre su pecho para ser abrazado de esa forma. Vaya, qué calidez.

—Yo también estoy muy emocionado y no puedo creerlo aún, pero ¿sabes? Me siento tan feliz —aspiró con fuerza y enseguida soltó ese aire con plena tranquilidad—. Estoy tan feliz que quisiera congelar este momento y abrazarte por la eternidad, Yuuri, no suelo ser muy bueno con las palabras y mucho menos con los sentimientos de los demás, sabes que soy directo y a veces incluso algo rudo con mi sinceridad, pero con esa misma sinceridad te juro ahora que te amo con todo mi ser, quizás sea pronto para que confiese este tipo de sentimiento, pero ¿Para qué esperar más? Te tengo aquí conmigo, correspondiéndome, no puedo pedir más a la vida.

Sus palabras me dejaron sin aliento. Quería ver su expresión, pero al mismo tiempo no deseaba deshacer este maravilloso abrazo. Así que me limité a corresponderle con la misma intensidad.

—Viktor —murmuré contra su pecho—. Si yo te dijera cómo me haces sentir... —suspiré—. No me alcanzaría el día, ni la semana, ni el año. Pero te lo puedo resumir en dos palabras —me separé del abrazo y lo miré a los ojos. Pude sentir mi cuerpo temblar junto al suyo, también la calidez que me brindan sus brazos que seguían sin soltarme. Y con todas esas hermosas sensaciones, alcé una mano hasta acomodar el cabello que siempre le cubría parte del rostro, miré ese par de zafiros claros y dije mientras sonreía—: Te amo.

Su reacción el escucharme decir eso fue genuina, sus ojos brillaron, su sonrisa se ensanchó y sus manos temblorosas me quitaron los anteojos antes de fundir sus labios con los míos en una caricia de amor infinito. El mundo se detuvo, nada más me importaba en ese momento, sólo expresarle todo mi amor a través del movimiento de mis labios y... no sé, quizás algo más.

_**Viktor.**_

Mi Yuuri, mi querido y terco Yuuri, no sé cómo hizo de nuevo para convencerme, debo admitir que es el único en el mundo que tiene ese poder sobre mí, ni siquiera Yakov, que es como mi padre, ha logrado convencerme cuando estoy decidido a hacer lo contrario, pero él es diferente. No puedo negarme ante ese par de ojitos castaños, no cuando brillan de esa manera.

Había dicho que su malestar era porque tenía mucha hambre, y quise creerle, pero no lo logré al ver lo poco que comió ¿Por qué me miente? ¿Acaso no quiere que me preocupe? ¡Me preocupa más que no me diga que se siente mal! No sé cómo decírselo sin hacerle sentir mal, así que opté por guardármelo todo y terminé enojándome conmigo mismo por ser tan débil y sucumbir ante sus encantos, a pesar de que su salud está de por medio.

Llegamos al hotel y fuimos directo al cuarto de él.

Me costó tanto negarme a ese paseo que sugirió como primera cita, me dolió tanto en el alma ver esos ojos tristes que tuve que detenerme a mitad del camino para expresarle lo que significaba él en mi vida, quería que supiera que nunca me iría de su lado, que lo que siento por él es real y hermoso, algo que nunca antes había experimentado con nadie.

Pareció feliz al ofrecerle esta buena idea, y la verdad es que yo también moría de ganas de estar a su lado, acurrucarnos juntos y cubrirnos del frío.

Vi que aún seguía somnoliento a pesar de haber comido. sus energías estaban por los suelos y vi cómo arrastraba los pies hasta tumbarse bocarriba en la cama, con los brazos extendidos y mirando hacia el techo. se sobresaltó un poco cuando comencé a quitarle los zapatos. Sonreí e hice lo mismo al sentarme en el borde de la cama. Ahí noté el sonrojo inmenso en su rostro cuando lo arrastré conmigo bajo las sábanas. ¿Estaría recordando lo de anoche? Porque yo sí, y el deseo hervía en mi sangre de sólo pensar en esos momentos.

Volví al presente cuando sentí que se acomodaba en la cama hasta quedar de costado, con su frente casi pegada a la mía.

—Tengo frío —murmuró y yo reí. Él siempre tenía frío.

—Y yo tengo la solución —lo alcancé con mis brazos y lo arrastré hasta tener su cuerpo pegado y enredado en el mío—. ¿Mejor? —lo miré asentir con la cabeza, estaba muy nervioso. En cambio, yo no podía estar más tranquilo y a gusto, tenerlo así me hacía muy feliz. Le quité las gafas y las dejé sobre la mesita de noche.

Pensé que se quedaría dormido al instante, como anoche, pero al parecer estaba algo nervioso, lo que era muy curioso, pues ahora no me quité ninguna prenda. Lo miré fijamente y noté que estaba algo pensativo, pero su rostro seguía sonrojado.

—Seguro te estás acordando de lo de anoche.

Alzó la mirada al instante, azorado y alarmado. Sí, di justo en el clavo.

Se separó un poco de mí y frunció chistosamente el ceño, sus mejillas estaban rojas y eso me enterneció, un calor agradable dentro de mi pecho me envolvió por completo. Él era único.

Sonreí, orgulloso de haberlo conocido.

—No seas tonto —lo escuché quejarse con debilidad, luego volvió a acomodarse entre mis brazos. Sus piernas enredadas con las mías se apretaron más a mi cuerpo y dentro de mí comenzó a despertar un sentimiento muy diferente a la ternura.

—Viktor —me llamó de pronto, su voz era amortiguada por la tela de mi camisa.

—¿Si?

—¿Qué harás después de que termine la competencia?

Sonreí. Él no lo sabía, pero yo ya lo tenía todo planeado.

Alzó su rostro en busca de una respuesta, conectando sus ojos con los míos, se veía inseguro.

Cómo quisiera decirle mis planes, pero temo que se espante, quizás voy muy pronto, por eso no le diré lo que haré, o al menos no todo.

—Quiero permanecer a tu lado.

Se sonrojó y mi corazón se emocionó.

—Yo también, pero... ¿Qué haremos a partir de mañana?

—Uhmm, bueno... como te dije hace rato, me encantaría que nos quedáramos un par de días más, quiero enseñarte la ciudad, quiero que disfrutemos como si fueran vacaciones.

—Pero si el resultado de...

—Independientemente del resultado de la competencia, quiero pasar contigo todo mi tiempo, además, pasado mañana es tu cumpleaños ¿Te gustaría pasarlo en Barcelona? Porque si prefieres otro lugar podemos ir a París o a...

—¡Barcelona está bien! —se abochornó un poco—. Viktor, no es necesario que hagas todo esto por mi cumpleaños —me descubrió—. No importa dónde lo pase, mientras esté a tu lado seré feliz.

—Oh Yuuri —acaricié su mejilla.

—Pero mi duda inicial es... —suspiró—. He notado que quieres regresar a tu país, y yo... bueno, en casa me esperan. A lo que voy con todo esto es que tengo miedo de que terminemos separados. Por eso quiero saber qué será de nosotros después de que termine esto.

—¿Tienes miedo? —me acerqué a su rostro, mis ojos fijos en los suyos. Mi corazón se contrajo cuando asintió—. Amor, creo que no te ha quedado claro —solté una risita ante su expresión sorprendida—. Somos pareja, eres mi novio y yo soy el tuyo. No—podemos—estar—separados ¿De acuerdo? ¿Y sabes algo? Yo sería feliz viviendo en Hasetsu.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿En serio?!

—Es tu ciudad natal, está tu familia —sonreí—. Me encanta Hasetsu.

—Pero es tan aburrido para alguien como tú.

—¿Alguien como yo? —reí—. ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

—Bu—bueno, yo... lo que quiero decir es que eres famoso, Viktor, tus fans no van a estar felices cuando sepan que te irás a vivir a un rincón olvidado en Japón.

—Aún no me conoces por completo —entristecí un poco—. ¿Qué no entiendes que ahora tú eres lo más importante en mi vida? —apreté sus mejillas mientras se lo decía—. Entiende y créeme cuando te digo que estaré a tu lado por el resto de mi vida, en las buenas y en las malas.

—Eso sonó como una propuesta de matrimonio —me miró con una suave sonrisa cargada de emoción y sus ojos... sus ojos hermosos brillaban como nunca. Esto me hizo sucumbir a la tentación de decirle mis planes.

—Bu—bueno, yo... —mi rostro ardía, me sentía avergonzado ¡Nunca tartamudeo! ¡Dios! ¿Qué me estaba pasando?

Ahora fue mi turno de sentir su mano helada contra mi mejilla. Soltó una risita que me inundó de felicidad y esos castaños ojos me dedicaron una mirada llena de amor. Sí, al fin había entendido que él era mi TODO.

—Yo también quiero pasar el resto de mis días a tu lado, en las buenas y en las malas.

Una emoción llenó mi pecho de tal forma que necesité dejar salir toda esta emoción de una u otra manera, no podía soportarlo, quería gritar de felicidad.

—¡Yuuuuuuuuriiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Estalló en carcajadas cuando lo abracé y juntos rodamos por el colchón, terminamos pareciendo un taco, pues las sabanas se nos enrollaron por completo.

Y así, en esa posición incómoda conmigo dejando todo el peso sobre él, cogí su rostro entre mis manos y le besé casi desesperadamente, él pasó su mano a mi nuca, apegándome más con la intensión de alargar le beso todo lo posible. No tenía la intención de alejarme, no, al menos que la carencia de oxígeno me obligara a separarme sólo un poquito para tomar aire y seguir con la caricia. Ambos buscábamos la lengua del otro con auténtico anhelo, dentro de un beso de absoluta posesión que a ambos logró estremecernos por completo.

Nos separamos un poco y nos miramos a los ojos con la respiración aún entrecortada.

—¿Te molesta mi peso? —le pregunté.

Él, con las mejillas arreboladas, negó con la cabeza y así seguimos con la sesión de besos. Pero esta vez las cosas se sentían diferentes. Sus manos ya no se quedaban quietas, pues fueron moviéndose por todo mi cuerpo, acariciando todo lo que tenía al alcance aun sobre la ropa. Mi cuerpo reaccionó ante sus caricias de manera exorbitante. Y una parte de mi mente me pedía a gritos que me alejara, sabía que las cosas podían ponerse más intensas si no nos deteníamos ahora mismo. Pero es que las sensaciones que me produce son tremendamente placenteras.

Escuché claramente el gemido que escapó de su garganta cuando mordí su labio inferior. Eso fue demasiado para mí. El calor me estaba sofocando.

Deshice el taco en el que nos habíamos convertido y con una habilidad que me sorprendió incluso a mí, me senté sobre el colchón con él entre mis piernas. Lo volví a besar a pesar de verse bastante descolocado por el intrépido movimiento. Decidí que necesitaba sentirlo aún más cerca, así que bajé mis manos y toqué sus caderas y piernas, moviéndolas para pasarlas sobre mis propios muslos, de tal forma que estuviese a horcajadas sobre mí.

Él se dejó hacer, a pesar de que se veía muy avergonzado. Me separé y hundí mi rostro en su cuello, aspirando su aroma natural. Dios, este hombre me volvía loco.

Perdí la cordura cuando de pronto cierta área de mi anatomía fue estimulada. Noté cómo su entrepierna rozaba insistentemente con la mía. La fricción estaba enloqueciéndome y por un momento me pregunté si lo hacía con la intención. No... o sí... ¡No sé! Es que en esta posición era tan fácil que ambos sintiéramos nuestras excitaciones. Percibí cómo esa parte íntima se endurecía con cada sutil movimiento de vaivén.

De pronto fui consciente de que sus brazos se enredaban alrededor de mi cuello, y su rostro lo ocultaba en mi pecho mientras yo me perdía en las sensaciones que me producían esos roces. No pude evitar gruñir cada vez que él, quizá sin intención, se restregaba contra mí. Había pasado ya mucho tiempo desde la última vez que tuve sexo. Y la verdad es que aquella ocasión había sido sólo eso: sexo. Un acostón con mi linda exesposa.

—Yuuri —gruñí contra la piel de su cuello. Esa nívea y suave piel me tentaba a morderla y succionarla hasta dejar un bien marcado chupetón. Sí, que todos sepan de una buena vez que Yuuri Katsuki es mío, SÓLO MÍO.

—¿S—sí?

—Tenemos que detenernos.

Se aferró más a mí, escondiendo todo lo posible su rostro de mi mirada.

—Créeme —tragué dolorosamente—. Deseo hacerte mío con cada poro de mi cuerpo, pero debemos ser pacientes, ahora mismo no es un buen momento, competirás en unas horas y hacer esto justo antes de que salgas a patinar, creo que no sería muy cómodo.

Lo obligué a separarse un poco de mi cuerpo y por fin me encontré con su rostro arrebolado.

—L—lo siento, Viktor —se sonrojó más (Si es que era posible)

—¿Por qué lo dices? —mi voz salió más suave y pausada de lo que creí.

—Yo... siento que no puedo contenerme, es muy difícil —desvió la mirada.

No soporté tanta ternura. Era tan perfecto.

—Te juro que nuestra primera vez juntos será inolvidable y será antes de lo que te imaginas —alcé su rostro con una mano en su mentón y le di un tierno y casto beso en los labios.

Lo abracé con fuerza y me tumbé en la cama, llevándomelo de encuentro. Nuestra respiración seguía muy agitada, nuestros corazones insistían en querer salirse del pecho, así que en un mutuo silencio compartido nos abrazamos y esperamos a que el calentón se nos bajara un poco.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que el fresco de la habitación me erizara la piel. Estaba frío, no habíamos prendido la calefacción a pesar de que afuera estuviéramos a tres grados centígrados.

—¿Tienes frío? —pregunté suavemente cuando sentí que temblaba entre mis brazos.

—Un poco.

Tomé las colchas y lo cubrí muy bien para que se le pasase el frío. A mí, por lo contrario, se me hacía muy agradable la temperatura, me gustaba sentir frío.

—¿Aún con frío?

—Mis manos están heladas —respondió—. Pero creo que ya sé cómo cambiar eso.

Y se le ocurrió hacer algo que definitivamente no me esperaba. Su rostro mostró una expresión traviesa, por lo cual debí darme por advertido, pero no imaginé que metiera sus manos bajo mi camisa hasta apoyar sus palmas extendidas sobre mi estómago.

—¡Ahh! ¡Tus manos están congeladas! —exclamé, estremeciéndome bruscamente ante el tacto.

Su tierna risa invadió toda la habitación, dándole color a mi vida con sólo escucharla.

—Lo siento, es que estás tan caliente —ahora frotó su mejilla sana contra mi pecho—. Eres mi calentador personal.

—Qué gracioso —le dije con sarcasmo, aunque en realidad estos pequeños momentos de confianza hacia mí, me hacían muy feliz. Deseaba con ansias que lleguara el día en el que tuviera tanta confianza como para permitirme tomar un baño con él, conmigo acariciándolo y pasando la esponja por...

¡No, Viktor, concéntrate!

—Mis pies también están helados ¿Quieres sentirlos? —me preguntó, fingiendo inocencia. Yo reí a carcajadas.

—No, gracias. ¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa?

Demonios, ¿por qué siempre se tenían que arruinar momentos hermosos de esta manera? Yuuri había salido de la cama con un solo salto y en menos de lo que imaginé ya estaba en el baño, se encerró sin decir nada.

Todo fue tan rápido.

Pegué mi oído a la puerta, quise abrirla, pero temí que se molestara por invadir así su privacidad.

—Yuuri, voy a entrar.

—¡No! No en...

Tuve que hacerlo cuando lo siguiente que escuché fue a mi Yuuri devolviendo el estómago.

—Hey, tranquilo. Ya pasará, ya pasará —me hinqué sobre el azulejo del baño, a su lado, y froté su espalda con mi mano.

Debo admitir que soy el tipo de persona que, si ve a otro vomitando, en vez de apoyarlo, termina vomitándose a su lado. Me ocurrió un par de veces con mi ex, cuando llegó a enfermar del estómago simplemente no podía entrar al baño a sostenerle el cabello, pues terminaba más enfermo yo. Pero en este momento nada me importaba.

—Vete.

Me sorprendí un poco ante su rudeza. Ni siquiera me miró. Sus manos se agarraban del excusado con fuerza, listo para vaciar lo que quedara en su estómago.

—Vete, Viktor. Esto es... asqueroso y... —no pudo continuar.

Seguí frotando su espalda.

—En las buenas y en las malas. Lo dijimos hace unos momentos.

Pequeñas lágrimas se asomaban a sus ojos debido al esfuerzo.

Después de que devolvió todo su estómago, terminó muy exhausto. Lo ayudé a incorporarse y a lavarse un poco, lo ayudé a llegar a la cama y apenas tocó el colchón, cayó rendido.

Luego de arroparlo con cuidado, comencé a caminar de un lado a otro por toda la habitación, había ya cogido mi teléfono y pasaban mil opciones por mi cabeza. ¿Qué debía hacer? Podía llamar ahora mismo a los organizadores del GPF y descalificar a Yuuri, pero... no me lo perdonaría. También podría optar por pedir una ambulancia o llamar a un médico que pudiera venir hasta el hotel y revisarlo. Sí, es lo mejor. Miré la pantalla de mi celular y comencé a marcar los números de la operadora.

—¿Qué haces?

Su voz adormilada y débil me detuvo.

—No estás bien, necesitas que te revisen.

—Oh vamos, sólo devolví el estómago, estoy algo nervioso.

—Nunca antes habías reaccionado así por los nervios.

—Es la gran final, nunca antes había llegado tan lejos con tan buenas posibilidades. Además, creo que me calló mal la comida.

—¡Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri! —me llevé ambas manos a la cabeza—. Me preocupas.

—No tienes por qué.

Discutimos con calma un rato más, hasta que dijo algo que me pareció buena idea.

—Dormiré hasta poco antes de la competencia, si para ese entonces me siento mal, hablarás con los encargados y me descalificarás, pero si no es así, competiré ¿De acuerdo?

Había mucha decisión en su rostro y en su voz.

Terminé aceptando.

—Y otra cosa, no quiero que duermas conmigo —se sonrojó y yo me descoloqué por completo—. No puedo dormir si sé que te tengo a un lado, antes sí, pero después de lo de anoche... yo...

—Está bien —acepté, después de todo lo entendía. Ya no era fácil para ambos tomar el control de la situación. Si volvía a subir el calor entre nosotros, estaba seguro de que llegaríamos mucho más lejos—. Pero vendré a despertarte en un par de horas. Anda, duérmete —lo volví a arropar a pesar de que se quejó por ello.

Besé su frente.

—Descansa mi pequeño.

—¡No soy tu pequeño!

Estallé en carcajadas mientras salía del cuarto. Lo que debí de haber hecho desde que llegamos al hotel. Necesitaba descanso verdadero, y conmigo metido en su cama era imposible.

_**Otabek**_

—¡Yuri! Ven acá, ya entrenaste mucho, debes descansar o estarás agotado al momento de la presentación.

Escuché que le llamó con su acento ruso tan marcado, pero Yuri hizo caso omiso de lo que su entrenador le gritaba desde las gradas.

—Este muchacho malcriado —murmuró entre dientes al ver que seguía patinando arduamente.

—Disculpe —me atreví a hablarle.

—¿Si? —preguntó de mala gana.

—¿Quiere que hable con él?

Vi su mueca de desconcierto, seguro no creía que eso hiciera alguna diferencia, pero no estaba de más intentarlo. Luego de unos momentos respondió, aunque no muy seguro.

—Si tú quieres.

Y así fue como entré de nuevo a la pista, afortunadamente no me había quitado los patines aún.

Logré interceptarlo antes de que hiciera un salto. Me miró extrañado, se veía molesto, pero más que eso... preocupado. Lo sabía porque su mirada no era tan dura como suele serlo, había cierto brillo en esos ojos que lo delataban a pesar de querer ocultarlo.

—Estoy ocupado —me dijo, de malas.

—Ya practicaste mucho ¿No estás cansado?

—No —se llevó ambas manos a las caderas en una pose chistosa.

Pensé rápido en algún método para sacarlo de ahí, no se me ocurrió otro más que esa tontería:

—¿Tienes hambre? Vayamos por algo de comer, yo invito —qué idiota, ¿por qué le dije eso? No va a dejar de patinar sólo por salir a comer conmigo. Lo noté cuando me miró con esa misma expresión de enfado de siempre.

—De acuerdo —y comenzó a andar hacia la salida.

Wow... bien, no me lo esperaba, pero al parecer funcionó.

Miré hacia las gradas y alcé un pulgar a su entrenador, éste se cruzó de brazos y asintió con la cabeza a modo de agradecimiento.

Llegamos a los vestidores, nos sentamos en una misma banca para quitarnos los patines. Frente a nosotros estaban las cosas de Yuuri Katsuki, noté cómo se les quedó viendo por un largo rato, en silencio, frunciendo el ceño. Eso fue más que suficiente para que descubriera el motivo de su actual humor. Estaba angustiado por su amigo. Pensé mucho en si debía o no indagar al respecto.

—¿Qué te preocupa? —solté al fin y él respondió casi al instante, como si hubiera estado esperando a que le preguntara.

—El cerdo —apretó los puños sobre sus rodillas—. Viktor se lo llevó al hospital desde temprano y no han llamado ni han dado noticias al respecto.

—¿Les pediste que te llamaran?

—No, pero... ¡Demonios! Me tienen con mucha angustia —demostró al fin su verdadero sentir, no estaba enojado, era algo más profundo, se podía palpar su angustia. Era tierno ver cómo canalizaba todo tipo de sentimiento a través de la furia. Aún era pequeño, le faltaba madurar un poco y ver que había maneras distintas de expresarse correctamente para que las demás personas pudieran ayudar. Afortunadamente podía entender todas sus facetas, o eso creía.

—Deberías hacerles saber tu preocupación, pedirles que te avisen, que te involucren. Estoy seguro de que ellos te tienen un cariño muy especial, lo he notado, pero si no dices lo que sientes o pides lo que quieres, difícilmente lo obtendrás.

Se quedó callado, mirándome entre sorprendido y avergonzado.

—Toma —le extendí una botella con agua.

—Mentira —dijo de pronto sin tomarla—. Necesitaba agua, quería agua y no tuve que pedirla, me la diste ¿Por qué ellos no pueden ser como tú y notar lo que necesito y quiero? —soltó de pronto, al parecer no pensó muy bien lo que dijo, pues repasó sus palabras y se sonrojó casi imperceptiblemente. Me abstuve de hacer una exclamación por lo tierno que se veía así.

"Es porque ellos no sienten lo que yo siento por ti" quise decir, pero era plenamente consciente de que no debía hacerlo. Me percaté de este extraño sentir desde que era sólo un niño, desde aquella vez que lo vi en el ballet, desde entonces me encontré a mí mismo esforzándome para alcanzarlo, para ser mejor día con día y así llegar a competir contra él. Mi sueño se estaba cumpliendo ahora, pero este sentimiento no disminuía, al contrario, era cada vez más fuerte. Llegué a la conclusión de que no quería separarme de él ¿Cómo lo haré? No tengo idea, pero lo lograré.

—Es porque ellos no son yo —respondí al fin.

—Pues deberían ser más como tú —me arrebató la botella de la mano y la bebió toda de una manera muy chistosa.

—Tomaré eso como un cumplido —me puse de pie y me paré en frente suyo. Extendí mi mano hasta revolverle los cabellos. Él se quejó y me empujó muy levemente. Ahí fue donde me percaté de algo que ya sabía con anterioridad, pero no había querido ver: Yuri Plisetsky tenía quince años, pero seguía siendo un niño. O quién sabe, quizás me faltaba conocerlo mejor, conocer su historia, conocer a su verdadero "yo" detrás de esa faceta de chico malo.

Recordé la noche anterior: estuvimos paseando por la ciudad hasta altas horas de la noche, pero es que el tiempo se nos había ido volando con tanta charla. Hablamos sobre muchas cosas triviales, algunas un poco más profundas, pero cuando estuvimos por tocar temas más delicados como "La familia" él se cerró de pronto, no hizo comentario alguno a excepción de un leve murmullo: "Viktor, Yuuri, Yakov y mi abuelo son mi familia"

Eso me dolió un poco ¿Sólo ellos? ¿Qué pasó con sus padres? ¿Tendría hermanos?

Hay muchas cosas que muero por saber de él, quiero conocerlo más a fondo y que me conozca también. Quiero que esta amistad dure lo necesario, al menos hasta que él sea mayor de edad... para ese entonces seremos mucho más cercanos y podré tener la confianza de decirle lo que siento. Sólo espero que él descubra lo que siente, y lo digo así porque estoy seguro de que siente algo diferente por mí ¿Qué es? No lo sé, pero me sentía satisfecho con ver cómo hace grandes excepciones cuando se trata de mí y eso me daba esperanzas y me hacía feliz.

—¿Nos vamos?

Asintió con la cabeza, y aún pensativo se puso de pie, siguiéndome.

—Comamos algo, pero después... ¿Qué te parece si buscamos a Katsuki?

Su rostro se iluminó.

—¿Me acompañarías?

—Por supuesto.

—Gracias —sonrió tímidamente y yo me atreví a pasar un brazo por sus hombros mientras caminábamos hacia la salida de los vestidores. Tuve que retirarlo al ver lo nervioso y tenso que se puso.

_**Viktor.**_

Bajé al lobby y me senté a ver a la gente pasar, estaba por hacer algo que marcaría mi vida y la de Yuuri, por eso decidí sentarme, tomar un respiro y calmar estos nervios y felicidad que me invadían. Desde que tomamos ese baño juntos en el onsen, cuando dijo que de regalo de navidad me daría algo redondo y dorado, me emocioné pensando en una locura; pero de ahí nació la idea de regalarle lo mismo, pero no sería una medalla, oh claro que no. Y ahora con estas palabras que nos hemos dicho hace rato... no cabe duda, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado, en las buenas y en las malas. Él es el indicado.

Y así llegaron a mi mente las palabras de Yakov, no entiendo por qué tuvo que sacar a tema a Irina. Tenía meses de no recordarla y ahora no puedo sacarme el asunto de la cabeza. Y no es que la extrañe ni nada por el estilo, lo que me preocupaba era el momento en el que le dijera a Yuuri ese pequeño detalle de mi pasado. Aunque ahora que lo pienso bien, él conoce casi nada sobre mí, mi familia, mi pasado. En cambio yo conozco tanto de él. No era justo, tenía que emparejar la situación, pero temía que al decirle la verdad decidiera irse de mi lado.

Mientras pensaba en esto, mi teléfono comenzó a sonar. Sonreí, era la mamá de Yuuri, pero mi alegría se esfumó al recordar que su hijo no estaba del todo bien de salud.

—¡Hola! —saludé, tratando de sonar como siempre.

—¡Hijo! ¿Cómo estás? —mi corazón dio un vuelco y en mi estómago sentí como mil mariposas. ¿Me había dicho hijo?

—B—bien —ella era la única persona, además de Yuuri, que lograba hacerme tartamudear.

—Anoche creo que hablé en mal momento ¿no es así?

Recordé cuando me dijo: "¿Ya te sinceraste con mi hijo? Oh, no me digas que... ¡Lo siento! No quise interrumpirlos, sigan en sus asuntos. Sólo quería preguntarte eso, pero si están juntos ahora de seguro estás por decírselo ¿No es así? Bueno, te deseo suerte, Yuuri te ama, así que no te pongas nervioso. Hablamos luego, ¡Adiós!"

Había hablado demasiado rápido tan emocionada que ni siquiera me dejó comunicarle a Yuuri.

—Usted puede hablarme cuando sea, nunca será un mal momento.

—Oh Viktor, eres un amor —soltó una risilla—. Pero dime ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Se lo dijiste?

La emoción me invadió a tal grado que sentí que revivía el momento.

—Lo hice.

Soltó un gritillo cargado de emoción.

—Y creo que estoy por cometer una locura, o bueno, usted me dirá si lo es... sé que apenas ayer le dije lo que sentía, pero es que mi amor es tan fuerte que no puedo esperar más, quiero hacerlo.

—¿Qué quieres hacer, Vitya—chan?

—Quiero pedirle matrimonio.

Tuve que apartar el auricular de mi oído, pues soltó un grito lleno de júbilo. No pude más que reír y sentirme aliviado ante su reacción.

—¡Vaya! Eso... eso es estupendo. Sí es una locura, pero el amor así es —suspiró soñadoramente—. Quiero decirte que nuestro sentimiento es el mismo, Vitya, eres bienvenido a esta familia y nos haces muy feliz con tu decisión, pero estoy segura de que Yuuri será el hombre más feliz del mundo cuando se lo digas.

—No lo creo... el más feliz seré yo.

Ella rio.

—No puedo creer que vayas a formar parte de esta familia de manera oficial —se le cortó un poco la voz—. No puedo estar más feliz, sé que él estará muy seguro contigo.

"Y yo con él" quise decirle.

—¿Y cómo está mi hijo? ¿Cómo ha tomado la noticia?

Por un momento pensé en decirle todo lo que ha estado pasando con Yuuri, necesitaba descargar un poco del peso sobre mis hombros, pero me partía el corazón al tener que darle una noticia así, sólo la preocuparía.

—Está bien, creo que se emocionó igual que yo cuando le dije lo que sentía —no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco al recordar la noche anterior—.De hecho acabo de dejarlo durmiendo en su cuarto, y en unos momentos saldré del hotel para ir a buscar los anillos, quiero dárselos en su cumpleaños. ¡Oh! Por cierto... nos quedaremos en Barcelona hasta ese día, espero no le moleste.

—Oh... no te preocupes hijo, Yuuri ha pasado sus últimos veintitrés cumpleaños con nosotros, entendemos que ahora estás en su vida, obviamente querrá pasarlo contigo. De todas formas los esperamos en casa, queremos festejar que llegó a la final, y quien sabe... quizás terminemos festejando que ganó el oro, pues ha perfeccionado bastante sus movimientos.

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. Yuuri no estaba bien.

—Así será...

—Bien, no te entretengo más, sólo quería saber de ustedes, ya vez que al despistado de mi hijo se le olvida todo, ¡Hasta su celular! —rio un poco—. Gracias por todo, Vitya—chan, los esperaremos en casa.

Se despidió con mucho cariño y colgó.

Yo me quedé con el corazón en una mano, debí haberle dicho que Yuuri estaba enfermo y que no sabemos de qué. Aunque bien dijo él: la comida le cayó mal, sí, no debe ser nada grave, sólo eso.

Me puse de pie con ánimos renovados y me encaminé a la salida, topándome con mi mejor amigo de frente.

—¡Viktor! —saludó contento.

—Hola Chris —sonreí—. ¿Terminó el entrenamiento?

—Desde hace mucho, pero Plisetsky y J.J. seguían practicando cuando salí. Yo me cansé y decidí distraerme un poco antes de la competencia

—Vaya...

—¿Qué haces?

—Voy a salir. Tengo que comprar un par de cosas.

—Por cierto... —miró a los alrededores—. ¿Dónde está Yuuri? Fueron con el médico ¿Cierto? Supongo que está bien, te veo muy calmado.

Suspiré pesadamente.

—No logré hacerlo ir a consulta, es tan terco... — "Y yo tan débil" quise agregar—. Lo dejé en su habitación, estaba algo mareado y con nauseas, estuvo vomitando —se me contrajo el corazón sólo de recordarlo.

Chris se llevó una mano a su barbilla, pensativo.

—Si no fuera biológicamente imposible, diría que está embarazado —estalló en carcajadas y yo me quedé quieto en mi lugar. Me congelé y la imagen de Yuuri con un bebé en brazos apareció en mi mente y no pude más que emocionarme desorbitantemente.

—¿Qué? No me digas que te gustó la idea. Aunque no lo dudo, después de la nochecita que pasaron ¡Dios! Hasta llegaron tarde al entrenamiento — volvió a reír y yo fruncí el ceño.

—Oh, cállate —refunfuñé y metí las manos a los bolsillos de mi abrigo, de pronto tuve una buena idea—. Mejor acompáñame a comprar.

—¿Qué comprarás?

—Anillos de compromiso.

—Mon Dieu! _(Dios mío!)_ —exclamó con verdadera sorpresa—. ¡Felicidades! ¿Cuándo se lo dirás?

—En su cumpleaños.

—¿Pasado mañana?

—¿Por qué sabes su cumpleaños? —entorné mis ojos y él se encogió de hombros.

—No te voy a negar que captó mi atención desde aquella noche del banquete —rio un poco—. Simplemente comencé a seguirlo en todas las redes sociales.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¡Pero tranquilo! —levantó ambas manos en señal de paz—. Él es todo tuyo, además, yo también tengo a mi pareja. Y él y yo somos muy felices, así que no tienes de qué preocuparte —sonrió y yo me asombré—. Además no es como si Yuuri tuviera ojos para alguien más que no seas tú —rio de nuevo.

Y así ambos salimos del hotel. Él conocía más de Barcelona que yo, así que fue buena idea que me acompañara, me llevó a una tienda con una enorme variedad, incluso me ayudó a elegirlos, tardamos un rato considerable, después de todo también estábamos charlando.

—Debiste haber esperado a que terminara la competencia, tú sabes... la incomodidad. El pobre de Yuuri ni siquiera pudo dar un salto decente en la mañana.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Creo saber a lo que se refiere, pero prefiero que me lo aclare antes de ser yo quien saque a tema ese asunto tan personal, pues no soy de las personas que van hablando de su vida sexual con cualquiera.

—Sí, tú sabes... después de una noche revoltosa, uno de los dos permanece adolorido por un tiempo, especialmente cuando es la primera vez. Pobre Yuuri.

—¡Espera! —inevitablemente me sonrojé—. No lo hicimos.

—¿Eh?

—Lo que oyes, no lo hicimos.

—Oh...

—Aquí están sus anillos —la joven que atendía la tienda llegó con la cuenta y con esos hermosos anillos dorados, idénticos uno al otro. Espero que le guste, de verdad espero que le guste.

Salimos de la tienda, por primera vez en silencio desde que salimos del hotel, o al menos así fue, hasta que...

—¿En serio no lo hicieron?

Rodé los ojos.

—No.

—¡¿Por qué?! Es decir, estaban solos en una habitación de hotel, so—los. ¿Qué los detuvo?

—No era el momento —demonios, sentí mi rostro enrojecer, más aún cuando soltó una risilla traviesa.

—No me digas que... oh... es verdad, tú eras hetero hasta que conociste a Yuuri, lo que quiere decir que eres tan inexperto como él ¡Vaya! —se asombró y comenzó a reír ante sus propias conjeturas.

—Oh vamos, ya cállate —apresuré el paso, apretando la bolsa de mi compra en un puño.

—Aunque si lo vemos desde otro punto de vista... —se llevó una mano al mentón, reflexionando—. Él es totalmente virgen, al menos tú has tenido experiencia con mujeres. Pobre, para ser su primera vez deberías dejar que él tome el papel de...

—¡Basta!

Cuando se trata de avergonzar a alguien, Christophe era el mejor.

—Amigo ¡Sí que te sonrojaste! —estalló en carcajadas y yo no podía sentirme más incómodo.

—Basta, Chris, esto ya es bastante vergonzoso —me llevé una mano al rostro y él rio más.

—Pronto no dirás lo mismo, pero ya... hablando en serio, creo que deberías planearlo muy bien, lo digo por él que aún es inexperto en todo lo referente al sexo.

Si supiera lo ardiente y espontáneo que podía llegar a ser Yuuri cuando hace a un lado la timidez. No, era mejor que no lo supiera.

Y así siguió hablando durante todo el camino. Escuché algunas partes y otras decidí solo ignorarlas, pues comenzó a darme "consejos" para esas ocasiones íntimas con la pareja, aunque hubo momentos en los que pensé: "¡Dios mío! ¡¿Se puede hacer eso?!" Debo admitir que sí hubo consejos muy buenos que sin duda tomaré, pero otros... Dios, no. Se me pusieron los pelos de punta sólo de imaginar las cosas que me recomendaba, y lo peor es que, si me lo recomendaba, era porque lo había practicado ya con su novio. ¡NO! No quiero tener esa imagen en mi mente.

Llegamos al hotel, donde al fin nos despediríamos. No lo juzgaba ni lo criticaba, era mi mejor amigo después de todo, pero esa conversación había sido más incómoda que la que tuve con mi madre sobre sexo cuando era niño.

—Antes de irme —puso una mano en mi hombro e involuntariamente me causó escalofríos—. Quiero disculparme por los momentos incómodos que le hice pasar a Yuuri, ya sabes, cuando le agarré el trasero —rio un poco—. Debo admitir que la primera vez lo hice porque me plació y porque pensé que habíamos creado confianza después del pole dance que compartimos, nunca conté con que fuera a olvidar todo lo de esa noche —suspiró—. Pero la segunda vez lo hice con toda la intención de molestarte —rio a sus anchas—. Te pusiste celoso ¿No es así?

—Ni me lo recuerdes.

Entré al cuarto y vi a Yuuri recostado en la misma posición en la que lo dejé. Miré el reloj, ya era hora de levantarlo, pero antes tuve que esconder bien la cajita con los anillos. Los guardé en mi abrigo, sólo esperaba que no los descubriera de alguna manera.

Luego me senté en el borde de la cama y lo miré por largo rato. Estaba consciente de las adversidades presentes, de sus malestares y el estrés producido por la competencia, sin embargo ninguna de esas cosas pudo minimizar la felicidad que sentía en mi corazón. Por primera vez en mi vida estaba experimentando un amor incondicional hacia mi pareja, por primera vez sentía que amaba todo en alguien. Su rostro, su aroma, su voz, su risa, su enojo, sus crisis, todo, absolutamente todo, e imaginarme sin él era como perder la vida.

—Definitivamente no eres un capricho, eres lo que realmente amo en esta vida, lo que más amo, y juro que te protegeré como a mi más grande tesoro —susurré.

Extendí mi mano hasta alcanzar el antifaz para dormir que acostumbra usar, se lo quité con delicadeza y sonreí al ver su tierno rostro.

—Yuuri —susurré despacio, mientras acariciaba su rostro, despejándolo del cabello que le caía despreocupadamente encima.

No fue necesario que lo llamara una segunda vez. Sus hermosos ojos castaños se abrieron de par en par, siendo yo lo primero que vieron al despertar. Una enorme sonrisa se formó en su adormilado rostro.

—Hola —su voz era condenadamente sexy al despertar, algo ronca y grave.

—Hola amor —besé sus labios, notando lo nervioso que se ponía, como cada vez que le digo así: "amor" "mi amor" se pone tan nervioso que me incita a decírselo más seguido, además de que no podía evitarlo, me salía de una manera muy natural, como si nos llamáramos así de toda la vida.

—¿Ya es hora?

—Así es ¿Cómo te sientes?

Vi cómo se estiraba perezosamente a lo largo de toda la cama. Bostezó y luego me miró sonriente.

—Perfectamente —se incorporó un poco y vi la determinación en sus ojos—. Estoy listo.

No había nada por discutir, se veía realmente mejorado.

Así ambos nos alistamos para ir directo a la pista. En todo momento observé a Yuuri, era cierto que estaba mucho mejor, no se tambaleaba al caminar, su rostro ya no estaba tan pálido y al parecer las náuseas se esfumaron. Quizás sólo necesitaba dormir de verdad.

A mi mente llegaron de nuevo las palabras de Chris. Yuuri embarazado ¡Ja! Qué ridículo, aunque... si fuera biológicamente posible... dios, sería hermoso.

¡Ah! ¡¿Pero qué estoy pensando?!

—¿Viktor?

—¿Eh? —reaccioné al tener su rostro muy cerca del mío, inspeccionándome.

—¿Estás bien? Te noto algo raro.

De inmediato, y en acto reflejo me llevé una mano al bolsillo donde guardaba los anillos.

—¡S—sí! —que idiota soy.

—Bien, entonces vámonos —me extiendió su mano y yo la acepté con una inmensa sonrisa.

Tal vez tener hijos propios es imposible debido a nuestra naturaleza, pero sería lindo poder adoptar, no sé... quizás dos, tres o siete.

—Yuuri, espera —lo detuve en medio de la calle y él me miró extrañado.

—¿Olvidaste algo?

—Sé que no llevamos ni un día de novios, pero... tengo que decirlo de nuevo —lo abracé asfixiantemente—. Te amo tanto y soy feliz al poder hacer esto cuando me plazca —me separé y uní mis labios con los suyos. Sentí su cálido aliento antes de rozar su piel con la mía. Di una pequeña mordida en su labio superior y él aprovechó para hacerlo en el mío inferior. Vaya, aprende rápido.

Luego de ese beso nos dirigimos a la GPF. Yuuri no dijo nada, sólo iba con una sonrisa tan radiante que encandilaba a cualquiera que le pasara cerca, ah, y no soltó mi mano hasta que estuvimos dentro de los vestidores, donde Yurio me recibió con una patada voladora verdaderamente dolorosa.

—¡Yuri! —Otabek apareció de repente detrás de él, mirándolo desaprobatoriamente.

—¡Te llamé más de cien veces! ¡Y nunca contestaste! —me apuntó acusadoramente con un dedo. Por primera vez lo vi realmente enojado, su furia era auténtica.

Saqué mi teléfono y en efecto, tenía un historial muy largo de llamadas perdidas tanto de él como del número de Otabek.

—Lo siento, lo tenía en silencio —vi la hora, era de cuando estaba con Chris.

—¡Y tú! —ahora apuntó a Yuuri, éste se petrificó en su lugar, quizás esperando una patada voladora también—. ¿Cómo te sientes? —caminó hasta él y lo miró de cerca, examinándolo.

—B—bien —alzó ambas manos en señal de paz, creyendo que podría agredirlo.

Mi compatriota suspiró pesadamente.

—¿Participarás?

—Por supuesto.

—Bien —se dio media vuelta y se fue de ahí.

Otabek se quedó con nosotros, de seguro viendo nuestras muecas de completo desconcierto.

—Estaba muy preocupado por Katsuki —nos aclaró—. Quiso comunicarse con ustedes y al ver que no lo lograba fuimos al hotel, pero tampoco los encontramos. Pensó lo peor.

—Oh... —Yuuri entristeció—. Sólo estaba preocupado.

Otabek asintió.

—Gracias por decírnoslos —le sonreí y él asintió.

_**Yuuri.**_

No puedo negar que la preocupación de Yurio me enternece bastantes, y hasta cierto punto tiene razón en preocuparse, incluso yo comencé a hacerlo al ver cómo me había sentido hoy. Viktor no lo sabía, pero la razón por la cual pude despertarme fácilmente, fue porque al dejarme solo aproveché para pedir una taza de café exprés a la habitación. Terminé tomándome tres tazas. Fue agracias a eso que ahora mismo estoy despierto.

La competencia dio inicio y sorprendentemente no me sentía nervioso. Sabía que no pude hacer ningún salto en el entrenamiento, me caí ridículamente, pero ahora me sentía muy bien y quería aprovechar el efecto de la cafeína para dar lo mejor de mí, tenía que ganar. Viktor me lo ha repetido hasta el cansancio: no necesita que gane esa medalla para él, pero yo no puedo faltar así a mi promesa, además, obtuve buen puntaje en el programa corto, aún podía ganar el oro.

Me paré junto a Viktor, recargado en la barda que separaba al hielo del resto y juntos miramos a los primeros patinadores. Phichit comenzó, dando un espectacular programa libre, superó su marca, enseguida entró Chris y nos dejó a todos sorprendidos, como siempre; luego Otabek presentó su programa libre, perfecto de principio a fin. Luego llegó el turno de Yurio... me dejó con la boca abierta y es que su presentación fue titánica. Vi un salto tras otro, tras otro y tras otro aún más complicado que el anterior. Mis ánimos decayeron por un instante, era imposible ganarle a algo así.

Llegó mi turno.

—Yuuri, da lo mejor de ti, te estaré observando en todo momento —sentí su cálido abrazo desde mi espalda, yo ya estaba dentro de la pista. Me giré para tenerlo de frente y luego de sonreírle, deposité un casto beso sobre sus labios—. Te amo —me dijo con ternura.

—Te amo.

Escuché el "Ohhh!" de parte de todo el público, y no pude más que sonreír ampliamente. Y por mi cabeza sólo pasaban las palabras: "Sí, entérense de una buena vez, Viktor Nikiforov es mío, sólo mío"

Me sonrojé ante mis propios pensamientos y me encaminé al centro de la pista. Sonreí. Nunca me había sentido tan confiado y tranquilo en momentos como este. La gran diferencia de las competencias anteriores, a la de ahora, era Viktor. Y es que ya tenía lo más importante en mi vida, no podía pedir más. Viktor y yo éramos pareja, oficialmente novios y yo me sentía tan feliz por ello.

Me posicioné correctamente y esperé a que la música diera inicio, miré hacia abajo y de pronto todo se volvió algo borroso. Un muy leve mareo me alertó. Comencé a sentirme un poco débil, mi cuerpo estaba algo entumecido.

No, Yuuri, concéntrate, concéntrate. Sólo cinco minutos, aguanta cinco minutos. Luego de eso le pediré a Viktor que me lleve al hospital. Sólo necesito terminar esto.

Respiré profundo y la música dio inicio. Bloqueé de mi mente cualquier malestar o dolor. Comencé a hacer mis movimientos y hasta el momento todo iba bien, logré bloquear el dolor por completo.

Concentré todo de mí en recordar lo que ha sido mi vida desde que estuve a punto de renunciar al patinaje, encontré la relación de la música con mi vida personal. Al principio estaba solo, intentando hacer todo por mi cuenta, después mi vida sufrió un cambio significativo al conocer a Viktor, de ahí en adelante todo ha sido tan perfecto... cada vez mejor y mejor, y cuando creí que no podría ser más feliz, me dijo que me amaba, me acarició, me besó y me hizo sentir el ser más amado en el mundo. Pudo haber elegido a cualquier mujer hermosa y talentosa, a cualquier hombre mejor que yo, pero no, me escogió a mí. Aun no entendía bien lo que vio en mí, pero sea lo que sea, se lo agradecía, porque ahora soy verdaderamente feliz.

Comencé a disfrutar cada paso, cada deslizamiento de mis cuchillas. La música invadió mi alma, permitiéndome expresar con cada movimiento y salto todo lo que me hacía sentir, mi amor... aún no me atrevía a llamarle así, soy muy tímido, pero prometo que lo haré muy pronto.

La canción estaba por terminar, el último salto se acercaba. Tenía que hacer el flip cuádruple, estaba nervioso.

Respiré profundamente, cerré mis ojos y me dejé llevar. Despegué del suelo, di los giros, caí en un solo pie y no toqué el piso con mis manos.

¡LO CLAVÉ!

El público gritó eufórico, escuché los aplausos. Abrí mis ojos y busqué con desesperación la mirada de Viktor, logré hacerlo, nuestras miradas se conectaron y me sentí el ser más feliz al ver el orgullo brillando en sus ojos, en su sonrisa. Aún no terminaba, me faltaba cerrar la coreografía con unos cuantos giros, pero al intentarlo sólo sentí cómo las fuerzas abandonan por completo mi cuerpo. Sentí que mis extremidades no me respondían y así colapsé lentamente hacia el hielo. No me golpeé, sólo me deslicé lentamente sobre el hielo, sintiendo frío en todo mi cuerpo.

Podía sentir, escuchar, pero no lograba ver nada. Mis ojos estaban cerrados y tampoco podía hablar ¡No me podía mover!

De pronto todo se fue haciendo penumbra total para mí, los sonidos y las sensaciones fueron disminuyendo hasta que sólo experimenté un gran vacío y oscuridad.

_**Continuará...**_

_***Respira profundamente y se truena los dedos al estilo Kaneki***_

_**Okey... llevo ocho horas seguidas escribiendo esto ¡No he parado! Disculpen que lo suba tan tarde, pero no podía dejar pasar el domingo sin actualización, se los prometí y yo cumplo. El problema es que fui a patinar en la mañana (Sí, patiné sobre hielo después de cinco años!) y bueno, el tiempo se me fue volando, me confié y como publiqué el miércoles no dejé nada listo para el capi de hoy, así que todo lo que leyeron está recién escrito ¿Cómo ven? ¿Vale la pena dejar un review kilométrico a cambio de este fic kilométrico? FUERON 50 PÁGINAS EN WORD Y 13 MIL PALABRAS! nunca subo caps tan largos, siempre lo máximo son 7 mil, así que hagan de cuenta que es un capítulo doble.**_

_**Por lo mismo que acabo de terminar de escribir el cap, no le he editado ni he releído en busca de horrores ortográficos o gramaticales, así que... si ven algún horror por ahí, no duden en decírmelo, saben que sigo leyendo y editando mis historias a pesar de que estén publicadas.**_

_**¡PREGUNTAS!**_

_**1) ¿Qué le pasó ahora a Yuuri?**_

_**2) ¿Viktor le podrá dar los anillos?**_

_**3) ¿Yuuri ganará algún lugar en el podio? recuerden que no terminó su programa y eso es gravemente penalizado.**_

_**4) ¿Les gustó el OtabekXYurio?**_

_**5) ¿Les gusta Chris? en lo personal me encanta, me gusta para que sea el amigo pervertido que le da ideas libidinosas a Viktor.**_

_**6) ¿Cómo será la noche Vikturi especial? Chris le dio muchos buenos consejos a Vitya.**_

_**7) Una de mis partes favoritas: ¡La charla de la mamá de Yuuri y Viktor! Los amo ¿Les gustó?**_

_**8) Sí, Viktor era casado y Yakov se preocupa más por Yuuri que por su querido ex pupilo... sospechoso eh. ¿Qué creen que pase?**_

_**18/12/16**_


	5. Oscuridad

**Agape to Eros**

**By Tsuki No Hana**

**5**

_**"Oscuridad"**_

_**Viktor.**_

¡Hizo el salto a la perfección! ¡Dios mío! Ni siquiera yo pude haberlo hecho mejor. Yuuri estaba tan diferente, tan seguro, tan decidido y al mismo tiempo tan relajado. Su coreografía era sublime y sus saltos... ¡No tengo palabras!

El público se estremeció tanto como yo y gritaban eufóricos. Me emocioné tanto que di un salto con giro en mi lugar. Sí, me vi como un idiota, pero no pude evitarlo, me sentía tan conectado con él que casi pude experimentar en carne propia lo que estaba sintiendo sobre el hielo.

Ya sólo faltaba que terminara con un giro. Sólo eso y era un hecho que nos llevaríamos el oro a casa. Pero... ¿Por qué disminuía la velocidad? Estaba descendiendo mucho.

Mi entusiasmo se fue hasta los suelos cuando vi que lentamente se fue deslizando sobre el hielo, con su cuerpo entero tocando la pista. Estaba inconsciente.

Dios mío.

El ruido a mi alrededor cesó por completo, sólo fui consciente del fuerte palpitar de mi corazón. Mi pecho dolía, mi cabeza daba vueltas y sólo fui consciente de que mi garganta dolió condenadamente mucho después de gritar a todo pulmón su nombre.

La escena se repetía.

Estaba inconsciente sobre el hielo, tumbado y sin moverse.

Estoy reviviendo mi peor pesadilla.

—¡Entiende que no entrarás!

Aparté por primera vez la mirada de Yuuri para enfocarme en aquello que me impedía que entrara a la pista para correr a su lado. Yakov estaba interceptándome, aplicando toda su fuerza contra la que yo mismo ejercía contra él, para evitar que lo tumbara y entrara corriendo a su lado.

—¡Muévete! —mi voz salió más furiosa y alterada de lo que imaginé—. ¡Necesito ir con él! ¡Hazte a un lado! ¡YA!

—Tranquilo, Viktor —ahora fue Chris quien se le unió a mi ex entrenador—. Los paramédicos ya van por él —señaló hacia la pista, y sí, en efecto, ya estaban examinándolo.

¡Pero eso no me es suficiente! ¡Necesito ir y verlo con mis propios ojos! ¡NECESITO SABER QUE ESTÁ BIEN!

—Iré yo —ese murmullo fue tan vago y sutil que no me molesté en ver quién había dicho esas palabras. Después de todo no podía despegar la mirada de esa mancha negra a lo lejos, del otro lado de la pista, tumbado sobre el hielo. ¡Dios! No podía soportar la incertidumbre.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios?! ¡Yuri! ¡Ven acá en este mismo instante! —exclamó con enojo al verlo entrar a la pista. Llegó como rayo al lado de Yuuri.

¡Él fue quien murmuró esas palabras a mi lado hace unos segundos!

Yurio...

Vi que intercambió unas palabras con los paramédicos, y en seguida giró su cabeza hacia mí. No alcancé a distinguir su expresión, pero no parecía muy aliviado.

Los paramédicos subieron a Yuuri a una camilla y lo sacaron de la pista lo antes posible. Hasta este momento fui consciente del frío silencio que se formó en todo el estadio.

Mi corazón dolía al ver que seguía inconsciente. De ahí en adelante no pude reaccionar correctamente, mi cuerpo se sentía entumecido y mi mente era débil, mi alma clamaba porque esto fuera sólo otra pesadilla, sí, sólo es una pesadilla.

—Sus signos vitales están muy debilitados. Hay que trasladarlo a un hospital cuanto antes.

Esas palabras me trajeron cruelmente de vuelta a la realidad. Esto no era una pesadilla. Está pasando. Estoy en la enfermería, con mi Yuuri de nuevo inconsciente sobre la camilla, sólo que ahora con una pinta mucho peor que antes.

La ambulancia llegó de inmediato y procedieron a sacarlo de ahí con premura. Al salir de la enfermería pude escuchar el barullo que había en todo el lugar, la gente estaba conmocionada y hacían mucho ruido. No me detuve a observar bien qué sucedía. Mis ojos estaban fijos en él, tomé su mano y la sujeté en todo momento hasta que llegamos al exterior y tuvieron que subirlo a la ambulancia. En ese momento me percaté de la presencia de más gente a mi alrededor. Yakov, Yurio, Otabek, Phichit y Chris estaban junto a mí, con la misma expresión preocupada e impaciente en sus rostros. Los miré y quise decirles algo, pero mi mente no daba para más, sólo quiero llegar al hospital, ¡Quiero que ayuden a Yuuri!

Luego de que lo acomodaron en la ambulancia, me subí y me senté a su lado, tomándolo de la mano. Odiaba sentir cómo ésta no me correspondía; sentirla flácida y sin fuerza era espeluznante.

—Iré con ustedes —hizo el ademán de subir a la ambulancia.

—¡Yurio! —lo detuvo Yakov.

—Sólo una persona puede acompañarlo —dijo un paramédico mientras los otros dos ya se habían subido a la parte delantera del automóvil.

—Quédense todos. Les daré noticias de Yuuri más tarde —fue lo único que pude decir. Sólo quería que cerraran la puerta e irnos ¡Yuuri necesitaba atención médica, ya!

Me desesperé y miré al paramédico con impaciencia, éste pareció entender, así que se montó a la camioneta y cerró las puertas, dejando a nuestros amigos atrás, todos preocupados y muy serios.

**Hospital Mediterráneo, Barcelona.**

Me encontraba en un duro sillón de la sala de espera, mi pie derecho golpeteaba el piso repetidas veces, sin parar, con nerviosismo. Apreté mis dientes con frustración y me pasé las manos por la cabeza. No lograba calmar mis nervios, así que me puse de pie y comencé a caminar de un lado a otro, observando de reojo aquel par de puertas por el cual se llevaron a Yuuri hace no más de cinco minutos.

Cuando llegamos al hospital, los médicos que nos recibieron se sorprendieron un poco al reconocernos. Admitieron haber estado viendo la competencia hasta hace unos momentos, dijeron que vieron también cómo se golpeó Yuuri ayer en el entrenamiento, pues eso también fue transmitido, además de que las noticias de ese tipo se esparcieron como fuego en pólvora. La ventaja de esto fue que los médicos de urgencias lo refirieron de inmediato con el neurólogo.

Me causó escalofríos.

Dijeron que después de ese golpe en la cabeza no esperaban verlo de nuevo en la competencia, pero enorme fue su asombro cuando lo vieron dar su mejor esfuerzo, también en el programa de hoy. Así que al verlo frente a ellos, inconsciente, y sabiendo lo que ocurrió, era inevitable que tuvieran un diagnóstico ya casi hecho.

El neurólogo lo revisó rápidamente en urgencias. Afortunadamente me permitieron permanecer a su lado, o al menos así fue hasta que pidió que le tomaran radiografías y que le hicieran una tomografía para ver el estado de su cráneo y su cerebro.

El doctor prometió volver cuanto antes con el diagnóstico hecho y con una solución al problema. Se lo agradecí bastante y ahora me encontraba esperando alguna noticia. Sabía que habían pasado sólo minutos, pero no pude más con esta ansiedad. Sentía un hueco extraño en el estómago y mis manos tiemblan levemente, y es que... en esta ocasión no despertó, se quedó inconsciente, sus ojos no se abrieron.

No pude más, mis nervios incrementaron al estar de pie, así que busqué un asiento de nuevo en esa sala de espera más o menos concurrida. La gente se me quedaba mirando, seguro me habían reconocido, pero nadie se atrevió a acercarse. Me quité el abrigo con desesperación ¡Hacía calor!

Lo hice bola y lo arrumbé en el asiento vacío a mi lado, el cual fue ocupado en seguida por alguien a quien no esperaba ver ahí, al menos no ahora.

—¿Cómo está?

—Chris... —me asombré—. ¿No deberías estar...? La premiación será en unos momentos. ¿Cómo es que llegaste aquí?

—Sé que no ganaré un lugar en el podio, así que no necesito estar ahí. Mejor tomé un taxi y seguí la ambulancia. Ahora dime ¿Cómo está? —preguntó con total seriedad.

Un nudo se formó en mi garganta y procedí a explicarle lo que hasta ahora sabía.

Ahora ambos nos quedamos en silencio, esperando. Agradecí enormemente su compañía en estos momentos. Nunca imaginé encontrar este tipo de apoyo en Chris, ahora podía ver que era un hombre de buen corazón y pude ver que Yuuri se había ganado el cariño de Chris a pulso. ¿Y cómo no? Mi katsudon es tan adorable que encanta a cualquiera, así que no podía culpar a mi amigo.

Pasaron diez minutos más y las puertas se abrieron de par en par. El neurólogo Javier Fernández, creo que se llama, salió de ahí con un sobre gigante de papel.

Me incorporé como resorte del sillón y caminé hacia él, Chris me siguió.

—¿Cómo se encuentra? ¿Ya despertó? ¿Se recuperará? —pregunté con temor.

El médico suspiró, y con un poco de prisa me explicó:

—Sigue inconsciente. No le voy a mentir, su amigo presenta un índice de tres en la escala de Glasgow, es el más bajo. No hay reacción ante ningún estímulo.

—Pareja... —murmuré.

—¿Cómo dice?

—Yuuri es mi pareja.

—Oh, lo siento mucho —se apenó un poco, sin borrar la seriedad de su rostro—. Necesito mostrarle esto —sacó las radiografías y los resultados de la tomografía de cráneo—. ¿Ve toda esta zona de color claro? —señaló con su dedo un área muy extensa, era lo primero que se apreciaba al mirar esa imagen. Yo asentí con la cabeza sin dejar de mirar asombrado la imagen con el cerebro de Yuuri plasmado en esa película—. Es una hemorragia interna. Se le conoce como hematoma subdural y es causado por traumatismos. El golpe en su cabeza fue muy severo, reventó varios vasos importantes y ahora todo ese cúmulo de sangre oprime con fuerza al cerebro. No hay daños externos, pero esto lo hace más peligroso, pues los pacientes suelen subestimarlo al no ver sangre después del golpe —sentí una puñalada en el pecho—. Su cerebro ahora mismo sufre de una presión muy elevada, necesitamos abrir para alivianar esa presión y drenar toda la sangre del hematoma antes de que exista daño irreversible o de que se formen coágulos.

—¡¿Cirugía?!

—Ahora mismo lo están preparando para ingresarlo al quirófano, pero necesito que firme el consentimiento informado antes de que procedamos —me extendió unos papeles y bolígrafo.

—Pero... ¿Va a estar bien? ¿No es muy riesgosa la operación?

—Es una intervención muy sencilla cuando el hematoma es tratado de inmediato, pero en este caso... —suspiró—. Dejaron pasar mucho tiempo, si hubieran venido a revisión justo después de la caída, podríamos haber evitado que la hemorragia se extendiera a casi toda la mitad posterior de su cerebro.

Ahora sentí como si un puñal fuera clavado y retorcido en mi pecho, una y otra y otra vez. ¿Por qué no vinimos antes? ¿Por qué no lo obligué a venir? ¡Demonios! ¡¿Por qué?!

Alargué mis manos para tomar bolígrafo y papel, notando cómo éstas me temblaban ahora con mucha más violencia. Quise firmar, pero mi temblor no me lo permitía.

—¿Señor Nikiforov? Necesitamos una firma para poder proceder cuanto antes—escuché la lejana voz del médico. Yo sólo podía ver ese papel en mis manos, de pronto mi visión se hizo algo borrosa y sentí cómo me quitaban las cosas de repente. Alcé la mirada y me topé con Chris firmando el consentimiento en mi lugar. El doctor dijo algo, yo sólo pude entender que nos informarían del estado de Yuuri en cuanto la cirugía terminara.

—Viktor, ven, siéntate un rato —me tomó de los hombros y me guio de nuevo a la sala de espera—. ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó cuando al fin nos sentamos—. Te veo muy pálido.

—Van a operarlo... —murmuré, mirando a la nada—. Van a operarlo —repetí, sin creerlo del todo. Nunca imaginé que esto llegaría tan lejos. Algo en mi bolsillo comenzó a vibrar. Era mi teléfono—. Dios, no.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—La mamá de Yuuri —le mostré la pantalla de mi celular—. No sé si pueda... —se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y de pronto sentí una fuertísima palmada en la espalda, más dolorosa que reconfortante.

—Tienes que ser fuerte. Ahora, aguanta todos esos sentimientos y responde la llamada, ella te necesita seguro y firme, sino terminará peor que tú y no quieres eso ¿O sí? —negué con la cabeza—. Ya tendrás tiempo para desahogarte. Contesta y explícale lo que está pasando, hazlo con mucho tacto.

Tragué dolorosamente y asentí con la cabeza. Logré contestar antes de que la llamada terminara. La voz preocupada y asustada de Hiroko-san se dejó escuchar de inmediato.

—¡Viktor! Vimos lo que pasó ¿Cómo está mi hijo? ¡¿Se encuentra bien?!

Tomé aire y valor antes de explicarle todo lo que sabía hasta el momento. Fui sincero y directo.

—¿¡Están operando a mi niño?! —su voz se volvió repentinamente temblorosa y con mucho miedo—. ¡Tengo que estar ahí! —comenzó a llorar.

—No, no Hiroko-san, no se preocupe, él... él va a salir bien de esto, es muy fuerte —quise creer en mis propias palabras—. Además... yo estoy aquí, cuidaré de él en todo momento, y los mantendré informados. No se preocupe, por favor —me partía el alma escucharla de esa forma—. Lo importante es que ya está bajo atención médica, todo saldrá bien.

—Oh Viktor... —sollozó—. No te separes de él en ningún momento, y por favor... avísame cada cosa que ocurra, te lo suplico.

Se me volvió a hacer un nudo en la garganta.

—Lo haré... —como quisiera tenerla en frente para abrazarla y darle el apoyo que necesitaba. A quién engaño, el que necesita ese apoyo soy yo.

_**Narradora.**_

Luego de que terminó la llamada, bastaron unos minutos para que el resto de competidores y entrenadores llegaran al hospital, preguntando por Yuuri. La noticia de que estaba en ese hospital se esparció como pólvora y ya muchos fans se encontraban ahí. Los guardias tuvieron que evacuar la sala de espera, permitiendo que se quedaran sólo los amigos cercanos.

Yurio llegó como fiera, preguntando por su amigo. Phichit estaba demasiado angustiado, ni siquiera Celestino pudo tranquilizarlo. Y en cuanto a J.J...

—Tú —Viktor se puso de pie al verlo llegar. Dos zancadas fueron suficientes para acortar la distancia entre su puño y el rostro del canadiense, quien no se esperó en ningún momento ese golpe.

—¡Viktor! —Chris lo detuvo antes de que se le echara encima luego de ese puñetazo que dejó en el suelo al canadiense.

—¡**Говнюк**! _**("Maldito bastardo" en ruso)**_

Yurio y Yakov se quedaron inmóviles en su lugar. Pocas veces habían visto a Viktor enojado, pero nunca tan enfurecido como ahora. Su rostro estaba al rojo vivo, lleno de ira, sus ojos eran filosos y su mandíbula apretada lo hacía ver muy letal y peligroso, casi podían escuchar el crujir de sus dientes. Con el simple hecho de escucharlo decir improperios en ruso, se dieron cuenta de que las cosas iban en serio. Si no lo detenían ahora mismo, le partiría la cara al canadiense.

—¡Por tu culpa es que ahora Yuuri está siendo operado! ¡Por ser tan fanfarrón y un hijo de perra!

El aludido se puso de pie lentamente. Se limpió la sangre de su boca y nariz con la manga de su chaqueta y enseguida miró al ruso con seriedad.

—Si vine aquí es precisamente para eso, quiero disculparme por...

—Lárgate.

—Cálmate ya, Viktor —casi le amenazó Yakov—. Sabes que no fue del todo su culpa.

El aludido apretó los puños, con ganas renovadas de golpear a J.J.

—Lo siento tanto, de verdad... —aún con la mano en su nariz deteniendo la hemorragia, Leroy se dio media vuelta y se fue de ahí con un sentimiento de verdadera culpa que Viktor no notó por estar tan cegado por la furia.

Ese episodio pronto fue olvidado, o más bien ninguno de los presentes quiso tocar el tema. Se habían sorprendido mucho al conocer esa faceta ruda y violenta en el pentacampeón.

Nikiforov no se animó a soltar palabra, se limitaba a sentarse en el extremo de un sillón, mirando al lado opuesto de donde están todos. Chris fue quien les explicó a los demás todos los detalles, y ahora fue el turno de ellos, le explicaron a Chris todo lo que ocurrió después de que se llevaran a Yuuri.

Viktor hizo como que no estaba al tanto de la conversación, pero en realidad escuchó todo.

Resulta que luego de haberse ido, J.J. sufrió un colapso nervioso y no pudo salir a dar su presentación, por lo que fue descalificado automáticamente, el pobre estaba muy afectado, pues se sentía por completo culpable.

—¿Y cómo quedaron los lugres?

—Lo siento Chris —dijo Phichit—. Quedaste en quinto lugar.

El aludido suspiró.

—Qué se le va a hacer...

—Yo quedé en tercero —agregó Otabek, quien había estado callado hasta el momento.

—Y yo el cuarto —dijo el tailandés con una leve sonrisa.

—Yo me llevé el oro —dijo Yuri con su típico tono de enojo—. El cerdo, a pesar de todo, se llevó la plata.

Ahora sí, Viktor se giró hacia ellos, completamente impresionado.

—Pero si no terminó la coreografía —se metió en la charla después de mucho rato—. Eso es gravemente penalizado ¿Cómo fue posible? —no cabía en sí de la impresión.

—Los jueces tardaron mucho en dar los resultados, pues a pesar de los puntos que le restaron por no terminarla, fueron suficientes para quedar en segundo lugar —explicó el kazajo.

Nikiforov se quedó impactado.

—Le gané sólo por 0.12, pudo haberme superado fácilmente.

Plata... Yuuri ganó la plata.

Que poca importancia tenía eso cuando se compara con su vida pendiendo de un hilo. En esos momentos nada le importaba más a Viktor que la salud de su amado, sólo quería tenerlo a salvo, de vuelta a su lado.

—Toma.

Viktor alzó la mirada para toparse de frente a Yurio, extendiéndole la medalla de Katsuki.

—Al katsudon le gustará tenerla cuando salga de cirugía. Cuídala por mientras.

—Gracias... —la tomó y la sostuvo entre sus manos por largo rato, pensativo.

Todo por ese pedazo de metal, debido a eso Yuuri se sobre esforzó de esa manera, por eso se negaba a ir con el médico a pesar de sentirse tan mal. Todo por conseguir ese maldito pedazo de chatarra. El ruso apretó con fuerza la medalla entre sus manos, enojado, frustrado, furioso con la vida.

Las horas transcurrieron muy lentamente. Pasaba de la media noche y nadie se había atrevido a irse, todos querían estará ahí para cuando el medico saliera a dar noticias, pero ya se habían tardado bastante en el quirófano y sabían que Viktor estaba desesperado, pues no dejaba de caminar en círculos alrededor de la sala de espera. Ninguno se atrevió a detenerlo, no después de cómo reaccionó hace rato. Habían tratado de animarlo un poco, de sacarle conversación. Incluso Yurio explicó lo vergonzoso que fue la presentación de gala donde sólo patinaron Otabek y él. Lo hizo con la intención de divertir y armonizar un poco el ambiente pesado que se había formado, sin darse cuenta que eso sólo deprimió más a su amigo ruso, pues por su mente sólo podía pasar el pensamiento de: "Yuuri cumplió su sueño de estar en el podio y ni siquiera lo sabe, no pudo disfrutar del momento de la premiación, tampoco del baile de gala, no pudo siquiera disfrutar el final de su presentación"

Eran ya las dos de la mañana. Yuuri llevaba cinco horas y media en quirófano.

—¿Familiares de Katsuki Yuuri?

Nikiforov casi brincó de su asiento.

—¿Es usted familiar de...

—Es mi novio.

—Pase por aquí, el doctor Fernández vendrá a hablar con usted en unos momentos —señaló un pequeño consultorio a unos metros de la sala de espera.

—¿Cómo salió su cirugía? ¿Él...

—El médico se lo dirá todo en unos momentos —la enfermera lo acompañó al consultorio y luego se fue, renuente a soltar cualquier tipo de información.

Luego de caminar y dar vueltas como león enjaulado, Viktor tomó asiento en una de las sillas que había y se quedó inquieto, más nervioso que nunca. De nuevo su pie comenzó a golpetear con insistencia el piso. ¡Necesitaba información ya!

Era ajeno a que todos sus amigos lo miraban desde la sala de espera, a través de la pared de ese consultorio que era del piso al techo puro cristal, con las persianas medio abiertas, así que podían ver lo frustrado que estaba. Notaron también cuando el médico ingresó al consultorio, vistiendo todavía sus ropas de quirófano. Lo vieron poniéndose de pie como un resorte para luego recibir una noticia que lo hizo tambalearse hasta quedar sentado de nuevo en la silla tras de sí, más pálido que el papel.

—¡¿Qué le dijo!? —exclamó Yurio con impaciencia, ofuscado.

—Oh no... no son buenas noticias —murmuró Chris al ver (a pesar de la distancia) cómo el cuerpo entero de Viktor se estremecía y como sus facciones desencajadas daban la impresión de que se desmayaría en cualquier momento.

—No soporto más esto —Yurio caminó hacia el consultorio después de ver que el médico salió del lugar. Nadie lo detuvo, todos estaban espantados, esperando lo peor. Acaso... ¿Había muerto?

_**Viktor.**_

—¡Doctor! —me puse de pie apenas verlo ingresar—. Dígame por favor que todo salió bien —supliqué.

Soltó un pesado suspiro.

Oh no.

—La cirugía tuvo éxito, drenamos la sangre y liberamos la presión que se ejercía en el cerebro, pero me temo que fue demasiado tarde. Hubo áreas dañadas que no serán reparadas, sacamos muchos coágulos pequeños que dañaron otras áreas del cerebro. Y debido a eso... el joven Katsuki entró en coma. No sabemos cuándo despertará, y en caso de que lo haga me temo que habrá secuelas muy graves, desde pérdida de memoria, disfunción en su capacidad motora, o incluso de lenguaje.

Esto debe de ser una broma. ¿En coma? ¿Secuelas? No... no puede estar hablando de Yuuri, de MI Yuuri.

Mis piernas temblaron. Tuve que buscar asiento antes de perder el equilibrio por completo. Sentía como si mi alma saliera de mi cuerpo, dejándome vacío y débil, con una enorme opresión en el pecho. Dolía, dolía demasiado. El aire me faltaba.

—¿Se encuentra bien?

Se me acercó, examinándome con la vista.

—¿Por qué? —respiré con dificultad— ¿Por qué ocurrió esto? Es decir... él se veía tan bien ayer...

—Tuvo que haber alguna señal: Cansancio excesivo, mareos, náuseas, vómito, dolor de cabeza, desequilibrio.

Cada signo y síntoma que mencionaba, se clavaba profundamente en mi corazón. Esas señales estuvieron ahí todo el tiempo, pero fui demasiado estúpido como para relacionarlas a algo peligroso, no, más bien no quise darme cuenta, tuve miedo y como resultado obtuve esto... es mi culpa que Yuuri esté en coma, es mi culpa.

—Maldición... —gruñí con mis puños apretados—. ¿Puedo verlo?

—Aún está en quirófano, lo pasarán a recuperación en unos minutos y de ahí irá a la unidad de cuidados intensivos. Me temo que no podrá verlo hasta que se encuentre ahí. Vendré a buscarlo personalmente cuando sea posible. Lo siento mucho.

Sólo pude asentir con la cabeza, si hablaba... no, si abría mi boca terminaría llorando.

—Si gusta puede quedarse aquí el tiempo que necesite.

—Gracias —murmuré y vi cómo salió de ahí, dejándome solo.

Apoyé los codos sobre mis rodillas y enseguida oculté el rostro entre mis manos.

¡NO, NO, NO!

¡ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO!

Es una pesadilla, sólo una pesadilla...

—Viktor... —la titubeante y suave voz de Yurio me hizo sacar mi rostro de su escondite. Lo vi parado bajo el marco de la puerta, con su rostro a la expectativa, pálido y nervioso; seguro esperaba malas noticias al verme así. Quería llorar, necesitaba desahogarme, pero no podía. Mi pecho dolía y sentía este nudo enorme obstruyendo mi garganta, pero el llanto no quería salir—. ¿Qué... qué te dijo el doctor? —vi cómo frunció su ceño y caminó cautelosamente hasta pararse frente a mí.

Alcé mi rostro y lo miré a los ojos desde mi altura en la silla. Quise decirle todo lo que me explicó el médico, quise hacerle saber mi dolor al ser el culpable de su estado de salud, pero no pude... mi garganta estaba cerrada.

—¿Q-qué haces, Viktor? —preguntó cuando de pronto me puse de pie y lo atrapé entre mis brazos, apretándolo con mucha fuerza. No pude responder a su pregunta y al parecer entendió mi deplorable estado emocional, pues se dejó abrazar e incluso correspondió—. Demonios, dime ya lo que ocurre. ¿Acaso Yuuri...

—Está en coma —salió como un agudo quejido de mi garganta—. Y todo es mi culpa.

Sentí cómo sus brazos me soltaban de pronto, cayendo a sus costados como si perdieran vida. Me separé del abrazo y vi su rostro lleno de espanto, sus pupilas contraídas y su boca abierta.

—No puede ser... —soltó casi como un jadeo, parecía que el aire se fue de sus pulmones—. Eso no... no puede ser ¡Maldición, no! —dio un fuerte pisotón, estaba furioso—. ¡Tú! —me miró colérico, apuntándome con un dedo—. Tú... —le tembló la voz—. No tienes la culpa —bajó la mirada—. Yuuri es muy necio, tú no tienes la culpa.

El nudo en mi garganta se hizo mayor. Tuve que sentarme, mis piernas no podían sostenerme. El susto inicial aún no terminaba. Mi cuerpo entero se sentía entumecido.

—¿Podemos verlo?

—Aún no.

Alcé la mirada y noté por las rendijas entre las persianas abiertas que todos podían observarnos. Estaban atentos, preocupados.

—Maldición, no sé cómo... —escondí el rostro entre mis manos—. Cómo decirles esto, yo no tengo fuerzas de salir y decirles a todos que...

—Quédate aquí —sentí una mano sobre mi cabeza y no pude evitar dar un respingo, ese gesto es común en Yuuri, nunca en Yurio, jamás en él.

Alcé mi rostro y vi que salía del consultorio, dirigiéndose a todos los demás, impacientes en la sala. Vi que les dijo algo, seguro es la noticia, pues todos pusieron una cara de espanto tremenda, y enseguida me miraron desde lejos. No lo soporté y sólo evadí sus ojos.

—Yuuri en coma... —mi pecho dolía más al decirlo. Dolía demasiado, no aguanté más esa opresión ¡Dios! Me faltaba el aire.

Yo... no puedo respirar, no...

Quise hablar, pedir ayuda, no me sentía bien, pero antes de que pudiera pensar o decir algo, mi vista comenzó a nublarse, sentí cómo mi cuerpo comenzó a hacerse hacia adelante, sentí el golpe contra el suelo y enseguida todo se volvió penumbras.

_**Continuará...**_

**Pobre Viktor, es el embarazo, ya saben... Nah! Es broma.**

**Ya hablando en serio... Yuri ON ICE TERMINÓ SU PRIMERA TEMPORADA Y YO AÚN NO LO SUPERO. Vi el capítulo anoche y no dormí hasta hace unas horas, pues además de los problemas que me causó, sufrí de insomnio y de una enorme inspiración. Escribí este pequeño capítulo (Lo sé, es corto en comparación con el anterior) ¡pero actualicé en jueves! Y el domingo se avecina y capítulo kilométrico de nuevo 3**

**Chicas, chicos, no me maten... el final de YOI fue feliz y luego yo vengo con este capítulo sad, lo siento, pero valdrá la pena, se los prometo :D**

**Ahora quiero agradecer a todos por su apoyo incondicional en cada capítulo, de verdad que me han hecho sumamente feliz, como nunca antes!**

**Y bueno... en este capítulo vemos cómo Viktor entra en crisis. Quiere llorar, pero no puede, no puede liberar ese cumulo de emociones dañinas. Se siente culpable, un mal entrenador, un mal novio. Y Chris... ¡Dios! Es tan bueno, me encanta ponerlo así, de buen amigo, buena persona y todo un pervertido al mismo tiempo 3 y Yurio... mi pequeño está madurando.**

**PREGUNTAS!**

**1)Qué creen que pase con Yuuri? Hay muchas posibilidades, el Dr. Fernández (Sí como Javier Fernandez, el patinador Español) ya explicó lo que puede pasar.**

**2) ¿Qué la pasó a Viktor?**

**3) ¿Qué pasará en el próximo capítulo kilométrico?**

**jajja sí, son preguntas tontas, pero me gustaría saber sus teorías locas.**

**¡Las quiero mucho!**

**22/12/16**


	6. Stammi Vicino

**Agape to Eros**

**By Tsuki No Hana**

**6**

_**"Stammi Vicino"**_

_**Yurio.**_

Les estaba dando la noticia a todos, les explicaba que el cerdo había quedado en coma. Decidí hacerlo yo, puesto que Viktor no se veía muy bien, nunca en la vida lo había visto tan ansioso, jamás había observado esa expresión de desesperación tan marcada en su rostro, nunca... y definitivamente en esas condiciones él no soportaría dar la noticia a todos sobre esto, así que decidí ayudarlo, sin saber que incluso yo estaba más afectado de lo que creí. Mi estómago ardía en coraje porque la vida es muy injusta ¿Por qué Yuuri? El katsudon no había hecho nada malo ¿por qué él? Y Viktor... bueno, él sí se merece sufrir un poco, pero esto no se lo deseo a nadie.

Vi la cara de asombro de todos, vi cómo sus rostros palidecieron cuando les dije la amarga noticia, pero lo que pasó en seguida no me lo esperaba: Yakov, Phichit, Chris, Otabek e incluso J.J. (Quien regresó hace poco, desesperado por saber lago sobre Yuuri) miraban espantados algo a mis espaldas, hasta se pusieron de pie. Me giré para ver de qué se trataba y no pude más que asustarme.

Viktor se había desmayado.

De inmediato corrí hacia él y tuve miedo de tocarlo. No sabía qué le pasaba. Sólo pude gritar por ayuda, algún médico, enfermera, ¡Lo que fuera!

La ayuda llegó de inmediato. Le tomaron los signos vitales y trataron de tranquilizarme, diciendo que sólo se había desmayado por tanto estrés, que estaría bien. Me molesté un poco, no me gustaba que me trataran así, es decir, no estaba espantado.

—Tranquilo, tu padre estará bien —esa enfermera me tomó ambas manos y hasta ese momento fui consciente del temblor en ellas. Tampoco supe en qué momento me había arrodillado en el piso, al lado de Viktor. Un médico y otro enfermero seguían revisándolo mientras que esta enfermera no soltaba mis manos.

—No es mi padre —fruncí el ceño y me solté de su agarre. Sentí un apretón sobre mi hombro. Alcé la mirada y mis fuerzas se vinieron abajo. Sentí la imperiosa necesidad de ser abrazo por él, que fuera él quien sostuviera mis manos, no la enfermera.

—Yuri —me extendió una mano, ayudando a que me incorporara. Yo la acepté—. Él estará bien, pero ¿tú lo estás? —tomó mis manos temblorosas entre las suyas. Justo lo que necesitaba.

No.

Este sentimiento.

No.

—Estoy bien —me solté del agarre y salí de ese consultorio.

—¿A dónde vas? —escuché que me llamaba, pero en vez de voltear, corrí... corrí lejos de ahí, lejos de esos extraños sentimientos que no sabía cómo describir. Sólo sabía que me sentía muy confuso, nervioso y angustiado—. ¡Yuri!

Hice caso omiso de su llamado y del de Yakov, quien al verme correr lejos seguro se preocupó. Dejé que mis pies me llevaran a cualquier parte menos ahí. Por mi mente pasaron tantas cosas... primero la noticia del cerdo, luego Viktor desmayándose de la nada, y ahora este sentimiento; era demasiado por un día. Quizás me estaba comportando de una manera inmadura, lo aceptaba, después de todo sólo tengo quince ¿No? Sin embargo siento la necesidad de regresar mis pasos e ir con él. Otabek no tenía la culpa de este conflicto emocional por el que estoy pasando.

Me arrepentí de correr cuando llegué a una sala de espera muy lejos de donde estaba antes. Miré a mi alrededor, estaba solo, no había ni una persona en las sillas, no había enfermeras cerca, no había nadie.

Cerca encontré una pequeña fuente de agua, hacía un sonido relajante, quizás por eso la tenían ahí, para tranquilizar a los familiares de los enfermos. Suspiré, y algo frustrado me senté en la primera silla a mi alcance. Necesitaba pensar y poner en orden mis ideas, mis decisiones.

Me llevé ambas manos al rostro, respiré profundo y retuve ese nudo en mi pecho. No iba llorar. Prometí no volver a llorar, no desde la muerte de mi madre. Prometí que no lloraría, así que no lo haría.

Me concentré en mi respiración.

Inhala.

Exhala.

Inhala.

—Yuri.

Brinca.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —caminó hacia mí, lentamente, como temiendo que fuera a levantarme y a correr lejos de nuevo.

Se paró justo frente a mí, mirándome desde su altura. Nuestras miradas se conectaron y no fue necesario que dijera más. En ese momento todo fue claro para mí. Mis pensamientos se organizaron con su sola presencia y yo sólo fui capaz de levantarme y mantenerle la mirada de frente hasta que mis ojos comenzaron a escocer con fuerza.

—Está en coma... —dije ¿por qué? Si él ya lo sabía—. El cerdo está en coma —debía dejar de repetirlo como idiota—. Está en coma... —repetí. Idiota, idiota, idiota.

No dijo nada. Extendió sus brazos, dio un paso al frente y me atrapó en ellos con una fuerza de verdad reconfortante. Y fue ahí donde lo tuve más claro todavía: eso era lo que necesitaba. Dentro de las tragedias él era mi salvavidas, lo había sido en varias ocasiones ya, pero nunca como ahora. Mis brazos también lo rodearon, sintiendo su calidez de inmediato. Aún traía puesta su chamarra representativa de Kazajistán. Puse mi rostro sobre su hombro, quedando con mi cara oculta en su cuello y sin tener realmente la intención de hacerlo, respiré su agradable aroma. Nunca lo había tenido tan cerca como para apreciarlo. Vaya... la fuente era una mierda en comparación con este aroma, esto sí que logra tranquilizarme. Cerré mis puños en su espalda, apretando su chamarra y acercándolo más a mí.

—Llora todo lo que quieras —susurró con tranquilidad, meciéndose suavemente conmigo entre sus brazos. De pronto comenzó a acariciar mi espalda. Era muy reconfortante. Yo sólo quería quedarme así por horas.

Un momento.

—No estoy llorando —me separé bruscamente de él y fruncí el ceño, notando que se veía muy borroso, como sí...

Di un pequeño respingo cuando extendió su mano hasta mi rostro, limpiando con un cariño infinito mi mejilla. ¿Era una lágrima?

Estoy llorando... ¡Estoy llorando!

—Maldición —mascullé entre dientes, limpiando mi rostro con el dorso de mi mano.

—Te lastimarás —detuvo mi acción y ahora fue él quien limpió mi rostro, usando el puño suave de su chaqueta. Fue inútil, más lágrimas brotaron y salieron con mayor intensidad. Fue entonces que me jaló para abrazarme y continuar con sus caricias en mi espalda. Y ahí me permití llorar, lo hice en silencio, pero lloré, después de tantos años lo hice.

_**Otabek**_

Debí haberlo previsto. Se había estado comportando muy maduro hasta ahora, pero en algún momento iba a colapsar y ese momento fue justo cuando salió corriendo del consultorio. Quise ir tras él de inmediato, pero preferí darle su espacio, aunque siendo honestos, no resistí ni cinco minutos en espera, pues de pronto me hallé caminando por todo el hospital, buscando su paradero. Luego de un rato lo encontré en el ala de pediatría, el lugar estaba por completo vacío. Sólo el calmante sonido de una fuente se escuchaba en la sala, y justo frente a ella, sentado en una silla, estaba él.

Debo admitir que me llevé la sorpresa de mi vida al verlo llorar. Nunca creí que causaría este impulso en mí, este extraño sentimiento de furia ante lo que sea que causara su llanto. Y así nació esta necesidad de estrecharlo entre mis brazos, mecerlo suavemente mientras le acariciaba la espalda y le susurraba al oído que todo iba a estar bien.

Me desgarró el alma ver su expresión dolida al separarse de mí. Esos ojos verdes tan enrojecidos y un poco hinchados, sus mejillas arreboladas al igual que la punta de su pequeña nariz. Un sentimiento de protección se apoderó de mí y lo volví a retener entre mis brazos. Sentí cómo se dejó hacer, cediendo ante mi caricia y terminando por desahogarse en mis brazos por un largo rato.

—Todo va a volver a la normalidad, ya lo verás. Katsuki despertará y Viktor se recuperará. Ya lo verás.

No dijo nada, sólo asintió con la cabeza, todavía con su rostro hundido en mi cuello. Su respiración me hacía cosquillas y su agradable aroma inundaba mis sentidos. Su olor era sutil y muy singular, era una mezcla entre champú para el cabello, detergente de ropa y un poco de sudor después de la competencia. Esa combinación era realmente agradable, en él lo era.

Se quedó entre mis brazos por un buen rato más, poco a poco fui sintiendo su agarre en mi espalda más suave hasta que lo deshizo por completo. Se separó de mí y luego de restregarse la manga de su chamarra por todo el rostro, me dijo:

—No le digas a nadie sobre esto —no me miró a los ojos, estaba tiernamente sonrojado.

—¿Sobre qué? —mi corazón se aceleró.

—No le digas a nadie que lloré.

Me desilusioné un poco. Por un momento creí que se refería a "nosotros". Vaya que era despistado.

—¿¡Qué haces?! —exclamó cuando tomé la capucha de su chamarra para cubrirle casi por completo la cara. Y es que verlo peinado de esa forma, con su rostro completamente descubierto y con esa expresión tan vulnerable... no, era peligroso que se expusiera así ante mí, viéndolo así era capaz de perder todo mi autocontrol.

—Tu rostro te delatará. Estás todo rojo y lloroso.

—¡Demonios! —exclamó para sí.

—Toma —le extendí un pañuelo de tela y él me miró como si tuviera dos cabezas.

—¿Por qué llevas un pañuelo de tela? Es anticuado —a pesar de lo rudo de sus palabras, lo tomó y secó su rostro con él, restregándoselo por toda la cara.

No pude evitar soltar una risita. Parecía un niño malhumorado que acepta una orden a regañadientes.

—Dámelo —le quité el pañuelo y ahora fui yo quien secó su rostro, con suavidad, con cuidado—. Si seguías haciéndolo así, tu cara terminaría más roja. Hazlo con cuidado, tu piel es delicada —lo comprobé al ver que se enrojecía ante cualquier caricia áspera.

—¿Ya? —preguntó cuando me detuve. Ni siquiera yo me percaté del momento en que dejé de hacerlo y fijé mi mirada en sus ojos. Contemplé su expresión tan tierna después de haber llorado, luego mi mirada se posó sobre sus labios, delgados y pálidos.

Quise ceder ante ese incontrolable impulso de acabar con el espacio entre ambos y probar esos labios tan tentadores. Quise hacerlo con toda mi alma, pero no debía, rayos, no debía.

—Ya... —tomé la orilla de su capucha y la jalé con un poco más de brusquedad, con la intención de cubrir esos labios de mi vista. Era mucha tentación.

—¡Hey!

_**Viktor.**_

El sonido iba y venía, mis párpados se sentían pesados, y no podía abrirlos a pesar de que la luz se colaba entre mis pestañas. Sentía mi cuerpo pesado y debajo de él había algo que intentaba ser acolchonado, sin lograrlo realmente. De inmediato llegó hasta mi nariz el olor a esterilizador, acompañado de la sensación de estar sobre una cama muy dura. Así pues, no me fue difícil concluir que me encontraba en un hospital, pero ¿Qué hacía aquí? ¿Por qué...?

Oh.

—Yuu...ri —descubrí que apenas podía hablar, me sentía muy débil.

Fue entonces que pude abrir un poco los ojos, pero la incandescente luz blanca en el techo me obligó a cerrarlos de inmediato.

—¡Despertaste! —alguien se paró junto a mí, interponiéndose entre esa luz cegadora y yo.

—¿Qué pasó? —logré articular bien la pregunta. Mi garganta dolía y mi boca estaba seca. Me llevé una mano al rostro, pero sentí un feo tirón en mi brazo izquierdo.

—No te muevas mucho —tomó mi mano y la puso con cuidado a mi costado.

—¿Chris? —intenté incorporarme.

Me sentía extraño, mi mente estaba embotada y no puedía pensar coherentemente. Giré mi cabeza hacia la izquierda y pude ver que una bolsa de suero colgaba boca abajo al lado de la cama con sábanas blancas en la que me encontraba. Descubrí que mi brazo estaba canalizado con una fea aguja conectada a ese extraño suero.

—No te muevas mucho —me empujó con cuidado sobre la cama para volver a recostarme.

Me sentía desesperado, quería hacer muchas preguntas y salir de esaa cama, pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba como deseaba. Quería acelerarme, pero algo no me lo permitía. Todo se movía en cámara lenta para mí.

—¿Qué pasó? —casi gruñí.

—Te desmayaste. El médico dijo que sufriste una crisis de estrés y colapsaste.

Solté una risa seca y sin emoción.

¿Colapsé por estés? Vaya inepto. Yo estaba aquí desmayándome mientras Yuuri luchaba por su vida, por despertar de ese coma, por volver en sí. ¡Y yo me desmayaba por estrés! Que mediocridad.

—Necesito... —me incorporé y arranqué sin miramientos la aguja en mi brazo—... ir con él.

—¡Hey! —me detuvo—. No puedes irte, el tranquilizante que te dieron es muy fuerte y... ¡Oye!

Mis piernas no pudieron sostenerme cuando intenté dar un paso. Él tuvo que tomarme entre sus brazos y regresarme a la cama.

—Lo siento...

—Está bien —me dijo después de un suspiro.

—¿Qué hora es?

Sacó su móvil del bolsillo y miró la pantalla.

—4:15 a.m.

—¿Y aún sigues aquí?

Tomó una una botella de agua que tenía a un lado y me la extendió. Yo la acepté y bebí un poco.

—Nadie se ha ido, incluso J.J. sigue en la sala de espera.

—Ese bastardo... —apreté la botella en mi mano, notando lo débil que me sentía.

—No lo es —dijo de pronto, serio—. Y no busques culpables. Ni tú ni él tienen la culpa, tampoco Yuuri. Esto fue sólo un desafortunado accidente y en cuanto a Leroy... el hombre está verdaderamente devastado.

—Me alegra.

—Viktor...

Suspiré. Debía admitir que lo estaba usando para descargar mi frustración.

—Me siento culpable.

—Te dije que no deberías.

—Claro que debo, no soy un buen entrenador. No pude convencer a mi pupilo de ir al médico. Se supone que tengo la autoridad de decirle hasta dónde llegar, de obligarlo a ir al médico, de renunciar a la competencia porque a pesar de todo... me di cuenta de sus malestares, pero no quise hacerles caso, por miedo a que fueran algo grave. Soy un idiota.

—Vaya problema... —se sentó de nuevo en esa pequeña e incómoda silla.

Por primera vez vi a mi alrededor. Estábamos en un cubículo rodeado de largas cortinas blancas. Sólo estaba mi cama, unos monitores apagados y la silla de Chris. Enseguida al parecer había más cubículos como este

—Creo que... esas son las consecuencias de que tu pupilo sea tu novio —sonrió y se cruzó de brazos, tenía una mirada nostálgica—. Te convence muy fácilmente ¿No es así? Después de todo tiene esos ojos de cachorro —soltó una risita y yo sólo me hundí más en mi propio abismo al recordar sus hermosos ojos.

—Chris... él está en coma.

—Lo sé.

—¿Y si no...?

—Él va a despertar.

—Pero...

—He dicho que va a despertar. Viktor, no me digas que lo conozco mejor que tú —me miró con molestia—. Es fuerte, tiene mucha resistencia. Va a estar bien.

Me llevé una mano al rostro. ¿Dónde estaba quedando todo mi autocontrol y mi esperanza? Es que se trataba de Yuuri, de MI Yuuri.

Nos quedamos en un cómodo silencio por unos segundos. Mi mente trabaja muy lento, me sentía como si estuviera drogado.

—Me arrepiento tanto —murmuré sin pensar.

—¿Eh?

—Él me dijo que quería que tuviéramos nuestra primera cita, quería salir a pasear después de comer, pero yo... yo me negué y lo llevé de vuelta al hotel, quería que descansara antes de la competencia.

—Viktor.

—Me arrepiento también de no haberlo hecho mío cuando pude, de no haberle confesado mis sentimientos antes, de no pasar más tiempo a su lado. Me arrepiento de tantas cosas.

—No lo digas así, suena como si él no fuese a despertar.

—¡Su coma es de grado profundo! —estallé—. ¡¿Sabes cuánta gente despierta de ese tipo de coma?! Ninguna. Mi madre lo hizo, pero murió después.

—Oh...

—Yo no sé qué voy a hacer si él no vuelve. No podré vivir sin él, no podré.

Mi respiración se agitó considerablemente. De nuevo comencé a sentir ese nudo en mi garganta. Quería llorar, pero las lágrimas no salían. De pronto sentí una cálida mano sobre mi hombro. Alcé la mirada y me topé con los ojos claros de mi amigo.

—Escúchame bien. Él va a volver —frunció el ceño—. Y debes creerlo fervientemente. No puedes darte por vencido tan fácil. ¿Qué crees que haría él si estuviese en tu lugar? Estoy seguro que no se desmoronaría tan fácil a pesar de su fragilidad emocional, al menos no si se tratara de ti.

Tenía razón.

Bajé la cabeza, no podía verlo más a los ojos.

—Ahora iré a preguntar si ya puedes salir de aquí, de todas formas ya te arrancaste esa cosa —señaló el catéter y luego hizo una mueca extraña—. Por cierto ¿No te dolió quitarla así como así?

Yo parpadeé confundido.

—En verdad estás loco —suspiró y movió un poco la cortina para salir en busca de algún médico o enfermera.

Mientras tanto me quedé sentado en la cama, esperando, mareado, cansado. Y así de pronto algo comenzó a vibrar con insistencia, miré hacia todos lados, buscando el origen, hasta que mi mirada se posó sobre mi abrigo recargado en la silla que había ocupado Chris hasta hace unos momentos. Me incorporé con algo de dificultad. Maldije la incómoda ropa tan formal que traía, la camisa blanca de botones me estorbaba demasiado, el pantalón era incómodo y me fastidiaba.

Cuando al fin alcancé el abrigo y saqué mi teléfono, miré la pantalla y...

Dios mío.

Diez llamadas perdidas. Unas de Hiroko—san, otras de Mari y un par de Yuuko. La sangre se me fue hasta los pies. Tuve que sentarme en esa silla al ser consciente de lo que tendría que hacer en unos momentos.

Era en ese momento o nunca. Tenía que informarles sobre el estado de salud de Yuuri.

Afirmé el móvil en mi mano temblorosa, busqué el contacto de Hiroko—san y marqué. Sólo escuché un tono antes de que ella contestara apresurada.

—¡Vitya-chan! ¿Eres tú?

—S—sí, soy yo, Hiroko—san, yo...

Escuché cómo e puso a llorar, y yo no supe qué hacer. No era bueno en estas situaciones.

—Sé lo que pasó —hipó—. Estamos enterados de todo.

—¿Cómo? —se me fue el aliento—. ¿Quién?

—Yurio-chan habló con Yuko, le dijo todo lo que había ocurrido, también le pidió que nos explicara lo que te había ocurrido, hijo ¿Estás bien? Dime que estás bien —me conmovió.

—Hiroko—san... —se me quebró la voz. Esperaba que me gritara, que me culpara, pero no, al contrario, se preocupaba por mí.Como si fuera otro de sus hijos.

—¿Estás bien?

—Lo estoy —esas palabras me sonaron tan falsas saliendo de mí.

—Toshiya, Mari y yo saldremos en el primer vuelo a Barcelona de mañana, los boletos para hoy se terminaron. Tenemos que estar... estar al lado de nuestro Yuuri.

Puedo sentir el esfuerzo descomunal que hace por no ponerse a llorar. Quise decirle que no se molestara en venir, que yo cuidaría de su hijo, pero... no tenía cara para hacerlo, no después de ser el causante de que las cosas estuvieran así.

Tragué en seco.

—Hiroko—san... lo siento tanto —se me quebró la voz de nuevo.

—No tienes por qué disculpare. Por favor, trata de estar tranquilo, imagino cómo has de sentirte, no te alteres mucho. No quiero tener a dos hijos internados.

Sus dulces palabras me conmovieron hasta la médula.

—Nos vemos mañana.

Hasta ahora fui consciente. Eran las cuatro de la mañana y ella al decir "mañana" se refería al veintinueve de noviembre, el cumpleaños de Yuuri.

—Tengan mucho cuidado —cortamos la llamada.

Momentos después llegó el médico de Yuuri, me explicó lo que sufrí, y que era imperante que estuviera tranquilo y en reposo, pues el tranquilizante que me dieron era tan potente que podría caer dormido en cualquier momento. Eso me molestó un poco, pues incluso sugirió internarme por lo menos esa noche. Irremediablemente refuté esa idea. Luego me dijo que mi pequeño katsudon estaba ya en una habitación de cuidados intensivos, así que con mayor razón no permitiría que me internaran, ya había esperado mucho para ir con él, y ahora más que nunca quería salir de ahí.

El doctor me dejó salir de ese cubículo y me indicó dónde estaba Yuuri. No esperé ni un segundo más antes de ir con él, aunque antes preferí darme la vuelta por la sala de espera y agradecerle a todos que los que seguían allí, al pendiente de Yuuri.

Yurio se paró como resorte del sillón cuando me vio aparecer. Sonreí con ternura al ver su verdadera preocupación en esos ojos verdes. Me enternecí también al ver al resto ahí sentados, esperando, y en cuanto a J.J., por primera vez me remordió un poco la consciencia. Seguía ahí, sólo que no se atrevió a levantar la mirada.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Estoy bien —sonreí un poco y revolví sus cabellos—. Lamento haberte asustado.

Frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca de enfado, pero no dijo nada.

Entonces hablé con todos. Les agradecí su presencia ahí, pero les pedí que por favor se fueran a descansar, después de todo nada iba a cambiar si hacían lo contrario. Tardé un poco en convencerlos, incluso Yakov se vio un poco renuente a irse. Me tomó del brazo y me miró fijamente, entre sorprendido y preocupado me dijo:

—Eso que tiene tu pupilo... ya lo hemos visto antes —se me heló la sangre—. No tiene por qué ocurrir el mismo desenlace con él. Estará bien, después de todo es un cabeza dura igual que tú.

Por enésima vez en el día sentí ese nudo en mi garganta. Yakov había hecho alusión a mi madre con ese comentario. Vivió conmigo esa pérdida y sabía cómo podía llegar a afectarme eso. No, en realidad no tenía ni idea.

Me despedí de todos y al fin fui conducido por una enfermera a la habitación de Yuuri. Entré al cuarto, preparándome mentalmente para lo que estaba a punto de ver, pero por más que me hubiera preparado, jamás estaría listo para verlo así. Me sentí morir al verlo postrado en esa cama, tan pálido que me dio miedo acercarme y descubrir que en realidad no estaba respirando. Pero su palidez no me dio tanto miedo como el hecho de ver ese tubo entrando por su boca y tráquea hasta sus pulmones. Además, un montón de vendas cubría su cabeza, ni siquiera podía ver algún mechón de su cabello negro. Me estremecí al llegar a su lado y verlo más de cerca, no me di cuenta de cómo llegué ahí, mis pies ya se movían por inercia y mi mente sólo era consciente del fuerte latir de mi corazón, tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Yuuri parecía... muerto.

No, no debía ser negativo. Él estará bien, lo estará.

Pero mi corazón se contrajo de nuevo en angustia al ver el sube y baja de su pecho al "respirar". Se veía tan mecánico y artificial. Toda esta escena era simplemente terrorífica.

El doctor Fernández me había explicado antes de entrar, que Yuuri siguía con un índice de tres en la escala de Glasgow, el más bajo, por lo cual tuvieron que intubarlo. Eso sólo quería decir que toda su vida dependía de ese respirador artificial.

Mis manos temblaban.

Quería tocarlo, pero sentía miedo de ocasionarle algún daño. Veía tantos cables y tubos a su alrededor que temía desconectar o romper algo, así que preferí no tocarlo.

Arrastré una silla y me senté al lado de su cama. No pude apartar la mirada de él, a pesar de que me dolía tanto verlo inconsciente. Ni siquiera podía explicar este sentimiento que me quemaba el pecho y me ardía hasta la garganta. Comenzaba a sentirme alterado de nuevo, el aire me faltaba y todo a mi alrededor era borroso.

—_Respira Viktor, vamos, respira. No puedes sufrir otra crisis _—me dije mentalmente.

Poco a poco me fui calmando, pero no logré hacerlo del todo, no hasta que tuve el valor de tomar su mano. Helada, como siempre. No pude evitar sonreír un poco.

—Tú siempre con tus manos frías, mi amor —me atreví a extender la mano hasta su mejilla con la leve cicatriz del corte—. Yuuri, no puedes estar así mucho tiempo. Te necesito —murmuré en medio de la noche. No había ningún ruido además del constante repiqueteo de los monitores que registraban sus signos vitales y del respirador haciendo su trabajo.

Sentí cómo mi corazón se hundía al ver al hombre de mi vida postrado en esa maldita cama, inmóvil, con la vida pendiendo de un hilo, tan pálido como las sabanas sobre las que descansaba. Quise abrazarlo y no soltarlo nunca, pero decidí no hacerlo, y en su lugar seguí hablándole suavemente mientras acariciaba su rostro, sintiéndolo más frío de lo normal.

—No puedes quedarte sólo así, tienes que despertar cuanto antes porque tengo muchas cosas que decirte, muchos planes para nosotros —suspiré—. Si tan sólo supieras... —intenté sonreír, pero seguro sólo apareció una mueca frustrada en mi rostro—. ¿Sabes? No me he atrevido a decirte cómo fue que en realidad me enamoré de ti. No fue cuando te vi en ese video. Fue en la noche del banquete, cuando me miraste con esos ojos tuyos tan puros y hermosos. Cuando me abrazaste pidiendo que fuera tu entrenador con tanto anhelo, portando esa corbata alrededor de tu cabeza. ¡Vaya que te veías gracioso! Me enamoré de ti al ver esa mezcla tan perfecta que eras entre dulzura, inocencia, pasión y erotismo; todo al mismo tiempo. Dios, Yuuri, no hay ser más perfecto en el mundo que tú para mí. Y yo en ese entonces no estaba buscando nada en lo absoluto. En realidad no estaba pensando en enamorarme de alguien tan pronto. Pero luego te conocí y eso cambió todo. Supongo que las cosas sólo sucedieron, estábamos destinados. Te encontré y me encontré queriendo pasar más tiempo contigo. Era sencillo, fue fácil. Y creo que es así como empiezan las mejores relaciones. Uno no está buscando nada y de pronto se da cuenta de que lo tiene todo —sonreí—. Te voy a decir un secreto: el descanso que tomé después de convertirme en pentacampeón mundial, fue sólo un vil pretexto para ir detrás de ti a Japón. Sí, no resistí la idea de conocer más a fondo a ese chico tan maravilloso que encontré en el banquete. Te diré otro secreto —apreté su mano entre las mías, dándole calor—. La canción que interpreté: "Stammi vicino" la compuse junto con un gran amigo... y todo eso nació del sentimiento que me provocaste en la noche del banquete, cuando tuve que abandonar tu habitación después de que te quedaras dormido, justo después de que compartiéramos esas caricias tan íntimas, esos besos. En esa noche, Yuuri, descubrí una parte de mí que nunca antes había visto. Me sentí realmente vivo, apasionado, y todo eso me lo provocaste tú, sin proponértelo. Así que en esa canción expresé todo mi sentir. Me inspiraste a ganar mi quinta medalla —la letra llegó a mi mente. Inevitablemente comencé a cantarla con suavidad, acompañando a mi voz con ese enorme nudo en mi garganta—. _**Vorrei serrar nel gelo le mani che esprimono quei versi d'ardente passione **__(Deseo encerrar en el frío aquellas manos que expresan aquellos versos de ardiente pasión) _—carraspeé un poco y continué—. _**Questa storia che senso non ha svanirà questa notte assieme alle stelle **__(Esta historia sin sentido se desvanecerá en esta noche junto a las estrellas) __**se potessi vederti, dalla speranza nascerà, L'eternità **__(si pudiera verte, de la esperanza nacerá la eternidad) _—el nudo en mi garganta se hizo tan grande que me cortó la voz, aun así seguí cantando. Escúchame Yuuri, escúchame y vuelve a mí—. _**¡Stammi vicino, non te ne andaré! Ho paura di perderti... **__(Quédate a mi lado, nunca te marches, tengo tanto miedo de perderte) _—apreté su mano contra mis labios. La letra de esta canción nunca me había afectado tanto, jamás había estado tan acorde a mi sentir como ahora—. _**Le tue mani, le tue gambe. Le mie mani, le mie gambe. I battiti del cuore, si fondono tra loro... **__(tus manos, tus piernas, mis manos, mis piernas. El latir de tu corazón. Fundiéndose juntos...) _**stammi vici... vicino... non te... non te ne andaré... **(Quédate a mi... a mi lado. Nunca te... nunca te marches...) —no pude continuar. El nudo en mi garganta se liberó al fin, dejando salir todo ese cúmulo de sentimientos que se convirtieron en un millón de lágrimas saliendo una tras otra y tras otra, infinitas e interminables.

De pronto me hallé llorando como un niño, aferrado a esa fría e inerte mano. Suplicando una respuesta, un movimiento, una señal de que mi Yuuri seguía ahí. Este inmenso miedo se apoderó por completo de mí, esa fobia que me daba de sólo pensar que no volvería a ver sus hermosos ojos castaños. ¡No! ¡Yuuri, no! ¡Tienes que despertar!

—Te lo suplico... —hipé y me llevé de nuevo su mano a mis labios—... Vuelve a mí, quédate a mi lado y nunca te marches, no quiero perderte, no quiero —golpeé el colchón con mi puño cerrado.

Impotente y desesperado. Alcé la mirada sólo para toparme de nuevo con el apacible e inexpresivo rostro de Yuuri, tan calmado, tan frío.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero llegó un momento en el que no pude soltar ni una lágrima más. Me había quedado vacío, seco. Había dejado un gran charco a su costado. Después de desahogarme me sentí un poco mejor, necesitaba soltar todo ese sentir, aunque nada lograba aliviar esa opresión en mi pecho.

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando de pronto escuché ruidos en el pasillo. Creí que sería la enfermera, pero ésta nunca entró. Decidí asomarme y para mi sorpresa me encontré con un rubio siendo arrastrado por un pelinegro un poco mayor.

Me pasé la manga de mi camisa blanca de vestir por toda la cara antes de animarme a hablarles. No sabía qué apariencia tenía, pero me imaginaba que no muy buena, sólo esperaba que no se dieran cuenta.

—¡Hey! —les llamé en voz baja. Me miraron y se quedaron quietos—. ¿Qué hacen aquí? —murmuré, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido. Luego de unos segundos, caminaron hacia mí. Los metí a la habitación antes de que una enfermera los viera, después de todo se suponía que era un área restringida, muy a penas me dejaron permanecer a su lado. No creía que permitan que dos personas más me acompañaran, mucho menos Yurio, quien era menor de edad.

—Nada —respondió de mala gana. De inmediato miré a Otabek, en busca de respuestas.

—No quería irse sin antes ver a Katsuki.

Con que era eso. Ya me lo imaginaba.

—Yurio, es mejor que vayas de vuelta al hotel. Mañana sale tu vuelo de regreso a Rusia.

—El tuyo también —contraatacó.

—Lo sé, pero...—suspiré mientras me pasaba una mano por la nuca, cansado—... no me voy a mover de aquí si no es con Yuuri a mi lado.

—Yo tampoco me quiero ir.

—No sabemos cuándo despertará. Tienes que regresar a casa. Tu abuelo te espera.

—Lo sé... —admitió después de un rato—. Pero al menos quisiera verlo.

—No creo que sea buena idea.

—¿Tan mal está? —preguntó con miedo y yo no supe qué responder. Reaccioné cuando ya me había hecho a un lado para adentrarse más en la habitación y toparse de frente con la misma horrible escena que presencié al entrar hace unas horas.

Vi cómo se petrificó en su lugar. Su rostro estaba impactado y algo asustado. Vi también que Otabek mostraba un poco de impotencia al ver la reacción de Yurio, pero... esta era la realidad, la cruel realidad.

—Maldito katsudon —masculló entre dientes, sin dejar de apretar sus puños. Di un paso al frente para poder verle el rostro. Oh sorpresa, estaba llorando.

—Yuri —puse una mano en su hombro y él de inmediato se movió, evitando el contacto.

Suspiré y miré a Altin.

—Es mejor que se vayan. La enfermera no tardará en venir a revisarlo y si los ve aquí...

—Entiendo —miró a Yuuri una última vez, con tristeza, y luego tomó la mano de Yurio, jalándola, pero éste ni se inmutó.

—No me quiero ir —dijo de pronto, sin dejar de ver a mi Yuuri.

—Tienes que irte, necesitas preparar tus cosas para más tarde, tu vuelo sale temprano.

—Es que no lo entiendes —me miró, dolido—. El cerdo está enfermo, tú te pusiste muy mal hace unas horas. Soy el único que sigue cuerdo. No puedo dejarlos solos.

Wow. No pude evitar conmoverme con sus palabras. Eso sólo quería decir que nos consideraba su familia. Le importábamos de verdad. Sonreí, di un paso hacia él y revolví su cabello una vez más, deshaciendo ese peinado que tanto trabajo le debió haber costado a Lilia hacer.

—Anda, sé un buen niño y obedece —le guiñé un ojo y sonreí al ver cómo se sonrojaba, no sé si de vergüenza o de furia—. Te encargo a mi hijo, Otabek —le sonreí ahora a él, quien asintió solemnemente, casi como un soldado a pesar del nerviosismo que sentía emanar de él.

—No soy tu hijo —rezongó con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y sus mejillas encendidas. Se dio media vuelta y salió junto con el kazajo, sin decir nada más.

Es lo mejor. No tiene por qué quedarse a vivir esto con nosotros.

_**Narradora.**_

El ruso se quedó al lado de su amado por lo que restaba de la madrugada. Comenzó a amanecer hasta las siete y media de la mañana, después de todo era pleno invierno en Barcelona. Para ese entonces ya había ido la enfermera de turno unas cinco veces, así que era una gran victoria si lograba conciliar el sueño por treinta minutos seguidos. Claro, no era como si fuera muy cómodo dormir sentado en esa fea silla al lado de la cama. Además, el cuarto era poco espacioso y estaba iluminado casi en su totalidad por esa luz blanca tan incómoda. Había una pequeña ventana, pero casi no entraba luz por ésta.

Pocas horas después del amanecer, llegó una visita inesperada al cuarto. Era Chris, quien se ofreció amablemente a cuidar de Yuuri mientras Viktor iba al hotel a juntar todas las cosas de ambos. Y así fue como el suizo lo relevó para que también fuera a desayunar algo, tomar un baño y cambiarse de ropa. Todo esto lo hizo en menos de dos horas, pues no soportaba la idea de estar lejos de Yuuri ¿y si despertaba?

Así que fue rápido por las maletas al hotel y las llevó a la dirección que Chris amablemente le había dado. Resultó que el suizo tenía un pequeño departamento en el centro de la ciudad, y se lo prestó mientras estuviese en el país. Así no tendría que preocuparse por pagar hotel.

Cuando regresó al hospital, Viktor se sorprendió al toparse a todos de nuevo en la sala de espera. Al parecer Chris les había ofrecido alojamiento a Phichit, Yurio y Otabek. En cuanto a J.J. y Yakov... los dos habían regresado a sus naciones.

—Te ves más cómodo —mencionó al mirarlo entrar a la habitación. Viktor se miró a sí mismo, y sí, estaba más a gusto con esos pants deportivos grises y esa playera negra de manga larga—. ¿No tuviste problemas con las llaves? A veces hacen juego.

—No hubo problema —le lanzó las llaves por el aire—. Gracias, por todo.

—Tú harías lo mismo por mí —sonrió y se puso de pie para cederle le lugar en la silla—. Pensé que te tardarías más ¿No quieres ir a descansar? Después de todo allá abajo todos quieren ver a Yuuri. Estará rodeado de gente durante el resto del día. Tómalo como descanso.

—No puedo —soltó en un suspiro, al mismo tiempo que se tiraba sobre la silla—. Más bien, no quiero.

—Entiendo —suspiró y se encaminó a la salida—. Iré a sacar copias de mis llaves para todos.

El aludido asintió y sonrió un poco, era increíble que todos decidieran perder su vuelo y quedarse para estar al pendiente de Yuuri. Lo hacían también porque al día siguiente era su cumpleaños. Y sí, no podían estar todo el tiempo en Barcelona, tenían que regresar a sus vidas, pero al menos se tomaron el detalle de permanecer todo lo posible a su lado.

Durante el resto del día estuvieron turnándose para estar con Yuuri. Phichit se puso muy dramático al verlo, lloró desde el instante en el que puso un pie dentro. Otabek entró junto con Yurio debido a que éste es menor, sólo así se lo permitieron. Ellos estuvieron más tiempo y luego nuevamente Viktor se quedó a su cuidado.

Ya había anochecido. Todos se habían ido al departamento de Chris a dormir, lo necesitaban, él también lo necesitaba, pero no quería. Sentía que si dormitaba, Yuuri daría una señal de vida y él se lo perdería, y no quería eso, así que se dirigió a la cafetería en busca de un café exprés para pasar la noche en vela al cuidado de su pareja, pero cuando volvió a la habitación se llevó el susto de su vida al encontrar la cama vacía. VACÍA.

¡Pero si sólo se había tardado cinco minutos en ir y volver por su café!

Detuvo a la primera enfermera que encontró y le preguntó por el paradero de Katsuki.

Se llenó de un enorme alivio y felicidad cuando le dijeron que lo habían cambiado de piso. No estaría más en cuidados intensivos, sino en una habitación normal, en uno de los pisos más altos del hospital. Eso era bueno, ya no estaba tan grave, su vida ya no corría peligro.

Vaya. Eso hizo muy feliz a Viktor, al menos hasta que se llegó la noche y Yuuri sufrió una crisis respiratoria. El alma había salido de su cuerpo al ver cómo lo reanimaban, logrando que respirara de nuevo con ese tubo horrible que salía de su boca, siendo sujetado en su labio inferior con una pequeña cinta adhesiva.

Esta vez decidió no salir siquiera por café, mucho menos por comida. No se le separaría ni un segundo. Afortunadamente esa habitación era mil veces más cómoda que la anterior. Fácil era el triple de espacio, una pared era abarcada en su totalidad por una ventana que tenía una vista espectacular hacia la ciudad desde ese noveno piso. Había también un baño completo y un sofá muy moderno que se convertía en una cómoda cama por las noches. Pero nada de eso le importaba al ojiazul, él sólo quería de vuelta a su katsudon, lo necesitaba y extrañaba tanto... y eso que apenas era el segundo día desde la cirugía.

Estaba entrando la madrugada cuando Viktor tomó la mano de Yuuri y lo sintió extrañamente más frío. Pasó sus manos por sus brazos, su cuello, su torso y lo sintió igual de helado en todas partes. Yuuri siempre había sido una persona con temperatura corporal baja, pero eso ya era demasiado. Cuando el doctor Javier fue a hacerle su revisión nocturna, el ruso aprovechó para comentárselo y también le comentó una idea que cruzó su mente desde hace poco, pero no se había atrevido a hacerlo por miedo a lastimarlo. El médico le dijo que al contrario, que era una muy buena idea, así que Viktor la implementó más tarde, cuando estuvieron completamente solos.

Y así fue como terminó subiéndose a la cama, recostándose casi en el borde y abrazando con sumo cuidado a su Yuuri, tratando de transmitirle todo el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo. Tomó sus manos heladas y se las metió debajo de su propia playera, directo sobre la piel del abdomen. Inevitablemente se le puso la piel de gallina. Primero, porque sus manos heladas contrastaban demasiado con su piel ardiente. Y segundo, porque eso le trajo muy gratos recuerdos. Yuuri había tomado una costumbre extraña, pues cuando tenía las manos hechas un par de cubos de hielo, le encantaba hacerlo sufrir tocándolo en la cara, cuello, espalda o... su lugar preferido: su barriga.

La nostalgia lo invadió de nuevo y el llanto no se hizo esperar. Lloró amargamente por varias horas hasta dejar el pecho de su pareja completamente bañado en lágrimas.

—Lo siento —susurró—. Te he llenado de mis lágrimas —se separó un poco y se llenó más de tristeza la verlo igual, inconsciente, pálido, ausente.

Se aferró con un poco más de fuerza a él. Miró su reloj de muñeca y ahogó su llanto mientras observaba algo brillante en una de sus manos.

—Ya es media noche. Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor —besó la comisura de sus labios con un infinito y doloroso amor, luego admiró de nuevo eso brillante en su mano—. Se supone que hoy te daría este regalo. Hoy te haría esa pregunta tan importante —apretó en su puño ese par de anillos dorados.

El hospital estaba hecho un caos. Había periodistas, admiradores y fans abarrotando las salas de espera, todos reunidos por un mismo motivo: el cumpleaños de Yuuri Katsuki. "El famoso patinador ganador de la plata que se hizo aún más famoso cuando quedó en coma después de un desastroso accidente". Sí, esto aparecía en los periódicos y en las redes sociales.

Querían hablar con Viktor y entrevistarlo, saber cómo se encontraba ante esa desastrosa situación, pero el ruso se negó a todo tipo de comunicación.

El ruso se quedó toda la mañana en la habitación de su amado, no se le iba a separar por nada del mundo, mucho menos ahora que era su cumpleaños. Yurio había llegado desde muy temprano, acompañado como siempre por su mejor amigo. Ambos le habían llevado un manojo de globos muy coloridos a Yuuri, junto con un peluche enorme con forma de Maccachin. Viktor se conmovió hasta la médula.

—¿Qué tienes en la cara?

—¿En la cara? —inquirió el ruso mayor, pasándose una mano por todo el rostro, en busca de aquello que le vio Yurio—. No tengo nada.

—Lloraste —no era una pregunta, y es que al verlo, Yurio se espantó un poco. Jamás en la vida lo había visto tan agotado, ojeroso y pálido. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y algo hinchados, se veían pequeños.

El mayor decidió cambiar de tema. No iba a admitir que lloró toda la noche sobre el pecho de Yuuri.

Más tarde llegó Chris, también con un montón de globos y un arreglo de flores muy lindo. Luego apareció Phichit con... cientos de globos de diferentes colores y tamaños. Ya entre todos esos llenaban casi por completo la habitación. Sin contar que muy pronto comenzaron a llegar las enfermeras con regalos enviados por las fans que estaban en recepción o en las salas de espera, sí, eran más arreglos florales y de globos. Muy pronto esa triste habitación de hospital se vio llena de vida con tantos colores, y esto en vez de alegrar a Nikiforov, lo deprimió de manera considerable, pues Yuuri no era capaz de ver todo esto. Phichit lo animó, diciéndole que tomaría muchas fotos para que al despertar pudiera ver que su cumpleaños se festejó a pesar de las circunstancias.

El momento más crítico y difícil para Viktor, fue cuando la familia de Yuuri llegó. El doctor Fernández habló con los tres antes de llevarlos con Katsuki, pero al haberles explicado las circunstancias...

—¿Por qué dejaste que mi hijo participara en la competencia? Se supone que eres su entrenador, debes saber medir cuándo puede o no participar. Sé que Yuuri es terco, pero era su salud la que estaba en juego ¡¿Por qué no lo detuviste?!

Viktor sólo pudo bajar la cabeza, avergonzado y sintiéndose más culpable que nunca.

Yurio, Otabek, Chris y Phichit seguían en la habitación, sentados en una pequeña salita que ésta tenía mientras el señor Katsuki discutía con Viktor a unos metros, justo al lado de Yuuri. Hiroko lloraba, sosteniendo la mano de su hijo, mientras que Mari intentaba calmarla.

El pequeño ruso quiso interrumpir esa discusión para decirle un par de cosas al padre de Yuuri, informarle que Viktor no se ha separado ni un momento de su pareja, que no se merecía ese trato de su parte, pues no tenía la culpa. Quiso interrumpir y decirle muchas verdades al señor Katsuki, pero su mejor amigo lo detuvo muy a tiempo, diciéndole que debía dejarlos hablar, después de todo era un asunto que sólo podían arreglar entre ellos.

—Cariño, no seas tan duro con él. No fue su culpa y bien lo sabes —la señora Katsuki lo había tomado de un brazo, pidiéndole con la mirada que se detuviera.

—No, está bien. Entiendo que en parte es mi culpa por ser tan permisivo con él. Asumo mi responsabilidad —admitió seriamente, mirándolos a los ojos—. Y me arrepiento tanto que... si pudiera regresar el tiempo cambiaría muchas cosas.

Toshiya suspiró pesadamente, se acomodó las gafas y miró de nuevo a Viktor.

—Lo siento, hijo. Estoy molesto y preocupado. No debí hablarte así —caminó ahora hacia su hijo y el corazón se le estrujó al verlo—. Es sólo que no puedo creerlo todavía.

Mientras tanto, Viktor se quedó como piedra justo donde estaba, sin creer aún que el señor Katsuki lo había llamado "hijo", giró lentamente la cabeza hacia donde estaban todos sus amigos amontonados en ese par de pequeños sillones y casi se va de espaldas cuando ve que todos, hasta Yurio, le estaban sonriendo mientras alzaban un pulgar en señal de felicitación.

—¿Ya vieron? Las redes sociales están llenas con felicitaciones para Yuuri —Phichit se levantó de su lugar y mostró la pantalla de su móvil. Y era cierto. Había cientos, no, miles de publicaciones dedicadas a él, deseándole un feliz cumpleaños y una pronta recuperación. El ruso mayor ni siquiera quiso verlas, le deprimía hacerlo.

Los días pasaron con lentitud. La familia Katsuki tuvo que regresar a Japón, no podían dejar Yuu—topia cerrada por tanto tiempo, muy a su pesar y con todo el dolor de su corazón, tuvieron que volver. Hablaron con el doctor para buscar la posibilidad de un traslado a Japón, pero el estado de Yuuri era delicado como para transportarlo, no podían hacerlo a menos que ya no dependiera de un respirador, pues era muy riesgoso.

La despedida fue emotiva. Hiroko no quería dejar a Yuuri, tampoco a su hijo adoptivo.

—Les informaré de inmediato si veo algún cambio, si hay alguna mejoría o lo que sea, yo les informaré de inmediato, no tiene de qué preocuparse —prometió con una leve sonrisa a la mamá de Yuuri. El señor Katsuki y Mari se estaban despidiendo de su querido familiar.

—Hijo—tomó sus manos—. Esto que haces por Yuuri... no tengo palabras para agradecértelo. Cualquier otra persona en tu lugar podría simplemente haberse ido, pero decidiste quedarte y eso... eso nunca terminaré de pagártelo —no pudo continuar, pues el ruso la había aprisionado entre sus brazos. Había querido hacerlo desde hace días, cuando llegó a la ciudad, pero no había encontrado el momento oportuno.

—Yuuri es mi familia, ustedes lo son también —murmuró en medio del abrazo—. Nunca me iré de su lado, Yuuri es... —se le hizo un nudo en la garganta—. Nunca me iré —iba a decir algo más, pero se le cortó la voz.

Al separarse, la señora Katsuki se sorprendió mucho al verlo llorar por primera vez.

—Oh, Viktor —se conmovió y ahora fue ella quien lo abrazó fuertemente—. Esperemos lo mejor ¿De acuerdo? Yuuri es fuerte.

—_Es lo que me repito todos los días: Yuuri es fuerte... _—pensó.

—Hijo, deberías tomar un descanso, después de todo Yuuri se encuentra estable ¿Por qué no vas y descansas todo un día? —le sugirió, pues se había enterado por una enfermera que el ruso no se despegaba de su amado en ningún momento más que en las mañanas cuando solía ir a bañarse, tomar un café y un simple desayuno compuesto por fruta y a veces huevos y tocino. Al parecer había perdido el apetito—. También deberías comer más, no te malpases —le picó las costillas, el aludido sonrió un poco y asintió con la cabeza.

Los días siguieron transcurriendo con lentitud. Phichit y Otabek tuvieron que regresar a sus países, a su vida diaria. Chris se quedó un poco más, Yurio hizo lo mismo hasta que recibió una llamada de Rusia. Su abuelo había recaído en su enfermedad y lo necesitaba. Viktor se sintió un poco mal por su amigo, después de todo su abuelo era su último familiar. El rubio se regresó de inmediato a Rusia, pero todos los días sin falta le mandaba un mensaje de texto a Nikiforov, el mensaje simplemente decía: "?" y el otro le respondía siempre con: "Ningún cambio" y no sólo Yurio, sino el resto de amigos lo buscaban casi a diario. El pobre se cansaba un poco de estar siempre respondiendo ese tipo de mensajes. Ya no entraba a las redes sociales, pues veía puros mensajes motivaciones dirigidos a él y a la familia, esto sólo lo deprimía más.

Viktor Nikiforov pasó de ser una persona alegre a alguien frío, serio y algo amargado. Ya no dormía y se preocupaba poco por comer. No se separaba nunca de Yuuri. Pronto llegó el día de su cumpleaños, veinticinco de diciembre, navidad también.

—Yuuri, si vas a despertar, por favor hazlo ahora ¿Sabes? Ese podría ser mi regalo de cumpleaños y el de navidad. Es más, si despiertas ahora no tendrás que darme regalo el próximo año ¿Qué te parece? —sonrió tristemente. Estaba sentado al lado de la cama, con un codo apoyado sobre el borde del colchón y con el mentón sobre la mano, mirando a su pálido novio.

Suspiró y siguió conversando con él. Se había hecho costumbre desde hace un par de semanas. Viktor le hablaba todo el día con la esperanza de que su subconsciente captara algo y lo ayudara a regresar. Había leído esta idea de un libro. Sí, desde hace tiempo Viktor se la ha pasado leyendo libros y libros sobre medicina, y en específico sobre el padecimiento de su gran amor.

—Oye, Yuuri. He perfeccionado un poco mi japonés. Deberías escucharme hablarlo, escucha:_**Aishiteru. **_Dije "te amo" —resopló—. Bueno, es obvio que sabes lo que significa —rio un poco—. ¿Lo habré dicho bien? Uhm... Yuuri: _**Anata ga koishii **__(Te extraño) __**sekai de ichiban daiji anata **__(Eres lo más importante en el mundo para mí) _¿Y sabes? —tomó la mano del japonés y la puso sobre su pecho—. ¿Lo sientes? Es mi corazón, _**bokuno kokoro anatano mono **__(Mi corazón es tuyo) _deberías despertar ¡Yuuri! —suspiró con algo de frustración—. Te lo suplico —su voz era ronca y profunda—. Por lo que más quieras, por favor despierta. Amor vuelve a mí, te necesito en mi vida, vuelve por favor —apretó su mano entre las suyas y recargó su frente contra ella.

Suspiró por enésima vez y volvió a pensar en la fecha tan deprimente que era ese día. Nunca le había agradado su cumpleaños, tenía muy malos recuerdos de ellos.

Decidió decidido apagar su teléfono móvil. No tenía ganas de recibir buenos deseos de navidad, mucho menos felicitaciones. La gente se atrevía a desearle un feliz cumpleaños ¡Ja! ¿feliz? ¿Con el amor de su vida en coma? No gracias.

No le deseaba este sufrimiento ni a su peor enemigo. Si todo eso no hubiera ocurrido, ahora mismo estaría en Rusia con Yuuri, en su departamento, ambos sentados en la sala, uno sobre otro en el mismo sillón, con Makkachin encima mientras leen un libro y beben chocolate caliente frente a la chimenea.

Cerró los ojos y trató de idealizar esa bella escena. Casi podía sentir el aroma del chocolate, de la leña y la sutil fragancia de su amado, quien de seguro tendría las manos heladas y lo perseguiría por todo el departamento hasta lograr ponerle las manos frías sobre la barriga.

Su hermoso sueño se fracturó en mil pedazos cuando de pronto uno de los monitores conectados a Yuuri comenzó a sonar con insistencia. Ya tenía algo de experiencia en eso debido al tiempo que llevaba ahí, así supo de inmediato que se trataba de algo relacionado a su respiración.

—Oh no... otro paro respiratorio —pensó, alarmado y espantado luego de presionar el botón de emergencia que estaba en la cabecera de la cama.

De pronto, Yuuri comenzó a retorcerse un poco sobre el colchón. Su respiración era irregular, parecía que se ahogaba. Y la ayuda no llegaba ¡¿Por qué no llegaba?!

—¡Enfermera! —exclamó, pero nadie venía en auxilio. Mientras tanto, Yuuri seguía ahogándose y retorciéndose.

Viktor salió al pasillo y llamó a gritos a la enfermera. Había entrado en pánico, tanto que no le importaba correr por todo el hospital, gritando como loco para que le hicieran caso. Afortunadamente no fue necesario recurrir a eso, pues de inmediato una enfermera fue en su auxilio mientras que otra se encargaba de llamar al doctor Fernández.

No pasaron ni cinco segundos cuando el joven médico apareció y desentubó al japonés, éste seguía inconsciente.

—¿¡Qué le pasa?! ¿Estaba convulsionando?! —preguntó Viktor, al borde de la histeria.

—Tranquilo, sólo se estaba ahogando con el tubo —respondió tranquilamente.

—Sólo eso —se mofó con sarcasmo, molesto—. ¿Se le hace poco?

—Señor Nikiforov —soltó una risa contenida—. Eso quiere decir que no necesita más el respirador, puede hacerlo por sí mismo ¿ve? —apuntó a un Yuuri aún inconsciente, pero respirando por sí mismo. Su pecho se elevaba y descendía de manera natural, suave y pausada.

—Oh por Dios.

—Sigue en coma, pero ya no es un coma tan profundo como antes. Ahora mismo lo mandaré a estudios para valorar su nuevo estado. Quien sabe, quizás después de esto podamos considerar trasladarlo a Japón. Tengo un colega allá, le he hablado sobre este caso y es muy bueno en lo que hace. Sí le confiaría a Yuuri —sonrió al ver la cara de incredulidad del ruso.

—No puedo creerlo, esto es real, entonces... ¿Yuuri puede despertar?

El médico se entristeció.

—Lo siento, pero esto no garantiza nada. No sabemos cuánto tiempo permanezca en esta etapa ahora.

Los ánimos del Viktor se desinflaron un poco, pero no permitió que decayeran por completo. Al menos ahora podía ver el rostro de Yuuri sin ese feo tubo. Podía respirar por sí mismo, era un gran avance y estaba muy feliz por ello.

Cuando el doctor abandonó la habitación, se acercó a Yuuri y acarició su cabello. Ya hace tiempo le habían quitado las vendas de la cabeza, revelando que sólo habían cortado el cabello en la pequeña área donde fue la operación. Sí, le había quedado una cicatriz, pero ésta no se notaría siempre y cuando trajera el cabello un poco largo.

—Tomaré esto como regalo de navidad, pero me debes el de cumpleaños ¿De acuerdo? —soltó una risita y besó sus labios por primera vez en casi un mes. Estaba tan feliz que llenó todo su rostro con pequeños besitos.

_**Viktor.**__ Hasetsu, Japón._

Hace dos días llegamos a Japón. El doctor Fernández fue muy amable todo el tiempo, y nos refirió con su colega, Yuzuru Hanyu, neurocirujano japonés. Actualmente es él quien se encarga del estado de salud de Yuuri.

Luego de que le hicieran los estudios correspondientes, el diagnostico cambió de "Coma profundo" a "Coma moderado" sonaba muy poco, pero ahora había más posibilidades de que volviese en sí. Me sentía feliz, pues sentía que estamos un paso más cerca de tenerlo de vuelta con nosotros.

Cuando llegué a la ciudad estuve dispuesto a rentar una habitación en algún edificio, no sé, un pequeño departamento, pero la familia Katsuki se portó demasiado amable conmigo. No me permitieron quedarme en otro lugar que no fuera su casa, en la misma habitación en la que me estuve quedando tiempo atrás, justo al lado de la de Yuuri.

Debía admitir que al llegar a la ciudad fue como recibir una bofetada de nostalgia. Todo, absolutamente todo me recordaba a Yuuri. Veía las calles por las que paseábamos, la pista de patinaje, las aguas termales, el castillo, todo... todo me recordaba a él. Y la comida ni se diga. Hiroko—san preparó katsudon cuando recién llegamos, lo hizo como agradecimiento por el tiempo que cuidé de Yuuri, y porque sabía que amaba esa comida tanto como su hijo lo hacía, pero no pude terminar de comer mi plato sin sentir ganas de llorar.

Ahora que estaba internado en el hospital central de la ciudad, su familia iba a visitarlo todos los días, incluso Mari-chan se había quedado a pasar las noches con él, también Hiroko—san. Me habían obligado a volver a casa a dormir. Por una parte las entendía, querían cuidar de Yuuri también y al mismo tiempo creían que me quitaban una carga de encima al quedarse ellas toda la noche en el hospital, pero no tenían ni idea de lo mucho que sufría yo cuando hacían eso. Me había acostumbrado a dormir en una silla a su lado, pero ahora cuando me mandaban a dormir a la casa, no podía evitar sentir cómo mi corazón se hacía pedazos al pasar por su habitación. No me había atrevido a entrar en ella, sentía miedo del golpe emocional que sería para mí.

Hoy me tocó quedarme en casa. Hiroko—san estaba con Yuuri y yo me encontraba parado fuera de su cuarto, Makkachin me acompañó en todo momento, imitando lo que hacía. Llevaba aquí más o menos...

—Llevas ahí casi una hora ¿Cuánto tiempo más planeas estar así?

Ni siquiera me molesté en mirar a mis espaldas, sabía que era Mari-chan la que me hablaba.

—No lo sé. Hasta el amanecer ¿Quizás?

—Qué dramático —soltó una risilla burlona y yo sonreí sin dejar de mirar la puerta. Así era la relación entre ambos. Solíamos hablarnos con sarcasmo, a veces éramos un poco rudos entre nosotros, pero era nuestra forma de demostrarnos afecto—. No hay nada de especial ahí.

—Su aroma, su esencia, sus cosas... hay mucho de él ahí dentro.

—Vaya —se paró a mi lado, mirando la puerta igual a como yo lo hacía—. Eres demasiado cursi. Se lo diré a mi hermano cuando despierte.

No pude evitar reír un poco. Me estaba levantando el ánimo con eso.

—Ya lo sabe. Vaya que sí.

—¡Oh mi Dios! ¿¡Acaso ustedes dos ya tuvieron relaciones?! Que cochinotes, ni siquiera se esperaron a la luna de miel.

Contuve una carcajada. Esta mujer sí que me sorprendía. Era por completo opuesta a Yuuri, no podía creer que fueran hermanos.

—No, no es así —sonreí un poco—. Ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de pedirle matrimonio.

—Oh... —se puso de verdad muy seria—. Lo siento mucho. Pero se lo vas a decir ¿No es así?

—Por supuesto que sí.

—Sé que no es el momento, pero... ¿Podría ver los anillos? —por primera vez la miré a la cara y noté que sonreía suavemente. Yo asentí y saqué la cajita aterciopelada de mi bolsillo—. Oh wow ¿Los traes siempre contigo? —asentí y abrió la caja—. Son... hermosos. Le va a encantar.

—Eso espero.

—Mira que aunque le des un pedazo de chatarra como anillo, él será feliz. Siempre y cuando seas tú quien se lo dé —se encogió de hombros y yo sonreí al saber eso—. Ya vete a dormir que estás cada vez más ojeroso y feo, mi hermano se va a espantar cuando despierte y te vea así —alzó una ceja y yo casi reí.

—No puedo —suspiré—. Por eso prefiero quedarme con él en el hospital.

—No tienes remedio —suspiró dramáticamente y no supe en qué momento ella abrió la puerta frente a mí, me empujó dentro con todo y Makkachin y cerró desde afuera, con llave.

—¡Hey! Mari-chan, déjame salir —pedí, con la frente pegada a la puerta, tratando inútilmente de abrirla. El inconfundible olor de Yuuri me golpeó la nariz con fuerza. Mis emociones pronto se volvieron un caos—. Por favor.

—No. Te quedarás ahí hasta mañana a medio día. Duerme todo lo que puedas, o puedes buscar el diario personal de Yuuri, debe estar escondido por alguna parte de la habitación. De una vez podrías también usar su pijama, guarda una bajo la almohada, aunque esa ya está usada... bueno, quizás así la prefieras. ¡Buenas noches!

Escuché que sus pasos se alejaban lentamente por el pasillo, ni siquiera me molesté en insistir que me dejara salir, sabía que no lo haría aunque se lo suplicara.

Sentí mi rostro arder un poco ante sus palabras.

Me giré con los ojos cerrados, recargué mi espalda contra la puerta y me dejé resbalar hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Escuché las garras de mi caniche brincoteando por todo el lugar. Me entristecí cuando escuché soltó un pequeño aullido. Después de unos segundos decidí abrir mis ojos y... Dios, la nostalgia me estaba pegando muy duro. Su habitación estaba tal cual la dejó aquel día que partimos a Barcelona. Su cama aún estaba revuelta y su pijama estaba, sí, bajo la almohada. No es como si acostumbrara dejar las cosas fuera de su lugar, no, Yuuri me enorgullecía por ser tan ordenado y limpio, pero ese día en particular se había quedado dormido. Todavía recodaba su carita adormilada. Tan hermoso.

Caminé por su habitación, mirando cada detalle que antes no me había detenido a apreciar, después de todo nunca había permanecido en ese lugar más de lo necesario, a excepción de aquella vez que llené sus paredes de posters. Eso fue divertido.

Uhm... Mari-chan mencionó un diario ¿Será real? Quise buscar, pero la cama de Yuuri se me hizo tan tentadora que no pude resistir las ganas de tumbarme sobre esas sábanas revueltas.

¡Ohh! Su cama aún conservaba su olor.

Tomé la pijama entre mis manos y sonreí como un loco al aspirar su aroma. Lo extrañaba tanto.

Makkachin se trepó a la cama y se acomodó de inmediato sobre mí, olfateando todo a su alrededor y jalando con sus dientes el pijama. Soltó otro aullido al hacerlo.

—Lo sé, lo sé, tú también lo extrañas —suspiré. Abracé su almohada con fuerza, respiré profundo y no supe más de mí.

A partir de esa noche tome una decisión: Día que me quedaba a dormir en casa, era día que dormía en el cuarto de Yuuri, abrazado a su almohada, a su pijama.

El tiempo se me fue un poco más rápido aquí en Japón, en compañía de la familia, pues la familia de Yuuri era tan cálida y buena conmigo que no pude evitar sentirme parte de ella. Esto me ayudó un poco a enfrentar el golpe tan duro que era el entrar en las mañanas al cuarto de hospital de Yuuri y verlo cada vez más deteriorado, pálido y delgado. Me daba escalofríos ver cómo los huesos comenzaban a notarse bajo su piel. En cambio, su cabello negro seguía creciendo y creciendo con el paso de los meses.

Esta mañana en particular se veía más pálido de lo normal, incluso el doctor Yuzuru lo notó y tuvo que inventarse otro coctel de vitaminas para alimentarlo todavía mejor por intravenosa.

Este día se me ocurrió traer flores. Justo hoy se cumplían seis meses de que cayó en coma, quién sabe, quizás pudiera despertar.

Inicié la diaria rutina de los últimos meses, porque eso sí, no me gustaba dejar que otros lo bañasen, hice lo posible por aprender a dar un buen baño de esponja, también a afeitar (Sé hacerlo en mí, mas no en otra persona) al principio temía cortarlo, pero terminé agarrando práctica y haciéndolo bien. También aprendí sobre fisioterapia, demasiado, diría yo.

Comencé a pasar la esponja húmeda por sus manos, brazos, su cuello. Le removí un poco la bata para continuar con su pecho, su abdomen. Proseguí con sus pies, sus piernas, sus muslos. Todo. Al final limpié su rostro con una toalla tibia. Sonreí un poco al ver el bello que ya se hacía presente en su rostro. Sonreí, porque antes del accidente jamás lo había visto con algún bello en el rostro. Descubrí que, Yuuri debía afeitarse a diario. Había pensado en dejarle la barba, no sé, quizás se vería mas sexy, aunque al despertar se llevaría un gran susto. No, no le iría bien, mejor se la seguiría quitando.

Terminando con eso, proseguí con la fisioterapia.

Inicié con sus brazos, sus manos, sus dedos. Luego tomé una de sus rodillas y comencé flexionándola suave y lentamente hacia su pecho, repetí varias veces y continué con la otra. Luego di un largo masaje a cada una de sus piernas, desde el tobillo hasta la cadera. Era necesario para reactivarle circulación. Todo este proceso se repetía de dos a tres veces por día, todo con el fin de evitar que sus músculos se atrofiaran. Estaba seguro de que al despertar querrá patinar, así que me aseguraré de darle esta terapia cuantas veces fuesen necesarias.

Ya me había acostumbrado a hacer todo eso, a masajear todo su cuerpo, pero hoy... no sé, hoy amanecí más nostálgico de lo normal. Lo extrañaba tanto que no me limité a sólo masajearlo. Cuando lo hacía en su pierna, no pude evitar dejar un par de besos en su rodilla, luego en su muslo. El masaje terminó convirtiéndose en caricias. Me di cuenta de ello a tiempo y terminé con la sesión. Mejor me dediqué a cepillar su cabello y a acariciar su rostro. Tampoco me contuve y terminé besando sus labios en más de una ocasión, deseoso de que ocurriera un milagro y repentinamente correspondiera.

¡Ja! Eso sólo pasaba en los cuentos.

Solté un pesado suspiro y miré la mesita de noche. Sobre ella descansaba el florero con las hortensias azules que traje y junto a ellas un lindo peluche con forma de Makkachin. Sonreí al recordar a Yurio trayéndoselo hace un par de días, al parecer lo quería llenar de peluches de ese tipo, pues ya le había regalado uno en su cumpleaños. Yurio logró venir a Japón hasta hace poco, al parecer su abuelo se había mejorado y apenas ocurrió eso, tomó un avión directo a Tokio. Eso sí, no hubo un sólo día en el que no recibiera su mensaje de: "?" ni un solo día. El resto de los chicos mandaban mensaje de vez en cuando, pero cada uno de ellos vino al menos tres veces durante estos últimos meses.

Había otro par de personas que no dejaba de venir casi a diario. Sí, Yuko y Minami. No podía negar que me sentía algo celoso (es irracional de mi parte, lo sé) pues se trata del viejo amor imposible de mi pareja, y su más grande fan, quien estoy seguro siente algo por él.

En fin... mi vida se había vuelto muy rutinaria. Se había convertido en una larga e infinita espera. Todas las noches miraba los anillos y sentía la misma opresión en mi pecho, y así me lamentaba una y otra vez por haber dejado pasar tantas oportunidades. Quién sabe, si hubiera adelantado las cosas, quizás ahorita mismo Yuuri y yo ya estuviéramos casados. Estaríamos haciendo picnic bajo los cerezos en flor. Sí, eso sería hermoso.

—Yuuri... ¿Cuándo irás a despertar? —tomé su mano fresca entre las mías y la llevé directo a mi mejilla, sintiendo el contraste en las temperaturas. Su mano suave, fresca y grande, moviéndose contra mi mejilla.

Un momento.

¿Moviéndose?

—¡Yuuri! —su cuerpo entero se movía muy, pero muy levemente. Su respiración era irregular. Algo no andaba bien y llamé de inmediato al médico, quien enseguida le puso una mascarilla de oxígeno. Al parecer se le dificultaba respirar por sí solo. Estábamos retrocediendo.

Ese día sentí que el mundo se me vino encima, Yuuri estaba empeorando, y, por primera vez en meses volví a ver la cruda realidad: él estaba en coma, tenía casi nulas posibilidades de despertar, y en caso de que lo hiciera, podía que quedara cuadripléjico, discapacitado, ciego, mudo, o incluso pudo haber perdido la memoria. No podía con esa terrible realidad, no podía.

Toda la tarde y parte de la noche las ocupé en estar dándole vueltas a ese asunto: ¿Yuuri despertaría? Y en caso de que lo haga... ¿Estaría sano?

No pude evitar recordar a mi madre. Había sucedido algo similar cuando enfermó: cayó en coma por meses, tuvo mejoría, despertó, empeoró y murió.

No quería que le ocurriera lo mismo a Yuuri. Dios mío, no lo soportaría. Si él se va... yo me iría con él. Nada me ataba a esta vida más que él.

Esa noche no dormí en la silla junto a la cama, no. Esa noche me subí al colchón y me acurruqué a su lado, recosté mi cabeza sobre su pecho para arrullarme con el suave ritmo de los latidos de su corazón. Puse mi mano sobre su barriga y me atreví incluso a pasar una pierna por encima de las suyas. Lo tenía completamente abrazado.

La canción que fue inspirada en él llegó de nuevo a mi mente, después de tantos meses: "Stammi Vicino". No podía soportarlo y comencé a llorar como aquella primera noche que pasé a su lado en ese estado. Lloré como un niño mientras le cantaba al oído: "_**Stammi vicino, non te ne andaré Ho paura di perderti..." **__(Quédate a mi lado, nunca te marches, tengo tanto miedo de perderte)_

Me aferré a su cuerpo como si no hubiera un mañana, pensando seriamente en la opción de irme con él si es que se le ocurría abandonarme, no se lo permitiría, lo seguiría a donde fuera, de mí no se escaparía.

—Nunca Yuuri, nunca te librarás de mí, y sí, es una amenaza —murmuré entre lágrimas, escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho y buscando a tientas su mano para apretarla entre la mía—. Quédate conmigo... quédate —apreté fuertemente su mano, deseando con todas mis fuerzas que despertara. Despegué un poco mi rostro de su cuerpo para mirarle la cara. No, no aguantaba verlo con esa mascarilla de oxígeno, me daba miedo recordar que había estado empeorando—. Yuuri, cásate conmigo. Sé mi esposo —solté en un suspiro agotado y lleno de llanto acumulado.

Aflojé un poco el agarre en su mano y comencé a acariciarla con mi pulgar. Lo más extraño de todo fue que... su pulgar también acariciaba mi mano, de pronto sentí un apretón tembloroso y en seguida la máquina que monitoreaba sus signos vitales comenzó a registrar un pulso algo acelerado.

No.

No podía ser.

Aún tenía mi rostro oculto en su pecho. Sentía miedo de levantar la vista y toparme con algo que no deseaba.

¡Qué miedo, qué miedo, qué miedo!

Terminé alzando el rostro luego de varios minutos de cardiaca indecisión. Y todo para toparme con ese par de ojos castaños mirándome fijamente, sus hermosísimos y sublimemente bellos ojos mirándome. Se veía cansado, sus párpados casi cubrían sus ojos, pero... ¡ESTABA DESPIERTO!

—¡Yu—Yuuri! —dejé escapar en un grito ahogado.

_**Continuará...**_

_**Al fin... no he dormido en 36 horas, creo que sólo subo estoy y me voy a invernar.**_

_**Antes que nada... quiero disculparme por la demora y quiero agradecerles por su infinita paciencia y comprensión. Este fin de semana fue navidad y pues ya saben: cocinar, familia, salir, cenar, regresar a casa a las 5 de la mañana. En fin... no dejé de tener distracciones hasta ayer en la tarde-noche, y pues... aquí está mi creación de doce mil palabras sólo para ustedes. Espero que les haya gustado y que valga la pena tanta espera.**_

_**GRACIAS, MIL GRACIAS por sus bellos reviews, comentarios, mensajes, publicaciones, memes y las recomendaciones que hacen de mi fic, en serio se los agradezco. Les tengo un cariño enorme y pues espero que les guste este capítulo. Hoy mismo comienzo a escribir el siguiente que, según mis cálculos, será igual de largo y con escenas sabrozongas (No especifico cuál pareja wuuu!)**_

_**Quería decirles muchas cosas pero... mi mente está totalmente exprimida, mi cerebro es papilla en estos momentos, así que... vamos con:**_

_**¡PREGUNTAS!**_

_**0) ¿Se merece un review/comentario kilométrico?**_

_**1) Yuuri al fin despertó ¿Cuál será la secuela del coma que sufrirá?**_

_**2) ¿Cuál fue tu escena favorita?**_

_**3) ¿Hubo algo que no te esperabas? ¿Qué?**_

_**4) ¿Valió la pena la espera? Jajajaja no me maten.**_

_**5)¿Qué ocurrirá en el siguiente capítulo?**_

_**6) Dime una teoría loca (aunque no lo creas, me inspiran más a que si me fumara un churro)**_

_**7) Mi mente se secó, no se me ocurre nada. I'm broken.**_

_**Bye bye! 3**_

_**26/12/16**_


	7. Despertar

**Agape to Eros**

**By Tsuki No Hana**

**7**

_**"Despertar"**_

_**Hiroko**_

Decidimos encender la televisión durante la cena, últimamente el silencio era muy común en casa, aunque no lo mencionábamos, los tres resentíamos bastante que el pequeño Yuuri no estuviera en casa. La comida sobraba, el silencio reinaba, ya no dejaba sus patines en la entrada de la casa y tampoco lo veíamos haciendo ejercicio en el patio. Su presencia aquí se extrañaba más de lo normal, pues a pesar de que estuvo fura de casa por tantos años, ahora era diferente.

No era que creyera que no despertaría, no he perdido la esperanza, pero cada día se vuelve más difícil que el anterior. Me entristecía también el hecho de que Viktor seguía sin separarse de Yuuri en ningún momento. No podía evitar sentir pena por él, pues abandonó su vida en Rusia, el patinaje y todo lo que tenía, con tal de quedarse al lado de mi hijo.

En ocasiones me nacían ganas de decirle que volviese a su vida, que no desperdiciara el tiempo tan valioso que tenía. Quería decirle que se fuera, que yo me encargaré de Yuuri junto con mi familia, y que en caso de cualquier cambio le llamaríamos de inmediato.

Pero no, no podía hacerle eso a él. Estaba segura de que, aunque le dijera mil veces que se fuera, él no lo haría. No se ha ido en estos últimos seis meses, no lo hará aunque pase más tiempo.

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando Mari apuntó con sus palillos hacia la televisión.

—Es Viktor —dijo ella, atenta.

Y era cierto, en la pantalla estaban transmitiendo un reportaje llamado: "La estrella caída del hielo"

No pude evitar molestarme un poco, sabía que se referían a mi hijo. Desde el día del accidente, los medios no habían parado de publicar idiotez tras idiotez. Se habían hecho muchos rumores tontos, tal como el que inventó una reportera al decir que el accidente fue en realidad planeado, o que Viktor estaba al lado de mi hijo sólo por lástima, y mucha gente lo creyó, después de todo, su imagen quedaría tachada si se le ocurría abandonar a su pupilo en esas circunstancias. Había muchos rumores que con el tiempo fueron disminuyendo, pero no dejaban de existir a pesar del tiempo transcurrido. Hoy, luego de seis meses, lo confirmamos con sorpresa al ver que la prensa seguía el rastro todavía de Viktor y Yuuri.

Me sorprendí un poco cuando puse atención total al reportaje.

—"Hoy logramos interceptar al famoso Viktor Nikiforov, intentamos que nos diera una entrevista completa, pero parecía apresurado por llegar a su destino, así que sólo conseguimos estas palabras de su parte" —el reportero hizo una señal con su mano y enseguida se transmitió en pantalla el corto video donde un ruso muy serio le fruncía el ceño a la cámara.

—_"¿Sigues visitando a tu pupilo en el hospital? Sabemos que la situación es delicada, pero han pasado ya seis meses ¿No piensas regresar a casa?"_

—_"No me moveré de su lado" _—contestó secamente. Se veía muy serio e irritado. Nunca había visto esa expresión en su rostro.

—_"Viktor, las competencias internacionales se acercan ¿Participarás?"_

—"_Acabo de decir que no me moveré de su lado ¿Es tan difícil de entender? Ahora, si no te molesta... tengo algo de prisa" _—se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección al hospital.

— "Estas son las pocas palabras que logramos obtener de él. Poco después logramos captarlo en cámara. Al parecer no abandona el hospital en el que está internado Yuuri Katsuki, su pupilo. Lo hemos visto abandonarlo sólo por las mañanas, pero regresa luego de un rato, cambiado y listo para pasar otra jornada junto a él. Intentamos que nos concediera unas palabras, pero se negó rotundamente. Esto es raro en el siempre amable pentacampeón ¿Tanto le ha afectado este accidente? Todos tenemos la gran curiosidad sobre su relación con Katsuki, pues... un simple entrenador no se quedaría al lado de su pupilo después de tanto tiempo. Seis meses han pasado y el gran Viktor Nikiforov no ha dado señales de querer volver al patinaje artístico. Es un desperdicio y una lástima que prefiera pasar su tiempo cuidando... "

—Suficiente.

Mi hija apagó la televisión.

—Ellos no tienen idea... ni una idea de lo que son el uno para el otro —murmuró con enfado, concentrada en terminar su cena.

Ese reportaje sólo logró preocuparme más. Tenía razón al pensar que Viktor estaba desperdiciando su tiempo, pues ahora mismo estaría preparándose para otra competencia. Además, se veía cansado, deteriorado y muy triste. Eso me preocupaba.

_**Viktor**_

—¡Yuuri! —me incorporé como resorte de la cama y encendí la luz de la cabecera, temiendo que todo hubiese sido un sueño, pero no... ¡Estaba despierto! Sus ojos seguían mirándome fijo—. Yuuri, Yuuri mi amor —tomé su mano entre las mías y la apreté contra mi boca, besándola fervientemente. De pronto sentí su mano algo húmeda.

Eran mis lágrimas de felicidad.

—Yuuri, dime algo —pedí mientras le quitaba la mascarilla de oxígeno, pero él sólo parpadeó lentamente. Solté su mano para volver a acomodarle la mascarilla, percatándome en el acto que ésta caía inerte a un lado.

Fruncí el ceño y me preocupé.

—Amor, estás en el hospital, no te asustes, estoy contigo —volví a tomar su mano—. ¿Puedes escucharme?

Nada.

Sólo sus ojos mirándome fijamente. Me cambié de lado de la cama, notando que su mirada me perseguía. Sí podía verme, pero... ¿Por qué no respondía?

Los nervios comenzaron a apoderarse de mí. Apreté los puños y salí disparado al pasillo, hacia la estación de enfermeras, pidiendo que llamaran al doctor Hanyu de inmediato. Afortunadamente estaba de guardia y no tardó más de cinco minutos en aparecer. Le expliqué lo que vi y con gran asombro se dirigió junto conmigo a la habitación. Cuando entramos, Yuuri seguía con sus ojos abiertos, mirando hacia todos lados. Sus latidos eran insistentes y acelerados.

—Oh por Dios... —exclamó el médico y yo me espanté.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué... qué pasa?

—Lo siento, no quiero espantarlo —sonrió—. Es sólo que no esperaba que recobrara la conciencia tan pronto. Su estado de salud era tan grave hasta hace unas horas.

Se paró junto a la cama y comenzó a revisar sus signos vitales en el monitor. Con seriedad sacó una pequeña lamparita y verificó que sus pupilas reaccionaran ante el estímulo. Al parecer lo hizo bien, pues el doctor Yuzuru sonrió.

—Yuuri Katsuki —le llamó—. Sé que puedes verme, pero necesito saber si puedes oírme ¿Me escuchas? —preguntó alto y fuerte.

Yo estaba parado al pie de la cama, con mis manos apretujándose entre ellas mismas, sintiendo el corazón en la garganta... ¿me encontraba transpirando?

El suspenso aumentó cuando no se movió, no asintió, nada...

El médico frunció un poco el ceño y la sangre se me fue hasta los pies.

—Yuuri, parpadea una vez si me escuchas.

¡Parpadeó!

—Muy bien, ahora necesito que muevas tu mano derecha ¿Puedes hacerlo?

Él parpadeó y lo intentó, pero su mano no se movió, sólo su pulgar tembló un poco, sólo durante unos segundos.

—Inténtalo una vez más, vamos.

Y lo volvió a hacer, su pulgar derecho se movió sólo un poco, pero más que la vez anterior.

—Bien... —suspiró—. Ahora quiero que me digas algo, lo que quieras.

Yuuri parpadeó, pero no habló, en vez de eso miró insistentemente hacia mí. El doctor lo notó y me miró también, haciéndome una señal con la cabeza para que me acercara un poco más.

Sentí miedo.

—¿Quiere preguntarle algo? —inquirió con una leve sonrisa. Mi garganta se cerró como un nudo y miré a mi amado con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Yuuri... —me atreví a sentarme en la orilla de la cama. Tenía miedo de acercarme, miedo de sentir esa mirada sobre mí, esa mirada que parecía no reconocerme. Tenía que enfrentar ese miedo y hacer esa pregunta que tanto me carcomía el alma—. ¿Cómo me llamo?

Sus ojos se abrieron un poco más.

—Yo... —su voz salió áspera y dolorosa. Tragó en seco y con dificultad—... yo no... no sé...

Mi mano soltó la suya como si estuviera tocando ácido. Mi pecho dolió y mi cabeza dio giros. ¡No sabía quién era yo! ¡No me recordaba! Dios mío, eso dolía tanto.

Sentí una mano en mi hombro. Alcé la mirada para toparme con la expresión comprensiva del médico.

—Tranquilo, acaba de despertar, puede que esté desorientado. De todas formas le haremos una serie de estudios para comprobar que todo esté en orden.

—De acuerdo...

—Si no lo recuerda ahora, puede que lo haga más adelante, sólo dele tiempo.

—No...

Los dos miramos a Yuuri. Intentaba decir algo.

—No... recuerdo tu nombre... pero... sí sé... quién eres... —suspiró. Pude ver el esfuerzo que le costó decir aquello.

Mi alma volvió al cuerpo. Tomé su mano de nuevo y con fervor la apreté contra mis labios.

—Soy Viktor, Yuuri, soy yo —mis ojos se inundaron en lágrimas mientras veía fijamente sus hermosos ojos. Mi corazón se derritió cuando aprecié esa sonrisita que creí nunca jamás volvería a ver.

De pronto el médico sacó algo de su bata y lo puso frente a Yuuri.

—¿Puedes decirme qué es esto? —enseñó su bolígrafo.

—Es... —carraspeó un poco—...no lo sé —frunció el ceño—. Sé que es... para escribir...

—¿Puedes decirme en qué año estamos?

—Uhm... 2016.

—Bien. Ahora haré unas pruebas ¿De acuerdo? —caminó hacia el pie de la cama y descubrió los pies de Yuuri—. Mueve ambos pies.

¡Lo hizo! Movió sus dedos y los pies. Fue muy apenas notable, pero lo hizo.

—Intenta flexionar tus piernas.

Mi pequeño soltó un quejido, no logró hacerlo.

—Está bien, eso es más que suficiente —sonrió satisfecho—. Quisiera hablar con usted en el pasillo —me dijo y luego miró a Yuuri—. Volvemos en un minuto ¿De acuerdo? —le sonrió mientras apretaba uno de sus pies sobre las sábanas.

—Estoy... cansado... ¿puedo dormir? —preguntó con sus ojitos casi cerrados.

Entré en pánico, quise decirle que no se quedara dormido, pero el médico se me adelantó.

—Duerme todo lo que quieras. Descansa —acomodó la mascarilla de oxígeno de nuevo sobre su rostro y me indicó que saliéramos al pasillo.

Ahí me explicó que había muchas buenas posibilidades, pues despertó luego de seis meses. Para mí fue una eternidad, pero me explicó que comúnmente los pacientes permanecen en ese estado comatoso por años, Yuuri ha sido una gran excepción y esto me alegra demasiado. Dijo que tendría que ser sometido a una larga serie de estudios; el primero sería por la mañana, cuanto antes. Explicó también que era común que estuviese fatigado y tuviera deseos de dormir.

—No le voy a mentir, la recuperación será larga a pesar del buen pronóstico que tiene. Pero descuide, llevamos ventaja, pues es capaz de moverse, de hablar, de ver y oír.

—¿Y su memoria?

—Me temo que no puedo darle un diagnóstico definitivo. Necesito ver los resultados de los estudios para decirle qué procederá. Pero tentativamente puedo decirle que su "amnesia" es sólo pasajera. Si se dio cuenta, sólo ha olvidado el nombre de las cosas, mas no el concepto o su significado. Lo reconoció a usted.

Era verdad.

—Pero... no supo en qué año estamos, ya es 2017 y...

Soltó una risilla que me congeló.

—Ha estado inconsciente desde el año pasado, es normal, no se preocupe tanto —me palmeó la espalda y yo quise darme una palmada en la cara. Que estúpido estaba siendo, era obvio que no sabría en qué año estábamos—. Ahora sólo resta cuidarlo y darle todo el apoyo posible, lo necesitará. Pero estará bien.

Esto me animó sobremanera.

Volví a la habitación para toparme con un Yuuri completamente dormido.

Quise brincar, reír, llorar ¡gritar! Gritar a los cuatro vientos que mi amor había despertado del coma. ¡Era verdad! ¡Tenía que informárselo a su familia! Tomé el teléfono y estuve a punto de marcarles, pero entonces vi la hora: 3:45 a.m. bueno... quizás debería esperar a que amanezca. Aunque si fuera yo... no me importaría que me despierten con tal de recibir esta gran noticia. Dios... Hiroko-san va a llorar de alegría.

Entonces se me ocurrió otra cosa.

Le podía hablar a Yurio. Había seis horas de diferencia, en San Petersburgo eran apenas las nueve de la noche. Decidí salir al pequeño jardín que había para los pacientes. Mi emoción era tan grande que temía despertar a Yuuri.

A penas puse un pie fuera, marqué los números con premura, escuché que tomó la llamada y grité a todo pulmón.

—¡YURIO! ¡YUURI HA DESPERTADO! DESPERTÓ HACE UNOS MOMENTOS Y AL PARECER TODO ESTÁ EN ORDEN. ¡DESPERTÓ! ¡DESPERTÓ!

Escuché un golpe seguido de una maldición en ruso muy común en su vocabulario. Hubo más ruido, algunos murmullos y un gran maullido lleno de ira ¿Pisó a Fluvsky? Pobre, después de unos segundos escuché por fin su voz.

—Iré cuanto antes a Japón.

—¿Cómo sigue tu abuelo?

—Está muy bien. Nos vemos mañana —colgó.

Vaya... mañana, quiere decir que en unas horas...

Me encogí de hombros y ahora marqué el número de Chris y grité de igual forma. Mi amigo se puso muy contento y dijo que vendría cuanto antes a visitarnos. Hice lo mismo con Phichit y fue el único que gritó junto conmigo, los dos casi nos quedamos afónicos, pero fue divertido y emotivo escucharlo tan feliz como yo. Llamé a Yakov, estaba seguro de que le había tomado cierto cariño a Yuuri y sentí que debía informarle. Lo tomó mejor de lo que esperé y me dijo unas palabras que no me esperaba en lo absoluto: "Dale ya ese maldito anillo y cásense" y colgó. Debo admitir que estallé en carcajadas luego de la llamada. Finalmente decidí hablarle también a Otabek. Tardó un poco en contestar y casi pude jurar que escuché la voz de Yurio en el fondo.

Regresé a la habitación y me senté en la orilla del colchón. Pasé el resto de la noche acariciando y admirando su bello rostro. No podía contener ese sentimiento de felicidad en mi pecho.

Mi pequeño comenzó a recobrar la consciencia cuando los primero rayos de sol se asomaron en el horizonte, colándose por las persianas de la ventana.

Cuando al fin abrió por completo sus ojos, pestañé un par de veces antes de notar mi presencia y dar un pequeño respingo. Un tierno sonrojo subió a sus mejillas y luego sus ojos brillaron un poco más.

—Tú...

—Yo...

Sonreí y me senté a su lado en la cama, alargando mi mano para tocar su cabello. Sentí cómo se puso más rígido y nervioso.

No puedo estar más feliz.

—Tú... —repitió y mi corazón se contrajo un poco entendiendo a lo que iba. Le quité la mascarilla de oxígeno para que pudiera hablar mejor.

—Soy yo: Viktor —entristecí un poco. Acaricié su mejilla y enseguida acorté la distancia entre nuestros rostros—. V-i-k-t-o-r, así me llamo ¿Lo recuerdas? O si no, puedes decirme Vitya, amaría que me dijeras así —susurré cerca de sus labios, estaba a punto de besarlos, pero antes pude ver su expresión confundida.

—Entrenador... —susurró.

Me detuve y entré en reversa, separándome por completo de él.

—Eres mi entrenador.

—Sí, lo soy, pero también... —sentí un peso horrible en el pecho—... ¿No recuerdas nada más?

Frunció un poco el ceño, intentándolo en serio. De pronto me miró fijamente, observándome con pensativa expresión, la cual fue sustituida por un leve sonrojo.

—Viktor... —se sonrojó hasta las orejas y yo me alegré. Había recordado algo—. Lo recuerdo... tú y yo —su rostro no podía estar más rojo—. La noche del banquete...

¡Dios! ¡¿Qué?!

¿Acaso recordó lo que ni siquiera podía recordar antes del coma?

—Eres un pervertido —dijo simplemente, mirándome con los ojos entornados.

Estallé en carcajadas.

—No más que tú, mi pequeño Yuuri —me volví a sentar a su lado en el colchón.

—¿Qué pasó? Es decir... ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

Suspiré pesadamente y tomé su mano.

—¿Hasta dónde recuerdas?

—La gran final... di mi último salto, recuerdo que... lo hice bien... pero estaba distraído, pensaba en ti... en algo importante que hicimos, pero... no recuerdo.

Suspiré.

—Te explicaré... ¿recuerdas el golpe que te diste en la cabeza, durante un entrenamiento? —asintió—. Pues tuvo secuelas... —fruncí el ceño al recordar algo—. ¡Fuiste un terco de lo peor! Te insistí en que debías abandonar la competencia, que debías descansar e ir con el médico, pero no me escuchaste y terminaste en coma por seis meses ¡¿Sabes lo duro que ha sido?! ¡Para mí, para tu familia, tus amigos! Yuuri... no vuelvas a desobedecerme así, te lo suplico —miré su expresión asombrada y hasta algo aterrorizada.

—¿Seis meses? ¿En coma? —repitió apenas en un hilo de voz mientras un par de ríos de agua salina hacían acto de presencia en sus mejillas.

Oh no... no tuve nada de tacto.

—¿Estuve en coma? Entonces no terminé mi presentación, quedé descalificado y... no gané el oro para ti —dijo esto último con evidente consternación y un dejo de furia que apenas pudo disimular.

—Mírame —me incliné sobre él mientras tomaba su rostro entre mis manos—. Mírame —repetí al ver que cerraba sus ojos con fuerza, evitando mi mirada. Finalmente obedeció y con los ojos llorosos me miró—. Esa medalla no tiene ningún valor para mí. El verte consciente es más glorioso que cualquier premio, el tenerte con vida es el mayor regalo que puedo tener ¿Me entiendes?

Logra asentir con la cabeza, pero sus lágrimas no cesan.

—Además... —sonreí de lado—. Ganaste una hermosa medalla de plata.

Sus ojos se iluminaron.

—¿No fui descalificado?

—Tonto... no deberías preocuparte por esas cosas en este momento... si supieras lo feliz que estoy de tenerte de vuelta, si lo supieras, te darías cuenta del poco valor que posee una medalla en comparación con la alegría de tenerte ahora mismo entre mis brazos.

—Viktor...

—¿Si?

—Algo me dice que... —se sonrojó y yo apreté más sus mejillas enrojecidas—... que tú eres algo más que mi entrenador ¿O me equivoco?

No lo recordaba. Recordó la noche del banquete, las caricias, la pasión, pero no recordaba nuestra relación. Sentí cómo la sangre huía de mi cabeza, cayendo pesadamente a mis pies. Apreté con más fuerza sus mejillas y sonreí un poco, no quería que notara la tristeza que me invadió de pronto.

—Ahora vuelvo ¿Sí? —le puse la mascarilla de oxígeno y salí cuanto antes del cuarto.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —una enfermera se me acercó.

Limpié mis lágrimas con urgencia y sonreí un poco.

—Sí, todo en orden. Sólo... haré una llamada.

Y así fue. Llamé a la familia de Yuuri. En menos de diez minutos ya estaban ahí.

_**Yuuri.**_

Me sentía muy confundido. Trataba de recordar cómo fue que terminé en esta cama, pero no lo lograba del todo. Él ya me lo había explicado, pero no lograba recordarlo por mi propia cuenta. "Viktor", no entiendo cómo pude olvidar el nombre de mi entrenador.

A mi mente llegó la imagen de su expresión cuando le dije que no sabía cómo se llamaba, le afectó mucho. Igual que hace unos momentos cuando le pregunté si somos algo más que entrenador-pupilo. Y es que al ver su trato hacia mí me hacía pensar que pudiéramos ser algo más. Que idiota, claro que no ¿cómo pude preguntarle algo así? Que vergonzoso.

Suspiré y traté de quitarme esta incómoda mascarilla, pero mi cuerpo estaba tan pesado que no pude siquiera mover un dedo, me sentía inútil, cansado, frustrado.

Seis meses. Estuve en coma seis meses... había tantos huecos en mis recuerdos que comencé a estresarme un poco. Tenía esa sensación de estar olvidando algo muy importante, pero ¿Qué era?

Pasó un rato y él no regresó. Sólo dijo que volvería en un momento, pero ya había pasado un tiempo y no volvía. De pronto escuché que la puerta se abrió, pero no pude ver de quién se trataba.

—¿Viktor?

Estaba equivocado. Era mi familia. Vi cómo sus expresiones brillaban en felicidad, incluso estaban llorosos y muy emotivos. Mi madre corrió a mi lado y me abrazó con fuerza, mi hermana hizo lo mismo del otro lado de la cama, mientras mi padre sólo revolvía mis cabellos y sonreía. Sentí felicidad al recibir todo su cariño y sus palabras de aliento, pero... algo me faltaba, algo estaba olvidando, había algo muy importante que no lograba recordar y esa duda estaba martillándome el cerebro.

—Nee Onii-chan ¿Por qué tu novio no quiso entrar? Está parado allá afuera, en el pasillo.

Creo que ninguno se esperaba mi reacción.

—¿Novio? —comencé a hiperventilar—. ¿Vi-Viktor es mi... novio?

Mi madre y Mari-nee chan se miraron mutuamente.

—Demonios, la cagué.

—¡Mari-chan! ¡Cuida tu vocabulario! —le reprendió mi madre.

Enseguida los tres me miraron con compasión, eso me incomodó un poco, estaba de acuerdo en que acababa de salir de un coma, que estaba postrado en esa cama como un inútil, pero no soportaba ese tipo de miradas.

Ahora entendía todo... por eso reaccionó de esa forma. ¡Maldición! Fui muy cruel con él, con mi novio... ¡Dios! Debería recordar algo así... era mi sueño después de todo. Quise pedirle a mi familia que por favor le hablaran a Viktor, que le dijeran que necesitaba verlo cuanto antes, pero en ese momento llegaron un par de enfermeras, listas para llevarme a ese montón de estudios que tenían que hacerme. Me frustré un poco y me despedí de mi familia cuando empezaron a empujar la cama para sacarme de ahí.

Me resigné a no poder aclarar ese asunto, y procuré pensar en una disculpa válida para ese mal momento que le hice pasar a mi... novio. Dios, no puedo. Esa palabra es tan fuerte, me pone la piel de gallina.

Cruzamos la puerta de mi habitación y ahí estaban. Ese par de ojos tan azules y tan expresivos, mirándome fijamente. Su expresión era triste, pero la cambió de inmediato por una sonrisa forzada antes de adelantarse a preguntar hacia dónde me llevaban. Al saber que me harían estudios, sólo se me acercó para revolver mi cabello y luego se volvió a acomodar con la espalda contra la pared del pasillo, cruzando sus brazos en espera de mi regreso.

_**Narradora.**_

—¡Viktor! —éste se giró al escuchar que le llamaban.

—Mari... —sonrió de lado, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de sus jeans.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso? Le dije que eras su novio y se puso a hiperventilar ¿No lo recuerda? —preguntó con asombro y preocupación.

El ruso miró a la familia Katsuki y suspiró. El doctor Hanyu ya les había explicado un poco sobre la situación actual de Yuuri y que al parecer su única secuela del coma era su falta de capacidad por recordar sustantivos y nombres, pero al parecer tampoco recordaba algunos momentos de su vida. Momentos importantes.

—No lo recuerda —respondió serio y bajó la mirada—. No recuerda muchas cosas. Para el Yuuri actual, sólo soy su coach —volvió a sonreír, al menos hasta que Hiroko-san lo abrazó. Era bajita, así que a pesar del abrazo, el resto pudo ver la expresión sorprendida de Viktor.

—Lo siento tanto, Vitya-chan... pero ¿sabes? Esto te da una oportunidad para reconquistarlo —soltó una risita—. Estoy segura que te quiere, sólo tendrás que formalizar de nuevo tu relación con él.

—¿¡Sólo eso!? —exclamó Mari—. ¡Madre! Sabes cómo es mi hermano de despistado, Viktor lo tendrá muy difícil.

—Pero Yuuri caerá rendido de nuevo ante sus encantos, ya lo hizo una vez, lo volverá a hacer.

—Pero aun así, es triste que haya olvidado todo lo que pasó en Barcelona —dejó de discutir con su madre unos segundos y miró al pobre que estaba parado a su lado—. Por cierto... ¿Qué pasó en Barcelona, Viktor? —preguntó con voz sugerente y una mirada coqueta. El aludido palideció de sólo recordarlo—. ¿O qué? ¿Me vas a decir que lo que pasó en Barcelona se queda en Barcelona? —se rio.

Viktor no admitiría nada, no enfrente de los señores Katsuki.

—Mari, déjalo en paz, no ves que el pobre está sufriendo. Mejor hay que ayudarlo a reconquistar a Yuuri, no sé... podríamos cerrar el onsen por un día y dejarles la casa para ellos solos, o...

—Hijo ¿Quieres ir por un café?

El ruso dio un respingo al escuchar la voz del señor Katsuki muy cerca de él.

—Uhmm —se puso nervioso, el papá de Yuuri lograba alterarle los nervios, después de todo se trataba de su futuro suegro—. Sí, me gustaría.

El hombre sonrió con amabilidad y así juntos se fueron en dirección a la cafetería.

—Cuando comienzan una discusión así, no hay tiempo ni espacio. Podrían estar ahí todo el día sin parar —soltó una risa leve mientras que Viktor se sintió algo cohibido. No sabía sobre qué tema charlar.

—Disculpe... ¿No le incomoda? —se animó a preguntar.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A todo esto... Yuuri y yo —se rascó la nuca, nervioso.

—Por supuesto que no —le palmeó la espalda con fuerza mientras reía—. Mi hijo es feliz y eso me basta. Mientras siga así, no tendré ningún problema.

El ruso se estremeció un poco. Esa última oración parecía tener doble significado.

Un par de horas más tarde Yuuri estuvo de vuelta en su habitación, le hicieron todos los estudios posibles.

—Buenas noches —entró a la habitación y miró a un Yuuri consciente, sonriendo a su familia y a Viktor.

—¿Tiene los resultados? —preguntó el ruso de inmediato, poniéndose de pie del sillón pequeño.

—Son buenas noticias ¿Verdad? —inquirió la señora Katsuki con preocupación.

—Tengo buenas y malas noticias. La buena es que... —suspiró un poco y procedió a explicar—. Yuuri, tu cerebro después de haber estado tan inflamado y de haber soportado tanta presión, sufrió pequeños daños que no se pueden reparar de otra forma más que con paciencia y tiempo. Tus funciones motoras volverán poco a poco, necesitarás rehabilitación y no te miento, va a ser algo muy duro, pero te recuperarás.

—¿Y las malas noticias? —inquirió Mari.

—Su cerebro sufrió daños no sólo en el lóbulo occipital, sino también en el lóbulo parietal derecho, que fue hasta donde se extendió la hemorragia, esta área es primordial para la memoria. ¿Has tenido dificultad para recordar sucesos?

—Sí... —respondió decaído—... todo el tiempo tengo esa sensación de que olvido algo importante, pero no sé qué es. Es frustrante.

El médico sonrió un poco al escuchar esa respuesta tan fluida y coherente. Su paciente estaba mejorando rápidamente.

—Seré sincero... tendrás dificultad para recordar esos sucesos al igual que los nombres de las cosas y de las personas, sin embargo, espero que con el tiempo vayas recuperando esas memorias. Eso puede ocurrir ante algún estímulo, tales como: olores, imágenes, sensaciones. Cuando vuelvas a tu entorno común habrá más posibilidades de que te vayas deshaciendo de esas lagunas mentales, así que por eso no me preocupo.

—Eso es bueno —suspiró Hiroko-san, pero Viktor no quedó satisfecho, sentía que había algo más.

—Gracias —añadió Yuuri con una pequeña sonrisa y el médico asintió con la cabeza.

—Señor Katsuki ¿Podría venir conmigo un momento? —preguntó con la misma sonrisa tranquila, luego miró a Viktor—. También usted, por favor.

Y así salieron los tres de la habitación, dejando con la duda a los otros tres adentro.

—Hay algo más, ¿Cierto?

Hanyu suspiró pesadamente.

—Yuuri no volverá a patinar.

El ruso sintió que la sangre se le iba hasta los pies, no por el hecho en sí de que no patinaría de nuevo, pues tenerlo con vida era su más grande satisfacción en ese momento, su preocupación era pensar en cómo se lo diría, sabía que era la pasión más grande de Yuuri y ahora... ahora estaba imposibilitado para hacerlo.

—Pero dijo... usted dijo que recuperaría sus capacidades motoras —Nikiforov se sintió mareado por unos segundos.

—Y lo hará, pero hay ciertas partes de su cerebro que no cicatrizaron correctamente debido al tiempo prolongado en que la hemorragia estuvo presente.

—Quiere decir que... de haber ido al hospital justo después del accidente... ¿Yuuri patinaría?

—No puedo asegurarlo, pero es posible. De todas formas no tiene caso pensar en ello, las cosas ya están hechas. Ahora hay que concentrarnos en su recuperación, necesitará mucha rehabilitación y fisioterapia para que sus músculos puedan sostenerlo en pie de nuevo, pero de eso a patinar... quizás logre patinar de nuevo, pero sería muy riesgoso que intentara saltos o piruetas, además que no será capaz de realizarlas, sus movimientos serán lentos y... no, definitivamente no podrá practicar más el patinaje artístico.

—Dios mío... —Viktor se llevó ambas manos al rostro ¿Cómo se lo diría?

Mientras tanto el padre de Katsuki se quedó inmóvil en su lugar con dientes y puños apretados.

—Lo más recomendable es que no se lo mencionen por el momento, hay que evitarle emociones fuertes hasta que se recupere un poco más.

—Entiendo... —dijo el señor Katsuki.

La familia se fue poco después de las diez, les habían extendido la hora de visita un poco debido al gran acontecimiento, pero terminaron retirándose después de una larga discusión sobre quién se quedaría con Yuuri. Todos querían ser esa persona que lo cuidara en la noche, en especial Hiroko, Toshiya y Viktor.

—Ya, es obvio que Yuuri prefiere que sea Viktor quien se quede con él esta noche. Mamá, papá, vámonos ya, que tengo sueño.

—Pero Vitya-chan tiene aquí casi dos días ¡No ha salido del hospital! —argumentó la señora, preocupada por su querido casi-yerno.

—¿Dos días? —soltó Yuuri en un suspiro lleno de asombro.

—No en realidad, yo... —se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo.

—Sí, dos días. Y no es la primera vez que lo hace. Mamá y yo lo vivimos regañando porque ni siquiera se molesta en comer, sólo va a casa, toma un baño, se cambia de ropa y regresa al hospital.

—Viktor... —Yuuri estaba asombrado. Después de esto se sintió más culpable.

—Papá, mamá, vámonos —los empujó a la salida sin dejarlos oponerse—. Adiós, enano —se despidió y cerró la puerta, dejándolos solos por primera vez después del metidón de pata que dio Yuuri en la mañana.

—Uhm ¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó el ruso para romper el hielo.

—En realidad no... el médico dijo que hasta mañana me harían comer algo. Dice que si como ahorita puede que devuelva el estómago.

Al peligris se le erizó la piel sólo de imaginárselo, le daban repelús esas situaciones. Yuuri notó su reacción y le dieron ganas de reír.

—¿Sed?

El otro negó con la cabeza.

—Quiero que me platiques todo lo que ha pasado desde que quedé en coma. Todo.

Viktor arrastró una silla y se sentó al lado de la cama, no se atrevió a sentarse sobre el colchón, temía incomodarlo de nuevo.

Y así procedió a explicarle con lujo de detalle todo lo que había ocurrido. Le dijo que todos sus amigos habían estado al pendiente de él desde entonces y cómo lo apoyaron en cada momento, le mostró las fotos de su cumpleaños con la habitación del hospital en Barcelona llena de globos, peluches, flores y demás. Le platicó también sobre su traslado a Hasetsu, las recaídas que tuvo y todas las noches que pasó a su lado, tomando su mano en la espera de una respuesta, reacción, movimiento, algo.

—Vaya... lo siento mucho, te he retenido aquí por tanto tiempo. Ya es mayo y en vez de estar estancado en esta ciudad, deberías de ir y prepararte para el próximo GPF, seguro ganarás el oro de nuevo.

—Yuuri... no digas eso.

—No pierdas más tu tiempo aquí.

La expresión de Viktor mostró lo dolido que se sintió con esas palabras.

—Lo siento —lo miró de igual forma—. Es sólo que no quiero verte sufrir, antes... te retuve a mi lado, prometiéndote ser un buen pupilo y ganar el oro para ti, para que estuvieras orgulloso, pero he fallado. No pude cumplir mi promesa —a pesar de la poca movilidad que poseía, pudo apretar ambos puños, lleno de frustración e impotencia.

Al ruso se le partió el corazón al escuchar esas palabras ¿Era por eso que lo estaba alejando de su lado?

No era justo.

En ese momento Katsuki aguantó olímpicamente sus ganas de echarse a llorar, se sentía impotente, inútil. A su mente llegaron recuerdos de todos esos entrenamientos, del gran esfuerzo que pusieron ambos para llegar a la gran final y él... perdió por culpa de un accidente.

Que mediocridad.

De pronto la mente de Yuuri ya no estaba ahí, sino en todos esos recuerdos que sólo lograron alterarlo más. Volvió en sí cuando sintió un peso extra en el colchón, justo a su lado, luego unos cálidos brazos lo rodearon en un gesto demasiado protector y dulce.

—No lograrás alejarme de ti, no importa lo que intentes, lo que digas... no me iré de tu lado, jamás ¿Entendiste? —murmuró mientras apretaba más ese abrazo. Prácticamente estaba recostado a su lado, con la cabeza sobre su pecho, sintiendo el sube y baja de su tórax, el cual de pronto se hizo irregular. Se separó un poco y lo miró a los ojos, sorprendiéndose por verlo hecho un mar de lágrimas silenciosas.

—Oh Yuri... —lo abrazó de nuevo.

—Lo siento... rompí mi promesa, no pude cumplirla, Viktor, lo siento tanto. Por eso entenderé si decides volver a Rusia. Quedarte a mi lado sería una pérdida de tiempo.

—Idiota.

—¿Eh?

—Idiota —lo apretó más entre sus brazos, casi asfixiándolo. Su voz era grave y por un momento se le cortó—. Me importa un bledo esa estúpida medalla, no es más que un pedazo de metal. No necesito de eso para saber que eres el mejor patinador del mundo.

El menor se quedó sin habla, no podía ver la cara de Viktor, pues éste lo seguía abrazando, así que sólo podía aspirar el suave aroma de su cuello mientras éste le decía todo aquello al oído.

Nikiforov se separó un poco del abrazo, pero sin soltarlo, y fue ahí donde al otro se le atoró el aire en la garganta.

Viktor estaba llorando.

—Por Dios Yuuri... ¡Casi te pierdo! No sé qué hubiera hecho si tú... —no pudo continuar, su llanto se le atoró en el pecho. Bajó la mirada, no quería que lo viera llorar, no así.

El pelinegro se asombró y sus ganas de llorar aumentaron exponencialmente. Ver a su amado con esa expresión tan triste en el rostro era desgarrador. Sus brillantes lágrimas salían una tras otra; gruesas y pesadas, fueron a estamparse directo sobre su pecho. No pudo contener sus ganas de ver su rostro completo, sin el flequillo que cubría la mitad de su frente y un ojo, así que hizo todo un esfuerzo monumental para alzar su mano unos centímetros hasta llegar a su rostro y retirar su cabello hasta acomodarlo detrás de su oreja. ¡Sí! Logró hacerlo.

—¿Qué haces, Yuuri? —refunfuñó un poco, parecía casi un puchero.

—Es que... nunca te había visto llorar —a pesar de decirlo, él mismo seguía llorando.

—¡Es que estoy enojado! —le dio un leve manotazo para deshacer la caricia—. Me pides que te deje y que siga patinando, luego dices que no vale la pena que pierda mi tiempo contigo... es que no lo entiendes aún, no entiendes que... —se frustró, sus lágrimas no dejaban de fluir una tras otra, impactándose sobre el pecho de Yuuri, éste sintió una humedad expandirse por todo su torso, y eso fue más que suficiente para que a su mente acudieran varios recuerdos como relámpagos:

Stammi vicino cantada por Viktor, sus lágrimas, su llanto y dolor al pronunciar cada palabra. El fuerte abrazo que le dio en esa noche. Lo recordaba, recordaba la impotencia que experimentó al no poder moverse para consolarlo y decirle que todo iba a estar bien, que él no se rendiría, que despertaría.

—No entiendes que yo te amo...—no pudo continuar, pues unos débiles y delgados brazos rodearon su espalda, atrayéndolo al pecho del pelinegro en un "fuerte" abrazo. Entonces, y con movimientos torpes, deslizó una mano temblorosa hacia la nuca del peligris, acariciándolo con un cariño infinito mientras su otra mano reposaba sobre su espalda, frotándola reconfortantemente. Y así Viktor dejó salir todo ese cúmulo de emociones tan contradictorias en forma de llanto. Estaba enojado, frustrado, preocupado y al mismo tiempo infinitamente feliz por tenerlo de vuelta.

Yuuri lo abrazó, acariciándolo con movimientos débiles y algo torpes. Viktor se dejó hacer. Luego de desahogar todo su llanto se quedaron en un cómodo y largo silencio. Katsuki siguió acariciando la nuca de su pareja, dándose cuenta de que su cabello había crecido un poco, lo que le hizo pensar que seguramente el suyo estaría igual.

—Lo siento —su voz pastosa y triste llegó a los oídos de Yuuri—. He dejado tu ropa toda mojada —dio un respingo al sentir una mano acariciando su mejilla, la caricia era débil y muy pronto esa mano perdió la fuerza y cayó sobre el colchón—. ¡Yuuri! Tú... tú moviste tu mano —estaba anonadado.

El aludido rio un poco.

—Y dices que yo soy el despistado. Llevo todo este rato abrazándote ¿No te habías dado cuenta?

Ambos se miraron fijamente y soltaron una risilla al mismo tiempo. El ambiente cambió de pronto, todo era más tranquilo y ligero.

—Puedo... ¿Puedo quedarme un poco más así? —se tumbó de nuevo sobre su pecho, con la mejilla pegada a su corazón.

—Por favor... —dijo como respuesta. Y Viktor gustoso se aferró a su delgado cuerpo.

Entonces volvieron a quedar en un cómodo silencio, acompañado solamente por el constante repiqueteo de la máquina que monitoreaba sus signos vitales, pero el sonido era tan común ya para Viktor, que ni siquiera le hacía caso.

Suspiró con pesadez y su mente comenzó a divagar en cosas extrañas, en sus sueños mientras estaba en coma, y sus recuerdos recién adquiridos, junto con esas escenas que aparecieron en su mente esa mañana, de esa noche del banquete... donde él y Viktor hicieron muchas cosas que, de sólo recordarlo, su corazón se agitaba como loco.

De pronto el mayor se incorporó de su cómodo refugio y miró a su pareja a los ojos, algo asustado.

—¿Estás bien? —su expresión de preocupación fue reemplazada por una de ternura al ver el rostro completamente rojo de su pupilo.

—S-sí ¿Por qué? —ver a Viktor con los ojos rojos y llorosos causó en él un sentimiento de impotencia y tristeza, nunca le había visto esa expresión, y saber que él era el causante lo hacía casi odiarse a sí mismo.

—Tu corazón comenzó de pronto a latir muy fuerte —señaló el monitor que sonaba como loco en toda la habitación. Se escuchaba un "Pip, pip, pip, ¡pip!, ¡pip!" demasiado acelerado. Entonces sonrió de lado y su expresión se suavizó, lleno de ternura—. ¿En qué estabas pensando, Yuri? —usó un tono travieso.

—Pensaba en por qué no volviste a tu casa en estos seis meses... —mintió, no pensaba en eso, pero al mismo tiempo era una realidad—. Es decir, te quedaste en Barcelona y ahora en Hasetsu todo este tiempo sólo por mí, yo... me siento avergonzado, no debiste molestarte y... —guardó silencio cuando un par de manos tan blancas como el marfil estiraban en ese momento sus dos mejillas.

—Tonto —estiró un par de veces, soltando una risilla divertida—. ¿Es que en serio aún no lo entiendes? —suspiró cansinamente con una sonrisilla—. Yuuri, yo te amo más que a mi carrera, más que a mi vida en Rusia, más que cualquier cosa.

Además de un paro cardiaco, Yuri sufrió un paro respiratorio. ¡Sí, un paro respiratorio! ¿Viktor Nikiforov le estaba diciendo estas palabras tan profundas? ¿Lo quería románticamente? Oh por dios... eso era mucho para su delicado estado de salud y su pobre mente que se negaba a dejarlo recordar el momento en el que ambos se hicieron novios.

—Entiende que mi vida ya no sólo es mía, Yuuri.

—¡V-Viktor! —se le fue el aliento al ver esa expresión llena de amor en su más grande ídolo.

El aludido lo miró y sonrió ahora con tristeza.

—Lo siento, debo estarte confundiendo mucho... aún no recuerdas muchas cosas y me encantaría explicarte y platicar sobe todos los momentos que hemos pasado juntos, pero prefiero que lo recuerdes tú mismo ¿De acuerdo? —sonrió angelicalmente antes de volver a su refugio sobre ese pecho—. Yuuri —su voz sonaba amortiguada por la tela de la bata de hospital.

—¿Si?

—¿Podrías abrazarme?

El pelinegro sonrió de oreja a oreja, sonrojado y emocionado. Alzó sus brazos, e ignorando la pesadez y debilidad, lo rodeó e incluso lo apretó más hacia sí. Supo que lo hizo bien cuando escuchó cómo él dejó escapar un suspiro lleno de satisfacción.

—Gracias —soltó otro suspiro—. ¿No te incomodo?

—Estás muy delgado —dijo de pronto al sentirlo un poco estrecho, según recordaba, antes le costaba un poco más de trabajo rodearlo por completo con sus brazos, ahora lo hizo con facilidad.

Sí, recordó algo nuevo.

—Sólo un poco.

—No has comido bien —no fue una pregunta.

—Tu tampoco, así que no me digas nada —soltó una risilla y restregó su rostro contra él, abrazándolo como oso de peluche.

Y así la mente de Yuuri volvió a divagar, ahora pensando en algo que de nuevo le aceleró el corazón. Sabía ya que son novios, se lo confirmó su hermana. Pero debido a los recuerdos de la noche del banquete, una enorme duda lo carcomía por dentro: ¿Hasta dónde había llegado con él? ¿Habrían llegado ya a "tercera base"? ¡Dios! Que incertidumbre. No puede evitar sentirse avergonzado por no recordar algo así, pero de pronto tiene una gran idea. Hace unos momentos obtuvo un recuerdo al sentir las lágrimas de Viktor sobre su pecho, así que... quizás...

—Viktor.

—¿Uhm? —inquirió, más dormido que despierto.

—Bésame.

El otro se incorporó como si de pronto descubriera que había arañas en la cama.

—¿Qué?

—Bésame —repitió, sin tapujos ni vergüenza. Su expresión era decidida, serena y hermosa.

El corazón de Viktor se aceleró descomunalmente, agradeció no estar conectado a ese monitor de signos vitales, pues de ser así, la enfermera entraría corriendo al cuarto con desfibrilador en mano para reanimarlo.

Y así fue como el ruso se volvió a acomodar, sólo que ahora un poco más cerca del rostro de su pareja. Tomó gentilmente su barbilla, alzándola lo suficiente para que sus miradas se conectaran. Ese sería el primer beso verdadero después de seis meses. El ruso desvió inconscientemente su mirada hacia aquellos delgados y tentadores labios. No podía evitar morderse el labio inferior sólo para luego volver a mirar esos ojos castaños que brillaban luminosamente, mirándolo expectante, ansioso. Y así, sonrió antes de unir sus labios con los de él en una caricia tan hermosa que juró sentir que en su estómago se llevaba a cabo un festival de fuegos artificiales, y cómo no, si su amado le correspondió al instante, con el mismo anhelo y deseo que él.

Por su parte, Yuuri sintió que todo su mundo dio vueltas y vueltas. La sensación de esos labios tan suaves y cálidos sobre los suyos era tan... desconcertante. Quiso dejar de pensar y dejarse arrastrar por esas hermosas sensaciones que lograba causarle con esa caricia, pero no podía dejar de preguntarse ¿Era acaso este su primer beso? Y una voz en su interior le respondió: "Obviamente no lo es" de pronto y como un relámpago, llegaron a su mente montones y montones de recuerdos. Todos y cada uno de los días vividos junto a Viktor, su amor, su confesión, la noche en que casi hicieron el amor...

Dios, todo llegó a su mente de una forma tan intensa que se mareó un poco y tuvo que separarse del beso.

—¿Qué ocurre? —se asustó un poco al ver que se llevaba ambas manos a sus sienes—. ¿Qué pasa? —se alarmó.

—Tranquilo, estoy bien... es sólo que... —lo miró a los ojos, con los suyos totalmente abiertos—. Acabo de recordarlo todo... todo —lágrimas se amontonaron en sus castaños ojos.

—Dios... —se le fue el aliento y sólo fue capaz de abrazarlo como si no hubiera un mañana.

De pronto Yuuri lo empujó un poco para separarse del abrazo y sustituir ese gesto por un beso tan profundo que dejó al ojiazul literalmente con la boca abierta. Sus manos, algo trémulas, se aferraron al ahora delgado cuerpo de Viktor, sujetándolo y aproximándolo al suyo con toda la fuerza que le era posible aplicar. En ese momento parecía que la intención de ambos en vez de besarse, era de absorberse el uno a otro. Pronto sus cuerpos se incendiaron, dando paso a un ardiente torrente de emociones incontroladas que no estaban seguros de poder manejar.

Entonces las manos de ambos comenzaron a moverse, explorando el cuerpo del otro, abriéndose paso entre la ropa con movimientos torpes, debido a la necesidad imperante de sentir la piel expuesta del otro.

—No... —se apartó, jadeante y agitado—. No podemos seguir, Yuuri, no estás en condiciones, y... —miró el monitor que parecía querer explotar con tanto "¡Pip, pip, pip!"

El peliplata pensó que su pupilo se avergonzaría y que quizás se pondría a tartamudear, nervioso y cohibido, pero no fue así, oh claro que no. Miró esos ojos castaños tan centellantes, notando que lo miraban con un nuevo sentimiento que no pudo definir, pero eso no fue lo que más le sorprendió, sino las palabras que dijo a continuación:

—De acuerdo... —lo agarró de la nuca y lo jaló hasta tener al alcance su oído—...pero lo haremos cuando salga de este lugar. No desperdiciaremos el tiempo, no más. Quiero vivir tantas experiencias a tu lado, experimentar nuevas emociones, hacer cosas que nunca antes haya hecho. Quiero estar siempre a tu lado.

—Yuuri... —se separó y lo miró a los ojos, de nuevo las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos azules. Estaba muy sensible, y escucharlo decir eso parecía todo un sueño.

Se volvió a recostar sobre el pecho de su amado y éste lo consoló.

—Temo tanto que esto sea sólo otro sueño, temo despertar y ver una vez más que estás en coma, que sólo fue mi enorme necesidad de ti lo que causó que imaginara todo... Yuuri, no estoy soñando ¿Verdad? ¡Ay! —se quejó al sentir un pellizco en su costado. Enseguida escuchó una risilla cantarina que había extrañado tanto.

—No es un sueño ¿Ves? —volvió a reír—. Perdona por insistir, pero estás muy delgado, ni siquiera puedo darte un pellizco decente —se vio preocupado—. Cuando salga de aquí te prepararé todo el katsudon posible, y lo comeremos juntos.

—¿Sabes cocinar?

—Uhm... no.

—¿Entonces? —aguantó la risa.

—Le diré a mi madre que me enseñe.

Ahora sí rio con ganas. Yuuri se estaba mostrando más desinhibido de lo normal y eso sólo lo estaba enamorando más. Lo que no sabía era que, al recuperar todos sus recuerdos, fue consciente del tiempo de su vida que se desperdició, perdió seis meses que pudo haber disfrutado al lado de su amado, con una medalla de oro. Lo que le recordaba...

—Por cierto... ¿Quién ganó el oro? —inquirió de pronto.

—¿Tú quién crees? —sonrió con orgullo.

—¡Yuri! —exclamó con felicidad. De todos los que pudieron haber ganado, quería que fuese él.

—Así es, aunque no está muy satisfecho, dice que de no haberte ocurrido nada, le hubieras ganado con creces; después de todo sus puntajes tuvieron una diferencia de sólo 0.12 puntos.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Sí... por eso te digo que para mí eres tú el mejor patinador del mundo. Tu puntaje en el programa libre fue más alto que el mío, rompiste un récord mundial.

—Viktor... —se sonrojó y el otro no pudo evitar reír un poco. ¿Se sonrojaba con ese comentario?

—¿Sabes? Yuri estuvo acompañándonos por mucho tiempo. No sólo en Barcelona, como los demás, sino aquí también. Se tuvo que regresar a San Petersburgo por la salud de su abuelo, pero aun así permaneció al pendiente todos y cada uno de los días que no estuvo con nosotros. Y ahora que su abuelo ya está mejor, vendrá a Japón. Por cierto... —se espantó—. ¡Dijo que llegaría hoy! —sacó su móvil de inmediato y encontró un mensaje de él:

_"No hay vuelos disponibles debido a una tormenta. Tardaré en llegar, por lo pronto saluda al cerdo de mi parte._

_-Y"_

Rio al ver el mensaje y se lo mostró a su amado, éste se puso muy feliz, lo extrañaba, quería verlo.

Estuvieron platicando un rato más, sobre cosas sin sentido. Era una charla de esas que se daban a media noche, cuando uno empieza a desvariar por el sueño y terminas hablando de lo delicioso que sería un helado con sabor a katsudon.

—Deberías dormir, te ves cansado —acomodó un mechón del negro cabello tras su oreja.

El aludido hizo un puchero y negó con la cabeza a pesar de estar más dormido que despierto.

—Anda, duerme. Me quedaré aquí a tu lado —insistió, lo que no sabía era que Yuuri no quería desaprovechar ni un segundo a su lado, quería reponer esos seis meses de angustia y dolor en Viktor—. No te preocupes... que repondremos todo el tiempo perdido —susurró en su oído. Bueno, quizás sí sabía lo que estaba pasando por la mente de su pareja.

—¿Lo prometes? —preguntó, modorro.

—Lo juro.

—Bien, entonces... ¿Podrías empujarme un poco hacia la orilla?

—¿Eh?

—Sí, para que puedas dormir en la cama. Quiero dormir contigo —puso ojos de cachorrito—. Por favor.

Viktor rio.

—Sabes que no tienes que pedirlo dos veces —lo empujó con cuidado hasta acomodarlo un poco más en la orilla, así se acomodó de manera perfecta para que sus cuerpos estuvieran lo más cerca posible.

—Ven —pidió—. Duerme aquí —señaló su pecho, y los ojos azules brillaron como dos zafiros. Hizo caso y a los dos segundos ya estaba acurrucado sobre su amado Yuuri—. Prometo que... cuando pueda moverme... —murmuró más dormido que despierto—... haremos el amor toda la noche y todo el día... lo prometo.

—¡Yuuri! —se ahogó con su propio aire al escucharlo decir eso de una manera tan... sensual—. Por supuesto que lo haremos y nadie nos interrumpirá, de eso me encargo yo. Te haré disfrutar tanto... —suspiró, impaciente porque ese momento llegara.

_**Continuará...**_

_**Hola! No me resistí y actualicé antes jejeje de todas formas el cap no estuvo tan corto como imaginé, casi es tan largo como los otros. Espero lograr calmar sus ansias con esto jiji Yuuri despertó, adiós tristeza ¿O no? *risa macabra* lo siento, amo el drama.**_

_**Y antes de que me maten... (Por no agregar nada candente en este cap y tampoco nada sobre Yurio y Otabek) PROXIMO EPISODIO:**_

_**-Yurio y Otabek están viviendo juntos (Luego sabrán por qué y en qué circunstancias) Muajajajaaj que comiencen las teorías locas!**_

_**¡PREGUNTAS!**_

_**1) Olvidé ponerlo en el cap anterior: ¿Les gusta la relación de Mari-chan con Viktor? No sé, a mí me gusta cómo es de simple y tranquila, aunque a veces le gusta molestar, como toda hermana mayor.**_

_**2) ¿Por qué Yurio y Otabek viven juntos? ¿Qué los llevó a eso? ¿Dónde viven y por qué?**_

_**3) Yuuri no recordó la propuesta de matrimonio, tampoco cuando Viktor le habló en japonés, pero sí recordó cuando le cantó. Qué extraño ¿No? (No sé si esto fue una pregunta, sólo dejen su opinión jaja)**_

_**4) ¿Notaron el cambio de Yuuri? Bueno, habrá más jiji esto es sólo el comienzo, y no, su cambio no es debido a una "secuela"**_

_**5) ¡No dejé a Yuuri paralítico! ¡Wuuu!**_

_**6) ¿Qué será de las vidas de Viktor y Yuuri de ahora en adelante?**_

_**7) ¿El padre de Yuuri ya aceptó a su yerno?**_

_**8) ¿Qué tal el entusiasmo de Mari y Hiroko? Jajaja sinceramente me identifiqué con ellas, yo sería su cómplice.**_

_**9) Creo que me falta una pregunta. ¡No! ¡Tengo amnesia!**_

_**10) ¿Podrían compartir esta historia en sus redes sociales? Sólo si gustan :3 me harían más feliz todavía 3 si les ha gustado no duden en dejar comentario y compartir.**_

_**GRACIAS!**_

_**Próximo episodio: domingo 1 de enero. (Tendrá que ser muy bueno y candente, pues va a inaugurar el año 2017!)**_

_**28/12/16**_


	8. Eros en su Máxima Expresión

**Agape to Eros**

**By Tsuki No Hana**

**8**

_**"Eros en su máxima expresión"**_

_**Viktor.**_

Poco a poco fui consciente de mi alrededor. Escuchaba el sonido al que me había acostumbrado después de meses: el repiqueteo del monitor de signos vitales. Sabía que me encontraba en el hospital, con Yuuri, sabía que estaba descansando sobe su pecho y sabía también que ya había amanecido gracias a que la noche pasada dejé la cortinas abiertas y ahora el sol me daba de lleno en la espalda, podía sentir el calor.

Comencé a sofocarme un poco, no estaba acostumbrado al calor aún. Quería moverme un poco, pero el peso de unos brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo me detuvo. Alcé la mirada y hallé a mi cerdito profundamente dormido. Me acomodé de mejor forma para impedir que el sol le diera en el rostro y lo despertara. No pude evitarlo, simplemente sonreí. Era tonto, pero me sentí el mejor de los hombres por poder protegerlo aunque fuese con ese mínimo detalle.

Se veía tan dulce así, respirando pausadamente, sin necesidad de oxígeno artificial; con sus largas y curvas pestañas ligeramente atrapadas por su flequillo, sus brazos alrededor mío. Toda esa sensación era tan agradable.

De pronto comprendí algo: si la luz del sol me había despertado, era seguramente porque éste ya se encontraba bastante elevado. Vaya, tenía tanto de no dormir así. Desde que Yuuri quedó en coma solía dormitar a ratos, pero nunca logré conciliar el sueño completo, a excepción de esas veces que dormí en su habitación, aferrado a su aroma.

No tenía ninguna prisa por levantarme, así que simplemente cerré los ojos y lo estreché más entre mis brazos. Él soltó un largo suspiro y con una leve sonrisilla murmuró algo.

—Viktor... —suspiró nuevamente mientras restregaba su rostro contra el mío. Tuve que contener una risilla. Me incorporé un poco y miré sus bellas facciones, su piel tan tersa y terriblemente pálida, sus labios algo partidos y resecos.

Tuve una idea. Humedecí mis labios y enseguida los uní con los suyos, exploré su piel tentativamente, y esperando no despertarlo con un susto me concentré en esparcir pequeños besos por esos agrietados labios, intentando que con esto se humectaran un poco. Había comenzado sutilmente por la comisura y luego terminé presionando mis labios contra los suyos en su totalidad. Inicié un lento movimiento sobre su labio inferior. Abrí mi boca y con lentitud lo mordí muy suavemente. Fue en este momento cuando sus párpados se levantaron un poquito para toparse con mis ojos que en ningún momento se habían cerrado. Sonreí en medio de ese beso que ahora era correspondido, lento, algo torpe, pero tremendamente delicioso. Soltó su labio inferior de entre mis dientes y ahora fue él quien depositó besitos sobre los míos.

Observé sus ojos levemente iluminados por los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana, el café de sus irises se veía más cristalino y condenadamente atrayente. No pude evitarlo, intensifiqué la caricia. ¡Dios! Mi necesidad de él era tan inmensa que podía sentirme excitado sólo con un beso. De pronto sus labios me correspondían con la misma intensidad. Sus ojos estaban ahora cerrados y los míos hicieron lo mismo sólo para ver como si pequeños fuegos artificiales estallaran debajo de ellos.

Mis manos parecían hormiguear tras mis intentos por contenerme. Deseaba moverlas y explorar. Tocar cada milímetro de él. Mi mente creaba imágenes aptas para adultos desde hace ya mucho tiempo. Más de una vez, cuando dormía en su cama, tuve que recurrir a la ducha fría para tranquilizarme, pues en mis sueños aparecían los recuerdos de tenerlo debajo de mi cuerpo, semidesnudo, caliente, agitado y muy... excitado. A pesar de estar bien entrado en la madurez de mi vida, no puedo evitar sentirme como un adolescente totalmente hormonal. Y lo divertido era que nunca viví esa etapa, pues toda mi adolescencia estuvo centrada totalmente en el patinaje artístico. Tuve algunas novias, pero nada serio, al menos no fue así hasta que crecí un poco y tomé la errónea decisión de casarme con mi mejor amiga. Quizá por haberme restringido tanto en aquellos años, todas esas fantasías no experimentadas llegaban ahora a mi mente como una avalancha, llevándome a recrear los escenarios más eróticos con este hombre tan sexy, que para mí buena suerte, parecía disfrutar de mis caricias.

—Yo...quisiera... —dijo entrecortadamente, arrastrándome desde lo más profundo de mis fantasías.

—¿Sí?

—...comer katsudon...

—¿Eh? —parpadeé, desconcertado. Entonces me separé lo suficiente para ver su rostro completo.

Me llevé una mano a la boca para contener mis carcajadas.

Seguía dormido y aun así respondió de esa manera tan sublime a mi beso. Si así era dormido... no quería ni imaginar cómo sería teniéndolo consciente. Entonces escuché un ruido muy chistoso.

—Oh Yuuri, en verdad estás hambriento —besé su frente después de escuchar el gruñido de su estómago. Ni siquiera así despertó. Solté una risilla y de inmediato se me vino una excelente idea a la cabeza, pero para llevarla a cabo debía consultar primero al doctor Hanyu.

_**Yuuri.**_

Un aroma irresistible y tremendamente familiar llegó a mi nariz. Era suculento y exquisito. Mi estómago rugió con fuerza. Quise moverme, pero una pesadez extrema atacó mi cuerpo. Moví mi brazo sólo un poco, esperando sentir el cuerpo de Viktor junto al mío, pero nada... el espacio que ocupó anoche a mi lado, ahora estaba vacío. Eso me hizo abrir los ojos para buscarlo, pero lo que me encontré en frente fue algo maravilloso. Sí, era Viktor al pie de la cama, acomodando unas cosas sobre la mesa movible frente a él. Vio que desperté y soltó una risa melodiosa, sonó casi como el ruido de una campanilla.

—Buenos días, bello durmiente —me sonrió sólo como él sabía hacerlo. Mi estómago hizo más ruido—. Hablé con tu médico y estuvo de acuerdo en que te preparara esto, claro, tiene muy poco condimento y todo está hervido en vez de freído. Espero que te guste —arrastró esa mesita hasta acomodarla frente a mí, luego acomodó el respaldo de la cama para que pudiera quedar sentado.

Y entonces tuve frente a mí a un reluciente y hermoso tazón de cerdo, pero a pesar de la cercanía lo veía muy borroso. No tuve que decir nada, él supo lo que necesitaba incluso antes de pedírselo.

Me extendió mis anteojos y de inmediato me los puse.

—¡Viktor! —literalmente escurrió saliva por mi boca—. Esto... esto se ve... delicioso ¿Tú lo preparaste?

—¡Por supuesto!

Entorné mis ojos.

—Mentiroso. No sabes siquiera preparar té.

Vi cómo se llevó una mano al rostro, dramatizando.

—Mi Yuuri no cree que hice este esfuerzo por él.

—Viktor —reí, medio en reproche, medio en broma.

—Está bien —recuperó la compostura—. Salí a comprarlo aquí cerca. Me hubiera gustado que fuera el de tu madre, pero me queda un poco lejos tu casa —rio—. ¡Anda, pruébalo! Debes estar hambriento.

El gruñido de mi estómago confirmó sus palabras.

Levanté mi mano derecha, sintiéndola aún muy pesada, sin embargo logré tomar los palillos, pero... no pude, no pude mantenerlos en mi mano. Intenté de nuevo, pero obtuve el mismo resultado: resbalaban hasta caerse sobre la mesa.

—Maldición —me frustré.

De pronto sentí un peso extra en el colchón y una mano sosteniendo la mía para quitarme los palillos. Miré a mi derecha y encontré esos hermosos zafiros mirándome con una sonrisilla.

—Déjame hacerlo por ti —tomó una pequeña porción del tazón y la acercó a mis labios. Inevitablemente me sonrojé. ¡Me estaba dando de comer en la boca! —. ¡Vamos! Di "Ahhh"

No tuvo que repetirlo. Abrí mi boca de inmediato e introdujo los palillos sólo lo suficiente para que pudiera comer bien ese trozo de cerdo. Dios... mi boca comenzó a salivar mucho más de lo normal.

—¡Delicioso! —exclamé aún con mi boca llena y es que en verdad estoy disfrutando esto. Mi comida favorita, con mi persona favorita.

Me daba algo de vergüenza, pero Viktor se veía muy feliz alimentándome. Toda frustración e impotencia se fue de mí al tenerlo así de cerca, pero esos sentimientos negativos volvieron cuando la enfermera llegó, diciendo que era hora de mi baño.

—¿Baño? —la miré sin entender. ¿Cómo voy a bañarme si no puedo levantar ni un brazo decentemente? Ella sólo me sonrió, me ignoró y miró a Viktor con una enorme sonrisa.

—¿Lo hará como siempre, señor Nikiforov?

—Como siempre —respondió cantarinamente.

—¡Ahora vuelvo! —y salió disparada de la habitación.

—¿A qué se refiere? ¿Qué fue todo eso? —comencé a sospechar algo y no, no me agradaba.

—Fue por agua caliente, una esponja y jabón.

Si pudiera, ya me habría hecho bolita.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Acaso tú...?

—Te voy a dar un baño.

Y lo dijo así tan simple, con esa sonrisa tan... ¡Demonios! Eso era vergonzoso.

—¡No! ¡Tú no vas a...! Espera, ella Dijo "como siempre".

—¿Quién crees que te ha cuidado todos estos meses? —guiñó un ojo y puso ambas manos sobre sus caderas, en una pose que me recordaba más bien a mi madre cuando se enojaba.

—¡Ah, no! ¡Qué vergüenza! —logré llevarme las manos a la cara, cubriendo el gran sonrojo que seguramente se formó en todo mi rostro. Segundos después sentí que sus tibias manos quitaban las mías de su lugar, me miró a los ojos profundamente y dijo:

—Yuuri, lo he visto todo y créeme cuando te digo que no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte. En-lo-absoluto.

Salió humo de mis oídos.

—¡Eres un pervertido! —mi rostro no podía estar más caliente y enrojecido.

—Oh vamos, no te enojes. Lo que te digo es un halago, además, ya nos hemos visto desnudos antes.

—¿Eh? —parpadeé confundido, asustado al pensar que quizás estaba olvidando algo importante.

En el onsen ¿Lo recuerdas? Nos hemos bañado juntos, ya te había visto antes, aunque nunca tan de cerca —se llevó una mano a la barbilla mientras sus ojos brillaban ante el recuerdo pervertido. ¡Dios mío! —. Había escuchado con anterioridad un rumor sobre los asiáticos y sus miembros —soltó una risilla—. Vaya que ese rumor es por completo una mentira cuando se trata de ti, Yuuri —me miró con picardía.

—¡Ya deja de decir esas cosas!

En estos momentos desearía ser un avestruz para meter mi cabeza en un hoyo y no ver más esos ojos tan sugerentes. Viktor era tan desinhibido a veces.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso tú no me viste?

Me tensé y eso fue suficiente respuesta para él.

—¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Nada de nada?!

Desvié mi mirada, avergonzado. La verdad era que siempre evitaba bajar mi mirada más allá de su cintura, nunca me atreví a mirarlo, si lo hacía corría el gran peligro de sufrir un derrame nasal.

—Lo hice con toda la intención de que miraras —suspiró—. Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri —negó con la cabeza mientras se acercaba de nuevo a mí—. Pero la promesa que me hiciste anoche sigue en pie ¿verdad? —sus ojos brillaron como pocas veces y yo comencé a temblar. ¿Qué demonios le dije anoche? —. Te refrescaré la memoria —se acercó a mi oído y susurró algo.

—¡Dios mío! ¿Qué? —recordé y casi me desmayé.

Viktor hizo puchero.

—No me digas que no lo recuerdas.

—Lo hago...

—¿Cumplirás tu promesa?

—Sabes que lo haré —desvié mi mirada, avergonzado—. Pero no creo que sea pronto —la realidad me dio una bofetada con fuerza. Viktor no entendió—. No puedo moverme, todo me duele.

—Eso lo solucionaremos. Te recuperarás pronto, pero mientras eso ocurre no necesitarás moverte mucho para que lo hagamos —se acercó a mi oído—. Puedo encargarme de todo por ti —me abrazó con fuerza, restregando su mejilla contra la mía. Yo sólo me mareé un poco. Si seguía diciendo cosas así, era un hecho que terminaría con un derrame nasal—. ¿No quieres terminar tu comida? —se separó un poco y volvió a tomar los palillos, listo para alimentarme.

Yo negué con la cabeza. Aún algo cohibido.

—Pero sólo te comiste la mitad —junto sus cejas en una tierna expresión de preocupación.

—Estoy muy lleno —me llevé una mano a mi barriga y me espanté un poco. Ese no era mi estómago, estaba demasiado plano... demasiado hundido. Comencé a explorar mi tórax y me asusté. Me encontraba en los huesos.

—No te espantes —sentí un beso húmedo en mi mejilla derecha y una mano cálida en la izquierda—. Te ayudaré a recuperar ese peso que te falta.

—No creo que sea difícil —solté una risilla y él me picó el vientre.

—Que sea cuanto antes. Extraño a mi katsudon...

—Viktor... —me sonrojé.

La enfermera llegó entonces, lista con todo lo necesario para mi dichoso baño. Despejó la mesa y sustituyó el tazón por un recipiente con agua, una esponja, jabón y un par de toallas.

—¿No necesita que lo ayude? —preguntó con mucha ilusión en su voz. Nos miraba simultáneamente y de una manera muy extraña, como si deseara quedarse a ver cómo me bañaba.

—Yo me encargo —le guiñó un ojo, ella se sonrojó y salió algo desilusionada de mi cuarto—. No dejaré que nadie vea desnudo a mi cerdito.

—¡Calla! —exploté, sonrojado—. N-no es necesario que me ayudes, puedo hacerlo yo sólo.

—No puedes —acercó las cosas y procedió a desabrochar la bata de hospital, comenzó por el nudo de mi hombro. Pronto descubrió por completo mi torso, mientras que las sábanas me cubrían de las caderas hacia abajo. Lo hizo con tal destreza y naturalidad que no tuve duda de que ya lo hubiera hecho decenas de veces.

Tomó la esponja y la sumergió en el agua caliente, la sacó y la exprimió un poco antes de llevarla directo a mi pecho. Inevitablemente di un pequeño respingo al sentir la suave fricción contra mi piel.

—¿Está muy caliente?

—N-no.

Guardé silencio y lo observé detenidamente. Me di cuenta de varias cosas: su expresión era serena, sus ojos estaban fijos en lo que hacía, en la piel que recorría. Sus manos eran delicadas al tocarme. Su sonrisa... su sonrisa era tan maravillosa, no sólo sus labios se curvaban levemente en sus comisuras, sino que además sus ojos brillaban y parecían sonreír también.

Terminó con la parte superior de mi cuerpo y procedió a continuar con la inferior. Descubrió mis piernas y comenzó desde los pies, pasó la esponja por la planta de uno de ellos e inevitablemente me contraje debido a las cosquillas. Él lo notó y una sonrisa traviesa se asomó en sus labios.

Oh no.

—¡Viktor! —reí—. ¡No, detente ya! —solté una carcajada cuando la esponja fue sustituida por sus dedos juguetones. No pude evitarlo, mi cuerpo reaccionaba involuntariamente, así que logré levantar una pierna y darle una pequeña patada, aunque terminé quejándome por las molestias al sentir cómo mis músculos me reclamaban ese movimiento así tan de repente.

—Lo siento —se disculpó de inmediato, tomando mi pierna y acariciándola con cariño. Me llenó de ternura al notar la dedicación que ponía en un simple baño de esponja.

Mi piel se erizaba de vez en vez y él lo notaba, mas no decía nada, sólo sonreía victorioso. Siguió con su trabajo por un rato más, mientras tanto mi mirada no podía apartarse de él. Perdí la noción del tiempo y espacio, sin embargo, reaccioné cuando sentí sus manos sobre el elástico de mi ropa interior. Me tensé como roca.

—No.

Puse mi mano sobre la suya. Me miró dolido.

—Yuuri... —soltó en reproche—. Ya lo he hecho docenas de veces.

—Sí, pero en todas esas veces estuve inconsciente. Esto es de por sí vergonzoso, así que no.

—Entonces llamaré a la enfermera para que te seden.

Lo decía muy en serio, me dieron ganas de reír, pero logré contenerme y mantener mi expresión de seriedad, aunque el buen humor se me fue cuando paso algo que realmente no me esperaba, fue tan rápido y sorpresivo.

¡Había metido su mano a mi bóxer!

—Viktor Nikiforov, saca ahora mismo tu mano de mi ropa interior —no sé cómo hice para no tartamudear como idiota.

Sus mejillas se inflaron como las de un niño mimado, frunció el ceño y sacó su mano.

—¡Me toqueteaste! —le reclamé, aún sin poder creerlo.

Se cruzó de brazos, desvió la mirada y se sonrojó. ¡Se sonrojó!

—Un poquito.

Se me fue el aliento. Me encontraba indignado, enojado, nervioso y muy... muy... Dios, esa caricia se sintió tan bien.

—¡Hay un montón de gente afuera!

Ambos dirigimos la mirada hacia la puerta que recién había sido pateada antes de escuchar esa exclamación de enojo. Ese tono sólo podía ser de...

—¡Yurio! —exclamamos los dos al verlo entrar, acompañado por Otabek. Lo que me hizo pensar... ¿Siempre estarán juntos?

Apenas me miró, se quedó congelado, sus ojos grandemente abiertos y su rostro un poco pálido.

—Yuuri... —soltó en un susurro muy bajito. Yo le sonreí, era extraño escucharlo llamarme por mi nombre.

—Me da gusto verte, Yuri.

—Ya era hora de que despertaras, cerdo —frunció el ceño, dio varios pasos pesados hasta llegar a mi lado y soltar una pesada bolsa sobre mi estómago—. Mi abuelo y yo te hicimos piroshkis de katsudon —se cruzó de brazos y giró el rostro hacia la ventana.

—¡Oye! ¡Más cuidado! —reclamó Viktor. Quitó la bolsa de mi estómago y la puso sobre la mesa.

—Yurio —repetí, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas repentinamente—. Muchas gracias —sinceramente, si pudiera, lo abrazaría ahora mismo.

—Qué bueno que despertaste —dijo Otabek de repente, sonriéndome un poco—. Y al parecer estás muy bien —me miró y luego hizo lo mismo con Viktor. Fue entonces que me percaté de algo: aún no terminábamos el baño.

—Por cierto ¿Qué demonios hacían antes de que llegáramos? —inquirió seguramente al ver la situación extraña.

—¡Le daba un baño a Yuuri! —exclamó, feliz y enseñando la esponja en su mano.

¡Trágame tierra!

Otabek mantuvo su expresión estoica y se lo agradecí mentalmente, pero Yurio...

—¡Ahhhh! ¡Debieron poner un letrero de "no molestar"! —se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta, pero su amigo lo detuvo.

—No querrás salir.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué? —inquirió Viktor, curioso.

—¿Acaso no se han dado cuenta? —preguntó Yurio de mala gana. Los dos negamos—. Afuera hay una horda de reporteros y periodistas. El rumor de tu recuperación se esparció por las redes sociales ¿¡No han entrado a Instagram?! —de nuevo negamos con la cabeza—. ¿Facebook, twitter? —guardamos silencio—. ¡¿Al menos han encendido la televisión?!

—Vaya... Yuuri, eres muy famoso —me codeó y yo sólo me incomodé un poco.

—¿Qué haremos con ellos? —pregunté, preocupado.

—Yo me encargo —me guiñó un ojo y salió, dejándonos solos.

Los tres nos quedamos en silencio, hasta que me percaté de algo que no había notado antes.

—¡Yurio! Tu cabello...

Se sobresaltó para finalmente sonrojarse.

—Uhm... sí. Alguien me convenció de no cortarlo y pues... —se rascó la nuca, nervioso y malhumorado.

—Te va bien —sonreí. Y es que sí, el cabello largo le iba bien, en especial amarrado en una pequeña coleta, con su rostro totalmente despejado. Se parecía un poco al Viktor de esa edad, aunque su coleta no era muy larga, sólo un poquito—. ¡Yurio!

—¿Ahora qué?

—¡Feliz cumpleaños!

—¿Eh?

—Viktor me dijo que estamos a mayo, y tú cumpliste dieciséis en marzo. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Se cruzó de brazos y refunfuñó-.

—Te tardaste mucho, cerdo.

—Te debo un regalo —sonreí y él me miró con asombro.

—No es necesario que me des nada —se sonrojó, a veces no lograba entenderlo del todo—. Mejor piensa en el regalo del viejo, cumplió años en navidad. Le debes doble regalo.

—¡Es verdad! —cómo pude olvidarlo, el cumpleaños de Viktor... yo estuve en coma. Debió ser difícil.

—No se preocupen, ya hablamos sobre eso y PROMETIÓ darme un regalo cuando salga de aquí.

—¡Viktor! —tragué en seco al verlo entrar. Quise gritarle que se callara, pero eso sólo haría la situación más sospechosa.

—¿Qué pasó con los reporteros? —inquirió Otabek.

—Me encargué de ellos —sonrió de oreja a oreja. Eso me daba mala espina.

—¿Qué les dijiste?

—Uhmm —se llevó una mano a la barbilla—. Un par de cosas importantes.

Enseguida Yurio prendió la pequeña televisión que estaba postrada en la pared y pudimos ver cuán rápidos eran los medios de comunicación. En el canal de noticias ya estaban transmitiendo la entrevista con Viktor.

—"¡Viktor Nikiforov! ¿Podría respondernos unas preguntas?" —inquirió una reportera rodeada de muchos más, todos dirigiendo sus micrófonos y grabadoras hacia él.

—"Por supuesto" —sonrió, sereno.

—"¿Es verdad que después de seis meses, Yuuri Katsuki despertó?"

—"Lo es".

Todos exclamaron con felicidad.

—"¿Tuvo alguna secuela grave?" —preguntó otro.

—"¿Se recuperará pronto?"

—"¿Regresarás a Rusia?"

—"¿Volverá al patinaje?"

—"¿Son ustedes pareja?"

Me quedé con la boca abierta ante la última pregunta, sobre todo al ver que ignoró todas y sólo respondió con más profundidad a esa.

—"Lo acompañaré durante toda su recuperación y después... "—guiñó un ojo a las cámaras—. "...después les daremos nuevas noticias, por lo pronto sólo puedo decir que sí, Yuuri y yo somos pareja. Ahora, si me disculpan, me gustaría volver a su lado" —se despidió con un gesto de la mano y estaba por irse, pero fue interceptado por una reportera muy insistente.

—"¿Qué es Yuuri Katsuki para usted? ¿Podría decírnoslos?" —pude notar que fue amable y cortés a diferencia de los otros, así que él no se resistió a darle una buena respuesta, lo vi en sus ojos brillantes.

—"Él es mi musa, mi sol y mi luna, es mi precioso jardín de belleza, mi motivo de seguir... y su trasero es magnífico".

Enseguida todos armaron un escándalo ante sus palabras, pero él se escapó de inmediato de ellos.

—¡V-Viktor! ¡Les dijiste a todos que tú y yo...!

—¿Y por qué no? —sonrió ampliamente—. Eres mi pareja, y tu trasero es magnífico.

_**Días después...**_

_**Narradora.**_

El regreso de Yuuri a casa fue una fiesta para toda la familia. Hiroko preparó mucho katsudon y otros platillos favoritos de su hijo, hubo mucha bebida y postres deliciosos. El ruso comió como no lo hacía desde hace seis meses y también como si no hubiera un mañana.

—Vamos Yuuri, di "ahh" —pidió al tomar los palillos con una porción de arroz y cerdo.

—Viktor, puedo mover mis manos, no es necesario que tú... meh halimentejs ¡Jey! —exclamó con la boca llena.

—Bien, ahora mastica. Sí, así —murmuró mientras movía con su mano la mandíbula del otro, quien quedó encantado por el sabor tan exquisito de la comida y se olvidó de reclamarle, después de todo se les habían quedado viendo en silencio. Al parecer todos disfrutan de esas escenas cursis entre ambos, en especial Mari-chan.

—¿Hijo, no quieres más? —preguntó Hiroko-san después de un rato.

—¡Un poco más!

—Estoy bien, gracias mamá.

Fueron las respuestas de Viktor y Yuuri respectivamente.

—¿Eh? —se desconcertó Yuuri—. Dijo "hijo" No respondas tú —entronó los ojos hacia su pareja.

—Oww... pero si tu madre me ha adoptado.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Así es —apareció detrás de Viktor y lo abrazo con cariño fraternal—. Es mi nuevo hijo, mi amado yerno. Ambos soltaron risitas traviesas mientras que Yuuri deseaba que lo tragara la tierra.

—¿Seguro que no quieres más? Sólo probaste un poco de katsudon y no terminaste tu piroshki.

—Es más que suficiente, Viktor —se llevó una mano a la barriga, notando lo hundida que seguía. Debía trabajar en ello.

—Hijo, tienes que comer mejor —sugirió su padre.

—Hoy comió mejor, en el hospital comía menos —suspiró Viktor con dramatismo—. ¿Dónde quedó mi pequeño cerdito? —se llevó una mano al rostro, exagerando su actuación.

En fin... volver a casa no fue tan sencillo como se esperaba. Su cuerpo permanecía aún muy débil y no lograba ponerse en pie de ninguna manera. Tenía que moverse por toda la casa con su silla de ruedas, la cual por cierto no era capaz de empujar por sí mismo, así que Viktor lo ayudaba, aunque siempre terminaba sacándolo de la silla para cargarlo entre sus brazos o en su espalda (Su lugar preferido para poder tocarle el trasero). Yuuri tardó en acostumbrarse a su condición. Su coma no fue tan largo, pero su cuerpo estaba tan debilitado que el médico le sugirió dos sesiones de fisioterapia al día. El pobre casi se infartó cuando Viktor se ofreció a seguir dándole las sesiones. Ahí fue cuando se enteró de todo lo demás que estuvo haciendo por él aparte de bañarlo, afeitarlo, cuidarlo, etc.

La primera sesión fue tremendamente incómoda y dolorosa. Viktor hacía exactamente lo mismo que antes, pero ahora estaba la gran diferencia de que su Yuuri estaba consciente, sentía, exclamaba y sufría. A pesar del gran cuidado que tuvo el ruso sobre la condición física de su amado, éste seguía sufriendo dolor con cada estiramiento de sus músculos y tendones. Pero exceptuando eso, todo lo demás era como estar en un sueño para Yuuri, pues Viktor no se le separaba ni un segundo, lo tenía a su lado todo el día y también en la noche, su momento preferido. Lo hacía feliz el hecho de que Viktor se había ganado por completo a su familia, ya lo habían adoptado como a uno más. Justo ahora su madre le hacía una que otra pregunta indiscreta mientras le cortaba el cabello, porque sí, Yuuri se llevó un enorme susto cuando se vio al espejo por primera vez. No pudo negar que se quedó en shock por unos momentos, sin poder reconocer a ese joven flacucho, pálido y ojeroso frente a sí, con el cabello mucho más largo de lo normal y una expresión un tanto... demacrada.

—¿En qué tanto piensas, Yuuri? —preguntó sin dejar de cortar con cuidado y dedicación esos mechones negros de lacio cabello.

—¿Uhm? Oh... nada —desvió su mirada. Pero el instinto maternal de Hiroko era muy grande, sabía que algo no andaba tan bien con su hijo.

—¿Qué te preocupa? Anda, díselo a tu madre.

El aludido suspiró, rendido.

—Es Viktor...

La otra se asombró.

—¿Qué pasa con él? ¿Acaso te propuso hacer algo indecoroso? Si es eso no tienes de qué preocuparte, hijo, es normal en una pareja que se ama. Sé que eres nuevo en esto, pero debes saber que cuando...

—¡Mamá! —exclamó, totalmente abochornado—. No es eso —hiperventiló—. _Si supiera que fui yo quien le dijo cosas indecorosas en el hospital _—pensó.

—¿Entonces?

—Me preocupa lo que viene a continuación. Es decir...mírame —frunció el ceño—. Justo ahora soy sólo un bulto al que tienen que mover a todas partes, dependo demasiado de ustedes, de él. Y no me agrada... tengo miedo de que se sienta comprometido a hacerlo, he visto culpa en sus ojos cuando me mira, siento que de alguna forma se siente culpable por no haberme llevado al hospital antes, pero tú me conoces mamá, sabes que soy algo terco a veces —suspiró—. Además, siento que estoy retrasando su carrera, si no fuera por mí, ahora mismo estaría preparándose para los próximos GPF.

La señora Hiroko seguía cortando su cabello, escuchándolo atentamente y haciendo sus propias conjeturas en la mente. Por sus labios bailaba una sonrisita traviesa y en su mente sólo podía decirse a sí misma: _"Si tan sólo supiera..."_

—Entiendo que estés preocupado, pero... ¿No te has puesto a pensar que todo esto lo hace porque en verdad te ama?

Yuuri se quedó callado.

—No tengo que preguntar qué es lo que sientes tú por él. Sé de sobra que lo amas, pero mi deber como madre está en decirte tus errores y ayudarte a corregirlos. Yuuri, no seas tan inseguro y sé un poquito más egoísta.

—¿Eh?

—Sí —sonrió—. Quieres que Viktor vuelva al patinaje para que el resto del mundo siga deleitándose con su arte, pero eso te perjudicaría a ti y a él. Pones en riesgo tu felicidad a costa de los demás, por eso te digo: Sé un poquito egoísta y arrebátales a Viktor con todo tu derecho ¿Si? —guiñó un ojo y le dio un besito en la mejilla antes de quitarle la sábana del cuello que impedía que se llenara todo de sus cabellos—. Listo, quedaste muy guapo.

El aludido se miró al espejo.

—Mamá... pero si casi no me lo has cortado —vio que las puntas de su cabello apenas sobrepasaban su nuca y en frente no podía ver bien cómo le había quedado de largo, pues su madre se lo había peinado todo hacia atrás, dejando su delgado rostro completamente despejado.

—Te va bien no cortarlo mucho. A Viktor le gusta —guiñó un ojo—. Créeme lo que te digo —soltó una risilla.

—¡Llegué de la tienda! —un sonriente ruso apareció tras la puerta deslizable, acompañado de un Makkachin igual de feliz—. ¡Wow! —exclamó al ver a su novio todavía sentado sobre el tatami, con su rostro despejado, libre de anteojos y de cabello. De inmediato un recuerdo atacó su mente, sonrojando sus mejillas—. ¡Yuuri! Te ves tan... —se llevó ambas manos a la boca—... tan guapo.

El aludido se sonrojó y recibió gustoso los besos que en ese momento le daba el perrito en todo su rostro.

—Es lo que le digo —apoyó Hiroko.

—Tiene muy buena mano para estas cosas —elogió a su suegra—. ¿Podría cortármelo también a mí?

—No...

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué no, Yuuri? —hizo puchero mientras que el otro se sobre saltó.

—¿Lo dije en voz alta? —se cubrió la boca—. No, no, no. No me hagas caso —rio con nerviosismo.

—Claro que sí, Vitya, pero me temo que tendrás que esperar a mañana. Hoy hay mucho trabajo en el onsen.

—¿Gusta que le ayude con algo? —se ofreció de inmediato.

—Oh no —rio—. Gracias, pero mi hijo no me perdonaría que te apartara de él durante todo el día, así que mejor pasen la tarde juntos —se despidió y salió de ahí dejándolos solos.

—¡Yuuri! —corrió y lo abrazó cuando la mujer abandonó el lugar —. Te ves tan lindo, tan adorable y tan sexy... —murmuró en su oído sin dejar de restregar su rostro contra el de él—. Oye, dime por qué no quieres que me corte el cabello. Ya lo tengo un poco largo y es algo incómodo —hizo puchero—. Ya no estoy acostumbrado a esas cosas.

—Uhmm, por nada.

—Dime —insistió con su mirada fija en él, atenta y divertida, pero nunca se esperó que le respondiera lo siguiente.

—Es que... —se rascó la mejilla y desvió la mirada—...me gustaría ver en persona al Viktor junior.

Los ojos del mayor brillaron con una intensidad desorbitante.

—¿¡Es en serio?! ¡Eres tan tierno! No hay duda de que eres mi fan número uno.

—Oh vamos, no lo hagas más vergonzoso —pidió con incomodidad.

—¡Está decidido! Lo dejaré crecer hasta tenerlo como antes —le guiñó un ojo pícaramente—. Si a ti te gusta así, lo haré.

—P-pero también me gusta corto. Es decir... —tragó en seco—. Mientras se trate de ti, todo me gustará.

El corazón de Viktor dio un vuelco, esas palabras podían entenderse en doble sentido si uno les ponía atención.

—Todo... —se le acercó peligrosamente—. ¿Todo? —repitió al mismo tiempo en que lo tumbaba con suavidad sobre el tatami, sintiendo su cuerpo pequeño y tembloroso bajo el suyo.

Entonces acortó la distancia entre ambos en un beso demasiado pasional. Yuuri gimió un poco dentro de la caricia, pues lo tomó de improvisto debido a que siempre comenzaba con una tierna y suave caricia antes de llegar tan lejos, pero esta vez no, ahora fue directo al plato fuerte. Lo besaba con calor y con necesidad, pidiéndole acceso a su boca con la punta de su lengua.

—V-Viktor... —arqueó involuntariamente su espalda cuando una mano se coló bajo su playera, acariciando su cintura y parte de su espalda. El otro sonrió gustoso y subió su mano hasta uno de los pectorales de su pareja, acariciando sin pudor alguno—. ¡Oh! —gimió con más fuerza.

En ese momento ambos escucharon un gruñido que los puso alertas, miraron hacia un lado y ahí estaba: Makkachin le gruñía a Viktor, incluso le mostraba los dientes, amanzánate.

—Hey —se incorporó un poco y el can aprovechó esa oportunidad para echarse sobre Yuuri, como protegiéndolo de su amo—. Makkachin —hizo puchero, estaba asombrado—. No le estoy haciendo nada a Yuuri —intentó moverlo de la barriga de su pareja, pero de nuevo el perrito le gruñó. Viktor se asombró más.

—Creo que piensa que me estabas lastimando —comentó Yuuri, intentando bajar a Makkachin, pero éste no cedía.

—Oh vamos —puso ambas manos en sus caderas, algo molesto—. Makkachin, bájate de ahí de una buena vez —el aludido bajó las orejas ante el regaño, pero no se movió, sólo soltó un aullido muy quedito y fue cuando el ruso aprovechó para moverlo, pero de nuevo recibió un gruñido—. Si tan sólo entendieras cuánto lo estaba disfrutando, por eso gemía —rio—. Makkachin —usó una voz autoritaria y finalmente el pequeño se movió, no sin antes llenar la cara de Yuuri con mil lengüetazos.

Yuuri estaba algo sonrojado por la situación.

—Lo siento —se disculpó.

—¿Por qué? —lo miró sin entender.

—Por ser tan... ruidoso.

—Oh... no te preocupes por eso —se volvió a inclinar sobre él, quedando de nuevo recostados en el tatami—. Me gusta escucharte gemir, eso me excita demasiado... —susurró en su oído, antes de soltar un pequeño suspiro ahí, provocándole un estremecimiento de pies a cabeza.

—Oh Viktor —suspiró quedito, pero fue más que suficiente para que de nuevo Makkachin entrara en escena, ahora jalando a su amo desde el borde de su camiseta, logrando moverlo un poco con el uso de toda su fuerza canina.

Ahora ambos estallaron en carcajadas. Yuuri tuvo que incorporarse y llamar al perrito con sus brazos abiertos.

—Ven, ven aquí —lo recibió y lo abrazó—. Gracias por protegerme —besó su cabeza—. Pero estoy bien, Viktor nunca me haría daño —sabía que no lo entendería, pero quería decírselo de todas formas.

—Estoy sorprendido... jamás en la vida me había gruñido, nunca... —se cruzó de brazos—. Me siento celoso, mi perro te quiere más que a mí.

—Claro que no —rio, sin dejar de acariciar a la mascota.

Viktor intentó acercarse a Yuuri, pero el can le volvió a gruñir.

—¡Makkachin! —ahora fue Yuuri quien lo regañó y fue más que suficiente para que se controlara.

—Tendremos que alejarnos de él cuando queramos hacerlo —soltó una risita—. Es que eres un poco ruidoso, cariño —rio a carcajadas mientras que Yuuri se ponía muy nervioso con sólo imaginarlo—. Si es así sólo con besos y caricias... —se mordió un labio—... no quiero ni imaginar cuando te haga mío.

—¡Viktor! —se acaloró. Últimamente andaba muy candente y eso sólo lo ponía más fogoso a él también.

En cuanto a Yurio y Otabek, ambos se hospedaron en el onsen. El rubio ocupó su antigua habitación, y la de Viktor la dividieron en dos para que una parte fuera del kazajo, lo cual era completamente inútil, pues el peliplata pasaba todas y cada una de las noches en la habitación de su amado.

Casi se cumplía una semana de que el pelinegro despertó y las visitas no se hicieron esperar. De pronto estaban reunidos Phichit, Chris, Yurio y Otabek con Yuuri, Viktor y la familia. El reencuentro fue muy emotivo. El tailandés corrió al ver a su amigo y de inmediato lo estrechó entre sus brazos, llorando a mares y diciéndole lo feliz que se sentía al tenerlo de vuelta.

—¡Oh Yuuri! —restregó su mejilla contra la del japonés—. Me da tanto gusto que despertaras... ¡Estoy tan feliz! Tenemos que festejarlo e inmortalizar el momento —seguía abrazándolo con entusiasmo, sacó su teléfono móvil y exclamó: —. ¡_Selfie_! —se acomodó para la foto y Yuuri hizo lo mismo, pero no supo en qué momento apareció Viktor detrás de ambos, atravesando su mano en el segundo exacto en que el tailandés giró su rostro para besar la mejilla de su amigo.

Tomó la foto por inercia, y al verla no pudieron evitar estallar en carcajadas, pues en ella estaba Viktor con cara de pocos amigos, posando su mano sobre la mejilla de su novio para evitar que los labios del otro le tocaran la piel, y así fue como Phichit terminó besando el dorso de la mano del ruso.

—¡Viktor! —se quejó, avergonzado—. No era necesario eso —le regañó—. Lo siento —miró a Phichit con vergüenza.

—Oh no te preocupes, entiendo que pueda ser algo celoso —le guiñó un ojo y este fue el momento perfecto para que Chris entrara en acción.

—Es normal ese nivel de celos en una pareja ya formalizada. Y díganos ¿Para cuándo es la boda?

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Yuuri, casi infartado, mientras que el ruso escupió lo que recién había bebido.

Afortunadamente sólo se encontraban patinadores en ese salón, sino... Mari-chan y Hiroko-san ya habrían hecho un escándalo, debido al conocimiento que tenían sobre los anillos. Ni se diga de Yuu-chan y Minako-sensei, las dos pegaron el grito en el cielo cuando a Viktor se le salió platicarles.

Ese día se armó una fiesta improvisada en el onsen con todos los presentes, bebieron y comieron hasta que no pudieron más. El ambiente era de completa felicidad. Yuuri platicaba animadamente con Phichit mientras el pequeño ruso los escuchaba sin dejar de comer acompañado de su mejor amigo. Mari-chan estaba sentada con ellos, platicando como si fuera una patinadora más. Mientras tanto Chris y Viktor tenían una charla no muy lejos de ahí. Ambos sostenían un vaso con sake mientras miraban el jardín trasero iluminado sólo por pequeñas antorchas que marcaban un sendero hasta las aguas termales y otro hacia un jardín más espeso.

—Cuando llamaste para decir que había despertado, creí que le pedirías matrimonio en ese mismo instante. ¡Hombre! Ya pasó una semana y todavía te lo estás guardando.

El aludido soltó un suspiro y apretó el vaso entre sus dedos.

—Se lo pedí.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Y te dijo que no?

—No.

—¿Entonces? —alzó una ceja—. Explícate bien.

—Le pedí que se casara conmigo y segundos después despertó del coma.

—¡Wow! ¿Se lo has dicho ya?

—No, porque no lo recuerda.

—¿Y qué te impide a decírselo de una vez? ¡Vamos! El chico está loquito por ti —rio un poco—. No esperes más y lánzate por él.

—Tengo un plan —dijo de pronto, con una sonrisa traviesa—. Pero estaba esperando a verte para que me dieras un par de consejos.

—Quiero creer que le propondrás matrimonio y luego tendrán sexo salvaje, de no ser así, ni me pidas consejos —se cruzó de brazos.

Viktor rio un poco y su mirada se oscureció un tanto.

—Precisamente es lo que quiero hacer.

_**Días después...**_

Yurio entró al onsen con tranquilidad y atravesó el recibidor mientras pensaba en qué iba a comer hoy, cuando de pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos ruidos raros.

—¡Oh! Viktor, no puedo más.

—Vamos, resiste un poco.

—¡Me duele!

—No seas delicado.

—¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡No lo empujes así!

—Lo estoy haciendo despacio ¡No aguantas nada! ¿Dónde quedó tu resistencia?

El rubio se congeló. ¿Era eso... lo que creía que era?

Silenciosamente atravesó la sala para llegar al pasillo de las habitaciones, pero casi se infarta al encontrarse a los señores Katsuki y a Otabek plácidamente sentados, leyendo un libro y el periódico.

—¿A-acaso no escuchan eso? —inquirió con vergüenza ajena.

—¿Qué cosa? —el moreno alzó una ceja, dejando su libro de lado.

—¡Duele! —se escuchó el gemido de Yuuri de nuevo.

—¡Eso! ¿No lo escuchan? ¡Hasta el perro está alterado con todo ese griterío! —exclamó, señalando a Makkachin, quien estaba de pie, mirando alerta hacia el pasillo.

—¡Detente! —se volvió a escuchar el grito de Yuuri, sólo que ahora mucho más en serio. Makkachin salió corriendo en dirección a las recámaras y con sus patitas arañó una y otra vez la puerta de Yuuri. El rubio siguió al can y abrió la puerta, consciente de que podría encontrarse con una escena que quedaría marcada con fuego en su mente, pero no le importó correr el riesgo, se trataba de Yuuri en peligro.

—¡Viktor! ¡Déjalo en paz! ¿¡Qué no vez que le duele?! ¡Eso es abuso sex..! —parpadeó confundido y totalmente perplejo al toparse con esa escena que era para nada sexosa.

—¿Te molestaría cerrar la puerta? Y de paso llévate a Makkachin —miró al can que lo había tumbado al piso—. Lo siento amigo, no puedo hacerlo mientras estés aquí —lo empujó un poco, liberando su playera de las fauces caninas, pues el perrito se le había echado encima y ahora mismo intentaba arrastrarlo lejos de Yuuri, quien estaba medio recostado en su cama, sudoroso, cansado y completamente vestido.

El caniche lloriqueó un poquito antes de subirse a la cama y llenar el rostro de Yuuri con besitos, éste se rio y lo abrazó.

—Tranquilo amigo, estoy bien. Viktor sólo me está ayudando, no te enojes con él —lo acarició con mucho cariño y éste respondió moviendo la cola hasta que a Viktor se le ocurrió acercarse de nuevo, pues en ese instante lo miró con resentimiento.

—¡¿Q-qué es todo esto?! ¡Ya no entiendo nada! —se quejó el rubio. Los otros dos lo miraron sin entender.

—Le estoy dando una sesión de fisioterapia a Yuuri —respondió como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

—¡Fisioterapia! —ahora todo tenía sentido—. ¡¿Desde cuándo sabes hacer eso?! —exclamó, azorado y avergonzado por su error.

—No mucho —sonrió con tristeza—. Pero sé lo suficiente. Ahora, si no te molesta...—hizo una señal con la mano, pidiéndole que saliera—. ¡No te olvides de Makkachin!

Y así salió el rubio, claro, no sin azotar la puerta.

_**En la sala de Yu-topia...**_

—El pequeño Yuri pensó otra cosa. Que mente tan cochambrosa tiene —soltó una risilla muy cantarina y Otabek hizo un esfuerzo monumental por no estallar en carcajadas. En cuanto al señor Katsuki... se limitó a contener una risilla y a seguir con su lectura en el periódico.

_**Días después... específicamente el fin de semana.**_

Yuuri se había desconcertado un poco cuando su madre le había dicho esa misma mañana de sábado que, tanto ella como su padre y hermana, se irían a visitar a sus familiares en Nagasaki y que volverían hasta el domingo en la noche. Lo más extraño fue cuando Otabek y Yurio dijeron que ese fin de semana estarían fuera de la ciudad, pues irían a hacer turismo en Tokio, incluso se habían llevado a Makkachin, eso sólo podía significar na cosa:

Casa sola para Viktor y él.

—¿Qué quieres hacer hoy? —preguntó al ruso mientras ambos disfrutaban de un rico desayuno preparado con anterioridad por Hiroko. Viktor leía el periódico y Yuuri terminaba un libro. Cualquiera que los viera pensaría que eran una pareja de recién casados, ambos a la mesa, uno al lado del otro, vestidos aún con sus pijamas y algo despeinados a pesar de ser ya las cuatro de la tarde.

—Uhm... ¿Tienes algún plan?

—Bueno... pensaba en que quizás podríamos ir a caminar a la playa y...

Viktor dejó el periódico contra la mesa en un movimiento rápido y certero.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—S-sí... me siento un poco más seguro al caminar.

—Pero está la arena.

—Puedo sobrellevarlo.

—No quiero que te arriesgues.

—Oh vamos... ya voy mucho mejor en mi rehabilitación, ya puedo caminar y moverme con libertad.

—Sí, pero sólo es así hasta que caminas más de diez pasos. Necesitas más fisioterapia.

—Viktor... —se quejó en tono de puchero—. Estoy aburrido de estar aquí en casa.

—¿Seguro? —alzó una ceja con diversión, haciéndole recordar las noches tan divertidas que pasaban juntos, sin contar que durante el día no se le separaba ni un minuto, molestándole como niño pequeño e incluso bañándose en las aguas termales con él. Mari-chan ya se burlaba diciendo que el ruso parecía la sombra de su hermano.

—Bu-bueno... —se rascó una mejilla con nerviosismo.

—No iremos a la playa —sentenció antes de dar el último sorbo a su café—. Tengo planes para esta noche —se puso de pie, llevándose consigo los trastos sucios para lavarlos.

—¿Planes? —se había puesto de pie para seguirlo hasta la cocina—. ¿Qué planes?

—¡Wooh! —soltó los trastos en el fregadero y corrió a detener a su pareja, pues sus piernas no le habían respondido de manera correcta y estaba tambaleándose—. ¿Estás bien? —se había asustado. Yuuri apretó los puños con impotencia y se separó bruscamente de su amado.

—Estoy bien —evitó la mirada del mayor.

Hace un par de días habían tenido cita con el doctor Yuzuru, quien le mandó a hacer exámenes de rutina para ver el avance y la cicatrización de sus heridas internas. Tristemente el avance no era mucho y para desgracia de todos... encontraron una pequeña falla. Ante ciertos estímulos y después de unos minutos de ejercicio, las piernas del pelinegro sufrían de espasmos un poco dolorosos. Esto no era más que una secuela tardía de su accidente y desafortunadamente no se podía quitar de la noche a la mañana, de hecho no había una cura confirmada, sólo la hipótesis de que podría disminuirse con arduo ejercicio y calentamiento, sólo así se podría ir disminuyendo poco a poco hasta que esos espasmos desaparecieran, pero así como había posibilidades de que desaparecieran, también había muchas posibilidades de que éstos no se fueran.

Esta noticia mantuvo en depresión al pelinegro desde entonces. Ahora había días en que amanecía de muy mal humor con todos, incluso con Viktor, pero éste era paciente y lograba hacerlo sonreír, imaginaba cuán difícil sería estar en su lugar, así que también sabía cuándo darle sus espacios de soledad y cuándo aparecer en escena para animarlo y recordarle cuánto lo ama. Era algo difícil de encontrar en la vida: una pareja que está tan sincronizada y perfectamente armonizada como para saber cuándo acercarse y cuándo dar tiempo.

Ahora el japonés estaba lleno de impotencia al no poder siquiera seguir a su amado a la cocina para continuar con su charla. Estaba enojado.

—Haremos un poco más de ejercicio el día de hoy ¿te parece? —sugirió con una voz suave y tranquilizadora, sin atisbo de broma o alegría.

—De acuerdo —aceptó, pero se alejó de él hasta sostenerse del fregadero y lavar esos trastos. Viktor estaba por quitarlo de ahí y tomar su lugar, pero sabía que eso sólo heriría su orgullo, así que, en vez de hacerlo, soportó la tortura de ver cómo sus piernas temblaban un poquito bajo sus pants del pijama mientras lavaba todos los trastos—. ¿Qué es eso que haremos hoy? —reanudó el tema para evitar ese incómodo silencio que se había formado.

—Oh sí —sonrió—. Te tengo una pequeña sorpresa —caminó unos pasos hasta pegar sus caderas con las de él, su pecho contra la espalda del otro, sus brazos rodeándolo hasta posar las manos sobre su vientre. Sonrió al notar que soltaba la esponja y el plato que hasta hace unos segundos tenía en manos. Acercó su rostro al cuello del más pequeño y reparó en su delicioso aroma—. Es por tu cumpleaños...

—Pero si falta mucho para eso.

—Por tu cumpleaños pasado, por mi cumpleaños y por navidad —soltó una leve risilla en el cuello de su amado—. ¿Y por qué no? También por el cumpleaños de Makkachin y por año nuevo y por la entrada de la primavera y... —logró su cometido, hacer reír a su novio.

—Estás loco.

—¿Por ti? Sí —besó ese cuello que lo hacía car en tentación tantas veces.

—Viktor... —suspiró y ahora sí sus piernas se hicieron gelatina, doblándose pero sin lograr llegar al piso, pues los brazos fuertes de su pareja lo atraparon.

—Hora de un baño frío —murmuró entre risillas, y más al notar el disgusto en el ceño fruncido del pequeño katsudon.

_**Yuuri.**_

"Hora de un baño frío"

Odiaba esas palabras. Últimamente me encendía con sus caricias, con sus besos y palabras para después decirme eso. ¡Me frustraba tanto! Me había ya hecho flaquear con ese abrazo, ese susurro y con ese beso en el cuello. Dios, qué débil era, pero es que lo deseaba tanto que no podía resistirme.

Pensé que él querría que cumpliera la promesa que le hice en el hospital, pero me detenía cada vez que el calor aumentaba entre los dos.

—No te pongas gruñón —se burló de mí y yo le di un codazo en las costillas, indignado. Caminé lejos de él, pero no logré avanzar muchos pasos sin sentir esos malditos espasmos y enseguida esos brazos fuertes y cálidos rodeando mi cintura—. Yo te llevo —tuve que aceptar que me llevara hasta el baño, donde me encerré sin dejarlo entrar. No mientras tomaba esa ducha fría que últimamente me acompañaba mucho.

"Prometo que cuando pueda moverme, haremos el amor toda la noche y todo el día, lo prometo"

¡Dios! Aún no puedo creer que esas palabras salieran de mi boca en aquel entonces, y ahora, a casi dos semanas de eso, seguía sin poder moverme naturalmente, pero eso no me impedía estar dispuesto a entregarme a él. Y es que lo deseaba tanto... cada noche, cada vez que nuestra sesión nocturna de besos se hacía tan candente que él tenía que separarse de mí y salir casi huyendo a tomar una ducha helada.

Lo deseaba, pero él parecía creer que yo estaba hecho de cristal. Eso se había vuelto así desde la última visita al doctor. Desde entonces comenzó a tratarme con tanto cuidado que me desesperaba. A veces me daban ganas de gritarle que me hiciera suyo o sería yo quien terminaría haciéndolo mío.

¡Cielos! Lo que me hacía pensar este hombre.

Y es que de sólo recordar la última noche en que tuvimos esa sesión de besos... mi cuerpo entero se estremecía.

_**Flash back**_

—No te vayas —supliqué, jalándolo antes de que saliera corriendo de mi cama.

—Tengo que hacerlo si no quiero lastimarte —respiró con dificultad, juntando su frente con la mía, cerrando los ojos y tratando de controlar su respiración.

—No lo harás, quédate, sigamos —pedí con necesidad y deseo.

—No... Yuuri, esperemos a que te recuperes un poco, sólo un poco. Por favor —suplicó y a mí no me quedó otra opción más que aceptar.

_**Fin flash back**_

En fin... Salí de bañarme y me quedé sentado un rato en un pequeño banquito. Me había cansado al estar de pie tanto tiempo. Después salí ya vestido al pasillo, pensé que Viktor estaría parado afuera del baño, esperándome, pero no fue así.

Me dirigí a paso lento hasta llegar a mi cuarto, entré en él y sobre mi cama hallé una nota que decía lo siguiente:

_"Esta noche. Tú y yo, cena especial._

_No salgas de tu habitación hasta las 7:00 p.m. o arruinarás la sorpresa._

_Pd: Ponte guapo (Aunque no necesitas esmerarte mucho para lograrlo, pues ya lo eres)_

_-Vitya."_

Mi corazón dio un vuelco de alegría. Hoy estuvo tan raro por eso, después de todo sí me tenía una sorpresa preparada. Miré mi reloj: apenas eran las cinco y media de la tarde.

¡Ya sé! Buscaré qué ropa ponerme. No podía ser formal, pero tampoco quería presentarme ante él con la misma ropa deportiva de todos los días.

Abrí mi armario y comencé a buscar. Cuando al fin encontré lo indicado dediqué unos minutos para peinarme de la forma que tanto le gustaba. Terminé desechando la opción de no usar mis anteojos, sabía que le gustaba verme sin ellos, pero es que últimamente me había hecho más dependiente a ellos, ni siquiera usándolos podía ver claramente. Ni modo... con anteojos será.

Estando ya listo, miré el reloj. Faltaba media hora.

Me miré en el espejo completo una vez más: Camisa de vestir blanca, con los primeros botones sin abrochar y las mangas dobladas hasta los codos, unos jeans oscuros y zapatos casuales. No estaba muy seguro de mi ropa, pero decidí quedarme así, después de todo no tenía ni una idea sobre cómo vestirme para ir a una cita en mi propia casa.

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando escuché que algo pesado se caía, seguido de varias voces tanto masculinas como femeninas. Entre ellas pude distinguir las de Yurio, Phichit, Chris, ¿Otabek también?

¿Qué hacían todos ellos aquí? ¿No se supone que estarían ocupados?

Estuve tentado a salir, pero me detuve, logré soportar la incertidumbre. Mi estómago se sentía como si mil mariposas se pelearan a muerte entre sí.

Faltaban diez a las siete cuando escucho que alguien toca a mi puerta.

—¿Puedo pasar?

—Eres tú el que me tiene aquí encerrado —respondí, aguantándome la risa.

Entonces abrió la puerta y asomó sólo su cabeza, iba a decir algo, pero en vez de eso se me quedó mirando de arriba abajo sin disimulo. Enseguida soltó un silbido y con sus mejillas algo rosadas, dijo:

—Estás muy guapo —se mordió un labio y juntó ambas cejas, como si se estuviera conteniendo de decir algo que le carcomía por dentro. Finalmente suspiró y me miró—. Estoy tentado a quedarnos aquí el resto de la noche y... —se volvió a morder el labio. Me encantaba cuando hacía eso.

—No me hiciste esperar horas encerrado para nada —puse ambas manos sobre mis caderas—. Quiero mi sorpresa —quise sonar autoritario, pero no me salió nada bien. Viktor terminó riéndose y ahora sí abrió la puerta por completo, dejándose ver.

Ahora fue mi turno de quedarme boquiabierto. Si supiera silbar ya lo habría hecho, claro que sí.

Su ropa era muy similar a la mía: jeans oscuros, zapatos casuales y una camisa de vestir color negro intenso, igualmente con las mangas dobladas hasta los codos, dejando ver sus antebrazos fuertes. Los botones superiores de su camisa estaban sin abrochar, como yo, pero él mostraba un poco más de piel. Le iba tan bien ese estilo que me sentí un poco intimidado, si me comparaba con él... no, que decepción. Aunque pareciera increíble, no había podido recuperar mi peso y aún me veía flacucho y escuálido.

—¿No me vas a decir nada? —preguntó en tono de puchero.

—Me has dejado sin palabras —acepté sin dejar de mirarlo—. Te ves muy bien —sentí mi rostro caliente y en seguida sus brazos me atraparon en un fuerte abrazo. Su loción llenó mis pulmones con su deliciosa fragancia y mis piernas se sintieron temblar.

—Hueles tan bien —me dijo durante el abrazo.

¿Yo? ¿Oler bien? Si sólo me bañé, no usé ninguna loción o perfume como los que él suele ponerse con regularidad.

Entonces el momento tan esperado llegó. Sin decir nada, me condujo hasta el jardín y mi asombro no pudo ser mayor.

Todo el lugar estaba iluminado sólo por pequeñas lucecitas en cadena, enredadas en todos los árboles y arbustos por haber. El sendero marcado con antorchas seguía ahí, como siempre, sólo que ahora conducía nada más al jardín que estaba más allá de lo que se podía ver desde la salida al patio.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —pregunté, completamente asombrado. Me imaginaba que prepararía la cena y la comeríamos en la sala o algo así, demasiado casual, pero no.

—No preguntes y sé paciente, mi amor — me estremecí ante su última palabra.

Siempre me llamaba con lindas palabras: mi amor, cariño, cerdito. Bueno, ésta última no me gustaba mucho, y sólo permitía que él me dijera así. Él era cariñoso y no se molestaba en demostrarlo, pero yo no podía hacerlo, al menos no en voz alta, pues en mis pensamientos le decía tantas cosas.

Sentí que afirmaba su agarre en mi cintura, temiendo que me debilitara de pronto. Apretó también su agarre en mi mano y me condujo por ese sendero iluminado hasta llegar a nuestro destino: justo debajo del cerezo más grande del onsen, estaba una mesa cuidadosamente preparada para dos, con un largo y fino mantel blanco. Una pequeña mesita reposaba a un lado, con una botella de vino enfriándose. El cerezo estaba floreando en todo su esplendor con esas pequeñas luces enredándose en las ramas, sin mencionar los pequeños quinqués colgantes que se balanceaban sobre nosotros al ritmo en que se mecían las ramas del cerezo. El viento era estival, acompañado de una fresca brisa que venía desde el mar. Todo era tan condenadamente perfecto.

—Viktor —se me fue el aliento—. Esto es... esto es maravilloso ¡No puedo creerlo! —me conmoví hasta las lágrimas, pero supe contenerlas bien.

—Feliz cumpleaños, feliz navidad, feliz año nuevo —me dijo con esa sonrisa tan suya y con sus ojos azules más resplandecientes que nunca.

De pronto un flash nos alcanzó, luego otro, y uno más y así sucesivamente.

—¡Phichit-kun! —me asombré.

—¡Lo siento! —salió de su escondite en un arbusto. Me dio risa ver su cabello lleno de ramitas al igual que su ropa—. Ya me voy, sólo quería tomar unas fotos para la posteridad y... ¡Ay! —se quejó cuando Chris pareció de la nada, lo tomó de una oreja y se lo llevó a rastras.

—No se preocupen, yo me encargo de él. Ahora sí, tienen la casa sólo para los dos —guiñó un ojo y se fue sin soltar a mi amigo—. ¡Tuve que regresarme por ti! ¿Sabes? Ahora mismo mi pareja me espera en el aeropuerto de Suiza, voy a perder mi vuelo por tu culpa.

Viktor y yo nos echamos a reír.

—¿Qué tanto hiciste? —pregunté entre risas. Vi cómo se encogía de hombros, restándole importancia para luego ayudarme a tomar asiento, en seguida él se sentó frente a mí y tomó mis manos por sobre la mesa.

—Fue mentira que se fueron a hacer turismo a Tokio. Todos me ayudaron a preparar esto —de pronto frunció el ceño y se paró, tomó su silla y la acomodó a mi lado—. Mejor así, estamos más cerca —apoyó su codo sobre la mesa mientras su rostro descansaba sobre el dorso de su mano, mirándome con una ternura difícil de calcular.

Entonces miré a un lado y noté que, además de la mesa con el vino, había otra un poco más grande, con los platillos de la cena ya listos. Viktor se incorporó y los trajo a nuestra mesa. Se me hizo agua la boca al ver que se trataba de comida italiana: lasaña, mi favorita. Luego descorchó la botella de vino y me puse algo nervioso. No era muy bueno bebiendo.

—Uhm, Viktor... Creo que es mejor que no beba. Recuerda que estoy tomando medicamentos, no puedo ingerir alcohol.

—Lo sé —tomó mi copa y sirvió generosamente, hizo lo mismo con la de él—. Por eso sustituí el vino con jugo de uva —me guiñó un ojo y casi me eché a reír.

—Pensaste en todo —sonreí de oreja a oreja.

—Presupuesto que sí. Ahora brindemos —alzó su copa y yo hice lo mismo—. Porque nuestro amor sea eterno y tan verdadero como lo ha sido hasta la fecha. Por una vida contigo, Yuuri Katsuki.

Mi corazón comenzó a golpear con más fuerza mi caja torácica.

—Salud —dije al mismo tiempo que golpeaba levemente mi copa con la suya. Dimos un corto sorbo y luego nos miramos fijamente—. Viktor —le dije, sin poder apartar mi mirada de esos ojos que brillaban sobrenaturalmente con todas estas lucecillas a nuestro alrededor.

—Dime —me sonrió con una ternura infinita.

—Eres increíble. Todo esto es increíble. Gracias, en serio muchas gracias porque no me esperaba esta sorpresa, me has hecho muy feliz.

—Me alegro —coló su mano derecha bajo el mantel hasta encontrarse con mi mano izquierda, la estrechó y acarició con cariño—. Yo sólo quiero hacerte feliz.

—Lo siento... —me afligí un poco—. No te he podido dar mi regalo de navidad, tampoco el de tu cumpleaños.

—No tienes que hacerlo —juntó su frente con la mía en un acto demasiado lindo—. Tu existencia me basta.

—Pero ya tengo listo tu regalo desde hace mucho... —me sonrojé un poco, sólo espero que no me pregunte lo que es.

—¡Oh! ¿Qué es? Dime, dime, dime —insistió.

Demonios.

—Uhmm... te lo diré cuando llegue el momento. Así que por favor, no insistas.

—Oh... bueno. Intentaré ser paciente.

¡Ja! ¿Paciente? ¡¿Él?! En quince minutos estará insistiendo de nuevo en que le diga qué es.

—¿Tú cocinaste todo esto? —me asombré.

—Claro que sí.

—No sabía que cocinaras —lo miré con sospecha.

—Hay muchas cosas que no sabes sobre mí, pequeño Yuuri —dijo, con aires de misterio. Y eso en vez de tomarlo como broma, pude sentirlo muy real y es que sí... no conocía muchas cosas sobre él. Lo conocía por ser su fan número uno, por ser su novio, pero... aún no sabía qué había más allá—. Anda, pruébalo —me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

—¡Delicioso! —exclamé—. Tendrás que cocinarlo más seguido, me encanta —sentí que mis labios y parte de mi mejilla habían quedados manchados con salsa de tomate. Busqué alguna servilleta, pero no encontré ninguna. Dejé de buscar cuando sentí su cercanía demasiado invasiva. De pronto me tomó suavemente del mentón y con la punta de su lengua recorrió mi mejilla, quitando todo rastro de salsa hasta llegar a mis labios.

Mi rostro se sintió muy caliente.

—¡Vkusno! Tienes razón, está muy bueno —depositó un beso en mi frente y se puso de pie—. Iré por las servilletas, las he olvidado en la cocina, ya vuelvo —sonrió y se fue, dejándome con el corazón muy agitado.

Viktor tenía unas maneras de sorprenderme tan... wow.

Me relajé un poco y me tomé el tiempo para respirar con tranquilidad, aspirando esa fresca brisa primaveral, el ligero aroma a sal que llegaba desde la playa, el aire suave y estival, y el sonido de las ramas cargadas de flores meciéndose al compás del viento. Sin mencionar que con cada brisa nueva, cientos de pétalos caían sobre nosotros.

Cerré los ojos y suspiré completamente en paz. Me sentía pleno.

—Tenemos la casa sola ¿Nervioso?

Ya lo había sentido aproximándose, así que no me molesté en abrir los ojos ni en moverme ni un milímetro, pero sonreí al saberlo cerca cuando sentí su aroma, sin mencionar que sus palabras me emocionaron aún más: estábamos solos.

Abrí los ojos y vi que tomaba asiento de nuevo a mi izquierda, trayendo consigo las servilletas. Quería felicitarlo por su repentino talento en la cocina, pero recordé que me había hecho una pregunta, así que me apresuré a responder.

—Para nada —fui sincero y directo, esto pareció sorprenderle y agradarle mucho y es que no, no estaba nervioso, me sentía pleno—. Sólo pienso...

—Me alegra.

—¿Por qué? —alcé una ceja.

—Porque yo también pienso en ti, siempre.

Sonreí con diversión, no pude evitar preguntarle:

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro que pensaba en ti?

—Me amas, yo lo sé y pues... una cosa lleva a la otra, ya sabes a lo que me refiero —guiñó un ojo y yo reí entre dientes.

—Eres un presumido. En realidad estaba pensando en por qué todos pusieron tanto empeño en esta noche. Mis padres nos dejaron la casa sola por un fin de semana completo, lo cual es demasiado raro. Y ahora tú con esta cena... ¿En serio tú lo preparaste? Pensé que no sabías co... —terminé el resto de la oración en un gemido, pues Viktor atrapó mis labios en un beso muy profundo.

—Sigue hablando de eso, y me veré obligado a silenciarte de nuevo —sonrió pícaramente—. ¿Por qué no crees que sepa cocinar?

—No es eso, es sólo que nunca te he visto hacerlo, por eso creí que esta cena la preparó alguien m...

De nuevo me besó y yo casi reí.

—¡Viktor!

—Te lo dije: sigue hablando de eso y me veré obligado a silenciarte.

Alcé una ceja, aceptando el reto.

—No sabía que cocinabas, esto más bien tiene el sazón de...

Y tal como predije, no pude continuar con la oración. Pero esta ocasión Viktor se movió un poco más hacia mí, estrechándome en sus brazos e impactando sus labios contra los míos fuertemente, pero a diferencia de otras veces, ahora se tomó el tiempo de mover sus labios de forma lenta, cálida y terriblemente sensual.

Tenía algo en mente para replicar su interrupción, pero después de sentir cómo casi se me echaba encima a pesar de estar sentados en las sillas, la idea simplemente se esfumó de mi mente.

Los besos de este hombre deberían de ser considerados delictivos. Aún me sorprendía la velocidad con la que era capaz de estar de pronto sobre mí, besándome con esa intensidad que sólo él podía mostrarme. Lo que me hacía pensar en cómo nuestra relación se hizo mucho más intensa desde que volvimos a mi casa. Éramos más íntimos y cercanos. Ahora todas las noches dormíamos juntos. No hacíamos nada más que abrazarnos y dormir, y... bueno, últimamente teníamos esos momentos de calentura difíciles de controlar, pero es que no podía manejar bien esos sentimientos que me impulsaban a querer tocarlo, amarlo, besarlo y recuperar todo el tiempo perdido, recuperar esa noche en la que estuvimos a punto de rendirnos al amor, si no hubiera sido por esos malestares que me atacaron, ya habríamos vivido mucho.

Mi mente volvió al presente al sentir sus labios descendiendo ahora por mi mandíbula. Se estaba permitiendo hacer algunas cosas que supuestamente estaban prohibidas, pues nos era difícil detenernos si él descendía más allá de mi mandíbula.

Al parecer hoy sería la noche.

_**Narradora.**_

Viktor no le había dicho nada a su pareja, pero éste estaba seguro de que había preparado todo eso sólo por él, para consentirlo y hacerlo sentir a gusto antes de... llegar más lejos. Estaba feliz al saber que la casa estaba sola para ambos, pero esto lo ponía un poco inquieto, emocionado. Últimamente se sonrojaba casi hasta perder la conciencia luego de escuchar sus propios gemidos, producto del enorme placer que sentía. Intentaba controlarse, pero simplemente le resultaba imposible. Viktor le arrancaba esos sonidos casi sin tocarlo, y al parecer le encantaba escucharlo.

A oídos del ruso, la duce voz de Yuuri musitando su nombre en medio de pequeños espasmos era casi tocar el cielo. Nikiforov se sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo al tener al amor de su vida consigo, vivo, sano. Bueno, eso último se solucionaría muy pronto. Y es que simplemente al verlo se iluminaba su día. El solo hecho de verlo a la distancia, mientras le sonreía a alguno de sus amigos o a su familia, hacía que todo a su alrededor se disolviera y no hubiese nadie más que él, su Yuuri.

—¿Vi-Viktor? —medio gimió, medió preguntó el de ojos castaños mientras sujetaba el cabello de su amado, ya que él había decidido dejar un camino de besos en el blanco cuello de su precioso katsudon.

—Dime... —respondió con la voz un poco grave.

—La cena... se va a enfriar.

—Oh, es verdad —recuperó la compostura y Yuuri hizo lo mismo, aunque éste último sonrió algo divertido al ver cómo el cabello de su amado se había desordenado un poco. Extendió una mano hasta acomodárselo tras la oreja, el aludido sonrió con gratitud y así ambos quedaron de nuevo sentados lado a lado, frente a la mesa, hombro con hombro y de todas formas un poco despeinados. Tardaron unos minutos en recuperar el ritmo normal de sus respiraciones, y cuando esto ocurrió, procedieron a cenar.

—Uhm... ¿En serio tú lo preparaste? —insistió, con toda la intención de ser besado nuevamente por su amado, quién con la boca aún llena de lasaña, le dirigió una mirada cómplice muy provocativa.

—Do me dtientes Kadtsuki —murmuró mientras masticaba, logrando arrancarle una carcajada a su pareja.

La cena transcurrió de manera amena y tranquila. Los dos se olvidaron por primera vez en semanas de cualquier cosa que no fuera estar concentrado en los ojos del otro. No había enfermedad, no había angustia, no había preocupación en esos momentos. Sólo estaban ellos dos, bajo un cielo estrellado, dándose amor.

Pronto llegó la hora del postre.

Nikiforov descubrió un pastel de fresas con crema que hasta ahora había estado cubierto, oculto de la vista de su amado.

—¡Mi postre favorito! —se asombró demasiado—. ¡Esto no puede ser mejor! —extendió su plato, impaciente porque le sirviera una rebanada.

—Espero que te guste. Lo preparé con mucho amor.

—¿Es en serio? —se rio un poco, pues se veía de pastelería.

—¡Te digo que sí! —frunció el ceño e hizo puchero. Cortó una rebanada y la sirvió en el plato.

—Quiero suponer que esa es tu porción —señaló con un dedo a la rebanada que no era ni delgada ni gruesa.

—¿Uh?

—Porque la mía quiero que sea por lo menos cuatro veces lo que te serviste.

Ahora sí, Viktor estalló en carcajadas.

—¡Esa es la actitud! —cortó una rebanada enorme para su pareja y se la entregó. A éste le brillaron los ojos.

—Vaya... creo que te he subestimado en la cocina. Todo esto es tan maravilloso ¡Gracias! —exclamó mientras cortaba un trozo enorme con su tenedor.

—Tengo que confesarte algo —se sonrojó un poco, sin borrar esa sonrisa nerviosa de sus labios.

—¿Eh? —se detuvo antes de comer el pedazo.

—Yo no he cocinado la cena.

—¡Lo sabía! —lo apuntó con el tenedor, logrando que el trozo de pastel que había cortado se cayera sobre la mesa, apagando un par de velas en el acto—. ¡Lo siento! —se disculpó, pero estalló en carcajadas—. Sabía que no habías sido tú. Amor, ni siquiera sabes prepara té sin quemar el agua... —dijo con tanta ternura que al aludido no le importó el significado de la oración, aunque no le puso mucha atención desde que escuchó esa palabrita en específico: "Amor".

—¡Yuuri! —sus zafiros brillaron centellantemente.

—¿Qué? —procedió a cortar otro trocito más pequeño con su tenedor.

—¡Me dijiste amor!

—¿Eh?

—¡Sí! —puso ambas manos sobre la mesa, muy emocionado—. ¡No puedo creerlo! —lo abrazó, frotando su mejilla contra la de él.

—Oh... no me he dado cuenta, salió sin planearlo.

—Así es como debe de ser —le dio un sonoro beso sobre la mejilla.

—¡Viktor! Me dejaste lleno de babas —se quejó, limpiándose la mejilla.

—Tómalo como obsequio.

—¿Y quién cocinó entonces?

—Yurio, también Chris —sonrió con algo de vergüenza—. Debo admitir que ha sido Christophe quien más me ha ayudado a planear todo esto, y a muchas cosas más —recordó la vez que lo acompañó a comprar los anillos y también todos esos consejos pervertidos de los cuales tomó nota detalladamente.

—Vaya... —se asombró—. Tenemos buenos amigos —sonrió.

—Los tenemos —asintió—. ¡Pero una cosa sí es cierta! Yo preparé el postre —infló su pecho, lleno de orgullo.

Yuuri miró su plato y a su novio simultáneamente.

—¿Qué ocurre? —inquirió el peliplata.

—¿Estás tratando de envenenarme?

—¡¿Qué?! —rio—. ¡Claro que no! Si ese fuera el caso, no me hubiera tomado la molestia de preparar todo esto, me habría bastado con ahogarte con la almohada mientras dormías.

—Práctico y económico —murmuró—. Uhmm... tienes razón.

Y de nuevo ambos se echaron a reír. Yuuri había descubierto ese extraño sentido del humor en su pareja hasta hace poco, descubriendo con sorpresa que él también podía llegar a ser así, al menos sólo con él.

Y entonces Katsuki probó el pastel de fresas con crema.

—¡¿Qué tal quedó?! ¿Verdad que está rico? —preguntó, ilusionado.

—¡S-sí! —respondió, rígido—. Está muy bueno —se comió varios trozos en un solo movimiento. Comenzó a toser y de inmediato bebió el jugo de uva que restaba en su copa.

—¿Quieres más? —preguntó al ver que se lo terminó muy rápido—. Vaya, ni siquiera he probado el mío y tú ya te lo terminaste —cortó otro pedazo y estaba por ponerlo en el plato del pelinegro cuando éste se negó rotundamente.

—Estoy bien así, mucha sal... digo, azúcar, por un día —sonrió nerviosamente.

Viktor se encogió de hombros y procedió a probar su rebanada. A penas dio el primer bocado, su lengua le reclamó por darle a probar algo tan horrible.

—Dios... —se llevó una mano a la boca, conteniendo su asco. Luego miró a su pareja, horrorizado—. Yuuri —sus ojos se llenaron en lágrimas—. De verdad me amas.

—Mucho, pero... —tomó su mano sobre la mesa—. ¿Por qué lloras?

—Digo que me amas porque te comiste toda tu ración a pesar de que es un asco ¡Mi Yuuri! ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que el pastel está salado?! —se lanzó a abrazarlo posesivamente.

—No quería herir tus sentimientos —rio un poquito.

—¡Pero te lo comiste todo! ¡Te me vas a enfermar! —dramatizó y Yuuri rio más—. No creo que me dé un coma hipoglucémico por esto —eso ni existía, pero se le hizo gracioso debido a que si se hubiera tratado de azúcar sería un "Coma diabético" —. ¿Viktor? —inquirió al verlo tan serio de pronto.

—Lo siento —negó con la cabeza—. Es sólo que... lo que dijiste, sobre el coma. Me dio escalofríos.

—Perdón, no era mi intención... —acarició su brazo con cariño—. Imagino lo mal que debiste pasarla.

—No digas eso, fuiste tú el que sufrió todo el daño.

—No. Yo sólo estaba inconsciente, ajeno a todo el mundo exterior mientras tú pasaste día y noche a mi lado, por seis meses... sin mencionar estas semanas.

Viktor tomó la mano de su amado y la besó con devoción.

—Y así va a ser de ahora en adelante. No nos separaremos nunca —volvió a besar su mano, específicamente su dedo anular.

—Viktor... —sonrió con ternura, pero una idea triste apareció en su mente—. ¿Qué haremos de ahora en adelante? No quiero ser pesimista, pero soy realista y por eso te voy a decir lo siguiente —tomó sus manos entre las suyas—. Tienes que volver a tu vida, tu verdadera vida, antes de mí. Nuestros destinos se cruzaron debido al patinaje, pero ahora en mi condición dejo mucho qué desear. Deberías volver a tu vida como patinador, al menos hasta que me recupere y vuelva a la pista.

El rostro del ruso palideció por completo.

—No.

—Pero...

—No, Yuuri. No me iré de tu lado. Mencionas mi vida antes de ti, pero no tienes una idea de lo que era eso... todo eso ha perdido su valor desde que te conocí, y no sólo como patinador, sino como persona. Has dado color a mi vida —sonrió—. Ahora menos que nunca deseo volver a esa antigua vida. Eres tú mi vida actual, y quiero que seas mi futuro.

—V-Viktor —se le fue el aliento al ver y sentir la seguridad en sus palabras—. Pero tu carrera como patinador... tus fans quieren verte de nuevo sobre el hielo y...

—Yuuri —lo calló con una tierna caricia sobre su mejilla izquierda, aquella donde quedó el casi imperceptible recuerdo del accidente—. Sé un poco egoísta y piensa sólo en ti —murmuró en voz bajita—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres para ti? Piensa sólo en ti por un momento y dime qué es lo que quieres —se fue acercando poco a poco a su rostro hasta que sus labios se rozaron tentadoramente. El peliplata movió su rostro lo suficiente para que sus labios se tocaran con leves roces, tentadores, seductores... esperaba a que el otro tomara la iniciativa.

—_Sí. Por esta ocasión... seré egoísta _—pensó, recordando que su madre le dijo las mismas palabras.

No soportó más la tentación de tener esos labios llamándolo con cada roce. Se quitó los anteojos ágilmente y tomó la nuca de su novio, atrayéndolo directo a su boca.

Viktor sonrió. Eso había sido un sí.

Los labios de Katsuki se movían sobre los de él con una suavidad enloquecedora. Eran tan dulces y tersos, carnosos sin llegar a ser gruesos, y tan deliciosos que se había vuelto adicto. Él siempre intentaba ir lento, incluso se había contenido bastante hasta ahora, permitiéndole a su inexperto novio aprender poco a poco antes de avanzar, pero cada vez le costaba más trabajo controlarse.

—Yuuri —murmuró después del tierno y dulce beso, tomando sus mejillas entre sus manos y mirándolo fijamente a esos ojos castaños, libres de los anteojos—. ¿Has pensado en casarte?

El aludido casi se ahoga.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Sí, casarte —insistió con ese brillo en sus ojos, tan hermoso.

—Yo... sí —aceptó, pero se abstuvo de decir que había contemplado la opción desde que su relación se hizo más íntima.

Los ojos de Viktor brillaron más todavía y su sonrisa no podía ser más ancha, mostrando su perfecta dentadura.

—¡Yo también lo he pensado! Pero no te asustes, no te estoy pidiendo matrimonio —se adelantó a aclarar, Yuuri no supo si ponerse feliz o triste—. Eso ya llegará con el tiempo, por lo pronto sólo quiero que me permitas permanecer a tu lado, quiero que me conozcas y quiero conocerte aún más.

—¿Hay algo que no me has dicho?

El aludido se congeló unos segundos, pensando en su respuesta. De hecho sí, había un par de secretos que debían ser revelados si es que quería seguir con esa relación. Pero no era el momento ni el lugar adecuado para hacerlo.

—Muchas cosas, Yuuri —tomó sus manos—. Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí, y es que tampoco me haces muchas preguntas —soltó una risita—. Así que te voy a decir algunos datos importantes que no sabes, porque no salieron jamás en ninguna revista ni entrevista mía.

Yuuri se preparó.

—Mi madre murió cuando era un niño, aunque eso ya lo sabías. Mi padre sigue con vida, vive en San Petersburgo y no nos hablamos desde... ya perdí la cuenta de los años. Tengo un hermano menor llamado Aleksi, de hecho tiene tu edad.

—¡¿QUÉ?!

—Sí, creo que debí habértelo dicho antes —rio un poco.

—¿¡Por qué nunca lo mencionaste?! ¿Acaso no te llevas bien con él?

—Es mi hermanito, lo quiero mucho. Pero no hemos hablado tanto en estos últimos... —hizo cálculos mentales—... cinco años... no me malentiendas. Los dos hemos estado ocupados, pero aun así de repente nos mandamos mensajes.

—Vaya...

—Por eso quiero que me conozcas más, Yuuri. Me encantaría que me acompañaras a San Petersburgo y conocieras un poco más de mi vida, mis costumbres y a mi hermano. Aunque para esto último tendríamos que viajar al otro extremo de Rusia —rio un poco.

—Acepto.

—¿Eh?

—Acepto ir contigo. Llévame a tu casa y muéstrame a ese Viktor que no conozco. Quiero saber todo de ti —dijo con determinación y seguridad.

—Yuuri —dijo cantarinamente—. Eres un amor —lo abrazó con fuerza—. Cuando te recuperes un poco prometo llevarte y enseñarte todo mi pasado... todo.

Se separaron un poco sólo para iniciar una sesión de besos que ahora sí, ninguno fue capaz de detener.

Viktor se puso de pie con Yuuri en brazos a pesar de las protestas de éste de no ser cargado, pero el otro sólo rio y lo levantó al estilo nupcial. El ruso se dirigió a su propia recámara, después de todo su cama era más amplia que la de Yuuri. Depositó a su amado con cuidado sobre el colchón, y los recuerdos de su noche en Barcelona lo asaltaron con fuerza. Sonrió y se dio mentalmente "Esto va a ser mil veces mejor".

Yuuri lo tomó de la nuca y lo atrajo a un beso hambriento y muy posesivo. Abrió su boca para darle paso a la lengua de su amado, quien se dedicó a darle caricias traviesas que, ahora más que nunca, eran atrevidas y osadas, pues las manos del ruso recorrían sin pudor alguno todo el cuerpo de su katsudon, aún sobre la ropa. Éste se dejaba hacer, gemía y suspiraba sin parar, más cuando su novio comenzó a desnudarlo con algo de prisa.

Yuuri sonrió al ver que las manos de su pareja temblaban de emoción con cada botón que desabrochaba de esa camisa blanca antes planchada y ahora completamente arrugada bajo las grandes manos del ruso. Aunque de pronto Yuuri se tensó.

—¿Qué ocurre? —inquirió Viktor, deteniéndose.

—Yo... —desvió la mirada, avergonzado—. Mi cuerpo aún es muy delgado. Sé que tú me prefieres un poco más... rellenito —se sonrojó hasta las orejas—. Pero ahora estoy muy delgado, no me gustaría mostrarme ante ti de esta manera, no en nuestra primera vez.

—Yuuri Katsuki —apresó su rostro entre sus manos cálidas y suaves—. Esta es la primera vez de cientos y miles. No te preocupes por eso, eres perfecto para mí sin importar cuál sea tu peso.

Al aludido le brillaron los ojos ante esas palabras tan hermosas. A partir de ahí no hubo ningún impedimento para que siguieran despojándose de toda prenda.

Yuuri suspiraba al sentir cómo las yemas de los dedos de Viktor recorrían con deleite cada centímetro de su piel. Cuando le quitó la camisa se dedicó a acariciar su pecho comenzando por su esternón y terminando en su vientre bajo, eso sí, hizo una parada especial en su ombligo. Había notado ya que tenía cierto cariño a esa parte de su anatomía, sin mencionar su trasero, claro.

No era el momento para pensar, pero el japonés no pudo evitarlo y su mente comenzó a razonar. Viktor Nikiforov, siendo un reconocido patinador, el mejor del mundo hasta hace poco, podía elegir estar con cualquier hombre o mujer, podía elegir besar a quien él quisiera, estar con quien quisiera, pero lo elegía a él. A un joven torpe, simple y común.

_**Viktor.**_

Luego de unos minutos, la situación entre ambos cambió considerablemente. Había terminado ya de desnudarlo, dejándole sólo su ropa interior. Él hizo lo mismo conmigo, sin tener el nerviosismo que experimentó en Barcelona, ahora sus movimientos eran seguros y precisos y eso sólo lograba excitarme todavía más. Aunque debía admitir que fue tierno ver cómo sus dedos comenzaron a temblar cuando colocó las manos en mi pantalón. Pero lo que no lograba entender del todo era cómo demonios había terminado empotrándolo contra la pared al lado de la cama. Recordaba haber tenido complicaciones al momento en que quiso retirarme el pantalón, mi cinto se había atorado, obligándome a ponerme de pie para quitarlo. Me retiré el pantalón y estuve a punto de volver a la cama para tumbarme sobre él, pero se me adelantó y en un ágil movimiento ya me tenía atrapado con sus labios, ambos de pie junto a la cama.

Ahora me encontraba sujetando sus piernas, manteniéndolas alrededor de mis caderas mientras él se aferraba a mis hombros con sus manos y enroscaba con fuerza sus extremidades inferiores a mi cuerpo, lo cual causaba una fricción casi insoportable entre nuestras partes más sensibles.

El hermoso sonido de su voz gimiendo mientras besaba su cuello y acariciaba su estrecha cintura, era el sonido más excitante que había escuchado en mi vida. Aunque tocarlo también era fabuloso. Sin intentar contenerme subí mis manos hasta acariciar su pecho, llegando hasta sus pectorales. Sus gemidos se hicieron más fuertes cuando se me ocurrió llevar mi boca a uno de sus pezones. Su espalda se arqueó ante el shock que recorrió su cuerpo y unió aún más su zona íntima con la mía.

—Vi-Viktor... —gimió con la voz teñida en pasión.

—Yuuri... mi pequeño katsudon ¿Qué me has hecho? —gruñí contra la piel de su cuello, justo donde su arteria carótida palpitaba con una intensidad increíble.

—¿Q-qué dices? —volvió a arquear un poco su espalda cuando mis dientes sustituyeron a mis labios sobre su cuello.

—Es que... te amo y te deseo tanto, mi precioso Yuuri... —murmuré sobre su piel para luego unir nuestros labios en un delicioso beso. Nuestras lenguas se entrelazaban y se movían con sincronía, haciendo el momento sumamente sensual.

—Viktor... Te Amo.

No quise dejarlo hablar más, quería que percibiera con esas caricias todo lo que me hacía sentir, por lo que, uniendo nuestros cuerpos sin dejar un sólo milímetro y aún con las prendas puestas, la parte más dura de mi anatomía se restregó contra la entrepierna ya despierta de mi amado.

Mi mente trabajó a marchas forzadas, imaginando lo que sentiría cuando no hubieran prendas de por medio. Estaba completamente seguro de que el miembro de Yuuri era tan potente como el mío. Eso sólo me llenaba más de deseo y de ganas de arrancarle ya la ropa, pero me contuve y saboreé el momento; como cuando tienes tu postre favorito frente a ti y no quieres terminártelo de una mordida, no, porque es tu favorito, el que más amas, por lo que tratas de comerlo poco a poco, degustando cada mordisco.

_**Yuuri.**_

Sentí cómo restregó su entrepierna contra la mía, y así sólo pude confirmar algo que ya tenía en mente desde hace rato: su erección estaba al tope. Y yo no podía estar peor.

De pronto una extraña sensación me llenó. Por una parte me sentía avergonzado, pero por otra parte me encontraba maravillado al saber que yo, Yuuri Katsuki, un simple japonés, uno más del montón, podía lograr que un hombre como Viktor Nikiforov, a quien más amaba, deseara estar conmigo y quisiera unirse a mí de la forma más íntima posible.

—Nunca... nunca nadie me había hecho sentir así —jadeó contra mis labios y enseguida nuestras miradas se unieron, pude ver la sinceridad brillando en esos ojos tan cristalinos—. Es la primera vez en mi vida que siento la enorme necesidad de apropiarme de alguien, de hacerlo mío y poseerlo para que nadie más pueda tenerlo. Yuuri, lo siento mucho, pero... eres mío, eres mío y nunca podré compartirte con nadie —vi que se avergonzó un poco y enseguida ocultó su rostro en el espacio entre mi cuello y hombro, con la frente pegada a la pared tras mi espalda.

Sus palabras me llegaron con fuerza, así que rápidamente, pero con firmeza, dije:

—Soy tuyo, Viktor, sólo tuyo... y tú eres mío... —me aferré a su espalda y enrollé más mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas. Mi pecho estaba pegado al suyo, por lo que pude sentir claramente cómo el latir de su corazón se hizo mucho más marcado y acelerado. No pude ver su reacción, pues apenas salió de su escondite, asaltó mis labios en un beso un poco más sereno que los anteriores, después se apartó un poco y acomodó un mechón de cabello que ya se había atravesado en mi frente. Comencé a preguntarme qué habría sucedido, pues de pronto se calmó.

"No me dejes así". Era lo único que yo podía pensar.

—¿Qué ocurre? —me atreví a preguntar.

—No aquí —vi cómo sus ojos brillaban en pasión antes de girarse y llevarme de vuelta a su cama.

—Mi espalda te lo agradece —solté una risilla que pronto fue callada por sus labios nuevamente hambrientos, pero algo ocurrió y el nivel de pasión descendió—. Viktor... —me preocupé—. ¿Qué pasa? —atrapé su rostro entre mis manos, se veía algo angustiado.

—Tengo miedo de lastimarte —acarició mi mejilla con el dorso de sus dedos—. Quiero hacerlo, pero temo ser muy rudo y trato de contenerme.

—Yo... —me asombré—. No quiero que lo hagas.

—¿¡No quieres hacerlo?! —vi su expresión asustada.

—No —negué con la cabeza, intentando explicarle.

—¿No? —repitió con algo de pánico en su voz.

—¡Viktor! —apreté sus mejillas hasta que su boca parecía de pescadito—. Escucha: ¡Quiero hacerlo! Quiero que me hagas el amor.

Vi como si sintiera que el alma volvía a su cuerpo.

—¿Te sientes listo? Eres perfectamente consciente de que hoy concluiremos lo que inició en Barcelona ¿Verdad? —ahora fue él quien apresó mi rostro entre sus manos.

Sentí cómo mi rostro se ruborizaba tremendamente, pero por alguna extraña razón, a pesar del nerviosismo que sentía, no había ni un ápice de miedo en mi pecho. Viktor me transmitía una extraña serenidad. Y era extraña porque a pesar de que mi corazón latía a mil por hora, tenía la certeza de que él siempre me trataría con un cuidado excepcional, pues desde el principio él había ido muy despacio, guiándome por esos caminos que desconocía.

—¿Nervioso? —preguntó, sacándome de mi ensimismamiento.

—Un poco. Yo... no quiero decepcionarte.

—No podrías hacerlo —respondió al instante—. Aunque quisieras, no podrías. Eres perfecto. Y no tienes qué temer... iremos paso a paso hasta que...

Lo miré y lo amé tanto en ese instante como nunca creí llegar a amar alguien. No lo pensé más, simplemente tomé su rostro y sellé sus labios. No fue un beso tierno o con dudas (propio de mí) sino uno sensual, digno de alguien que ama a su pareja y quiere seducirlo.

Viktor al principio quedó impactado, pero se dejó envolver por mi calidez muy pronto, rodeándome con sus brazos y pegando más su cuerpo al mío. Dejé escapar un pequeño gemido, casi imperceptible, pero perfectamente audible para él, quien profundizó más el beso, intentando penetrar con su lengua mi boca. Se lo permití, de forma lenta, pero seguro de lo que hacía, fui separando mis labios hasta permitir que la punta de mi lengua tocara la suya. De pronto colocó una mano bajo mi nuca, enredando sus dedos en las puntas de mis cabellos, y con firmeza se adentró más en mi boca, tomando el absoluto control de este beso. Al inicio apenas y pude responder, pues hasta este momento Viktor nunca había sido tan dominante, pero luego de unos segundos de vacilación, con algo de torpeza intenté responder esa invasión, tratando de seguir el ritmo en la danza que nuestras lenguas realizaban.

Sus manos me recorrían buscando mayor estimulación. Mis labios no podían contener los gemidos que salían descontrolados y cada vez más intensos. Mi cabeza daba vueltas y no podía sentirme mejor ¿o sí?

Sus labios descendieron de mi boca y avanzaron dejando un sendero caliente de saliva y besos por el ángulo de mi mandíbula, mi cuello, luego la clavícula y de ahí descendió tortuosamente por mi pecho, llegó a mi abdomen y no pude evitar retorcerme cuando pasó su lengua alrededor de mi ombligo para después suspirar sobre él. Tuve que cubrirme la boca para evitar que mis gemidos se hicieran más sonoros, pero él se incorporó un poco y quitó las manos de mi boca.

—No te contengas —me dijo con una mirada profunda y una voz grave—. Me encanta oírte ¿Por qué crees que me encargué de tener la casa sólo para los dos? —alzó una ceja, divertido, dejándome anonadado antes de volver a su trabajo, que ahora fue continuar con sus besos por debajo de mi ombligo, de pronto se detuvo y soltó una risilla—. Oh Yuuri, esto... esto me emociona tanto... —bajé la mirada para ver a qué se refería.

¡Dios! ¡Qué vergüenza!

Mi erección sobresalía un poco del borde de mi ropa interior, dejando a la vista la punta que llegaba por debajo de mi ombligo. Demonios, nunca había estado así. Mi cuerpo entero desfalleció cuando vi que su rostro descendió hacia esa parte en específico, abrió su boca y con sus dientes comenzó a tirar del elástico del bóxer.

—Quítalo, por favor... —¿Esa fue mi voz? Demasiado grave y trémula.

Alzó su mirada de golpe, conectándose con la mía. Sonrió mostrando sus colmillos y yo sólo pude estremecerme cuando regresó sus dientes a mi prenda, tirándola con fuerza hasta deshacerse de ella con las manos. Yo lo ayudé un poco, levantando mis piernas para ello.

Sus manos entonces se posaron sobre mis caderas y clavó su mirada en mi entrepierna. A pesar de lo seguro y dominante que se había mostrado, ahora mismo su rostro entero estaba completamente rojo, contrastando con el rosita pálido del resto de su cuerpo. Quise decirle que no fuera tan pervertido, que dejara de mirarme así y que volviera a besarme y tocarme, pero la verdad es que ni siquiera me estaba tocando y mi erección ya iba en aumento.

—Amazing... —soltó en un gemido, aún con su rostro colorado.

—Ven acá, ya.

Me incorporé lo suficiente para alcanzar sus hombros y traerlo de vuelta al colchón, sobre mí. Quería que su cuerpo cubriera mi desnudez. El delicioso aroma que despedía su cuerpo entero hizo que me embriagara. Sentí sus fuertes brazos cerrándose a mi alrededor, brindándome una seguridad que nunca antes había encontrado y notando a su vez que estaba un poco más musculoso de lo que recordaba ¿En qué momento hizo ejercicio?

—Viktor... —jadeé al sentir el camino de sus labios, regresando por todo el camino que ya había marcado con anterioridad. Me sentí lo suficientemente valiente como para continuar la oración—. Amor —lo detuve unos segundos para que me viera a los ojos—. Yo... sólo quiero decirte que este es tu regalo de cumpleaños y navidad. Me querías a mí ¿no es así? —la timidez me invadió al ver el asombro en su rostro.

—¡Yuuri! ¡Es el mejor regalo que me han dado! —se echó sobre mí y mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja, y suspirando con sensualidad, murmuró—. Tócame, Yuuri, quiero que me toques —tomó mis manos y las puso de inmediato sobre su pecho. Hasta ese entonces fui consciente de que mis manos habían estado aferradas al colchón.

Entonces así comencé a explorar esa piel que anteriormente había logrado apreciar, pero no de la misma manera que ahora. Su piel era suave al tacto de mis dedos, muy suave y cálida. Pude notar también que todo él era demasiado pálido, su piel era tan blanca que al apretar mi mano sobre alguna superficie, ésta quedaba marcada en color rojo por unos instantes, dejando huella. Sonreí y por primera vez una idea lasciva pasó por mi mente. Arrastré mis manos por su cintura, llegué a su espalda baja y seguí descendiendo hasta posar mis manos sobre su trasero, como tantas veces había hecho ya, pero ahora con toda la intención de dejar la huella de mis manos en ese lugar.

Lo sentí gruñir contra mi cuello, y eso fue más que suficiente para que unas intensas olas de calor recorrieran mi vientre, e incluso un poco más hacia el sur. Nunca había sentido estas pulsaciones en mi entrepierna con tanta intensidad. De pronto me sentí nervioso, pero había una emoción que sobrepasaba todo lo demás: Amor. Amaba a Viktor como jamás creí amar a nadie más en el mundo.

_**Viktor.**_

No podía describir con palabras lo que este hombre me hacía sentir. Ese amor tan intenso que golpeaba en mi pecho pedía a gritos que fuese expresado en su mayor fuerza. Pero todo eso... esas emociones, van más allá de los nervios o el cosquilleo intenso en mi entrepierna. No, nada me había preparado para sentir que mi ser entero estaba vinculado a Yuuri. Cada toque de sus manos sobre mi piel, por efímero que fuera, causaba descargas enteras de adrenalina en mi sistema. Casi como si hubiésemos sido hechos el uno para el otro.

En cuanto vi su erección, la mía comenzó a palpitar con una fuerza increíble. Me avergoncé un poco ante el pensamiento descabellado de sentirlo dentro de mí. Quería intentar algo que Chris me había dicho, pero Yuuri me atrajo de nuevo a su cuerpo, quizás se incomodó al sentir mi mirada justo ahí, en su intimidad.

Pero me separé sólo un poco, recordando las palabras de mi amigo: "Es tu primera vez con un hombre, estarás nervioso, así que procura pensar en qué es lo que te gustaba que te hicieran en la cama y hazlo. Puede que a Yuuri no le peguen los mismos gustos, pero te servirá de base para ir averiguándolo"

Bien... era hora de actuar.

Descendí mi mano, decidida, y acaricié con las yemas de mis dedos la punta de su miembro. Gimió sonoramente y yo sonreí. Enseguida recorrí toda su virilidad con mi mano y terminé apresándolo con cuidado. ¡Demonios! Era tan suave y... más grande de lo que esperaría de un japonés. Su pecho subía y bajaba agitadamente, sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza, estaba muy agitado. Así que me incliné sobre sus labios, volviendo a besarlo con lentitud y suavidad. No fue sino hasta que percibí que se relajaba un poco, que comencé a mover mi mano a un ritmo suave. Su espalda se arqueó con violencia cuando aumenté la intensidad de las caricias.

Un gemido largo escapó de su garganta y pude ver cómo se avergonzó, parecía ser que descubrió que esos ruidos en verdad no podían controlarse. Mi mano siguió moviéndose a un ritmo firme, a veces lento, a veces rápido; vi cómo se retorcía bajo mi cuerpo, totalmente estimulado. No supe en qué momento cambié de posición hasta quedar a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, con su erección muy cerca de la mía, sin dejar de estimularlo con mi mano. Sabía que estaba pronto de conocer la gloria, y yo mismo me encargaría de llevarlo hasta allí.

Presioné mi hombría contra la suya. Él gimió aún más fuerte y su espalda dejó de tocar el colchón. Sin poder contenerme, comencé a embestirlo como lo haría en muy poco tiempo, imaginando el placer que me esperaría cuando finalmente pudiera estar bien adentro.

Escuché a Yuuri jadear y murmurar algo que entendí como: "V-Viktor, Aishiteru"

Mi corazón se llenó de alegría, me encantaba escucharlo hablar en su idioma. Así que me animé a responderle:

—Aishiteru, Yuuri —besé su frente al mismo tiempo que incrementé la velocidad en mi mano. Él abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al escucharme decir aquello, pero los cerró con fuerza y comenzó a gemir sonoramente.

Pasé mis labios por su cuello. El dulce aroma de mi pequeño estaba convirtiéndose en una seria adicción para mis sentidos. Continué estimulando su miembro, siendo consciente de mi propia necesidad apretada bajo mi ropa interior. Los ahora gritos de Yuuri no ayudaban mucho a mantenerme cuerdo, pero debía ser fuerte y hacerlo disfrutar todo lo posible.

—Viktor... ¡Viktor! —gritó, con sus manos empuñando las sábanas mientras se retorcía por los espasmos que se producían en su cuerpo antes del clímax—. Viktor yo... —movió sus caderas, intentando zafarse de mi agarre, pero no se lo permití—. ¡Ahhh!

Así experimentó el primer orgasmo de la noche.

Yo seguía acariciándolo, ahora mucho más lento y sutil, a sabiendas de lo sensible que en esos momentos podía llegar a estar, y que incluso una suave caricia podía llegar a ser incómoda.

—L-lo siento, yo...

Increíble. Simplemente increíble. Estaba avergonzado, sus mejillas enrojecidas y sus ojos castaños velados por el placer.

—¿Te estás disculpando por tener un orgasmo? —alcé una ceja, divertido.

—N-no es eso, yo... yo... quería moverme entes de que tú... —miró mi mano—... antes de que te ensuciaras.

—Oh... ¿Esto? —alcé la mano que anteriormente usaba para acariciarlo.

—¡VIKTOR! —se escandalizó por completo cuando la llevé a mis labios, probando su sabor. Tuve que contener mi risa al ver cómo se cubría el rostro con ambas manos.

—Mi amor... —liberé su rostro de esas manos y lo miré directo a los ojos—. Esto apenas comienza —sonreí al sentir cómo su miembro despertaba poco a poco, ansioso por más.

Me tomó por sorpresa ver que, a pesar de su vergüenza inicial, estiró sus manos para arrancarme la última prenda. Sonreí orgulloso cuando vi que casi le salía humo por las orejas, hasta podía jurar que lo escuché tragar en seco.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —alcé una ceja y él se acaloró.

—Me gusta... me gusta mucho —se incorporó lo suficiente para que nuestros labios se unieran en un beso muy desesperado.

_**Yuuri.**_

No podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. Me sentía avergonzado, pero más que eso... me sentía con ganas de más. Eso era como una droga para mi cuerpo, mi cordura estaba corriendo peligro, aunque a estas alturas no me importaba perderla, no si era por él.

Sentí sus brazos alrededor mío. En vez de besarnos, parecía que queríamos succionar cada parte de nuestra alma. Nuestras manos recorrían el cuerpo del otro con un hambre nunca antes experimentada. Sus caricias eran calientes, sentía que sus manos ardientes dejaban huella sobre mi piel. Pronto el asunto se hizo un poco más intenso, las caricias ya no eran suaves, sino totalmente pasionales, de esas que dejan marcas y cosquilleos. Se sentía tan bien.

Di un pequeño respingo cuando una de sus manos descendió hasta mi trasero y apretó una de mis nalgas con fuerza.

Gemí y él se estremeció.

—Yuuri... —murmuró contra mi oído—. Necesito... necesito que... ¡Ah!

Qué egoísta estaba siendo yo. Hasta ese momento Viktor no había recibido placer por estarse preocupando por hacerme sentir bien. Era mi turno de hacerlo ver las estrellas, así que ahora fui yo quien tomó su miembro en una mano. Me estremecí cuando vi que necesité de ambas manos para cubrirlo por completo. Me sentí desfallecer de sólo imaginarlo dentro de mí. Era mucho más grande de lo que llegué a imaginar. ¿Y si no aguantaba? Nunca antes había estado con un hombre.

—¿Estás bien? —murmuró jadeante, tomándome de los hombros y buscando mi mirada.

—S-sí, sólo me mareé un poco —no es que me sintiera mal, sino que tantas emociones desbordaron mi sentido común.

Vi que estaba por preguntar algo, pero lo callé al usar mis dos manos sobre su erección. Era tan suave y duro. Supe que hacía bien mi trabajo cuando sus rodillas no lograron sostenerlo más y cayó hacia atrás conmigo sobre él, tal como él hizo hace unos momentos. Me senté a horcajadas sobre su regazo y con ambas manos subía y descendía. Temía no estarlo haciendo bien, pero supuse que sí al ver cómo él echaba su cabeza hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que cerraba sus ojos con fuerza. Subió su antebrazo hasta colocarlo sobre sus ojos mientras mordía fuertemente su labio inferior. Dios... sus hermosas facciones transformadas por el placer sólo me hacían querer tocarlo más y más para seguir viendo cómo la sangre bajo su piel hervía más a cada segundo, cómo las venas en su cuello se saltaban violentamente y cómo su mano libre se aferraba a las sabanas ya revueltas de la cama.

Pude ver sus expresiones y cada una de sus reacciones, pero no dejó escapar ningún sonido de su boca. Eso me inquietó un poco, fruncí algo el ceño y enseguida tuve una idea. Acerqué mis caderas lo suficiente para estar más cerca de las suyas. No supe si eso era lo correcto, no sabía si era placentero para él, pero mi cuerpo pedía a gritos que lo hiciera.

—Quiero... —solté en un leve gemido involuntario—... quiero escucharte también —con una mano aparté su antebrazo que ahora reposaba sobre su boca mientras que con la otra atrapaba a nuestros miembros, juntos, rozándose piel con piel.

—¡AH! —exclamó con fuerza. Fue un gemido profundo y largo. Yo no podía estar peor y por mera necesidad comencé a mover mis caderas para sentir más esa fricción. Mi mano no podía rodear ella sola la circunferencia de ambos miembros, así que utilicé la otra, pero repentinamente él se separó.

¿Qué habré hecho mal?

De pronto ya me hallaba de nuevo con la espalda contra el colchón.

—Lo siento —jadeó. Sus manos detenían contra la cama a las mías, entrelazó sus dedos con los míos en un gesto tierno que contrastaba por completo con la oscuridad enigmática en sus ojos nublados por la lujuria—. Pero si seguías... no podría contenerme... y no quiero que esto termine así.

Soltó una de mis manos para llevar un par de dedos a su boca. Se veía tan sensual... un momento. ¿Por qué hacía eso? ¿Qué está...?

—¡Ah! —corté mis pensamientos y gemí por la intrusión de uno de sus dedos en mi interior.

—Es demasiado... estrecho —lo escucho gemir mientras sale y entra de nuevo. Creí que sería incómodo y doloroso, pero no fue así, me gustaba sentir el calor que desprendía su cuerpo, me encantaba.

Me dio unos segundos para que me habituara a la intromisión. Luego de unos momentos se apartó y volvió a ingresar, esta vez con dos dedos y más despacio.

—Yuuri, necesito hacerlo, ya... —jadeó, abrí mis ojos y me topé con la necesidad pura brillando en esos zafiros que tanto amaba.

Mi cordura estaba por los suelos, así que sólo pude asentir como un tonto. Él me dedicó una sonrisa que derretiría a cualquiera y fue entonces que vi que se separaba unos segundos de mí para ir en busca de algo en su pequeño buró. Mientras buscaba en el cajón, yo me encogí un poco. De pronto sentí frío con él lejos de mí, me sentí indefenso y pequeño.

El calor aumentó de golpe cuando vi que había encontrado lo que buscaba. Justo ahora intentaba abrir un preservativo, pero al no lograrlo con las manos, usó sus dientes con algo de prisa, logrando abrirlo. Desvié mi mirada, avergonzado cuando vi que estaba por ponérselo. Maldición, por qué tenía que ser tan tímido a veces.

En menos de lo que imaginé sentí de nuevo ese peso sobre mi cuerpo, acompañado de su tierno calor. Apoyaba todo su peso sobre sus codos, juntó su frente con la mía y nos unimos en una mirada profunda y entrañable.

—Sabes que te amo ¿Verdad? —acarició mi mejilla con una ternura infinita a pesar de la urgencia en nuestras entrepiernas y de la respiración tan errática de ambos.

—Sé que me amas, sé que te amo y estoy seguro de que quiero que me hagas tuyo. YA.

Soltó una risilla y yo me avergoncé un poco por esa actitud desesperada, pero es que me moría por sentirlo dentro de mí.

—¿Tienes miedo? —preguntó mientras se acomodaba entre mis piernas, éstas se encontraban un poco flexionadas, con mis talones sobre sus nalgas y con mis brazos aferrados a su espalda. Pude sentir su miembro rozando contra mi entrada, eso fue... indescriptible.

—No... —jadeé y al mismo tiempo alcé mis caderas en busca desesperada de contacto.

—Puedo detenerme si así lo deseas.

—¡NO! ¿Estás loco? ¡No tengo miedo!

—Entonces... ¿por qué tiemblas?

Pude percibir un toque de diversión en sus palabras, estaba jugando conmigo, quería escucharme pedirlo y no le iba a dar el gusto. Jugar en momentos como estos... ¡Qué malvado!

—¡Si tiemblo es porque me muero porque me hagas tuyo! ¡HAZLO, YA! —de acuerdo, cedí muy rápido, pero sonreí al ver sus mejillas encendidas y sus ojos más nublados por el deseo.

—Como ordenes —arrastró una de sus sonrisas más sexys y yo aguanté la respiración al sentirlo de nuevo cerca de mi entrada. Estaba haciendo presión, casi entraba, pero... se resbaló. Sentí que lo intentó una vez más, pero obtuvimos el mismo resultado.

—Demonios —lo escuché gruñir. Alzó su mirada hacia mí al escucharme reír—. No te burles —también rio, sin dejar de intentarlo—. Eres demasiado...

—¡AHH! —el aire escapó de mis pulmones al sentir la repentina intromisión.

Grande, demasiado grande.

—...estrecho —terminó la oración—. Ah... Dios.

Involuntariamente apoyo mis manos contra su vientre bajo, empujándolo un poco para que retrocediera. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y esperé a que el dolor disminuyera un poco, pero nadie me preparó para lo siguiente.

—Amor... es sólo la punta.

Abrí mis ojos para toparme con la mirada angustiada de mi ahora amante. Mi cuerpo seguía temblando, ahora con un poco más de brusquedad. Acomodó un mechón de cabello tras mi oreja y no se atrevió a moverse ni un milímetro.

—¿Quieres continuar?

—No, Viktor, no me preguntes eso. Quiero que lo hagas, sólo sigue, te lo suplico —subí mis manos hasta sus mejillas.

—Pero... —bajó su mirada hasta mi entrepierna. Demonios... mi excitación se había esfumado por completo. No me importó. Levanté su rostro para que me mirara a los ojos, lo tomé de la nuca y junté su frente con la mía.

—Vitya —obtuve su total atención al llamarlo así—. Escúchame bien —fruncí el ceño—. Me duele, sí, pero quiero suponer que es normal, así que inténtalo de nuevo, y no sólo la punta. Todo.

Algo en su mirada se encendió. No tuve que repetirlo. Abrió un poco más mis piernas y lo hizo. De una sola estocada.

Solté un grito lleno de dolor al sentir la repentina intromisión. Mi garganta dolió, aunque no tanto como cierta parte de mi cuerpo. De inmediato sentí el peso de Viktor sobre mí.

—Lo siento, lo siento —repetía una y mil veces mientras iba depositando pequeños besitos por todo mi rostro. Abrí mis ojos y me topé con los suyos. Vi su expresión: preocupado, pero al mismo tiempo noté la excitación en su ser. Las aletas de su nariz se movían chistosamente debido a lo forzada que se encontraba su respiración. Sus ojos fijos en mi cara, buscando cualquier cosa que mis palabras no le dijeran. Y sus cejas tiernamente unidas en un gesto lleno de angustia—. Mi amor, lo siento. No quiero provocarte dolor.

—No me importa —gemí al sentir su mano sobre mi miembro nada erecto. Me avergoncé un poco por ello, pero él se encargó de revivir el placer son su experta mano.

Sus caderas no se movían, pero yo sabía que se moría por hacerlo. Me dio unos segundos más para que me habituara a su tamaño y noté cómo apretaba su quijada. Necesitaba seguir o estallaría, lo sabía.

_**Viktor**_

Me preocupé cuando noté su miembro blando y suave, totalmente diferente a como estaba hace unos minutos. Ya me habían advertido sobre eso, Chris me dijo que podría ocurrir, en especial por ser su primera vez. Intenté no ponerme nervioso y decidí darle su tiempo de acoplamiento. Pero no podía, no creía resistir más sin moverme. Y es que disfrutaba tanto de esa deliciosa sensación que me oprimía con fuerza. Me encontraba dentro del hombre al que más amaba.

—Voy a continuar —le dije en voz baja, besando la punta de su nariz sin dejar de mover mi mano en su entrepierna. Noté que el placer volvió poco a poco a él, lo supe al ver sus ojos cerrados y su mueca cada vez más relajada. Se limitó a asentir, sin dejar de clavar sus uñas en mi espalda. Quizás no se había dado cuenta, pero llevaba rato arañándome. Dolía, pero lo dejé hacerlo, después de todo yo le estaba causando un dolor aún mayor.

Luego de unos momentos me aparté sólo para volver a ingresar, esta vez más despacio, permitiéndome conocer milímetro a milímetro su intimidad. Entonces supe que el dolor había pasado cuando comenzó a gemir cada vez más alto mientras entraba y salía despacio. La fricción era deliciosa. De alguna forma su cuerpo halló el ritmo que yo marcaba, subiendo sus caderas sólo para encontrarse con las mías.

—Yuuri... mi amado Yuuri ¡Dios! Te amo tanto —susurré en su oído con la respiración ligeramente entrecortada. Apoyé mis manos a los lados de su cabeza, consiguiendo así el impulso necesario para seguir embistiéndolo con suavidad.

Nunca, en ningún momento de mi vida, pensé que podría recibir tanto placer en una entrega carnal. Lo que este hombre me estaba haciendo sentir era indescriptible. Y eso sólo era el comienzo.

—Yo... también te amo, Vitya te amo —murmuró en respuesta, ligeramente perdido entre el cúmulo de sensaciones mientras las embestidas aumentaban de intensidad.

Yo sonreí. Escucharlo llamarme de esa manera tan íntima y familiar me hacía sentir más cerca de su persona, me hacía sentir especial. Y es que quería estar todo lo humanamente posible cerca de él.

Pasé mis manos por su frente, deslizando mis dedos por todo su cuero cabelludo hasta toparme con esa pequeña cicatriz en la parte posterior de su cabeza. La tristeza me invadió por unos segundos, y como si él lo sintiera, abrió sus ojos y dejó de clavar sus uñas en mi espalda, en vez de eso comenzó un juego de caricias muy agradable mientras sus piernas se enroscaban con fuerza en mi trasero, impulsándome a penetrarlo más profundamente. Yo seguía con mis manos en su cabeza, así que aproveché y la levanté lo suficiente hasta incorporarnos un poco, juntando nuestros pechos y sonriendo al sentir que latían al mismo ritmo.

Así fue como quedó sentado obre mi erección. La penetración fue más profunda e intensa. Logró arrancarnos un sonoro gemido imposible de contener. Yo lo escuché gemir un poco más cerca de mi oído, mi gran debilidad... pues me pareció el sonido más varonil y estremecedor que jamás hubiera escuchado. Al fin estaba disfrutando y eso me llenaba de un extraño orgullo. Ni siquiera estando casado con una mujer y teniendo sexo con ella, había logrado sentirme tan hombre como ahora. Quería más, quería obtener más y darle el mayor placer a Yuuri, pero parecía que mi cuerpo no pensaba lo mismo.

—Oh... Yuuri, voy a...

No pude terminar la oración. El placer recorrió cada fibra de mi ser con una rapidez inexplicable y sentí la imperiosa necesidad de aferrarme a su pequeño cuerpo como si mi vida dependiese de ello. Rodeé su espalda con mis brazos en un gesto algo posesivo. Él respondió de igual forma, sin dejar de gemir tiernamente en mi oído. Esto fue el acabose para mí. Me dejé ir, experimentando el orgasmo más maravilloso de mi vida. Mis dedos se aferraron con fuerza a su piel y mi rostro escondido en su cuello se restregó contra él antes de clavar una mordida un poco subida de tono en esa piel tan blanca. Lo escuché gemir junto conmigo.

Todavía no dejaba de sentir los últimos espasmos de mi orgasmo cuando sentí el placentero vaivén de sus caderas. Por Dios, era tan sensual. Tuve que soltarlo y apoyar mi peso sobre las palmas de mis manos hacia atrás, sobre el colchón, mientras él escondía su rostro en mi hombro, abrazándome posesivamente la nuca y espalda mientras sus caderas bailaban candentemente sobre las mías. Permanecimos así, con nuestros húmedos cuerpos unidos en todo sentido. Y yo sabía que finalmente podía clamar a los cuatro vientos que Yuuri era mío y de nadie más.

_**Yuuri.**_

Sentí su orgasmo como mío, pero no me era suficiente. El calor en mi vientre seguía latente, mi excitación aún no culminaba y se lo hice saber con el movimiento de mis caderas. No supe si hacía bien o no, por lo que tuve que esconder mi rostro de él, avergonzado por mis acciones que no pude controlar.

De pronto perdió estabilidad y lo sentí irse un poco hacia atrás, seguía sentado, pero ahora apoyaba temblorosamente su peso en ambas manos sobre el colchón mientras yo comenzaba no sólo a mover mis caderas, sino a impulsarme hacia arriba lo suficiente para hacerlo salir casi por completo de mí, y luego... me sentaba con fuerza sobre su regazo. Repetí esto un par de veces, sintiéndome orgulloso al ser ahora yo quien escuchaba sus jadeos y gemidos entrecortados.

De pronto una de sus manos se coló hasta mi miembro, apresándolo y comenzando a masturbarlo... deliciosamente.

Estaba a punto de culminar, podía sentir esos espasmos conocidos recorrer todo mi cuerpo.

—Oh... Vitya... ¡Oh! —mi respiración se cortó y se hizo muy rápida enseguida. Cerré mis ojos y pude jurar que miles de fuegos artificiales brillaban bajo mis párpados.

Sentí que las fuerzas me abandonaban, como si me hubieran succionado toda la energía de un solo jalón. Percibí que mi cuerpo se iba lentamente hacia atrás. Esperé el momento en que mi espalda diera contra las sábanas, pero este nunca llegó, en vez de eso, sentí cómo sus brazos se pasaban por mi espalda y cintura, apresándome con amor. Me atrajo a su cuerpo, y, debido a que estaba sentado sobre él, mi cabeza quedó un poco más alta que la suya. De inmediato llevé una mano a su cabeza, atrayéndolo hacia mí mientras que mi otra mano abarcaba parte de su mejilla y su nuca. No podíamos estar más cerca el uno del otro.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó con suavidad. Entonces nos miramos fijamente. Me mostró una sonrisa tan maravillosa que me sentí derretir entre sus brazos. En cambio, mi expresión debía de ser todo un desastre. No podía cerrar mi boca debido al oxígeno que tanto me faltaba. Podía sentir nuestros cuerpos cubiertos por una fina capa de sudor. Estábamos calientes, agitados, pero por ningún motivo pudimos apartar la mirada del otro.

Yo no pude emitir palabra alguna, así que me limité a asentir con la cabeza. Era curioso que el primer comentario que hiciera luego de nuestra unión fuera esa pregunta.

—¿Te dolió mucho?

—Demasiado —reí, pero me detuve al ver su expresión avergonzada—. Pero fue más lo que disfruté, disfruté mucho... —enseguida sonrió y nuestros ojos se conectaron. Y dentro de un silencio muy hermoso, nos unimos en un beso exhausto.

Sus dientes dieron un suave y tranquilo mordisco a mis labios y yo enredé mis dedos en sus hebras plateadas, tan suaves y más largas que antes. Nuestras frentes se juntaron luego del beso y sonreímos como dos tontos.

A mi mente llegó el recuerdo de su voz hablándome en japonés, recordé las mismas palabras que me dijo hace un buen rato, las mismas que me dijo en el hospital hace meses...

— Vitya...

Sentí cómo se estremeció cuando lo llamé así.

—Hablas bien el japonés... —continué.

Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

—Sí, acabo de recordar tus palabras... no fue un sueño, sí ocurrió ¿verdad? —parpadeé, confundido.

—No fue un sueño —su expresión se suavizó y ambos soltamos un gemido cuando se le ocurrió moverme. Saliendo así de mi cuerpo y causándome con ese ligero roce un completo estremecimiento de pies a cabeza.

Desechó el preservativo y se tumbó a mi lado en la cama, arrastrándome a sus brazos después de cubrirnos con las suaves y frescas sábanas. Nuestras respiraciones seguían agitadas al igual que nuestros corazones. Suspiré y tomé su cabeza entre mis manos, descubriendo cuánto me gusta pasar mis dedos por su cabello. Sonreí y atraje su cabeza a mi rostro, lo incliné un poco y él se dejó hacer, sorprendido después por sentir el beso que dejé sobre su coronilla.

—Te amo —musité con más sueño del que imaginaba.

—Te amo tanto, mi cerdito —iba a reclamarle, pero antes de eso acomodó su mejilla sobre mi pecho en un acto demasiado tierno—Gracias... gracias por tener esa confianza en mí y entregarme algo tan valioso como tu virginidad. Te amo tanto que no puedo describirlo en palabras —se aferró con más fuerza a mi pecho y yo agradecí que no viera mi rostro, pues estaba tontamente sonrojado.

—Oh Viktor... —acaricié su cabello y aspiré su dulce aroma. Deslicé mi otra mano por su espalda y me espanté al sentir algo parecido a delgados y largos cortes en su delicada piel, más me espanté cuando dio un respingo al sentir que lo tocaba. Bajé mi mirada y me avergoncé bastante al ver que eso era el resultado de mis uñas contra su piel.

—Precias un lindo gatito sin domesticar —rio un poco.

—Lo siento tanto —no podía estar más apenado.

—Está bien —restregó su rostro contra mi pecho—. No me molesta... —suspiró. Se estaba quedando dormido—. Yo te dejé un recuerdo en el cuello también.

_**Continuará...**_

_**¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? No me gustan los lemons grotescos y raros, espero que no haya quedado así *Se muerde las uñas* espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**Muy bien...**_

_**Por ahí alguien me dijo que le mareaba con tanta pregunta (tiene razón jaja) así que ahora sólo te pediré que dejes tu opinión o tu escena favorita en un comentario (y todo lo que quieras) ya después me volveré a emocionar con las preguntas tontas jaja. Lo que tú quieras decirme será bienvenido.**_

_**AVANCE DEL CAPÍTULO 10:**_

_**-Viktor recibe una llamada de emergencia y tiene que correr a San Petersburgo. Su estadía ahí se prolonga más de lo deseado y...**_

—_Irina..._

—_Viktor..._

_***Se va antes de que la maten***_

_**Ya sabes qué hacer: deja tu comentario y nos vemos en la próxima actualización. O bien puedes buscarme en Facebook y estaremos en contacto, verás mi frustración durante la semana mientras escribo el cap y te darás cuenta de que estoy menos cuerda y más loca de lo que crees.**_

_**¡SALUDOS!**_

_**02/01/2017**_

_**Pd: si ves algo raro en el cap, algún error o algo por el estilo, no dudes en decírmelo.**_

_**AHORA SÍ. ME VOY A LEER TODAS ESAS NOTIFICACIONES Y BONITOS POST DE FELIZ AÑO QUE ME DEJARON.**_


	9. ¿Sí o No?

**Agape to Eros**

**By Tsuki No Hana**

**9**

**Especial de Yurio y Otabek**

_**"¿Sí o No?"**_

_**Un mes atrás...**_

Habían pasado ya cinco meses desde que presenció aquella triste escena. Jamás en su vida había visto a Viktor tan vulnerable y roto, nunca creyó que llegaría el momento de escucharlo llorar. Para él siempre representó una figura fraterna, no como un padre (Como todos insistían) sino más bien como un hermano mayor que siempre estaba ahí para protegerlo. Obviamente nunca admitiría esto ante nadie, pero le tenía un gran cariño a su compatriota ruso, y verlo atravesar esa adversidad... simplemente le destrozaba el corazón.

Yuuri Plisetsky nunca había experimentado un amor romántico hacia alguien, así que no podía entender por completo la relación que tenían sus amigos, pero de algo sí estaba seguro: Uno no podía vivir sin el otro, lo confirmó esa noche en el hospital cuando lo escuchó cantarle "Stammi vicino" en medio de su llanto. Había escuchado todas y cada una de sus palabras dolorosas, esa confesión tan fuerte sobre cómo se enamoró, esas palabras diciéndole que se había tomado ese "descanso" del patinaje como mero pretexto para ir tras él. Todavía se le ponía la piel de gallina con sólo recordar el sentimiento y la profundidad de sus palabras. Había escuchado todo aquello junto con Otabek. Los dos habían estado a punto de abrir la puerta, pero se habían detenido al escuchar los sollozos e inevitablemente se quedaron escuchando. El rubio no supo con exactitud qué pasó por la mente del kazajo, sólo recordaba haberlo visto apretar la quijada con impotencia, como si entendiera a Viktor mejor que él.

Yuri se tumbó bocarriba sobre su cama y soltó un pesado suspiro mientras fijaba su mirada en el techo. No quería pensar más en el dolor que se palpó en el aire aquella noche, no quería recordar la mirada dolida de Otabek, mucho menos el estado comatoso de su amigo. Cerró los ojos y procuró despejar su mente un poco, después de todo también tenía problema en casa en los cuales pensar: su abuelo había recaído. Afortunadamente fue bien atendido y ahora ya estaba en casa, mucho mejor de salud e igual de feliz que siempre, aunque ahora estaba un poco más feliz, pues su nieto al fin estaba en casa.

De pronto sintió un peso extra sobre su barriga, seguido de unas pequeñas garritas incrustándosele por encima de la camiseta.

—Fluvsky —murmuró en tono de regaño, mirándola amenazadoramente, pero sin moverse ni un centímetro—. Bájate —le ordenó—. Me vas a llenar de pelos —frunció el ceño al sentir esa mirada retadora en la felina, quien estiró sus patas para luego acomodarse mejor sobre la barriga de su dueño, dándole a entender con esta acción que NO se movería de ahí, aun así, no despegó sus ojos azules de los verdes.

Yurio resopló y terminó cediendo. Volvió a echar su cabeza hacia atrás y miró al techo mientras acariciaba a su gatita siamesa, ésta de inmediato cerró los ojos disfrutando de la caricia y ronroneando gustosamente.

Aspiró y suspiró con pesadez. Al fin tenía un descanso después de tanto alboroto. Primero el accidente de Yuuri, luego, todo el escándalo que se le hacía a un campeón mundial, y no es que no disfrutase haber ganado el oro, sino que no podía disfrutarlo de la manera en que debía. Después la recaída de su abuelo. Sinceramente no estaba muy animado que digamos. Sólo quería tomarse un descanso durante ese año para volver a competir hasta el 2018.

Suspiró por enésima vez, antes de que el sonido de su teléfono móvil lo hiciera distraerse un poco de esos pensamientos. Lo tomó con pereza y miró la pantalla: _**Mensaje de Otabek Altin.**_

Su corazón dio un vuelco y en su estómago sintió maripositas. A pesar de la distancia que había entre ambos, hablaban muy seguido, todos los días en realidad, pero precisamente ese día no había recibido un mensaje de su parte, lo que hizo que su día fuera aburrido y muy largo. Por eso fue que desbloqueó su teléfono y leyó el contenido apresuradamente.

_Otabek: Yuri ¿Estás dormido?_

El ruso sonrió instantáneamente.

_Yuri: No._

Obtuvo una respuesta tan rápido que imaginó que su amigo ya tenía escrito el mensaje, esperando.

_Otabek: Espero no equivocarme de casa, así que... ¿Podrías asomarte por la ventana? Estoy afuera. Dime que la casa blanca con azul es la tuya._

Esto fue suficiente para que, literalmente, se levantara de un salto de la cama, dejando a la pobre Fluvsky tirada en el suelo, enojada por el maltrato. Pero eso poco le importó al rubio, quien corrió a su ventana y abrió las puertecillas de par en par, sintiendo de inmediato el gélido viento de invierno colarse a su habitación. A penas era enero, así que la nieve cubría todo a su alrededor.

Con su corazón golpeando fuertemente el pecho y con la respiración muy agitada, buscó con la mirada por todas partes hasta que sus ojos verdes se toparon con unos negros y profundos, mirándolo fijamente. Notó cómo una sonrisilla traviesa se asomaba a los labios del siempre serio kazajo.

—¡Otabek! ¿Qué haces ahí? ¿¡Qué haces en Rusia?! —exclamó con verdadero asombro. Estaba feliz y emocionado, no pudo disimularlo ni un poco.

El aludido se encogió de hombros.

Yuri rio entre dientes y se le quedó mirando unos momentos sin poder creerlo todavía, hasta que reaccionó.

—¡Estamos a -15°C! ¿No tienes frío? —lo miró detenidamente. Con las manos dentro de los bolsillos y en una pose algo rígida, Otabek estaba parado en la acera de su casa al lado de su motocicleta, justo frente a la pequeña reja que daba paso a la propiedad. Venía con un grueso abrigo negro, botas para nieve, bufanda y guantes.

—Ahora que lo dices... —salió vapor de su boca—... sí hace un poco de frío ¿Me vas a abrir?

—¡Oh! Sí, sí —salió disparado de su habitación, bajó las escaleras, atravesó la sala y abrió la puerta principal en menos de treinta segundos, rápidamente abrió la reja y dejó pasar al kazajo.

—Hola —saludó con una sonrisa cuando al fin ambos estaban dentro, en el recibidor de la residencia Plisetsky.

—Hola —respondió casi en un susurro, con los ojos brillantes, fijos en él. De pronto se dio cuenta de que ya había pasado un largo rato viéndolo y sin decir nada, así que parpadeó unas cuantas veces y algo nervioso se rascó la mejilla y se ofreció a guardar el abrigo de su amigo—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrías? —seguía sorprendido.

—Quería sorprenderte. Decidí venir porque te sentí diferente en estos últimos días, tus mensajes eran distintos y supuse que quizás estarías pasando algún momento difícil. ¿Llegué en mal momento? ¿Estabas ocupado? ¿Cómo está tu abuelo?

—No, yo... no hacía nada y mi abuelo está en la sala, creo que se ha quedado dormido viendo la televisión, pero está mucho mejor —respondió mecánicamente, pues sus pensamientos eran ocupados por una gran incógnita—. ¿Viniste hasta Rusia sólo por eso?

—Bueno... también te extrañaba.

¡BOOM!

Algo en el pecho de Yurio comenzó a moverse frenéticamente. Sí, era su corazón.

—¿Por qué te sonrojas?

—¡No estoy sonrojado!

El moreno soltó una risilla.

—¡Yuratchka! ¿Tenemos visitas? —preguntó, asomándose desde la sala—. ¡Oh! ¡Qué tal! —saludó amablemente—. Eres el patinador de Kazajistán ¿No es así?

El aludido asintió y saludó formalmente al abuelo de su amigo. Después de presentarse y de las formalidades correspondientes, el señor lo invitó a tomar una taza de té.

El mayor no dejaba de hablar y de sentirse feliz porque Yurio tenía un amigo que lo visitaba en casa. Se asombró mucho al escuchar que acababa de llegar a San Petersburgo esa misma tarde y se sorprendió también al saber que cruzó todo un país sólo para ver a su nietecito amado. Se emocionó y expresó su gratitud diciendo que ahora mismo iría a preparar piroshkis.

Mientras el adulto cocinaba, los dos jóvenes permanecían sentados en silencio en el comedor, tomando una taza de té, esperando la "cena".

—Entonces... ¿Todo está en orden? —inquirió el moreno y Yurio dio un pequeño respingo, recordando las pesadillas que lo asediaban últimamente, pero no quiso comentarle eso, era muy personal.

—Sí, no te hubieras molestado en venir —refunfuñó un poco.

—Ya te dije que vine también por el hecho de que te extraño —se encogió de hombros—. Quise visitar a mi amigo, es todo.

—Sí, tu amigo que vive a miles de kilómetros. ¿Tu familia no te dijo nada? ¿Y qué hay del patinaje?

—Siempre he sido muy independiente, por si no lo recuerdas... vivo solo. Y sobre el patinaje —frunció el ceño—. Escuché que no participarías en este año ¿Es que sólo querías ganar el oro y retirarte?

—No es eso —miró la taza entre sus manos, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Ya no dijo nada.

—¡Listo! —el abuelo salió de la cocina con una bandeja llena de piroshkis de diferentes rellenos—. Es un gusto tenerte por acá —se dirigió a Altin—. Yuri no suele traer amigos muy a menudo. Aunque... ahora que lo pienso bien —se quitó ambos guantes para hornear pensativamente—. Es la primera vez que un amigo lo visita.

—Oh... —se sorprendió y miró a su amigo.

—Abuelo —masculló entre dientes, con el ceño muy fruncido.

—Y dime ¿Dónde te hospedas? Dijiste que llegaste a penas en la tarde —sirvió una rica empanada a cada uno y luego se sentó. Los jóvenes miraron su plato y la boca se les hizo agua al ver el pan caliente y recién horneado.

—En un hotel no muy lejos de aquí —se animó a probar el platillo—. ¡Esto está delicioso! —exclamó con un tono inusualmente emocionado.

—Me da gusto —sonrió con afabilidad.

—Es la receta de mi abuelo. Sólo él y yo sabemos cómo hacerlos —presumió el rubio, orgulloso.

—Es exquisita —dijo con una gran sonrisa y unos ojos brillantes, mirándolo fijamente. El aludido no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poquito al ver esa expresión nueva en él, además de que tenía un poco de pan en la comisura de los labios. Se veía extrañamente tierno.

—¿Por qué no te hospedas aquí? —sugirió de pronto el abuelo, totalmente fuera de contexto.

Yurio en ese momento bebía de su té e inevitablemente escupió todo hacia un lado. Otabek no estaba menos sorprendido, pero su carácter se mantuvo sereno.

—Se lo agradezco mucho, pero... no sé cuánto tiempo vaya a permanecer aquí, así que no me gustaría ser una molestia.

—Oh por supuesto que no serías una molestia. Mi nieto y yo vivimos solos en esta casa enorme. Eres más que bienvenido —sonrió con calidez.

El rubio sólo miraba discretamente a su abuelo y luego a su amigo, esperando atentamente una respuesta.

—Me da un poco de vergüenza... —fue interrumpido.

—¡Nada de vergüenza! Cualquier amigo de mi Yuratchka es bienvenido aquí, además, él ya me había hablado de ti —sonrió casi maliciosamente—. Dijo que se conocían desde niños, pero que él no te recordó —rio—. Disculpa a mi nieto, es algo torpe y distraído a veces.

—¡Abuelo! —se quejó.

—¿Entonces? ¿Aceptas quedarte?

El kazajo lo pensó unos segundos antes de responder.

—De acuerdo, me quedaré —sonrió agradecido—. Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad.

A los tres se les hizo muy tarde en la mesa, platicando. Aunque lo que realmente ocurría era que el señor Nikolai no dejaba de hacer preguntas al kazajo y éste a su vez respondía animadamente. Los dos parecieron llevarse muy bien. El mayor le hacía preguntas sobre su país, el idioma y las costumbres, estas preguntas fueron haciéndose cada vez más personales hasta llegar a cuestiones como la familia y cosas por el estilo. En este momento fue cuando el moreno comenzó a hablar sueltamente sobre la relación tan poco estrecha que tenía con su familia. Explicó que no estaban peleados ni nada por el estilo, pero que él se había independizado desde hace mucho tiempo debido a sus constantes viajes por el mundo desde que tenía trece años. Desde entonces no había permanecido en casa más de seis meses seguidos. Pero dijo también que ya se había acostumbrado a esa vida de nómada y su familia se lo permitía sin ningún problema. Era un alma libre. Aunque cuando tenía oportunidad, volvía a casa y permanecía ahí todo lo posible, pues extrañaba a sus hermanas.

Durante toda esta charla, Yurio se asombró un poco, pues su amigo era todo lo contrario a él, quien no podría vivir lejos de su abuelo por tanto tiempo.

Pronto se percataron de lo tarde que era. Otabek de inmediato se disculpó y se preparó para irse, pero había una tormenta de nieve afuera, por lo que Nikolai le dijo que era mejor que se quedara esa noche en casa, ya después iría por sus cosas al hotel.

Y así fue como el moreno terminó quedándose a dormir en casa de los Plisetsky.

—Toma, no lo uso porque me queda grande, creo que sí te quedará —le extendió un pijama de pantalón y camiseta.

El kazajo no se contuvo de reír un poco al ver el estampado de gatitos sobre ese fondo azul marino. Lo tomó y se metió a la habitación de huéspedes que curiosamente estaba junto a la de Yuri. El moreno estuvo tentado en ir y conocer esa habitación, pero se contuvo. Y es que quería conocer más y más sobre él, sobre su entorno y sobre cualquier pequeño detalle sin importar lo más insignificante que pudiera parecer.

Por lo pronto ya sabía que el jovenzuelo rubio amaba a los felinos (Lo sabía desde hace mucho) pero nunca se imaginó que sus pijamas fueran también estampadas de gatos y cosas por el estilo. Aunque eso sí, no iba a negar que se veía demasiado tierno con el que traía puesto: pantalón y playera de color negro, pero con miles de pequeñitos tigres por todas partes.

Había notado también la estrecha relación con su abuelo, el amor tan profundo que le tiene y eso sólo lo hacía llenarse de curiosidad: ¿Dónde estaban sus padres? ¿Hermanos? ¿Demás familia? Tenía mucha curiosidad sobre ese pequeño, demasiadas preguntas y pocas respuestas. Y es que era tan reservado... pero no desistiría y seguiría tratando de acercársele un poco más cada vez. Su amistad con él se había limitado a mensajes y llamadas después de abandonar Barcelona, luego resultó que el kazajo era fan del mismo juego en línea que él, así que con eso en común disfrutaron de horas de juego en línea, pero nada más. Ahora con este viaje planeaba estrechar su relación con él, conocerlo más a fondo. Sentía que ya llevaba ganancia, pues su abuelo reveló accidentalmente que era el único amigo que lo había visitado en... toda la vida. Esto le sorprendió un poco, pues le costaba creer que Yuri fuera tan antisocial, y hasta cierto punto se sentía especial por el simple hecho de que el señor Plisetsky ya sabía quién era porque el mismo Yuri se lo platicó.

Sí, estaba feliz.

Se acostó sobre el cómodo colchón de la habitación y soltó un pesado suspiro. El entorno de Yuri era tal cual lo había imaginado. Su casa era grande y muy limpia por donde se viera, eso sí, algo antigua. Suponía que era del abuelo. Pero muy bella y espaciosa.

Quiso intentar dormir, pero simplemente no podía. Su estómago aún se removía por la emoción de estar en donde estaba, no podía creer que se atrevió a hacer todo aquello. Apenas ayer tuvo la idea de viajar para ver a Yuri, y ahora estaba durmiendo a unos metros de él, y además se quedaría por tiempo indefinido a su lado. Lo que más lo emocionaba era el hecho de poder conocerlo y dejarse conocer más.

Estaba conciliando el sueño con esa idea en mente, cuando de pronto...

Un golpe en la pared, seguido de otro más suave. ¿Qué era eso? Se había escuchado justo del lado de la habitación del rubio. Se puso de pie de inmediato y sin dudar fue directo a ver que todo estuviera en orden. Tocó la puerta un par de veces, pero nunca respondió, así que optó por entrar silenciosamente. Miró entre las penumbras y alcanzó a distinguir un escritorio al fondo con una laptop y alrededor de ésta muchas envolturas de dulces y golosinas. Había un armario, un librero y una estantería llena de premios y trofeos de patinaje artístico y uno que otro de ballet. A la izquierda, pegada a la pared, estaba su cama y sobre ella descansaba un rubio totalmente revuelto en las sábanas, con su cabeza apoyada fuera de la almohada y con un pie colgando al aire. De pronto se movió bruscamente, golpeando sin intención la pared con una rodilla. Ahora entendía el porqué de esos golpes. La habitación de ambos compartía esa pared, así que el sonido era fácilmente perceptible.

Sonrió con ternura al ver a la gatita de su amigo durmiendo a su lado, pero guardando las distancias debido al peligro de ser aplastada. Ya la conocía por fotos y sabía su nombre, pero no sabía que fuera tan pequeña y adorable. Quiso acariciarla, pero ésta despertó al instante y lo arañó. Éste no puedo evitar soltar una risilla. Ella era igualita a su dueño, pensó Otabek.

Decidió salir y volver a intentar dormir, pero en eso escuchó algo más que un golpe en la pared. Escuchó quejidos y esto lo alarmó un poco. Regresó sobre sus pasos y entonces se lo encontró mucho más inquieto. Se movía de un lado a otro, sus puños y mandíbula estaban apretados al igual que su ceño altamente fruncido.

—No... —murmuraba entre sueños mientras un par de lágrimas salían de sus ojos cerrados.

Altin miró que incluso la gata se había espantado un poco, pues ahora lo miraba y hasta se atrevió a tumbarse sobre él, como si con esto lograra tranquilizarlo, pero el joven inconscientemente la tumbó al suelo, desesperado y cada vez más agitado. El kazajo no tuvo otra opción más que intervenir, pero no lo hizo con palabras, mucho menos intentó moverlo, no. Se atrevió a hacer algo que ni siquiera él mismo se imaginó que haría, y algo que, obviamente no debía: se subió a la cama con cuidado de no despertarlo, no se molestó en levantar las sábanas. Sólo se tumbó al lado del pequeño ruso, estiró sus brazos y lo atrajo a su cuerpo para apresarlo en un abrazo de verdad protector, cálido y cómodo. No pudo evitar sorprenderse con lo bien que encajaban sus cuerpos juntos. Cada hueco que el rubio le brindaba podía ser perfectamente ocupado por él, como un rompecabezas bien hecho.

No le dijo nada, no lo movió, sólo lo abrazó.

De pronto Fluvsky decidió unirse al abrazo y se acostó sobre la barriga de su amo, ronroneando y frotando su cabeza contra el brazo del moreno que pasaba por esa parte de la anatomía del pequeño rubio. Como si quisiera agradecerle por cuidar de su dueño.

Yuri se calmó por completo, su respiración se hizo pausada y pesada. Estaba acostado bocarriba, pero su cabeza estaba girada y escondida en el hombro del kazajo. Y en medio de la noche, mientras ambos dormían, el rubio se aferró al cuerpo de su amigo como si de una almohada se tratase, casi como un koala abrazado a un tronco. Otabek sólo sonrió y lo dejó hacer lo que quisiera.

Horas después la luz del día se colaba entre las cortinas a pesar de que no hacía sol. Esto hizo que el rubio se despertara refunfuñando, frunció más el ceño y casi se ahogó con su propia respiración cuando abrió los ojos y su primera imagen fue el rostro tranquilo y dormido de Otabek Altin.

Un grito ahogado se quedó atrapado en su garganta. Se quedó quieto, observando su rostro para asegurarse de que en verdad estaba dormido, después puso atención en sus cuerpos. Estaban demasiado cerca, sí, pero a pesar de ello el kazajo mantenía una distancia prudente. Lo abrazaba sutilmente mientras él permanecía bocarriba, con una mano aferrada al brazo que descansaba sobre su barriga al igual que Fluvsky. Estaba muy a gusto así... debía admitirlo.

Cuando se tranquilizó un poco, comenzó a poner atención en pequeños detalles, como por ejemplo el agradable aroma que desprendía su amigo. Olía como aquella vez que lo salvó de sus fans, cuando se subió a su moto y tuvo que abrazarlo por la espalda para no caer, olía como cuando lo consoló en el hospital de Barcelona, aquella vez que lo abrazó con tanto cariño. Ese olor sólo le traía gratos recuerdos, recuerdos en donde siempre estaba él, salvándolo en momentos difíciles. Y ahora este momento era sumado a la lista.

Respiró una vez más ese aroma a sándalo tan agradable y cerró los ojos para sentirlo más.

—_Seguramente tuvo frío _—pensó. Fue la única respuesta que encontraba a esa escena, sino ¿Por qué otra razón habría entrado así a su habitación? —. _Debe ser eso, después de todo no está impuesto a un clima tan gélido._

Eso y más pensaba el rubio, sin saber que el kazajo era muy resistente al frío, y que el motivo de su presencia allí era muy diferente a lo que pudiera imaginar.

No quiso moverse. Temía despertarlo, y si lo hacía no sabría cómo reaccionar o qué decirle, así que prefirió intentar dormir un poco más, lo cual fue imposible, estaba nervioso y al mismo tiempo muy cómodo. Era algo difícil de explicar. Tuvo que hacerse el dormido cuando sintió que su compañero despertaba, pudo ver entre sus pestañas cómo esos ojos café oscuro se abrían de par en par, perezosos. Notó, no sin asombro, que las mejillas de él se sonrojaban un poquito y enseguida esbozaba una sonrisa muy bella. Soltó un suspiro antes de comenzar a incorporarse con cuidado, como si tuviera miedo de despertarlo. El rubio siguió haciéndose el dormido, pero casi es descubierto en el momento en que tuvo que reprimir una risa al ver por primera vez cómo le quedaba el pijama. Le quedaba chico, no había duda. La parte superior se veía muy ajustada, en especial en sus brazos y en el pecho. En cuanto al pantalón... le quedaba corto y un poco pequeño del trasero. Se veía muy chistoso, pero logró contener la risa hasta que el otro salió del cuarto. Cuando eso ocurrió, se incorporó y notó lo acelerado que estaba su corazón. ¿Por qué se iba así sin decir nada?

Durante todo el día estuvo esperando algo, una señal, un comentario de su parte, algo. Pero él no dijo nada, seguía tratándolo igual de amable que siempre, pero no se atrevió a sacar el tema, seguro pensaba que él no se dio cuenta, pero eso no evitó que comenzara a poner atención en pequeños detalles que antes no notaba, como por ejemplo:

-Otabek siempre se le quedaba mirando, siempre, sentía su mirada sin importar a dónde se moviera.

-Sabía lo que necesitaba sin siquiera tener que preguntar.

-Amaba comer. Sus ojos brillaban cada vez que estaba a punto de probar algún alimento, en especial los piroshkis.

Ese día, después de comer. Yurio se ofreció a acompañarlo al hotel por sus cosas, Otabek aceptó y así ambos salieron a la calle, a pie, para disfrutar del poco sol que se asomaba. La nieve en todas partes comenzaba a derretirse poco a poco, haciendo del camino muy riesgoso.

—¿Siempre es así? —inquirió sin dejar de mirar todo a su alrededor: las casas, los autos, los árboles por doquier y los montones de nieve que lo cubría todo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—El clima. Ayer había tormenta de nieve y hoy está el sol.

—Así es San Petersburgo —se encogió de hombros y metió ambas manos a sus bolsillos, mirando a su alrededor, disfrutando del clima. Pronto llegaron a una pendiente un tanto inclinada—. Ve por dónde pisas, el suelo está muy resbaloso —le advirtió. Iban caminando hacia abajo, así que fácilmente podrían resbalar.

—¡Cuidado!

Escucharon la voz de una mujer detrás de ellos, pero para cuando se giraron sólo vieron cómo un enorme caniche color café claro se aproximaba a toda velocidad hacia ellos, iba persiguiendo a un gatito negro que pasó corriendo entre ambos.

Ninguno alcanzó a reaccionar a tiempo y todo ocurrió en cámara lenta para los dos: el perro siguió el mismo camino que el gato, pasando entre los dos jóvenes, sólo que el tamaño de éste era increíblemente diferente al del gato, lo que hizo que se desbalancearan lo suficiente como para resbalar un poco, pero ese poco fue más de lo necesario para que comenzaran a deslizarse cuesta abajo.

—¡Ahh! —exclamó el ruso, sintiendo el aire golpear su rostro debido a la velocidad, temía mover sus pies y perder así el equilibrio, si no se movía llegaría al final totalmente ileso, incluso se sentía como patinar sobre hielo, solo que sin patines, sin hielo, y sí con nieve derritiéndose en una pendiente muy pronunciada. Miró sobre su hombro y la sangre se le fue hasta los pies. Detrás de él venía Otabek a mucha más velocidad y con menos estabilidad que él.

—¡Yuri! ¡Muévete! —exclamó mientras le hacía señales, tampoco podía controlar su velocidad.

—¡No pue...! —no pudo terminar, el cuerpo del kazajo ya se había estampado contra el suyo y ahora ambos chicos estaban hechos una bola humana, donde no se sabía dónde empezaba uno y dónde terminaba el otro. Así terminaron impactándose contra el grueso tronco de un pino que estaba rodeado por un banco enorme de nieve.

Sus cuerpos se perdieron entre tanta nieve.

—¡Yuri! ¿Estás bien? —se angustió. De inmediato comenzó a mover la nieve que tenía encima, buscándolo. Al final lo encontró, estaba sobre él con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y hecho bolita.

El aludido abrió primero un ojo y luego el otro. Se avergonzó mucho cuando notó la posición de ambos. Al parecer su amigo había logrado voltearse para ser él quien cayera de espaldas contra el suelo.

—S-sí — ahora fue su turno de preocuparse—. ¡¿Tú estás bien?!

—Sí —se incorporó un poco hasta que ambos se quedaron sentados sobre la nieve. El rubio miró hacia la cuesta que habían bajado "patinando" se quedó quieto unos segundos para después exclamar a todo pulmón:

—¡Tenemos que hacerlo de nuevo! —se puso de pie con un brinco, eufórico. Luego miró a su amigo y notó sus ojos totalmente abiertos al igual que su boca un poco abierta—. ¿Qué?

Y el kazajo estalló en carcajadas, el aire le faltaba y se inclinaba sobre sí mismo para aguantar un poco la risa que salía de su garganta.

Yurio se sonrojó un poco, quizás se había sobrepasado con esa actitud infantil, pero es que fue tan o más emocionante que lanzarse de un trineo, y le encantaría repetirlo. Pero se comenzó a preocupar cuando su amigo no dejaba de reír. Se le acercó lo suficiente para tomar su cabeza entre las manos y así comenzar a buscar alguna herida o algo.

—¿Qué... Qué haces? —inquirió aún dentro de sus risas imparables, pero dejándose tocar por el rubio.

—Veo que no te hayas golpeado la cabeza —murmuró sin dejar de buscar—. _Qué suave es su cabello —_pensó con algo de bochorno.

—Estoy bien —siguió riendo, pero un poco más calmado. Tomó las manos de su amigo—. Mejor ayúdame a levantarme —pidió con una sonrisa abierta, pura y hermosa que Yuri jamás le había visto. No pudo evitar quedarse un poco embobado ante esa vista tan bella.

—Uhm, sí —apretó sus manos y las jaló para ayudarle.

El moreno se limpió la nieve y tierra de encima, miró a su alrededor y de pronto tuvo una idea muy espontanea.

—Vamos por un helado.

—¡¿Eh?!

—¿No te gusta el helado?

—Sí, pero... hace mucho frío.

—¿No te gusta el helado cuando hace frío?

—Sí, pero no creí que a ti te gustara.

—Me encanta.

—Oh... —se asombró—. ¿No eres friolento?

—Resisto muy bien el frío.

—¡_¿Entonces por qué rayos durmió conmigo?! _—pensó, poniéndose cada vez más nervioso.

—¿Quieres un helado? Yo invito.

—Vamos —aceptó, no sin refunfuñar un poco.

Y así es como ambos disfrutaron de la tarde. Fueron por un helado, pasearon un rato. Yuri le mostró un poco de la ciudad, prometiéndole que en los siguientes días lo llevaría a conocer la playa y los ríos que atraviesan la ciudad, antes de que éstos se descongelaran, pues la primavera estaba muy próxima. Otabek ya había estado en San Petersburgo antes, pero nunca se había tomado el tiempo de salir a conocer los alrededores.

Finalmente fueron al hotel por las maletas y regresaron a casa, pero cuando estaban a unas cuantas calles, una lluvia torrencial los atrapó, haciendo que tuvieran que correr para no mojarse tanto.

—Qué bueno que llegaron —los recibió el señor Plisetsky—. ¡Oh! Están empapados. Vayan a bañarse antes de que pesquen un resfriado, por lo pronto iré preparando la cena.

Y así los dos se fueron al segundo piso.

—Toma —el rubio le puso una toalla sobre la cabeza—. Ve tu primero, yo me bañaré después de ti.

—No, tú primero.

—Pero...

Pero nada, el kazajo ya lo había empujado al interior del baño.

—No te tardes mucho —le dijo desde afuera. Yuri sólo murmuró algo de mala gana y se apresuró.

Cuando salió del baño, seco y cambiado, se topó de frente a su amigo. Al parecer había estado esperándolo en el pasillo.

—Todo tuyo —le dio paso al baño y él entró de inmediato, no sin revolverle el cabello, todavía húmedo —. ¡Hey! —se quejó. El otro soltó una risita y se encerró en el baño.

Momentos después ya estaban los tres sentados a la mesa, cenando un delicioso borsch.

—¡Yuratchka! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirte lo mismo? Sécate el cabello o enfermarás. Si no lo haces tendré que obligarte a cortarlo —lo amenazó chistosamente. El aludido se encogió de hombros.

—En estos días iré a que me lo corten.

Altin se asombró. Estaba por decir algo referente al comentario de su amigo, pero el señor Nikolai se le adelantó.

—¿Habías ya probado esta comida? —preguntó con una gran sonrisa, dirigiéndose a él.

—Uhm no ¿Qué es?

—Es borsch. Una sopa muy típica de esta zona. Cada familia lo prepara diferente, pero aquí en casa solemos cocinarlo con caldo de res, patatas, betabel, cebolla, zanahoria y col. Viene muy bien en estos tiempos de lluvia o cuando hay cambios bruscos de clima, es una comida muy saludable —sonrió—. Espero que te guste, mi nieto lo preparó casi él solo.

De nuevo, el kazajo se asombró mucho.

—¿¡Cocinas?!

—Sí —no entendía la emoción que brillaba en sus ojos, era la misma euforia que veía en él cada vez que estaba por comer algo que le gustaba—. ¿Por qué? —preguntó sin tacto.

—No dejas de sorprenderme —murmuró, listo para probar el borsch—. Esto... es tan... ¡Delicioso!

Yurio se sonrojó. Era extraño ver al siempre estoico Altin tan emocionado. Pronto el abuelo y Otabek se perdieron en una larga charla de la que Yuri estaba completamente excluido, pues no ponía atención a nada, se le veía muy pensativo y serio. Estaba cenando en silencio, sin mirar nada más que su plato. Esto lo notó su amigo y de inmediato se preguntó qué estaría pasando por esa cabecita.

—Mi nieto tiene buena mano para la cocina —rio un poco—. Siempre le he dicho que es casi un hecho que le tocará una esposa que no sepa cocinar. En nuestra familia siempre es así. Mi esposa era pésima para la cocina. Mi hija, la madre de Yuri, era una excelente cocinera mientras que su pareja era todo un fracaso —volvió a reír—. ¿Y tú, muchacho? ¿Eres bueno en la cocina?

—Soy un asco.

Se puso los audífonos, conectó la secadora y comenzó a secar su cabello rubio frente al espejo de su tocador. La música estaba tan alta que no se percató del sonido de su puerta abriéndose un poco, mucho menos que alguien lo llamaba desde ahí, sin atreverse a entrar. El invitado, al ver que no lo escuchaba, decidió quedarse parado en su lugar, disfrutando un poco del espectáculo que comenzaba a dar.

Al parecer la música que escuchaba era de verdad contagiosa y muy movida, pues comenzó por golpetear su pie contra el piso al ritmo de la canción, luego sus caderas se movían de un lado a otro, hasta que finalmente terminó brincando y bailando, sin contar que tomó el cepillo de cabello como si fuera un micrófono y cantó a todo pulmón, ajeno por completo a la presencia de su amigo justo detrás de él.

—Yuri —lo llamó por enésima vez, pero al ver que no funcionaba, decidió mover sus brazos para que el rubio lo viera por el espejo.

Y así fue.

—¡Otabek! —se espantó. De inmediato se quitó los audífonos y lanzó el cepillo lejos de su vista—. ¡¿Por qué no tocaste?! —su rostro parecía un tomate.

—Lo hice, pero... —su risita salió a medias, se veía lo mucho que le costaba contenerse. Yuri casi pudo jurar que su amigo estaba por soltar una carcajada como la de hace unas horas—... pero estabas muy ocupado —recuperó la compostura, pero no por ello dejaba de bailar una sonrisilla en sus labios— disculpa que interrumpa tu concierto, pero...

—¡Oye! —tomó un cojín y se lo lanzó a la cabeza, avergonzado y algo enojado.

—... quería saber si tendrías una manta extra.

—Sí —fue hacia su armario y sacó un par de cobijas gruesas y afelpadas—. Toma —se las entregó y fue en ese momento que vio cómo el pijama de su amigo estaba lleno de esos pelos color crema tan familiares. Entonces buscó con la mirada a cierta gata confianzuda por toda su recamara. No estaba.

—Si buscas a Fluvsky, está conmigo. Se metió a mi cama y no he podido sacarla. Espero que no te moleste que duerma conmigo.

—¡¿Qué?! —se asombró. Su gata era tan arisca con todos, nunca se deja ser acariciada, mucho menos acepta dormir con alguien que no sea él—. Vaya... creo que le caíste bien, eso es raro.

—¿Quieres que te ayude?

—¿Eh?

—A secar tu cabello. Sigue mojado.

—Yo puedo hacerlo.

—Ni siquiera alcanzas a secarte la parte de atrás.

—¡Es que nunca lo había tenido tan largo! —exclamó. A penas le llegaba un poco por debajo de los hombros, pero eso ya era demasiado para él.

—¿Te ayudo o no?

—Está bien.

Y así el moreno tomó la silla del escritorio y la puso frente al tocador, lo obligó a sentarse ahí y procedió a secarle el cabello con mucha facilidad.

—Oye... ¿Acaso eres estilista? No, ya sé, antes tenías el pelo largo —comentó, con más confianza que antes al dirigirse a él.

El aludido rio un poco.

—No es eso. Tengo cuatro hermanas menores en casa. Cuando pasaba más tiempo en casa solía ayudarlas a secarse el pelo, es todo.

—Vaya... cuatro hermanas —se asombró.

—¿Tú no tienes hermanos? —vio una buena oportunidad para sacar el tema.

—No.

—¿Primos?

—Mi madre fue hija única y yo también.

—¿"Fue"?

—Murió cuando tenía cinco años.

—Lo siento mucho.

—Está bien... fue ya hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Y tu padre?

—Se largó al enterarse de mi existencia.

El kazajo temió haber tocado una fibra muy sensible de su ser, así que optó por no preguntar más.

—Desde entonces vivo con mi abuelo, él me ha dado todo y siempre me ha cuidado. Por eso... ahora que está enfermo quiero hacer lo posible por ayudarlo.

—¿Por eso no vas a la escuela?

El rubio se cruzó de brazos, molesto.

—Sí... él se enoja y me dice que no puedo depender sólo del patinaje, me dice también que eso algún día se va a terminar y que necesito una profesión con la cual sustentarme cuando me retire.

—Tiene razón. Yo estoy por terminar una carrera en finanzas.

—¿¡Qué?! ¿Cómo? Si sólo eres tres años mayor que yo.

El aludido se encogió de hombros.

—No he dejado de estudiar a pesar de los viajes y de las competencias. Lo he hecho a distancia y me queda sólo un año para graduarme.

—Vaya nerd.

Otabek rio.

—Deberías hacer lo mismo, piénsalo.

El otro sólo refunfuñó. Daba la impresión de estar somnoliento mientras su amigo le secaba el cabello con tanta tranquilidad.

La conversación continuó por unos minutos más, ahora era el turno de Yuri para preguntarle cosas. Aprovechó a indagar y logró descubrir que sí, tenía cuatro hermanas pequeñas y sus padres seguían felizmente casados en Kazajistán. Dijo que ellos estaban orgullosos de él, que lo amaban y se preocupan por él, pero que le daban demasiada libertad. Por eso mismo podía estar en Rusia y sus padres estarían de acuerdo sin ningún inconveniente.

—Mi abuelo se puso histérico cuando viajé por primera vez a Japón —rio un poco—. Una vida como la tuya debe ser muy interesante. Vas a dónde quieres, haces y comes lo que quieras... —suspiró—. Muy buena vida.

—Muy solitaria.

—¿Eh?

—Sí, es una vida muy solitaria.

El rubio lo reflexionó unos momentos y se quedó en silencio. Él tenía razón. Para ese momento ya no usaba la secadora, sólo se dedicaba a acariciar las hebras doradas con cariño. Yuri lo notó, pero no dijo nada, era tan placentero que quería que continuara.

—Tu cabello es muy suave —esto fue suficiente para que el pequeño se exaltara un poco, nervioso y azorado. Eso lo notó el moreno y tuvo que contener la risa. Era demasiado adorable con su ceño fruncido y esa mueca de enojo que era más tierna que amenazante—. No deberías cortarlo —murmuró. Yuri lo miró por el espejo y sólo se encogió en su lugar, apenado.

—No lo haré. Si te gusta largo... así lo dejaré.

¡Boom!

Eso no se lo esperaba el kazajo.

—¿En serio?

El otro asintió y Otabek no podía estar más feliz.

—Bien... —esa sonrisita alegre y chispeante no desapareció de los labios del moreno. Yuri lo miró por el espejo varios minutos hasta que sus ojos se fueron cerrando. No se caía sólo porque estaba recargado en el respaldo de la silla, pero ya estaba cayendo rendido al sueño ante los dedos de su amigo peinando y acariciando su cabello.

—_Sí que parece un gatito _—pensó con diversión al ver cómo caía rendido al sueño con sus caricias, parecía Fluvsky, si le rascaba la cabecita por un rato terminaba haciendo lo mismo. Aprovechó la situación y comenzó a trenzar el cabello del joven. Sabía que se estaba tomando mucha confianza, pero se permitió hacerlo, ya lidiaría después con sus gritos y su tierno ceño fruncido.

Estaba terminando de hacer la décima trencita cuando una extraña sensación lo invadió. Su nariz picaba y sus ojos se pusieron llorosos.

Iba a estornudar.

Sí, estornudó con fuerza e inevitablemente el rubio se despertó.

—¿Uh? Oh... salud. ¿Estás bien? —se talló un ojo—. Lo siento, creo que me quedé dormido y... —se miró al espejo y parpadeó unas cuantas veces para poder ver mejor—. ¡¿Qué demonios me hiciste?!

El otro rio entre dientes.

—Lo siento, no pude evitarlo, fue... —estornudó una, dos, tres veces.

—¡Parezco niña!

—Silencio, vas a despertar a tu abuelo —dijo entre risitas, tratando de contenerse.

—Mi abuelo toma pastillas para dormir, nada lo va a despertar ¡Quítame esto! —se desesperó, pero guardó la calma y miró a su amigo al escucharlo estornudar otras tres veces más—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí —se talló los ojos llorosos, seguía sonriendo por lo sucedido, pero su rostro daba indicios de un fuerte resfriado. Yurio llevó una mano a su frente y comprobó sus suposiciones.

—No tienes fiebre, pero... parece que te estás resfriando.

_**Otabek**_

No pude evitarlo. No lo había visto venir, sólo tuve de pronto su rostro frente al mío, demasiado cerca, me miraba con esos ojos verdes tan claros que yo...

—Aunque estás muy rojo... sí parece fiebre.

—Estoy bien —logré decir sin tartamudear después de sentir su mano tibia sobre mi frente.

—Ve a tu cama y cúbrete bien, te alcanzo en unos minutos —ordenó mientras se encaminaba a la puerta sin dejar de quitarse una por una las trencitas.

—Espera... ¿A dónde vas? —se detuvo y me miró con seriedad. Esos ojos de soldado nunca dejaban de estar presentes, ni siquiera en sus peores momentos.

—Te prepararé un té y buscaré algún medicamento, pero vete ya a la cama —se dio media vuelta y salió.

Una sonrisa boba se formó en mi rostro. Seguía comportándose rudo y agresivo incluso cuando intentaba ser protector. Vaya... no conozco a nadie como él, tan complicado y tan sencillo a la vez. Porque uno puede imaginarse lo que pasa por su cabeza debido a su corto repertorio de expresiones (siempre enfurruñado) pero en realidad era muy impredecible... pensé que me correría de su cuarto antes de que lo contagiara.

Salí de ahí y me fui directo a la que era mi recámara. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo pude escuchar el movimiento de utensilios de cocina a lo lejos. Eso me hizo sentir especial. Era casi de madrugada y él estaba preparándome un té. Me sentía feliz y no me molestaba demostrarlo. Llegué a mi cama y noté que Fluvsky seguía durmiendo bajo las mantas. Me metí a su lado y cerré los ojos un momento.

Debí haberme quedado dormido porque desperté al sentir un peso extra a mi lado, abrí los ojos entre la penumbra del cuarto, notando que sólo la tenue luz del pasillo se colaba por la rendija que dejaba la puerta entreabierta. Me quedé atontado por unos segundos antes de enfocar bien mi mirada y encontrarme con un par de ojos verdes muy brillantes a pesar de la oscuridad.

—Toma, bebe esto —me extendió una taza humeante de té. Me incorporé lo suficiente para sentarme en el colchón. Tenía puesta una simple camiseta de manga larga y un ligero pants como pijama, por lo cual me dio escalofríos al descubrirme de las mantas. Tomé la taza y enseguida Yuri sacó quién sabe de dónde una manta mucho más gruesa y afelpada que puso sobre mis hombros. Olía tan bien... olía a él. Luego me entregó un par de píldoras—. Tómatelas, son para el resfriado.

Asentí y obedecí cada instrucción. Sus ojos no se separaban de mi rostro mientras me terminaba el té. No pude evitar responderle con una mirada igual, a lo cual él reaccionó con un leve sonrojo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunté.

—N-nada —desvió su atención hacia Fluvsky—. Gata traicionera —a pesar de lo filosas que eran sus palabras, noté el cariño con el que le hablaba detrás de esa máscara de rudeza. Y ella, al escuchar su voz, abrió sus ojos azules y mostró su barriga para que su dueño se la rascara, él soltó una risilla y lo hizo. Ahora era yo quien no podía apartar la mirada de él, lo notó y me respondió con la mirada—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte —le dije con sinceridad, la verdad era que no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de atenciones. Por lo regular, cuando enfermo soy yo quien se encarga de curarme a mí mismo. O al menos así es desde que comencé a patinar.

—No es nada —se incorporó de mi cama, despidiéndose de la siamesa con una última caricia—. Si necesitas algo sólo despiértame ¿De acuerdo?

—Sí, gracias —me dedicó una última mirada y salió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, dejándome sólo con su gatita en el cuarto.

Un extraño sentimiento de soledad se instaló en mi pecho. Quisiera haberle pedido que se quedara, que estuviera a mi lado un poco más, al menos hasta que me durmiera.

Vaya tonto.

Suspiré, acomodé la taza vacía sobre la mesita de noche y me metí de nuevo bajo todo ese cúmulo de mantas. Solía soportar muy bien el frío, pero... nunca uno tan fuerte como el de Rusia a finales de invierno. Aspiré, llenando mis pulmones con el delicioso aroma que desprendía esa colcha. Sin duda era la que él tenía sobre su cama. La reconocía bien, además olía totalmente a él.

Mis parpados comenzaron a pesar y poco a poco el malestar que tenía en mi cabeza y cuerpo comenzó a disminuir. Mi mente comenzó a divagar en los sueños y... caí rendido.

Desperté de pronto, con mis ojos fijos en el techo y mi corazón acelerado. Aún era de madrugada, todo era penumbras a mi alrededor. Mi mente remontaba ese sueño que tuve desde que lo conocí. Era algo borroso, pero no podía olvidar el momento en que lo vi por primera vez... su mirada severa y dura, contrastando radicalmente con sus suaves y flexibles movimientos contra las barras. Era un pequeño niño rubio y adorable, con su ropa de ballet y con un rostro tan tierno que fácilmente pasaba por una niña. Debía admitir que en un principio pensé que se trataba de una pequeña niña, pero descarté la idea al recordar que esa clase de ballet para principiantes a la que me habían mandado era nada más y nada menos que para puros hombres.

Él me miró y noté el desprecio en su mirada al notar que a pesar de ser tres años mayor que todos los presentes ahí, no podía hacer ni un estiramiento con éxito. Y es que siempre fui así... mi cuerpo no era flexible, ni delicado y mucho menos armonioso a la hora de bailar. Lo que siempre me había representado era mi fuerza y determinación, en cambio él... tenía todo eso y más. Poseía una resistencia titánica, una determinación envidiable y una flexibilidad increíble, sin mencionar la armonía que hacía su cuerpo con cada movimiento: ágil, suave, delicado y sublime al mismo tiempo.

Suspiré y me llevé ambas manos a la cara. Me sentía frustrado.

Estaba seguro de lo que sentía por él. Lo he estado desde el primer momento en que lo vi, en esa vez sólo pudo pasar por mi mente un "Esa persona es la indicada" y desde entonces he vivido enamorado de ese chiquillo. Ahora en los GPF vi mi gran oportunidad para presentarme ante él, decepcionándome garrafalmente al ver que no tenía ni más mínima idea de quién era. Eso me desanimó un poco, pero cuando aceptó ser mi amigo todo cambió, vi mis posibilidades de nuevo abiertas y ahora... ahora duermo a menos de un metro de distancia de él.

Me pegué a la pared y suspiré de nuevo. Guardé completo silencio al percibir ciertos ruidos provenientes de su recámara. ¿Pesadillas de nuevo?

Me incorporé con rapidez, mareándome un poco en el acto, pero salí de mi recámara y entré a la suya, acompañado por la siamesa.

Sí, tenía pesadillas de nuevo.

—Yuri... —susurré, tratando de despertarlo, pero no fue suficiente. Opté por hacer lo mismo que la vez pasada, pero temí molestarlo. Por alguna razón no tenía el valor de hacerlo nuevamente. Quizás porque sabía que no tendría el valor de irme en la mañana.

Siguió removiéndose un poco entre sus mantas, pero fue hasta que se giró hacia mí que noté esos dos ríos de agua salina corriendo por sus mejillas, mojando todo su rostro. Vaya... estaba llorando. No pude con eso. Me senté en la orilla del colchón y eso fue más que suficiente para que despertara exaltado, me miró y vi el cambio radical en sus ojos al verme. Su expresión dolida se convirtió en una de alivio.

—O-Otabek... —parpadeó confundido, pareció meditar unos segundos antes de volver a la realidad—. Sólo fue una pesadilla —suspiró, no supe si para él mismo o para mí. De pronto se exaltó nuevamente y se llevó los brazos a su rostro. Sé que odia que lo vean llorar, se siente débil y vulnerable, pero olvida que ya lo he visto llorar con anterioridad. No tiene por qué ocultarse así, no de mí.

—Lo siento, no quise despertarte —lo miré con preocupación al notar que no se movía y que aún intentaba controlar su respiración.

Negó con la cabeza y se restregó la manga de su pijama por el rostro.

—Está bien.

—Entonces me voy —me incorporé del colchón, pero una blanca y pequeña mano se aferró con fuerza a mi pijama.

—¿Puedes quedarte otra vez? Por favor...

¡¿"Otra vez"?! Entonces se dio cuenta de lo de anoche...

Mi rostro enrojeció por completo, agradecí mentalmente a la oscuridad.

Vi que no se atrevió a mirarme a los ojos, me lo pidió sin soltarme, agarrando con fuerza mi playera. Yo no podía estar más feliz. Vi cómo me hizo un espacio, pegándose a la pared.

—Por supuesto —me metí a la cama, recostándome a su lado y sin tocarlo. La cama era matrimonial, así que cabíamos muy bien los dos sin tener contacto.

—Mi sueño... no, mi pesadilla es siempre la misma —comenzó a hablar en medio del silencio de la noche. Estaba bocarriba, con su antebrazo derecho descansando sobre su frente totalmente descubierta, sus ojos perdidos en el techo. Vi cómo una lágrima se deslizaba desde el rabillo del ojo y luego por su sien hasta terminar dentro de su oreja—. Siempre es lo mismo ¿Recuerdas la noche en el hospital? cuando Viktor le cantó a Yuuri —asentí.

Sólo se escuchaba el silbido del viento colándose por un huequito en la ventana, acompañado del ronroneo de Fluvsky, quien se acurrucaba muy cerca de mí, casi en la orilla de la cama, buscando calor. Esperé pacientemente a que continuara hablando.

—En mi pesadilla escucho a Viktor devastado, pero el escenario es diferente. No estamos en el hospital, sino en una funeraria —cerró los ojos—. No quiero imaginar lo que pasaría si al cerdo se le ocurre morirse —pronunció entrecortadamente la última palabra.

De nuevo preferí no decir nada, tampoco quise tocarlo. Sabía lo fuerte que era él, sabía que podría superar esto. O eso creí, hasta que vi sus ojos y esa expresión abismal, llena de dolor.

—Yuri... —se escapó de mis labios y me incorporé un poco hasta poder verle bien la cara. Sus ojos de sargento se habían ido. Él de inmediato se cubrió la mitad del rostro con el antebrazo—... eres fuerte, y pase lo que pase, sé que lo superarás. Has superado ya tantas cosas —traté de consolarlo.

—Intento serlo, de verdad que lo intento, pero por ahora sólo déjame ser débil y llorar. Mañana... mañana volveré a ser fuerte —eso último salió casi como un quejido roto que llegó como puñetazo a mi corazón. Y la realidad me azotó con fuerza. Yuri seguía siendo un pequeño, tenía dieciséis años ya, sin embargo fue obligado a madurar de golpe tras la muerte de su madre y el abandono de su padre, tuvo que hacerse cargo de su abuelo y ahora estaba aquí, sucumbiendo ante tantos sentimientos después de hacerse el fuerte por un largo tiempo, soportando el pesar de tener a un gran amigo en peligro de muerte y con su otro amigo (casi hermano) sufriendo de tal forma. Él nunca lo admitiría en palabras, pero se notaba que los quería demasiado, si no fuera el caso, ahora mismo no estaría así.

Y así, sin previo aviso, se giró de costado hasta pegar su frente en mi pecho y aferrarse con sus pequeñas manos a mi camiseta, mojándola con sus gruesas lágrimas. Lo dejé llorar y desahogarse, me atreví a rodear suavemente su cuerpo con mis brazos, y, al ver que respondía bien, me tomé el atrevimiento de estrecharlo con fuerza hasta que se quedó dormido.

_**Yurio.**_

Sentí calor, pero era agradable la sensación. Mi rostro descansaba sobre algo duro y cálido que se movía muy levemente hacia arriba y hacia abajo, pude escuchar también los latidos de un corazón.

Me incorporé bruscamente y todo lo sucedido en la madrugada llegó a mi mente cuando vi su rostro sereno y tranquilo, completamente dormido. No pude sonrojarme más cuando aún entre sueños, estiró sus brazos, buscándome a tientas. Cuando me encontró me arrastró hacia él y se aferró a mi cuerpo como un koala. ¡Ahhhh!

Quise despertarlo, pero no pude, no después de todo lo que había hecho por mí. Así que me sacrifiqué un poco y me volví a acurrucar entre sus brazos, logrando caer rendido al sueño en pocos minutos, más ahora que ese peso en mi pecho había desaparecido tras desahogarme con él.

Me dejé rendir al sueño, suspirando y sintiéndome realmente cómodo con él dentro de mi cama.

_**Narradora.**_

Al día siguiente se levantaron muy tarde, comieron con el abuelo y Yurio llevó a su mejor amigo a conocer toda la ciudad. Fueron de compras y se tomaron muchas fotos que pronto estuvieron en las redes sociales. Fueron por otro helado, por rosquillas, por churros y por muchas porquerías. Eso ayudó un poco al rubio a despejar la mente y no preocuparse tanto por sus amigos en Japón.

—¿Te vas a comer otra? —preguntó el kazajo al ver que después de dos helados, tres churros y dos rosquillas glaseadas, Yurio iba por su cuarta rosquilla, sólo que esta con mucho chocolate y nuez.

—¡¿Algún problema?! —se sonrojó un poco.

—Ninguno —rio—. Eres todo un glotón.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Sí, un glotón —sonrió muy levemente mientras apoyaba un codo sobre la mesa de la cafetería, y sobre el dorso de su mano apoyaba su mentón, mirándolo con fascinación.

—¡Atrévete a repetirlo! —lo apuntó amenazadoramente con su rosquilla ya mordisqueada.

—Glo-tón, eres un glo... —una rosquilla de chocolate con nuez en su boca le impidió seguir hablando. Masticó varias veces hasta poder tragar, sus ojos brillaron—. Dame una de esas —se incorporó un poco para robarle la última que le quedaba, pero el rubio fue más veloz y se metió casi por completo a la boca la que le quedaba. Se cruzó de brazos y sonrió victorioso, aún con media rosquilla fuera de su boca, la cual fue arrancada con suavidad. El moreno sonrió y se comió ese pequeño pedazo. Yurio se sonrojó hasta las orejas, eso había sido... demasiado extraño.

—Eres igual de glotón, no sé por qué te burlas de mí.

—Acabas de admitir que eres un glotón —sonrió de lado.

—¡Demonios!

El kazajo rio abiertamente y Yurio lo observó con detenimiento. Siempre estaba serio y su expresión era estoica, pero había pequeños momentos, como ahora, que dejaba aflorar ese lado tan suave y fresco en su personalidad. Antes de convivir esos días a su lado, no se imaginó que tendría una risa tan agradable y una sonrisa espontánea que, ahora e daba cuenta, esbozaba sólo para él y con él. Tenía ganas de decirle lo bonita que era su sonrisa y que debería de hacerlo más a menudo, pero fue envidioso y se guardó eso para sí mismo. Quería que le siguiera sonriendo sólo a él.

Salió de su ensimismamiento sobre la sonrisa de Beka cuando éste habló.

—Y sobre mí... sí, me gusta mucho la comida. Difícilmente puedo detenerme una vez que he comenzado a comer algo delicioso.

—Mientras no seas como el cerdo y su debilidad con el katsudon.

—Soy así sólo con la comida que me gusta, aunque ahora que lo pienso... los piroshkis y el borsch que preparaste estuvieron deliciosos, creo que ahora son mi comida preferida.

Yurio se avergonzó un poco, pero no dijo nada, sólo extendió su brazo hasta robar el último trozo de un churro en el plato de su amigo, y éste se lo permitió, pero decidió molestarlo un poco más.

—Si sigues comiendo así, terminarás siendo obeso.

El rubio estaba por morder el churro, pero se le cayó al plato al escuchar esa insinuación.

—¡Claro que no!

—Comes más porquerías que comida sana.

—Mira quién habla —se rio y ahora fue el turno de Otabek para disfrutar de esa risa tan abierta—. Además, nunca engordo —se encogió de hombros—. Es un don, creo.

Ahora los dos estallaron en carcajadas. Ajenos por completo a que alguien en la lejanía los fotografiaba, y no era la primera foto del día.

Salieron de la cafetería y se fueron directo a dar una vuelta por la ciudad. Poco antes del atardecer se encontraron una pista de hielo al aire libre. No fue necesario decir nada, los dos fueron directo allí, pagaron las entradas, la renta de patines y se metieron a disfrutar un rato del patinaje sin fines de lucro. La gente de inmediato los reconoció e inevitablemente comenzaron a tomar fotos y uno que otro se acercaba a pedirles autógrafos. Fue un poco incómodo al principio y Otabek tuvo que calmar a la fiera para que aceptara tomarse fotos con sus fans sin poner tan mala cara. Fue hasta el anochecer que ambos tuvieron oportunidad de patinar juntos, lo hacían lentamente, siguiendo el ritmo de las otras personas que hacía su primer intento por patinar. No les importaba, la estaban pasando bien.

Las luces del lugar eran bajas, provocando un ambiente mágico sobre la pista. El viento frío se había detenido, haciendo del clima mucho más agradable para todos los patinadores. Los dos se deslizaban casi hombro con hombro, cada uno en sus pensamientos, en un cómodo silencio.

—¿En qué tanto piensas?

—¿Uhm? —miró al moreno.

—¿De nuevo en Katsuki? —no fue necesaria una respuesta con palabras, con sólo ver que bajaba su cabeza fue más que una afirmación.

—Sí y no... —juntó sus manos detrás de su espalda, deslizándose tranquilamente sobre el hielo y con la mirada fija al frente. Sus cabellos rubios se movían al compás de sus movimientos—. Ver aquello en el hospital no sólo me impactó por tratarse de ellos, sino por el hecho de que su amor es tan grande que asusta. En un principio solía molestarlos porque tenía miedo de que el sentir de Viktor fuera simple emoción o un enamoramiento pasajero, pero después de sentir la desesperación en su voz cuando le cantaba... —se estremeció—. Pude notar que su amor por Yuuri es más profundo de lo que nunca imaginé.

Otabek escuchó atentamente cada palabra. Eran pocas las veces que Yurio hablaba con ese tono serio y maduro en su voz, sin fruncir el ceño ni decir palabras altisonantes, incluso llamó a Yuuri por su nombre, y no "cerdo" o "gordo" como tenía por costumbre.

—Y también me hizo pensar... —guardó silenció unos segundos—...que debe ser muy hermoso encontrar un amor tan profundo y entrañable como el de ellos.

—¿Te gustaría encontrar a una chica así? —se aventuró a preguntar, siguiendo el ritmo lento de su amigo.

—Chica o chico, no me importa eso mientras el sentimiento sea verdadero y sincero.

Las mejillas del kazajo se tornan coloradas, agradeció mentalmente que su amigo mirara fijo hacia el frente.

—¿Sabes? —murmuró de pronto, haciendo que el rubio lo mirara—. En un principio creí que eras homofóbico, más que nada por los comentarios ásperos que soltabas siempre hacia Yuuri y Viktor —sonrió—. Pero ahora que te conozco mejor puedo entender que esa es tu forma de expresar cariño a tus seres queridos —soltó una risa llena de sorpresa al sentir que Yurio le tiraba un codazo en las costillas, al fin estaban llegando a ese tipo de "confianzas". Pero dejó de pensar en ello cuando vio que, al hacerlo, el rubio se desbalanceó un poco y se fue de boca contra el hielo.

Otabek de inmediato lo ayudó a levantarse y después de asegurarse de que estaba bien, se llevó un antebrazo a la boca para evitar que su risa saliera.

—Esto es increíble. El campeón mundial de patinaje artístico se cae en la pista local. Nunca podré olvidarlo.

—¡Cállate! —se enojó y soltó la mano que le había ayudado a incorporarse. Pero se calló por completo al sentir sus ojos cafés oscuro fijos en él, no supo por qué, pero se quedó quieto, inmóvil por completo. Otabek estaba frente a él y a pesar de la cercanía (que ya era mucha) se deslizó muy lentamente con sus patines hasta que uno de ellos quedó entre los pies del menor, levantó su mano derecha hasta tomar la barbilla del rubio, mirándolo fijamente antes de usar su otra mano para despejar su rostro de la cascada dorada que cubría gran parte de él. Yurio por un momento recordó la escena del cerdo y Viktor en la pista de Hasetsu, cuando su compatriota les acababa de asignar sus coreografías y se atrevió a tener un acercamiento tan íntimo con Yuuri.

—Deberías recogerte el cabello. Tu rostro es muy hermoso como para estar siempre oculto —soltó sin tapujos ni vergüenza, con su rostro sereno, adornado simplemente por una leve curvatura en la comisura derecha de sus labios. Esa curva se convirtió en una amplia sonrisa al ver el intenso sonrojo que cubrió el rostro del menor.

—¡Su-suéltame! —le dio un suave manotazo y se fue deslizándose de ahí con velocidad. Parecía un pequeño gatito enojado. El kazajo se rio y lo siguió de inmediato.

De nuevo, ninguno de los dos fue consciente de un par de flashazos que captaron el momento.

Su tiempo en la pista se había terminado. Salieron de la pista y caminaron hacia el área con bancas y casilleros montados donde la gente guardaba sus zapatos y pertenencias. El rubio se sentó en una de las bancas y procedió a desabrochar sus patines, pero al inclinarse, su chaqueta y playera se deslizaron hacia arriba, dejando ver esa piel tan blanca como la leche, marcada por unos horribles moretones en su cintura y parte de su cadera, eran marcas de una mano.

La sangre se le fue hasta los pies al moreno.

—¡Yuri! —se le acercó y descubrió más esa piel, notando que la marca era más grande de lo que imaginaba—. ¿Qué es esto? ¡¿Quién te lo hizo?! —estaba saliéndose de sus casillas, logrando captar la atención de los que estaban ahí cerca.

—Baja la voz, todo mundo nos está mirando ¡Y deja de levantar mi ropa! —le quitó la mano de ahí.

—Respóndeme.

El otro suspiró y con el ceño fruncido comenzó a explicar.

—Creo que no te diste cuenta, pero ayer cuando caímos por esa calle inclinada, me sostuviste con mucha fuerza.

—¡¿Fui yo?!

—Sí, pero no te sientas mal. De no haberme detenido me habría golpeado la cabeza contra el tronco —se encogió de hombros—. Además, mi piel se marca con mucha facilidad —desvió la mirada, un poco incómodo.

El kazajo no podía creerlo. Levantó de nuevo su ropa, lo suficiente para poner su mano sobre esa huella y comprobar que el tamaño era el mismo. Sí, había sido él.

—Lo siento tanto —estaba muy apenado.

—Ya te dije que no es nada.

—¿Duele?

—No en realidad —le restó importancia—. ¡Y quita ya esa mirada culpable! —gruñó—. Ya, cámbiate para poder irnos, tengo hambre.

El otro soltó un pequeño suspiro y esbozó una pequeñísima sonrisa, típica de él.

—Vamos a casa a cenar con tu abuelo. Dijo que hoy prepararía un nuevo platillo, quiero probarlo.

El rubio rodó los ojos.

—Y dices que el glotón soy yo.

Llegaron a casa y cenaron deliciosamente. Fue hasta que ambos se fueron a dormir cuando entraron a sus redes sociales y se toparon con muchas fotos publicadas por las "Yuriangels" ¡Los habían seguido a todas partes! Había fotos de ambos cuando Otabek le quitó la rosquilla de la boca, cuando se le acercó demasiado en la pista y de cuando estaba observando ese moretón en su cintura. Había fotos de TODO.

—¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?! —el grito del rubio se escuchó en toda la casa.

Otabek se rio en su propia habitación y su corazón dio un vuelco de felicidad al ver la descripción de la fotografía en donde ambos estaban muy cerca en la pista: "Esto no es sólo amistad ¡Kyaaa!" y cómo no iban a pensar eso si él estaba sosteniendo la barbilla del pequeño mientras acomodaba un mechón de cabello tras su oreja.

Al día siguiente cambiaron un poco las cosas, ya no fueron de paseo, sino al centro de patinaje donde entrenaban los grandes prospectos de Rusia, esa pista donde Yuri practicó por tantos años. Al parecer Yakov lo había citado a una reunión. Otabek decidió acompañarlo, lo llevó en su motocicleta. Al llegar, Yurio lo presentó como su amigo ante Mila y Georgi.

—¡Yuri! Hasta que te atreves a pisar el mismo suelo que nosotros los mortales —se burló Georgi con dramatismo, típico de él—. Es la primera vez que vienes luego de ganar el oro ¿Ya no piensas seguir?

—Claro que sí, sólo me tomé un descanso —murmuró entre dientes, amenazante como un gato erizado.

—¿Y quién es tu amigo?

—Él es...

—Otabek Altin —se le adelantó la pelirroja—. Mucho gusto, soy Mila Babicheva —le extendió su mano mientras le ofrecía una enorme sonrisa y unos ojos brillantes.

El kazajo respondió con cortesía.

—Mucho gusto.

—¿Sabes por qué nos citó Yakov? —intervino el rubio, con toda la intención de que la "abuela" soltara la mano de su amigo. Notó la mirada que le dirigía a Otabek y no le gusto en lo absoluto. Era la mirada que le dirigía a sus próximas conquistas.

—No lo sé —suspiró—. Se encerró en su oficina desde temprano y no ha salido.

—Es porque Lilia está ahí también —soltó Georgi con una risilla—. Para mí que esos dos están reviviendo momentos de su antiguo matrimonio.

—No sería una sorpresa que nos dieran la noticia de que volverán a casarse —añadió la pelirroja igual de divertida que el otro. Y es que desde que Lilia se unió a Yakov para entrenar a Yurio todo había cambiado un poco entre ellos. Parecían llevarse mejor y en muchas ocasiones parecían más bien ser los padres de Yurio.

Luego de una media hora, el entrenador salió de su oficina, acompañado de su exesposa, ambos con una cara muy seria. Otabek le dijo a Yuri que lo esperaría afuera para no intervenir, y así fue que la reunión terminó siendo por motivo de los próximos juegos olímpicos, informó a los demás que todos y sin excepción, serían sometidos a una evaluación por Lilia, y sería ella la encargada de mejorar sus movimientos y elasticidad. Habló también sobre Viktor y su situación, obviando el hecho de que ese año tampoco participaría, no con su pupilo en ese estado. Así terminó animando a sus competidores a mejorar y dar lo mejor de sí para que ese año Rusia se llevara otra medalla de oro.

—No participaré.

Todos miraron al rubio como si una segunda cabeza le creciera en el hombro.

—¿Qué dices? —Lilia lo taladró con la mirada.

—Voy a volver a la escuela, quiero terminar la preparatoria y estudiar una carrera.

—Vaya... —Yakov no pudo argumentar contra eso, estaba consciente de lo mucho que había aplazado sus estudios para concentrarse en el patinaje, así que no podía recriminarle nada, mucho menos después de haber ganado el oro—. De acuerdo, pero participarás en el 2018 ¿Verdad? Ya suficiente tengo con Viktor fuera de juego y ahora tú... —se quitó el sombrero y se pasó una mano por su calva, angustiado.

—Sí volveré, sólo quiero mejorar en mis estudios, es todo.

—¿Y qué te hizo cambiar así de opinión? —intervino su amiga pelirroja con una sonrisita traviesa.

—Nada que te interese.

—¡Yuri Plisetsky! Tus modales —le recordó la bailarina.

El aludido resopló con fastidio y luego de saber que no había nada más por informar, se despidió con un gesto de la mano, se dio media vuelta y se fue.

—¡Yuri!

—¿Qué quieres, Mila?

La aludida le mostró la pantalla de su móvil, con las fotos que ya había visto él anoche. De inmediato se puso rígido.

—Tu sonrojo me lo dice todo. Hay algo entre ustedes ¿Cierto?

—¡Claro que no! Él es... mi amigo —ni él se creyó esas palabras. Las sintió como una gran mentira.

—Entonces... no te molestará que lo invite a salir. Es muy apuesto y se ve que es muy fuerte. Quizás lo invite a hacer patinaje en parejas —se llevó un dedo a los labios, imaginándose más ideas.

—¡No te atrevas!

—¿Por qué no?

El otro se quedó sin palabras. El ambiente se hizo muy tenso hasta que Mila soltó una risilla.

—Tranquilo, no haré nada de eso. ¿Sabes? Georgi y yo tenemos algo lindo... y lo sabrías si vinieras más seguido a entrenar —le sacó la lengua—. Te dije todo eso porque quiero que abras los ojos. Hay muchas chicas allá afuera que serían capaces de hacer lo que te dije e incluso más. Y no sólo chicas... ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero? Él es un buen partido para cualquiera, lo mires por donde lo mires es perfecto. Aunque mis gustos varían un poco —rio—. Es algo serio para mí.

—Maldita bruja —murmuró entre dientes, mostrando una sonrisilla entre enojado y divertido.

—Sólo quería que abrieras los ojos, espero que te haya servido ¡Nos vemos! —se dio media vuelta y regresó al lado de su pareja.

Yuri se quedó ahí parado por unos momentos, reflexionando y pensando a toda velocidad. Sí... había sentido celos, celos muy profundos. Dios... ¿Era esto lo que creía que era?

Salió del establecimiento con prisa, necesitaba despejar su mente, quizás correr sin parar hasta llegar a casa, con el aire frío golpeándole la cara y refrescando sus ideas. No recordó que su amigo lo estaría esperando justo afuera. Lo miró y su corazón latió a un ritmo extraño. Estaba recargado contra su motocicleta, con sus lentes oscuros puestos y en una pose tranquila: ambos brazos cruzados al igual que sus tobillos, esperando por él.

—¿Qué tal la junta? —se incorporó y le extendió un casco.

—Vámonos...

—¿Sucedió...

—Vámonos —lo interrumpió, tomó el casco y se subió a la moto. El aludido alzó una ceja e hizo lo mismo. Decidió no preguntar, era en estas ocasiones en las que prefería darle su espacio y esperar a que fuese él quien decidiera hablar por su propia cuenta.

Pero lo que nunca se esperó fue que al arrancar, en vez de sujetarse del asiento (como casi siempre), Yurio enredó sus brazos alrededor suyo. El calor del pequeño ruso lo invadió por completo desde la espalda y más al sentir cómo se sujetaba con fuerza, posando ambas manos en su barriga. Le dio un poco de cosquillas sentir esas manos en esa área, pero se contuvo y disfrutó como nunca el camino en motocicleta, incluso se fue por un camino más largo para tardar todo lo posible en llegar a casa. Pero la cereza del pastel fue el momento exacto en el que sintió la cabeza del rubio recargándose contra su espalda. ¿A qué se debía ese acercamiento? ¿Qué había pasado allí dentro en esa junta?

En cuanto al ruso... decidió dejarse llevar por sus impulsos. Le ayudó mucho el hecho de que él no podía ver su rostro ni cuestionar sus acciones debido a que tenía que estar concentrado conduciendo, así que supo aprovechar bien la situación. La sensación de estar cerca suyo era muy agradable, sin mencionar que eso le despejaba más la mente a que si se hubiera ido corriendo hasta su casa. El viento frío le golpeaba el rostro con fuerza, pero eso lo relajaba.

Cuando llegaron a la residencia Plisetsky, Otabek aparcó la motocicleta en el garaje junto al auto del abuelo, apagó el motor y esperó paciente a que Yuri lo soltara, pero este momento no llegó y no quería ser él quien destruyera la magia, así que se quedó como tonto con las manos en el manubrio y los pies en el suelo.

—Me tomaré un descanso esta temporada, participaré en el GPF del 2018, este año lo aprovecharé para estudiar —murmuró contra su espalda—. Gracias.

—¿Por qué?

—Sólo acéptalo y ya —se soltó del agarre y finalmente bajó de la motocicleta. Otabek vio su rostro sonrojado y no pudo sentirse más feliz. Se atrevió a hacer algo que venía deseando desde hace mucho.

—Me alegra saber que no serás un desobligado analfabeta —estiró su brazo y lo pasó por la nuca del otro hasta hacer que se agachara un poco y así revolver sus cabellos con brusquedad. Gesto que haría con su hermano pequeño si tan solo tuviera uno.

—¡Hey! ¡Suéltame! —ordenó al verse apresado por el cuello, pero el otro no le hizo caso, en cambio, siguió revolviéndole el cabello hasta que ambos terminaron riendo a carcajadas.

—Me da mucho gusto ver que se lleven tan bien —la voz de Nikolai los sobresaltó un poco. El moreno soltó a su amigo en acto reflejo y se sonrojó un poco mientras que el pequeño intentaba regresar sus cabellos al lugar correcto—. La comida está lista, entren antes de que se enfríe —dijo, sonriente.

El rubio entró como alma que lleva el diablo, dejando a un incómodo Otabek frente al mayor. Un silencio incómodo se hizo presente, pero no lo fue tanto como la mirada insistente del anciano sobre él, y su sonrisa. No supo cómo interpretar aquello, se tensó tanto que simplemente entró a la casa. Nikolai se echó a reír una vez estando solo, le gustaba molestar un poco al amigo de su nieto.

Poco después los tres comieron el manjar recién preparado. Quien casi se atragantó fue el joven ruso.

—¿Por qué tanta prisa, Yuratchka?

—Cierran las oficinas de la escuela en media hora, tengo que apresurarme —dio un par de golpes en su pecho, pues se le había ido mal la comida, tosió y al recuperarse salió disparado del comedor.

—¿Quieres que te lleve? —ofreció el kazajo.

—¡No! —y lo siguiente que se escuchó fue un azotón en la puerta principal.

Nikolai seguía con sus ojos muy abiertos, sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

—¿Fue a...?

—Inscribirse a la escuela.

Una lágrima se asomó en uno de los ojos claros del señor. Estaba muy feliz.

—Lo convenciste ¿No es así? —miró al moreno, quien se quedó quieto, pensando y dándose cuenta que era por eso que su amigo le dio las gracias. Había sido él quien lo convenció. Vaya...

—Creo que sí.

—Gracias.

Los días posteriores a ese no fueron menos emotivos o divertidos. Siempre tenían algo qué hacer. Cuando no salían a pasear por la ciudad o se quedaban en casa a ayudar al abuelo a reparar algunas cosas en el garaje, ahí fue cuando Otabek vio que a Yuratchka no se le daba para nada bien la carpintería, mucho menos la reparación de cualquier cosa existente en la casa. Se burló y lo molestó un poco, pero enseguida el otro se defendió burlándose por su falta de talento en la cocina.

—No lo necesito mientras te tenga a ti —había respondido el kazajo mientras terminaba de martillar un par de tablas en la cerca del jardín trasero.

Yurio se sonrojó hasta las orejas y no dijo nada. En cambio, el otro sonrió ampliamente, pues... "El que calla otorga".

—Pásame esa caja de clavos, Yura.

—¿Eh?

—¿Qué?

—¿Cómo me dijiste?

—Yura.

Se sonrojó intensamente por segunda vez.

—Tu abuelo te llama "Yuratchka" pero me suena a algo que sólo él te pude decir, así que yo te diré "Yura" ¿Algún problema?

—N-no —le pasó la caja con los clavos sin refunfuñar ni un poco. Su corazón latía con fuerza y rapidez.

—¿O prefieres que te diga "Yurio"?

—¡Ni se te ocurra! —espetó.

—Bien —sonrió levemente—. Yura, pásame el martillo.

—Sí.

—Vaya, chicos, están haciendo un trabajo excelente —el señor llegó al jardín trasero con unas tazas de chocolate caliente para ambos. Era media tarde y no hacía mucho frío, el clima estaba muy bueno para trabajar fuera (Sí, como unos 5°C muy buen clima para los rusos).

Otabek recibió el chocolate con mucho gusto, se lo bebió casi de un sorbo.

—Y yo soy el glotón —murmuró entre dientes antes de beber de su propia taza.

—Yuratchka —le regañó su abuelo, mientras que el otro simplemente se rio—. Lamento mucho que estés trabajando acá afuera. Reparar la cerca se supone que era trabajo de Yuri, pero lo dejó a medias desde el invierno pasado. Y tampoco quería que contratara a alguien para hacerlo porque insistía en que él podía —rio a expensas de su avergonzado nieto.

—No hay problema —sonrió levemente. Y es que sentía que era lo menos que podía hacer para pagarles todo lo que le han brindado en ese mes además del hospedaje gratis. Obviamente aportó con los gastos al momento de pagar las facturas de los servicios, también al momento de comprar la despensa (Pues él arrasaba casi con todo).

Estaba por cumplirse un mes de la estadía del kazajo en la casa de los Plisetsky. Todo iba de maravilla. Los dos se dormían hasta tarde jugando videojuegos y se levantaban un poquitín tarde también, a excepción de algunos días en los que Otabek se dedicaba a ayudar a Yuri a estudiar y prepararse para poder ingresar a su último año de preparatoria con los recuerdos frescos de todas las materias.

Pero lo que más disfrutaban era jugar videojuegos, sentados en el piso de la recámara del rubio, hombro a hombro, con la espalda pegada al borde de la cama. Solían comer mugrero y medio, dulces, golosinas, pastelillos y demás. Fluvsky los acompañaba siempre.

Justo ahora estaban jugando Call of Duty, ambos muy concentrados y exclamando de vez en cuando algún improperio cuando eran atacados o una exclamación de felicidad cuando salían victoriosos.

—¡Te gané! ¡Beka, te gané! —lanzó el control contra el piso y brincó a su cama, saltando en ella.

El otro se quedó sorprendido.

—¿"Beka"? ¿No pudiste pensar en algo menos... femenino?

—Ni digas nada que "Yura" ya es demasiado niña.

Otabek suspiró y puso otra misión.

—Quiero la revancha —sonrió de lado y su amigo no tardó ni dos segundos en volver a sentarse y tomar el control.

Estuvieron jugando un par de horas más, hasta que Otabek tuvo que soltar algo que había estado rondando su cabeza durante todo el día.

—Regresaré a Kazajistán —dijo de pronto, haciendo que el rubio soltara el control, importándole poco que perdiera.

—¿Qué?

—Vine porque te extrañaba, y no me malentiendas... te extrañaré al irme, pero mi prioridad era ver que estuvieras bien, ya llevo aquí casi un mes, es hora de que regrese.

—Ya veo... —se sonrojó un poco—. ¿En serio te tienes que ir? —lo miró con sus ojitos verdes resplandeciendo.

Otabek apretó sus puños. Se sentía lleno de impotencia, pues podía quedarse incluso a vivir en Rusia y a sus padres no les molestaría, pero era consciente del mal que se estaba haciendo a sí mismo y de lo egoísta que estaba siendo con Yuri. Otabek no tenía dudas sobre su amor por el rubio, lo ama y lo podía admitir ante cualquiera, pero tristemente él dudaba que el otro sintiera lo mismo.

Se había acercado a él con la intención de ser su amigo, sólo eso. Y el otro lo recibió bien, le abrió las puertas de su casa sin imaginar la verdad tras todas esas noches compartidas, de esas miradas y de esas acciones por parte de él. Al kazajo se le hacía injusto y deshonroso seguir viviendo bajo el mismo techo de su amor platónico sin que éste supiera la verdad.

Era momento de soltar la bomba. Dejó el control del juego a un lado y miró fijamente a su amigo.

—Yuri.

El rubio lo miró con la misma intensidad.

—No he sido sincero contigo. Si no puedo permanecer bajo el mismo techo que tú es porque no puedo ofrecerte más mi amistad.

—¿Qué...? —se le fue el aliento, incluso palideció.

El corazón del moreno se estrujó al ver esa expresión en su amado.

—¿Ya no quieres ser mi amigo?

Lágrimas se asomaron a los ojos verdes. Se esperaba todo, menos eso.

—¡No! ¡Yuri, no! —se atrevió a tomar sus manos entre las suyas—. Lo que quiero decirte es que... —suspiró, no era muy bueno con las palabras—... eres muy importante para mí, demasiado. Pero aún eres joven y puede que no entiendas algunas cosas. Voy a confesarte algo que he sentido desde el primer momento en que te vi en la academia hace ya tantos años. Te lo voy a decir y luego te daré un tiempo para que lo pienses y me des una respuesta. Porque la verdad es que yo... —fue interrumpido por unos inexpertos y torpes labios sobre los suyos, éstos sólo se presionaron sobre los de él y en menos de dos segundos ya estaban lejos.

Los ojos casi negros del kazajo estaban por salirse de sus cuencas. ¡¿Yuri lo había besado?! ¡¿Yuri Plisetsky!? Se quedó de piedra en su lugar, sin atreverse a hablar, moverse o parpadear ¿Había acaso dejado de respirar? miró a Yuri, con su mirada desviada al suelo, su rostro completamente despejado y colorado. Se veía tierno, vulnerable y muy nervioso a pesar de haber sido él quien tomó la iniciativa. Quién se lo iba a imaginar, el pequeño gatito sí que tenía agallas. Y Otabek preocupándose por no asustarlo con sus sentimientos. El que salió asustado fue otro.

—¡Yuri! —exclamó después de un rato, llevándose una mano a la boca. Estaba sorprendido, emocionado, pero sobre todo... muy feliz—. ¿En serio acabas de hacerlo?

—Oh vamos, ya cállate —escondió el rostro entre sus rodillas, más avergonzado que nunca. Levantó la cabeza cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro. Su corazón dio un vuelco al tener demasiado cerca ese rostro que lo miraba con una sonrisa boba y radiante.

—Me besaste —rio—. ¡Me besaste!

—¡Caaaallaaaateeee! —tomó una almohada y lo golpeó fuertemente en la cara.

—Me besaste...

—¿No sabes decir otra cosa? —gruñó malhumorado, con su rostro tan rojo como la grana—. Además, estabas por decirme algo vergonzoso.

—¿Y lo que tú hiciste no lo fue? Sólo iba a decirte que te... —recibió un golpe en la cara con la almohada.

—¡Silencio! ¡No te atrevas a decirlo!

El kazajo le quitó la almohada y lo tumbó sobre la alfombra, apresándolo contra su cuerpo para evitar que se moviera o intentara cualquier cosa.

—Iba a decirte que te quiero —tragó en seco, sintiéndose de pronto nervioso ante esa mirada de soldado—. Por eso no puedo ofrecerte sólo mi amistad, quiero algo más, pero aún eres pequeño.

—Sólo nos llevamos tres años —intentó zafarse del agarre.

—Aún eres menor de edad, eres un niño y no tengo permitido tocarte, no hasta que seas mayor... por eso no iba a besarte, pero tú te me adelantaste —rio con ganas—. Eres todo un caso, Yuri Plisetsky.

—Beka... —suspiró al sentir que lo apretaba más contra el suelo, dejando todo su peso sobre él.

—Me encanta ese apodo.

—¿E-entonces me quieres?

—Te quiero.

—Uhmm... —desvió la mirada, azorado.

—¿Tú me quieres?

—Ya te besé, idiota ¿Tú qué crees?

—Creo que... quisiera que lo hicieras de nuevo.

Entonces el sonido del celular del rubio los trajo de vuelta a la realidad. El moreno se incorporó para que Yuri hiciera lo mismo. Ambos vieron divertidos cómo la gata estaba sentada a un lado de ellos, con el celular de Yurio a un lado, mirando todo como si disfrutara de una película. Yuri tomó su teléfono y su tez palideció.

—Es Viktor.

—Contesta.

—¿Y si son malas noticias?

—Contesta.

—Yo...

El kazajo tomó el teléfono, contestó y activó el modo altavoz antes de ponerlo en la mano del rubio.

—¡YURIO! ¡YUURI HA DESPERTADO! DESPERTÓ HACE UNOS MOMENTOS Y AL PARECER TODO ESTÁ BIEN. ¡DESPERTÓ! ¡DESPERTÓ! —la voz de Viktor no podía escucharse más feliz y emocionada y Yuri... Yuri sintió que la sangre se le fue hasta los pies, pero en seguida se sintió como si una onda de adrenalina se liberara por todo su cuerpo.

El rubio se incorporó de un salto y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro por la habitación, como si su cuerpo hubiera recibido una descarga de energía, ni siquiera se percató del momento en que pisó la cola de Fluvsky, cayendo duramente al suelo luego de que la felina soltara un maullido lleno de furia.

—Iré cuanto antes a Japón —dijo apenas recuperó el teléfono en sus manos.

—¿Cómo sigue tu abuelo? —preguntó.

—Está muy bien. Nos vemos mañana —colgó.

—¿Vamos a Japón?

—Vamos.

El rubio corrió a la habitación de su abuelo y lo despertó para decirle sus nuevos planes. Iría a Japón a ver a su amigo, pero regresaría antes de que las clases dieran inicio, aunque para eso faltaban más de dos meses.

Mientras tanto el moreno se puso a buscar boletos de avión en internet para luego guardar todas sus pertenencias y después ayudar a Yurio a hacer lo mismo. Tenían todo listo para salir temprano en la mañana directo al aeropuerto.

—Yuuri despertó... —aún no podía creerlo—. ¡Despertó! —abrazó a su amigo con mucha efusividad, pero al darse cuenta de lo que hacía lo soltó al instante, aunque el otro no le permitió alejarse mucho. Volvió a abrazarlo con fuerza.

—Te lo dije, te dije que era fuerte y que se recuperaría —murmuró con cariño sin deshacer el contacto.

Yuri no dijo nada, sólo correspondió y aguantó sus ganas de llorar por la felicidad.

Se encontraban en la sala de espera del aeropuerto, su vuelo se había retrasado muchas horas, tiempo que utilizaron para hacer algo de provecho:

—¿En qué nos quedamos ayer? —se sentó en la misma banca que su amigo, demasiado cerca para ser precisos.

—¿A qué te refieres? —dejó de ver el folleto que tenía en mano y le prestó atención al kazajo—. _Cerca, demasiado cerca _—pensó al tenerlo a su lado, casi encima de él.

—No dijiste que me querías ¿Me quieres o no?

—¡Ah! —se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos—. ¡No hablemos de eso!

—Tenemos que hablarlo en algún momento ¿Qué somos? Está claro que amigos no.

—Uhmm... —trató de controlar su nerviosismo.

—No me gusta eso de "amigos con derechos" ¿Qué somos? —insistió. Estaba consciente de la presión que hacía sobre el pequeño rubio, pero tenía que hacerlo, quería probar cómo reaccionaba, con eso mediría su nivel de madurez.

—Amigos, somos amigos.

El otro rio un poco.

—No lo somos.

—Tú no me has pedido que seamos otra cosa —desvió sus ojos al techo, nervioso y esperando que captara su indirecta.

—En ese caso ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

—N-nosotros ya salimos.

—Sí, como amigos. Yo te estoy proponiendo algo diferente.

—Sí quiero.

"Pasajeros del vuelo 93 con destino a Japón, favor de acercarse a la puerta de acceso número 2"

Otabek se puso de pie, tomó las maletas y le extendió una mano al rubio, quien, dubitativo la tomó después de pensarlo mucho. Estaba sonrojado y muy nervioso por ese simple acto, y cómo no, si todos a su alrededor se les quedaban viendo raro.

—No tienes por qué estar nervioso —murmuró mientras hacían fila para abordar—. Esperaré a que seas mayor de edad para que seamos novios de verdad, por lo pronto quiero que me conozcas más y que comiences a estar seguro de lo que siento por ti —se encogió de hombros—. Tenemos toda una vida por delante.

El rubio lo miró como si fuera el ser más perfecto en la faz de la tierra. Ciertamente no se sentía preparado para una relación al estilo Viktor y Yuuri, quería algo así, sí, pero no a sus dieciséis años. Estaba consciente de que aún era algo infantil en ocasiones y... bueno, eso no se le podía quitar de un día para otro. Necesitaba tiempo, madurar y Otabek lo entendía a la perfección.

—Gracias... —suspiró con una sonrisa satisfecha mientras apretaba más el agarre en sus manos.

_**Continuará...**_

_**El karma a veces se tarda en llegar, pero no hay duda de que llega: Yurio interrumpió a Viktor y a Yuuri en Barcelona ¿Lo recuerdan? Aquella noche calenturienta. Y ahora es Viktor quien interrumpe la confesión de ambos jijijiji.**_

_**¡Listo! Disculpen la espera. Este capítulo estaba planeado con 6 mil palabras y terminaron siendo 15 mil! Todo gracias a las imágenes que me mandaron de esta linda parejita, me inspiraron mucho y, aunque no puse literalmente esas escenas, me ayudaron a imaginar otras distintas (No se preocupen, habrá más oturio en los siguientes caps, pero ya no serán el centro de atención, esos son Yuuri y Vitya)**_

_**PREGUNTAS! (Sí, volví a lo mismo, no tengo remedio)**_

_**1) Escena favorita! (?)**_

_**2) ¿Qué rumbo tomará su relación?**_

_**3) ¿Esperaban algo distinto? ¿Qué?**_

_**Y la pregunta del millón:**_

_**4) ¿Qué pasará cuando le digan a Viktor y a Yuuri sobre la "relación" que comenzaron? Y lo pongo entre comillas porque no le pidió que fueran novios, sólo que siguieran saliendo, conociéndose (y por qué no? De repe un besito y así jaja) para que al tener la mayoría de edad, los dos puedan estar al fin juntos, en serio ¡Boom!**_

_**Pregunta de pilón:**_

_**5) ¿Por qué Viktor viajará a Rusia? Me gustaría saber sus teorías locas.**_

_**NOS VEMOS! :D**_

_**04/01/2017**_


	10. Fin de semana a solas

**Agape to Eros**

**By Tsuki No Hana**

**10**

**"Fin de semana a solas"**

_**Suiza.**_

Estaba lavando los platos que se utilizaron en la cena. Su pareja lo había sorprendido con una noche romántica, por eso fue su gran urgencia al llevarse a Phichit de la casa del japonés. ¡Su novio le había mandado mensaje informándole de una cena romántica! Obviamente tenía que apurarse a regresar a su país.

Sonrió al recordar a sus dos amigos que iniciaban en estas ondas del amor, y no pudo evitar recordar las palabras cursis de su amigo Viktor.

_**Flash Back**_

—Quiero creer que le propondrás matrimonio y luego tendrán sexo salvaje, de no ser así, ni me pidas consejos —se cruzó de brazos.

Viktor rio un poco y su mirada se oscureció un tanto.

—Precisamente es lo que quiero hacer...

—¡Ya era hora!

—Pero no le propondré matrimonio. Por lo pronto quiero sólo celebrar todas las fechas que no pudimos disfrutar juntos.

—No sé, suena un poco tonto. Los cumpleaños de ambos ya pasaron, también navidad y año nuevo y... —silenció al ver cómo su amigo se cruzaba de brazos y lo miraba amenazadoramente—. Va, va. Es muy tierno y cursi —suspiró y vio que su amigo no tuvo suficiente con esa respuesta obligada—. ¡Sí, es muy bello! —su emoción fingida fue muy obvia—. ¿Contento?

El otro sonrió satisfecho.

—Pero en serio, hombre... ¡Yo pensé que le propondrías matrimonio ya!

—¡Cállate! —le dio un fuerte codazo y miró hacia sus espaldas, esperando que nadie hubiera escuchado—. No, para llegar a ese punto necesito que esté más seguro de lo que siente por mí.

—¿En serio? Pero si literalmente ha babeado por ti.

—Lo ha hecho por el Viktor que él conoce —aclaró—. No por quien verdaderamente soy —entristeció un poco, y luego de suspirar continuó—. Aún no me conoce del todo, hay ciertos aspectos de mi vida que debo mostrarle antes de orillarlo a tomar una decisión tan importante como lo es el matrimonio.

—¿Qué aspectos? ¿Aún no le has dicho que eres gay?

Ni siquiera alcanzó a reírse, recibió un codazo aún más fuerte que el anterior.

—¿Bisexual?

Viktor lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

—Bueno, ya. Me pongo serio —rio un poquito—. ¿Qué tienes en mente?

—Había pensado en llevarlo a cenar fuera y debido a la poca privacidad que hay aquí opté por llevarlo a un hotel y... ya sabes —rio un poco—. Pero no puedo hacerle eso, es como restarle la importancia que tiene él para mí. Yuuri no es alguien a quien llevas a un hotel de paso sólo para tener sexo. Él es especial, así que...

—Vas a sacar a toda la familia del onsen.

—Exacto. Ya tengo un plan listo para eso, pero necesito ayuda con la cena. No tengo idea de cómo cocinar —admitió entre risitas.

—Siempre fuiste un mimado —suspiró—. No hay remedio, te ayudaré con la cocina. Y le diré a los otros para que se unan a la buena causa: "Cena romántica para la pérdida de la virginidad de Yuuri" — alzó sus manos al aire, como si se imaginara una pancarta con ese título—. Todos apoyarán.

Ahora fue el turno de Viktor para soltar una risilla.

—Suena tentador —bebió su último trago de sake—. Gracias.

—¿Entonces lo harán en su cuarto? ¡O en las aguas termales! Vaya... que cochinotes.

El peliplata se ahogó con su propia saliva y comenzó a toser con violencia ante un divertidísimo Chris.

—¿Acaso acerté con lo de las aguas?

—Eso... —tosió—... es información confidencial —ahora rio con ganas. En un principio le incomodaba que su amigo fuera tan abierto en cuanto al sexo se tratara, hablaba de él sin ningún pudor, incomodando a más de uno. Pero ya se había acostumbrado a ello e incluso se divertía con sus comentarios.

—Bien, procedamos con los consejos para el momento de la acción —se tronó los dedos y sonrió con malicia.

De acuerdo... Viktor aún no estaba tan acostumbrado a eso. Se puso nervioso y buscó con la mirada alguna salvación.

—¡Yurio! —lo atrapó del brazo y lo jaló hacia él. Sabía que con un menor de edad presente, su amigo se contendría un poco.

—¿Qué quieres? —frunció el ceño.

—Quería... —fue interrumpido.

—¿Por qué ustedes dos siempre están juntos? —interrogó Chris con mucha curiosidad al ver que Otabek no se le separaba ni un minuto. Éste iba a responder algo, pero el rubio le cubrió la boca a su amigo y espetó:

—Eso no importa ahora —frunció más su ceño y miró de nuevo a Viktor—. ¿Qué quieres, viejo?

—Necesito la casa sola durante todo el fin de semana que viene.

—¿Nos estás corriendo?

—No, si quieres pueden quedarse —se encogió de hombros—. Pero debo advertirte que Yuuri dejará de ser virgen después de este sábado —sonrió ampliamente—. Tú sabes si decides quedarte o no.

—¡Demonios! Eso fue mucha información para mí —se dio media vuelta y se fue junto con su amigo.

—Pobre niño. Lo traumaste.

—Claro que no, no lo conoces —soltó entre risillas.

—Bien, ya te deshiciste de esos dos. Ahora vamos directo a la acción —se volvió a tronar los dedos y el peligris trago en seco. Sí, todavía le incomodaban un poco sus consejos, pero creía que quizás le serían de ayuda en un futuro muy cercano.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Sonrió ante el recuerdo de esa noche. Estaba feliz por sus amigos y sólo deseaba que ahora mismo la estuvieran pasando en grande. Disfrutaba mucho ver la relación que había entre Yuuri y Viktor, pues le recordaba un poco a sí mismo y a su pareja cuando recién comenzaban a salir.

De pronto sintió un agarre suave y firme desde atrás. Unas grandes manos sobre sus caderas lo apresaban en un fogoso abrazo. Enseguida sintió un beso en el cuello y un susurro al oído.

—¿Vas a venir a la cama? Te extraño.

Un adorable sonrojo adornó las mejillas del suizo. Cualquiera que lo viera no se lo creería, pues siempre tenía esa actitud desinhibida y un tanto pervertida, a diferencia de ahora: tímido y cariñoso. O al menos así era con su pareja, sólo cuando éste lo abrazaba de esa forma, haciéndolo sentir deseado y amado.

Sonrió y se giró para devolverle el beso con creces.

_**Yuuri.**_

El trinar de algunas aves de canto y el leve murmullo de las hojas de los árboles al moverse eran lo único que alcanzaba a escuchar a mi alrededor. Me daba pereza abrir los ojos, estaba tan a gusto bajo mis sábanas, me encontraba calientito y era tanta mi comodidad que no pude evitar estirarme un poco. Estiré mis piernas todo lo posible. Mis músculos reclamaron por el leve esfuerzo, pero no le di importancia y seguí moviéndome un poco, sintiendo el agradable roce de las sábanas contra mi piel desnuda.

¿Desnudo? ¿Estaba desnudo?

Moví los dedos de mi pie derecho un poco y... sí, sentí un cuerpo a mi lado. Demasiado suave, cálido, demasiado agradable. ¿Qué era esto?

No abrí los ojos hasta que el sonido de una cámara tomando una foto llamó mi atención. Escuché el mismo ruido un par de veces más hasta que fui consciente de lo que me rodeaba. Mi segunda sorpresa del día me la llevé nada más al abrir bien los ojos y distinguir que bajo mi mejilla tenía una almohada muy cómoda. Y si tenía alguna duda sobre si lo que había pasado anoche había sido un sueño o no, en ese instante quedó resuelta por completo, la mayor prueba palpitaba contra mi oído. Sólo podía distinguir una llanura de piel totalmente blanca ante mis ojos, distinguiendo con facilidad una que otra marca hecha por mis dientes en ese pecho desnudo –igual que el mío- tan suave y llamativo. Poco después tomé consciencia del resto de mi cuerpo enredado alrededor del suyo. No me tomó más de un segundo confirmar que no eran las únicas partes expuestas.

Alcé la mirada y ahí estaban esos ojos tan perfectos, su sonrisa modorra y una que otra marca de la almohada en su mejilla. Se veía tremendamente adorable y sexy al mismo tiempo.

—B-buenos días.

—Buenos días mi amor —besó mi frente con tanta ternura que suspiré. Él se alejó sonriendo y me besó lentamente, dejando que sus labios se deslizasen por los míos con suavidad, dejándome saborear su aliento ¿A menta? y disfrutar de todas y cada una de las sensaciones que ese beso me provocaba.

Los recuerdos claros y nítidos de anoche llegaron como golpes a mi mente. ¡Dios! Lo hicimos, lo hicimos...

De pronto sentí cómo movió su mano de forma maestra entre las mantas hasta deslizar los dedos por mi pierna, sujetó justo en la parte de atrás de la rodilla y subió mi muslo sobre su cintura. De esa manera me tenía rodeándole por completo con mis piernas, y pude sentir así su desnudez contra la mía. Gemí ante el roce de esas partes tan sensibles, y me animé a alzar el rostro lo suficiente para verlo y notar que sus ojos tenían ese brillo oscuro que me hacía estremecer.

—Hace muy buen día —murmuró quedito, su aliento era fresco. No supe en qué momento se había levantado a cepillarse los dientes. Eso me dio un poco de pena, pues yo aún no lo hacía y aun así me besó.

—¿Qué quieres que hagamos hoy? —continuó al ver que no respondía—. Estaremos solos hasta mañana en la mañana —acomodó un mechón de cabello tras mi oreja. Su mirada era intensa, profunda, y me hubiera perdido en ella de no ser porque uno de mis pies se posó accidentalmente sobre su trasero—. ¡Yuuri! —exclamó titiritando—. ¡No es invierno y comoquiera tus pies parecen hielo!

Sentí cómo toda su piel se erizaba. Sonreí y solté una risita que pronto se convirtió en carcajada al sentir sus dedos cosquilleando mis plantas. Pensé en darle una patada, pero no podía ni siquiera respirar bien debido a mi risa estridente. Comencé a retorcerme. Uno de sus brazos me sujetaba con fuerza y el otro no dejaba de hacerme cosquillas con sus dedos. Escuché que pronto comenzó a reír también, pero su risa terminó abruptamente, convirtiéndose en un largo gemido.

—Yuuri... —dejó de hacerme cosquillas y me apresó con fuerza entre sus brazos. Ahora fue mi turno de gemir al sentir el roce de nuestras partes más íntimas. —Oh Yuuri —repitió contra la piel de mi cuello y yo sólo arqueé mi espalda al sentirlo frotarse contra mí sin ningún pudor.

—V-Viktor, para...

No lo hizo, siguió frotando.

—No quiero detenerme —murmuró—. Y tú tampoco quieres que lo haga —se separó un poco y miró mi expresión con detenimiento—. Es increíble... —soltó una risilla y yo me avergoncé sin saber con exactitud de qué—...que te sigas sonrojando a pesar de todo lo que hicimos anoche —frotó mi nariz contra la suya en un gesto demasiado tierno—. Cumplí mi palabra.

No entendí a lo que se refería y pareció notarlo.

—Te dije que haríamos más ejercicio anoche —rio—. A eso me refería. Y tú cumpliste también, me diste el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que he recibido en la vida, pero me pregunto si...—di un respingo al sentir su mano apretando mi trasero con fuerza—...puedo disfrutar de mi regalo por tiempo ilimitado.

—Oh, Viktor —un jadeo extraño salió de mi boca cuando nuevamente se frotó contra mí, sólo que más fuerte y preciso. ¿Lo íbamos a hacer de nuevo? Oh cielos, sí, por favor.

_**Narradora.**_

El ruso quitó las incómodas sábanas, echándolas a un lado y posando su cuerpo entero contra el del menor, percatándose de la diferencia de tamaños entre ambos. Katsuki se veía pequeño e indefenso, delgadito y tierno, mientras que él... ya había recuperado su peso normal, su musculatura y todo lo que esto conllevaba. Sí, Yuuri se veía pequeño en comparación con Viktor.

—¿Q-qué haces? —jadeó cuando el otro abrió sus piernas de par en par, maravillado con su elasticidad y sin borrar en ningún momento esa sonrisa traviesa combinada con su oscura mirada.

No había prenda que ocultara la desnudez de ninguno. Tampoco había cortinas que los protegieran de la luz del sol que se colaba ahora por las ventanas. Iluminando el cuarto y permitiendo que la visión de sus cuerpos fuera muy clara. Yuuri estaba muy avergonzado. Su cuerpo se había emocionado con las caricias de Viktor desde hace mucho, y su creciente erección se encargaba de demostrárselo a su amado, quien estaba en las mismas condiciones que él. Pero lo que Yuuri nunca se imaginó fue que descendiera lentamente por todo su torso, dejando un sendero de saliva y besos ardientes por doquier, que después brincaron a la cara interna de uno de sus muslos. El japonés soltó un fuerte gemido cuando no sólo los labios de Viktor recorrían ascendentemente por su piel hasta llegar a su ingle.

—_Demasiado cerca, muy cerca _—se repetía una y mil veces al sentir el aliento caliente en esa zona tan sensible—. ¡Viktor! —gimió con fuerza cuando sintió la nariz del otro rozándose con su palpitante erección. ¿Acaso iba a hacer, lo que creía que iba a hacer?

—Déjame probarlo, sólo un poco —sonrió traviesamente sin moverse de su lugar. Miró a su amante y un enorme sentimiento de ternura lo invadió. El pequeño estaba completamente azorado. Su respiración era errática y el sonrojo le llegaba desde las orejas hasta el cuello, con su mirada atenta a cada movimiento de él—. Yuuri —soltó una risita—. ¿Esto es muy embarazoso para ti?

Pensó que quizás estaba yendo demasiado rápido, después de todo apenas ayer tuvo su primera experiencia sexual. _"No, él aprende rápido, podemos hacerlo" _pensó.

—Demasiado...

—En verdad eres adorable —suspiró, conteniéndose y considerando la opción de desechar su idea inicial al ver que su pequeño seguía siendo un poco inocente como para hacer esas cosas.

—¿En serio lo harás? —sus ojos brillaban, suplicando por obtener esa nueva experiencia, pero sus labios apretados y su ceño fruncido decían todo lo contrario. Por primera vez, Viktor no supo leer las facciones de su amado. Hizo nota mental de agregar esa al repertorio y apuntar luego su significado.

—Sólo si eso es lo que deseas —su voz salió más sensual de lo que imaginó jamás.

—Yo... —Desvió la cabeza hacia un lado, no soportaba el peso de esos ojos azules brillando con tal intensidad—. Hazlo.

Viktor pudo sentir cómo su corazón casi se paralizaba. Sonrió con ansias contenidas y tomó las manos de su amado para ponerlas sobre sus mejillas.

—Entonces quiero que no apartes la mirada. Mírame —pidió con una sonrisita un tanto nerviosa—. Es la primera vez que hago esto. Si no te gusta... sólo detenme —afirmó las manos de él sobre sus propias mejillas, sintiendo cómo Yuuri las acariciaba con cariño a pesar del temblor en ellas.

—E-está bien.

Los ojos azules y los de color chocolate se unieron en una larga mirada, pegados como imanes. Viktor sonrió y movió un poco su rostro para sentir más las caricias en sus mejillas, tomó aire y suspiró antes de sostener una de esas manos y besarlas con devoción. Estaba nervioso. Las ansias por probarlo lo carcomían, pero al mismo tiempo temía hacer algo que no le gustara, temía hacerle daño o incluso que le resultara incómodo y poco placentero.

Entonces descendió su rostro de nuevo a su entrepierna, pero antes de llegar al plato fuerte, decidió comenzar por repartir pequeños besos por la cara interna de sus muslos hasta llegar a su ingle donde decidió usar un poco los dientes, sólo rozándolos al pasar, no se atrevió a morder nada, sabía lo sensible que podía llegar a ser esa parte de su anatomía. Supo que hacía bien su trabajo cuando pequeños jadeos escapaban de esos labios.

Sonrió ladinamente y miró el plato fuerte con un hambre intensa.

—¡Vitya! —gimió sonoramente cuando sopló su aliento sobre la puntita. La emoción anticipada era muy grande. Aún no lo tocaba, pero se retorcía de placer con sólo imaginar lo que iba a sentir.

—No cierres tus piernas —pidió.

—L-lo siento, es... involuntario.

¡RIIIING!

—Llaman a la puerta —se sobresaltó Yuuri.

—Déjalos que toquen, que piensen que no hay nadie.

A Yuuri no se le ocurrió contradecirlo, pues tenía de nuevo esos labios besando todo a su alcance. En la habitación sólo se escuchaban los gemidos de Katsuki y el sutil ruidito que hacían los labios de Viktor sobre su blanca y sensible piel. O así era hasta que el timbre volvió a sonar, y con mucha mayor insistencia. Ambos decidieron ignorarlo, pero fue imposible cuando dejaron el dedo pegado en el timbre. Habían pasado más de treinta segundos y seguían tocándolo.

—¡Demonios! —golpeó el colchón con un puño cerrado. Se incorporó un poco y se dispuso a ir a abrir. Estaba enojado.

—Maldición, Viktor, déjalos que toquen —lo jaló de nuevo a la cama, tumbándolo sobre sí.

—Van a descomponer el timbre y tu mamá no estará feliz con eso —tomó sus manos y las besó con cariño—. Iré a correrlos —se puso de pie y tomó una yukata para cubrir su desnudez—. Ahora vuelvo, no se te ocurra vestirte —le advirtió antes de mirar todo su cuerpo detenidamente. Soltó una risita y salió de ahí.

Yuuri suspiró con pesadez y se cubrió con las sábanas casi por completo. Sentir esa mirada pervertida sobre él le había gustado tanto que...

—Oh Viktor, no tardes —se mordió el labio inferior. Su entrepierna palpitaba dolorosamente.

El ruso corrió olímpicamente, atravesando todo el onsen hasta llegar a la puerta principal y abrir con brusquedad.

—¡¿Qué quieren?!

El joven dejó de tocar el timbre y sonrió ampliamente. Nikiforov lo miró sin poder creerlo.

—¡Sabía que sí había gente en casa!

—_¿Es en serio? _—pensó con fastidio, considerando la posibilidad de cerrarle la puerta en la cara y volver con su amante—. _No... tranquilo Viktor, tranquilo. Es el más grande fan de Yuuri, debes ser amable _—se repitió una y mil veces en la mente antes de esbozar una sonrisa totalmente falsa y forzada—. ¡Minami-kun! ¿Qué se te ofrece?

—¿¡Se encuentra Yuuri?! Supe que despertó del coma, pero había estado viajando y hasta hoy volví a Japón ¡Quisiera verlo! ¡Por favor! —pidió con sus enormes ojos brillando.

—Uhmm... lo siento, pero Yuuri está algo indispuesto, él...

—¡Puedo ayudarlo! ¡Tengo un primo que es doctor y...!

—Yuuri está durmiendo.

—Oh... en ese caso puedo esperarlo —sonrió angelicalmente.

—No sé cuánto tarde en despertar.

—No importa, esperaré.

—Puede que despierte hasta mañana.

—Entonces... ¿Me puedo quedar a dormir?

El ruso se llevó una mano al rostro, y exasperado soltó un pesado suspiro, conteniendo sus ganas de sólo cerrar la puerta y darse media vuelta.

No había remedio.

—Está bien, pasa —abrió más la puerta y lo dejó entrar. Le pidió que esperara en la sala mientras iba a "despertar a Yuuri".

Caminó con pasos muy pesados y molestos hasta llegar a su recámara.

—Amor, vístete. Tienes visita —espetó de mala gana mientras deslizaba la puerta corrediza. Pero nadie lo preparó para lo que iba a ver a continuación.

Yuuri, sí, SU Yuuri, estaba sentado en medio de la cama con sus piernas cruzadas mientras abrazaba una gran almohada que cubría muy bien su anatomía. Su tierno rostro estaba apoyado sobre la almohada, se veía tan sexy y sensual ante los ojos del ruso, quien era inconsciente de que su amado no lo hacía con esa intención. Simplemente se había cansado de esperar y decidió abrazarse a algo para no sentirse solo.

—¡Vitya! —sonrió angelicalmente al verlo entrar—. Te tardaste mucho —infló sus cachetes, haciendo un tierno puchero.

—¡Dios mío! —se abrazó a sí mismo mientras se sonrojaba por completo. Se llevó una mano al rostro, temiendo sufrir una hemorragia nasal.

—¿Visita? ¿Quién?

—Minami...

—Oh... —resopló—. Le hubieras inventado algo —se rascó la nuca, avergonzado.

—Lo intenté —rio, pensó que se emocionaría por la visita del menor—. Pero es muy insistente, quiere verte.

—Bien, iré rápido, lo saludaré y volveremos a lo nuestro.

—Vaya... —sonrió, coqueto—. Mi Yuuri se está volviendo muy "eros".

—¡No digas esas cosas así como así! —se avergonzó y salió de la cama con prisa, olvidando la debilidad en sus piernas.

—¡Tranquilo! —lo sostuvo antes de que cayera, Yuuri se aferró a sus brazos y masculló unos improperios en japonés que el ruso no logró entender, pero vio la frustración en sus facciones.

—Estoy... —apretó los dientes—. Estoy harto de esto ¿Hasta cuándo volveré a la normalidad? —apretó la yukata azul de su amante entre sus puños.

El otro sonrió muy débilmente y con tristeza. Lo entendía a la perfección. Su mundo había sido pura miel sobre hojuelas desde anoche; habían permanecido en su burbuja de perfección, hasta que Yuuri puso un pie sobre el suelo, trayendo con ello la fea realidad: su incapacidad aún notable.

El ruso le puso una yukata encima para cubrir su desnudez, la acomodó como debía y recorrió suavemente los brazos de su amado hasta sostener con firmeza sus manos, entrelazando sus dedos.

—Solucionaremos eso con el tiempo —juntó su frente con la de él, obligándolo a que lo viera a los ojos—. Estaré contigo en cada paso de tu recuperación ¿Lo recuerdas? —alzó una mano hasta acariciar su mejilla y parte de su nuca antes de atraerlo a un suave y hermoso beso—. Ahora vamos con Minami, lo saludas y lo despides para volver a lo nuestro —rozó sus labios con los de él—. Quisiera que nos bañáramos juntos —soltó de pronto, admirando los bonitos ojos sorprendidos de Katsuki, brillando ante la propuesta.

—Me encantaría —aceptó la mano que ahora le ofrecía su novio y caminó junto a él cuidadosamente hasta llegar a la sala, donde un emocionado Minami lo recibió.

—¡Yuuri! —se paró como resorte del sofá y se echó encima del pelinegro, quien casi cae al piso al tener al jovencito aferrado por completo a su cuerpo, casi como un koala. De no ser por Viktor -quien miró todo con enfado- se habría caído al suelo.

—¡Ten más cuidado! —exclamó el ruso con verdadera molestia y algo de celos al ver cómo el muchacho abrazaba a su Yuuri.

—Está bien, Viktor —le sonrió a su pareja—. Estoy bien, no ocurrió nada.

—¡Lo siento!

—Yuuri aún está débil, no deberías acercártele así.

Katsuki entornó los ojos hacia su pareja. Ese comentario no venía al caso.

—¡Lo siento mucho! —se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al pequeño.

—Está bien, no te sientas mal —le sonrió amablemente a su querido fan.

—Bueno... ya se saludaron, ya platicaron... —tomó la mano de su novio—... es hora de que Yuuri descanse.

—¡¿Tan pronto?! —se desanimó mucho.

—Viktor —le dio un suave codazo—. Vayamos a la sala a platicar un rato.

—¡Yo te ayudo! —el menor tomó el brazo de su ídolo y lo encaminó al sofá para dos, donde se sentó con él.

Viktor se quedó en medio del corredor, aún con el brazo que sostenía a Yuuri extendido en el aire, y con una expresión de incredulidad incomparable.

—_Ok, respira y cuenta hasta mil, no, que sea hasta un millón _—pensaba con frustración. Ésta sólo incrementó al escuchar los comentarios halagadores de su pareja dirigidos al niño. Bueno, ya no se veía tan niño como lo recordaba. En realidad había crecido mucho en este año, ya estaba del mismo tamaño que Yuuri y eso que apenas tenía dieciocho años.

Caminó hasta dejarse caer en el sillón frente al que ya estaba ocupado. Cruzó una pierna sobre la otra, apoyó el codo sobre el descansabrazos y llevó un par de dedos a su sien, taladrando con la mirada al niño que no dejaba de tomar las manos de SU Yuuri. Definitivamente se arrepintió de no haberle cerrado la puerta en la cara. Ni siquiera sabía de qué estaban hablando, sólo podía sentir cómo su estómago se llenaba de bilis al ver cómo su novio correspondía las sonrisas del joven. ¿Por qué le sonreía así? ¡No! Esas sonrisas debían de ser sólo para él.

Y Yuuri no se atrevía a dirigirle la mirada ni un segundo ¿Por qué?

Comenzó a golpetear el suelo con su pie descalzo, fue sin darse cuenta, pero los otros dos lo notaron, en especial Yuuri, quien de inmediato miró a su pareja y un escalofrío le recorrió la espina al notar su filosa y profunda mirada.

Una alerta se prendió en la mente de Yuuri, de pronto se puso nervioso e intentó cortar la conversación con su admirador, disculpándose e inventando que no se sentía muy bien. Volvió a mirar a su pareja y ahora ésta sonreía con algo de diversión maléfica.

Finalmente Minami se despidió, prometiendo ir a visitarlo en unos días para ponerle al tanto de todo lo que ha ocurrido en el mundo del patinaje desde que cayó en coma. Katsuki se emocionó mucho, pues había intentado sacar el tema con Viktor, pero éste siempre cambiaba la conversación cada vez que podía.

—Dijiste que lo despedirías rápido, su visita duró mucho —le reclamó un segundo después de que Minami saliera por la puerta principal.

—¡Viktor! —puso ambas manos sobre sus caderas, molesto—. Estaba diciendo cosas muy importantes que nos conciernen a los dos ¿No le pusiste atención?

El aludido se encogió de hombros. Sí, debía admitir que se la pasó taladrando a Minami con la mirada y no prestó atención a ninguna de sus palabras. Sólo podía ver cómo se atrevía a tocar a su amado Yuuri y a sonreírle de esa forma tan... ¡Argh!

—Me lo imaginé —farfulló con algo de enojo mientras se encaminaba cuidadosamente hacia el sillón más cercano, el cual no vio bien y terminó tropezándose al suelo después de golpearse el dedo chiquito del pie contra la esquina del mueble—. ¡Kuso! —se hizo bolita sobre el piso de madera.

—¡Yuuri! —el aludido no llegó lo suficientemente rápido como para salvarlo del piso—. ¿Estás bien?

—¡Mi dedo chiquito! ¡Kuso! ¡Con un demonio! ¡Esto duele!

El peligris se quedó estático en su lugar.

—Yuuri... no sabía que podías decir tantas palabrotas juntas... —soltó una risilla traviesa.

—¡Tú! —lo apuntó con un dedo, y por primera vez el otro pudo ver unas lagrimitas asomándose por sus ojos—. Ya no me molestes, que ni siquiera me dejaste platicar a gusto con Minami-kun —se puso de pie con dificultad y cojeó hacia el sillón.

—Le gustas —soltó de pronto.

—Claro que no.

—Le-gus-tas.

—¿Por qué lo dices? Él sólo es un admirador mío, así como yo te he admirado siempre y... —se dio cuenta de lo que decía—...oh. Uhm... no me digas que estabas celoso.

—No.

—Pero... —fue interrumpido.

—¡Sigo celoso! —se paró frente a él en el sofá—. Y te lo haré pagar con creces. Desperdiciamos una hora de nuestro domingo en ese niño, no quiero perder más tiempo —se inclinó y lo tomó en brazos al estilo nupcial.

—V-Viktor ¿Qué haces?

—Te dije que tomaríamos un baño.

Así lo llevó hasta el área donde los clientes suelen lavarse antes de entrar a las aguas termales. Lo sentó en un banquito y trajo las cosas necesarias para bañarlo. Le arrancó la yukata después de quitarse la suya.

—Yuuri, es un poco tonto lo que estoy por decirte, pero... —sus mejillas se tiñeron de un tierno rojo al tenerlo sentado frente a él, desnudo y totalmente entregado—... siempre tuve una extraña fantasía.

—¿Fa-fantasía? —seguía sentado, cubriendo su cuerpo con sus brazos, de pronto se sintió muy avergonzado.

—Ducharnos juntos... lavar tu cuerpo mientras tú me abrazas, lavar tu cabello... es extraño, lo sé —se avergonzó.

—N-no lo es —desvió la mirada—. Yo quiero hacer lo mismo.

Los ojos del otro se iluminaron como dos farolas. Lo levantó y se lo llevó a una de las duchas privadas. Abrió la llave para que el agua saliera tibia, pero Yuuri modificó la temperatura, poniéndola completamente caliente.

—¡Está ardiendo! —se quejó el ruso, asombrándose al ver cómo su amante se ponía bajo el agua sin ningún problema.

—Así me gusta —soltó una risilla, arrastrándolo con él.

Estaban parados bajo la regadera, el agua estaba hirviendo y la sangre bajo su piel también. Los fuertes brazos de Viktor apresaban contra la pared a su pequeño katsudon, no dejándole escapatoria hacia ningún lado. Miró su lindo rostro y se supo el hombre más afortunado del mundo al tenerlo como pareja.

Viktor tomó una esponja y la llenó de jabón para pasarla por todo el cuerpo de su amado. Comenzó con el cuello, el pecho, los brazos, las axilas (Le hizo cosquillas aquí) sus caderas y luego enredó una a una las piernas de Katsuki alrededor de él para lavarlas con total dedicación. Eso le trajo un par de malos recuerdos que fueron captados al instante por Yuuri, éste tomó su mejilla con cariño y lo obligó a mirarlo. Y es que Viktor recordó aquellos días no muy lejanos en los que pasaba la esponja por su cuerpo, estando inconsciente.

—No estamos más en esos días. No dejes que los recuerdos te agobien, estoy aquí contigo... y va a ser así hasta que tú lo decidas —sus palabras fueron sinceras y directas, su mirada decidida le dio una seguridad enorme al ruso, quién mostró una gigante sonrisa y asaltó sus labios con hambre atrasada.

—Entonces quédate conmigo para siempre.

El otro se sorprendió un poco, pues no lo decía en broma.

—Quiero que no nos separemos, quiero una vida contigo, en las buenas y en las malas.

—Parece una propuesta de matrimonio —medio se rio, medio se sonrojó.

—¿Y si lo fuera?

—Viktor... —su rostro se llenó de emociones difíciles de explicar. Rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos hasta pegarlo a sus labios. Ambos estaban bajo el chorro de agua y la sensación era maravillosa—. Es mi turno —tomó la esponja y comenzó a lavar con cariño todo el cuerpo de su amante, quien se dejó hacer mientras tomaba otra esponja y limpiaba un poco más a su amado. Lo divertido llegó cuando ambos se ayudaron a lavarse el cabello.

—¡Me entró al ojo! —se quejó escandalosamente, agitando las manos.

—¡Ponte bajo el agua! —lo jaló, pero el ruso se negaba a poner su rostro bajo el agua ardiendo—. No seas exagerado —soltó una risilla mientras usaba su mano para retirar con cariño, casi maternal, los restos de champú.

—Me has salvado.

—Ahora tu ojo está hinchado y rojo —rio—. Te ves raro.

—Oh...—se desanimó y en venganza revolvió bruscamente el liso cabello negro de su pareja, dejándole un peinado demasiado punk—. No creo verme más ridículo que tú —estalló en carcajadas—. Pareces una estrella de rock.

Ahora fue el turno de Yuuri para hacerle un peinado chistoso. Aprovechó a que su cabello plateado era más largo de lo normal para levantarlo todo en su coronilla, haciéndolo parecer una larga antena saliendo de su cabeza. Katsuki estalló en carcajadas.

—¡Dios! —rio, casi ahogándose—. ¡Si tan sólo pudieras verte!

—¿Me veo sexy? —alzó una ceja galantemente.

—¡JAJAJAJAJA! —calló la carcajada cuando lo metieron bajo el chorro del agua. Pegando su espalda a la pared.

—Tú sí te ves sexy, sea como sea, siempre te ves sexy —pegó su frente contra la de él, descendió sus manos hasta las caderas y las apretó con fuerza, sacando un gemido de su pareja—. Yuuri —suspiró—. Necesito hacerte mío una vez más —lo abrazó para hacerle notar su ya entera excitación.

Las piernas del otro se hicieron gelatina. Viktor tuvo que sostenerlo entre sus brazos, pero pronto recuperó fuerza, y sin decir nada se echó a sus labios con ferocidad, arrancándole varios suspiros al mayor cuando se le ocurrió usar sus dientes para morderle con ganas el labio inferior, entonces Viktor se le despegó un poco para besar, morder y succionar la piel blanca de su cuello. Vio las marcas que dejaron sus dientes la noche anterior, se notaban demasiado. Pasó su lengua por esa cicatriz en un tipo de disculpa por haber sido un poco salvaje.

Sonrió orgulloso cuando vio que el miembro de Yuuri estaba totalmente despierto. La erección de ambos estuvo presente desde que se desnudaron, pero ninguno se había atrevido a deshacer esos momentos divertidos al bañarse, sin embargo, sus instintos más bajos les pedían ceder ante sus deseos.

—Necesito hacerlo ya —apretó las nalgas de Katsuki con fuerza.

—No te estoy deteniendo... —gimió contra sus labios—...hazme tuyo, Vitya.

Fue la gota que derramó el vaso. No se contuvo más, apretó ahora sus caderas y lo giró hasta empotrarlo contra la pared. Pegó sus caderas contra las de él, sintiendo la deliciosa fricción de sus cuerpos acompañada con el chorro de agua caliente que sólo lo prendía más. Esa posición le daba libre acceso para acariciar el pecho de su amado. Así recorrió con sus manos cada centímetro de esa tersa piel, descendiendo cada vez más hasta que sus manos se hallaron estimulando más esa erección.

—¡Viktor! —gemía una y otra vez. Sus manos rasguñaban el azulejo de la pared mientras se retorcía por la emoción al saber lo que estaba por venir. Las manos del ruso lo sostenían por las caderas, intentando mantenerlo quieto, pues éste comenzó a mover su trasero contra las caderas del otro, incitándolo provocativamente.

Nikiforov se deleitaba con el hermoso paisaje ante él. No podía creer que una espalda lograra ser tan condenadamente sexy, y más con esos leves movimientos que hacía con cada caricia que él le brindaba. Dios... se moría por hacerlo suyo de una vez, pero antes quería proporcionarle un poco de placer. Se inclinó lo suficiente para repartir un montón de besos por toda su espalda sin dejar de estimular su miembro con ambas manos, vaya que requería de las dos para hacer el trabajo debidamente. Su lívido aumentó cuando el pelinegro detuvo sus manos y murmuró entrecortadamente unas palabras.

—Hazlo... ya... ahora. No voy a aguantar mucho —lo miró por sobre su hombro, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, cegados por la pasión del momento. Entonces el ruso notó cómo las piernas de su amado temblaban un poco.

—Quizás deberíamos ir a un lugar más cómodo y... ¡Ah...! —jadeó al sentir cómo el otro le restregaba el trasero por toda su erección—. Chert voz'mi! _**(Damn it!) **_—exclamó, lleno de placer.

—Te dije que lo hicieras, hazlo... —suplicó.

—Los preservativos... —recordó, soltando a su amado en el acto.

—¡Kuso! Viktor, hazlo ya —le dio un golpe con su trasero para luego ponerse en una pose un tanto sugerente, con sus nalgas alzadas mientras apoyaba ambas palmas extendidas contra el azulejo de la pared.

—Oh, Yuuri —gimió, apresándolo con sus brazos y besando su nuca y espalda con vehemencia. Se pegó a él, haciendo que sintiera su cuerpo desnudo pegadito a su espalda. El calor de Yuuri en ese momento era increíble: abrasador, cómodo, reconfortante, incitante. Entonces tomó su miembro y lo dirigió a esa entrada tan estrecha que lo esperaba con ansias. El otro jadeó al sentir la dureza de su sexo acomodándose en su entrada. Alzó un poco más las caderas y abrió ambas piernas, sintiéndose mareado, aturdido y sofocado. Cerró los ojos y se enfocó en las sensaciones, se repitió mentalmente que en esta ocasión no debía doler tanto, no debería de...

—¡Ohhhh! —se contrajo un poco de dolor al sentir que entraba de una sola intención y más aún cuando comenzó a moverse enérgicamente sin esperar ni un segundo—. ¡Viktor! ¡Oh, Viktor! —sin embargo, no le pidió que se detuviera. Lo estaba disfrutando.

—Oh, mi amor —mordió su cuello y es que la sensación de entrar en él sin ningún tipo de protección era tan... exquisita. Sus paredes eran suaves, estrechas y lo retenían con tanta fuerza que su autocontrol se iba a la mierda.

El placer del japonés se incrementó exponencialmente cuando una mano traviesa comenzó a acariciar con insistencia su aún considerable erección.

—¿E-está bien así? —preguntó entrecortadamente. Si Yuuri pudiera ver su rostro, notaría lo azorado que se encontraba, y es que la imagen de un Yuuri completamente excitado, dándole la espalda y meneando las caderas contra las suyas... le provocaba un corto circuito de placer.

—Muy bien —no pudo decir más, su mente estaba concentrada en las sensaciones que su cuerpo le transmitía.

Las embestidas aumentaron su ritmo: profundas, duras, placenteras y muy, pero muy intensas. Viktor podía sentir cómo el cuerpo de Yuuri lo retenía cada vez que intentaba salir para volver a entrar con un poco más de violencia. Sus caderas tomaron vida propia, no podía detenerse, menos cuando escuchó los gemidos de su amado.

—Vitya... yo creo que... creo que voy a... ¡Ahh!

El orgasmo del menor fue largo y placentero, pero Viktor aún no tenía suficiente. Lo empujó más contra el muro y aumentó la velocidad de cada estocada. Cuando estuvo cerca del clímax salió rápidamente de su amado, éste refunfuñó al sentir el abandono, pero es que el peliplata no dejaría que el cuerpo de su amante se ensuciara, así que dejó salir todo su orgasmo fuera del pelinegro.

—Lo... hubieras dejado... dentro...

Esas palabras lo pusieron tan nervioso que no pudo evitar soltar una risilla tonta. Su Yuuri era maravilloso, era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por darle comodidad y placer. Sonrió ampliamente y aún tembloroso por el intenso orgasmo, recargó su frente contra la espalda ardiente de su novio, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Ambos estaban agitados y sudorosos, pero esto último no se notaba debido al chorro de agua que aún caía sobre los dos.

—Eso fue... maravilloso... —las piernas le temblaron y Viktor previno lo que sucedería, así que lo tomó entre sus brazos antes de que cayera—. Casi no siento mis piernas... —se espantó un poco.

—Tranquilo, es normal —al fin le vio el rostro y sin esperar un segundo más, le plantó un beso nada inocente en los labios.

—¿Por qué es _normal? _—su nerviosismo aumentó.

—Uhm... —comenzó a caminar hacia las puertas deslizables que daban hacia las aguas termales—. No lo recuerdo, pero Chris dijo que sí lo era.

—¡¿Chris?! ¿Qué tiene qué ver él en esto?

—Larga historia.

Y así lo metió con cuidado al onsen. Soltó un largo y pesado suspiro cuando él hizo lo mismo, sentándose a un lado de Yuuri y pasando un brazo por sus hombros. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. Su paraíso completo estaba ahí. Sentía que si el mundo se acabara en este mismo instante, él se iría con una sonrisa al otro mundo. Esa sensación incrementó cuando sintió que bajo el agua un pie acariciaba su pierna, sonrió y rio entre dientes.

—Dame tu pequeño y adorable pie —pidió de pronto, mirándolo con una sonrisita. El otro también rio y se hizo el tonto.

—Si te doy mi pie, ahora sí me será imposible caminar.

—No me hagas entrar a buscarlo —rio, intentando sonar amenazador, lo cual fue imposible.

—Está bien —soltó una risita cantarina y puso la pierna entera sobre los muslos del peliplata. Ambos estaban sentados en un pequeño escalón que les servía de asiento, el agua les llegaba al pecho y estaba tremendamente agradable—. Eso se siente muy bien —suspiró lleno de placer al sentir el masaje en su pie.

—Esto me trae recuerdos —rio un poco.

—La noche antes de irnos a Barcelona... —murmuró, viendo hacia el techo con una sonrisa boba.

—Así es. Estabas tan avergonzado en ese momento que creí que te desmayarías —rio—. Aunque no has cambiado mucho —confirmó, pues deslizó su mano mucho más arriba, hasta llegar a su muslo, y al acariciarlo bajo el agua obtuvo el mismo resultado: un Yuuri muy sonrojado y nervioso.

—Tú tampoco has cambiado mucho.

—Lo hice —notó la mirada desconcertada de su amante—. Ahora te amo más... —esbozó una tierna sonrisa—. Pensé que era imposible, pero contigo descubrí otro tipo de amor que nunca antes había experimentado. Tengo esta imperante necesidad de permanecer a tu lado, cueste lo que cueste. Si me separo de ti... simplemente moriría, y no estoy exagerando —se puso muy serio. Extendió una mano hasta acariciar su mejilla y atraerlo un poco hacia sí—. Yuuri, te necesito en mi vida más que nada en el mundo, más que el patinaje, más que mis medallas; todo eso pasó a segundo plano desde que aceptaste y correspondiste mis sentimientos.

—Viktor —se le fue el aliento.

—¿Aún tienes dudas de mi amor por ti?

—No hay ni una duda, Vitya —acortó la distancia entre ambos para juntar sus labios en una caricia sublime y maravillosa.

Se separaron luego de un rato y unieron sus frentes mientras recuperaban el ritmo normal de su respiración.

—Me he vuelto adicto a ti —suspiró pesadamente—. Yuuri, debo decirte algo —lo miró fijamente—. Nunca había sido celoso, hasta ahora. Y quiero hacértelo saber porque... —se mordió el labio inferior, avergonzado—... porque fue horrible ver cómo le sonreías a Minami.

El menor estudió atentamente cada facción de su novio, tratando de encontrar la broma en eso, pero no halló ningún indicio de gracia, estaba siendo completamente serio.

—Quiero que esas sonrisas sean sólo para mí.

—Viktor —rio un poco—. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que me estás pidiendo?

El otro se puso más serio.

—Sólo te digo la verdad. Además, ese chico te quiere, ya te lo dije.

—¡Casi lo olvido! ¿Escuchaste lo que dijo Minami? ¿No, verdad? —alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

—En lo absoluto.

—En los medios quieren entrevistarnos a cada uno por separado. Al parecer quieren saber nuestros planes futuros, tanto en el patinaje como en el ámbito personal —sonrió nervioso—. Creo que tendré que decirles que no patinaré en un tiempo.

El corazón del ruso se partió a la mitad.

—Pero te tengo a ti, como pareja y como entrenador. Nada puede ir mejor, sé que regresaré pronto al patinaje, quizás en el 2018 pueda participar de nuevo en los GPF, quiero ganar esa medalla de oro para ti.

Esas dos mitades terminaron siendo miles de pedacitos de corazón ruso. Había palidecido a más no poder, ni siquiera respondió.

—¿Viktor? ¿Qué ocurre? —se le acercó y puso una mano en su mejilla.

Nikiforov cerró los ojos con el dolor de su alma reflejado en su expresión. Tomó esa pequeña mano y la apretó más contra su mejilla. Quería decirle la verdad, que jamás en la vida podría volver a patinar, al menos no para concursar. Pero no podía, no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para destruir los sueños e ilusiones del amor de su vida.

—Te he dicho que no necesito esa medalla de oro. Tenerte a ti es mucho más satisfactorio.

—Pero yo quiero...

—No.

—¿Por qué...? —fue interrumpido.

—No quiero que patines.

—Viktor... ¿Por qué? —se espantó. El otro tuvo que pensar rápido.

—No quiero que vuelvas a accidentarte.

—Oh vamos, es muy poco probable que suceda de nuevo.

—Aun así —tomó su mano y la llevó a sus labios—. No quiero que lo hagas.

—Lo seguiré haciendo —sonrió traviesamente, ajeno al sufrimiento de su novio—. Y tú me ayudarás a lograrlo.

—Yuuri —no podía más con esa opresión en su pecho. Quería decirle la verdad ahora mismo, pero si lo hacía destruiría su corazón, además, aún tenía la esperanza de que se pudiera recuperar por completo. Tenía ya casi una semana haciendo llamadas, investigando y usando a sus contactos influyentes para encontrar una solución al problema de Yuuri. Buscó entre los mejores hospitales de rehabilitación física del mundo y encontró varios en Tokio, EUA, Reino Unido, Canadá y Rusia. Todos estaban demasiado lejos de casa y los más cercanos no tenían lo necesario a pesar de ser los mejores. Y su Yuuri se merecía atención de primera, él se encargaría de eso. Lo más probable era que fueran a América o a su ciudad natal, pues justo en San Petersburgo había uno de los mejores hospitales de rehabilitación del mundo—. De acuerdo, haremos lo necesario para que vuelvas a patinar —lo apresó entre sus brazos con fuerza. Una tristeza muy profunda se había apoderado de pronto de su corazón, y eso no tardaría en notarlo su pareja, así que lo abrazó, lo abrazó con fuerza y se consoló a sí mismo. Nadie más sabía sobre la condición del japonés, sólo el señor Katsuki y él.

—¿Qué tienes, Viktor?

Demonios, ya se había dado cuenta.

—Nada —se separó del abrazo sólo para asaltar sus labios con ferocidad. No quería pensar en eso, no más. El beso fue largo y entrañable. Entonces Yuuri se separó despacio, dando un último mordisco sin fuerza a su labio inferior. Se quedaron frente con frente, estudiándose con avidez en la cercanía. Ambos azorados, con las pupilas dilatadas y respirando rápido por el esfuerzo. Viktor fue el primero en recuperarse para seguir con otro beso, más intenso aún, y es que besar a su novio era una de las cosas que más disfrutaba. Amaba trazar con la punta de la lengua el contorno de sus labios, succionarlos por horas hasta dejarlos rojos e hinchados, entrar a explorar la cavidad de su boca y perderse en ella para no salir jamás. Esta era una adicción que no podía verse lamentando nunca. Menos con el hombre que lo miraba ahora mismo, muy complacido con su entusiasmo. Entonces decidió bloquear los pensamientos negativos y dar paso a la felicidad que lo había estado inundando desde el sábado en la mañana.

Y así fue como la intensidad inicial dio paso a la curiosidad entre risas y luego a un letargo íntimo, acompañado por esos roces tentativos de sus manos sobre cada centímetro de piel que estaba a su alcance. De pronto el ruso se movió en el agua hasta quedar sentado a horcajadas sobre el regazo de su amado, hundió las manos en la maraña de cabellos color ébano, masajeando su cuero cabelludo y deteniéndose en esa pequeña cicatriz de la cirugía. Admiró por unos segundos la mirada achocolatada de Yuuri, su corazón palpitó con fuerza al ver su hermoso rostro nuevamente nublado por la pasión. Y no pudo contener una risita traviesa al sentir cómo lo tenía ya bien sujeto por las caderas con ambas manos. Entonces se atrevió a meter las manos bajo el agua para recorrer su cuerpo con ellas, acariciando esa suave piel que se había vuelto su perdición. Yuuri recargó su cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos para dejarse llevar por el placer. Y Viktor fue un poco más osado y descendió sus manos a la entrepierna de su pareja.

—¡Yuuri! —exclama admirado—. ¡No tienes llenadera! —rio al sentir la dureza del japonés.

—¡L-lo siento! —se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, muy avergonzado.

—No te preocupes por eso, no eres el único —murmuró en un tono profundo mientras tomaba una de sus manos y la llevaba hasta su entrepierna—. ¿Ves? —sonrió de lado al ver cómo se avergonzaba aún más. Y entonces tuvo una idea increíble.

No dijo nada y tampoco previó a su novio de sus futuras acciones. Simplemente se le separó, se puso de pie y giró sobre sus talones para después sentarse con suavidad sobre el regazo de su amado, dándole la espalda y presionando su trasero estratégicamente sobre esa zona tan sensible que clamaba por ser estimulada.

—¿Q-qué haces?

—Sólo quiero que me abraces... —no tuvo que decirlo dos veces, el de ojos cafés pasó sus brazos por los costados de su pareja, abrazándolo por la cintura y desde atrás.

—¿Sólo eso? —murmuró en su oído después de apoyar el mentón sobre su hombro. En un arranque de seguridad, se atrevió a besar su cuello lentamente pero con profundidad, dejando huella de sus labios con cada beso. Ascendió un poco hasta apresar el lóbulo de su oreja entre sus labios. Viktor soltó un gemido un tanto fuerte. Ambos tenían eso en común, sus oídos eran zonas altamente erógenas y sabían aprovecharlo al máximo. Así pues, Katsuki mordisqueó su oreja con sensualidad, dejándole sentir su cálido aliento—. Me gustas tanto... —murmuró contra la piel de su nuca después de mover sus cabellos. Si estuvieran frente a frente, habría notado el tierno sonrojo en el mayor—. Tu piel sabe muy bien —no fueron sólo sus labios los que probaron esa tersa piel.

—Oh Yuuri —suspiró profundamente, pero dio un respingo cuando sintió una caricia sobre los rasguños de su espalda.

—No puedo creer que te hice esto —se avergonzó mucho—. Lo siento tanto.

El ruso rio y miró hacia atrás por sobre su hombro.

—Recuerda: Son heridas de batalla —le guiñó un ojo, pero Yuuri no le permitió decir más, pues atrapó sus labios entre los suyos, sintiendo cómo éstos ya estaban hinchados por tanto beso. No habían parado desde ayer.

—Me enloqueces —gruñó contra los labios de Viktor al sentir cómo éste pegaba su espalda un poco más hacia su pecho, logrando en consecuencia una presión mayor en su miembro ya adolorido.

—Amor... —murmuró después de sentir que lo rodeaba con sus brazos delgados, usando más fuerza que antes.

—¿Mhm? —apoyó el mentón sobre el hombro derecho de Viktor.

—Quiero... —se acomodó todavía más hacia el pecho de su pareja—... arrancarte de nuevo la virginidad, pero... —sonrió maquiavélicamente—... de otra forma.

Yuuri se estremeció. Entendió de inmediato lo que tenía en mente, pues sintió el trasero de Viktor restregándose contra su miembro, lo hacía lenta y deliciosamente.

—Oh no. Eso no —palideció, agitándose como si hubiera descubierto que en vez de agua había lava a su alrededor.

—¿Por qué no? —sonrió como niño mimado.

—Porque... —¡ah! —gimió ante una caricia nada inocente—. ¡Detente! ¡No seas tramposo! —enrojeció—. Es... es porque no quiero que te duela.

—No me va a doler —se incorporó lo suficiente para girar y dejar de darle la espalda. Se sentó sobre su regazo, con ambas piernas abiertas, mostrando que él también poseía mucha elasticidad. En esta posición sus miembros se rozaban deliciosamente bajo el agua. Extendió sus manos hasta las mejillas del menor y las apretó con cariño—. Y si me duele, estaré feliz porque eres tú quien lo provoca —dio un corto beso a sus labios antes de sumergir ambas manos bajo el agua para tomar la erección de Yuuri entre sus manos y dirigirla lentamente hacia su entrada.

—No... no lo hagas —jadeó—. Es mi primera vez y... ¡Ah!

Ambos cerraron los ojos con fuerza cuando introdujo la puntita. Viktor imaginándose lo que Yuuri sintió cuando se lo hizo, y éste último maravillándose con esa nueva sensación de entrar lentamente en alguien.

—También es mi primera vez —suspiró y jadeó un poco al sentir algo de dolor. Alejó el miembro de Yuuri de su entrada y en su lugar llevó la mano de su amado a esa zona, indicándole qué hacer. Yuuri entendió lo que pedía, y ya sin tantos titubeos introdujo un dedo dentro de su amado, preparándolo para recibirlo por primera vez—. Sé gentil —fue lo único que pidió el ruso antes de esconder su rostro en el cuello de su amado.

Yuuri lo sentía muy estrecho, no entendía cómo podría penetrarlo sin hacerle sentir tanto dolor. Pero la pasión y la necesidad de Viktor eran mayores. Le pidió que introdujera un dedo más, Yuuri lo hizo, y después de un rato de estarlo dilatando, supuso que sería momento de hacerlo. Viktor pensó lo mismo, pues se incorporó sólo lo suficiente como para sentarse poco a poco sobre el miembro de Yuuri. Éste sonrió, su querido Viktor lo estaba haciendo muy despacio, seguro sintió dolor y por eso...

Contrario a los pensamientos de Katsuki, el ruso se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el miembro entero.

—Bózhe moy! _**(¡Dios mío!) **_—su grito fue de genuino placer y dolor mezclados. Y Yuuri... ni se diga. Éste último todavía no lo podía creer. Apretaba con fuerza las nalgas de su amado y mordía su cuello mientras que el otro lo rodeaba con sus brazos por la nuca, quizás no se había dado cuenta, pero estaba halando el cabello negro de su pareja.

—¡Demonios! Viktor, esto es tan...

—Es... delicioso, ¿No? —separó su rostro un poco y se miraron fijamente durante unos segundos.

—¿Duele? —no quería moverse para no lastimarlo, pero tenía que luchar con sus ganas, pues el deseo era irrefrenable.

Viktor escondió el rostro en el hombro del japonés y negó suavemente con la cabeza, sin borrar una leve sonrisa de sus labios. Dolía, vaya que dolía y se sintió un poco mal con su pequeño al recordar que anoche fue un poco brusco en su primera vez; pero no pudo pensar lo mismo cuando a Katsuki se le ocurrió darle una pequeña embestida, fue apenas notable, pero para alguien como Viktor, quien experimentaba su primera vez de esta manera, era algo sumamente increíble.

—¡Ohhh! ¡Ahh! —había sentido algo que nunca antes experimentó. Yuuri alcanzó un punto dentro de él que jamás había sido tocado y ahora no podía sentirse más excitado.

—¡L-lo siento! No debí moverme aún ¿Duele mucho?

—Fóllame.

—¡¿Ehh!? —tragó dolorosamente.

—Lo que oíste —comenzó a subir y bajar su cuerpo, consiguiendo apoyo en los hombros de su pareja—. ¡Oh Yuuri! —exclamó cuando no fue el único en mover sus caderas. El ritmo incrementó considerablemente y los gemidos no se hicieron esperar.

A pesar de que apenas iniciaban su vida sexual juntos, había ya una familiaridad entre sus cuerpos, en el movimiento de sus manos sobre sus curvas y valles, en el sabor compartido entre sus bocas. Yuuri cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por todas esas sensaciones tan maravillosas. Así como Viktor se aferraba inconscientemente a su cabello, Yuuri apretaba con intensidad sus caderas, dejando la huella de sus manos ahí. Subió esas manos hasta la cintura del peliplata, sintiendo en su recorrido cada músculo y la perfección de ese cuerpo de estatua griega. Lo estrechó más hacia sí y siguió embistiendo con fuerza. El agua a su alrededor se movía al ritmo de sus movimientos.

Yuuri quería amarlo con todas sus fuerzas, queriendo mostrarle con caricias, besos y demás que su amor era infinito para que no se alejara jamás de su lado, nunca...

Y el otro lo abrazó más y al fin sacó su rostro del hombro de Yuuri para besarlo como si el mundo se fuera a acabar. El aire se agotaba, pero sólo se separaban fugazmente para tomar un respiro y no tener que separarse de ese beso tan demandante, que en ese instante necesitaban más que cualquier tipo de oxígeno.

—Ya no aguanto... —gimió contra los labios del ruso. Éste exhaló con fuerza, lleno de placer.

—No Yuuri, aún no —se incorporó, jadeando al sentirse un poco vacío al no tenerlo dentro. Se dio media vuelta y al saber que su amado aún no recuperaba su condición, decidió facilitarle el trabajo al volverse a sentar sobre su miembro de un solo golpe. El contacto fue más profundo y la excitación aumentó en ambos. Viktor buscó a tientas bajo el agua hasta encontrar las pequeñas manos de su amado, las apretó con cariño y las llevó directo a su propio sexo—. Por favor —suplicó, jadeante. Y el aludido no esperó a que se lo repitiera—. Oh... eso... se siente muy bien —arqueó su espalda ante las caricias.

Ambos gemían al unísono ante el placer de saberse unidos en cuerpo y alma. Yuuri se sentía morir con la deliciosa fricción entre sus cuerpos. No soportó la necesidad de ponerse de pie, y lo hizo, empujando a Viktor hacia delante. Se giró un poco para que éste pudiera sostenerse de la orilla, donde el agua les llegaba debajo de las caderas estando de pie. Le penetración entonces fue más placentera. El ruso se inclinó más hacia delante y Yuuri desde atrás lo embestía a veces suave, a veces con fuerza, pero en ningún momento dejó de bombear.

—Oh Yuuri... —se retorció por el placer. Sus cuerpos estaban empapados, calientes.

—Te amo tanto —susurró en su oído después de inclinarse sobre su espalda, apretándolo más hacia sí. Su voz era grave, ronca y profunda. Viktor no resistió la curiosidad y giró su cabeza un poco por sobre su hombro, mirándolo y notando lo sexy que se veía con esa expresión seria, su ceño levemente fruncido, el sonrojo en sus mejillas debido al esfuerzo y con todo su cabello hacia atrás.

—Mi cerdito... te ves tan sexy —le sonrió con su expresión un poco alterada por el éxtasis que experimentaba. Pronto jadeó y apretó los puños al sentir una estocada más fuerte y profunda.

—No me digas así —gruñó mientras lo mordía en el cuello. Esto elevó la pasión hasta niveles inimaginables. Viktor incluso apretaba los dedos de sus pies, hasta que se sintió próximo a culminar. Lo hizo cuando Yuuri llevó una mano a su entrepierna, acariciando cariñosamente, a diferencia de la violencia de sus embestidas. El ruso no pudo más. Pronunció unas palabras en ruso que Yuuri no logró entender, sólo percibió cómo se retorcía como oruga, provocándole placer. Su respiración era errática y su pulso estaba elevado hasta los cielos. Su orgasmo fue intenso y largo.

El japonés, cuando sintió que estaba cerca del fin, soltó un gemido que fue de inmediato identificado por su pareja, quien sintió cómo se detenía y comenzaba a salir de él.

—Yuuri Katsuki... espero... ¡Ah! Que no estés por hacer lo que... creo que harás... —podía escuchar el latir de su corazón en los oídos debido a la intensidad.

—Pero... —lo que sea que planeaba decir, no salió de su boca, en vez de eso fue un fuerte gruñido, pues se estremeció ante el gozo que le recorría el cuerpo, retorciéndose y gimiendo por el éxtasis.

Viktor, a pesar de haber experimentado ya su orgasmo, había comenzado a mover sus caderas para obligarlo a terminar dentro. Yuuri sentía cómo la suave piel de su novio lo retenía con fuerza, estimulándolo, no pudo más. Apretó ojos y dientes, disfrutando de esos momentos, sintiendo que alcanzaba a tocar las estrellas, y cuando volvió a la tierra sólo pudo sentir cómo su cuerpo seguía lleno de placer, y es que Viktor era tan estrecho y suave, tan cálido que no pudo evitar perder el control y rendirse ante el placer que inundó su cuerpo. No se pudo reconocer a sí mismo después de haber hecho... todo eso.

Nikiforov de pronto se arqueó con fuerza ¿Estaba experimentando su segundo orgasmo? Sí... tenía los ojos cerrados y gemía suavemente, su clímax fue intenso, lo dejó completamente agotado, apoyado sobre la orilla con sus brazos, hasta que de pronto sintió cómo Yuuri abandonaba su interior y muy agitado reposó la cabeza sobre la espalda de su novio, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Una debilidad muy pesada lo atacó de pronto, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar. Viktor lo notó, y aún jadeante y con sus piernas temblorosas, se giró con cuidado para atraparlo entre sus brazos.

Trémulos y cansados, se sentaron en el escalón que ocuparon en un principio. Yuuri se había dejado caer sobre el cuerpo de su novio, quien no estaba en mejores condiciones, pero lo estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos. Katsuki acomodó su cabeza contra el pecho de su pareja, percibiendo sus alocados latidos.

—Si no supiera que eras virgen... —suspiró, tratando de recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración y abrazando posesivamente a su amante—... juraría que ya te habrías acostado con varias chicas.

El pequeño pareció desactivar su modo "eros" pues se sonrojó por completo. ¿Había sido eso un elogio?

—Vaya que tienes resistencia —continuó, soltando una risilla—. Ha sido mi mejor experiencia —apoyó su barbilla sobre los cabellos húmedos de Yuuri durante unos momentos antes de besarlo en la frente. El aludido estaba algo ido, todavía no podía creer lo que había sucedido. Fue su primera vez y... fue magnífica. Reaccionó cuando Viktor volvió a hablar—. Estamos hechos unas pasitas —tomó la mano del menor y rio al ver que estaba tan arrugado como la de él—. Quiero salir de aquí, pero... no puedo ponerme en pie ¿Qué me has hecho? —soltó una carcajada al ver cómo se cohibía su pequeño, escondiendo el rostro en su pecho—. ¡Hey! ¿Qué ocurre? Uhmm... dime ¿Dónde activo el "modo eros" de nuevo? —preguntó con seriedad mientras le picaba varias partes del cuerpo: la barriga, una pierna, el ombligo, un pezón.

—¡Viktor!

Ambos estallaron en carcajadas.

—Estás muy callado —dijo cuándo se recuperó de la risa. Yuuri volvió a esconder el rostro en su pecho mientras negaba con la cabeza. Estaba bien, sólo que no aguantaba el cansancio y tampoco se creía capaz de levantarse y salir de las aguas.

—Sólo es cansancio.

—Yo también estoy exhausto —se quejó. Y sin decir más y a pesar de los reclamos de su cuerpo, se puso de pie y salió con un Yuuri en brazos. Los rodeó a ambos con toallas y caminó lo más rápido que pudo con rumbo a su habitación.

Ni siquiera se molestaron en vestirse, se tumbaron sobre el colchón y suspiraron agotados. Sólo se tomaron unos segundos para cerrar las cortinas, pues pasaba del medio día y entraba mucha luz, luego se cubrieron con las sábanas y se buscaron a tientas con sus manos. Cuando se encontraron, se aferraron el uno al otro. Viktor estaba hasta cierto punto preocupado por su amado, estaba muy callado ¿Acaso no le había gustado? Sí él se había vuelto loco.

—Viktor...

—¿Sí? —estrechó el abrazo y acarició su mejilla con un pulgar.

—Siento haberte lastimado. Sé que dolía, pero a pesar de ello yo seguí y... —un par de lágrimas se asomaron a sus ojos y el ruso no se lo podía creer ¿Yuuri -el sexy, candente, mueve caderas- Katsuki se sentía culpable?

—¡Yuuri! —rio un poco y apresó sus mejillas fuertemente—. Te dije que ha sido mi mejor experiencia, créeme que fue así —le dio un tierno besito esquimal con su nariz—. Además... ya puedo decir que me has hecho tuyo —le guiñó un ojo y Yuuri por fin sonrió, aliviado. Y es que se había asustado al ver su nueva faceta "Eros".

—Eres mío —murmuró con debilidad y somnolencia, sus ojos se cerraban, había quedado exhausto y aun así no quería dormirse sin antes decirle algo.

—Soy todo tuyo —besó la punta de su nariz—. Y estoy feliz de que al fin me mostraras todo tu lado eros. Vaya que eres apasionado —casi gruñó con sólo recordarlo—. Eres toda una caja de sorpresas, mi amor —acarició su cabello aún húmedo.

—Vitya... —murmuró con una sonrisa adormilada—. Eres tan importante para mí, nunca te vayas de mi vida —acarició su mejilla con cariño, sin cortar el contacto visual en ningún momento. El azul y el café se unieron por un buen rato, expresándose todo ese amor a través de una mirada pura y enamorada.

—Soy yo el que debe pedirte eso, porque jamás podría abandonarte. Nunca me iré —juntó su frente con la de él y notó que su piel seguía ardiente y húmeda—. Nunca... —repitió, estirándose un poco para besarlo en la frente con dulzura, logrando que le sonriera cálidamente. Sus ojitos achocolatados se estaban cerrando, se notaba que el pobre hacía un esfuerzo descomunal para no quedarse dormido—. Descansa mi amor, te lo mereces —quitó unos mechones de cabello de su frente con una suave y fresca caricia que arrulló al pelinegro, cuyos ojos se cerraron por fin, hundiéndolo en un profundo y placentero sueño.

Viktor despertó un par de horas más tarde, vio a su angelito descansando a su lado (O más bien sobre él) y decidió salir con cuidado de la cama para ir a prepararle el "desayuno". Ninguno había probado alimento alguno desde la cena de anoche, así que con esmero y mucho amor, comenzó a preparar algo así como espagueti a la boloñesa -lo único que le salía medianamente bien- y cuando estuvo listo se lo llevó a su precioso katsudon, pero éste seguía profundamente dormido.

Lo miró y una enorme sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Una sonrisa que no solía esbozar a diario, esa expresión demostraba lo inmensamente feliz que era. Y así como Yuuri se sintió una noche antes, ahora era él quien podía admitir con orgullo lo pleno y en paz que se sentía. Su corazón palpitaba arrítmicamente al imaginar el resto de su vida al lado de ese hombre, las mañanas despertando juntos, él preparando el desayuno, las tardes de lluvia con ambos sentados en la sala, viendo el agua caer o simplemente tumbados viendo una película. Los fines de semana en los que no saldrían de su habitación y los hijos... se moría por poder criar niños junto con Yuuri. Su corazón dio un vuelco más grande con sólo imaginarse el momento en que ambos decidieran adoptar a unos cuantos katsudones. Pero antes había muchas cosas por vivir: la recuperación total de Yuuri, pedirle matrimonio, casarse, decidir dónde vivirían; a él le daba lo mismo Japón o Rusia, dejaría que él se encargara de decidir, después de todo cualquier rincón del mundo era bueno con él a su lado. Miró de nuevo al pelinegro y ahogó una risilla al ver que dormía bocarriba, con la cabeza ladeada, muy despeinado y con la manta cubriendo sólo lo necesario. Vaya... sí estaba mucho más delgado, lo confirmó al ver los huesos de sus caderas resaltando bajo la piel. "No importa" pensó Viktor "Ya me encargaré de hacerlo volver a su modo katsudon"

Soltó un suspiro de adolescente enamorado y dejó los platos sobre el buró. Se sentó en el borde del colchón para después inclinarse un poco sobre el bello durmiente.

—Despierta, cerdito —murmuró en su oído.

Yuuri lo escuchó, frunció el ceño y se giró para quedar bocabajo.

—No soy ningún "cerdito" —su voz se oía condenadamente sexy, ronca y amortiguada por la almohada.

—Entonces... Despierta, mi hermoso katsudon —extendió una mano y acarició su espalda baja hasta llegar al borde de la sábana que cubría su trasero. No detuvo el camino y por debajo de la manta recorrió una nalga en toda su extensión.

—¡Viktor! —se abochornó, incorporándose de inmediato hasta quedar sentado en la cama, por completo despeinado y un tanto desorientado. Reconoció su desnudez, tapándose de inmediato y sonrojándose en el acto.

—No querías levantarte —rio—. A la próxima no usaré mis manos.

La imaginación de Yuuri voló ante esas palabras y se abochornó completamente.

—Toma, te traje la comida —con una sonrisa enorme le extendió un plato.

Yuuri lo achacó a la falta de sus anteojos, así que no le dijo a Viktor lo "rico" que se veía ese ¿Engrudo? Dios, ¿Qué era esa cosa?

—Amor...

—¡¿Sí?! —sus ojos brillaron al escucharlo llamarle así—. ¿Verdad que se ve rico? ¡¿Verdad, verdad?!

—Uhm... ¿Qué es? —se talló los ojos, tratando de enfocar mejor su mirada.

—Espagueti a la boloñesa, uno de tus favoritos —hizo puchero—. ¿No se te antoja?

—Oh, sí, sí —rio, nervioso—. Es sólo que sin mis anteojos no puedo ver muy bien, además está un poco oscuro.

—Cierto —abrió las cortinas de par en par, dejando entrar la luz por completo y ahora sí, Yuuri pudo ver mejor esa cosa llamada comida.

Las tripas del japonés resonaron en toda la habitación.

—¡Se te antojó tanto que tu estómago está gruñendo! —se emocionó—. Tú come, mientras tanto iré a buscar tus anteojos —se llevó una mano al mentón—. ¿Dónde los habrás dejado? —murmuró para sí antes de salir.

Yuuri se quedó a solas con ese extraño engrudo con salsa de tomate que reposaba en su regazo. Frunció el ceño y se sintió mal por su pareja. Eso de la cocina simplemente no se le daba, y lo comprobó cuando se apiadó un poco de él y decidió por lo menos darle una probada al espagueti. Mala idea. Estaba horroroso.

—¡¿Qué demonios es esto?! —se obligó a tragarlo al no encontrar dónde escupirlo. Entonces se apresuró a echar toda su porción sobre el plato de Viktor que aún reposaba sobre el buró. Lo hizo rápidamente y justo a tiempo.

—¡Los encontré! —exclamó, entrando por la puerta corrediza y mostrando sus anteojos—. Estaban en el jardín ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Oh! ¡Te terminaste todo el plato! —sus ojos se iluminaron y esa sonrisa en forma de corazón tan característica en él hizo su acto de aparición.

Yuuri sólo asintió y recibió las gafas. Casi suspiró de alivio al poder ver un poco mejor, pero eso fue extraño... sólo vio "un poco" mejor. Su vista seguía siendo demasiado borrosa.

Entonces Viktor miró su plato sobre el buró y su ánimo decayó hasta los suelos.

—Yuuri —dijo a modo de puchero, con ese tierno acento ruso que se oía tan chistoso cuando pronunciaba su nombre japonés—. ¿Tan feo está como para que me echaras toda tu porción?

—¡Lo siento! —se disculpó, en verdad apenado—. Pero es que no supe cómo decírtelo.

—No puede estar tan mal —se retractó de sus palabras en el momento exacto en que probó su abominable creación ¡Había creado un monstruo! —. ¡Dios! Lo siento, sí, esto es una mierda.

—No seas tan cruel contigo mismo.

—Es una mierda, vamos, dilo.

—Ordenemos pizza.

El corazón del ruso se quebró, pero terminó riendo al ver los intentos de su amante para consolarlo.

_**Yuuri**_

Salió de la recámara para ir ordenando la pizza por teléfono. Me sentí un poco mal por él, después de todo se tomó el tiempo y esfuerzo necesario para preparar... lo que sea que haya sido esa masa amorfa (Seguía sin creer que era espagueti).

Me enrollé en las sabanas y salí de la cama, notando el temblor en mis piernas. Demonios, ¡cómo odiaba eso! Necesitaba recuperarme de una vez, ya había sido demasiado, me sentía una completa carga. Tanteé mis fuerzas y noté con algo de orgullo que mis rodillas no se doblaban. Entonces recordé lo que fui capaz de hacer sólo un par de horas atrás... Dios, qué vergüenza, Viktor dejó que yo... ¡No podía siquiera pensarlo sin enrojecer hasta las orejas!

Avancé unos pasos hasta toparme con mi reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía en su alcoba.

¿Ese era yo?

Estaba muy despeinado, mis ojeras eran profundas, pero mis ojos brillaban como nunca, contrastando con mi aspecto cansado. Miré un poco más abajo y me alteré al encontrar esos pequeños hematomas en mi cuello ¡En ambos lados!

Me había dejado un montón de chupetones, y ni qué decir de la marca de sus dientes adornando como si fuera la cereza del pastel. Un extraño temblor me recorrió de pies a cabeza con sólo imaginar cómo estaría el resto de mi cuerpo. Me atreví a dejar caer la sábana al piso y fue ahí cuando el aire escapó de mis pulmones. Había marcas por todas partes: mis brazos, pecho, en mi vientre, en mis caderas se veían claramente las marcas de sus manos y en mi trasero igual. Mi sangre hirvió al ver la evidencia de nuestros encuentros y de pronto me hallé acariciando esas marcas con total devoción, tratando de recrear la sensación de sus manos sobre mi piel, su tacto, suave y salvaje al mismo tiempo.

Di un brinquito cuando escuché su voz acercándose. Me enrollé en la sábana de nuevo y comencé a buscar entre la ropa de él, algo debía tener que me quedara. Por un momento pensé que no debería hacerlo, pues sería como una falta de respeto a su persona, pero... ¡Se trataba de Viktor! No se enojaría porque tomara prestada un poco de ropa.

—¿Estás bien? —escuché que me llamaba desde el pasillo. Fue extraño que no entrara sin tocar (como tenía por costumbre) sino que ahora me dio un poco de privacidad.

—Sí —sonreí un poco mientras buscaba ropa en sus cajones ¿Por qué sonreía? No tenía ni idea.

—¿Qué haces? ¿Puedo pasar? Te extraño.

Reí con más ganas. No habían pasado ni cinco minutos de que nos "separamos" pues no sabía siquiera si se le podía llamar así. Aunque... también lo extrañaba.

—Me estoy vistiendo ¡No entres! Estoy desnudo.

—Sabes que eso sólo me incita a entrar.

—¡No! —lancé una almohada a la puerta. Estaba seguro de que nos perderíamos del desayuno/comida/ cena si se nos ocurría tener sexo ahora. Y yo estaba muriéndome de hambre, así que no, no dejaría que entrara.

—Oh vamos —rio—. Conozco ya tu cuerpo a la perfección. No tienes por qué avergonzarte.

— ¡No es eso! —Tropecé al suelo cuando intenté ponerme el pantalón—. Vete, te alcanzo en el comedor en un momento.

—¿Estás seguro? ¿Puedes caminar?

—No te quiero ver en el pasillo cuando salga.

Escuché cómo resoplaba en desacuerdo.

—Está bien, tú ganas. Si necesitas algo sólo avísame.

—Sí —odiaba que me trataran como si fuera indefenso. Bueno, lo era un poco, pero no por eso iba a permitir que me trataran con tanto tacto todo el tiempo.

Escogí algo cómodo de entre todas las toneladas de ropa y al ponerme las prendas su olor me golpeó de lleno y me vi a mí mismo cerrando los ojos y aspirando con fuerza, era un patético enamorado, ya no tenía remedio, ni quería tenerlo, era feliz así. Me miré al espejo, había elegido unos pants deportivos y una cómoda sudadera, luego salí a paso lento del cuarto. Atravesé todo el pasillo y logré llegar al comedor con éxito, pero no lo vi por ningún lado. Me sentí extraño con esa ropa, me quedaba extrañamente grande, en especial el pantalón, era muy largo. Y la sudadera también era amplia. Sonreí un poco cuando aspiré el característico aroma de él en la tela. Era casi como sentirme entre sus brazos.

—¿Viktor? —lo llamé y en menos de un segundo asomó su cabeza desde la sala.

—¡¿Estás bien?! ¿No te cansaste? Si quieres podría carg... —se me quedó viendo de pies a cabeza y una enorme expresión de felicidad lo llenó—. ¡Estás usando mi ropa!

Demonios, me sonrojé de nuevo.

—Sí.

—Se te ve tan... enorme —estalló en carcajadas—. Pero te ves muy adorable, tanto que yo podría...

—¡Ni se te ocurra! —le hice una seña con la mano para que no se me acercara. Quizás se había preocupado al ver que me sostenía de la mesa. Sí, mi cuerpo era algo débil ahora, pero tenía que fortalecerlo y él no me dejaba—. Ve a la sala, te alcanzo en unos segundos.

—Pero...

—Viktor —lo miré desafiante.

—Está bien —suspiró y se fue a la sala, aunque no dejaba de asomarse "disimuladamente" cada dos segundos. Yo sólo rodé los ojos y caminé a paso tentativo hasta llegar y sentarme a su lado. Solté un pesado suspiro cuando subí mis pies a la mesita al centro de la sala. En mi mente casi escuché a mi madre gritándome: "¡Baja esos pies de ahí Katsuki Yuuri!" reí ante mi propio pensamiento y levanté la mirada al frente, viendo que la televisión estaba encendida.

—La pizza tardará un rato en llegar, al parecer la lluvia retrasará todo esta tarde.

—¿Lluvia? —me asombré—. Vaya... —me sentí más cómodo cuando pasó su brazo por mis hombros y me atrajo a un suave y cálido abrazo. Sonreí como niño cuando sentí sus labios en mi frente.

—¿Qué haremos por mientras? —me preguntó y yo alcé de inmediato mi rostro, completamente sonrojado y él pareció entender el mensaje—. Yo también estoy exhausto como para una cuarta ronda —soltó una risilla y unió sus labios con los míos en un casto beso—. Quizás más tarde —dijo cantarinamente y yo me sonrojé más.

En la televisión estaban las noticias internacionales, habían comenzado a hablar sobre San Petersburgo y mi atención se fue de inmediato a esa nota. Viktor también puso atención al reportaje sobre la "Hermosa temporada de atardeceres blancos". Comenzaron a entrevistar a habitantes de la zona que obviamente hablaban ruso, así que alcé mi mirada al traductor más cercano que tenía.

—¿Qué ocurre? —alzó una ceja, sin entender la insistencia de mi mirada.

—Eres ruso, tradúceme.

—Yuuri —rio—. Los subtítulos están en japonés ¿No lo ves? —su risa se esfumó cuando parpadeé asombrado.

—¿Subtítulos? —entorné mis ojos hasta distinguir unas manchas blancas al pie de la pantalla—. Oh... es cierto.

—¿No los ves? —inquirió con verdadero asombro—. Uhm, tus anteojos deben estar sucios —me los quitó y los limpió un poco con su playera—. Listo, así debes de ver... ¡Wow! —exclamó cuando tuvo la ocurrencia de ponérselos—. ¿Cómo puedes ver con esto? —parpadeó mil veces y entornó los ojos.

Yo reí, se veía chistoso con ellos puestos, pero no por eso menos sexy. Creo que sólo alguien como Viktor podía hacer que unos anteojos como los míos se vieran tan condenadamente bien.

—Quítatelos o te dañarás la vista —se los retiré con cuidado y me los puse de nuevo. Si no veía bien, no era porque estuvieran sucios, definitivamente.

—Yuuri, ¿En serio no ves aún con todo ese aumento?

Negué con la cabeza. No quise preocuparlo, así que no hice comentario alguno sobre el rápido deterioro de mi vista.

—Mañana mismo te llevaré al oftalmólogo, eso no es normal, quiero que te revisen —dijo muy serio, yo sólo reí y rodé los ojos.

Entonces se acercó más a mí y tiró ligeramente de mis hombros, entendí lo que quería, así que me dejé caer hasta apoyar la cabeza en su regazo y el resto de mi cuerpo sobre el sofá. Suspiré cuando sus dedos comenzaron a peinar mis cabellos, cerré los ojos cuando su otra mano hacía círculos en una de mis mejillas. Y casi me sentí volar cuando acercó sus labios a mi oído y me susurró que me amaba.

Y ahí estaba... mi paraíso completo.

—¿Por qué sonríes? —preguntó en tono dulce. Una buena idea asaltó mi cabeza y la solté sin siquiera pensarlo.

—Te estoy imaginando desnudo —bromeé.

Rio ampliamente.

—Sé que es mentira, te conozco demasiado bien, Yuuri Katsuki. A mí no puedes engañarme —dijo con diversión.

Sonreí todavía más y abrí los ojos para encontrarme con el poder de su mirada aquamarina clavada en la mía. El aire se me atoró en la garganta al tener tan cerca su perfecto rostro, y comencé a sentir un leve cosquilleo en mi entrepierna. Maldición, me emocionaba muy rápido, casi me sentía como un adolescente en pleno descontrol hormonal, pues me sorprendía cómo era capaz de excitarme con una sola mirada.

—Estoy muy a gusto aquí —dije con un hilo de voz, cerrando nuevamente mis ojos para disfrutar de las caricias tan tiernas que me brindaba. Y creo que notó que comenzaba a dormitar, pues tuvo una idea y no se molestó en mostrarla.

—¡Ya sé! ¿Qué tal si jugamos a algo mientras llega la pizza?

Conociéndolo, podría tratarse de un juego nada inocente que involucrara poca ropa y una cama, o quizás sólo el sofá, o el piso... un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo entero y abrí mis ojos sólo para ver cómo éstos brillaban inocentemente. De acuerdo, sus palabras eran puras ¿A qué juego se referiría? Traté de entender lo que pasaba por esa loca cabecita, pero no lo conseguí, así que decidí esperar a que hablara.

—¡Juguemos a las 20 preguntas!

Casi me reí. Mi mente resultó más perversa de lo que imaginé.

—¿Qué dices? —insistió cuando no escuchó respuesta de mi parte.

—Comienza —dije, intentando incorporarme, pero él me devolvió a su regazo.

—Déjame acariciar un poco más tu cabello ¿Si? —no me pude resistir a su tierna mirada, menos al tono tan dulce que usó.

—E-está bien —volví a recostar mi cabeza sobre sus muslos.

—Bien... la pregunta es... —vi que llevaba un dedo a sus labios, pensativo. Se veía tan... ¡Dios! Yuuri, tienes que calmarte, te has vuelto todo un pervertido—. Pregunta uno: ¿Cuál es tu color preferido?

Creí que aprovecharía la oportunidad para hacer preguntas más indiscretas, vaya...

—Azul —respondí, aunque quise decir: "El azul de tus ojos" pero me abstuve, era demasiado cursi.

—¡Qué bonito! Combina a la perfección con el mío.

—¿Cuál es?

—Desperdiciaste tu primera pregunta —me sacó la lengua—. El mío es el café de tus ojos —reí. Vaya, no éramos tan diferentes después de todo—. Me toca. ¿Deseas casarte algún día?

—Ya me lo habías preguntado —me sonrojé un poco—. Sí, sí quiero.

—Sólo quería confirmarlo —se encogió de hombros.

—¿Cuántas novias tuviste? —solté de pronto.

—Uhm —empezó a contar con sus dedos. Palidecí cuando usó todos los dedos de una mano y no le fue suficiente—. Siete.

—¡¿Qué?! —me incorporé—. ¡Siete novias! —exclamé, asombrado.

—Sí —sonrió con nerviosismo—. Pero no fueron nada serio, lo más que duraba con ellas era un mes, dos meses quizá. Sólo hubo una con la que sí tuve algo más serio.

—Vaya...

—¿Estás celoso?

—Un poco. Y ya desperdiciaste una oportunidad —fruncí el ceño, eso era sólo la punta del iceberg, miles de preguntas vinieron a mi mente—. ¿A qué edad perdiste tu virginidad? —entorné los ojos y él sonrió, nervioso.

—¡Yuuri! —rio—. Tus preguntas son algo intensas. Umh... no te vayas a asustar, pues yo...

—Dime ya.

—14 años.

—¡Eres un precoz! —me llevé ambas manos a la cabeza, escandalizado. Yo a esa edad era un gordito feliz que entraba a la adolescencia.

Rio abiertamente. Noté un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Creo que por eso nos complementamos tan bien —se me acercó mucho hasta poner su mano en mi mejilla—. Tienes todo lo que me falta y yo lo que a ti —soltó una risilla—. Después de todo acabo de quitarte la virginidad, a tus veinticuatro años ¡Wow! Diez años de diferencia.

—Ya basta —me avergoncé y desvié mi mirada.

—Oh, Yuuri... —intentó contentarme, sentí que puso su mano en mi barbilla al mismo tiempo que su pulgar acariciaba mis labios. Yo sólo fruncí el ceño y...

...lo mordí.

Él estalló en carcajadas y yo sólo me pude avergonzar demasiado por esas reacciones mías tan inesperadas. No fue una mordida tierna, sino de enfado, reaccioné como lo hubiera hecho Makkachin, qué horror.

—Sigo yo. Veamos... ¿Qué carrera estudiaste?

Vaya preguntas aburridas las que me hacía.

—Música y composición.

—¡Amazing! No tenía idea. Sabía que estudiaste en Detroit, pero... ¡¿Música?! ¡Wow! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

—Pregunta desperdiciada —reí un poco—. Creo que simplemente no salió el tema a flote —me encogí de hombros—. Aunque pensé que ya lo sabrías, después de todo te hablé de mi amiga, la que compuso "Yuri On Ice", ella es amiga de la universidad, ambos llevamos el mismo curso.

—Vaya, sigo impresionado. Mi Yuuri tiene talento en la música además del patinaje ¡Increíble! Pero... en ese caso ¿Por qué no arreglaste tú la canción?

—Porque fue un regalo que me hizo de cumpleaños, no quise meter mano en su obra.

—Entonces... ¡¿Por qué no creabas tu propia música!? No puedo creerlo —suspiró, verdaderamente asombrado.

—Yo... —me rasqué una mejilla—. Creo que soy demasiado tímido como para exponer mis composiciones. Si lo hago, el mundo sabrá cosas muy íntimas sobre mí, mis sentimientos y mis pensamientos expresados en la música —negué con la cabeza—. Nunca las voy a usar, además, son demasiado tristes.

—¿Me dejarías escucharte algún día?

Ya lo veía venir.

—Sólo a ti te las mostraría —sonreí al ver su expresión emocionada—. Llevas siete preguntas y yo sólo tres. Ahora quiero saber algo... —me sonrojé un poco y desvié mi mirada—. ¿Me vas a querer aunque algún día esté gordo?

Escuché su risa cantarina.

—Te voy a amar hasta el último de mis días, te voy a amar con la misma intensidad aunque estés llenito, aunque se te caiga el cabello e incluso si te vuelves incontinente al envejecer.

Reí a no poder más.

—No tienes remedio —reí entre dientes—. Aunque tú serás el primer incontinente, eres mucho mayor que yo —exageré.

—Por Dios ¡Son sólo cuatro años!

—Es mucho.

Reímos de nuevo.

—Bien, seguiré preguntando —le dije—. ¿Cuál es tu sueño más grande?

—Morir.

Ni siquiera pude exclamar algo. Palidecí con sólo escucharlo.

—Morir después de haber experimentado una larga vida contigo en ella. Quiero irme de este mundo contigo entre mis brazos y rodeado de todos nuestros hijos, nietos y bisnietos. Porque sé que para ese entonces habremos vivido y cumplido todos nuestros sueños y habremos compartido toda una vida maravillosa.

Me quedé sin palabras. Su sueño era tan profundo y tan... tan hermoso. Me sentía inmensamente feliz, pues era igual a mi sueño más grande, a excepción de un par de cosas.

—Yuuri ¿Quieres hijos?

Esa pregunta me tomó desprevenido.

—No.

Vi cómo palideció y su bella sonrisa se esfumó ante mi respuesta.

—Es broma ¿Cierto?

Negué con la cabeza.

—Me gustan los niños, pero nunca me vi en un futuro criando niños —me encogí de hombros—. Siento que no estoy hecho para ser un buen padre.

Sentí las manos de Viktor sobre mis hombros, lo miré y me asombré terriblemente ante sus ojos llorosos.

—No me digas esto, Yuuri. Porque yo deseo ser padre como no tienes idea. Quería tener muchos hijos contigo.

—Viktor —reí nerviosamente—. ¿Estás consciente de que los dos somos hombres? No podemos tener hijos biológicos.

Masculló algo en ruso que no entendí y me pegó levemente en la frente con su dedo índice.

—Es obvio que adoptaríamos. Pero si tú no quieres... —sonrió tristemente—... respeto tu decisión.

—De todas formas, creo que es algo pronto como para comenzar a hablar sobre eso —me avergoncé un poco—. Quien sabe en unos años, quizás...

—¡¿Considerarías la posibilidad?! Dime que sí —sus enormes ojos azules me miraban con una infinita ilusión.

—Lo haré, pero no te aseguro nada.

Entonces el timbre de la casa sonó. La pizza había llegado.

—¡¿Pediste tres pizzas sólo para nosotros dos?! —me escandalicé.

Lo seguí hasta el comedor donde dejó las cajas y se fue a la cocina sólo para regresar momentos después con platos, un par de latas de cerveza y un vaso.

—¡Tengo mucha hambre!

—Sí, pero... ¿tres pizzas?

—No me conoces —puso la mesa y nos sentamos uno al lado del otro. Todo fue muy rápido. Abrimos las cajas y comenzamos a devorar el contenido. Estábamos hambrientos.

—Sabes que no puedo beber —fruncí el ceño al ver el par de latas de cerveza.

—Oh —terminó de masticar y sonrió—. Son para mí, cariño. Esto... —puso un vaso con jugo frente a mí—...es para ti.

—Alcohólico —murmuré bajito y él sólo rio, claro, sin dejar de atragantarse con la comida—. ¡Ah! ¡Qué asco! ¡¿Por qué esta pizza tiene piña?!

—¿No te gusta?

—La odio. No entiendo ese afán que tiene la gente de revolver cosas que simplemente no van juntas.

—Yuuri, yo amo la pizza hawaiana.

Ups.

Extendió su brazo hasta mi plato y me quitó la rebanada con piña para llevarla hasta su plato donde cuatro orillas yacían abandonadas y todas roídas. ¿Cómo comía tan rápido? Yo apenas había terminado mi primera rebanada.

—Entonces la hawaiana es toda mía.

—Hecho.

Él terminó con su pizza y se comió todavía la mitad de la otra. Y aunque sonara increíble... yo me comí la de peperoni... completa, e incluso me acabé la mitad de la de jamón con tocino que él dejó.

Somos un par de gordos.

—Ah... comí tan bien —puso ambas manos en su barriga. Reí al ver que se abultaba un poco. Se veía tan chistoso—. ¡Necesito ir al baño! —se incorporó de un salto y salió de ahí.

Me recargué en la silla y suspiré. Estaba que reventaba, comí demasiado.

—Yuuri.

—¿Sí? —giré sólo un poco mi cabeza y lo vi entrar al comedor con algo en manos. Me sentí extraño al ver aquello.

—No pude evitar pensar en esto cuando la vi... no recibiste tu medalla como era debido, tampoco disfrutaste de tu victoria y mucho menos estuviste en el cierre de gala y la fiesta del banquete. Eso me entristece, así que pensé "¿Por qué no dársela ahora mismo?" después de todo eres mi fan número uno ¿No? —alzó una ceja y sonrió—. Así que yo, Viktor Nikiforov, te nombro ahora subcampeón mundial del patinaje artístico —caminó hacia mí y puso la medalla en mi cuello—. ¿Qué se siente recibir la medalla de tu más grande ídolo?

—Eres un creído —reí, pero mis ojos comenzaron a escocer. Me había conmovido.

—Dije que besaría tu medalla cuando la ganaras.

—La de oro —corregí.

—No es necesario —llevó sus labios a mi medalla—. Para mí eres el mejor del mundo.

—Oh... —se me cortó la voz y mis ojos se inundaron en lágrimas—. ¡Viktor! —me lancé a sus brazos—. Esto es mil veces mejor que recibirla ante el público. Que tú me la des es... tan especial y original —sonreí de oreja a oreja.

—Me alegra —su mirada se volvió profunda. Me tenía contra su pecho, rodeándome con ambos brazos. Vi cómo sus ojos descendían a mis labios e inconscientemente se mordía los suyos. Sus ojos se entrecerraron suavemente antes de inclinar su rostro y besarme con una tranquilidad muy agradable. Yo jugaba con su labio inferior mientras él subía una de sus manos hasta mi nuca y me atraía un poco más hacia él. Inevitablemente sonrío en medio del beso.

—Sabes a pizza y cerveza —reí contra sus labios y él se sonrojó un poco.

—Lo siento.

—No, es agradable. Al menos así pude probar algo de alcohol.

—¿Es suficiente para que hagas pole dance sólo para mí?

Ahora fui yo el que se sonrojó.

—¡C-claro que no! —le golpeé levemente en el pecho.

—Bien, entonces iré por un par de cervezas para ti.

—¡No! Digo que no haré pole dance.

Se rio con ganas.

—Te veías tan sexy... tan desinhibido —su mirada oscureció un poco—. ¿Algún día volverás a hacerlo? ¿Por mí?

Desvié mi rostro, sonrojado. Demonios, esa carita de perro medio-muerto era mi debilidad.

—Lo pensaré.

Me apresó más fuerte entre sus brazos y rio contra la piel sensible de mi cuello, eso me causó escalofríos, encendió algo en mí que no pude controlar. Me separé un poco sólo para verlo de frente, pararme de puntillas y robarle un beso nada inocente.

—Yuuri —murmuró al separarse un poco y unir su frente con la mía—. Vaya... —sonrió al ver mi respiración agitada.

—Lo siento. Habías dicho que estabas cansado —no podía sentirme más avergonzado. Me separé por completo de él y me abracé a mí mismo. Entonces él me miró y sonrió con una ternura incomparable.

—Es imposible que me resista a ti, menos al verte con mi ropa puesta. Eso sólo me dan ganas de arrancártela —tomó entre sus manos la tela de su sudadera robada por mí y la jaló bruscamente hasta tenerme de nuevo contra su pecho. Me sonrió seductoramente desde su altura y yo me emocioné internamente cuando arremetió contra mis labios, besándolos con pasión, acariciándolos con una lujuria incandescente.

A partir de ese momento no supe más de mí. Sólo me dejé llevar y disfruté el momento en que lo hicimos en la sala (Era más cerca que las habitaciones) después nos fuimos a descansar a su cuarto, pero las cosas volvieron a tomar intensidad y terminamos haciéndolo en el suelo, aún no entendía cómo de la cama terminamos uno sobre otro en el piso. Después anocheció y le dije que iría por los medicamentos que tomaba, él me acompañó a mi habitación y... terminamos haciendo el amor sobre mi cama.

Sólo volví a la realidad cuando su cuerpo cayó en el colchón justo al lado del mío. Me atrajo a su cuerpo, me abrazó con fuerza y enterró su nariz entre mis cabellos. Podía sentir cómo su cuerpo temblaba, o quizás era el mío que nos hacía temblar a los dos. Viktor inhaló con fuerza y me apretó un poco más. Una de sus manos acunó mi rostro con completa delicadeza y miró detenidamente cada centímetro de mi piel. Yo hice lo mismo y sonreí un poco al distinguir unas casi imperceptibles y diminutas pecas en sus pómulos. Lo noté gracias a la luz de la luna que se colaba entre las cortinas.

—No sabes cuánto te amo, Yuuri... —susurró con éxtasis.

—Te amo, Viktor —besé la punta de su nariz y él soltó una risilla.

Estábamos exhaustos y de nuevo teníamos hambre, pero ya era muy tarde como para ordenar comida, tendríamos que esperar a que la familia llegase mañana.

—¿Cuál es tu mayor miedo? —me preguntó de pronto y yo no entendí a qué venía esa cuestión—. Es mi octava pregunta.

Oh.

No tuve que pensarlo mucho antes de responder.

—Perderte.

Vi cómo sus ojos se ensanchaban por la sorpresa. En este momento su rostro estaba a centímetros del mío, era lo único que había en mi campo de visión, eso y sus hermosas pecas.

—Suena cliché y demasiado cursi, pero es la verdad. Me temo que estoy tan adentrado en este amor, que si por alguna razón te pierdo o te vas de mi lado... —apreté los labios al sentir un nudo en mi garganta con sólo imaginarlo—... moriría. Yo moriría sin ti —quise esconder mi rostro de esa mirada triste, pero no me lo permitió.

—No me digas eso, Yuuri, por favor —suplicó y me estremecí—. Si llego a morir antes de tiempo –y digo morir porque es imposible que te deje- no quiero que sufras, no quiero que mueras, así que por favor prométeme que si algún día falto... encontrarás el amor en alguien más. Por favor.

—¿Estás loco? —ahora sí, mis lágrimas salieron como ríos—. ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso?

—No quiero que sufras.

—Eso es imposible. Si tú mueres, yo te seguiría ¿O no harías tú lo mismo?

—Me conoces muy bien —soltó en un suspiro y con media sonrisa—. Mejor cambiemos de tema —sonrió levemente e hizo mi cabello hacia atrás, vi cuánto le gustaba hacerlo y enredar sus dedos entre mis hebras ébano.

—Tengo una pregunta —esperaba borrar el ambiente lúgubre que se había formado con el tema anterior—. ¿Qué idiomas hablas?

—Buena pregunta —sonrió y comenzó a hablar en un idioma que no era inglés ni ruso—. Courant uniquement en anglais, en russe et en français.

—¿Qué? —era vergonzoso, pues entendía muchos idiomas, pero el francés nunca fue mi fuerte. El rio un poco.

—Digo que sólo sé hablar fluidamente el inglés, ruso y francés.

—Vaya... —sentí un poco de envidia, yo entendía los idiomas, sin embargo, sólo sabía hablar fluido el japonés y el inglés.

—Yuuri ¿Recuerdas algo más de cuando estabas en coma? —sentí cómo se tensaba un poco al tocar el tema, eso le afectaba más que a mí.

—Recuerdo cuando hablaste japonés —sonreí, había sido hermoso—. Y cuando me cantaste, eso jamás lo olvidaré. Fue un momento muy difícil —extendí mi mano a su mejilla y la acaricié con mi pulgar—. Pude sentir tus lágrimas en mi pecho y escuchaba tu voz y tu llanto. Fue... desgarrador no poder consolarte. Jamás te había escuchado llorar, creo que por eso quedó grabado con fuego en mi mente.

Él suspiró y cerró los ojos ante el recuerdo no tan agradable.

—¿No recuerdas nada más?

—No ¿Debo recordar algo más?

Noté en su expresión que quería decir algo, pero no se atrevía.

—No, está bien así —sonrió, pero sus ojos se veían tristes—. Cambiemos de tema, mejor dime... ¿Esperabas que ocurriera todo _aquello _en Barcelona? —sonrió un poco pícaro.

—¿Mi accidente?

—No —frunce un poco el ceño—. Nuestra noche.

—¿Qué? —me alarmé un poco "_nuestra noche" _sonaba muy sugerente—. Oh, cuando me llevaste a mi habitación.

—Sí, esa noche ¿No la recuerdas?

—Recuerdo que me acompañaste un rato en mi recámara, pero... —fruncí el ceño—. Sólo eso.

Vi cómo palideció.

—¡Pero Yuuri! Fue la primera vez que me dejaste dormir contigo. Fue cuando tú y yo hicimos _cosas... _no todo, pero sí gran parte. Por eso ayer te dije que al fin concluiríamos lo que quedó a medias en Barcelona. ¡¿En serio no lo recuerdas?! —entró en pánico.

—No lo recuerdo.

Incluso tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me inspeccionó, tal vez creía que era una broma, pero no era así.

—No lo recuerdo —repetí, asustado. Él relajó su expresión, y me dijo:

—Tranquilo, no es nada importante. Ya lo recordarás —besó con cariño mis labios y luego hizo algo demasiado lindo. Descendió un poco hasta recostar su cabeza sobre mi pecho desnudo. No podía ver su rostro estando en esa posición, sólo se me hizo un poco extraño que estuviera en completo silencio.

_**Viktor.**_

Tuve que recostarme sobre su pecho para que no viera mi expresión llena de frustración y mis lágrimas de furia. Y es que... ¡¿Hasta cuándo desaparecería el recuerdo de ese accidente?! Esas secuelas, ese sufrimiento.

Seguí ensimismado en estos pensamientos, hasta que la dulce voz de Yuuri me trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

—Lo siento... siento no recordar algo tan importante. Debí de haberme sentido muy amado en ese momento, lo sé porque es así como me siento ahora entre tus brazos —murmuró, yo no me atreví a levantar la vista, temía que se encontrara con mis lágrimas y se preocupara, así que escondí más mi rostro en ese pecho blanco y suave, soltando un suspiro y acariciando lentamente toda la piel expuesta con mi mano extendida. Entonces la voz de Yuuri nuevamente llegó a mis oídos.

—¿Sabes? Podrán faltarme algunos recuerdos, pero puedo asegurarte que jamás olvidaré que te amo y que me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo con tu sola presencia, con tu amor y con tu gran dedicación. Gracias.

Sentí un nudo en la garganta. Esas palabras fueron como un bálsamo para mi maltrecho corazón. Quise agradecerle, pero temía que se me quebrara la voz al hacerlo, así que sólo lo abracé con más fuerza y aspiré el delicioso aroma de su piel.

—Te amo —fue lo único que pude decirle. Agradecí que no intentara ver mi rostro, sólo sentí cómo comenzó a acariciar mi cabello con un cariño infinito, enredaba sus dedos y rozaba mi cuero cabelludo. Era delicioso y fue inevitable que me quedara dormido.

_**Narradora.**_

La mañana del lunes llegó, y con ella toda la familia Katsuki y los otros dos junto al perro, quien se soltó del agarre de Yurio y atravesó toda la casa corriendo hasta llegar a la habitación de Yuuri. Usó sus patas delanteras para empujar con fuerza la puerta hasta lograr abrirla. Había extrañado tanto a su amo y al humano de su amo, que no contuvo su impulso de saltar a la cama y echarse sobre esos dos querubines que estaban abrazados como pulpos. Éstos despertaron entre risas luego de un montón de lengüetazos.

—¡Makkachin! —Viktor abrazó a su mascota con mucho cariño.

—¿Nos extrañaste? —preguntó el otro con una sonrisa, buscando sus lentes a tientas sobre el buró. El animalito brincó ahora sobre Yuuri y lo llenó de besitos.

Entonces los dos fueron conscientes de algo muy importante. Si Makkachin estaba en casa, eso sólo quería decir que...

Un flash, seguido de otro y unos cuantos más.

Bajo el marco de la puerta estaban tres personas: Una se encargaba de tomar las fotos con el celular en una mano mientras usaba la otra para detener su hemorragia nasal, otro estaba parado justo adelante y peleaba para que el tercer individuo le quitara las manos de los ojos.

—Créeme que no quieres ver esto.

—¡Otabek! —siguió en su intento por quitar esas manos. El kazajo, con su rostro estoico se dio media vuelta con Yurio aun entre sus brazos y salió lejos de ahí.

—Mari-nee chan ¿podrías dejar de tomarnos fotos?

—A mí no me molesta —hizo una pose demasiado sexy que fue arruinada por Makkachin echándosele encima para seguir llenándolo de besitos.

—¡Viktor! ¡Ten algo de decencia! —exclamó Yuuri al mismo tiempo que lo azotaba con su almohada—. ¡Y tú! —apuntó a su hermana—. ¡Sal de aquí y cierra la puerta!

La aludida hizo caso y se fue de ahí cuanto antes.

—¿Qué sucede Mari-chan? ¿Por qué Makkachin salió corriendo así? —inquirió la madre de familia con preocupación. Después de todo el can se había inquietado bastante, preocupándolos.

—Mi hermanito dejó de ser un niño —tomó un pañuelo y limpió su hemorragia mientras escuchaba a su madre gritar emocionada—. ¿Quieres ver las fotos?

—¡Muéstramelas!

—"Mujeres"—suspiró el señor Katsuki mientras negaba con la cabeza y se retiraba lo antes posible de ahí.

En cuanto a Yurio y Otabek...

—Deberías estar agradecido.

—¡¿Por casi sacarme un ojo?! —se quejó.

—¡Mira, Yurio! —Mari-chan salió quién sabe de dónde y le mostró las fotos que había tomado.

El grito en ruso se escuchó potentemente en toda la casa.

—Te lo dije —murmuró el kazajo.

—¡Voy a mandárselas a Phichit-kun! —exclamó Mari—. Le prometí que yo sería sus ojos mientras él no estuviera aquí, así que... —presionó el botón "enviar" y el moreno vio las fotos en menos de dos segundos. Al instante le respondió:

Phichit: "¡Nuestro Yuuri no es más un niño!"

Mari: "Mi hermanito ya es todo un hombre"

Phichit: "¿Para cuándo crees que sea la boda?"

Mari: "Espero que pronto, aunque estos dos ya tuvieron su luna de miel y la de sus bodas de plata y la luna de miel de sus bodas de oro..."

Phichit: "Dios mío. Cómo quisiera estar ahí"

—Ahora tú préstame ropa —se paró de la cama sólo con su ropa interior y buscó en los cajones de su amado.

—No encontrarás nada que te quede.

—Umh... ¡Me gusta este! —no le hizo caso y sacó un pantalón que se puso de inmediato, riendo al ver que le quedaba muy corto.

—Te lo dije.

—Este sí debe de quedarme —sacó un cómodo pants deportivo y una playera roja también deportiva. Le quedaban a la perfección.

—Vaya... se te ve mejor que a mí —se sonrojó un poco. Entonces Viktor entró a la cama con un solo salto y como niño chiquito se echó sobre Yuuri.

—¿Quieres que te ayude a vestirte? —Makkachin comenzó a jalarlo para quitárselo de encima a Yuuri—. ¡Makkachin! —rio—. Ya había olvidado esto.

—¿Por qué hay tres cajas de pizza sobre la mesa? —la señora Katsuki les preguntó con tono de regaño. Los aludidos se pararon rígidamente y ninguno se atrevió a decir nada—. ¿Cómo le hicieron para terminársela sólo ustedes dos?

—_Si supiera que fue nuestra única comida del domingo... _—pensó el japonés.

—Déjalos mamá. No tenían tiempo de cocinar porque...

—Viktor no sabe cocinar —se adelantó a decir Yuuri. Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir para desviar la atención del tema que –estaba seguro- Mari sacaría a continuación.

La señora Katsuki soltó una risilla.

—Cariño, tú tampoco sabes hacerlo.

Ahora fue el turno de Viktor para reír.

Entonces todos desayunaron en familia la deliciosa comida de Hiroko. Después de saciar su hambre, todos los jóvenes se fueron a la sala a ver televisión. Viktor y Yuuri acapararon el sillón más grande, dejando para Yurio y Otabek el sillón mediano y el individual para Mari. Los cinco veían una película.

—Algo me dice que estos dos no durmieron nada —mencionó Yurio con tranquilidad al ver cómo habían terminado Yuuri y Viktor dormidos uno arriba del otro en el sofá.

—Déjalos, se ven demasiado lindos como para reclamarles que se quedaran dormidos a media película —sacó su móvil y tomó varias fotos de la escena, y es que en verdad era muy lindo verlos.

Viktor estaba recostado a lo largo del mueble, con su cabeza descansando en un par de cojines y la pierna derecha flexionada un poco mientas la recargaba contra el respaldo del sillón. Abrazaba a Yuuri por la cintura y éste descansaba bocabajo, sobre él y rodeándolo con sus brazos. Los dos estaban profundamente dormidos, incluso salía un leve y divertido ronquidito de los labios del ruso.

—¿Esa es la ropa de mi hermano? —reconoció las prendas.

—Todos se dieron cuenta de que tú y yo... —se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos.

Sintió entonces el peso de Viktor cuando se metió a la cama, justo a su lado.

—Yuuri —retiró sus manos—. Todos sabían que _eso _iba a pasar desde el momento en el que les pedí que me dejaran la casa sola.

El menor soltó un gritillo y se volvió a cubrir el rostro con ambas manos. Viktor rio y lo abrazó bajo las sábanas.

—Uhm... —aguantó la respiración al sentir que el ruso lo rodeaba con sus brazos y lo halaba hasta que su espalda impactó suavemente contra el pecho de él, pero al hacerlo, logró accidentalmente presionar su entrepierna.

—Lo siento —soltó una risilla nerviosa—. No era mi intención —besó su cuello con tranquilidad.

—E-está bien —suspiró.

—Tranquilo, esta noche hay que dormir. Estoy exhausto ¿Tú no?

—Demasiado.

Ambos rieron un poco y se volvieron a acomodar antes de quedar profundamente dormidos.

Cerca de las tres de la mañana, el teléfono de Viktor comenzó a sonar con insistencia. Era una llamada. Yuuri se removió un poco y le picó las costillas a su amante para que despertara y tomara la llamada. Éste lo hizo, y muy adormilado contestó.

—¿Yakov? —se talló un ojo—. ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó dentro de un bostezo.

Yuuri se había tumbado de nuevo sobre el colchón. Miraba a su pareja, notando las expresiones en su rostro ¿Qué habría sido tan importante como para que lo llamara a esta hora?

—¡¿Qué?! —se alarmó y fue suficiente para que el otro se incorporara a su lado—. De acuerdo, ahí estaré —respondió con seriedad.

—¿Qué le pasó? ¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó, alarmado.

—Está por cometer una locura, tengo que ir a Rusia cuanto antes.

—¿Vas a detenerlo?

—¡Voy a apoyarlo! —exclamó con felicidad—. Se va a casar de nuevo con Lilia —rio—. Quiere que sea su padrino. La boda será privada, sólo ellos, los testigos y los padrinos, ni siquiera habrá fiesta. Este hombre está loco —sonrió mientras se tumbaba en el colchón, llevándose a Yuuri de encuentro.

—Vaya... —estaba asombrado—. Estoy feliz por él, pero... ¿Te vas a ir? —no pudo evitar hacer cara de puchero.

—Vendrás conmigo.

—Claro que no. No fui solicitado en esa boda, no puedo llegar así como así.

—Eres mi novio, y Yakov lo aprueba. Él te quiere como hijo —rio ante el sonrojo del otro.

—De todas formas no iré —sonrió levemente—. No en mi condición. Todavía no puedo caminar bien.

—En ese caso ¿Quién te dará la terapia? Quizás esté afuera día y medio, si acaso dos, no puedes perder ni un día de terapia.

—Yurio me ayudará.

—No —infló las mejillas—. No quiero que te toque.

—Viktor —se asombró al sentir esos celos tan palpables, incluso con Yurio.

—Entonces le diré a Mari-nee chan o a mi madre, incluso Minako sensei podría hacerlo si se lo pido.

—Bien —Lo atrapó entre sus brazos y lo arrastró entre las mantas hacia su pecho—. Hueles bien —suspiró sobre su cabeza—. Y extrañamente estás tan calientito —rio un poco.

—¿Seguro? —coló sus manos heladas por debajo de la playera de su novio, éste dio un brinco y se le puso la piel de gallina.

—¡Yuuri! —exclamó y se retorció al sentir que seguía moviéndolas por toda su barriga, descendiendo lentamente por su abdomen hasta encontrarse con los cordones del pantalón del pijama.

—Calienta mis manos ¿Si? —pidió en un tono suave y algo nervioso a pesar de lo atrevido de sus actos.

Viktor se quedó quieto, expectante a sus próximos movimientos, los cuales fueron aflojar el cordón hasta introducir una mano en el espacio que había entre la ropa interior y el pantalón, justo sobre una nalga. Sólo pudo hacerlo con una mano debido a que Viktor se encontraba de costado, éste soltó una risilla traviesa mientras ponía su propia mano sobre la de su novio, sacándola de ese lugar sólo para volver a introducirla...pero debajo de la ropa interior.

—Mejor así ¿No? —preguntó pícaramente, viendo cómo el rostro de su amado se incendiaba. Éste no dijo nada, sólo sonrió al sentir el estremecimiento de su pareja cuando se le ocurrió apretar con firmeza esa parte de su anatomía.

—Dios... tu mano sigue helada —se le puso la piel de gallina, pero la sonrisa traviesa no se borraba de sus labios.

El moreno siguió apretujando y acariciando, hasta que coló su otra mano por debajo de Viktor hasta posarla sobre la otra nalga, apretándola de igual forma y logrando sacar un involuntario gemido de su amante.

—Yuuri... —jadeó cuando el pelinegro lo arrastró un poco hacia él, juntando las caderas de ambos—. ¿Seguro que sólo quieres que te caliente las manos? —hizo un leve movimiento con sus caderas hacia delante mientras hacía lo mismo que Katsuki con sus manos, éste gimió más sonoramente al sentir esas tibias manos apretujando todo a su paso y ese bulto pulsátil creciendo entre los dos.

Estaba sonrojado y acalorado, pero eso no le impidió extender un brazo hasta rodear el cuello de su amante y atraerlo en un beso profundo y lleno de deseo.

_"Pasajeros del vuelo 219 con destino a San Petersburgo, favor de abordar por la puerta número 22"_

—Ya voy a subir al avión —sonrió con tristeza a la pantalla de su celular, donde podía ver el rostro de su amado a través de la video-llamada.

—Te extrañaré.

—Vuelvo en dos días —sonrió de nuevo y se arrepintió de haber obligado a Yuuri a quedarse en casa. Éste había insistido demasiado en acompañarlo al aeropuerto, pero por su condición era preferible que no fuera. Pero justo ahora se moría por darle un fuerte abrazo.

—Te amo, Vitya.

—Yo te amo más, cerdito.

—¡Hey!

El ruso rio.

—Tengo que irme. De todas formas te dejé algo para que no me olvides —le guiñó un ojo y el otro se sonrojó al recordar cómo lo había despertado en la mañana. La última vez que Viktor batalló para levantarlo, lo amenazó diciéndole que a la próxima tomaría medidas extremas. Y así fue... pues esta mañana lo despertó dándole una mordida en el trasero. Yuuri había soltado un grito de espanto y se incorporó como resorte de la cama mientras que el otro sólo se encogía de hombros y con una gran sonrisa le dijo: "Te lo advertí, además, me moría por hacerlo"

—Eres un pervertido —le regañó—. Me la cobraré caro.

—Eso espero —sonrió y le lanzó un beso—. Debo colgar.

—De acuerdo, te amo.

—Te amo.

Hizo un enrome esfuerzo para colgar. Tomó su pequeña maleta y abordó el avión. Estando ya en su lugar preferido junto a la ventanilla, sacó su celular y abrió su galería secreta de fotos llamada: "Hot katsudon" había cientos de fotos de Yuuri, la gran mayoría tomadas por él, cuando el pequeño no se daba cuenta, pero también había algunas que Phichit le había pasado y unas más que Chris le compartió de aquella noche del banquete. Pero había una en específico que Yuuri había visto y se escandalizó bastante al hacerlo. Era una foto de los dos, de la mañana del domingo, justo después de su primera vez haciendo el amor. Yuuri seguía dormido, acurrucado en el espacio entre el brazo derecho y el pecho de Viktor, y éste completamente despierto, aunque con marcas de la almohada en su mejilla. Salía sonriente y muy, muy feliz.

El japonés le había pedido que borrara eso, pero en respuesta obtuvo: "La mandaré imprimir y luego la enmarcaré para ponerla en la sala de nuestra futura casa"

Esta foto y más le sirvieron de apoyo emocional para aguantar el viaje. Durante todo el vuelo se repitió mentalmente: "Sólo dos días, sólo dos días" pudo haber vuelto el mismo día, pero no le quiso decir nada a Yuuri. Se quedaría un día más, pues iría a visitar ese centro de rehabilitación sobre el que había leído hace unos días. Quería hablar con un médico y exponerle el caso de Yuuri, tenía la esperanza de recibir un buen pronóstico. Luego de eso se iría directo de regreso a Japón.

Se sorprendió de lo dependiente que se había hecho de Yuuri. Si con anterioridad ya lo era, ahora mil veces más. Sólo esperaba que pudiera seguir haciendo su rehabilitación como debía, que no se le olvidara tomar ningún medicamento y que no se atreviera a probar ni una gota de alcohol.

Recordó con diversión la conversación que tuvo con Mari-chan.

_**Flash back**_

—Entonces... ya te comiste a mi hermano.

—Enterito —le guiñó un ojo.

Ambos se miraron en silencio unos segundos para después estallar en carcajadas.

—Cuñadito, la que te espera con Yuuri.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Es muy necio.

—De eso estoy muy seguro —rio.

—Y a veces es impredecible —se puso seria—. Su corazón es muy frágil, Viktor, cuídalo mucho. Sé que lo amas, pero... —suspiró—...sólo no lo hagas sufrir.

—Haré lo que sea necesario para que sea feliz —respondió con la seriedad necesaria—. No se lo he dicho a nadie, pero... planeo llevármelo a Rusia, hay un centro de rehabilitación muy bueno. Tardaré más en volver porque necesito ir y hablar con el médico encargado, veré si ese hospital es una buena opción, y si lo es, lo llevaré a vivir conmigo mientras se recupera por completo.

—Vaya... ¿Yuuri lo sabe?

—No, y me siento un poco mal al ocultárselo, él sólo sabe que voy a la boda —suspiró—. Se lo diré cuando vuelva, además, tengo que alistar mi departamento para que podamos vivir allí los dos. Tengo años de no estar en mi casa por más de dos días —rio—. Hay muchas telarañas qué quitar. Incluso temo que esto me lleve más de dos días —se rascó la nuca—. Por eso quiero pedirte un gran favor.

—Dime.

—¿Podrías informarme todo sobre Yuuri? No me malentiendas, hablaré con él todos los días, pero conociéndolo no me dirá cómo se siente o qué es lo que hace.

—¿Quieres que sea tu espía?

—Exacto.

Mari-chan rio.

—Cuenta con eso, cuñadito —le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda, sintiendo que no lo movió ni un centímetro—. _Qué duro... _—pensó, completamente emocionada.

—¡Gracias Mari-nee chan! —la abrazó con cariño y a la pobre de su cuñada casi le sangra la nariz cuando le vio un montón de chupetones en el cuello debido a que su bufanda se movió un poco. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que el uso de esa prenda era exclusivamente para eso, pues no hacía frío.

_**Fin flash back**_

Salió de sus recuerdos al recibir una notificación en su celular. Era su cuñada.

_Mari: "Mi hermano ya te extraña"_

Y más abajo había una foto adjunta. Yuuri estaba sentado en la sala, abrazado a un Makkachin que buscaba librarse de esa asfixia.

No pudo evitar reír un poco.

Momentos después le llegó otra notificación, ahora de Yurio.

_Yuri: "El puerco está poseído. Nos está abrazando a todos. ¡No te tardes en volver!"_

De nuevo rio. Casi puso escuchar el marcado acento de su compatriota al gritarle.

Luego de unas horas aterrizó en su país natal y se apresuró a llegar al hotel en donde se hospedaría, lugar en el que también se llevaría a cabo la boda. Aún faltaban unas horas para el evento, así que subió a su cuarto y se puso un traje para la ocasión, momentos después bajó y decidió perder el tiempo en el bar ¿Y por qué no? Beber un trago no le vendría nada mal.

_**Viktor.**_

Miro mi reloj. Aún faltan dos horas para que el juez llegara y efectuara el matrimonio. ¿Cómo estaría Yakov? Seguramente nervioso.

Suspiré y finalmente llegué al bar. Miré alrededor en busca de un lugar libre en la barra. Encontré uno junto a una mujer. Ésta me daba la espalda. No solía hacer eso desde que conocí a Yuuri, pero no pude evitar recorrerla con la mirada y notar su buen gusto en zapatos. Era curioso. Yo le había regalado unos idénticos a mi ex-esposa hace ya muchos años.

Me encogí de hombros y terminé sentándome en la barra. Pedí un vodka y al momento de hacerlo sentí cómo la mirada de la mujer de al lado se posaba sobre mí. Quise no darle importancia, ni siquiera la miré, hasta que...

—¿Viktor?

—¡Irina!

Casi me ahogué con mi propio oxígeno. ¡Era ella! ¡Tenía años de no verla! Pero seguía igual de hermosa y jovial que siempre. Era una lástima que perdiéramos contacto, siempre fue mi mejor amiga, y quería suponer que yo el suyo. Miré sus ojos y sentí la calidez que siempre emanaba de su mirada. Me sonrió y yo hice lo mismo. Era un gusto encontrarla después de tanto tiempo. Debí suponer que Yakov la invitaría a su boda, pero simplemente lo pasé por alto.

—Vaya... no has cambiado en nada —me dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

—Tú tampoco —apoyé el codo sobre la barra y sonreí sin dejar de mirarla.

Nos esperaba una larga charla.

_**Continuará...**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Sí, fue casi pura miel sobre hojuelas y el escenario no varió mucho, pero creo que hacía falta algo así. Un fin de semana con la parejita siempre acurrucada nunca viene mal.**_

_**Ahora... muchas me han dado sus teorías locas sobre el asunto de la exesposa. Y me he topado con lo siguiente: quieren que la mate, la odian ya con todo su heart y quieren pelea de hembras entre ella y Yuuri. Hubo algo que me encantó y fue la teoría de que Irina tenía un hijo de Viktor escondirijillo y que eso lo obligaba a quedarse en Rusia. También muchas teorías sobre que el regreso de Viktor a su país era porque un familiar estaba enfermo (Ya vieron que no jajajaj).**_

_**¡PREGUNTAS!**_

_**1) ¿Cuál fue tu escena favorita? (Esta pregunta nunca puede faltar)**_

_**2) ¿Te esperabas que Yakov se casara de nuevo?**_

_**3) ¿Cómo crees que proceda el encuentro de los exesposos?**_

_**4) ¿Qué hará Yuuri mientras espera en Japón a su novio?**_

_**ADELANTO.**_

_**Viktor no se quedará sólo dos días en Rusia. Oh no...**_

_**Yuuri se pondrá las pilas y le pedirá a Yurio y a Ota que lo ayuden a recuperar sus fuerzas, así que éstos dos se convierten en algo así como entrenadores del japonés. ¿Se imaginan a Yurio como un entrenador espartano con Yuuri? Que adorable, ya me lo imagino gritándole: "Eres muy lento, cerdo. ¡Una vuelta más a la ciudad, corriendo, sin detenerte! ¡Corre, puerco, corre!"**_

_**Y lo mejor de todo (Para mí, que soy una amante del drama) la tragedia se nos viene encima. Por eso espero que hayan disfrutado de estos capítulos llenos de amor. *Ríe como loca mientras acaricia a Fluvsky sobre su regazo***_

_**Sin más qué decir... espero que les haya gustado, espero con ansias ver sus opiniones al respecto y me encantaría que compartieran esta actualización. Gracias a todos los que me dejan sus mensajes lindos y también a aquellos que apenas se están uniendo al lado oscuro de Agape to Eros. ¡Los quiero literalmente! Y les mando un fuerte abrazo a donde quiera que estén.**_

_**Thanks for your support!**_

_**Pd: El próximo lunes vuelvo a la Universidad *gritos de agonía* por lo tanto no estoy muy segura de actualizar ese día, pero tampoco puedo asegurar que actualizaré el domingo, así que... a lo largo de la semana les informaré por Facebook cuándo será exactamente la publicación del nuevo cap.**_

_**Bye, bye!**_

_**9/01/2017**_


	11. Comienzo del Final Parte I

**Agape to Eros**

**By Tsuki No Hana**

**11**

**"Comienzo del Final. Parte I"**

_**Yuuri.**_

El timbre de mi alarma sonó con estridencia. Yo ya estaba despierto, así que la apagué de inmediato. No pude dormir por la emoción de saber que al fin hoy regresaría Viktor.

Ayer me puse un poco dramático. De no ser por el golpe que me dio Yurio, habría seguido abrazando a todos, aunque mi madre parecía contenta. En fin, tuve que optar por dormir en la habitación de Viktor, su olor estaba en las sábanas y en sus almohadas. Pude sólo haber tomado su pijama y dormir abrazado a ella, pero...primero: Viktor no usa pijama al dormir (Sí, descubrí que duerme dejando todo en libertad) y segundo: no me sería suficiente, no tanto como abrazar una almohada con su olor.

Estiré todo mi cuerpo debajo de las sábanas y solté un pesado suspiro. Nunca había sido tan dependiente de alguien, jamás imaginé que mi vida cambiaría tanto en tan sólo unos días. Ahora Viktor y yo éramos oficialmente novios, ya lo éramos antes de mi accidente, pero en este fin de semana terminamos por formalizar nuestra relación.

¡Dios! Aún me avergonzaba lo que hicimos, pero fue maravilloso. No me arrepentía de nada.

Tomé mi celular y entré a las redes sociales. Tenía tiempo de no hacerlo, últimamente dejaba pasar muchos días antes de entrar, y es que con Viktor a mi lado nada más me importa. Aún recuerdo la sorpresa que sentí cuando vi que Yurio y Otabek pasaron todo un mes juntos en Rusia, habían subido muchas fotos de ambos. También vi las fotos de cuando estaba en coma y me llenaron de regalos y globos la habitación. Fue lindo y me conmovió un poco, pero nada me preparó para ese sentimiento extraño que nunca antes había experimentado al ver tal imagen.

Al abrir Instagram, la primera imagen que vi fue una foto de la boda de Yakov. Como bien dijo mi Viktor: sólo asistieron unas cuantas personas, fue una ceremonia totalmente privada y casi improvisada. Pero lo que no lograba comprender era quién era esa mujer que aparecía tomada del brazo de Viktor ¿¡Y por qué estaba él tan sonriente?!

La publicación rebasaba el millón de "me gusta" y en los comentarios, además de felicitaciones a los esposos, había miles y miles de personas preguntando por ellos dos en específico.

Apreté el teléfono entre mis manos. Sí, estaba celoso.

Y como si me hubiera leído la mente: una video-llamada de Viktor hizo acto de aparición. Miré la pantalla de mi teléfono con algo de resentimiento. Fruncí el ceño y luego de un suspiro acepté la llamada entrante. Su expresión sonriente apareció en toda mi pantalla. No pude evitar corresponder a esa sonrisa tan contagiosa a pesar de la incertidumbre.

—_¡Buenos días mi amor! _—me miró y soltó una risilla—. _Veo que aún estás acostado ¿Ese es mi cuarto?_

Me alarmé y busqué un tema para evitar decirle que sí, que estaba en su cama. Miré la hora: 7:30 a.m.

—Buenos días Viktor —sonreí con nerviosismo —. Es la una de la mañana allá ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora? —me tallé un ojo.

—_¿Por qué tan serio?_ —hizo un puchero—._ No puedo dormir, ya quiero verte._

Sonreí de verdad. Ignoré su pregunta.

—¿A qué hora sale tu vuelo? —vi que se tumbó bocarriba en la cama y sostuvo el teléfono al aire.

—_Quería hablarte sobre eso... _—se puso muy serio. Oh no.

—No vas a regresar hoy ¿Cierto? —la imagen de esa mujer apareció en mi mente sin poder evitarlo. No sabía qué expresión tenía mi rostro, sólo sabía que una fuerte punzada atacó mi corazón al ver que también se puso muy serio. Ni siquiera me respondió—. ¿Un día más? —guardó silencio—. ¿Dos, tres?

—_Dos semanas._

—¡¿Qué?! —me incorporé hasta quedar sentado—. Eso es mucho...

—_Lo siento _—suspiró.

—Pero... ¿Por qué tienes que quedarte? La boda ya terminó.

—_Es porque..._ —se puso nervioso, y lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que estaba pensando en una excusa—. Mi departamento necesita algunas reparaciones. Ya sabes, no he estado aquí en años.

Oh... estaba en su departamento.

Tuve la tentación de pedirle que me dejara ver su casa. Me gustaría ver su hogar, conocer un poco más de él, pero en eso se escuchó un timbre.

Quise preguntarle "¡¿Quién demonios te busca a la una de la mañana?!" pero se había sobresaltado tanto que soltó el teléfono y éste le dio directo en la cara. Auch, hasta a mí me dolió. Aguanté la risa al tener en mi pantalla su linda frente, la cual abarcaba toda mi vista.

Escuché un quejido y enseguida me preguntó:

—_Te estás riendo ¿verdad? _—se incorporó y por fin pude ver su rostro de nuevo. Una pequeña lagrimita se asomaba en uno de sus ojos. Tuve que guardar la compostura unos segundos, pero me fue imposible y estallé en carcajadas—. _¡Yuuri! _—se quejó, pero terminó riendo de todas formas.

El timbre volvió a sonar y él se tensó un poco, mirando más allá de la pantalla de su teléfono. Y de nuevo, quise preguntar quién era, pero por alguna razón sentí miedo. También quise preguntarle por la hermosa mujer a su lado en la fotografía, pero no me sentí lo suficientemente seguro como para "reclamarle" algo así.

—Creo que estás ocupado —mi voz salió más triste de lo que pensé—. Te dejo, para que puedas atender a tus visitas.

—_¡Espera! No te vayas, quisiera hablar más contigo._

No pude responder nada. Me sentí bipolar, pues ahora tenía ganas de llorar.

—_Yuuri _—me dijo con ternura—. _Sé que estas dos semanas serán muy largas, y me duele como no tienes una idea _—era sincero—. _Pero te tengo una gran sorpresa, por eso necesito este tiempo ¿Serás paciente y me esperarás?_

Sólo asentí.

—_Oh mi cerdito, no llores _—sus ojos brillaron en lágrimas—. _Me harás llorar también._

—No estoy llorando ¡Y no me llames cerdito!

—_¿Entonces?_

—¿"Entonces" qué?

—_¿Me esperarás?_

—Uhm, sí.

No es como si pudiera salir de mi casa. No lo había hecho desde la última visita al doctor. Me encontraba encerrado en mi propio hogar.

—_Me tengo que ir _—vi que comenzó a caminar, mostrándome inconscientemente su departamento mientras se desplazaba de lugar—. _Te llamaré más tarde _—sonrió sólo como él podía hacerlo y de pronto la pantalla se vio oscura. Pensé que había colgado, pero no. Eran sus labios en la cámara. Me estaba mandando un beso.

Ahora sí, no contuve mi risa.

—Te amo, Viktor —solté en un suspiro luego de calmar mi risa. Él sonrió, satisfecho al haberme hecho reír.

—_Yo también te amo, mi katsudon._

Sonreí al escucharlo llamarme así. Odiaba que me dijera "Cerdito", pero "Katsudon" era tierno.

—_No quiero colgar _—dijo entre risitas, ya estaba ante la puerta principal de su departamento.

—Yo tampoco —suspiré, no aguantaba más. Le iba a preguntar quién era a esas horas y también quién era esa mujer—. Viktor...

—¡¿Pueden ya colgar esa llamada?! Algunos intentamos dormir ¡Cerdo!

Oh. Olvidé que Yurio dormía justo al lado y Otabek a mi otro lado.

—L-lo siento —dije en voz suficientemente alta—. Voy a colgar —lo miré con nerviosismo y él asintió—. Te amo Vitya —colgué.

Aventé el teléfono a un lado y me cubrí la cabeza con una almohada ¡Dios! Que horrible era sentir eso. Y como si fuera masoquista, tomé mi celular y busqué de nuevo la foto. Tenía que averiguar quién era esa mujer, pero no logré encontrar mucha información, pues la imagen había sido publicada por un periódico local de San Petersburgo, no habían etiquetado a ninguno, así que seguía sin saber quién era ella.

La miré detenidamente y me maravillé con lo hermosa que era. Parecía toda una modelo, su cuerpo era espectacular y a pesar de no ser muy alta, era esbelta, de cabello largo y ondulado de color pelirrojo muy claro. Su rostro era definitivamente angelical, sin poder darle zoom a la imagen, pude apreciar con claridad que sus ojos eran de un azul aún más intenso que los de Viktor y su tez blanca era adornada con muchas pequeñas pecas que sólo lograban hacerla ver más adorable, pero no por eso menos peligrosa... al menos para mí.

Me regañé mentalmente por comenzar con mis inseguridades. Se trataba de Viktor, él me amaba, no tenía por qué dudar así de él, pero... ¿Dos semanas?

Eso era demasiado para mí.

Pasé el resto del día metido en mi cama, ni siquiera salí a comer. Mi madre estuvo llevándome la comida al cuarto de Viktor, pero es que simplemente no me daba apetito. Odié esos sentimientos depresivos, y me odié por preocupar así a mi familia. Yurio había estado ya molestándome para que saliera de la cama, incluso me llamó "puerco", pero ni así logró que saliera.

Era de noche cuando escuché que alguien entraba a la recámara. No quise ver de quién se trataba, sólo cerré los ojos y me hice el dormido, quizás así se iría. Lo que nunca esperé fue que esa persona se sentara en la orilla de la cama y mucho menos que luego me acariciara el cabello con una mano. Escuché un suspiro y no pude seguir fingiendo. Abrí mis ojos y me sorprendí.

—¿Papá? —se asustó un poco al verme despierto.

—Lo siento hijo, no quería despertarte.

—¿Qué ocurre? —me incorporé hasta quedar sentado, él me sonrió y yo correspondí de igual manera.

—No es nada, sólo quería ver cómo estabas —sonrió y su expresión se volvió nostálgica—. Recuerdo que cuando tu hermana y tú eran pequeños, solía entrar a su habitación para darles las buenas noches y siempre se hacían los dormidos sólo para sorprenderme —rio—. Tenía que fingir un gran espanto cada vez que saltaban en la cama con sus pijamas de ositos y florecitas —siguió sonriendo, pero no pude evitar notar la tristeza tras ese gesto. Me había percatado de eso luego de despertar del coma, en un principio pensé que no estaba de acuerdo con mi relación con Viktor, pero descarté esa idea cuando vi el cariño que le tenía. Sin embargo, esa repentina nostalgia era poco usual en él, algo le ocurría.

Sonreí un poco y me puse los anteojos para verlo mejor.

—Algo pasa, y no quieres decírmelo.

—Me conoces bien —suspiró con una sonrisa—. Me preocupas, no me gusta verte tan deprimido. Tu madre ya me dijo que Viktor volverá en dos semanas.

—Sí...

—¿Y piensas quedarte en esta cama hasta entonces?

Quise responderle que sí, pero era obvio que esa no era la respuesta que buscaba.

—Deberías salir.

—Papá, no pue...

—No te atrevas a decirlo —su tono fue duro y autoritario—. Claro que puedes, sólo debes intentarlo.

—Pero...

—Si no lo intentas me voy a decepcionar mucho.

Maldición. Sabía cómo obligarme.

—Lo intentaré —suspiré—. Pero lo haré mañana —me tumbé en la cama y me cubrí por completo con las mantas. Escuché las risas de mi padre y en seguida sentí un beso en mi cabeza, aún sobre las sábanas—. ¿¡Qué?! —cuando me destapé, él ya estaba saliendo de mi habitación mientras reía. No hacía eso desde que tenía... creo que cinco años.

Finalmente dormí y amanecí con nada más y nada menos que...

—¡Es hora de levantarse, cerdo!

Había tomado las sábanas y me las quitó de encima con un solo tirón. Lo miré con resentimiento y me enrollé como taco con la sábana que cubría al colchón. No me quería levantar.

—Son las seis de la mañana.

—Hora de levantarse.

—Es muy temprano —le lancé mi almohada.

—Te la has pasado dormido. Ni siquiera comes.

—No me importa.

De pronto se trepó a la cama, sentado a horcajadas sobre mí, obligándome a verlo con su mano en mi mandíbula.

—Me estás obligando a golpearte de nuevo. Levanta ese trasero de la cama a-ho-ra.

Tragué en seco. Yurio podía ser muy amenazante cuando se lo proponía. Hice caso y me levanté, sintiendo el temblor en todo mi cuerpo al ponerme de pie.

—¿Viktor sabe que no has hecho tu terapia en estos días?

—No, y no tiene por qué saberlo.

—Maldito cerdo —me dio un golpe en la espalda—. Todo el esfuerzo que han puesto en tu recuperación se irá al caño si sigues así. Tu padre habló conmigo anoche y me dio autorización completa para que te ayudara a recuperarte. Otabek y yo hablamos con tu médico y tenemos la misma autorización. Así que mueve tu enorme trasero y ve a cambiarte, vamos a salir.

—¿Qué? Pero...

—¿Quieres que lo repita? —su voz fue seria y amenazante.

Fue suficiente. Estaba a merced de Yurio.

A penas me cambié, me tomó de un brazo y me jaló hacia el jardín, donde me puso a "calentar". Me obligó a hacer todos los estiramientos que comúnmente hacíamos antes de salir a patinar. Estuvimos así un rato hasta que de nuevo me jaló de un brazo hasta salir de casa. Afuera, en la acera, nos esperaba Otabek, me saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza y yo sólo sonreí un segundo antes de que Yuri me arrastrara hacia la calle.

—Vamos a dar una vuelta a la ciudad, caminando.

—Pero aún no puedo, yo...

—Claro que puedes —a diferencia de todas las veces anteriores, en esta ocasión no fue brusco ni amenazante. Me lo dijo con seriedad y con una leve sonrisa muy bien disimulada—. Andando, a caminar.

Makkachin se nos unió y así anduvimos aproximadamente cien metros antes de que mis piernas comenzaran a reclamar con fuertes espasmos y calambres. No lo soporté y terminé de rodillas en el piso. Eso sólo me llenó de ira y de frustración.

_**Yurio**_

No soportaba ver cómo se iba hundiendo cada vez más en ese abismo tan depresivo. Desde que se fue el viejo, había estado encerrado en su habitación, no salía, no comía, no hablaba con nadie. Incluso sus padres comenzaron a angustiarse, al grado de pensar en llamar a Viktor y pedirle que volviera. Pero es que... ¡¿cómo no iba a estar deprimido?! El cerdo no podía ni siquiera caminar con normalidad. Eso deprimiría a cualquiera, y más a un patinador profesional.

Fue hasta que una noche, durante la cena en familia, se tocó el tema del puerco. Su padre estaba tan angustiado que se atrevió a pedirnos a Beka y a mí que lo ayudáramos, por lo menos a recuperarse físicamente, pues al hacer eso era más fácil que su estado anímico regresara. Para lograrlo tuvimos que ir en busca del doctor Yuzuru, quien nos dijo que sí podíamos incrementar su terapia. Nos dio un itinerario a seguir, en el cual nos indicaba algunos ejercicios y varias rutinas de estiramientos y calentamientos para que se recuperara un poco más rápido.

No supe explicar cómo me sentí cuando nos dijo que _nunca _recuperaría su capacidad motora al cien por ciento. Nos explicó que podría ocurrir un milagro, pero todo estaba en contra, pues sólo había un cinco por ciento de probabilidad de que se recuperara por completo.

A la mierda los porcentajes.

Haríamos lo que fuera necesario para que volviera a ser el puerco de antes. Me enfermaba verlo deprimido, eso simplemente me sofocaba.

Ahora, caminando los tres juntos, apenas llevábamos cien metros caminados y él ya se estaba tambaleando. Momentos después cayó al suelo de rodillas. Me le acerqué y vi el sudor en su frente y el temblor en su cuerpo.

—Levántate —espeté, parado a su lado.

No dijo nada. Se puso de pie y continuó, pero pocos metros más adelante volvió a caer.

—De nuevo. Arriba.

—Yura —murmuró Otabek en voz baja, lo miré y él negó con su cabeza. Miré luego al katsudon. No estaba bien. El perro lo presentía también, pues no dejaba de lamer y olfatear al katsudon.

—Puedes hacerlo ¿Cierto? —me paré frente a él y le extendí una mano para que se levantara, pero nunca la tomó—. Sólo cien metros más.

—No puedo.

No me esperaba eso de él.

—Regresemos a casa ¿Si? —no apartaba sus ojos del pavimento.

No pude responderle las majaderías que me vinieron a la mente, pues Beka ya lo estaba ayudando a incorporarse, brindándole apoyo al caminar. Ambos dieron media vuelta y me dejaron atrás. Los alcancé, pero pronto tuvimos que detenernos. Estaba sufriendo de fuertes calambres en sus piernas, pero se negaba a ser cargado.

Bastante humillación tenía él con eso, lo entendía. A penas llegamos a su casa, se alejó de nosotros y se encerró en su habitación junto con el perro.

—Tranquilo, sólo está frustrado.

Lo miré y fruncí el ceño.

—Él no debería de rendirse así como así —espeté—. Maldición, odiaba verlo tan débil.

Y es que sí... ahí estaba el gran Yuuri Katsuki, resignado a no recuperarse. No podía creer que algún día lo admiré tanto.

—Tienes que darle tiempo —puso una mano sobre mi hombro—. Recuerda lo que nos dijo el médico: una recuperación así lleva tiempo y esfuerzo, ni se diga del dolor que experimentará.

Otabek tenía razón.

—Sé que te entristece verlo así, pero se va a recuperar y nosotros lo ayudaremos —el aire se me fue cuando me dio un repentino abrazo.

Lo aparté de inmediato, mirando hacia todos lados ¿Y si alguien nos veía?

—Tranquilo, no hay nadie cerca —me atrajo de nuevo a un abrazo. No pude resistirme esta vez. Su aroma dio de golpe en mi nariz al tener mi rostro contra su pecho. Era tan reconfortante. Entonces me animé a corresponderle un poco—. Iré a hablar con él —me dijo y se separó.

Y así entró en la recámara de Yuuri, estuvo ahí cinco minutos y salió mostrándome su pulgar hacia arriba.

—Lo intentará de nuevo mañana.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo hiciste para...?

—Tengo mis métodos.

_**Narradora.**_

Yuuri permaneció encerrado en su habitación por el resto del día. No quiso comer ni ver a nadie. A la mañana siguiente entró Yurio a su recámara con la intención de levantarlo nuevamente, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que ya estaba despierto y listo para salir.

—Hoy caminaremos doscientos metros —sonrió decidido y salió del cuarto.

—Así se habla —le sonrió el rubio. Muy animado ante esa nueva actitud en él. No estaba seguro de lo que Otabek le dijo, pero fuera lo que fuera, había funcionado.

Dicho y hecho, Yuuri caminó el doble. Sus piernas se acalambraron y tuvieron que descansar un rato sobre una banca hasta que se sintió seguro de volver a caminar. Esa rutina se repitió todos los días, cada vez le agregaban más distancia, sin mencionar los ejercicios que hacían en casa, antes y después de la caminata. Yuuri no se la pasaba más encerrado. Todo el día entrenaba y comía, sí, comía sin parar una dieta rica en calorías y proteínas. De esa forma recuperó muy pronto su peso normal. El "entrenamiento" de Yurio y Otabek dio muy buenos frutos, y la familia estaba realmente feliz al ver al pequeño Katsuki tan decidido.

Luego de una semana y media, Yuuri era capaz de subir y bajar escaleras sin fatigarse tanto, ya podía trotar al menos cien metros seguidos y podía estirarse como normalmente lo hacía. Estuvo tentado a platicarle todo eso a Viktor en una de sus tantas llamadas, pero se contuvo, quería darle la sorpresa.

Yuuri sonrió al recordar las palabras de aliento que le dio su amigo kazajo: "¿Quieres sorprender a Viktor con tu recuperación o no?" y eso había sido más que suficiente para lograr motivarlo de esa manera. Sí, quería que Viktor se enorgulleciera cuando regresara y lo viera recuperado, listo para volver a patinar. Se dormía y se levantaba con este pensamiento.

Dejó de sonreír cuando miró por sobre su hombro. Justo detrás de él venía un rubio en bicicleta, pisándole los talones. Más atrás venían Otabek y Makkachin.

—Eres muy lento, cerdo. ¡Una vuelta más a la ciudad, trotando, sin detenerte! ¡Corre, puerco, corre!

—¡No soy ningún puerco!

—Ya estás más gordito.

Esto fue el detonante. Yuuri aceleró la marcha e hizo acúmulo de todas sus fuerzas para resistir a esos calambres del demonio.

Estuvieron todo el día fuera, trotando, corriendo y haciendo estiramientos. Cuando los calambres acudían a él, los tres se detenían un momento a esperar a que éstos terminaran.

—¿Q-qué haces? —inquirió al ver que el rubio se sentaba a su lado y tomaba sin cuidado una de sus piernas hasta clavarle sus delgados dedos en el músculo, lo hacía con fuerza y determinación.

—Un calambre puede irse más rápido si aplicas presión en diferentes puntos del músculo—explicó con seriedad, ante la mirada de sus dos amigos—. ¿Ves? —sonrió al sentir cómo el músculo bajo sus dedos se calmaba.

—Vaya... gracias.

—Yo también siento un calambre —Otabek le extendió su pierna, logrando que el menor se sonrojase y le diera un puñetazo en la extremidad.

—¡Hazlo tú mismo!

Yuuri no contuvo su risilla, los miró detenidamente y se animó a preguntar:

—¿Ustedes son pareja... o algo así?

—¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS DICES?!

—No.

Fueron las respuestas de Yurio y Otabek respectivamente.

—Está bien —alzó ambas manos en señal de paz—. Sólo era una pregunta —rio con nerviosismo.

Se quitó toda la ropa sudada y la dejó tirada en el suelo de su habitación mientras buscaba algo qué ponerse, pero de camino a su armario se topó con el espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía a un lado. Yuuri era poco (O nada) vanidoso, así que jamás se miraba más de lo necesario en el espejo, pero esa vez se sorprendió un poco. Ya no estaba delgaducho y escuálido. Había recuperado su peso, las ojeras se habían ido y su piel se veía radiante. Claro, ese era el resultado de una buena dieta y ejercicio. Sus músculos volvían a marcarse y sus huesos volvían a tener carne en ellos. No pudo evitar un sonrojo al buscar las marcas que le había dejado Viktor por toda su piel. Pero por supuesto que ya no estaban, casi habían pasado dos semanas de eso, ya no había huella o rastro de lo ocurrido.

Miró su cuello, donde le había dejado sus dientes bien marcados, y sonrió al recordar cuando su familia se dio cuenta de ello.

_**Flash back**_

Había pasado sólo un día desde la partida de Viktor, y Yuuri ya no sabía qué hacer con su vida. Justo ahora estaba tumbado bocabajo en el sillón más amplio de la sala. Sus amigos y su hermana veían una película y lo único que él quería hacer era echarse por el resto del día y moverse sólo lo suficiente para que supieran que seguía vivo.

De pronto sintió que alguien se sentaba al otro extremo del mismo sillón. Alzó la mirada con enfado sólo para ver que era Yurio. El sillón individual estaba ocupado por Otabek y el de dos personas era abarcado completamente por Mari.

—Hey, cerdo, muévete —poco le importó haberse sentado sobre él.

—Uhm. No quiero —volvió a acomodarse y entonces sintió los pies de Yurio sobre su nuca. Se había acostado, literalmente, sobre él—. ¡Oye! —se quejó, girando su cabeza lo suficiente para verlo a los ojos.

—¿Qué es esto? —inquirió el rubio, incorporándose un poco y viendo con completa atención una marca en el cuello de Yuuri—. Tienes algo en el cuello que... ¡Ay dios mío! —se levantó de un salto y se alejó, sentándose mejor en el piso, sobre el tapete.

Los otros dos vieron esa reacción en el pequeño ruso, haciendo que su atención se desviara de la película.

—¿Qué? —parpadeó el japonés sin entender esas miradas.

—¿Qué tienes en el cuello? —inquirió Otabek.

—Yurio dijo que tenías algo ¿Qué es?

El pobre recordó el momento en que los filosos dientes de Viktor se habían clavado en su piel. ¡No! ¡Lo habían descubierto!

Mari fue la primera en levantarse e ir hacia él.

—¡No tengo nada! —quiso incorporarse, pero no lo logró. Su hermana ya estaba sentada sobre su espalda y ahora mismo le había jalado la playera para toparse con esa sexy marca.

—Oh Yuuri, eres todo un picarón. Estuvo buenísimo el fin de semana ¿A qué no?

—¡Mari-neechan! —se retorció bajo su hermana, ésta sólo le revolvió el cabello luego de haber tomado varias fotos de esa marca.

—¡Se la voy a mandar a Viktor! —salió corriendo de ahí antes de que Yuuri se lo impidiera.

Mientras tanto, Otabek miraba todo con un extraño sentimiento en su pecho. Estaba feliz y se divertía a lo grande estando en esta casa. La familia de Yuuri era muy cálida y daban ganas de nunca irse de ahí. Eso lo hizo recordar a su propia familia, sus hermanitas, sus padres; a éstos no les importaba que estuviera fuera mucho tiempo, pero sus pequeñas niñas sí lo extrañarían. Ya iba siendo tiempo de volver.

Miró a Yura y una calidez invadió su pecho. Quizás volvería a casa, pero con él, así se lo presentaría a su familia. Como amigo, claro. O al menos por ahora.

—Yura.

El aludido lo miró desde su lugar sobre el tapete. Su expresión siempre se suavizaba cuando lo llamaba de esa forma.

—Ven —se hizo a un lado en el sillón individual y dio golpecitos con su mano sobre el asiento—. Te hago un espacio.

El aludido se sonrojó hasta las orejas. ¿Por qué le pedía eso? Los otros dos sillones ya estaban vacíos. Yuuri perseguía inútilmente a su hermana. "Inútilmente" porque el pobre no llegó más allá del comedor.

A pesar de eso, se puso de pie y fue a sentarse con Beka sin rechistar. Sí, tampoco entendía cómo hacía para convencerlo sólo con un par de palabras.

—No quepo —refunfuñó y el otro rio.

—Ya no eres tan delgado.

—¿Me estás diciendo gordo?

—No.

Lo taladró con la mirada.

—¡En serio! —el siempre serio kazajo soltó una risilla. Y es que Yuri no estaba gordo, simplemente era su cuerpo que cambiaba poco a poco. Ya no era tan delgadito, sólo se estaba haciendo un poco más fornido—. Entonces siéntate aquí —ni siquiera le dejó pensarlo, lo jaló lo suficiente como para que el rubio quedara sentado sobre su regazo. Los colores se le subieron al rostro al verse en esa posición tan... comprometedora.

—¡¿De qué te ríes?! —exclamó, furioso.

—Te ves adorable —acomodó un mechón de cabello que se había salido de su cola de caballo. Miró su expresión azorada por unos segundos antes de unir sus labios en un beso muy tranquilo. Los inexpertos labios de ambos tanteaban el terreno con cuidado, experimentando nuevas y sublimes sensaciones. El kazajo se atrevió a morder muy suavemente el labio inferior del otro, éste dio un pequeño respingo y respondió con una mordida... digamos que algo dolorosa—. Eso dolió un poco —se separó, llevándose una mano al labio ¿Estaba sangrando? El moreno no podía estar más avergonzado y su cara seria y sonrojada lo demostraba.

—Lo siento —abrió sus ojos enormemente al igual que su sonrojo—. Yo... —se llevó una mano a los labios, aún incrédulo de que reaccionara de esa forma, pero enseguida frunció el ceño—. ¡Tú empezaste! —se cubrió la mitad inferior del rostro con un brazo, sin dejar de mirarlo con genuina vergüenza.

El kazajo rio ampliamente. Se había sorprendido con esa nueva faceta en su querido Yura. Otabek no podía evitar ponerse un poco nervioso, pues nunca había sentido aquello por un hombre, y Yurio jamás había tenido siquiera una relación. Así que estaban explorándose el uno al otro con lentitud. Ese apenas era su segundo beso, y había sido algo desastroso, pero divertido.

—¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos?

La voz de Mari los trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Miraron en su dirección, ahí estaba ella, con celular en mano –tomándoles fotos- y con Yuuri apoyado en su hombro. Éste los miraba con un leve sonrojo y sin borrar una estúpida sonrisa de su expresión.

_**Fin flash back**_

Yuuri sonrió al recordar que no fue el único avergonzado en esa tarde. No quiso decirles que había visto y escuchado todo. Había sido espectador en primera fila -junto con su hermana- de lo que había sucedido. Mari-chan tuvo que cubrirle la boca con una mano para evitar que gritara de emoción, y es que ¡Sus sospechas se confirmaron con ese beso! Para empezar se había sorprendido bastante con la actitud dócil y frágil que tenía Yurio cuando se trataba de Otabek. Pero ese beso... ¡No se lo esperaba en lo absoluto! Algo había ocurrido entre ellos durante ese mes que pasaron juntos en Rusia, pero ninguno quería decirlo. También ya había notado esos nombrecitos que usaban para llamarse. Era demasiado tierno, pero... ¿Qué opinaría Viktor al respecto? No tenía idea de cómo reaccionaría él al enterarse de la relación de estos dos.

Se miró en el espejo por última vez antes de vestirse y sonrió al ver que sus músculos resistían más. Estaba exhausto, pero no se había sentido tan bien desde el año pasado, justo antes de la gran final. Se moría de ganas de ir al Ice Castle y patinar un poco, sentir el aire frío en sus mejillas al deslizarse por la pista, extender sus brazos y sentirse casi volando. Extrañaba tanto hacer eso, y ni se diga de los saltos, cada vez que hacía uno, sentía que su cuerpo se despegaba metros del hielo, eso lo hacía sentirse libre, feliz y pleno. El patinaje era su mejor manera de expresarse, así que no veía la hora de volver al hielo. Sólo esperaba no tener complicaciones.

Estaba tumbada sobre el sofá mientras leía conversaciones viejas en su chat, pronto se encontró con una que le causaba mucha gracia, la abrió y leyó:

_**Mari: **_¡Cuñado! ¿Qué significa esto?

*_**Archivo adjunto* **_foto con tremenda mordida en el cuello de Yuuri.

_**Viktor: **_Yo sólo puedo ver que claramente dice: "Propiedad de Viktor Nikiforov" ¿Qué ves tú?

_**Mari: **_¡Jajajaja! ¡Eres un tonto! Tendrás que volver a hacérsela, ya se está borrando.

_**Viktor: **_Tomaré cartas en el asunto.

Soltó una risilla. De pronto el estado de Viktor cambió, se borró la información con su última conexión y fue sustituida por un _En Línea._

_**Viktor: **_¡Hola Mari-neechan!

_**Mari: **_Hola, cuñado.

_**Viktor: **_¿Cómo está Yuuri? ¿Qué tal su entrenamiento de hoy?

La aludida suspiró y se reprendió mentalmente por haberle dicho lo que su hermano tramaba. No sabía que era una sorpresa, así que soltó la información.

_**Mari: **_hoy regresaron dos horas más tarde. Al parecer se encontraron con Minami en el camino y se les fue el tiempo.

De pronto la pantalla de su celular se puso negra y enseguida apareció el mensaje: "Llamada entrante" junto con la foto de un Viktor dormido y con la baba escurriendo. Se la había tomado cuando se quedó dormido en la sala, con Yuuri entre sus brazos. Debajo de esa foto aparecía el nombre del contacto: "Cuñadito" acompañado del timbre del celular.

No tardó en contestar. Él ni siquiera la dejó saludarlo, pues de inmediato dijo:

—Explícame lo de Minami.

Ella rio.

—Viktor ¿Es en serio?

—Completamente.

—Incluso le ayudó con su terapia, se ha portado muy amable, justo ahora los tres están cenando.

—¿Qué?

—Viktor ¿Estás celoso?

—Por supuesto que lo estoy —refunfuñó.

—¿Quieres que te comunique con mi hermano?

—No, déjalo —suspiró—. Más tarde le llamaré. Gracias Mari-chan.

Y colgó.

Miró la hora.

Faltaba poco para que se dieran cuenta de su ausencia. Se había escapado de casa sólo unos momentos. Quería ir a ver al doctor Yuzuru, pero si la familia se enteraba definitivamente se angustiaría, así que dijo que tomaría un largo baño y aprovechó para salir.

Justo ahora se encontraba en un pequeño consultorio. El doctor Yuzuru lo examinó y terminó refiriéndolo con un oftalmólogo, quien enseguida le hizo algunas pruebas antes de dictaminar su diagnóstico junto con el doctor Hanyu.

—¿Es normal que pierda la vista tan rápido? Mis padres también tienen dificultades para ver aún con sus antejos, pero yo...

—No Yuuri, no es normal —respondió Yuzuru, cruzado de brazos y con una expresión seria. Éste se había sorprendido mucho cuando Yuuri llegó a su consulta, solo. Más se asombró cuando lo revisó y notó la gravedad de su estado.

—Joven Katsuki —lo llamó el otro médico, sentado frente a él—. Su pérdida de visión está directamente relacionada al trauma que sufrió hace siete meses, me temo que ésta va a continuar desvaneciéndose, es un proceso gradual, así que puede que dentro de un par de meses ya no vea lo suficientemente bien sin anteojos.

—Estoy acostumbrado a usarlos.

—No, Yuuri —intervino Yuzuru—. Esto es más serio. No sólo se trata de cambiar el aumento de tus gafas. Necesitas someterte a más estudios y a un par de pruebas para ver si eres candidato para una cirugía que aún está en etapas experimentales.

Yuuri se espantó. ¿Más hospitales? ¿Más exámenes y análisis? No, él ya estaba harto de eso. Apretó los puños sobre sus rodillas y preguntó:

—¿No hay otra solución?

—También podemos optar por no hacer nada —respondió el oftalmólogo—. Los síntomas apenas están comenzando y no tenemos la certeza de que vaya a perder la vista por completo, es sólo una hipótesis debido a lo que ya ha perdido en tan poco tiempo.

—Entonces...

—Entonces podemos sólo mandarle hacer unos nuevos anteojos, claro, con mucho más aumento. Deberá usarlos siempre, apenas abra los ojos, se los pondrá. Si en menos de dos meses siente que ya no le sirven, optaremos por realizar la cirugía. ¿Está de acuerdo?

—Sí... está bien —suspiró.

—Muchacho ¿No viene alguien contigo?

—No.

—¿Y Viktor? —preguntó ahora el joven médico, ya familiarizado con éstos dos.

—Oh... él está de viaje, tuvo que ir a Rusia a arreglar unos asuntos —sonrió con nostalgia al recordarlo—. ¿Podrían no decirle nada de esto?

—¿Estás seguro, Yuuri?

—Sí.

Entonces le hicieron unas pequeñas pruebas, sólo para saber qué tanto aumento necesitaría. Un par de días después tuvo que ir por éstos lentes nuevos. Estaban lindos. El armazón era completamente distinto a los que había usado desde su adolescencia. Ahora los cristales estaban completamente rodeados de un marco plateado y delgado. El armazón era entre color plateado y ónix. Cuando los comenzó a usar causó un gran revuelo en su casa.

—Oh mi pequeño, te ves tan apuesto —Hiroko lo atrapó entre sus brazos.

—Ya no pareces un niñito —se burló Mari.

—¿Están seguros de que se ven bien?

Otabek y Yurio sólo alzaron su pulgar. El primero con su seriedad habitual y el último con una sonrisilla burlona.

—Preguntémosle a Viktor, él tiene muy buen sentido de la moda —le tomó una foto a su hermano y de inmediato se la mandó al peliplata.

—¡Oye! Yo también tengo buen sentido de la moda —se quejó el rubio.

—¡Claro! Pero sólo para el animal print —respondió sin mirarlo, estaba muy ocupada mandando ese mensaje—. ¡Listo! Oh, Viktor ya lo vio.

—Mari-neechan —se sintió agobiado con tanta atención—. No era necesario que le mandaras eso a Viktor, él no... —silenció al escuchar su celular sonando.

Era Viktor. Lo estaba buscando por video-llamada. Soltó un suspiro y respondió.

—¡Yuuri!

Un muy emocionado ruso apareció en la pantalla.

—¡Te ves tan sex...! —calló abruptamente cuando Yuuri giró la pantalla de su teléfono para que viera que toda la familia estaba presente. Con su mirada le gritó: "Cállate" —. ¡Oh! —rio con nerviosismo—. ¡Ho-hola familia!

—Hola Vitya-chan —saludó alegremente, conteniendo una risita.

—¿Verdad que le van muy bien esos anteojos? —inquirió Mari-chan.

—Demasiado bien —suspiró, conteniendo todas esas palabras que quería decirle a su amado, pero para ello sería necesario estar a solas—. ¿Y tus viejos anteojos?

—Ya no me sirven.

—¿Qué te dijo el médico?

Vaya... nadie le había preguntado y lo había agradecido enormemente al cielo, pero tenía que venir Viktor y arruinarlo todo.

—Oh, sí cariño ¿Qué te dijo? —inquirió Hiroko.

—Nada importante, sólo que ya me tocaba cambio de anteojos —se encogió de hombros, tratando de restarle importancia.

—Qué alivio —suspiró el ruso—. Uhm... Tus viejos anteojos te hacían lucir más niño —murmuró, con una mano sobre su mentón.

—¡¿Verdad que sí?! Yo le dije lo mismo —exclamó Mari.

—¿Entonces no te gustan los nuevos? —preguntó su novio.

—¡Pero claro que sí! —le guiñó un ojo.

_**Más tarde, en la noche...**_

Yuuri estaba a solas en el jardín trasero, tumbado bocarriba en el césped, justo debajo del cerezo conde había sido la cena romántica. Miraba las estrellas mientras pensaba en todo el tiempo que faltaba para que Viktor regresara. Lo extrañaba demasiado y no resistiría más así.

No podía quejarse de la comunicación que tenían, pues ésta era muy buena a pesar de la distancia. En las mañanas recibía una llamada de buenos días y unos cuantos mensajes tiernos deseándole un excelente día. Luego Viktor se iba a la cama y Yuuri aprovechaba ese tiempo para salir a entrenar con Yurio y Otabek. Para cuando volvía a casa, recibía otro mensaje, pidiéndole que se conectara en su pc para hacer video-chat. A veces era en la laptop, a veces en el celular, dependiendo de dónde estuviera Yuuri. Para éste fue un poco difícil mantener el secreto de su entrenamiento, pues todo el día estaba en contacto con su novio.

Pero justamente hoy no había recibido ningún mensaje en todo el día, a excepción de la video-llamada que hizo para ver sus nuevos anteojos. Luego de eso, el ruso había quedado en llamarlo más tarde, pero ya era casi media noche y nada. Se había preocupado. Ya le había dejado un par de mensajes de voz, pero él no respondía. No quiso que su mente comenzara a imaginarse cosas que no eran, pero era imposible.

Había estado muy tranquilo con respecto al tema de esa mujer que apareció en la foto, pues era imposible que lo estuviera engañando mientras estuvieran comunicados casi las veinticuatro horas del día.

Suspiró pesadamente y al instante sintió que el teléfono en su mano comenzaba a vibrar. Era una llamada de él.

—¡Lo siento tanto Yuuri! —la voz alarmada del ruso se dejó escuchar—. Se me fue el tiempo muy rápido y no fue consciente de la hora ¿No te desperté?

—Entiendo, no te preocupes —suspiró de alivio al escuchar de nuevo su voz—. Esperaba tu llamada.

—Siento hacerte esperar —suspiró con cansancio. Yuuri percibió mucho ruido y voces a su alrededor.

—¿Puedes hacer video-llamada? Quiero verte —admitió con un tierno sonrojo.

—Oh mi amor, yo también quiero verte. Estoy llegando a mi departamento, sólo déjame entrar y te llamo ¿De acuerdo?

—Está bien.

Colgaron.

Momentos después cada uno tenía al otro en su pantalla.

—Mi Yuuri... siento que tengo meses de no verte —hizo un tierno puchero.

—Vuelve ya.

—Eso quisiera, pero...

—¿Falta mucho para que terminen de reparar tu casa?

—Uhm... sí.

El japonés frunció un poco el ceño.

—Pero recuerda que es parte de tu sorpresa —sonrió traviesamente—. Valdrá la pena, lo sé —sus ojos brillaban tanto de felicidad que Yuuri no pudo negarle nada.

—Yo también te tengo una sorpresa.

—¡¿Eh?! ¿Qué es?

—No te lo diré hasta que vuelvas.

—Sí que eres malo.

—No soy quien se fue por dos semanas.

Viktor se llevó una mano al pecho, fingiendo dolor dramáticamente

—Estás algo gruñón el día de hoy ¿Qué te pasa?

Yuuri desvió la mirada. No quería decirle lo frustrante que fue su visita con los médicos, así que sólo se limitó a decirle que lo extrañaba mucho.

—Ya sé que es lo que te hace falta —su mirada sugerente hizo que a Yuuri se le pusiera la piel de gallina—. Pero me temo que no puedo dártelo al menos que esté ahí contigo. Aunque me gusta mucho cuando tú eres quien me lo da. Uhm... —se llevó una mano a la barbilla—. Definitivamente me encanta cuando enciendes tu modo eros.

—V-Viktor, no sigas.

El otro sólo rio traviesamente mientras Yuuri veía cómo éste se movía de un lado a otro por todo el departamento.

—¿Qué haces? —inquirió el ruso.

—Nada...

El otro detuvo sus quehaceres y miró detenidamente la pantalla.

—Se ve todo oscuro detrás de ti ¿Estás en tu cama? —preguntó al recordar que las sábanas de Yuuri son de un verde muy oscuro.

—No, estoy en el jardín —levantó un poco el teléfono y le mostró lo que le rodeaba, de paso también le enseñó el cielo. El corazón del ruso se contrajo un poquito por la tristeza y la necesidad imperante de estar ahí, recostado a su lado.

—Amo ese jardín —sonrió al recordar esa bella cena.

—¿Y tú qué haces? ¿Estás muy ocupado?

—No —rio un poco—. Estoy recogiendo la mesa. Voy a lavar los platos que usé hace unas horas.

—Vaya, eres un buen amo de casa.

—Soy un buen partido —le guiñó un ojo.

—Pero no sabes cocinar.

—Tú tampoco.

—Déjame decirte que ya sé hacerlo. Mi madre me enseñó y resulté muy buen cocinero —presumió.

—¡Oh! ¿Eso quiere decir que tú me cocinarás?

—No seas un aprovechado —rio—. Espera... ¿Cocinaste tu comida? ¿Tú?

—Uhm... —se puso muy nervioso—. Sí.

—Espero que tengas medicamentos para la indigestión.

—Eres cruel —entrecerró los ojos con "Enojo".

Yuuri alcanzó a ver algo extraño mientras recogía la mesa.

—¿Por qué la mesa está preparada para dos? —preguntó en un tono tranquilo—. ¿Tuviste visitas?

—¿Eh? Oh, eso... no. ¿Recuerdas al plomero? —rio nerviosamente—. Estuvo trabajando toda la mañana, así que lo invité a comer conmigo. Es aburrido estar solo.

—Ya veo...

—Hablemos de otra cosa —sonrió ampliamente mientras se dirigía a otra habitación.

—¿De qué quieres hablar? —no dejaba de observar con atención cada parte de la casa de su novio.

—¿No extrañas dormir conmigo?

—Demasiado... —soltó en un suspiro, ni siquiera lo pensó.

—Yo también. Extraño tu piel, sentir tus manos entre las mías —suspiró soñadoramente—. Extraño tu aroma por las mañanas.

—Eso último fue raro.

—Pero si es tan agradable —no bromeaba—. Eres dulce y... ¿sabes? Te ves muy sexy con esos anteojos.

—G-gracias ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó al ver que entraba a un baño muy amplio—. ¡Si vas a usar el baño ten la decencia de colgar la llamada!

Viktor se carcajeó, dejó el teléfono sobre una repisa y asegurándose de que Yuuri pudiera ver claramente todo, comenzó a desvestirse.

—¡V-Viktor! —exclamó con mucho bochorno cuando el otro se quitó la camiseta, dejando esos perfectos músculos al descubierto.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —preguntó en un tono demasiado sensual, acercándose a la cámara mientras se pasaba una mano por la cabeza, despejando su frente.

El pulso de Katsuki se aceleró considerablemente.

—El que calla otorga —rio un poco al notar el inmenso sonrojo de su novio—. Bien, entonces continuaré —se desabrochó el cinto lentamente, hizo lo mismo con su pantalón, quitándoselo de una manera muy sensual y masculina.

—Viktor... —jadeó, deseando tenerlo en frente.

El aludido lo escuchó y sonrió maléficamente. Un brillo lujurioso destellaba en sus ojos.

—Por favor detente —suplicó—. No sabes lo horrible que es verte hacer eso... y que no estés aquí —admitió con algo de vergüenza.

—¿Quieres que me detenga?

—No. No quiero, pero tienes que hacerlo si no quieres que pierda la cordura —tragó en seco al verlo sólo en esa sexy ropa interior tan pequeña.

—No dirías eso si estuviera ahí —lo miró sugestivamente y sonrió al ver cómo tragaba en seco.

—¡Exactamente! Si estuvieras aquí —espetó—. Pero estás a miles de kilómetros, así que, o mantienes tu ropa en su lugar, o te cuelgo la llamada.

El ruso suspiró dramáticamente y luego de una risilla acomodó el teléfono de manera que la cámara diera hacia la ducha. Se quitó la ropa que le quedaba y se metió a bañar, pero eso sí, la posición del teléfono no permitía que Yuuri viera más de lo necesario.

—¡Viktor! —reclamó.

—No te enojes —rio—. No puedes ver mis atributos, así que no te atrevas a colgarme, Yuuri Katsuki —mencionó entre risillas mientras se mojaba todo el cuerpo bajo la cascada de agua caliente.

—_Pero puedo imaginarlos... ¡Dios! Viktor me ha hecho un pervertido _—pensó—. _Me las pagará caro... _—entrecerró los ojos mientras lo veía ducharse, de una manera tan sensual que no pudo colgarle.

Faltaban sólo dos días para que el ruso volviera a Japón. Yuuri estaba desesperado porque eso ocurriera, lo extrañaba horrores y deseaba tenerlo ya consigo. No se lo había dicho a nadie, pero había noches en las que despertaba completamente agitado y excitado. Todo eso debido a esos sueños un poco subidos de tono donde él y Viktor hacían el amor de manera salvaje. Cada sueño era diferente, pero igual de placentero, claro, hasta que despertaba con un dolor pulsátil en su entrepierna y sin nadie que pudiera calmar esa necesidad.

—Maldición —gruñó al despertar de un sueño erótico con su amado. Estaba bocarriba, sudoroso y agitado, sin mencionar que la sábana estaba alzada justo entre sus piernas. Maldijo nuevamente y se giró hasta quedar acostado bocabajo. Se quedó quieto hasta que pudo controlar su respiración y con ello también el dolor en su entrepierna—. Sólo dos días, dos días más... —se repetía una y mil veces.

Trató de conciliar el sueño una vez más, le costó un enorme trabajo, pero cuando al fin estaba cayendo en las primeras etapas de sueño, una imagen vino a su cabeza, ¿o sería un recuerdo?

_"Nunca Yuuri, nunca te librarás de mí, y sí, es una amenaza"_

Era la voz de Viktor, tan real y cercana.

_"Quédate conmigo... quédate"_

Estaba llorando. Podía sentir sus lágrimas en el sueño.

_"Yuuri... cásate conmigo... sé mi esposo"_

Se incorporó de la cama con un increíble salto, estaba agitado y casi espantado. ¡Eso no había sido un sueño! ¡Estaba seguro! Eso fue un recuerdo. Habían sido las palabras que lo trajeron de nuevo a la consciencia. El poder de su amor y esa insistencia fueron los causantes de que abriera los ojos hace más de un mes.

Le había pedido matrimonio. Ahora entendía por qué Viktor entristecía cada vez que le decía no recordar nada más de cuando estuvo en coma. ¡Pero sí era eso! ¡Matrimonio! ¡Matrimonio con Viktor Nikiforov!

No lo pensó dos veces antes de tomar su teléfono y marcar con dedos temblorosos su número, no era necesario buscarlo en la agenda, ya se lo sabía de memoria. Ni siquiera miró el reloj que marcaba las tres de la mañana. Sólo marcó y su corazón dio un vuelco cuando escuchó la voz de su amado por el auricular, su agradable saludo fue acompañado por el sonido de muchos autos y voces.

—¿Yuuri? ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó al no escuchar nada más que la respiración agitada de su novio.

—Sí.

—¿Sí? ¿Sí qué?

—Sí quiero.

Viktor rio un poco.

—Amor, no te entiendo. ¿Sigues dormido? Aún es de madrugada allá y...

—¡Sí quiero casarme contigo! —gritó a todo pulmón—. Recordé lo que me dijiste antes de despertar. Me pediste que fuera tu esposo... y... sí, sí quiero —le costaba mucho regularizar su respiración, y ni qué decir de los alocados latidos de su corazón.

El japonés esperó con ansias la respuesta del otro, pero ésta nunca llegó. En su lugar escuchó la voz de una mujer gritando: "¡Viktor!" y enseguida hubo mucho ruido, seguido de un golpe, y de ahí en más... nada.

Miró la pantalla de su móvil: "Llamada finalizada"

Le había colgado.

Sus manos, aún con el teléfono en mano, comenzaron a temblar nerviosamente. Le había dado un "Sí" y él simplemente cortó la llamada. Así pasó del cielo al infierno en un solo segundo. Su corazón, que antes latía con fuerza por la felicidad, ahora lo hacía por la incertidumbre. ¿Le había colgado?

Una voz adormilada lo llamó desde la puerta de la habitación. Él viró sus ojos castaños en esa dirección y éstos se abrieron cuan grandes eran, haciendo fácil leer en su brillo la tristeza y desolación que se mezclaban en ellos.

—Yuuri ¿Qué pasa? —ingresó a la habitación, cerrando la puerta luego de hacerlo.

—Viktor... —soltó el teléfono sobre su cama y escondió el rostro entre sus brazos mientras éstos se apoyaban sobre sus rodillas flexionadas hacia su pecho. Se veía tan vulnerable. Pronto sus rodillas terminaron bañadas en lágrimas.

—¿Qué pasa con él? —su voz era extrañamente tranquila y conciliadora.

—Yurio, él... él me propuso matrimonio hace tiempo, pero yo no lo recordaba, no hasta ahora. Le hablé, le di el sí y él... él me colgó.

El rubio abrió sus ojos todo lo humanamente posible. ¿Matrimonio? Se sintió incómodo, no supo bien cómo manejar esa situación.

—¿Y por eso estás así?

Recibió una mirada asesina de parte de Yuuri.

—Bueno... puede que se le haya acabado la batería, o quizás le robaron el teléfono o...

—No trates de excusarlo —se limpió las lágrimas y mocos.

Yuri fue por su celular e intentó llamar a su compatriota, pero éste nunca respondió.

—Ni siquiera me da tono, cerdo, se le debió de acabar la pila. No te tortures —le dio un zape nada cariñoso—. Lo más seguro es que te regrese la llamada en unos momentos.

—Tal vez... —se tranquilizó un poco—. Pero... escuché la voz de una mujer, ella lo llamó por su nombre y luego se escuchó un golpe, después no se oyó nada más.

—No seas paranoico. —acarició al caniche, quien en ningún momento se apartó del humano de su amo—. Duérmete ya, de todas formas... lo llamaré unas cuantas veces antes de dormirme, si responde te lo comunico de inmediato —le lanzó una almohada a la cabeza.

—Gracias —sonrió sinceramente. Soltó un pesado suspiro y se tumbó de costado en el colchón, con Makkachin tumbado sobre él.

No quería pensar mal. Yurio ya lo había tranquilizado un poco, y tenía razón, no tenía por qué ser tan paranoico. Había muchas explicaciones posibles para lo que recién había ocurrido. Decidió no pensar más en ello y mejor abrió su chat y comenzó a leer viejas conversaciones con Viktor. Sonrió de lado al encontrar todas las fotos que le había mandado.

_**Viktor: **_es increíble que no te des cuenta. Te he tomado más de mil fotografías. Aquí te mando algunas.

Y así fue como se enteró de que esa galería secreta del ruso iba cada día en aumento.

Poco después había un mensaje con un archivo adjunto, al parecer era un libro.

_**Viktor: **_amor, te mando este libro para que lo estudies muy bien. Te haré preguntas cuando regrese, es muy importante que memorices "La Andrómaca" "El bambú" "El yunque" "La varilla" En especial la del bambú.

_**Yuuri: **_¿Qué es eso?

_**Viktor: **_abre el libro. Me muero por intentar la posición de bambú. Hacerlo mientras pones tus tobillos sobre mis hombros... Dios, necesito verte cuanto antes.

_**Yuuri: **_¡Viktor Nikiforov!

_**Viktor: **_Ya lo abriste ¿verdad? Jajajaja.

Sí. Le había mandado el libro completo sobre el kamasutra. Y esas palabras extrañas no eran más que algunas de las tantas posiciones sexuales que venían con ilustración y descripción completa.

Casi se había desmayado cuando vio las posiciones que le encargó aprenderse. Eran tan condenadamente eróticas. Se moría por intentar algunas, pero en otras esperaba que él tomara el papel dominante, de no ser así, no tenía idea de cómo llevarla a cabo.

Soltó un suspiro cargado de tristeza. Lo necesitaba ahí, junto a él, en su cama.

Entendía que las reparaciones en su departamento llevaran tiempo, pero... ¡Dos semanas! Era demasiado, se estaba muriendo por dentro. Mucho más ahora. No podía evitarlo y de nuevo su mente remontó el momento en que la llamada se cortó.

No pudo dormir en toda la noche, esperando que le regresara la llamada.

De pronto abrieron su puerta con muy poco tacto.

—Imaginé que estarías despierto —caminó arrastrando los pies hasta pararse junto a la cama del japonés—. Hazte a un lado, cerdo.

Yuuri alzó una ceja, pero no protestó. Se hizo a un lado y dejó que el rubio se tumbara junto a él en la cama. Ambos viendo hacia el techo, en silencio.

—El viejo no me contestó.

—¿Tampoco dormiste? —se incorporó un poco y vio sus ojeras.

—No tenía sueño —le restó importancia, pero Yuuri se conmovió. Entonces miró su pijama de gatitos, y a pesar de su pésimo estado de ánimo, soltó una risilla.

—Me gusta tu pijama.

—Sé que la amas, pero no lograrás que te la preste nunca.

Rio más fuerte.

—A penas está amaneciendo —murmuró al poder ver desde su lugar la ventana junto a la cama.

—¿Y Otabek?

—¿Eh? —se alteró un poco.

—Sí ¿Por qué no estás con él?

—Él está en su cuarto —refunfuñó—. ¿Por qué dices cosas tan extrañas? —se cruzó de brazos.

—Yuri —el aludido volteó a verlo al escuchar su nombre en ese tono casi maternal—. Sé que ustedes son algo más que amigos, no tienes que ocultármelo, pero si quieres que nadie más se entere, está bien, guardaré el secreto —sonrió suavemente.

—Yuuri —murmuró, totalmente sonrojado—. ¡Ah! —se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos—. Sí... somos algo, pero no novios. No sé cómo explicarlo.

—Es normal —rio un poco—. Aún eres pequeño —se atrevió a acariciar su cabello. El rubio de inmediato le dio un manotazo, enojado y listo para irse, pero Katsuki hizo una tierna expresión de desolación—. ¿No me dejas acariciarte el cabello?

—No dejo que los puercos me toquen.

El japonés lo vio con cara de pocos amigos.

—Bastaba con un simple: "No quiero" —suspiró y se dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda y mirando hacia la ventana—. ¿Por qué no vas a dormir con él?

—Ronca mucho.

El japonés se giró hasta verlo de frente.

—¿En serio? —rio un poco.

—Sí, todo el tiempo —suspiró—. ¿Viktor no lo hace? —no podía creer que estaba hablando de este tipo de cosas con él.

—No, bueno sí, pero se escucha muy bajito, es casi imperceptible, incluso es tierno —suspiró.

—No, lo que pasa es que el amor te cegó.

—No, es en serio —rio un poco—. Lo único malo es que siempre deja la almohada completamente babeada. Ni Makkachin hace eso.

El caniche alzó sus orejitas el escuchar su nombre, estaba dormido al pie de la cama, pero brincó sobre ambos Yuri al despertarse.

Yurio rio.

—Algún defecto debía tener el viejo además de su calvicie.

—¡Él no es calvo!

—Claro que sí ¿No lo has visto bien?

—No es calvicie, sólo tiene la frente un poco amplia.

Los dos se miraron unos segundos sin decir nada hasta que...

—¡BUAHAJAAJAJAJA!

—¡JAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJ!

Tardaron un poco en recuperar la compostura, y estaban a punto de ponerse serios cuando...

—"Su frentesota" —murmuró el rubio entre dientes. Y los dos volvieron a quedarse sin oxígeno por tantas carcajadas. Ambos dejaron de reír cuando notaron que Makkachin se les quedaba viendo fijamente, sin moverse, sólo los miraba con cara de: "Si pudiera hablar, le diría a mi amo sobre sus burlas"

Yuuri tomó su teléfono y miró con decepción que no había ningún mensaje, llamada, texto ¡Nada!

—Vayamos a patinar —sugirió el rubio de repente, quizás lo hizo para distraer un poco a su amigo.

Yuuri lo miró sin creérselo. Justamente anoche había pensado en volver al hielo, lo necesitaba, y ahora más que nunca ocupaba distraer su mente. ¿Qué mejor manera que esa?

—¡Vamos! —rodó por la cama –aplastando a Yurio en el camino- para incorporarse.

_**Yuuri.**_

Llegamos al Ice Castle faltando media hora para las ocho del mañana. Nos emocionamos tanto con la idea de patinar de nuevo que no nos fijamos en un pequeño detalle.

—¡¿Cómo que abren hasta las nueve?!

—Lo siento, lo olvidé por completo —me rasqué la mejilla con incomodidad.

—Ya, no importa —suspiró y se sentó en un escalón, esperaríamos a que Yuko-chan viniera a abrir.

Al principio permanecimos en un cómodo silencio, al menos hasta que éste se prolongó demasiado.

—Escuché que no participarás en el GPF de este año. ¿Es verdad?

—Es obvio que no lo haré, de lo contrario no estaría aquí, sino entrenando —contestó él.

—¿Por qué?

En verdad quería saber sus motivos para no concursar.

—No tiene importancia.

Me temí lo peor. Claro que tenía importancia, no por nada dejaría de patinar por una temporada entera.

—Acaso... ¿Influí en esa decisión? —pregunté.

—¡Te digo que no tiene importancia!

Sí, influí completamente en ello. Me sentí frustrado y enojado conmigo mismo.

—¡Baka! —le golpeé la espalda con mucha fuerza, vi cómo se le fue el aire, pero es que me enojó tanto—. ¿¡Por qué osas desperdiciar una oportunidad tan grande como esa?! Estoy seguro que ganarías de nuevo el oro. Eres un idiota.

—¡¿Idiota yo?! —se puso de pie y me miró desde su considerable altura a dos escalones más arriba—. ¡Idiota tú, que no quisiste ir con el médico después de ese accidente! ¡Idiota Viktor, por no obligarte a ir! ¡Idiota el maldito de JJ, quien fue el causante de todo esto! —comenzó a gritar con fuerza. Fue como haber encendido un interruptor. Esos gritos me recordaron mucho a nuestro primer encuentro en los baños, sólo que ahora estaba casi de mi altura y era un poco más intimidante.

No me molesté en ponerme de pie. Dejé que soltara toda esa frustración que se había estado guardando. Con el tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo, pude notar que era una persona agresiva en el exterior, pero sumamente vulnerable por dentro. Todo lo contrario a mí, pues a pesar de verme frágil por fuera (Y de serlo en la mayoría de las veces) lograba juntar las fuerzas para salir adelante, de una u otra forma. Yurio ahora estaba dejando salir todo eso que llevaba guardando por meses.

—¡¿Cómo demonios querías que me inscribiera en la competencia si estabas en coma?!

—Pero... ¿Por qué?

—Viktor tampoco lo hizo ¿Sabes por qué? ¡Por qué quería permanecer a tu lado! Era imposible participar mientras estuvieras en ese estado —se tranquilizó un poco—. Ya habrá más oportunidades. El próximo año competiremos los tres —se volvió a sentar junto a mí en el escalón y algo extraño cosquilleó en mi estómago.

—Es verdad... —una sonrisa boba adornó mi rostro—. El próximo año podremos participar los tres.

—Falta ver que el viejo quiera dejar de entrenarte.

—No te preocupes, hablaré con él y lo obligaré a participar.

Ambos nos miramos unos segundos y sonreímos. Todo estaba en orden.

—Por cierto... felicidades por ganar el oro. Creo que no te lo había dicho, lo siento —reí un poco, avergonzado—. ¿Qué se siente?

—No es la gran cosa.

—¿Qué? ¡Por Dios! Pero...

—No lo es —murmuró con enfado—. Si hubieras estado en tu máxima forma me habrías ganado de manera aplastante. Eso sólo me hace sentir que me falta mucho para ganar realmente un GPF. Esa victoria fue simple, y sólo porque te desmayaste poco antes de terminar tu presentación ¿Sabes? Obtuvimos .12 de diferencia en nuestros resultados. Eso no puede llamarse una victoria.

—Yuri —sonreí—. Ganaste el oro en tu primer GPF, eso es increíble, y eso que aún te falta mucho por recorrer —me atreví a poner una mano sobre su hombro—. Estoy orgulloso de ti.

Vi cómo sus ojos se aguaban un poco, pero de inmediato se pasó la manga de su playera por todo el rostro.

—Gracias —se puso de pie, no dejándome ver su rostro—. Estoy aburrido. Vayamos a la playa, quiero conocerla.

—¿No la conoces? —me puse de pie y limpié el polvo de mi trasero.

—No.

—Entonces vamos —sonreí y juntos nos encaminamos a dicho lugar.

El día era perfecto para dar un paseo en la playa. El sol no era intenso, pero sí muy agradable. La primavera estaba por terminar y los días eran cada vez más cálidos.

Pronto escuchamos a las gaviotas, estábamos ya muy cerca de la playa.

—¡Wow!

Reí. Casi se escuchó como la exclamación que hacía siempre Viktor.

Viktor... no pude evitar pensar en él.

—Debimos de haber traído al perro —dijo antes de echarse a correr tras unas gaviotas, espantándolas.

Yo aguanté la risa, viendo que hacía lo que Makkachin haría si estuviese con nosotros.

—¡Yuuri-kun!

Supuse que me llamaban a mí, así que giré sobre mis talones y lo vi. Venía corriendo hacia nosotros. Frenó sus pasos cuando estuvo a un metro de mí, puso las manos sobre las rodillas mientras trataba de controlar su respiración.

—Minami-kun —lo saludé—. ¿Qué haces por acá?

—Suelo salir a correr en las mañanas —sonrió ampliamente mientras se rascaba la nuca. Lo miré y...

—¡Minami! ¡Tu cabello!

—Oh, sí... lo corté un poco y decidí dejarlo con mi color natural —se avergonzó un poco—.Creí que era hora de un cambio ¿T-te gusta?

—Te sienta mejor —sonreí, y es que sí, se veía mejor totalmente rubio, sin ese mechón de cabello rojo.

—¡Waaa! —se me echó encima, abrazándome con mucha fuerza. Miré a Yurio en busca de auxilio, pero éste sólo se cruzó de brazos y sonrió con malicia.

Me sentía enano. Tanto Yurio como Minami eran ya de mi tamaño. Dios, soy un Hobbit.

Luego de librarme de su abrazo, comenzó a hacerme muchas preguntas, como si no nos hubiéramos visto hace poco. Era increíble como nunca deja de hablar, es decir, es divertido pero... me mareaba un poco.

—¿Entonces Viktor no está?

—Ni se lo recuerdes o comenzará a llorar —se burló Yurio, yo lo miré feo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Extrañas mucho que te entrene?

—Sí, claro... que lo "entrene".

—¡Yurio! —lo fulminé con la mirada.

—Mi entrenadora también está fuera del país, pero no tienes por qué ponerte triste, Yuuri-kun —sonrió abiertamente y comencé a ponerme nervioso.

—Lo dices como si no supieras que ellos son pareja —soltó de pronto, sin tapujos.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Yuuri-kun! ¿T-tú y Viktor? —se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

—¿No se supone que has estado dentro del mundo del patinaje durante todo este tiempo? Su relación está publicada en todas las redes sociales desde que el viejo dio una entrevista en el hospital diciendo que tiene un fetiche con el trasero del katsudon.

—N-no lo sabía —sus ojos castaños se llenaron de lágrimas—. ¡Yuuri-kun! ¡No! —me abrazó de nuevo—. Entonces no tengo ninguna posibilidad... no contra alguien como Nikiforov —sollozó.

—¡¿Qué?! —ahora Yurio estalló en carcajadas—. Estás loco si crees que puedes meterte en la relación de estos dos conejos.

—¿Conejos? —parpadeó confundido.

Entonces noté que, a pesar de ser dos años mayor que Yurio, Minami-kun era muy inocente.

—Sí, ya sabes —rodó los ojos.

—No, no sé.

Tuve que pensar en algo, pronto, tenía que desviar el tema antes de que el pequeño Minami entendiera las palabras de Yurio.

—Minami-kun, en un rato iremos a patinar un poco ¿Quieres acompañarnos?

—¡Sí! —brincó de felicidad—. Oh, ¿Ya puedes patinar?

—Vamos a averiguarlo —mencionó Yurio.

—Sí, la verdad es que será mi primera vez en el hielo luego de...

—¡Luego de ganar tu medalla de plata! ¡Sí, sí! —dijo emocionado—. Si vamos a tu casa ¿me la enseñarías?

—Uhm... seguro.

—Yo gané el oro —sonrió orgulloso, pero Minami no le hizo caso. Esto me causó mucha gracia.

Estuvimos charlando un rato en la playa, metimos los pies al agua y el tiempo se nos fue volando, pronto dieron las nueve y nos dirigimos al Ice Castle.

Yuko-chan nos recibió con mucha emoción. Me había abrazado con fuerza, emocionada por verme de nuevo ahí.

—Oh, Yuuri —apretó mis brazos con sus manos—. Estás... estás más fuerte —se sonrojó un poco y yo reí—. ¿Has estado haciendo ejercicio?

—¡Bah! Ahora resulta que todos son fans del puerco.

—¡Yuri! —fue a abrazarlo a él—. No estés celoso, hay muchos abrazos para ti también. Tenía mucho tiempo de no verte ¿te estás dejando crecer el cabello? Te vez más guapo ¿Creciste? Te veo más fornido ¡Ya casi tienes cuerpo de hombre!

Lo había olvidado. La única capaz de hablar más rápido y en mayor cantidad... era Yu-chan. Yo sólo reí. ¿Yurio quería atención? Pues ahí la tenía.

Me hubiera quedado a salvarlo de mi amiga, pero mis ansias por entrar al hielo eran mayores. Sonreí cuando corrí y me asomé a la pista. Estaba completamente sola. De inmediato fui a los vestidores, me cambié de ropa y me puse mis viejos patines.

No podía explicar la sensación tan placentera que experimenté al ponerme cada patín. Mis dedos vibraban ansiosos al amarrar las agujetas. Me puse de pie, manteniendo el equilibrio. El corazón se me aceleró al escuchar el ruido de las cuchillas cubiertas con los protectores chocando contra el piso en cada paso. Mi cuerpo estaba muy sensible a todo tipo de sensación, cada sonido y aroma me remontaba a las últimas veces en que patiné.

El patinaje formaba parte importante de mi vida, si no fuera por él, nunca habría conocido a Viktor, nunca estaría en donde estaba ahora. El patinaje es mi vida entera. Nada, absolutamente nada me provocaba ese sentimiento de libertad y serenidad, a excepción del momento en que mis cuchillas se deslizan sobre el hielo con rapidez, sintiendo el aire frío contra mis mejillas y mis dedos. Y nada en el mundo detenía mi corazón, no como cuando me encuentro girando en el aire durante un salto.

Creo que... sí, lo único comparable con patinar, es hacer el amor con Viktor. Eran mis dos actividades favoritas en el mundo.

Entré a la pista con cuidado. Tenía tiempo de no pisar el hielo y temía caerme, pero tomé un poco de seguridad debido a todo lo que había ejercitado mis piernas en esas casi dos semanas.

Deslicé un pie y luego el otro, lo hice lento y con cuidado hasta alcanzar una velocidad un poco mayor. Sí, estaba patinando de nuevo. No podía evitarlo, una enorme sonrisa adornó mi rostro. Mi cuerpo vibraba de felicidad y quería saltar y gritar para sacar todo ese cúmulo de sentimientos. Tener la pista sólo para mí era tan agradable que no tenía palabras para describir la emoción.

—¡Yuuri está patinando de nuevo!

—¡Vamos!

—¡Corre!

Escuché las voces de las trillizas. Sonreí y las miré a lo lejos, saludándolas con la mano.

—¡Yuuri! ¡Haz tu rutina!

—¡Eros!

—¡No! ¡Yuri On Ice!

Solté una risilla al ver que pronto se le unieron mis amigos. Ninguno se había metido a la pista, supongo que me vieron disfrutar tanto que decidieron dejarme solo un rato más.

Sonreí y cerré los ojos mientras me deslizaba por toda la pista, calentando un poco y disfrutando del paseo. Deseaba con ansias volver a hacer una coreografía. Sentía que si podía ejecutar alguna de mis rutinas, sería capaz de cualquier cosa y ese capítulo trágico de mi vida estar finalmente terminado.

Me deslicé hasta el centro de la pista, cerré los ojos e imaginé la melodía "Stammi vicino" en mi cabeza. Esa canción tenía un significado muy especial, ahora más que nunca, me la había cantado mientras estuve en coma. Eso me dio la fuerza para permanecer en este mundo, quedarme a su lado.

Comencé los pasos y escuché a lo lejos que las trillizas gritaban de emoción.

—¡La historia se está repitiendo!

—Pero ahora no es un cerdito.

—Él siempre será un puerco.

—¡No le digas así!

Sonreí un poco al escuchar la discusión de las niñas con Yurio, pero pronto dejé de prestarles atención. Sólo estábamos el hielo y yo, cara a cara. Todo iba de maravilla, hasta que intenté hacer el salto.

Fue imposible.

Simplemente no pude. Mi cuerpo se entumeció al momento en que intenté despegar las cuchillas del hielo y terminé cayendo, me incorporé de inmediato y seguí con la rutina.

—¡Tú puedes, Yuuri-kun!

Sonreí un poco y me esforcé más. Quizás si tomaba un poco más de impulso y...

Fracasé de nuevo.

Una vez más, me puse de pie y lo intenté, pero obtuve el mismo resultado. Por alguna extraña razón no podía hacer más que deslizarme. Tampoco pude hacer el _Ina Bauer_, no pude hacer nada más que deslizarme.

Una vez más. Tenía que poder, quizás me faltaba práctica, eso era todo.

Tomé más impulso, salté y... luego terminé con mi cara contra el hielo.

—¡Yuuri! —la voz de Yu-chan me alcanzó, pero no me molesté en verla, era mayor mi concentración en lograr un salto—. Yuuri, sal de la pista.

No hice caso.

¡Maldición! ¡Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había caído! ¿¡POR QUÉ NO PODÍA HACER UN MALDITO SALTO?!

Hice un intento más y terminó peor que el otro. Ya me dolían las rodillas de tanto caer, mis piernas estaban acalambradas y el frío sólo empeoraba los espasmos.

—¡Maldita sea! —exclamé con hastío, apretando puños y dientes al caer por enésima vez. En esa ocasión me quedé sentado en el hielo, de rodillas, sintiendo el hielo quemando mi piel.

—¡Cerdo! Sal de la pista, ahora.

No lo escuché. Mis puños se crisparon y antes de poder pensarlo siquiera, la sangre fluyó directo hasta ellos y con mis nudillos golpeé el hielo con fuerza, una y otra vez hasta que perdí la sensibilidad en la piel, no supe si por el hielo o por los golpes.

De pronto apareció Yurio frente a mí. Su rostro se le desencajó en una mueca de horror que duró unos segundos antes de ser reemplazado por la furia.

—Te estás quemando el trasero con el hielo, salgamos de aquí —me jaló del brazo, pero no me levanté.

—No puedo patinar como antes. No puedo.

—Sólo te falta práctica, no te pongas así —espetó.

—No lo entiendes —reí con amargura—. No puedo patinar. Lo siento en mi cuerpo, no puedo moverme como antes ¡No Puedo! —exclamé con verdadero hastío. Él me miró sorprendido por unos segundos antes de salir de la pista, vi que hizo una llamada, pero no le di importancia. Yo sólo me quedé ahí, sobre el hielo y con mis puños deshechos.

_**Narradora.**_

El señor Katsuki fue quien contestó la llamada de Yurio, éste le explicó lo que estaba pasando y le pidió que le dijera a Otabek o a Mari-chan para que fueran a ayudar. Entonces fue cuando Toshiya se espantó.

—¡¿Cómo que estaba patinando?! ¡No debería hacerlo!

—Pensamos que sería buena idea que... —fue interrumpido.

—Él no volverá a patinar. Nos lo dijo el médico a Viktor y a mí. ¡No debieron ir a la pista! —espetó con mucho enojo.

—Yo... —sus ojos verdes no podían estar más abiertos—. Lo siento tanto... no sabía... —no podía creerlo.

Terminó la llamada y se acercó de nuevo a la pista, ahora era Minami quien trataba de sacarlo del hielo. Pero todo intento era inútil, Yuuri no saldría de ahí hasta entender la razón por la cual no podía patinar.

—Yuuri-kun, vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí. Te estás congelando, ya derretiste el hielo debajo de ti.

—No me importa —tenía todavía sus puños apretados sobre el hielo, sus nudillos sangraban ligeramente. Minami ya no sabía qué hacer, lo había abrazado, tratando de confortarlo, pero el otro ni siquiera se molestó en corresponder.

_**Yuuri.**_

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó exactamente desde que me dejé caer sobre el hielo. Sólo era consciente de que Yurio intentó sacarme, luego Minami, pero ninguno de los dos lo logró, y es que simplemente no me sentía con ánimos siquiera de levantarme. Algo en mi interior me decía que eso era sólo un resultado más del accidente. ¡No podía patinar!

No podía...

El hielo se derretía debajo de mí, me ardía la piel, mis puños dolían. Y por más que lo intentaba, no podía salir de ese trance. No podía ¡Dios mío, no!

—¡Yuuri-kun! Por favor levántate —escuché la voz llorosa de Minami, sentí su abrazo, pero me era imposible mover un músculo. Sólo sentí cómo mis ojos se inundaban en lágrimas.

—¡Yuuri!

Escuché esa voz. Él me llamó. ¡Era su voz!

Alcé la mirada y busqué con infinita desesperación al dueño de esa voz. No, era imposible que estuviese aquí. Él estaba en Rusia. Maldije un poco. Me había quitado los anteojos para patinar y no veía nada más allá de mis propios puños. Menos con mis ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—¡Yuuri!

Sentí unos brazos rodeándome por completo. Sentí su calidez, aspiré su aroma.

—Viktor —solté en un pesado suspiro. Todo el aire había salido de mis pulmones. En este momento, en este pequeño momento... mi mundo era un poco mejor.

No era una alucinación. Era Viktor en carne y hueso. Se separó un poco y apretó mis mejillas entre sus manos, haciendo que nuestros ojos se conectaran. Los vi tan claros, tan profundos y tan llenos de culpabilidad.

_**Continuará...**_

_**¡Hola chicas y chicos! (¿Hay chicos aquí?) De verdad espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Sinceramente me costó un poquito de trabajo escribirlo después del cap anterior (¿Lo recuerdan?) fue tanto sexo y amor entre ambos que ahora me fue muy difícil escribir de ambos con una relación a distancia aunque se tratara sólo de dos semanas.**_

_**Tengo muchas cosas por decirles, pero creo que se me irían otras 12 mil palabras en eso... Así que se los voy a resumir en unas cuantas palabras. ¡Las amo! ¡LAS AMO MUCHO! Y estoy muy agradecida porque he encontrado amistad en chicas que no conozco en persona, pero que a pesar de eso, son una personitas muy importantes para mí, me han ayudado en momentos muy difíciles y sólo me queda decirles que se los agradezco con todo el corazón y espero que todo lo que me han dado se les regresa multiplicado por mil. ¡Las quiero demasiado! Y también les agradezco por seguir esta historia.**_

_**Cambiando un poquito de tema...**_

_**¡Me matan con sus memes y con todo lo que me publican! Jajajaj en serio, a veces estoy de malas en el trabajo, abro fb y ¡Boom! Me hacen sonreír, gracias por eso también.**_

_**Creo que les debo mucho. Ya las asusté con mis spoilers y con los títulos de los capis, así que quiero aclarar que todavía falta mucho para que ATE se termine. No se asusten.**_

_**¡PREGUNTAS!**_

_**1) ¿Por qué Viktor le colgó a Yuuri?**_

_**2) ¿Por qué Vitya apareció de pronto en Rusia?**_

_**3) ¿Qué te ha gustado más de esta historia? (En general)**_

_**4) ¡Escena favorita!**_

_**5) Pregúntame lo que quieras : )**_

_**¡AVANCE!**_

_**En el siguiente capítulo veremos todo lo que ocurrió con Viktor desde el momento en que se topó con Irina y también todo lo que ha hecho durante su estadía en Rusia hasta el momento en que aparece frente a Yuuri. A partir del prox. Cap tendremos un toquecito más fuerte de drama. Lo siento, sé que se los he prometido desde hace tiempo, pero se ha ido alargando un poco jeje en este cap hasta hubo comedia (No lo tenía planeado) pero bueno... ya se los compensaré en un par de capítulos.**_

_**Mala noticia...**_

_**Mañana entro de nuevo a la universidad. Así que de nuevo mi vida será exclusivamente escuela-trabajo-escuela-más trabajo. Obviamente me daré el tiempo de escribir, no abandonaré esta historia por nada del mundo. Pero sí podrán notar que quizás sean más cortos o que tal vez actualice ya sólo los fines de semana (o sea, una vez a la semana, nada más) Estoy en los últimos semestres de mi carrera, así que el estrés aumente un poquito y necesito concentrarme. Pero tengan la certeza de que este fic tendrá su lindo final, recuerden que ya está escrito :***_

_**15/01/17**_

_**Pd: Vi algunos comentarios en Wattpad donde me corregían algunos errores gramaticales de los cuales no me había dado cuenta! Gracias a esa persona! Aún no le he respondido (lo siento) pero estoy tratando de poner más atención para mejorar esa manía de escribir en varios tiempos jajaj¡IMAGENES!**_


	12. Comienzo del Final Parte II

**Agape to Eros**

**By Tsuki No Hana**

**12**

**"Comienzo del Final. Parte II"**

_**Viktor. Dos semanas atrás.**_

—Tú tampoco has cambiado nada —miré atentamente su rostro—. Sigues siendo igual de hermosa —sonreí al ver que se sonrojaba.

—Oh Viktor, no sigas —soltó una risilla traviesa.

Compartimos una mirada nostálgica por varios segundos que me parecieron eternos. Ambos veíamos sin disimulo cada centímetro de nuestros rostros.

—Te he extrañado —soltó de pronto, con una expresión triste.

—Yo también.

Suspiramos pesadamente al mismo tiempo, eso nos hizo reír.

—Quiero preguntarte tantas cosas, pero siento que el tiempo no nos alcanzará.

Miré mi reloj.

—Vienes a la boda ¿Cierto? —pregunté.

—Por supuesto —sonrió radiantemente—. Yo sabía que esos dos terminarían juntos de nuevo.

Apoyé el codo sobre la barra y terminé mi bebida de un trago mientras apoyaba la cabeza en mi mano.

—¿Sigues bebiendo mucho?

Esta pregunta me desconcertó un poco.

—Uhm no realmente. ¿Y tú?

Se encogió de hombros y terminó su vodka.

—¿Recuerdas cómo nos poníamos cuando estábamos ebrios?

Reí.

—Esperaba que no lo mencionaras.

Y es que éramos todo un drama estando los dos ebrios. Reíamos y hacíamos muchas tonterías. Era divertido, hasta que un día casi quemamos la casa y decidimos limitar un poco el consumo de alcohol.

—¿Y qué me quieres preguntar? —mencioné al recordar su comentario anterior.

—Oh, sí... —los ojos le brillaron—. Quería saber si tú...

—¡Viktor! ¡Irina! Me da mucho gusto ver que sí vinieron.

Miré al afortunado "novio". Se veía radiante y feliz, costaba creer que ese era el mismo Yakov de siempre.

—¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que él vendría?!

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que ella vendría?

Fueron las preguntas de Irina y mía respectivamente.

Yakov nos miró a ambos y se echó a reír.

—Tan parecidos como siempre —palmeó el hombro de cada uno y se dio media vuelta, dejando nuestras preguntas al aire—. El juez ya llegó, la boda se adelantará un par de horas, vamos.

Y así la boda dio inicio en un pequeño salón del hotel. Éramos muy pocos, como dijo: sólo padrinos y amigos más cercanos. Irina resultó ser la dama de honor de Lilia, quien se veía realmente hermosa en ese vestido beige. Los dos eran ya un par de ancianos, pero nunca perdieron el estilo, debía reconocer.

La ceremonia fue demasiado rápida, los padrinos firmamos como testigos, se dieron el sí, firmaron el acta y la boda se acabó.

Antes de que todos se fueran a seguir con su rutina, Yakov me apartó un poco de los demás que felicitaban y elogiaban a Lilia y me llevó al pasillo fuera del salón.

—Siento no haberte dicho lo de Irina. Decidí hacerlo al ver la reacción que tuviste cuando te la mencioné hace tiempo. Creí que tal vez los dos se habían vuelto a ver y quizás tuvieron un roce.

—Para nada —sonreí un poco—. Si me molesté esa vez, fue porque dijiste que lo mío con Yuuri era sólo un capricho.

—Entonces... ¿no estás molesto?

—No.

—Me alegra —suspiró—. ¿Y no sentiste nada al verla de nuevo?

—¿A qué te refieres? —fruncí el ceño, me daba una idea de por dónde iba ese comentario.

—¡Oh vamos! ¿No las has visto? Sigue igual de hermosa que antes, es tu ex esposa. Algún sentimiento debió de haber quedado en ustedes.

—La quiero, sí, pero no de esa manera —fruncí el ceño—. ¿Por qué me dices todo esto? Sabes que Yuuri y yo... —fui interrumpido.

—Lo sé —sonrió de una manera extraña—. Y discúlpame por ponerte en esta situación, sólo quería comprobar algo, y veo que tenías razón, ese joven no es ningún capricho para ti.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Nosotros nos vamos a casar.

—¿Ya se lo propusiste?

—Sí, bueno... no —suspiré—. Lo hice cuando estuvo en coma, estaba despertando en realidad, y no lo recuerda.

—Demonios. Te dije que ya se lo propusieras, ¿O acaso tienes dudas?

Reí.

—Nunca había estado más seguro de algo. Pero antes de proponérselo quiero que me conozca más. Quiero traerlo a Rusia, que conozca mi hogar, mi pasado, a mi familia.

—¿Se lo presentarás a tu padre? —casi palideció.

—¿Por qué no?

—No has hablado con él en más de diez años.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Ni siquiera lo invitaste a tu boda con Irina ¿Lo invitarás a tu boda con Yuuri?

—No.

—¿Por qué?

—Él no es mi padre, es un hombre desconocido que simplemente me alejó de él apenas murió mi madre. Mi boda con Yuuri será el momento más importante que he vivido, y quiero que sólo mis seres más queridos estén presentes cuando me case con el verdadero amor de mi vida. También quiero ver ahí a Aleksi —sonreí con nostalgia al recordar a mi hermanito.

—Deberías dejar de lado ese resentimiento...

Negué con la cabeza.

—Ya ni siquiera es resentimiento, simplemente me es indiferente. No tiene caso invitarlo, además, sé que no iría.

Enseguida los fotógrafos ahí presentes pidieron que nos acomodáramos para la foto. Nunca esperé que Irina llegara de pronto a mi lado y tomara mi brazo. No era nada malo, pero cualquier persona podía malinterpretarlo, Yuuri podría hacerlo. Dios, esperaba que no viera esa foto.

Los invitados se fueron al igual que los recién casados, quienes iban directo a su segunda luna de miel. Yo me regresé al bar y pedí otro trago. Quería pensar un rato sobre mis planes, tenía que organizar mis ideas y programar mi itinerario para hacer mis pendientes aquí en Rusia y volver cuanto antes a Japón, ya extrañaba a mi katsudon.

Estaba cerca de terminar mi segunda copa, cuando de pronto Irina se me unió, sentándose a mi lado en la barra

—No terminamos de hablar —sonrió de lado, acomodándose elegantemente sobre la silla.

—¿Quieres un trago?

—Me encantaría.

Le hice una señal al bartender y éste vino de inmediato.

—Un vodka, por favor —él se fue e Irina sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Recuerdas mis gustos.

—Imposible no hacerlo —sonreí—. Tenemos los mismos gustos en todo.

Suspiré y la miré de nuevo. Sentí una extraña nostalgia, no supe cómo explicar ese sentimiento. El pedido llegó de inmediato y ambos comenzamos a beber mientras charlábamos sobre cosas triviales.

—Decidí no competir más.

—¿Por qué no? Eres maravillosa.

—Lo sé —sonrió ampliamente—. Pero competir no es lo mío. Me pongo muy nerviosa.

—Pero siempre haces tus presentaciones con una perfección implacable. Eres como yo —reí un poco.

—No tanto —suspiró—. Los nervios que experimento antes de cada competencia empezaron a hacerme daño. Tuve que ir con el médico y me ha pedido que elimine esos puntos de tensión. Así que actualmente soy maestra de ballet y de patinaje artístico —sonrió—. No puedo estar más feliz con esa decisión.

—Me alegro por ti —di un trago a mi vodka y sonreí al recordar a mi Yuuri y a sus dulces nervios antes de cada presentación. En eso sí que se parecían esos dos—. ¿No te volviste a casar? —pregunté de pronto, sin mucho tacto.

—No—bajó la mirada, sin borrar una pequeña sonrisilla en sus labios.

—Los hombres son una bola de estúpidos —apoyó los dos codos sobre la barra mientras sostenía el vaso de vidrio entre sus manos, dándole un sorbo en una posición un tanto incómoda.

—¿Gracias? —alcé una ceja mientras reía.

—Hay excepciones, claro.

Sonreí.

—Pero no tú, cariño —me miró con cara de pocos amigos.

Me eché a reír. Esa era la Irina que conocía desde niño.

El tiempo se nos fue volando. Ella me habló sobre su vida, su rutina y sus alumnos. Yo estaba por hablarle sobre mi vida, sobre lo feliz que era con Yuuri, pero se me adelantó un poco.

—Yuuri Katsuki —dijo de pronto, con algo de seriedad. Sus ojos azules estaban clavados sobre mí.

—¿Sí? —me intimidó un poco. Ya había terminado su quinta copa, y según recordaba, era por ese número cuando comenzaba a ponerse un poco ebria.

—Viktor Nikiforov. Has causado mucho revuelo desde que te retiraste de la pista, y nada más y nada menos que para irte a entrenar a ese gordito.

Fruncí el ceño. Nadie podía llamarlo de esa manera, no en ese tono despectivo.

—Irina... —me interrumpió. Sólo pude fruncir más mi entrecejo.

—Los he estado siguiendo desde entonces. Por primera vez observé a ese niño y debo admitir que quedé asombrada —soltó un leve chiflido—. ¡Su manera de moverse! —exclamó—. ¡Eso no es normal! ¡Sus movimientos son sensuales y al mismo tiempo titánicos con esos saltos tan complicados! Es increíble que no lo hubiera notado desde hace años—. Después comencé a ver todos los reportajes y las noticias que había sobre ustedes. Primero trataban sobre el hecho de que te retiraste para convertirte en entrenador de un japonés, lo cual se me hizo muy extraño viniendo de ti; después comenzaron a hacer más escándalo cuando el niño presentó su nueva rutina coreografiada por ti. Todos estaban maravillados con su talento y hermosura, pero luego ¡Lo besaste! ¡Viktor, lo besaste en frente de miles de personas!

No supe descifrar en qué modo lo decía ¿Estaba enojada? ¿Sorprendida? ¿Emocionada? No quise interrumpirla y la dejé hablar.

—Vi cómo la relación entre ambos se fue haciendo cada vez más estrecha. Noté un brillo en tus ojos que nunca antes vi —suspiró—. Ustedes son tan perfectos juntos... me da un poco de envidia.

—Irina...

—¡Y no me mal entiendas! No es que quiera regresar contigo ni nada por el estilo, pero creí que cuando encontraras a la persona indicada me lo dirías —sonrió con tristeza—. Fue nuestro acuerdo al firmar el divorcio.

—Lo sé —me atreví a tomar su mano—. Y te lo digo ahora: He encontrado al amor de mi vida.

—Me alegro por ti —pude ver sinceridad en sus ojos—. Ahora cuéntame todo —mostró una sonrisilla maliciosa—. Vi una entrevista en la que dijiste una sarta de cosas cursis para terminar arruinando el momento con un comentario estúpido —rio—. ¿En verdad tiene tan buen trasero?

—Absolutamente.

Entonces comenzamos a hablar de temas más serios. Le hablé sobre Yuuri, sobre lo que significaba para mí y lo difícil que fueron esos seis meses en los que estuvo en coma.

—Sí, te vi en las noticias —me miró con tristeza—. Fue muy triste verte tan destrozado. Estuve tentada a buscarte, pero temí ser sólo una molestia.

—No lo eres, nunca lo serás.

Anocheció muy pronto y el bar se fue vaciando poco a poco. Pensé en ir por mis cosas e ir a casa, después de todo no estaba muy lejos de aquí, pero había terminado bebiendo de más y sería un riesgo salir así a la calle. Irina estaba en las mismas condiciones que yo, así que optamos por subir a mi habitación del hotel. Ahí seguiríamos charlando.

Entramos a mi recámara y de inmediato me quité el smoking y la corbata, ya me sentía incómodo con ellos. Irina se quitó los zapatos y los lanzó a un lado. Me dio risa ver que corrió como niña chiquita hacia la cama, tumbándose de espaldas sobre ella. Finalmente hice lo mismo y ambos quedamos recostados uno al lado del otro, con los brazos y piernas extendidos, mirando hacia el techo, en completo silencio.

—¿Por qué Yuuri? —preguntó de pronto, yo sonreí y sin moverme de mi lugar, le respondí.

—No hay manera de explicarlo sin que parezca un loco.

—Yo ya pienso que estás loco, así que comienza a hablar.

—Él tiene todo lo que me falta ¿Sabes? No tenemos muchas cosas en común, ni la edad, ni la estatura. Nunca pensamos igual, tenemos ideas muy diferentes. Él es algo inseguro y...

—¡¿El intérprete de "Eros" es inseguro?! —se incorporó, sorprendida de verdad—. No puedo creerlo.

Me quedé tumbado, viendo hacia el techo y reí un poco.

—Sí, es como un pequeño niño inseguro, pero parecemos estar hechos el uno para el otro. Cuando tomo su mano siento la certeza de que estoy haciendo lo correcto. Cada vez que sus ojos castaños se encuentran con los míos... —suspiré—...siento que no puedo estar en un mejor lugar. Su simple presencia me hace sentir pleno, satisfecho con la vida. Y cuando sonríe... Dios, su sonrisa puede derretir hasta el más grande témpano de hielo. Él puede ser muy tímido e introvertido, pero hay ocasiones en las que... —me mordí el labio, recordando las veces en que habíamos hecho el amor—... puede ser tan sensual y provocativo que me enloquece.

—¡Ahhh!

La miré, asustado por su grito repentino.

—¡¿O sea que tú y él ya lo hicieron?! —su sonrojo le llegaba hasta las orejas.

Asentí, y por primera vez me sonrojé al admitirlo. Ya extrañaba mucho a Yuuri, no nos habíamos separado en más de un año. De pronto me vino a la mente un pensamiento que había querido bloquear desde que salí de Japón, y es que había demasiadas cosas que me angustiaban, el peso en mi espalda se hacía cada vez mayor, ni siquiera el alcohol había logrado relajarme un poco.

—¿En qué tanto piensas? De pronto te pusiste muy serio.

Miré hacia la derecha y la vi recostada de lado, con un codo sobre el colchón y la mano soportando el peso de su cabeza. Me miraba fijamente. Entonces pensé: Irina era mi mejor amiga ¿Seguiría siéndolo? Si era así... podría contarle todo lo que traía encima. Hablar con ella sería como hablar conmigo mismo y quizás me ayudaría a encontrar una solución. Pero no sabía si sería correcto hacerlo. No sabía qué hacer.

—Viktor —me llamó de pronto, en la misma postura—. Sé que han pasado años desde la última vez que nos vimos. Sé que ni siquiera te dignaste a visitarme hace más de un año cuando estuviste en la ciudad un par de días, pero a pesar de todo eso... sigo siendo tu mejor amiga, o eso quiero creer porque tú eres mi mejor amigo hasta la fecha y dudo que eso cambie con el tiempo. Así que déjate de misterios y suelta lo que tengas que decir.

—Me conoces muy bien —sonreí de lado—. Es Yuuri —dije, sin apartar la vista del techo. A la mierda todo, necesitaba desahogarme un poco—. Su doctor me dijo que no volverá a patinar y él no lo sabe. Le estoy ocultando que soy divorciado. Obviamente tampoco sabe que ahora mismo estoy contigo y me siento culpable por ello, a pesar de que no estamos haciendo nada malo, siento que lo estoy traicionando de alguna manera —se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. El alcohol me estaba poniendo sensible—. Tampoco sabe que no sólo vine a la boda, sino al centro de rehabilitación física, quiero pedir informes y traerlo conmigo para que pueda volver a patinar, sé que lo logrará si se lo propone. Y no sabe que quiero casarme con él —tomé un respiro después de haber dicho todo eso.

—Wow... Tienes que hablar seriamente con él. No puedes ocultarle todo eso. Viktor, tú nunca has sido de los que mienten, habla ya con él.

—Si miento es porque temo dañarlo, él es tan puro y frágil que me da miedo hacerlo sufrir —no podía con esa opresión en mi pecho.

—Va a ser peor cuando se entere de todas esas cosas al mismo tiempo. ¡Viktor, eso es una tortura!

—No lo había visto así —la opresión en mi pecho aumentó, casi sintiéndome como aquella vez en el hospital cuando me dijeron que Yuuri estaba en coma—. Dios, que estúpido soy, tienes razón —me incorporé—. ¿Y si se enoja cuando le diga que fui casado? ¿Y si entra en crisis cuando sepa que no puede patinar más? Dios mío, no, no puedo hacerlo —me llevé ambas manos a la cabeza sintiendo que me faltaba el aire. Me dolía el pecho. No de nuevo, no me iba a desmayar de nuevo, no podía ser tan débil.

—Viktor —sentí su voz muy cerca, puse atención y me di cuenta de que se había sentado frente a mí en el colchón, tenía sus manos sobre mis mejillas y sus ojos azules estaban fijos en los míos—. Respira, necesitas tranquilizarte —se veía algo asustada, y a pesar de ello quería ayudarme—. Tranquilo —acarició mi mejilla—. No lo conozco, pero para que lo hayas elegido es porque se trata de una persona muy especial, así que guarda la calma y piensa en cómo se lo vas a decir. Es obvio que se molestará, pero si te ama tanto como tú a él, entenderá y se reconciliarán al instante ¿De acuerdo? —asentí con la cabeza—. Tranquilo —repitió, tomando mi cabeza con sus manos y llevándola hasta su pecho. Entonces me abrazó con cariño y yo suspiré, logrando calmarme un poco—. Tenías mucho de no hiperventilar así —soltó una risilla, sin deshacer el abrazo—. La última vez fue cuando creímos que estaba embarazada.

Ahora fui yo quien soltó una leve risa. Era verdad, aquella vez casi sentí que el mundo se me venía encima, y es que no quería tener hijos, en ese entonces no deseaba ser padre, pero ahora todo era diferente. Pues ahora mi idea de felicidad era vivir mi vida junto a Yuuri, despertar a su lado en las mañanas mientras nuestros pequeños katsudones se meten a la habitación para acurrucarse junto a nosotros en la cama. Esa era mi idea de felicidad plena.

—¿Entonces qué vas a hacer? —se separó y nuestras miradas se unieron por unos momentos.

—Hablaré con él cuando lo traiga a vivir conmigo —suspiré—. Este es mi plan: mañana iré a mi departamento y lo acoplaré para que vivamos juntos una temporada, luego iré al hospital y pediré informes, compraré las cosas que hagan falta y me lo traeré a San Petersburgo, aquí le diré sobre su condición física y sobre mi divorcio. También te lo presentaré a ti y a mi familia, aunque debería llamar a Aleksi para que venga un par de días —me llevé una mano al mentón, pensando en qué más podía hacer.

—¿Y cuándo piensas regresar a Japón?

—Mañana en la noche.

—¡Wow! No vas a poder hacer todo eso en tan sólo un día —rio—. Sigues siendo pésimo para planear cosas de ese tipo. Antes que nada tienes que ver en qué condiciones está tu casa. Llevas mucho tiempo fuera. Y sobre ese hospital que mencionaste... creo que ya sé cuál es. ¡Ese está a una hora de camino en auto! —exclamó—. Tardarás más de un día en hacer todo eso.

—¿Tú crees?

—Estoy segura.

—Demonios.

—Lo extrañas ¿No es así?

—Como no tienes una idea —suspiré y miré mi reloj—. ¡Son las dos de la mañana! —me incorporé como resorte de la cama y comencé a buscar mi teléfono dentro del saco que dejé arrumbado en alguna parte.

—¿Qué con eso?

—En Japón son las ocho de la mañana, seguramente Yuuri está por despertar —sonreí como bobo, tomé el teléfono y salí al pasillo a hacer la llamada.

_**Irina.**_

Me tumbé de nuevo sobre la cama y solté un enorme suspiro. Me llevé una enorme sorpresa cuando lo vi en el bar. Debí de haber imaginado que asistiría a la boda, pero simplemente no pasó por mi mente esa idea. Ahora, después de tantos años, me encontraba junto a él.

Me he sorprendido también al ver el amor que le tiene a ese chico, Yuuri Katsuki. Debía admitir que cuando lo vi besarlo sentí un asombro incomparable. Lo primero que pensé fue: "¡¿Qué hace mi ex esposo besando a otro hombre?!" me costó un poco de trabajo asimilarlo, pero cuando lo hice me sentí feliz por él. Pude notar ese brillo en sus ojos que nunca tuvo cuando estuvo conmigo.

Escuché su voz mientras hablaba por teléfono. No pude evitar la curiosidad y me acerqué a la puerta principal, tratando de escuchar la conversación que tenía en estos momentos con su novio.

Novio.

Qué extraño era siquiera pensarlo.

En fin, pegué mi oreja a la puerta y escuché:

—Sólo un día, amor, sólo un día más —hubo silencio seguido de una risilla traviesa—. Quiero que estés al pendiente de tu correo, te voy a mandar un archivo con un libro muy bueno que encontré para los dos, creo que te va a gustar. Me encantaría que lo fueras leyendo, te va a sacar el aliento. Tiene muchas imágenes, así que no creo que tardes mucho en terminarlo.

Qué tierno, intercambiaba libros con él.

—Bien, nos vemos mañana mi cerdito. Saluda a todos de mi parte y dale un beso a Makkachin por mí. Y para ti... —no pude escuchar lo que dijo, murmuró algo y luego estalló en carcajadas.

Seguro le dijo algo pervertido. Maldito Viktor.

Escuché que se despedían, así que me alejé todo lo posible de la puerta e hice como que no escuché nada.

—¿Por qué tan feliz? —pregunté.

—Le pregunté a Yuuri si le gustaría venir a vivir conmigo un tiempo y me dijo que sí, que le encantaría —sus ojos brillaban demasiado, increíble.

—Ya tienes avance. Sólo te falta darle el montón de malas noticias.

Me arrepentí segundos después de esas palabras. Su expresión se entristeció por completo.

—Que cruel —suspiró y caminó hacia la cama—. Me iré a dormir.

—¿Me puedo quedar?

Me miró extrañado.

—Es que perdí la llave de mi habitación y no tengo ganas de ir al lobby para reponerla.

—Como tú quieras —respondió con simpleza mientras se quitaba la camisa blanca de vestir y el pantalón también.

Dios. Viktor sí que había madurado, y no precisamente en su forma de ser.

—No piensas desnudarte ¿O sí?

—Eres tú la que se va a quedar en mi cuarto, acóplate a mis normas —me frunció el ceño de manera chistosa, pero evité reírme para darle seriedad a mi queja.

—¿Te vas a desnudar frente a tu ex esposa, a pesar de tener pareja? ¿No te incomoda?

Resopló.

—No.

—¿Por qué? —tenía curiosidad—. Oh... en verdad perdiste todo el gusto por las mujeres —me asombré y él hizo una mueca extraña, algo así como disgusto y enfado.

—No es eso, es que se trata de ti.

Auch.

—No lo tomes a mal —quiso componer un poco sus crudas palabras ¡Había herido mi orgullo de mujer! —. Me refiero a que eres mi mejor amiga, siempre fuiste como una hermana para mí y verte de _esa _forma es difícil ahora.

—¿Difícil? Viktor, estuvimos un año casados. Un año de sexo intenso y descontrolado ¿Lo recuerdas?

—¿Y por qué crees que nos divorciamos?

—¡¿Dices que no te gustaba el sexo?! ¡Por dios, hombre!

—¡No, el sexo era maravilloso! A lo que me refiero es que cometimos un gran error al casarnos. Fue precipitado, éramos muy jóvenes e inmaduros, no sabíamos lo que era el verdadero amor, éramos simplemente un par de lujuriosos —rio—. Y no me puedes decir lo contrario. Creo que nuestras hormonas fue lo que nos orilló a casarnos.

—Tienes razón —suspiré—. De todas formas, no te atrevas a dormir desnudo.

_**Viktor.**_

A la mañana siguiente nos levantamos temprano, increíblemente sin tanta resaca. Mi resistencia al alcohol al parecer incrementó un poco.

Recogimos nuestras cosas y nos fuimos juntos a casa. Afortunadamente vivíamos en el mismo edificio. Yo ocupaba el piso más alto y ella estaba un par de pisos más abajo. En realidad fue una coincidencia que eligiéramos el mismo lugar. Luego del divorcio vendimos la casa y cada quién se fue por su cuenta, luego de un tiempo nos dimos cuenta de que vivíamos en el mismo edificio y yo pude enterarme de que Irina fue la mujer que estuvo insistiéndole al casero para que le vendiera el piso más alto a ella y no a mí, obviamente no sabía que se trataba de mí. Fue algo gracioso.

Sentí algo de nostalgia al entrar a mi departamento. Tenía mucho de no estar ahí y... sinceramente, le faltaban muchas reparaciones. Quise tomar un baño, pero salía muy poca agua. Casi todas las bombillas estaban fundidas, había polvo por doquier y varias tuberías estaban rotas por no haberlas protegido de todos los crudos inviernos.

Hablé con el casero sobre todo el mantenimiento que necesitaba mi casa y quedó en llamar a un plomero antes de mediodía. Éste llegó temprano y comenzó a hacer todos los arreglos necesarios, pero desafortunadamente eso llevaría más de semana y media, casi dos. Demonios. No podía estar lejos de Yuuri por tanto tiempo.

El plomero estuvo trabajando toda la tarde, lo tuve que dejar solo en casa porque necesitaba salir a comprar un poco de comida. No tenía siquiera una botella de agua en mi refrigerador y en la alacena sólo había una lata de champiñones. Compré algo de despensa, pero opté por comprar también comida ya preparada, no quería morir intoxicado por mí mismo. Yuuri tenía razón cuando decía que yo era un asco en la cocina.

Casi eran las ocho de la noche cuando el plomero se fue. Yo suspiré y me tumbé sobre mi cama, notando que una nube de polvo se alzaba a mí alrededor. Dios, tenía mucho por limpiar y ordenar antes de traer a Yuuri a casa. De pronto un profundo sueño me invadió, no me importaba que el sol siguiera entrando por mi ventana, decidí tomar una siesta, así que cerré los ojos y me dejé arrastrar por el sueño.

Desperté agitado después de tener una horrible pesadilla. Soñé que Yuuri me abandonaba al saber toda la verdad. Tenía mucho miedo, el sueño fue tan real que necesité llamarlo en este mismo instante. Era la una de la mañana aquí, así que allá debía de estar amaneciendo. Esperaba no despertarlo, pero no pude evitar llamarlo, necesitaba escuchar su voz después de esa pesadilla que tuve. Sentía un hueco en mi pecho que no sería llenado hasta que lo viera y lo escuchara. Necesitaba observar sus lindos ojos castaños.

Lo llamé y contestó al segundo. Sonreí como bobo al ver su linda carita en mi pantalla. Suspiré como estúpido.

—¡Buenos días mi amor! —lo miré y solté una risilla—. Veo que aún estás acostado —miré con más atención y reconocí mis sábanas debajo de él—. ¿Ese es mi cuarto? —evité reír de ternura.

—Buenos días Viktor —sonrió con nerviosismo —. Es la una de la mañana allá ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora? —se talló un ojo, viéndose irresistiblemente tierno. Cómo quisiera estar ahí para jalarle esas lindas mejillas. Noté también que ignoró mi pregunta anterior, eso sólo confirmó mis sospechas: estaba durmiendo en mi cama.

—¿Por qué tan serio? —me animé a preguntar—. No puedo dormir, ya quiero verte.

Una hermosa sonrisa se asomó en su expresión.

—¿A qué hora sale tu vuelo? —me tumbé de nuevo en mi cama, casi tosiendo ante el polvo que salió del colchón. Sostuve el teléfono en el aire, sobre mi cara para poder verlo y que también pudiera verme bien.

Demonios. Esa pregunta tenía que responderla ya. Debía decirle que no volvería mañana.

—Quería hablarte sobre eso.

—No vas a regresar hoy ¿Cierto? —su expresión fue de verdadera desolación, no pude describir esa sensación en la boca de mi estómago, pero no me gustaba, no soportaba ver esa expresión en él, menos si yo soy era el causante. No pude responderle, me quedé en silencio ante su pregunta—. ¿Un día más? —no pude responder—. ¿Dos, tres?

—Dos semanas —le dije al fin.

—¡¿Qué?! —se incorporó hasta quedar sentado—. Eso es mucho.

—Lo siento—suspiré.

—Pero... ¿Por qué tienes que quedarte? La boda ya terminó.

—Es porque... —no podía decirle sobre mis planes, no debía saber que iba a preparar mi casa para los dos, mucho menos que iré a pedir informes a esa clínica. Yo era malo mintiendo, y él ya me conocía lo suficiente como para darse cuenta—. Mi departamento necesita algunas reparaciones. Ya sabes... no he estado aquí en años —solté simplemente.

Vi que sus ojos brillaban, era ese brillo de "quiero algo, pero no tengo el valor de pedirlo".

Estaba por preguntarle qué era lo que quería y que yo gustoso se lo daría, pero en ese momento se escuchó un timbre y me sobresalté tanto que solté el teléfono y me dio de lleno en la cara. Demonios, ¡Eso dolió!

Me quejé y levanté el teléfono.

—Te estás riendo ¿Verdad? —le pregunté mientras me incorporaba de la cama. Sentí que una pequeña lágrima se asomaba por el rabillo de mi ojo. Miré a Yuuri y entré en "modo puchero" al notar que hacía acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no reír. Lo cual no sirvió mucho, pues terminó estallando en carcajadas—. ¡Yuuri! —le reclamé, aunque terminé riendo con él.

El timbre volvió a sonar y no pude evitar tensarme un poco al pensar que se trataría de Irina. Alcé la mirada un poco, mirando hacia la puerta de mi cuarto, rogando que no se le ocurriera entrar al departamento.

Volví a mirar a Yuuri y noté cómo fruncía el ceño al escucharlo, más al saber que acá era la una de la mañana.

—Creo que estás ocupado —su voz salió muy triste—. Te dejo para que puedas atender a tus visitas.

—¡Espera! No te vayas, quisiera hablar más contigo.

No me importaba si era Irina, si era el plomero, ¡No me importaba! Yuuri tenía prioridad. Él no me respondió, pero vi cómo sus ojos ahora brillaban con lágrimas que no dejaba salir.

—Yuuri —lo llamé suavemente—. Sé que éstas dos semanas serán muy largas, y me duele como no tienes una idea —fui muy sincero—. Pero te tengo una gran sorpresa, por eso necesito este tiempo ¿Serás paciente y me esperarás?

Esperaba que se animara un poco, pero sólo asintió.

—Oh mi cerdito, no llores —ahora fui yo quien quiso llorar—. Me harás llorar también.

—No estoy llorando ¡Y no me llames cerdito!

Quise reír un poco, pero me contuve.

—¿Entonces?

—¿"Entonces" qué?

—¿Me esperarás?

—Uhm, sí.

No quería hacerlo, pero debía despedirme.

—Me tengo que ir —me levanté de la cama y salí del cuarto—. Te llamaré más tarde —le sonreí y pegué mis labios a la cámara. De pronto se me vino Irina a la mente, pues si me viera haciendo esto, se burlaría a lo grande. Nunca fui así de cursi con ella.

Escuché que contenía una risilla, me separé de la cámara para verlo bien.

—Te amo, Viktor —soltó en un suspiro y mi corazón dio un vuelco lleno de felicidad.

—Yo también te amo, mi katsudon.

Sonrió al escucharme.

—No quiero colgar —dije entre risitas, ya estaba ante la puerta principal de mi departamento.

—Yo tampoco —suspiró—. Viktor...

Estaba por decirme algo que al parecer tenía mucha importancia, pero fue interrumpido por la voz de Yurio, muy enojado.

—_¡¿Pueden ya colgar esa llamada?! Algunos intentamos dormir ¡Cerdo!_

—L-lo siento —dijo en voz suficientemente alta—. Voy a colgar —me miró con nerviosismo y yo asentí con una leve sonrisa—. Te amo Vitya —colgó antes de que pudiera decirle cuánto lo adoraba y lo amaba.

Solté un pesado suspiro de fastidio y abrí la puerta con fuerza, de mala gana y muy frustrado.

—¿Qué quieren? Oh... —era Irina.

—Lo siento ¿te encuentro en mal momento? —se intimidó un poco, quizás me enojé de más.

—No, lo siento —me relajé y miré lo que traía en manos.

—Supuse que no tenías nada en tu alacena, así que traje algunas cosas —mostró la bolsa de supermercado en su mano derecha y una botella de vodka en la otra.

—¿A la una de la mañana? —alcé una ceja.

Ella sólo se encogió de hombros y me miró indiferente con sus fríos ojos azules.

—Tengo insomnio.

—¿Aún lo padeces?

—Siempre.

Me hice a un lado y la dejé entrar.

—Vaya... sí que le hace falta mucha limpieza a este lugar. No me quejo, todo está ordenado, pero hay una enorme capa de polvo sobre cada cosa en este departamento —se asombró.

—No he estado aquí en años —refunfuñé mientras la veía caminar hacia la cocina. Comenzó a acomodar las cosas en el refrigerador y en la alacena.

—Oh... fuiste al mandado —dijo al ver que tenía cosas en las repisas.

—Fui hoy en la tarde.

Ella rio.

—¿Helado? ¿Es en serio? —rio al abrir mi congelador y ver varios litros de helado de chocolate. Yo sólo reí y me encogí de hombros—. ¿Qué es todo esto? —señaló la comida que compré, toda precocinada, lista para calentarse en el microondas y ya—. Esto no es comida de verdad, te hará engordar —noté con gracia cómo se tragó sus palabras y pareció recordar algo, pues me miró con los ojos entornados—. Lo había olvidado —me miró con resentimiento—. ¡Eres una maldita máquina quema-calorías!

—Yo no tengo la culpa de que engordes fácilmente —me encogí de hombros, riéndome sin importar que se enojara.

Suspiró y siguió guardando los vegetales y toda la comida saludable que siempre incorpora a sus eternas dietas para estar esbelta. Entonces aproveché para mirarla y sentirme un poco nostálgico. Se veía igual que hace años. Irina era de ese tipo de mujeres que parecen otra cuando se arreglan y se maquillan. Ayer la vi tan guapa como siempre que salía a eventos importantes, pero hoy era ella misma: su ropa deportiva, cómoda y sencilla; su largo cabello pelirrojo atado en un moño alto y ni una pizca de maquillaje en su piel, dejando a la vista todas sus lindas pecas, esas de las que tanto se quejaba. Sus ojos también estaban libres de cualquier tipo de maquillaje, sus pequeñas pestañas casi anaranjadas y esos enormes ojos de un tono de azul muy intenso que tanto llamaban la atención de cualquiera.

—¿Qué? —espetó al notar que la miraba.

Yo sonreí y negué con la cabeza.

—Sigues igual que antes. De verdad no has cambiado nada, quizás estás un poco menos delgada que hace años.

Frunció el ceño y sus labios, caminó hacia mí y sin borrar su mueca de disgusto se puso de puntillas hasta alcanzar mi flequillo y hacerlo todo hacia atrás.

—Como imaginé —murmuró—. Tus entradas están creciendo.

—¡Oye! —espeté y le quité la mano de mi frente.

—Tu frentesota es tan amplia que puedo ver mi reflejo entero en ella.

—¡Irina!

Estallamos en carcajadas luego de unos segundos. Ella siempre me molestó desde que éramos niños, así nos hicimos amigos en el jardín de niños. Ella era una niña muy bajita y algo regordeta que se acercó a mí y robó mis colores, después me dibujó (Con mis propios colores), burlándose de mi frente. Recordaba que la maestra la regañó y pensó que yo me echaría a llorar o me enojaría con ella, pero se sorprendió cuando reí a carcajadas y mostré el dibujo que ya había hecho de ella con anterioridad, resaltando su alocada cabellera y diciendo: "Pelo de zanahoria" y así ambos nos reímos y comenzamos una linda amistad.

—¿Yuuri sabe cocinar? —preguntó de pronto, desechando toda la comida instantánea que compré.

—No ¡Hey! Tardé mucho en encontrar ese katsudon instantáneo ¡No lo tires! —se lo arrebaté de las manos.

—Entonces debo enseñarte a cocinar, o los dos morirán de hambre cuando estén casados.

Me sorprendí un poco. Eso quería decir que ella estaba completamente de acuerdo con eso.

—Será una tarea difícil.

—Casi imposible —gruñó—. Pero te voy a enseñar aquí, no quiero que quemes mi cocina ¿De acuerdo?

—Oh vamos ¡Eso sólo ocurrió una vez! Y fue porque ambos estábamos borrachos.

—Sí, y fuiste tú quien tuvo la grandiosa idea de preparar pescado con vino tinto.

—¿Y luego?

—Echaste el vino directo al fuego, no a la sartén.

—Ups —reí.

—Oye —frunció un poco el entrecejo y se me acercó un poco—. Desde hace rato tengo la curiosidad... ¿Por qué tu frente está tan roja?

—Uhm... —se iba a burlar de mí—. Estaba hablando con Yuuri y se me cayó el teléfono en la cara.

—¡Bhaahahahahaahahahah! —se dobló sobre sí misma debido a la risa—. No puedo creerlo... ¿Es en serio? ¡Bhaajaahahahahah!

—Sí. —me crucé de brazos, rodando los ojos mientras me recargaba junto a la estufa—. Ya, abre esa botella —la señalé mientras buscaba un par de vasos para el vodka.

La escuché riendo por un rato más.

—Me gustaría conocer a Yuuri —dijo luego de un rato. Ambos estábamos en la sala, bebiendo y mirando el ventanal que mostraba el hermoso cielo iluminado todavía por el sol a pesar de ser de madrugada. Y es que estábamos en la época de "noches blancas", atardecía a las diez de la noche y el crepúsculo dura casi toda la noche.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Por supuesto —sonrió, acurrucándose más en el sillón en el que estaba, sin soltar su copa—. Siento una gran curiosidad, quiero conocer a la persona que fue capaz de obtener tu corazón, y bueno... —desvió la mirada—...tengo que admitir algo: soy su admiradora. Desde que lo vi patinar por primera vez... Wow. Es como si hiciera música con sus movimientos y sus pasos.

Sonreí y miré el paisaje ante mí con serenidad.

—Lo amarás.

Ella rio un poquito.

—Sé que lo harás, porque yo lo amo.

—Tal vez tengas razón —admitió después de un rato—. ¿Y qué pasó con Yuri? Pensé que vendría a la boda de Yakov.

—Está en Japón. Se quedó junto a Yuuri, ambos se han hecho muy cercanos.

—Vaya... ¿y no se te ha hecho raro que se llamen igual?

Reí.

—No es igual. Se escriben de diferente manera y tienen significados distintos, además de que la pronunciación también difiere.

Entonces mi teléfono vibró de pronto. Miré la pantalla y sonreí al ver que se trataba de un mensaje de Mari. Lo abrí y estallé en carcajadas al ver lo que era.

Me había adjuntado una foto de la mordida que le hice a Yuuri en el cuello. También me preguntaba sobre el significado de ella. Yo sólo reí y le contesté al instante que Yuuri era de mi propiedad, por eso la marca. Reí más alto cuando ella me dijo que tendría que volver a hacérsela, pues se estaba borrando.

—¿De qué tanto te ríes? —pegué un salto cuando sentí la presencia de Irina detrás de mí. Estaba tras el sillón, leyendo todo por encima de mi hombro—. ¿Quién es ella?

—¡Esto es privado! —enrojecí un poco y alejé el celular de sus manos—. Es mi cuñada —entonces maldije el hecho de que fuera tan pequeña y escurridiza, pues logró quitármelo con agilidad. Leyó la conversación y vio la foto.

Reí al ver que su faz completa enrojecía.

—¿Es el cuello de Yuuri? ¿T-tú se la hiciste? —se escandalizó.

—Por supuesto que yo se la hice.

—Dios no puedo con esto —a pesar de sus palabras, no le quitó la mirada a esa foto—. Vaya... su piel es tan blanca.

—Y suave.

Soltó un gritillo y me lanzó el teléfono con fuerza. Logré pescarlo en el aire antes de que se estrellara contra el piso.

—Eres todo un pervertido.

—¿Y de quién crees que lo aprendí?

—De mí —sonrió victoriosa.

—No —reí abiertamente. En realidad había sido Chris quien me instruyó en todo eso. Bueno, a decir verdad yo ya era pervertido incluso antes de conocer a mi amigo, pero me ayudó a serlo un poquito más.

Se volvió a sentar en el sillón que ocupaba y ambos nos quedamos en silencio, mirando el paisaje, perdidos en nuestras mentes. Yo de inmediato pensé en Yuuri, en lo mucho que deseaba que estuviese aquí, sentado sobre mis piernas en este sillón mientras observábamos la noche blanca.

—¿Te puedo ayudar?

Parpadeé confundido.

—Quiero decir... —lo pensó unos segundos—. Sé que sonará raro viniendo de tu ex esposa, pero ninguno de los dos hemos sido normales, nunca en nuestras vidas —rio un poco—. Me gustaría ayudarte a preparar todo para que traigas a Yuuri a tu casa. Me encantaría conocerlo y ayudarlo en su rehabilitación, quizás pueda ayudarlo a recuperar un poco su condición para que vuelva a patinar ¿Qué te parece?

Quedé impactado, tanto que ni siquiera pude responder.

—¡Deja de mirarme así y dame una respuesta! —exigió, avergonzada.

—¿En serio quieres ayudarlo?

—¿Por qué no? ¿A caso crees que soy el tipo de exesposa celosa y malvada? —rio—. Si es así... has fracasado como amigo.

—No es eso, es sólo que me tomaste desprevenido.

—Ah, y también hay que enseñarte a cocinar. Urge que sepas preparar el menos una taza de té sin quemar la casa.

—Ya te dije que no quemé la casa, sólo...

—Sí, sólo la cocina —le restó importancia con la mano y miró nuevamente hacia el paisaje—. ¿Y le vas a pedir matrimonio aquí?

—Sí. Lo estuve pensando y quiero hacerlo en una noche blanca.

—Tienes que apresurarte, queda menos de un mes antes de que éstas terminen.

—Lo sé —suspiré.

—No te preocupes, tendremos todo listo en estas dos semanas —me guiñó un ojo.

Días después el plomero me dio malas noticias, al parecer necesitaría cambiar la tubería de todo el departamento, por falta de mantenimiento. Me tranquilicé al saber que no tardaría más de las dos semanas prometidas, pero sí me estresé un poco al tener a un extraño metido en mi casa durante casi todo el día. Afortunadamente Irina me acompañaba cuando terminaba de dar clases. Aprovechábamos el tiempo para que me enseñara a cocinar. Fue difícil, pero logré hacer pancakes. La primera vez me salieron salados (No sé por qué solía confundir el azúcar con sal) y muy deformes. La segunda vez quedaron crudos por dentro y quemados por fuera. Y en el tercer intento... quedaron perfectos.

—Bien. Tardé una semana en enseñarte a hacer unos pancakes decentes, pero tengo que enseñarte algo más, Yuuri y tú no pueden vivir sólo de eso —suspiró con frustración y yo reí al verla con su cabello todo desordenado. Éste naturalmente era algo ondulado y rebelde, en pocas ocasiones se lo alaciaba y peinaba. Justo ahora era todo un desorden cómico, más con esas manchas de harina en su rostro.

Mojé mi pulgar con saliva y limpié su mejilla.

—Gracias —sonrió tiernamente e hizo lo mismo conmigo—. Eres un desastre —rio.

—Estaba pensando lo mismo de ti, pelo de zanahoria.

Ella abrió los ojos más grandemente ante ese apodo, pero luego sonrió conmovida. No esperé que acortara la distancia entre ambos y me rodeara con sus brazos por la cintura.

—Te extrañé mucho, frentón.

Sonreí y correspondí con suavidad.

—No volvamos a separarnos —terminó el abrazo y me miró a los ojos—. Cometimos un error al casarnos, pero tenemos nuestra amistad y no quiero que ésta termine.

—No tiene por qué terminar —le aseguré.

—Y... ¿Y si Yuuri no me quiere?

—Lo conozco y sé que te querrá. Él tiene un enorme corazón, ya lo verás —sonreí y noté por primera vez que Irina estaba en verdad nerviosa por el hecho de conocer a mi cerdito.

—Eso espero —sonrió y miró su reloj—. ¡Ya es hora de que le llames! Ha de estar esperándote. Pero antes límpiate toda esa harina del rostro —me restregó un trapo por toda la cara. Ni siquiera me dio tiempo de quejarme, ya me había lanzado el celular para que le hablara a Yuuri.

Y así hablamos por más de una hora, Irina se despidió de mí en silencio y salió de mi departamento, dejándome a solas con mi cerdito.

Durante esa primera semana mantuve el contacto diario con él, pero lo notaba algo extraño. No supe cómo describirlo. Lo veía diferente física y emocionalmente. Estaba más animado que en los primeros días de nuestra separación, incluso me atrevo a decir que ya no estaba ojeroso, se veía menos pálido, sus mejillas estaban un poco regordetas. Se veía adorable y tan sano que por un momento pensé que tenerme lejos le hacía bien.

Fue hasta después que Mari-chan me dijo accidentalmente que Yuuri estaba siendo entrenado estrictamente por Yurio y Otabek. Eso me alegró demasiado, pude ver que recuperó su motivación. Me pidió que no dijera nada, pues al parecer Yuuri quería que fuera una sorpresa para mí. Quería que regresara y lo viera muy recuperado. Eso sólo estrujó más mi corazón. ¡Ya quería volver!

Sabía que estaba en buenas manos, pero aun así me preocupaba por él. Sólo esperaba que Yurio no me lo estuviera maltratando mucho.

Desde que me enteré de ese "entrenamiento estricto", estuve en comunicación diaria con Mari-chan, pues quería saber cómo le iba durante el día. Me molesté un poco cuando me dijo que Minami pasaba mucho tiempo con Yuuri. No, en realidad me enfureció, tanto así que, la llamé y le pedí que me explicara qué tipo de relación tenían ellos dos.

Ahora más que nunca deseaba volver, y más aún al tener esa última llamada con él. Mari-chan me había llamado para que lo viera con sus nuevos anteojos, los cuales lo hacían ver de verdad mucho más sexy y maduro. Estuve a punto de decirle lo que pensaba, pero me contuve a tiempo, antes de que sus padres me escucharan decirle cosas algo cochinas. Más tarde lo llamé y lo noté un poco triste y nostálgico. Lo entendía, ya casi eran dos semanas de no vernos en persona, nos extrañábamos demasiado.

Me dijo que tenía una sorpresa para mí. Imaginé que debía de tratarse de su rehabilitación, pero tenía que hacer como si no supiera nada. También lo noté un poco gruñón, pero nada serio que no se le quitara con una intensa sesión de sexo nocturno. En esa ocasión yo estaba regresando a mi casa después de acompañar al plomero a comprar las cosas necesarias para terminar de arreglar el departamento. Primero habíamos comido algo (preparado por mí) y sin levantar la mesa ni nada, nos dirigimos a las tiendas. Estaba desesperado por que terminara y así poder regresar a Japón.

Al parecer Yuuri notó que estaba recogiendo la mesa y que había dos platos. Sólo esperaba que no malinterpretara las cosas. Le dije la verdad, que el plomero había comido conmigo, después de todo me sentía algo solo aquí en casa. Me acostumbré a vivir con mucha gente a mí alrededor. Él se puso serio y vi una nueva expresión en su rostro ¿Serán celos? Sí, estaba celoso sin razón. No pude evitar reír un poco y aproveché para molestarlo.

Luego, sin colgar la llamada, me dirigí al baño y lo espanté cuando me metí a bañar ante sus ojos. El pobre casi se infarta, lo noté, incluso se enojó. Eso era triste, yo en su lugar le habría pedido incluso que bailara un poco.

Los días pasaron lentamente, ya sólo faltaban tres para al fin volver al lado de mi Yuuri, pero algo extraño ocurrió. Intenté llamarlo por horas y nunca me contestó. Estuve todo el día intentando comunicarme también con su familia y no respondió nadie, ni siquiera Yurio u Otabek. Comencé a preocuparme y a imaginar lo peor ¿Y si le había pasado algo a Yuuri? ¡No! Me volví loco y estuve a punto de tomar el primer vuelo a Japón, hasta que mi cuñada respondió mis mensajes.

_**Mari-chan: **_lo siento cuñadito. Hubo mucho trabajo en Yu-topía todo el día y no pude responder. Mi hermano ha estado entrenando con los otros dos también, imagino que debió olvidar su teléfono en casa.

_**Viktor: **_¿Pero todo está bien por allá? ¿No me estás mintiendo?

_**Mari-chan: **_¡Claro que no miento! Pero sí te digo una cosa... debes volver cuanto antes. El enano se está poniendo muy raro con todos. Siguen dándole esos ataques de "abrazos" y sinceramente cada vez me espanta más. Mi madre es feliz, pero el resto de nosotros no. Bueno, Minami también se ve muy contento cuando eso ocurre.

_**Viktor: **_...

Esos mensajes me deprimieron más de la cuenta. Estar alejado de Yuuri iba consumiendo poco a poco mi alma. Lo necesitaba ¡Ya! No quería que estuviera más cerca de ese tipo. Pero no podía irme así como así. ¡Dios! Esto me estaba matando.

Y esa noche... salí a comprar varias botellas de vodka. Me había dado cuenta de que estar lejos de él sacaba lo peor de mí. Poseía mucha resistencia al alcohol, pero logré sobrepasar mis límites, sólo en esta ocasión.

Estaba tumbado en mi sala, bebiendo hasta que alguien llamó a mi puerta. Abrí con desgano, sin soltar mi vaso de vidrio con vodka.

—¡Hola Vikt...! —su cara de felicidad se borró al instante al ver que sostenía un vaso en la mano—. ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

_**Narradora.**_

—Nada ¿Qué ocupas?

La pelirroja se quedó inmóvil ante ese tono frío y molesto en su ex. Lo miró detenidamente.

—¿Qué pasó con Yuuri?

Él soltó un bufido.

—No todo tiene qué ver con él —desvió la mirada.

—Por Dios, estás loco por él, claro que se trata de Yuuri ¿Qué le hiciste? —entornó los ojos.

—Más bien ¿¡Qué me hizo él a mí?! —se quejó y ella fue consciente de que en verdad estaba dolido y muy ebrio, pero no el ebrio feliz que quema cocinas, no, el ebrio sentimental y dramático.

—A ver... —lo empujó dentro del departamento, cerró la puerta principal y se sentaron en la sala—. Ahora mismo me vas a explicar qué fue lo que pasó.

—Yuuri está pasando mucho tiempo con un chico que lo ama.

—¿Tenía novio antes?

—No, yo soy su primer novio.

—_¡Pero que tierno! _—pensó Irina, pero logró guardar la compostura—. No te entiendo bien ¿Por qué estás así?

—Mi cuñada dijo que está pasando mucho tiempo con uno de sus fans —frunció el ceño chistosamente—. ¡Me está engañando! —dramatizó.

—Viktor. Eres todo un _drama queen_.

—Oh cállate —refunfuñó.

—Es normal que tenga fans, incluso yo lo soy.

—¡¿Tú también vas a intentar quitarme a mi Yuuri?! —la apuntó acusadoramente.

Ella intentó no reír, pero fue imposible.

—No puedo creer que así nos vemos cuando estamos borrachos —dijo entre risas—. Te voy a acompañar un rato —tomó una botella nueva que estaba sobre la mesita de la sala y abriéndola bebió de ella directamente.

—Esto es serio, Irina. Ese niño quiere acaparar toda la atención de Yuuri. Comencé a odiarlo desde que nos interrumpió aquella vez que casi tenemos sexo oral.

Irina escupió todo lo que había estado a punto de beber.

—¿¡QUÉ?!

—Sí, cuando... —fue interrumpido.

—No necesito más detalles —lo cortó de inmediato, previniendo una masiva hemorragia nasal—. _Bueno, sí quiero más detalles, pero temo desmayarme. Y con un Viktor borracho es peligroso, es capaz de dejarme tirada hasta que despierte por mi propia cuenta. No, mejor me contengo, ya luego los cacharé en pleno acto. Uhmm... debería tomar fotos ¡O video! _—pensaba hasta que volvió a escuchar la voz de un Viktor muy enojado.

—Pero no hay detalles ¡Ni siquiera lo hicimos por culpa de ese... de ese... —no supo cómo llamarlo.

Irina volvió a contener su risa.

—Entonces sí te urge regresar a Japón. Pero no te angusties, ya sólo te quedan dos días y lo que resta de éste.

—Es eterno.

—¡Oye! Ni siquiera hemos ido a terminar las compras. Todo en tu casa es para una sola persona. Hay que comprar muchas cosas, pero lo más importante: Hay que vaciar la mitad de tu clóset. Ahí no cabe ni un alma.

—Es verdad... —se incorporó del sillón.

—¿Irás a hacerlo ahora?

—Sí ¿Por qué no? ¡Ah!

Ahora sí, Irina se retorció de la risa.

—Precisamente por eso. Creo que tenías mucho de no emborracharte —rio sin parar al mirarlo tendido en el suelo, sobre el tapete afelpado. Se había caído torpemente.

Viktor no se molestó en levantarse. Se quedó tumbado en el suelo, mirando hacia el techo serenamente.

Un par de horas más tarde estaban los dos igual de ebrios, tumbados sobre el tapete y con las piernas alzadas sobre el sillón. Ambos hablaban sobre trivialidades y muchas tonterías, hasta que el tema se volvió más serio y profundo cada vez.

—¿Por qué le dices "cerdito"?

—Porque cuando fui por él a Japón, estaba en su forma de cerdito —rio—. Tiende a engordar con facilidad. Pero se ve taaaaan tierno cuando está llenito. Es una lástima que bajara tanto de peso mientras estuvo en coma —suspiró.

—Vaya, lo entiendo a la perfección —sollozó—. Yo también engordo muy fácilmente.

—Con la diferencia de que él sí se ve lindo.

—¡¿Me estás diciendo fea?! —se incorporó un poco.

—No, sólo digo que nadie es más lindo que mi pequeño katsudon.

Irina refunfuñó y se volvió a tumbar.

—¿Qué edad tiene? Se ve muy joven ¡No me digas que es menor de edad!

—Claro que no —rio—. Tiene veinticuatro.

—¡¿Qué?! se ve mucho más pequeño.

—Es un traga años.

—Qué lástima que tú seas todo lo contrario.

—¡Oye!

—Es broma, eres igualito a tu padre —rio un poco, pero se detuvo al ver la expresión dolida de él.

—Yo no soy como mi padre.

—No me refiero a eso... lo que quise decir es que ambos siempre aparentaron menos de su edad.

—Desgraciadamente algo tenía que heredar de él.

—Fue lo único, ya que eres físicamente idéntico a tu madre. Aunque cuando tenías el cabello largo te parecías más a ella.

—Me lo estoy dejando crecer de nuevo.

—¿Lo haces por tu madre? O si es para verte más joven, déjame decirte que no servirá de nada porque...

—Lo hago por Yuuri —mostró una linda sonrisa—. Le gustaba mi cabello largo.

—Vaya... yo te lo pedí muchas veces y nunca quisiste dejarlo crecer —refunfuñó.

—Es que Yuuri... —suspiró como colegiala enamorada—...es Yuuri.

Ya estaba diciendo incoherencias.

—Nunca pensé verte tan enamorado.

—Amo a mi katsudon.

—¿Tienes las sortijas?

—¡Siempre! —buscó en su bolsillo y sacó la cajita con los anillos de ambos.

—¡Vaya! Estos anillos son tan... wow.

—¿Crees que le gusten?

—No creo que exista alguien a quien no le gusten estos anillos. Son bellísimos. Espera... ¿Siempre los traes contigo?

El otro asintió enérgicamente y los alzó en una de sus manos, viéndolos desde abajo. Y así como ocurrió con su celular, la cajita le cayó en la cara, rebotando contra su frente y cayendo al piso debajo de la mesita.

—Demonios —masculló.

—¡Eres un tonto! —se carcajeó—. ¡¿Siempre tienes que golpearte la frente!? ¡Se te va a hacer más grande! —se burló mientras que el otro la miraba asesinamente—. Lo siento. Ya no me burlaré, no tanto.

—Nunca cambias —refunfuñó—. Molestarme es tu pasatiempo favorito.

—Y nunca cambiará. ¿Crees que pueda hacer lo mismo con Yuuri?

—Ni se te ocurra —sentenció.

—Bueno, está bien —refunfuñó, cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Cómo crees que le vaya en la rehabilitación?

—Espero que bien. El hospital se ve muy preparado, tienen mucha tecnología y los avances en esa área son increíbles. Espero de verdad que se recupere y que vuelva a patinar. Ese es mi mayor deseo porque sé lo mucho que significa el patinaje para él.

—Ya lo creo.

Se puso a recordar el hermoso hospital que visitaron hace un par de días. Los dos habían salido muy felices y esperanzados, en especial Viktor, pues todo indicaba que Yuuri volvería a patinar y a hacer su vida normalmente si asistía a ese lugar.

—Viktor, estoy nerviosa por conocer a Yuuri. ¿Y si... y si se siente celoso? No me gustaría causarles conflictos. Quizás debería... —fue interrumpida por un fuerte ronquido.

Se había quedado dormido.

Le pelirroja se molestó y le dio una patada, pero ni así se despertó.

—Idiota —murmuró antes de acurrucarse a su lado y dormir un poco.

A la mañana siguiente Irina fue la primera en despertar. El aliento se le escapó al abrir los ojos y ver esa maravilla ante ella. Se percató de que estaba acurrucada a su lado, abrazándolo, pero él estaba más cómodo con los brazos extendidos por encima de su cabeza. Poco le importó a ella y miró el rostro de su ex, iluminado por los rayos del sol matutino. Se maravilló por la belleza de su rostro. Siempre lo molestó con el asunto de su frente, pero nunca le dijo que en verdad se le hacía adorable y sumamente tierna, eso sólo lo hacía ver más inocente (Cosa que en definitiva no era). Sonrió con nostalgia al ver cómo el sol iluminaba sus hebras platinadas, con la luz colándose entre sus largas y rizadas pestañas. Todo eso sólo lograba darle un aspecto demasiado angelical.

Suspiró extasiada. Deseaba fervientemente encontrar a alguien que la amara tanto como Viktor amaba a Yuuri.

De pronto él despertó, refunfuñando por la luz que le daba directo en la cara. Al abrir los ojos vio que ella estaba demasiado cerca, e inconscientemente se apartó, tallándose los ojos.

—Buenos días —saludó ella con una leve sonrisa.

—Uhm —respondió con ese gruñido, frunciendo toda su expresión y dándose la vuelta hasta darle la espalda. Estuvo así unos segundos antes de incorporarse hasta quedar sentado en el suelo—. Maldición —se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Sentía que ésta le estallaría.

Oh sí, la cruda había llegado ya.

Irina también la experimentaba, pero no tanto como él. La pobre recordó el carácter tan insoportable que se cargaba después de cada borrachera como la de anoche. Podía decir que se comportaba como un niño autista cuando le quitan su hobby preferido: puros gruñidos y nada de palabras.

Dicho y hecho. A penas se levantaron, ella fue a poner el café. Obviamente él no cocinaría nada, ni siquiera su más reciente (y única) receta aprendida, así que el ruso se encaminó a la nevera y sacó una tina de helado de chocolate, lo puso sobre la encimera, arrastró una silla ahí y se sentó a comer directo de la tina.

—¿Helado en la mañana? ¿No prefieres un café o...? —silenció al sentir su mirada amenazante mientras rodeaba la tina con un brazo y enterraba fuertemente la cuchara en el helado con su otra mano. Pero lo que más la sorprendió fue cuando le gruñó. Sí, literalmente le gruñó. Como cuando un perro se ve amenazado por alguien que quiere quitarle su comida—. De acuerdo, de acuerdo —alzó ambas manos en señal de paz—. Cómete todo ese helado tú solo —refunfuñó mientras se servía una taza de café negro. Casi rio al ver cómo siguió engullendo el postre tranquilamente y en silencio. No se detuvo hasta que se terminó la mitad del recipiente.

Irina se fue a casa. Ambos se alistaron para salir a comprar los últimos detalles para recibir a Yuuri en casa. Les tomó casi todo el día. Viktor estuvo como ogro todo el tiempo. Estaba enfadado porque por alguna extraña razón, Yuuri no se comunicó con él durante todo el día. Comenzó a pensar que quizás sí se enojó en serio cuando se le ocurrió mandarle el libro del kamasutra. Desde entonces no le hablaba.

—Ya, Viktor. Me estás estresando con tus malas vibras. ¡Quita ya es acara! —lo detuvo y lo zarandeó—. ¡Deberías de estar feliz porque mañana volarás a Japón!

—Tienes razón —suspiró—. Sólo estoy frustrado, tengo mucho de no verlo, lo necesito —se encogió de hombros, haciendo inconscientemente un gesto demasiado tierno y adorable.

Iban caminando por el puente azul de San Petersburgo. Se quedaron parados en medio de éste, cargando todas las bolsas con sus compras del día. Viktor apoyó sus codos sobre la baranda de metal azul y miró el canal de agua que pasaba debajo. Tomó su teléfono y suspiró dramáticamente.

—¡¿Ves?! —le enseñó la pantalla a Irina, ella se encogió de hombros, sin entender, pero casi le da un derrame nasal al ver que su fondo de pantalla era una foto de Yuuri y él en la cama, al parecer desnudos, o eso quería creer. El japonés estaba dormido, se veía adorable a comparación de la expresión traviesa y malvada del ruso.

—¡¿Qué, Viktor, qué?! —se frustró. Es que a veces se ponía insoportable.

—No me ha mandado ni un mensaje.

Irina se llevó un par de dedos a la sien mientras murmuraba algo como: "Dios, cómo es que me casé con este hombre"

—Y no creo que te llegue algo. Ya son las tres de la mañana allá.

—Gracias por los ánimos —fue sarcástico.

Pero en ese momento ocurrió lo que ninguno se esperaba: el móvil de Viktor sonaba con insistencia el tema de "Yuri On Ice" y la llamada era nada más y nada menos que de Yuuri.

Irina vio cómo las manos de él temblaron mientras que sus ojos brillaban con una intensidad muy singular. El amor le había pegado muy duro, vaya que sí. No tardó en contestar.

—¡Mi amor! —contestó, muy emocionado, pero no obtuvo otra respuesta más que la respiración agitada de su amado—. Yuuri ¿Qué pasa? —empezó a preocuparse. Se apoyó de nuevo en la baranda, mirando el agua pasar.

—_Sí._

—¿Sí? ¿Sí qué? —sonrió extrañado, hasta algo divertido.

—_Sí quiero._

Viktor rio un poco.

—Amor, no te entiendo. ¿Sigues dormido? Aún es de madrugada allá y...

—_¡Sí quiero casarme contigo! _—gritó a todo pulmón—. _Recordé lo que me dijiste antes de despertar. Me pediste que fuera tu esposo... y... sí, sí quiero _—le costaba mucho regularizar su respiración.

La mente de Viktor quedó en blanco. Casi sufrió un paro cardiaco al escuchar esas palabras. Tal fue su asombro que...

—¡Viktor! —gritó Irina.

Había soltado su teléfono y éste cayó directo al canal. La corriente se lo llevó en menos de un segundo.

—Demonios... ¡Demonios! —hizo el ademán de brincarse la barda e ir tras él.

—¡No seas idiota! —lo detuvo—. El teléfono ya es cosa perdida —lo giró bruscamente para verlo y no pudo más que sorprenderse. Su expresión era inigualable: sus ojos llorosos, su cara pálida y esa sonrisa enorme en sus labios. Una combinación rara y sólo posible en él—. ¿Q-qué pasó? ¿Qué te dijo?

—Él... recordó que le pedí matrimonio. ¡Lo recordó! ¡Y yo acá perdiendo el tiempo! —recogió las bolsas que había tirado al piso cuando pensaba lanzarse por el celular y comenzó a caminar (o más bien correr) en busca de un taxi, ni siquiera se preocupó por la pobre de Irina que lo seguía, tratando de igualar sus enormes zancadas.

—¡Hey! No seas así, ¡espérame! —lo alcanzó justo a tiempo y juntos se subieron al taxi—. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Al aeropuerto, por favor —le pidió al chofer y enseguida miró a su amiga, ansioso—. Iré a Japón.

—¡¿Estás loco?! No traes maleta y tampoco celular ¿Traes por lo menos dinero?

—Tengo tarjetas —se encogió de hombros—. Necesito verlo ¡Tengo que verlo cuanto antes! —comenzó a reír como un loco. No podía estar más feliz.

—Ten —le extendió su teléfono—. Por lo menos devuélvele la llamada, pensará que le colgaste.

—No me sé su número. Es otra razón por la cual voy a Japón.

Irina se llevó una mano a la cien. Ese hombre era increíble.

—Idiota —masculló entre dientes y se recargó en su asiento, esperando que llegaran al aeropuerto. Viktor le dejó encargado su departamento y al plomero, quien iría en un rato más a terminar un par de cosas.

Llegaron al aeropuerto después de un largo camino lleno de tráfico. El ruso ni siquiera se despidió debidamente de su amiga, sólo le dejó todas las bolsas de las compras, pagó el taxi y se fue corriendo en busca del primer vuelo a Japón.

Miró los horarios y vio que había un vuelo disponible a Japón. Desafortunadamente salía en cinco minutos, no le quedaba tiempo ni de comprar el boleto, pues había mucha fila.

Tendría que hacer uso de las influencias de su familia, no tenía otra opción. Se saltó toda la fila y aún bajo las miradas fulminantes de la gente que llevaba rato esperando, se atrevió a meterse justo en frente, ni siquiera esperó a que la trabajadora del aeropuerto le llamara, pues se paró frente al mostrador y azotó su mano sobre éste.

—Necesito un boleto para el vuelo a Japón que sale en tres minutos.

—Señor —frunció el ceño, mirándolo de arriba abajo y sonrojándose un poco al ver lo apuesto que era—. Es imposible. Además de que se metió a la fila, el vuelo está por salir.

Él no dijo nada, sólo sacó una tarjeta de crédito muy especial. La trabajadora abrió sus ojos enormemente.

—¡Señor Nikiforov! Lo siento, en este mismo instante le doy un pase a ese vuelo —tomó el teléfono y pidió que retrasaran unos minutos al avión.

—Gracias —dijo secamente.

—Tenga —le extendió el boleto—. Salude a su padre de parte de la aerolínea —sonrió amablemente. Él sólo asintió, conteniendo una mueca de desagrado. Por eso odiaba usar la tarjeta de crédito de ese banco tan singular que sólo da servicio a las familias más importantes y distinguidas del país. Él ya no era familia de ese hombre que se hacía llamar su "padre" no desde que su madre murió. Pero por tener el apellido Nikiforov tenía acceso directo a ese banco.

Dejó de pensar en esas cosas y mejor se concentró en correr olímpicamente hasta el otro extremo del aeropuerto. Llegó a la puerta y una azafata le abrió de inmediato para que atravesara el túnel que lo llevaba al avión. Logró entrar y ahora era pasajero. Soltó un pesado suspiro y trató de recuperar su aliento cuando al fin estuvo en su asiento. Por un momento pensó que no la libraría y que tendría que esperar al vuelo del día siguiente. No, no aguantaría tanto.

Ahora sólo le quedaba esperar las horas necesarias para llegar a Japón, desafortunadamente faltaba mucho para eso, quizás llegaría a las nueve de la mañana o quizás a las diez.

Dios, estaba muy desesperado, y no tener su celular lo ponía de peor humor. Se enojó más cuando comenzó a pensar en todo lo que perdió en ese teléfono: fotos... sus amadas galerías repletas con fotos de Yuuri. No pudo evitar soltar una maldición por lo bajo. Estuvo enojado hasta que recordó que toda la información de su teléfono estaba respaldada en línea. Qué alivio, no perdería las fotos de su Yuuri desnudo.

_**Viktor.**_

Apenas aterrizó el avión, me levanté de mi asiento y corrí hacia la puerta, empujando y tumbando gente a mi paso, nada me importaba. Necesitaba ver a mi Yuuri cuanto antes.

Llegué a su casa y la primera en recibirme fue mi cuñada, estaba barriendo la entrada de la casa.

—¡Viktor! ¿Qué haces aquí? —se asombró—. Yuuri no sabía que venías.

—¿Dónde está él? Necesito verlo cuanto antes.

—¿Está todo en orden? —se preocupó.

—Sí, todo está muy bien —sonreí ampliamente—. Nos vamos a casar.

—¡¿QUÉ?!

—¿Dónde está, Mari, dónde? —miré para todos lados y me adentré a la casa, sólo para toparme con mi suegro al teléfono, muy angustiado y diciendo algunas palabras altisonantes que no sabía con exactitud lo que significaban, sólo recordaba que mi cerdito las decía a menudo cuando se enojaba.

—No está en casa. Fue a patinar con Yurio —me respondió, alcanzándome en la sala de su casa.

Entonces palidecí. Sentí que la sangre se me fue a los pies y no fui capaz de articular palabra alguna hasta que el señor Katsuki me miró a lo lejos, colgó el teléfono y casi corrió hacia mí.

—Tienes que ir cuanto antes al Ice Castle, Yuuri fue a patinar y... —se llevó una mano al rostro, se notaba su angustia—... y al parecer está en shock. Te necesita.

Ni siquiera me quedé para preguntar por qué demonios lo llevaron a patinar. Salí corriendo como loco hasta llegar al lugar. Otabek fue amable y me acompañó.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? —me preguntó en el camino.

—Yuuri no puede patinar, y no lo sabe.

Vi su expresión de asombro y tristeza. Sí, me sentía igual.

Entré al establecimiento como alma que lleva el diablo, y ni siquiera me di tiempo de recuperar el aliento cuando ya estaba a unos pasos de la pista. Mi corazón se hizo pedazos al verlo sobre el hielo, sentado y con una expresión de frustración e ira pura. Minami estaba a su lado, insistiéndole en que se levantara, pero él no hacía caso, parecía en un trance, sólo miraba hacia el hielo. No lo soporté.

—¡Yuuri! —le grité a todo pulmón. Mi grito salió ronco y áspero después de haber corrido tanto.

Alzó la mirada y vi cómo me buscó con desesperación, yo estaba en frente pero no parecía reconocerme. Me ofrecieron de inmediato unos patines y justo ahora intentaba ponérmelos, pero me frustré tanto que... a la mierda todo, los lancé a un lado y me metí al hielo así como así.

—¡Yuuri! —exclamé cuando al fin lo tenía en frente. Hice a un lado a Minami y me dejé caer de rodillas al hielo. Lo rodeé por completo entre mis brazos. Percibí que su cuerpo estaba helado, aspiré su aroma y sentí su temblor incesante.

—Viktor —lo escuché soltar en un suspiro. Correspondió al abrazo, pero eso ni nada podía calmar mi alocado corazón que latía en angustia de sólo saber lo que se avecinaba.

Entonces me separé un poco de él para mirarlo e inspeccionar bien su rostro. Esa bella cara que no había visto en casi dos semanas. Apreté sus mejillas entre mis manos y nuestros ojos se conectaron por tiempo indefinido.

Tenía miedo, miedo de lo que estaba a punto de revelarle. ¿Me odiaría después de eso?

—No puedo, Viktor... —sus ojos se inundaron en lágrimas—... no puedo patinar —su voz se quebró al final y yo no lo soporté. Había una opresión inmensa en mi pecho.

—Lo sé.

—¿Lo sabes? —me miró asombrado y aún muy lloroso.

—Salgamos de aquí, estás empapado.

—No. Explícame cómo es eso de que "lo sabes"

Suspiré.

—Primero salgamos de aquí. Hablaremos afuera —lo ayudé a incorporarse y salimos de la pista, bajo la atenta mirada de todos.

—Dime ya —exigió, estaba muy desesperado y tembloroso.

Tomé sus manos entre las mías, las apreté y las besé.

—Estás muy nervioso. Necesitas tranquilizarte.

—Viktor —suplicó. Se había dado cuenta ya de que le ocultaba algo.

—Vamos a casa —besé su frente—. Necesitas tranquilizarte. Hablaremos allá.

Miré a los demás y les agradecí con un leve asentimiento de cabeza, enseguida salí con Yuuri del establecimiento y tomamos un taxi rumbo a su casa. Estaba trémulo y ansioso.

—Tranquilo —lo atraje hacia mi pecho, abrazándolo con fuerza y posando mi barbilla sobre su cabeza, aspirando el delicioso aroma de su cabello—. Tranquilo por favor.

—No puedo —sollozó—. Si supieras lo que... lo que sentí sobre el hielo... —se aferró con más fuerza a mí—. Mi cuerpo no me respondió de manera correcta. Estuve entrenando estas dos semanas para darte una sorpresa cuando regresaras, quería que me vieras recuperado, quería que me vieras patinar de nuevo.

—Yuuri... —ahora a mí se me quebró la voz.

—Lo siento —se separó un poco y me miró con esos ojos otoñales tan hermosos. Estaban llorosos e hinchados—. Quizás estoy dramatizando un poco —mostró una leve sonrisa—. Me sentí en un abismo, pero cuando llegaste tú... —suspiró—. Mi desesperación disminuyó un poco. Es sólo que esto me sorprendió mucho, no poder patinar en el primer intento es frustrante, pero si sigo entrenando puede que yo...

—No mi amor, no lo hagas —supliqué.

—Viktor... —se asombró y la duda se sembró en él—. ¿Por qué no?

No soporté el peso de esa pregunta. Lo atraje a mis brazos y lo apreté con fuerza. Afortunadamente llegamos en ese momento a casa. Entramos y su familia se fue sobre nosotros, preguntando mil cosas a la vez. Fue el señor Katsuki quien detuvo a Mari y a Hiroko-san. Yuuri evadió cualquier pregunta yéndose a encerrar a su habitación.

—Iré a hablar con él. Tengo que decirle la verdad —miré a su padre y éste asintió con una triste expresión en su rostro.

Entré sin tocar y él se quejó, avergonzándose un poco, pues se estaba cambiando la ropa empapada. Lo encontré sólo en ropa interior.

—Déjame ayudarte —caminé hacia él y tomé la playera que recién había sacado de sus cajones, junto con un pantalón cómodo. Le ayudé a ponerse la playera, lo hice con lentitud y sin dejar de admirar su cuerpo. Sus músculos estaban marcados y firmes, ya no era más un chico flaco y escuálido, volvía a ser mi katsudon y mil veces mejor. Vaya que el entrenamiento había dado frutos. Terminé de ponerle la playera y le extendí sus anteojos, sorprendiéndome de lo pesados que éstos eran. En seguida tomé el pantalón.

—Viktor, no tienes que... —lo interrumpí.

—Déjame hacerlo, por favor —le pedí con una suave sonrisa. Quise decirle: Si siempre te desnudo ¿Por qué no puedo vestirte?

Él asintió con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y se apoyó en mis hombros cuando me agaché y le pedí que subiera un pie para meterlo al pantalón. Cuando ambos pies estuvieron dentro, deslicé con lentitud la tela por sus piernas, obviamente acariciando y sintiendo su piel bajo mi tacto. Llegué a sus caderas y llevé mis manos hacia atrás, acariciando su trasero, sin apretarlo ni nada, sólo fue una sutil caricia. Sentía que no era el momento de hacer ninguna broma y mucho menos molestarlo, no con lo que estaba por decirle.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? Estás muy raro ¿Tiene algo que ver con el hecho de que no pueda patinar?

Me estremecí al escucharlo decir eso y él pareció darse cuenta.

—Sí, tiene que ver con eso.

—¡Habla ya! —se desesperó.

Suspiré.

—Yuuri, no debes alterarte. Debes saber que hay muchas soluciones para que vuelvas a patinar. Ya lo consulté con tus médicos e incluso encontré una buena clínica en San Petersburgo que ofrece una excelente terapia para que te recuperes por completo y... —dije muy rápidamente, hasta que él me interrumpió. Quizás esta no fue la mejor forma de decírselo.

—Espera —rio amargamente—. ¿"Para que vuelvas a patinar"? ¿Estás diciendo que no puedo patinar? Es decir... hace rato no pude hacerlo y sí, me frustré mucho, pero... ¿Es algo que jamás podré hacer?

Tenía que soltarlo tal como era, sin importar lo que pudiera pasar, debía decirle la verdad directamente.

—Cuando estabas en coma... —suspiré—. Los médicos me dijeron muchas cosas negativas. Lo peor era la posibilidad de que murieras y eso... —apreté los puños con impotencia—... eso me estaba matando. Después mejoraste y ya nada más importó para mí. Me dijeron que existía la posibilidad de que aparecieran secuelas del accidente, desde incapacidad motriz, hasta pérdida de memoria, de lenguaje o de vista. Pero nada de eso me importaba si el cielo me daba la oportunidad de vivir más tiempo a tu lado. Cuando despertaste nos llevamos una gran sorpresa al ver que no hubo ninguna secuela significativa, pero... cuando te hicieron los estudios, descubrieron que cierta parte de tu cerebro se dañó tras la hemorragia, por lo cual quedabas completamente incapacitado para volver a patinar —terminé de explicar con el mayor tacto posible. Eso me dolía tanto como a él.

—No puede ser... no, eso no es posible —se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza.

—¡Yuuri! —lo tomé entre mis brazos cuando vi que poco a poco iba perdiendo la consciencia. Lo llamé un par de veces más, incluso lo zarandeé, pero nada funcionó. Estaba inconsciente.

Hiroko-san apareció de pronto, detrás de ella venía el resto de la familia, al parecer habían estado esperando afuera.

—¡¿Qué le pasó?! —se espantó.

—Se desmayó.

Lo recosté en su cama y me quedé a su lado el resto de la mañana. Pronto vi que se movía para acomodarse en la cama, ya sólo dormía. Decidí dejarlo descansar, así que salí y de nuevo me topé con Hiroko-san.

—Hijo ¿Estás bien?

—Sí.

—Te veo muy angustiado.

—Lo estoy —suspiré y recordé el motivo principal por el que había venido. Todo había cambiado en tan pocas horas—. ¿Puedo hablar con usted un momento?

—Por supuesto que sí —me sonrió cálidamente y caminamos hacia el jardín trasero. Ella esperó pacientemente hasta que yo comenzara a hablar.

—Estoy por hacer algo, pero necesito que me diga qué piensa al respecto, pues... hace poco vivieron una larga temporada sin Yuuri. Cinco años, si no mal recuerdo.

—Sí, fueron muchos años sin mi niño. Fue lago duro, pero valió la pena —sonrió con tranquilidad.

—Lo que pasa es que estuve investigando y encontré un hospital muy bueno en San Petersburgo. Es el más cercano a Japón que hallé. Tienen el mejor programa de rehabilitación que he visto. Sé que el caso de Yuuri es muy complicado y especial, pero tengo la esperanza de que él pueda volver a patinar. Lo conozco lo suficiente para saber que él es para nada común como los demás, y sé que podrá recuperarse gracias a esa gran resistencia que tiene.

—¿Es en serio? —sus ojos brillaron—. A mí no me importa si él no vuelve a patinar porque estoy orgullosa de él tal y como es, pero sé que él no volvería a ser el mismo sin el patinaje. Es su mayor pasión.

—Lo sé, y por eso me tardé más en volver. Durante estas dos semanas estuve haciendo reparaciones en mi casa y preparando todo para que Yuuri se vaya a vivir conmigo.

—Vaya... —se asombró—. ¿Ya lo hablaste con él?

—Estaba por hacerlo, pero se desmayó cuando le di la noticia de su condición.

—Sé que aceptará —dijo de pronto, con una sonrisa.

—Pero usted... ¿Qué opina?

—Él es feliz contigo, Vitya, y si él es feliz, yo lo soy también —soltó una risilla—. Voy a extrañarlo horrores, pero ya lo veía venir. Sabía que en una u otra circunstancia, él terminaría yendo a vivir contigo.

—Hiroko-san —me conmoví un poco—. ¡Pero vendremos todo el tiempo a visitarlos! Para serle sincero, me gusta más vivir aquí, en Japón.

—¿¡Entonces cuando se casen vivirán aquí?! —se emocionó tanto que no pude evitar recordar mi felicidad inicial y el verdadero motivo por el cual estaba aquí, y al parecer ella también notó ese pequeño detalle—. Por cierto, Vitya-chan ¿Por qué volviste antes?

—Eso... —sonreí como bobo—... eso es porque Yuuri y yo nos casaremos.

Soltó un gritillo loco y frenético antes de abrazarme con mucha fuerza y entusiasmo. Entonces la puse al tanto de todo lo ocurrido.

—¡No puedo creerlo! —sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas—. Entonces ya es oficial.

—No realmente. Aún me falta pedírselo de frente y entregarle el anillo que... —me congelé y por mi mente pasaron varias imágenes como relámpagos, una tras otra: anillos, caen en mi frente, rebotan, quedan olvidados bajo la mesa de la sala—. ¡Demonios!

—¿Qué pasa?

—¡Los anillos! ¡Los olvidé en mi casa!

Ella soltó una risilla traviesa.

—Ni siquiera trajiste equipaje ¿No es así?

Me avergoncé un poco, y más cuando ella me quitó la bufanda que traía puesta.

—Hijo, te estás asando con esto. No sé cómo estaba el clima en tu casa, pero aquí estamos en pleno verano, me da calor verte —rio, y yo con ella al darme cuenta por primera vez—. Y no te preocupes por los anillos, Yuuri ya te aceptó sin ellos.

—Es verdad, ¡Pero no! ¡No es oficial hasta que se entregue el anillo! Llamaré a Irina y le pediré que me los mande por paquetería y... —llevé una mano a mi bolsillo, donde siempre estaba mi celular, notando la enorme falla en mi plan—. Demonios.

—No te preocupes, hijo. Se lo puedes dar cuando se vaya contigo.

—Entonces... ¿Está usted de acuerdo?

—¡Por supuesto que sí! Pero antes que nada, dime ¿Quién es Irina?

Había olvidado lo analítica que era ella.

Suspiré pesadamente. Ya había pensado en decírselo, pues era como una segunda madre para mí y le tengo toda la confianza del mundo, pero temía su reacción, y es que cuando le dices a la gente que eres divorciado y que no puedes ver ni en pintura a tu ex, parecen estar de acuerdo; pero, cuando eres divorciado y te llevas de maravilla con tu ex, parece ser un crimen mortal.

—Hiroko-san, le voy a ser muy sincero, pero antes que nada debo decirle que no tiene de qué preocuparse —sonreí, nervioso—. Irina es mi exesposa.

Sus ojos castaños parpadearon muchas veces seguidas, incrédula a lo que mis labios le decían.

—¿Eras casado? —estaba muy asombrada.

—Lo fui, hace mucho tiempo. Ocho años, para ser precisos.

—¡Tenías veinte!

—Nos casamos a los diecinueve.

—Vaya, que precoz.

—_Yuuri me ha dicho lo mismo _—pensé con diversión, pero no por eso menos nervioso—. Ella ha sido mi mejor amiga desde que tenía tres años. El casarnos fue un error muy grande y nos dimos cuenta de ello, por eso nos divorciamos justo al año, pero seguimos siendo amigos muy cercanos.

—Supongo que Yuuri no lo sabe —dijo con seriedad.

—No. ¡Pero pienso decírselo muy pronto! Ese era el otro lado de mi plan... —y procedí a explicarle mi idea inicial de revelarle todo de mí, estando allá en Rusia.

Cuando terminé de platicarle todo, se quedó muy pensativa por un buen rato.

—Bien, pero es mejor que se lo digas cuanto antes.

—Lo sé.

—No lo va a tomar bien, pero te va a decir que todo está bien, ya lo conoces —suspiró—. No le hagas caso y consiéntelo.

—De eso me encargo yo, no se preocupe.

—Pero... ¿Estás seguro de que entre ustedes ya no hay nada?

—Pasé estas dos semanas viviendo muy cerca de ella, créame, no puedo verla como otra cosa que no sea como hermana y estoy seguro de que ella piensa lo mismo. ¿Sabe? Nuestro divorcio fue en acuerdo mutuo, no hubo conflictos ni complicaciones, simplemente ambos decidimos que era lo mejor.

—Confío en ti, Vitya-chan.

Sonreí y suspiré en seguida.

—Iré a ver si ya despertó —apreté los puños, tenía miedo.

—No te asustes, hijo, él te ama. No puede estar enojado contigo por esto.

Suspiré más pesadamente, sonreí y la abracé con cariño.

—Gracias, Hiroko-san.

—Puedes decirme "mamá", no me molestaría.

La apreté más fuerte entre mis brazos, emocionado.

—Gracias —le dije, y soltó un gritillo cuando la levanté un poco del suelo. Luego estalló en carcajadas.

—Ya, anda, ve con Yuuri antes de que despierte —me dio pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda, la solté y la miré con mucho cariño.

—Gracias —le volví a decir, después de darle un beso en la cabeza, tal como hacía con mi madre.

Cuando llegué al cuarto de Yuuri, noté que todo seguía tal cual lo dejé: las cortinas cerradas, las luces apagadas y un pequeño y sexy cerdito acostado bocabajo en la cama. No resistí la tentación de sentarme a su lado y acariciar su cabello. La luz matutina se colaba entre las cortinas, dándole directo al rostro. Lo acaricié con cariño y devoción. Lo había extrañado tanto que nada me importaba en esos momentos.

Deslicé las yemas de mis dedos por su frente, descubriéndola por completo, luego descendí por el puente de su nariz. Sonreí al ver lo pequeña y exquisita que ésta era. Enseguida acaricié su mejilla y finalmente mis dedos terminaron sobre sus labios. Oh, esos labios que me quitaban el sueño, delgados, exquisitos y al mismo tiempo con la suficiente carne para hacerme desfallecer entre ellos. Presioné mi pulgar sobre su labio inferior y encajé los dientes en el mío, conteniendo mis ganas de besarlo. ¿Pero qué rayos? ¿Por qué me detenía?

Y así sin más, lo besé.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que me correspondiera. Me sentí inmensamente feliz, hasta que sentí humedad en su rostro. Al separarme pude notar que estaba llorando. Sus hermosos ojos castaños me miraban con una extraña tristeza mezclada con enojo.

—Viktor... ¿Por qué volviste?

Eso me dolió en el alma.

—Porque aceptaste casarte conmigo.

Vi que se ponía rígido de pronto.

—Pero me colgaste cuando te di el sí.

—El teléfono se me cayó a un canal y por eso me vine cuanto antes, ni siquiera traje equipaje —me reí, él me miró extraño—. Es una larga historia. Lo importante es que ahora estamos juntos.

Se incorporó hasta quedar sentado en la cama, frente a mí. Lo miré y no supe cómo reaccionar. Su expresión era seria, sus manos temblaban y pronto todo su cuerpo tembló.

—No volveré a patinar... ¿Y tú tomaste la decisión de no decírmelo? —bajó la mirada—. Eres increíble —masculló—. De verdad increíble. ¿Pensaste que sería más fácil lidiar conmigo si no me decías la verdad? Por eso volviste a Rusia. Regresarás a tu país después de todo. ¿Y por qué no? Si lo que nos unió en un principio ahora ya no existe. No volveré a patinar.

Lo dijo con tanto dolor y decepción que mi corazón se contrajo.

—Yuuri —lo obligué a mirarme—. No digas eso, si crees que me acerqué a ti en un principio sólo por tu patinaje... estás muy equivocado. Te amo por lo que eres. ¿Me escuchas? Te amo —terminé tomándolo de los hombros, obligándolo a mírame fijamente a los ojos—. ¿Cómo puedo hacerte entender eso?

—No sirvo de nada si no sé patinar.

Demonios, se estaba comportando endemoniadamente frágil. Lo observé con pensativa expresión.

—Deberías irte y seguir con tu vida, con tu carrera. Yo sólo sería un estorbo —continuó, dirigiéndome la sonrisa más triste y hueca que hubiera podido imaginar en él.

No soporté el dolor que implicaban aquellas palabras y lo rodeé fuertemente con mis brazos, apretándolo contra mí, secando sus mudas lágrimas con mi camisa.

—Yuuri Katsuki, eres un completo idiota —murmuré con cariño, aguantando mis ganas de llorar con él.

Sentí cómo mi corazón se hundía el escucharlo sollozar y sentir cómo su cuerpo trémulo se convulsionaba levemente debido al llanto.

Mis palabras se quedaron ahogadas en la garganta ¿Qué palabras? Ni siquiera tengo idea de qué decirle, no era bueno consolando a las personas.

—No quiero, en verdad no quiero perderte, Viktor, pero sería egoísta de mi parte detenerte. Tienes un futuro brillante sobre la pista, yo sólo soy un estorbo.

—¡Basta! —estallé, separándolo de mí y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos mientras lo tomaba con fuerza de los hombros—. Deja ya de decir esas cosas. No me voy a apartar de tu lado, antes de eso soy capaz de renunciar a mi carrera, de no volver a Rusia, incluso soy capaz de no volver a pisar el hielo, todo sea por tenerte a mi lado. Yuuri, entiende de una vez que esto que siento por ti va más allá de lo humanamente entendible —tomé su mano y la puse sobre mi pecho—. ¿Sientes esto? —vi que tragó en seco y asintió, aún sollozando levemente—. Sin ti a mi lado, esto no tendría vida —puse su mano justo sobre mi corazón—. No sé qué me hiciste, Yuuri Katsuki —sonreí—. Pero estoy tan enamorado de ti que soy capaz de convertirme en tu acosador si es que se te ocurre dejarme.

—Viktor... —soltó una risilla-sollozo muy graciosa. Se talló un ojo, viéndose totalmente adorable—... aun así, estoy muy enojado contigo por ocultármelo ¿Creíste que no me iba a dar cuenta? En algún momento me iba a enterar, y creo que no fue de la mejor forma —me reprochó y yo hice mi mejor cara de cachorro tierno.

—No te enojes conmigo —pedí suavemente.

—Voy a seguir enfadado —no solía hacerlo, pero cuando lo hacía, yo terminaba cediendo ante cualquiera de sus peticiones. Estaba haciendo una expresión de puchero tan tierna que asalté sus labios en un beso nada inocente.

—¿Sigues enojado? —pregunté, él infló sus mejillas y entonces volví a besarlo, sólo que ahora usé mis manos en su nuca para atraerlo más a mí. Él correspondió, pero no me tocó ni acarició. Estaba enojado de verdad, lo sentí en la fiereza que usaba para besarme ¿Me había mordido? Quizás sí.

Me separé luego de unos segundos, miré su expresión y pregunté:

—¿Y ahora?

—Muy enojado —frunció el ceño, pero no se movió ni un centímetro. Esperaba que fuera yo quien lo besara, eso me hizo sonreír.

—Veamos si sigues enojado después de esto —puse una mano en su espalda y otra en su nuca antes de atraerlo a mis labios en un beso fuerte y lleno de lujuria. Él correspondió, siguiéndome el ritmo a la perfección. Como dije antes: aprende rápido. Enseguida descendí una de mis manos a su cintura, pegando más su cuerpo al mío. La caricia se volvió más profunda y necesitada. Habían sido dos semanas de sueños eróticos con Yuuri, de duchas frías para aguantar el deseo irrefrenable de volar a Japón sólo para hacerle el amor, y ahora que lo tenía en frente no iba a contener mis ganas.

Abrí mi boca y con la punta de la lengua acaricié sus labios, pidiéndole acceso. Pronto nuestras lenguas se encontraron en una dulce danza caliente y húmeda. No me contuve más y lo tumbé sobre el colchón, permaneciendo en todo momento sobre él. Soltó un leve gemido cuando me separé de sus labios y comencé a morder sin cuidado su cuello. La tela de su playera me incomodaba tanto que no me importaba hacerla jirones, pero él fue más astuto y me tumbó hacia un lado para incorporarse de la cama y comenzar a desvestirse. Sonreí al ver que él tampoco quedaría satisfecho sólo con besos ardientes, no señor. Mi sonrisa se convirtió en una completamente boba al ver todo su cuerpo ¿Era posible que cambiara tanto en tan sólo dos semanas? No estaba en sí musculoso, aún seguía siendo yo quien estaba un poco más marcado, pero había recuperado su peso y eso incrementaba mi lívido a grados increíbles. Sólo de imaginar mis manos sobre su piel, apretando, estrujando. Me enloquecía.

—¿No te vas a desvestir? —me preguntó con seriedad. Viéndome desde su posición al lado de la cama, portando sólo su ropa interior. Sonreí al ver su expresión seria, tratando de mantener su fachada de enojo que... en verdad era creíble, estaba demasiado serio, no había ni un atisbo de sonrojo o vergüenza en su rostro, o al menos no hasta que se me ocurrió decirle lo siguiente:

—Desvísteme tú —me tumbé en la cama, haciendo una pose que seguro vi en una de las modelos de lencería de las revistas de Irina.

Entonces sí se sonrojó furiosamente, pero eso no impidió que se lanzara sobre mí y que en menos de un segundo lo tuviera a horcajadas sobre mis caderas, arrancándome con agilidad el suéter y todo lo que había debajo, el pantalón salió sobrando, al igual que el resto de todas mis prendas. Se sonrojó de nuevo al verme por completo desnudo y más cuando hice lo mismo con él. De pronto me besó en los labios con una pasión desenfrenada, sentí su lengua explorando mi boca y sus dientes mordiendo mi labio superior. Solté un quejido cuando sentí que éstos se incrustaban con más fuerza, pero él no se detuvo, sonreí por eso.

Sus labios bajaron por mi cuello y de pronto fueron sus dientes los que iban dejando marcas por toda mi piel. Tuve que morderme los labios para evitar soltar un gemido, y es que sus caricias eran condenadamente placenteras, y el dolor que me provocaban sus dientes sobre mi piel era tan agradable. Luego descendió por mi clavícula y pecho hasta detenerse en uno de mis pezones. Pasó su lengua por encima de él, logrando que mi espalda se arqueara un poco y que mi boca soltara un gemido sonoro cuando lo mordió con un poco de rudeza.

—Yuuri —gemí—. Eres tan sexy —acaricié su rostro. Su cabello azabache caía en mechones por su frente, dándole un aspecto inocente que para nada era compatible con él en esos momentos. No dijo nada, ni siquiera me sonrió, sólo tomó mis costados con sus cálidas manos mientras dejaba un sendero de besos a lo largo de mi esternón hasta mi barriga, se detuvo en mi ombligo, pasando su lengua por ahí. Volví a gemir, enterrando mis manos en su cabellera y enredando mis piernas alrededor de su cuerpo.

Su boca entonces descendió un poco más debajo de mi ombligo, llegando a mi vientre bajo, luego entró a un área un poco más sensible. Abrió mis piernas y yo, sorprendido por esa actitud tan lujuriosa, volví a gemir; más que nada al sentir su respiración pesada en mi ingle. Estaba haciendo lo mismo que yo le hice dos semanas atrás, pero no podía creer que lo estuviera haciendo tan bien siendo su primera vez. Se veía tan seguro de sí mismo, tan serio, tan eros.

Gemí con fuerza al sentir las yemas de sus dedos rozando mi miembro por completo erecto. Bajé la mirada y pude notar que él estaba en las mismas condiciones que yo. De pronto sentí un almohadazo en la cara. Me desconcerté un poco por eso.

—No seas tan ruidoso. Mis padres te escucharán —pidió, con sus mejillas un poco sonrojadas y su respiración agitada. Eso me excitaba aún más—. Muerde la almohada, si quieres... —luego de decir eso, bajó su rostro de nuevo a mi entrepierna. Yo apreté la almohada entre mis manos, quería ver cada gesto de su rostro cuando lo hiciera, pero me avergonzaba tanto que me llevé la almohada al rostro.

—No mires mucho —pedí, avergonzado al notar que no hacía nada más que observar mi entrepierna.

—L-lo siento —dijo y tuve que quitarme la almohada del rostro para mirarlo. Ahora sí, los dos nos sonrojamos mucho—. Aquí voy —tragó con fuerza y vi el nerviosismo que no pudo ocultar por más tiempo—. Si no te gusta, detenme cuanto antes.

—Yuuri, no tienes que hacerlo si no... ¡Ah! —jadeé al sentir su lengua en la punta. Sólo había sido un roce dubitativo, pero a éste le siguió uno mucho más seguro. Ahora movió su lengua en círculos, sólo sobre la cabeza. Entonces fue mi turno de enterrar mis uñas en sus hombros.

—¡Usa la almohada! —gruñó, sin dejar de hacer su trabajo. Fue ahí cuando me percaté de que salían muchos gemidos de mi boca, no los podía controlar—. Y dices que yo soy el ruidoso —murmuró enfurruñado, pero no por eso menos avergonzado.

Solté una risilla.

—Ya veremos cuando llegue tu turno ¡Ah! —mordí la almohada al sentirme dentro de su boca, húmeda y caliente. ¡Dios mío! Eso se sentía tan bien—. Y-Yuuri... sólo no uses tus... ¡Ah! ...tus dientes.

Sí, aprendía rápido. Las caricias con su lengua eran ágiles y el movimiento de su cabeza iba a un ritmo demasiado placentero. Sentí que íbamos muy rápido, eso, sumado a la necesidad que teníamos el uno del otro, la bomba estallaría muy pronto.

—Oh... mi amor —gemí—. Y-ya no lo hagas, por favor —tuve que detenerlo. Miré su expresión decepcionada y azorada.

—¿N-no te gustó? —se separó por completo de mí, evitando cualquier contacto con mi piel, y en especial con mi entrepierna. Yo miré su expresión unos segundos y sonreí mientras extendía mi mano para acariciar su rostro.

—¡Demonios! Ha sido lo mejor que me has hecho, claro que me gustó, pero estoy muy cerca de terminar, y no quiero hacerlo en tu boca.

Se sonrojó furiosamente, entendiendo a lo que me refería. Entonces los papeles se invirtieron. Me incorporé lo suficiente para tumbarlo sobre el colchón. Tomé sus piernas y las puse sobre mis hombros. El sonrojo en todo su rostro aumentó al reconocer la posición.

—Te dije que haríamos el bambú. Espero que hayas estudiado lo suficiente —le dije mientras me acomodaba en su entrada, pero antes de que hiciera cualquier movimiento, tomó la almohada y la puso bajo su trasero para alzar un poco más sus caderas—. Eres buen aprendiz —lo elogié.

—Oh, cállate —me dijo, frunciendo el ceño, pero su rostro se transformó en una mueca de dolor cuando entré lentamente en él.

—Lo siento, lo siento —quería inclinarme sobre él y besarlo para mitigar el dolor de hacerlo así, a pelo, pero la posición en la que estábamos no me lo permitía, así que aproveché para admirar su cuerpo entero una vez más. Pasé mis manos por sus abdominales más bajos y ascendí hasta su pecho, acariciando los pezones con suavidad. Todo eso lo hacía mientras entraba de poco a poco en él, con la intención de distraerlo un poco del dolor. Entonces descendí una mano a su miembro. ¡Cuánto lo había extrañado! Y lo acaricié en toda su longitud. Sonreí el ver lo duro que estaba. Lo tomé con una mano y comencé a acariciar de arriba abajo, pero se me resbaló y rebotó chistosamente contra su abdomen, presumiendo de una gran rigidez.

Pronto comencé a moverme en un rítmico vaivén de caderas. Sus gemidos no tardaron en hacerse notar, así que retiré la almohada que estaba debajo de él y se la lancé a la cara. Él no dijo nada, la aceptó y la mordió con mucha fuerza, temí que la rompiera. Debía admitir que quería escucharlo gritar mi nombre, pero debíamos ser considerados, toda su familia estaba en casa y las paredes eran muy delgadas.

Esa posición era muy placentera. Cada vez que me introducía por completo en él, podía sentir que alcanzaba un punto que lo hacía estremecerse con violencia. Mi cuerpo comenzaba a ser recorrido por un conocido placer, el placer que anunciaba la culminación. Él pareció notarlo, pues dejé de estimular su erección y llevé mis manos a sus caderas, alzándolas todo lo posible para que la penetración fuera más profunda.

Sentí cómo sus paredes se contraían voluntariamente, lo estaba haciendo con toda la intención, lo noté al ver ese brillo malicioso en sus ojos. Comencé a embestirlo con una fuerza que nunca antes había utilizado. Sus gemidos se oían a pesar de la almohada en su boca, pero ya nada me importaba, sólo quería hacerlo mío.

Bajé sus piernas de mis hombros, en el transcurso noté con diversión que los dedos de sus pies estaban completamente engarruñados debido al placer. Enseguida cambié de posición a algo más tradicional, sólo me puse entre sus piernas y seguí bombeando ferozmente. Sentí que con cada embestida nos íbamos deslizando más hacia la orilla, pero tampoco me importó. Lo embestí una, dos, tres veces con mucha fuerza mientras me inclinaba sobre él, llenando su cuello de besos, succionando y mordiendo todo a mi paso. Aproveché para volver a hacer esa marca de mis dientes sobre su nívea piel.

—Ah ¡Vitya! —gritó al mismo tiempo en que se venía por completo, pero ni así me detuve. Segundos después mi orgasmo llegó de golpe, fue como una avalancha de placer que me recorrió de pies a cabeza. Me vine dentro de él y enseguida una debilidad aplastante se apoderó de mi ser. Me tumbé sobre él y juntos recuperamos el aliento. Me sentía exhausto, pero me sorprendí sobremanera cuando sentí su erección firme contra mi vientre.

—¡Vaya! —estaba sinceramente asombrado—. Vienes con baterías recargadas.

Esperé que se avergonzara o que se riera un poco, pero no, en vez de eso asaltó mis labios con una ferocidad arrebatadora. Sus manos frías se deslizaban por toda la piel de mi espalda. Mi mente me pedía una segunda ronda, pero mi cuerpo no estaba listo, no aún.

—Yuuri... —jadeé—. Mi orgasmo fue muy intenso, aún no me recupero y sinceramente estoy algo cansado —me sonrojé un poco, sintiéndome avergonzado por no satisfacer las necesidades de mi amante.

—No te preocupes —acarició mi mejilla, pero su expresión seria no se borró—. Yo me haré cargo de todo —no me dio tiempo de reaccionar, sus labios ya estaban sobre los míos y sus caricias eran más ardientes y excitantes de lo que alcanzaba a recordar—. Te extrañé mucho —fueron las primeras palabras lindas que me dijo desde que volví. Estaba muy extraño, sabía que estaba dolido porque no le dije la verdad desde un principio, pero presentía que había algo más por lo que estaba enojado.

De pronto mi espalda dio contra el colchón y sonreí al ver su expresión decidida y esos ojos castaños más oscuros de lo normal.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —murmuré entrecortadamente al sentir que pasaba su lengua por mi cuello hasta llegar al lóbulo de mi oreja, el cual mordisqueó y humedeció con su lengua.

—Te voy a hacer mío —susurró sensualmente.

Fue como si inyectara una sobredosis de "eros" en mi sistema. Mi lívido se fue hasta los cielos al escucharlo susurrar eso en mi oído, acompañado de besos y mordidas. No fue necesario más para que mi excitación aumentara de manera increíble.

Gemí sonoramente cuando una mano estimulaba mi erección mientras que la otra se encargaba de abrir mis piernas. Lo ayudé un poco en esto último y dejé que me hiciera lo que le viniera en gana, estaba a su merced. Bajé la mirada un poco, sólo para toparme con su mimbro listo para entrar. Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar de emoción.

Y así entró en mí, de una sola intención, profundo, rudo, doloroso.

No se esperó a que me acoplara a su tamaño, tuve que morderme la mano tras cada embestida. Una pequeña lágrima se escapó de mis ojos. Dolía, sí. La vez anterior no hubo lubricante, pero estábamos en el agua, ahora... ahora sabía lo que se sentía hacerlo a pelo.

Tomó con fuerza mis caderas entre sus manos y siguió embistiendo, a veces rudo, a veces suave. Pronto comencé a disfrutar a lo grande. Estiré mis manos hacia su cabello y enredé mis dedos allí, los estiré un poco hasta atraerlo a mi boca. Mi mente estaba cegada por el placer, por esa sensación tan maravillosa al hacerlo de esa manera: rudo y rápido. Muy diferente a nuestros encuentros anteriores, dulces y románticos. A diferencia de esas ocasiones, ahora parecía que Yuuri estaba de verdad enojado. Su ceño no había dejado de estar fruncido y sus caricias eran muy fuertes.

Quise sentir más, así que no supe cómo lo hice, pero me incorporé lo suficiente para empujarlo ahora a él sobre el colchón, sin que se saliera de mi interior en ningún momento. Así quedé a horcajadas sobre su miembro y fui capaz de medir la profundidad y el ritmo de sus embestidas. Dios mío, eso era maravilloso. Mis caderas comenzaron a moverse involuntariamente hacia delante y hacia atrás, lo hacía con rapidez. Luego me detuve y comencé a subir y bajar, impulsándome con mis piernas. Mis ojos estaban cerrados por el placer mientras que las puntas de mis dedos acariciaban el vientre de mi amado, quien gemía suavemente con cada movimiento, y es que la fricción era deliciosa.

Abrí los ojos sólo para toparme con un sexy Yuuri retorciéndose de placer, con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y un tierno sonrojo adornando toda su cara. Sus manos se aferraban a las sábanas sobre su cabeza. Eso me llenó de felicidad, saber que mi cuerpo le brindaba el mismo placer que él me daba, era en verdad muy satisfactorio. Debía admitir que aumentó mi ego.

De pronto soltó un gruñido y yo pensé que estaba cercano a su orgasmo, pero no fue así. Abrió los ojos y se incorporó. Yo solté un leve jadeo al sentir cómo su miembro se deslizaba al salir de mí, pero luego sentí que me empujaba sobre el colchón, bocabajo.

—Yuuri —canturreé—. ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer? —acepté acostarme bocabajo e incluso alcé un poco mi trasero, anticipándome a sus ideas.

—En realidad no lo sé.

—No seas mentiroso. Leíste todo el kamasutra ¿No es así?

No respondió, en cambio, se introdujo por completo en mí, logrando una profundidad aún mayor, alcanzando un punto dentro de mi cuerpo que lograba estremecerme de pies a cabeza. Cada vello de mi piel se puso de punta con sólo sentir la profundidad que alcanzaba, ni se diga cuando comenzó a golpear sus caderas contra las mías.

Hacíamos ruido, mucho ruido con nuestras voces y con nuestros cuerpos golpeándose uno al otro con cada embestida. Yuuri era intenso y ardiente, una combinación peligrosa para mi estado actual, sentía que estaba pronto al clímax.

Mi corazón se aceleró aún más cuando una de sus manos apretó mi nalga con fuerza. Gemí y mordí las sábanas que tenía frente a mí. Su otra mano acariciaba deliciosamente toda mi espalda, luego mi cintura, después mi trasero y de ahí se coló en el espacio que había entre el colchón y mi cuerpo, alcanzó mi dolorosa erección y comenzó a estimularla hábilmente.

—Oh, Yuuri, no creo ¡Ah! Resistir... mucho ¡Ahh! —cerré los ojos y pude ver cientos de fuegos artificiales bajo mis párpados.

Su mano seguía estimulando mi entrepierna, sólo que ahora más suave y calmado, muy diferente a sus embestidas profundas, cada vez más bestiales. No tardó mucho en alcanzar el orgasmo. Sentí cómo llenaba mi interior con su esencia. Siguió bombeando con la misma intensidad, sentí que iba a desfallecer ante tanto placer, pero luego de unos momentos volví a sentir que mi interior se llenaba de nuevo.

—¡Yuuri...! —gemí cuando sentí su peso muerto sobre mi espalda. Mordió mi nuca sin salir de mi interior. Yo giré el rostro lo suficiente para que compartiéramos un beso exhausto.

Momentos después salió de mí y ambos soltamos un quejido al sentir la deliciosa fricción. Lo extraño fue cuando se incorporó, y sin siquiera mirarme, dijo:

—Iré al bañó —se puso una ligera yukata, se vistió y salió.

Mientras tanto, me quedé en el colchón, solo con mis pensamientos y esa insistente alerta en mi mente que me decía que algo no anda bien con Yuuri. El sexo fue genial, pero faltaba algo. Mi Yuuri estaba muy diferente conmigo y no sabía por qué.

Suspiré y no pude evitar sonrojarme cuando intenté ponerme de pie para vestirme pero mis piernas no me respondieron de manera correcta, dejándome tirado en el suelo.

Cuando pensé que no podía ser más vergonzoso, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y entró un Yuuri muy serio que se quedó extrañado al verme.

—¿Qué haces en el suelo? —no pudo evitar que su voz sonara ligeramente divertida.

Me sonrojé hasta las orejas.

—Es tu culpa —mascullé en voz baja, intentando ponerme de pie.

Él sonrió, tomó una yukata para cubrirme y me ayudó a sentarme en la cama.

—¿Son las yukatas de hace dos semanas? —pregunté con una sonrisa. Él asintió levemente, un poco avergonzado—. Me encantan.

—Siento lo de hace rato —me dijo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Fui algo brusco.

Sonreí de lado y tomé su barbilla, alzándola para que me viera a los ojos.

—Me la pagarás caro, Katsuki —sentí su estremecimiento.

Entonces sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Oh, no, no. Lo siento, no quise que sonara como una amenaza, yo... —intenté consolarlo.

—¡No es eso! —exclamó, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos—. Estoy exhausto —suspiró, calmando su llanto—. Eso es todo. Ha sido un día muy difícil.

—Hay algo que no me quieres decir —tomé su rostro entre mis manos y lo miré seriamente. Muy pronto sucumbió ante mi mirada.

—Tengo mucho qué decir, pero no quiero pensar más en ello. ¿Tú cómo te sentirías si te dijeran que no puedes volver a patinar en tu vida? Dime —exigió.

Oh... era eso. Por eso estuvo tan extraño mientras hacíamos el amor.

—Si tuviera que dejarlo a cambio de estar contigo, lo aceptaría sin dudar —fui directo y sincero.

—No, Viktor, no me digas eso —sollozó un poco.

—Mi amor —tomé de nuevo su rostro entre mis manos, pues se había zafado de mi caricia—. ¿Y si te digo que hay una solución a tu problema? —no debo prometerle nada, pero me atreví a hacerlo—. Hay una manera de que recuperes tus capacidades motoras. Por eso estuve estas semanas en Rusia, encontré un hospital en San Petersburgo que puede ayudarte, ya hablé con el médico, le expuse tu caso y está de acuerdo en atenderte. Pero para eso necesito que vayas a vivir por tiempo indefinido a mi casa —sonreí de lado al ver cómo sus ojos temblaban y brillaban al mismo tiempo—. ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas vivir conmigo?

Sus ojos se iluminaron aún más. No lo pensó dos veces antes de lanzarse a mis brazos y sollozar de alegría.

—Claro que sí, mi amor, claro que sí.

¡Me dijo "mi amor"!

Quise gritar de júbilo, pero me contuve. Ese sí era mi Yuuri.

—¿Sigue en pie tu respuesta a mi propuesta? —pregunté con una risilla, él se separó y me miró con una sonrisa.

—Es obvio que sí.

—¿Sí qué?

—Sí quiero casarme contigo —rodeó mi cuello entre sus brazos y me atrajo a un dulce beso. ¡Sí! Ese era el Yuuri que tanto extrañé. Me gustaba el Yuuri rudo y salvaje, pero faltaba esa chispa de ternura en él—. ¡Por cierto! —dijo de pronto—. Yurio volverá mañana temprano a Rusia. Sus clases darán inicio en un par de semanas, así que tiene que prepararse, dijo que iba a aprovechar para hablar contigo, pero no sé qué es lo que tenga que decirte, deberías de ir con él.

—Quizás más tarde —me tumbé sobre el colchón, arrastrándolo conmigo—. Ahora sólo quiero recuperar todo el tiempo que no estuve contigo —aspiré el delicioso aroma de su cabello.

—Yo también —suspiró—. Oye.

—¿Sí?

—¿En verdad se te cayó el teléfono a un canal?

Reí.

—No me esperaba esa llamada tuya, mucho menos con esas palabras, Dios, casi me da un infarto, incluso estuve a punto de lanzarme por un puente para recuperar el teléfono.

—Si perdiste el celular, entonces perdiste también tu galería de fotos.

—No te emociones, tengo un respaldo completo, al menos de tus fotos.

Reí al sentir que golpeaba levemente mi pecho con su puño.

—Otra cosa —frunció el ceño—. No te sorprendiste cuando dije que estuve entrenando. Ya lo sabías ¿Cierto?

—No te puedo mentir. A Mari-chan se le salió comentármelo —reí—. ¡Pero no la culpes! Le pedí que te cuidara y que me mantuviera al tanto de lo que hicieras.

—¡Pero era una sorpresa! —se quejó.

—Y vaya que me sorprendiste —colé mi mano hasta pellizcar su costado por debajo de la ropa—. Ahora sí eres mi katsudon —escondí mi rostro en su cuello y aspiré ese delicioso aroma—. Extrañaba tanto tu olor.

—No digas cosas tan raras —se avergonzó y yo reí.

—¡Pero es verdad! Hueles tan bien —aspiré y suspiré. Un pesado sueño me invadió—. Yuuri.

—¿Sí?

—Tengo un par de razones muy buenas para no salir de aquí a pesar de que aún es medio día y que quizás nos esperen para comer juntos.

—¿Cuáles son? —me miró extrañado.

—La primera es que estoy seguro de que nuestros gritos se oyeron en toda la casa.

—¡Qué vergüenza!

—No tanto como la que yo siento en estos momentos. No sé si podré ver a tus padres de nuevo a la cara, no después de que me escucharan gemir así.

—¿Cuál es la segunda razón?

—Que no puedo caminar. ¡Me dejaste inválido, hombre!

—¡Lo siento! —se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y se escondió en el espacio entre mi pecho y mi brazo.

—Valió la pena —besé su cabeza—. Extrañaba oírte gemir así —confesé.

—Quizás deberíamos hacerlo en otra parte, digo, la próxima vez —se sonrojó tiernamente.

—La próxima vez será en un par de días, en mi casa.

—No creo aguantar tanto —murmuró en serio, sin intenciones lujuriosas y eso me excitó mucho.

—Eres tan travieso —reí y lo abracé con fuerza—. Amor —dije, quedito.

—¿Sí?

—Estoy muy cansado.

—Duerme.

—¿Puedo dormir sobre tu pecho?

—No tienes que preguntarlo —se acomodó lo suficiente para que pudiera acomodar mi cabeza sobre su pecho, justo sobre su corazón. No supe cuánto tiempo pasó, pero según recordaba, apenas sus latidos llegaron a mis oídos, caí completamente dormido.

Desperté hasta media tarde. Sentí un vacío al encontrarme solo en la cama. Corrí un poco las cortinas y vi que el sol ya se estaba ocultando, era más tarde de lo que pensé y aun así tenía mucho sueño. Debía de ser por el cambio de horario.

Volví a acomodar la cortina en su lugar y me tumbé en la cama, soltando un quejido de incomodidad al sentir cierto dolor en una parte de mi anatomía que no quería mencionar. Quizás Yuuri sí fue un poco rudo.

Suspiré.

No me importaba, fue maravilloso. Y ahora estar entre sus sábanas, rodeado de su aroma, me llenaba de una infinita paz. Afuera se escuchaban las chicharras características del verano en Japón, y los últimos rayos del sol se ocultaban en el horizonte. Pronto mi consciencia fue disminuyendo hasta volver a caer rendido en los brazos de Morfeo, desperté más tarde, cuando me hallé sobre el regazo del amor de mi vida. Había despertado al sentir sus delgados dedos acariciando mi cuero cabelludo con sutileza, se sentía tan bien.

—Buenos días, dormilón.

Abrí bien los ojos y vi que todo a mi alrededor era penumbra. Alcé un poco la mirada para toparme con Yuuri sentado en la cama, con su espalda recargada en la pared a un lado de la ventana, y ésta con las cortinas completamente descorridas, dejando entrar una fresca brisa veraniega. Afuera se escuchaban ahora los grillos cantando.

Era mi paraíso.

—Yuuri —restregué mi cara contra sus muslos—. Quiero dormir más.

—¿No dormías mucho en casa? —preguntó de pronto.

—No —omití el hecho de que en la noche anterior me emborraché como hace tiempo no hacía. Lo que me recordaba... ¡Ese Minami fue la razón por la que me emborraché! Por su culpa, por acercarse tanto a Yuuri y robarle esas sonrisas que sólo eran mías—. ¿Qué hora es?

—Casi es media noche.

—¿No tienes sueño? —me sorprendí. Él negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de acariciar mis cabellos.

Me moví de su regazó y lo jalé de un brazo para que se acostara a mi lado, pronto nos acomodamos en cuchara, así pude abrazarlo y enterrar mi nariz en su cuello.

—Toda la familia nos escuchó, también Yurio y Otabek, incluso Minami —soltó de pronto. Oh, ya entendía, era por eso que no podía dormir.

Me sentí muy avergonzado al saber eso, pero mi vergüenza se mitigó un poco al escuchar el último nombre. Sí, ya iba siendo hora de que ese niño supiera que Yuuri era mío, en todos los aspectos.

—Fue tan vergonzoso enfrentarlo solo.

—¿Y por qué tú solo?

—¡Porque tú estabas aquí, dormido! —exclamó y yo reí antes de silenciarlo.

—¿Y por qué saliste del cuarto?

—Tenía hambre y hasta acá llegaba el olor a katsudon. Ahora que lo pienso... creo que fue plan de mi madre hacer eso para que saliéramos.

—Eres un glotón —le dije.

—Tú eres peor que yo.

—Eso no te lo discuto, grr.

—Espera ¿Seguimos hablando de comida?

—Sí, de katsudon —le respondí, claro, no sabía a qué katsudon me refería.

—Viktor, ya duérmete.

—Ya no tengo sueño.

A partir de ahí hablamos sobre muchas trivialidades, reponiendo el tiempo perdido, haciendo nuestras bromas tontas que sólo nosotros entendíamos. El tiempo se pasó volando mientras hablábamos sobre Makkachin y en la posibilidad de conseguirle novia para que tuviera cachorros, sobre cómo y cuántos serían, incluso comenzamos a pensar en nombres para ellos. Entonces un tema muy serio salió a flote, quizás arruiné la linda atmósfera que se había formado, pero no podía evitar preguntar de nuevo.

—Amor ¿En serio no quieres hijos?

—No —ni siquiera lo pensó.

Un nudo se formó en mi garganta, ahora entendía lo que sentía Irina cada vez que yo rechazaba la idea de que fuéramos padres.

—¿No crees que esa idea cambie con el tiempo?

—Lo dudo.

—Lo digo porque antes yo no deseaba ser padre, no hasta que te conocí.

Ante estas últimas palabras se giró en la cama hasta tenerme de frente.

—En verdad quieres ser padre ¿No es así? —acarició mi mejilla.

—No tienes idea cuánto.

Suspiró.

—Lo siento, Vitya, pero... yo nunca consideré esa posibilidad, siento que no sería bueno con los niños, temo que terminen odiándome, además, adoptar es muy difícil, más si se trata de una pareja como nosotros.

Tenía razón.

—Pero si fuera sencillo hacerlo ¿Adoptaríamos hijos?

Volvió a suspirar. Me miró y acomodó un mechón de cabello tras mi oreja.

—Aún es muy pronto para responderte eso. Primero casémonos, después veremos qué pasa.

—¿Eso es un sí?

—Eso es un "tal vez".

—¡Me basta con eso! —restregué mi mejilla contra la suya y él rio.

—No te emociones, no dije que sí.

—Pero hay posibilidades.

—Viktor...

—Está bien —refunfuñé, pero segundos después tuve una gran idea—. ¡Que se llame Anya si es niña! ¡Quiero que sea una niña!

—Viktor... —su tono de reproche fue más marcado.

—Anda, no me digas que no te encantaría tener un par de katsudones alegrando nuestras vidas.

Frunció la boca en una mueca chistosa.

—Yo sé que quieres, anda, di que sí.

—Quizás un niño... —murmuró demasiado bajito.

—¡Sí! —exclamé.

—¡Cállate! —me puso ambas manos sobre la boca—. Hay gente durmiendo.

—¿Y por qué no tenemos dos niñas y dos niños? —pregunté, ignorando por completo su comentario anterior.

—Hay que dormir, ya está amaneciendo.

—Pero...

—Hay que dormir —se dio media vuelta, dándome la espalda. Me dolió un poco ese gesto de su parte, pero le resté importancia y lo hice pagar caro cuando me abracé fuertemente a él—. Uhmm Viktor, estás muy caliente, me das calor. Hazte para allá —me empujó y yo terminé durmiendo en la orilla, lejos de él.

No pude enojarme, pues me imaginé nuestra vida de casados, así seríamos todas las noches. Tenía que buscar un lugar para vivir donde siempre esté fresco, así querrá que yo sea su "calentador personal" aunque me haga sufrir al poner sus pies helados en mi trasero o sus manos en mi barriga.

Y así me la pasé pensando en esas cosas hasta que Yuuri cayó completamente rendido al sueño. Entonces fue el momento perfecto para efectuar mi plan: regresar a Rusia con el pretexto de acompañar a Yurio y así recuperar los anillos. Sería un viaje de ida y vuelta, ni siquiera era necesario que despertara a Yuuri, sólo le dejaré una nota y lo veré más tarde. Sí, eso haré.

_**Yuuri.**_

Desperté cuando el sol me dio de lleno en la cara, fruncí el ceño y sonreí ampliamente al recordar que Viktor estaba a mi lado. Abrí los ojos y lo busqué con mis manos, pero no estaba su cuerpo tibio. En vez de eso, me encontré una fría y fea nota de papel que decía: "Tuve que volver a Rusia por algo que olvidé, es tu sorpresa, así que espérame, no tardaré mucho".

Refunfuñé, hice bola el papel y lo lancé lejos.

Quizás se molestó por cómo lo traté ayer. No, no creo... ¿O sí? ¡Ah! Ya no sé. Tal vez debí de haberle dicho que estaba celoso por la mujer que salió con él en la foto, o que aún tenía la incógnita sobre quién habrá comido con él en su departamento, o que escuché a una mujer llamándolo en nuestra última llamada.

Debería aclarar eso con él cuanto antes, aún me sentía algo enfadado, aunque se me pasó un poco al pensar en todo lo bueno. Sí, no podré patinar de nuevo, pero Viktor me hizo una oferta muy tentadora, me dio esperanzas de recuperarme y yo feliz de la vida he aceptado, sabía que podía superar esto, podía hacerlo si estaba a su lado, él me dará la fuerza necesaria.

Entonces una idea extraordinaria asaltó mi cabeza. Brinqué de mi cama y corrí a mi armario, saqué ropa abrigadora, me vestí, tomé mi cartera y celular, y salí corriendo de casa. Sólo dejé una nota avisando que iría a Rusia tras Viktor.

Llegué a San Petersburgo antes de lo que imaginé. Estaba ansioso por sorprenderlo con mi presencia, quién sabe... quizás me llevaría a su departamento y haríamos todo el ruido que se nos diera la gana. Esa idea me gustaba.

Todo iba bien, hasta que me di cuenta del gran idiota que fui.

¡No sabía dónde empezar a buscarlo!

Nunca antes había estado ahí, no conocía a nadie, no sabía hablar el idioma y me encontraba perdido, vaya idiota. Pensé en llamar a Viktor, pero luego recordé lo de su teléfono. Demonios. ¿Qué se supone que haría?

Comencé a rondar por un pequeño y pintoresco mercado que se puso en una gran plaza. Había gente por doquier, la mayoría iba en parejas, mirando los puestos mientras se tomaban de la mano y bebían algo caliente. Deseé estar así con Viktor, juntos, viendo las chucherías que vendían en esos puestecillos. Me paré en uno y vi con admiración un brazalete de hilo hecho a mano. Tenían unos símbolos extraños que no supe reconocer, pues estaban en ruso, pero entonces el dueño del puesto me habló en coreano.

—¿Disculpe? —pregunté, esperaba que me hablara en ruso, nunca en coreano.

—Oh, eres japonés —rio un poco—. Disculpa, es que seguido vemos turistas por este rumbo, te confundí un poco, ya sabes, los asiáticos se parecen todos entre sí.

—Sí, ajá... —no quise llevarle la contra a la única persona que parecía hablar mi idioma

—¿Te interesa ese brazalete?

—Sí, pero no sé qué dice.

El tendero rio.

—Es un amuleto para el amor. Ese tipo de brazalete es irrepetible, nunca hallarás uno igual, a excepción de su compañero —suspiró—. Todos los brazaletes vienen en pares, pero éste perdió a su pareja. Es por eso que lo tengo a mitad de precio. No da suerte si ha perdido a su par.

—Oh... ya veo —me asombré. Un brazalete irrepetible, me gusta eso. Pensé en Viktor—. Me lo llevo.

—¿Se lo darás a una persona amada?

—Sí.

—No sirve de nada. El amuleto perdió su efecto al perder a su par.

—En realidad no lo necesito como amuleto —me encogí de hombros, después de todo ya tenía el amor incondicional de él.

—Bien, entonces toma. Es todo tuyo.

—¿Cuánto es?

—Llévatelo.

—Pero...

—Sólo llévatelo —rio un poco y me despidió con la mano.

—Gracias —lo tomé y me fui. Sintiéndome perdido de nueva cuenta.

Suspiré pesadamente y me fui a sentar en una banca, mis pies dolían, empezaba a hacer más frío y no traía más ropa.

Todo comenzaba a ir de mal en peor, pues el cielo se nubló, parecía que iba a llover. Quizás debería de ir en busca de algún hotel.

Me incorporé de la banca y comencé a caminar de nuevo por el mercado. Fue ahí cuando de pronto escuché una risa que se me hizo muy familiar. Miré más hacia delante y ahí estaba ¡Era Viktor! comencé a correr en su dirección, hasta notar que no venía solo. Estaba acompañado por una mujer, ésta caminaba con él del brazo, aferrada a éste. Los vi de espaldas, así que no pude distinguir cómo era esa mujer, sólo noté que era bajita y muy delgada. No pude saber ni siquiera el color de su piel o de su pelo, ya que iba completamente abrigada. Comencé a pensar que quizás no era Viktor, pero confirmé mis sospechas cuando éste volteó un poco el rostro. Sí, era él.

El mundo se me vino encima. Mi sangre cayó hasta mis pies y mi pecho dolió con intensidad. Me quedé ahí parado, en medio del pasillo donde toda la gente transitaba. Los miré alejarse hasta que se perdieron entre la muchedumbre. Entonces me mareé un poco, mi cuerpo temblaba y todas mis sospechas se confirmaron con esa simple escena: Viktor tenía a una mujer en Rusia.

Mis pies tomaron el control de mi cuerpo, no sabía hacia dónde corría, sólo era consciente de mis lágrimas resbalando por mis mejillas. Todo lo que me había dicho era mentira, sólo me había usado. Sólo me había buscado para tener sexo. Todo había sido una mentira.

Cientos de recuerdos se agolparon en mi mente y todos ellos dolían endemoniadamente mucho ¿Qué se suponía que haría? Debía enfrentarlo y aclarar ese asunto, echarle en cara su traición. Debí seguirlo y encararlo, pero no, no tuve el valor.

Sentía un hoyo enorme en mi pecho, en parte por el aire que me faltaba al correr tanto y también por lo que vi. No sabía qué hacer ni a quién llamar. ¡Estaba desesperado! Seguí corriendo como loco por toda la ciudad hasta que mis pies me llevaron a un parque, donde encontré una banca y me dejé caer exhausto sobre ella. Estaba anocheciendo, ya era tarde, pero el sol seguía en el horizonte debido a las noches blancas típicas de aquí. Siempre pensé que la vería por primera vez con Viktor, los dos juntos mientras caminábamos por un parque como este.

No podía creerlo todavía. Sus promesas, sus palabras de amor ¡Su propuesta de matrimonio! No podían ser una mentira porque se sintieron tan reales. Quizás me estaba precipitando, él sí me amaba. Pero también amaba a una mujer... y contra eso yo no podía hacer nada.

Mi respiración seguía acelerada aún después de estar sentado por más de quince minutos. Entonces me di cuenta de que respiraba así por el llanto que quería. Dejé que saliera, lloré en silencio no sé por cuánto tiempo. Comencé a sentir una ligera brisa cayendo sobre mí, pero le di poca importancia.

—Yuuri ¿Eres tú? —se sentó junto a mí en la banca. Me giré para verlo y me sorprendí—. Vaya, sí eres tú —sonrió alegremente, al menos hasta que notó las gruesas lágrimas que caían de mis ojos, confundiéndose con la lluvia.

_**Continuará...**_

_**Sí, Viktor es el bebé llorón que comía helado de chocolate.**_

_**¿Ya vieron que Irina es buena? ¡Es un pan de Dios! Trata a Viktor como se merece jajajaaj no sucumbe ante sus encantos, por eso amo a esa mujer, es poderosa e inmune a Viktor.**_

_**¡PREGUNTAS!**_

_**1) ¿Te esperabas un capítulo así?**_

_**2) ¿Qué no te esperabas?**_

_**3) ¿te gusta el rumbo que está tomando la historia?**_

_**4) ¿Quién era la persona con la que se encontró Yuuri al final?**_

_**5) ESCENA FAVORITA.**_

_**Disculpen los horrores de ortografía y gramática jiji, trato de mejorar en ello.**_

_**AVANCE!**_

_**(Se los daré a través de mis spoilers semanales muajajaja)**_

_**Cambiando de tema, algo que me alegró bastante fue ver que las seguidoras del fic hicieron un hermoso grupo en Facebook llamado: Agape to Eros by Tsuki No Hana ¡! Me hicieron tan feliz! Jajaaj me encanta, porque si me cierran la cuenta ya no importa, pues todos los comentarios, publicaciones y fotos en las que me etiquetan están ahí, así que si me cierran la cuenta, hago otra, me agregan al grupo y es como si no hubiera perdido nada. Eso se lo agradezco a Adabella Castro mi hermosa amiga regiomontana 3 y también hay un grupo en whatsapp donde todas estamos en comunicación, gracias a Danny Nikiforov, (Otra linda amiga regiomontana, a ambas espero conocerlas el domingo que viene 3) y bueno, para los que no tengan whats, pueden integrarse a un grupo de chat en fb. Si se quieren unir a cualquiera, son bienvenidos, sólo entren al grupo del fic en fb y ahí se les da informes de los chats 3**_

_**Muchas gracias de nuevo por seguir esta historia y por animarme día con día a seguirla escribiendo 3 se vienen muchas cosas difíciles para la pareja, así que prepárense. La separación está cerca.**_

_**En fin, las dejo porque me estoy durmiendo, si se me ocurre algo más qué decir, se los haré saber por chat, whatsapp o fb. Recuerden que ahora estoy en clases y me queda muy poco tiempo para estas cosas, así que a veces tardo (mucho más que antes) en responder mensajes o ver publicaciones, pero no se preocupen, que todas las veo tarde o temprano jajaaj**_

_**Les mando un enorme abrazo psicológico y les agradezco todo el apoyo emocional que me brindaron en esta difícil semana en la que me cerraron mis dos cuentas. Gracias por todo. ¡Las amo!**_

_**Próximo capítulo: (me da miedo escribir esta parte) siempre les quedo mal y les pido una disculpa por ello, pero tengan la certeza de que este fic tendrá su final 3 nunca lo abandonaría. Así que les doy esta fecha aproximada entre el lunes 30 de enero y el miércoles 1° de febrero. Voy a estar tardándome un poquito, pues me gusta hacer caps largos.**_

_**Bye bye! 3**_

_***Lanza confetis y se va rodando felizmente***_

_**22/01/17**_

_**11:49 p.m.**_

(Cap más largo de la historia *C muere*)


	13. It's Over

**Agape to Eros**

**By Tsuki No Hana**

**13**

**"It's Over"**

—No seas amargado, Viktor, vamos a dar una vuelta. Ya viste que tu vuelo sale hasta mañana, no tiene caso que te la pases encerrado en el departamento. Aunque busques algo qué hacer ¡No hay nada! Ya lo dejaste impecable para recibir a Yuuri, anda, vamos al mercado de artesanías, quién sabe, quizás le encuentres algún obsequio de bienvenida.

—Es cierto, no había pensado en eso. Vamos.

Irina sonrió victoriosa al poder sacarlo de casa aunque fuera un momento, pues el pobre parecía león enjaulado, desesperado por volver con su pareja.

Llegaron al lugar y el ruso estaba algo desanimado y desinteresado, no dejaba de refunfuñar y quejarse por todo: "Si Yuuri estuviera aquí..." "Si Yuuri pudiera ver estas pinturas" "Si Yuuri esto..." "Si Yuuri aquello..." blah blah blah.

—Hey, frentón. Tengo una duda existencial —dijo mientras caminaban por los pasillos angostos que quedaban entre puesto y puesto. Los dos miraban todo a su alrededor. Y él no le prestaba mucha atención que digamos, estaba más concentrado en encontrar algún regalo para su novio.

—Mh... —sí, cuando Viktor estaba desanimado solía responder con ruidos, ni siquiera se molesta en usar aunque fuera un monosílabo.

—Los dos son hombres, pero en toda relación hay un "dominante" y un "pasivo" o un hombre y una mujer, vaya, no sé si me explico bien.

—Sí, sí —siguió concentrado en la mercancía de los puestos, pero nadie lo preparó para lo siguiente que estaba por escuchar.

—¿Quién de ustedes es el pasivo y quién es el dominante? Yo diría que tú eres el que va arriba al momento de hacerlo, pero conociéndote... te creo capaz de ser también el de abajo.

—Los dos lo hacemos —respondió simple y sencillamente a pesar de la sorpresa inicial que sintió al escucharla hablar tan fluidamente de un tema así.

—¡¿Q-qué?! —le dio un tic en el ojo con sólo imaginarlo.

—Tú preguntaste —rodó los ojos—. Ahora te aguantas. Sí, a veces él me lo hace y a veces yo se lo hago ¿Cuál es el problema?

—Dios mío. Ustedes no pierden el tiempo ¿Cierto?

—La vida es muy corta —sonrió de oreja a oreja—. Ahora ayúdame a... ¡Mira! —señaló un puesto de artesanías, entre ellas destacaban las muñecas matrioskas. Pero lo más curioso de eso era el hecho de que ahí mismo las hacían, personalizadas.

Viktor corrió hacia allí y le pidió al artesano que hiciera una muñeca con la imagen de él, Yuuri y Makkachin, con diferentes caras en cada capa. Para esto tuvo que mostrarle las fotos que ya había descargado de su galería a su nuevo teléfono. Luego hubo algo que llamó su atención, era un pequeño y solitario brazalete de hilos hecho a mano, estaba revuelto entre un montón de baratijas y chucherías. Era algo muy simple, los hilos eran coloridos pero hermosos y tenía un grabado con letras en idioma ruso. No había duda, era un amuleto de la suerte en el amor. Si bien recordaba, esos amuletos venían en parejas ¿Habría perdido la suya?

—Disculpe, quisiera llevarme también ese brazalete.

—¿Cuál? Oh, ese... ya perdió su encanto desde el momento en que fue separado de su pareja. Se supone que es un amuleto para el amor.

—Lo sé, pero aun así lo quiero —sonrió. No necesitaba de un amuleto cuando sabía que tenía el amor incondicional de Yuuri, pero le habían nacido unas enormes ganas de regalárselo. Lo pondría dentro de la muñeca matrioska, justo en la última capa ¡Sí! Sería un buen regalo.

—Toma muchacho, llévatelo.

—¿Cuánto es?

—No es nada. El amuleto perdió su magia, así que es gratis.

—Oh, vaya... gracias.

El señor iba a tardar un poco más en terminar de hacer la muñeca personalizada, así que Irina y Viktor se fueron a pasear por mientras, tiempo que ella aprovechó para hacer un montón de preguntas indiscretas a su ex-esposo.

—¿Y no es doloroso hacerlo por detrás? Es decir, me lo he planteado en un par de ocasiones, pero siempre refuto la idea, debe doler endemoniadamente mucho.

Viktor se tensó, se estaba incomodando un poco con esos temas.

—No has respondido mi pregunta —refunfuñó.

—Sí, sí duele ¿Contenta?

—No, creo que descartaré esa opción.

—Ni siquiera tienes novio, no sé de qué te preocupas —atacó filosamente.

—Oye, no tienes por qué ser tan cruel —lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

—Deberías conseguirte un novio, pronto —señaló su brazo, el cual era apresado por las pequeñas manos de la pelirroja.

—Lo siento —rio nerviosamente—. Es la costumbre —miró la cara seria de Viktor—. Oh vamos, eso lo hacía desde que estábamos pequeños.

—Lo sé, pero prefiero que no lo hagas ya, recuerda que tengo pareja.

—Está bien —refunfuñó—. Eres un amargado —le sacó la lengua y el ruso se rio abiertamente.

—No tienes remedio.

—¿A sí? Y adivina a quién te pareces, querido.

—Obviamente a ti.

Ambos rieron juntos, felices.

—Pobre de Yuuri, lo que le espera contigo.

—Él sí me ama tal cual soy.

—Es que no te conoce —se burló.

_**Yuuri**_

—Mari-neechan, te digo que estoy bien —aseguró por quinta vez, hablando con ella por teléfono—. Sólo decidí darle una sorpresa a Viktor.

—_¿Estás con él?_

—Sí. Estoy en su casa.

—_Dile que se compre un nuevo celular, necesitamos estar en contacto._

—Yo le digo.

—_Eres un tonto _—insistió—._ Irte así como así y sólo dejar una nota ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que se preocuparon nuestros padres? Maldito enano._

—Mari —refunfuñó—. No tienen por qué preocuparse así, la mitad de mi vida me la he pasado viajando, no debería ser nuevo para ustedes.

Se escuchó un suspiro en el auricular.

—_Está bien, sólo cuídate mucho ¿Si? Y dile a mi cuñado que no sea idiota y que a la otra que se le ocurra viajar te lleve con él._

—Lo haré —quiso reír, pero la opresión en su pecho no podía ser mayor. Colgaron la llamada y el japonés ahogó un sollozo.

—¿Todo en orden, Yuuri? —una voz lo llamó desde afuera del baño.

—Sí, salgo en un momento —se limpió las furtivas lágrimas que apenas se asomaban por sus ojos y se prometió no llorar más, debía ser fuerte, afrontar los problemas y tragarse todo ese cúmulo de sentimientos que lo hacían vulnerable—. ¡Demonios! Deja ya de llorar —se decía a sí mismo mientras se veía al espejo, furioso, decepcionado y muy, pero muy triste. Se limpió esas últimas lágrimas con mucha rudeza y se miró al espejo, notando lo grande que le quedaba la ropa de J.J.

Sí, se encontraba en el departamento del canadiense. Había sido una enorme sorpresa encontrárselo en el parque, no, había sido una enorme sorpresa encontrárselo ¡En Rusia! especialmente porque se trataba de un país al otro lado del mundo, muy lejos de su hogar.

_**Flash back**_

—J.J. —se quitó los anteojos para limpiar las gotas de agua que había en ellos y se los puso de nuevo para verlo mejor—. Sí eres tú —se asombró—. Pero... ¿qué haces en Rusia?

—Yo debería preguntarte lo mismo —sonrió—. ¿Te encuentras bien? Es decir ¿No te estás mojando? —lo miró, estaba ya todo empapado.

—Yo... —el corazón se le hizo un nudo.

Al verlo tan vulnerable y sumando la culpabilidad que aún sentía por su anterior accidente, J.J. se ofreció a acompañarlo a su hotel o a donde quiera que se estuviera hospedando, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando éste le respondió que recién había llegado al país y que no había traído consigo nada de equipaje y mucho menos tenía idea de dónde hospedarse. Yuuri le pidió que le recomendara algún lugar y que lo orientara un poco.

—Pero claro que no. Te llevaré a mi departamento, claro, si no te molesta.

—Oh no, no quiero importunar.

—Para nada. Mi esposa y yo estamos rentando un departamento, es pequeño, pero por lo pronto puedes quedarte con nosotros.

—Muchas gracias —aceptó en un suspiro—. Sinceramente no conozco nada de este lugar, es la primera vez que lo visito —sonrió avergonzado. Seguro su compañero pensaría que era un idiota al ser tan impulsivo. Se sintió aliviado cuando comenzaron a caminar rumbo al departamento del canadiense y éste no preguntó sobre la obvia situación.

Apenas llegaron, su esposa los recibió con amabilidad y cariño, y como toda buena esposa, regañó a Leroy por ser tan imprudente y salir a correr con ese tipo de clima.

—Yuuri ¡Estás empapado! Iré a traerte ropa seca, quizá te quede un poco grande, pero servirá.

—¿Y yo? —J.J. alzó una ceja.

—Tú no eres la visita —respondió y se dio media vuelta para ir en busca de lo mencionado.

Ciertamente Yuuri y la esposa de Leroy no se conocían mucho, sólo habían cruzado palabras en el GPF cuando se presentaron, pero fue suficiente para que existiera la simpatía entre ambos.

_**Fin flash back**_

Salió del baño y fue directo al pequeño comedor que sólo era para dos, pero fue acoplado para tres, J.J. tuvo que sentarse sobre una maleta. Yuuri se avergonzó mucho por causarles esos problemas, pero ninguno de los otros dos dejaban de atenderlo como a una visita muy importante.

—Nunca imaginé encontrarlos aquí —se atrevió a comenzar una conversación, pues habían estado cenando en silencio.

—Yo tampoco, pensé que estarías en Japón, recuperándote —no pudo evitarlo, terminó tocando el tema. El canadiense soltó sus cubiertos y miró con seriedad a Katsuki—. Quizás no sea el momento ni el lugar, pero en el pasado no tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo. Yuuri, quisiera pedirte disculpas por lo ocurrido en la final. No fue mi intención golpearte de esa manera, yo... —fue interrumpido por un Yuuri con una leve sonrisa muy sincera.

—No, J.J. No tienes nada de qué disculparte —sus ojos brillaban en sinceridad—. Fue mi culpa por ir tan distraído —soltó una risilla, tratando de verse feliz.

—De todas forma, te pido una disculpa, pude haber ido a verte en todos estos meses, pero tuve miedo, no sabía cómo me recibirías.

—Yo no dejé que fuera —intervino su esposa con algo de seriedad—. No después de ver el golpe que Nikiforov le dio cuando fue a verte al hospital.

—¿¡Viktor te golpeó?!

—No tiene importancia ya. Entiendo la posición en la que se encontraba, no lo justifico, pero lo comprendo —suspiró—. Entonces... ¿Me disculpas?

—Claro que sí, aunque insisto, no tuviste la culpa —sonrió levemente.

J.J. y su esposa lo notaron raro, vieron cómo frunció el ceño de pronto y apretó los puños. Ambos pensaron en preguntarle, pero decidieron no hacerlo y esperar. En cuanto a Yuuri, el pobre se moría por desahogarse con alguien y ser consolado, pero por primera vez logró soportarlo, ya no sería tan débil.

—No he querido ser imprudente, pero... ¿Qué haces en Rusia?

El japonés dio un respingo y su mente comenzó a maquilar ideas y posibles mentiras. Le diría cualquier cosa, menos la verdad, porque ésta le calaba en el alma de sólo recordarla.

—Vine a buscar a Viktor —soltó—. Pero no lo encontré, creo que salió del país —dijo sólo parte de la verdad.

—Pensé que estaría contigo en Japón.

Yuuri negó con la cabeza.

—Vaya... —quiso preguntar más, pero se contuvo. No debía ser tan imprudente.

—¿Quieren una taza de chocolate caliente? —preguntó ella, tratando de minimizar ese silencio incómodo que se formó.

—Me encantaría, cariño —le sonrió—. Yuuri ¿Quieres una? —el aludido asintió.

—Tengo curiosidad —ahora fue turno de Katsuki—. ¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Oh, bueno —sonrió algo avergonzado—. La temporada pasada no fue muy buena para mí.

—¿Bromeas? Pensé que ganarías el oro.

—Aun así me ganaste —soltó una risilla sin atisbo de rencor ni nada por el estilo—. Sinceramente me faltaba mucho por mejorar, más que nada en la técnica. Por eso mi esposa y yo vinimos a San Petersburgo, sólo por un par de semanas para observar y aprender de los veteranos del patinaje ruso. En sí no me han entrenado, más bien me han dado consejos y he aprendido mucho de ellos. Ya aprendí todo lo que podía y justo en dos días nos regresaremos a Canadá —miró a su esposa saliendo de la cocina con el chocolate, sonrió como niño chiquito al recibir su taza.

—Vaya —se asombró—. No has dejado el patinaje entonces.

—No lo haré hasta ganar el oro.

El japonés sintió una pesada nostalgia.

—Mañana tendré mi última práctica ¿Por qué no te nos unes?

—Yo... yo ya no puedo patinar.

La taza de J.J. se resbaló de sus manos debido al significado que esas palabras tenían. El líquido se derramó sobre la pequeña mesa, pero ninguno se movió. El canadiense miraba a Katsuki con gran impresión.

—No me digas que es... ¿Es una secuela?

Yuuri se arrepintió de haberlo mencionado.

—Sí.

—Dios, no... —su expresión estaba llena de culpabilidad.

—Cariño —ella puso una mano sobre su hombro.

—No te sientas mal, J.J., ya dije que no es tu culpa. En verdad no lo es —sonrió quebradamente.

—Pero... ¿Qué te han dicho los médicos?

Yuuri suspiró.

—Ni siquiera he ido a hablar con ellos. A penas ayer me enteré de esto —desvió la mirada—. Lo hice al intentar patinar —apretó los puños sobre la mesa, uno de éstos fue tomado por la esposa de J.J.

—Lo siento tanto.

—Está bien. Es muy pequeño el porcentaje, pero hay posibilidades de que pueda recuperarme del todo.

—En sí... ¿Qué es lo que tienes?

Entonces Yuuri procedió a explicarle todo lo que Viktor y sus médicos le habían dicho. El canadiense se quedó muy pensativo.

Terminaron su chocolate y se fueron a dormir. Los anfitriones se sintieron algo culpables al no poder ofrecerle una recámara, pero él no se molestó, incluso les agradeció el hospedaje aunque durmiera en el sillón.

Al día siguiente, muy temprano, Yuuri le pidió a J.J. que lo llevara a ver su práctica. Después de todo se había propuesto ser fuerte, tenía que enfrentar a sus demonios y a sus miedos. Ir a una pista de hielo tan pronto, después de lo ocurrido, le ayudaría a superarlo más rápido. O eso creía él.

No muy convencido, Leroy se lo llevó consigo hasta la pista donde comúnmente entrenaba. Quería distraerse, borrar esa imagen de Viktor con otra mujer, pues de sólo recordarlo sentía que un nudo horrible se formaba en su garganta. No, ya no quería pensar más en ese idiota, ni en sus ojos, su sonrisa, su voz llamándolo "Iuuri", sus caricias, sus besos. ¡Dios no! Ya no debía pensar en él, al menos no por ahora.

Estando ya en el centro de patinaje, vio a lo lejos a muchos veteranos del patinaje artístico. ¡Vio a Plushenko! Wow... le hubiera encantado ir y presentarse, pero se contuvo al sentir que su teléfono celular vibraba. De inmediato pensó que se traba de Viktor, pero descartó la idea al recordar que su teléfono había muerto, en cambio, se encontró con un mensaje de Yurio.

Yurio...

¡Demonios! Había estado asustado por estar solo en un país desconocido a pesar de tener a un amigo tan cerca ¿Por qué no pensó en él? No estaba seguro del porqué, ni siquiera había pasado por su mente la posibilidad de buscarlo.

Leyó la pantalla de su teléfono.

_**Yurio:**_ ¡¿Qué estás haciendo en Rusia?!

Estaba por responderle, y preguntarle cómo es que sabía eso, pero justo en ese instante sintió que le daban una fuerte patada en la espalda.

—¡Yurio! —se enojó al girar y reconocerlo. El golpe no fue tan fuerte como para derribarlo, pero reconocería ese estilo de saludo en donde fuera. Sólo él era capaz de recibirte con una patada en vez de un apretón de manos.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Responde.

Ambos se miraron fijamente por unos segundos, sin decir nada. Entonces el rubio recordó la charla que tuvo con Viktor durante el vuelo y se preocupó aún más. Yuuri no debía de estar en Rusia, no aún.

_**Flash back**_

—Quiero hablar contigo —dijo el rubio de pronto. Ambos estaban ya sentados en sus respectivos lugares en el avión. Estaban por despegar.

—Sí, Yuuri me lo dijo ¿Sobre qué quieres hablar?

—Tienes que decirle de una vez por todas quién es Irina ¿Sabes? Publicaron una foto de la boda de Yakov y el cerdo la vio.

—Oh...

—Sí, "Oh".

—No me mires así, quiero decírselo, pero ya son muchas malas noticias por ahora —suspiró—. No espero que me entiendas, pero sí que no le digas nada, no aún. Quiero ser yo quien le hable al respecto.

—¿Qué le vas a decir? ¿Qué eres mejor amigo de tu ex esposa?

—No lo entiendes.

—No me subestimes. Puedo ser menor de edad, pero eso no quiere decir que sea estúpido. Conozco a Yuuri lo suficiente como para decirte que le dolerá más que se lo ocultaras que el hecho de que fuiste casado. Él es fuerte, pero odia que lo vean como a alguien débil a pesar de su apariencia vulnerable. Ya deberías de saberlo.

El mayor se quedó en silencio, analizando las palabras de su amigo y notando la razón que tenía. Sí, lo había subestimado. Ahora se sentía avergonzado, pues sí que había estado aplazando el momento de la verdad todo lo posible.

—Sólo necesito un par de días, hoy iré por los anillos, veré qué hace falta en el departamento y me llevaré a Yuuri a Rusia, viviremos juntos mientras se rehabilita para que vuelva a patinar.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Vivirá contigo? ¡¿En Rusia?!

Viktor soltó una risilla al ver el brillo en los ojos del menor.

—¿Estás feliz?

—¡Sí! E-es decir..., sí, estoy feliz por él —se cruzó de brazos y miró la pista del aeropuerto por la ventanilla. Sí, se había peleado con Viktor por el asiento con ventanilla, y resultó victorioso según parecía.

—Podrás visitarnos después de la escuela.

—¿Uhm?

—Hablé con Yakov, me platicó todo —sonrió—. Estoy feliz de que decidieras continuar con tus estudios. Lo mejor es que tu escuela queda a un par de cuadras de mi departamento, podrás ir todos los días, incluso podrías quedarte a dormir cuando quieras —lo meditó unos segundos y ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo:

—No es buena idea.

Y claro que no. Yurio ya tenía suficiente con haberlos escuchado el día anterior, rechinando el colchón y gritando como locos. Había sido algo demasiado traumatizante.

—Luego te pasaré la factura.

—¿De qué? —parpadeó confundido el mayor.

—Del psicólogo que necesito después de escucharte gritar como lo hiciste ayer —se tapó los oídos, como si con eso lograra borrar de su mente lo que presenció.

—Oh vamos... —rio—. No es para tanto.

—¿No es para tanto? ¡Ja! Ayer estábamos cenando cuando el puerco se dignó a salir de su cuarto -lo cual tú no hiciste sino hasta hace un par de horas- entró al comedor y todos lo miramos fijamente, fue inevitable que se formara un silencio profundo, hubieras visto su cara de vergüenza. Fue divertido verlo tan nervioso, pero no me gusta imaginarme el motivo —sacó la lengua en una chistosa mueca de asco—. Su madre sonreía mucho y su hermana —bufó—. Le empezó a hacer un montón de preguntas indiscretas hasta que su padre la detuvo. Lo más vergonzoso fue cuando Beka lo felicitó ¡Lo felicitó! —se exaltó mucho, haciendo chistosos ademanes con sus brazos.

—¿Beka? Uhm... —se llevó una mano al mentón, mirándolo con picardía.

Yurio se mordió la lengua y se reprendió mentalmente.

—No es nada que te importe.

—Claro que me importa —dijo con seriedad—. Quisiera que habláramos sobre tu relación con él.

—¡Maldición! ¡El puerco te lo dijo! Sabía que no debía confiar en él y decirle que Beka y yo... —guardó la compostura cuando notó la cara de desconcierto de su compatriota.

—¿"Otabek y tú..."? —alzó una ceja—. Yuri Plisetsky, ahora mismo me vas a explicar qué es _eso _que Yuuri no me dijo.

—Mierda.

—Yuri.

—No es nada.

Viktor frunció el ceño, no creyéndole.

—Es verdad, no tenemos una "relación" —hizo comillas al aire—. Somos amigos.

—¿Qué más?

—¿Qué?

—Sé que hay algo más, escúpelo.

—Dios, ni mi padre me haría este interrogatorio —refunfuñó.

—Yuri —sonó a amenaza.

—Nosotros... —se puso extremadamente rojo, le costaba demasiado trabajo decirlo—. Él y yo... bueno, lo que pasa es que... ¡Ah! —se estiró los cabellos, no entendía por qué era tan difícil decirlo—. Nos queremos —dijo al fin. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, como si no hubiera respirado en un buen rato.

—Yo sabía que había algo más —sonrió de oreja a oreja—. Siempre pensé que llegarías en algún momento con una chica y la presentarías como tu novia, pero nunca imaginé que tú y Otabek... uhm, bueno, sabía que era tu único amigo, pero...

—¿¡Quieres callarte?! —se desesperó—. No tiene nada de malo que sea un chico —se puso a la defensiva.

Viktor rio.

—Estás de acuerdo en que soy el menos indicado para reclamarte eso ¿Cierto? —alzó ambas manos en señal de paz, refiriéndose a su obvia relación con Yuuri, un chico.

—Entonces no juzgues y cállate.

Viktor volvió a reír.

—Ay pequeño —le dio palmaditas en la cabeza—. Te falta mucho por aprender, pero no te preocupes, te mantendré vigilado cuando estén juntos.

—Viktor, no te atrevas —masculló entre dientes, verdaderamente intimidante, pero el otro sólo sonrió—. De todas formas... —entristeció de repente—. Ahora mismo está regresando a Kazajistán, y creo que pasarán meses antes de que lo vea de nuevo.

—Deberíamos ir a visitarlo —dijo de pronto, logrando captar la completa atención del menor—. Quisiera conocer a su familia ¿Y por qué no? Hablar con él y explicarle ciertos puntos importantes.

—No-te-atrevas.

Volvió a reír a lo grande hasta que recordó cierto punto importante.

—¿Yuuri lo sabía y no me lo dijo?

—No vayas a empezar. Tú le ocultas cosas peores, así que no tienes derecho de reclamarle nada, además... —se sonrojó—...yo se lo pedí.

Viktor se cruzó de brazos dramáticamente y meneo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Tendré que estar más al pendiente tuyo, ahora resulta que tienes novio y no eres para decírmelo.

Yuri rodó los ojos y chasqueó la lengua.

—Ya siento lástima por los niños que tendrán la desgracia de ser tus hijos.

—Serán muy amados.

—Y traumatizados.

—Ya supéralo —se rio.

—_Ya te quiero ver con la misma actitud cuando seas tú quien nos oiga a Beka y a mí _—pensó con sorna mientras lo miraba, pronto se percató del significado de sus pensamientos y casi se asfixia. Nunca se había imaginado _ese _momento, el cual era obvio que iba a ocurrir en algún momento de su vida, pero imaginarlo ahora era algo... bochornoso.

Quiso dejar de pensar en eso, así que se concentró mejor en ver cómo Viktor entraba en desesperación al no tener su teléfono celular.

—Yurio, préstame tu teléfono.

—¡¿Para qué lo quieres?! ¿Quieres ver mis conversaciones con Beka? —casi parecía un gatito erizado.

—Uhm... no, quiero mandarle un mensaje a Yuuri, pero ahora que lo dices... no estaría mal la idea —entornó los ojos.

—No te lo voy a dar, además, no puedes mandar mensajes mientras despegamos ¿Ves? Ya arrancó.

Estuvieron en silencio unos momentos, hasta que Yurio habló.

—¿Entonces estarás con Irina estos días? —masculló.

—Sí —frunció un poco el ceño—.Nunca entendí por qué no te cae bien.

—Simple y sencillamente así es, no hay explicación.

_**Fin flash back**_

—¿Qué haces aquí, Yuuri? —repitió, ya muy serio y enojado por la preocupación creciente en su pecho. Viktor no estaba por ningún lado, lo que le decía que el cerdo venía solo, lo extraño era que no avisó y...

—El entrenamiento se canceló ¿Quieres que vayamos a comer algo?

Los dos se giraron al escuchar esa voz conocida.

—¿J.J.? —se asombró, de inmediato frunció el entrecejo—. ¿Qué haces aquí? —recordó que estaba invitando a comer a Yuuri y pronto estuvo más confundido que nunca—. ¡¿Vienen juntos?!

—¡Yuri Plisetsky! —saludó alegremente—. Me habían dicho que estabas fuera del país y...

—Sí, sí, eso a ti no te importa —espetó, molesto. El canadiense sólo suspiró, sabía que no tenía caso enojarse.

—Yurio, no le hables así —le dijo tranquilamente—. Él me ha ayudado mucho desde que llegué. Estaba perdido en la ciudad hasta que me lo encontré.

—¿Y por qué demonios no me llamaste?

—Lo olvidé.

El rubio lo miró con cara de "Te mato, cerdo, te mato".

Katsuki suspiró pesadamente y se giró a mirar a su nuevo amigo J.J.

—Gracias por todo, en serio, si no fuera por ti aún estaría en esa banca del parque —se rascó la nuca, avergonzado.

—No estoy muy seguro de lo que pasó entre Viktor y tú, sólo espero que lo arreglen pronto. Él no me cae muy bien, pero te veías feliz a su lado —sonrió con sinceridad—. Y no te olvides de mi propuesta —le guiñó un ojo y se fue despidiéndose con la mano en el aire.

—Cerdo —lo llamó después de que se fue el otro.

—¿Sí? —sonrió.

—¿Qué te pasa? —estas tres simples palabras hicieron que los sentimientos del japonés se removieran y que ese odioso nudo se le formara de nuevo en la garganta. No supo por qué, pero sus defensas se habían caído y el "no voy a llorar, no voy a llorar, no voy a llorar" que repetía en su mente como una mantra, había perdido el sentido. Sus ojos se fueron nublando poco a poco por las gruesas y cristalinas lágrimas que ya se desbordaban por las comisuras de sus párpados.

—Yurio... —se le quebró la voz.

—Ven —lo tomó de la mano y se lo llevó a un lugar más privado. Entraron a los vestidores que en este momento estaban vacíos—. Dime qué pasa —pidió con tranquilidad a pesar de su enorme angustia. Se sentaron en una banca y el ruso inspeccionó las facciones de su amigo, quien no podía dejar de llorar en silencio.

—Viktor me engaña.

El rubio palideció.

—Quise sorprenderlo al seguirlo aquí. Fue un impulso muy tonto, pues ni siquiera sé dónde vive y tampoco tengo cómo comunicarme con él. Fui un idiota y yo... —respiró con dificultad—... yo lo vi a lo lejos, lo vi con otra mujer.

—Pero eso no significa que te está engañando —se mantuvo escéptico.

—Caminaban juntos mientras ella lo abrazaba, Yurio, Viktor no es de los que se pasean con sus fans del brazo.

Tenía razón, pero Yuri no podía decirle nada. Se imaginaba ya de quién se trató, pero no podía decirle nada al respecto.

—Cerdo, Viktor no te engaña.

—Pero yo lo vi, y no sólo es eso.

De nuevo el rubio se quedó helado en su lugar. ¿Había más?

—Recuerda que vi esa foto de él con una mujer ¿Y si es la misma? También escuché la voz de una mujer llamándolo cuando hablamos la última vez por teléfono. Son muchas cosas —suspiró, le costaba trabajo hablar bien debido al cúmulo de emociones y sentimientos acumulados.

—Él no te está engañando, al menos no de la forma en la que tú crees.

El otro sintió la seguridad con la que le confirmaba aquello y no pudo evitar sospechar.

—Algo sabes, Yurio, ¿qué es lo que no me quieres decir?

El otro negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—No me corresponde decírtelo, pero sí puedo asegurarte que él no te es infiel. Deberías hablarlo con él ¿Quieres que te lleve a su departamento? No está muy lejos de aquí.

—No. No quiero llegar y toparme con alguna escena dolorosa, puede que esté con ella y...

—¡Te digo que no te está engañando! —se desesperó—. ¿No me vas a creer? —lo miró amenazadoramente—. _Maldición, Viktor, todo esto es tu culpa _—pensó.

—Aun así —bajó la cabeza—. No quiero ir.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Regresaré a Japón y esperaré a que él vuelva también. Le daré una oportunidad para que me explique todo.

Yurio no quedó satisfecho, su amigo estaba actuando demasiado resentido.

—Bien, entonces te acompañaré al aeropuerto ¿Dónde tienes tus maletas?

—No traje nada más que la ropa que me ves puesta.

—Estás loco —suspiró y se animó a preguntar una vez más—. ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres ir a verlo?

—No quiero.

Entonces se pusieron de pie y salieron de ahí. Tomaron un taxi rumbo al aeropuerto y al llegar se toparon con la mala noticia de que no había vuelos sino hasta el día siguiente. Yurio lo vio como una señal de que debía llevarlo al departamento de Viktor, pero Katsuki siguió negándose a ir. Luego de mucho insistir, el rubio convenció a su amigo de no quedarse en un hotel, sino en su casa.

El abuelo Plisetsky se puso muy contento de recibir más visitas. El señor y el japonés se llevaron de maravilla y Yurio sólo podía sorprenderse por la capacidad de su abuelo para hacerse amigo de sus amigos. Pasaron el día en casa. Ya no se había vuelto a tocar el tema de Viktor en toda la tarde, en vez de eso, Yuuri se distrajo viendo todo lo que había en la habitación de su amigo, soltó una risilla al notar que seguía siendo un adolescente, pues había un desorden muy característico en su alcoba. Lo que sí lo puso muy feliz, fue conocer a Fluvsky, la gatita se encariñó de inmediato con él y no se le separó en ningún momento.

La noche llegó muy pronto y Yurio le asignó la habitación que había ocupado Beka meses atrás. Le ofreció también un pijama parecido a la que le prestó al kazajo, sólo que a Yuuri sí le quedó bien. Rio un poco al ver eso. Cada quien estaba ya descansando en su cama, pero Yuuri no podía conciliar el sueño.

_**Yuuri.**_

Di más de diez vueltas en la cama, no podía dormir, además de que tenía frío y mis pies se congelaban, no podía dejar de pensar en Viktor. Quizás debí aceptar la oferta de Yurio y dejar que me llevara a su departamento, pero sinceramente tuve miedo, y seguía teniéndolo.

Tenía sueño, mucho sueño, tenía lágrimas que ya no salían, y mucho cansancio. Si lo tuviera frente a mí, lo besaría levemente, apenas rozándole con mis labios, y le diría cualquier cosa en voz baja, luego me quedaría dormido sobre su pecho, pero... no estaba aquí.

Luego pensé en mí, en mis pensamientos retorcidos y mi baja autoestima. Quizás estaba exagerando todo el asunto y lamentaba ser tan difícil, esa era la única palabra que encontraba para definirme, difícil en cuanto a mi forma de ser, mi manera de pensar, en mi inseguridad.

Durante todo el día había sido una montaña rusa de emociones. Me prometí no llorar más y conseguí aguantarme, hasta que vi a Yurio y me acordé de _él_. Aunque para ser sinceros... no había nada que no me lo recordase. Veía la almohada y me recordaba a cómo la mordía hace un par de días. De sólo recordar lo que hice... sentía que no podía reconocerme. Esa vez estaba enojado, celoso y a pesar de todo, terminó siendo una bella tarde que pasamos juntos. Pero después lo vi con otra mujer y sentí cómo todo se derrumbó dentro de mí.

No podía soportarlo, mi pecho dolía. Dejé salir de nuevo mis lágrimas, sintiendo que ya estaba seco, casi no salían.

Callé mis leves sollozos cuando escuché que la puerta se abría y se cerraba en un par de segundos.

—L-lo siento —me disculpé, limpiándome el rostro—. Seguro te desperté, perdón.

—Eres un cerdo llorón —lo vi caminar hacia mí, se quitó las pantuflas y se metió a la cama, junto a mí.

No pude moverme ni reaccionar de manera coherente.

—Todo va a estar bien —me aseguró. Lo dijo de una manera tan seria y segura que...

Me acerqué todo lo posible a él y lo abracé con fuerza. No rechazó el contacto (por primera vez) incluso me correspondió, torpe y tiernamente.

—Ustedes dos son increíbles —lo escuché bufar. No pude ver su rostro, pues me rodeaba con sus brazos muy al estilo _Viktor_—. Y son unos estúpidos, sufren porque quieren, no entiendo por qué se complican tanto la vida. Les falta mucha comunicación.

Me quedé en silencio, aun abrazándolo con fuerza y sintiendo que me correspondía de igual forma.

—Tienes miedo a que te haga daño y eres tú quien se hace daño con tanto miedo —soltó en un leve murmullo.

Cuánta razón tenía. No podía creer que un adolescente de dieciséis años me estuviera dando consejos de ese tipo, en especial _este _adolescente. De nuevo me invadieron las ganas de llorar, no podía contenerlas y dejé salir mi llanto en silencio, él lo notó.

—¿Estás llorando de nuevo? —refunfuñó al separarse un poco y verme a la cara.

—Lo siento —me le separé por completo, quizás lo molesté.

—No te disculpes por eso —dijo con voz seria, volviéndome a abrazar—. Sé cómo se siente querer llorar a pesar de haberte hecho jurar que no llorarías de nuevo. No sé tú, pero yo aprendí algo al respecto —suspiró y se quedó en silencio unos segundos, esperé a que continuara—. Deja que duela, llora todo lo que necesites, pero no permitas que esa tristeza se prolongue más de lo necesario —me aconsejó en un tono muy serio y maduro, impropio de él.

Y entonces me pregunté: ¿Qué circunstancias habrá atravesado para llegar a esa conclusión tan sabia? Ahí me di cuenta de que me faltaba mucho por conocer de él. Mis amigos me conocían bien, pero yo no los conocía lo suficiente a ellos.

—Deja que salga todo, no te contengas —me dijo, y fue suficiente para que mi llanto incrementara. Lloré, sollocé como un bebé por no sé cuánto tiempo mientras él me reconfortaba con su abrazo, recibiendo mis lágrimas en su pecho.

Y así, entre sus brazos, me quedé dormido.

Así como la lluvia aclara el horizonte luego de azotar con fuerza, mi llanto aclaró mis ideas y liberó cierto peso en mi corazón, pude sentirme un poco más libre de esa opresión, aunque aún no se iba del todo.

Sin embargo, todo lo que le siguió a esa noche de desahogo y llanto, pasó demasiado rápido ante mis ojos. Recordaba haber despertado y haber sentido que ahora era Yurio quien se aferraba a mí como si de una almohada se tratase, fue divertido cuando despertó y se dio cuenta de ello. Enseguida bajamos a desayunar con su abuelo, nos alistamos y me acompañó al aeropuerto, donde tomé el primer vuelo que encontramos disponibles, claro, no sin antes recibir un regaño de su parte, diciéndome que era un exagerado y que se estaba tomando muy en serio la opción de arrastrarme en ese mismo instante al departamento de Viktor.

—Lárgate ya, porque si no lo haces soy capaz de llevarte hasta su casa —me gruñó con enojo—. Él va a tomar el siguiente vuelo a Japón —miró hacia todos lados—. Incluso puede que ya esté aquí, siempre es muy estricto con la puntualidad en el aeropuerto —murmuró despistadamente, sin dejar de buscar.

—Me voy —puse una mano en su hombro y con ésta lo jalé hacia mí, rodeándolo por completo con mis brazos. Era raro que se dejara abrazar así como así—. Gracias por todo —le dije, no correspondió el abrazo, pero al separarnos pude ver su expresión llena de sentimientos encontrados, claro, sin dejar de fruncir el ceño.

—¿Te veré pronto?

Sonreí.

—Espero que sí. Si lo que dices es cierto, que Viktor... —se me hizo un nudo en la garganta—... que él no me engaña con alguien más... —fui interrumpido.

—¡Con un demonio! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que él no te engaña? —se frustró completamente, luego se puso serio y murmuró algo—. Lo que él siente por ti va muy en serio, Yuuri, no seas estúpido. Yo que lo conozco de toda la vida, puedo decirte que nunca había sido tan feliz como ahora. Jamás, en ninguna ocasión lo había visto tan emocionado.

No supe qué responder, sentí mariposas en mi estómago al escucharlo.

—E-en ese caso... —tragué en seco, sintiéndome emocionado por lo que me decía y cada vez más seguro de que todo debía ser un mal entendido—...puede que nos veamos en unos días —sonreí.

Sí, aún tenía la esperanza de que me explicara todo con tranquilidad y que resultara ser sólo falta de comunicación, como dijo Yuri.

Vi que su rostro se iluminó de alegría.

—Más te vale, cerdo —sonrió de lado, retadoramente. Le sonreí y me despedí de él con la mano alzada antes de entrar al conducto que me llevaría al avión.

Cuando llegué a casa me llevé la reprimenda del año. Mi madre estaba muy molesta porque salí sin avisar, y tenía toda la razón, entendía que se preocupara así.

—¿Dónde está Vi-chan?

Rayos, no había pensado en eso. Se suponía que fui a buscarlo y que los dos estábamos juntos allá.

Mari-neechan me miró raro. Tenía que pensar en una mentira cuanto antes. Demonios, era pésimo para eso.

—Tuvo que quedarse a arreglar unos asuntos, llegará más tarde —me encogí de hombros.

Mi madre suspiró con frustración. Seguía tan enojada que me mandó a mi habitación sin comer, yo casi me reí (Al igual que mi padre y mi hermana) pero resistí las ganas y con un suspiro abandoné la sala para dirigirme a mi recámara, sólo para cambiarme y salir a correr un rato. Me escapé por el jardín trasero, así mi madre pensaría que seguía encerrado. Era ridículo que me castigara de esa forma, es decir, tengo veinticuatro años.

—Viktor no se quedó a arreglar ningún asunto en Rusia ¿Cierto? —la voz de mi hermana hizo que me quedara inmóvil justo antes de brincar la cerca de mi casa.

—No sé de qué hablas —ni siquiera la miré a los ojos, brinqué la cerca que recién había trepado y en un segundo ya estaba fuera de la casa.

Mari era muy perceptiva, sabía que algo andaba mal, pero no me sentía listo para enfrentar a mi familia y decirles todo eso. Tampoco quería hacer caso omiso al consejo de Yurio, sí, era bueno sufrir un poco y desahogarse, pero ese sufrimiento no debía prolongarse más de lo necesario. Yo era débil mentalmente, por eso había sido víctima de mis propias conjeturas, así que me propuse resistir un poco más y esperar a que llegara Viktor, así hablaríamos, y aclararíamos de una vez por todas esos sentimientos.

Antes de alejarme de casa, escuché unos ladridos muy conocidos. Era Makkachin, parado en la puerta principal de mi casa. De inmediato corrió hacia mí y se me echó encima, lamiendo todo mi rostro.

—¿Quieres salir a pasear, amigo? —rasqué sus orejas y luego de que me lamiera de nuevo el rostro, comencé a trotar en dirección opuesta a mi casa.

El sol se encontraba en su punto más alto, hacía calor, tanto que comencé a transpirar muy pronto, no necesitaba verme en un espejo para saber que mis mejillas estaban ya rojas por el sol y por el esfuerzo, pues comencé a correr luego de un minuto de trotar, corrí todo lo que me permitían las piernas, corrí hasta llegar al límite de la ciudad, donde tomé otra ruta rumbo a la playa. Makkachin me seguía el ritmo sin cansarse, aunque llegó el momento en que ambos tuvimos que parar a respirar un poco y a comprar agua en una tienda de paso. Retomamos el camino a la playa y él se puso tan feliz de ver a las gaviotas, que corrió en su dirección y comenzó a perseguirlas mientras yo me dedicaba a correr por toda la orilla del mar.

El calor se hizo agobiante. Maldije no haberme puesto los bermudas en vez de ese caluroso pantalón deportivo. Había olvidado también el bloqueador solar y ni se diga de alguna gorra o algo para cubrirme del sol de verano.

Correr sobre la arena fue agotador, mi energía comenzó a disminuir, todavía más al no haber comido nada desde el desayuno en casa de Yurio, el cual fue hace... no sé cuántas horas, la diferencia de horario siempre había sido muy confusa para mí.

Tenía calor, demasiado calor. Tuve que parar y arremangarme el pantalón hasta por encima de las rodillas. Me sentí incómodo ante tanto sudor. Mi camiseta se me pegaba al cuerpo y los mechones de cabello que caían sobre mi frente estaban empapados y adheridos en toda mi piel. Me senté sobre la arena y descansé un rato. Recordé el brazalete que le compré a Viktor, desde entonces no me lo había sacado del bolsillo, ahora mismo lo tomé y lo vi por largo rato. Era una baratija, pero... si se lo doy ¿le gustará? Lo medité unos minutos, hasta que el calor se hizo más agobiante.

Entonces miré el mar ante mis ojos y una idea muy buena surcó mi mente.

Ni siquiera lo pensé más, me quité la camiseta y ¿Por qué no? También el pantalón, después de todo mi ropa interior era casi del mismo tamaño que un traje de baño promedio. Entonces corrí como desquiciado hacia el agua y me sumergí en ella, sintiendo el alivio al instante. Nadé por un buen rato, incluso me atreví a nadar un poco más allá de lo permitido. Tuve que regresarme al sentir un pequeño calambre en la pierna derecha.

Esos malditos calambres.

Me estaba acercando a la orilla cuando de pronto escuché que Makkachin ladraba insistentemente, parecía enojado. Me detuve y miré hacia la costa.

¡Un maldito se había atrevido a robar mis cosas!

—¡Hey! ¡Tú, deja eso ahí! ¡Hey! —grité mientras trataba de llegar a la orilla.

Salí del agua lo más rápido que pude y traté de alcanzarlo, pero me fue imposible, ya había tomado mucha ventaja. Afortunadamente Makkachin lo persiguió desde un principio y ya lo estaba alcanzando, cuando lo hizo se le echó encima y logró hacer que soltara al menos mis tenis, vi que el hombre siguió corriendo de todas formas. Di por perdida toda mi ropa e incluso mis anteojos. No traía la cartera conmigo, ni nada de valor, pero sí mi ropa... ¿Ahora cómo regresaría a casa? ¡No podía ver sin mis anteojos!

Corrí hacia donde estaba Makkachin. Me recibió con gusto, mostrándome una prenda entre sus fauces. ¡Sí! Al menos había rescatado mis pantalones, peor era nada.

—Gracias amigo —me agaché y lo acaricié con cariño, pero no por eso menos preocupado... ¿Regresaré a casa sin camisa? ¿Caminaré así en pleno día por la calle?

Suspiré. No me importaba mucho eso, al menos tenía mis pantalones. Decidí meterme una vez más al mar y así quitarme toda la arena que traía encima ¿Y por qué no? Soltar un poco de mi frustración, tumbándome bocarriba en el agua, flotando con el sonido del mar en mis oídos y el sol dándome de lleno en el rostro.

Decidí que era suficiente cuando comencé a sentir un incómodo escozor en toda mi piel, la cual había adquirido un tono un poco rojizo. Me había quemado con el sol. Era hora de regresar a casa. Tenía hambre ya.

_**Narradora.**_

Corría por la playa como de costumbre, mirando el cielo despejado y disfrutando de la brisa veraniega. Cada vez que corría por esa playa no podía evitar remontar aquel momento de hace unos días, cuando se topó con Yuri Plisetsky y Yuuri Katsuki. Nunca olvidaría ese momento, pues se enteró de algo que le destrozó el corazón: Yuuri, su amor platónico, era pareja de nadie más y nadie menos que de Viktor Nikiforov. No podía hacer nada contra eso, se sentía poca cosa al compararse con ese hombre ruso.

Recordaba claramente el gran golpe que le dio esa desilusión, y es que todo tenía sentido: Viktor en casa de Yuuri, ambos sólo en yukata, solos y apresurados porque esa visita terminara pronto. No había duda de que había interrumpido algo muy importante.

Entonces comenzó a correr con más energía, con más ímpetu. Quería dejar de pensar en eso y en el horrible hecho de que su gran amor había quedado incapacitado para patinar de nuevo ¡Su ídolo no volvería a pisar el hielo! Eso lo había quebrado incluso un poco más que el hecho de saber a Yuuri con novio. No podía ni imaginar el dolor y sufrimiento que estaría pasando ahora mismo, por esa razón no se había atrevido a visitarlo, no sabía cómo confortarlo ni qué decirle. Debería visitarlo ahora mismo, no sería mala idea, quizás ya había regresado de su repentino viaje a Rusia. No sabía ni qué le diría, pero quería verlo, estar a su lado aunque su novio estuviera presente.

—Maldito Nikiforov —masculló entre dientes, serio y enojado mientras corría.

Pero entonces el aire se escapó de sus pulmones al presenciar una escena que le provocó un corto circuito. Ahí, a unos cien metros de él, estaba Yuuri Katsuki saliendo del mar... ¡En ropa interior! Todo había sido en cámara lenta. Él no había dejado de correr, aunque sí bajó la velocidad al quedar clavado con ese paisaje ante sus ojos, y es que jamás lo había visto con tanta piel expuesta. Parecía que la espuma del agua salada brillaba al chocar con su piel ya algo rojiza por el sol, también parecía que Yuuri salía del mar mientras trotaba lentamente al estilo "Chicas de la bahía". Su cabello totalmente hacía atrás, su mirada seria y el ceño fruncido. Se veía tan...

Estaba tan perdido en él que no vio cuando terminó cayendo de bruces sobre la arena al tropezar con un par de tenis y algo que parecía ser un pantalón. Entonces un perro comenzó a ladrar insistentemente mientras lo jalaba de su playera, parecía enojado.

—¡No, Makkachin! Él es amigo —detuvo al can antes de que se le echara encima.

—¡Yu-Yuuri! —se sonrojó hasta las orejas al alzar la mirada y topárselo de frente sólo en ropa interior, éste pareció ser consciente de nuevo de su apariencia, así que también se sonrojó un poco.

—H-hola Minami-kun —se agachó y tomó el pantalón, poniéndoselo de inmediato a pesar de que su ropa interior estaba toda empapada—. Lo siento, Makkachin está un poco agresivo porque hace unos momentos alguien robó mis cosas —suspiró—. Sólo pude rescatar esto —señaló su pantalón y los tenis.

—Yuuri-kun ¿Cómo estás? —más que un saludo, era una pregunta de verdadera preocupación. Se incorporó y venció su timidez, mirándolo con seriedad.

—Bien —suspiró, sabiendo el motivo de su pregunta—. No te puedo mentir, no estoy bien, pero trato de estarlo —sonrió un poquito, de manera extraña.

—Sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que necesites ¿Cierto? —se atrevió a tomar sus manos mojadas entre las propias, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, con un brillo especial en ellos. Yuuri sólo le sonrió tiernamente y le agradeció el apoyo. A pesar la apariencia adulta de Minami, Yuuri no podía dejar de verlo como a un pequeño, a pesar también de su considerable altura, pues lo sobrepasaba un poco.

—Gracias, Minami-kun —sonrió lo mejor que pudo.

El aludido se sonrojó y soltó sus manos de inmediato, avergonzado y sintiendo el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Bajó la mirada y se llevó ambas manos a la espalda, en un gesto infantil demasiado adorable, pero al bajar la mirada no pudo evitar notar cierto detalle.

—Y-uuri-kun —tartamudeó—. Tu ropa interior —lo apuntó con un dedo.

—¡Ahh! Es verdad —suspiró, fastidiado. Su pantalón ahora estaba todo mojado, al menos en el área de su bóxer—. Qué vergüenza, lo siento —rio un poco, rascándose la nuca.

—N-no hay problema ¿Vas para tu casa?

—Sí, quiero llegar antes de que el sol baje y la gente salga a pasear. Como te dije: robaron mi ropa. Andaré medio desnudo por la ciudad.

—No creo que le moleste a la gente —murmuró muy bajito.

—¿Cómo dices?

—¡N-Nada! ¿Te puedo acompañar a casa?

—Claro —sonrió un poco y se encaminaron al lugar mencionado.

Caminaban hombro con hombro y Makkachin en medio. Minami lo observaba atentamente por el rabillo del ojo a pesar de simular estar viendo hacia el piso. Lo inspeccionó disimuladamente. Se avergonzó al notar que no podía apartar la mirada de su torso, no era muy musculoso, su cuerpo era lindo y sexy al mismo tiempo, su piel pálida estaba ahora enrojecida por el sol y ésta tenía pinta de ser muy suave. Si tan sólo tuviera un pretexto para tocarlo...

Suspiró muy levemente y siguió observándolo, se veía tranquilo a pesar de las fuertes noticias que recibió hace unos días.

—_Yuuri-kun es una persona muy fuerte, puede soportar lo que sea a pesar de que lo llamen "El patinador con el corazón de cristal más frágil del mundo" están equivocados, él es muy fuerte _—pensó el rubio, mientras caminaba lentamente, al lado de su ídolo y en completo silencio.

—¿Participarás en el GPF 2017? —preguntó Katsuki de pronto.

—Intentaré clasificar.

—Te irá bien —sonrió.

El otro asintió tímidamente.

—Quizás pueda ir a darte ánimos.

—¡¿Lo dices en serio?!

—Por supuesto —sonrió gentilmente.

—Pero tú... después de lo de hace unos días, tú...

—Hay que superarlo, de una u otra forma. Al parecer mi cuerpo se niega a que vuelva al hielo, pero pondré todo de mi parte para recuperarme. No se lo he dicho a nadie, pero... me topé con J.J. en Rusia y me hizo una oferta muy difícil de rechazar. Me dijo que en su país hay un centro de rehabilitación especializado en casos como el mío, y que además tiene conocidos que podrían ayudarme a volver al patinaje, combinando rehabilitación con entrenamiento.

—¡¿E-es en serio?! —sus ojos brillaron como dos estrellas, muy entusiasmado.

Estaban a una calle de la casa del pelinegro, sólo debían cruzar y...

—¡Yuuri! —lo jaló del brazo cuando a éste se le ocurrió bajar un pie a la calle a pesar de que venían autos—. ¡Ten más cuidado! —le reprendió.

—Lo siento —entrecerró los ojos un poco, maldijo mentalmente al hombre que le robó sus cosas.

—Oh, es verdad, robaron tus anteojos.

—Sí, no veo muy bien —entrecerró los ojos, tratando de ver si venía carro o no.

—Vamos —lo tomó de la mano y cruzaron juntos la calle. El rubio estaba sonrojado y muy emocionado por el tacto, mientras que Katsuki sólo pensaba en que era afortunado al tener un repuesto exactamente igual de sus lentes en casa.

Les faltaban sólo unos metros para llegar a la entrada de la casa.

—Entonces... ¿Es en serio que puedes volver a patinar?

—Sí, pero aún no me decido, y en caso de que lo haga... sé que llevará tiempo, así que por lo pronto puedo apoyar a los nuevos talentos —sonrió de lado, dedicándole una mirada muy tranquila—. Nunca me lo había planteado, pero quizás pueda instruirte un poco, no digo que seré tu coach, pues ya tienes a la tuya, pero...

—¡Sí! —se lanzó a él, abrazándolo con mucho ahínco—. ¡Sí, Yuuri-kun! ¡Sí! ¡Enséñame todo lo que sabes! —siguió abrazándolo a pesar de que el caniche le gruñía amenazadoramente.

Yuuri rio un poco, pero se quejó al instante. Su piel resentía todo tipo de tacto, estaba quemado por completo. Afortunadamente no correspondió el abrazo, pues ya habían llegado a la entrada de Yu-topía y Viktor estaba precisamente bajándose de un taxi, justo frente a ellos.

El ruso miró la escena y frunció el ceño de inmediato, no se molestó en ocultar su sentir, oh, claro que no. Yuuri se tensó al ver su expresión seria, su entrecejo muy unido y su boca en una fina línea horizontal. Estaba cabreado. Y para rematar la situación, se encontraba sin camisa, siendo abrazado por el chico que, según Viktor, estaba enamorado de él.

—¿Qué significa esto? —preguntó en un tono muy serio, su voz sonaba grave.

Minami se estremeció de pies a cabeza al reconocer esa voz.

Entonces Yuuri recordó lo que vio en Rusia, la imagen nítida apreció en su mente y su sangre hirvió en rabia y sentimiento.

—Lo siento, Minami-kun ¿Nos podemos ver después? —se despidió amablemente, terminando con una leve palmadita en su cabeza que logró poner al pequeño completamente rojo.

—S-sí, hasta luego Yuuri-kun —sonrió como niño enamorado, pero cambió su expresión al sentir que Nikiforov lo taladraba con la mirada.

Yuuri sonrió, e ignorando olímpicamente a su novio, se dio media vuelta e ingresó a la casa. Viktor lo siguió de inmediato.

—¿Por qué estás sin camisa? Estás mojado, no traes tus lentes ¿Puedes ver bien? ¿Qué hacían ustedes dos juntos? Y lo más importante ¡¿Por qué te estaba abrazando?! —lo atiborró de preguntas, ni siquiera escuchó cuando Mari-chan lo saludó a lo lejos.

—Fui a la playa, me robaron mis cosas.

Yuuri estaba molesto, muy enfadado por lo que vio en Rusia, pero más fue su enojo cuando escuchó esa seria de preguntas/reclamos por parte de su pareja. Lo escuchó sin detenerse, al menos no hasta que llegó a la puerta de su habitación, se dio media vuelta y lo encaró.

—Quiero estar solo, Nikiforov ¿Puedes dejarme solo cinco minutos? Por favor.

El aludido sintió que esas palabras fueron mil veces peor que una bofetada. ¿Por qué lo llamaba "Nikiforov"? jamás lo había hecho ¡Nunca!

—Yuuri —soltó en un suspiro lleno de asombro—. ¿Qué te ocurre?

Apretó los puños, sorprendido por la desfachatez que tenía al mostrar esa actitud después de pasearse con una mujer en otro país. Pensó en no responder y sólo encerrarse en su habitación, pero no, debía encarar el problema, se lo había prometido a Yurio.

—Sólo déjame tomar un baño. Estoy cansado y me arde la piel —dijo suavemente—. Luego de eso tendremos una larga charla, necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante.

—¿De qué quieres hablar? —preguntó, impaciente. Su respiración se aceleró, Yuuri estaba muy raro con él, temía que algo verdaderamente malo estuviera pasando. ¿Tendría que ver con su salud? Al menos eso se imaginaba el ruso, y estaba muy angustiado.

—Te lo diré más tarde —respondió con seriedad. Sus ojos tambalearon un poco ante la mirada profunda y penetrante de su pareja.

—De acuerdo, esperaré, pero antes... —lo jaló de la cintura hasta tenerlo pegado a su cuerpo. Acarició la piel desnuda de su espalda con la mano totalmente extendida, disfrutando de su calidez y sintiéndose celoso de que otras personas lo hubieran visto así—... déjame hacer esto —murmuró segundos antes de unir sus labios con los del otro en un ansiado beso. Gimió en desacuerdo cuando intentó hacer que Yuuri abriera su boca y éste no le permitió la entrada, en cambio, se separó y se giró para entrar a su habitación—. ¡Yuuri! —tocó la puerta varias veces.

—¡Vete! —le dijo con enfado. Lágrimas ya surcaban su rostro y es que le dolía tanto no poder besarlo como antes. Antes de haberlo visto con otra mujer.

Viktor no se dio cuenta de su llanto, así que cedió fácilmente, además que tenía algo de prisa, pues quería ir con Hiroko-san y charlar con ella sobre sus planes.

—¡Te estaré esperando! No tardes mucho —dijo con un poco de seriedad, pero sonriendo de felicidad por estar de nuevo cerca de su amado. No estaba muy seguro de lo que traía, pero sí estaba muy seguro de que esa misma noche, después de charlar, le quitaría cualquier atisbo de enojo.

Vaya que tenía muchos planes para esa noche.

Se giró y caminó ahora hacia el área común de Yu-topía, buscando a su "mamá".

—¡Vitya! —lo saludó, feliz de verlo de nuevo.

—¡Oka-san! —la abrazó con cariño, pero se puso nervioso al separar y ver la mirada cristalina que le dirigía su querida suegra—. ¿Lo pronuncié mal? —se avergonzó.

—¡Para nada! —lo volvió a abrazar—. Oh mi hijo, es tan hermoso escucharte llamándome así —se separó y lo tomó de la mano, jalándolo hacia la sala—. Ven, tenemos mucho de qué hablar. ¿Ya hablaste con Yuuri?

—No, está muy raro. Me dijo que hablaríamos luego de que tomara un baño. ¿Usted sabe qué le pasa?

—Anda muy raro desde hoy en la mañana —se llevó una mano a la barbilla—. Pero no le des importancia, más tarde se le pasará —sonrió y se sentó en el sofá para dos—. Ahora cuéntame ¿Encontraste lo anillos?

—¡Sí! Los encontré. Verá... este es mi plan: hablaré con él en un rato, escucharé lo que tenga que decirme y le pediré matrimonio hoy mismo. Quería esperar a hacerlo en Rusia, en una noche blanca y con muchas cursilerías —rio, un poco sonrojado—. Pero no quiero esperar más, no puedo hacerlo —volvió a reír, ahora como un tonto enamorado—. Además... ya compré los boletos para ir a Rusia mañana a primera hora. Tengo todo listo para que vivamos juntos, ya lo inscribí al programa de rehabilitación de San Petersburgo y mi departamento es oficialmente para dos personas —sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Los ojos de la madre de Yuuri se inundaron en lágrimas.

—¡Dios, los voy a extrañar tanto!

—Oh... —la abrazó—. Prometo que vendremos muy seguido. Estaremos viviendo allá al menos hasta que Yuuri termine su rehabilitación, pero luego... —sonrió soñadoramente—. Me encantaría vivir aquí con él. Quiero que la boda sea aquí, que nuestra vida sea en Hasetsu.

Hiroko soltó un gritillo alocado y cómo no, si su hijo y su yerno harían su vida muy cerca de ellos.

—¿Me darán nietos pronto?

—¡Por supuesto! —respondió sin pensar, luego se sonrojó un poco y mientras se rascaba una mejilla dijo: —. Bueno... Yuuri me dijo hace poco que no quiere hijos.

—¡¿Qué?! —se escandalizó—. Él no puede hacerme eso —infló las mejillas—. ¡Yo quiero nietos!

—Y los tendrá —le guiñó un ojo—. Yo me encargaré de convencerlo —se puso más serio, hablando sin bromas ni nada por el estilo—. Sé que es difícil o casi imposible que una pareja como nosotros pueda ser capaz de adoptar, pero si lo intentamos de todo corazón, sé que lo lograremos —sonrió—. Yo sí me muero por tener hijos, y estoy seguro de que podré contagiarle este entusiasmo a Yuuri.

—Tienes que hacerlo, adopten a muchos pequeños, que me muero por ser abuela —los ojos le brillaron y enseguida suspiró soñadoramente.

—También... —entristeció un poco, poniéndose algo nervioso—... voy a decirle sobre mi exesposa, incluso se la voy a presentar. Ella está ansiosa por conocerlo ¿Sabe? Ella es fan de Yuuri, como patinador, lo ha seguido desde hace algún tiempo.

—Vaya... —ya no se veía tan feliz—. Ten mucho tacto cuando se lo digas, por favor —pidió, preocupada.

—Lo haré.

—No sé qué habrá pasado entre ustedes allá en Rusia, pero Yuuri llegó muy decaído esta mañana, ni siquiera quiso hablar del tema y salió directo a correr. Obviamente lo regañé por irse tras de ti a Rusia sin decir nada, pero ni siquiera ha comido, eso es muy extraño en él.

—Espere... ¿Qué? ¿Él fue a Rusia?

—Sí, justo después de que Yuri y tú se fueron, Yuuri salió corriendo al aeropuerto —frunció un poco el entrecejo—. Incluso le dijo a Mari-chan que estaba contigo, en tu departamento —se asombró al ver la expresión de total desconcierto que tenía su yerno—. No me digas que...

—No tenía idea de que fue a Rusia —se veía un poco molesto, no entendía por qué habría mentido así, mucho menos su actitud actual.

—¡¿Pero cómo?! —se escandalizó—. ¿No estaba contigo?

—No.

El ruso se incorporó como resorte del sillón y fue corriendo en busca de su novio. Algo había pasado, algo muy fuerte como para llegar a esos extremos. Casi corrió por los pasillos de Yu-topía, temiendo lo peor. Se encontró a su pareja saliendo de su habitación ya vestido y con el cabello ligeramente húmedo, desordenado y cayendo por su frente despreocupadamente.

Los ojos azules y cafés se toparon, los primeros llenos de incertidumbre y dudas; los segundos completamente tristes y apagados.

—¿Es verdad que fuiste a Rusia? —su voz fue a penas un murmullo débil, temeroso.

—Sí —respondió, fiero y molesto. Aparentaba estar muy enojado, pero por dentro temblaba de miedo, miedo de saber la cruda realidad que se temía fuera la que él pensaba.

—¿Por qué no me avisaste? —lo miró con tristeza, sintiendo que un gran abismo los separaba a pesar de estar a menos de un metro de distancia.

Yuuri tuvo que tragarse su miedo.

—Hablemos en otra parte —pasó de largo y se dirigió al jardín trasero, necesitaba aire fresco para continuar. Viktor lo siguió sin rechistar, pero repitió la pregunta, insistente. Yuuri la ignoró y respondió con otro cuestión—. Viktor... ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

—_Quiero pedirte matrimonio _—pensó—. Uhmm no.

—Te lo preguntaré una vez más —tomó aire y lo soltó suavemente, cerrando los ojos por unos segundos—. ¿Hay algo por lo que te sientas culpable y quieras decirme en estos momentos? —peguntó—. _Por favor, si vas a romperme el corazón hazlo ya, ahora mismo _—suplicó mentalmente—. _Seré fuerte, sólo no me mientas..._

—No... ¿Cómo qué? —estaba algo confundido.

—No sé... Quizás el hecho de que tienes a una amante en Rusia y es ella la razón por la que has estado viajando.

El aire se escapó de los pulmones del ruso. Con que era eso... su corazón se detuvo y volvió a andar sólo para recordarle que tenía que brindarle una larga y buena explicación. Su boca se volvió papilla y su cerebro una masa amorfa, incapaz de articular una respuesta coherente. Iba a confesárselo en poco tiempo, sí, pero no ahora que lo tomó de improviso. No sabía cómo abordar el tema con "tacto".

—Te vi en aquel mercado con ella, del brazo.

—No, Yuuri, déjame explicarte. Ella... ella es —temía decirlo, pero era ahora o nunca—. Yo he estado viajando porque quiero tener mi departamento listo para que vivas conmigo, ya te lo había explicado.

—¿Quieres que viva contigo mientras sales con otras mujeres a mis espaldas? —entornó los ojos. Su mirada era tremendamente profunda y severa, nada común en alguien como Yuuri Katsuki.

—¡No! —se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, comenzando a desesperarse.

Siempre que lo presionaban así...

—Ella era mi exesposa.

...terminaba diciendo las cosas con el menor tacto posible.

Yuuri palideció y entro en un shock muy severo.

—_Esposa... ex esposa... casado, Viktor era casado _—pasaba por la mente del pelinegro. Y de pronto comenzó a reír. El otro se preocupó—. Eres increíble, Viktor Nikiforov —masticó las palabras, con rabia a pesar del dolor y la tristeza que brillaba en sus ojos. Gruesas lágrimas salían a borbotones de sus ojos. El ruso recordó aquella vez que lo hizo llorar en el GPF, era muy similar a ahora... lo había hecho llorar de nuevo, sólo que por razones mucho más graves.

—No te molestes, Yuuri, ella es mi mejor amiga, me ha estado ayudando a preparar todo para tu llegada. Ella es...

—¿Tu mejor amiga? Viktor ¿Por qué no me hablaste de esto antes?

—Temía tu reacción. No quería hacerte daño.

—¡Demonios! —exclamó—. ¡Estoy harto de eso! No estoy hecho de cristal, Viktor, soy un hombre y tengo emociones, sí, pero sigo siendo un adulto. Sé sobrellevar esos asuntos. Nada te costaba decirme la verdad. ¡No tenías por qué ocultármelo de esa forma! A menos que entre ustedes aún exista algo...

—¡Claro que no! Sólo somos amigos, Yuuri, te juro que no hay nada entre nosotros.

—¿Entonces por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

—Ya te lo dije.

—Dame una razón válida.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que el ruso respondiera con todo el dolor de su corazón.

—Tenía miedo de que no quisieras estar más conmigo, pensé que si sabías que fui casado quizás cambiarían las cosas entre nosotros.

—Que poco me conoces. Si me lo hubieras contado desde un principio nada de esto hubiera ocurrido. Me temo que eres muy inmaduro para tomar este tipo de decisiones. Me has mentido, me subestimas todo el tiempo y yo no puedo estar con alguien que me trate de esa forma. No puedo vivir con esta inseguridad, este miedo de que quizás siempre haya algo que me ocultes. Viktor, tú conoces todo de mí, absolutamente todo. Te he dado mi cuerpo, mi alma, mi corazón —su voz se entrecortó, pero aun así lo encaró con valentía—. ¡Te he dado todo! ¿Y así es como me pagas? ¿Burlándote de mí? Ahora que lo pienso... no te conozco lo suficiente. Nunca me hablas sobre tu pasado ¡No me dijiste que eras casado! ¿Qué otras sorpresas me tienes? ¿No estás olvidando decirme que tienes un hijo?

—Yuuri... —se le quebró la voz. Lo había dejado hablar y desahogarse todo lo necesario, pero sus palabras le estaban doliendo como mil cuchillas en el corazón—. No me digas estas cosas, te lo suplico —tenía las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón, dentro de uno de ellos estaba la cajita con los anillos. La apretó con fuerza dentro de su puño mientras bajaba la mirada, avergonzado por sus actos.

—Sólo te digo la verdad. Yo no puedo estar con alguien como tú.

El ruso levantó la mirada bruscamente. Se atragantó con su propio aire y casi se desmaya al entender el significado de esas palabras.

—No... no me digas eso ¡Yuuri no! No puedes hacer eso.

—¡Tú lo ocasionaste al mentirme de esa forma! —estaba histérico. Viktor trató de calmarlo al acercársele—. ¡No me toques! —exclamó, alejándose de él como si se tratara de la peste. El pobre estaba hecho un mar de emociones que había estado conteniendo desde que lo vio en el mercado.

A unos metros de donde estaba la pareja, se encontraba la familia Katsuki, escuchando la discusión de estos dos.

—Dios mío no... —comenzó a sollozar la señora Katsuki—. Esto no puede seguir así, tengo que intervenir y hacer que...

—No mamá, no debemos entrometernos, esto es algo que deben arreglar esos dos, como pareja.

—Nuestra hija tiene razón —agregó el señor Katsuki—. Debemos dejar que arreglen sus problemas. Démosles algo de privacidad.

—No, cariño, no puedo irme después de ver esto ¡Yuuri no sabe!

—¿Qué no sabe? —Mari la miró con sospecha.

—No sabe que Viktor le iba a pedir matrimonio ahora mismo, Yuuri está reaccionando de la manera incorrecta, aunque en cierta parte lo entiendo —suspiró y volvió a mirar hacia donde estaban sus dos hijos.

Viktor dejó que Yuuri se desahogara todo lo necesario, lo escuchó atentamente a pesar de que había palabras que lograban romperle poco a poco su ya maltrecho corazón. Aguantó todo lo posible, hasta que Yuuri dijo una tontería.

—Sólo regresaste de Rusia para tener sexo y luego irte de nuevo con ella —dijo, entre dolido y enfurecido.

El ruso ahora sí se molestó.

—No, eso no Yuuri. ¿Tanto te cuesta creer que eres tú el único? ¿Por qué no puedes ver lo que está frente a tus ojos? —comenzó a enojarse—. Yo te amo. TE AMO ¿Entiendes? Si no te amara de verdad no estaría ahora mismo aquí, si yo no sintiera que me asfixio cada vez que me alejo de ti, no estaría parado justo aquí.

Entonces Viktor comenzó a sentir como si lava ardiendo subiera por su esófago. Muchas palabras y pensamientos se le atoraron en el pecho. Era muy tarde, los iba a dejar salir.

—Si este sentimiento no fuera tan especial, no habría permanecido seis meses junto a tu cama de hospital.

Los ojos castaños del japonés se abrieron enormemente, pronto se llenaron de nuevo con gruesas lágrimas que no se molestó en retener.

—Me hubieras dejado solo, te hubieras ido —sabía que se arrepentiría muy pronto de estas palabras, lo sabía, pero aun así las dijo—. En ningún momento te pedí que te quedaras a mi lado.

Viktor estuvo a punto de soltar un comentario ácido, pero fue inteligente y se contuvo, no quería dañarlo como lo estaba haciendo Yuuri con él—. Basta, ya no quiero pelear —apretó puños y dientes—. Perdóname por haberte ocultado algo tan importante —cedió, ya no quería más guerra, y es que simplemente no podría permanecer enojado con él, era imposible.

El japonés podía ser la persona más buena y noble de la faz de la Tierra, pero cuando se enojaba no había poder humano o espiritual que lo detuviera. De eso se estaba dando cuenta el ruso.

—Te perdono, pero no puedo seguir más con _esto._

—¿A qué te refieres? —su voz tembló.

—No quiero estar más a tu lado, no quiero ser nada tuyo.

—No me digas eso —suplicó, sus ojos comenzaron a inundarse en lágrimas involuntariamente, dio un paso hacia Yuuri, pero éste se alejó dos pasos más. Viktor no podía soportarlo.

—Ponte en mi lugar ¿Qué harías si resulta que tengo una ex esposa y me ando paseando con ella por las calles? ¿Qué dirías si te lo ocultara? ¿Qué pensarías si me ves con ella del brazo, paseando?

—Te vi con Minami hace rato —se limpió las lágrimas con rudeza, sus manos le temblaban—. Me enfurecí como no tienes idea... pero estoy seguro de tu amor, sé que me amas a pesar de todo.

Yuuri guardó silencio. Lo que éste no sabía era que Viktor lo amaba tanto que ya podía comprender el dolor detrás de su sonrisa, el amor detrás de su rabia y las razones tras su silencio. Las entendía bien a pesar de siempre mostrarse despreocupado y distraído, aparentaba serlo, pero en realidad siempre estaba al pendiente aún del más mínimo detalle de su amado Yuuri.

—No puedo seguir con esto —se estremeció un poco, estaba aguantando las lágrimas con todas sus fuerzas—. Viktor, necesito un tiempo lejos de todo, lejos de lo nuestro, de ti...

—No —se apresuró a atraparlo entre sus brazos, como si se le fuera a escapar—. Yuuri, sé que mentí y me arrepiento por ello, por favor perdóname. No te quiero perder —enterró su rostro en el cuello de su amado—. No te vayas, te lo suplico.

El otro estuvo a punto de sucumbir ante las peticiones de su corazón, quien le mandaba corresponder el abrazo y ceder ante cualquiera de sus peticiones. No podía pensar coherentemente al estar aplastado contra su pecho, respirando ese aroma que lo volvía loco.

Tuvo que empujarlo para separársele y salir de ahí.

—Lo siento... —fue lo único que le dijo antes de entrar casi corriendo a la casa.

Viktor se quedó en medio del jardín, con su corazón en un puño, sintiendo que le faltaba el aire, le faltaba su otra mitad. No pasaron ni cinco segundos antes de que se echara a correr tras él. No lo iba a dejar ir ¡No señor! Había tardado veintisiete años en encontrar al amor de su vida, tuvo que pasar por un matrimonio fallido para llegar a este punto, para encontrar a su alma gemela, y ahora éste decidía irse, así como así.

—¡Yuuri! —comenzó a tocar con insistencia la puerta de su habitación—. Yuuri, ábreme —pidió, impaciente.

El resto de la familia estaba al final del pasillo, preguntándose qué ocurría.

Momentos después salió Yuuri, con ropa distinta y una maleta llena de cosas. Su mirada era decidida y firme.

—¿Qué es esa maleta? Yuuri ¿Qué vas a hacer? —palideció.

—Lo que te dije hace unos momentos. Necesito un tiempo lejos de ti.

—No.

—De todos modos lo haré.

—¿Tan poco te importo?

—Viktor... —se le quebró la voz—. ¡No lo hagas más difícil! —lo empujó a un lado y caminó directamente a la puerta principal. Viktor lo siguió, pidiéndole que lo reconsiderara. La escena era verdaderamente triste y dolorosa.

Si cualquier conocido lo viera, ya sea Yakov, Yuri, Irina, su padre, su hermano; no lo reconocerían. Viktor jamás fue de los que pedían o insistían, su orgullo era siempre más grande que cualquier cosa en el mundo. Pero Yuuri, su hermoso Yuuri era sagrado, por él haría cualquier cosa, lo que fuera, y era algo que el muy cabezón no terminaba de entender. No había duda, le hacía falta conocer más de Viktor.

—¡Yuuri! ¿¡Qué estás haciendo?!

—Mamá... —murmuró al ver que los alcanzaba, ya estaban en la puerta principal—. Lo siento —miró a su familia—. Necesito despejarme un poco, me iré una temporada, aún no sé a dónde. Me comunicaré con ustedes tan pronto como sea posible.

—Hijo, no hagas esto —pidió su padre, con una seriedad implacable.

—Tengo que hacerlo —había evitado hacerlo, pero se topó con los ojos aquamarina, éstos lo miraban con una súplica infinita, estaban cargados de agua salina, implorándole que no se fuera, pero esto no fue suficiente. Se dio media vuelta y estuvo a punto de cruzar el umbral de la puerta cuando el ruso lo tomó de la mano, lo jaló bruscamente hacia él y le plantó un profundo beso que... sí, fue correspondido por Yuuri. No les importó tener espectadores a sólo un metro de distancia. Parecía una lucha de resistencia, Yuuri cedía pero segundos después se rehusaba. Terminó correspondiéndole sólo unos momentos antes de separarse bruscamente y mirarlo con mucho rencor—. Me voy.

Viktor lo volvió a tomar del brazo. ¡No lo iba a dejar ir!

—Hijo —Hiroko puso una mano sobre la del ruso mientras negaba levemente con la cabeza, estaba demasiado triste.

—Pero...

—Déjalo ir.

—Suéltame —exigió Yuuri.

La mirada del ruso tembló, su expresión se deformó en un gesto de verdadera tristeza y angustia, y sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir sin cesar. Sí, tuvo que tomar esa decisión aunque estuviera en contra de lo que más anhelaba hacer.

Lo dejó ir.

A penas soltó su mano, Yuuri salió sin pensarlo dos veces. Viktor sólo vio cómo su silueta se perdía en la lejanía, pronto tomó un taxi y finalmente desapareció. ¿A dónde habría ido? Ahora sí que no tenía ni idea.

—Viktor... —murmuró Mari-chan al ver que no se movía de su lugar. Seguía parado frente a la puerta, con sus manos hechas puños a sus costados y con una expresióndesolada—. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó cautelosa y preocupada.

—Sí —respondió con una voz cargada de emociones tristes—. Sí, estoy bien —sorbió su nariz, se limpió el rostro con la manga de su playera y se dio media vuelta, rumbo a su propia habitación. Decidieron darle su espacio y no lo siguieron.

Anocheció y Hiroko no soportó más la incertidumbre, tuvo que ir a donde su yerno para asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Tocó a la puerta de su cuarto y éste respondió al instante. Cuando abrió lo descubrió sentado en el piso, recargado contra la cama mientras veía la cajita con los anillos, esos dichosos anillos que compró hace tanto y que no había podido darle al amor de su vida.

—Hijo... —murmuró, dudando si debía entrar e irrumpir, o quedarse bajo el marco de la puerta—. ¿Puedo pasar?

—Claro que sí —intentó sonreír, pero en vez de sonrisa mostró un gesto muy extraño. A su lado descansaba Makkachin, recostado en el suelo y con su cabecita sobre el regazo de su dueño, como si supiera del dolor que éste estaba atravesando.

Hiroko se sentó a su lado y lo miró largamente. Lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que pronto comenzaría a hablar, a desahogarse.

—Se fue... no le importé en lo más mínimo.

Ella no soportó el peso de esas palabras, le dolieron tanto que tomó una de sus manos y la apretó con fuerza.

—Él te ama, yo lo sé, te lo puedo asegurar.

—Ese es el problema —soltó con voz neutra, había tenido tantas emociones en ese día que ya estaba exhausto—. Yo también sé que me ama, pero esto que está haciendo... —suspiró—...me duele tanto. Sé que tengo la culpa, que lo merezco por mentirle y ocultarle algo tan importante pero... —se le hizo un nudo en la garganta—. ¡¿Qué no entiende que eso ya es pasado?! ¡Él es mi presente y futuro! ¿Por qué no lo entiende? —espetó, histérico y desesperado.

—Vitya ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Esperaré un poco, le daré su tiempo y espacio, pero sólo lo suficiente como para que aclare su mente, porque luego iré a buscarlo a donde quiera haya ido. No voy a dejar que esto termine, Oka-san, no lo permitiré.

—Vitya... —sus ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas—. Lo siento tanto, mi Yuuri no debió reaccionar así.

—Soy yo quien no debió haber alargado tanto esto. Sé que hice mal, y lo voy a arreglar. Yuuri dijo que llamaría cuando estuviera en su destino ¿Podrían avisarme cuando eso suceda? Quisiera ir tras él cuanto antes.

—Cuenta con ello.

—Por lo pronto iré a mi casa, no quiero causar más molestias aquí.

—¡Pero si no eres ninguna molestia!

—Aun así —tomó la mano de su suegra y besó el dorso con cariño fraternal—. Gracias por lo mucho que me han dado en tan poco tiempo. Me dieron una familia y eso no tengo cómo agradecerlo.

—Oh, Vitya —lo abrazó con fuerza.

Antes del amanecer terminó de empacar todas sus cosas hasta dejar vacía la habitación que había ocupado por más de un año. Sintió una fuerte nostalgia al ver el cuarto sin nada más que cajas alrededor, tal como cuando recién llegó a Japón por primera vez. Se aseguró de tener todo listo para salir al aeropuerto.

Sintió un apretón horrible en el pecho con sólo recordar que, de no haber ocurrido nada de eso, ahora mismo estarían saliendo juntos rumbo al aeropuerto para iniciar una vida como prometidos en Rusia. No quiso pensar en eso, decidió dejar de torturarse, pero hizo todo lo contrario, pues entró al cuarto de su amado. Su delicioso aroma azotó su nariz con fuerza, haciendo que sus ojos se inundaran un poco con lágrimas. Miró la cama y casi soltó un quejido lleno de frustración al rememorar los momentos que vivieron en ese colchón, tan cercanos y tan lejos al mismo tiempo.

Recorrió toda la habitación con su mirada, notando el desorden que quedó después de que vaciara sus cajones y gran parte de su clóset. Y entonces, por mera curiosidad, abrió el cajón donde sabía que guardaba todos los posters de él. Sintió una pequeña esperanza cuando notó que no estaban, eso sólo quería decir que se los había llevado, ¡Eso era bueno!

Se emocionó mucho y decidió salir de una vez por todas de ese cuarto, con la esperanza renovada, pero... ¿Qué era ese montón de papeles en el cesto de basura? Rogaba al cielo que no fuera lo que creía que era. Caminó lentamente hasta agacharse y tomar un papel, lo desdobló y sollozó al ver que esa pila de papeles eran nada más y nada menos que todos los posters, hechos bola y echados a la basura.

Se enojó tanto que pateó el cesto con todas sus fuerzas, éste salió volando, pero algo pesado rebotó en su interior. Viktor se acercó a ver de qué se trataba y se sorprendió cuando encontró un libro de pastas gruesas dentro del bote. No tenía nada escrito en la portada, tampoco en el lomo. Decidió abrirlo y casi se va de espaldas al descubrir que se trataba del diario de Yuuri.

Había encontrado el tesoro más grande de su vida.

Lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo apretó contra su pecho, como si alguien pudiera quitárselo de repente. Salió del cuarto y se dirigió al recibidor de la casa, donde la familia Katsuki lo esperaba para despedirse.

_**Yuuri.**_

Durante todo el trayecto al aeropuerto no pude hacer otra cosa más que llorar, llorar en silencio y pensar en mis actos. Sabía que me arrepentiría. Vi el dolor en sus ojos, era puro y profundo, y yo era el causante de ese dolor. Tomé mi teléfono para distraer un poco a mi mente, entré a las redes sociales y me encontré con nada más y nada menos que la noticia del momento: "¡¿Quién es la chica que camina del brazo de Viktor Nikiforov?!" "¿Qué pasó con su antigua relación con Yuuri Katsuki?" "¿Lo está engañando?"

Por primera vez tuve ganas de lanzar el teléfono por la ventana del auto. Sentí un nudo enorme en el estómago, acompañado de la sensación de un ácido subiendo por mi esófago. Estaba completamente enfurecido. ¡Estaba seguro de que se trata de su ex-esposa!

Aún no podía creer que estuvo casado, que me lo estaba ocultando y lo peor del caso era que estuvo con ella durante todo este tiempo ¡Estuvieron juntos! No podía pasar por alto algo tan grave como eso. Me dolía el pecho sólo de recordar la foto en Instagram, seguramente se trataba de ella, de esa hermosa mujer. Todo el tiempo se trató de ella, de su ex-esposa. Lo curioso era que nunca se escuchó noticia alguna sobre el matrimonio de Viktor. Es decir... los medios se habrían enterado de alguna u otra forma ¿No?

Ya no quería pensar, sólo quería escapar, huir lejos de él y aclarar mi mente. Quisiera ir donde Yurio, donde Phichit o incluso donde Chris, pero no... Viktor iría a buscarme con ellos antes que con nadie más. Tenía que huir lejos y pensar en qué haría de ahora en adelante. Sé que le pedí sólo un _tiempo _a Viktor, pero sinceramente... quería buscar la manera de sacármelo del pecho. No quería sufrir ese sentimiento cada vez que una mujer se le acercase, cada vez que él decidiera ser bueno con sus fans. No, no podría soportarlo, así que mejor me alejé. Lo nuestro jamás podría ser... nunca. Y hasta ahora me venía a dar cuenta de eso.

Llegué al aeropuerto y me apresuré a elegir un destino, pues conociendo a Viktor, era capaz de llegar y detenerme, esperaba que no lo hiciera.

Miré el tablero con horario y destinos. Tailandia, China, Canadá, Rusia, Estados Unidos, Italia, Suiza... muchos lugares y no sabía cuál elegir.

Tomé mi teléfono e hice una llamada. Enseguida compré mi boleto de avión y esperé lo necesario para abordar. El viaje duró casi dieciocho horas. Llegué exhausto, pero él me recibió en el aeropuerto con una sonrisa muy amplia.

—Bienvenido a Canadá, Yuuri.

_**Continuará...**_

_**Hola! Chan Chan Chan! Comenzó el drama! ¿Ya fueron por su cloro?**_

_**Es muy noche, de nuevo jajaja y atengo esa costumbre de actualizar demasiado entrada la madrugada, pero bueno, haré mi mejor esfuerzo en estas notas.**_

_**¿Han notado cómo ha ido evolucionando la relación Vikturi? Yuuri se está mostrando muy inseguro y vulnerable, no es capaz de ver y ser consciente del amor que Viktor le tiene, se siente tan poquito que aún no se la cree, le falta trabajar mucho en su autoestima, en su fuerza mental.**_

_**En cuanto a Viktor... el pobre está sacado de onda, pues todo lo ocurrido lo hizo con las mejores intenciones, él siempre respetó su relación con el katsudon, pero como dice el dicho: "No hagas cosas buenas que parezcan malas" el pobre sólo no ha tenido la madurez necesaria para marcar una raya con su exesposa, la cual no necesitaría marcar si desde un principio le hubiera dicho toda la verdad a su amado. El ruso necesita trabajar mucho en su comunicación con Yuuri, también debe dejar de sobreprotegerlo, pues sólo le hace daño, ya el mismo cerdito lo dijo, no soporta que lo subestimen, mucho menos su novio.**_

_**No sé si se han dado cuenta que el problema principal en esta historia es la falta de comunicación, es por esta razón que se hacen todos los problemas, algo que ocurre muy comúnmente en la vida diaria.**_

_**¡PREGUNTAS!**_

_**1) ¿Escena favorita?**_

_**2) ¿Escena más odiada?**_

_**3) ¿Cómo reaccionará Yurio cuando se entere que sus papis no se reconciliaron?**_

_**4) ¿Qué hará Yuuri en Canadá y por cuánto tiempo?**_

_**5) ¿Qué hará Viktor?**_

_**6) ¿Cómo influirá Minami en esta historia?**_

Nada qué ver con el cap, pero quiero decir que estoy feliz porque en unas horas veré a Danny y a Ada, dos chicas que conocí virtualmente gracias a YOI, y afortunadamente mañana las voy a conocer en persona 3 Chicas, si están leyendo esto... ¡Las quiero! Y subo este capi muy tempranito para que puedan leerlo cuanto antes. Espero haya sido de su agrado.

PARA TODAS: Mil gracias por el apoyo que le han brindado a esta historia, por tomarse la molestia de entrar y leer, de dejar un mensaje y a veces hasta de buscarme en fb y agregarme. Es muy bonito saber que mis humildes escritos llegan a tantas personas de tantos países, es increíble que haya hecho amigas de Argentina, Chile, Perú, España, Panamá. Muchas gracias a todas por su apoyo incondicional y por todas las teorías locas que me hacen volar la imaginación (Que nunca se acaben! Jaja)

_**PARA TI, LECTOR FANTASMA: ¡anímate a salir del anonimato! Deja un mensajito o un comentario si esta historia te ha sacado al menos una sonrisa, o si te ha hecho llorar, o si te caigo mal por hacerte sufrir, todo sentimiento es bienvenido. ¿Sabes? No hay mejor gratificación para un escritor que recibir una reseña o comentario del lector. Pienso que la escritura es un arte muy hermoso, pero... ¿De qué sirve el arte cuando no hay quién lo aprecie? Por eso los comentarios son alimento para el alma de un escritor. Si me quieres hacer infinitamente feliz ¡Anímate a dejar un mensajito!**_

_**Sin más qué decir... GRACIAS! Nos vemos el próximo domingo!**_

_**29/01/2017**_

_**2:45 a.m.**_


	14. Pierce

**Agape to Eros**

**By Tsuki No Hana**

**14**

**"Pierce"**

_**Yuuri**_

J.J. me recibió en el aeropuerto con una gran sonrisa, no me dejó llegar a ningún hotel y mucho menos que empezara a buscar algún departamento. En un principio me sentí muy avergonzado, pues me estaba ofreciendo vivir en su casa, con su esposa. No estaba seguro de sentirme cómodo con eso. Por lo pronto me llevó a su hogar y me sorprendí al encontrar su casa bastante hogareña y cálida. Isabella nos esperaba con la cena lista.

Todo pasaba ante mis ojos como si no tuviera significado, como si fuera el espectador de mi propia vida y en esos momentos las escenas ante mí ocurrieran de manera rápida y vacía. Mis respuestas a sus amables preguntas eran ambiguas y mecánicas. Quería, pero no lograba poner atención a la charla. Sólo fui consciente de que mañana iríamos al hospital, el resto quedó perdido en algún lugar de mi subconsciente.

Me dieron una linda habitación en el segundo piso, me conmovió ver que Isabella se esmeró en prepararla para mí. Eso hacía que me sintiera importante y querido. Muy pronto les agarré un cariño que jamás en la vida me había imaginado que llegaría a tenerles. ¡Por Dios, se trataba de J.J.! El participante más difícil de tratar, y ahora me encontraba viviendo bajo su techo.

Antes de dormir recordé que debía avisarle a mi familia que me encontraba bien. No me atreví a decirles dónde estaba y no lo haría, pues podrían decirle a Viktor, en especial Mari-neechan, ella parecía querer más a Viktor que a su propio hermano.

Después de mandar el mensaje pensé que al fin podría dedicarme a descansar, pero... fue imposible. Las memorias de todo lo que hice durante el día llegaron a mi mente y el golpe más fuerte fue recordar algo muy doloroso: había roto con Viktor, ya no éramos pareja. Le dije que necesitaba un tiempo lejos de él, un tiempo en el cual no seríamos nada.

No lo soporté y mis lágrimas salieron por borbotones. Lloré amargamente en silencio hasta caer rendido al sueño.

Al día siguiente nos levantamos muy temprano para ir al hospital. Me avergoncé mucho cuando Isabella fue a despertarme, y es que no había podido dormir en casi toda la noche, a pesar de saber que debía madrugar, así que no pude evitar quedarme dormido. Luego de ducharme y vestirme, bajé y desayuné con ellos.

—¿Qué te gustaría hacer después de visitar al médico? —inquirió J.J. con una sonrisa.

—Uhm... no lo sé.

—Mi banda y yo practicaremos un rato después de mediodía, si quieres puedes ir a oírnos.

No supe cómo responderle que no, no estaba de ánimo para nada de esas cosas.

—Cariño, Yuuri debe estar cansado por el viaje, no lo obligues a oírte cantar —soltó una risilla.

—Oh, es verdad —enrojeció muy levemente—. Lo siento, Yuuri. Quizás podríamos salir para que conozcas los alrededores.

—No se preocupen por mí —sonreí, mirándolos a ambos—. Ya bastante hacen con aceptarme en su casa, se los agradezco mucho.

—De acuerdo... —suspiró—. Pero si necesitas algo no dudes en decírnoslo.

—Así será —sonreí.

La visita al médico fue más tediosa de lo que imaginé. No creí sentirme tan incómodo dentro de un hospital. Apenas pusimos un pie dentro, sentí cómo el olor a desinfectante golpeaba mi nariz con fuerza. El olor, los sonidos, todo eso me provocaba unos nervios muy extraños, sin mencionar que mis manos no dejaban de sudar.

El doctor se presentó: Patrick Chan, neurólogo. A diferencia del doctor Yuzuru, éste médico se veía mucho mayor. La visita fue rápida, explicó que había visto mi accidente a través de televisión, también mi pronta recuperación y la evolución que había tenido. Se dijo ser fan del patinaje artístico y prometió hacer todo lo posible por ayudarme, pero antes que nada necesitaba una serie exhaustiva de exámenes clínicos y análisis, para ello necesitaría estar casi todo un día entero en el hospital, por lo cual dijo que me daría un tiempo de espera para que me organizara y eligiera una fecha en mi calendario.

—Que sea esta misma semana —dije con decisión—. No quiero esperar más.

—De acuerdo —sonrió—. Empezaremos cuanto antes.

_**Días después...**_

Estaba esperando a que me hicieran unos estudios en el hospital, cuando de pronto entró una llamada a mi celular. Era Yurio, no dudé en contestarle, pero luego me arrepentí de haberlo hecho.

—¡¿Dónde demonios estás?!

—Yurio... —suspiré—. No te enfades, verás...

—Me dijiste que arreglarían sus diferencias, que hablarías con él y que lo escucharías ¿Qué pasó?

—¿Estás con él? ¿Qué te ha dicho?

—El idiota regresó a casa desde hace unos días, pero no se dignó a avisarle a nadie. Ha estado encerrado en su departamento por días y no ha salido para nada, no me abre la puerta y tampoco contesta mis llamadas. Sé que está ahí porque escucho su celular sonando y porque hace ruido a veces al caminar. ¡Pero no sale! Y no sé qué demonios pasó entre ustedes ¿Dónde estás? Necesito que vengas a ayudarme cuanto antes. El viejo está loco. Hemos escuchado que rompe cosas allí dentro. Nos preocupa.

—Lo siento, Yurio. No puedo regresar

—¿Dónde estás? —preguntó seriamente, con lentitud.

—No puedo decírtelo.

—¡Maldición, cerdo! No me digas que estás con el imbécil de J.J. ¡Demonios! Yuuri Katsuki, me estás obligando a ir a Canadá sólo para...

—No estoy en Canadá —suspiré, fastidiado—. Y no puedo ir con Viktor porque él y yo hemos terminado. Tengo que irme. Adiós —corté la llamada antes de que escuchara mi llanto.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó la enfermera luego de entrar al pequeño consultorio donde me había cambiado a una bata incómoda de hospital.

—Sí —me limpié las furtivas lágrimas y acomodé mejor la bata sobre mi cuerpo.

—¿Está listo para el examen? —sonrió un poco y me mostró la silla de ruedas. Tenía que sentarme allí para que me llevaran a hacer una resonancia. Miré a esa cosa con enfado y la amable enfermera pareció notarlo—. Lo siento, sé que no la necesita, pero es por mero protocolo.

Terminé accediendo. Fue inevitable que recordara mi tiempo en el hospital, los días en que usaba esa silla, las veces en que era cargado por Viktor porque él sabía cuánto odiaba usarla. Viktor... se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. Inevitablemente recordé la llamada de Yurio. Dijo que estaba encerrado en su casa y no salía ¿Estaría bien? Me preocupaba.

Lo traje en mente durante todo el día, pensando en cómo habrían sido las cosas si en vez de Canadá estuviera en Rusia, junto a Viktor mientras me apoyaba en cada paso de mi recuperación. De nuevo se me formó un nudo en la garganta.

Me hicieron la resonancia, después una tomografía y más estudios de los cuales no lograba recordar el nombre. También extrajeron sangre de mi brazo, logrando con eso que odiara más las agujas. En fin... pasé todo el día en ese aburrido hospital, solo. J.J. se había ofrecido a acompañarme, pero tuve que negarme, pues sabía que tenía cosas qué hacer, como practicar, sí, él participaría en el GPF de este año.

_**Días después...**_

Estaba por cumplir una semana aquí, en Toronto, y no me había dignado a salir a pasear ni un minuto. Todo el tiempo había estado encerrado en casa, específicamente en mi habitación, esperando a que el doctor Chan me mandara llamar para que me dijera si tenía o no probabilidades de recuperarme por completo.

Quise despejar un poco la mente, así que me puse ropa deportiva y salí a caminar un rato. Mi mente se despejó casi por completo cuando se me ocurrió introducirme al bosque, sabía que era peligroso, pero no pude evitarlo. Se sentía tanta paz y tranquilidad en medio de aquel bosque que después de caminar varios kilómetros, decidí tumbarme sobre el montón de hojas húmedas que había en el suelo. Me acosté bocarriba, con los brazos y piernas totalmente extendidas, mirando hacia el cielo. Fue entonces que me sentí un ser muy pequeño e insignificante en esta Tierra.

Cerré los ojos y respiré profundamente, llenando mis pulmones con ese aire tan puro, muy diferente a la contaminación a la que estaba acostumbrado en casa.

No había ruido alguno. Sólo el trinar de algunas aves de canto se hacía presente, eso y el leve murmullo de las hojas de los inmensos árboles meciéndose al suave ritmo del viento. Por un momento, sólo por un momento me permití disfrutar de esa agradable experiencia, puse mi mente en blanco y me dediqué por completo a apreciar todo a mi alrededor: las hojas húmedas debajo de mi cuerpo, las palmas de mis manos tocando la tierra levemente mojada por la brisa de la mañana, el aire puro entrando por mi nariz y el viento acariciando mi piel, sin mencionar el agradable aroma a pino que inundaba todo el ambiente.

Por un momento me sentí pleno, lleno, en paz.

O al menos así fue hasta que un estúpido pensamiento atravesó mi mente: "Me gustaría que Viktor estuviera disfrutando lo mismo que yo".

Demonios.

Y entonces el timbre de mi celular comenzó a sonar con insistencia. Miré la pantalla de éste y dudé en contestar. De todas maneras lo hice. Enseguida su voz –extrañamente seria- se escuchó.

—Cerdo. Estoy preocupado por Viktor.

—¿Qué le pasa? —pregunté, incorporándome hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. No quería alarmarme, pero no pude evitarlo.

—No lo sé. Al fin salió de su departamento, pero ha estado embriagándose últimamente. Eso no es común en él, al menos no de esta forma. Me imagino que fue un idiota contigo y quizás no quieras saber nada de él, pero... me preocupa.

Eso bastó para que cualquier atisbo de paz se escapara de mi ser. En su lugar apareció una profunda preocupación. Yo estaba aquí, en Canadá, disfrutando de ese hermoso ecosistema mientras él estaba encerrado en su casa, emborrachándose. Me dolió de sólo imaginarlo. Por mi mente pasó la idea de ir y hablar con él, solucionar las cosas. Toda la semana había estado con ese pensamiento, mi interior era un "tira y afloja" entre mi corazón y mi mente; a veces mi corazón parecía ir ganando, como ahora, pero había momentos en que mi mente tiraba fuertemente de esa "soga" dejando derrumbado a mi pobre corazón.

—Quisiera poder hacer algo por él —hice un gran esfuerzo para que no me temblara la voz—, pero no soy el indicado. Además... no puedo regresar, no aún. Así que te pido por favor que cuides muy bien de Viktor, por favor —sonó casi como una súplica, me sentí a punto de romper en llanto, pero no lo dejé escuchar más, pues colgué la llamada de inmediato.

Luego de esa llamada regresé a casa, agotado mentalmente de tanto darle vueltas al asunto. Pero cuando llegué estaban Isabella Y J.J. esperándome.

—Yuuri, tenemos que ir cuanto antes al hospital —mi amigo me miró con mucha emoción.

—Ya tienen tus resultados —agregó Isabella—. Y al parecer son muy buenas noticias.

—¿Qué...? —se me fue el aliento.

Salimos de casa y nos fuimos directo al hospital en el auto de JJ.

Ya en el consultorio del doctor...

—Volverás a patinar —fueron las palabras del médico.

—Oh por Dios —no cabía en mí de la impresión.

—Tienes un setenta por ciento de probabilidades, muchas más que hace unos meses. ¿Ves esto aquí? —señaló las imágenes de los estudios—. Tu cerebro se recuperó bastante bien. Hay algunas áreas dañadas que no podrán regenerarse, pero son muy pequeñas. El resto de tus síntomas los podremos tratar con terapias y sesiones de fisioterapia.

—¿Se refiere a los espasmos?

Asintió.

—Eso no se borrará de la noche a la mañana. Necesitarás meses de intensas terapias, será difícil, pero podrás lograrlo —sonrió—. Ayer me puse en contacto con tu médico en Japón. Se sorprendió al saber que estás aquí, pero pareció satisfecho y me explicó detalladamente tu caso. También me hizo un comentario sobre tu vista.

—Oh, sí... —me sentí incómodo, después de todo J.J. e Isabella estaban acompañándome, pero el médico pareció notarlo y se abstuvo de hacer algún otro comentario.

—Estaremos al pendiente de ella —sonrió levemente—. Por lo pronto me interesa que comiences con el tratamiento cuanto antes —miró a Jean.

—Sí, estuve pensando en ello y ya encontré a la persona indicada —sonrió y yo lo miré sin entender—. Tengo una amiga que está muy involucrada en el ámbito del patinaje, ella es médico, especialista en rehabilitación física. Es quien nos ayuda cuando sufrimos alguna lesión. De verdad es increíble, te la presentaré más tarde.

Todo estaba yendo demasiado rápido para mí. Estaba muy feliz, pero al mismo tiempo algo inquieto. Cuando salimos del hospital le dije a J.J. que iría a dar una vuelta. Ellos respetaron mi decisión de andar solo y me dejaron en un parque cercano al hospital, necesitaba caminar, respirar un poco y asimilar esta nueva noticia. Volvería a patinar. Me costaría sangre sudor y lágrimas, literalmente, pero había un setenta por ciento de probabilidades de que volviera a patinar como antes. Eso era mucho para mí, no podía estar más contento y al parecer J.J. se sentía igual, pude notar que suspiraba como si se hubiera quitado una carga bastante pesada de los hombros.

Me siento tan feliz que saqué mi móvil y estuve a punto de llamar a Viktor. Luego recordé que no tenía su número y recordé también nuestra patética situación.

Entonces mi corazón parecía querer ganar la lucha contra mi mente. De pronto toda nuestra pelea y discusión perdió la importancia que tenía en un principio. Me volví consciente de que exageré la situación, pero no pude evitarlo, mi enojo fue demasiado y es que... ¡Ocultarme que tenía una esposa! Pedazo de idiota ¿Cómo no quería me enojara?

Aunque puedo decir lo mismo de mí, vaya que decirle de esa manera que no tenía por qué haberse quedado a mi lado durante esos seis meses. Aún no podía creer que fui tan cruel con él.

Ya, le tenía que hablar. No podía irme del país debido a mi rehabilitación, pero podía pedirle que viniera acá, que necesitaba verlo y disculparme.

Demonios. Seguía olvidando que no tenía su teléfono.

En fin... le mandaré un mensaje a través de facebook.

Ciertamente tenía días de no entrar a ninguna red social, mi mente y corazón eran un caos (aunque lo siguen siendo un poco) y no tenía cabeza para ver cualquier noticia, mucho menos los estados y actualizaciones que a Viktor se le ocurrieran poner.

Pero nadie me preparó para todos los encabezados de revistas en línea, las notas, publicaciones y los journals que aparecían en mi Inicio.

_"¿Qué pasó con Yuuri Katsuki?"_ era el encabezado de una publicación, entré a la liga que venía al pie de ésta y leí la nota: _"Desde su incidente no volvimos a saber de él. Sólo supimos que despertó del coma, siempre acompañado del gran Viktor Nikiforov, o al menos así fue hasta que nuestras cámaras captaron al pentacampeón en San Petersburgo, acompañado de una hermosa mujer que caminaba tomada de su brazo. Y volvemos a la cuestión ¿Qué pasó con Yuuri Katsuki? Se supone que eran pareja ¿O acaso era una simple treta publicitaria? Esto y más sospechamos al ver que Nikiforov ha andado paseándose con esa desconocida mujer por toda la ciudad"_

La sangre comenzó a hervir bajo mi piel. Mi frustración y enojo inicial volvieron con más fuerza aún. Entonces vi otro encabezado amarillista, y sin importar el efecto que pudiera causar en mí, entré a la liga correspondiente.

_"Katsuki no se ha inscrito en el GPF 2017 ¿Se habrá retirado ya del patinaje? ¿Dónde está y por qué no da la cara? Lo que la gran mayoría sospechamos es que la pareja rompió después de que el japonés confirmara que no puede patinar. Nikiforov no quiso perder más el tiempo y regresó a su país, al lado de esta bella y enigmática mujer"_

Miré las fotos adjuntas.

Mis manos temblaron y mi cuerpo se llenó de una ira indescriptible, tan grande fue que no dudé ni un segundo antes de lanzar mi teléfono lo más lejos posible. Sólo escuché el momento exacto en el que el móvil golpeó contra el piso, haciéndose añicos.

Al día siguiente comencé con la rehabilitación. El doctor Chan dijo que cuando antes mejor, y yo no podía estar en desacuerdo con su decisión. Mi enojo y frustración me impulsaban a recuperarme. Quería volver a patinar cuanto antes, necesitaba volver a competir y demostrarle a todas esas personas que me "desahuciaron" en el patinaje que aún podía dar más, no habían visto todo de mí.

Pero como siempre, el mundo parecía conspirar en mi contra.

—¡Es un gusto poder conocerte al fin en persona! Mi nombre es Victoria Clark. Seré tu fisioterapeuta —me extendió una mano sin borrar la enorme sonrisa de su rostro.

Yo no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en su nombre: "Victoria" ¿Era en serio?

—Mucho gusto —respondí seriamente, apretando su mano con cortesía. No pude ser más efusivo, de verdad que no pude.

—Bien, comencemos con la sesión. Sígueme.

Entramos a un salón muy parecido a un estudio de baile, sólo que este lugar estaba lleno de colchonetas dispersadas por el suelo, pelotas de hule de diferentes tamaños y espejos cubriendo las paredes, a excepción de una pared, la cual estaba abarcada en su totalidad por un ventanal con una vista muy hermosa hacia el bosque. Había también barras paralelas y muchos artilugios de los cuales no tenía ni idea de su función.

—Antes que nada necesito comprobar tu estado físico. J.J. me dijo que sufres de espasmos luego de una carga de esfuerzo físico.

Asentí.

—Bien, calienta como sueles hacerlo antes de patinar.

Comencé a hacerlo, ella permanecía cerca de mí todo el tiempo, observando cada uno de mis movimientos. Luego de quince minutos haciendo mis estiramientos y flexiones, ya podía sentirme algo cansado. Podía aguantar mucho más, pero mis músculos temblaban un poco.

—Ahora quiero que intentes alguna de tus coreografías.

—¿Cómo?

—Has practicado ballet, sabes cómo hacerlo.

Fruncí el ceño ¿Cómo sabía ella eso?

—Anda, hazlo.

Miré su expresión retadora y por un momento me sentí inspirado a hacerlo, sólo para no darle el gusto de repetirme esa orden.

Y así fue como comencé a hacer algunos pasos y movimientos, tal como solía hacerlo en el estudio de Minako-sensei. No era una coreografía en sí, simplemente movía mi cuerpo a como me venía en gana, hacía lo primero que se me venía a la mente. Sentí mis movimientos algo rígidos, mi elasticidad no era la misma, y luego de cinco minutos los espasmos vinieron a mí con fuerza. Caí al suelo y traté de regular mi respiración agitada, los calambres eran tan intensos que me doblaron del dolor. Enseguida sentí una mano sobre mi hombro.

—Déjame ayudarte —se sentó frente a mí en el suelo y estiró una de mis piernas hasta ponerla sobre las suyas. Entonces comenzó a dar un masaje firme en el músculo de mi pantorrilla—. ¿También es en el muslo? —asentí y ella continuó con el masaje. En un principio fue doloroso, pero eso se fue desvaneciendo. Terminó con una pierna y siguió rápidamente con la otra. Noté que hacía presión en ciertos puntos de mi músculo, usaba las puntas de sus delgados dedos—. ¿Mejor? —preguntó con suavidad, yo suspiré lleno de alivio.

—Gracias...

—Necesitarás más sesiones de las que imaginé —murmuró más para sí que para mí, parecía decepcionada, pero su ánimo se renovó de inmediato—. No te preocupes, diseñaré un programa lo suficientemente bueno para que te recuperes cuanto antes. Estoy segura de que no sólo yo deseo verte patinar de nuevo.

—¿Tú me veías patinar?

—¿Bromeas? ¡Claro que sí! —rio y acomodó un mechón de cabello que se había salido de su moño alto.

Me avergoncé un poco.

—¿Qué más haremos hoy?

—Nada —se puso de pie y me extendió una mano para que hiciera lo mismo—. ¿Quiere un café? Yo invito.

—Espera... vine aquí para la rehabilitación, no para tomar café —fui un poco rudo, lo noté al ver que su sonrisa amable desaparecía y era sustituida por una expresión muy seria.

—No tiene caso que continuemos hoy, mírate —señaló mis piernas. Apreté los dientes al notar el leve temblor en ellas—. Trabajaremos muy duro, pero por hoy quiero que descanses, mañana temprano te mostraré el plan que tengo para ti —sonrió muy levemente—. Así que haré la pregunta de nuevo: ¿Quieres un café? Ahora tú invitas.

Suspiré y asentí, resignado. Terminamos yendo a la cafetería del hospital.

En otras circunstancias me habría portado amable y muy cordial, pero simple y sencillamente no tenía ganas de fingir ante nadie, por una vez en mi vida quería mostrar lo que sentía realmente. En esos momentos estaba frustrado y aún algo enojado por lo que vi en mi teléfono el día de ayer. Todavía no podía creer que lo había dejado inservible, pero valió la pena, pude desahogarme un poco, pero no lo suficiente. No más "Yuuri feliz".

Compramos el café y nos sentamos en una mesa para dos. La cafetería era muy amplia y cómoda. Todo el hospital tenía grandes ventanales por doquier, fuentes en cada rincón, al igual que plantas y flores en cada parte que mis ojos alanzaban a ver. Al parecer uno de sus propósitos era mantener relajado al paciente, lo cual sería un éxito si todo el lugar no apestara a desinfectante.

En fin... ambos bebimos nuestro café en silencio. Yo admiraba el lugar y ella no me despegaba la mirada de encima. Se empezó a volver incómodo cuando aun bebiendo de su café, seguía con su mirada clavada en mí.

—¿Qué tanto miras? —la miré y ella sólo sonrió, mostrando un poco sus blancos y derechos dientes.

—No sé por qué, pero te imaginaba un poco más alegre y gentil —alzó la ceja—. Eres todo un gruñón —soltó una risilla y yo sólo giré la cabeza hacia uno de los tantos ventanales.

—Las personas cambian —murmuré—. _Cuando te rompen el corazón dejas de ser quien eras _—pensé.

—Eso es mentira. Uno nunca deja de ser quien es, simplemente atravesamos circunstancias que nos orillan a actuar de manera distinta como reacción a la presión. Pero uno siempre conserva su esencia y tarde o temprano... —me miró enigmáticamente.

—¿Tarde o temprano... qué?

—...esas circunstancias que te presionan a actuar así se esfumarán y conoceré al verdadero Yuuri. Pero lo que me causa una gran curiosidad es ¿Qué te orilló a reaccionar así? —bebió de su taza mientras me dirigía una mirada muy enigmática, o al menos hasta que bajó su vista hacia mis manos.

—¡Pero qué bonita pulsera! —exclamó de pronto, sorprendiéndome por su repentino cambio de humor.

—Es un brazalete —corregí, esperando zanjar el tema con mi actitud cortante.

—Está en ruso... ¿Qué dice?

Suspiré, no pensé que insistiera. Esa mujer no reconocía indirectas.

—"Amor" —bebí una vez más de mi café, terminándolo.

—¡Qué romántico! ¿Te lo dio Viktor?

—¡¿Qué?! —mi corazón se aceleró al mismo tiempo que escupí todo el café.

—Tu entrenador, ¡Oh! Lo siento, es tu pareja ¿Cierto?

La miré a los ojos unos momentos, fruncí el ceño y me puse de pie.

—Nos vemos mañana —tomé la mochila que traía con un cambio de ropa y me fui.

Decidí no tomar el transporte público para llegar a casa, en vez de eso tomé la ruta larga, caminando.

Mientras caminaba por las calles de Toronto, me puse a pensar. No debí reaccionar así con ella, no tenía la culpa de nada de lo que me había pasado y sólo me estaba desquitando, pero es que no me esperaba que fuera tan insistente con el tema, al menos no después de ver que me incomodaba.

Miré mi muñeca derecha. No sabía por qué terminé poniéndome ese brazalete. No después de todo lo que había pasado. Bueno, no es como si él me lo hubiera dado, yo lo conseguí, así que... ¿Por qué no usarlo?

—_Porque lo compraste para él _—dijo una voz en mi interior.

Sí, soy un gran idiota.

Decidí quitarme el amuleto, pero fue muy difícil, lo había amarrado demasiado bien, tanto que iba a tener que arrancármelo para que pudiera salir, pero no pude, mi mano tembló al momento en que intenté arrancarlo con fuerza.

—Oh, vamos. Si pudiste tirar tu colección de posters es obvio que podrás con esto —me di ánimos a mí mismo. Para ese punto ya me hallaba en medio de la acera, la gente pasaba y se me quedaba viendo raro, pero no me importó. Dediqué el tiempo necesario para desamarrar el maldito brazalete, pero fue imposible, necesitaría tijeras si quería romperlo.

Suspiré y decidí dejarlo por el momento. Lo miré con resentimiento, el maldito brazalete negro parecía burlarse de mí, intacto a pesar de lo mucho que lo estiré para sacármelo; sus letras rojas sólo me recordaban a _él, _no entendía el idioma, pero estaba seguro de que "люблю" significaba "Amor"

Llegué a la casa, estaba sola. J.J. seguramente estaba entrenando e Isabella quizás habría salido con sus amigas. No tenía hambre, así que subí directo a mi habitación y me tumbé sobre la cama, mirando hacia el techo. A penas tenía poco más de una semana en Canadá y ya sentía que había transcurrido un año.

Entonces mi mente se ocupó en recordarme lo grosero que fui con Victoria. Mañana me disculparía con ella.

Suspiré y me giré hasta quedar bocabajo, con la almohada presionando todo mi rostro. Cuando la vi me pareció una chica común, como cualquier otra. En un principio no podía creer que ella fuese a ser mi doctora, se veía incluso más joven que yo, lo cual creo es sólo apariencia. Pero dejó de ser común cuando me miró con sus ojos brillantes y su sonrisa amplia, tan parecida a la de Viktor.

Desde ese momento me fue difícil mirarla sin recordarlo a él, sin mencionar que tenían el mismo grado desbordante de efusividad. Sentí que todo se trataba de una mala broma cuando me dijo su nombre, eso sí que fue un golpe bajo, pero noté que así era en realidad: Victoria Clark.

Ahora que lo pensaba, no tenían nada en común, al menos no físicamente. Ella era de estatura media, su cabello era castaño, sus ojos eran verdes, casi tan cristalinos como los de Yurio.

¿Entonces por qué me recordaba tanto a él?

Quizás sea que ya estaba alucinando y lo veía en todas partes. Demonios. Tengo que superar eso de una vez por todas.

Al día siguiente llegué al hospital con toda la buena intención de disculparme, pero apenas llegué al estudio donde me llevó ayer, la encontré lista y esperándome para comenzar con la sesión.

—Llegas tarde.

—Victoria, son las 7:05 a.m. —me atreví a llamarla por su nombre y a tutearla también.

—Cinco minutos tarde —puso ambas manos en sus caderas, mostrándose inconforme—. No perdamos más el tiempo, deja tus cosas y vamos a comenzar. Tengo un plan listo para ti, pero necesito saber algo antes... ¿Estás dispuesto a esforzarte al máximo? No quiero perder el tiempo con niños llorones.

Fruncí el ceño.

—No me conoces.

—Pues déjame hacerlo —me dijo con media sonrisa. Me quedé estático, no supe qué responderle—. Bien, vamos a empezar. Este será tu itinerario: de siete a nueve tendrás fisioterapia en este salón, haremos todos los ejercicios habidos y por haber, la intensidad de ellos irá aumentando conforme avance el tiempo. De nueve a doce estaremos en la piscina, haremos ciertos ejercicios que te mostraré más adelante, éstos te ayudarán a ir eliminando poco a poco tus espasmos, no siempre ocuparemos tres horas, en realidad estoy exagerando, pero si te gusta nadar podrás disfrutar de la piscina un par de horas. Luego de mediodía serás libre. Te recomiendo ir a casa despejarte un poco y comer todo lo que puedas, necesitarás reponer energías. Puedes combinar el trabajo de la mañana con ejercicios en la tarde, tales como salir a correr, ir al gimnasio, patinar sobre el asfalto, andar en bici, en fin, lo que te venga en gana. El punto es que siempre estés en movimiento ¿De acuerdo?

—¿Y cuándo veré a un entrenador para que evalué mi estado mientras patino?

—Lo estás viendo ahora.

Miré a mi alrededor, hasta entonces fui consciente de que se refería a ella.

—¿Es en serio? ¿Patinas?

—¡Por supuesto! —casi se ofendió—. Te lo demostraré más adelante —frunció el ceño, viéndose muy chistosa. Sí, la había ofendido.

—¿Entonces, comenzamos ya?

—Tranquilo, pequeño conejito —me guiñó un ojo. ¿"Pequeño conejito"? ¿Pues qué edad creía que tenía?

La sesión dio inicio y debía admitir que fue exhaustiva. Todo comenzó conmigo recostado sobre una colchoneta y con ella sosteniendo una pequeña pelota entre sus manos, enseguida me pidió que presionara con la punta del pie la pelota, una y otra y otra vez. Se veía simple, pero después de tres minutos eso se volvió doloroso. Hizo lo mismo con mi otro pie y enseguida pasamos a otro ejercicio.

Había momentos en los que me llenaba de dolor por los calambres, pero ella actuaba rápido y me daba ese masaje mágico que había aplicado ayer en mis músculos, de verdad parecía magia, pues desaparecían muy pronto.

No creí que fuera posible, pero terminé transpirando mucho después de esas dos horas intensas.

—A la ducha —me ordenó—. Y ponte tu traje de baño, te veo en la piscina.

Suspiré y sólo asentí.

Cuando llegué a la piscina me la encontré esperándome ya dentro de ella. Se veía chistosa con ese traje de baño conformado por un short de licra y una blusa deportiva de manga corta, de la misma tela.

Entré al agua, notando lo tibia y agradable que estaba. Sentí cómo mis músculos comenzaron a relajarse al instante. Entonces ella me pidió que tomara asiento en una orilla, donde había ya asientos bajo el agua, preparados para este tipo de sesiones.

—¿Y ahora qué?

—Dame tu pie.

Esas palabras me trajeron recuerdos gratos que en estos momentos sólo podían sentirse como puñaladas al corazón. Sin embargo, no la dejé darse cuenta de lo que pasaba por mi mente y sólo le hice caso. Entonces empezó la sesión. Sinceramente esto era mucho más agradable que el ejercicio de hace rato. Era relajante sentir sus pequeñas manos masajeando desde la punta de mis pies hasta mis muslos. Podía sentir incluso que me estaba quedando dormido, o al menos así fue hasta que sentí un jalón en mi pierna que enseguida me dejó sumergido en la piscina, haciendo que tragara mucha agua.

—¡O-oye! —exclamé mientras tosía—.¡¿Quieres ahogarme?!

—Te estabas quedando dormido —me golpeó en la cabeza con un churro de esos que se usan para flotar—. Toma, ponlo entre tus piernas y dale diez vueltas a la piscina, haz como que corres.

—No necesito eso, sé nadar.

—Oh, discúlpeme, señor habilidoso —volvió a golpearme con ese flotador rosa—. Esto no es sólo para que flotes, es para que tus piernas hagan el ejercicio que tengo planeado ¿De acuerdo? Ahora, quince vueltas.

—¡Dijiste diez hace rato!

—Tú lo has dicho: "hace rato".

No quise discutirle más a esta mujer, era capaz de aumentarme las vueltas.

Creo que subestimé ese ejercicio, pues era más cansado intentar avanzar con eso entre las piernas que nadar de modo libre.

—Terminamos ¿Cómo te sientes? —me preguntó luego de hora y media de ejercicio en el agua.

—Mi cuerpo se siente muy pesado —jadeé.

—Es normal —sonrió de oreja a oreja—. Tienes hora y media más para disfrutar de la piscina, claro, si quieres.

—¿Por qué no hay nadie? —pregunté, de pronto.

—Oh, eso —sonrió—. J.J. me dijo que siempre preferías entrenar o calentar lejos de la vista de otras personas, por eso decidí reservar el gimnasio y la piscina por las mañanas —sonrió y miró su reloj—. Ya me tengo que ir, pero tú quédate y disfruta del agua un rato más —revolvió mis cabellos y salió del agua, dejándome solo.

—Victoria —la llamé antes de que se fuera. Ella se detuvo y se giró para verme con una linda sonrisa.

—Gracias por todo y... —desvié la mirada—. Discúlpame por cómo te he tratado. No suelo ser así, sólo... sólo estoy pasando por un momento difícil, espero puedas entender.

—No tienes de qué disculparte —me mostró una sonrisa diferente a las demás, era serena y sincera—. Todos hemos pasado por una ruptura amorosa en algún momento —se encogió de hombros y salió de allí antes de que yo pudiera gritar.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo sabe...?

En fin. Decidí disfrutar del agua a mis anchas. Nadé por casi media hora más, hasta que me aburrí y salí de la piscina. Fui a ducharme y regresé a casa, estaba hambriento.

Y así se creó una rutina para mí: despertaba antes del amanecer, a las siete de la mañana me encontraba ya en el hospital, y como siempre, ella llegaba antes que yo. Una vez llegué media hora antes y ella ya estaba esperándome ¿Acaso esa mujer no dormía? En fin... luego tenía mi sesión de terapia en el agua, Victoria se iba y yo me quedaba a nadar un rato antes de ir a casa a comer. Y tal como ella sugirió en un principio: decidí salir a correr.

Correr en el bosque había resultado muy reconfortante para mí. Mi mente se despejaba y todo perdía importancia, mi única preocupación era poner un pie delante del otro sin trastabillar. Pasaba horas corriendo, al menos hasta que el sol comenzaba a ocultarse entre las montañas.

Luego de un mes comencé a notar el increíble cambio en mí. La resistencia de mi cuerpo era mayor, los espasmos tardaban más en llegar y las sesiones con Victoria eran cada vez más intensas. Mi rutina cambió sólo un poco, pues J.J. me convenció de acompañarlo al gimnasio todas las tardes. Algunos días lo acompañaba, en otros prefería ir al bosque a correr.

Inevitablemente mi cuerpo cambió. Me veía en el espejo y casi no podía reconocerme. Ya no era escuálido, mucho menos un cerdito. Había encontrado el balance y me gustaba el resultado.

Todo iba de maravilla, hasta la relación con mi doctora iba mejorando. Ambos nos comunicábamos mejor, sin embargo, aún no me atrevía a platicar con ella sobre cosas más profundas. Todas nuestras conversaciones se limitaban al ámbito trivial.

Al menos hasta ese día.

Llegué diez minutos antes de las siete e increíblemente no estaba en el gimnasio. Sonreí. Algún día debía quedarse dormida o algo, no podía ser tan perfecta.

Dejé mis cosas donde siempre y decidí tumbarme sobre una colchoneta, tome mi nuevo celular y entré a las redes sociales. Me sentí tranquilo cuando los medio decidieron dejarnos en paz a Viktor y a mí, al parecer se cansaron al no encontrar información mía. Eso me costó mucho trabajo, pues mi familia no sabía dónde me encontraba, tampoco mis amigos, ni siquiera Yurio o Phichit, y debía admitir que los extrañaba mucho. Había sido sólo un mes, pero se sentía como una eternidad.

Y entonces comencé a preocuparme. Lo había bloqueado de mi mente y ahora aparecía como relámpago en ella: Yurio me llamó hace un mes, diciéndome lo mal que se encontraba Viktor, dijo que se emborrachaba y que rompía cosas en su casa.

¿Estará bien?

Esperaba que sí, a pesar de todo no le deseaba ningún mal.

Debo admitir que esperaba verlo aquí en uno o dos días desde que hui de Japón. Pero también debía ser realista, fui muy cruel con él y tampoco le dejé las suficientes pistas sobre mi destino. Por eso ahora me encontraba al otro lado del mundo, prácticamente solo.

Me incorporé de un salto cuando las puertas se abrieron de golpe.

—Oh, ya estás aquí —me miró, sorprendida—. Lo siento, se me hizo un poco tarde —sonrió un poquito, pero evitó el contacto con mi mirada en todo momento. Se apresuró a dejar sus cosas en un rincón y se fue a buscar el material necesario para comenzar la sesión. Mientras hacia todo eso no pude evitar recorrerla con la mirada. Estaba distinta, su cabello castaño estaba por primera vez suelto ¡Era muy largo! Y nunca lo había notado debido al moño alto que siempre usaba. Pero no sólo eso era distinto, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados. Había estado llorando.

—Victoria —puse mi mano en su hombro y ella dio un respingo—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí —sonrió, aunque su sonrisa no fue como las de siempre, se veía triste—. Comencemos con la sesión, ya nos retrasamos mucho.

Podría atribuirlo a mis pocas ganas de hacer ejercicio el día de hoy, o tal vez al hecho de que no había alcanzado a desayunar, pues se me ocurrió una idea un poco loca.

—¿Por qué no vamos a desayunar? Yo invito

—Pero, tu sesión...

—No pasará nada porque no la haga un día ¿O sí?

Negó con la cabeza.

—Bien, entonces vayamos por algo de comer.

—La cafetería está cerrada —murmuró.

—Vayamos a buscar algo abierto allá afuera.

Sonrió levemente y sus ojos brillaron un poco. Sí, tampoco tenía ganas de trabajar hoy. Quizás era preocupación hacia ella, después de todo le debía mucho por la dedicación que le había puesto a mi caso. O quizás sólo era curiosidad al encontrar esa nueva faceta suya. Era extraño verla indefensa y vulnerable.

Encontramos un acogedor restaurant a la vuelta de la esquina, pedimos un par de tazas de café y algo para desayunar. El sitio estaba solo. Éramos los únicos locos que querían desayunar pancakes a las siete de la mañana.

Entonces no supe qué más hacer o decir. Usualmente yo era al que consolaban, no el consolador.

Victoria estaba frente a mí, con ambas manos en su taza de café, mirándola como si fuera lo más interesante de este mundo. Esperé a que hablara, pero pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se animara a soltar palabra alguna.

—Gracias por invitarme —murmuró bajito, aún con cierto atisbo de tristeza en su mirada.

—No hay problema —suspiré—. Victoria... no soy bueno en estas cosas, no sé dar palabras de ánimo, pero si necesitas hablar... es decir, no nos conocemos realmente y quizás sea extraño que te diga esto, pero si quieres, tú puedes decirme lo que te aflige y... —me puse nervioso, no sabía qué más decir, estaba prácticamente balbuceando—...y si quieres puedo escucharte, ya sabes, como amigos.

Sus ojos verdes comenzaron a inundarse en lágrimas.

—Yuuri... —se limpió el rostro lo antes posible—. Lo siento, soy tu doctora, no debería de involucrar mi vida personal con un paciente.

—Estamos fuera del hospital. En este momento no soy tu paciente, soy tu...¿Conocido?

Sin proponérmelo logré que soltara una leve risita.

—Está bien —suspiró—. Lo que pasa es que anoche descubrí que mi novio me engañaba. Llevaba con él casi cinco años, así que... es difícil.

—Vaya, lo siento mucho.

—Gracias —apoyó el codo sobre la mesa y su barbilla sobre la palma de su mano, mirando su café—. Tuve que cortar con la relación, nunca pensé que fuese tan difícil. Pero soy fuerte —sonrió—. Sé que lo superaré.

—Es muy difícil —murmuré—. Vaya que lo sé.

—¿Te ha pasado?

—Hace poco.

—¿Con Viktor?

La miré, sorprendido, aunque no debería sentirme así. Lo mío con Viktor se hizo público mundialmente.

—Lo siento, quizás no debí preguntar —se disculpó.

—No, está bien —suspiré—. No he hablado con nadie al respecto. Quizás es momento de que lo deje ir —apreté la taza entre mis manos—. Sí, Viktor y yo éramos pareja, más bien... prometidos. Él me ocultó algo muy grave, me dañó mucho y yo terminé con él. Simplemente hui al otro lado del mundo —sonreí con tristeza—. Y fui un iluso al creer que él vendría por mí.

—Lo siento. En verdad ustedes hacían muy bonita pareja.

—Eso no ayuda mucho —murmuré dentro de un suspiro.

—¡Lo siento! —se avergonzó—. Es que... yo tampoco soy muy buena consolando a la gente —suspiró—. Entonces, los dos tenemos el corazón roto.

—Al parecer así es.

—¿Y cómo te sientes ahora?

Quizás fue un error comenzar a hablar de eso. Me dolía más de lo que imaginé.

—Lloré hasta que mis lágrimas se acabaron, pero siento que no es suficiente. La herida sigue latente.

—Sé lo que es eso.

Ambos suspiraron al mismo tiempo, se miraron a los ojos y como un par de locos se echaron a reír.

—Estúpidos hombres —masculló Victoria, aun riendo un poco.

—Soy hombre, lo sabes ¿Cierto?

—Bueno, pero estás enamorado de uno, así que di junto conmigo: Estúpidos hombres.

—Estúpido Viktor —dije y ella rio más.

—Me caes bien, pequeño conejo.

—No me llames así, me siento como un niño cuando lo haces.

—Eres un niño.

—No te vez mayor que yo.

—Vaya que lo soy —sonrió misteriosamente—. Tengo veinticinco, los cumplí poco antes de que llegaras al país.

Casi me voy de espaldas.

—Eres mayor que yo sólo unos meses —refunfuñé—. No puedes presumir de eso —alcé una ceja.

—Eso no quita el hecho de que sea mayor —rio, muy pronto me contagió su risa. Vaya, tenía tanto de no reír así, y menos por una tontería como ésa.

_**Un mes más tarde...**_

Octubre llegó demasiado rápido. Las cosas cambiaron un poco. Mi ánimo mejoró bastante desde que Victoria y yo nos hicimos más cercanos. Encontramos muchas cosas que teníamos en común, entre ellas el patinaje y la música, también el hecho de que ambos teníamos roto el corazón por una relación fallida, eso nos unió y pronto nos hicimos muy buenos amigos.

Un mes atrás, Victoria consideró que era el momento adecuado para que pusiera un pie de nuevo sobre el hielo. Obviamente me prohibió hacer cualquier pirueta o salto. Por más de una semana me dejó andar en la pista con la condición de que simplemente me deslizara de un lado a otro. Cuando al fin me acoplé de nuevo al hielo, me dio permiso de intentar hacer algunos pasos, cuando vio que todo iba en orden, permitió que intentara un salto. Sí, había sido un completo fiasco al principio, pero después de varios intentos lo logré.

_**Flash back**_

—No hay espasmos, Vicky, ¡No hay espasmos! —agitado y aún emocionado, me deslicé hasta llegar donde ella y la estreché con fuerza entre mis brazos. Y ¡Es que no podía estar más feliz! Aún no recuperaba mi condición física completa, pero podía patinar sin problema alguno.

—Me da gusto verte tan feliz —murmuró, dentro del abrazo—. Te has esforzado bastante, te lo mereces.

_**Fin flash back**_

Ahora, en octubre, se dará inicio a las competencias de patinaje. En un par de días se llevará a cabo la competencia aquí en Canadá para decidir quién irá a la siguiente etapa en Rusia, y luego en Barcelona, la gran final.

Qué rápido pasa el tiempo, hace un año seguía preparándome junto con Viktor para participar. Me hubiera encantado calificar para esa competencia, pero era imposible. Me había recuperado casi por completo, pero aún estaba el asunto de mi vista, también el hecho de que no tenía ningún tema preparado.

Suspiré.

Ya sería en el próximo año.

No lo había pensado antes, pero el hecho de que hubiera competencia de patinaje aquí, conllevaba un gran sacrificio para mí, pues no podía salir libremente por temor a ser reconocido por alguien, había mucha gente de distintas partes del mundo. Ahora quisiera saber quiénes fueron asignados a este país, para saber qué tanto debía esconderme para prevenir que alguien me viera. Aún no quería que supieran dónde estaba.

Hace unos días disminuimos la rehabilitación a la mitad del tiempo, pues ya no era tan necesario pasar por todo ese tipo de ejercicios, ahora me enfocaba más en practicar sobre el hielo y ballet también, salía a correr más horas y pasaba más tiempo en el gimnasio con J.J. Pero ahora que había mucha gente del ámbito del patinaje decidí limitarme un poco, haciendo ejercicio en casa y corriendo en el bosque.

Faltaban sólo un par de días para que el primer encuentro entre patinadores diera inicio. Las asignaciones habían sido hechas, todos mis amigos participarían, a excepción de Viktor y Yurio. Ninguno de los dos se registró en la competencia. Eso me preocupó más de lo que imaginé.

Aceleré el paso.

Corría sin descanso por entre los pinos y árboles de mi bosque favorito. Desde que vi las asignaciones y la ausencia de ellos dos... algo me dolía en el pecho, sentía una angustia poco propia de mí. En Canadá participarían nadie más y nadie menos que: J.J. y Minami. Sí, me sorprendí mucho al ver que participaría y que vendría al país.

Seguí corriendo por el bosque, inhalando y exhalando el húmedo y helado aire. Victoria se había ofrecido en acompañarme a correr, pero sinceramente no creía que resistiera esto, si en algo le podía ganar era en resistencia.

Di la vuelta en una pendiente algo inclinada y... demonios, el suelo estaba muy húmedo y las hojas sólo hacían que el suelo fuera más resbaladizo. Sí, trastabillé y caí al piso. En el trayecto al suelo logré doblarme un poco el tobillo y mi cara también dio de lleno contra un montón de hojas.

—¡Maldición! —intenté levantarme, pero un pulsátil dolor en mi tobillo derecho me impidió dar un paso más.

Tuve que quedarme sentado en un tronco volteado, esperando a que el dolor disminuyera un poco. Cuando logré calmarme, miré a mi alrededor y los nervios volvieron a mí. Estaba muy lejos de la ciudad, nadie sabía con exactitud dónde me encontraba y J.J. e Isabella estaban tan ocupados que quizás no notarían mi ausencia hasta dentro de unas horas, además de que solía llegar tarde a la casa. ¡Demonios! Si no salía de aquí por mi cuenta, no saldría jamás.

Bien. Cálmate Yuuri, cálmate y piensa. Algo debía poder hacer. Por lo pronto debía esperar a que el dolor en mi tobillo disminuyera, luego intentaré caminar de regreso a la ciudad y... ¡Mi teléfono! Pero qué idiota, podía llamar a J.J. y... mierda, no tenía señal.

Entonces me quedé sentado, bajo la brisa del atardecer. El clima era cada vez más frío y el ocaso no tardaría en aparecer. Mierda, mierda, mierda. Si no hacía algo pronto terminaría siendo devorado por los animales del bosque.

Hablando de animales...

Escuché el crujido de ramas y hojas siendo pisadas, no muy lejos de donde me encontraba. Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar descontroladamente. ¿Sería este mi fin?

—¡Hasta que te encuentro!

La sangre se me fue hasta los pies, dejando mi rostro más pálido todavía.

—¿Q-qué haces aquí? Y... —iba a preguntar más, pero se me echó encima, abrazándome con mucho entusiasmo.

—¡Yo sabía que estabas en Canadá! Me lo dijiste en Hasetsu, pero en ese entonces no estabas muy seguro de tu decisión —se separó y me miró a los ojos, emocionado—. Desde un principio sospeché que te habrías venido para acá, pero no pude venir debido a mi entrenamiento. Oh Yuuri-kun, me dejaste muy preocupado —reprochó—. Además, prometiste verme competir, también darme consejos y enseñarme todo lo que sabías.

—Es verdad —me avergoncé un poco—. Lo siento mucho, es que pasaron tantas cosas ese día —recordé la pelea con Viktor—. Lamento no haber cumplido mi promesa.

—No te preocupes. Imagino que no la has pasado muy bien estos meses —murmuró con tristeza—. No sé qué pasó entre Viktor y tú, pero...

—Nada, no pasó nada importante. Simplemente ya no existe un "Viktor y yo" no somos nada —dije, con algo de despecho.

_**Narradora.**_

Minami no supo cómo reaccionar ante esas palabras. Estaba feliz en cierta parte debido a que su amor platónico estaba libre, pero esa tristeza y dolor en sus ojos le decían cuánto estaba sufriendo en realidad.

—Y no rompiste tu promesa. Estás muy en tiempo para cumplirla. Precisamente estoy aquí porque esta fue mi asignación. Competiré aquí —quiso cambiar el tema. Notó cómo Yuuri se ponía feliz.

—Lo sé, sabía que vendrías.

—¿Irás a verme?

—Sí... —respondió luego de pensarlo unos segundos—. Pero no quiero que los demás se enteren de que estoy aquí. Ya te platicaré todo con más tranquilidad, pero por lo pronto no quiero ser reconocido y mucho menos que los medios me encuentren.

—Está bien —lo miró con un poco de tristeza.

—¿Cómo me encontraste? —preguntó de pronto.

—Sé que te gusta correr, y más en la naturaleza, por eso me adentré en el bosque.

—¡¿Sabes lo peligroso que es eso?! —le regañó y el otro sólo rio.

—Yo debería decirte lo mismo. Por cierto ¿Qué haces ahí sentado?

—Me torcí el tobillo.

—¡¿Qué hubieras hecho si no vengo por ti?! —se espantó—. ¿Y eres tú el que me regaña por entrar solo al bosque? —refunfuñó—. No tienes remedio, Yuuri-kun —caminó hacia él y le dio la espalda mientras se inclinaba un poco delante de él.

—¿Q-qué haces?

—Sube.

—Pero...

—No podrás regresar así.

Tenía razón. No le quedó de otra más que aceptar y subirse a su espalda. Era gracioso ver que un joven de diecinueve años estuviera cargando en su espalda a uno de casi veinticinco, pero eso nadie lo notaría, pues Yuuri se veía más pequeño que su amigo, quien había crecido bastante en ese año, sin contar que se veía mayor de lo que era, todo lo contrario al japonés.

Yuuri se sentía muy apenado con el joven, pero éste no dejaba de gritar internamente, nunca había tenido a su ídolo tan cerca de sí, era como un sueño haciéndose realidad. Lo mejor de todo fue... poner las manos bajo su trasero, eso fue tan...

Agradecía que no pudiera ver su rostro, pues no podía estar más rojo.

—Estás empapado, Yuuri-kun ¿Tenías mucho rato ahí?

—Un par de horas.

—¡Eres un inconsciente! Imagínate lo que hubiera ocurrido si no vengo por ti.

—Sería hombre muerto.

—¡No lo digas! —casi sollozó y Yuuri sólo pudo reír suavemente.

—Lo siento —acomodó su cabeza contra la espalda del menor, cuyo cuerpo entero se estremeció al notarlo—. Lamento ser una carga —murmuró luego de unos diez minutos de viaje.

—No lo eres —respondió con seriedad.

Estuvieron en silencio un buen rato, prácticamente hasta que salieron del bosque. Durante todo el camino Minami no dejaba de pensar en el día en que supo que Yuuri se había ido de Japón. Un día después de habérselo topado en la playa, decidió ir a ver cómo estaba. A juzgar por la reacción del ruso aquel día, supuso que Viktor y Yuuri habrían tenido una gran pelea. Pero nunca se esperó que fuera tan grande como para terminar en algo así. Desde entonces sospechó que su amigo estaría en Canadá, y dicho y hecho, ahí estaba.

—Me preocupé mucho por ti, Yuuri-kun. Me moría por saber cómo te encontrabas. Después de lo de Viktor y tú... —silenció al sentir que se movía, incómodo—... lo siento, no debería hablar sobre ello ¿Cierto?

—Es sólo que aún duele... duele recordarlo.

El corazón del joven se apachurró.

—¿Dónde te estás quedando? —preguntó, para saber hacia dónde ir.

—Está retirado de aquí, tomemos un taxi —desde la espalda del pequeño hizo la señal al ver que uno se aproximaba por la avenida.

—Pero... ¿No prefieres que vayamos al hospital? Tu tobillo se dobló y...

—No creo que sea grave, con un poco de hielo cesará la inflamación.

El taxi se paró frente a ellos.

—Minami-kun.

—¿Si?

—¿Puedes bajarme?

—¡Oh! Sí, sí. Lo siento —lo bajó con cuidado y ambos ingresaron al taxi.

El rubio japonés se llevó una enorme sorpresa al saber que se estaba hospedando con J.J., la leyenda canadiense del patinaje.

—¡No sabía que eran amigos! Al menos no después del accidente.

—Él y su esposa han sido muy buenos conmigo. Desearía rentar un departamento para no molestarlos más, pero todos mis ahorros se están yendo en el pago de mi rehabilitación y en lo poco que apoyo en la casa —se rascó la nuca con vergüenza.

Llegaron a la casa e Isabella se espantó al ver a Yuuri lesionado.

—¡¿Qué te pasó?! —exclamó, ayudando al rubio para que dejaran a Yuuri en el sillón más cercano.

—Es una larga historia —sonrió de medio lado—. Pero estoy bien, sólo me torcí un poco el tobillo.

—¿Quieres que llame a Victoria? O puedo llevarte al hospital, J.J. dejó su auto y...

—Gracias, Isabella —sonrió, un poco avergonzado—. Pero estoy bien, sólo necesito cambiarme la ropa mojada y descansar un poco.

—¿Estás seguro?

Él asintió.

—Oh... ¿Y tú eres...? —miró a Minami.

—¡Minami Kenjiro! —saludó con una pequeña reverencia, un poco avergonzado.

—Si no fuera por él, seguiría en medio del bosque.

—Muchas gracias, Minami —sonrió cálidamente.

—No hay de qué —se rascó la nuca y miró a su amor platónico—. En ese caso, creo que mejor me voy, ¡pero mañana vendré a verte! ¿Puedo?

—Por supuesto —soltó una risilla al ver el entusiasmo del joven. Ambos intercambiaron teléfonos y se despidieron.

Entonces Minami se fue. Isabella mandó a Katsuki a tomar un baño y le llevó una compresa congelada para su tobillo inflamado, acompañado de un té caliente para evitar el resfriado.

—No tienes por qué molestarte —aceptó la taza de té. Ya estaba en cama, con el tobillo alzado y cubierto por la compresa fría.

—No es ninguna molestia —sonrió con calidez—. Además, J.J. vive lesionándose, ya estoy preparada para estas situaciones —rio un poco—. Iré a la planta baja, si necesitas algo sólo avísame.

—Gracias.

_**Días después...**_

El tiempo de la competencia se llegó. Minami y J.J. estaban listos, esperando su turno para salir a la pista, mientras tanto, al fondo de las butacas, lejos de todo el público, Yuuri Katsuki miraba la competencia en silencio. Portaba gorro y una gabardina oscura, intentando pasar desapercibido. Desde ahí le dio muchos ánimos al jovencito, quien había estado enormemente nervioso antes de que diera inicio la competencia.

Victoria decidió acompañarlo, ella era amante del patinaje y no se lo perdería por nada.

—Muero por verte patinar de nuevo —murmuró la castaña, así de pronto, sentada en la butaca lateral a la de Yuuri.

—¿En serio? —se sintió un poco cohibido.

—¡Por supuesto! Aunque no lo creas, soy una gran fan tuya.

—¡¿Qué?! —se sonrojó.

—Vaya —rio un poco—. Te vez adorable con el rostro sonrojado, pequeño conejo.

—Oh cállate —rodó los ojos, aún avergonzado.

—¿Tanto te cuesta creerte que tienes fans loquitas por ti? —rio un poco—. Hombre, si tienes a todo un club detrás de ti. Creo que te hace falta entrar más seguido a las redes sociales. Te darías cuenta del alboroto que están haciendo por encontrarte. De verdad que nadie sabe tu paradero, Yuuri Katsuki.

—Y así debe seguir.

—¿No piensas volver a hablar con Viktor?

—No.

—¿Y por qué no te has quitado ese brazalete? —lo molestó.

—No me lo dio él.

—Uhmm...

Ambos dirigieron la vista de nuevo a la pista. Mirando la coreografía de cada concursante. El turno de cada patinador duró muy poco, al menos ante la perspectiva de Yuuri, quien sintió que todo ocurrió demasiado rápido, pues JJ había obtenido ya el primer lugar y Minami el tercero. Ambos tenían ya un pase directo a la siguiente fase, la cual fue cambiada y justo ahora anunciaron que la sede sería en nada más y nada menos que en Rusia.

Faltaba un mes para que la siguiente fase se llevase a cabo, así que Minami tomó la decisión de quedarse en Canadá. Quería que Yuuri lo entrenara y le enseñara todo lo posible durante ese tiempo. Incluso se ofreció a rentar departamento junto con él para dividir la paga y que fuera más accesible. Yuuri estuvo de acuerdo, pero J.J. e Isabella no querían dejarlo ir tan fácil, le insistieron en que se quedara, pero Yuuri les explicó sus razones y no pudieron negarse. Así pues, Minami y Yuuri terminaron compartiendo un pequeño departamento que era más que suficiente para dos personas que sólo van a casa para dormir.

Yuuri siguió con su terapia diaria, sin mencionar las horas que pasaba corriendo y también en el gimnasio. Minami se le había pegado, insistiendo en que haría el mismo ejercicio que su amigo. Victoria se soltó a reír cuando vio la poca resistencia que tenía el joven japonés. Ella también pasaba mucho tiempo con éstos, en especial ahora que ambos vivían en su propio departamento.

El tiempo se fue volando, noviembre llegó muy pronto y estaban a sólo unos días de la competencia en Rusia.

—¡Yuuri-kun! —le llamó desde la cocina—. ¿Ya saliste de bañarte? —apagó la estufa y vació el contenido de la sartén en dos platos, puso la mesa y sirvió el café.

—¡Sí! —apareció en la cocina con sólo una toalla envolviendo sus caderas. No lo pensó y se sentó así a la mesa, se veía apurado—. ¿Estás bien? —se preocupó, asustado al ver cómo su amigo soltaba accidentalmente la taza vacía, ésta se estrelló contra el piso y se hizo añicos.

—S-sí —se sonrojó hasta las orejas, no pudo apartar la vista de... ¿Desde cuándo Yuuri tenía tan marcados los músculos? —¿Y-Yuuri-kun, no quieres vestirte antes? —se agachó y recogió los pedazos del traste.

—Oh, lo siento, es que mi ropa está en la secadora, estoy esperando a que termine el ciclo y... —miró su plato—. Esto se ve delicioso —tomó el tenedor y comenzó a comer después de agradecer por los alimentos—. Discúlpame —dijo con la boca medio llena—. Tengo mucha prisa, quedé de estar puntual con Victoria y ya voy retrasado —se atragantó con la comida y al terminar salió corriendo en dirección a la lavandería, ajeno a que había dejado algo tirado a medio camino.

—Yuuri-kun... dejaste tu... toalla en el piso... —contuvo su hemorragia nasal con ambas manos.

Afortunadamente Yuuri traía bóxer debajo de la toalla, sino el pobre de Minami se habría desangrado en el piso de la cocina.

Minutos más tarde Yuuri regresó a la cocina y se sentó a la mesa, viendo cómo Minami ingería su desayuno tranquilamente.

—¿Qué paso? —parpadeó confundido al verlo de pronto tan tranquilo—. ¿No ibas ya muy tarde?

—Victoria canceló la sesión de hoy —resopló y apoyó el mentón en una mano, mientras el codo lo reposaba sobre la mesa.

—Podrías dormir un rato —sugirió con una sonrisa, aún algo cohibido por lo que vio momentos antes.

—No tengo sueño —suspiró y un pensamiento llegó a su mente—. Faltan dos días.

—Sólo dos días —sonrió—. ¿Seguro que no quieres acompañarme? Me mandaron dos boletos de avión, podrías ir conmigo a Rusia y regresaríamos juntos.

—No puedo.

—Pero él no va a participar.

—Aun así... temo encontrármelo.

—Yuuri-kun, Rusia es enorme.

—Lo siento mucho, Minami-kun, pero no puedo ir, simplemente no puedo.

—Entiendo... —entristeció un poco.

—Pero prometo ver tu presentación, después de todo te ayudé a hacerle algunos cambios.

—Deberías ser mi entrenador oficial —dijo en un murmullo. Yuuri sólo rio—. Es en serio. Eres muy bueno siendo entrenador.

—Si fuera tu entrenador oficial, tendría que acompañarte a Rusia.

—¡Ven conmigo! —insistió.

Yuuri lo meditó durante todo el día.

No quería estar ahí, no tenía ganas y tampoco se encontraba en muy buen estado físico para ello. Temía toparse con algún reportero y que se le echara encima con miles de preguntas. Se puso unos lentes de sol, cubrió su cabello plateado con un gorro y se puso un abrigo que no solía usar mucho. Fue a ver la competencia sólo porque Yakov casi lo amenazó para que lo hiciera. No tuvo otra opción y asistió para ver a sus amigos concursar. Esa vez Georgi se veía prometedor, pero poco le importaba realmente. A esas alturas estaba enojado con la vida, con la gente, con el mundo entero.

—Vamos, Vitya. Georgi será el primero en presentarse.

—Yakov, no sé si pueda hacerlo. No quiero ver nada que tenga que ver con el patinaje, no quiero recordarlo.

—Viktor —lo tomó de ambos hombros—. Es hora de que salgas de este pozo, ya pasaron meses de eso. Tienes que superarlo.

—Bien sabes que no puedo —se quitó los lentes de sol y se talló sus rojos e hinchados ojos—. No puedo y no quiero, no quiero olvidarlo.

—Me estás obligando a darte un buen golpe.

El peliplata sonrió un poco, sin borrar el dolor en su expresión. No era dolor físico, sino del alma.

—Hubieras obligado a Yurio a venir, no a mí.

—Él está en medio de sus exámenes finales de la preparatoria, no debemos distraerlo.

—Sí, claro. Pero Otabek si puede visitarlo ¿No es eso una distracción?

—¡Deja ya de dar rodeos y entremos de una vez! —lo golpeó en la espalda, empujándolo al interior del centro deportivo.

Resignado, aceptó y entró al lugar.

Buscaron sus lugares y esperaron a que la presentación diera inicio. Estaban en las butacas más superiores (Condición impuesta por Nikiforov) lo cual les permitía ver todo el lugar.

—Oh por Dios... —murmuró Viktor, sintiendo que el alma le volvía al cuerpo al verlo a lo lejos, su sangre se le fue hasta los pies y sus manos comenzaron a sudar. Era él, ¡sí!

—¿A dónde vas? —inquirió Yakov al ver que se incorporaba temblorosamente de su asiento y salía casi corriendo de la fila de butacas, dirigiéndose a unas un poco más abajo.

—Es Yuuri, está allí —lo apuntó con un dedo, quitándose los lentes de sol y literalmente corriendo en dirección a esa hilera de butacas, justo donde estaba Katsuki.

—¡Viktor! —lo llamó para detenerlo, pero fue imposible, el otro ya corría como desquiciado.

—Disculpe —pisó a alguien en su trayecto, Yuuri estaba justo en medio de la hilera, tenía que pasar por un angosto espacio para llegar a él, pero no le importaba—. Lo siento, disculpe —se disculpaba una y otra vez cada que pisoteaba a alguien—. ¡Yuuri! —puso sus manos sobre los hombros de un japonés pelinegro muy espantado al ver la expresión eufórica del ruso. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, su rostro más pálido de lo normal, las ojeras debajo de sus ojos eran inmensas y no se parecía para nada al Viktor Nikiforov que todo el mundo conocía.

—¿¡Qué le pasa?! —se enojó el japonés, diciendo algunas palabras en su idioma y otras en inglés. Viktor lo había espantado y ahora estaba molesto.

—L-lo siento —se avergonzó mucho—. Lo confundí con... alguien —una tristeza aplastante inundó su ser. Se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a irse.

—¡Espere! ¿Es usted Viktor Nikiforov?

—_Mierda _—pensó el ruso.

—¿Puedo tomarme una foto con usted? —inquirió el japonés, con ánimos renovados.

—Lo siento, me está confundiendo con alguien más —lo ignoró y se fue. Salió corriendo de ahí cuando escuchó que el hombre le decía a los que estaban cerca que lo había visto.

El ruso bajó todas las escaleras y se metió a un pasillo que lo llevaría a la salida sin ser visto por todos, claro, no contó con que se toparía con cierto japonés que calentaba a solas, como solía hacerlo su amor platónico.

Viktor observó a Minami, se miraron a los ojos unos segundos y enseguida el ruso continuó con su carrera, quería salir de ahí cuanto antes.

—¡Viktor! —lo llamó su ex entrenador—. ¡Detente ahora mismo! —exigió, usando un tono autoritario que pocas veces llegó a utilizar con él.

—¿Qué quieres? —se detuvo y se giró para enfrentarlo.

—_¿En serio ése es Viktor Nikiforov? _—pensó Minami, totalmente impresionado. ¡Estaba irreconocible! No se quitó los audífonos, pero sí le quitó el sonido a su reproductor de música. Hizo como que seguía calentando, cuando en realidad no dejaba de mirar a ese par.

—No puedes seguir actuando así ¡Estás irreconocible!

—_Como si eso me importara _—pensó con amargura.

—No puedes hacerte tanto daño a ti mismo ¡Reacciona de una vez! Ya llegaste muy lejos hace poco de tiempo... no quiero tener que ir de nuevo al hospital por ti.

—No te preocupes por eso —sonrió retorcidamente—. Ya no eres mi contacto de emergencia, ahora, si me disculpas... —se dio media vuelta y salió de ahí sin más, ajeno a que cierto rubio le tomó un par de fotografías a escondidas.

Caminaba hacia la salida con las manos en sus bolsillos, tratando de ocultar su rostro con el grueso abrigo que traía. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando chocó de frente con alguien.

—Lo siento —se disculpó la persona afectada, quien miró a los ojos al ruso y se espantó—. Viktor... ¿Eres tú?

—Mira por dónde caminas, Leroy —siguió su camino, chocando su hombro contra el de J.J.

—_Si tan sólo supieras... _—pensó el canadiense con tristeza.

La competencia en Rusia concluyó, y la gran final se llevó a cabo en menos de lo esperado, obteniendo como resultado a un Christophe en primer lugar, Otabek en segundo y Phichit en tercero.

Se dio a conocer que Yuri Plisetsky no participó debido a que estaba próximo a terminar la preparatoria, y Viktor... bueno, los medios no tenían idea de por qué el ruso no daba la cara, así que comenzaron a hacer sus propias especulaciones, inventando teorías locas, tales como: "Nikiforov padece una enfermedad terminal, se le ha visto en muy mal estado físico" "Viktor Nikiforov se ha retirado por completo del hielo" "Yuuri Katsuki engañó a su pareja, esto lo deprimió a tal grado de atentar contra su vida".

Yurio estuvo a punto de atacar a los medios y desmentir todo aquello, pero el mismo Viktor le dijo que no hiciera nada, después de todo no le importaba lo que pensara la gente.

Las competencias terminaron un par de días antes del cumpleaños de Yuuri, quien se sorprendió al tener de vuelta a Minami en Canadá.

—Es una lástima que ninguno de los dos ganara un lugar en el podio.

—Tenemos que esforzarnos más —dijo J.J. con un suspiro.

—Aunque en el próximo año nos enfrentaremos a ti ¿No es así, Yuuri-kun?

—Eso espero —sonrió, nervioso. Miró a sus amigos y una vez más los notó extrañamente serios—. ¿Está todo en orden? —inquirió.

—Sí, sí, todo bien —dijo rápidamente el canadiense.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí —sonrió—. ¿Qué quieres hacer en tu cumpleaños? faltan sólo dos días para eso.

—Oh... no había pensado en ello.

—¡Hagamos una fiesta! —saltó el más joven.

—No tengo muchos amigos aquí a excepción de ustedes y Victoria —rio un poco.

—Con nosotros es suficiente —sonrió, decidido.

—Gracias, pero... no quisiera celebrarlo. No estoy con mucho ánimo de festejos.

—¿Por qué no? —Minami se desanimó —. ¡Vas a cumplir veinticinco años!

—Lo sé, pero no quisiera fiesta ni nada por el estilo, por favor —pidió con una leve sonrisa.

—Yuuri-kun —suspiró, mirándolo con tristeza—. _Tiene la misma expresión que Viktor en sus ojos. Tal vez lo han sobrellevado de formas distintas, pero el sufrimiento de ambos es igual de tangible _—pensó.

Entonces Minami y J.J. cruzaron miradas. Debían decirle cómo estaba el ruso, tal vez eso lo ayudaría a cambiar de opinión con respecto a sus decisiones mal tomadas.

—Yuuri, hay algo que debes saber.

Katsuki miró a J.J. con una la interrogante brillando en su expresión.

—Vimos a Viktor —continuó Minami.

Ninguno lo sabía, pero Yuuri se había estado muriendo porque ese momento llegara. Desde un principio fue consciente de que sus amigos irían a Rusia, era muy probable que vieran a Viktor allí y era un hecho que le traerían información sobre él.

—¿Y qué? ¿Ya volvió con su ex? —se mofó, tratando de aparentar que ya no le dolía, a pesar de que su corazón latía con fuerza bajo su pecho, doliéndole con cada latido.

—Él no está bien —dijo J.J., con una expresión seria y preocupada—. Muéstrale, Minami.

El aludido sacó su móvil y le enseñó la foto que había tomado del ruso.

—¿Quién es él? —se quitó y se puso los lentes varias veces, tratando de reconocer a ese hombre.

—Es Viktor.

—¿¡Q-qué?! —sus manos temblaron—. No, no puede ser él —sintió un hueco en su pecho. Se veía tan demacrado y tan... destrozado. Y su expresión... ése no era su Viktor, ese hombre no podía ser él.

—Ha cambiado mucho.

¡Pero claro que sí ha cambiado!

Ese hombre desalineado y con expresión severa no parecía ser Viktor ¡En lo absoluto!

Miró una vez más la foto. Estaba ojeroso y pálido, traía puesto un gorro, pero aun así podía ver su cabello plateado amarrado en una pequeña coleta. Le había crecido mucho.

Yuuri no dijo nada más, no podía. Un nudo enorme se había formado en su garganta.

—Lo siento, yo...—se paró del sofá de su pequeño departamento—...iré a dormir.

Esa noche Yuuri Katsuki no durmió. Lloró amargamente hasta que sus ojos se secaron, hasta que su garganta dolía por contener el llanto.

Despertó sintiendo el mismo peso sobre su pecho, como si llorar dos noches consecutivas no hubiera sido suficiente desahogo. Se talló los ojos con pereza y salió de su habitación sólo para toparse a un par de entusiastas sosteniendo un pastel enorme que decía: "¡Happy Birthday Yuuri-kun! (Pequeño conejo)"

—¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! —exclamaron felizmente. El cumpleañero miró a su doctora y después a su amigo, les sonrió y les agradeció profundamente el gesto.

—¿Ustedes lo hicieron? —preguntó con ternura. Su voz aún estaba ronca y seguía un poco adormilado.

—Victoria se encargó casi de todo, yo sólo le ayudé a mezclar los ingredientes ¿Te gusta?

—Me encanta —sonrió suavemente y los abrazó con fuerza a cada uno—. Muchas gracias.

Ninguno era consciente del peso sobre los hombros del japonés, tampoco del dolor tras su sonrisa, mucho menos el dolor en su pecho con cada latido de su corazón. Ninguno, o eso parecía.

—Yuuri —le llamó Victoria cuando Minami tuvo que salir un momento del departamento para ir a comprar café—. ¿Qué te pasa? —se atrevió a poner una mano en su mejilla. El aludido cerró los ojos ante su tacto y le dieron ganas de llorar nuevamente.

El pobre sólo negó con la cabeza, si hablaba se le saldría el llanto. Pero nunca se esperó que Victoria lo rodeara con sus brazos, mucho menos que depositara tiernos besitos por todo su rostro.

—¿Q-qué haces?

—Quiero animarte —se detuvo al ver su rostro por completo sonrojado y a punto de llorar.

—Victoria... —se le desbordaron las lágrimas.

—Dime lo que te aflige, suéltalo y te sentirás mejor, lo prometo —tomó sus manos con cariño, sin despegar sus ojos verdes de los castaños de Yuuri—. Te doy la oportunidad de desahogarte, cuéntamelo todo, que yo escucharé atentamente.

El aludido suspiró con dolor.

—Lo haré, pero no ahora, no es el momento. Minami volverá en cualquier instante. Pero sí te tomo la palabra. Necesito... —tragó con dificultad—...necesito sacar todo esto de mi interior.

—Oh... Yuuri —lo volvió a abrazar. Era más bajita que él, así que no alcanzaba a abrazarlo como deseaba, pero el japonés se inclinó un poco sobre ella y así fue abrazado por completo, con mucho cariño.

—Gracias —murmuró dentro del abrazo.

—Yuuri, Yuuri —suspiró—. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

—Sólo abrázame, no me sueltes.

—Se acerca navidad ¿Qué tienen planeado hacer? —inquirió Isabella a los japoneses y a su amiga Victoria.

—No tengo ningún plan... —respondió la chica.

Yuuri y Minami intercambiaron miradas y negaron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

—¡Pasen la navidad con nosotros! —propuso efusivamente.

—Pero... —Yuuri fue interrumpido.

—¡No se diga más! —se puso de pie—. Sólo falta un día para nochebuena ¡tengo que buscar nuevas recetas para la cena! —salió corriendo de ahí, rumbo al ático seguramente.

Los cinco estaban cenando en casa de los Leroy. Se habían reunido para ver qué harían en nochebuena, afortunadamente ninguno tenía planes para esa noche. El único evento que tenían que asistir era a la presentación del grupo musical de J.J. en un club muy prestigioso de la ciudad. Habían sido seleccionados para tocar un par de canciones en nochebuena. Tenían planeado asistir a ese evento elegante para después salir todos juntos, rumbo a la residencia Leroy y pasar ahí la nochebuena.

—¿No estás nervioso? —inquirió Victoria.

—No realmente —respondió con una sonrisa tranquila—. Después de que patinas ante los ojos de miles de personas, parece que nada es más intenso que eso —rio un poco—. Tocar ante unas decenas de gentes no será gran cosa.

—¿Tocarán una nueva canción?

—Sí, aún no la hemos presentado en ninguna parte.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—"Pierce" —sonrió—. Ahora que lo pienso... la escribió Taka, es un integrante de la banda, y es japonés. Así que escucharán algunas partes en ese idioma.

Se miró al espejo y una vez más se sintió fuera de lugar. Odiaba usar corbata de moño, se sentía incómodo en ese traje negro y no tenía ganas de salir. Todavía intentaba recordar por qué demonios aceptó ir a la presentación del grupo de J.J. Todo iba bien hasta que informó a todos sobre la temática de la noche "Baile de parejas" ¿Y en qué consistía? Simple: los hombres debían invitar a una pareja al evento, como si de un baile de secundaria se tratase.

No supo bien cómo fue que terminó invitando a Victoria y ahora ella lo esperaba en casa de J.J. Mientras tanto Minami y él seguían peleándose con las corbatas de sus trajes. El joven había estado algo molesto durante todo el día y Katsuki no entendía el motivo. Claro, jamás sospecharía que el muchacho estaría terriblemente celoso de que llevara al baile a Victoria y no a él.

Cuando al fin estuvieron listos, se fueron directo a la casa de Jean.

Minami se sintió más celoso cuando notó cómo Yuuri se quedó mirando a Victoria. Sí, se veía hermosa en ese vestido largo de color esmeralda que sólo lograba realzar su figura esbelta y curveada, sin mencionar el generoso escote en él. Traía la espalda descubierta. Donde una larga y generosa cascada de cabello castaño caía sobre ella.

—Te ves... muy hermosa —tragó en seco.

—Estás sonrojado, pequeño conejo —le sonrió, nerviosa.

—Tú también lo estás —frunció el ceño.

—Te va bien no vestirte en fachas —lo molestó un poco y es que siempre lo veía en ropa deportiva, nunca en un traje de gala.

—¿Nos vamos? —sugirió J.J.—. Oh, pero no cabremos todos en el auto —miró a Yuuri y a Victoria—. Pedí un taxi para ustedes, no tardará en llegar —les guiñó un ojo y se fue con su amada esposa y con un Minami que lo siguió a regañadientes.

—Cariño, cabíamos perfectamente ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —preguntó Isabella, ya dentro del auto.

—Veremos qué pasa —se encogió de hombros—. ¿No has notado cómo se llevan?

—Sí, son amigos. Sólo amigos.

—Lo sé, pero... puede que surja algo entre esos dos. Ya fue suficiente de verlos sufrir a cada uno por otra persona, es hora de que vean nuevos horizontes —miró a su esposa, quien lo observaba mientras cruzaba lo brazos, no muy feliz.

—Deja de hacer de cupido, que no te va para nada.

—_¡Muy bien, Isabella! _—pensó el japonés.

Mientras tanto, en la residencia Leroy...

—Sí cabíamos los dos ahí —refunfuñó Victoria—. No entiendo por qué nos mandaron a parte.

Yuuri sólo sonrió con nerviosismo, él sí que tenía una idea de por qué lo hicieron y sinceramente no le agradaba mucho.

Entonces ambos se sentaron en la sala, cada uno en un sillón distinto, esperando a que el taxi llegara. No había ningún ruido en esa bonita sala totalmente decorada con adornos navideños y un hermoso pino decorado en una esquina. Lo único que se escuchaba era el "tic-tac" del reloj que tenían sobre la chimenea.

Yuuri estaba concentrado en su teléfono celular, entraba a todas sus redes sociales, viendo lo felices que estaban sus amigos, pasando la navidad con sus familias o sus seres queridos. Vio con sorpresa que Phichit se encontraba en Detroit, pasando las fiestas con los amigos de la universidad. Quizás debería ir a visitarlo, después de todo estaba muy cerca de ahí, a menos de una hora. Entonces se sintió un poco culpable. Tenía su bandeja de mensajes repleta de cientos y cientos de correos, mensajes de voz y audios donde sus amigos lo buscaban, preocupados por él y su paradero. Le dolió en el alma no responderles, ni siquiera lo hizo con Yurio, quien casi le suplicó que le diera su ubicación.

Suspiró. Ya no quería pensar en eso.

Entró por enésima vez al facebook de Viktor, también a su Instagram y otras redes sociales más, pero no encontró rastro de él. No había compartido ni publicado nada desde que se separaron. Sí que debía estar dañado. Entonces miró la foto que le tomaron hace un mes y su estómago se hizo un nudo. Ese no era su Viktor, definitivamente no.

Entró al apartado de mensajes y con manos temblorosas escribió:

"Feliz cumpleaños, Viktor..." Pues en Rusia ya era veinticinco de diciembre.

Buscó el nombre del contacto, lo agregó y estuvo a punto de presionar el botón de enviar.

No pudo.

Fue borrando una a una cada letra del mensaje. No podía y no sabía qué le dolía más: la separación o el hecho de que él mismo se estaba autoflagelando con esta tortura.

Iba a salirse de Facebook, cuando de pronto una nota apareció salvajemente en su inicio.

"¿Es él Viktor Nikiforov? ¡Vaya que ha cambiado! Entra aquí para ver más fotos de él y de su nueva pareja"

—Demonios... —masculló entre dientes. Apretó el teléfono entre sus manos y sintió el mismo impulso de lanzarlo lejos.

—Yuuri —la castaña puso una mano sobre su hombro. El aludido alzó la mirada y se la topó de frente—. El taxi ya llegó —sonrió con suavidad. Lo había estado observando en todo momento, incluso se acercó a ver qué era lo que lo ponía tan alterado en su teléfono. Se sorprendió al ver esa nota sobre Viktor y también se sorprendió al ver el efecto que esto aún hacía en Yuuri.

Quiso preguntarle si se encontraba bien, pero por esta vez prefirió no intervenir. Tenía la impresión de que, si preguntaba, el japonés se echaría a llorar. Y lo que menos quería ahora era verlo sufrir.

Victoria no lo admitiría nunca, pero no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a Yuuri. Y es que de verdad estaba muy apuesto, se veía mucho más guapo que en las fotos o posters de él. Sí, ella tenía un poster de Yuuri en su habitación, también uno de Viktor.

—¿Qué ocurre? —inquirió ella al ver que su amigo se tallaba los ojos bajo sus lentes.

—Me arden un poco los ojos —se quitó los lentes con algo de brusquedad, desesperado—. _Mierda, estos anteojos ya no me sirven _—pensó con frustración.

—¿Ya no ves bien con ellos?

—Estoy bien —mostró un intento fallido de sonrisa, volvía a ser el mismo señor gruñón que Victoria conoció hace unos meses.

—El doctor Chan me explicó lo que sucedía con tu vista, en caso de que te viera batallar con ella me pidió que le avisara. Tendré que hacerlo, Yuuri.

—Ya te dije que estoy bien.

—Pero tu vista se...

—Sí, lo sé—frunció el ceño, mirando por la ventanilla del auto.

Llegaron al evento y se sorprendieron al ver a tanta gente, en especial cerca del escenario, al parecer el grupo de J.J. estaba por presentarse.

—¿Quieres un poco de champagne? —preguntó Victoria con una sonrisa—. Ya te quitaron los medicamentos, puedes tomar lo que gustes.

—Sí, gracias —aceptó—. _¿Qué más da? _—pensó.

—¡Yuuri-kun! —lo saludó dese lejos, acercándosele—. ¡Qué bueno que ya llegaste! ¿Y Victoria?

—Fue por unas bebidas.

—Ya veo...

Entonces toda la gente comenzó a gritar emocionada. J.J. y los demás salieron al escenario. Se presentaron y la nueva canción dio inicio. Yuuri quedó atrapado. Nunca había observado de cerca a ese grupo, mucho menos los había escuchado, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que traían un gran piano de cola negro, un par de violines y un cello. Según recordaba, J.J. había explicado que se saldrían de lo convencional con esa canción. Era el primer sencillo tranquilo y acústico que interpretarían.

La música comenzó con unos simples acordes en piano, pero suficientemente entrañables como para que el corazón de Yuuri se paralizara. Sintió un hueco en su estómago cuando los violines comenzaron a sonar, después el cello y eso fue suficiente para que las emociones de Yuuri se desbordaran. Su mayor debilidad (junto con el patinaje) era la música, no por nada había estudiado eso en la universidad.

Sentía un fuerte nudo en la garganta con sólo escuchar la introducción instrumental. Desde que se fue de Japón había evitado todo contacto con la música, no quería pensar ni sentir, en especial sentir... temía escuchar su galería de música y toparse con "Yuri On Ice" o con "Stammi vicino" Dios, si eso ocurriera se quebraría en mil pedazos.

Yuuri pensó que no podría estar más conmocionado con la música, hasta que la letra comenzó:

**"Here with you, now I am good, still miss you. I don't know what I can do, we can't be true"**

_(Aquí contigo, ahora estoy bien, aún sigo extrañándote. No sé qué puedo hacer, no puede ser verdad)_

Yuuri soltó una risa seca y sarcástica al escuchar y entender la letra.

—Toma Yuuri —le entregó la copa con champagne, él la recibió y bebió de inmediato, sin dejar de poner atención a la canción.

Entonces el compañero japonés de J.J. lo relevó en el canto:

**"Mitasareru koto naku futari no kyori, chijimatte iku tabi setsunai"**

_(La distancia entre nosotros no siempre funciona, mis lágrimas reducen los momentos de dolor)_

—La letra es muy triste —murmuró Minami, viendo al escenario, ajeno a que sus dos amigos estaban absortos en la canción.

**"Afure dashita omoi tsunoru da ke de... ****It's hard for me to say"**

_(Esas emociones desbordantes solo se hacen más fuertes, es difícil para mí decir)_

_**Yuuri.**_

¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! ¡¿Por qué esta canción es tan dolorosa?!

La letra estaba describiendo mis sentimientos.

**"'Cuz we, we can see how it's gonna end. But I got my love for you. ****Moshimo konomama kimi wo wasureru koto ga de ki tara"**

_(Porque nosotros, podemos ver cómo está por terminar, pero yo tengo mi amor por ti. No puedo seguir así, tendré que olvidarte)_

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué si ya había decidido olvidarlo seguía sintiendo ese dolor en mi pecho cada vez que lo recordaba? Lo nuestro terminó, fui yo quien puso fin a esa relación a pesar del gran amor que aún guardaba por él, era tan grande que sentía cómo me asfixiaba al no poder dárselo. Pero así eran las cosas, tenía que olvidarlo de verdad.

**"Nante omoeba omou hodo ni. Kimi wo wasureru koto nante boku ni wa de ki ru hazu mo nakute. ****We always wish tonight could last forever. I can be your side"**

_(Mientras más pienso en algo como eso, sé que no es posible que yo llegue a olvidarte. Siempre deseamos que esta noche durara para siempre. Puedo estar a tu lado)_

Sí, cada vez que pienso en eso no puedo evitar hacerme a la idea de que viviré el resto de mi vida sin olvidarlo de verdad, y es que era imposible olvidar a una persona tan maravillosa como él, no sabía cómo lograrlo sin morir en el intento. Desearía estar de nuevo entre sus brazos, como en esas noches que pasamos juntos, deseando que el tiempo se congelara y nos permitiera permanecer así, unidos en cuerpo y alma.

Viktor ¿Cómo puedo olvidarte?

Miré a mi derecha, notando que Victoria estaba igual de absorta que yo en la canción. Ella también se veía afectada por ella. ¿Estaría sintiendo lo mismo que yo?

Quise tocar su hombro y hacerla voltear, pero el coro de la canción me desarmó por completo.

**"I shouldn't be in your heart, either the time we have spent. And I want you to know what the truth is, but sometimes it makes me feel so sick. Oh no. I just can't say to you, No I won't"**

_(Yo no debería estar en tu corazón, tampoco en el tiempo que hemos compartido. Y quiero que sepas cuál es la verdad, pero a veces me hace sentir tan mal, sólo que no puedo decírtelo, no, no puedo.)_

Un leve sollozo escapó de mi garganta, agradecí que la música fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para ocultar mi llanto.

Y es que... yo no debí de estar en la vida de Viktor. Él debió seguir patinando y yo debí de retirarme antes de que se convirtiera en mi entrenador. Si hubiéramos seguido nuestros caminos, ahora mismo no sufriríamos así.

Esta canción... esta maldita canción describía letra con letra todo lo que sentía.

**"'Cuz we, we can see how it's gonna end. But I got my love for you. ****Moshimo konomama kimi wo wasureru koto ga de ki tara"**

_(Porque nosotros, podemos ver cómo está por terminar, pero yo tengo mi amor por ti. No puedo seguir así, tendré que olvidarte)_

Sí, debía admitirlo, aún lo amaba. Pero no podía, simplemente no.

**"Nidoto ai suru koto mo nai kana, boku wa hontouni sore de kokoro kara shiawase to ieru kana. ****Yes, we always wish tonight could last forever.**

**I can be your side"**

_¿Alguna vez podré volver a amar? ¿podrías ayudarme a llamar a la felicidad, en el fondo de mi corazón? Si siempre deseamos que esta noche dure para siempre, puedo estar a tu lado)_

No. No podía permanecer así, tenía que encontrar a alguien más y así olvidarlo por completo, era la única forma de sacarme ese profundo dolor del pecho. No podía estar el resto de mi vida pensando en lo que pudo ser y no será. Tenía que tomar las riendas de mi futuro y tomar decisiones determinantes. Sí, encontraré a alguien más, aunque lo amara a él, lo haré.

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando escuché el eufórico aplauso del público. Yo no pude hacer nada, me quedé congelado en mi lugar, al menos hasta que Victoria se puso frente a mí y vio mis lágrimas.

—Yuuri... —soltó en un suspiro, aún dentro del estruendo de la gente gritando y aplaudiendo la canción.

—Salgamos de aquí, por favor —supliqué y ella de inmediato tomó mi mano y me jaló detrás de ella entre el público. Pronto salimos de la multitud y nos alejamos un poco del ruido.

—¿Qué te pasa, Yuuri? me estás asustando —puso ambas manos en mis hombros y es que me había encorvado sobre mí mismo, llevándome una mano al corazón, éste me dolía, dolía mucho.

—Ya no puedo —jadeé, exhausto de aguantar tanto—. Estoy harto de esto, ya no puedo más.

Noté que pasaba mucha gente alrededor que se nos quedaba viendo. Victoria tomó mi mano de nuevo y salimos del edificio, cruzamos la calle y entramos en un bar muy tranquilo y algo elegante. Nos sentamos en la barra y de nuevo me preguntó.

—¿Qué te pasa? Dímelo ya, en verdad me estás asustando.

—¿Qué van a ordenar? —interrumpió el bartender. Victoria lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

—Dos vasos de agua.

El aludido la miró con sorna.

—Dos whisky.

El hombre se fue a traer el pedido y ella se me quedó viendo fijamente.

—¿Te duele algo? ¿Qué te pasa? —se veía desesperada.

Tomé aire para que no se me quebrara la voz y finalmente hablé, hablé y me desahogué con ella como no lo había hecho con nadie más. Tuve que sacar todo de mi pecho. Le conté sobre mi relación con Viktor, lo hermosa que era, todos los momentos bellos que pasamos y luego nuestra separación, sus mentiras, sus engaños. Le dije por fin el motivo de mi estadía en Canadá, y de todo lo que actualmente hacía. Le platiqué mis propósitos y finalmente me solté llorando como un loco.

—Es... es muy intensa tu situación. ¿Has intentado hablar con él? Digo, para que su relación no se vaya al caño.

—Eso dejó de existir hace mucho, no hay nada entre nosotros —sorbí mi nariz con fuerza y enseguida terminé mi quinta ronda de whisky. Ya estaba borracho, pero lo suficientemente cuerdo como para negar cualquier contacto con Viktor. No le haría caso a Victoria, no podía hablarle así como así y hacer las paces, a él tampoco le importó que nuestra relación se fuera por la borda.

—Ya no deberías de tomar —detuvo mi mano cuando intenté llevarme el vaso a los labios. Yo sólo la moví e ingerí el contenido de un solo trago—. Yuuri, te digo que pares, no ganas nada con embriagarte.

—Tú también estás ebria —ataqué.

—Oh... bueno...

—¿Tú por qué estás ebria? ¿Es por tu ex?

—Ese maldito —masculló entre dientes. Sí era por él.

—Deberíamos ir con J.J. e Isabella, ya es tarde y seguramente se han de preguntar dónde estamos.

—No te preocupes. Les mandé un mensaje hace rato diciéndoles que estamos juntos, que no tienen de qué angustiarse.

—Oh, bien —tomé otro trago. Sabía que estaba muy ebrio, pues a veces veía doble. Quizás debería dejar de beber.

Luego de eso no recordaba muy bien lo que pasó. Sólo fui consciente de que ya era muy tarde y el bar estaba vacío debido a que era nochebuena. Los dos salimos juntos del establecimiento y nos dirigimos... creo que a su casa.

—Puedes quedarte esta noche —murmuró, tambaleándose de un lado a otro mientras intentaba abrir la puerta de su departamento con la llave. Quise ayudarla, pero me encontraba en la misma situación que ella.

Luego de varios minutos intentando abrir, lo logramos y entramos a su casa.

—Sólo tengo una cama así que...

—Dormiré en el sillón — no sabía por qué no me iba a casa. No sabía por qué vinimos a su departamento. Quizás estaba más cerca del bar.

—Que... duermas bien, pequeño conejo... —se dio media vuelta, dispuesta a irse a su cuarto.

—¡V-victoria! —corrí lo más rápido que pude cuando vi que se golpeó contra una pared. Estaba en el piso, riéndose como loca.

—Lo siento —rio a carcajadas—. Creo que... estoy muy borracha.

—Yo también... —jadeé al intentar levantarla y sentir que todo me daba vueltas.

—¡Wuuuu! —gritó emocionada cuando la cargué en mis brazos y comencé a balancearme, muy mareado—. ¡Por allá, conejo! —señaló la puerta al fondo a la derecha.

Seguí sus órdenes y llegamos a lo que parecía ser su habitación. La deposité con cuidado (Sí, sólo la solté sin pensarlo) en la cama.

—¡Oye! —se quejó—. Sé más cuidadoso —refunfuñó, incorporándose un poco hasta quedar sentada en la orilla, mientras tanto me quedé observando su habitación. Tenía un teclado eléctrico en un rincón ¿Acaso también era músico? —. Hey —me picó las costillas con un dedo—. Ayúdame ¿Quieres? —se puso de espaldas frente a mí.

Quizás se debía al efecto del alcohol en mi cuerpo, o quizás a que ya nada me importaba y en verdad estaba cambiando. No lo sabía, sólo fui consciente del tacto de mis dedos en esa cascada de cabello castaño tan sedoso. Lo acomodé con cuidado sobre su hombro, descubriendo así su espalda para poder desabrochar su vestido.

—Gracias —murmuró cuando terminé de deslizar el cierre por completo. Llevó sus manos a los tirantes, evitando que el vestido cayera por completo al suelo.

—De nada —quise girarme y salir de ahí, pero no pude, mis pies estaban pegados al suelo. Entonces ella se giró y quedamos frente a frente. Sus ojos verdes, nublados por el alcohol estaban fijos en los míos. Alzaba un poco su rostro debido a nuestra diferencia de estaturas. Entonces no supe bien qué ocurrió enseguida.

—Yuuri...

—¿Si?

—Quédate.

—Me voy a quedar.

—No —negó con la cabeza—. Quédate conmigo.

—Por eso, yo voy a... —fui callado por sus labios presionándose contra los míos.

—Por favor... —pidió luego de separarse de mí, me miró con esos ojos verdes tan brillantes y profundos, casi suplicando que me quedara de _esa _forma con ella.

—Victoria, esto no debería de pasar, yo amo a...

—A Viktor, lo sé. Y yo amo a mi ex —se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas—. Yo te admiro Yuuri, he sido tu fan desde que comenzaste a competir en el patinaje artístico, por eso pensé que... quizás, si lo hago con esa persona a la que admiro tanto, pueda que logre olvidar aunque sea un poco a mi ex. ¿No lo has pensado tú? Que estando con alguien más podrías olvidar a Viktor.

—Lo he pensado...

—¿Entonces?

—No lo sé...

—Acaso... ¿No soy bonita? —se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas—. Oh... espera, debí suponerlo —se avergonzó mucho, aunque no supe si su sonrojo era por el alcohol consumido o por su vergüenza—. Sólo te gustan los hombres ¿No es así?

—No realmente. Sólo sé que amo a Viktor, los demás hombres... no me interesan. Pero... —la miré y tragué en seco. Una voz en mi mente me decía a gritos que me detuviera ahora mismo, pero otra voz me inclinaba a aceptar la propuesta—... eres muy hermosa —terminé diciendo.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó un poco y dejó que un par de lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.

—Yuuri —dijo con mucha ternura antes de lanzarse sobre mí y rodearme con sus brazos. Con este simple acto su vestido terminó en el suelo.

A la mierda todo. A ver qué pasaba.

La separé de mi cuerpo sólo para tomar sus mejillas y atraerla a mis labios. Pronto sus manos comenzaron a desabrochar mi ropa. De un momento a otro ya nos encontrábamos en su cama, conmigo tumbado sobre ella. La miré a los ojos antes de continuar y por un momento tuve unos segundos de claridad.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

No fui consciente de más hasta que desperté horas más tarde. Al abrir mis ojos sólo pude ver oscuridad, aún era de madrugada.

Suspiré y traté de acomodarme en la cama para dormir un rato más, pero... no estaba solo. A mi lado, pegada a mi cuerpo estaba Victoria, acurrucada como un gatito buscando calor. Me paralicé por completo ¿Qué demonios había pasado? ¡¿Por qué estábamos desnudos?!

Oh-Dios-mío.

Me incorporé de un salto de la cama. Una enorme culpabilidad inundó mi corazón. El aire comenzó a faltarme tanto que tuve que sentarme en el suelo. Oculté el rostro entre mis rodillas y traté de tranquilizarme.

—¿Qué hice, Dios, qué hice? —murmuré muy bajito, casi en un gemido.

Me sentía muy culpable, ¿pero por qué? Era hombre libre, no tenía relación con nadie. Además, Viktor ya volvió con su ex, los medios ya lo confirmaron. Entonces no entendía por qué me sentía tan mal conmigo mismo. Yo no sentía nada por Victoria, pero aun así tuvimos sexo. ¿Qué sentirá ella? ¿Pensará igual que yo? Alcé un poco la cabeza, asomándome por el borde del colchón y viendo que seguía profundamente dormida. Se movió un poco y las sábanas resbalaron por su costado, revelando su cuerpo desnudo ¡Dios mío! Tenía marcas de mis dientes por todo su cuello y sus... sus... ¿Qué hice?

Me llevé ambas manos a la cabeza y traté de tranquilizarme nuevamente, lo cual fue imposible así que comencé a recolectar mi ropa que había quedado regada por toda la habitación. Encontré mis anteojos, mi teléfono y salí en silencio de su casa.

Eran las cuatro de la mañana y no tenía ganas de ir a casa. Sólo quería olvidar lo que acababa de hacer, quería olvidar la culpa que sentía y ese remordimiento por "traicionar" así a Viktor. No encontré otra solución más que entrar a un depósito y comprar una botella de whisky. Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas tener un poco de sake al alcance, era una lástima que no encontrara uno bueno. Ni modo, whisky será.

Nunca había caído tan bajo como en ese momento. Me senté en una banca del parque más cercano y comencé a beber, directo de la botella. Sí, estaba cayendo demasiado bajo... ya ni siquiera me importaba si me asaltaban, total ¿Qué más me podía pasar? Había vivido ya de todo.

Terminé un cuarto de la botella cuando sentí unas inmensas ganas de ir al baño. No había opción, tendría que ir a casa. Llegué al edificio y entré a mi departamento sigilosamente, aunque "sigilosamente" en mi estado significaba tropezar con mi propio pie y estamparme contra el sillón más cercano, empujándolo accidentalmente y haciendo un escándalo de los mil demonios cuando éste rechinó contra el suelo. Esperaba no haber despertado a Minami.

—¡Yuuri! —alcé la mirada y las luces se encendieron de inmediato. Minami salió de la cocina. Al parecer había estado esperándome mientras tomaba café—. ¡¿Qué te pasó?! —dejó su taza en la mesita de la sala y corrió a ayudarme.

Una vez sentado en el sofá, me zarandeó con fuerza, poniendo ambas manos en mis hombros.

—¿¡Qué demonios te ocurre?! ¡¿Tienes idea de lo angustiado que estaba por ti?! ¿Por qué no respondías mis llamadas? —preguntó, histérico y lloroso—. Temí que te hubiera pasado algo.

Me sentí doblemente culpable.

—Lo siento —me incliné sobre él y le di un fuerte abrazo, el cual de inmediato rechazó.

_**Narradora.**_

Minami cerró los ojos y disfrutó del abrazo, al menos hasta que percibió cierto aroma en Yuuri.

—Estás borracho —lo empujó con brusquedad—. ¿Qué estuviste haciendo?

El aludido soltó una risilla muy triste y seca.

—Hice una locura, una estupidez.

—Por Dios, Yuuri, no me asustes más. ¿Qué hiciste? —tomó sus manos, angustiado al verlo tan afectado.

—Me acosté con Victoria.

Entonces Minami soltó sus manos, como si éstas tuvieran ácido o algo por el estilo.

—¿Qué...? —se le fue el aliento, completamente decepcionado. El joven sintió una opresión en su tórax. Nunca había sentido eso, estaba muy triste y decepcionado.

—Creí que así olvidaría a Viktor, pero no, él sigue aquí—golpeó su pecho con un puño cerrado—. Soy... soy un imbécil —murmuró entre lágrimas, antes de caer casi inconsciente en el sillón, sobre el regazo de su amigo.

—Yo no te haría sufrir así.

—¿Eh? —parpadeó, confundido y demasiado ebrio como para razonar. Sólo fue consciente de los dedos de Minami acariciándole los cabellos ya desordenados.

—Yo... yo no cometería los errores de Viktor. Vales demasiado como para dejarte ir así como así —sabía que se arrepentiría de lo que estaba diciendo, pues estaba consciente de lo mucho que Viktor también sufría, pero qué más daba, Yuuri estaba ebrio, no recordaría nada de eso en la mañana—. ¿Por qué no me das una oportunidad? —se inclinó hasta quedar casi encima de él, quien lo miraba sin entender, con sus ojos entrecerrados.

—Minami-kun ¿Qué ha...? —no pudo continuar, pues los labios del rubio ya estaban sobre los suyos.

Entonces Yuuri comenzó a llorar con más fuerza hasta que quedó inconsciente. Y Minami se dio cuenta de algo con ese beso: no importaba con cuánta gente intentara olvidar al ruso, Yuuri jamás se lo podría arrancar del corazón. Nadie tenía una oportunidad con él, ni siquiera él mismo. Lo entendió y por primera vez lo aceptó.

Decidió ponerse de pie con su amigo en brazos. Lo llevó a su cama, lo arropó y le dio un beso en la frente, era un beso de despedida, un beso triste.

—Viktor no se merece a alguien tan valioso como tú —murmuró en medio de la oscuridad de la habitación—. Es una lástima que tu corazón ya haya elegido dueño, y no puedo competir contra ello... —tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él. Sintió una profunda tristeza al ser consciente de que jamás sería correspondido, lo había comprobado con ese beso.

Acarició la mejilla de su amor imposible y comenzó a susurrar muy quedito.

—Tal vez en esta vida no tengamos la oportunidad, pero ruego a Kami-sama que en nuestra siguiente vida podamos estar juntos, que te fijes en mí y me ames como yo te amo a ti. Respeto tu amor por Viktor, así que no me entrometeré, sólo quiero tu felicidad —suspiró—. Aunque eso signifique dejarte ir y ver en la lejanía cómo eres feliz con él —apretó su mano y miró con detenimiento esa curiosa pulsera que nunca se quitaba. Decía algo en ruso, seguramente él se la había dado.

Besó su frente una vez más y salió de la habitación en completo silencio. Entonces Yuuri abrió los ojos y dejó salir unas cuantas lágrimas en completo mutismo. Eso ya era mucho para su maltrecho y confundido corazón. Habían sido demasiadas emociones para tan pocas horas, y ahora esto. Nunca, jamás tocaría el tema con su pequeño amigo, sería demasiado doloroso para el joven.

Yuuri no pudo dormir en lo que restaba de la noche, concilió el sueño cuando el sol comenzó a asomarse por entre las montañas. No se levantó de la cama hasta pasado el mediodía, ni siquiera se molestó en levantarse e ir a su rehabilitación. No tenía ganas, tenía una resaca de los mil demonios y además no sabía cómo vería a Victoria a la cara, no después de lo que pasó anoche. En algún momento tendría que enfrentarlo, pero no ahora, por el momento sólo quería esconderse bajo las mantas y no salir de ahí hasta que el sol se ocultara de nuevo y que todo a su alrededor fuera silencio.

¡Malditos pájaros que no se callaban!

Luego de las doce del mediodía Minami entró a la habitación de Yuuri con una gran taza de café negro y un rico desayuno/comida. El aroma a café inundó el cuarto, haciendo que Yuuri asomara sólo la nariz de su escondite bajo la revoltura de sábanas que era su cama.

—Imaginé que tendrías una fea resaca, así que he preparado algo de café y... también te traje medicamento para tu dolor de cabeza.

Yuuri buscó a tientas sus anteojos, se incorporó un poco y se los puso sólo para notar cómo el joven se sonrojaba al verlo. Antes no se había fijado en esos detalles, pero ahora era más que consciente. Minami le recordaba a sí mismo cuando se sonrojaba ante la cercanía de Viktor, era tierno, pero al mismo tiempo un poco triste. Hizo nota mental de no mostrarse semidesnudo frente a él, nunca más. Hizo el intento de cubrirse un poco con las mantas, pero no quería ser muy obvio y demostrarle que su mirada le incomodaba un poco.

Minami sentía que le salía humo por los oídos al ver el perfecto torso de su amor imposible, sus brazos, su abdomen, todo en él era perfecto. Y sumado a esos detalles estaba el hecho de que había dejado crecer un poco su cabello, lo suficiente para alcanzar a hacerse una mini media coleta, la cual estaba toda desordenada en esos momentos. Se veía modorro, con marcas de la almohada en la mejilla y sus ojos un poco hinchados. Todo él era la representación pura de Sexy-tierno.

—Gracias.

Ese día Yuuri decidió tomarse un largo descanso, se la pasó en cama, tumbado y escuchando música. Se tomó el tiempo de escuchar una y otra vez el sencillo que J.J. y su banda recién habían sacado: "Pierce" esa canción le había tocado el corazón profundamente, no podía escucharla sin echarse a llorar. Tampoco podía dejar de pensar en Viktor y en lo mucho que aún lo amaba, sí... lo descubrió después de todos sus intentos por olvidarlo.

—¿Por qué lo hice? —murmuró, fastidiado sin dejar de mirar al techo, tumbado completamente en su cama.

No podía dejar de pensar tampoco en el hecho de que anoche se acostó por primera vez con una chica, y no recordaba absolutamente nada. Se sentía avergonzado y muy confundido. Eso sí... ese error sólo sirvió para asegurar sus sentimientos por _él. _Si esto que hizo con Victoria no le sacó a Viktor del corazón, nada lo haría.

Entonces su teléfono celular recibió un mensaje de texto, de Victoria:

_"Necesitamos hablar. Llega un poco más temprano al entrenamiento de mañana. Si bebiste como yo, seguramente seguirás echado en tu cama._

_-V"_

Su corazón palpitó con fuerza al ver que terminaba el mensaje igual como Viktor lo hacía, poniendo una "-V" demonios, incluso tenían que llamarse igual.

Yuuri no pudo responder otra cosa más que un simple "Ok"

_**Al día siguiente...**_

—¡Lo siento! —se disculpó al llegar tarde—. Me quedé dormida, lo siento —respiró agitadamente, dejando sus cosas en el piso de madera.

—Está bien —sonrió levemente desde su posición en el piso, sentado sobre una colchoneta mientras escuchaba "Pierce" —. ¿Sucede algo? —inquirió al sentir su mirada verdosa fijamente sobre él. Disolvió un poco la incomodidad guardando sus audífonos y el celular en la mochila.

—No... todo está bien —murmuró atontada de sólo verlo. Se veía igual que siempre, pero después de haber pasado una noche como esa última... dios, jamás volvería a ver a Yuuri igual. No podría verlo de nuevo como alguien débil e inocente, no señor.

—Querías hablar ¿No es así? —preguntó con una extraña serenidad. Victoria había salido muy segura de casa, tenía en mente las palabras exactas que le diría a Yuuri, le expresaría su amor y sería sincera en cuanto a sus sentimientos. Esa noche con él no había sido un simple revolcón para ella, sino algo mucho más significativo; en un principio se había emocionado como toda una fan al saber que ayudaría al mismísimo Yuuri Katsuki a rehabilitarse, pero nunca se imaginó que las cosas tomarían este rumbo. Su seguridad aplastante estaba tambaleando peligrosamente, y cómo no, si esos ojos chocolate la miraban fijamente, esperando una respuesta. Su expresión serena y tranquila sólo la ponía más nerviosa ¿Qué estaría pasando por su mente? ¿Se habrá arrepentido de lo que ocurrió anoche? ¿Acaso él sentía lo mismo? éstas y más preguntas rondaban la mente de la canadiense.

—Sí —se sentó en la colchoneta, justo frente a él—. _No me mires así _—pensó con nerviosismo. Su mirada se sentía más profunda e intensa que antes ¿O era su imaginación? —. Quiero que hablemos sobre lo de ayer —se acomodó un mechón de cabello tras su oreja. El día de hoy traía su cabello suelto, su rostro tenía aspecto de no haber descansado mucho y sus manos no dejaban de jugar nerviosamente una con la otra.

—Victoria... verás, yo en realidad... —no sabía cómo decirlo—... cuando tomo de más, suelo olvidar lo que hago, como ayer... recuerdo que empecé a beber contigo, pero luego desperté desnudo en tu cama, junto a ti. No necesité más para suponer lo que pasó entre nosotros.

—E-entonces... ¿No lo recuerdas?

—No. Supongo que tú sí —se avergonzó un poco.

Se puso como un tomate y asintió con la cabeza. ¡Tenía mucho calor! Sentía su rostro ardiendo.

—Debo disculparme, sé que no tengo excusa y el hecho de que estuviera ebrio no justifica mis actos. Por eso no me queda más que disculparme. No suelo ser así... —se sonrojó un poquito y para Victoria él era el ser más hermoso del mundo—... en realidad nunca lo había hecho, con una chica, al menos.

El peso de la verdad le cayó como mil costales de patatas en la espalda. Victoria se sintió feliz al saber que ella había sido su primera mujer, pero al mismo tiempo muy triste al imaginar por dónde iría esta conversación, pues... Yuuri seguía amando a Viktor. Si supiera que ella logró sacarse del corazón a su ex con esa noche tan hermosa que compartieron los dos juntos.

—Así que... discúlpame —murmuró el Yuuri con una expresión de verdad mortificada en su rostro.

—Está bien... —suspiró. Si tan sólo él pudiera recordar esos bellos y apasionantes momentos—. No tienes de qué disculparte, yo también tuve parte en esto ¿Lo recuerdas?

—A decir verdad, no lo recuerdo —rio un poco, contagiando a su amiga.

—Eres un tonto.

—Un poco.

—No te preocupes, sólo fue una noche, no tuvo importancia —casi se mordió la lengua al decirlo, pues su corazón decía todo lo contrario—. No fue la gran cosa —fingió restarle importancia.

—¿Tan mal estuvo? —preguntó tímidamente, eso desarmó por completo a la castaña.

—¡N-no! —se regañó mentalmente por ser tan entusiasta en su respuesta—. Quiero decir... ¡Ejem! No, no estuvo nada mal. A decir verdad... —desvió la mirada, muy apenada y sonrojada—... las dos veces estuvieron muy, pero muy bien... —suspiró, mirando al techo.

Yuuri casi se atraganta con su propio oxígeno.

—¡¿Dos veces?!

—Oh, es verdad... no lo recuerdas. Sí, dos veces. Me sorprendiste —bajó la mirada.

—Dios mío —se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos—. No debí de haberlo hecho, por favor discúlpame —pidió con un sonrojo inmenso en su rostro.

—Yuuri —sonrió—. No te disculpes por haberme hecho disfrutar tanto —se encogió de hombros—. Ya pasó, hay que olvidarlo.

—¿Estás segura? ¿No hay problema?

—Ya te lo dije, no significó nada —sonrió—. _Claro que significó, para mí fue la experiencia más maravillosa que he vivido, la mejor..._

—Qué alivio —suspiró, de pronto se vio como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima.

Un nudo se formó en la garganta de ella.

—¿Me permites un momento? Necesito ir al baño —sonrió—. Por lo pronto ve calentando que de aquí nos vamos directo a la pista.

—¿Ya no vamos a hacer la terapia?

—No la necesitas más —le guiñó un ojo, dejando a un Yuuri muy feliz y emocionado—. Felicidades, pequeño conejo —por primera vez sintió que ese adjetivo no le quedaba para nada, "pequeño" ¡ja! Sí como no.

Y sin decir más, victoria se dio media vuelta y salió directo al baño o a cualquier lugar donde pudiera soltar su llanto. Lo había estado aguantando por mucho tiempo.

A partir de ese momento no se volvió a tocar el tema del "acostón" accidental que tuvieron. Yuuri nunca se enteró del verdadero sentir de su amiga y ésta jamás se lo diría, sería demasiado doloroso ser rechazada por él.

También a partir de ese día Yuuri dejó la fase básica de la rehabilitación, ahora ésta consistía en horas y horas de patinaje sobre hielo. Y uno que otro día haciendo ejercicios en la piscina para recuperar un poco más de fuerza en sus piernas.

—¡Mal! ¡Muy mal, Yuuri! —lo regañó desde el otro extremo de la pista.

El aludido se detuvo sobre sus patines, jadeante y exhausto.

—Victoria, llevamos dos horas sin parar... —trataba de calmar su respiración.

—Algo te está faltando —se llevó una mano al mentón. Toda la mañana había estado practicando los mismos movimientos y nunca pudo perfeccionarlos—. Salgamos de la pista.

Yuuri la siguió, y una vez afuera, ya sin patines...

—Has un estiramiento básico, lleva tu pie lo más alto que puedas, de preferencia más allá de tu cabeza.

—De acuerdo.

Lo intentó y no fue ni siquiera medianamente decente.

—¡Ya sé lo que te está faltando!

—¿Qué? —suspiró, cansado.

—Elasticidad. La has perdido casi por completo, es una vergüenza, Yuuri Katsuki —frunció el ceño—. Vamos a hacer ejercicios de elasticidad, ven conmigo —iba a tomarlo de la mano, como tenía por costumbre antes, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo, ahora evitaba todo el contacto posible.

Lo llevó lejos de la pista, el lugar estaba por completo solo, así que no importaba que practicaran en medio de un pasillo. Victoria le indicó qué ejercicios hacer y Yuuri obedientemente los hizo, notando en el transcurso que de verdad le faltaba flexibilidad.

—Así no, mira... —se paró detrás de él y tomó su pierna izquierda, alzándola levemente hasta que ésta llegó por encima de su cabeza.

—¡Para! —jadeó, adolorido.

—¿Qué ocurre? —lo soltó y de inmediato él se dejó caer al suelo—. Un calambre... —murmuró con tristeza—... hace mucho que no te daban.

—Lo sé... —masculló entre dientes, con su frente recargada contra una de sus piernas que estaba totalmente extendida sobre el suelo. Le dolía demasiado. Victoria tuvo que sentarse a su lado y aplicar presión en ciertas partes de su muslo adolorido—. Demonios. ¡Duele! —se quejó, frustrado al sentir que volvía atrás.

—¿Mejor? —preguntó después de unos segundos de masaje en su pierna.

Yuuri asintió levemente con su cabeza, pero ella siguió masajeando un poco la cara interna de su muslo izquierdo, de pronto él dio un respingo al sentir sus manos en una zona muy sensible, el pobre soltó una risilla ante las cosquillas. Esa fue como una advertencia para ella, estaba llegando muy lejos. Tragó en seco y se mordió los labios para resistirse ante el deseo de seguir acariciando más arriba, y es que cómo no disfrutar de acariciar unas piernas como esas, un trasero como ese.

Entonces llegaron a su mente los recuerdos tan apasionados de esa noche con Yuuri. Su rostro enrojeció por completo al recordar sus caricias ardientes, sus besos, sus mordidas.

—_¡Detente!_ —pensó la castaña con frustración, sus pensamientos estaban demasiado centrados en esos recuerdos tan subidos de tono. No podía seguir así, no frente a Yuuri, se daría cuenta—. Terminamos el entrenamiento por hoy —se puso de pie como un resorte y dio media vuelta, dispuesta a alejarse.

—Victoria —la detuvo y ella se giró en menos de un segundo, ansiosa por escuchar lo que sea que fuera a decirle, pero sus ilusiones se rompieron en mil pedazos al ver que sostenía una bufanda entre sus manos—. Se te cayó esto.

—Oh, sí. Gracias... —la tomó y automáticamente se la puso al cuello, ignorando el hecho por el cual se la había puesto en un principio. No pudo evitar soltar un leve quejido.

—¿Qué ocurre? —se puso de pie y caminó hacia ella al ver que se llevaba una mano al cuello, adolorida.

—No es nada —le restó importancia, pero el Yuuri no estuvo satisfecho.

—¿Qué te pasó en el cuello?

—Ya te dije que nada.

—Muéstrame —acortó la distancia entre ambos y le removió un poco la prenda, encontrándose con una salvaje mordida en esa blanquísima piel. Los colores subieron a su rostro—. No me digas que yo...

—¡Sí! —lo miró enfurruñada, poniéndose de nuevo la bufanda—. Tú lo hiciste ¿Feliz? —estaba muy sonrojada—. Me voy —se dio media vuelta y ahora sí se fue.

—Lo siento —murmuró al aire, sintiéndose aún culpable por lo que hicieron.

El tiempo pasó muy rápido y el asunto de esa noche fue sepultado poco a poco en el olvido, aunque ahora todo el trato entre ambos era meramente doctora/paciente o entrenadora/pupilo. Toda la mañana practicaban, hasta que la pista comenzaba a llenarse de visitantes y patinadores amteur, después de todo era un centro público donde practicaban, si querían hacerlo a solas debían esperar a que éste estuviera cerrado al público.

En los primeros días del año 2018 Yuuri comenzó un rígido entrenamiento diseñado por Victoria con ayuda de J.J., ahí se reflejaría el esfuerzo de Yuuri de todos esos últimos meses, y vaya que éstos dieron fruto, Clark estaba muy feliz y ni se diga de Jean y Minami, pues Yuuri estaba patinando como antes, al fin.

En cuanto Yuuri, estaba feliz por volver a experimentar esas maravillosas sensaciones que sólo el patinaje podía darle. El hielo era su único medio para desahogarse de verdad y ahora que podía hacerlo tan bien como antes, no iba a perder el tiempo y mucho menos la oportunidad de liberar todas sus emociones a través del patinaje.

La primera vez que patinó "Yuri On Ice" sin ningún error, sin dolor y sin esos malditos espasmos... lloró, no soportó el cúmulo de emociones y terminó llorando con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, sin dejar de patinar. Cuando terminó su coreografía, Minami se le echó encima, abrazándolo con fuerza y felicitándolo por lograrlo, Victoria lo miró y le sonrió, orgullosa por sus logros. Aún tenía fallas y necesitaba más entrenamiento para superarse a sí mismo, pero sólo eran cosas que se irían mejorando con el tiempo y arduo entrenamiento.

Semanas después, casi en febrero, Yuuri había dominado ya todas sus antiguas coreografías. Ese día aún era muy temprano y ya había gente llegando a la pista de patinaje, eso poco le importó a Yuuri y siguió entrenando bajo la atenta mirada de su entrenadora, quien se metió a la pista con él y le sugirió intentar algo diferente.

—¿Algo diferente?

—Sí —sonrió—. ¿Por qué no... improvisamos?

Una sonrisa amplia se formó en los labios de Katsuki. Patinaje en pareja, improvisado, le gustaba la idea.

Entonces los dos comenzaron una danza improvisada con la música del centro de patinaje de fondo.

—Aprovechemos la canción —murmuró Victoria, acercándose mucho a Yuuri, éste tomó su mano y con una sonrisa comenzaron a danzar y deslizarse al ritmo de "Total eclipse of the heart" que casualmente comenzó a sonar en el sistema de audio del lugar.

Yuuri se puso detrás de ella y comenzó a deslizar sus manos por los brazos femeninos, se tomaron de las manos, giraron hasta quedar frente a frente y se separaron para hacer unos pasos que sólo terminaron uniéndolos más. Sus movimientos eran increíblemente sincronizados y precisos a pesar de ser improvisados. Sus cuerpos se movían fluidamente, los dos estaban en perfecta sincronía. En ese momento no pensaban en ellos como tal, sino en la música y en el patinaje, expresaban todo su sentir en esa canción. Ella pensando de a ratos en Yuuri y éste último acordándose de su amado.

De pronto la gente que patinaba alrededor se detuvo para mirarlos, y es que estaban dando un espectáculo muy bueno. Incluyeron saltos a su coreografía, acompañados de piruetas que sólo los expertos eran capaces de hacer.

—Se ven hermosos patinando —murmuró una persona no muy lejos de ellos, pero ninguno de los dos escuchaba nada más que la música y el sonido de sus cuchillas deslizándose sobre el hielo.

—Están demasiado unidos —masculló Minami al verlos desde lejos. Sintió celos al notar cómo se tocaban mutuamente, muy seguido ¡Incluso la cargó! Por un momento deseó ser Victoria.

La canción terminó y la pareja se detuvo, estaban agitados y algo sudorosos por esos pasos tan intensos. Terminaron pegados, pecho con pecho, ojos castaños fijos en los ojos verdes que brillaban con intensidad, sus manos seguían unidas y no deshicieron esa posición final sino hasta que escucharon los aplausos de la gente a su alrededor.

Entonces se separaron, algo avergonzados hasta que...

—¿Es ese Yuuri Katsuki? —se escuchó que alguien dijo entre todos los patinadores.

—¡Sí! Es él —una chica salió quien sabe de dónde y se deslizó con rapidez hasta quedar frente al japonés—¡Yuuri! ¿Qué haces en Canadá? ¡¿Puedes darme tu autógrafo?! También quiero una foto contigo, por favor.

El aludido se quedó estático, no supo qué decir ni cómo reaccionar. Afortunadamente alguien salió a su rescate.

—Lo están confundiendo —dijo Victoria con una gran seguridad—. Se le parece, pero no es —soltó una risilla—. ¿Cuántas veces te han confundido con él, cariño?

—¿Eh? —parpadeó, confundido.

—Pobre de mi novio, lo viven confundiendo con Yuuri, pero míralo, no es él.

—Es verdad —murmuró otra joven, acercándose y mirándolo, luego rio—. Yuuri está un poco más rellenito, y tiene el cabello corto, no como él.

—Cierto... —miró a Yuuri de pies a cabeza, sonrojándose al sentir que le gustaba mucho lo que veía—. Lo siento, señor, lo confundimos —se disculpó también con la "novia" del "señor" y se fueron de ahí. Pronto la gente dejó de ponerles atención y siguió patinando, algunos siguiendo el ritmo de la música que ahora estaba y otros simplemente golpeándose el trasero por enésima vez contra el hielo.

—Eso... estuvo muy cerca —había sudado frío. En ese momento pensó de inmediato: "Viktor sabrá dónde estoy" —. Espera... ¿Dijiste que soy tu novio? —se sonrojó infantilmente.

—Ni te emociones, Katsuki —alzó una mano, como deteniendo así sus pensamientos—. Lo dije para hacerlo más creíble —aseguró—. _En realidad no sé por qué lo dije _—pensó, abochornada.

—No era necesario, ¿Sabes? —rio un poco.

—Oh, cállate ya "Señor" —se burló—. ¿Oíste lo que dijo?

—Sí, sí —refunfuñó, pero terminó riendo—. De algo sirvió que cambiara mi condición física. No me reconocieron por mi cabello y mi peso —rio más, aliviado.

—_Te ves mucho más apuesto... si siendo un tierno conejito gordo tenías muchas fans... no quiero imaginar la cantidad que tendrás ahora que estás así... _—se mordió un labio, mirándolo.

—Ya, vayamos a comer algo. Tengo hambre —murmuró Katsuki con una mano sobre su estómago.

—Me parece bien —caminaron juntos hacia los vestidores para cambiarse—. Por cierto, ya no deberíamos practicar a estas horas, procuremos hacerlo cuando la pista esté cerrada.

—Es lo mejor, no quiero que pase esto de nuevo.

—Oye... debimos haberle pedido a Minami que nos grabara, esa coreografía estuvo muy buena.

—¡Lo sé! —se emocionó mucho—. Fue tan... ¡Wow! —seguía eufórico. Victoria notó cuánto amaba él patinar. Definitivamente se hubiera muerto de tristeza si no volvía al hielo. Estaba feliz por él.

—Te ves demasiado chistoso con esto, sí pareces todo un señor —se burló mientras señalaba sus lentes, se había graduado unos especiales para poder patinar sin que éstos salieran volando por el aire. Obviamente eran muy gruesos y anticuados, las patitas de los lentes se juntaban detrás de la cabeza, quedando totalmente seguros e inmóviles, parecían de esos que usan los abuelos para no perderlos en algún lugar.

—No tenía otra opción, no puedo patinar sin ellos.

—Ya no ves nada bien ¿Verdad? —se puso muy seria.

—Estoy bien.

—No, no lo estás —se molestó—. De nada servirá que te hayas recuperado físicamente si no puedes ver. ¿Qué harás si te quedas ciego? ¡No podrás patinar! —se puso histérica.

—Ya, tranquilízate —suspiró—. No creas que lo he dejado pasar así como así. Hablé con el doctor Yuzuru y con mi oftalmólogo. Cuando regrese a Japón iré a revisión y me valorarán para una cirugía, aún hay tiempo, así que no te preocupes.

—¿Y cuándo regresarás a tu país?

—No lo sé...

—Ya te falta muy poco para ser como el de antes, incluso lograrás superarte ¿Seguirás entrenando allá?

—Por supuesto, ya te dije que participaré en el GPF de este año y tengo que preparar mis programas, además... extraño a mi familia. Mi madre me va a matar —rio un poco—. No saben dónde estoy.

—Eres todo un caso —suspiró, negando con la cabeza—. Entonces sólo estarás aquí unos cuantos meses más.

—Supongo que sí —se encogió de hombros, indiferente hasta que pareció recordar algo—Por cierto... ¿Y Minami?

Los dos miraron alrededor, y lo encontraron a lo lejos, platicando con un par de chicas que parecían muy emocionadas, seguramente lo habían reconocido del GPF. Entonces se fueron de ahí para buscar un buen sitio dónde comer, ajenos a que una persona dentro del público tuvo la gran idea de grabar toda la coreografía.

—Definitivamente es Katsuki Yuuri —murmuró esta persona, emocionado al tenerlo captado en cámara, era fan del japonés y no dudaría en subir ese video cuanto antes a las redes sociales.

A mediados de febrero seguía haciendo mucho frío en Toronto, el día de San Valentín se acercaba y todos estaban reunidos en la amplia sala de la residencia Leroy, bebiendo chocolate caliente mientras planeaban qué hacer en el día de los enamorados. J.J. dijo que había rentado una cabaña en medio del bosque para pasar ahí el fin de semana con su amada esposa, Minami se había encogido de hombros cuando le preguntaron qué haría en ese día tan especial, pero todos notaron cómo miró de reojo a Yuuri, esperando impaciente su respuesta, pero éste sólo dijo que planeaba salir a correr.

—¿Salir a correr? ¿Es en serio, Katsuki Yuuri? —lo regañó Isabella.

—¿Por qué no sales con Victoria? Me dijiste que no harías nada en ese día ¿No es así? —miró a la aludida.

Todos vieron cómo Katsuki y Clark se sonrojaron tiernamente, pero Isabella de inmediato codeó con fuerza a su esposo, mirándolo con cara de "No molestes más con eso"

—Bueno, en ese caso podrías ir a visitar a Phichit, escuché que estaría en Detroit durante esos días.

—Oh... —se sorprendió, extrañaba mucho a su amigo y se sentía muy mal por ignorar todos sus mensajes—. No es mala idea —se lo planteó en serio.

Para ese punto Minami había dejado de poner atención a la conversación, estaba algo deprimido, así que sólo se dedicó a mirar la televisión que estaba en un rincón, con volumen bajo, transmitiendo las noticias del momento.

—"_Y ahora vamos con la noticia más reciente que tiene escandalizados a patinadores y a fans de este deporte"_

Para ese punto todos se callaron y le pidieron a Minami que le subiera al televisor. Todos se paralizaron cuando la imagen de un patinador muy conocido apareció en pantalla.

—_"El patinador Viktor Nikiforov, pentacampeón mundial, sufrió un grave accidente hace un par de horas. Nuestros contactos en Rusia nos informaron que se lesionó mientras practicaba una de sus rutinas. Fue trasladado de urgencia a un hospital y es posible que ahora mismo lo estén interviniendo quirúrgicamente. Hasta ahora es la única información que tenemos. Estaremos al pendiente de la evolución de Nikiforov. Por lo pronto seguimos con el reportaje de un perro bailando el..."_

Minami apagó la televisión. Hubo un silencio sepulcral en toda la sala. Inevitablemente todas las miradas se posaron sobre Yuuri, quien estaba demasiado pálido y tembloroso, a pesar de su estado se puso de pie con mucha agilidad.

—Yuuri ¿Qué vas a hacer? —inquirió J.J., preocupado.

—¿No es obvio? Regresaré a Japón —apretó los puños, estaba asustado y muy preocupado, sentía una fuerte angustia en su pecho. ¡Viktor estaba muy grave en el hospital! Debía estar a su lado sin importar qué. Podría sentir resentimiento hacia él, pero lo seguía amando y no podría abandonarlo en situaciones como esas. Ya lo había abandonado cuando Yurio le dijo que no se encontraba muy bien, y eso lo hacía sentirse culpable. Esta vez no lo abandonaría, sin importar nada.

—Pero tu entrenamiento, Yuuri, no puedes abandonarlo a estas alturas, no después de que decidiste participar en el GPF de este año.

—Lo sé, Jean, lo sé —apretó con impotencia sus puños—. Pero no puedo abandonarlo en estas circunstancias, él estuvo a mi lado durante seis meses ¡Seis meses! Tengo que estar con él —sus ojos se volvieron acuosos.

—Vamos, te acompaño al aeropuerto —Isabella lo apoyó de inmediato.

—Tienes que ir —secundó Minami, triste, pero decidido.

La única que se quedó callada, mirando con sorpresa la reacción de Yuuri, fue Victoria. Sostenía temblorosamente la taza de chocolate entre sus manos, sintiendo su corazón rompiéndose una vez más, era inevitable y lo supo desde que terminaron de hacer el amor aquella única vez, justo cuando Yuuri murmuró el nombre de su ser más amado antes de caer profundamente dormido.

No había remedio, Yuuri ya tenía dueño y debía aceptarlo.

—¿Estás seguro de esto? —preguntó J.J. por enésima vez.

Yuuri apretó su pequeña maleta dentro de su puño y asintió con firmeza.

—Bien, entonces cuídate mucho, cuando llegues por favor mantennos informados de su estado. Estaremos al pendiente.

—Gracias por todo —intentó sonreír, pero su angustia sobrepasaba los límites naturales—. Tengo que irme —se despidió de Isabella, de su esposo y de Minami. Victoria no quiso acompañarlos, parecía molesta cuando se fue después de decir que tenía algo importante qué hacer.

—¡Yuuri! —apareció entre la multitud de gente del aeropuerto, corriendo, agitada.

—¿Victoria?

_**Contiuará...**_

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Lo sé, he tardado demasiado en actualizar (Nunca había tardado tanto, fue una semana y media!) he escrito tanto en dos horas que mis dedos se acalambraron jajaja espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y si ven algún error o algo raro no duden en avisarme, ya que subí el cap sin leerlo una última vez.**_

_**¿Recuerdan que les dije que alguien iba a morir? Bueno, eso será en unos cuantos caps más adelante.**_

_**¿Recuerdan al nuevo personaje? Sí, es Victoria y vino a poner desorden. Tristemente Yuuri sí fue "infiel" y lo pongo entre comillas porque en ese momento tanto Viktor como Yuuri eran completamente libres y solteros, así que no hubo infidelidad, además, el katsudon estaba ebrio y extrañaba demasiado a Viktor, aunque antes de revolcarse con Victoria no lo admitió. Tuvo que pasar por eso para darse cuenta de que no había poder humano que lograra sacarle a Viktor de la mente y el corazón.**_

_**Ahora, ¿Se dieron cuenta que toooodo este cap fue prácticamente sobre el katsudon? Sólo hubo una pequeña aparición de Viktor, y eso es porque en el capítulo 15 veremos todo lo que vivió el ruso mientras Yuuri estaba en Canadá jugando a rehabilitarse y a hacer amiguitos (Es sarcasmo, pues también estoy enojada con el cerdo).**_

_**Había muchas cosas más que quería decirles, pero las he olvidado todas, estoy tan ansiosa por publicar... ¡Ah! A la próxima vez tendré que apuntar todas esas cositas que quiero decirles... Pero bueno, lo que recuerdo ahorita es:**_

_**1) Vi que hicieron un concurso de teorías locas. ¡Las amo! Me encantó la idea, gracias Ada, gracias Danny! Las amo demasiado! Y pues vamos a ver quién acierta... a penas termine de subir el cap, me iré a leer todas esas ideas locas que publicaron, la verdad me emociono mucho sólo de pensar que sus mentes locas son más locas que la mía, eso es bello.**_

_**2) No sé si ya estén en el grupo de fb, si no es así ¡¿Qué esperan para unirse?! Compartimos muchas cosas lindas sobre vikturi y demás. Si gustan unirse... se llama "Agape to Eros by Tsuki no Hana".**_

_**3) Últimamente me ha agregado mucha gente a fb, pero de todos ellos no sé quiénes son lectores del fic y quienes son acosadores, raros y pervertidos, así que... si son seguidores del fic, mándenme un mensajito para aceptarlos, ya no estoy agregando a todo el que me mande solicitud jaja**_

_**¡PREGUNTAS!**_

_**1) ¿Qué parte te hizo llorar más?**_

_**2) ¿Qué capítulo te ha gustado más del fic (Todas van a decir que el "Eros" jajaja)?**_

_**3) ¿Qué hará Yuuri al llegar a Rusia? (¿irá a Rusia?)**_

_**4) ¿Cómo creen que la pasó Viktor durante todo ese tiempo? Ya ven que estaba tan loquito que alucinó a Yuuri, confundiéndolo con un extraño en medio de la multitud. Además que Yakov lo regañó, amenazándolo con no ir más por él al hospital...**_

_**5) ¿Qué escena -de TODO lo que va del fic- te ha hecho llorar más?**_

_**¡AVANCES!**_

_**Se los daré en los spoilers que pongo en el grupo durante la semana. Jiji. Lo único que les puedo decir es que casi todo será narrado desde la perspectiva de Viktor, es su turno de contar la historia.**_

_**Si tienes algo qué decirme además de las respuestas a mis preguntas... ¡me harías muy feliz! Cualquier comentario, crítica o tomatazo es bienvenido.**_

_**Quiero escribirles más... pero mi mente está seca (Como siempre el final de cada capítulo)**_

_**Espero que hayan quedado satisfechas con este capítulo, sé que se quedaron con muchas dudas y con los nervios de punta, pero créanme, todo esto valdrá la pena al final. También quería decirles que tal vez tardo mucho en actualizar cada capítulo, pero quiero que sepan que soy el tipo de escritora que no puede subir un cap con mil palabras nada más, hay demasiado que quiero decir, muchas escenas que quiero plasmar a través de mis palabras y muchas cositas que quiero que Viktor y Yuuri hagan, por eso no lo subo hasta que quedo satisfecha con el resultado, no importa si son diez, quince, veinte mil palabras. No sé ustedes, pero prefiero tardarme en subir un capítulo de miles de palabras y no estar subiendo cada dos días un cachito de apena unos cuantos de párrafos, además de que eso provoca que se pierda un poco el hilo de la historia, lo digo porque me molesta mucho leer fics con tres párrafos de cap ¬¬**_

_**En fin, creo que a la mera hora sí me explayé mucho.**_

_**LAS AMO EMPUERCADAMENTE!**_

_**Bueno, ya me voy.**_

_**Bye bye!**_

_**8/02/2017**_

Por cierto... ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE EL FIC TIENE YA MÁS DE 28 MIL VISTAS Y 8 MIL COMENTARIOS, SIMPLEMENTE NO PUEDO!

THANKS FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT!

Los lentes de Yuuri, sí, tenía que ponerlos para que se los imaginaran mejor jajaja bueno, sólo los usa mientras patina, ya saben, para que no salgan volando :)


	15. Heartache

**Agape to Eros**

**By Tsuki No Hana**

**15**

**"Heartache"**

_**Viktor.**_

Estaba desesperado.

Sabía que dije que esperaría a Yuuri y le daría tiempo y espacio para que despejara un poco su mente, pero no podía soportar estar lejos de él.

Había llegado a casa hace menos de una hora y no me había movido del sofá. Mi equipaje seguía en la entrada y no pensaba moverlo de ahí. Apoyé el codo sobre una rodilla y recargué mi frente sobre la palma de la mano, mi cabeza palpitaba con fuerza, sólo quería quedarme ahí, inmóvil y a la espera de que el tiempo transcurriera lo más rápido posible.

Luego de pensarlo por mucho tiempo, alcé la mirada hacia la mesita frente a mí y observé detenidamente ese libro de pastas gruesas y gastadas. El diario de Yuuri. ¿Debería leerlo? Sentía que al hacerlo estaría traicionándolo, dañándolo de nuevo.

A la mierda todo.

Necesitaba algo de él para sobrevivir ese tiempo ¿Cuánto será? Aún no lo sabía. Esperaba que no mucho, pues sentía que moría sin él. El vacío en mi pecho al saber que dijo esas palabras tan hirientes se hacía más grande a cada segundo. Sabía que estaba enojado y que cuando estaba furioso podía decir cosas de las que luego se arrepentía, pero... lo dijo de una manera tan firme y segura que no podía evitar preocuparme de sólo imaginar que lo decía en serio.

—Makkachin... —sonreí al ver cómo apoyaba su cabeza sobre mi regazo, parecía entender mi sentir, me miraba con ojos tristes—. Lo sé amigo, sé que tú también estás sufriendo por esto —suspiré y terminé extendiendo mi mano hacia el diario. Lo iba a leer, pero quizás antes debería avisarle a Irina, Yurio o a Yakov que estaba aquí. Debería decirles lo que pasó.

No, no podía decirles sin que terminara llorando, no quería que me vieran llorar.

Una sensación pesada se apoderó de todo mi cuerpo. No, no quería llorar. ¡Leería el diario! Eso me daría fuerzas para aguanta el tiempo que fuera necesario antes de ir tras mi katsudon.

Abrí el libro en la primera página y literalmente me golpeé el rostro con la palma de la mano. Todo estaba en japonés, obvio, Yuuri no iba a escribir su diario en inglés ¿Por qué lo haría? Demonios.

Frustrado y enojado me incorporé, dejando el diario tumbado sobre el sofá. Traje mi laptop y comencé a idear formas rápidas y confiables de traducción. Después de un par de horas no me quedó otra opción más que escanear cada página de ese diario, guardarlas en un archivo y mandárselas a un traductor, tuve que pagar y usar un nombre falso, pero nada me importó, leería ese diario a toda costa. El traductor quedó en contactarse conmigo cuando tuviera la traducción hecha.

Cerré mi laptop y fui directo a desempacar. No podía negar que fue doloroso ver mi equipaje amontonado en la entrada. Todas mis cosas que antes estaban en casa de los Katsuki, ahora estaban aquí, de vuelta. No pude desempacar, sentía que al hacerlo mi situación sería más real y tangible. No...

Decidí tomar un baño caliente, ni siquiera me molesté en ir y buscar ropa, simplemente abrí el grifo de la bañera, esperé a que ésta se llenara de agua y a que todo el lugar se llenara de vaho; mientras eso ocurría me desvestí, viéndome al espejo unos momentos hasta que el sonido de mi celular resonó en todo el departamento. Ni siquiera me molesté en vestirme, salí del baño como alma que lleva el diablo y contesté con ansias al ver quién era.

—¡Mari-chan! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Saben ya dónde está él?

—_No... no nos quiso decir dónde está. Sólo nos avisó que se encuentra bien y que estará una temporada alejado de todo._

—Maldición... —apreté los dientes—. ¿Cómo está tu madre?

—_No muy bien..._

Sentí que mi corazón se hacía chiquito. Dios, Yuuri ¿Por qué nos haces esto a todos?

—_Yuuri no es así, es decir... sí, es impulsivo, pero jamás sería capaz de hacer algo que nos dañe a toda la familia, incluyéndote._

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. No pude responder.

—_Está dolido, ya se le pasará, estoy segura._

—En ese caso... ¿Podrías...? —fui interrumpido.

—_¡Por supuesto que te llamaré a penas sepa algo de él! ¿Por quién me tomas, cuñadito?_

Sonreí con lágrimas queriendo salir. Había adivinado lo que quería.

—Gracias... —no pude decir más.

—_De todas formas... Viktor, fuiste muy cruel al guardarle un secreto así a mi hermano _—su voz era seria, pude sentir que hablaba muy en serio.

—Lo sé, y lo siento. Justo ahora estoy pagando las consecuencias. ¿Crees que esté enojado por mucho tiempo? —escuché cómo chasqueó la lengua.

—_No. Lo conozco_ —rio—. _En unos días nos dirá dónde está y te lo diré enseguida, así irás por él, si no es que él viene a buscarte antes. Ya te lo dije, se le pasará muy pronto._

—Eso espero —mis ánimos se renovaron un poco.

_**Narradora.**_

Luego de despedirse de Mari, se fue directo al baño y se metió en la tina. Perdió la noción del tiempo luego de cerrar sus ojos y hundirse hasta que el agua caliente le llegara por debajo de la barbilla. No había querido desplomarse, en su mente se repetía una y otra vez que esa situación sólo sería pasajera, que todo volvería a la normalidad, pero ese pensamiento se iba deteriorando al igual que su fortaleza.

No supo el momento exacto en el que se quedó dormido dentro de la tina, con todo su cuerpo bajo el agua a excepción de su nariz, ojos y frente.

Tuvo un sueño hermoso: Yuuri y él habían llegado a San Petersburgo, directo al departamento, donde apenas cerraron la puerta, comenzaron a besarse salvajemente. Dejaron el equipaje esperando en la puerta, mientras caminaban a trompicones directo a la habitación principal, donde se rindieron al amor una y otra vez. Luego se quedaban dormidos, desnudos entre las blancas sábanas de satín, al despertar se quedaban tumbados ahí por más tiempo, haciéndose arrumacos y muchos cariñitos hasta que eso culminaba en algo mucho más candente por enésima vez. "Te amo, Vitya" le había dicho Yuuri en su sueño mientras lo besaba en los labios.

Viktor abrió los ojos de pronto, sólo para darse cuenta de que no era Yuuri quien lo "besaba" sino Makkachin, quien lloraba un poquito, tratando de despertarlo. Entonces el ruso se limpió el rostro lleno de babas de perro y notó que el agua de la bañera ya estaba helada. Descubrió que se había quedado muchas horas en la bañera cuando salió de ésta y vio su cuerpo arrugado como pasita. Salió del baño y se asombró más al ver que ya era de noche ¿Tanto tiempo había transcurrido?

Desganado y con un extraño sentimiento en el pecho, fue directo a su cuarto y se vistió con lo primero que encontró: Un pantalón simple de pijama y una playera vieja, de manga larga y muy cómoda. Se tumbó sobre el colchón, recordando una vez más el sueño al sentir las sábanas de satín bajo su piel.

De mal humor, se giró en el colchón hasta quedar bocabajo.

—Yuuri... —murmuró contra la almohada.

Quería estallar, gritar y enfurecerse; pero sabía que eso no le traería nada bueno. De pronto sintió un peso extra sobre su espalda. Sonrió un poco al sentir cómo Makkachin se acurrucaba sobre él, dio varios giros antes de acostarse cómodamente sobre su espalda. De inmediato comenzó a sentir el calorcito reconfortante que le brindaba el can.

Sin moverse de esa posición, estiró su mano hacia el buró hasta alcanzar su móvil, quería ver si ya le habría respondido el traductor. Aunque lo dudaba, pues recién se lo había mandado hace unas horas.

Sin embargo, soltó un grito emocionado cuando encontró una respuesta en su e-mail. ¡Ya le habían traducido el diario! Ni siquiera lo pensó cuando se incorporó como resorte de la cama, dejando a un pobre caniche asustado por esa forma tan efusiva de actuar.

Viktor salió corriendo en busca de su laptop, la conectó a su impresora y las hojas comenzaron a salir una por una. El documento era extenso. Estaba tan impaciente por comenzar a leer que no esperó a que salieran todas las hojas, oh no, tomó con prisa la primera y comenzó a leer. La fecha de la primera hoja era del año 2000, cuando Yuuri tenía apenas entre siete y ocho años. No esperó más y leyó:

_**"No sé por qué hago esto... en la escuela nos dijeron que era una buena idea plasmar nuestros sentimientos y emociones en papel, pero... Yo no sé qué es plasmar y tampoco sé cómo se ponen los sentimientos en papel. Sólo quiero cumplir con la tarea, así que... voy a decir lo que hice hoy en la primaria: las clases fueron aburridas, odio matemáticas, historia me aburre, inglés... ¡no sé para qué me servirá ese idioma! Es aburrido. Geografía también lo es. Lo único que me gusta es la clase extracurricular de música, a todos nos obligaban a tocar la flauta dulce, y es bonito, pero es muy fácil y un poco aburrido, hoy le dije a la maestra que me dejara tocar el piano grandote que estaba al frente del salón, pero me dijo que eso era para mayores, no me dejó hacerlo y me sentí triste... pero se me pasó cuando llegó la hora de educación física, me gusta mucho, aunque mis compañeros me molestan, dicen que estoy gordito. Hay un niño llamado Takeshi, todo el tiempo me molesta y me llama cerdo. Eso me pone muy triste..."**_

Viktor se conmovió un poco. Estaba leyendo los pensamientos de un pequeño Yuuri que apenas iba a la primaria.

_**"...hace un rato llegué a casa y le pregunté a mamá por qué soy tan gordito. Ella me respondió que lo heredé de ella. No entendí muy bien, pero sí logré comprender que es mi naturaleza ser así, aunque no quisiera. Quizás debería dejar de comer dulces"**_

—Mi pequeño katsudon —tuvo que limpiarse una lágrima al leer todo eso, estaba enternecido y al mismo tiempo sentía un hueco profundo en el pecho al recordarlo.

Avanzó a la siguiente página. La fecha era del mismo año, pero unos meses después.

_**"Cumplí con mi tarea, así que ya no tengo que escribir en este diario, pero... ¡Estoy muy feliz! Y no sé con quién compartirlo, no tengo muchos amigos, y aunque los tuviera... se burlarían por lo que estoy a punto de escribir. Hoy en la tarde al salir de clases, mi mamá y yo fuimos a la academia de ballet de Minako-sensei. Mari-neechan está tomando clases con ella, pero se dio cuenta de que no le gusta mucho el ballet, por eso hoy fue su último día. Mamá aprovechó para ir y darle las gracias por todo lo que le enseñó a mi hermana. Creo que Minako-sensei y mamá son amigas desde que eran pequeñas, por eso se llevan tan bien. Bueno, volviendo al punto... cuando entré a su estudio ¡me sorprendí mucho! Nunca había visto a alguien practicar ballet, pero me gustó bastante al ver a unas niñas practicándolo, entonces quise intentarlo, sólo un poco. Se lo dije a mamá y se sorprendió un montón, pero se emocionó y se lo dijo a Minako-sensei, y ella me prometió enseñarme todo lo que sabía, así que... comenzaré a tomar clases de ballet, todos los días, al salir de la escuela."**_

—Oh Yuuri —soltó una risilla.

No supo en qué momento tomó un puñado de hojas ya impresas y se tumbó en el sofá más amplio, leyéndolas mientras el resto seguía saliendo de la impresora. Makkachin se había echado sobre él en el sofá, feliz al ver que su amo recuperaba un poco de su ánimo al leer todas las ocurrencias del japonés. Yuuri era muy chistoso de pequeño y sin duda muy inteligente, pues tenía un vocabulario muy amplio y maduro pese a su edad.

_**"Las clases con Minako sensei son increíbles. Me ha gustado mucho el ballet y creo que soy bueno en eso. Ella suele decirme 'Haces música con tu cuerpo, Yuuri' no entiendo muy bien a qué se refiere, pero creo que es bueno. Lo único difícil es que no hay niños en su clase, sólo niñas, y eso es algo incómodo. Ah... y otra cosa, Takeshi ya se enteró que hago ballet, y bueno... hoy me empujó en el recreo y dijo que eso era para niñas, se burló de mí frente a todos. Eso... eso me hizo sentir muy mal. Llegué a casa y mamá se dio cuenta de que algo me pasaba, estuvo insistiendo mucho para que le dijera, pero no puedo hacerlo. No quiero que ella se ponga triste, así que vine directo a mi cuarto y bueno... ahora lo estoy escribiendo aquí"**_

El corazón de Viktor se contrajo en tristeza al comparar las impresiones con el diario original y ver pequeñas irregularidades en el papel, como si hubieran caído lágrimas sobre la hoja. Yuuri había llorado mientras lo escribía.

—Maldito Takeshi —gruñó, recordando al ahora esposo de Yuko. No entendía cómo a final de cuentas terminaron siendo muy buenos amigos, después de todo eso.

Y es que ese era al punto importante en todo: Yuuri tenía un enorme corazón, y a pesar de lo mucho que lo hizo sufrir de niño, logró entablar una buena amistad con Takeshi. Sólo esperaba que su amado tuviera la misma consideración con él, y lo perdonara pronto.

_**"Estoy algo nervioso. Hace unos días Minako-sensei me dijo que no sería mala idea que intentara practicar patinaje artístico, pero me da miedo ¿Y si me caigo? No sé, siento que no seré bueno en ese deporte, además, estoy gordito, no hay patinadores gorditos..."**_

—Si tan sólo hubieras sabido en ese momento que te convertirías en el subcampeón mundial del patinaje, mi pequeño katsudon... —suspiró, nostálgico.

A partir de ese día, Yuuri no volvió a escribir, sino hasta dentro de varios años.

Fue leyendo hoja tras hoja, de pronto ya se hallaba en el año 2002, Katsuki tenía casi doce años en esas fechas. Su manera de escribir fue evolucionando, el diario ya no lo usaba sólo para describir una lista de cosas que hacía en el día, ahora lo usaba para descargar sentimientos y emociones. En esas hojas estaban plasmados sus sueños, metas, inseguridades y sus más profundos miedos. Pero nadie lo preparó para leer lo siguiente.

_**"Creo que estoy enamorado, y de la persona menos indicada. Quiero decirle que la quiero, pero tengo miedo... ella es un poco mayor que yo, es mi mejor amiga y es quien me ayudó tanto para que aprendiera a patinar, si no fuera por Yuko... yo sería un asco en el patinaje artístico."**_

El rostro del ruso palideció un poco. Yuuri no sólo había sentido "Atracción" por esa chica, esto iba más allá. Ella había sido su primer amor.

_**"Abandoné este diario por varios años, no pensé que volvería a escribir en él, pues tenía a Yuko como confidente, pero esto no se lo puedo decir. Tampoco es como si estuviera enamorado de ella, después de todo no sé ni siquiera qué es estar 'enamorado' sólo sé que ella me hace sentir... diferente. Me siento feliz a su lado, las horas pasan muy rápido cuando estamos juntos y ella ha creado un amor muy especial en mí: el amor al patinaje artístico. ¡Nunca creí que este deporte me gustaría tanto! Pero he descubierto que esto es lo que más me gusta hacer, no se compara con el ballet, estar sobre el hielo es tan... no puedo describirlo con palabras, es sublime. Y el tiempo que paso con Yuko en la pista es único y especial. El patinaje es algo que nos une.**_

_**El maestro de patinaje de Yuko nos dijo que si seguíamos practicando así, podríamos llegar lejos en este deporte, también se ofreció a entrenarnos para que pudiéramos competir muy pronto, pero ella se negó, dijo que no se veía como patinadora profesional, sólo era una gran aficionada. Después de todo, su sueño más grande era casarse y tener hijos, lo que me hace pensar en algo muy tonto y vergonzoso... ¿Y si yo le gusto? ¿Y si ella y yo nos casamos algún día? ¿Y si tenemos hijos? Sería lindo... yo tampoco quiero profundizar mucho en el patinaje, al menos no más allá de la diversión que experimentamos al practicarlo, tenemos eso en común y... creo que es lindo, una vida tranquila, en este tranquilo pueblo, con nuestras tranquilas familias"**_

—No, esto no puede ser —farfulló, molesto.

No podía creer que estaba leyendo las palabras de Yuuri. ¿Un Yuuri conformista? ¡Bah! Eso de verdad era increíble. Primero describió el patinaje como algo sublime, algo que lo hacía sentir indescriptiblemente feliz, después dijo que no quería ser profesional porque su amor platónico tampoco quería hacerlo ¡Y luego tiene la desfachatez de decir que quiere una vida con ella! Lo peor del caso es que se veía teniendo hijos con ella... ¡Hijos! Y cuando él le propuso esa posibilidad se negó de inmediato.

—Tranquilo, respira —se decía a sí mismo, recordándose que se trataba de un pequeño Yuuri pre-adolescente, no debía reaccionar así. Mejor debía ponerse a leer el resto y ver cómo es que su amado terminó en donde estaba ahora—. ¿Qué te habrá motivado a llegar tan lejos, Yuuri? —murmuró, pensativo.

Se distrajo un poco cuando Makkachin se removió en su regazo al escuchar el nombre del japonés. No pudo evitar sonreír tristemente antes de abrazarlo y continuar con la lectura. La siguiente hoja era de una fecha muy cercana a la anterior, quizás sólo un par de días después.

_**"¡No puedo creerlo! Acabo de ver al patinador más increíble y genial del mundo. Hoy fueron las competencias de patinaje sobre hielo junior, el Grand Prix para jóvenes, y él apareció en la competencia. Es la primera vez que le pongo tanta atención a este deporte, y me lamento de no haberlo hecho antes.**_

_**Uno de los Juniors, el que se llevó el oro, fue el más increíble. Sus movimientos fueron suaves e hipnotizantes, su cuerpo entero se movía al compás de la música, seguro, preciso y fuerte a la vez. Su complexión era delgada y frágil, pero los saltos titánicos que realizó demostraron todo lo contrario, absolutamente. Además, era muy guapo... en un principio pensé que se trataba de una chica, pues llevaba el cabello muy largo, atado en una coleta alta; pero no, no era una chica.**_

_**Viktor Nikiforov. Ése era su nombre"**_

—¡Oh Yuuri! —se llevó una mano a la boca, sorprendido y conmovido por sus palabras. A penas era un adolescente y ya sentía eso por él. El corazón del ruso se aceleró con alegría y regocijo ante esas palabras.

_**"No puedo sacarme de la cabeza a Viktor Nikiforov. Despertó algo en mí que no puedo describir con palabras. Me hizo sentir lo mismo que suelo experimentar al patinar, algo sublime, sólo así puedo describir su presentación.**_

_**Un sentimiento en el pecho me impulsó a profundizarme más en este bello deporte, una gran motivación me atacó y muy pronto me vi practicando cuatro horas diarias. El patinaje artístico había tomado otro significado para mí, si antes ya era importante, ahora lo era mucho más ¿Por qué? Fácil, ése patinador ruso me inyectó una enorme dosis de inspiración, me hizo creer que el patinaje es mucho más que simples ratos de diversión sobre el hielo. Pero si quiero llegar a ser profesional debo tomármelo más en serio y practicar arduamente, lo necesito si algún día quiero competir contra él. Quizás me estoy adelantando mucho, pero ese es mi sueño y mi propósito de ahora en adelante: Alcanzar a Viktor Nikiforov"**_

Tuvo que contener un grito de emoción al leer todas esas palabras. Gracias a ese diario pudo olvidarse de su amarga situación. Se había emocionado tanto que Makkachin saltó asustado de su regazo, más cuando se le ocurrió abrazar las hojas contra su pecho, arrugándolas demasiado en el acto. Todo era hermoso, o al menos eso creía. La siguiente hoja mostraba ahora a un Yuuri de trece años.

_**"A Yuko también le gusta mucho Viktor. Los dos somos grandes fans de él y esperamos poder conocerlo algún día. Intenté que a ella le gustara el patinaje tanto como a mí, que deseara practicarlo profesionalmente junto conmigo ¿Y por qué no? hacer una rutina en parejas. Pero no logré convencerla, no quiere llevar esa vida de patinadora profesional, tampoco piensa viajar. Su sueño sigue siendo casarse y tener hijos, y nunca salir de la ciudad. Eso ya no es suficiente para mí. Mis ojos están fijos en otra meta, y me duele... me duele porque al fin me he dado cuenta de que realmente quiero a Yuko, la quiero demasiado, pero no puedo renunciar a mi sueño por ella, por más que me parta el corazón."**_

—Muy bien Yuuri, así se habla. Primero debes conocerme, ella no importa —murmuró, engentado y sin despegar la vista de las hojas.

Pronto llegó al año 2007, Yuuri estaba por cumplir los quince años.

_**"Creo que he abandonado este hábito de escribir por un par de años, aunque no ha ocurrido nada de importancia en este tiempo. En resumidas cuentas: Practiqué arduamente el patinaje, cuidé más mi peso, he hecho mucho ejercicio, Yuko y yo seguimos siendo muy buenos amigos y compartimos el mismo amor hacia Viktor, soñamos con conocerlo algún día. Ella dice que yo se lo presentaré cuando me haga famoso en el ámbito del patinaje ¡ja! Ni siquiera soy famoso en Japón, mucho menos en el extranjero, a este paso jamás llegaré a conocer a Viktor, tendré que conformarme con los posters que Yuko y yo compramos en línea. ¡Oh! Casi lo olvido, supimos -gracias a una revista- que Viktor adoptó a un caniche, así que no pude evitarlo y adopté a un cachorro de la misma raza, incluso lo llamé como él.**_

_**A veces me siento un poco tonto al tener este fanatismo hacia una persona, pero es que cada vez me sorprendo más con su forma de patinar. Es... es alguien increíble, todo un ejemplo a seguir con su determinación, su fuerza y su delicadeza al patinar. Combinar esas tres características es muy difícil. A mí me falta la fuerza y a veces la determinación. En ocasiones me frustro tanto que sufro de bloqueos de inspiración, es cuando Yuko me reta a imitar alguna de las coreografías de Viktor. Lo hacemos juntos y eso despeja mi mente, me hace sentir mejor y soy feliz."**_

Año 2009, Yuuri recién cumplió los 17 años.

_**"Había dejado de escribir, sí, de nuevo. Y es que todo iba bien en mi vida, no había momentos muy emocionantes, por eso no escribí, y tampoco había momentos muy tristes, al menos hasta hace unas semanas...**_

_**Hace dos semanas, cuando salí de la preparatoria Yuko me esperaba afuera de mi escuela. Dijo que tenía algo importante qué decirme y me sentí feliz, por un momento pensé que me diría algo como 'me gustas' y entonces yo le confesaría el gran amor que le guardo desde niños, pero no fue así. Me dijo que había comenzado una relación con Takeshi, sí, el que me molestaba todo el tiempo y me tumbaba al piso, el que me hizo sentir tan mal conmigo mismo, diciéndome gordo o cerdo, odio que me diga cerdo (Sí, aún lo hace a pesar de que él está más gordo que yo) se hizo novia de él y todas mis esperanzas terminaron por derrumbarse.**_

_**Yo quería darle la buena noticia de que había pasado la prueba para concursar en una categoría más avanzada de patinaje, la competencia iba a ser en un par de días, al otro lado del país. Quise decirle que estaba muy feliz y que esperaba que me acompañara junto con Minako-sensei, pero con esa noticia que me dio... derrumbó todas mis esperanzas y una pesada depresión me inundó.**_

_**Me quedé callado, sólo sonreí y le deseé lo mejor, después me fui a la competencia, la cual fue un asco. Me caí cientos de veces, quedé en último lugar y terminé haciendo el ridículo frente a muchas personas.**_

_**Hoy regresé de ese concurso, humillado y desesperado. Y he tomado una decisión... recién mandé mi solicitud a la universidad, pero no en la que ella estudia, no... mandé mi solicitud a la universidad de Detroit, en Norteamérica. De todas formas dudo que me acepten en la facultad de música, pero quise hacer el intento. En caso de que me acepten... bueno, no sé cómo se lo diré a mi familia. Tienen que tomarlo bien, después de todo ellos fueron los que me insistieron en que estudiara una carrera para dedicarme a ella cuando no patinara más. Había elegido música y todos parecieron muy conformes con ello, Mari-neechan dijo que era una pérdida de tiempo, pero no hay nada más que me guste así que... Ahora sólo me queda esperar los resultados.**_

_**Quiero ir a Detroit por tres razones: Estudiar música, encontrar un buen entrenador y poner tierra de por medio con Yuko. No soporto verla con Takeshi, es doloroso."**_

El ruso apretó las hojas entre sus manos. Los sentimientos de Yuuri eran tan palpables y profundos, él en verdad sufría por Yuko. También se había dado cuenta de algo muy curioso, Yuuri estaba haciendo lo mismo que en ese entonces: "Poner tierra de por medio".

Se estaba dando cuenta de que a su amado le faltaba madurar un poco, y no era el único, pues él mismo estaba muy celoso de Yuko a pesar de que actualmente era casada y tenía a tres lindas niñas. Sí, se dio cuenta de que a ambos les hacía falta un buen golpe de madurez.

En enero del 2010 Yuuri volvió a escribir en su diario.

_**"¡Estoy feliz! Aunque no debería estarlo en realidad, pues Yuko me acaba de decir que ella y Takeshi terminaron, fue una ruptura definitiva y siento que es mi oportunidad. Ella vino a mí en busca de consuelo, platicamos por horas y nos despedimos con una sonrisa, al parecer logré animarla un poco. ¿Será muy pronto para decirle lo que siento? Sí, definitivamente lo es. Esperaré un par de semanas, la invitaré a salir y me confesaré.**_

_**¡Estoy tan nervioso y emocionado!**_

_**Mis ánimos están renovados. No me molestaría estudiar una carrera cualquiera en la universidad de la ciudad, tampoco me importa no viajar o no cumplir mis sueños, yo sólo quiero estar a su lado para siempre"**_

Tomó esa sola hoja entre sus manos, la hizo bolita con coraje y la lanzó lejos. Makkachin se emocionó, moviendo la colita y yendo hacia la bola de papel. De inmediato la tomó entre sus fauces y se la llevó a su amo.

—No Makkachin, eso es basura —hizo un lindo puchero y volvió lanzar la bola lejos. Esta vez el perrito no fue en su búsqueda—. Buen perro —acarició su esponjoso pelaje—. Yuuri era un tonto, mira que renunciar a todos sus sueños sólo por ese "amor" —resopló—. Eso ni era amor. Lo nuestro SÍ que lo es —soltó un largo suspiro y continuó con la siguiente página.

_**"No sé qué hacer. Recibí mi carta de aceptación a la universidad de Detroit, aún no se lo he dicho a nadie, y... creo que la voy a rechazar. Mi relación con Yuko va mejor que nunca, nos vemos a diario, salimos a pasear y creo que puedo llegar a gustarle muy pronto"**_

—¡Yuuri no seas tonto! —se exasperó, soltó un bufido lleno de desesperación y miró a Makkachin—. Tengo ganas de viajar al pasado y hacerlo entrar en razón —le dijo al can, quien sólo levantó ambas orejas sin entender.

Volvió al diario, notando que más abajo siguió escribiendo, pero la tinta era diferente, y la manera de escribir también.

_**"Todo se acaba de ir a la mierda. Cité a Yuko en el Ice Castle, para decirle mis sentimientos, pero se me adelantó y terminó confesándome que Takeshi acababa de buscarla para pedirle perdón, y que ahora ambos estaban felizmente juntos. Incluso me dijo que la cosa iba más en serio que nunca. Estaba muy feliz, dijo que él era el amor de su vida y que esperaba casarse con él.**_

_**Fue un golpe bajo para mí. Quise decirle de todas formas lo que sentía, pero no pude. Se formó un nudo muy fuerte en mi garganta y sólo fui capaz de abrazarla y felicitarla por ello, luego le dije que me iría lejos y que no volvería en varios años.**_

_**Ahora más que nunca estoy seguro de mi viaje, no retrocederé nunca más. Retomaré mis sueños, seré el mejor patinador de Japón y conoceré a Viktor en un GP, competiré contra él y algún día compartiremos el podio, yo lo sé. Mi motivación va a ser distinta, mis pensamientos ya no estarán ocupados por ella, el patinaje ocupará el 80% de mi vida y el otro 20% será llenado por la universidad.**_

_**Aún faltan varios meses antes de que me vaya, pero debo prepararme, y preparar a mi madre, quien no sabe aún sobre mi decisión, quizás entristezca un poco."**_

Viktor frunció un poco el ceño. Estaba descubriendo facetas de Yuuri que desconocía. Se estaba dando cuenta de que en verdad era muy fuerte emocionalmente, sus emociones las vivía al máximo y era por ello que tendía a reaccionar de esa forma ante una decepción. Vivía sus emociones con mucha intensidad, y por eso sufría tanto cuando algo no salía como lo esperaba.

Entonces podía decir que lo entendía un poco mejor. Entendía, mas no justificaba su comportamiento actual. Sabía sin dudas que Yuuri lo seguía amando tanto como él lo hacía, sólo se sintió muy inseguro al saber esos secretos que le ocultaba, se sintió defraudado y poca cosa.

—Dios... tengo que ir tras él cuanto antes —comenzó a morderse las uñas, sintiéndose cada vez más culpable. Estuvo a punto de tomar el teléfono de su apartamento y llamarlo, pero no, decidió que debía darle espacio, no debía asfixiarlo.

Se dejó caer en el sillón y luego miró su impresora a lo lejos. Ya había salido el diario completo. Sus ojos brillaron de emoción y corrió hacia esas hojas antes de volverse a tumbar sobre el cómodo sofá.

Tomó la hoja que seguía a la última que leyó y se emocionó al ver que era a finales del 2010, para esas fechas Yuuri recién había cumplido los dieciocho años y ya estaba en Norteamérica, al parecer se llevó el diario consigo.

_**"Hoy fue un buen día. Llegué a Detroit y me instalé en los dormitorios de la universidad. Me tocó compartir habitación con un chico muy agradable, su nombre es Phichit y según entendí viene de Tailandia, es muy agradable y al parecer ama tomarse selfies. Cuando puse un solo pie en la habitación, se emocionó y luego de presentarse pidió tomarse una foto conmigo, la cual subió de inmediato a las redes sociales. Tengo el presentimiento de que seremos buenos amigos, no soy bueno en esto de socializar, pero con él es sencillo. Es tres años menor que yo, pero eso no parece incomodarle, por cierto... él no está aquí por la universidad, es decir... vive aquí porque está siendo entrenado por Celestino, mi nuevo entrenador"**_

Avanzó a la siguiente hoja, meses después de su primer día en la universidad.

_**"Me gusta mucho este país, tardé un poco en aprender el idioma al cien por ciento, pero valió la pena. He logrado hacer amigos y me siento muy a gusto en los entrenamientos junto a Phichit-kun, la pasamos muy bien y Celestino es muy buen entrenador, se toma las cosas muy en serio y nos da muy buenos consejos, quiere que los dos logremos participar en un GP muy pronto. Y a decir verdad es lo que más quiero, porque Viktor estará ahí. Hablando sobre él... fue muy vergonzoso cuando Phichit-kun descubrió los posters que tengo de Viktor. Llegué a imaginar que tendría el mismo amor que yo hacia él, pero me sorprendí cuando no fue así. Entonces fue más vergonzoso sacar y poner en las paredes todos mis posters, pero tenía que hacerlo, es Viktor después de todo, amo mis posters de él."**_

El ruso contuvo un gritillo de emoción.

Las siguientes hojas que Viktor leyó trataron absolutamente sobre el entrenamiento de Yuuri junto con Phichit. Leyó cómo la amistad de éstos fue creciendo poco a poco. De pronto Yuuri había dejado de hablar de sus sueños y metas, sólo se limitaba a hablar sobre su rutina, tal como hacia cuando era apenas un niño. Esto lo hacía pensar en que quizás se sentía algo solo.

Había días buenos y había días malos también. Pero en cada escrito Yuuri se veía seguro y decidido a perfeccionarse en el patinaje. Todo iba de maravilla hasta que escribió algo con mucho desánimo, al parecer se había caído al dar un mal salto, se lastimó un tobillo y no pasó a más, pero Viktor pudo palpar la decepción en cada palabra escrita en esas hojas. Yuuri era muy cruel y severo cuando de juzgarse a sí mismo se trataba, era exigente y firme. Lo estaba confirmando justo ahora al leer ese pequeño párrafo en medio de toda la página.

_**"No sirvo para nada. No soy capaz de mejorar mi rutina, tampoco de perfeccionar los saltos. Muero de hambre, pero si como, engordaré demasiado y no puedo darme el lujo, no ahora que tengo posibilidades de ir a mi primer GP. Ansío conocer a Viktor, sólo por él hago estos sacrificios, pero a veces siento que no puedo más... no logro hacer las cosas bien. Soy un total fiasco"**_

Al día siguiente...

_**"Yuko me envió una invitación para su boda con Takeshi"**_

Y no había más letras en toda la página, miró el diario original y vio que sólo lo acompañaban las marcas de unas cuantas lágrimas.

Días después:

_**"No pasé al GP, cada vez estoy más lejos de mi sueño"**_

Viktor sintió un hueco en el pecho. Su pobre Yuuri había pasado por muchas dificultades antes de conocerlo. Y se había dado cuenta de algo muy importante y sorprendente: Yuuri había estado solo en casi todas las etapas de su vida. Sí, su familia siempre lo apoyó incondicionalmente, pero él nunca se abrió con nadie, sólo con ese diario, su confidente.

—No estoy haciendo bien al leerlo —murmuró de pronto, dejando las hojas a un lado.

Pero no pudo contenerse y continuó. La siguiente página le sacó una sonrisa triste. Estaba leyendo en fechas del 2012, su Yuuri tenía ya veinte años y la fecha era justamente el 24 de diciembre, un día antes de su cumpleaños.

_**"Son vacaciones de navidad. Phichit se fue a casa con su familia, y yo... bueno, pude hacerlo también, pero no quiero regresar a casa aún, así que me he quedado solo en mi habitación. Compre comida rápida y un par de galones de helado de fresa que terminé mientras veía todos los programas de Viktor desde su primera presentación junior, hasta la de éste último GPF. Tengo todas y cada una de sus rutinas guardadas en mi laptop, y suelo verlas cuando siento que necesito motivación, justo como ahora..."**_

_**"Ya es 2013 y Yuko no dejó de buscarme hasta que le respondí, estaba preocupada porque no fui a su boda y también quería informarme una noticia muy importante: Estaba embarazada, de trillizas. Sólo pude responderle un e-mail, felicitándola por su matrimonio y su nueva familia, pero nada más. Me era muy difícil imaginar a mi gran amor platónico casada y con hijos. Lo más lejos que llegué con ella fue aquel baile de secundaria al que la invité, y sólo como amigos, pues ella estaba enamorada de Takeshi y éste estaba fuera del país. Debo admitirlo, nunca tuve oportunidad con ella.**_

_**Tengo que olvidarla."**_

Viktor sonrió suavemente, hizo los celos a un lado y comprendió los sentimientos de su amado. Él también en algún momento de su vida pasó por ello, por ese sentimiento de creer estar enamorado de una chica. La única diferencia entre él y Yuuri era que él jamás sintió algo fuerte por alguna de esas mujeres. Irina era un caso distinto, ella siempre fue su mejor amiga, y seguía siéndolo, jamás pudo verla como "el amor de su vida" a pesar de haberse casado con ella. Era extraño.

La siguiente página del diario era del año 2015, el primer GPF de Yuuri, su gran fracaso.

_**"Oh por Dios, estoy tan nervioso que me he atragantado con toda la comida que se me puso en frente. Hoy fue el programa corto... ¡De mi primer Grand Prix! Es la primera vez que llego tan lejos, no puedo creer que mi sueño se está cumpliendo. Hoy vi a Viktor patinar en vivo, frente a mí, estuvo a unos metros de mí ¡Dios mío! Quise acercarme y saludarlo, pero no puedo, la vergüenza me gana por mucho, además que soy muy poca cosa para que me ponga atención, debo mejorar y que me conozca por mi trabajo en la pista de hielo. Hoy estuve muy nervioso en mi programa corto, pero me fue bien de todas formas. Espero superar mi puntaje el día de mañana, en la gran final. Estoy ansioso, tengo posibilidades de compartir el podio con Viktor.**_

_**Quiero dormir, ya son las tres de la mañana y estoy escribiendo esto mientras me como unos twinkies, estas cosas son asquerosamente deliciosas, engordan el trasero demasiado, pero los adoro y creo que me las merezco después de un año completo de dieta rigurosa.**_

_**Estoy muy nervioso y puedo comerme lo que sea que me pongan en frente.**_

_**Quizás debería salir a caminar un rato por el hotel, despejarme un poco..."**_

Ahí terminó la hoja, pero al darle la vuelta notó que seguía el escrito del mismo día, un poco más tarde.

_**"Estoy regresando de caminar por los pasillos del hotel, mis manos aún tiemblan, y es que me lo topé de frente ¡A Viktor! Yo regresaba a mi cuarto cuando de pronto escuché a alguien hablando ruso. Nunca antes había escuchado su voz, pero por el simple hecho de tratarse de ese idioma enfoqué la mirada y lo reconocí. Venía caminando por el mismo pasillo, de frente a mí. Iba platicando con su compañero ruso, pequeño y rubio. No recuerdo su nombre, pero nunca voy a olvidar la mirada tan intimidante que me dirigió hace unos momentos. No sé qué hacían a las tres de la mañana por los pasillos del hotel, pero me hizo muy feliz verlo. Lo mejor fue que... ¡Me sonrió! ¡Viktor Nikiforov me sonrió! Lo hizo cuando cruzamos miradas ¿Me habrá reconocido? ¿Le habrá gustado mi presentación de hoy?**_

_**Ahora menos que nunca podré dormir"**_

—¿Qué? ¿Eso cuándo fue? —se asombró, no lo recordaba en lo absoluto. Recordaba que en la madrugada de la final no había dormido mucho porque el abuelo de Yurio había sido internado de emergencia en el hospital, por eso se desvelaron mucho charlando, bueno, en realidad Viktor sabía que su amigo no dormiría en toda la noche, así que fue a buscarlo y charlaron un rato.

Pero no recordaba haberse topado con Yuuri, y de ser así obviamente no lo olvidaría ¡Se trataba de Yuuri, por Dios! Además... no se lo había dicho por vergüenza, pero él había logrado llamar su atención desde el momento en que presentó su programa corto. Le había fascinado su estilo, su manera tan original de mover su cuerpo al ritmo de la música, compenetrándose tanto en ésta que sus extremidades parecían hacer melodías con esos movimientos sutiles y atrapantes. Algo tenía Yuuri Katsuki que no supo describir, era algo que lo obligaba a no despegar la vista de él.

Conforme avanzaba en el diario iba conociendo más a su katsudon. Hasta ahora pudo ver lo mucho que siempre lo admiró y cómo se ponía nervioso y emocionado al estar cerca suyo. Esto definitivamente inflaba su orgullo y lo hacía sentirse muy halagado, pero le entristecía no recordar ese encuentro en el pasillo, quizás se debía a la situación que había estado atravesando con Yurio.

La siguiente hoja tenía un escrito muy largo.

_**"Perdí, quedé en último lugar. Mi presentación fue un asco, ha sido la vergüenza más grande de mi vida. Tuve la oportunidad de sorprender a Viktor con todo mi esfuerzo, pero hice todo lo contrario, destaqué por ser el último en la tabla de resultados; quería que él me conociera por el talento que creía tener ¡Ja! Soy un imbécil. No debí haber comido twinkies, mi estómago ya no estaba acostumbrado a tanta comida chatarra y ese día pagué las consecuencias, no pude hacer ni un salto simple sin caer al hielo. Estoy tan avergonzado que no quiero volver a competir.**_

_**Lo que más me entristeció fue el momento antes de salir del centro deportivo. Miré a Viktor a lo lejos, estaba con el chico rubio de mirada severa. No pude evitar mirarlo fijamente, después de todo era probable que esa fuera la última vez que lo viera tan cerca y en vivo. Creo que lo miré demasiado, pues alzó la mirada hacia mí y el corazón se me paralizó al ver que sonreía '¿Me habrá reconocido?' fue lo que pensé, pero vaya error. Sólo creyó que se trataba de uno más de sus fans, me miró con su amplia sonrisa y ofreció tomarse una foto conmigo. Me sentí humillado. Fui un idiota al creer que podría conocer a mi ídolo en la pista de patinaje. Cuando sus ojos descubrieron mi mirada pensé que me diría cualquier cosa menos esa pregunta: '¿Quieres una foto?' sí, soy su fan, pero es increíble que pensara que sólo era eso y ¡No! yo competí contra él en Sochi. Fuimos rivales aunque él haya quedado en primer lugar y yo en último.**_

_**No pude reaccionar, ni responderle nada. Los ojos se me llenaron involuntariamente de lágrimas y sólo pude irme de ahí sin decir nada. Él no me había reconocido en ningún momento, sólo estaba siendo amable, tal como lo es con todos sus fans.**_

_**Eso sólo me hizo desear volver a Detroit y encerrarme en mi cuarto, lejos de todo y de todos. Luego Celestino me recordó que debía asistir a la fiesta del banquete, lo cual me incomodó bastante, pues ahí estaba él, rodeado de todos sus seguidores y yo perdiendo mi oportunidad de conocerlo en persona, hablarle, entablar una conversación con mi más grande ídolo.**_

_**No recuerdo bien qué hice esa noche. Sólo sé que comencé a beber, después de todo no conocía a nadie más que a Celestino, quien se la pasó charlando con sus colegas y yo me quedé solo junto a la mesa de aperitivos y bebidas. Después de mi quinta copa perdí la cuenta, seguí tomando y hoy amanecí en mi habitación de hotel, medio desnudo en mi cama, y con una resaca de los mil demonios. No recuerdo cómo fue que llegué a mi cuarto, sólo ruego a Dios haberme desnudado aquí, antes de meterme a la cama, y no allá en frente de todos.**_

_**Lo más extraño de todo fue que una deliciosa fragancia estaba impregnada en mi cuerpo. No la reconocí como mía y tampoco logré recordar algún conocido que la tuviera. Quizás era de alguien que me ayudó a llegar a la habitación y se me pegó el olor de su loción. Aunque me gustaría saber cuál es... olía demasiado bien, era un aroma seductor, profundo e inolvidable.**_

_**En fin... hoy mismo regresaré a Detroit, terminaré los meses que me faltan en la universidad y volveré a casa después de graduarme."**_

No había más escritos hasta después de un par de meses. Viktor no sabía qué pensar ni decir, estaba muy concentrado en su lectura. Se estaba adentrando en los pensamientos de Yuuri, estaba conociendo todo lo que vivió y lo que jamás se atrevió a decirle a nadie más. En cierta forma le emocionaba pensar que ninguna otra persona había leído esto antes. Se sintió feliz al poder conocer este lado de Yuuri tan íntimo, aunque fueran momentos tristes. Se sentía mal por él, su pequeño había pasado por muchas dificultades antes de llegar tan lejos, pero admiraba que nunca se dio por vencido.

_**"Creo que he aumentado mucho de peso en tan sólo dos meses. Abandoné todo tipo de dieta y he comido cualquier cosa que se me atraviesa en frente, en especial los twinkies.**_

_**Aún no me recupero de aquel comentario de Viktor. Tengo pesadillas con él ofreciéndome una foto, como si sólo fuera uno más de sus fans. Bueno, lo soy, pero no sólo su fan, soy su rival... o al menos eso creía.**_

_**Aun así, no pude perderme su más reciente presentación, la última que vería antes de regresar a casa y enfrentar el campeonato mundial al cual obviamente no pude llegar con mi nulo talento.**_

_**En esta última presentación me sentí tan... extraño al verlo de nuevo en pantalla luego de presenciar su rutina en persona. Verlo en la tv me transportó a cuando lo vi por primera vez en vivo, hace un par de meses. Aquella vez fue maravilloso verlo patinar así, parecía que brillaba, como un ángel o un ente inmortal, todo un dios griego...**_

_**¿Qué demonios estoy diciendo? ¡Él es un hombre! Y yo también.**_

_**Lamento tanto haberme puesto nervioso frente a él. No me atrevía a hablarle y es posible que jamás lo vuelva a ver. Eso me deprime a grados inimaginables. Me siento poca cosa, incapaz y pequeño. Voy a regresar a casa con las manos vacías después de cinco años de arduo entrenamiento"**_

Días después:

_**"Me cansé de estar deprimido y comencé a pasar más tiempo en el hielo. Tuve tiempo de sobra y decidí tomármelo para reflexionar y encontrarle de nuevo el sentido al patinaje. Regresé a mis raíces, a aquello que me motivaba a ser un mejor patinador: Viktor Nikiforov. Observé atentamente su última coreografía y recordé los tiempos en que Yuko y yo solíamos imitarlo, eran tiempos muy buenos, yo era realmente feliz. No pude evitarlo, usé mi tiempo libre para observar, aprender, practicar e interpretar a la perfección la rutina de "Stammi Vicino". Esto me devolvió un poco los ánimos; aun así, en la universidad mis amigos lo notaron e intentaron animarme, pero me incomodó que quisieran acercarse tanto a mí. Por alguna razón prefiero pasar el tiempo en mi habitación (Afortunadamente Phichit ya regresó a su casa y tengo el cuarto para mí solo) tocando el teclado y componiendo música. Esto es lo único que me ha mantenido con ánimos. Además de este diario, tengo a la música para expresarme libremente, con ella me puedo desahogar de una manera increíble, puedo componer melodías que expresen mi sentir. Desde que regresé a Detroit he escrito tres melodías en piano, mi profesor de composición me felicitó y dijo que podría graduarme sin problemas este semestre, también me sugirió que las pusiera en venta, que quizás habría directores de cine a quienes les gustaría comprarlas, pero no, simplemente no puedo mostrárselas a nadie. Estas melodías tienen tanto de mí que sería como mostrarles este diario.**_

_**Curiosamente no me he podido sacar a Viktor de la cabeza, y es cuando compongo que está más en mi mente. Pienso mucho en él, diferente a como lo hacía antes.**_

_**Anoche tuve un sueño muy extraño, sobre la fiesta del banquete. Soñé que le pedía a Viktor que fuera mi entrenador ¡Vaya que fue gracioso! Aunque ahora que lo pienso... sería todo un sueño hecho realidad. Tenerlo tan cerca de mí sería increíble. Creo que me desmayaría si eso ocurriera algún día."**_

Dos meses después:

_**"Regresé a casa y fue muy vergonzoso ver cómo me recibió Minako-sensei, yo sólo quería llegar a casa y ocultarme del mundo, tampoco quería que vieran lo mucho que engordé, pero fue un intento en vano. Minako-sensei se percató de inmediato de mi gordura, me sentí muy incómodo, pero lo único que realmente quería era engullirme varios tazones de cerdo, lo cual logré gracias a mi consentidora madre.**_

_**Entré a las aguas termales luego de cenar y en verdad me sentí incómodo con mi cuerpo, nunca había estado tan gordo.**_

_**Luego de despedirme de Vi-chan, fui directo a practicar un poco al Ice Castle, preparándome mentalmente para ver de nuevo a Yuko, pero nadie me preparó para lo hermosa que se veía, mucho más que antes. Ella se puso muy contenta de verme, al principio no me reconoció y me sentí un poco cohibido, pero al final terminamos sonriéndonos como siempre, como si no hubieran pasado cinco años sin vernos.**_

_**Estaba por cerrar el lugar, pero lo dejó abierto un rato más para que pudiera practicar solo, recordó que prefería hacerlo a solas, sin espectadores o más patinadores en la pista. Entonces patiné "Stammi vicino" para ella y parece que le encantó.**_

_**Mientras patinaba pude sentir el anhelo y la añoranza que transmitía Viktor al interpretar esa canción, lo sentí y esperaba poder transmitirlo de igual forma, quería que Yuko sintiera lo mismo que yo al verlo a él. Al hacer la rutina sentí algo muy extraño. En un principio lo hacía por ella, pero de pronto las cosas cambiaron, mi mente fue ocupada completamente por él, sólo por él y... y todo cambió. Esa fue la última vez que patiné para ella, ahora había alguien más en mi mente y en mi corazón mientras patinaba.**_

_**Cuando terminé la rutina me sentí extrañamente libre. La miré y fue como si un interruptor hubiese sido apagado en mi corazón. Ese sentir no estaba más en mí. Lo noté cuando corrió a felicitarme y no sentí mi corazón acelerándose como antes.**_

_**No sé qué fue lo que pasó exactamente, pero yo dejé de amarla en ese momento, en el momento exacto en que sentí "Stammi vicino" como nunca antes.**_

_**Entonces conocí a sus hijas, tres lindas niñas que al parecer eran fans mías y de Viktor también. Luego llegó su padre y se portó extrañamente amable conmigo. Creo que nos hicimos amigos..."**_

—Oh por Dios... Yuuri —se llevó una temblorosa mano a la boca—. Te llegaron, mis sentimientos te llegaron —esbozó una sonrisa incrédula y llena de felicidad, un par de lágrimas se asomaron a sus ojos ¿Y por qué no? después de todo se había esforzado bastante en interpretar bien esa rutina. Luego de haber conocido a Yuuri en el GP y de ver cómo su cuerpo hacía música, una inspiración arrebatadora lo invadió, haciéndolo mejorar su programa libre. También estaba el hecho de que había tenido un acercamiento a ese hermoso patinador japonés, justo en la noche del banquete, fue un acercamiento que no lo dejó dormir por días, emocionado como pocas veces en su vida. Yuuri había sido como un terremoto tanto para su vida personal como profesional.

El sentido de "Stammi Vicino" había sido completamente cambiado después de que tuvo contacto con Katsuki.

Y ahora, unos años después, podía confirmar que los sentimientos que tanto anhelaba transmitir, habían sido interpretados de manera correcta por la persona indicada. Había cumplido su misión. El mensaje le había llegado a su amado.

Miró la fecha en que escribió esa página y sonrió con sorpresa al notar que se trataba del mismo día en que él presentaba esa rutina en el campeonato mundial. Yuuri y él posiblemente habían interpretado la misma rutina al mismo tiempo.

Llevó las hojas contra su pecho y cerró los ojos, conteniendo sus lágrimas de emoción. Entonces posó un mano sobre su cabeza, sintiendo que ésta aún le dolía bastante. Recargó la nuca sobre el descansabrazos del sofá y cerró los ojos un momento, éstos le ardían demasiado y la cabeza le iba a explotar. Entonces tuvo la gran idea de ver la pantalla de su nuevo celular.

Ya era la una de la tarde.

Cuando empezó a leer el diario era aún de madrugada ¿Tanto tiempo había pasado ya? Miró a Makkachin y el pobre hizo un gruñido muy chistoso, tenía hambre y seguro era por eso que su cabeza quería estallar, le hacía falta alimento, a ambos en realidad.

Muy a regañadientes dejó las hojas sobre la mesita de la sala y fue directo a la cocina a prepararse algo rápido y para alimentar a su querida mascota también. Optó por comer sopa instantánea, no tenía ganas de cocinar, además de que no sabía hacer mucho.

Muy pronto volvió a su lectura, ansioso por ver qué más había escrito su amado Yuuri, quería descubrir más facetas de su gran amor, y bueno... tampoco iba a negar que le encantaba enterarse por el mismo Yuuri cómo era que se ponía tan nervioso al tenerlo cerca. Era casi como si estuviera leyendo las memorias de él en esos días.

La siguiente hoja era una de las que más ansiaba leer. Era del día en que apareció en las aguas termales de Hasetsu.

_**"No puedo creerlo..."**_

Eso decía la hoja. No contuvo sus ganas y lo leyó en el diario original, notando con regocijo que la caligrafía era temblorosa y poco legible. Lo había escrito mientras temblaba de emoción, era un hecho.

La siguiente hoja decía más cosas.

_**"Anoche no pude escribir nada más, estaba demasiado sorprendido y emocionado. Y es que... ¡VIKTOR NIKIFOROV ESTÁ EN MI CASA! Dijo que quería ser mi entrenador, que me haría ganar el siguiente GPF y que viviría conmigo mientras tanto. Lo vi desnudo, casi me desmayo, lo vi dormir con Makkachin (se veía tan adorable), lo vi comer tres tazones de cerdo sin remordimiento y lo vi de cerca, muy de cerca..."**_

Viktor soltó una risita. Todo estaba escrito con demasiada prisa, sus palabras no tenían mucha coherencia, sí que se había emocionado.

_**"...él es simplemente muy... ¡Es increíble! Hace que me ponga muy nervioso. No entiendo por qué se me acerca demasiado, toca mi cuerpo con mucha confianza, como si nos hubiéramos llevado así desde siempre, pero... nos acabamos de conocer, no entiendo por qué se comporta así"**_

De nuevo soltó una risilla. Su Yuuri no recordaba la noche del banquete, por eso se asombró tanto ante su cercanía. De verdad que él no se imaginaba que en ese entonces su pequeño no recordara nada. Ahora le parecía tan divertido, aunque en ese momento le entristeció mucho que él no correspondiera como en la noche del banquete.

El diario continuó días después.

_**"Viktor me prohibió poner un pie dentro de la pista a menos que volviera a mi peso del GP del año pasado. Lo que me hace pensar... ¿Cómo sabía cuál era mi peso en ese entonces?**_

_**En fin... Yuri Plisetsky viajó desde Rusia hasta mi hogar sólo para llevarse consigo a Viktor. Por un momento temí que ambos regresaran a su país, pero Viktor decidió quedarse, eso me hizo muy feliz. Yuri también se quedó y tuve el tiempo suficiente para ir conociéndolo cada vez más. A primera instancia cualquiera se sentiría intimidado por él, o incluso no se sentiría a gusto con una persona tan huraña, pero una vez que lo conoces te puedes dar cuenta de que es un buen chico, apenas tiene quince años, sigue siendo un niño y es divertido ver sus sobrerreacciones ante cada circunstancia.**_

_**Debo admitir que odio que me llame "katsudon" o "gordo" pero logré entender que así es su forma de tratar a los que estima, pues a Viktor lo llama "viejo" la mayoría de las veces.**_

_**También hay otro asunto... ayer tomamos un baño en el onsen, los tres juntos. Fue chistoso ver cómo Yuri se apresuró en lavarse el cuerpo para ser el primero en entrar a las aguas termales, sólo para que nadie lo viera desnudo. Aunque para mí fue algo vergonzoso entrar cuando él ya estaba dentro de las aguas. Afortunadamente se giró al ver que entraba y se alejó mucho de donde me encontraba. Fue divertido, pero la diversión se terminó cuando Viktor entró, listo para meterse al agua, pero antes pidió que le tomáramos fotos, desnudo... no le importó que ambos estuviéramos frente a él. ¡Ni siquiera se cubrió un poco! Parecía que era su intención que lo viéramos totalmente expuesto. Yo definitivamente desvié mi mirada, no sé por qué, pero no podía poner mis ojos ahí... en cambio Yuri lo miró, hizo una mueca de desagrado y le gritó que tuviera al menos un poco de pudor."**_

Días después.

_**"Competiré contra Yurio (Sí, Yurio, mi hermana lo bautizó con ese nombre) para ver quién se queda con Viktor. No puedo evitar verlo de esa manera, pues, si gano... me entrenará, pero si Yurio gana, se irá con él a Rusia. Tengo mucho qué perder si no gano esa competencia.**_

_**Me asignó 'Eros' y no tengo ni la menor idea sobre cómo desarrollar mi eros, es decir... ¡Nunca había pensado en eso!**_

_**Hoy en la noche Yurio y yo estábamos tan exhaustos que ni siquiera teníamos energías para cenar, a diferencia de Viktor, quien comió como si no hubiera un mañana. Sentí envidia, él puede comer lo que sea y nunca engorda, incluso cada vez se ve mejor. Y yo sólo he comido verduras y pescado al vapor durante semanas. Afortunadamente recuperé mi peso normal, pero estoy hambriento... tenía tanta hambre que babeé sobre la mesa al ver el katsudon que Viktor se comía, fue en ese momento en el que me di cuenta de algo: El katsudon era mi 'eros'. Lo dije en voz alta e hice el ridículo más grande de mi vida. Viktor pareció enternecido, pero eso sólo me avergonzó más."**_

Pasaron muchos días antes de que volviera a escribir en su diario. Notó que la fecha de la siguiente página era después de que ganó la competencia de "aguas termales sobre hielo" y de verdad que quedó asombrado. Sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaron y una sonrisa boba adornó sus labios al leer lo que estaba escrito en esa página.

_**"Hoy ocurrió algo muy vergonzoso. En la mañana Viktor vino a despertarme, pero tuve que correrlo de mi cuarto y no precisamente para evitar que notara mi colección de posters de él... la realidad es que tuve un sueño un poco subido de tono. En mi sueño él entraba a mi cuarto en la madrugada y ambos hacíamos cosas que jamás he hecho con nadie más.**_

_**Me siento confundido. Es decir, él es un hombre al igual que yo. No debería estar sintiendo esto por él.**_

_**Si lo pienso y me pongo a comparar este sentimiento con lo que sentía por Yuko... no, no hay comparación. No puedo comparar dos cosas completamente distintas. Yuko fue mi primer amor, una ilusión de amor que jamás se hará realidad. En cambio, Viktor es mi más grande ídolo desde que era un niño, siempre lo he admirado y ahora que lo conozco más de cerca puedo darme cuenta que este sentir por él no sólo es admiración. Mi corazón se acelera cada vez que se me acerca, cada vez que me abraza o tiene acercamientos confianzudos conmigo, es como si una onda de electricidad atravesara todo mi cuerpo, es... es... maravilloso.**_

_**Pero lo que ocurrió hoy en la mañana fue épicamente vergonzoso. Él quería entrar y despertarme. Y lo único que yo quería era ocultarme y evitar que viera la gran erección que me causó ese sueño tan poco apto para niños. Él es mi verdadero eros, pero nunca lo admitiré. Seguiré diciendo que se trata del katsudon, aunque en mi mente sólo esté él.**_

_**Demonios, este hombre hace que dude de mi sexualidad. Y creo... creo que me estoy enamorando."**_

—¡Dios mío! —lanzó las hojas lejos y se llevó ambas manos al rostro, muy emocionado y sorprendido por lo que acababa de leer—. ¡Él me quería! Ya me quería desde entonces.

Makkachin brincó sobre su amo, emocionado al verlo tan feliz.

—Y él... —soltó una risa coqueta—... él soñaba conmigo —se llevó el dedo índice a los labios, recordando los sueños eróticos que él mismo tenía con Yuuri.

Esa página había sido una de las más hermosas, pues descubrió que Yuuri lo deseaba de _esa _forma desde un principio. Se alegró por ello y hasta cierto punto aumentó un poco más su ego. Desafortunadamente la siguiente página no era muy alentadora. Katsuki había dejado de escribir a partir de ese momento y no volvió hacerlo sino hasta luego del GPF, en el año 2017, cuando despertó del coma.

_**"Hola, sé que no he escrito en un largo tiempo. Ocurrieron cosas y... bueno, no han sido cosas muy buenas. Estuve en coma seis meses y Viktor estuvo cuidando de mí. Me siento mal por él, seguro fue mucho más difícil para él, después de todo seis meses no es poca cosa. Esto sólo me hace pensar que de verdad soy muy importante para él, tanto como lo es él para mí.**_

_**Desde que desperté me he sentido algo desorientado. Aún recuerdo la expresión que puso Viktor cuando no logré recordar su nombre. Imagino que debió ser duro, no me hubiera gustado estar en su lugar. En ese momento no pensaba con claridad, no recordaba muchas cosas y me encontraba por completo confundido. Poco a poco las memorias fueron llegando a mí. Lo curioso es que pude recordar cierta noche que no había logrado traer de vuelta a mis memorias incluso antes del accidente, recordé la noche del banquete, cuando Viktor y yo casi... lo hacemos. Y creo que el desencadenante fue el delicioso aroma que desprendía su cuerpo. Esa loción, ese olor suyo tan característico fue como una bofetada mental y me transportó de inmediato a esa noche, recordando el agradable y atrapante aroma que se quedó impregnado en mi cuerpo.**_

_**Además de esa noche y del nombre de Viktor, había olvidado por completo que él y yo somos novios desde noviembre. De nuevo me sentí muy mal por él, le hice pasar momentos muy difíciles y aun así permaneció a mi lado. Su expresión dolida cuando le dije que sólo era mi entrenador... Dios, no la puedo sacar de mi cabeza. Afortunadamente ya recuerdo todo y me encuentro mejor que antes.**_

_**La vida es tranquila por el momento. Mi familia me cuida, Viktor me tiene muy consentido y también se ha tomado muchas confianzas conmigo, como por ejemplo: dormir todas las noches en mi cama. No hacemos nada más que abrazarnos y enredar nuestras piernas alrededor del otro. Él acaricia mi rostro y cabello hasta que caigo completamente rendido al sueño, y no sé cuánto tiempo más se queda observándome y acariciándome, pues a veces cuando despierto él ya tiene los ojos abiertos y me recibe con una sonrisa y un beso. Definitivamente la vida es buena con él a mi lado. Las circunstancias pierden su valor cuando está en mi mundo, todo problema deja de tener importancia.**_

_**No puedo negar que me siento extraño, sé que me he perdido de muchas cosas y me siento algo aturdido. El médico dice que es normal y que volveré a mi rutina en poco tiempo, quizás necesite un poco de rehabilitación física, pues todo el cuerpo me pesa y duele. Afortunadamente ya estoy en casa, el único inconveniente es que no he logrado dar ni dos pasos sin caerme al piso, sigo muy débil y debo moverme en silla de ruedas por toda la casa... aunque... hay algo que no le he dicho a nadie y creo que jamás lo haré, pues me avergüenza mucho, pero... me encanta que Viktor me cargue para evitar que use la silla.**_

_**Él siempre es muy cuidadoso cuando me carga, a veces lo hace en su espalda y es muy cómodo, aunque en ocasiones es un poco aprovechado y me manosea el trasero, aún no me acostumbro a eso, pero no me quejo. También hay ocasiones en las que me carga entre sus brazos, y esa es mi parte favorita del día. Uno de sus brazos se pasa por debajo de mis piernas y el otro por mi espalda, en un confortable abrazo. Yo aprovecho la oportunidad y escondo el rostro justo en el espacio entre su cuello y hombro. Descubrí que es un área muy sensible ya que su piel se eriza ante mi respiración chocando contra ella. También descubrí que su aroma es más intenso en el cuello, así que no puedo evitar acariciar disimuladamente su piel con la punta de mi nariz. Quizás soy algo atrevido, pero no puedo evitarlo, su calidez me envuelve y yo soy débil cuando se trata de él.**_

_**No puedo negar que me siento frustrado y un poco decepcionado por lo que he tenido que vivir en estos últimos meses, pero los cuidados de mi familia y de Viktor me levantan el ánimo de manera considerable.**_

_**Puedo ver que mi vida dio un giro completo desde la última vez que escribí en este diario. Ahora Viktor es mi novio, vivo en casa con él y mi familia, no puedo caminar bien ni moverme tanto, y quizás no vuelva a patinar en mucho tiempo. Sí, son cambios muy drásticos, pero llevaderos gracias a mi novio. Que extraño se siente escribirlo así 'Mi novio' lo que me hace pensar... ¿Él querrá que lleguemos a algo más? Es decir... últimamente cuando dormimos juntos puedo sentir que me abraza muy fuerte, y es agradable, pero me pongo muy nervioso cuando disimuladamente escabulle su mano bajo mi ropa. Suelo hacerme el dormido porque no sé cómo reaccionar. Nunca he sido acariciado de esa forma por alguien y tengo miedo de no saber corresponder bien a esos lindos gestos. No quiero decepcionarlo"**_

—Es verdad... recordabas la noche del banquete, pero no recordabas la noche en Barcelona, cuando estuvimos a punto de hacerlo y Yurio nos interrumpió —suspiró y se llevó una mano al corazón, sintiendo lo acelerado que estaba al leer todo esto. Era increíble cómo los sentimientos de Yuuri estaban tan perfectamente plasmados en esas hojas. Y podía ver con gusto que su amado en verdad lo deseaba.

_**"¡Estoy asustado! Desde que decidí dejar de hacerme el dormido y corresponder a sus caricias, hemos ido aumentando la intensidad cada noche. Y ha sido magnífico, pero... Estoy muy nervioso por lo que se avecina. Soy consciente de que no todo son besos y caricias, sé que se puede hacer algo más, pero tengo miedo. Justo anoche llegamos a un punto en el que la presión en nuestras entrepiernas era tanta que tuvimos que ducharnos con agua fría.**_

_**Quiero dar ese paso importante con él, quiero que sea mi primera vez, pero tengo miedo de no hacerlo bien ¿Y si duele? ¿Y si lo decepciono? No soy la gran cosa. De seguro él estuvo con muchas mujeres hermosas antes, quizás... quizás estuvo con hombres mucho mejores que yo..."**_

—¡No, Yuuri! —se exaltó—. Tú eres el mejor, el mejor de todos y de eso no hay duda alguna.

Cualquiera que lo viera se reiría, pues era casi como ver a un hombre gritándole al televisor porque su equipo deportivo iba perdiendo.

_**"No puedo creer lo que ocurrió. Me hubiera gustado escribirlo desde antes, pero el fin de semana entero estuvo muy... intenso. Puedo decir con certeza que jamás en la vida me había sentido tan feliz, tan amado y tan deseado. Viktor y yo al fin dimos ese gran paso y no pudo ser más perfecto. Él fue todo un caballero, fue cuidadoso conmigo y me amó con intensidad a cada segundo. Y yo no pude estar más feliz al entregarme en cuerpo y alma a la persona que más amo en este mundo.**_

_**Me conmoví tanto cuando descubrí todo lo que había tenido que hacer para tener un fin de semana a solas conmigo. Fue demasiado detallista, incluso buscó que fuera en casa, sólo para que me sintiera cómodo y con más confianza. Definitivamente no puedo describir con palabras lo que sentí y lo que sigo sintiendo. Me hizo descubrir facetas en mí que no sabía que tenía, y me enseñó que el sexo puede ser muy placentero...**_

_**En cuanto a eso... bueno, sí me puse muy nervioso, pero él tomó el control de la situación y logró que todo fuera perfecto. No voy a negar que me avergonzó demasiado cuando lo vi completamente desnudo. Esta vez sí me atreví a mirarlo bien, y vaya que casi me ahogo con mi propio oxígeno al ver la magnitud de sus atributos..."**_

Viktor soltó una carcajada muy nerviosa. Estaba sonrojado y emocionado al leer todo esto.

_**"... ese fin de semana fue el mejor de mi vida, hasta ahora. Pasamos tiempo juntos, a solas. Hicimos lo que se nos vino en gana, nos acurrucamos todo el día, comimos pizza, hicimos el amor muchas veces y de muchas maneras. Aún no puedo creer que logró quitarme la virginidad de maneras distintas ¡Dios! Lo escribo y me siento más abochornado al respecto.**_

_**Otra cosa que no me he atrevido a mencionar, es que... me dolió demasiado. Mi primera vez fue endemoniadamente dolorosa, pero entiendo que así debía de ser, al menos sólo al principio, porque después fue sublimemente satisfactorio. Nunca le voy a decir que me dolió mucho, no quiero hacerlo sentir mal..."**_

—Uhm... cuando tú me lo hiciste también fue doloroso —se quejó, inflando sus mejillas en un gesto casi infantil.

_**"...Jamás me había sentido más feliz. Me siento muy afortunado de tenerlo a mi lado. Viktor es sin duda alguna el amor de mi vida."**_

—Oh, Yuuri —se le inundaron los ojos en lágrimas, y con una sonrisa le dio vuelta a la página. Sintió como si un balde de agua helada le cayera encima cuando comenzó a entender de lo que se trataba esa página.

_**"No sé... no sé qué está pasando. Quizás estoy exagerando las cosas y sólo sea imaginación mía, o al menos eso espero.**_

_**Viktor se fue a Rusia a la boda de Yakov, dijo que regresaría en un par de días, pero hace rato llamó, diciéndome que tardaría dos semanas ¡Dos!**_

_**También vi algo que me causó mucho conflicto. Era una foto de la boda de Yakov y Lilia, pero junto a Viktor, colgada de su brazo, estaba una hermosa mujer. Nunca había visto que alguna amiga o fan lo tomara de esa manera, y menos que él lo permitiera tan deliberadamente. Debía tratarse de alguien importante. En fin, no quiero darle vueltas al asunto e imaginar cosas que no son, pero no puedo evitar enojarme al leer los comentarios de esa foto, donde toda la gente les decía que hacían bonita pareja, algunas otras personas preguntaban por mí y decían que quizás él se aburrió de lo nuestro y fue en búsqueda de algo nuevo. Todo eso me enojaba, y no podía evitarlo.**_

_**Decidí hacer algo durante estas dos semanas, hoy comencé a entrenar con Yurio y Otabek. Ambos me estaban ayudando a recuperar mi condición física. Era difícil, pero creo que lo estoy logrando. Quiero sorprender a Viktor cuando vuelva"**_

Días después.

_**"No debería sentirme así, pero tengo una gran inseguridad. Viktor está actuando muy extraño. No se da cuenta de que lo sé, pero me ha tocado ver en nuestras videollamadas que hay dos platos en la mesa y he escuchado de repente la voz de una mujer. Tengo miedo de que esté con alguien más... sí, soy un idiota al mostrarme tan inseguro, pero no puedo evitarlo. Siento que la distancia nos está afectando y siento también que hay algo que él no me ha dicho, y no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza"**_

—Dios mío... —se asombró y se sintió muy culpable. Su amado era más astuto de lo que creía, había notado ciertos detalles que lo orillaron a formar esas conclusiones. No lo culpaba, después de todo debió haberle dicho que tenía una ex esposa y que ésta seguía siendo su mejor amiga.

_**"Tuve que ir con el médico, no me sentía muy bien y además mi vista estaba fallando demasiado. Luego de unos exámenes me dijeron que era una secuela tardía de mi accidente. Al parecer seguiré perdiendo la vista gradualmente hasta que no pueda ver nada. Me ofrecieron un tratamiento, pero se trataba de una cirugía un tanto peligrosa. También me dijeron que podía no progresar la ceguera, y si se daba el caso podría mantenerme con mis anteojos, en cambio, si esto progresa necesitaré la cirugía. El doctor me dijo que la retina se me estaba desprendiendo poco a poco debido al traumatismo que sufrí. Esto me asustaba, nadie lo sabe y no quiero que lo sepan"**_

—¿Qué...? No ¡¿Por qué demonios no me lo dijiste?! —se enfadó tanto que Makkachin se le alejó un poco—. No puedes estar perdiendo la vista, eso no... —casi hiperventiló, tomó su teléfono y llamó por milésima vez a su amado, obteniendo el mimo resultado de siempre.

Lanzó las hojas lejos de su alcance, hastiado y muy frustrado. Estuvo cruzado de brazos por un buen rato, pensando y dándole vueltas al asunto, hasta que su estómago reclamó por alimento urgentemente.

Llevaba ya dos días leyendo el diario de Yuuri, dos días en los que sólo había dado una comida y un sólo baño. No se había levantado del sofá en horas y eso le estaba causando molestias musculares. Terminó optando por dejar de lado el diario, al menos unas horas. Así se fue a tomar un baño, se cambió de ropa, comió algo, alimentó a Makkachin (lo único que no había dejado de hacer en estos dos días además de leer) y se volvió a tumbar, sólo que en esta ocasión se recostó bocarriba en el afelpado tapete de la sala.

Tomó las impresiones y buscó justo en la que se había quedado. Cuando encontró la página notó que la fecha coincidía con el día en que regresó a Japón después de que Yuuri aceptara su propuesta de matrimonio. El día en que descubrió que no volvería a patinar.

_**"Descubrí que no puedo patinar. Intenté hacerlo y sólo caí una y otra vez al hielo. ¡Me siento desesperado! Viktor supo desde un principio que no volvería a patinar, al menos no profesionalmente y me enoja mucho que me lo haya ocultado de esta forma. Él mejor que nadie debería de entenderme, él como patinador profesional debe imaginarse lo fatídico que es recibir una noticia de esta magnitud, en especial de la forma en que yo me enteré.**_

_**Quise gritarle y decirle muchas cosas, pero me abstuve, nada ganaba con hacerlo. Ahora no logro animarme ni un poco. El patinaje era mi vida entera, era algo en lo que era bueno, podía llegar a ser el mejor del mundo, pero ahora no me queda nada.**_

_**No imaginé que así mi vida terminaría ¿Qué haré ahora? Sin el patinaje no sé quién soy. No tengo motivación, sólo me queda seguir viviendo, insatisfecho. Pienso en cómo será mi vida de ahora en adelante... esto no terminará, será como una guerra, sólo me queda seguir caminando de frente, esperando a que todo acabe..."**_

Viktor se sintió morir con estos párrafos. Lo entendía perfectamente, él como patinador profesional podía entenderlo a la perfección. Si eso le hubiera ocurrido a él... no habría reaccionado nada bien. Es más, si Yuuri no estuviera en su vida y de pronto le ocurriera un accidente de ese tipo y quedara incapacitado para patinar, no había de otra, estaba seguro que habría sido capaz de muchas cosas. Era una decisión muy drástica, pero, sin Yuuri a su lado sería capaz de muchas locuras, pues nada más lo ataría a este mundo. Para él sólo existía el patinaje, su hermano, Yurio y Yuuri. Sin ninguno de éstos no tendría sentido seguir viviendo. Yuuri era fuerte, resistió y decidió seguir adelante, aunque eso significara alejarse de él.

Esta era una gran diferencia entre ambos: Viktor, a pesar de tener una seguridad inquebrantable en sí mismo, no podía evitar fragmentarse al estar lejos de su amado, se había hecho demasiado dependiente de él, había encontrado en Yuuri todo aquello que le había faltado desde que era un niño. Y en cuanto al japonés... él había encontrado al amor de su vida en Viktor, se había enamorado perdidamente, le había entregado todo de sí, absolutamente todo, por lo cual se sintió enormemente traicionado y no supo cómo reaccionar ante una decepción de tal magnitud. Su principal reacción fue huir, ese fue su mecanismo de protección: terminar con todo y salir huyendo para acabar con ese amor tan fuerte que lo hacía sufrir.

Al día siguiente:

_**"Aún me siento algo avergonzado por cómo me comporté anoche con Viktor. Hicimos el amor de una manera un tanto salvaje y creo que se debió a mi mal humor. Al parecer a él le gustó y a decir verdad a mí me encantó, pero siento que fui algo rudo y lo lastimé, aunque no lo admitió en ningún momento. Me sentí más culpable cuando volví de asearme y lo encontré en el suelo de mi habitación, incapaz de ponerse en pie. Creo que me pasé un poco.**_

_**Hace poco desperté, sólo para descubrir que se fue de nuevo a Rusia ¿Por qué? No me lo dijo, sólo dejó una nota diciendo que no tardaría en volver. Me hizo sentir un gran vacío despertar y no encontrarlo a mi lado después de hacer el amor. Se la cobraré caro cuando lo vea de nuevo"**_

Las mejillas del ruso se incendiaron al recordar esa noche. Ahora entendía que Yuuri sí estaba molesto y por eso se había comportado así. Hizo nota mental: "molestarlo más seguido para tener sexo salvaje"

Estaba sonriente y divertido hasta que leyó lo siguiente:

_**"No le dije nada y decidí seguirlo a Rusia, sólo para darle una sorpresa, además de que lo extrañaba mucho, pero ahora me arrepiento enormemente. Descubrí que tiene a una mujer, los vi caminando del brazo, muy sonrientes y felices. ¡No pude soportarlo! No pude acercarme a ellos y encararlos, simplemente fui débil y salí corriendo.**_

_**Lo que nunca me esperé fue encontrarme a J.J. en medio de San Petersburgo. Me llevó a su casa con su esposa y me hizo una oferta muy difícil de rechazar. Dijo que en Canadá tenía a muy buenos conocidos que podrían ayudarme a recuperar mi estado físico y así volver a patinar. En verdad era tentador, pero no podía aceptar algo así, antes que nada debo regresar a casa y esperar a que Viktor volviera y me diera una buena explicación.**_

_**Y así fue, terminé regresando a Japón a pesar de toparme a Yurio, luego de que éste insistiera tanto en llevarme al departamento de Viktor para que aclaráramos las cosas. Y es que no podía encararlo en ese momento, debía esperar un poco y tomar las fuerzas necesarias para enfrentarlo sin soltarme a llorar. Por eso regresé a casa y ahora mismo estoy esperando su regreso.**_

_**Quiero que vuelva para poder hablar frente a frente, no quiero más secretos ni mentiras, lo obligaré a que me hable con la verdad."**_

Le dio vuelta a la hoja, con sus manos temblorosas y sus ojos vidriosos. No se había esperado todo ese contenido. Estaba ya por terminar el diario y cada vez le dolían más las palabras escritas en esas páginas.

_**"Suficiente. Ya tuve suficiente de Viktor Nikiforov, suficiente del 'amor'. Hoy me habló con la verdad y confesó que antes era casado, que la mujer con la que estaba en Rusia era nadie más y nadie menos que su querida ex esposa. Dijo que no debía preocuparme, después de todo eran mejores amigos, nada más ¡Vaya idiota!**_

_**Estoy realmente decepcionado. Me siento morir. Me enamoré profundamente de Viktor, le entregué todo de mí, mi cuerpo, alma, amor, mis caricias, mi primera vez. Le di todo y él me correspondió con secretos de esta magnitud.**_

_**Logró ser la persona más importante de mi vida para luego sorprenderme con esta desagradable noticia. No lo soporto.**_

_**He pasado del amor infinito y más grande, a la profunda decepción. Necesito huir lejos de aquí, lejos de él. Aceptaré la propuesta de J.J. y terminaré con esto de una vez por todas.**_

_**Mi sentir ya no tiene reversa. Estoy harto de todo, nunca me había sentido más humillado. Viktor me llevó hasta el cielo sólo para dejarme caer sin remordimiento"**_

—No Yuuri, no digas eso —ya estaba hecho un mar de lágrimas, sus manos temblaban más todavía y aun así tomó el diario, descubriendo que era la última hoja de éste. Comparó las impresiones con el diario y se asombró al ver que el original tenía algo escrito en inglés, al final.

_**"I hate you, I really hate you and I hope you'll never find me"**_

La hoja original estaba rayada, maltratada y con marcas de lágrimas secas. Casi podía palpar el sentir de Yuuri en ese momento.

Bajó lentamente las hojas y el diario hasta dejarlos sobre su regazo. Yuuri jamás había sido grosero con él, jamás le había dicho nada parecido a lo que decía esa última oración. Sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho y enseguida se permitió llorar todo lo que su alma le pidiera. En verdad su amado lo odiaba, lo odiaba con todo su ser ¿Tanto daño le había hecho? ¿Tan poco contaban los buenos momentos juntos? Al parecer sí.

_**Viktor.**_

Sentía que el aire me faltaba. Quise levantarme del suelo, pero no pude, me dolía el pecho, mi cabeza daba vueltas y mi garganta estaba casi por completo cerrada debido a mis ganas de llorar. Quería llorar, lo intentaba, pero era tanta la conmoción que ni eso podía hacer bien. Así que sólo permanecí en esa posición, tratando de recuperar el aire que me faltaba. Luego de unos minutos logré recuperarme un poco y pude ponerme en pie, pero sentí cómo todo mi mundo se derrumbaba ante mí con sólo recordar esa última maldita oración en el diario.

Me había divertido hasta cierto punto al leer todo el libro, descubriendo nuevas facetas de Yuuri que desconocía, pero esa última página me hizo poner los pies dolorosamente sobre la Tierra.

¡Un momento!

Yuuri dijo que aceptaría la propuesta de J.J. ¡Eso quería decir que se había ido a Canadá! ¿Lo habría escrito con la intención de que lo encontrara? ¿Querrá que vaya tras él?

No soporté la incertidumbre y leí las últimas hojas por segunda vez. Logrando deprimirme más. Dándome cuenta de que no quería que fuera tras él, lo dejó muy claro en la última oración: él me odiaba.

No sabía qué hacer, sentía un vacío en mi pecho que no lograba calmar con nada. Me dolía demasiado. Y finalmente no pude soportarlo, comencé a llamar a Yuuri. Una y otra y otra vez. Pero nunca respondió. Le dejé infinidad de mensajes de voz, esperando que los escuchara y recapacitara.

—Yuuri, soy yo. Sólo quiero decirte que te amo y que te necesito a mi lado. Sé que prometí darte un tiempo y respetar eso, pero no puedo, sólo van unos cuantos días sin ti y siento que muero. Demonios, ¡te necesito! Sé que ahora quizás me odies, pero por favor... recuerda los buenos momentos juntos, nuestro amor, recuerda nuestras promesas. Nosotros nos amamos, Yuuri, no puedes negarlo así —se me cortó la voz—. Por favor... vuelve.

Colgué el teléfono y me quedé tumbado sobre el tapete. No tenía energías para nada, ni siquiera para ponerme en pie. Sentía un peso excesivo sobre mi cuerpo, no logré moverme, sólo quería permanecer así, mirando al techo, respirando, pensando en nada. Y lo hice, me quedé ahí hasta el día siguiente.

_**Narradora.**_

Tocó la puerta, pero nadie respondió. Siguió tocando, pero ahora con menos delicadeza al utilizar la punta de su característico calzado de animal print, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Entonces llamó al teléfono del departamento de su compatriota, pero tampoco respondió. Fue entonces que tuvo la idea de llamar a su nuevo teléfono móvil. Sorprendentemente una insistente y aguda cancioncita comenzó a sonar en el interior del departamento, seguido de una maldición soltada en ruso por alguien dentro del lugar.

—¡Viktor! Sé que estás ahí —colgó la llamada—. Puedo escucharte ¿Por qué no contestas mis llamadas? Todos estamos preocupados por ti desde que llamamos a los Katsuki y nos dijeron que habías regresado ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada de lo que pasó? —esperó en silencio a que le respondiera algo, pero nada había ocurrido, había un gran silencio al otro lado de la puerta—. Viktor... —insistió, preocupándose un poco, pues su amigo no solía comportarse así—. Maldición, sé que estás ahí. Los Katsuki ya me explicaron parte de lo que ocurrió y también están preocupados por ti. No sé qué habrá pasado con exactitud entre tú y el cerdo, pero tiene que solucionarse, no seas dramático y abre la puerta. ¿O acaso quieres que llame a Irina? Ella no sabe que estás aquí, pero está muy preocupada —ni siquiera eso lo hizo salir. Yurio estuvo recargado en la puerta por un buen rato, en silencio, hasta que se cansó—. Volveré mañana, más te vale abrirme la puerta si no quieres que vaya por Irina, Yakov, o incluso por tu padre si es necesario.

Obtuvo el mismo silencio de hace un par de horas.

Al día siguiente regresó y fue exactamente lo mismo. Estuvo haciéndolo un par de días más hasta que colmó su paciencia. Tuvo que llamar a Yuuri, era el único que podía hacerlo entrar en razón, además, ya había sido demasiado drama. Mari-neechan le había platicado ya cómo estuvieron las cosas, así que no había otra opción: ese par de imbéciles debía arreglar sus diferencias y mal entendidos antes de que llegaran al borde del suicidio, pues sí que eran unos dramáticos, los dos.

—Al fin me respondes el teléfono, cerdo ¡¿Dónde demonios estás?!

—_Yurio... _—suspiró—_ No te enfades, verás..._

—Me dijiste que arreglarían sus diferencias, que hablarías con él y que lo escucharías ¿Qué pasó? —trataba de contener su enfado, pero era casi imposible.

—_¿Estás con él? ¿Qué te ha dicho?_

—El idiota regresó a casa desde hace unos días, pero no se dignó a avisarle a nadie. Ha estado encerrado en su departamento desde que volvió y no ha salido para nada, no me abre la puerta y tampoco contesta mis llamadas. Sé que está ahí porque escucho su celular sonando y porque hace ruido a veces al caminar. ¡Pero no sale! ¿Dónde estás? Necesito que vengas a ayudarme cuanto antes.

—_Lo siento, Yurio. No puedo regresar_

—No seas idiota, dime ya ¿Dónde estás? —preguntó seriamente, con lentitud, casi masticando las palabras.

—_No puedo decírtelo._

—¡Maldición, cerdo! No me digas que estás con el imbécil de J.J. ¡Demonios! Yuuri Katsuki, me estás obligando a ir a Canadá sólo para...

—_No estoy en Canadá_ —suspiró, fastidiado—. _Y no puedo ir con Viktor porque él y yo hemos terminado. Tengo que irme. Adiós_ —cortó la llamada.

Yuri soltó un grito lleno de exasperación, tuvo ganas de romper su teléfono a pisotones, pero respiró profundamente y se tranquilizó un poco. Ahora sí estaba seguro de que el cerdo estaba en Canadá. Lo sospechó desde que J.J. se le acercó tanto hace unos días, en especial con esa "propuesta" que le hizo, no había de otra, le había ofrecido irse a Canadá ¿Y por qué no? si ahí tienen muy buenos centros de rehabilitación.

—Demonios —masculló entre dientes. No sabía qué hacer. Podía decirle a Viktor dónde se encontraba Yuuri y hacer que fuera tras él, o podía callar lo que sabía y dejar que las cosas tomaran su propio rumbo.

Optó por la segunda opción.

Era obvio que Yuuri no quería ver a Viktor, y si éste se dirigía a buscarlo en estos momentos, no obtendría nada bueno. Necesitaban espacio, ambos, ya después arreglarían sus cosas.

_**Viktor.**_

Simplemente no tenía ganas de nada. El día de ayer Yurio descubrió que ya había llegado a mi casa, sabía que me encontraba en Rusia y que no me había dignado a avisarle a nadie. Estuvo tocando la puerta, pero no pude abrirle, no quise hacerlo, ya que lo que menos deseaba era lidiar con cualquier humano.

Sólo quería recostarme en el sofá, leer el diario una y otra vez, dormir, beber... sí, ayer me encontré mi vieja colección de vodka en el fondo de la alacena. Con ella comprobé que mi resistencia al alcohol aumentó pude tomarme media botella sin sentir mucho. Cuando llegué a los tres cuartos todo me dio vueltas y terminé en el suelo, inconsciente antes de terminarla.

No me estaba molestando en bañarme, mucho menos en comer sanamente. No tenía cabeza para nada en esos momentos. Lo único que no dejaba de hacer era alimentar a Makkachin, mi fiel amigo y mi único acompañante en esos difíciles momentos. Desafortunadamente no pasó mucho antes de que tuviera que salir a buscar provisiones, la comida escaseaba y el vodka también.

Por lo pronto me tumbé bocarriba sobre el sofá más amplio y miré mi teléfono. Le había dejado más de doscientos mensajes de voz a Yuuri, y él no me contestó ni uno ¿Tanto me odiaba? ¿Tan grande fue mi error como para que no respondiera a esas llamadas tan necesitadas? Me dolía saber que podía llegar a ser tan frío conmigo ¿Acaso ya no le importaba en lo absoluto? Pues le dejé un mensaje muy lastimoso la noche pasada. Estuve borracho y como consecuencia obtuve un mensaje de voz muy doloroso, lleno de llanto y de desesperados "perdóname".

Era tan patético en estos momentos, pero nada me importa.

Se terminaron mis reservas, debía salir a comprar más sin ser visto por mis vecinos o algún conocido. Sólo esperaba que Yurio no estuviera cerca, mucho menos Irina. Iba a salir así como andaba, hasta que me vi en el espejo de cuerpo completo de mi habitación. Estaba hecho un desastre, bueno, al menos así no me reconocería. En completas fachas, sin afeitar, ojeroso. Vaya... meses atrás no me habría atrevido a poner un pie fuera con esa apariencia.

Sólo tomé un abrigo y salí, dejando a Makkachin dentro.

Tomé el ascensor y al poner un pie en el vestíbulo fui capaz de reconocer un par de voces, fue muy tarde cuando intenté regresar sobre mis pasos, ya me habían visto a lo lejos.

—¡Hasta que te dignaste a salir! —caminó hacia mí con pasos furiosos y rápidos, su rostro era de verdadero enfado. Detrás de él venía Irina, quien no me quitaba la vista de encima, su ceño estaba fruncido en una mueca de preocupación el verme de arriba abajo; y detrás de ella venía Yakov, quien jamás había mostrado una expresión más asombrada al mirarme.

Los tres caminaron hacia mí con urgencia, me sentí acorralado.

—¿Qué hacen aquí...? —no alcancé a preguntar nada más, el puño de Yurio ya estaba impactándose contra mi rostro. No logró tumbarme, pero sí me hizo trastabillar un poco. Me incliné sobre mí mismo y llevé una mano al lado izquierdo de mi rostro. Me había roto el labio.

—¡Eso es por el cerdo! Por no decirle la verdad desde un principio —casi escupió las palabras. Me incorporé lo suficiente para encararlo—. Y esto es por... —iba a golpearme de nuevo y yo lo dejaría, me lo merecía, pero Yakov fue más rápido y detuvo su puño en el aire.

—Suficiente, creo que con el primer golpe le quedó claro ¿No es así? —inquirió con su voz seca y una mirada intimidante, tanto para él como para mí.

—¿Qué rayos les ocurre? —espetó Irina, muy molesta—. Oh... ¿estás bien? —inquirió al verme, de inmediato intentó limpiar la sangre de mi labio, pero no se lo permití.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —espeté de mala gana.

—Vinimos a asegurarnos de que sigues vivo —respondió Yakov—. ¿Por qué no avisaste de tu llegada?

—Ya me voy —suspiré y pasé de largo entre ellos.

—¡Hey! —exclamó Yurio, alcanzándome—. ¿A dónde vas?

—No te incumbe —lo ignoré y logré escabullirme rápido. Por un momento me sentí mal por ellos, sólo querían saber de mí, pero yo no quería hablar con nadie ni recibir sus miradas con lástima, tampoco quería hablar de Yuuri ni mucho menos sobre lo que debí o no hacer.

Luego de ese encuentro me fui a comprar provisiones para permanecer en casa al menos una semana más sin tener que salir. Temí que al regresar a mi edificio estuvieran ahí esperándome, afortunadamente no fue así y pude llegar en paz a mi departamento. Estuve encerrado el resto del día, bebiendo y escuchando la radio, a veces leyendo el diario, a veces simplemente viendo mi galería de fotos, esa galería especial con más de quinientas fotos de Yuuri, la mayoría de ellas tomadas sin que él se diera cuenta.

El teléfono de mi departamento comenzó a sonar una y otra vez. Muchas personas me estaban llamando, entre ellas estaban Chris, Yakov, Irina, Mila, Yurio... a éste último no le iba a contestar, estaba resentido con él. Vaya que se había vuelto bueno para los golpes, toda la mitad de mi cara estaba hinchada y adolorida, sin mencionar mi labio inflamado y roto.

La única llamada que contesté, fue una proveniente de Japón, el número no estaba agregado a los contactos de mi identificador, pero por el simple hecho de tratarse de Japón, respondí. Era Mari-neechan, llamando para decirme que Yuuri se había comunicado para decir que ya tenía dónde vivir en donde sea que estuvieran en estos momentos, pero no les dijo dónde se encontraba y mucho menos cuándo iba a regresar. Pensé en comentarle sobre mis sospechas de que se encontraba en Canadá, pero me abstuve, después de todo sólo eran suposiciones mías, no quería alarmarlos.

Entonces miré mi reloj, eran pasadas de las ocho, ya estaba oscureciendo afuera y sinceramente me nacieron unas enormes ganas de salir a la calle unos momentos. Mi apartamento comenzaba a asfixiarme un poco. No me molesté en arreglarme, simplemente tomé mi abrigo, me aseguré de dejarle suficiente comida y agua a mi mascota y salí.

Caminé por las calles de San Petersburgo hasta toparme con un bar que solía frecuentar cuando era más joven. No lo pensé dos veces y entré en él, pidiendo alguna bebida que no tuviera Vodka, me había cansado ya un poco de su sabor.

Y como si fuera acto de magia, los recuerdos de Yuuri asaltaron mi mente. Sus ojos castaños... ¡Cómo los extrañaba! Su piel pálida y extremadamente suave, su sonrisa tímida, sus caricias, su amor. Todo él, lo extrañaba y lo necesitaba tanto. Extrañaba su dulce voz despertándome en las mañanas, o la agradable sensación de sus pies desnudos acariciando los míos en las frescas mañanas de Japón. Sonará extraño, pero incluso extrañaba su mal humor cuando tenía sueño o sus tiernos ronquiditos. Extrañaba la manera en que arañaba mi espalda al hacerlo mío, o cómo enredaba sus dedos en mis cabellos, halándolos inconscientemente mientras hacíamos el amor. Extrañaba todo de él.

—Yuuri... —suspiré, mirando la copa entre mis manos. Me había sentado en la barra del bar, y junto a mí había un lugar vacío, o al menos así lo fue hasta que una mujer lo ocupó, pidiendo un trago al instante. Yo la ignoré, pero fue imposible seguir haciéndolo cuando se dirigió hacia mí, saludándome. Fue entonces que la miré bien y noté que era una joven mujer, demasiado hermosa—. ¿Disculpa? —pregunté al no haberle puesto atención a lo que me decía desde un principio.

—Sólo pregunté si este lugar está ocupado —sonrió con algo de diversión.

—No, no lo está —respondí con media sonrisa antes de volver a enfocar mi atención en la copa frente a mí.

—¿Vino tinto? —inquirió al ver lo que bebía.

—Me cansé del vodka —respondí simplemente, sonriéndole más por educación que por otra cosa.

—Te invito un tequila.

Ahora sí la miré y suspiré pesadamente.

—No, gracias.

—Vamos, te va a gustar más que el vino tinto, te lo aseguro.

—No soy fan del tequila, menos si ya bebí vino, gracias.

—Pero...

—Tengo novio.

—¿Eh?

—Sí ¿Quieres ver su foto? —sonreí ampliamente al ver su expresión llena de decepción cuando saqué mi celular y le mostré el fondo de pantalla.

—No, está bien... yo creí que... eras soltero.

—Lo siento —sonreí y la despedí con un gesto en mi mano, pero ella no se fue.

—Aun así... —miró a su alrededor—. Disculpe —llamó al bartender—. Dos tequilas dobles, por favor.

Sólo esperaba que ese par de tequilas fueran para ella sola.

—Toma —me extendió un caballito con la bebida dentro.

—Te dije que tengo novio, no pierdas el tiempo conmigo, no me interesas —espeté de mala gana. Ella sólo rio.

—No seas idiota, que seas gay no impide que aceptes un trago de una desconocida ¿O sí? Es más... brindemos por los hombres hermosos. Tu novio es muy apuesto, ambos son afortunados —me guiñó un ojo.

"Que seas gay" vaya... nadie me había llamado de esa forma. Era un tanto extraño escucharlo por primera vez. Y a decir verdad, no me consideraba uno del todo.

—¿Si lo tomo me dejarás en paz?

—Prometido.

Tomé la bebida y brindamos por los "hombres hermosos".

—¡Eres bueno para el tequila! —me felicitó después de que tosió un poco debido a la bebida tan irritante.

Yo sólo guardé silencio. Sentí cómo el tequila bajaba por mi garganta como ácido, quemando todo a su paso, incluso sentí cuando cayó a mi estómago. Seguido de eso mi cuerpo se llenó de un agradable calor, mis extremidades se sintieron más ligeras y mi mente...

Mi mente no podía pensar con claridad.

Terminé pidiendo un par de rondas más, y cuando sentí que ya estaba muy ebrio opté por pedir un taxi. Me di cuenta de que estaba más ebrio de lo normal cuando el taxista preguntó por la dirección de mi casa y yo di la de mi padre, mi antiguo hogar. Me di cuenta de ello antes de bajarme, así que le pedí que me llevara a mi departamento, pagué la cuenta exorbitante del taxi y me bajé del auto.

Todo mi mundo dio vueltas cuando sentí que una fresca brisa me dio de lleno en el rostro. Fue muy mala idea combinar vino tinto y tequila. Nunca me había sentido tan borracho, ni siquiera pude entrar a mi edificio sin tropezarme más de diez veces con los muebles de la recepción. El guardia se ofreció a acompañarme, pero me negué rotundamente, sólo permití que me acompañara al elevador, ya estando ahí sólo debía atravesar el pasillo y abrir mi puerta.

—Al fin en casa... —murmuré al ver la puerta. Entonces busqué las llaves dentro de mi abrigo.

No estaban.

¡Demonios!

—Makkachin —llamé a mi mascota, de inmediato escuché que rasguñaba la puerta y ladraba desde el otro lado—. Ábreme, amigo, por favor. Anda, abre la puerta —me quejé—. Makkachin... abre la puerta —suspiré.

Estaba tan mareado que sólo pude optar por deslizarme contra la puerta hasta quedar sentado en el suelo.

—Makkachin... ábreme... —murmuré antes de caer rendido al sueño.

Desperté luego al escuchar que alguien me llamaba con insistencia. Quería abrir mis ojos y ver de quién se trataba, pero no podía, el peso en mis párpados era muy grande, sólo atiné a balbucear alguna tontería que ni siquiera yo entendí.

—Idiota, eres un completo idiota.

—Lo siento —balbuceé y volví a caer rendido.

Me giré sobre el mullido y cómodo colchón hasta quedar bocarriba. Abrí los ojos y gruñí al sentir el doloroso palpitar en mi cabeza. La luz que entraba por la ventana me estaba quemando la retina. Intenté incorporarme un poco pero todo me dio vueltas, obligándome a recostarme de nuevo. Sentí calor, las sábanas eran demasiado cálidas, así que terminé destapándome por completo, fastidiado por el calor que me brindaban. Fue en ese momento en que me percaté de un par de pequeños detalles:

-No estaba en mi casa.

-La resaca me estaba matando.

-Me encontraba completamente desnudo en una cama desconocida.

Alcé la mirada, en busca de alguna pista sobre el lugar en donde me encontraba, pero no hallé nada conocido, o al menos así fue hasta que giré lentamente mi cabeza hacia la izquierda, donde Irina descansaba, cubierta casi hasta la cabeza con las sábanas. Sólo su cabello pelirrojo y rebelde se asomaba por entre las mantas.

¡¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo en la cama de Irina, desnudo, con ella, DESNUDO?!

¿Estaría ella desnuda también? ¿Lo habríamos hecho?

No, yo no pude haber engañado a Yuuri, no pude haberlo hecho. Aunque técnicamente no lo estaría engañando, pues habíamos terminado ¡Pero de todas formas! No pude haberlo engañado, Dios mío, no.

Estuve tentado a levantar las sábanas y verificar si ella también estaba completamente desnuda, pero no me atreví, de todas formas los hechos eran más que convincentes. Los dos desnudos en la cama, yo con una resaca de los mil demonios. No había otra opción, nos acostamos.

Salté de la cama casi como si en ésta hubiera un millón de hormigas. Pronto me arrepentí por la brusquedad con la que lo hice, pues una jaqueca horrible me asaltaba en estos momentos, pero sin darle importancia tomé mi ropa que yacía desparramada por todo el piso de la habitación y salí cuanto antes de allí. Me vestí en la sala del departamento y literalmente corrí hasta llegar al mío. Luego recordé que no traía llaves... afortunadamente siempre guardaba una debajo del tapete de la entrada.

A penas puse un pie dentro de mi casa, Makkachin me recibió con ansias, al parecer se había preocupado mucho por mí, además de que lo había dejado solo desde la tarde de ayer.

—Oh... amigo —me agaché un poco y lo abracé con fuerza—. Lo siento tanto mi pequeño, te dejé solo por mucho tiempo, discúlpame —besé su cabeza y me puse de pie, mareándome en el acto y haciéndome jurar que nunca más combinaría tequila con vino tinto.

Me dirigí con pasos torpes al baño, abrí la llave de la regadera y me metí bajo el chorro sin siquiera desvestirme.

El hecho de haberme acostado con Irina seguía taladrándome la cabeza. Había engañado a Yuuri con mi ex esposa y ahora no había vuelta atrás, me sentía tan poco hombre... no sabía cómo lo vería de nuevo a la cara sin avergonzarme por esa desfachatez.

Ya era medio día y aún no podía sacarme de la cabeza el terrible hecho de que me había acostado con alguien más. La culpa me carcomía por dentro, no podía soportarlo. Tenía mucho sueño, la resaca me estaba matando y no podía descansar debido a mi creciente culpa.

Termine optando por ir a la cocina, abrí mi reserva de vino y tomé un poco. Era vino después de todo, nada tan fuerte como el tequila o el vodka. Sólo quería que esa resaca disminuyera un poco para poder dormir bien.

Ya iba por la mitad de la botella cuando una extraña ira se apoderó de mí. Y es que... ¿Por qué tenía que pasarme todo esto a mí? ¿No era suficiente ya con lo que había vivido desde pequeño? ¿Cuánto más tenía que sufrir para poder alcanzar la felicidad?

Al fin había encontrado un oasis en medio del desierto de mi vida, Yuuri me había dado todo aquello que nunca busqué y que siempre necesité. Y el destino jugaba conmigo al poner su vida en peligro, salvándolo, y luego arrebatándomelo de esa forma. ¿¡Por qué?!

De niño perdí a mi madre luego de que cayera en coma por varios años, mi padre no quería verme de nuevo, todo debido al gran parecido que tenía yo a ella. No soportaba verme sin enfurecerse, así que terminé huyendo de casa desde muy pequeño, viví situaciones extremas, pasé por momentos tan difíciles que no se los deseaba ni a mi peor enemigo. Todo mejoró un poco cuando crecí y el patinaje se volvió mi carrera, me adentré a un mundo en el que mi padre no tenía voz ni voto, cumplí la mayoría de edad y pude valerme por mí mismo.

Llegar a donde estaba ahora no había sido sencillo, y a pesar de todo el sufrimiento... aún tenía que soportar perder al ser que más amaba en el mundo, y de la manera más patética.

Una ira profunda me invadió de pronto. La única manera de apaciguarla fue comenzar a patear el mueble más cercano. Y es que estaba hastiado de esta situación. Si no fuera por mi idiotez, ahora mismo estaría con Yuuri entre mis brazos, sentados los dos en el mismo sofá que ahora mismo estaba rompiendo a patadas. Luego de desquitarme con él, seguí con los adornos y jarrones que tanto tiempo le habían costado a Irina elegir, éstos terminaron hechos añicos contra la pared y el piso; los portarretratos vacíos que había comprado para llenar con Yuuri, ahora yacían en el suelo, despedazados.

Muy pronto el departamento terminó siendo un desastre.

_**Narradora.**_

No se dio cuenta, pero mientras destrozaba todo a su alcance, Makkachin ladraba desesperado hacia la puerta, había reconocido el aroma y los gritos de Yurio, éste se encontraba en el pasillo fuera del departamento, desesperado y asustado ante tanto escándalo; le gritaba a Viktor para que lo dejara pasar, casi le suplicó que recuperara la cordura y abriera la puerta. Estaba muy angustiado por su amigo.

—¡Con un demonio! ¡Viktor, voy a derrumbar la puerta! —pero el joven no sabía que su compatriota ni siquiera era consciente de su presencia, estaba muy ebrio y había enloquecido. Y a pesar de sus intentos, Yurio no pudo romper la puerta. Tuvo que recurrir a medidas extremas: Llamó a Irina.

La pelirroja corrió desesperada en búsqueda de su exesposo al saber lo ocurrido, pero fue inútil, nunca abrió la puerta ni dio señales de querer comunicarse con ellos.

—Viktor... por favor, ábrenos ya —insistió la pelirroja—. Estamos angustiados por ti —escuchó unos pasos acercándose a la puerta, pero ésta no se abrió.

—Váyanse. Estoy bien.

Yurio e Irina compartieron una mirada llena de asombro. ¡Al fin les había respondido! Intentaron sacarle más palabras, quisieron obligarlo a abrir la puerta, pero fue imposible, él no soltó ni una sola palabra más.

—¿No tienes la llave de su departamento? —inquirió el rubio con hastío.

—No... no la tengo —apretó sus puños con impotencia—. ¡Viktor Nikiforov! Abre la puerta en este mismo instante o traeré a un cerrajero para que la tumbe.

Sólo hubo silencio. Ya ni Makkachin se escuchaba.

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía era que del otro lado de la puerta se encontraba Viktor, recargado contra ésta mientras abrazaba a un tierno Makkachin que le secaba las lágrimas con su lengua. No supo cómo ni cuándo, pero se quedó dormido en esa incómoda posición, recargado contra la puerta principal, sentado en el suelo con su mascota sobre su regazo y con una botella de vino en la mano.

—¿Qué haces? —inquirió Irina al ver que el joven caminaba hacia el fondo del pasillo.

—Llamaré al cerdo de nuevo, es el único que puede hacerlo salir, ya fue suficiente de esto. Ha pasado una semana entera —buscó el número entre sus contactos y marcó. Tuvo la precaución de alejarse un poco para que, en dado caso de que Viktor estuviera cerca de su puerta, no se diera cuenta de que hablaba con el japonés.

Irina observaba atentamente cómo el joven caminaba de un lado a otro como león enjaulado mientras sostenía le celular contra su oreja. Al parecer dieron muchos tonos antes que los ojos verdes brillaran de emoción al escuchar que respondían la llamada. Ni siquiera se molestó en saludar al japonés, simplemente fue directo al grano.

—Cerdo. Estoy preocupado por Viktor —fue lo primero que le dijo cuando el otro le contestó la llamada.

—_¿Qué le pasa? _—se escuchó alarmado.

—No lo sé. Al fin salió de su departamento, pero ha estado embriagándose últimamente. Eso no es común en él, al menos no de esta forma. Me imagino que fue un idiota contigo y quizás no quieras saber nada de él, pero me preocupa.

Hubo un largo silencio antes de que Yuuri se animara a responder.

—_Quisiera poder hacer algo por él, pero no soy el indicado. Además... no puedo regresar, no aún. Así que te pido por favor que cuides muy bien de él, por favor_ —colgó la llamada.

—Cerdo, no ¡No cuelgues! —ahora sí lanzó su teléfono contra el piso. Le había quedado claro: Yuuri no iba a hacer nada por Viktor, absolutamente nada—. ¡Demonios! —se exaltó mucho, sus hombros subían y bajaban en una clara muestra de furia. Se calmó un poco cuando la pelirroja le puso una mano en el hombro, mirándolo con suavidad.

—Dijo que no ¿Cierto? —suspiró con decepción.

—Él no va a hacer nada por Viktor. No contamos con su apoyo, así que busquemos una manera de sacar al viejo de esta depresión.

—Lo haremos —aguantó las lágrimas que ya querían salir y le mostró una leve sonrisa que no fue correspondida—. ¿A dónde vas? —inquirió al ver que se agachaba y tomaba su celular del piso antes de dirigirse al elevador.

—Es tarde, y si no nos abre de día, mucho menos de madrugada —no dijo nada más antes de desaparecerse por las puertas del elevador.

Irina se quedó parada en medio del pasillo, con el corazón hecho un nudo. No podía irse y dejarlo así como así. Debía hacer un último intento, así que regresó a esa puerta, se sentó en el piso y recargó su cabeza contra ella.

—Viktor —murmuró muy bajito—. Sé que estás ahí —esas palabras fueron suficientes para que el ruso despertara, pero éste no respondió—. Sé que estás pasando por un momento muy difícil y entiendo que quieras estar solo, pero... ¿Sabes? Aquí estamos muchas personas que te aman y se preocupan por ti. Déjanos apoyarte, permítenos acompañarte en ese dolor.

—No puedo —respondió con la voz ronca después de un rato. Irina dio un respingo emocionado al escuchar su voz—. Yo nunca había sentido algo así, este dolor en mi pecho es tan grande ¿Acaso así se siente un corazón roto?

—Viktor... —murmuró, sorprendida y algo triste—... te comprendo perfectamente —apoyó su mano contra la puerta, deseosa de verlo.

No obtuvo ni una sola palabra más.

Los meses transcurrieron muy rápido, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya era octubre. Las circunstancias de Viktor no variaron mucho. Estuvo encerrado en su departamento por meses. Desde el día en que amaneció desnudo en la cama de Irina no se atrevió a poner un pie fuera de su casa a menos que fuera de madrugada. No quería volver a toparse a ninguno de sus conocidos, o al menos no por ahora. Su mente era muy inestable y su debilidad por el alcohol lo estaba consumiendo poco a poco. Cualquiera que lo viera a estas alturas no se creería que se trataba del mismo Viktor Nikiforov, pentacampeón mundial de patinaje artístico sobre hielo.

Se había dejado crecer mucho el cabello, alguien desconocido creería que se debía a su falta de interés en el aseo personal, pero no, eso en especial lo había decidido porque Yuuri le dijo alguna vez que quería verlo con su cabello largo.

Pero sí, nadie se creería que el vanidoso y siempre apuesto Viktor Nikiforov parecía ahora un individuo más del montón, siempre con ropa muy holgada, con gorro y ojeras peligrosamente enormes, con una barba incipiente de un par de días de no ser retirada. Este era el nuevo Viktor, al que no le interesaba nada más que quedarse en casa y beber hasta el amanecer.

Todos sus días eran iguales, no variaban mucho en la rutina. O al menos así fue hasta que vio una noticia en la televisión. El encabezado decía: "Yuuri Katsuki, el patinador rezagado que desapareció de la faz de la Tierra" en ese reportaje hablaban sobre cómo Yuuri de pronto desapareció, nadie conocía su paradero y eso se lo debían a muchas idioteces, una de ellas era que Katsuki había engañado a Viktor con alguien más y por esa razón no se volvió a ver a la pareja junta. También existía el rumor de que el japonés había decidió dejar de patinar porque en realidad no podía hacerlo, debido a su anterior accidente y su tiempo en coma. Eso tenía parte de verdad, pero Viktor sabía mejor que nadie que Yuuri no se daría por vencido, al menos no tan fácilmente. Estaba seguro de que se trataba sólo de un rumor más.

Pero nadie lo preparó para el último "rumor".

En el reportaje decían que Yuuri había sufrido una secuela tardía y que había vuelto a caer en coma. Existía el rumor de que estaba internado en un hospital en nada más y nada menos que en Canadá.

Ese último "rumor" lo volvió loco, pues temía que fuese verdad. No tardó en tomar su teléfono para hacer una llamada.

—¡Mari-neechan! ¿¡Es cierto que Yuuri recayó?! Dime por favor que él está bien y que sólo es un rumor.

—_Viktor, tranquilízate ¿De qué estás hablando?_

—¡De las noticias! Dicen que Yuuri cayó de nuevo en coma y que...

—_¡No, claro que no! tranquilo, eso es mentira. Él se encuentra bien, hablamos hace un par de horas. Te prometo que se encuentra bien._

El ruso se dejó caer en el sillón más cercano, sintió como si su alma le regresara al cuerpo. Tardó unos segundos en recuperar el aliento y fue entonces que volvió a poner atención en la llamada. Mari-chan tenía ya rato llamándolo.

—_Viktor ¿Qué te pasa?_

—Lo siento... es sólo que... me asusté tanto al ver esa noticia. Temí que fuera verdad, oh Mari-chan, gracias, muchas gracias.

—_¡Espera! No me cuelgues_ —pidió apresurada—. _Tenemos mucho de no hablar, cuñadito_ —lo dijo en un tono algo triste, aunque a pesar de ello trató de sonar como siempre. El aludido sintió un hoyo en su pecho.

—No somos cuñados, no más.

—_Para mí lo sigues siendo_ —era muy sincera.

Los ojos azules se inundaron en lágrimas.

—¿Cómo está la familia?

—_Bien, todo está tranquilo por acá, aunque mi madre está muy preocupada por Yuuri, ya sabes, el idiota se fue sin decirnos a dónde. Por lo menos nos llama de vez en cuando para decirnos cómo está._

—¿Y cómo está?

—_No lo dice, pero está sufriendo. ¡Son unos idiotas, ambos!_

—Lo sé —sonrió un poco—. Mari-chan...

—_¿Si?_

—Tengo que irme...

—_Oh... lo siento, imagino que debes estar ocupado con el entrenamiento, después de todo está por comenzar el Grand Prix ¿No es así?_

—Así es —sonrió forzadamente a pesar de que ella no podía verlo.

—_Me dio gusto hablar contigo, llámame más seguido, es más ¿por qué no vienes a visitarnos?_

—Yo... yo no podría.

—_Oh, lo siento, es verdad... sería muy duro._

—Lo siento.

—_No, está bien _—suspiró—. _En fin... cuídate mucho, cuñadito. Si sé algo importante de mi hermano te lo haré saber cuanto antes._

—Gracias... salúdame a la familia —y colgó la llamada.

No iba a negar que se sintió aliviado al saber que todo era nada más que una farsa, pero esa llamada con Mari-chan fue como abrir viejas heridas. No podía evitarlo, se sentía hundido en un pozo del cual no podía salir por más que lo intentara.

En el lapso de esos meses sus amigos habían hecho hasta lo imposible por animarlo, por sacarlo de esa depresión, pero él se cerró ante todo el mundo, no dejó que nadie se le acercara. Yurio, Yakov e Irina habían estado a punto de llamar a la familia de Viktor, estaban desesperados al ver que nadie lograba levantarlo, al parecer sólo Yuuri podría traer de vuelta al Viktor de siempre.

Especialmente ese día se sintió más deprimido de lo común. Estaba seguro de que destruiría su hígado si seguía con la costumbre de beber y beber. Ya no lo hacía a diario, pero sí varias veces a la semana. No se permitía embriagarse tanto porque tenía bajo su cuidado a Makkachin y no podía olvidar alimentarlo, bañarlo y cuidarlo.

Pero hoy sería un día diferente, hoy tomaría tequila, sí señor.

Antes de ver el noticiero había comido algo sencillo, y ahora quería algo de tequila, fue por él y se sirvió el primer trago. No se molestó en ir por limones o sal, se lo tomó en seco. De inmediato comenzó a sentir el efecto del alcohol en su sangre. Tomó la botella e hizo a un lado el caballito, no tenía caso estarse sirviendo cuando podría beber directo de la botella. Se fue a sentar en la sala, frente a la ventana, con vista a su hermosa ciudad. Era la época del año en que oscurecía muy temprano, así que no tardaría en comenzar a ennegrecerse el día.

Se puso de pie sólo para apagar la televisión y encender la radio. Encontró una estación internacional donde pasaban música en muchos idiomas y subió un poco el volumen. Así se tumbó cómodamente sobre el sofá que había volteado para ver por el ventanal y Makkachin no tardó en unírsele.

Daba pequeños traguitos a la botella, sólo quería empezar a sentir el efecto para irse a dormir temprano. Últimamente tenía severos problemas de insomnio, había decidido consultar a un médico, pero lo único que éste hizo fue recetarle unos somníferos muy potentes, a lo cual el ruso se negó de inmediato. No le gustaba la idea de medicarse, así que se inclinó por la inteligente opción de beber alcohol cada vez que no pudiera dormir, lo cual era muy seguido. Desafortunadamente había desarrollado no sólo el mal hábito de beber mucho alcohol, sino también el de fumar tabaco. Lo había hecho un par de veces en su adolescencia, pero lo abandonó por su condición de deportista profesional. Ahora todo le daba lo mismo.

—Lo siento amigo —bajó a su mascota del sillón, para que no respirara el humo del cigarrillo que recién encendió. Fue entonces que en la radio comenzó una canción muy tranquila, era acústica, sólo la guitarra y la voz hacían acto de aparición.

Viktor le puso atención mientras fumaba su cigarrillo.

_**So they say that timetakes away the pain,but I'm still the they say that Iwill find another youthat can't be true**_

_(Dicen que el tiempo_

_se lleva el dolor,pero yo sigo igualy ellos dicen que yoencontraré a otro como túpero eso no puede ser cierto)_

—¡Ja! —rió con ironía al entender la letra. Qué precisa.

Dio una calada más a su cigarrillo y siguió atento a la canción.

_**Why didn't I realize?**_

_**Why did I tell lies?Yeah I wish that I could do it againTurnin' back the time, back when you were mine, all mine.**_

_(¿Por qué no me di cuenta?_

_¿Por qué dije mentiras?Sí, desearía poder hacerlo de nuevoRegresar en el tiempo, regresar a cuando eras mío, todo mío)_

Estos últimos versos removieron algo en el corazón de Viktor. De nuevo la culpa lo invadió y a su mente volvió el mismo reproche: "¿Por qué dije mentiras?" y sí, deseaba fervientemente regresar el tiempo para hacer las cosas de manera correcta, volver a esos días en los que se pertenecían el uno al otro.

_**So this is heartache?**_

_**So this is heartache?The regrets I've accumulated are turning into tears oh babySo this is heartache?So this is heartache?Your smile from that day is turning into a memoryI miss you**_

_(¿Así que esto es un corazón roto?_

_¿Así que esto es un corazón roto?Los remordimientos que acumulé se están tornando en lágrimas oh cariño_

¿Así que esto es un corazón roto?  
¿Así que esto es un corazón roto?  
Tu sonrisa de aquel día se está tornando en una memoria  
Te extraño)

Iba tan de acuerdo a su sentir que asustaba. Él jamás había experimentado eso, jamás le habían roto el corazón. Regularmente era él quien rompía el corazón de las chicas al rechazarlas, incluso de algunos chicos. Nunca le habían roto el corazón, hasta que llegó Yuuri.

_**You are the only one that fills my heart**_

_**You were the only one that touched my heartOh baby, you are not here anymore, I've got nothing nowYeah wish that I could do it againTurnin' the time back when you were mine, all mine.**_

_(Eres el único que llena mi alma_

_Fuiste el único en tocar mi corazónOh cariño, ya no estás aquí, ya no tengo nadaSí, desearía poder hacerlo de nuevoRegresar en el tiempo, regresar a cuando eras mío, todo mío)_

Se puso de pie con furia.

—¡Demonios! —masculló entre dientes, dispuesto a apagar la radio. Era como echarle sal a la herida. No soportaba más esas letras, mucho menos al ver cómo encajaba a la perfección con su situación actual. Y es que en efecto, Yuuri había sido el único que tocó verdaderamente su corazón.

Había tenido muchas novias y mujeres en su vida, incluso una esposa, pero ninguna logró provocarle lo que Yuuri le hacía sentir. Ninguna despertó en él el deseo de proteger a ese ser amado a costa de todo, incluso de la vida propia. Ninguna de ellas le había llenado el alma y el corazón. Con Yuuri aprendió tantas cosas, descubrió el valor de la vida y del amor, él era su vida y su amor.

Espetó una maldición en ruso antes de apagar la radio, pero se detuvo al escuchar la siguiente estrofa.

_**It's so hard to forget that tightly tied knot.**_

_**Yeah so hard to more I try to pull away from you and all the regret,the more I become unable to move on, it can't be undone moment is painful, it's bitter. I want to quickly forget about you.**_

_(Es tan difícil olvidar aquel nudo fuertemente atado._

_Sí, tan difícil de más trato de alejarme de ti y todos mis remordimientos,más me vuelvo incapaz de seguir adelante, ya no se puede deshacer. Este momento es doloroso, es amargo. Quiero olvidarme de una buena vez de ti)_

No pudo soportarlo. Soltó un grito desgarrador y tumbó la radio al piso, haciéndola añicos con su pie. Había sido demasiado para su maltrecho corazón.

—¡Ya basta! ¡Basta de esto, por favor! —suplicó, cayendo de rodillas al piso—. Necesito olvidarte, Yuuri, no puedo seguir amándote, me haces tanto daño... —se llevó una mano al pecho. El corazón literalmente le dolía, sentía una presión muy fuerte.

No supo en qué momento estaba ya con la frente pegada al frío suelo, llorando amargas y gruesas lágrimas llenas de dolor. Sus manos estaban hechas puños contra el piso. Lloró por un buen tiempo, lo hizo hasta que se quedó vacío, cuando eso ocurrió, se incorporó un poco y miró su muñeca izquierda, esa donde tenía aquel brazalete que compró para Yuuri, no supo en realidad por qué terminó usándolo él, quizás así se sentía más cerca de él.

Estúpido. Se sentía estúpido.

Con coraje tomó el brazalete negro con letras rojas y lo estiró, tratando de arrancárselo, pero fue imposible, necesitaría de unas buenas tijeras con filo para lograrlo. Fue en busca de ellas, pero no las encontró en todo su departamento. Quizás encontraría un par si se animaba a desempacar ese montón de cajas que seguían en la entrada de su casa, esas que venían de Japón y que nunca se animó a abrir. Había muchos recuerdos dolorosos ahí dentro, así que optó por dejar en paz a ese maldito brazalete. Se arrepentía tanto de haberlo comprado, se arrepentía de amar a Yuuri, de haber permanecido fiel a su lado.

Justo en esos momentos sentía un gran odio hacia Yuuri Katsuki, odiaba amarlo tanto, pues ese amor lo estaba consumiendo lentamente por dentro.

Miró una vez más ese brazalete que decía: "Life and..." con letras rusas y rojas. Era muy seguro que el brazalete gemelo diría algo como "...love" por eso fue que pensó de inmediato en comprárselo a Yuuri, pues gracias a él había descubierto el valor de la vida y del amor. Sin importar que no tuviera el brazalete gemelo, había querido regalárselo, ya él se encargaría de decirle que además de su vida, era su amor. Eso había significado Yuuri para él, pero ahora era su mayor perdición, su mayor dolor.

Ya era de noche y Viktor no podía sacarse la maldita canción de la mente.

Se encontraba en su cama, ya se había acostado bocabajo, bocarriba, de un lado, del otro; ya había buscado lo frío, lo tibio o lo cálido, pero nada le ayudaba a conciliar el sueño, ni siquiera los tragos de tequila que dio hace unas horas. Al no poder dormir, comenzó a darle vueltas a sus problemas, inevitablemente los ojos le empezaron a llorar. Las lágrimas salían una tras otra sin detenerse. Miraba al techo perdidamente mientras Makkachin intentaba limpiar sus lágrimas.

Viktor soltó un quejido lastimoso y atrapó al can entre sus manos. No podía con el peso en su pecho. Quería gritar, llorar más, desahogarse; pero no importaba cuánto lo hiciera, nunca era suficiente.

Miró a su derecha, justo sobre su mesita de noche estaba la cajita negra con el par de anillos y a un lado la muñeca matrioska que había mandado a hacer personalizada, con las caras de Yuuri, Yurio, de Makkachin y de él. Se suponía que dentro de ella pondría el brazalete y sería el regalo de bienvenida de su amado.

—Esto es basura —se incorporó, tomó la muñeca de cerámica y la lanzó lo más lejos posible, ésta terminó aterrizando contra el suelo, haciéndose añicos en el acto—. Mierda... —se paró de la cama al ver que no podría lograr dormir ni un poco. Decidió ir a la cocina por un poco más de tequila, quizás así dormiría más pronto.

Se calzó sus pantuflas y arrastrando los pies llegó a su objetivo. Tuvo que limpiarse el rostro con la manga de su suéter verde de lana para poder ver mejor. Sus ojos estaban completamente acuosos, ya era involuntario, sus lágrimas fluían sin pensarlo.

Tomó más tequila para tratar de dormir, pero no sirvió de nada. Ya estaba lo suficientemente borracho como para tambalearse al caminar, también veía doble y era muy probable que terminara inconsciente en el suelo del pasillo. Afortunadamente llegó ileso a su cama, pero se desesperó tanto al ver que ni así podía dormir, que de nuevo se incorporó y fue directo al baño. No estaba pensando con claridad, el alcohol le había nublado la cordura, pues abrió su botiquín y tomó entre sus manos el frasco con los somníferos que el médico le había recetado.

Fue un estúpido.

Abrió el frasco y vació unas cuantas píldoras en la palma de su mano, eran suficientes para que no despertara en una semana entera, pues la combinación de alcohol con ese fármaco era nociva para la salud. Ni siquiera se molestó en leer la suscripción médica que indicaba una dosis de diez miligramos antes de dormir. Sólo necesitaba eso para irse a dormir tranquilamente, pero no, se tragó todas las pastillas que le cupieron en la mano.

Luego de ingerir el medicamento que por tanto tiempo estuvo negándose a tomar, sintió cómo le hizo efecto demasiado pronto. Sus párpados le pesaban mucho, ni siquiera fue capaz de cerrar el frasco y dejarlo en su lugar, éste se le cayó al piso, esparciendo los comprimidos por doquier, pero eso poco le importó al sentir que todo le daba vueltas. Si iba a quedar inconsciente por las pastillas, quería que al menos fuese en su cama, así que salió al pasillo y...

...no llegó más lejos.

Cayó inconsciente al suelo.

Makkachin se alteró al ver cómo su amo perdía la consciencia. El perrito creyó en un principio que sólo estaba jugando, pero no era así. Entonces comenzó a ladrar y a aullar hasta el cansancio. Sabía que algo no andaba bien con su amo.

Era de madrugada y los vecinos de pisos más abajo no podían creer que el perro no se callara. Viktor era el único en el edificio que tenía mascota, y la mayoría de los inquilinos lo desaprobaban, en especial por situaciones como ésas.

Muy pronto los dichosos vecinos ya estaban frente a la puerta de Viktor, y al ver que no abría y que tampoco respondía el teléfono, decidieron llamar a la policía. No era normal que la mascota ladrara tanto, así que la preocupación comenzó a sustituir su enojo inicial.

Una patrulla no tardó ni cinco minutos en llegar, subieron al último piso del edificio y tuvieron que buscar al casero, quien les brindó una copia de la llave y así fue como entraron tranquilamente al departamento. Habían subestimado la situación. Después de todo se trataba de uno de los edificios en medio de la zona más lujosa de la ciudad. Ese tipo de personas solía llamar a la policía por cada insignificancia que los policías cada vez le daban menos prioridad a las llamadas de esos ricachones sin nada qué hacer. Justo como ahora, los habían llamado porque el perro de un vecino no dejaba de ladrar.

—Esto es una pérdida de tiempo —murmuró uno de los tres oficiales que recién ingresaron al departamento del ruso.

—Tienes razón, pero es el trabajo que elegiste, ahora te aguantas —murmuró otro.

—No hay nada aquí —se quejó el tercer oficial mientras buscaba con la mirada algún indicio de crimen o algo fuera de lo normal.

—Busquemos al perro, veamos qué le pasa y nos vamos ¿De acuerdo? Odio este tipo de barrios, la gente es muy...

—¡Hay un hombre tirado en el pasillo! —se alarmó el primer oficial. Corrió hacia él, pero se detuvo al ver que el perro de inmediato le mostró los dientes cuando quiso acercarse—. Tranquilo perrito, queremos ayudar a tu amo.

Y como si hubiera entendido, Makkachin se hizo a un lado y dejó de ladrar.

—¡Llamen a una ambulancia, el hombre apenas tiene pulso!

Mientras uno hacia la llamada, los otros dos trataban de girar bocarriba al susodicho, descubriendo de esta manera su identidad.

—¡Vladimir! —llamó a su compañero—. ¡¿Ya viste quién es?!

—Oh por Dios... —miró a Viktor y luego alzó la mirada un poco más allá, por la puerta del baño. Notó que había muchas pastillas esparcidas en el suelo. Luego relacionó eso con el fuerte aroma a alcohol que desprendía el cuerpo del ruso y llegó a una desalentadora conclusión—. ¿Crees que... intentó suicidarse?

—No lo sé... —murmuró en voz baja—. Por lo pronto llamemos a su contacto de emergencia —buscó entre sus ropas y encontró el teléfono móvil, apenas tenía carga, pero fue suficiente para que hicieran la llamada—. Vaya... su antiguo entrenador es el contacto de emergencia. Qué vida tan solitaria ha de llevar —suspiró con lástima.

Cuando Yakov recibió la llamada se asustó tanto que ni siquiera se molestó en cambiarse el pijama, salió así de casa a pesar de que su esposa lo regañara por su falta de cordura. De camino al hospital al que habían dicho los policías que llevarían a Viktor, Yakov llamó a Irina para pedirle que lo acompañara en la ambulancia, después de todo ella vivía un piso más abajo que Nikiforov. La pobre se dio un enorme espanto al recibir la llamada y enterarse de esa noticia. No había mucha información, sólo sabía que llevarían a su exesposo al hospital, en ambulancia, y que debía acompañarlo. No tardó ni cinco minutos en subir al piso de él. Vio que los vecinos indiscretos de pisos más abajo estaban abarrotando la entrada, los empujó sin consideración hasta que pudo entrar a la casa de su ex, notando que tres policías trataban de reanimarlo.

—¡¿Qué pasó?!

—Haga el favor de esperar afuera —un policía iba a detener a Irina, hasta que está se puso frenética.

—¡Soy su ex esposa! ¡Díganme ahora mismo qué es lo que pasó! —exigió con mucha seriedad.

—Creemos que fue un intento de suicido.

—No... —rio con ironía—. Claro que no, él no...

—Su pulso está muy bajo —interrumpió el oficial que se estaba encargando de monitorear su respiración.

La ambulancia llegó en muy poco tiempo y Viktor fue sacado en camilla de su departamento, ante las curiosas y metiches miradas de los vecinos quienes sólo se quedaron ahí para ver el espectáculo. Irina lo acompañó en todo momento, no soltaba su mano por nada del mundo.

_**Viktor.**_

No escuchaba ni sentía nada, tampoco podía moverme, pero había mucha paz. Ya no tenía esa presión en el pecho. Mis ganas de llorar se esfumaron y al fin me sentía libre, ligero. Mis párpados eran tan pesados que no los pude abrir para ver a mi alrededor, pero no me importó en realidad.

Una paz indescriptible me inundó por completo. Eso era lo que quería sentir. No supe cómo lo logré, pero al fin estaba en paz.

De pronto una punzada aguda atacó mi pecho, justo a la altura de mi corazón. Por un momento sentí que mi cuerpo entero se paralizaba y enseguida se sacudía con brusquedad. Sentí una corriente eléctrica caminando por todo mi cuerpo, la sentí una, dos, tres veces. Fue hasta la tercera vez que logré abrir mis ojos. Me arrepentí tanto de hacerlo, pues volví a sentir mi cuerpo pesado, el nudo en la garganta, el dolor en el pecho.

Parpadeé confundido al no reconocer mi entorno. Sólo descubrí que me encontraba sobre una camilla y ésta se movía mucho, parecía que me encontraba en un auto y éste se movía a gran velocidad. El sonido de una sirena inundó mis sentidos, haciendo que me sintiera más abrumado y confundido que antes ¿Acaso estaba en una ambulancia? Traté de moverme, pero mi cuerpo era tan pesado, ni siquiera pude soltar una palabra coherente.

—¿Qué... qué...? —no pude decir más.

—¡Despertó! —exclamó alguien y yo sólo cerré los ojos al sentir un agudo dolor en mi pecho y estómago.

—¡Oh por dios, Viktor! —abrió los ojos y mi campo de visión fue invadido por completo por ella. Mi vista era borrosa, así que sólo pude distinguir un manchón naranja, pero fue más que suficiente para saber que se trataba de la alocada cabellera de Irina. ¿Qué hacía aquí conmigo? ¿Por qué estaba en una ambulancia? ¿Qué me pasó? —. Viktor, cariño —sentí sus manos alrededor de mis mejillas, luego me percaté de que tenía una incómoda mascarilla de oxígeno cubriendo gran parte de mi rostro.

—Tengo sueño... —logré articular débilmente.

—¡No! no te duermas, por favor.

—Yo no... no puedo... —mis párpados pesaban más que nunca. Enfoqué mi mirada y casi sentí cómo se me partía el corazón al ver su expresión llena de angustia, nunca la había visto así.

—¡No Viktor! ¡No te duermas!

_**Narradora.**_

Al llegar al hospital entraron por las puertas de urgencias, pero no se quedaron allí mucho tiempo, luego de diagnosticar una sobredosis de diazepam, fue llevado directo a un lavado de estómago para tratar de extraer todo el medicamento que aún no era absorbido por su sistema.

Irina fue obligada a sentarse en la sala de espera, donde se encontró a un angustiado Yakov, quien intentaba comunicarse con ella por teléfono.

—¡Te he estado llamando! —se exaltó al verla, no tardó ni un segundo en estar a su lado. La tomó de los hombros al ver su expresión deshecha—. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está Viktor? —se espantó aún más cuando de pronto se echó a llorar desconsoladamente en sus brazos. Sólo se separó de él para poder darle la noticia.

—Tuvo una sobredosis, ahora mismo le están haciendo un lavado de estómago. Al parecer combinó valium con alcohol, mucho alcohol.

—No puede ser... — en verdad estaba sorprendido—... ¿Él intentó...?

—No lo sé —su llanto se intensificó con sólo imaginárselo—. Nunca lo creí capaz de algo así, él es idiota pero no haría algo así.

De pronto ella pareció recordar algo, lo cual hizo que no parara de llorar por un buen rato. Yakov la abrazó y trató de consolarla.

—Él va a estar bien ¿No es así? — su intento de consolarla terminó siendo un fiasco, pues él también estaba muy angustiado.

—No lo sé... el médico dijo que saldría a darnos información cuando terminaran de hacer el lavado gástrico. Dijo que todo dependía de cuánto absorbió su estómago y de cuánto alcohol tomó.

—Demonios —masculló, recordando que últimamente su pupilo solía tomar demasiado. Sí, siempre fue un idiota irresponsable, pero nunca creyó que fuera capaz de intentar algo como eso, es más... ni siquiera sabía desde cuándo había comenzado a consumir medicamentos para dormir—. Tranquila, estás temblando —se asombró un poco.

—E-es que... —se aferró con más fuerza al abrigo del mayor—. Viktor sufrió un paro en la ambulancia. Su corazón se detuvo unos momentos y yo... yo tuve tanto miedo de perderlo. Es mi mejor amigo, fue mi esposo; hemos compartido tanto y hemos desperdiciado tanto tiempo después de nuestro divorcio que me lamento de haber tomado la decisión errónea de casarme con él. Lo he extrañado mucho y ahora me estoy dando cuenta de que he desperdiciado el tiempo.

—Oh... Irina... —se sintió mal por ella. En algún momento la pelirroja también fue su alumna, junto con Viktor. Los conocía desde niños y conocía a la perfección esa extraña amistad que comenzaron desde el jardín de niños. Debía admitir que en sus ya muchos años de vida jamás logró ver a un par de amigos más fieles y unidos que esos dos. Cuando decidieron casarse, él fue el primero en negarse, habló con los dos y trató de hacerlos entrar en razón, pero ninguno le hizo caso. Luego se dio cuenta de que hacían un lindo matrimonio, perfecto ante los ojos de cualquiera, pero había un ligero problema: no había amor de pareja. Se amaban como amigos, no había nadie en el mundo que los entendiera mejor que ellos mismos. No se sorprendió cuando decidieron divorciarse, pero sí le entristeció el hecho de que su amistad se deterioró mucho a partir de ese momento. Luego, con la aparición de Katsuki todo cambió, Yakov pudo ver algo diferente en su pupilo, lo notó más feliz que nunca, sus ojos brillaban radiantemente y nunca borraba su sonrisa tonta. En un principio pensó que sólo se había encaprichado con el japonés, pero poco después pudo comprobar que sólo se trataba del más puro y verdadero amor, uno que no pudo expresarle a Irina simplemente porque ella no era el amor de su vida.

Ahora lo entendía todo.

Y comprendía que Irina se sintiera culpable, Viktor se estaría comportando igual si se encontrara en el lugar de ella.

Transcurrió una hora y media en la que ambos no podían estar más nerviosos, Irina se había mordido ya todas sus uñas para cuando el médico apareció frente a ellos en la sala.

—¡¿Cómo se encuentra Viktor?! —se incorporó como resorte de su asiento.

—Está fuera de peligro.

Fue suficiente para que ambos se tranquilizaran, ella incluso se volvió a sentar en la silla, aliviada.

—Pero...

La rusa odiaba los "pero" que siempre daban los médicos.

—...será sometido a unos estudios extra para averiguar si ha estado ingiriendo algún otro tipo de narcótico. Lo que sucedió no fue sino un claro ejemplo de intento de suicidio. De ahora en adelante el paciente no podrá estar solo, sería peligroso para su salud.

—Entiendo... —se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

—Llegaron muy a tiempo, un poco más y la mucosa de su estómago habría absorbido todo el medicamento, calculamos que se tomó al menos la mitad del bote ¿Sabe usted lo peligroso que es eso? —no esperó a que le respondiera y continuó—. Además de que llegó al hospital con 2.9 gramos de alcohol por litro de sangre, un poco más y hubiera sido un candidato perfecto para el coma etílico.

—Oh por Dios —se llevó ambas manos a la boca.

—Pero va a estar bien ¿No es así? —intervino Yakov con la mera intención de que el médico dejara de asustar tanto a Irina.

—Ahora mismo lo están trasladando a una habitación, estará internado por lo menos hasta el día de mañana. Queremos monitorear su corazón por el paro que sufrió hace unas horas, sólo para asegurarnos de que todo esté en orden.

—Claro... —se talló el rostro con la manga de su suéter.

El médico se retiró e Irina se echó a llorar nuevamente.

—Tranquila, dijo que estará bien —su voz era suave y pausada, algo muy extraño en él.

—Sí, pero... ¡Argh! —exclamó, fastidiada—. Hace unos meses me lo encontré tan ebrio que estaba inconsciente afuera de su casa, en el suelo. Desde ese momento supe que algo no andaba bien, y traté de ayudarlo pero por alguna extraña razón desde ese día no ha dejado de sacarme la vuelta. Siempre me evade, ya no pude ayudarlo y llegó a esto... ¡Es increíble que haya llegado a este extremo por culpa de Yuuri Katsuki! ¡Increíble! —pasó de la tristeza al enfado en muy poco tiempo.

—No es culpa de ninguno de los dos. Aunque Viktor me va a escuchar cuando despierte —gruñó, aún no podía creer lo que intentó.

_**Viktor.**_

Escuché ruidos a mi alrededor, fue cuando intenté abrir los ojos pero fue imposible. Mi último recuerdo era el rostro lloroso de Irina pidiendo que no me durmiera, de ahí en adelante no sé qué pasó ni cómo terminé aquí.

De pronto sentí que unas manos frías tocaban mi brazo, luego mi frente. Esa persona dijo algo y luego escuché sus pasos alejándose.

Volví a caer en una profunda y negra oscuridad, ya no había ruido a mi alrededor, me sentía flotando cómodamente y deseé nunca salir de ese letargo, claro, nunca conté con que despertaría súbitamente al escuchar que alguien me llamaba despectivamente, su voz se oía enojada, no, se oía furiosa.

—Viktor Nikiforov, despierta en este mismo instante —escuché, pero el peso en mis párpados era mayor que mis ganas de saber quién me hablaba de esa forma—. Maldito frentón, despierta de una vez —a sus palabras furiosas le siguió un pellizco en mi brazo. De esta forma terminé abriendo los ojos.

Se trataba de Irina. Le vi su rostro preocupado, hinchado. Parecía que había llorado mucho, sus ojos estaban rojos y su ceño muy fruncido, pero se suavizó un poco cuando le sonreí.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué pasó? —murmuré, carraspeé al sentir que mi voz salía muy áspera.

—Eres un idiota, un estúpido egoísta y un maldito hijo de... —apretó sus puños y bajó el rostro. Noté cómo sus lágrimas resbalaban copiosamente por sus mejillas.

Entonces recordé. Recordé que bebí mucho más de lo que en realidad podía aguantar mi cuerpo, pero ni siquiera así logré conciliar el sueño y fue entonces que tomé el frasco de Valium que me había negado a abrir y tomé una pastilla.

¿O no? ¿De qué me había perdido?

—Maldito bastardo, intentaste matarte ¿O qué? —su mirada estaba cargada de furia, tanto que me intimidó.

Un momento. ¿Matarme? Yo sólo tomé una pastilla para dormir.

—¡No te quedes callado! —espetó.

—L-lo siento —levanté ambas manos en señal de paz, o eso intenté, porque uno de mis brazos se quedó a medio camino, pues estaba canalizado con una horrible aguja y un tubo conectado a una fea máquina—. ¡Yo no quise matarme! —carraspeé, mi voz aún salía áspera—. Sólo quería dormir.

—Dormir para siempre, supongo ¡Idiota! —me volvió a pellizcar, entonces sí me enojé.

—Ya basta, deja de hacer eso.

—¿Qué? ¿Esto? —lo volvió a hacer.

—¡Argh! ¡Irina, ya!

—¡Oh! ¿Esto? —volvió a pellizcarme—. Pero si tú aguantas mucho más ¿No es así? Después de todo eres capaz incluso de matarte —espetó con hastío.

—Espera... ¿De qué hablas? —suspiré realmente fastidiado. La cabeza comenzó a dolerme. Ella era mi dolor de cabeza.

—Te voy a refrescar la memoria —sonrió macabramente—. Intentaste beber todo el alcohol del mundo, después te tomaste medio frasco de somníferos y tuvieron que lavarte el estómago para evitar que murieras. Ah, y también sufriste un paro cardiaco.

¿Un paro? ¿Yo?

—Yo... —no sabía qué decir, fruncí el ceño—. En verdad no lo recuerdo.

Fue hasta entonces que se calmó un poco y procedió a explicarme todo lo sucedido. Al parecer sí creyó que en verdad no recordaba haberme tomado medio frasco de pastillas.

—Vaya... lo siento mucho.

—¿"Lo siento mucho"? ¿Esa es tu respuesta? —se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

—La verdad es que sólo quería dormir —reí—. Nunca fue mi intención... suicidarme —me rasqué la nuca con incomodidad.

—¡Idiota!

Por alguna extraña razón no dejaba de estar furiosa conmigo. Suspiré pesadamente y recurrí a medidas extremas.

—Irina, ven.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Sólo acércate.

Fue obediente y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de mí, la abracé con cuidado de no arrancarme la intravenosa de la mano. La apreté contra mi cuerpo y sonreí al notar que se calmaba un poco.

—Estoy bien ¿De acuerdo?

—Estuviste al borde de la muerte.

Sí, desde que me dijo lo que pasó pude sentir el peso de mis actos, fui un idiota, lo reconocía.

—¿En verdad no intentaste acabar con tu vida? —se le quebró la voz. No pude ver su expresión, pues estaba aferrada a mi pecho con fuerza, demasiada fuerza. Su rostro estaba oculto bajo la maraña naranja que eran sus suaves cabellos.

—Últimamente no he pasado por momentos muy gratos, pero jamás atentaría contra mi vida de esa forma —aseguré con voz grave, y era verdad lo que decía, nunca atentaría contra mi vida de esa forma, buscaría algo más rápido y menos doloroso.

—Oh Viktor... me asustaste tanto —dejó salir todo su llanto contra mi pecho, mi bata de hospital quedó humedecida.

—Shh... shh... todo está bien, estoy bien, no pasa nada ahora —acaricié su espalda con cariño.

—Viktor —sacó el rostro de su escondite y me miró toda llorosa—. ¿Por qué me evadiste todos estos meses? ¿Qué te hice? Me lo estuve preguntando toda la noche, tampoco pude sacarme de la mente que quizás influí en tu decisión de alguna manera y...

La atrapé de nuevo entre mis brazos, usando toda la fuerza que me era posible en esos momentos, y le dije:

—Zanahoria, yo no quise suicidarme —reí bajito—. Y no hiciste nada malo. Fui yo quien cometió una locura hace un par de meses.

—¿De qué hablas? —se me separó de inmediato, mirándome con sus enormes ojos azules.

—Hablo... —dudé en decirlo—... de aquella vez que dormimos juntos.

—¡Oh! Cuando te encontré borracho e inconsciente en el piso fuera de tu casa —frunció el entrecejo—. Sí, recuerdo eso, fuiste un irresponsable ¡Hubieras pasado la noche ahí si no se me ocurre ir a visitarte!

—Ya veo... así fue como terminé en tu casa —me llevé una mano a la barbilla, lo medité unos momentos—. Espera ¿Cómo me cargaste?

—Uhmm... digamos que tuve que arrastrarte.

La miré feo.

—¡Eres muy pesado! Y creo que golpeé tu cabeza un poco.

¡Ahora entendía el chichón que tenía al día siguiente!

—Sí, bueno... es sobre esa noche.

—¿Y qué tiene eso?

—Pues que dormimos juntos.

—Sí, lo sé.

—¡¿Y lo aceptas tan naturalmente?! Sabes que yo amo a Yuuri, y aun así aceptaste tener sexo conmigo ¡Eso no se hace! No es que intente justificarme, pero yo era el borracho, no tú.

Entonces soltó una risilla entre dientes.

—¿Crees que tú y yo tuvimos sexo?

—¿No fue así?

—¡Claro que no! —se sonrojó un poco—. Esa noche te preparé el sofá con sábanas y cobijas para que durmieras ahí, pero durante la madrugada apareciste en mi cuarto, te desvestiste y te metiste a mi cama.

—¿¡Y por qué no me sacaste?!

—Porque al día siguiente iba a trabajar, no quería dormir en el sillón.

—Vaya anfitriona...

—Además, no hay nada en tu cuerpo que no haya visto —se encogió de hombros con simpleza—. Y es tu culpa por querer dormir siempre sin ropa, es un muy mal hábito.

—Entonces no hubo sexo.

—Nada de nada.

Dejé de ponerle atención, pues por mi mente sólo podía repetirme una y otra vez que no engañé a Yuuri, y eso me daba un gran alivio.

—¿Por eso me evitaste todo este tiempo?

—Sí.

—Eres más nena de lo que imaginé.

_**Irina**_

Lo escuché reír nuevamente después de tantos meses. Fue reconfortante verlo sonreír otra vez, era increíble que tuviera que llegar a esos extremos para recapacitar.

Estaba muy callado a pesar de todo, pero pude notar cómo su expresión cambió al saber que no hubo sexo entre los dos, se veía aliviado. Me sentí algo herida, pero a fin de cuentas lo comprendí.

Lo miré fijamente por un rato, creo que se dio cuenta, pues me devolvía la mirada, sólo que me dedicaba una expresión muy extraña y graciosa de desagrado e incomodidad.

—¿Qué tanto miras? —preguntó.

—Miro a un idiota.

—Ya fue suficiente de eso —farfulló.

—Eres un idiota —apoyé el codo sobre la mesita de noche y el mentón sobre mi mano.

—¿Lo vas a superar algún día?

—¿Qué? ¿El hecho de que seas el idiota más grande del mundo?

Creo que me pasé un poco, ya lo había fastidiado lo suficiente y aun así no me detenía.

—Ya, está bien. Lo siento —suspiré—. ¿Tienes hambre? Ya es medio día y no has comido nada.

—No tengo hambre ¿Cuándo voy a salir de aquí?

Había olvidado el repelús que le daban los hospitales. Se hizo así desde que visitaba continuamente el hospital donde su madre estuvo en coma por varios años, hasta su muerte; después tuvo que pasar muchos meses en uno, como paciente; años después le tocó vivir algo similar con Yuuri; y ahora esto.

—¿Te has dado cuenta de que estás tan flaco que ahora sí podría cargarte? Pediré que te traigan algo de comer —quise moverme, pero él me detuvo con una mano en mi brazo.

—Irina —usó su voz seria y grave. Su mirada me lo decía todo—. ¿Cuándo voy a salir de aquí? —casi deletreó las palabras.

Suspiré.

—El doctor dijo que hasta mañana. Quieren tenerte monitoreado, por lo de tu corazón.

—Entiendo.

Extrañamente no se negó y soltó mi brazo.

—¿Algo en especial que quieras comer?

—Lo que tú quieras —respondió sin mirarme.

Salí de la habitación y me llevé una grata sorpresa al encontrarme a Yuri en el pasillo.

—¡Hola! ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes ahí? —pregunté con curiosidad al verlo recargado contra el muro.

—Acabo de llegar ¿Cómo está él?

—Está mejor ¿Hablaste con Yakov?

—Sí, me explicó todo lo que pasó.

—Ya veo... —entristecí un poco—... te sonará extraño, pero creo que lo veo más animado que antes.

Vi que se asombró un poco ante mi comentario, no tardó en entrar para comprobarlo por sí mismo. Entonces retomé mi camino a la cafetería. Me alegré al encontrar un poco de su comida favorita. La compré y regresé cuanto antes a la habitación. Pude haber pedido que subieran la comida hasta el cuarto, pero sentí que necesitaba salir a tomar un poco de aire. Hubo un momento ahí dentro con él que me hizo sentir incómoda, no sabía cómo explicarlo. Ya no era tan inmune a su mirada azul como antes, la profundidad de sus ojos me hizo estremecer un poco.

Entonces recordé los momentos vividos en la ambulancia, ese fatídico momento en el que su corazón se detuvo.

_**Flash back**_

Una vez dentro de la ambulancia, los paramédicos revisaron sus signos vitales y llenaron a Irina de preguntas. La pobre no sabía qué responder, pues ella no estuvo a su lado cuando ocurrió el "incidente".

—Su pulso es muy débil, al igual que su respiración.

—Tomen —de inmediato Irina les extendió el bote del medicamento que aparentemente ingirió—. Los policías me pidieron que se los mostrara.

—¿Fue esto lo que tomó?

—N-no lo sé, yo... —se le cortó la voz, quería llorar, pero no se lo permitiría.

—Es Valium, eso explicaría sus síntomas. El problema es saber qué tanto ingirió. Eso sin contar su enorme índice de alcohol en la sangre.

—¡No está respirando! —exclamó otro paramédico, quien verificó también los latidos de su corazón—. Sufrió un paro. Rápido, el desfibrilador —otro paramédico comenzó a prepararlo mientras que otro se encargaba de cargar las paletas.

No pasaron ni diez segundos cuando el pecho de Viktor ya estaba recibiendo las descargas eléctricas que lo traerían de vuelta a la vida. Irina miraba la escena totalmente horrorizada.

_**Fin flash back**_

Regresé al cuarto y estuve por entrar cuando alcancé a escuchar la conversación entre Yuri y Viktor. Era la primera vez que hablaban tranquilamente, frente a frente desde que volvió de Japón. Todos esos meses se la había pasado encerrado en su departamento escondiéndose del mundo.

No pude evitarlo y me recargué contra la puerta, escuchando claramente todo lo que hablaban.

—¡¿Robaste su diario?!

—Sí.

—¿Pero cómo lo leíste? ¿Sabes japonés?

—Claro que no sé japonés. Lo mandé traducir.

—Si se entera de eso...

—No lo hará. Ya se lo diré yo a su tiempo. Lo importante es que descubrí dónde está, o eso creo.

—¿Dónde?

—En Canadá.

—Yo también pienso eso.

—Really?!

—Sólo son suposiciones.

—¿Crees que debería ir a buscarlo?

—No.

Escuché silencio por unos momentos. Hasta que Yuri prosiguió.

—¿Sabes? Llamé incontables veces al cerdo, le pedí, casi le supliqué que viniera a verte. Le dije que te encontrabas mal, pero siempre me colgaba la llamada.

¡No le digas eso! Demonios, ve que casi muere por su propia mano y todavía le dice esas cosas.

—Lo que debes hacer... —continuó Yuri—... es recuperarte. Deja ya de beber, no vuelvas a intentar matarte, viejo, y ponte en forma. Estás demasiado delgaducho.

—Yo no intenté...

—Y vuelve al patinaje. Haz que el cerdo te vea competir y extrañe estar a tu lado. ¿Quieres volver con él? Fácil, sólo compite en este GP y demuéstrale que estás mejor que nunca, aunque no sea cierto.

—Yurio... yo no quiero patinar de nuevo.

No pude evitarlo, sentí que la sangre se me iba hasta los pies ¿Viktor no volverá a patinar? ¡¿Por qué?! Era algo que los dos compartimos desde niños. Siempre amamos el patinaje, ese fue su sustento cuando su familia se destrozó, cuando todo su mundo se vino abajo lo único que lo mantuvo en pie fue el patinaje. No podía abandonarlo así de fácil.

—¿¡Qué demonios estás diciendo?!

—No tiene caso. No tengo inspiración, tampoco ánimos y mucho menos la condición física.

—No es por eso.

De nuevo sólo escuché silencio. Me animé a mirar un poco por la rendija que dejaba la puerta entreabierta y noté que Viktor apretaba las sábanas entre sus manos, su postura era rígida.

—No lo es —admitió, pero yo no entiendo por qué dejaría el patinaje.

—Es por el gordo.

—No le digas así. Y sí, es por él —suspiró—. Entiéndeme, no puedo patinar sin terminar recordándolo.

—Ese no es pretexto para no volver a patinar. No seas cobarde y enfrenta esos sentimientos y...

—¡¿Crees que no lo hago?! —estalló—. He pasado todos estos malditos meses enfrentando la cruel realidad. Ahora más que nunca me siento derrotado. La persona que alguna vez fue mi prometido probablemente se encuentre al otro lado del mundo, feliz, ajeno a que estuve a punto de morir hace unas horas. ¡Y estoy enfrentándolo! Estoy encarando la posibilidad de que no vuelva a verlo, o de que realmente se haya olvidado de mí ¿Sabes qué dijo en su diario? Dijo que me odiaba y esperaba nunca encontrarse de nuevo conmigo. Yurio, vivo con este sentimiento todos los días de mi maldita vida ¿Crees que no lo estoy enfrentando? —se mofó—. Si vuelvo al patinaje todos se darán cuenta de la realidad, de lo que siento y de lo que me falta. No puedo hacer una mentira de tal magnitud. Me falta la parte más importante de mi vida, estoy roto sin él... ¿Es tan difícil de entender? Por eso permanecí todos estos meses en casa, porque todos ustedes sólo me dirían que lo olvide, que siga con mi vida, sin entender que él es mi vida.

Se me fue el aire de los pulmones al ver su expresión tan llena de sentimientos, su mandíbula apretada y los ojos vidriosos. Le estaba doliendo de verdad.

Miré a Yuri y pensé que se enojaría y saldría de la habitación.

—Viktor, es por eso que tú... intentaste...

—¡No! Con un demonio ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decir que no quise suicidarme? ¡Yo sólo quería dormir! No había dormido en días, incluso visité a un médico, fue quien me dio esas pastillas.

—Y te tomaste medio frasco y una botella de licor.

Vi cómo mi ex esposo resopló con fastidio. Increíblemente Yuri estaba muy tranquilo, pero no dejaba de verlo con seriedad, casi como si quisiera estudiar cada una de sus reacciones.

—Viejo —dijo de pronto—. No la has pasado nada bien.

—No... —sus lágrimas brillaron más.

—¿Por qué no me buscaste? O a Irina, a Yakov, incluso a Chris, sé que es buen amigo tuyo. No debiste guardarte todo eso para ti solo —abandonó su lugar al pie de la cama y caminó hasta el costado de ésta, donde se atrevió a sentarse en la orilla para luego extender su mano y posarla sobre la de Viktor.

—Yurio... —murmuró con las lágrimas desbordándose por sus ojos.

—No llores, viejo —refunfuñó, sin soltar su mano. Creo que no se esperó que Viktor terminara abrazándolo, fue chistoso ver la expresión que puso.

—Gracias, Yurio.

—¿Volverás a encerrarte al salir de aquí?

—No lo haré.

—¿Volverás a beber así? Casi entras en un coma etílico.

—No lo haré.

—¿Lo prometes?

Viktor rio un poco.

—Lo prometo.

No pude evitar sonreír al ver esa escena, parecían hermanos, de esos que se demuestran cariño una vez cada dos años bisiestos. Quise entrar y sorprenderlos en ese abrazo, pero sería muy incómodo y vergonzoso para ellos si lo hacía.

—¡Hola chicos! Traje la comida —entré, riendo internamente al ver cómo Yuri intentó separarse inmediatamente del abrazo.

—No te vayas. Nunca me dejas abrazarte. Un poco más —dijo Viktor mientras lo retenía con fuerza a pesar de que el otro se resistía y hacía todo lo posible por salir de ese abrazo.

—¡Ya suéltame! —logró zafarse, sólo para mostrarnos su gran sonrojo.

_**Narradora**_

El tiempo transcurrió algo rápido a partir de ese día. Viktor salió del hospital con estrictas indicaciones de no beber ni una gota de alcohol. Necesitaba desintoxicar su cuerpo de tanta bebida. Yurio, Irina y Yakov lo acompañaron a su departamento y descubrieron que el ruso ni siquiera se había molestado en desempacar. Luego de un gran regaño por parte de Irina, entre todos se pusieron a desempacar y organizar las cosas.

No había día en que no fuera visitado por alguno de ellos, con Irina pasaba el mayor tiempo del día. Iba a visitarlo y charlaban mientras tomaban café o té. Ella se preocupó un poco al pensar en que recaería muy fácilmente en el alcohol, pero al parecer ese gran susto en el hospital fue más que suficiente para que se diera cuenta de que ya había sido suficiente de borracheras, era momento de darle vuelta a la página y seguir con su vida.

—¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? —inquirió con curiosidad mientras ambos bebían café en la sala del departamento. La luz del día entraba por los amplios ventanales, alumbrando todo a su paso.

—No lo sé —bebió de su taza mientras acariciaba a su fiel mascota—. Quizás debería unirme al negocio familiar.

—¿¡Qué?! ¿Eres capaz de volver a hablarle a tu padre con tal de no patinar de nuevo?

—No estoy tan necesitado —rio—. La herencia que me dejó mi madre es lo suficientemente copiosa como para que no trabaje el resto de mi vida, pero necesito hacer algo, me volveré loco si permanezco en este departamento encerrado. Y sobre lo del negocio familiar, era sólo una broma.

—Muy mala broma. Por cierto, había olvidado la herencia de tu madre... ¿Tan grande es?

—Lo sabrías si nos hubiéramos casado por bienes mancomunados. Ahora mismo serías la dueña de la mitad de esa fortuna.

—Lo sé, pero ese nunca fue mi objetivo al casarme contigo. Además, las herencias no entran en el reparto que se hace en un divorcio, tonto.

—¿Entonces por qué te casaste conmigo?

De pronto la conversación se tornó más profunda.

—Eras muy guapo.

—¿Era? —casi se ahogó con su café, riendo mientras limpiaba lo poco que derramó en su barbilla.

—Es broma, sigues siendo muy guapo —lo miró con una sonrisilla traviesa—. La realidad es que no lo pensé. Dijiste "casémonos" respondí "sí" y en media hora ya estábamos en la notaria frente a un juez.

—Nos precipitamos.

—Así es... y me arrepiento de ello porque a partir de nuestro divorcio nos distanciamos mucho. Arruinamos nuestra amistad.

—No la arruinamos, aquí estamos —sonrió con calidez.

Irina lo miró fijo por unos segundos y terminó sonriendo de igual manera. Estuvo a punto de decirle algo que se juró nunca decir, pues si lo hacía era probable que nunca más le dirigiera la palabra.

—Viktor... yo...

Entonces el timbre sonó. Un ajetreado Yurio apareció en la puerta.

—Georgi quedó en los finalistas de Grand Prix y Yakov quiere que alguno de nosotros lo acompañe a la final en Moscú. Quiere que yo vaya, pero no puedo, ¡tengo exámenes! Debo concentrarme.

—¿Concentrarte? Si te la has pasado con Otabek todo este tiempo, si no mal recuerdo apenas hoy salió de San Petersburgo rumbo a Moscú.

—Eso no importa —gruñó, sonrojado al verse descubierto, y es que el kazajo lo había visitado y se quedó en su casa un par de días antes de ir a la gran final. Yurio en verdad quería ir a verlo, pero tenía exámenes finales. Se había metido en cursos avanzados y adelantó muchas clases para poder terminar la preparatoria antes de los diecisiete años, por esa razón no podía descuidarse en esas últimas pruebas.

—No seas tan gruñón, Viktor —apareció Irina tras él. Ni siquiera había hecho uso de sus modales, pues Yurio seguía parado bajo la puerta principal.

—¿Entonces vas a ir o no? Es mañana —le dedicó la mejor mirada intimidante de su repertorio.

—No voy a ir. ¿Sabes lo que sería para mí poner un pie en ese lugar? Hay muchos reporteros, hay patinadores.

—Puede que el cerdo esté ahí.

—No estará ahí. Él no participó en el GP. Yurio, no soy tonto.

—_Mierda _—pensó el rubio, luego tuvo otra gran idea, sacó su móvil y marcó un número—. ¿Yakov? Sí, acabo de hablar con Viktor, dice que irá contigo. Habla con él para que se pongan de acuerdo. Sí, sí, adiós —colgó y miró con una sonrisa desafiante a su compatriota.

—¿Qué demonios acabas de hacer? —masticó cada palabra.

—Irás con Yakov —sonrió—. ¡Nos vemos! —salió corriendo antes de que Viktor lograra atraparlo por la capucha de su chamarra.

Viktor terminó aceptando acompañar a su ex-entrenador, pues éste casi lo amenazó al verlo renuente a ir. Tuvo que vestirse diferente para pasar desapercibido, incuso usó lentes de sol y gorro.

No quería y le enojaba mucho el hecho de tener que poner un pie cerca de cualquier pista de patinaje. Esto lo devolvió a su estado de ánimo anterior: amargado, gruñón, frío.

El día de la gran final Viktor la pasó muy mal. Creyó haber visto a Yuuri y se sintió todo un imbécil. Ni siquiera se quedó a la premiación, salió corriendo de ahí mucho antes. Hasta después supo que su querido amigo Chris al fin ganó el oro, aunque no estaba muy conforme ya que él no participó. Otabek quedó en segundo, lo que puso feliz a Yurio y Phichit quedó en tercero, lo que seguramente haría muy feliz a Yuuri.

El cumpleaños del katsudon llegó muy pocos días después del GPF y Viktor se hundió en una profunda depresión. Ese día no quiso ver a nadie, se encerró en su departamento después de pedirle a Irina que cuidara de Makkachin por unos días. No tenía cabeza para cuidar a nadie, ni a él mismo.

Ese día tuvo la gran necesidad de un trago. Lo buscó desesperadamente por todo su departamento pero no encontró ni una gota. Irina lo había hecho tirar cualquier botella, incluso ese licor de durazno que muy a penas y tenía alcohol. Quiso salir a buscar, pero se abstuvo, fue fuerte y resistió. Lo que no aguantó fue la necesidad de un poco de Diazepam.

Fue a su baño, abrió el botiquín y sacó una pastilla que había estado oculta en un frasco vacío de acondicionador para el cabello.

"Sólo una" pensó.

Esa noche en especial no quería pensar, no quería padecer de insomnio, así que la tomó y se fue a dormir.

El veinticinco de diciembre no fue muy diferente en cuanto a su sentir. Una profunda depresión lo invadió, pero en esa ocasión no pudo ir y encerrarse en su habitación a dormir ¿Por qué? Fácil: no tenía más diazepam, pero sí tenía a todos sus amigos en el departamento celebrando su cumpleaños y navidad. Le habían organizado una fiesta sorpresa en su propia casa. Tuvo que aceptarlos y pasar el tiempo con ellos a pesar de que lo único que quería era irse a meter en la cama, pero no lo hizo, pues hasta Chris se había tomado la molestia de viajar sólo para verlo.

—¿Te estás dejando crecer el cabello para venderlo de nuevo por internet? —inquirió el suizo, sin soltar su copa de vino tinto.

—Muy gracioso —frunció el ceño—. No, simplemente no he ido a cortarlo —miró su cabello y lo largo que ya estaba, le llegaba por debajo del hombro, casi a media espalda.

—_Mentira, lo haces por Yuuri _—pensó Irina, recordando lo que alguna vez le dijo sin pensar.

—¿Y cuándo volverás al patinaje? Ganar no se siente igual si no compito contra ti.

—No volveré.

Todos los invitados guardaron silencio ante tal afirmación.

—¿Qué? —Chris palideció.

—¡Es hora de partir el pastel! —Irina se puso de pie y fue en busca del postre, aliviando un poco el silencio que se había formado.

El resto de la noche fue algo incómoda para todos. Se sentía como si Viktor no deseara que estuvieran ahí, así que finalmente se retiraron uno a uno, hasta que sólo se encontraban Yurio, Otabek e Irina.

—Gracias por todo —mostró una media sonrisa cansina—. Fue una linda sorpresa.

—No seas mentiroso, no te gustó —Irina fue demasiado franca.

El silencio incomodo volvió a hacer acto de aparición.

—No es eso... —suspiró y se rascó la nuca—... en verdad agradezco el detalle, pero... lo siento, quisiera ir a dormir —se dio media vuelta hasta desaparecer por el pasillo que conducía a la habitación principal.

Irina iba a ir detrás de él, pero Yurio la detuvo.

—Déjalo, quiere estar solo.

Estaban preocupados por él, ya había pasado tiempo desde el incidente con el alcohol y las pastillas, y a pesar de que ya se alimentaba mejor y de que le daba un poco más el sol, seguía viéndose paliducho, flaco y muy ojeroso, aunque eso sí... su cabello no dejaba de crecer, fuerte y sano.

El año 2018 llegó demasiado pronto, pero las cosas para Viktor no habían cambiado mucho. Se encontraba en un bache profundo. Su vida se resumía en las cuatro paredes de su habitación, ya ni siquiera se encargaba de Makkachin.

Todo era monotonía hasta que cierto día de enero encontró algo muy interesante en internet.

Era una mañana común y corriente, él se encontraba tumbado entre sus sábanas eternamente revueltas mientras navegaba en sus redes sociales en medio de la penumbra de su cuarto, siempre oscuro debido a las cortinas cerradas.

Estaba revisando su twitter, aburrido, hasta que de pronto un salvaje video apareció ante sus ojos.

¡No podía creerlo!

—¡Oh mi Dios! —dio un brinco sorprendente de su cama y así, en bóxer, salió corriendo de su departamento, rumbo al de su ex esposa.

Cuando llegó a la casa de Irina tocó la puerta con intensidad.

—¡Irina! ¡Irina, ábreme! —golpeaba con un puño, insistentemente mientras que en su otra mano detenía su teléfono.

—¿¡Qué pasa?! —abrió, espantada—. ¡Estás en ropa interior! ¿Pero qué te ocurre? ¿Tomaste alcohol?

Viktor hizo caso omiso de sus preguntas y de su expresión entre preocupada y asombrada. Sólo la tomó del brazo y entró con ella al departamento, la llevó hasta la sala y estando ya ambos sentados le extendió su celular mientras recibía a un emocionado Makkachin que se le echaba encima, casi reclamándole por abandonarlo tanto tiempo.

—Mira esto —le dio el teléfono y dejó que su mascota se le subiera al regazo, sí, un perro enorme sobre el regazo de Viktor. Lo dejó hacerlo como compensación por dejarlo con Irina todos esos días.

La pelirroja aceptó el teléfono entre sus manos y luego alzó la mirada, contemplando esa expresión en Viktor que tenía tantos meses de no ver. Sus ojos brillaban resplandecientes, su sonrisa amplia mostraba toda su dentadura anterior, opacando por completo su rostro pálido y las obscuras ojeras.

—¡Mira el video! —rio melodiosamente.

Con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa incrédula, ella miró el video desde el principio.

—¡Oh por Dios! ¡Es Yuuri!

—¡Sí! —asintió repetidas veces con su cabeza, como un niño chiquito, muy emocionado.

En el video se podía ver a un Yuuri muy cambiado. Estaba patinando una rutina en pareja con una chica. Pero lo que más llamó su atención obviamente fue el japonés. Miró su cuerpo ¡Estaba muy diferente! Demasiado hermoso, demasiado perfecto y hermoso. Jamás lo había visto tan atractivo y tan seguro en sus pasos.

Viktor no podía creer que su Yuuri había logrado volver a patinar ¡Y mejor que nunca! Sus movimientos eran fluidos, precisos, fuertes en cada salto. Sus extremidades, más fuertes y tonificadas que nunca eran capaces de alzar a esa chica sin ninguna dificultad para luego seguir una coreografía que hacía honor a lo que Viktor siempre le dijo a su katsudon: Hacía música con sus movimientos.

¡Y su cabello! ¡Su cabello era un poco más largo! Lo suficiente para que se lo amarrara en una media coleta. Esto casi le causó un corto circuito al ruso, quien nunca se imaginó que se vería tan sexy con el pelo así.

Los pasos iban en perfecta sincronía con la canción de fondo, la pudieron identificar como "Total ecplipse of the heart" lo más extraño era que había gente patinando en la pista y ninguno pareció reconocer a Yuuri, bueno, a excepción de quien tomó y subió el video, poniendo en la etiqueta: "Yuuri Katsuki ha regresado, y más preparado que nunca con esta rutina improvisada en el centro de patinaje de Toronto".

El video terminó y la pelirroja no pudo evitar soltar un gritillo muy al estilo "fangirl" luego alzó la mirada y vio cómo su ex estaba caminando por la sala de un lado a otro, con las manos en su espalda y con una expresión indescifrable. Estaba feliz, sí, pero algo pasaba por esa loca cabecita.

—Es Yuuri, Irina, es él. ¡Se recuperó! Puede patinar de nuevo y lo hace tan... ¡Por Dios! Si nos enfrentáramos en este mismo instante no habría duda sobre quién sería el ganador —rio, refiriéndose obviamente a su amado—. ¡Y está en Canadá! Mis sospechas y las de Yurio eran ciertas, dios mío, dios mío... —se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, sin dejar de caminar como león enjaulado. Era una escena digna de grabar.

Y es que estaba eufórico.

—La pulcritud en sus saltos es increíble, sus pasos son mejores que antes, cosa que no creía posible. Lo hace tan bien que podría enamorarme de él una y mil veces más.

—Viktor... ¿Estás llorando?

—No —la voz se le cortó mientras gruesas lágrimas se resbalaban por sus mejillas y escurridizas llegaban hasta la comisura de sus labios alzadas en una hermosa y pura sonrisa—. Bueno, sí... —rio—. ¡Pero es que estoy tan feliz! Yuuri se recuperó... —soltó un suspiro lleno de nostalgia y terminó sentándose en el sofá a un lado de Irina—. ¿Concursará en el Grand Prix de este año? ¡Pero claro que sí! Está en muy buenas condiciones, es un hecho que lo hará.

—Viktor —lo llamó con una sonrisa, temía que éste no le respondiera debido a su emoción. Estaba segura de que si se presentara un terremoto en ese instante, él no se percataría de ello, más bien seguiría hablando como bobo de su Yuuri.

—¿Qué? —detuvo su parloteo sobre lo hermoso que se veía Katsuki.

—¿No te has preguntado quién es esa mujer? —señaló a la castaña que patinaba en pareja con el japonés—. No alcanzo a distinguir quién es, pero... ¿Por qué patina con Yuuri? —entrecerró los ojos tratando de reconocer a la susodicha.

—No sé y no me importa —frunció el ceño y muy pronto volvió a sonreír—. Volveré a patinar —sentenció.

—¿Qué? —se quedó sin palabras.

—¡Sí! Competiré contra él en el GPF de este año, le demostraré mi sentir y volveremos a estar juntos. Me voy, iré a planear mis coreografías —le quitó el celular de las manos, le hizo una seña a Makkachin para que lo siguiera y se fue en calzoncillos directo a su departamento.

Irina se quedó en su departamento, sonriente y emocionada.

El Viktor de siempre había vuelto.

Ese mismo día Viktor fue al centro de patinaje y sorprendió a Yakov y a Yurio, quienes ya se estaban preparando para el GP, sí, Yurio al fin iba a participar de nuevo. Los aludidos creyeron que veían a un fantasma, pero no, era Viktor quien había "renacido de las cenizas". Poco después vieron el video y entendieron por qué esa chispa de inspiración tan repentina.

Yakov volvió a entrenar a su amado pupilo, sorprendiéndose por cómo armó dos coreografías distintas en tan sólo unos días. Incluso ya había elegido el tema para esta temporada: Amor.

—¿Amor? ¿Igual que el cerdo hace dos años?

—Sí, pero este amor será el verdadero, puro; ese que resiste cualquier adversidad. Amor real.

—Antes de que empieces a practicar tus coreografías sobre hielo, necesitas recuperar tu peso anterior.

—Pero no estoy gordo —miró a su entrenador sin entender.

—¿No te has visto? ¡Eres un fideo! Recupera tu condición física de antes y luego vienes a buscarme.

Yurio se burló a lo grande, Viktor quiso reprocharle que no tenía derecho a burlarse siendo que él también era muy delgado, pero no pudo, pues para su edad ya estaba más corpulento que antes. Poco a poco dejaba de ser ese adolescente delgadito al que confundían con una chica, estaba próximo a sus diecisiete años.

—¿Qué pasa? —inquirió el ojiazul sintió la pesada mirada de su entrenador.

—Parece que estoy viendo al Viktor junior —sonrió con algo de nostalgia. Y tenía razón. Estaba muy delgado y su cabello estaba igual de largo que en ese entonces.

—Es cierto... Viejo ¿vas a poder patinar con todo ese cabello?

—No te atrevas a decir nada —lo apuntó con un dedo—. Ya que estás copiando mi estilo.

—¡Claro que no!

Y es que también se había dejado crecer el cabello, pero él si iba a cortárselo de repente, para evitar tenerlo tan largo, apenas le llegaba por debajo de los hombros, no se sentía a gusto con el cabello más largo, además que siempre lo traía en una coleta. Sólo se lo soltaba cuando estaba con Beka, a solas.

Todos alrededor de Viktor se sorprendieron al ver que no fue impulsivo y decidió quedarse en Rusia a pesar de saber la ubicación exacta de su amado. Lo que no sabían era que sí, tuvo el impulso de ir y enfrentarlo de una vez. Ya le había dado más tiempo del necesario, pero se abstuvo, fue más maduro, se detuvo y prefirió sorprenderlo con sus rutinas en el GP.

Tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados, estaba furioso porque Yuuri estaba en Canadá (lo más seguro era que con J.J.) pero al mismo tiempo estaba irradiando felicidad.

Viktor comenzó con una dieta rigurosa basada en proteínas y altas calorías, combinada con un arduo ejercicio en el gimnasio para tonificar de nuevo sus músculos. Le costó trabajo recuperar su peso, y en realidad no pudo hacerlo del todo, pero logró lo suficiente para poder comenzar a practicar sobre el hielo.

Sus entrenamientos eran extenuantes y muy largos. Solía apartar la pista antes de que abrieran y después de que cerraran. Yurio entrenaba junto con él, el adolescente tenía muy buen aguante, casi tan bueno como el de Yuuri.

—No, Viktor, así no —refunfuñó Yakov—. ¡Concéntrate y hazlo bien!

El aludido asintió y le hizo caso a su entrenador. Volvió a intentar el loop cuádruple, pero no le salió y terminó cayendo al hielo, golpeándose la cadera derecha con fuerza, incluso soltó un leve quejido, le había dolido. Por un momento se sintió decepcionado. Nunca antes le había costado tanto trabajo hacer ese salto ¡Era su especialidad! Aunque era obvio que no patinaría igual que antes, al menos no después de tomarse casi tres años fuera del hielo. Ahora estaba pagando la factura, además que nunca antes había sentido tanto su edad. Veintinueve años ya eran muchos para un patinador aspirante a la final de otro GP.

Entonces se incorporó del hielo y notó cierto dolor en su espalda. Ya había entrenado de más.

—Ve a casa, ya fue suficiente entrenamiento por hoy —al parecer Yakov lo notó.

—Aún no. tengo que lograr ese salto.

—Viktor, estás practicando ocho horas diarias. Eso es demasiado, incluso para ti.

—_Once horas _—lo corrigió en su mente. Lo que Yakov no sabía era que los dueños de la pista lo dejaban usarla en las madrugadas, incluso le habían dado una copia de las llaves para que entrara cuando le viniera en gana. Así que había días en que no dormía, se la pasaba practicando y ni así lograba dominar las rutinas que él mismo se impuso. Era frustrante—. Está bien, me iré a casa —salió de la pista, haciendo como que obedecía a su entrenador, pero cuando puso un pie fuera del hielo sintió un pulsátil dolor en su cadera derecha y en su espalda baja. No había caído bien en su último fallo, pero le restó importancia, no era nada que no se quitara con un buen baño caliente al llegar a casa.

—Vete a casa, toma un baño caliente y tómate el día para descansar. No debes forzar tus articulaciones.

—Me lo dices como si fuera un viejo.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero. No te esfuerces de más ¿Entendido? —lo miró amenazante.

—Sí, sí —se fue a los vestidores y se quedó ahí hasta que apagaron todas las luces y cerraron el lugar. Entonces se volvió a poner los patines, puso la música que había especialmente elegido para su programa libre, ese que aún no lograba dominar y probablemente el más difícil que había hecho en toda su carrera.

Comenzó la coreografía y todo iba perfecto hasta que llegó a la parte de los saltos. Había decidido agruparlos todos hasta la segunda parte, así obtendría más puntos y sorprendería más a Yuuri.

La música llegó a su clímax y fue el momento preciso en el que debía hacer dos saltos cuádruples seguidos. Logró hacer el primero, el segundo... no.

Cayó brutalmente contra el hielo. Su espalda baja recibió todo el impacto. Había sido una mala caída, aún peor que la que tuvo hace unas horas. No pudo levantarse, se quedó en el hielo, tratando de contener su respiración agitada y ese grito que quería dejar salir de su garganta. El dolor era agudo e intenso, un dolor que jamás había experimentado antes, al menos no físicamente. Cuando su espalda y cadera dieron contra el hielo casi juró haber visto estrellas bajo sus párpados. Pasaron los minutos y el dolor no disminuía, su cuerpo comenzaba a entumirse por el contacto directo con el hielo, sus ropas estaban ya empapadas y el dolor incluso se intensificaba más. Tuvo que llevar una mano temblorosa hacia su espalda baja y su cadera, sólo para comprobar que éstas no estuvieran fracturadas o algo por el estilo. Suspiró aliviado al encontrar todo en su lugar, también al comprobar que la movilidad en sus piernas era normal, pero no pudo levantarse. Al más mínimo intento de moverse el dolor aumentaba más (Si es que era posible).

Miró a su alrededor, buscando ayuda, pero no había nadie. Sólo estaba él en el lugar. Nadie llegaría sino hasta las ocho de la mañana, cuando el encargado abriera, para eso faltaban muchas horas.

—Demonios —murmuró entre dientes al recordar que dejó su teléfono en el vestidor. Lo peor del caso es que se encontraba justo en medio de la pista.

No hubo otra opción, se arrastró sobre el hielo hasta llegar a la orilla. Le tomó mucho tiempo, sudor, lágrimas y gritos amortiguados por el guante que se llevó a la boca para morder y soportar así un poco el dolor.

Agitado y muy adolorido intentó ponerse en pie, pero su espalda no se lo permitió, no soportaba estar de pie y su cadera le reclamaba con agudo dolor, quizás sí se había roto algo. Tuvo que arrastrarse poco a poco hacia los vestidores, pero en el piso era más difícil que en el hielo, y más doloroso.

Quedó inconsciente a medio camino, no logró llegar, no pudo llamar a nadie. Se quedó toda la noche tumbado en el suelo. El encargado de la pista se lo encontró ahí hasta las nueve de la mañana porque sí, se dio el lujo de llegar tarde al trabajo, nunca se imaginó que al llegar se encontraría al gran Viktor Nikiforov inconsciente y al parecer lesionado.

Yakov fue notificado de inmediato y para cuando llegó al lugar, Viktor ya había despertado y aguantaba el dolor con mucho esfuerzo. Se asustó al ver que temblaba y sudaba frío. Estaba sufriendo mucho.

—¡No se te ocurra moverlo! —le gritó al encargado, quien intentaba ayudarlo a acomodarse mejor o a levantarse del suelo—. Vitya ¿Qué pasó?

—Me-duele... —masculló entre dientes, se veía algo desorientado, cercano a quedar inconsciente de nuevo.

—¿Dónde duele? —se agachó a su lado, temiendo tocarlo y dañarlo más.

El ojiazul llevó su mano a la espalda.

—Mi espalda baja, de nuevo...

—¡Con un demonio! ¡Ya sabías que esto podía ocurrir! Desde aquella lesión quedaste muy sensible a este tipo de golpes. Por cierto... ¡¿Qué rayos hacías en la pista?! ¡Te dije muy claramente que te fueras a casa! ¿Acaso no entiendes?

—Yakov... me duele mucho. Creo que... me rompí la cadera.

El entrenador palideció y dejó de regañarlo. Ya suficiente tenía con el dolor que sufría y con haber pasado toda la noche en esa agonía.

—¡La ambulancia llegó! —exclamó el encargado—. Se estacionó en la puerta trasera, la gente no tardará en comenzar a llegar.

—Viktor... —soltó en un suspiro asombrado, muy asombrado. Pues llegó temprano para entrenar y nunca pensó toparse con eso—. ¡¿Qué te pasó?! —corrió a su lado y quiso hacerle más preguntas, pero los paramédicos llegaron en ese momento con una camilla.

—Yurio, ayúdanos —le pidió que se acercara un poco más.

Entre los dos paramédicos, Yakov y Yurio, sujetaron a Viktor para subirlo a la camilla.

—Esto va a doler mucho —le anticipó un paramédico.

—L-lo imaginé —susurró el ruso, casi en la inconsciencia, pero no lo suficientemente inconsciente como para no soltar un gran grito al sentir cómo lo alzaban entre todos. La intensidad del dolor fue suficiente para que se desmayara de nuevo.

Corría por los pasillos del hospital, buscando frenéticamente a alguna enfermera que le pudiera dar información sobre Viktor. Le fue muy difícil comunicarse con ellas, pues ninguna hablaba japonés y el inglés a penas lo dominaban.

Cuando le dieron el número del cuarto de Viktor, corrió como loco, el aire le faltaba pues no se molestó en esperar al elevador, no, se fue por las escaleras hasta llegar al octavo piso del hospital.

Mientras corría, iba pensando en la nota periodística que vio en un video. La vio durante el vuelo. Yakov había dado un informe a la prensa sobre lo sucedido. Explicó que Viktor había sido desobediente y se sobre esforzó en el entrenamiento. Dijo también que había sido muy grave debido a que tenía una vieja lesión en la espalda baja. Cuando era apenas un adolescente sufrió un accidente ajeno al patinaje que lo condujo a una larga y extensa cirugía de columna, justo en las vértebras lumbares. Su recuperación de esa cirugía fue muy larga y tediosa. Nadie sabía sobre ello, ya que sucedió antes de que se hiciera tan famoso.

Un reportero le había preguntado cómo hizo Viktor para lidiar con una lesión de tal magnitud. Y Yakov respondió que su pupilo era un maldito con mucha suerte, pues esa lesión le traía consecuencias sólo cuando se extenuaba en el entrenamiento, y afortunadamente él nunca necesitó entrenar mucho para dominar sus rutinas, había llegado al mundo con un talento innato para el patinaje, pero ahora se hizo presente debido a sus años de ausencia en el hielo.

Yuuri no podía creerlo, es decir, conocía el cuerpo de Viktor de pies a cabeza y nunca notó una cicatriz de alguna cirugía de columna, nunca notó nada.

También estaba sorprendido, pues a pesar de ello siguió patinando hasta convertirse en pentacampeón mundial. Era increíble, vaya que sí, y eso lo motivó a seguir recuperándose, si Viktor lo había logrado con una lesión así, era un hecho que él podría hacerlo de sus espasmos.

Las enfermeras le habían dicho que no ocupó cirugía para reparar los daños que tenía en su espalda y cadera, pero decidieron sedarlo debido al fuerte dolor que sufría estando consciente. Cuando llegó al cuarto se sintió morir. Ahí, justo en medio de la habitación estaba Viktor inconsciente, postrado sobre esa cama de hospital. Y entonces se preguntó ¿Así se habrá sentido él cuando lo vio en coma aquella vez? Era horrible, ese sentimiento de angustia no se lo deseaba a nadie.

Pensó que quizás se toparía con Yakov, con Yurio, incluso con su ex esposa, pero no había nadie en la habitación. Se sintió muy triste al verlo solo. No esperó ni un segundo para acercarse a la cama y mirarlo más de cerca. Tenía miedo de tocarlo, se veía tan vulnerable. Había marcas de lágrimas en sus mejillas, su ceño estaba ligeramente fruncido y él en general se veía más delgado que antes.

—Viktor... —susurró mientras acariciaba su rostro. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que lo vio, que lo tuvo frente a sí—. Oh Viktor... ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Miró su rostro demacrado, sus ojos hundidos y adornados con profundas ojeras. Su cabello plateado estaba suelto y desparramado por toda la almohada, adornándola con sus finas hebras. Su cuerpo se veía delgado también. ¿Habría enfermado? ¿Por qué se veía tan mal?

—Perdóname, Viktor, perdóname por no haber venido antes a buscarte. Perdóname por haber reaccionado de esa manera. No debí alejarme nunca de tu lado, perdóname —tomó su mano y la besó con un infinito cariño lleno de culpabilidad.

Todos los sentimientos de amor que estuvo conteniendo durante meses, quisieron desbordarse en ese momento. Quería acostarse a su lado, abrazarlo como si su vida dependiese de ello y arrepentirse de todos los errores que había cometido. Ahora más que nunca se sentía una mierda y era consciente de su exageración al huir al otro lado del mundo.

—¿Podrás perdonarme? —se atrevió a besar su frente, sin soltar su mano en ningún momento. Ésta se encontraba muy fría, demasiado raro en alguien como él.

No podía despegar sus ojos de ese rostro que alguna vez estuvo lleno de alegría. Ahora gran parte de su cara estaba cubierta por una mascarilla que le brindaba el oxígeno necesario. Extendió su mano hasta alcanzar su mejilla. Miles de lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, cayendo una tras otra. Miró de nuevo su cabello larguísimo y se preguntó si se lo había dejado crecer por él.

—Lo siento tanto —seguía lamentándose. Nunca se esperó que sus hermosos ojos azules se abrieran un poquito, muy a penas se veían sus irises color cielo, pero al comprobar que era Yuuri quien estaba a su lado no pudo evitar abrirlos aún más.

—Y-Yuuri ¿Eres... tú? —su voz fue a penas un murmullo débil, como el sonido del viento colándose por la ventana.

—¡Viktor! ¡Oh Viktor! —puso ambas manos sobre las mejillas de su ex novio—. Mi amor, soy yo, aquí estoy, contigo —tomó su mano y la apretó con fuerza.

—Yuuri... —sonrió con debilidad, no podían despegar sus ojos del otro. Ambos lloraban—. Te extrañé... —intentó corresponder el apretón de manos, pero no pudo, no tenía fuerza.

—Tonto... ¿Qué te hiciste?

El aludido rio un poco, pero fue suficiente para que el dolor lo atacara de nuevo, éste era muy intenso.

—No te rías, no te muevas —no sabía qué hacer para calmar su dolor.

—Quédate... —murmuró, casi inconsciente, los sedantes estaban haciendo de las suyas—. Quédate... mi am... —no pudo completar la palabra.

—Viktor —susurró, sin dejar de llorar en ningún segundo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

El japonés se sobresaltó al escuchar esa voz hablando en inglés, pero con un marcado acento ruso. El aire se le atoró en la garganta al levantar la mirada y ver a un hombre demasiado apuesto frente a él: alto, buen cuerpo, cabello negro, liso y corto. Se veía un poco cansado, se notaba en su expresión. Yuuri no supo qué responder, se halló intimidado ante esos ojos de color azul oscuro, tan potentes, y esa expresión severa que de pronto se suavizó, convirtiéndose en una de completo asombro con algo de desprecio.

—Eres Yuuri Katsuki —pronunció el nombre del japonés con el mismo acento que Viktor, chistoso para alguien que se veía tan serio.

—Sí, soy yo —al fin logró articular palabra.

—Retírate, no tienes nada qué hacer aquí —frunció el ceño, se veía realmente molesto. Luego miró la mano del japonés sosteniendo la del ruso—. Suéltalo, no lo toques, él ya no es nada tuyo.

—¿Quién eres? —se molestó.

—Eso tampoco te importa, sólo suéltalo y vete de una vez, no le hagas más daño ¿Sabes? Él está así por tu culpa. Deberías alejarte de una vez por todas, no lo busques, no lo llames, no vuelvas a pensar en él. Terminaste con la relación que ambos tenían, así que no tienes ningún derecho ya. Él va a lograr olvidarte, yo lo ayudaré.

—Oh... —la sangre se le fue a los pies—. Creo... creo que ya entiendo... Tú y él...

—Sólo vete —chasqueó la lengua, moviendo la cabeza en dirección a la puerta.

Yuuri no pudo decir nada más, un nudo inmenso se formó en su garganta y su pecho dolió con fuerza. Miró a Viktor y se sintió muy culpable. Él tenía ya a otra pareja y no podía reclamarle nada, después de todo fue él mismo quien le dijo adiós, prácticamente abandonándolo. Ese hombre tenía todo el derecho del mundo para correrlo de ahí, después de todo, si ellos eran pareja Yuuri no tenía nada qué hacer ahí.

Había perdido a Viktor para siempre.

—Lo siento —acarició una vez más el rostro de su amado y aguantando el llanto se fue casi corriendo de ahí.

Al salir del cuarto chocó con alguien de frente.

—Perdón —estaba por irse sin ver de quien se trataba, hasta que la víctima de su distracción lo llamó por su nombre.

—¡Yuuri!

Pero el japonés no reaccionó al llamado de su amigo rubio.

—¡Cerdo! —intentó perseguirlo, pero Yuuri fue muy rápido, no logró encontrarlo.

_**Continuará...**_

_**¡Hola chicas!**_

_**¡Disculpen mucho la tardanza! Casi un mes de que actualicé ¿O sí fue un mes? ¡Ay! Ya no sé en qué mundo vivo.**_

_**Nunca en la vida había escrito un capítulo más largo que este ¡JAMÁS! Espero de verdad que les haya gustado y que no les haya parecido largo y tedioso. El cap fue largo porque tenía que agregar el diario de Yuuri más las experiencias de Viktor en Rusia y su accidente. (y faltó más por agregar, pero lo dejé para el prox cap).**_

_**En verdad espero que valga la pena la espera para ustedes.**_

_**Seguro han notado que no he entrado mucho a las redes sociales. Y esto es porque la universidad está con madre (sarcasmo) hay demasiado trabajo, muchos pacientes por atender, muchas tareas, exámenes, es de los semestres más pesados de la carrera y me es complicado combinar mis estudios con el trabajo y con la escritura, por eso tardé tanto en subir un cap nuevo.**_

_**Hay muchas cosas que quiero responder y comentar en fb, pero simplemente no me he dado el tiempo. A veces entro cuando estoy en el camión o en el metro rumbo a la escuela, pero no logro ver todo. Soy de las personas a las que les gusta ver todas sus notificaciones de un solo tirón, así que si entro a fb y veo muchas notificaciones digo: "Lo leo en la noche" y ese momento nunca llega :'(**_

_**¡AVISO!**_

_**Chicas, hay muchas solicitudes pendientes para el grupo de "Agape to Eros" en fb, si no mal recuerdo son como 208 quiero decirles que deben responder las preguntas, así las administradoras podrán agregarlas. Hacemos esto con el fin de llevar cierto control en el grupo, con las personas que entran y salen, y para asegurarnos de que todas las que estamos ahí realmente sean fans de YOI.**_

_**En fin... Si se me ocurre otra cosa lo agrego después a estas notas...**_

_**¡Ah! Las preguntas no pueden faltarme!**_

_**PREGUNTAS!**_

_**1) Valió la pena la espera?**_

_**2) Se cumplió alguna de tus teorías? Cuál?**_

_**3) Por qué sigues leyendo ATE?**_

_**4) (la más importante) ¿Quién era el hombre guapo y hermoso que acompañaba a Viktor?**_

_**5) ¿Se les hizo muy sad el capítulo?**_

_**6) ¿Siguen odiando a Irina?**_

_**Ahora... yo siempre hago preguntas, pero en esta ocasión me gustaría saber cuáles son tus preguntas para mí. ¡Andando! Suéltalas todas!**_

_**Pd: únete al grupo de facebook! "Agape To Eros By Tsuki No Hana" la pasamos muy bien, sólo responde las preguntas al unirte y te aceptaremos.**_

_**Saludos y gracias infinitas por su paciencia, su amor, por la inspiración que me brindan día a día. Este fic es por y para ustedes, para nosotras el fandom de YOI. Gracias por todo lo que me dan. Las quiero infinitamente, son como mi segunda familia. Las amo!**_

_**Y gracias también a las chicas hermosas que hacen fanarts del fic. Prometo que comenzaré a editar el fic desde el cap 1 para eliminar errores y aprovecharé para agregar sus lindos fanarts en cada cap.**_

_**Por cierto, estoy tratando de mejorar la redacción. Tuve un problemilla con los tiempos y los pronombres, espero se note poco a poco como va cambiando esto jeje**_

_**En fin...**_

_**¡LAS AMO!**_

_**8/03/2017**_

_**11:30 p.m.**_

_**Ya quiero verlos así...**_


	16. Loss

**Agape to Eros**

**By Tsuki No Hana**

**16**

**"Loss"**

Salió disparado del cuarto. En su mente se repetían una y otra vez las palabras de ese hombre. Se sintió devastado, estuvo rondando el hospital hasta que llegó a la cafetería, donde buscó el primer asiento libre y se sentó, aún exaltado y agitado por la carrera. Estuvo sentado por unos minutos viendo a la nada. Sentía el gran impulso de salir huyendo rumbo a su casa, extrañaba a su familia y no quería enfrentar esa situación.

Entonces recordó las palabras de Viktor: "Te extrañé" "Quédate" le había dicho. Sus ojos habían brillado espectacularmente al pedirle aquello.

Definitivamente no podía irse así como así. Si algo había aprendido en ese tiempo lejos de todo, era que en realidad no podía vivir sin él. Estos meses habían sido un martirio. Y era consciente también de que había sido una escoria al abandonarlo así como así, estaba arrepentido.

—Creí haberte dicho muy claramente que te fueras.

Yuuri alzó su cabeza sólo para toparse de frente a aquel hombre que lo corrió tan descaradamente. Le sostuvo la mirada por un largo lapso de tiempo, estudiándolo con avidez hasta que terminó diciendo:

—No me iré.

Los ojos azules del joven se abrieron con sorpresa.

—No sabes lo que ha vivido por causa tuya. Ya lo abandonaste una vez, así que es mejor que te vayas antes de que sepa que estuviste aquí —apretó los puños.

—Ya sabe que estoy aquí.

—Está sedado, puedo decirle que fue una alucinación.

—¡No tienes ningún derecho de...! —fue interrumpido por la risa burlesca del otro.

—¡Claro que lo tengo! al menos tengo más derechos que tú.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, retándose con la mirada. Finalmente el más alto soltó un pesado suspiro.

—Mira... —respiró profundamente, aguantando sus ganas de patearle el trasero—. No quiero pelear contigo. Sólo hazme el favor de retirarte, mi hermano ha sufrido mucho desde que te fuiste, no quiero que pase por todo eso de nuevo.

—¡¿He-hermano?!

—Sí —alzó una ceja—. ¿Qué pensabas? —el sonrojo en el rostro del japonés fue la mejor respuesta—. ¡¿Es en serio?! —rio, fastidiado—. Claro que no. Soy su hermano menor.

Katsuki no podía creerlo. ¿Frente a él estaba Aleksi, el pequeño hermano de Viktor? ¡Ja! Vaya que los rusos disimulan muy bien su edad. Se supone que tenían la misma edad, pero el ruso sí que se veía mayor.

—Con mayor razón, no puedo irme. No cometeré el mismo error dos veces. Tengo que disculparme con él y quedarme a su lado, es lo que quiere, me lo pidió hace unos momentos.

—Él no sabe lo que quiere, está sedado. Tienes que irte —fue muy serio.

—¡¿Por qué!?

Aleksi lo miró fijamente por unos segundos antes de responder, debía ser cuidadoso con lo que estaba a punto de decirle. Pero su enojo por ver el "descaro" de Yuuri al presentarse ahí era demasiado grande. Todavía recordaba el momento en el que Irina lo llamó hace unos días. Justo el día del accidente de su hermano.

_**Flash back**_

Estaba tomando una taza de café cargado mientras leía el periódico cuando de pronto una llamada entró en su celular. Tomó el aparato con desinterés hasta que vio de quién se trataba. Nunca esperó ver de nuevo ese nombre en su pantalla.

—¿Irina? —respondió.

—_Aleksi, cuánto tiempo _—se oía nerviosa y agitada.

—Le pasó algo a Viktor —murmuró casi en automático, y no había sido una pregunta, sino una afirmación, y el silencio de Irina se lo confirmaba—. ¿¡Qué le pasó a mi hermano?! —dejó el café y periódico a un lado y se levantó del sofá como resorte.

—_Antes que nada debes tranquilizarte, ahora se encuentra bien. Sufrió un accidente mientras patinaba y se lastimó la espalda ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que se lesionó de adolescente?_

—Sí, sí.

—_Volvió a lastimarse, sólo que ahora también su cadera derecha _—suspiró—._ Aleksi, han pasado muchas cosas en este último año y creo que Viktor no te ha contado mucho._

—Irina, nos mandamos mensajes cada dos o tres días, nunca me dijo nada, debes de estar bromeando.

—_Esto no es una broma. Y entiendo que no te lo dijera, no quería preocuparte _—suspiró—. _Necesito que vengas a San Petersburgo, Viktor querrá tener a alguien de su familia cerca cuando despierte, y obviamente no pensé en llamar a tu padre. ¿Puedes venir?_

—Hoy mismo viajo para allá.

—_Muchas gracias _—se oía aliviada—. _Además... necesito hablar contigo sobre algunas cosas._

—Espera —la detuvo antes de que colgara—. ¿Dijiste "cuando despierte"? no me digas que... —se angustió demasiado—. ¿Lo operaron de nuevo? —la sangre se le fue hasta los pies sólo de imaginarlo.

—_No, no te asustes. Afortunadamente no fue necesario, pero su dolor es tan grande que tuvieron que sedarlo. Se encuentra estable. Cuando llegues te explicaré con detalle lo que está pasando._

—Bien, voy para allá —comenzó a preparar su maleta—. Irina.

—_¿Si?_

—Gracias por estar ahí.

—_Sabes que no tienes nada qué agradecer._

—Aun así.

Luego de colgar, se apresuró en hacer la maleta. Estaba un poco alterado. Tenía años de no ver a su hermano mayor y reencontrárselo en esas circunstancias provocaba que el corazón se le hiciera un nudo ¿Por qué siempre debían verse sólo en los momentos críticos? Le debía tanto a su querido hermano y le había pagado yéndose al otro extremo de Rusia, lejos de su padre, de él. No tenía nada en contra de Viktor, el amor entre ambos siempre fue grande y fuerte, sólo que no se veían desde hace mucho. Su hermano mayor supo respetar sus decisiones y lo dejó hacer lo que quisiera sin reprocharle nada, eso se lo agradecía enormemente.

Fue a su habitación, donde su pareja aún yacía descansando cómodamente en la cama, se inclinó sobre ella y le dejó un suave beso en la frente. Ésta despertó y Aleksi procedió a explicarle lo sucedido. Ella entendió y lo dejó ir.

Ya en San Petersburgo corrió como loco rumbo al hospital en el que Irina le dijo que se encontraban, ni siquiera se molestó en buscar hotel o algún lugar dónde dejar su maleta.

Muy pronto dio con la habitación de su hermano. Sólo reconoció a Irina cuando entró y de inmediato la abrazó.

—Gracias por avisarme, y por estar aquí a pesar de lo que ocurrió entre ustedes —dijo, refiriéndose al divorcio y a esos problemas.

—Eso no importa —murmuró y entristeció al ver el rostro asombrado de Aleksi cuando divisó a su hermano sobre la cama de hospital.

—¿E-en serio es Viktor? —se le hizo un nudo en la garganta que se hacía cada vez mayor conforme avanzaba hacia la cama—. ¿Qué le pasó? Está tan... cambiado —recordaba los videos de las competencias donde participaba, las fotos de las revistas y todos aquellos reportajes. Siempre estuvo al pendiente de su hermano en cada paso de su carrera, por eso ahora le sorprendía ver en lo que había terminado. No entendía por qué se había retirado tan repentinamente del patinaje, pues de repente dejó de verlo en las competencias y empezaron los rumores sobre su pareja.

No iba a negar que se sorprendió como nunca cuando vio que puso una pausa a su carrera como competidor para entrenar a un japonés de su misma edad. Mayor fue su asombro (o espanto) al ver cómo se comportaba con ese tal Yuuri Katsuki, lo había besado frente a miles de personas, lo besó en LA BOCA. Por dios, su hermano no era homosexual, estaba seguro de ello, nunca se lo había mencionado, así que debía tratarse de alguna treta para hacerse más famoso, sabía que Viktor era capaz de cualquier cosa para conseguir lo que se proponía. Así que dejó de preocuparse por el asunto, hasta que las noticias amarillistas sobre Viktor y Yuuri comenzaron a dar vuelta al mundo. De nuevo decidió descartar la posibilidad de que todo ese embrollo sobre "infidelidad" "Ruptura amorosa" y demás, fueran ciertas. Después de todo, tenía contacto más o menos recurrente con su hermano y éste nunca le mencionó nada al respecto.

Entonces supo que se había alejado del patinaje por alguna extraña razón que nunca supo, pues no lo volvió a ver en ninguna competencia desde que decidió convertirse en "entrenador", pero nunca imaginó que todo aquello con Yuuri Katsuki fuera real, que su sufrimiento fuera tan grande hasta terminar así. Se veía acabado, muy delgado, demacrado. Ese no era su hermano, no era el Viktor fuerte e imponente que recordaba.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas mientras ponía una mano sobre la de su querido hermanote.

—Viktor...

Aleksi escuchó que Irina decía algo, pero no entendió muy bien qué. Sólo supo que el resto de personas que estaban en la habitación se habían ido junto con ella.

Pasó un rato con él, mirándolo y preguntándose qué tantas cosas habría vivido en esos años para llegar a esto. Le preocupaba su apariencia, no se veía muy sano, incluso se veía menor que él, cualquiera que los viera pensaría que el mayor era Aleksi, sin mencionar que durante todos esos años de lejanía, el menor había crecido bastante en altura, rebasa por un poco a Viktor. El menor de los Nikiforov había nacido con todas las características de su padre, mientras que Viktor era idéntico a su madre.

Luego de estar unos momentos a solas con su hermano, decidió salir al pasillo, en busca de Irina y en busca de respuestas, tenía muchas dudas por aclararle. Pero se sorprendió al descubrir que aquellas personas que habían estado dentro del cuarto cuando llegó, eran nada más y nada menos que Yakov, Lilia y Yuri.

—Cuánto tiempo muchacho —Yakov se le acercó para saludarlo con un apretón de manos, pero el joven Nikiforov se le adelantó y lo saludó con un abrazo—. Igualito a tu hermano —suspiró el mayor. El resto soltó unas risillas al comprobarlo. Algo que tenían en común los hermanos Nikiforov era su gran afecto inquebrantable hacia las personas más cercanas.

—¡Lilia! —se asombró al verla, la saludó de igual forma—. Supe que ustedes dos se volvieron a casar, felicidades —le sonrió a la mujer. La recordaba con mucho cariño, pues ella fue maestra de ambos cuando eran apenas unos niñitos que iban al jardín de niños y a la primaria. Ella les había enseñado ballet a los dos, pero el único bueno fue Viktor, Aleksi fue un fiasco en todo lo que tuviera que ver con danza, patinaje, ballet. Pero recordaba con mucho cariño a la mujer, en especial por sus poco ortodoxos castigos hacia Viktor cada vez que no cumplía con los requisitos exigidos en las prácticas. Vaya, qué tiempos aquellos.

El último que faltaba por saludar era un joven rubio un poco más bajito que él, de cabello largo amarrado en una coleta baja, sus ojos verdes eran severos y muy serios. No podía creerlo... no olvidaría jamás una mirada como la suya, recordaba haberla visto en un niñito de seis años, ¿A caso era él?

—¿Yuratchka? —se asombró, pero sonrió cuando la mirada seria del joven se intensificó—. ¡Eres tú! —lo abrazó con efusividad, el rubio tuvo escalofríos, su abrazo era igual de sofocante que los de Viktor.

—Sí, soy yo —murmuró, sin corresponder el gesto.

—¡Cuánto has crecido! —le revolvió el cabello con cariño.

—Lo mismo digo.

Entonces llegó frente a Irina y sus pies volvieron a estar sobre la Tierra, el momento de "feliz reencuentro" había terminado.

—¿Podemos hablar un momento?

—Por supuesto —aceptó él.

Se alejaron de ahí, rumbo a la salita de espera más cercana, donde Irina le explicó cada detalle de lo ocurrido. Desde la relación tan estrecha que tuvo Viktor con Yuuri, hasta el día de hoy en la madrugada, cuando Viktor se accidentó. Le contó que el amor entre esos dos era real y sorprendentemente fuerte. Admitió que Viktor jamás la amó como amaba ahora a Yuuri, y dijo con certeza que ese amor nunca se lo podría profesar a alguien más que no fuese el japonés. Tristemente también le habló sobre la trágica ruptura de éstos y sobre el plan de Viktor al querer volver al patinaje sólo para sorprender a su amado.

—Vaya... todo el tiempo pensé que su "relación" con ese chico era sólo una treta publicitaria —palideció—. Jamás creí que mi hermano... —tragó en seco—...se pudiera enamorar de otro hombre.

—Oh vamos, no me vengas con que eres homofóbico. Lo esperaría de tu padre, pero jamás de ti —lo miró severamente.

—¡No! claro que no! no me mal entiendas —se puso nervioso—. Es sólo que no me lo esperaba, es decir, estuvo casado contigo, tuvo muchas novias ¿Por qué ahora un hombre?

—Aleksi, Aleksi —negó con la cabeza mientras soltaba un suspiro—. Si tan sólo supieras que Viktor jamás ha amado tanto a alguien como lo hace con Yuuri. Los dos son el uno para el otro, y mira que te está hablando la exesposa —rio un poco—. Ese tipo de amor es el que se encuentra sólo una vez en la vida.

—De acuerdo, pero... si entiendo bien todo lo que me has dicho ¡Katsuki le ha hecho mucho daño a mi hermano!

—Fue mutuo. Los dos son un par de idiotas, tal para cual.

—¿Lo conoces?

—¿A Yuuri? —el otro asintió—. No.

—¿Entonces por qué lo defiendes?

—No es que lo defienda —rio un poco—. Es sólo que jamás había visto a Viktor tan feliz, y vaya que lo conozco desde los tres años. Si sufre tanto por Yuuri es que realmente lo ama, y estoy segura que pasa lo mismo con Katsuki. Sé que esto se solucionará de alguna u otra forma. Aunque no te voy a negar que cuando lo vea me va a oír, ya regañé a Viktor por ser tan idiota y cabezota, ahora es el turno de Yuuri.

El aludido se quedó serio y muy pensativo durante un buen rato.

—Y hay algo más.

—¿Algo más? —miró a su ex cuñada con extrañeza.

—Sí, verás... Viktor no quiso que se le informara a nadie sobre esto, pero eres su familia y tienes derecho a saberlo.

—¿Qué pasó? Me estás asustando.

—Casi muere hace unos meses.

—¿Qué?

—Él... —apretó las manos sobre su regazo—... dice que fue un accidente, pero la verdad es que estaba demasiado ebrio y tuvo la magnífica idea de tomar somníferos, sólo que casi se termina medio bote de pastillas. Afortunadamente lo trajimos a tiempo al hospital y salió un par de días después. No pasó de un susto, pero vaya que fue un susto enorme, yo aún tengo pesadillas sobre esa noche... justo del momento en que su corazón se paró.

—¡¿Qué?! —entró en shock, se levantó de su asiento y se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, sin dejar de caminar de un lado a otro, estaba anonadado—. Todo por culpa de ese maldito japonés, dios, juro que lo mato, lo voy a matar cuando lo vea, yo...

—Creo que tendrá suficiente con saber todo lo que ha ocasionado —suspiró—. No te precipites.

—¡Pero se trata de mi hermano! ¡Casi muere por su miserable culpa!

_**Fin flash back**_

—¿Por qué quieres que me vaya? —repitió Yuuri al ver que el otro no le respondía.

—Estuvo a punto de morir hace unos meses, estaba tan deprimido que fue muy estúpido y un error casi le cuesta la vida. Ahora, cuando al fin decidió salir adelante le ocurre este accidente —meneó la cabeza—. No quiero ni pensar en cómo se pondrá si te ve de nuevo. No te conozco, Katsuki, pero sé que mi hermano te amó demasiado, tanto que casi muere por ello. Así que te pido de la manera más atenta que te vayas.

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¿A punto de morir? ¡Por dios! ¿Qué le pasó?

—Sólo lárgate —chasqueó la lengua, y estuvo a punto de girarse y dejarlo solo, pero Katsuki lo enfrentó con determinación.

—No, yo no pienso alejarme de él, necesito...

—¿Necesitas? —se exasperó—. ¡Ja! ¿Te das cuenta de lo que dices? Sólo te importas tú mismo. Necesitas... ¿Qué? ¿Volver con Viktor? Entusiasmarlo de nuevo para luego irte ante cualquier adversidad que se presente. No, Katsuki, no permitiré que lo vuelvas a hacer. Mi hermano al fin estaba saliendo adelante sin tu ayuda

Yuuri se quedó estático.

—No puedo irme, no soportaría dejarlo así después de...

—¡Y aquí vamos de nuevo! ¿Te estás escuchando? Todo es "Yo necesito, yo no soportaría" ¿Te has puesto a pensar al menos un poco en lo que Viktor necesita? Sí, quizás él te quiera a su lado, pero no es lo que realmente necesita. Te preocupas por el daño que se hizo en el accidente, pero no por el daño que TÚ le has causado todo este tiempo —para ese momento Aleksi ya tenía sus puños apretados y sus ganas de patearle el trasero se habían renovado increíblemente—. A mi hermano le hace falta entender que a veces se puede echar de menos algo, pero no necesariamente significa quererlo de vuelta. Eso que no debería volver eres tú, Katsuki.

—No me iré ¿Entiendes? No lo haré —sentenció.

Aleksi acortó la distancia entre ambos con sólo una zancada antes de tomarlo por el cuello de su abrigo y alzarlo un poco hasta que se golpeara la espalda contra la pared de atrás. Tenía todas las intenciones de arremeter contra su integridad física, incluso mentalizó su puño contra el rostro y las costillas del japonés, pero no pudo hacerlo, no al ver que ni siquiera ponía resistencia.

—¿Vas a golpearme? —preguntó, sereno—. Vamos, hazlo. Sé que lo merezco.

El más alto soltó un par de maldiciones en su idioma natal, casi masticándolas sólo para terminar soltando a Katsuki, quien se quedó esperando aquel golpe. El ruso no entendía por qué no pudo hacerlo, tenía todas las ganas y el derecho también de golpearlo, después de todo había tratado como basura a su querido hermano.

—Haz lo que quieras —masculló con hastío antes de darse media vuelta y comenzar a caminar rumbo al cuarto, pero se detuvo a medio camino cuando vio cómo un manchón amarillo con negro pasó corriendo a su lado.

—¡Si tú no lo vas a golpear, yo sí lo haré! —ni siquiera terminó de gritar aquello cuando se abalanzó sobre Yuuri, haciendo que los dos terminaran sobre el piso, quedando a horcajadas sobre él. Le asestó un golpe en la cara a puño cerrado con la mano derecha, luego otro con la izquierda. El japonés no opuso resistencia a ello. Sentía que se lo merecía a pulso.

El hermano de Viktor se quedó a un lado, viendo con completa sorpresa cómo el "pequeño" Yuri se desquitaba a diestra y siniestra. El piso quedó ligeramente salpicado con la sangre de Yuuri, quien no movió ni un músculo. Le dolió, vaya que sí, pero su culpa dolía más. Sus lentes quedaron tirados en algún punto del piso.

El rubio hubiera asestado un tercer golpe de no ser por un guardia que llegó de inmediato al escuchar disturbio dentro de la cafetería. El hombre los separó y luego de una gran reprimenda se llevó a Yuuri a emergencias, donde atenderían su labio roto y su nariz sangrante, sin mencionar cómo su rostro se empezó a inflamar con rapidez.

Katsuki no soltó palabra alguna, fue escoltado por el guardia hasta uno de los cubículos de emergencias donde pronto llegaría algún interno o doctor de guardia que curaría sus heridas; mientras esperaba, se sentó en la camilla y miró perdidamente las cortinas corredizas que rodeaban el cubículo, dándole privacidad. Estuvo esperando a algún médico o enfermera, pero antes de que éstos llegaran, tuvo una visita de alguien muy escurridizo.

Alzó la mirada al escuchar cómo las cortinas eran corridas con sutileza, nunca se imaginó que sería él.

Los ojos castaños y verdes se toparon y se miraron por lo que pareció una eternidad hasta que Yuuri desvió la mirada.

—Te llamé infinidad de veces. Te dije que Viktor no estaba bien. Te supliqué que vinieras, que solucionaran las cosas. Me ignoraste y las cosas se pusieron peor. En verdad no puedo creer que seas tan insensible —escupió cada una de las palabras, ya ni si quiera lo llamaba "cerdo" estaba realmente enojado.

—Lo siento —se veía derrotado, desganado y completamente triste—. Lo siento, lo siento —se le hizo un nudo en la garganta mientras bajaba la cabeza.

—No te disculpes conmigo, hazlo con el viejo —refunfuñó. Entonces Yuuri alzó la mirada al notar un tono de voz diferente en su amigo, éste ya no lo miraba con odio, sino con una expresión llena de sentimientos—. Eres un idiota ¿Por qué hasta ahora te dignaste a venir? —no había enojo en sus palabras, sino mucha tristeza—. ¿Acaso ya no te importamos?

El japonés se sobresaltó un poco, Yurio había hablado en plural, refiriéndose también a él.

—¡Claro que me importan! Viktor me importa, tú también.

—No lo parece.

—Pasaron muchas cosas —bajó de nuevo la cabeza—. Hay tanto que debo platicarles, mucho qué explicar... —suspiró—...el hermano de Viktor quiere que me vaya.

—Y tiene buenos motivos para quererlo.

Yuuri se estremeció. Yurio había vuelto a su tono severo y lleno de rencor.

—Necesitas darle un tiempo —continuó, suavizando su expresión y sentándose a un lado del japonés, sobre la camilla hasta quedar hombro con hombro.

—¿Tiempo? ¡Pero si hemos estado separados mucho tiempo!

—Y no fue precisamente porque Viktor lo quisiera. Él... —se mordió la lengua. Estaba a punto de decir lo que sabía sobre el diario y las feas palabras que le dedicó al final.

—¿Él qué?

—Quiso darte espacio. Lo hubieras visto, estaba destrozado... pero decidió después de muchos meses salir adelante, hasta ahora él ha decidido levantarse sin que estés tú en su vida. Se volvió muy dependiente de ti y eso le trajo fuertes consecuencias. Sé que es duro, pero por ahora lo mejor es que dejes esto por la paz, regresa a donde estabas y sigue con tu vida, deja que el viejo se recupere por sí solo, lo necesita, necesita hacer esto por su cuenta y tú ocupas hacer lo mismo. Escuché que participarás en el GP. Ve, participa y da lo mejor de ti, solo. Necesitan madurar un poco más por separado antes de que se vuelvan a encontrar.

Esas palabras habían sido como un golpe bajo para Yuuri, lo fueron porque se daba cuenta de la razón que tenía Yurio. Estaba consciente de que hizo mal al irse y no decir a dónde, fue demasiado tiempo y era obvio que Viktor en algún momento se levantaría y seguiría con su vida, y al parecer lo estaba consiguiendo.

—¿Le vas a decir que estuve aquí?

—No.

Tragó en seco, le había dolido esa respuesta tan tajante. Luego recordó algo importante, el motivo por el cual se separaron.

—Yurio, Viktor y... él y su ex esposa...

—Ellos son amigos, siguen viéndose y eso nunca va a cambiar —gruñó.

—Ya veo... —se le formó un nudo en la garganta.

—Pero deberías entender esto de una vez por todas: ellos dos sólo son amigos, jamás podrían ser algo más, es por ello que su matrimonio no funcionó. Te lo digo con esta seguridad porque estuve presente en todo ese tiempo, sé cómo son, los conozco muy bien y estoy seguro de que ella sólo busca su bienestar. Si te dieras el tiempo de conocerla... —no podía creer que estaba a punto de decir aquello, pues no le caía bien la pelirroja, pero tampoco podía negar que era muy buena persona—...te llevarías bien con ella.

—Por supuesto que no —se negó tajantemente—. Lo siento —se disculpó de inmediato, percatándose de lo inmaduro que se escuchó, pero eso sólo causó una sonrisa leve en el rubio.

—Lo sigues amando.

—Yo... —sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas—... nunca dejé de amarlo y creo que jamás podré dejar de hacerlo. Fui un idiota al irme así y al no responderte, al no venir antes, pero... no podía hacerlo, en verdad no podía venir —sollozó un poco—. Pasaron muchas cosas —suspiró en medio de su llanto silencioso.

Yurio se quedó estático. Los sentimientos de esos dos sí que eran profundos y reales. Era increíble que un amor tan fuerte tuviera que pasar por tantas pruebas. El problema era que los dos eran igual de idiotas y eso sólo complicaba las cosas. Quiso decir algo, pero los sentimientos de Yuuri eran tan palpables que no pudo estar enojado con él por más tiempo. No sabía lo que vivió en Canadá ni sus motivos exactos por los cuales tomó decisiones tan radicales, tampoco sabía si había sufrido o no, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro, era del amor que le seguía teniendo al viejo, no había duda de eso.

—No te vas a ir ¿Verdad? —preguntó luego de un largo suspiro.

—No.

—Aleksi se va a enojar.

—Lo sé.

—Está muy enojado contigo. Te golpeará.

—Espero que no como tú.

Entonces Yurio giró su rostro sólo para ver que la nariz de su amigo aún sangraba, sin mencionar la hinchazón en su rostro y su labio roto.

—Oh, sobre eso... lo siento, pero te lo merecías. De todas formas también me desquité con el viejo. Los dos son unos imbéciles —sacó un pañuelo de tela de su bolsillo y se lo extendió.

—¿Desde cuándo acostumbras llevar pañuelo? —se asombró un poco. Se le hacía algo demasiado cursi y anticuado para alguien como él.

—Sólo cállate y tómalo antes de que te golpee de nuevo. Estás manchando todo de sangre.

—¿Y acaso es mi culpa? —se defendió y Yurio se quedó perplejo por unos segundos, quizás Katsuki sí había cambiado un poco, y no se refería sólo a la apariencia. Lo que por cierto lo había dejado muy asombrado, casi no logró reconocerlo en un principio. Se veía muy diferente.

Luego de que un médico llegara a curar sus heridas, Katsuki caminó junto a Yurio por los pasillos del hospital hasta llegar al cuarto de Viktor. El rubio se disculpó durante el trayecto, reconoció que se sobrepasó un poco con la fuerza de sus puños, pero también le reclamó a Yuuri el que no se defendiera, dejándolo como un abusivo. De pronto la charla trivial hizo acto de presencia. Era lo bueno de Plisetsky, nunca podía ser rencoroso con nadie a pesar de esa actitud huraña que se cargaba casi las veinticuatro horas del día.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación se encontraron con la mirada sorprendida y enfadada de Yakov y Aleksi respectivamente.

—¿Qué demonios hace...? —fue interrumpido.

—El cerdo se va a quedar a cuidar de Viktor —miró a Aleksi con cara de "Y no acepto un no por respuesta" olvidándose de que él tenía más derechos sobre Viktor que él, después de todo era su hermano de sangre.

—Me alegra verte, muchacho —el mayor se acercó a Katsuki y le extendió la mano. El aludido se sorprendió mucho pero correspondió de inmediato y con sus esperanzas renovadas, al menos Yakov y Yurio lo aceptaban de vuelta—. Te tardaste en venir.

—Lo sé, pero aquí estoy, no me iré.

—Más te vale, cerdo —gruñó Yurio.

Aleksi ya no dijo nada, se quedó sentado en una silla al lado de la cama de su hermano, tratando de no prestarle atención al japonés, pero fue imposible, su simple presencia le hastiaba, así que terminó poniéndose de pie para salir de ahí con pasos pesados y molestos, chocando su hombro con el de Yuuri al salir.

—Ya se le pasará. Aleksi es muy parecido a Viktor en cuanto a sentimientos —rio un poco—. Terminará aceptándote —miró bien su rostro—. ¿Qué demonios te pasó?

—Le di su merecido —se le adelantó el rubio, casi orgulloso.

—¡Yuratchka!

Katsuki no le hizo mucho caso a eso y miró discretamente por todos lados, tratando de encontrar a una persona en específico.

—Y... ¿Dónde está la ex esposa de Viktor? —no pudo evitarlo, tenía mucha curiosidad.

Caminaba con mucha prisa, atravesó el aeropuerto más rápido de lo que se imaginó, y es que estaba muy apresurada. Su prima le había llamado con urgencia, pidiéndole ayuda. Al parecer se había metido en problemas muy graves.

En otras circunstancias le habría dicho que intentara solucionarlos ella sola, pero no podía hacerlo ahora, primero: porque ninguna de las dos tenía más familia; segundo: porque de niñas siempre fueron muy unidas y prometieron ayudarse en todo. Ambas estaban siempre una con la otra en los momentos difíciles e importantes. Esta ocasión no iba a ser la excepción, pero Irina estaba muy angustiada después de escucharla hablar por teléfono, estaba llorando y desesperada, nunca la había oído así. Su prima no quiso decirle la razón de su llanto, sólo le pidió que fuera con ella cuanto antes, para eso tuvo que volar desde San Petersburgo, incluso tuvo que dejar a su ex esposo en manos de los demás. No quería abandonarlo en esas circunstancias, pero afortunadamente se encontraba estable y no pensaba tardar muchos días, o eso esperaba.

Cuando llegó a las puertas principales del aeropuerto buscó con la mirada a su atolondrada prima por todas partes. La halló luego de unos minutos, sus miradas se encontraron y al mismo tiempo corrieron hasta estamparse una en los brazos de la otra. La gente que pasaba por ahí se detuvo a ver el emotivo reencuentro. Tenían más de diez años de no verse.

—¡Irina! —la abrazó con mucha fuerza—. Prima... te agradezco tanto que vinieras hasta acá, de verdad, muchas gracias —se le cortó la voz, aún no la soltaba del abrazo—. No sabía a quién recurrir, tenía miedo y... —Irina se separó del abrazo para verla bien.

—¿Qué pasó? Me estás asustando —se miraron fijamente a los ojos.

—Tengo dos meses de embarazo.

—¡Victoria!

Terminó quedándose en San Petersburgo a pesar de las protestas del hermano de Viktor. Nada ni nadie le iba a impedir quedarse al lado de su amado en esos momentos, él lo había cuidado durante seis meses mientras estuvo en coma, lo menos que podía hacer era cuidarlo ahora.

Los médicos habían explicado el estado de Viktor con detalle. Resultó no ser ninguna fractura, afortunadamente, pero sus vértebras lumbares sufrieron daños graves en los discos intervertebrales. El médico le diagnosticó hernias discales debido al sobreesfuerzo que aplicó en su entrenamiento y a las múltiples caídas. No era tan común que se ocasionaran con esa facilidad, pero ocurrió en él por los antecedentes que tenía de aquel accidente en su adolescencia. Además, la caída fue certera y fuerte, lo suficiente para inflamarle y extruirle los discos hasta que éstos presionaran el canal nervioso, causándole tal dolor.

Y en cuanto a su cadera, se debió a los repetidos golpes que se daba al caer, siempre sobre el mismo lado, la última caída fue la que remató el asunto, dejándolo inmóvil, también tenía que ver el hecho de que sobre esforzaba mucho esa cadera al hacer los saltos y piruetas, alzando siempre la pierna derecha. Tuvo la suerte de no rompérsela, pero sí logró desgarrarse el ligamento redondo, casi tan doloroso como una ruptura de hueso, pero no tan difícil de reparar.

En resumidas cuentas: necesitaba reposo total durante aproximadamente un mes, tiempo en el cual estaría sedado para impedir el más mínimo movimiento y también para evitarle el agonizante dolor. Todos hicieron de inmediato la misma cuestión: ¿Volvería a patinar? Y sí, lo haría con facilidad en muy poco tiempo, pero le recomendaron no participar en ninguna competencia en ese año.

Pasaron varios días antes de que Viktor tuviera otro momento de semi-consciencia. El doctor explicó también que podía estar ocurriendo eso, podía de repente despertar sin previo aviso, después de todo sólo estaba sedado, mas no inducido al coma. Viktor se había negado rotundamente a esa última opción, le tenía pavor a ese estado, prefirió sólo la sedación aunque ésta significara que pudiera despertar repetidas veces, en medio del dolor. Y cuando eso ocurrió le tocó mucha suerte a Yuuri al encontrarse solo en la habitación con él. Era muy temprano, aún no amanecía y se había quedado a cuidar de él toda la noche. No hubo poder humano que lo separara de Viktor desde que pisó tierras rusas, sólo se había separado de él para ir a dejar sus cosas en casa de Yurio, tomó un baño y regresó, no sin antes pasar un rato pequeño con Makkachin, el perrito se estaba quedando en casa de los Plisetsky y no dudó ni un segundo antes de echársele encima con efusividad al reconocerlo. No lo dejó incorporarse del suelo hasta que lamió todo su rostro. Luego de eso regresó al hospital e hizo guardia al cuidado de Viktor.

Al ver que su amado se removía incómodo fue de inmediato a su lado y tomó su mano con fuerza, sabía que podría sufrir dolor en esos escasos momentos de consciencia, por eso mismo se había sentado en el colchón y prácticamente se acostó sobre él, cuidando de dejar sólo el peso necesario para mantenerlo quieto. El médico le pidió que en estos casos cuidara que no se moviera mucho o no serviría de nada el hecho de que estuviera sedado.

—Tranquilo, no te muevas mucho —susurró con dulzura, acariciando su mejilla, o más bien lo poco de mejilla que le dejaba acariciar la mascarilla de oxígeno.

Pero fue como si le hubiera dicho: "Viktor, muévete, despierta, brinca" pues al escuchar su voz abrió los ojos lo más que sus párpados cansados le permitieron.

—Y-Yuuri —su voz fue un gemido rasposo—. ¿Eres... tú? ¡Y-Yuuri!

—Sí, mi amor, soy yo —se inclinó lo suficiente para dejarle un cálido beso en la frente. Su labio roto le reclamó el acto, pero poco le importó, esa efímera caricia logró calmar un poco a su amado.

—Yuuri —sonrió, adormilado—. ¿Volviste por mí?

Los ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas, muy pronto los castaños se encontraron en las mismas.

—Sí, siento haber tardado tanto —no podía dejar de acariciar su rostro. Afortunadamente ya había dejado de moverse, pero le preocupaba ver su ceño fruncido, sabía que tenía mucho dolor.

—Lo importante... es que aquí estás... —jadeó, adolorido—. No te vayas ¿Si? No... me dejes.

—Claro que no —se permitió soltar un par de lágrimas mientras apresaba su pálida y fría mano entre las propias, luego miró un interruptor en la máquina que se encargaba de administrarle los sedantes y analgésicos, el doctor le había indicado que lo presionara cuando Viktor tuviera señales de conciencia y dolor—. Vitya, sé que duele. Te ayudaré a que duermas de nuevo.

—Me dijiste Vitya... —sonrió, no podía apartar sus ojos nublados de su amado Yuuri, en realidad no sabía si se trataba de una alucinación o sueño, él sólo quería disfrutar de ello sin importar lo que fuera—. No quiero dormir —aseveró con apenas un hilo de voz—. Quiero... estar contigo.

—Estoy contigo, me quedaré a tu lado —apretó su mano y extendió el otro brazo hasta alcanzar el interruptor. Obviamente lo iba a usar cuanto antes, su amado sufría, no quería eso—. Descansa mi amor —besó su frente de nuevo.

—No... Yuuri, no quiero... —cayó rendido antes de terminar la frase.

Los días transcurrían lentos y tortuosos para todos, en especial para el japonés, quien pasaba noche y día junto a su ex novio. La mayoría del tiempo Aleksi la pasaba también junto a su hermano, viéndose obligado a pasar tiempo con Yuuri. Había un silencio sepulcral siempre que los dos estaban reunidos a solas, pero eso fue cambiando muy poco a poquito. Todo comenzó a cambiar desde que el ruso vio cómo Katsuki se esmeraba en cuidar de su hermano, pues cada par de días iba en busca de flores nuevas para el buró de Viktor, pues quería que al despertar (si llegaba a hacerlo) viera algo lindo y diferente. Aleksi también notó que Yuuri se encargaba de bañar con sumo cuidado a su hermano, cosa que él había hecho siempre, hasta que el japonés llegó a Rusia. Se sorprendió al ver la naturalidad y el cuidado con el que lo hacía. Y ni qué decir sobre el tiempo que pasaba charlando con él en las tardes a pesar de que estuviese inconsciente, le platicaba cosas triviales, a veces divertidas, a veces no tanto; también dedicaba un tiempo especial en cepillar suavemente las hebras plateadas de Viktor, fascinado con la sedosidad de su cabello.

No había duda alguna, luego de una semana y media, Yuuri se ganó por completo al hermano menor de Viktor.

Estuvo tan ocupado cuidando de Viktor durante todos esos días que se olvidó de algo muy importante: llamar a su familia.

—¿Hola? ¿Mamá? —preguntó al teléfono.

—_¡Yuuri! ¿Eres tú? _—la voz al otro lado de la línea se oía de verdad sorprendida.

—Soy yo, mamá —se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, no había hablado con ella dese hace ya mucho tiempo. Siempre que hablaba era con Mari-neechan y ella se encargaba de decirle a la familia.

—_¡Hijo! ¡¿Dónde estás? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¡¿Por qué no has vuelto?!_ —se oía desesperada.

—Lo siento mucho, mamá. Prometo que iré en poco tiempo, ahora mismo estoy en San Petersburgo, Viktor sufrió un accidente y... bueno, estoy cuidando de él.

—_¡Oh! Vimos sobre el accidente, pero no supimos con quién comunicarnos para preguntar por él ¿Cómo está Vitya-chan? Por cierto... ¡¿Ya se reconciliaron!?_

Yuuri sonrió levemente.

—Se encuentra estable, está un poco lastimado, pero se recuperará. Y sobre lo otro... no, él está sedado, no hemos podido hablar en realidad... —se sonrojó un poquito. Era un hecho que debía reconciliarse con él cuanto antes y las ansias ya comenzaban a carcomerlo.

—_Yuuri... esperaron tanto para esto. Ven a casa cuanto antes._

—Lo haré ¿Estás molesta conmigo?

—_Muy molesta _—admitió a pesar del tono dulce en su voz—. _Pero me da gusto que te encuentras bien. Cuida de Vitya y vuelvan a casa lo más pronto posible, los extrañamos y me alegra saber que todo podrá volver a ser como antes._

—Gracias mamá —sonrió con nerviosismo, sabía que al llegar a casa le esperaría un buen regaño, pero le alegraba escuchar de nuevo su voz— tengo mucho por platicarte, lo haré muy pronto —sonrió ahora con nostalgia.

—_Esperaré con ansias, hijo. Cuídate mucho por favor._

—Lo haré. Saluda a papá y a Mari-neechan de mi parte. Te quiero.

—¡_Mi pequeño! Yo también te quiero._

Rato después de que terminaron la llamada, Yuuri recibió un mensaje de su hermana, preguntando por la dirección exacta del hospital y el número del cuarto. Al parecer Hiroko quería ir a visitar a Viktor en un par de semanas, cuando a éste lo despertaran.

Entrada la noche, llegaron Yakov y Aleksi, sorprendidos al encontrarse a Yuuri aún ahí.

—Muchacho ¿Qué haces aquí? Ya es tarde.

—Me quedaré esta noche.

—Ya te quedaste la noche pasada —le recordó Aleksi.

—Lo sé, pero... —miró a su amado—. No quisiera separarme de él.

—Yo también me quedaré —aseguró Aleksi.

—Pero estaré yo, no es necesario. Podrías ir y descansar un... —fue interrumpido.

—Es mi hermano, quiero quedarme.

El japonés sonrió muy levemente y asintió. Yakov sólo suspiró mientras negaba con la cabeza. Los tres estuvieron un buen rato sentados, mirando a Viktor y pensando cada uno en sus asuntos mientras pasaba el tiempo. El único ruido era el repiqueteo del monitor de signos vitales, mostrando el pausado latido de su corazón.

Todo era silencio, afuera caía nieve lentamente y se podía apreciar totalmente desde el gran ventanal de la habitación. Por primera vez Yuuri puso atención a los detalles del lugar. De entrada ese hospital era uno de los más caros, podía notarlo por la calidad de todo a su alrededor, y además esa habitación era de las "plus" sólo para pacientes selectos. La habitación en sí era muy amplia, incluso tenía un sofá-cama, baño propio con regadera y una pequeña salita al fondo para las visitas. Eso lo hizo recordar el hospital en el que estuvo internado en Barcelona. No lo conoció en realidad, pues todo el tiempo ahí estuvo en coma, pero había encontrado referencias de él en internet, descubriendo así que era un hospital muy lujoso y de los poseedores de la más alta tecnología. Al enterarse de eso, quiso pagarle los gastos a Viktor, pero éste se negó rotundamente.

Volvió a mirar disimuladamente a su alrededor, deteniéndose en el ventanal que mostraba a una hermosa ciudad en medio de la noche, se veían muchas luces de los autos, edificios y calles, todo allá afuera seguía en movimiento mientras ellos esperaban ahí, ansiosos porque el tiempo pasara para que Viktor volviera a la consciencia.

—¿Qué le pasó a Viktor en su adolescencia? —preguntó de pronto, rompiendo el silencio profundo que se había formado—. Me refiero a su espalda —aclaró al ver los rostros confundidos de los otros dos.

Yakov y Aleksi se miraron mutuamente, éste último negó con la cabeza, no estaba dispuesto a soltar información a un "desconocido".

—Oh vamos —rio un poco al ver al menor de los Nikiforov—. Estos dos son más íntimos de lo que crees —rio e hizo que los dos pelinegros ahí presentes se sonrojaran—. Verás... —dijo, refiriéndose a Yuuri—... cuando tenía trece años tuvo una discusión muy fuerte con su padre. En esa época las cosas no iban muy bien en la familia. No sé si Viktor te platicó sobre esto, pero su madre murió cuando era aún un niño.

Aleksi bajó la mirada, recordando esos tiempos tan duros.

—Sí, me lo dijo.

El ruso menor alzó su mirada con asombro, pues su hermano no era de esos que se abren con cualquiera. De todas sus ex novias, sólo Irina conocía su pasado, y eso porque lo vivió junto con él.

—Ocurrió en nuestra casa, no muy lejos de aquí —continuó explicando el hermano de Viktor, su expresión era rígida, como aquella que ponen las personas que recuerdan un momento muy duro y dicen haberlo superado a pesar de que no era así—. Mi padre y él discutían sobre... —apretó los puños—... ellos discutían, no estuve ahí para verlo, pero Viktor dijo que fue muy intenso. Discutían sobre la muerte de mi madre y el hecho de que me mandaría a un internado. Esa vez se dijeron muchas cosas y no sé cómo, pero mi padre terminó empujándolo con enojo, haciendo que cayera por las escaleras. Eran muchas escaleras... —tenía la mirada perdida en el suelo, incluso Yuuri podía jurar que se le había cortado la voz un poco—...tuvo varias lesiones, pero esa en especial, la de su espalda, fue muy grave. Tuvo que ser ingresado al quirófano de emergencia, por poco y hubiera sido obligado a abandonar el patinaje.

—Nunca supe sobre eso —estaba de verdad asombrado.

—Es porque ocurrió poco antes de que se hiciera tan famoso. Casi nadie lo sabe.

Katsuki quiso preguntar e indagar más sobre el pasado de su amado, pues, si bien sabía sobre la muerte de su madre y la mala relación con su padre, no tenía idea del porqué de esa mala relación. Y por lo que podía ver, era por algo sumamente grave. No quiso preguntar, prefirió esperar a que algún día él mismo se lo platicara.

—Luego de la cirugía le prohibí que volviera a patinar —agregó Yakov, cruzado de brazos en su asiento, pero luego sonrió —. Y como es su costumbre: me ignoró y se convirtió en pentacampeón —había cierto orgullo y felicidad en sus palabras—. Siempre me sorprendía cada vez más, incluso ahora ¡No puedo creer que el muy imbécil estuviera practicando tantas horas a mis espaldas!

—¿Así fue como se lesionó? —inquirió Yuuri con curiosidad, refiriéndose al accidente de ahora.

—Sí. Se estaba quedando a practicar toda la noche en la pista —suspiró—. Él no puede excederse de ciertas horas de entrenamiento, si lo hace es común que sufra dolores en su espalda, debido al accidente inicial. Pero el idiota es afortunado al haber nacido con tal talento que no necesita entrenar mucho para conseguir lo que quiere.

—¿Y por qué ahora entrenó tanto? —preguntó Aleksi con algo de exasperación—. Ni siquiera sabía que iba a participar en este GP.

—Y no lo iba a hacer. Él decidió retirarse hace un par de meses, ya era un hecho que sólo faltaba anunciar a la prensa —miró cómo Yuuri se sobresaltó al escuchar eso—. Pero decidió no hacerlo gracias a ti, muchacho.

—¿A-a mí?

—Había decidido abandonar todo hasta que vio tu rutina en pareja con esa chica.

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡Hubieras visto cómo se puso! Un día llego al centro de patinaje sin avisar, desaliñado y con apariencia de haberse levantado recién de la cama. Entonces me avisó que volvería a patinar, así como así —soltó una risa seca—. Dijo que al verte patinar le inyectaste una dosis muy alta de inspiración, por eso no tuvo problemas en diseñar las dos coreografías en menos de una semana, pero sí se le complicó mucho llevarlas a cabo sin cansarse, después de todo duró casi tres años fuera de combate.

—¿Decidió volver a patinar sólo por él? —señaló a Yuuri, de mala gana.

—Así es.

Aleksi le dedicó una mirada indescriptible al japonés. No sabía si estaba molesto con él o agradecido. Era difícil leer sus expresiones, a diferencia de Viktor, quien siempre era un libro abierto.

—Es una lástima que le ocurriera esto justo ahora. Pudo haber presentado unos programas excepcionales, aunque... debo admitir que de un tiempo para acá sus movimientos no son iguales, noto cierto fallo en la fluidez de sus pasos, pero no sé cómo explicarlo.

—Quizás sólo ya esté viejo para eso —agregó despreocupadamente.

—¡Claro que no! Aún es muy joven —lo defendió Yakov, pues él hasta la fecha patinaba, claro, ya no lo hacía profesionalmente ni para competir, pero patinaba.

Iban a seguir discutiendo sobre ello, hasta que de pronto escucharon leves quejidos. Sus cabezas se giraron bruscamente hacia donde estaba Viktor, estaba despertando. Los tres dieron un brinco y se pararon de inmediato junto a la cama, Yuuri hizo lo mismo que en la ocasión anterior: se sentó en la orilla del colchón y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de su amado para evitar que se moviera bruscamente.

—Viktor, no te muevas —le pidió con suavidad.

—Yuuri... —dijo con voz muy modorra, sus ojos a penas y se abrían—... no te fuiste —sonrió, ni siquiera se percató de la presencia de los otros dos, sólo tenía visión para su amado.

—Te dije que me quedaría —sonrió de lado, con una nostalgia muy profunda. Quería que ese mes de tenerlo sedado se terminara ya.

—Cumpliste tu palabra —frunció mucho el ceño.

—¿Duele?

—No... —soltó otro quejido, intentaba no moverse, pero le dolía mucho, era inevitable—. Yuuri...

—¿Sí? —se le acercó un poco más, casi no escuchaba su voz que salía a penas en un susurro.

—Hungry...

Los tres ahí presentes estallaron en carcajadas, o al menos así fue hasta que a Viktor se le ocurrió decir una locura, ajeno a que había más personas ahí además de su katsudon.

—Quiero comer... quiero comerte, Yuuri. Vamos, déjame comerte, sólo un poco, te extraño... —cerró los ojos por completo—. Duerme conmigo esta noche... —soltó en un suspiro—... como en Japón. Los dos solos, desnudos, sí, quítate la ropa...

Los otros dos rusos ahí presentes miraron a Yuuri con asombro y diversión, bueno, el único divertido parecía ser Yakov, pues Aleksi estaba muy sonrojado y algo molesto.

—¡V-Viktor! —se le subieron los colores al rostro, casi podía sentir que le salía humo por los oídos.

—Hace calor —refunfuñó, alzó la mano e intentó quitarse la mascarilla de oxígeno, pero Yuuri lo detuvo—. Quítame la ropa, Yuuri, calor... hace mucho calor...

—¡Viktor! Yakov y tu hermano están aquí, compórtate.

—¡¿Mi hermano?! —abrió un poco más los ojos, sin embargo éstos estaban a penas abiertos—. ¿Aleksi? ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde?

—Aquí estoy —tomó su mano con fuerza y sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos al ver la sonrisa que le dedicaba su querido hermano mayor.

—Aleksi... —murmuró, asombrado y respirando un poco más agitado—. Creciste, hermanito...

—Y tú estás más viejo —rio entre lágrimas—. Estúpido, te extrañé.

—Cállate —rio un poco, pero se detuvo al sentir un pulsátil y agudo dolor.

—Es mejor que siga durmiendo —sugirió Yakov y Yuuri asintió, extendió su mano hacia la máquina con los medicamentos, pero Viktor lo detuvo débilmente.

—¿Seguirás...aquí cuando despierte? —juntó sus cejas en un gesto de verdadera preocupación y ansiedad.

Yuuri le dedicó una pura y amplia sonrisa.

—Estaré esperando por ti —se inclinó a besar su frente antes de presionar el botón para los sedantes. Eso fue más que suficiente para que Viktor se fuera a navegar al mundo de los sueños con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

Todo eso lo miró Aleksi atentamente y no pudo más que sorprenderse, su hermano en verdad amaba a ese chico y viceversa, se notaba a leguas.

Yakov se había ido ya hace varias horas, sólo Katsuki y Aleksi se encontraban en la habitación. El japonés miraba la ciudad nocturna por la ventana mientras que el otro miraba a su hermano dormir, aunque pronto decidió acompañar a su "cuñado" y juntos observaron la ciudad a lo lejos.

—¿Por qué rompieron? —preguntó de pronto, pero Katsuki no se sorprendió, sólo sonrió con tristeza y respondió:

—Falta de comunicación —lo miró con tristeza a pesar de tener una pequeñísima sonrisa en sus labios—. Porque fui un idiota, no le di tiempo de explicarse, simplemente hui —tomó aire—. Fui un idiota —repitió, lamentándose por enésima vez.

Entonces Yuuri decide abrirse un poco con él, le explicó casi a detalle todo lo que ocurrió y el verdadero motivo de la ruptura, al final de la explicación el ruso se echó a reír.

—Estás muy equivocado. Irina es... —lo pensó—. ¿Cómo decirlo? Ella es como una hermana para nosotros. Incluso te defendió antes de irse a Canadá, yo dije que eras un idiota y ella salió argumentando en mi contra —rio un poco.

—¿Dijiste Canadá?

—Sí ¿Por qué?

—Nada, es sólo que yo vengo de pasar una larga temporada en Toronto. ¿Por qué se fue allá?

—¿En serio? Vaya... bueno, ella se fue porque su prima la llamó, al parecer tuvo una emergencia y la necesitaba. Que coincidencia, su prima vive en Toronto.

—Cierto, que extraño.

Pasaron unos momentos en silencio hasta que Aleksi volvió a hablar.

—No sé qué les hiciste a esos dos, incluso a Yurio, pero todos te quieren, Irina ni siquiera te conoce y te aprecia ¿Por qué yo no puedo apreciarte?

Eso fue como un balde de agua fría para Katsuki. Su "cuñado" le estaba diciendo que no lo quería, así, directamente.

—Entiendo que no me quieras, después de todo soy la persona que hizo sufrir a tu hermano, es comprensible —fue sincero, no le ofendió el comentario de Aleksi ni nada por el estilo.

—Pero también eres quien más feliz lo ha hecho. Yakov me lo dijo, Irina también, inclusive Yurio me hizo un comentario sobre eso —suspiró—. Lo siento, pero no puedo tenerte el mismo cariño que ellos.

—Está bien, no te preocupes.

Estuvieron un rato más en silencio. Eran ya las dos de la mañana y ninguno de los dos se iba a dormir.

—Iré por un café ¿Quieres? —preguntó de pronto el ruso. Yuuri se desconcertó un poco ante la cortesía, pero le sonrió y asintió levemente.

A partir de ese día pasaron mucho tiempo juntos. Había noches en las que se turnaban, pues no tenía caso que los dos pasaran la noche en vela al mismo tiempo, pero durante el día si tenían tiempo de sobra a solas. Momentos en los que era inevitable comenzar una conversación. Siempre empezaban por trivialidades, aunque éstas ayudaron a que se dieran cuenta de lo parecidos que eran. Los gustos de Aleksi que no podía compartir con su hermano, los podía compartir con Yuuri, tales como el hecho de tocar instrumentos. A diferencia de Yuuri, Aleksi no estudió música como carrera, sino como un hobbie, pero por lo que decía se le daba muy bien. También compartían esa debilidad por la comida que los hacía engordar fácilmente, por eso el menor de los Nikiforov estaba más fornido que el mayor, por eso y porque se tomaba el tiempo de ir al gimnasio, prefería mil veces hacer ejercicio que dejar de comer.

Cuando terminaban con las trivialidades comenzaban con temas más serios, tales como su infancia, momentos gratos de su vida, momentos difíciles. Aleksi se abrió un poco y le habló sobre su pasado, o al menos lo intentó antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que hacía.

—Lo siento, si empiezo a hablarte sobre esto terminaré diciéndote mil cosas sobre Viktor. Y si él aún no te las ha dicho es porque está esperando el momento preciso para hacerlo, no quiero ser yo quien lo haga —sonrió de lado. Eso hizo que Yuuri se preguntara qué era aquello que ambos vivieron en su infancia ¿Por qué Viktor quería irse de su casa? Había demasiadas cuestiones sin resolver, pero esperaría a que Viktor fuera quien se lo dijera.

—Entiendo, en ese caso... háblame de ti ¿Qué has hecho durante todos estos años?

El aludido sonrió un poco, recordando su buena vida, a su prometida.

—En la universidad conocí al amor de mi vida, desde entonces nos hicimos novios y ella ahora es mi prometida.

—¡Wow!

Aleksi rio.

—Sonaste como mi hermano.

—Oh... —se rascó la nuca con algo de nerviosismo—. Creo que se pega un poco.

—Sí, es verdad —siguió riendo.

—Entonces tienes prometida —le brillaron los ojos al pensar en lo feliz que se pondría Viktor al saberlo.

—Sí —suspiró, muy enamorado—. Se llama Evgenia, estudiamos en el mismo campus, sólo que ella eligió artes, mientras yo me incliné más por las leyes.

—¿¡Eres abogado?! —se sorprendió mucho.

—Sí —sonrió.

—Vaya... ¿Y cuándo se van a casar?

—Aún no elegimos fecha, le quería dar primero la noticia a mi hermano y presentarle a mi prometida, luego de eso sería la boda.

—Viktor se va a poner muy feliz cuando lo sepa —suspiró soñadoramente, pero esa felicidad se le esfumó al oír lo siguiente.

—Escuché rumores de que tú y mi hermano se comprometieron.

Yuuri sintió un nudo en su garganta.

—Es verdad —bajó la mirada—. Pero justo después de eso se vinieron muchos problemas.

—Deberían solucionarlos cuando despierte. Conozco a mi hermano y lo caprichoso que puede llegar a ser, no le agradará la idea de que su hermano pequeño se case antes que él. Así que apresúrense a solucionar sus conflictos para no ser yo el primero en casarse.

—Aleksi... —se le fue el aliento. ¿Acaso... acaso esas palabras significaban que...?—. ¿Tú estás...?

—Sí, sí —resopló con una expresión ceñuda, se veía chistosamente infantil, tal como Viktor lucía en algunas ocasiones. Era como ver a un Viktor, pero con el cabello negro y ojos de un azul más obscuro—. Eres bienvenido a la familia, aunque la familia sólo seamos él y yo —murmuró.

—Gracias —sonrió, emocionado. Sentía un cúmulo de mociones en su pecho, era agradable, sentía como si un peso se le hubiera quitado de encima.

Aleksi lo había aceptado como cuñado.

Había amanecido hace unos momentos apenas. Yuuri estaba a solas, cuidando de Viktor. Había transcurrido ya casi un mes del accidente, faltaban sólo un par de días para que despertaran a su amado, y estaba feliz por ello.

También estaba muy feliz por el hecho de que el ruso murmuraba incoherencias entre sueños, y entre esas incoherencias siempre estaba su nombre presente, "Yuuri... bésame" "Yuuri, no te vayas" "Estúpido Yuuri, te fuiste", esa última en específico le causó algo de gracia por cómo lo dijo, pero nadie lo preparó para el momento en el que se le ocurrió decir algo muy vergonzoso frente a él y Aleksi, tal como la vez en que estaba también Yakov, sólo que ahora mucho más directo y claro. Había dicho: "Yuuri, hazme tuyo"

_**Flash back**_

El momento fue realmente embarazoso. Katsuki no sabía dónde meterse después de escuchar eso, menos al ver cómo reaccionó Aleksi en esa ocasión.

—Uhm... con que así son las cosas entre ustedes. Tú se lo haces. Vaya, no me esperaba eso de mi hermano.

Yuuri no supo cómo interpretar esas palabras. ¿Estaba furioso? ¿Decepcionado? ¿Sorprendido?

—N-no siempre es así, en realidad él y yo, bueno... —trastabilló en cada una de las palabras. Y se puso más nervioso al escuchar una risa estridente de parte de su cuñado.

—¡Si tan sólo vieras tu expresión! —se carcajeó—. ¡Casi estás morado! —siguió riendo—. Tranquilo, no me voy a molestar, es sólo que me tomó por sorpresa —suspiró, tratando de recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración.

_**Fin flash back**_

Yuuri seguía avergonzándose bastante con sólo recordarlo.

Se talló un ojo perezosamente y alejándose de la ventana llegó al lado de Viktor. Se paró junto a su cama y sonrió ligeramente al ver su expresión serena. Soltó un pesado suspiro y se pasó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. Hizo nota mental de ir a cortárselo cuanto antes.

Entonces se sentó en la orilla de la cama y miró a su amado por largo rato, hasta que tuvo un impulso que no se detuvo a meditar. Simplemente su cuerpo reaccionó y se inclinó un poco sobre él hasta hacerle a un lado la mascarilla de oxígeno. Cuando al fin tuvo su rostro completo y expuesto, lo miró por tiempo indefinido. Extendió su mano y con suavidad acarició esos labios ahora pálidos, notó por enésima vez que él siempre se veía hermoso, incluso en estas circunstancias se veía como un ángel. Sus labios entreabiertos, su respiración profunda y pausada, con sus largas y rizadas pestañas platinadas. Todo él era perfecto. Miró su largo cabello y lo acarició con un cariño infinito, era tan suave y sedoso, como su piel. Lo único triste era que su piel se veía más pálida de lo normal, y sus ojos estaban cubiertos por sus párpados.

Y así Yuuri dio paso a sus impulsos.

Se inclinó lentamente sobre Viktor hasta que sus labios hicieron contacto con los de él. Estaba frío. Era una caricia fría, pero deliciosa y sumamente anhelada. Atrapó el labio inferior de su amado entre los propios y le brindó esa caricia con un profundo amor y cariño. Era un beso de perdón.

—Mi amor... —murmuró sobre sus labios inmóviles, con su mano abarcó toda la mejilla pálida, haciendo círculos en ella con su pulgar—... estoy ansioso porque despiertes, ya quiero tenerte a mi lado, pedirte perdón, realizar nuestros sueños juntos —juntó sus frentes, sin despegar sus ojos de él. Una furtiva lágrima se escapó de sus ojos, rodando por su mejilla hasta impactarse sobre el rostro del ruso. No se lo había dicho a nadie, pero le dolía en el alma verlo ahí postrado en esa cama. Sabía que sólo estaba sedado, pero era tan horrible la sensación de saberlo enfermo. Para él, Viktor siempre representó una figura de fortaleza inquebrantable, al menos física, pues sentimental ya sabía que podía ser vulnerable, por eso le afectaba tanto verlo en esas circunstancias.

Recordó que el médico habló con él y con Aleksi, diciéndoles que probablemente Viktor requeriría un poco de rehabilitación física para que sus ligamentos se recuperaran correctamente. De inmediato se acordó de Victoria y de su excelente trabajo como rehabilitadora, pero descartó la idea desde el momento en que recordó esa noche de pasión que tuvo con ella justamente en el cumpleaños de su amado. Estaba seguro que había sido su mayor desfachatez en la vida, ni siquiera él mismo se lo podía perdonar y se atormentaba con ello todos los días desde entonces. No sabía cómo se lo diría a Viktor, pero de algo sí estaba seguro, se lo diría sin importar nada. No quería más secretos y malos entendidos entre los dos.

Volvió a colocar la mascarilla de oxígeno en su lugar y lo observó detenidamente. Sonrió al distinguir esas casi imperceptibles pecas en sus pómulos, eran casi invisibles.

Soltó un gran suspiro y haciéndole caso a sus impulsos se recostó en la cama, justo en el espacio entre el brazo derecho de Viktor y su torso. Acurrucó la cabeza sobre su pecho y tomando su brazo derecho lo estiró hasta rodearse a sí mismo con él. Era extraño sentir tan baja la temperatura de su amado, pues siempre parecía un termostato descompuesto que permanecía por siempre caliente, en cambio ahora estaba frío, ni siquiera la montaña de mantas y cobertores le ayudaban. Eso lo orilló a abrazarlo y brindarle calor, claro, con sumo cuidado de no lastimar su espalda o cadera. Suspiró con alivio al sentirse tan a gusto en esa posición. Había extrañado tanto los brazos de Viktor, sentirlo junto a él, descansar la cabeza sobre su pecho, escuchar su respiración y latidos. Era una experiencia que extrañaba más que nada.

No tardó en caer profundamente dormido.

Despertó cuando el sonido de una cámara se escuchó a través del silencio de la habitación. No se molestó en moverse, simplemente abrió los ojos y miró lo que estaba al alcance de su campo de visión sin tener que moverse ni un milímetro de su cómodo lugar. Al no ver nada volvió a cerrar los ojos y aspiró fuertemente el aroma natural que desprendía su querido Viktor.

Abrió los ojos abruptamente al escuchar unos pasos y el sonido de más cámaras. Fue sólo entonces que se incorporó para toparse con Yurio y Otabek, ambos con su celular en mano y con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios.

—Hey... —se incorporó de inmediato de la cama, avergonzado—. ¿Q-qué hacen? —se talló un ojo y su sien adolorida por no haberse quitado los anteojos. Entonces puso atención a ese par y sonrió con picardía al notar cómo sus manos estaban entrelazadas. Éstos, al verse descubiertos, se soltaron como si en la mano del otro hubiera ácido. Un adorable sonrojo invadió la cara de los dos—. Ahora soy yo quien debería tomarles una foto —contratacó.

—Cállate cerdo —metió las manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera gris y caminó hacia la ventana.

—Hola Yuuri, cuánto tiempo —saludó el kazajo con una sonrisa sincera.

—Lo sé —suspiró con una sonrisilla—. ¿Tú y Yurio ya son pareja? —no pudo soportar su curiosidad.

Otabek esbozó una pequeña y sincera sonrisa al escuchar aquello, mientras que Yurio se congeló en su propio lugar, ni siquiera pudo girar la cabeza, simplemente hizo como que no escuchó la pregunta. No quería girarse y que esos dos notaran su "patético" sonrojo.

—Lo somos, desde unos días antes de su cumpleaños para ser más exactos —afirmó, llevándose un puño cerrado a la barbilla en una pose reflexiva muy chistosa.

Al rubio casi le salió humo de las orejas al recordar ese día en Almaty.

—Felicidades a ambos —caminó en silencio hacia donde estaba Yurio y lo sorprendió con un abrazo desde atrás. El pobre pegó un brinco y se le erizó la piel. De inmediato quiso quitárselo de encima, pero era más fuerte de lo que recordaba. Katsuki lo abrazó por unos momentos más—. Y feliz cumpleaños —se sintió enano, pues su amigo ya era más alto que él.

—¡Suéltame, cerdo! —parecía un gatito arisco.

—No —rio un poco y siguió apretándolo con fuerza, de algo había servido todo el ejercicio que hizo en su recuperación.

Otabek miraba la escena con diversión, luego miró hacia la cama y notó algo con mucha sorpresa.

—¡Oigan! —exclamó, deteniendo el repertorio de majaderías que Yurio se sabía tanto en inglés como en ruso, y una que otra en japonés—. Está despierto.

Katsuki soltó a su amigo y literalmente corrió al lado de la cama de Viktor. En efecto, sus ojos estaba por completo abiertos y su respiración era un poco agitada.

—Yuuri —murmuró—. Yuuri —repetía una y otra vez, se calmó hasta que el aludido apareció en su campo de visión—. Tuve una pesadilla —suspiró, tratando de calmarse.

—Tranquilo, aquí estoy —acarició su mejilla, mirándolo muy de cerca. Sus ojos se conectaron y así el ruso se tranquilizó notablemente. La mano izquierda de éste se alzó un poco, buscando contacto con su amado, quien de inmediato la tomó con fuerza y depositó un tierno beso en el dorso de ésta.

—Gracias —su respiración se fue normalizando poco a poco hasta caer completamente dormido de nuevo.

Los tres ahí presentes se quedaron en silencio uno momentos, hasta que el japonés soltó una exclamación en voz muy alta.

—¡Dios mío!

—¡¿Qué pasó!? —se acercaron corriendo, extrañados al ver que Yuuri se había espantado al notar cierto brazalete en la muñeca de su amado.

—¡Esto! —no podía unir sus palabras debido a la impresión, sólo fue capaz de mostrar su propio brazalete junto al de Viktor.

El del ruso decía "Жизнь и..." que significaba "Life and...". Luego señaló el suyo, el cual decía "...любовь" que significaba "...love"

—Son brazaletes de la suerte —murmuró Yurio, asombrado al reconocerlos. Eran una costumbre vieja en los rusos enamorados, se compraban juntos unos brazaletes a juego. Se suponía que no existía uno igual a otro, el de uno sólo puede complementar al de otro. Habría otros que dijeran lo mismo, pero ninguno con el mismo diseño y color—. El viejo lo compró hace mucho, cuando estaba preparando su casa para recibirte. Recuerdo que mandó a hacer una estúpida muñeca matrioska personalizada, adentro iba a poner ese brazalete y te lo iba a obsequiar como regalo de bienvenida. Yo le dije que estaba defectuoso el regalo, después de todo, esas pulseras vienen en juego, pero no le importó. No sé por qué terminó usándola él —explicó con simpleza. Ajeno a que el corazón de Yuuri se acababa de romper en pedacitos.

—Es increíble que tengas el par ¿Dónde lo conseguiste? —preguntó Otabek, curioso.

—Lo compré cuando vine a la ciudad por primera vez, buscando a Viktor. había un mercado de artesanías en una plaza, fue donde lo vi von su ex.

—Vaya... —Yurio estaba muy asombrado—. Es increíble.

—Lo más asombroso es que yo también lo compré pensando en él y por alguna razón terminé usándolo. Intenté quitármelo en varias ocasiones, pero fue imposible, no podía quitármelo a menos de que lo cortara, y no quería hacer eso así que me lo dejé puesto.

—Yurio.

—¿Sí?

—¿Qué fue lo que orilló a Viktor a intentar suicidarse? —preguntó directo y certero. El rubio no se esperaba esa pregunta tan repentinamente—. Es algo que me ha estado rondando la cabeza desde que me enteré, pero no había tenido el valor de preguntar.

El rubio chasqueó la lengua con hastío.

—Viktor no intentó suicidarse, o al menos es lo que él asegura —suspiró—. Es una larga historia, pero en resumidas cuentas él comenzó a beber mucho más de lo normal, bebía día y noche, no salía de su casa y tampoco hablaba con nadie. Estuvo aislado por varios meses, encerrado en su departamento. No sé qué tanto hacia allí dentro —mintió—. Supe que padecía insomnio, fue con un médico que le recetó unos somníferos que combinó inteligentemente con casi una botella entera de tequila. La mezcla y la cantidad lo llevaron al hospital, sufrió un paro y estuvo unos días en observación. Afortunadamente llegó a tiempo para que le hicieran un lavado de estómago y el daño no pasó a más. Irina lo apoyó durante todo ese tiempo, lo ayudó a que saliera adelante y le dio los ánimos necesarios para que no volviera a necesitar de esas pastillas. Poco después vio tu video, ese en donde patinas con una chica. Desde entonces no ha probado ni una gota de alcohol y se dedicó por completo a entrenar, de cierta forma lo inspiraste.

Yuuri no pudo responder nada. Las palabras "sufrió un paro" aún hacían eco en su cabeza.

Caminó lentamente, apartándose de sus amigos hasta que llegó a la ventana, dándoles la espalda para que no vieran los ríos de agua salada que se formaron en sus mejillas, aumentando cada vez más su caudal.

Desde su posición le pidió a Yurio que le diera más detalles sobre todo el tiempo que no estuvo presente, y así lo hizo, le explicó casi a lujo de detalle todo lo ocurrido en esos meses, al menos todo lo que sabía, exceptuando el hecho de que Viktor había robado su diario. Yuuri se asombró al notar que Irina estuvo presente en cada momento.

—¿Segura que estarás bien?

—Lo estaré, lo prometo —se le inundaron los ojos en lágrimas—. Gracias por venir hasta acá sólo por mí.

—Oh, Victoria... —acortó la distancia entre ambas y la estrechó entre sus brazos con mucho cariño—. No me gusta la idea de dejarte sola. Deberías venir conmigo.

—No, definitivamente no —se separó del abrazo, nerviosa—. Tú debes regresar allá, Viktor va despertar mañana y de seguro querrá verte a su lado.

Irina negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—La persona a quien desea ver al despertar ya lo está acompañando. Supe que llegó el mismo día en que viajé hacia acá —suspiró—. Victoria, deberías decírselo. Yuuri debe saber que será papá.

—No. Lo conozco lo suficiente como para saber que sería capaz de dejar todo con tal de hacerse responsable a pesar de que su corazón no lo sienta.

Las dos se quedaron en silencio, entendiendo el significado profundo de esas palabras. Si Yuuri se enteraba de que sería papá, dejaría a Viktor sólo para cumplir con sus obligaciones, y a pesar de que Victoria lo amaba, no podía hacerle eso. Ella era consciente del amor que le tenía a Viktor, el ex esposo de su prima. No quería arruinar las cosas ahora que iban tan bien. Yuuri se reconciliaría con él y estarían juntos de nuevo. Y ella... ella criaría a ese bebé sola.

Tuvo que llamar a su prima, cuando se enteró de su embarazo estaba en un shock tan fuerte que estuvo a punto de decirle a Yuuri, pero se detuvo. Luego de eso llamó con desesperación a Irina, pidiéndole ayuda, pues estaba considerando la opción de abortar. Estaba destrozada.

_**Flash back**_

Corrió hasta que sus pulmones no dieron para más. A lo lejos divisó a su objetivo y apresuró el paso, no quería perder la oportunidad de verlo una última vez y decirle...

—¡Yuuri!

—¿Victoria?

—Yuuri... —llegó frente a él y puso ambas manos sobre sus rodillas, inclinada hacia delante y tratando de recuperar el aliento.

—¿Qué ocurre? —se preocupó.

—Y-Yuuri, tengo algo que decirte —le temblaron las piernas, los brazos, las manos. Toda ella era puro temblor. Había ensayado la manera en que se lo diría, se miró al espejo durante horas mientras practicaba, y cuando tuvo las palabras adecuadas salió corriendo rumbo al aeropuerto, pero ahora frente a él, frente a esos hermosos ojos castaños se sentía desarmada. Todo lo que había ensayado fue en vano, su mente estaba en blanco.

—¿Te encuentras bien? Estás pálida —puso una mano en su hombro, preocupado, pero ella la retiró de inmediato. Su contacto le hacía daño, le hacía amarlo más.

—Sí, pero yo...

"Acabo de descubrir que estoy embarazada, vas a ser padre. No te pido que tomes responsabilidad en el asunto, sólo quiero que sepas sobre ello porque tienes el derecho. Sé que en esa noche los dos estábamos demasiado ebrios como para haber sido responsables y haber tomado precauciones, pero así terminaron las cosas, estoy embarazada. Ah, y te amo, sí, lo descubrí en navidad, te amo como no he amado nunca antes, eres dulce, tierno, inocente y tienes un corazón muy puro. Eres un hombre excepcional, ahora entiendo a Viktor..."

Ahí termina el discurso que ensayó infinidad de veces frente al espejo. Siempre terminaba en "Viktor" y de ahí en más no podía continuar, pues recordaba que Yuuri amaba a ese ruso, no a ella. Sabía lo mucho que estaba sufriendo al estar separado de él, tanto que ni siquiera ella fue suficiente para llenar ese vacío en su corazón. Tomando eso en cuenta no pudo decirle nada. Ni una palabra de ese discurso salió de su boca, no frente a Yuuri Katsuki.

—Victoria, me estás asustando ¿Qué pasa?

Entonces Isabella, Minami y J.J. se acercaron un poco para ver qué sucedía.

—Yo... —se puso más nerviosa al saber que los demás también la escuchaban—...quería desearte suerte, cuídate mucho y ve a cumplir tu objetivo. Sé que lo lograrás —se le hizo un nudo en la garganta—. Adiós, Yuuri —acortó la distancia entre ambos, se paró de puntillas y rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de él—. _Adiós para siempre, mi querido Yuuri _—pensó, conteniendo sus ganas inmensas de llorar.

El japonés soltó su maleta y correspondió con cariño ese lindo abrazo, ajeno a la batalla interna que se llevaba a cabo en su amiga.

_**Fin flash back**_

—No le digas nada a Yuuri sobre esto, por favor.

—No estoy de acuerdo —frunció el ceño—. Pero lo haré, no le diré nada —suspiró pesadamente.

Luego de un fuerte abrazo se despidieron. Irina subió al avión y Victoria regresó sobre sus pasos, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo, caminó hacia la salida y esperó a un taxi. No quería estar sola, así que mientras esperaba a que un taxi pasara cerca, sacó su móvil y llamó a Isabella, quizás no tenía planes y podría acompañarla a hacer unas compras. Recién se había enterado del sexo del bebé, así que quería ir a comprar unas cosas para adornar su cuarto.

Pegó el móvil a su oreja y esperó pacientemente a que respondiera, mientras tanto, se llevó una mano a su vientre de casi cuatro meses, era poco tiempo de embarazo, pero el bebé se estaba desarrollando tan rápido y tan saludablemente que su barriguita se veía de más tiempo. Ese mes completo que pasó al lado de su prima le renovó el ánimo, sólo ella podría animarla de esta forma, después de todo sabía muy bien sobre esos temas.

Hoy era el gran día, al fin le quitarían los sedantes a Viktor y abriría sus hermosos ojos. Era aún muy temprano, el médico quedó en pasar a revisarlo en unos momentos para decidir si era tiempo o no de suprimir sus sedantes. Por lo pronto Yuuri no podía estar más ansioso y emocionado. Aleksi había pasado la noche cuidando de su hermano, así que el japonés llegó a relevarlo apenas hace unos momentos, junto con Otabek y Yurio.

Había tomado mucho esmero en su apariencia, no sólo tomó un baño, se vistió y salió rumbo al hospital, no, en esa ocasión se tomó el tiempo de secarse el cabello, peinarse un poco y elegir ropa linda, después de todo Viktor despertaría, al fin.

_**Flash back**_

Le había pedido la secadora de cabello prestada al rubio, pero nunca esperó batallar tanto. No solía usarla porque siempre fue de cabello corto y prefería que se secara naturalmente. Admitía que el cabello largo no era lo suyo, y si no se lo había cortado en todo ese tiempo era por mera pereza.

Se miró al espejo y suspiró, su cabello era un completo fracaso. La secadora sólo había logrado enredárselo más, hasta se veía un poco esponjado.

Fastidiado, tomó un peine y trató de alisar de nuevo sus cabellos, pero fue imposible. Terminó forcejeando con el peine atorado en su melena.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —inquirió con un tinte de burla en su voz. Había pasado caminando por el pasillo y lo alcanzó a ver por la puerta entreabierta, batallando.

El japonés esbozó una sonrisilla nerviosa y aceptó la ayuda, ajeno a que cierto kazajo grababa todo desde la puerta, a escondidas. Le divertía ver cómo su amado le demostraba afecto a Yuuri y a Viktor, eran momentos difíciles de ver, así que aprovecharía esa oportunidad para inmortalizar el momento.

Entonces Yuri caminó hacia él, y luego de pararse detrás de su espalda, tomó secadora y peine e hizo de las suyas. No se le complicó nada, lo hizo con una facilidad y destreza envidiable. Luego de unos minutos Yuuri se miró al espejo y se asombró.

—Vaya... también me peinaste —notó que había recogido su cabello en una media coleta. No lo tenía muy largo, pero sí lo suficiente para verse muy despeinado si no lo sujetaba. No le gustaba cómo se veía de todas formas, iría pronto a cortárselo.

—Si te atrevías a ir como todos los días, te aseguro que el viejo se induce a sí mismo el coma con tal de no ver tus cabellos horribles.

—¿Mi cabello es horrible? —inquirió con tristeza, casi haciendo un puchero al estilo "Vitya Nikiforov".

—No, en realidad es más sedoso de lo que pensé —respondió con naturalidad, sólo para sonrojarse después, al notar lo que había dicho.

—Oh, gracias —sus ánimos se renovaron y mirándose de nuevo al espejo murmuró: —. Eres bueno en esto, entiendo que te dejaras el cabello largo —sonrió—. Se te sigue viendo muy bien.

—Gracias —se sonrojó, al mismo tiempo cruzó sus brazos y rodó los ojos.

—¿Nos vamos? —dejó de grabar y entró a la habitación naturalmente.

—Sí, vámonos ya, Aleksi debe estar agotado —le dio un pequeño zape a su amigo y así salieron juntos de casa, no sin que antes el abuelo los obligara a tomar al menos un café.

—Has crecido mucho —murmuró Katsuki mientras los tres caminaban rumbo al hospital—. Los dos en realidad —y tenía razón, Otabek creció un poco y Yurio casi lo rebasaba. El japonés comenzó a sentirse pequeño. Era varios años mayor que ambos y estaban casi del mismo tamaño.

—Un poco —el rubio le restó importancia, metió las manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera y se estremeció un poco ante el frío. Estaban a mediados de abril, pero seguía haciendo mucho frío, la primavera se había atrasado un poco.

Yuuri sonrió enternecido al ver cómo en silencio Otabek se quitó el abrigo y se lo puso encima a su novio, contuvo una risilla al ver el sonrojo en el rubio.

—Te dije que te abrigaras un poco más —murmuró en voz baja el kazajo, terminando de ponérselo bien y rodeándolo con un brazo. Yuuri sólo sonrió de oreja a oreja. Eran tan tiernos, en especial el hecho de que Yurio no le respondiera de mala gana.

_**Fin flashback**_

El médico llegó entonces y revisó a su paciente con cuidado, se lo llevaron para estudios y radiografías, los cuales arrojaron resultados muy positivos.

—Todo está en orden con el joven Nikiforov. La inflamación en sus articulaciones desapareció por completo, pero será necesario que se tome al menos unas tres o cuatro semanas de reposo en casa, tiempo que aprovechará para volver a caminar.

—¿Volver a caminar? —Katsuki se espantó y el médico se sombró un poco al ver su actitud confundida.

—Por supuesto. Las lesiones que sufrió fueron severas, no podrá mantenerse en pie hasta dentro de varias semanas. Su cadera y columna resintieron todo el daño, necesita comenzar de poco en poco, por eso necesitará acudir a fisioterapia y ocupará mucho apoyo emocional —miró a Viktor y entristeció un poco—. Cuando se lesionó la columna siendo apenas un adolescente, sólo tuvo el apoyo de su entrenador y de Aleksi —miró a Yuuri y recuperó un poco de su ánimo—. Pero me alegra que ahora cuente con su apoyo, joven Katsuki, sé que de esta manera se recuperará muy pronto, sólo no lo deje y téngale mucha paciencia. Va a ser muy necio y querrá caminar cuanto antes, no se lo permita.

—No lo haré —se sorprendió, no quiso preguntar, pero según le entendió, él fue el médico que trató también su accidente de columna hace ya muchos años.

—Bien, iré a arreglar algunos asuntos, pero antes... —caminó hacia la máquina que le proporcionaba medicamentos a Viktor y desactivó los sedantes, pero aumentó la dosis de analgésicos—. Despertará en cualquier momento, sólo denle tiempo —sonrió—. Volveré en la tarde para monitorear su avance, si necesitan algo no duden en llamarme.

—Gracias, Doctor Lambiel —Yuuri lo miró con una sonrisa. El aludido le respondió igual y salió de ahí.

Tanto Yurio como Yuuri se pegaron de inmediato a la cama, esperando ansiosos a que despertara, pero ese momento no llegó.

Muy pronto el reloj marcaba más allá del medio día y aún no había resultados, Viktor no daba señal de querer despertar. Aleksi llegó y se desilusionó un poco al verlo dormido todavía. Los cuatro estaban plantados a un lado de la cama de Viktor, esperando. Hasta que de pronto todos dieron un salto al asustarse con el agudo sonido del teléfono de Yuuri, quien se sorprendió al ver el nombre del contacto que lo llamaba.

—Discúlpenme un segundo —y sin decir más salió al pasillo—. ¿Isabella? —contestó—. ¿Cómo estás? Ha pasado algún tiempo desde que...

—_Yuuri, lo siento, me da gusto hablar de nuevo contigo, pero te llamo de emergencia._

—¿Qué ocurre? —se preocupó, no quería más desgracias, ya habían ocurrido suficientes.

—_Es Victoria, ella... _—guardó silencio unos segundos que parecieron horas para el japonés—..._te necesita, está muy grave en el hospital y necesita que tú estés a su lado._

—¡¿Qué le pasó?!

—_Te lo explicaré cuando vengas._

—Isabella —suspiró—. No puedo irme, estoy con Viktor. Él estuvo sedado todo este tiempo y precisamente hoy despertará, de hecho lo hará en cualquier momento. No puedo apartarme de su lado, lo siento.

—_Yuuri, ven a Canadá, por favor _—su voz era seria y algo trémula.

—Lo siento, en verdad lo siento, pero justo ahora no abandonaré a Viktor, se lo prometí y... —calló al escuchar que la voz de Isabella era sustituida por la de J.J.

—_Yuuri tienes que venir ahora mismo, toma el primer vuelo que encuentres. Victoria no te quería aquí en esto, tampoco deseaba que te enteraras, pero es tu deber estar aquí._

—No estoy entendiendo nada —espetó de mala gana, frustrándose cada vez más.

—_Te lo diré, quizás ella no nos perdone por contactarte, pero su prima acaba de irse del país luego de un mes de visita, no puede regresar así como así, por eso ahora te toca a ti estar aquí presente y apoyarla en estos momentos._

—Sigo sin entender qué tengo que ver con todo esto, estimo a Victoria y prometo que iré a verla cuanto antes, sólo déjame hablar con Viktor al respecto.

—_¡No puede esperar! Justo ahora está siendo intervenida en el quirófano. Tuvo un accidente y... puede perder al bebé._

—¿Al bebé?

—_Tu hijo._

Palideció en menos de un segundo. La sangre se le fue a los pies y todo a su alrededor se movió, estaba mareado. Fue así que recordó aquella noche que pasó con Victoria, en navidad. Entonces todo cobró sentido. Soltó involuntariamente el teléfono, éste cayó al suelo y desde ahí se escuchaba la voz desesperada de J.J. Se dio cuenta de eso y apresurado recogió el celular.

—Voy para allá —colgó y apretó el móvil entre sus manos—. ¡Maldición! —exclamó sin importarle que había gente cerca que podía escucharlo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Aleksi, él y Yurio asomaron la cabeza hacia el pasillo, seguidos por Otabek—. Oye ¿te encuentras bien? Estás muy pálido.

—¿Qué te pasa, cerdo? —frunció el ceño.

El aludido se armó de valor, alzó la mirada y con un extraño sentir en la boca del estómago se atrevió a decir:

—Tengo que regresar a Canadá, ocurrió algo muy grave, yo... —se mareó un poco, aún no podía digerir la noticia tan pesada que recibió por teléfono. Ingresó a la habitación y caminó hacia Viktor, de inmediato acarició su mejilla y lo miró detenidamente por unos segundos—. Mi amor... lo siento tanto, no puedo quedarme —se le hizo un nudo en la garganta—. Volveré cuanto antes —apretó los puños y luego de darle un beso en la frente salió de la habitación, seguido por los otros tres, quienes no entendían nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—¡Hey! —lo detuvo su cuñado—. ¿Te vas así nada más? ¿Sin dar explicaciones? —se veía irritado.

—Necesito arreglar unas cosas antes, pero volveré y... —bajó la mirada—. Necesito irme cuanto antes, ocurrió una emergencia.

—Pero no te puedes ir así como así ¡Viktor va a despertar y preguntará por ti!

—Lo sé, Aleksi, lo sé —frunció el ceño. Estaba enojado con el mundo entero. Comenzó a dar cortos pasos de un lado a otro. Lo viera por donde lo viera, en estos momentos era prioridad ir al lado de Victoria, ella se encontraba en peligro de muerte junto con su... hijo. Y Viktor afortunadamente estaba fuera de peligro y muy bien acompañado.

Yurio se hartó y detuvo por los hombros a su amigo, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

—Estás muy pálido, necesitas tomar aire —lo tomó de un brazo y lo condujo lejos de ahí, lejos de Aleksi, quien afortunadamente se quedó en la habitación al cuidado de su hermano. Llegaron a un pasillo donde corría aire frío debido a una ventana abierta y fue ahí donde el rubio enfrentó a su amigo—. Ahora sí, dime qué demonios está pasando.

Por un momento consideró la opción de abrirse con él y decirle todo, pero no pudo, simplemente no pudo.

—Yuri, no puedo decírtelo, yo... hice algo muy grave en Canadá, cometí un error del que ahora me arrepiento más que nunca y debo ir y afrontar las consecuencias de mis actos —tomó a su asustado amigo por los hombros y lo miró fijamente—. Necesito ir y arreglar esos problemas antes de volver, por favor cuida mucho de Viktor y dile que volveré en unos días, por favor Yuri.

El aludido no podía estar más sorprendido, su amigo se veía de verdad mortificado, sus manos temblorosas se lo demostraban y el miedo en su mirada era genuino.

—¿Qué demonios hiciste allá? —se espantó.

—Quisiera decírtelo, pero Viktor debe ser el primero en enterarse, tiene derecho a saberlo y no se lo voy a ocultar. Aunque... —su mirada se ensombreció un poco—... puede que ya no me quiera a su lado después de eso.

—Me estás asustando, y mucho —ahora Yurio también temblaba un poco.

—¿Qué sucede? —llegó Otabek de pronto—. Aleksi está muy molesto—mencionó, mirando a Katsuki.

—Prometo explicar todo, pero justo ahora necesito irme. Díganle a Viktor que lo amo y que... —se le hizo un nudo aún mayor en la garganta—. Y que lo amo demasiado —se permitió soltar un par de lágrimas ante la atenta y triste mirada de sus amigos.

Dio un paso firme rumbo a la salida, pero Yurio lo tomó bruscamente del brazo.

—Yuuri Katsuki —masculló entre dientes—. Donde se te ocurra largarte de nuevo y desaparecer, juro que yo mismo voy y te saco de donde quiera que te metas y te traeré de vuelta sin importar que tenga que recurrir a los golpes. ¿Entendido?

El aludido sólo pudo sonreír levemente. Desde que Yurio se recogía todo el cabello en una coleta, se veía menos intimidante que antes.

—Yo también te extrañaré —sonrió de lado y lo abrazó. El rubio se lo permitió e incluso correspondió ligeramente—. Nos vemos pronto —miró a Otabek y se despidió de él con una seña de mano—. Hasta luego —se dio media vuelta y se fue, sin maletas y con una gran urgencia de abordar un avión.

_**Yuuri.**_

Casi trece horas de vuelo, con escala en Varsovia. Eran las horas que estaría torturándome mentalmente. El vuelo se sentía demasiado largo, y durante el trayecto no pude dejar de pensar ni un segundo en las noticias tan sorprendentes que me dieron hace unas horas.

Padre, iba a ser padre ¡¿Por qué demonios Victoria no me dijo nada?!

No podía creer que esa sola noche trajera tantas consecuencias. Lo que no entendía era lo que le había pasado a Victoria ¿Por qué el bebé corría tanto riesgo? Dios, de sólo pensarlo se me ponía la piel de gallina. Me acababa de enterar que sería padre y al mismo tiempo que era probable que no lo fuera.

Tampoco podía dejar de pensar en la reacción que tendría Viktor al saber la verdad. Muchos meses atrás le había dicho que no quería hijos, y esa decisión permaneció firme incluso sabiendo que él sí quería bebés. ¿Ahora cómo le diría que embaracé a una chica? ¿Con qué cara regresaría a Rusia a decirle que tendría un hijo?

No podía simplemente llegar y decirle que me había acostado con una mujer mientras estuvimos distanciados. Bueno, tampoco era como si lo hubiese engañado, aunque así se sentía.

Tuve que calmarme al notar que mi pie golpeaba el piso con insistencia y eso ya estaba molestando al pasajero junto a mí.

Mi nivel de estrés no podía ser peor, o eso creí hasta que vi un nuevo mensaje de texto en mi celular:

_**"Cerdo, Aleksi está furioso contigo. No quiere verte de nuevo cerca de Viktor."**_

Gracias Yurio, alivianas mucho mis nervios.

Entonces me llegó uno nuevo:

_**"Pero no te preocupes, ya se le pasará. Sólo no te tardes mucho en volver"**_

Solté un pesado suspiro y traté de relajarme un poco cerrando los ojos y recargándome en el respaldo, pero fue imposible. Pronto mi teléfono sonó de nuevo, era otro mensaje de un número desconocido.

_**"Me has decepcionado. Si no regresas pronto soy capaz de decirle a mi hermano que tú nunca estuviste aquí, que todos sus recuerdos no son más que alucinaciones por los sedantes"**_

Demonios, no había duda de que era un mensaje de Aleksi. Me sentía entre la espada y la pared. Al elegir ir a Canadá quedé como el villano que abandonó a Viktor justo antes de que recobrara la consciencia, pero si me hubiera quedado en Rusia, sería el villano que abandonó a su hijo en peligro de muerte. De una u otra forma iba a quedar mal con alguien, mi consuelo al menos era que con Viktor podía regresar y explicarle todo, sabía que lo entendería.

Llegué al aeropuerto y en la entrada ya me estaba esperando J.J., me recibió con un abrazo fuerte, eso me dio un mal presentimiento. No me atreví a hacer preguntas, me dirían lo que pasaba hasta que llegásemos al lugar. Luego de saludarnos nos fuimos con prisa a su auto. Condujo al hospital y llegamos en menos de quince minutos.

Comenzaba a odiar esos lugares.

Entramos y de inmediato nos encontramos con Isabella en uno de los pasillos. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados. Mis esperanzas se fueron hasta el piso.

—¿Cómo está ella? —mi voz tembló—. ¿Cómo está el bebé?

—Yuuri —sus ojos se inundaron en lágrimas, eso sólo me dio más miedo.

—Le avisaré al médico que ya estás aquí —J.J. me dio un apretón en el hombro y desapareció por un pasillo. Yo dirigí mi vista hacia Isabella, quien me dedicó una sonrisa muy triste.

—Pasó algo muy malo ¿No es así? Dime que ella está bien, por favor —mi respiración se agitó. Eso que estuve pensando durante casi trece horas se estaba haciendo realidad, mis temores siempre terminan haciéndose realidad.

—La tienen en cuidados intensivos. No me han dejado pasar a verla, tampoco a J.J. Sólo se lo permiten a la familia directa, o en este caso a ti. Está muy delicada.

—¡¿Pero qué le pasó?!

—Fue a despedir a su prima al aeropuerto, cuando salió me llamó para vernos e ir a comprarle cosas a la bebé, recién había descubierto que se trataba de una niña, así que se emocionó y quiso empezar a decorar su cuarto.

—Una niña... —se me hizo un inmenso nudo en la garganta.

—Mientras hablábamos dijo que estaba buscando un taxi, fue en ese momento cuando le dije que J.J. y yo iríamos a buscarla, que no se moviera de ahí. Creo que... que cruzó la calle, porque escuché el sonido de una bocina, seguido de un golpe muy fuerte. Un auto la atropelló cuando cruzó la calle sin ver.

—Dios mío.

—¿Yuuri Katsuki? —inquirió el médico que venía al lado de J.J., mirándome fijamente.

—Sí, soy yo.

—Acompáñeme un momento, por favor —se dio media vuelta y yo lo seguí. Pronto llegamos a una sala de espera donde me pidió que tomara asiento, luego de hacerlo me miró por sobre sus anteojos gruesos—. Señor Katsuki, su pareja sufrió de un severo trauma abdominal, acompañado de varias contusiones en su cráneo y tórax. Afortunadamente logramos reparar los daños, pero no todos ellos... la bebé falleció incluso antes de ingresar a su pareja al hospital. Lo siento mucho, hicimos todo lo posible, pero tuvimos que interrumpir el embarazo cuando no detectamos ningún latido.

No supe cuánto tiempo permanecí en silencio. Sólo alcancé a escuchar las lejanas palabras del médico preguntándome si me encontraba bien. No hice nada más que asentir y pedirle que me dejara solo. Por un momento me sentí... no sabía cómo explicarlo, sentí que todo a mi alrededor perdió el sentido. Por mi mente sólo atravesaba el pensamiento de mi hija, mi hija que falleció antes de que pudiera siquiera llegar al mundo.

Me quedé sentado en ese incómodo sillón por un largo tiempo hasta que me incorporé, y casi en automático caminé rumbo a la estación de enfermeras, donde pregunté por la habitación de Victoria. Me dejaron entrar y no pude más que sentirme morir al verla sobre esa cama. Estaba muy lastimada, su cabeza estaba vendada y su rostro muy inflamado.

Pasaba de media noche, todo el lugar estaba demasiado silencioso. Me senté a un lado de su cama. Apoyé mis codos sobre mis rodillas, y mi barbilla sobre mis puños cerrados. La miré por largo rato, hasta que se movió un poco. Salté de la silla y me acerqué a su campo de visión. No dije nada, sólo la miré fijamente, esperando a que me reconociera, lo hizo muy pronto y al parecer no le fue grato verme ahí.

—Yuuri... ¿Qué haces aquí? —se asombró mucho—. ¿Qué...? —miró a su alrededor—. ¿Dónde estoy? —frunció el ceño y repentinamente sus ojos se abrieron como pocas veces en su vida, al parecer había recordado algo—. Yo... y-yo tuve un accidente, u-un auto me golpeó y... —bajó su mano hasta posarla sobre su vientre. Su expresión fue genuinamente dolorosa al percatarse de que no tenía más a su bebé dentro de ella, y mi dolor incrementó al imaginar lo que estaría sintiendo en esos momentos.

—Victoria —susurré con suavidad, sin poder borrar mi triste expresión.

—No... —sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos y en menos de lo que imaginé su rostro ya estaba bañado en lágrimas—. Mi bebé ¡Nooo! ¡Nooo! ¡Mi bebé! —comenzó a sollozar con fuerza—. ¿¡Qué le pasó a mi bebé?! —se incorporó bruscamente, quedando sentada en el colchón, pero eso duró poco. Se mareó tanto que cayó sobre las almohadas.

—No te esfuerces mucho, por favor —la detuve al ver que intentaba levantarse de nuevo.

—Y-Yuuri ¿Qué le pasó a mi bebé?

La miré fijamente a los ojos y no pude evitar soltar las lágrimas que tanto estuve conteniendo.

—No... —se le quebró la voz al entender lo que quería decirle—. ¡Nooo! —gimió dolorosamente, inclinándose hacia delante en un profundo dolor—. ¡Mi bebé! ¡No!

No dije nada. Me subí al colchón y me acosté a su lado. La atraje a mi pecho, pero ella comenzó a arremeter contra mí. Sus puños a penas y tenían fuerza, pero me golpeaba con mucho coraje en el pecho.

—Vete... —sollozó—... lárgate de aquí, vete —era un mar de lágrimas difícil de controlar. Tuve que rodearla con mis brazos para evitar que siguiera moviéndose. Tenía muy poco de haber salido de una cirugía abdominal mayor, sin mencionar sus lesiones por el accidente. No debía moverse así.

—Lo siento tanto —mi voz salió áspera y profunda. Apoyé mi mentón sobre su cabeza y me permití soltar un par de lágrimas más—. Perdimos a nuestra hija, Victoria, lo siento tanto.

—Yuuri... —se le quebró la voz y nuevamente comenzó a sollozar, sólo que con más fuerza y aferrándose a mi camisa—. Yo... no quise decirte nada. Sé que amas a Viktor y no quería impedir que fueras por él. Perdóname por no decirte nada antes, lo siento. Tenía miedo.

—Está bien, no estoy enojado contigo —claro que no podía enojarme con ella.

Se despegó un poco de mí y me miró con sus ojos verdes tan cansados.

—Murió... —hipó—. N-nuestra hija murió... murió por mi culpa, por mis descuidos.

—¡No digas eso! —la atrapé entre mis brazos—. No lo vuelvas a decir, no es tu culpa.

La dejé sollozar sobre mi pecho. Mi camisa terminó empapada con sus lágrimas, pero logró desahogarse un poco. Cuando miré mi reloj descubrí que ya eran las tres de la mañana. Me moví un poco sólo para terminar descubriendo que ella seguía despierta, llorando ahora en silencio.

—Has de estar incómodo —murmuró de pronto—. ¿Por qué no vas a casa de J.J. a descansar? O si quieres a mi casa, sabes dónde es, las llaves están en mi bolso. Ve y descansa un poco —sugirió con voz neutra.

Yo no dije nada, sólo la apreté más entre mis brazos.

—No me voy a ir —aseguré. Sentí cómo se estremeció.

—Por favor vete —suplicó y yo me asombré mucho.

—¿Por qué? ¿Estás enojada conmigo? —pregunté con suavidad, apartándome un poco para mirarla a la cara.

—Te voy a ser sincera... yo te amo.

Parpadeé confundido.

—Hice mal desde el momento en que te invité un café aquel día en la terapia, a partir de ese momento me fui interesando más y más en ti hasta que ese interés por tu persona terminó en esa noche de navidad, en mi casa. Esa noche fue mi perdición. Descubrí facetas tuyas que no imaginé que tuvieras y terminé confirmando mis sentimientos hacia ti, no sólo era un capricho mío, yo en verdad comencé a amarte, pero luego recordé tus sentimientos hacia Viktor —su voz era casi vacía y su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto de la habitación, casi como si eso que me decía ya no tuviera la importancia de antes, y sinceramente la entendería si ese fuera el caso—. Cuando descubrí que estaba embarazada me sentí muy feliz, yo siempre quise hijos, y qué mejor que los hijos del hombre al que amo. Eso pensaba, hasta que recordé nuevamente que tú no me amas y que jamás podrías hacerlo —soltó una risa seca—. Ningún hombre o mujer del mundo puede competir contra el gran Viktor Nikiforov —su voz era cada vez más suave y pausada—. Aquel día en el aeropuerto estuve a punto de decírtelo, de confesarte que esperaba a un hijo tuyo, pero no tuve el valor, mucho menos al pensar en que tu amor por Viktor es tan grande como el mío hacia ti. Me puse en tu lugar y... y yo habría hecho lo mismo que tú, y no me hubiera gustado que llegara alguien a darme ese tipo de noticia que sólo serviría para alejarme más de mi amor. Por eso no te dije nada y no quería que lo supieras porque te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que vendrías de inmediato a buscarme y a hacerte cargo.

—Victoria —murmuré, inconforme.

—¿O acaso miento? —esbozó un intento fallido de sonrisa—. Si miento, dime, ¿Qué haces aquí? —no pude responder—. No quería que Isabella contactara contigo, pero me desobedeció y...

—¿Qué ocurre? —me angustié al ver su mueca de dolor.

—Me duele mucho la cabeza.

—¿Quieres que llame a la enfermera?

—No, sólo quédate.

No pude negarme. En ese momento yo era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que me pidiera. Ella acababa de confesar que me amaba y yo no pude responder nada al respecto, y al parecer me lo dijo sin esperar una respuesta, simplemente quería que lo supiera. Eso me hizo sentir mal, me aproveché de la situación y no pensé en sus sentimientos en ningún momento.

—¿Pudiste solucionar tu situación con Viktor? —preguntó de repente.

—Sí —no supe por qué mentí, quizás no quería que supiera que el haber venido podía causarme muchos problemas al regresar a Rusia.

—Me alegra —se acurrucó más en mi pecho, yo apoyé nuevamente mi mentón en su cabeza, con mucho cuidado—. Deberías decirle lo que ocurrió entre nosotros, es mejor hablarlo y olvidarlo, que guardarlo y sacarlo años después.

—Lo haré.

—En verdad espero que lo de ustedes dure para siempre. Sé que él te ama tanto como tú a él.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —sonreí, extrañado.

—Mi prima estuvo acompañándome este último mes, ella es Irina, la ex esposa de Viktor.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

—Porque temí que me odiaras a mí también.

—Eso es una tontería —fruncí el ceño.

—El punto es que... no quiero que la odies a ella. Puedo asegurarte que ella no tiene ningún interés amoroso en Viktor, al menos no de esa manera romántica. Ella lo ama mucho, pero como amigo. Además, está ansiosa por conocerte, cuando la despedí en el aeropuerto me dijo que estaba emocionada porque podría conocerte al fin —sonrió y yo no podía estar más sorprendido, con ella ya eran cuatro personas que me decían lo mismo sobre Irina—. Y ella me dijo que Viktor se estaba muriendo sin ti. Y no quiero que sufra de esa manera porque sé lo que se siente... pero al menos él tiene una oportunidad, él tiene tu corazón, sería una lástima que no terminaran juntos.

—No la odio.

—Me alegra —suspiró, se veía cansada.

—Deberías dormir un poco.

—Lo haré.

—Victoria...

—¿Si?

—Siento mucho haber sido tan imprudente en navidad. Para empezar no debí embriagarme, mucho menos quedarme en tu departamento. No recuerdo lo que pasó esa noche, sólo sé que tú y yo lo hicimos. Quiero disculparme por eso, no debió pasar, así no estaríamos pasando por este momento.

—Yo no me arrepiento de nada —su voz sonó trémula y quebrada—. Pasé una de las mejores noches de mi vida, me enamoré de un gran hombre y... y tuve a su bebé en mi vientre por unos meses —de nuevo el llanto apareció, sólo que ahora era silencioso y más abundante—. Supe desde un principio que lo nuestro no funcionaría, ni siquiera después de pasar una noche así. Lo supe porque... —pasó saliva dolorosamente—. Cuando hicimos el amor por segunda vez en esa noche, tú murmuraste el nombre de Viktor, varias veces.

El color desapareció de mi rostro. Me sentí tan avergonzado que no me animé a verla a la cara. ¿En verdad hice eso?

—Ahí supe que tu amor por él iba más allá de lo que imaginaba —suspiró, cansada.

—Lo siento tanto.

Ella negó con la cabeza y alzó un poco su rostro hasta conectar sus ojos verdes con los míos.

—Yuuri.

—¿Sí?

—¿Podrías quedarte conmigo esta noche? Sólo abrázame, por favor...

—Ni siquiera tienes que pedirlo, iba a hacerlo de todas formas —la apreté un poquito más entre mis brazos y ella soltó un pesado suspiro.

—Gracias por todo, Yuuri...

Bajé mi mirada. Sus ojos ya estaban cerrados.

Decidí intentar dormir un poco, pero me fue imposible lograrlo de inmediato. Supe que logré dormir un poco cuando abrí los ojos y noté que ya había amanecido. Mi cuerpo estaba entumido por la incómoda posición en la que me encontraba. Me separé con cuidado de Victoria y la miré dormir. Entonces acaricié su largo cabello castaño y no pude evitar sentir una profunda pena y tristeza por ella. Le había hecho mucho daño, si no se hubiera topado conmigo jamás habría pasado por ese dolor.

Mi mano terminó de acariciar sus cabellos y se pasó a su mejilla. Dios, estaba helada y muy pálida.

Un momento.

No estaba respirando.

—Victoria —me aterroricé cuando la moví y no despertó, al contrario, su cuerpo estaba inerte, frío, rígido—. ¡Victoria! —pegué mi oído a su pecho. No había latido alguno.

De ahí en adelante todo ocurrió en cámara rápida para mí. Salí corriendo en busca de ayuda. El medico llegó, la revisó y declaró su hora de muerte.

Victoria había muerto mientras dormía ¿Por qué? El doctor lo explicó más tarde de una manera simple y sencilla: "Derrame cerebral".

J.J. e Isabella me acompañaron y dijeron que se harían cargo de todo. Yo no podía pensar, no podía expresarme. Me sentía muerto en vida. Perdí a una hija y a una gran amiga en menos de veinticuatro horas. Mi cerebro no daba para más y mi agotamiento era inexplicable. Mi cansancio se vino acumulando desde hace un mes, con cada noche que pasé en el hospital cuidando de Viktor.

—Yuuri ¿Te encuentras bien?

Entorné mis ojos, sólo pude distinguir borrosamente el rostro de Isabella.

—Odio los malditos hospitales —mascullé entre dientes, mirando a mí alrededor, el piso y cualquier repisa cercana. Andaba tan distraído que pude haberlos dejado en cualquier parte.

—¿Qué buscas?

—Mis anteojos, no logro ver nada sin ellos —entorné más mis ojos, alcanzando a notar la expresión asustada de mi amiga—. ¿Qué?

—Yuuri, tus anteojos están en su lugar, los tienes puestos.

Me llevé ambas manos al rostro, completamente asombrado al sentirlos en su lugar. ¿Entonces por qué apenas veía?

—¿Qué te pasa? —escuché la voz de J.J. muy cercana. Pronto sentí su mano en mi hombro.

—Casi no veo... —me llevé una mano a los ojos, tallándolos con frustración, pero nada me devolvía la vista. Estaba tan alterado que pronto todo me dio vueltas y terminé impactándome contra algo duro, de ahí en más no supe nada de mí.

_**Continuará...**_

_"Se puede cantar, hablar, reír, llorar y gritar en silencio. A eso se le llama escribir"_

_-Autor desconocido._

_**Terminé de escribir este capítulo mucho antes de lo esperado, pensé que tardaría un mes de nuevo ¡Pero no! y estoy feliz por ello. Chicas, gracias por su paciencia y por su fidelidad al fic. Gracias a ustedes esta historia tiene vida, pues de qué sirve un libro si no es leído: de nada.**_

_**Creo que para este punto entenderán el porqué del nombre del capítulo. Yuuri perdió su oportunidad de hablar con un Viktor cuerdo, perdió a su hija, perdió a su amiga, y está perdiendo su vista. En este cap el porky pagó muchos errores.**_

_**También en este capítulo ocurrió de todo, menos lo que realmente tenía planeado para el cap 16. Espero que sea de su agrado. Sé que todo ha sido demasiado angst, pero no se preocupen que habrá final feliz y eso ocurrirá más o menos en el capítulo 30. De todas formas no le queda mucho tiempo al angst ¿Se imaginan qué pasará para poder llegar a ese momento feliz? ¿No? ¿No? ¿No? yo sí. *sonrisa de gato Cheshire***_

_**Otra cosa! Tengo que admitir que me han sorprendido bastante. Chicas, chicos (Sé que hay hombres que me leen, les mando un beso) creo que los subestimé un poco. Nunca imaginé que de inmediato supieran que se trataba de Aleksi, el hermano de Viktor. Lo más increíble fue que ni siquiera describí bien al personaje ¡Dios! Son el fandom más poderoso y rápido del oeste.**_

_**Sobre el asunto del embarazo/aborto/muerte de Victoria, creo que todos se lo esperaban y quizás piensen que es cliché, pero meh! Eso ya estaba planeado desde un principio. Aunque eso sí... no me mientan y admitan que pensaron que Victoria podría ser la madre de alguno de los bebés de nuestros queridos Viktoru y Iuuri. ¡Ja! Estoy segura también de que no se esperaban que Victoria e Irina fueran primas!**_

_**Es una larga historia y tengo que hacer varias aclaraciones sobre eso último. Victoria e Irina son primas lejanas, la canadiense tiene ascendencia Rusia y hay un embrollo ahí en el árbol genealógico. Lo único que deben saber por ahora es que sí, son primas y punto.**_

_**¡PREGUNTAS!**_

_**1) ¿Sigues odiando a Yuuri?**_

_**2) ¿Qué pasará con Viktor cuando despierte y no vea a Yuuri ahí?**_

_**3) ¿Aleksi le mentirá a su hermano y le dirá que Yuuri jamás estuvo ahí?**_

_**4)¿Yuuri terminó por perder su vista?**_

_**5) Dime tu teoría seria.**_

_**6) Dime tu teoría random y loca. (Recuerda que todo puede pasar).**_

_**16/03/17**_


	17. A Call

**Agape to Eros**

**By Tsuki No Hana**

**17**

**"A Call"**

_**Yuuri.**_

Escuché el sonido de unas voces hablando no muy lejos de mí. Abrí los ojos para buscar el origen de ellas, pero todo era borroso a mi alrededor. Parpadeé repetidas veces, pero eso no ayudaba a mejorar mi vista.

—Yuuri.

Fruncí el ceño. Esa voz se escuchó más cerca ahora, pero no logré enfocar bien.

—No te esfuerces. Entre más intentes forzar tus ojos, más rápido perderán la vista.

—¿Doctor Chan? —logré reconocerlo.

—Sí. ¿Sabes qué pasó?

—No... —entonces a mi mente llegó todo lo ocurrido con Victoria, la muerte de la bebé, la muerte de ella. Todo llegó a mi mente con violencia y brusquedad, tanto que no pude reprimir un quejido, me sentía sofocado—... no, ya recuerdo —me llevé ambas manos a los ojos, me ardían un poco.

—Tranquilo —sentí una mano en mi hombro, alcé la mirada sólo para toparme con el rostro borroso de Isabella, a un lado de ella creo que estaba J.J.

—Yuuri, hablé con Hanyu. Le expliqué tu estado actual y me pidió que te informara que es de mera urgencia que vayas cuanto antes a Japón, necesitas ser sometido a cirugía ocular cuanto antes si no quieres perder la vista permanentemente. En estos momentos aún se puede arreglar.

Apreté mis puños.

—No puedo irme. Victoria y mi hija... —de nuevo sentí una mano sobre mi hombro, sólo que ésta era más pesada y grande.

—Ya nos encargamos de todo eso. Los servicios funerarios se llevarán a cabo mañana a primera hora.

—¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente?

—Unas horas.

Momentos después salí del hospital. Mis amigos se portaron tremendamente amables conmigo, a esas alturas sentía que les debía mucho. Me llevaron a su casa, tomé un baño caliente y Jean me prestó un poco de ropa. Nos sentamos a la mesa para comer juntos, pero ninguno tocó sus alimentos. Y es que simplemente no podíamos creer lo que recién pasó.

Isabella me explicó con detalle qué fue lo que ocurrió en el accidente, sí, Victoria había cruzado la calle sin ver y un automóvil se la llevó de encuentro.

De pronto fui consciente de que Isabella quizás ya llevaba un rato llamándome. Lo noté al ver las miradas preocupadas que me dirigían ambos.

—Oh, lo siento ¿Qué me dijiste?

—Te preguntaba si pudiste solucionar las cosas con Viktor —me sonrió con calidez.

Lo valoraba, vaya que sí valoraba los intentos de mis amigos por animarme, pero nada podía hacerlo en esos momentos.

—Uhm... no. Cuando me fui aún no despertaba.

—Lo siento —entristeció un poco y no supo qué más decirme. A partir de ahí nos quedamos en un incómodo silencio.

El tiempo era tortuosamente lento. Sentí que pasaron años para que llegara el siguiente día. No dormí en toda la noche, estuve sentado en la cama hasta que el sol se asomó por el horizonte, entonces me puse de pie y salí de mi habitación. Ya estaba vestido, listo para salir. Jean de nuevo me hizo el favor de prestarme algo de su ropa. Un pantalón sencillo de vestir, color negro y una camisa de botones del mismo color, acompañada de un saco igualmente negro.

Salimos de la casa luego de que preparé algo de café para todos. Ninguno tenía apetito.

El día estaba incómodamente soleado. Era un domingo por la mañana. Ya había gente paseando a sus mascotas por las aceras, niños corriendo en los jardines y jugando con sus amigos. Entonces mi vista se posó sobre una pareja de hombres que caminaban de lado a lado. Parecían ser esposos o algo así, vaya, no era muy común ver parejas de ese tipo. Uno se encargaba de empujar con cuidado una linda carriola rosa, mientras era abrazado cariñosamente por el otro. Sus rostros irradiaban felicidad. Se veían cansados, imaginaba que cuidar de un bebé no era tarea fácil, pero se veían genuinamente felices.

Aparté mi mirada con dolor. De pronto un mal humor inundó todo mi ser. El sol había salido ya en todo su esplendor y yo no podía más que sentirme asqueado.

—Yuuri —me llamó Isabella desde el asiento del copiloto, alcé la mirada y distinguí unos anteojos oscuros entre sus manos. Yo sólo pude fruncir el ceño antes de aceptarlos.

El médico había explicado que mi estado se debía al estrés que estuve atravesando en el último mes, sin mencionar los últimos acontecimientos. Me sugirió utilizar lentes oscuros por unos días para no dañar más mi vista. El único inconveniente era que debía quitarme los lentes con graduación, así que como resultado obtenía una ceguera impresionante, pero al menos mis ojos dejaban de arder.

Lo último que vi por la ventana del auto fue a unos jóvenes sonriendo y divirtiéndose a lo grande. Y yo sólo podía pensar en ese dolor que no salía jamás. No recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que fui realmente feliz. Quizás hace poco menos de un año, cuando Viktor y yo estábamos bien. Esos fueron los mejores momentos de mi vida. Y actualmente, bueno, ahora no podía evitar sentir una gran envidia por la gente que no estaba en mi lugar.

Entonces llegamos al funeral.

Había más gente de la que imaginé. Y fue entonces que descubrí muchas cosas sobre Victoria que desconocía, tales como: quedó huérfana a los quince años, sus padres murieron en un accidente de auto. No tenía hermanos ni familia cercana, a excepción de una prima lejana que al parecer estuvo cuidando de ella antes de que el accidente ocurriera, pero no tuve la oportunidad de verla. Irina todavía no llegaba a Canadá.

Procuré quedarme lejos de los grupos de personas que se juntaban en el establecimiento, murmurando en voz baja, hablando sobre Victoria y lo buena que era, recordando los buenos momentos que pasaron con ella. La mayoría de la gente eran amigos y familia lejana, antiguos pacientes y amigos del patinaje. En ningún momento me atreví a acercarme al féretro, no tenía el valor necesario. Suficiente había sido despertar al lado de su cuerpo inerte.

Estuvimos todo el día en el lugar, velando su cuerpo, hasta que oscureció. Me mantuve en un rincón de la funeraria, escuchando los comentarios que hacían sobre su embarazo. Al parecer nadie se lo esperaba, y los entendía, yo tampoco lo esperaba. Escuché también que maldecían al padre de la criatura, tachándolo de desobligado y culpándolo de su muerte. Un nudo enorme se formó en mi pecho. Alcé la mirada y noté que mis amigos, al lado mío, bajaban la mirada con tristeza, luego me miraron y sonrieron un poco, dándome su apoyo.

—Sólo ignóralos —me dijo J.J. Yo asentí, pero seguí escuchando los murmullos.

Luego de unos minutos, Isabella me llamó.

—¿Qué hubieras hecho si nada de esto hubiese ocurrido? Es decir, si te enteraras del embarazo y si el accidente no hubiera pasado.

Buena pregunta.

La medité sólo un par de segundos antes de responderla.

—Me hubiera hecho cargo de mi hija, por supuesto —vi cómo los ojos se le llenaron en lágrimas—. Pero no me habría casado con Victoria. Le tuve un enorme cariño y sigo en deuda con ella, pero jamás podría casarme con alguien sólo por compromiso. El asunto con mi hija hubiera sido muy a parte de la relación con su madre.

—¿Y Viktor qué hubiera pensado sobre eso?

—No lo sé... quizás ese hubiera sido el detonante para que al fin separáramos nuestros caminos.

Llegó la noche y mis amigos propusieron retirarnos, después de todo, el entierro sería mañana a primera hora. Pero no pude irme. Decidí quedarme toda la noche. Ellos se fueron a descansar, prometiendo llegar temprano para acompañarme, yo se los agradecí y nos despedimos.

Amaneció. La hora del entierro llegó y con ella el sonido del llanto de muchas personas. De nuevo mantuve mi distancia y guardé la compostura. Agradecí mentalmente traer esos anteojos oscuros, así no podrían notar que estuve a punto de llorar en muchas ocasiones.

Perdí todo rastro de fortaleza cuando vi algo que no noté sino hasta ese momento.

Un pariente lejano se acercó con paso firme al féretro mientras cargaba entre sus manos una pequeña cajita de madera muy hermosa. No entendí qué era hasta que abrieron el ataúd sólo para dejar esa cajita dentro, antes de que la enterraran bajo tierra.

Me aferré a lo primero que encontré que fue el hombro de Jean. Me faltaba el aire y sentía como si todo a mí alrededor se me viniera encima. En esa cajita iba mi hija, el cadáver de mi hija. Dios, el peso en mi caja torácica era insoportable. J.J. me ayudó a permanecer en pie. Le agradecí que fuera discreto, él era consciente de que lo último que deseaba era llamar la atención, así que en voz muy baja me preguntó si me encontraba bien. Yo sólo asentí y me mantuve firme, todo volvió a la normalidad luego de unos minutos. Afortunadamente nos encontrábamos atrás de toda la gente vestida de negro que estaba parada frente al ataúd.

Luego de que bajaran el féretro hasta el fondo del hoyo, uno a uno, todos los presentes pasaron a tirar una rosa blanca. Algunos también tomaban un puñado de tierra y lo echaban. Yo esperé a que todos pasaran y se retiraran antes de que siguiera mi turno, y siendo el último, saqué un par de rosas blancas del interior de mi saco. Miré hacia el fondo y un nudo enorme estorbó en mi garganta.

—_Hasta pronto Victoria. Hasta pronto bebé, siento tanto no haberte conocido _—una lágrima escapó escurridiza y se deslizó por mi mejilla hasta llegar a la barbilla, donde pendió unos segundos antes de caer e impactarse contra las flores.

Entonces las solté y con ellas todos mis sentimientos acumulados. Me quedé unos minutos más ahí, frente al hueco en el piso. Mis amigos ya habían pasado, así que yo era el último. No sabía cuánto tiempo me quedé ahí parado. Noté que ya debía irme cuando los trabajadores del cementerio comenzaron a tapar el hoyo.

Me giré sobre mis talones y a lo lejos pude observar a mis amigos, abrazados y mirando en mi dirección. Estuvieron ahí esperándome todo el tiempo. Los miré y sonreí ligeramente, aunque quizás mi gesto terminó siendo una mueca extraña. Y así caminé lentamente y con cuidado de no tropezar hasta llegar a su lado. Eché una última mirada a mi alrededor y suspiré. Victoria y mi hija descansarían en un lindo lugar. Ese cementerio desprendía una paz profunda que aseguraba absorberte por completo si te quedabas ahí más de lo necesario. Una llanura de césped casi infinita se perdía más allá de donde mis ojos alcanzaban a ver, había florecillas silvestres creciendo en una que otra parte, y un sinfín de árboles grandes y frondosos, cuyas ramas se movían al son del viento, dando una agradable sombra a algunas tumbas.

Di una última mirada al lugar antes de girarme y regresar. No tenía nada qué hacer ahí. Era hora de volver a casa.

_**Irina.**_

He recibido demasiadas noticias en tan poco tiempo que sentía que mi mente estallaría. Mi equilibrio emocional corría mucho riesgo.

Pasé un mes cuidando de mi prima. Todavía podía recordar la impresión que sentí cuando me dijo sobre su embarazo, ni qué decir del momento en el que me dijo que por su mente había pasado la posibilidad de abortar. Y eso no fue todo, pues luego de insistirle mucho en que me dijera el nombre del padre, me salió con que se trataba de nadie más y nadie menos que Yuuri Katsuki. No había querido decirme de quién se trataba, pues estaba consciente de su antigua relación con Viktor, mi ex esposo. Era un hecho que yo al menos tendría una idea de quién era, ella lo sabía.

Tardé varios días en digerir la sorpresa de esa última noticia. Me sentí terrible por Viktor, después de todo él estuvo sufriendo como nunca por Katsuki mientras éste se revolcaba con mi prima. Sentí un resentimiento muy profundo hacia ambos, hasta que Victoria me explicó cómo fue que sucedió y cómo fueron esos sentimientos que ella comenzó a experimentar hacia Yuuri.

En cierta parte la entendí, cuando te enamoras cometes locuras inexplicables, y en su caso fue omitir el hecho de que su prima fue esposa de Viktor. No se atrevió a decirle a Yuuri quién era yo. Bien pudo ayudar a que esos dos bobos se reconciliaran rápido, pero antepuso sus sentimientos, que idiota fue. Me enojé como pocas veces en la vida con ella, incluso estuve a punto de llamar a Viktor para explicarle todo eso y para que hablara con Yuuri de una buena vez, pero ella me suplicó que no lo hiciera en esos momentos, pues estaba segura de que Yuuri la buscaría para pedir una explicación y si eso ocurría terminaría enterándose del embarazo.

Tampoco entendí sus motivos para no decirle al padre de su hijo sobre la situación, o al menos no hasta que vi lo arrepentida que estaba por intentar detener a Yuuri ocultándole lo que sabía sobre mí y Viktor. Se sintió tan mal que no pudo retenerlo una vez más. Hasta ese momento ella fue consciente de que él jamás sería para ella, ni siquiera teniendo un hijo de él.

Entonces fue que decidí quedarme a cuidar de ella todo el tiempo posible, le dije que quería regresar antes de que Viktor despertara, así que sólo estuve un mes con ella, tiempo en el que convivimos como nunca antes. Charlamos de tantas cosas y abrimos viejas heridas, logrando reconciliar cualquier diferencia que tuviéramos. Pronto terminamos hablando de mi ex esposo y su ex pareja. Era inevitable no tocar el tema, así que la dejé hablar y hablar sobre Yuuri por horas sin interrumpirla. Debía admitir que esas horas sirvieron para que yo lograra conocer a Yuuri Katsuki de una manera más profunda. Victoria me platicó cómo él sufrió por Viktor cada segundo que estuvo en Canadá. Y si no fue a por él cuando Yurio lo llamó, fue porque estaba en una rigurosa rehabilitación. Entonces no pude odiarlo del todo. Él también sufrió y pasó por momentos muy difíciles.

En ese último mes vivimos situaciones difíciles y recibí noticias que me sorprendieron cada vez más, pero... luego vino la última noticia, la peor de todas:

Llegué al aeropuerto y me sorprendí al ver que Yakov y Lilia me esperaban en la sala. Caminé hacia ellos con prisa y con una gran sonrisa, hasta que el timbre de mi teléfono me desconcentró. Detuve mi andar y respondí a la llamada sin imaginar lo que estaba a punto de escuchar.

Me puse histérica.

Sólo podía recordar que fui directo a comprar un boleto de regreso a Canadá. Significaban otras doce horas de vuelo, pero no me importaba, tampoco gastar el resto de mis ahorros en un boleto nuevo de ida y vuelta.

Cuando llegué a Toronto alcancé sólo el momento del entierro, fue suficiente para que me quebrara en llanto. Fue en ese momento en que me arrepentí de rechazar la oferta de Yakov o Lilia, quienes se habían ofrecido a acompañarme. Estuve ahí sólo ese día, pues regresé de inmediato a Rusia luego de que Aleksi me llamara, preocupado porque su hermano no despertaba a pesar de que ya le habían quitado los sedantes.

Ahora estaba segura de dos cosas: odiaba los hospitales, odiaba los aviones y odiaba los cementerios.

Esperé ver a Yuuri en el cementerio, pero me acordé de él hasta que iba de regreso al aeropuerto. Mi mente estaba hecha un caos como para ponerme a buscarlo entre la gente, además de que ya poco me importaba lo que pudiera pasarle. Él se acostó con alguien mientras que Viktor estaba muriéndose, literalmente, por él. Se me hacía tan poco justo y tan inhumano de su parte. Sabía que en ese entonces habían roto como pareja y tenían todo el derecho del mundo de meterse con quien les diera su regalada gana, pero no me pude sacar de la mente en ningún momento que Viktor sobrevaloró a Yuuri, su amor, su fidelidad, todo, lo había sobrevalorado y eso no era justo. Yo no odiaba a Yuuri, pero por ahora no quisiera topármelo ni por casualidad.

Entonces llegué a Rusia y ni siquiera tuve oportunidad de llegar a casa y tomar un baño, fui directo al hospital, pues Aleksi estaba desesperado porque era el cuarto día desde que le quitaron los sedantes a Viktor, y no había despertado aún.

El médico habló con nosotros y dijo que quizás habría despertado en la madrugada y simplemente se volvió a dormir. Estaba en un sueño muy profundo, pero no era más que eso: estaba dormido. Ya con esa tranquilidad me dispuse a ir a casa, no sin antes preguntar por Yuuri, quería estar preparada por si me tocaba verlo de pronto. Aleksi me explicó que se fue a Canadá sin dar explicación, y que sí estuvo todo ese mes cuidando de Viktor. Ya no me dio más información y eso me dio mala espina. Además parecía molesto cuando se refería a Yuuri. Algo pasó y no me lo quería decir.

_**Narradora.**_

Marcó el número de su amigo rubio una y otra vez, pero nunca le respondió. No tuvo otra opción más que llamar al hermano de su amado, quien le respondió de inmediato.

—_¿Qué quieres?_

—Aleksi, que bueno que me respondes. Siento llamar en plena madrugada, pero... ¿Cómo está Viktor? ¿Ya despertó?

—_No lo ha hecho._

—¡¿Qué?! Pero si ya pasaron cuatro días ¿Por qué no lo ha hecho?

—_Lo sabrías si no te hubieras ido._

Katsuki suspiró y contuvo su incipiente enojo.

—Aleksi, necesito hablar contigo. ¿Tienes tiempo?

—_Dime_ —su voz se oyó más blanda.

—Estoy en Canadá. A penas hoy fue el entierro de mi amiga... —se le cortó la voz, pero supo disimularlo muy bien—..._y el de mi hija también_ —pensó.

—¿_Fuiste a un entierro en Canadá? Oh... lo siento _—se sintió mal por ser tan rudo y grosero con él. Además se le hizo mucha coincidencia, pues Irina también fue a un entierro.

—Sí, bueno... a lo que voy con todo esto es que tardaré en volver a Rusia, no sé cuánto tiempo, quizás semanas o...

—_¡Ja! Lo sabía, huyes en la menor oportunidad posible._

—No es eso —se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz—. Te voy a ser franco: necesito una cirugía, casi no puedo ver, mi vista se está deteriorando mucho y van a operarme lo antes posible, pero no sé cuánto tiempo tarde en volver, por eso quería pedirte de favor que le digas a Viktor que lo amo y que estaré ahí cuanto antes, por favor.

Hubo silencio por un largo rato antes de que respondiera.

—_No. No puedo permitir que juegues así con mi hermano ¿Una cirugía de ojos? ¡Ja! Suena tan poco creíble. Piensa en una excusa mejor a la otra, Katsuki._

—¿Qué? —en verdad no podía creer lo que oía—. Aleksi, no es un juego.

—_Si no es un juego ven cuanto antes, Viktor no tardará en despertar y creo que ya sufrió lo suficiente. Si dices amarlo tanto, ven._

—¡No puedo! —se le hizo un nudo en la garganta—. No puedo, entiéndelo.

—_En ese caso tomaré medidas extremas. Le diré a mi hermano que nunca estuviste aquí._

—No puedes hacer eso.

—_Por supuesto que puedo._

—Iré a Rusia antes de que puedas decirle esa mentira.

—_¿Y yo soy el mentiroso? Hace unos momentos me dijiste que no podías ¿Ahora sí puedes? Te acabas de descubrir tú solo. No te quiero volver a ver cerca de mi hermano _—y colgó.

—¡Demonios! —se exaltó demasiado. Era imposible ganarle una discusión a ese hombre. Nuevamente estaba entre la espada y la pared, sólo que ahora su vista estaba de por medio. Quería ir con Viktor, pero sabía que sería demasiado estúpido no arreglar primero sus ojos. Ciego no servía de nada.

Guardó el teléfono en su bolsillo y caminó entre la multitud de gente del tren hasta encontrar a su familia entera esperando por él, incluso estaba Minako-sensei y toda la familia Nishigori. Un gran sentimiento invadió su ser, las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer y como loco salió disparado de la estación, chocó con algunas personas en el trayecto y casi se cae un par de veces debido a su falta de visión, pero logró salir sólo para encontrarse con los brazos abiertos de su madre. Oh, su madre, cuánto la había extrañado.

—¡Yuuri! —lo recibió entre sus brazos, desbordando lágrimas de felicidad—. Ha pasado tanto tiempo —lo estrechó todo lo humanamente posible, él hizo lo mismo, tuvo que inclinarse un poquito, pues su mami era bajita, pero así la pudo abrazar mejor.

—Mamá... —suspiró, aliviado de sentirse al fin en casa. Después de tantos meses—. Te extrañé tanto.

—¡Yuuri Katsuki! —se separó del abrazo y lo miró con enfado a pesar de sus lágrimas—. ¿Qué es eso de irte sin decir a dónde por tantos meses? ¡Nos tenías muy preocupados! ¡Sólo hablabas con tu hermana! Pero nunca dijiste dónde estabas ¿Por qué?

—Lo siento mamá —se avergonzó mucho—. Necesitaba un tiempo a solas, pero logré recuperarme por completo, ya puedo patinar de nuevo y me rehabilité. Estoy como nuevo —sonrió y un silencio se hizo presente, todos se limitaban a verlo entre preocupados y tristes, sabían que no todo iba de maravilla, lo notaban en su expresión a pesar de no poder ver sus ojos.

—¿Y Vitya-chan? —inquirió la matriarca de la familia.

Ninguno pudo ver que los ojos de Yuuri se llenaban de lágrimas gracias a los lentes de sol.

—No he podido hablar con él —bajó la mirada y se rascó la nuca.

—¿No vienes de Rusia? —inquirió Mari-neechan.

—No, vengo de Canadá.

—¡¿Canadá?! —exclamaron las trillizas. Todos se asombraron.

—¡Es donde te grabaron patinando! —dijo Loop.

—¿¡Por qué vienes de allá?! —inquirió Lutz.

—Pasaron muchas cosas en estos meses —murmuró con una gran tristeza que fue percibida por todos.

—Vayamos a casa, comamos algo y platiquemos cómodamente ¿Les parece bien? —sugirió el señor Katsuki mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de su hijo y se iban directo a la salida de la estación, rumbo a casa.

Todos cenaron katsudon preparado por Hiroko. Estuvieron platicando sobre lo que hicieron en todos esos meses. También salió a tema el patinaje sobre hielo, el futbol y más temas triviales. Ninguno tenía idea del sufrimiento que estaba atravesando Yuuri. De lo que sí se dieron cuenta fue del hecho de que a penas y tocó su katsudon.

—Oye, Yuuri. Hiciste mucho ejercicio, te veo en muy buena forma ¿Vas a participar en el GP de este año?

—No lo sé, Minako-sensei —revolvió sin cuidado el arroz con sus palillos, ni siquiera levantó la mirada, parecía ido.

—¡¿Pero por qué no?! te vimos patinar como nunca en el video que subieron hace poco —se sorprendió Yuko.

—No tengo muchos ánimos —sonrió débilmente.

A todos se les hizo muy extraña esta nueva actitud en él. Era otro, definitivamente otro. Querían indagar más, pero temían ser indiscretos y molestarlo. Todos fueron discretos, a excepción de...

—¿Por qué demonios no te quitas esos anteojos? Me exasperas —los tomó con cuidado y en un movimiento rápido se los quitó.

—¡Minako-sensei! —exclamó el aludido, cerrando los ojos en el acto—. Dámelos, por favor —los abrió sólo un poco y el resto pudo ver de inmediato que algo no andaba bien.

—Hijo —murmuró Hiroko, asustada—. ¿Qué te está pasando? —preguntó al verle sus ojos rojos, hinchados y... diferentes, muy diferentes. Seguían siendo castaños, pero tenían algo diferente, habían perdido su brillo.

Estuvieron en silencio por un buen rato, ni siquiera el sonido de los cubiertos se escuchaba, hasta que Yuuri tomó aire y habló:

—Pasa que estuve seis meses rehabilitándome en Canadá, cometí el error más grande de mi vida, luego Viktor sufrió un accidente y pasé un mes cuidándolo para que después tuviera que regresar a Toronto antes de que Viktor despertara, sólo para encontrarme con que... —se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, no pudo continuar y tampoco hubo quien se atreviera a decir palabra alguna, así que luego de unos segundos Yuuri siguió hablando—. Además estoy perdiendo la vista, volví sólo para ver a mi oftalmólogo cuanto antes, de no ser así estaría en Rusia con Viktor, quien ha de estar preguntando por mí en estos momentos —golpeó la mesa con la mano extendida. Acababa de soltar toda su frustración en ese montón de palabras que salieron de su boca con demasiada rapidez. Recibió miradas sorprendidas de parte de todos, no lo soportó, se puso de pie y se fue directo a su habitación, no sin antes chocar con algunas cosas a medio camino.

—Demonios, Viktor ¿Por qué no despiertas? —espetó Irina de mala gana, caminando de un lado a otro en la habitación de hospital.

Yurio, Otabek, Yakov, Lilia, Aleksi e Irina esperaban con ansias a que Viktor diera algún signo de vida, pero nada. No fue sino hasta un par de horas más tarde que Viktor comenzó a despertar poco a poco, estaba algo aturdido, en especial porque todos los presentes rodearon su cama, ansiosos.

—Gracias al cielo despertaste —suspiró Irina con un gran alivio—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó con voz muy áspera, carraspeó un poco y miró a su alrededor, buscando un rostro que no halló en ninguno de los presentes.

—Estás en el hospital por el accidente que tuviste entrenando —aclaró Yakov—. Por ser un cabezota inútil.

Viktor soltó una risilla muy ronca que a penas y se escuchó.

—Ya recuerdo —sonrió débilmente—. ¿Acaso ha pasado ya un mes?

—Más de un mes, idiota. No querías despertar.

—¡A-aleksi! —no cabía en sí de la impresión al verlo al pie de la cama. ¡Estaba tan cambiado! Ahora se parecía tanto a él—. ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! —estaba feliz, asombrado.

—Irina me llamó.

El mayor de los Nikiforov miró a su exesposa y le sonrió en agradecimiento.

—Me da gusto verte —su rostro estaba iluminado, la expresión en sus ojos era única, no podía dejar de mirar a su hermanito, ¡Cuánto había crecido!

Pero esa felicidad le duró poco.

—¿Y Yuuri...? —miró a Yurio en busca de una respuesta. El rubio estaba a punto de responder, pero Aleksi se le adelantó.

—¿Yuuri? ¿Quién es Yuuri? —su farsa sí que era convincente.

—Es mi no... —le tembló la voz—... mi exnovio.

Ninguno de los presentes se atrevió a decir palabra alguna, estaban tan impactados por la respuesta condenadamente natural que dio Aleksi que simplemente se quedaron sin habla.

—¿Eso quiere decir que él nunca estuvo aquí? Pero si yo lo recuerdo, recuerdo sus palabras claramente, dijo que me amaba y que estaría a mi lado —su voz tembló un poco. Todo rastro de felicidad desapareció de su rostro por completo.

—Creo que lo soñaste, hermanito.

Viktor no dijo más, giró su rostro hacia la ventana y se quedó mirando en esa dirección por un buen rato, ignorando a los ahí presentes.

—Aleksi —llamó Yakov—. ¿Podemos hablar afuera unos momentos?

El aludido asintió y salió tras Yakov, y tras ambos iban todos los demás. A Viktor no se le hizo extraño, pues estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

—¡¿Puedes explicarme qué demonios acabas de hacer?! —exclamó, iracundo—. ¿Estás consciente del tamaño de la mentira que acabas de decirle? Ninguno de nosotros pudo decir nada porque... porque —lo pensó unos segundos, la verdad era que habían quedado todos tan impactados que se quedaron sin habla.

—¿Eres idiota o qué? —fue el turno de Irina.

—No, lo hago para protegerlo. Hace un par de horas me llamó Yuuri.

—¡¿Y qué te dijo?! —Yurio estaba muy exasperado.

Guardó silencio unos segundos antes de responder.

—Se largó de vuelta a Canadá y allá se va a quedar un tiempo. ¿Tienen idea de lo mucho que le dolería a mi hermano saber que Yuuri estuvo aquí y de nuevo lo abandonó? No sé ustedes, pero yo no quiero que vuelva a pasar por ese dolor.

—¡De todas formas está sufriendo! ¡Fue muy mala idea, muchacho! —Lilia se había mantenido al margen, hasta ese momento.

—¿Cómo piensas mantener esa mentira? Es decir, todos nosotros sabemos la verdad. ¿Quién te asegura que a alguno no se nos escapará un comentario sobre todo el mes que estuvo aquí? Además, no tienes derecho a decidir por tu hermano, él debe saber la verdad y ya depende de él cómo afrontar la situación.

Todos se sorprendieron con la respuesta astuta que le dio el kazajo. Era de pocas palabras, pero cuando hablaba... era brutalmente honesto.

—Su sufrimiento sería mayor al saber la verdad. Ya intentó suicidarse una vez, no quiero que se repita.

—¿Y dónde estabas tú cuando eso sucedió? El cerdo no fue el único en abandonarlo. Aleksi, ustedes no se habían visto en más años de los que puedo recordar y creo recordar que fuiste tú quien decidió irse a vivir lejos a pesar de que Viktor te ofreció vivir con él.

El acusado se quedó completamente callado, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la volvió a cerrar. Yurio y Otabek lo habían dejado sin argumentos, y eso era verdaderamente difícil de lograr.

—De todas formas ya no podemos retroceder. Lo hecho está hecho. Además, el mismo Yuuri fue quien me dio la idea de decirle a Viktor que todo fue sólo alucinación suya. Es lo único que le valoro, esta vez pensó un poco en mi hermano.

El resto pareció meditar estas palabras unos momentos. Irina fue la primera en aceptar, después de todo le guardaba cierto rencor al japonés. Finalmente todos tuvieron que ceder, aunque ahora un poco más convencidos después de escuchar que fue Yuuri quien sugirió la idea.

—Yuuri dijo que se quedaría en Canadá por tiempo indefinido.

—_Maldito Yuuri _—pensó Irina con rencor, nunca le había guardado resentimiento, pero ahora no podía evitarlo. Le sabía una verdad muy pesada, sabía que si le decía a Viktor sobre Victoria y la bebé, quizás él se animaría a olvidar a Yuuri de una vez por todas.

Ahora sí, a ninguno le costó trabajo creerle a Nikiforov, después de todo, el japonés ya había huido así una vez hace no mucho.

Terminó de ponerse el pijama un segundo antes de que Otabek entrara a su habitación.

—Toca antes de entrar —refunfuñó, sonrojado.

En esta ocasión el kazajo esbozó una sonrisa por completo pícara. Algo muy raro en el siempre estoico joven. Pero estaba a solas con Yuri, así que se permitía ser un poco más expresivo.

—Debí de haber entrado unos segundos antes.

—Idiota —gruñó—. ¿Dormirás conmigo esta noche?

—Sólo si tú así lo quieres —invadió su espacio personal, sin tocarlo. El único contacto entre ellos era la mano del moreno bajo la barbilla del rubio, alzando así su rostro sólo un poco, pues ya estaban casi a la par en la estatura.

—Quédate —dijo en un suspiro antes de acortar la distancia entre ambos y plantar un suave beso en sus labios. El moreno recibió la caricia con gusto, no solía sonreír, pero cuando estaba a solas con él, era imposible no hacerlo. El gesto duró sólo unos segundos, había sido suave, casi como la caricia del viento sobre su piel, pero eso no fue suficiente para él, oh no.

Posó sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Yurio antes de encaminarlo unos pasos atrás, justo hacia el borde del colchón, donde ambos cayeron sin cuidado alguno. Inevitablemente se echaron a reír, pero la gracia se acabó para el rubio cuando su novio asaltó sus labios de una manera más profunda y entrañable. En ese beso sintió no sólo sus labios, y le gustó.

Logró mantener el ritmo del beso por unos momentos, hasta que su propio cuerpo le exigió más. Fue entonces cuando se separó un poco y se incorporó lo suficiente para luego tumbarse sobre Otabek, quien lo recibió con mucho amor entre sus brazos. Y así, con él sobre su pecho continuaron una larga y deliciosa sesión de besos. El calor fue en aumento poco a poco, hasta que los besos no eran suficiente, las caricias entre sus lenguas tampoco. El kazajo aventuró sus manos traviesas y seguras bajo el pijama de su amado, explorando la piel blanca y tersa de su cintura, su espalda y un poco más debajo de su espalda.

Yuri soltó una risilla cuando sintió la mano de su novio abarcando en toda su longitud a uno de sus glúteos por sobre la ropa interior. Soltaron murmullos y risitas traviesas entre cada beso y caricia proporcionada. El rubio no se quedó atrás y también coló sus manos bajo el pijama de su novio, acariciando desde su abdomen hasta su pecho. De pronto sintió que el amarre en su cabello era soltado sin previo aviso, haciendo que una sedosa y larga cascada de cabellos rubios se deslizara por sus hombros hasta acariciar con las puntas el pecho ya desnudo del moreno, a quien le había sido arrancada la parte superior de su pijama de botones.

—Déjalo suelto —soltó en un murmuro—. Me encanta tu cabello largo —confesó con una sinceridad y una expresión tan profunda que el rostro del aludido se puso de mil colores.

—¡No digas tonterías! —se apoyó con ambas manos a los costados de su amado, mirándolo desde arriba. Otabek sonrió de lado y las extremidades del otro se estremecieron. Esa sonrisa tan suya lo desarmaba, en especial porque estaba seguro de que no se la dedicaba a nadie más, ni siquiera a sus amigos. Eso lo hacía sentirse especial. Dejó esos pensamientos de lado cuando sintió que su playera del pijama estaba siendo desabotonada tranquilamente—. ¿Q-qué haces?

—Yo también quiero acariciarte —abrió la prenda sin retirarla de sus hombros y admiró detenidamente cada centímetro de esa piel tan pálida y sensible. Miró esos pequeños botones rosados y sintió el calor subir a su cabeza con sólo recordar el día en que se hicieron novios, en ese día descubrió cosas sobre Yuri que nunca antes habría imaginado. Hizo nota mental de evitar tocar esa parte de su anatomía específicamente.

—¿En qué piensas? Te sonrojaste —Yurio estaba extrañamente calmado y un poco serio.

—Sólo pienso en cómo te verás completamente desnudo —su mirada se oscureció un tanto y el rubio se estremeció de pies a cabeza.

—¿Y por qué no lo averiguas? —ladeó un poco su rostro y movió el hombro derecho de manera que su playera se deslizara sensualmente por su piel. Se movió un poco más para que la prenda quedara colgada sólo de sus brazos. La escena era por completo erótica, más con esas hebras rubias deslizándose sensualmente desde sus hombros hasta su pecho.

—Porque aún eres menor de edad —respondió automáticamente. Ni siquiera pensaba en sus palabras y mucho menos en que si seguía viendo las expresiones sugestivas de su amado no podría contenerse ni un segundo más y terminaría haciéndolo suyo, sin importar que el abuelo durmiera a unas cuantas habitaciones de esa.

—Oh vamos... tengo diecisiete.

—Y los acabas de cumplir.

—¿Y qué? Tú tampoco eres mayor de edad, sólo aquí en Rusia, en Kazajistán y en algunos países del mundo. ¿Sabías que la mayoría de edad en la casi todos los países es de 21 años?

—Triste para ti, entonces habrá que esperar a que ambos cumplamos esa edad.

—¿Sólo triste para mí? —alzó una ceja. Nadie se metía con un Yurio calenturiento, oh no.

Otabek sintió el subidón hormonal cuando a su amado se le ocurrió sentarse sobre su entrepierna ya despierta. No pudo evitar soltar un sonoro gemido al percibir que no era el único en esa situación, Yuri se encontraba en las mismas y soltó un gemido igual al sentirse el uno contra el otro, en especial cuando empezó a frotarse deliberadamente contra él.

—Yura... ah, detente —se cubrió los ojos con el antebrazo. Si seguía observando a esa belleza perdería más el control.

—¿En verdad quieres que me detenga? —su voz fue sensual y profunda.

—Aún eres un niño —masculló entre dientes, soportando la tentación de alejar su brazo del rostro y apreciar a ese hermoso ser que seguía frotándose contra él.

—¡No lo soy! Mírame —le quitó el brazo de la cara, obligándolo a que lo viera—. No soy un niño.

Y tenía razón, para nada podía ser confundido con un niño, desde que se hicieron amigos cambió mucho su anatomía. Estaba más alto, fornido, más masculino, más hombre.

—Y tú no eres muy adulto que digamos ¡Sólo nos llevamos tres años! —comenzó a exasperarse, más ante la risita ronca que soltó a continuación el otro. Fue una risa típica en aquellos que no acostumbran hacerlo con frecuencia.

—Lo sé —respiró profundo y alzó su mano hasta acariciar los cabellos de su amado—. Si no hacemos el amor en este momento es porque quiero esperar a que seas mayor de edad y que en esas condiciones decidas estar conmigo. No quiero que tomes esa decisión a la ligera, después de todo seré tu primera vez —lo miró fijamente, luego con ternura acunó el rostro rojísimo del rubio en su amplia y fuerte mano—. Aun eres muy inocente para mí —estiró su cuello lo suficiente hasta alcanzar con sus labios la frente de su amado, quien no podía estar más avergonzado.

—¿¡Inocente?! ¡Ja! —se mofó, apresando a su novio contra el colchón—. No me conoces aún —murmuró muy cerca de sus labios. Fue inteligente y atrapó con sus manos los brazos de Otabek, acomodándolos sobre el colchón a los lados de su cabeza para que no se moviera. Seguía sentado sobre su entrepierna y apresaba todo su cuerpo bajo el propio. Entonces acercó lentamente su rostro al de su novio, quien permanecía expectante y algo azorado. Se acercó lo suficiente a sus labios para que el aliento de ambos se combinara a la perfección, podía sentir el agradable aroma a hierbabuena del dentífrico del kazajo, podía sentir el pulso acelerado de éste al estar sosteniéndolo ahora por las muñecas ¿O acaso era el propio? Ya no lo sabía, sólo era consciente de que quería pasar la noche entre sus brazos, y no de una forma inocente. El moreno no se movió ni un centímetro, parecía en trance, expectante a lo que su amado pudiera hacer, y es que siempre lo sorprendía, cada vez más. Entonces Yurio acercó más sus labios, lo hizo hasta que éstos se rozaron sutilmente con los de su novio, quien soltó un gemido apenas audible, sí, lo deseaba tanto como él y le encantaba seducirlo de esta forma, amaba sentirse deseado.

Se alejó un poco sólo para volver a acercarse lo suficiente para apenas rozar de nuevo su piel, pero ahora el moreno buscó un contacto más profundo, se molestó un poco cuando no lo logró. Yurio rio pícaramente y se relamió los labios antes de asaltar la boca de su pareja en su totalidad.

—¿Aún sigues creyendo que soy un niño inocente? —murmuró, agitado después de ese beso húmedo y caliente que sólo logró poner más rígidos a sus miembros.

—Yura —sonrió de lado, ahora con su pulso tremendamente acelerado—. Eres increíble.

—Lo sé —se inclinó sobre él y continuó con los besos, sólo que ahora tenía otro plan. Deslizó sus labios por la mejilla de Beka hasta llegar a la mandíbula, no se le despegó ni un segundo, siguió su recorrido hasta llegar a la piel debajo de su oreja. Depositó un suave besito antes de pasar su lengua cálida y rematar con una fiera mordida que hizo gemir sonoramente al moreno—. No seas tan ruidoso, despertarás a mi abuelo.

—Eres tan desvergonzado —jadeó. Alzó una ceja, aún agitado—. Pero no puedo permitirlo, tu abuelo me ha dejado hospedarme aquí todo este tiempo, yo no puedo pagarle de esta forma.

—¿De qué forma? ¿Dándole placer a su nieto? Yo creo que es un buen pago —se encogió de hombros.

—Yura —lo miró con reproche, pero el otro no cedió, le dedicó su más fría mirada de soldado. Entonces intentó soltarse del agarre de sus muñecas, pero el ruso aplicó más fuerza. Estaba decidido a continuar—. Yuri —soltó una risa incrédula—. ¿Es en serio? —estaba divertido, hasta que el otro frunció los labios. Oh, sí iba en serio.

—No estoy bromeando —se inclinó de nuevo, sólo que ahora le besó el cuello, y de ahí se pasó a su clavícula, luego su pecho. Otabek estaba en un enorme dilema. Se sentía entre la espada y la pared.

Pero su cerebro le lanzó señales de alarma cuando sintió una delgada mano escurridiza tratando de entrar por debajo del pantalón del pijama, y no sólo del pantalón...

—¡Yura! —exclamó roncamente, alertado y muy excitado con es mínima caricia indirecta. El asombro fue suficiente para que se incorporara con fuerza hasta quedar ahora él sobre su pareja—. Basta —rio entre dientes—. Eres muy hábil una vez que te decides —alzó una ceja, aún intentaba recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración.

El aludido infló las mejillas en un gesto demasiado infantil que llenó de ternura a su novio. Entonces el kazajo tuvo una gran idea: se incorporó sobre el colchón, tomó las mantas y envolvió a su amado como si de un taco se tratase. Fue difícil hacerlo, pues el rubio sacó las garras para evitar ser atrapado de esta forma, pero el moreno fue rápido y astuto para envolverlo y dejarlo inmóvil.

—Ahora sí, vamos a dormir —se puso el pijama correctamente y apagó las luces del cuarto antes de acostarse a un lado de ese rollo de sábanas que era su pareja.

—¡Sácame de aquí! —exigió, indignado.

—No —se acurrucó a un lado y lo rodeó con sus brazos y piernas.

—O-ta-bek. No estoy jugando.

—Yo tampoco —acomodó su cabeza sobre Yurio, dispuesto a dormir.

—¡Hey! ¿Por qué haces esto?

—Quiero que llegues virgen a tu mayoría de edad y esta es la única manera para que no me tientes.

—¡¿Cuál manera?! ¿¡Convirtiéndome en un taco!?

—Uhm, mañana deberíamos comprar tacos —murmuró en su típico tono serio. La verdad es que necesitaba distraer un poco su mente para calmar ese subidón hormonal. Cada vez era más difícil de calmar esa sed. Aunque nunca lo fue tanto como aquella vez en su cumpleaños, en esa ocasión estuvieron muy...

—¡HEY! ¡NO TE DUERMAS! ¡HEY! —se removía como oruga, pero su amado lo tenía bien atrapado con las mantas y su cuerpo.

—Aprende a esperar, haré que valga la pena, lo juro —murmuró en voz baja, muy cerca de su oído—. Haré que jamás lo olvides, por lo pronto espera.

El aludido resopló, sonrojado y enojado.

—Llegar virgen a la mayoría de edad ¡Ja! Que estupidez, como si alguien hiciera caso de esas normas moralistas tan estúpidas.

—Yo lo hice —dijo, serio y algo ofendido.

—Oh...

—Y no me arrepiento. Valió la pena.

Entonces los celos hicieron acto de presencia en el rubio ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta Otabek? Fácil. Su novio empezó a morderlo como si de un gato rabioso se tratara. Debido a que estaba hecho un taco le fue imposible alcanzar algo que no fuera la pobre mejilla del moreno.

—Yura, ya duérmete.

—¡Arrgh! ¡No! —espetó y abrió peligrosamente sus fauces, intentando alcanzar alguna otra parte de Otabek, quien se limitó a abrazarlo con suficiente fuerza para que ya no se moviera. Luego de unos minutos se aburrió y finalmente cayó rendido al sueño. El kazajo se sintió aliviado, ahora fue él quien no pudo conciliar el sueño, y cuando lo hizo sólo fue capaz de tener sueños eróticos con su amado.

La paz y tranquilidad que se había formado en la habitación fue interrumpida por los intensos ronquidos del rubio. Sí, roncaba bastante, quizás se debía a que siempre dormía en posiciones demasiado difíciles de creer, aunque en ese caso se suponía que estaba bien asegurado, enrollado y durmiendo de lado. No había remedio, aun así roncaba. Beka suspiró e intentó volver a dormir, ya después buscarían una solución a ello, pero cuando estaba a punto de conciliar el sueño, el teléfono celular del rubio sonó escandalosamente.

—¿Quién demonios llama a las dos de la mañana? —inquirió de mala gana, modorro y con voz muy ronca. Tenía el celular sobre la mesita de noche, podía ver desde su posición la hora y el nombre del contacto. Era el japonés—. Otabek, suéltame, por favor —pidió con seriedad, y al escuchar su tono no dudó en soltarlo de inmediato, incluso le pasó el móvil. Yurio contestó muy rápido, pero no dijo nada, esperó a que el otro hablara.

—_¿Yurio? Lo siento, no pensé en la diferencia de horario hasta ahora. Allá debe ser la... ¿Una de la mañana?_

—Son las dos ¿Qué quieres?

—_Ayer intenté hablar contigo, pero no me respondiste. Le llamé a Aleksi y..._

—Sí, ya me dijo lo que pasó ¿y sabes algo? No me interesa en lo más mínimo lo que tengas que decir al respecto. Si pones un pie en Rusia yo mismo me encargaré de molerte a golpes, esta vez no tendré piedad, Yuuri, no regreses. Viktor ya está bien, no necesita de tu presencia. Él va a superar todo lo que vivió a tu lado, así que no te preocupes, nosotros lo apoyaremos. Sólo haznos el favor de no volver. Le haces demasiado daño cada vez que vuelves sólo para irte, así que vete de una buena vez y no regreses.

—_Yurio, no... _—se le quebró la voz—. _¿Hablaste ya con Viktor? ¿Aleksi les dijo lo que pasó?_

—Sí, nos dijo todo. Ya estamos hartos de tus cosas, Yuuri, sigue con tu vida y no nos inmiscuyas más en ella.

—_¿Lo dices en serio? Yurio..._

—¿Acaso crees que bromeo? —su voz no podía ser más seria.

—_¡No puedes ser tan insensible!_

—¡¿Insensible, yo?! —se enfadó muchísimo—. Vete a la... —no pudo terminar la oración, pues Otabek le arrebató el teléfono y cubriendo el micrófono lo miró con desaprobación.

—No seas tan rudo con él. Hizo mal, pero no merece tanto desprecio de tu parte.

Los ojos verdes se inundaron en lágrimas.

—Claro que se lo merece, él se fue de nuevo, nos abandonó otra vez, no esperaré a que ocurra una tercera ocasión —le quitó el teléfono de la mano con brusquedad—. ¡Yuuri! ¡Hey! ¡Yuuri! —nadie respondió, ya había colgado.

—Ya son las ocho, cariño, es hora de ir con el médico. Ya debe estar esperándonos —Hiroko se asomó a la habitación de su hijo sólo para encontrárselo sentado en el borde de la cama. Tenía los codos sobre las rodillas y las manos cubriendo su cara, de modo que no podía ver bien su expresión, pero sabía que estaba llorando, lo que no sabía era el motivo—. Hijo, ¿Qué sucede? —caminó con prisa hasta sentarse a su lado en la cama. El aludido pegó un leve brinco, no la había notado acercarse.

—No quiero ir a ningún lado —se limpia todo el rostro lloroso con la manga de su playera de algodón.

Anoche, luego de que se fuera enfurecido a su habitación y de que dejara a su familia y amigos preocupados, su madre fue a buscarlo para preguntarle qué sucedía, pero no fue capaz de abrirse con ella. Simplemente le dijo que estaba cansado. Entonces ella le sugirió ir a visitar al médico al día siguiente, muy temprano. Lo que no le dijo es que incluso había sacado una cita previa con el doctor Yuzuru.

—Yuuri, tenemos que ir. Cariño ¿Qué te pasa?

El aludido alzó la mirada y el corazón de su madre se contrajo un poco al notar sus bellos ojos castaños un poco opacados y demasiado tristes.

—Algo pasó —murmuró Hiroko dentro de un suspiro espantado. Lo sabía, su instinto de madre se lo venía diciendo desde que lo vio en la estación de tren.

Yuuri no fue capaz de decir ni una palabra. Sólo sus ojos se inundaron en gruesas e inmensas lágrimas que dejó caer sin piedad, una tras otra.

—Sí. Algo pasó —aceptó con voz trémula y cargada de sentimientos.

—¿Qué pasó mi niño? —acarició el cabello de su nuca, notando cuánto había crecido.

—En Canadá ocurrieron muchas cosas, una de ellas fue que... —no sabía cómo decirlo—. En nochebuena me emborraché junto con mi doctora, luego desperté en la madrugada de navidad en su cama.

—Oh, Yuuri —se asombró un poco, de inmediato pensó en Vitya y lo mucho que le dolería saber eso, pero también pensó en su hijo, quien tenía todo el derecho de intentar una relación ya sea con otro hombre, o como era el caso, con una mujer. Pero eso no era tan grave, o al menos no tanto como para que estuviera tan afectado.

—El problema, mamá, es que ella quedó embarazada.

—¡Oh por Dios! —una enorme sonrisa adornó sus labios, pero ésta desapareció al ver como Yuuri negaba levemente con la cabeza, ese leve movimiento fue suficiente para que las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en sus párpados terminaran resbalando copiosamente por sus pestañas.

—Ella no me dijo nada. Me enteré de eso hasta hace unos días, mientras estaba cuidando de Viktor en Rusia recibí una llamada y por eso regresé a Canadá. Pero ella... Victoria... —se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

—¿Se llama Victoria? —se asombró un poco y de nuevo pensó en su querido Vitya-chan. Yuuri asintió con pesar.

—Cuando llegué a Canadá el bebé ya había muerto.

—No... —se llevó ambas manos a la boca.

—Victoria estaba deshecha y... —apretó los puños—...fue muy extraño que comenzara a confesarme muchas cosas, entre ellas el hecho de que me amaba. Fue muy doloroso saberlo. Dijo que no me iba a decir sobre nuestra hija porque no quería atarme a una vida que no me correspondía. Ella sabía lo mucho que amo a Viktor todavía, no quería retenerme. Me dijo muchas cosas, casi como si estuviera despidiéndose, y en realidad así era —un quebrado sollozo salió de su garganta—. No sé si lo hizo consciente de lo que iba pasar o no, pero ella falleció en la madrugada, mientras la abrazaba. Cuando desperté estaba muerta.

Hiroko no pudo decir nada. Silenciosas lágrimas escurrían una a una por todo su rostro. No había palabras para sanar una herida de tal magnitud. Quizás Yuuri no amaba a esa mujer, pero algún cariño debió tenerle para llegar a tanto con ella. Pero la pérdida de un hijo...vaya, eso no se lo deseaba a nadie. Y su pequeño ya lo había sufrido a sus veinticinco años.

—Y sumado a eso... —bajó la mirada hacia su teléfono—. Viktor no me quiere más a su lado, me lo acaban de confirmar. Mi vida es un desastre, mamá, no sé qué hacer, ya no soporto este dolor —se llevó una mano al pecho, su expresión era de completa frustración y desesperación.

Ahora entendía el porqué de su actitud.

No halló otra manera de consolar a su hijo más que atrayéndolo a un fuerte abrazo en el cual Yuuri lloró cual bebé. Toshiya y Mari se asomaron al escuchar el llanto, pero Hiroko les hizo una señal, pidiéndoles que se retiraran y los dejaran solos. El pelinegro lloró en los brazos de su madre por un largo rato. Poco a poco se fue deslizando en el abrazo hasta terminar sobre el regazo de su madre, quien lo rodeaba protectoramente con sus brazos.

—Así mi niño, permítete llorar todo lo que necesites —murmuraba en voz muy bajita, casi en un susurro—. Desahógate, cariño —le decía sin dejar de acariciar su espalda y cabello.

Todo su regazo terminó empapado para cuando Yuuri cayó rendido por el sueño. Sus piernas estaban entumecidas, pero no se movió, dejó que su hijo siguiera sintiendo la seguridad de tenerla a su lado.

El pelinegro durmió toda la mañana hasta pasado el mediodía, cuando despertó, su madre ya no estaba con él, pero justo en ese momento entró ella con una bandeja en manos. Le traía un gran bowl de katsudon. El aludido se talló los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos con pereza, y le dedicó una "sonrisa" a su progenitora. Estaba demasiado deprimido como para comer, en verdad no tenía ganas de hacerlo, pero no pudo evitar al menos probarlo, se lo habían preparado con mucho cariño.

—¿Te sientes mejor, cariño? —acomodó su despeinado cabello.

Él lo meditó unos segundos y sí, se sentía mejor. Había necesitado desahogarse así desde un principio. Se sentía un poco más ligero.

—¿Quieres que hablemos sobre ello? —preguntó con cautela, refiriéndose a todo lo que él le había contado horas atrás.

Yuuri negó con la cabeza.

—Gracias mamá, pero creo que estoy bien así —suspiró—. Me siento mejor.

—Bien, ¿vamos ya con el médico?

—Uhm... —se rascó una mejilla—. ¿Podemos ir mañana?

—Pero hijo, debemos ir cuanto antes.

—Sólo no estoy de ánimo ¿Mañana está bien?

—De acuerdo —suspiró—. Si no te levantas te voy a llevar a rastras —alzó una ceja—. Y si necesitas hablar, aquí estoy ¿Sí?

El aludido asintió con una pequeñísima sonrisa que se ensanchó al sentir un cálido beso en su mejilla.

—Gracias mamá.

Dicho y hecho. Al día siguiente no se quería levantar. Había dormido todo el día y en la noche no pudo conciliar el sueño, por lo que se durmió casi al amanecer. Pero eso no fue impedimento para que Mari y Hiroko se lo llevaran a rastras a ver al médico. Desafortunadamente el oftalmólogo no se encontraba en la ciudad, recién había salido un día antes por la tarde. Yuzuru Hanyu les dijo que volvería hasta dentro de un mes.

—Pero al menos déjame revisarte —pidió cuando Yuuri estuvo a punto de girarse e irse por donde llegó al escuchar que no estaba el otro médico. No tuvo otra opción más que aceptar.

El joven médico se espantó luego de hacerle un chequeo.

—Dios mío, Yuuri has perdido casi el cincuenta por ciento de tu vista ¿Cómo puedes andar así?

—Todavía veo un poco.

—¿Y quieres esperarte a no ver nada? —pocas veces el médico era así de tajante y serio.

—No ves bien. Chocaste con todo lo que había a tu alcance para llegar aquí —lo descubrió su hermana ante el médico.

—Victoria me informó sobre el estado de tu vista. La última vez que charlé con ella fue poco después de navidad, me dijo que estabas teniendo mucha dificultad para ver. Pensé que vendrías cuanto antes a arreglarte eso ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

El aludido no respondió, sólo apretó puños y dientes.

—Victoria murió. Mi vista no estaba tan mal, hasta ese día. Me dijeron que pude empeorar quizás por el estrés y el impacto emocional que sufrí en esos momentos —se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué? —parpadeó, perplejo.

—¿No lo sabía?

—¡No! —no cabía en sí de la impresión—. Vaya... lo siento mucho. Supe que tú y ella eran buenos amigos.

—Lo éramos —se incorporó del sillón de revisión donde estaba y se puso los lentes oscuros antes de mirar a su madre y a su hermana. La primera estaba muy triste y la segunda no entendía nada.

—Yuuri —lo detuvo al ver que caminaba hacia la puerta de salida del consultorio—. El oftalmólogo tardará un mes, es mucho tiempo, no puedes dejar pasar tanto. ¿Por qué no vas a Tokio? Puedo recomendarte a un par de buenos médicos que pueden operarte cuanto antes.

—Está bien. Gracias —siguió su camino y salió.

No le dio importancia al asunto. Fueron Hiroko y Mari quienes tomaron nota de esos médicos, ajenas a que Yuuri había decidido ya no hacer nada. Estaba demasiado deprimido. Tal era su sentir que estaba dispuesto a meterse a su habitación y no salir de ahí en meses.

—¿Creen que acepte ir a operarse a Tokio? —preguntó el doctor a la familia.

—No. No lo hará —respondió Mari con mucha seguridad. Lo conocía demasiado bien. Sabía que podían arrastrarlo al hospital de Hasetsu, pero no a la capital.

—Lo sospeché —suspiró con decepción—. En ese caso no les queda otra más que esperar a que el oftalmólogo llegue. Hablaré con él y lo apresuraré. En cierta parte es mejor que esperen, pues el caso de Yuuri es especial y el doctor Kenji Miyamoto ya había preparado un plan de tratamiento específico para él, no creo que haya mejor doctor que Miyamoto.

—Entonces ¿Qué hacemos? —Hiroko se apretaba las manos con desesperación. No quería que su hijo quedara ciego.

Hanyu caminó hacia su escritorio, tomó bolígrafo y recetario.

—Háganlo tomar estos medicamentos hasta que la cirugía se lleve a cabo. Ayudará a que su vista no se deteriore tan pronto. Eviten que haga deporte o cualquier tipo de ejercicio arduo. Debe estar tranquilo hasta que se lleve a cabo esa cirugía.

—Muchas gracias, doctor —Hiroko se sintió un poco más aliviada.

Una enfermera le trajo el desayuno portando una enorme y radiante sonrisa en su rostro, pero Viktor a penas y se inmutó. No dejaba de mirar a lo lejos por la ventana, ni siquiera ponía atención al noticiero que sintonizó su hermano en la televisión con la intención de distraerlo un poco.

—Se ve rico —pronunció al ver la bandeja repleta de comida que le habían traído a su hermano mayor.

—Cómetelo, si quieres —su tono era neutro y cansino.

—Claro que no, es para ti. Debes alimentarte bien si no quieres adelgazar más.

—¿Y luego qué? ¿Si adelgazo qué pasa? Nada... —se encogió de hombros, sin apartar la mirada del horizonte por la ventana.

—Viktor, tienes que comer.

—¿Qué te dijo exactamente Yuuri por teléfono? Dime sus palabras exactas. Necesito oírlas para darme cuenta finalmente de la verdad. Dilas tal cual sin importar lo brutales que pudieran haber sido.

—¿Y-yuuri? —tartamudeó, se suponía que no sabía nada de eso, debía mantener la farsa, aunque Viktor pareció ya darse cuenta. Aleksi se puso nervioso, por primera vez en mucho tiempo lo hicieron tartamudear.

—No te hagas el que no sabe. Te escuché hablando con Irina hace unos momentos. Sé que conoces a Yuuri, al menos por teléfono. Lo que me hace pensar que se enteró de mi accidente y buscó contactarse conmigo de alguna forma. Así que dime, ¿Qué fue eso tan horrible que dijo como para que tú y el resto lo desprecien tanto?

—B-bueno... —se rascó la nuca con incomodidad. Todo empeoró cuando su hermano lo miró fijamente con esos gélidos ojos celestes, tan claros y fríos como el hielo, idénticos a los de su padre—. Él dijo que quería saber sobre ti. Le dije de tu estado y le pedí que viniera a visitarte, pero dijo que estaba muy ocupado, que lo disculparas.

—¿Sólo eso? —frunció el entrecejo. No le sonaba como si se tratara de Yuuri.

—Sí, y me preguntó sobre tu ex esposa. Le dije que estaba aquí y me colgó —sonrió internamente al notar que ahora sí le había creído.

El rostro de Viktor mostró una expresión muy difícil de descifrar, permaneció así unos minutos hasta que Aleksi se le acercó y lo animó a comer un poco, aunque fuera la gelatina de uva, pero el peliplata se enojó más. Tenía un cúmulo de sentimientos encontrados apretando con fuerza su pecho. Le dolía tanto que no podía respirar con normalidad.

—Vamos, come un poco de...

—¡No quiero nada! —deslizó con fuerza su brazo sobre la mesita frente a él, logrando que la bandeja saliera volando y se impactara contra la pared más cercana—. Déjame solo, por favor —ni siquiera lo miró.

El pelinegro salió de ahí con precaución, pocas veces había visto a su hermano así de enojado, por lo regular siempre se reservaba su enojo, ya cuando lo externaba era porque en verdad no lo podía contener. Entonces se preguntó por primera vez si lo que hacía era lo correcto.

Mientras tanto, por la mente de Viktor pasaban una y otra vez las "palabras de Yuuri" ahora no tenía duda, él en verdad había dejado de amarlo, su odio fue más grande que el amor y definitivamente nunca le perdonaría el asunto de su ex. Ya había sido suficiente y era hora de que él tomara cartas en el asunto: no más sufrimiento por Yuuri Katsuki.

Sí, eso se decía mentalmente, pero la verdad era que no podía dejar de pensar en todas esas "alucinaciones" que tuvo sobre él mientras estuvo inconsciente. Casi podía jurar que habían sido ciertas, por eso despertó con una gran sonrisa, esperando ver a su amado ahí a su lado. Vaya decepción.

A ese día le siguió una triste semana en la que se la pasó postrado en cama. Los médicos le indicaron que se levantara y caminara un poco para evitar que los músculos alrededor de la cadera se atrofiaran, pero él hizo caso omiso. No obedecía a nadie y tampoco le importaba su salud. Todo el día se limitaba a mirar por la ventana, desde su cama.

No había querido comer, estaba muy deprimido.

—No puedes seguir así —le dijo Irina con frustración. Ni ella ni los demás sabían qué hacer para sacarlo de esa depresión. Tenían miedo de que los hechos de hace unos meses se repitieran—. Viktor, te estoy hablando —espetó al verse ignorada.

—Y yo te estoy escuchando —respondió con voz neutra, girando por primera vez su rostro hacia ella.

—Vamos, ponte de pie y camina unos pasos.

—No tengo ganas.

—Me importa un carajo si tienes ganas o no. Levanta tu culo de esa cama ahora mismo.

Logró lo que quería, hizo que el ruso la mirara con una gran sorpresa, pero ni así se levantó.

—Si te quedas ahí, no podrás ni siquiera caminar bien de nuevo.

—¿Crees que me importa?

Irina apretó puños y dientes. La estaba sacando de quicio.

—Deberías olvidarlo.

Esas palabras serenas y certeras hicieron eco en toda la habitación y dentro de la cabeza de Viktor, quien de inmediato respondió.

—No.

—En verdad no tienes remedio —espetó con hastío antes de darse media vuelta y abandonar es habitación llena de depresión y tristeza.

Ya no sabían qué hacer con él. Yuuri era su mayor debilidad y al mismo tiempo su mayor fortaleza. El lazo que los unía era más fuerte de lo que imaginaban, los dos sufrían tanto al estar separados, pero eran igual de idiotas y ciegos.

Viktor se quedó solo en su habitación, de nuevo. Meditando su asquerosa y patética vida. Ya ni siquiera el hecho de tener a su hermanito de nuevo a su lado lo hacía feliz, o al menos no tanto. Lo amaba mucho, sí, pero en esos momentos él necesitaba otro tipo de amor, no fraternal. A veces se sentía un miserable por ni siquiera preguntarle a Aleksi cómo estaba o qué había hecho de su vida en todos esos años.

Su mente pensaba en eso y más, hasta que se vio interrumpido por el timbre común y corriente de su teléfono. Desde que lo había comprado no le había cambiado el tono. Regularmente tenía como tono su más reciente rutina. La mayoría de las veces terminaba escogiendo la melodía del programa libre para timbre de celular.

Con fastidio y sin ganas tomó el aparato entre sus manos y miró la pantalla: "Número desconocido" pensó en no responder, pero sus manos actuaron sin pensar y lo hizo.

—¿Diga?

—Viktor.

—Y-Yuuri... —se le fue el aliento al atragantarse con su propio oxígeno. ¡Tenía tanto de no escuchar su voz!

—Hola —se le quebró la voz.

—Yuuri... —repitió como idiota. Estaba tan emocionado y exaltado que podía oír las pulsaciones de su flujo sanguíneo aporreándole los oídos.

Le había llamado la persona menos esperada.

_**Continuará...**_

_**En cuanto al cap... ¿Les gustó el oturio? Debo confesar que son una parejita que me vuelve loca. Me identifico un poco con Yurio, así que me encanta escribir sobre él. También me identifico en parte con Yuuri (sí es raro que me identifique con dos opuestos) por eso se me facilita escribir sobre los dos Yuri, y bueno, amo la seriedad imperante del kazajo, lo adoro.**_

_**PREGUNTAS!**_

_**1) ¿Qué ocurrió en el cumpleaños de Yurio?**_

_**2)¿Aleksi le dirá la verdad a Viktor?**_

_**3) ¿Yuuri alcanzará a operarse a tiempo para participar en el GP?**_

_**4) ¿Qué se dirán en esa llamada telefónica?**_

_**5) ¿Les sorprendió que subiera capítulo hoy? (Lo hago con mi más grande cariño)**_

_**26/03/2017**_

_**Dediquemos un segundo a pensar en que hoy hace un año se publicó la primera imagen promocional de Yuri On Ice.**_


	18. Fly to Japan

*Escuchen la canción y córtense las venas junto conmigo. El nombre es "Kaza Nagi" del hermoso Suga Shikao. Esta canción sale en HolicXxX y es de las más sad que he escuchado, este fandub me gustó bastante. Todos los créditos a su respectiva intérprete y al creador de la canción.

**Agape to Eros**

**By Tsuki No Hana**

**18**

**"Fly To Japan"**

Seguía sin creer que le estaba llamando, quería pellizcarse para ver si no era un sueño (había soñado un sinfín de cosas similares) pero no fue necesario, pues la voz del japonés se escuchó de nuevo en la línea.

—Viktor ¿Estás ahí? —su voz nerviosa y titubeante hizo que el corazón del ruso diera un vuelco de emoción, de pronto las manos comenzaron a temblarle.

—Aquí estoy —soltó en un suspiro apenas audible, carraspeó y repitió las palabras.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos antes de que el pelinegro se animara a hablar de nuevo.

—¿Cómo estás? ¿Te sientes mejor?

—Yo... sí, sí estoy mejor —respondió automáticamente. Eso no le importaba, se moría por gritarle que lo había extrañado, que viniera en ese mismo instante a visitarlo y que no se fuera jamás. Quería decirle lo mucho que lo amaba y lo estúpidos que eran esos problemas que los mantenían alejados.

—Me alegra. Siento no haber estado ahí cuando despertaste.

—¿Qué? —se asombró un poco—. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

El aire escapó de los pulmones del japonés. ¡No lo sabía! Viktor no sabía que él había estado allí a su lado durante un mes entero, esperando por su despertar. Le dolió en el alma, pero lo pensó muy rápido y tomó una pronta decisión.

—P-por Dios, Viktor, todo el mundo se enteró de tu accidente —trató de sonar natural. Vaya que la actuación no era lo suyo.

—Oh... sí —sonó un poco decepcionado—. ¿Cómo estás tú? —luchaba contra sus ganas de llorar. Hacía todo el esfuerzo humanamente posible para que la voz no le temblara. Desafortunadamente sus intentos fueron en vano.

—Bien. ¿Sabes? me he recuperado.

—Lo sé.

—¿Lo sabes?

—Sí, te vi en un video. Dios, has mejorado tanto. Creo que ya lograste superarme.

—Eso jamás.

—Créeme que sí —movió los dedos de sus pies, inquieto y viendo lo chistosos que se veían bajo las mantas. Estaba nervioso y su rostro ardía. Se sentía como un adolescente hablando con su novio por teléfono—. Lo demostrarás en el Grand Prix ¿Cierto?

—Sí. ¿Y tú? —se mordió la lengua justo después de soltar esa pregunta tan estúpida.

—No lo creo, verás... me lastimé un poco más de lo que imaginé. Quizás el otro año.

Hubo silencio. Lo que Viktor no sabía era que Yuuri había cubierto el micrófono del teléfono con su mano, impidiendo que escuchara sus sollozos. A menos que saliera bien de esa cirugía de ojos, no participaría. Ninguno de los dos se animó a hablar, estuvieron así por minutos enteros que se sintieron como horas. Hasta que el ruso, inquieto todavía, se animó a preguntar.

—¿Por qué has llamado, Yuuri?

El aludido se estremeció al escuchar su nombre salir de esos labios.

—No lo sé —mintió.

Hubo silencio, más silencio en el que ambos pensaban mil cosas a la vez. Había tanto qué decir y ninguno de los dos sabía cómo externar sus sentimientos de manera directa sin cometer algún error, temían dar –por enésima vez- un paso en falso, aunque a estas alturas nada peor podía suceder. ¿O sí?

Ambos tuvieron el impulso de decir: "Te amo, perdóname y volvamos a estar juntos" pero se reservaron esas palabras. Yuuri lo hizo debido a la gran culpabilidad que sentía. Ahora se daba cuenta del inmenso daño que le hizo a Viktor, un daño difícil de reparar. Lo mejor en estas situaciones era simplemente alejarse, lo cual sería nada simple para él.

Yuuri no podía dejar de darle vueltas a un asunto que lo traía lleno de preocupación. Cuando fue a Rusia le habían dicho también que Viktor había decidido salir adelante por su cuenta, Yurio le gritó por haber vuelto cuando su amigo al fin había decidido salir adelante. El japonés no podía evitar sentirse sumamente culpable, primero por huir hacia Canadá en su discusión inicial, sin darle una verdadera oportunidad de explicarse, sin escucharlo, sin darle el valor que merecía. Se sentía muy culpable, y con toda razón. Estaba seguro de que Viktor saldría adelante con el apoyo de todos los que le rodeaban; era fuerte y podría hacerlo fácilmente. Si volvía a inmiscuirse en su vida era un hecho que sólo le haría más daño.

Tampoco podía decirle que se estaba quedando ciego y que posiblemente lo operarían, esto sólo podría provocar dos posibilidades diferentes, una: se volvía loco e iba tras él sin importar su estado crítico, convirtiéndose nuevamente en una carga pesada para el ruso. Otra: se quedaba donde estaba, pero viviría con la culpabilidad. Y es lo que menos le deseaba, vaya que sabía con certeza cómo se sentía ese peso aplastante en el corazón, y no se lo deseaba por nada del mundo.

En cuanto a Viktor, éste se contuvo a decirle su verdadero sentir porque muy en el fondo creyó que seguía enfadado con él por el asunto de su ex esposa, pensaba que jamás lo perdonaría por ello y a pesar de todo se sentía culpable por el final que tuvo su relación, por no haber dicho la verdad a tiempo y desde un principio. Sabía que Yuuri estaba enterado de su estado actual, sobre su accidente y que ahora mismo seguía en el hospital, pues sabía que habló con Aleksi por teléfono, pero evitó a toda costa profundizar en el tema de su accidente. En esos momentos se sentía tan poca cosa, se sentía como un maldito lisiado e inútil. Si se esforzaba por hacer un último intento en su relación –si es que se le podía llamar así- con Yuuri, no tenía nada que ofrecerle, más que a una inservible carga de la cual cuidar noche y día.

Sabía que Yuuri había logrado salir adelante por su cuenta, lejos, al otro lado del mundo. Sabía que no era más necesario en su vida y se lo había demostrado con hechos y resultados en ese video. Así que, con estos pensamientos procedió a hablar.

—Me alegra que hayas hablado porque... —tomó valor—... porque es necesario que charlemos sobre nuestra situación. Aquel día en que te fuiste, terminaste con lo que teníamos de una manera muy tajante y apresurada, pero siento que no fue la manera correcta de hacerlo. ¿Sabes? Para poder seguir adelante es necesario cerrar ciclos en nuestras vidas y así tener un nuevo comienzo. Eso es lo que quiero —hizo un esfuerzo inhumano para que no se le cortara la voz por las ganas de llorar, a pesar del significado de sus palabras, no había atisbo de rencor o enojo en ellas—. _No quiero un nuevo comienzo, te quiero a ti, pero no tengo nada que ofrecer si te quedas a mi lado, tendrías que hacerte cargo de mí, y no, no quiero que me veas en estas condiciones tan patéticas._

—¿Cerrar... ciclos? —se le hizo un nudo en la garganta muy grande, le costaba incluso respirar. A pesar de todo, muy en el fondo de su maltrecho corazón guardaba la esperanza de que esa llamada sirviera para algo bueno, pero ese minúsculo rayo de luz se esfumó ante esas palabras. También había desaprovechado una enorme oportunidad, pues él le había preguntado el motivo de su llamada y sólo le respondió un "No lo sé" fue una oportunidad perdida—. Entiendo, sí, también llamaba para eso.

—¿En serio?

—Sí —segunda oportunidad desperdiciada.

—En ese caso... —se mordió la lengua, su cerebro pedía agritos que soltara esas palabras, mientras que su corazón suplicaba que no lo hiciera—...perdóname por todo lo malo que te pude haber hecho pasar, por los momentos amargos. En verdad te amé —se le cortó la voz—. _Y te sigo amando _—pensó—. Y sigues siendo muy importante para mí, por eso te pido disculpas y sólo espero que logres ser feliz —no hubo ruido alguno, el ruso temió que la llamada se hubiese cortado—. ¿Yuuri, estás ahí?

—Sí.

—¿Me perdonas?

—Te perdono.

—Gracias —suspiró, aliviado, pero sin quitarse esa enorme carga de encima.

—Viktor —murmuró, ahogándose en ese llanto que no dejó salir—. Perdóname por haber sido tan impulsivo, por no haberte escuchado, por haberme ido así a Canadá y no hablarte en todo ese tiempo. Fui muy cruel, te hice daño y lo siento tanto. Espero me puedas perdonar.

—No tengo nada qué perdonarte. Estoy consciente de mis actos y hasta dónde éstos nos llevaron. Yuuri, no te sientas culpable por nada ¿De acuerdo?

El aludido soltó una risa amarga. Eso que le sugería era imposible. Guardaron silencio unos momentos. El japonés se dio cuenta una vez más de que no le decía nada sobre el hecho de que estuvo ahí con él en el hospital. Eso sólo quería decir una cosa: Le habían ocultado la verdad. Y él no los iba a desmentir, temía la reacción de él cuando lo supiera, que estuvo ahí y se fue, que lo abandonó por segunda ocasión. Y esta vez no fue por despecho, sino por una gran necesidad, pero no podía explicárselo sin tocar el tema de Victoria, su hija, la ceguera, etc.

—¿Así se siente cerrar ciclos? —inquirió Viktor en un leve murmullo.

Yuuri sonrió en medio de su llanto.

—No siento nada agradable —suspiró el japonés.

—Yo tampoco.

—¿Entonces...? ¿Qué sigue?

—Seguiremos con nuestras vidas. Es lo mejor para ambos, para nuestro bienestar mental y emocional.

—Sí...

—¿Yuuri, quedamos como amigos?

—No.

Auch. Esa respuesta inmediata le dolió. Peor se sintió al escuchar la risa seca y amarga del otro.

—No me lo tomes a mal, pero no puedo ser sólo amigo de alguien a quien amé tanto. No —corrigió—. De alguien a quien aún amo. No puedo hacerlo, Viktor.

El ruso se quedó sin aire.

—¡Yuuri! —exclamó, pero ya nada más salió de sus labios. Copiosas lágrimas se resbalaban por sus pestañas hasta impactarse contra las inmaculadas sábanas de hospital. Lloraba en silencio y con una fuerte opresión en su pecho.

—Es la verdad. Te amo.

—No puedo seguir con esto, no seas así conmigo ¡Eres cruel! ¡Eres muy cruel! —comenzó a enojarse.

—Viktor, lo siento. No quiero hacerte más daño, perdóname —no se molestó en reprimir sus sollozos.

—O-olvídalo —hipó un poco debido al llanto—. Olvídalo, olvida lo que tuvimos, olvidemos que nos conocemos. Así será más fácil y llevadero.

—_No puedo, no puedo, no puedo _—se repetía Yuuri mentalmente una y otra vez—. Está bien, si eso te ayudará a sentirte mejor, lo haré. Prometo intentarlo, sólo quiero que estés bien.

—De acuerdo. Me tengo que ir.

—Cuídate mucho, por favor, cuídate y recupérate pronto.

—Lo haré. Adiós —cortó la llamada antes de escuchar el fuerte sollozo de su antigua pareja.

El ruso apretó el teléfono con fuerza, y aún sosteniéndolo se llevó ambas manos a la cara, frustrado y sin dejar de llorar. Estaba enojado con la vida, estaba triste, estaba lleno de sentimientos negativos que dejó salir aventando su teléfono lo más lejos posible, luego siguió con el vaso de plástico que tenía a un lado, luego el control de la T.V., una caja de guantes de látex, el teléfono fijo del cuarto, etc. Todo lo que estaba a su alcance terminó estrellado contra la pared lateral y el suelo.

Una enfermera corrió en su ayuda al escuchar el escándalo.

—¡Largo de aquí! ¡QUIERO ESTAR SOLO! —exclamó con voz grave y muy enojada.

Pronto Aleksi llegó junto a Irina al cuarto y ambos se asombraron al ver que había enfermeras asomándose desde el pasillo, asustadas y nerviosas. De inmediato pensaron que algo malo había ocurrido, algo muy malo, pero cuando éstas les explicaron lo que sucedió, no dudaron en entrar al cuarto. Aleksi tuvo que agacharse para que el pequeño tanque de oxígeno que solía estar pegado a la cabecera de la cama no fuera a darle de lleno en la cabeza. En vez de eso se impactó con fuerza en la pared tras él.

—Wow. ¿Viktor, qué te pasa? —inquirió el pelinegro con mucho asombro y preocupación.

—Sal de aquí.

—Pero... ¿qué pasa contigo? —insistió la pelirroja, muy angustiada por ese comportamiento tan repentino. Ambos se miraron fijamente y el par de ojos celestes se contrajeron en ira pura.

—¡Lárguense de aquí! ¡No quiero ver a nadie, maldita sea! —no tenía nada más que arrojar, así que se desconectó el suero con los analgésicos del brazo y lanzó inútilmente el tri-pie del cual colgaban los distintos medicamentos que le administraban vía intravenosa. Inútilmente porque no tenía la suficiente fuerza, así que terminó en el piso a mitad del cuarto, no muy lejos de él. Pero estaba tan furioso e histérico que siguió buscando qué arrojar, sin importarle que el brazo le sangraba de donde se desconectó sin cuidado el catéter.

Tuvieron que llamar a un par de enfermeros y al doctor Lambiel para que autorizara ponerlo bajo sedantes una vez más, al menos por el momento, para evitar que se hiciera daño. Tuvieron que agarrarlo entre varias personas para inyectarle el medicamento, estaba tan histérico que batallaron mucho en conseguirlo, cuando lo hicieron, el ruso tardó un poco en caer por completo rendido, mientras ocurría no dejaba de pronunciar el nombre de su amado, entre lágrimas y sollozos. El médico tuvo que hablar con la familia y sugerir la consulta de un especialista en salud mental y quizás algunos antidepresivos debido al historial autodestructivo que tenía.

Ninguno podía creer que llegara a esas alturas de gravedad. Temían por la vida de Viktor y Aleksi no podía evitar sentir que había hecho muy mal en ocultarle la verdad a su hermano. Ahora, ninguno de los dos tenía idea de que al fin había puesto un punto final a la relación con el japonés.

Transcurrió una semana desde la llamada. Los dos se sumieron en una profunda tristeza. Viktor fue visitado por un psicólogo, pero éste se cansó de su silencio, sí, Viktor cansó a un profesional de la salud. Luego lo visitó un psiquiatra, quién sugirió el uso de antidepresivos.

—No —dijo el ruso—. Nada de fármacos.

—Entonces levántate de esa cama —espetó Irina de mala gana.

El psiquiatra ahí presente se sorprendió un poco al ver que ni siquiera les dirigía la mirada.

—Váyanse, quiero estar solo.

—Estás arruinando tu vida ¿Estás consciente de eso? —el menor de los Nikiforov no sabía cómo hacer reaccionar a su hermano.

—¿No piensas volver a patinar? — intervino ahora Yurio. Él había estado callado, observando todo sin decir una sola palabra, Otabek a su lado hacia lo mismo.

Por primera vez se giró hacia ellos y con una muy mala cara se burló.

—¿Crees acaso que me importa el patinaje en estos momentos? —rio sarcástico. Su tono era desdeñoso.

Intentaron hablar más con él, convencerlo de recuperarse, aún estaba en muy buen tiempo para comenzar a hacer ejercicio rehabilitador. Pero al ver que los ignoraba, todos salieron. El psiquiatra habló con ellos muy seriamente.

—Necesita los medicamentos, de no ser así, permanecerá en depresión.

—Él no va a tomar ningún medicamento, muy apenas deja que le administren los analgésicos, y eso sólo porque en verdad le duele —replicó Irina con fastidio. No sabían qué más hacer por él ¿amarrarlo y obligarle a tomar los medicamentos? ¿Levantarlo a patadas y obligarlo a caminar?

Esa última opción no le pareció mala idea a Irina, pero obviamente tuvo que descartarla.

—Imagino que es debido a su reciente incidente con valium.

—¿Cómo lo sabe? —se asombró Aleksi.

El psiquiatra se acomodó las gafas y sonrió un poco.

—Soy su médico, debo saberlo. Además, leí todo su expediente, el cual debo decir que es un poco más largo de lo que imaginé, empezando por su accidente donde casi se fractura la columna.

—¿Qué podemos hacer por él? —inquirió el rubio, cansado de ese doctor tan extraño—. Si el viejo no quiere tomar los antidepresivos ¿Qué procede?

—Necesitan animarlo.

Yurio resopló, sin importarle ser grosero con él.

—No me diga —puso los ojos en blanco.

—Es en serio. Necesitan motivarlo de una u otra forma para que acepte al menos ponerse de pie. Hablé con el doctor Lambiel y me explicó su caso detalladamente. Es primordial sacarlo de esta situación, pero si él ya se ha dado por vencido, no hay nada qué hacer, no podemos obligarlo.

—Ese idiota me va a oír —dio un paso al frente para entrar a la habitación, pero el médico lo retuvo.

—Sólo lograrás que te arroje de nuevo el control remoto.

—¿Sigue en las aguas termales?

—Sí mamá. No ha salido, lleva ahí más de una hora.

—Iré a ver que esté bien, el calor le puede hacer daño y...

—Él está bien, vengo de allá —suspiró.

—Aún no puedo creer lo que pasó, es decir, ellos se aman tanto ¿Por qué terminar así como así?

—Falta de comunicación. Esos dos necesitan sentarse uno frente al otro y charlar largo y tendido. Se han involucrado muchos terceros, ya es hora de que hablen con claridad.

—¿Por eso le diste el número de Vitya-chan?

—Sí, pero creo que las cosas no salieron muy bien. No me ha platicado nada sobre la charla que tuvo con Viktor, pero presiento que no arreglaron las cosas.

—¿Intentaste llamar a Vitya?

—Sí, no me responde.

Ninguna de las dos supo, sino hasta en la noche, que Viktor y Yuuri habían terminado definitivamente, éste último le explicó a la familia que había terminado su relación con Viktor, incluso la de amistad o entrenador-pupilo. Explicó que debió hacerlo porque la relación que llevaban se había vuelto muy tóxica y dañina.

Yuuri no volvió a ser el mismo, sus días transcurrían lentos y dolorosos. Se la pasaba tumbado en su cama, mirando al techo y pensando en cierto ruso, era inevitable, no podía sacárselo de la cabeza y tampoco las últimas palabras que se dedicaron. Su adiós había sido muy doloroso. Ambos enfermos, tristes, necesitados uno del otro.

—Viktor.

—Ya te dije que no quiero ver a nadie.

A pesar del dolor en su cadera, había logrado recostarse de lado, con las sábanas por encima del hombro, dándole la espalda a cualquiera que fuera a buscarlo. Había hecho un berrinche mundial por intentar salir del hospital, no quería estar más ahí, estaba hastiado de ese maldito olor a desinfectante y de todo lo que ese lugar conllevaba.

—Yuuri cuidó de ti durante todo el mes que estuviste sedado.

Viktor no se movió de su lugar, ni siquiera se inmutó.

—¡¿Acaso me escuchaste?!

—Sí. Eres un mentiroso.

—No. Aleksi lo es —agregó Otabek. Entonces Viktor se giró un poco para verlos.

Los recién llegados sintieron algo extraño en su interior al verlo con los ojos muy rojos e hinchados. Habían hablado entre ellos y se pusieron de acuerdo para entrar a la habitación sin que estuviera ahí Aleksi o Irina. El psiquiatra había dicho que era indispensable que lo sacaran de esa depresión, y eso es lo que harían, le darían una "inyección de vida" al enterarlo de eso. O lo animaban con la noticia, o de plano lo hundían más en ese pozo en el que lo habían sumergido. Tomarían el riego, no había quién los detuviera. El kazajo se quedó cerca de la puerta, vigilando que nadie más entrara e impidiera su cometido.

—¿Yuuri... estuvo aquí? —no cabía en sí de la impresión. No entendía por qué no se lo había dicho en la llamada—. ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijeron antes!? ¡¿Por qué?! —salió de sus casillas muy fácilmente.

—Tu hermano intentó protegerte, lo entendemos, pero no se da cuenta de que hace mal —prosiguió el moreno.

—Ese idiota se cree con derechos y ni siquiera conoce la relación que tuvieron ustedes dos. No sabe nada.

—Pero... —aún no podía creerlo—. Si estuvo aquí... ¿Por qué se fue? —su voz tembló.

—Tuvo una urgencia en Canadá —apretó los puños—. Habló con Aleksi para informarle sobre eso, y... —calló al sentir la mano de Otabek sobre su hombro. Había dejado su guardia junto a la puerta y ahora lo miraba. Yurio entendió de inmediato. El objetivo de esa charla era animarlo, no deprimirlo más al decirle que Yuuri de nuevo se fue, pidiendo que no le dijeran sobre su estadía ahí.

—¿Y...?

—Y ahora está allá.

—No puedo creerlo...

—¿No? Mira —el rubio le mostró la pantalla de su teléfono. Viktor se llevó ambas manos a la boca y de sus ojos brotaron lágrimas cargadas de sentimiento. En la foto estaba Yuuri acurrucado junto a él en la cama de hospital—. Él... estuvo aquí, en verdad estuvo conmigo, se quedó a mi lado y no lo soñé.

—No se separó de ti en todo ese tiempo.

—Pero entonces... —se limpió las lágrimas—. ¿Por qué demonios se fue? No me dijo nada al respecto en la llamada.

El rubio y el moreno compartieron miradas.

—No explicó por qué, sólo pidió que no te dijéramos que estuvo aquí, supongo que para no dañarte más —refunfuñó—. O al menos eso fue lo que nos dijo Aleksi. El cerdo es un idiota —se tomó la libertad de sentarse en la cama, en la orilla a un lado de Viktor—. Le daré una paliza cuando lo vea.

—¿Otra? —se burló el kazajo.

—¿Cómo que "otra"? —se espantó Viktor.

—Yura lo golpeó varias veces cuando vino a verte.

—¡Yurio! —exclamó, enojado.

—¡¿Qué?! No me vengas con que ahora lo defiendes. ¡Se lo merecía! Y se merece un par más —se cruzó de brazos.

Su compatriota lo miró fijo durante unos segundos y miró más allá de esa faceta ruda y tosca del rubio. Su estado emocional no daba para más, pero logró esbozar una pequeña sonrisa mientras ponía una mano sobre los rubios cabellos, revolviéndolos con cariño. Al parecer no sólo tenía un hermano menor, sino a otro más pequeñito, quien le arrojó la mano con brusquedad hacia un lado, refunfuñando como un gato arisco ante la caricia.

—Gracias —sonrió pacíficamente, no podía estar feliz, pues ese hecho no cambiaba mucho la situación actual, o eso pensaba hasta que...—. Un momento, eso quiere decir que Aleksi conoce a Yuuri ¡Lo conoce y el muy estúpido me mintió! —se alteró un poco—. ¡Háblenle y díganle que venga para acá! Necesito hablar muy seriamente con él. Es increíble que me mintiera de esa forma, no tiene idea de lo que significa Yuuri para mí, no tiene derecho a ocultarme estas cosas. Ya decía yo que era muy raro que no se espantara cuando le dije que Yuuri era mi ex novio. Hasta donde recuerdo, nunca le dije que me había enamorado de un hombre, al menos debió espantarse un poco al saberlo, pero no, actuó natural. Que imbécil soy, no me di cuenta de ese detalle —habló demasiado rápido y alterado. Los otros dos lo miraban perplejos por la energía que había ahora en él—. ¿Pero qué esperan? Vayan por Aleksi.

—Yo voy —refunfuñó y salió de ahí.

—Tu hermano sólo buscaba lo mejor para ti —se encogió de hombros—. Simplemente no supo hacerlo de manera correcta. No te conoce lo suficiente, ni a Yuuri —murmuró con su perenne seriedad.

Viktor le sonrió con serenidad.

—Lo sé.

En ese momento entró un Aleksi muy confundido. La sonrisa de Viktor cambió al instante.

—Pedazo de idiota, ven acá en este mismo instante y explícame por qué te atreviste a mentirme de esa forma —lo dijo con una sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos. A todos les recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda. No era común verlo así, ni mucho menos que llamara a su hermano de esa forma. Había entrado en su modo (Nada común) pasivo-agresivo.

Tanto Yuri como Otabek salieron del cuarto antes de que Viktor fusilara a su hermano con la mirada.

—Te lo dijeron —soltó en un suspiro, no por eso menos nervioso por lo que Vitya pudiera hacerle a pesar de su estado convaleciente.

—¿Por qué mentirme así? No tienes idea de lo mucho que me dolió saber eso ¡Terminé con él por teléfono hace una semana! —su tono de voz iba subiendo poco a poco.

—¿Pero qué iba a cambiar eso? Sólo te hubieras entristecido más.

—¡NO, claro que no! De haber sabido que él me cuidó todo ese tiempo... —contuvo un gruñido—... no le habría dicho esa sarta de idioteces sobre "cerrar ciclos" Dios mío —se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, sintiendo cómo el catéter en su mano se estiraba un poco—. Terminé definitivamente con él ¿Lo entiendes? A pesar de que dijo que me amaba, estaba dispuesto a arreglar la situación y no lo dejé hacerlo ¡Porque creí que yo le importaba un reverendo pepino! —su respiración se aceleró al igual que su pulso.

—Viktor, cálmate, no es...

—¡NO ME VOY A CALMAR! —sus mejillas hicieron juego con sus ojos enrojecidos. Estaba rojo de furia—. Aleksi, hiciste muy mal.

El abogado sentía un leve temblor recorrer su cuerpo al verlo tan enojado. No pudo evitar transportarse a unos terribles recuerdos que lo hacían temblar.

—Lo siento —bajó la mirada, no podía poner sus ojos en esos glaciales celestes que lo atravesaban con furia—. No quería que te decepcionaras más al saber que estuvo aquí y que luego se fue, dejándote.

—No, tú me has decepcionado —estaba siendo muy rudo, en ese momento sus emociones hablaban por él, no pensaba con claridad—. Te voy a dar una segunda oportunidad. Dime exactamente lo que Yuuri te dijo por teléfono, sé que tienes una memoria excepcional, así que dime sus palabras exactas. Ya.

—Y-yo... él... bueno, me dijo que tenía que ir a Canadá por el entierro de una amiga.

—¿Qué más? —se había asombrado, no se imaginaba de quién podría tratarse.

—Y... ya.

—No es verdad. ¿Qué más te dijo? —su mirada gélida, profunda e iracunda haría temblar a cualquiera, Aleksi Nikiforov no era la excepción.

El aludido suspiró. Era hora de decirle toda la verdad, toda.

Caminó a paso lento, sintiendo como la mirada colérica de su hermano lo seguía a cada paso hasta que se sentó en el borde del colchón, corriendo el riesgo de que lo golpeara o algo por el estilo, aunque si lo hacía, sería la primera vez en la vida.

—Te lo diré, pero antes quiero que sepas que lo hice por ti. No conozco muy bien a Yuuri, y debo confesar que me sorprendió mucho que te gustaran los hombres, aún me sorprende —no lo estaba mirando a los ojos y a pesar de ello pudo percibir cómo él fruncía el ceño.

—No me gustan los hombres. Estoy enamorado de Yuuri. ¿Es tan difícil de entender?

Por fin alzó la mirada y se topó con los ojos tristes de su hermano mayor.

—Lo entiendo, es sólo que me sorprendió un poco. La persona a la que describías en tus mensajes... —suspiró—...nunca creí que se tratara de él. El punto al que quiero llegar es que no quiero que te hagan daño. Él recibió una llamada mientras cuidaba de ti, al parecer una amiga había muerto, tuvo que regresar a Canadá y dijo que volvería lo antes posible, pero...

—¿Pero qué? Dime ya —estaba impaciente.

—Dijo algo que imagino debió ser una excusa o algo por el estilo —se rascó una mejilla, dubitativo.

—Yuuri no es un hombre que de excusas o pretextos, mucho menos es mentiroso.

—Bueno, dijo que su vista estaba empeorando y que sería sometido a una cirugía muy pronto y quizás tardaría más de lo esperado.

—Oh por dios, no —se recargó contra las almohadas, asustado.

—¿Qué? ¿Es cierto eso? A mí me sonó como una vil farsa.

—Estúpido.

—¿Eh?

—Eres estúpido —masculló—. ¡Yuuri tiene problemas con su vista desde que despertó del coma! ¡No era una mentira! —entonces recordó las palabras escritas en el diario. Era verdad, se estaba quedando ciego.

—Pero cuando estuvo aquí se veía muy bien.

Viktor no quiso hablar más con él. Estaba indignado y muy enfadado, temía decirle cosas de las que luego se arrepentiría. Se sintió muy mal. Sabía que no era el caso, pero Yuuri hubiera estado en todo su derecho de irse al ser tratado de esa forma por todos. Estaba seguro de que Irina y Yurio también lo trataron mal. Se sentía avergonzado. La familia de Yuuri siempre lo trató tan bien, como a uno más de ellos, y su propia familia, su hermano... dios, pobre de Yuuri.

—¡Eres un idiota Aleksi Nikiforov! —Irina entró como alma que lleva el diablo, seguida de Yurio y Otabek, al parecer los tres estaban detrás de la puerta, esperando por entrar ¿Y por qué no? oyendo toda la conversación—. ¿Yuuri nunca te pidió que le ocultáramos a Viktor que estuvo aquí?

El aludido bajó el rostro, apenado.

—No. Nunca lo hizo —omitió el hecho de que el japonés le pidió que le dijera a Viktor que lo amaba y que regresaría lo antes posible a su lado. Ahora se daba cuenta de que había impedido la reconciliación entre esos dos.

El paciente postrado en cama se llevó una mano a su cabeza. Estaba muy confundido y la situación tan revuelta le causaba una incipiente migraña. Yurio y Otabek estaban muy asombrados y se sentían un poco culpables con el cerdo, en especial el rubio, le debía una enorme disculpa. Todo por creerle a Aleksi.

Ahora fue el turno de Irina de decir lo que sabía.

—Viktor, Yuuri fue a Canadá, me consta porque fue al funeral de mi prima Victoria ¿L-la recuerdas?

—Sí —se asombró—. ¿Falleció? —el dolor en su cabeza aumentó un poco. El asunto estaba demasiado enredado. Sentía que se había perdido de mucho y no entendía casi nada. Para empezar ¿Qué relación tenía Victoria con Yuuri? ¿Cómo se conocieron o por qué fue él a su funeral? —. Lo siento mucho —dijo cuando su ex asintió—. Pero... no entiendo, no entiendo nada.

—Te voy a explicar todo lo que sé —suspiró—. Victoria fue la doctora que ayudó a Yuuri a rehabilitarse, fue por ella que él volvió a patinar. Ella falleció y... —se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, pensó en hablarle sobre la hija que perdió y que era de Katsuki, pero se ahorró esa triste noticia, eso le correspondía al japonés decírselo—...Yuuri obviamente fue a despedirse de ella. No lo vi en el entierro, llegué muy tarde, pero estoy segura de que ahí estuvo.

—¿Por qué me mintieron todos? —preguntó luego de un rato de silencio. Ahora entendía un poco más a Yuuri cuando decía que odiaba que los demás lo sobreprotegieran pensando que se desmoronaría fácilmente.

—No sabíamos cómo lo tomarías —agregó Yurio.

—Temíamos que...

—¿Qué? —preguntó, arisco—. ¿Qué intentara "suicidarme" de nuevo? —soltó una risca tosca y ronca—. Claro, ya entiendo —miró hacia la ventana.

—Y sobre lo de sus ojos —Irina miró a Aleksi, frunció el ceño y le dio un zape tan fuerte que de seguro le mató más de un par de neuronas—. ¿Acaso eres imbécil?

Viktor no lo externó, pero le alegró ver ese golpe, que bien merecido se lo tenía.

—Ahora más que nunca necesito salir de aquí e ir con él. Le dije cosas dolorosas y...

—Los dos se han dicho cosas muy feas, el daño está hecho y no pasará nada si vas a verlo cuando te recuperes. ¿Ahora sí vas a levantar tu culo de esa cama?

El aludido miro a su ex y frunció el ceño. Tenía razón, pero su desesperación nadie se la calmaba.

—¿Podrían dejarme solo unos momentos? —pidió al mismo tiempo que tomaba su teléfono celular. Había pensado en mandarle un whatsapp a Yuuri, pero éste siempre se tardaba una eternidad en responder y además el asunto era demasiado serio como para sólo mandarle un mensaje.

Todos los demás aceptaron y salieron para darle privacidad, sabían de antemano que iba a llamar al japonés, así que quizás tardaría un poco. Por lo pronto todos dedicaron un buen rato para hacer sentir mal a Aleksi. Al pobre le llovieron reclamos, insultos y amenazas. Éstas últimas sólo de parte de Yurio. Y es que todos le habían dado la espalda al japonés por culpa de Aleksi. Irina se sentía horrible, pues se dejó llevar por las emociones que se trajo de Canadá y el odio injusto que le tomó a Yuuri.

Ahora sólo les que quedaba esperar que estuviera bien.

Mientras tanto, a Viktor le temblaban las manos al marcar el número de Yuuri que guardó en su móvil la semana pasada. Ni siquiera tuvo que buscar el contacto, ya se sabía los dígitos de memoria. Se pegó el móvil en la oreja y esperó. Un tono, dos tonos, tres tonos y buzón de voz. Intentó de nuevo. Tuvo que hacerlo más de tres veces para que Yuuri le respondiera.

—¿Diga? —se oía agitado

—Yuuri —la ansiedad en su voz era palpable.

—¿V-Viktor? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Al ruso se le partió el corazón. A pesar de todo, Yuuri se preocupaba mucho por él.

—Estoy bien. Llamo para saber cómo estás.

—Pero si tú...

—Lo sé, te dije cosas muy feas la última vez. Perdóname.

—V-Viktor, me estás confundiendo —su voz tembló—. ¿Seguro que todo está...?

—No, no está bien. Aleksi me dijo de la llamada que le hiciste, me dijo toda la verdad. Ahora sé que estuviste cuidando de mí todo ese tiempo, que tuviste que ir al entierro de una amiga en Canadá y que tu vista estaba empeorando tanto que te operarían. Me lo dijo todo, Yuuri ¿Ya te operaron? ¿Cómo estás? Estoy preocupado.

—Sí, estoy bien. Ya todo está bien —por su mente sólo pasaba una y otra vez: "Estoy preocupado" claro, si le llamaba era sólo por eso, porque se enteró de su estado y quería saber cómo estaba. Se lo agradecía, pero no era lo que su maltrecho corazón esperaba.

—¿Seguro? Sé cuándo mientes, Yuuri, dime la verdad.

—Es la verdad, Viktor. Incluso me estoy preparando para el GP —no mentía en eso último. Su hermana, su madre y Minami lo habían motivado a levantarse de su depresión. No estaba haciendo ejercicio por indicaciones del médico, pero sí estaba ideando junto con Minami una coreografía lo suficientemente buena para el Grand Prix. Era la primera vez que él escogía la música y los pasos, se estaba esforzando mucho.

—Ya veo —suspiró con alivio. Pasada la preocupación inicial, sintió mariposas revoloteando en su estómago al ser consciente de que estaba hablando con él. "Ven a visitarme" pensó en decirle, pero si lo hacía sería muy egoísta de su parte.

—¿Cómo estás tú? ¿Ya saliste del hospital?

—Aún no, estoy esperando eso. Pero todo va bien, el dolor es casi nulo.

De nuevo el silencio se hizo presente entre ellos, casi como un enorme abismo imposible de cruzar.

—Viktor, tengo que irme, me están esperando.

—Oh, entiendo... uhm, cuídate mucho. Que estés bien.

No hubo respuesta hasta segundos más tarde.

—Estoy confundido, sé que llamaste para ver cómo estaba y me alegra saber que tú también te encuentras bien, pero en verdad estás confundiendo a mi corazón. Estoy tratando de hacerme a la idea de que lo nuestro acabó hace mucho, me estoy recuperando de ello y me están ayudando a hacerlo —suspiró—. Pero para recuperarme del todo necesito "Cerrar ciclos" tú lo dijiste la última vez y me doy cuenta de que tenías toda la razón. Lo estoy poniendo en práctica y... sí, todo va mejor. Pero por favor, no me llames más. Entiéndeme un poco, es doloroso después de colgar y ver que las cosas siguen igual. ¿Te molestaría no llamar de nuevo? —pidió con voz tranquila. No había atisbo de rencor o enojo, simplemente suplicaba que lo dejara olvidarlo de una vez por todas, por su bienestar físico y mental.

—Entiendo. Entiendo bien. Procuraré no hacerlo de nuevo, pero... ¿Te puedo mandar mensajes?

—Sí. Viktor, me tengo que ir.

—Bien, bien. Te mandaré mensajes.

—No, mejor no —se le hizo un nudo en la garganta—. ¡Viktor! ayúdame a olvidarte, por favor. Esto es más doloroso de lo que crees. Mejor sigamos como quedamos en la última llamada. Ya los dos estamos bien, sigamos con nuestros caminos y...

Viktor colgó antes de que Yuuri continuara. Sabía que eso no ayudaba en nada y que quizás se ofendería por eso, pero no pudo evitarlo, le dolía seguir escuchando que al fin había decidido olvidarlo. Ya le había dicho una vez que no lo amaba, pero no se la creyó del todo, sabía que estaba enojado y quizás se dejó llevar por la emociones del momento, pero ahora lo decía tan calmado y sereno... no había duda, iba muy en serio.

Días después de tener esa última llamada con Yuuri, Viktor siguió con la idea de quedarse postrado en cama. No tenía muchos ánimos. Sus amigos no sabían qué más hacer para sacarlo de esa depresión, se estaban desesperando un poco. En cuanto a Aleksi, el pobre debía regresar a su hogar, junto a su prometida, pero no podía irse sin arreglar antes la situación con su hermano.

Viktor ya no pasaba todo el día mirando a la nada, ahora estaba en su teléfono viendo las redes sociales en busca de alguna señal de Yuuri o de su familia, pero no hubo nada. Encontró un par de llamadas perdidas de Mari, se las regresó, pero nunca respondió. Entonces le mandó un par de whatsapp, preguntándole el motivo de sus llamadas, pero tampoco hubo respuesta. Aburrido del celular, encendió la televisión para distraerse un rato. Sí, el control remoto seguía funcionando a pesar de haber sido lanzado infinidad de veces.

Cambió de canal una y otra vez hasta que se topó con alguien conocido en un programa de deportes. Era un canal extranjero, de Japón.

—"Participarás en el siguiente Grand Prix, dinos ¿Cómo se siente volver al hielo después de un accidente de tal magnitud?"

—"Estoy un poco nervioso" —sonrió con timidez. El ruso quedó fascinado al escucharlo hablar japonés. Afortunadamente el programa tenía subtítulos en inglés. Además, no podía evitar emocionarse como todo un fan al verlo tan guapo en televisión.

Viktor casi sufrió un infarto al verlo en pantalla. Tenía suerte, el programa iba comenzando. No podía creer que estaba viendo a Yuuri en pantalla, se veía tan apuesto, demasiado guapo incluso para su propia seguridad, pues el conductor no se molestó en hacérselo notar en repetidas ocasiones, haciendo alusión a su look desenfadado y fresco. Por su parte, Yuuri sólo se sonrojaba tímidamente y agradecía los comentarios tan fuera de lugar, sin borrar la expresión seria de su rostro. Eso sí, no sonrió ni un momento. Viktor no pudo evitar notar lo cambiado que estaba. Y es que ahora a sus veinticinco años de edad se veía mucho más maduro, fornido, todo un hombre; ya no aparentaba tener veinte años. El ruso volvió a prestar atención a lo que decían cuando escuchó algo sobre el regreso de Yuuri al hielo.

—"Uhmm sí" —se rascó la mejilla con el índice—. "Regresaré porque el hielo ha formado parte de mi vida. Patinar lo es todo para mí en estos momentos, es la forma que tengo para expresar mis sentimientos."

—"¿Y cuál es tu motivación en esta temporada? ¿Nos puedes hablar sobre el tema que utilizarás?"

—"Sí. Mi tema de este año es _Fortaleza"_

—"¿Algún motivo en especial?"

Yuuri lo pensó unos segundos antes de responder. Tomó aire y dijo:

—"De la fortaleza depende el empuje que tenga uno para decidir salir adelante sin importar las circunstancias o los sucesos vividos. Y mi tema de este año va más que nada dirigido a la fuerza que te da la vida al ser profundamente amado, pero se enfoca principalmente en lo fuerte que uno se hace al amar con intensidad a alguien"

—"¿Te refieres al amor romántico?"

—"No en específico" —negó levemente con la cabeza—. "También puede ser la fortaleza que te da el amor hacia un hijo, un ser amado"

—"¿Y por qué _Fortaleza?" _—insistió. Yuuri se desesperó un poco.

—"Porque es lo que uno necesita para superar cualquier adversidad en la vida"

—"Ahora dinos, Yuuri..."

El aludido se desesperó más. No entendía por qué los entrevistadores siempre tenían que poner tu nombre al principio o al final de cada oración, era frustrante.

—"¿Necesitaste mucho de esa fortaleza para recuperarte y volver a patinar?"

Katsuki no pudo contener una risa seca e irónica.

—"Por supuesto que sí, por eso es mi tema de este año. Es lo que he necesitado para seguir" —estaba muy serio, al parecer no le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando la entrevista.

Luego de unas cuantas preguntas –cada vez más personales- llegó el momento que muchos esperaban: el video grabado en Canadá con Yuuri y una chica misteriosa patinando en pareja.

—"Ese video se hizo viral en tan sólo unos días. Todos nos llevamos una grata sorpresa al saber que patinabas de nuevo, pero también nos surgieron muchas dudas, como por ejemplo: ¿Quién es esa chica?"

La expresión del japonés cambió por completo.

—"Ella fue mi rehabilitadora, si no fuera por Victoria, no habría vuelto al patinaje."

—"¿Y piensan hacer patinaje en parejas alguna vez? Es decir, en competencias."

—"Ella murió hace poco"

—Oh por dios... —a Viktor se le fue el aliento. Esa tal Victoria era la prima de Irina, todo era verdad. Pero... ¿Por qué Irina no la reconoció en el video? Tampoco entendía por qué Yuuri se veía afectado a tal grado, pues ante la mención de la chica, su expresión se ensombreció por completo.

El ruso estuvo perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que se hizo mención de J.J., Yuuri explicó que él y su esposa fueron de gran ayuda en su recuperación, les debía mucho a ambos y estaba agradecido de todo corazón por su apoyo. Luego se tocó el tema de Minami, quien había sido captado por las cámaras en Canadá junto al japonés. Ahí Yuuri explicó que fue un amigo incondicional, quien le dio mucho apoyo. Dijo que al momento de viajar a Toronto no esperaba toparse con nadie más que no fuera el matrimonio Leroy, pero Minami lo encontró y su amistad creció. Ante la mención del pequeño japonés, Viktor se puso sumamente celoso, más de lo que imaginó.

Pronto llegó el momento en el que los televidentes mandaban sus preguntas dirigidas al invitado, en ese caso, Yuuri.

—"Como sabemos, este programa es internacional, así que recibimos preguntas de personas de todo el mundo, en este caso tenemos a Adabella una fan desde México que pregunta lo siguiente: **'**_**¿Qué pasó con la relación que mantenían Viktor y tú? ¿Van a patinar juntos algún día? ¿Serán rivales en el siguiente GP?' **_También tenemos otra pregunta, de una chica llamada Dania:_**'¿Se casarán algún día?' **_Oh, wow, son muchas preguntas, pero tal parece que ellas no son las únicas que quieren saber las respuestas. ¿Puedes responderlas?

Katsuki asintió, aún asombrado por tales preguntas tan directas y poco discretas, pero aun así respondió:

—"Tuvimos una relación que duró muy poco, pero fue en verdad hermosa. Terminó por ciertas diferencias, pero es mejor así, ahora cada uno se enfocará en sus propias metas. No creo que patinemos juntos alguna vez, tendría que ser en parejas y eso lo veo muy difícil —rio un poco, recordándose una y otra vez que no debía llorar, que estaba en televisión, siendo visto por miles y miles de personas—. Quizás seamos rivales muy pronto, sería grato competir contra él. Y sobre la última pregunta... bueno, creo que ya quedó respondida"

—"Vaya, es una lástima que su relación terminara tan pronto" —el conductor se llevó una mano al auricular que pasaba muy desapercibido en su oreja y escuchó atento antes de agregar—. "Al parecer están llegando demasiadas preguntas de muchas partes del mundo. Todos quieren saber más sobre tu vida personal y tu actual estado con Viktor Nikiforov. Pero me temo que el tiempo no es suficiente, ya hablaremos de eso en otra entrevista"

Yuuri sólo pudo agradecer al cielo por que el tiempo se agotara, estaba muy incómodo, no sabía por qué aceptó esa maldita entrevista.

—"Pero antes de despedirnos de nuestra audiencia... Si Viktor Nikiforov nos estuviera viendo en estos momentos ¿Qué le dirías?"

Yuuri se mordió la parte interna de su mejilla y lo pensó unos segundos antes de responder con seguridad.

—"Le agradecería por todo el apoyo que me brindó desde que nos conocimos, fue gracias a él que gané la plata en el GP del 2016, nunca lo hubiera logrado sin su ayuda. También le diría que estoy en deuda con él por todo el tiempo que cuidó de mí mientras estuve en coma, no tengo manera de agradecérselo más que deseándole lo mejor" —esbozó una sonrisa forzada y el conductor enseguida comenzó a despedir a la audiencia.

Mientras tanto, Yuuri se quedó ahí en el foro, sentado en un sillón individual al lado del escritorio del conductor, oyendo los anuncios y promociones de tontos productos antes de que el programa terminara. Su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto del foro, serio y hasta un poco triste.

Viktor no podía despegar la mirada del televisor, no escuchaba lo que el conductor parloteaba, sólo podía mirar fijamente a su Yuuri, escaneándolo centímetro por centímetro.

El pobre pegó un brinco del susto cuando tres personas irrumpieron en su habitación como si hubieran entrado a un maratón y la meta fuera su cama. Los tres habían estado en la cafetería y se petrificaron igual que Viktor al ver en las pantallas del lugar que Yuuri estaba siendo entrevistado.

Yurio, Irina y Aleksi se asombraron al ver que Viktor derramaba lágrimas silenciosas mientras veía aún la pantalla.

—Aun así... —murmuró con un nudo presionando su garganta, pero con mucha determinación en su mirada—... no lo dejaré ir.

—¿Qué? —Aleksi no cabía en sí de la impresión, se esperaba todo menos eso—. Viktor, él ya se fue. Tomó una decisión y hasta lo dijo en televisión ¿Qué más quieres para entender que todo terminó? —silenció al recibir una patada en la espalda baja patrocinada por Plisetsky—. ¿¡Qué te ocurre?!

—Cállense o vendrá seguridad y se los llevará a ambos —los miró como "madre regañona" —. Viktor, inténtalo. Demuéstrale tu amor por lo menos una última vez —dijo con la misma decisión que Viktor en sus ojos—. Y si no es suficiente, Yuuri Katsuki me va a oír —se vio amenazante—. _Te juzgué mal, Katsuki _—pensó.

Viktor sólo pudo esbozar una sonrisa pequeña pero sincera al sentirse tan apoyado. Hasta ese momento no había logrado contener sus lágrimas, seguían saliendo una tras otra. Y sorprendiendo a los tres ahí presentes, extendió sus brazos ampliamente. Captaron su intención, Irina fue la primera en echarse a sus brazos, arrastrando al rubio de la oreja para que hiciera lo mismo. Los dos fueron apresados por los brazos de Vitya, quien se dio cuenta de que su hermano no se había acercado, en cambio, los miraba desde una distancia prudente, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados. Aleksi nunca se esperó que su hermano mayor lo mirara por encima de los hombros de los otros dos para terminar sonriéndole y extendiendo un brazo en su dirección, dándole entender que también era bienvenido en ese abrazo, que ya no estaba resentido con él.

Aleksi sufrió un flashback al ver ese gesto. En su mente aparecieron cientos de imágenes, con Viktor haciendo lo mismo. Recordó que su querido hermano mayor siempre estuvo para él en todo momento, había sido más que un hermano, casi como un padre. Lo admiraba y amaba tanto que sólo buscaba lo mejor para él. Sus ojos se llenaron con lágrimas que no se permitió derramar y caminó hacia la cama. Así el abrazo familiar estuvo casi completo.

El día estaba demasiado frío y lluvioso a pesar de estar en pleno abril, afortunadamente había llegado al hospital muy temprano, lo suficiente para no mojarse bajo la tempestad que había afuera. Antes de ir con su hermano decidió pasarse por la máquina expendedora de café, luego caminó tranquilamente hacia su destino, pero al entrar al cuarto se topó con el trasero de su hermano al aire.

Viktor se encontraba caminando a paso muy lento con ayuda de sus dos amigos, sosteniéndose de la mano de cada uno para dar el siguiente paso. Una felicidad desbordante llenó a Aleksi, tanto que dejó su café abandonado para dirigirse a él cuanto antes.

—¡Viktor! ¡Estás caminando!

El aludido lo miró y sonrió un poco, se notaba el esfuerzo que le estaba costando mantenerse en pie, pero un brillo en sus ojos hacía presencia, demostrando que sus ánimos estaban por completo renovados.

—No idiota, está volando —refunfuñó Yurio, aún muy molesto con él. No podía perdonarle todo el caos que provocó con sus mentiras.

—Yurio, no seas así —lo regañó Viktor con una sonrisa, divertido.

—Déjame ayudarte —empujó a Yurio y tomó su lugar, dándole la mano a su hermano, quien la aceptó gustoso, hasta que se percató de cierto detalle.

—Oh-por-Dios. Hermanito ¿En qué momento creciste tanto? —se asombró, pues fácilmente le sobrepasaba unos diez centímetros, lo cual era mucho considerando que Viktor medía un metro ochenta.

El aludido se sonrojó muy levemente mientras se mordía el labio inferior y se rascaba la nuca.

—¿Herencia? —se encogió de hombros, haciendo alusión a su padre, quien era muy, pero muy alto. Al parecer Viktor heredó la estatura de su madre, quien era muy alta también, pero no tanto como Aleksi—. ¿Oye, Por qué no tomaste el andador? Estarías más cómodo.

El otro iba a responder, pero Plisetsky se le adelantó.

—Dice que es para viejos.

—Y así lo es —aseguró Viktor.

Aleksi y Beka rieron disimuladamente, sin dejar de brindarle apoyo en cada paso.

—¡Buenos días! —Irina hizo acto de aparición, con paraguas en mano, impermeable y botas para lluvia. Se veía adorable con su cabello pelirrojo atado en una trenza un poco deshecha—. Oh por dios —casi se va de espaldas al ver que estaba caminando.

—¡Hola! —saludo, enérgico y contento.

Irina no quiso arruinar el momento preguntando el motivo de su repentino ánimo, prefirió guardar silencio y disfrutarlo, ya luego preguntaría por el desencadenante de esa efusividad.

—¿No sientes frío? —inquirió la pelirroja luego de deshacerse de sus accesorios repelentes al agua.

—No ¿Por qué?

—¿Ni en el trasero? —se burló.

—Bueno, ahora que lo dices...

Todos estallaron en carcajadas, no por el comentario de Viktor, sino por el sonrojo inevitable en las mejillas de Irina al ver el trasero de su exesposo en todo su esplendor.

—¡Ten la decencia de cubrirte! ¡Idiota! Muéstraselo sólo a Yuuri, no a nosotros —refunfuñó mientras le amarraba bruscamente los cordones de la bata, luego miró a todos los presentes y les regañó por no haberlo cubierto desde un principio, lo que no sabía era que ninguno quería poner sus manos cerca del trasero del ruso pentacampeón.

En ese momento el ambiente en la habitación era completamente distinto, había armonía y mucha paz. Ni Irina ni Aleksi entendían el por qué, pero sí estaban seguros que se debía a la nueva actitud de Viktor.

—¿No estás cansado? —preguntó ahora el kazajo.

—No —aseguró y siguió andando a cortos pasos por toda la extensión de la habitación.

—¿Llevaban mucho haciendo esto? —inquirió Aleksi.

—Media hora, minutos más minutos menos —murmuró Yurio, bebiéndose el café que el otro dejó abandonado y tumbándose en la cama de Viktor, se veía cansado.

—Ya deberías descansar —Otabek lo guio hacia uno de los pequeños sofás que había en el cuarto, sabía que a donde menos quería ir era la cama, de todas formas estaba ocupada por Yuri.

Momentos después los cuatro fueron echados de la habitación por el paciente de ésta. Viktor reconoció que todos habían estado invirtiendo mucho tiempo en él, les dijo que salieran y se distrajeran un rato. No pudieron ir a ningún lado debido a la lluvia, así que terminaron desayunando juntos en la cafetería, la cual increíblemente servía comida muy rica.

—¿Qué pasó allí dentro? —inquirió Irina una vez que los cuatro se sentaron a la mesa.

—Yo también quiero saber. Ese cambio tan radical en Viktor es muy extraño.

Los menores se miraron entre sí y sonrieron antes de explicar.

—Beka le mostró un par de videos que tomamos mientras Yuuri estuvo aquí —bebió de su leche con chocolate caliente.

—Y eso fue suficiente para que recobrara el ánimo —completó el kazajo.

—¿Así de fácil? —se asombró Nikiforov.

Irina se mantuvo pensativa unos momentos antes de aportar algo a la conversación.

—El amor que siente por Yuuri es su mayor fortaleza, pero al mismo tiempo su mayor debilidad.

Los otros tres reflexionaron esa simple oración y se dieron cuenta de que tenía toda la razón.

—¿Y de qué eran los videos? —cuestionó con curiosidad el menor de los Nikiforov.

—Pregúntaselo a él —se mofó el rubio, bebiendo de nuevo. No le iba a decir que era el video donde él peinaba a su amigo, tampoco le iba a platicar sobre el otro donde el japonés estaba abrazado a Viktor en la cama, ambos murmurando cosas chistosas y sin sentido. También le habían mostrado fotos que tomaron a escondidas de ambos, en todas estaba Yuuri al pendiente de Viktor.

Sólo Yuri y Otabek presenciaron cómo la vida volvía a los ojos azules de Viktor cuando observó a su amado en todas las fotos y videos. A partir de ese momento fue como si una chispa de vida se inyectara en su sistema, pues en ese instante pidió que lo ayudaran a ponerse en pie, motivado a no dejarse morir, a intentarlo una vez más. Yuuri Katsuki se había vuelto su motivación para vivir luego de haber sido su motivación para dejarse morir.

—¿Viktor ya te perdonó? —preguntó Irina mientras devoraba su cuarto hot cake—. Porque yo no lo he hecho —masculló con la boca llena, sí, en frente de sus seres amados tenía toda la confianza del mundo para comportarse como le viniera en gana, adiós modales, adiós señorita de la clase alta.

—Creo que ya —bajó la mirada, no podía evitar sentirse escoria, estaba consciente de que hizo mucho daño y quería remediarlo, pero al mismo tiempo seguía preocupado por su hermano mayor, sólo quería su bienestar.

—¿Te lo dijo? ¿Te dijo "Te perdono, hermano"?

—No.

—Entonces no lo ha hecho. Ve y pídele disculpas decentemente, no seas inmaduro.

Los dos menores sólo veían la "discusión" entre ellos sin decir nada, comiendo su desayuno con tranquilidad.

—Sabes cómo es él, Irina, sabes que ya me perdonó.

La aludida entornó los ojos con desprecio.

—No tienes remedio —suspiró y miró la expresión confundida del kazajo—. Así es él. No puede guardarle rencor a nadie, tiene un corazón demasiado noble y eso es muy peligroso para él.

—Ahora entiendo muchas cosas —murmuró el moreno—. Con mayor razón debes disculparte —apuntó a Aleksi con su tenedor—. No seas aprovechado.

Todos asintieron, logrando que luego de desayunar el menor de los Nikiforov se dirigiera al cuarto de su hermano para hablar a solas con él. No habían tenido una charla decente desde su reencuentro, ya era hora de que la tuvieran.

—¿Se puede? —tocó la puerta y la abrió un poco sólo para toparse a su hermano muy entretenido con el celular.

—Sí, sí. Adelante —murmuró sin siquiera verlo, estaba muy ocupado tecleando algo.

Aleksi entró y arrastró una silla al lado de la cama, cerca de la cabecera de la cama. Viktor no le prestó atención.

—¿Estás enojado conmigo? —preguntó en voz baja. Parecía un cachorrito regañado por su amo.

—¿Eh? —parpadeó confundido y lo miró por primera vez desde que entró—. No ¿Por qué?

El aludido sólo negó con la cabeza, se veía mortificado.

—¿Qué haces? —inquirió al ver que dejó de prestarle atención nuevamente.

—Conseguí el WhatsApp del doctor Stèphane Lambiel —soltó una risilla muy queda—. Lo estoy molestando para que me deje salir ya del hospital.

Aleksi no pudo evitar soltar una risilla, ese sí que era el Viktor al que recordaba con tanto amor. Pasó la mirada por el lado contrario de la cama y vio la mesita ambulatoria, asombrándose de ver un desayuno casi terminado.

—Hoy tuviste apetito —estaba extasiado, feliz por ello.

—Un poco —sonrió sin despegar la mirada y los dedos de su teléfono. Luego de un rato de silencio en el que sólo se escuchaba el repiqueteo de las teclas en la pantalla, Viktor bajó su móvil y con una sonrisa amplia agregó—. Saldré en unos días de aquí, al fin.

—Me alegra saber eso —suspiró con alivio.

—Lo siento, si viniste a buscarme seguramente es porque quieres hablar, ¿No es así?

El aludido tragó en seco, su hermano tenía ese maldito don de ser directo y conciso.

—Sí.

—¿Te quieres disculpar?

—Sí.

—¿Por ser un idiota y mentiroso?

—Sí... es decir ¡Ah! ¿Me dejas hablar?

El aludido soltó una risilla y lo dejó hacerlo.

—Cometí un error y me siento fatal por ello. Te pido disculpas de todo corazón. Nunca pensé que en vez de ayudarte te perjudicaría, bueno, si lo llegué a pensar, cuando despertaste y te pusiste tan triste al pensar que Yuuri no te había visitado. Lo siento.

—¿Trataste mal a Yuuri?

Tragó en seco y comenzó a morderse el labio inferior. Esa fue suficiente respuesta para el peliplata.

—Un poco —suspiró—. Sí, admito que lo traté mal, pero es que me enojó tanto saber que se iba así sin más. Dejándote solo de nuevo.

—Fue al funeral de una amiga.

—Lo sé.

—Y aun así fuiste tan cruel con él.

—Lo sé, ¡Lo siento!

—Esa disculpa se la debes a él.

—Y se la pediré en su debido momento, por lo pronto lo que me interesa es saber si tú me has perdonado —se exasperó un poco.

Viktor miró a su hermanito fijamente a los ojos, y su expresión seria cambió por una pequeña y sincera sonrisa que le hacía recodar viejos tiempos a Aleksi, le recordaba a aquellos días de su infancia en los que su hermano mayor lo era todo para él.

—Ven acá —se movió en la cama lo suficiente para que su hermano subiera, soltó un leve quejido, pero no se detuvo.

—No seas tonto, no te muevas así ¿Qué haces? —gruñó.

El otro dio un par de palmaditas al espacio libre junto a él, sin borrar una linda sonrisa de sus labios.

—Ya no soy un niño, Viktor, yo...

—Anda, ven acá —le extendió sus brazos. Por alguna extraña razón el pelinegro se puso nervioso, miró a todos lados como si alguien los pudiera estar observando y se subió a la cama.

Era chistoso ver cómo dos hombres rusos estaban acostados en la misma cama, Aleksi se veía mayor que el otro, pero eso sólo hacía ver la escena más chistosa al ser Viktor quien lo abrazaba como oso de peluche.

—Desde que te vi cuando desperté deseé hacer esto —lo estrechó con más fuerza—. ¿Cuántos años teníamos de no vernos? Yo aún era un adolescente —suspiró—. Cuéntame lo que ha sido de tu vida, casi no profundizamos cuando hablamos por mensajes, aprovechemos el tiempo porque sospecho que regresarás a Vladivostok en cualquier momento.

Aleksi parpadeó sorprendido.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Imagino que llegaste desde que me ingresaron al hospital ¿No es así? —el otro asintió—. Llevas aquí un mes y medio, has estado lejos de casa por mucho tiempo.

—Bueno... —se rascó la nuca, nervioso—... sólo quiero asegurarme de que estés bien antes de irme.

—Estoy bien —sonrió.

—Pero...

—No te preocupes, no me dejaré caer de nuevo. Voy a dar todo de mí una última vez, si este intento falla, me daré por vencido con la satisfacción de haberlo intentado todo. ¿No es eso lo que nos enseñó mamá?

—Casi no la recuerdo, era muy pequeño cuando ella murió —dio un respingo al sentir una mano acariciando su cabello negro.

—Lo sé, pero aun así la extrañabas mucho.

—¿Por qué él?

El cambio de tema fue drástico, pero así era su hermanito, Viktor rio un poco y sin dejar de acariciar su cabello, procedió a explicar.

—No hay un por qué definido. Simplemente sé que me enamoré de él, de su forma de ser, de su cuerpo, de sus expresiones, de su alma, me enamoré de su enorme amor.

—¿Cómo sabes que te enamoraste de él? Pensaste lo mismo con Irina y todas tus exnovias —murmuró como niño pequeño acurrucado a su lado, sin mirarlo, con los ojos cerrados y disfrutando de los cariños de su hermano mayor.

—Supe que estaba enamorado cuando lo miraba a los ojos y sentía que no podía vivir sino era a su lado, cuando no quería dormir en la noche porque mi vida real superaba mis sueños. Supe que estaba enamorado cuando no pude apartar los ojos de él, cuando comencé a desear que él fuera lo último que viera antes de dormir y lo primero al despertar —suspiró—. Darte un por qué específico es muy difícil, pues en sí el amor es algo que no se puede explicar, el amor es irracional; cuando más quieres a esa persona, menos lógica tiene todo, pero uno está tan feliz viviendo en ese mundo ilógico que ya nada más importa, sólo permanecer a su lado y vivir la locura compartida.

—Wow —se le separó sólo para verlo a los ojos y notar lo nostálgicos que éstos estaban—. No tenía idea que lo de ustedes fuera tan serio.

—Aleksi, nos íbamos a casar.

—Lo sé, él me lo dijo.

—¿Yuuri?

—Sí.

—¿Hablaron mucho?

—Un poco y... —suspiró—... me cayó bien, lo acepté en la familia y se lo hice saber. En verdad le tomé mucho cariño, pero...

—Nunca esperaste que se fuera, por eso le tomaste tanto rencor —soltó un soplido de mala gana y casi asfixió a su hermano con un "abrazo cariñoso" —. Aleksi, Aleksi, tienes mucho que aprender.

—Nunca me dijiste que te casarías.

—Todo ocurrió muy rápido, el mismo día en que me dio el sí fue el día en que terminó conmigo. Pasaron muchas cosas, malos entendidos. Yo no le dije que estuve casado, lo descubrió por sí solo cuando vino a la ciudad y nos vio a Irina y a mí caminando juntos por la plaza, ella me abrazaba.

—¿Qué? —se le separó—. Así tenía todo el derecho de terminar contigo ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso?

—Lo sé, fui un tonto, pero eso ya es historia. Y a pesar de todo eso Yuuri vino a cuidar de mí —sonrió como bobo—. Sé que aún me ama, y le voy a demostrar que lo amo.

—¿Cómo?

—No lo sé, lo sigo pensando —mentira, ya sabía cómo—. ¿Y tú? ¿Ya tienes al menos novia? ¿O un novio acaso?

—¡No! —hizo un ademan muy chistoso de negación con sus manos—. Esas homosexualidades te las dejo a ti.

En vez de enojarse, soltó una sonora carcajada. Claro, golpeó con "fuerza" el hombro de su hermanito.

—Pero sí tengo una novia, bueno, ya es mi prometida.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Tú también?

—Sí, se llama Evgenia, quiero que la conozcas. Deberías ir a Vladivostok.

—Lo haré y llevaré a Yuuri. ¿Ya te cae bien de nuevo?

—Sí, en realidad me siento culpable por todo lo que le dije.

—Ya luego te disculparás con él. Mejor dime ¿Cuándo es la boda?

—No le hemos puesto fecha, es que recién se lo pedí antes de venirme a San Petersburgo.

—Oh... lo siento.

—No, ya quería verte —se incorporó un poco hasta sentarse hombro con hombro—. No has cambiado mucho —miró su rostro, como inspeccionándolo—. Claro, si omitimos el hecho de que tus ojeras son inmensas, de que estás flacucho y uhmm ¿Tu calva creció?

—¡¿Qué?! —se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, espantado—. No es calva, mi frente es algo amplia, sólo eso.

—Ya ni nuestro padre tiene esa calva —rio, pero todo ambiente agradable se escapó ante la mención de ese individuo.

—¿Lo has visto? —preguntó con voz grave y una seriedad de miedo.

—Sí, cuando recién llegué a la ciudad hace mes y medio, me lo topé en una cafetería cerca de aquí.

—¿Qué te dijo?

—Se enteró de tu accidente y dijo: "Dile que se mejore pronto"

El mayor apretó los puños, conteniendo un odio indescriptible.

—Vitya, tranquilo, no le des importancia —puso una mano sobre su hombro, acariciando éste con el pulgar. Aleksi sabía mejor que nadie que su hermano tenía un corazón tan bondadoso que era capaz de perdonar a cualquiera sin importar la gravedad del asunto, pero sabía también que no había nadie en el mundo a quien odiara más que a su padre, aquel ser horrible que los trató tan mal después de que su madre muriera, en especial a Viktor.

—Es que no puedo soportarlo, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que sucederá el día en que me lo encuentre.

—Por eso te dije que debíamos irnos lejos de San Petersburgo, irnos y no regresar. Él vive muy cerca de tu departamento, no entiendo cómo es que no te has salido de ahí.

—Mamá está aquí.

—No, no es mamá, sólo es una tumba con sus restos, ella no está más ahí. Ven a vivir conmigo, mira, incluso te queda más cerca de Japón, está a sólo un par de horas. ¿Qué dices? —sonrió, emocionado.

—Lo pensaré.

—No lo harás —no se daba cuenta, pero estaba haciendo un puchero muy gracioso.

—Sí lo haré —rio mientras acomodaba el cabello negro de su hermano. Traía un corte muy similar al que él usó por tantos años. Esto le hizo pensar... ¿Qué habrá sentido Yuuri al ver a Aleksi por primera vez? Es decir, ambos están idénticos a excepción por el color de cabello y el leve cambio en la tonalidad de los ojos. No pudo contener una sonrisilla traviesa ¿Lo habría confundido? Quién sabe, después de todo pasarían por gemelos, bueno, si Aleksi no fuera también más alto que él. Era toda una tristeza que su hermano cuatro años menor fuera más alto y fuerte que él, era casi un insulto, pero qué se le iba a hacer, Aleksi creció mucho.

—Tu cabello es un desastre.

—Todavía no me acostumbro a tenerlo largo de nuevo.

—Pero si lo tuviste largo desde que comenzaste la adolescencia.

El otro sólo se encogió de hombros y sonrió al ver que su hermano tomaba un mechón de cabello plateado y comenzaba a hacer trencitas en él. Era una costumbre que no había perdido a pesar de los años.

—Y dime ¿Dónde te estás quedando?

—En tu departamento.

—¡¿En serio?! Pero si era todo un caos antes de que sufriera el accidente.

—Lo sé, tuve que limpiar mucho —lo miró y sonrió—. De nada.

Viktor rio con nerviosismo.

—¿Te vas a ir muy pronto?

Aleksi dejó de trenzar su cabello y lo miró a los ojos, ambos se pusieron serios unos momentos. El menor esbozó una sonrisilla al ver la carita triste y chantajista que puso Viktor.

—Ya, está bien, me quedaré un poco más después de que salgas del hospital.

El otro le respondió con un fuertísimo abrazo que Aleksi correspondió entre risas. Se separaron y el pelinegro siguió trenzando el cabello plateado, pensando en cómo se le vería a él el cabello largo. No, de inmediato desechó esa idea, su hermano era la diva de la familia, de alguna u otra forma siempre lo fue, quizás por eso no le extrañó tanto que terminara de pareja con un chico.

—¿Sabes? —dijo de pronto el mayor—. Tienes cierto parecido con Yuuri.

—¡¿Yo?! —rio un poco—. Claro que no.

—Sí, mira: en la edad eres mayor que él por sólo un mes y medio más o menos, ambos tienen el cabello del mismo color... —fue interrumpido por la risa del otro.

—Viktor ¿Sabes cuánta gente en el mundo tiene el pelo negro? —se burló.

—Shh, déjame terminar. Los dos son muy frágiles emocionalmente y lo más divertido de todo es que tienen la misma facilidad para engordar —pellizcó la barriga de su hermanito menor—. ¿Eh? —parpadeó confundido al no encontrar nada. El otro rio con diversión.

—Las cosas cambian.

—No lo creo —entornó los ojos—. ¿Cuántas horas vas al gimnasio?

—Oh, cállate.

Ambos se rieron ampliamente por un buen rato hasta que el tema de conversación continuó, hablaban largo y tendido sobre cosas triviales. El tiempo se les pasó volando. Aleksi terminó de trenzar todo el cabello del lado izquierdo de su hermano y bostezó con sueño mientras platicaban sobre algo sin sentido. Poco a poco el menor se fue recargando más contra su hermano. El sueño lo estaba venciendo, llegó a un punto en el que ya no escuchaba lo que le decían, sus párpados pesaban y los ojos ya se le iban hacia atrás.

—Y es por eso que el pan es bueno en la dieta de todo ser humano, en especial cuando te haces un sándwich de carne de zombie, es lo mejor ¿verdad?

—Uhm... sí.

—No me estás poniendo atención, Aleksi Dimitri Nikiforov —aguantó la risa al ver que ya ni siquiera abría los ojos. Estaba acomodado en el espacio entre su brazo y su tórax.

—Sí... —se relajó entre los brazos de su hermano, sintiendo cómo acariciaba su cuero cabelludo, tal como cuando eran unos niños indefensos. Eso lo hizo caer rendido.

Viktor soltó un suspiro lleno de comodidad. Si el psiquiatra lo viera en estos momentos le diagnosticaría locura severa, esquizofrenia o cualquier padecimiento mental de los más extraños y difíciles de curar. Y es que de un día a otro pasó de una depresión profunda a la alegría. ¿Cómo fue esto? Fácil: saber que Yuuri lo seguía amando, saber que estuvo cuidando de él todo ese mes ¡El simple hecho de ver esas fotos y videos hacían que su corazón latiera con fuerza y que sus ganas de vivir regresaran! Definitivamente eso fue como una inyección de vida a su sistema.

Bajó la mirada hasta toparse con el rostro durmiente de su querido hermano, en verdad lo amaba mucho, era su única familia y alguien muy importante para él. Lo había cuidado desde pequeños, pues su padre se desentendió de ambos desde el momento en que murió su madre. Yakov estuvo al pendiente de ambos, pero Dimitri Nikiforov no le permitía acercarse mucho debido a que ÉL era el padre. Desde el fallecimiento de su esposa se volvió un hombre frío e insensible y despreciaba a su hijo mayor por tener un increíble parecido con el físico de su madre, lo que le hacía recordarla día tras día.

Habían vivido muchas cosas los dos juntos, habían superado dolores muy grandes en la vida. Viktor lo protegió todo el tiempo y cuando empezó a ganar dinero gracias al patinaje, intentó irse de casa por segunda vez, lo cual fue inútil, pues no quería irse sin su hermano, así que decidió quedarse a vivir un infierno en esa casa sólo por no dejar sólo a su hermanito. Debía esperar a que fuera mayor de edad para poder sacarlo de casa y vivir juntos, pero ese tiempo nunca llegó, pues Dimitri mandó a su hijo menor a un internado lejos de casa. Pasaron demasiados años separados y ahora tenían la oportunidad de recuperar todo ese tiempo perdido.

Muy pronto él también cayó rendido al sueño. El sonido de la lluvia golpeando contra la ventana era su nana para dormir, siempre ese sonido lo relajaba en medidas inexplicables. Así los hermanos Nikiforov disfrutaron de una merecida siesta.

Aleksi despertó cuando escuchó una risa cantarina retumbar contra su oído. Abrió los ojos para hallarse a sí mismo con la cabeza recargada contra el pecho de su hermano, en el costado de éste, por eso su risa se escuchó retumbante y grave. No entendía la gracia, así que se talló un ojo y enfocó mejor su mirada, sólo para toparse con cinco pares de ojos fijos en él y en su hermano.

Yakov, Lilia, Yuri, Otabek e Irina los miraban con diversión.

—Como en los viejos tiempos —se burló Yakov—. Pero Aleksi, hombre, ya estás grandecito como para dormir abrazado a tu hermano.

El aludido se sonrojó hasta las orejas, casi le salía humo por éstas. Dio un brinco tan súpitamente que terminó en el frío suelo, haciendo que el resto se riera. Ninguno nunca lo había visto tan avergonzado como ahora.

—¿Y qué demonios le pasó a tu cabello, viejo?

El aludido mostró una linda sonrisa, humanamente imposible, con forma de corazón.

—Aleksi me peinó.

Yakov bufó.

—Parecen un par de hermanitas —se burló el mayor.

—¡Oye! —Aleksi se puso de pie y lo encaró, pero se sonrojó aún más cuando todos volvieron a reír.

—Arreglaron sus diferencias, me alegra ver eso —agregó Irina con una sonrisa nostálgica. Sabía lo mucho que esos hermanos se amaban.

El clima del día contrastaba mucho con los ánimos que había dentro de esa habitación de hospital. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo las cosas iban aparentemente bien.

Esa noche Viktor mandó a todos a descansar sus casas, no permitió que se quedaran a cuidarlo por más tiempo. Su médico le dijo que saldría en un par de días, ya estaba muy bien, podía caminar, que era lo más importante, además de que ya no quería ser una carga. Intentó dormir después de que todos se fueron a descansar, pero le fue imposible, no dejaba de pensar en Yuuri. Ese día lo había visto en muchas partes, en la televisión, en fotos, en videos, y no podía sacárselo de la mente, y tampoco era como si quisiera hacerlo. Le encantaba cómo se veía, más seguro de sí mismo, más maduro y su cuerpo... dios, se veía tan bien físicamente. Sin mencionar que se había dejado crecer un poco el cabello ¡Eso lo volvió loco!

Durante esos pocos días que le restaban de estadía en el hospital, caminó todo lo que sus músculos le permitieron. Se fue recuperando muy rápido, después de todo estuvo sedado un mes, su cuerpo tuvo el tiempo necesario para sanar, ahora sólo le quedaba acostumbrarlo al movimiento nuevamente. Su espalda seguía doliendo cuando se esforzaba de más, eso lo frustró un poco e incrementó el odio hacia su padre, pero no se dio por vencido, tenía un objetivo fijo en mente.

Cuando salió del hospital fue bajo la estricta condición de que estaría en cama un par de días más antes de que intentara seguir con su rutina diaria. Aleksi prometió tenerlo bajo vigilancia las veinticuatro horas del día.

—Al fin en casa —soltó un largo y pesado suspiro al verse de nuevo en su entorno natural.

—Ahora a la cama —afirmó el agarre en la cintura de su hermano mayor y lo hizo pasar de nuevo el brazo por sus hombros para darle mejor apoyo. Se había ofrecido a cargarlo, pero el otro se negó rotundamente.

—No, estoy fastidiado de la cama —refunfuñó al ver que lo dirigía a su cuarto.

—Bueno, al sillón.

—¿Por qué no cocinamos algo?

—No te dejaré acercarte a la cocina, conozco tus antecedentes.

—Pero Irina me enseñó a cocinar un poco.

—No me interesa, no pondrás un pie ahí, quiero seguir vivo.

—Dramático.

—¿Y de quién lo aprendí?

—Me siento orgulloso de ello.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta. Aleksi dejó a su hermano en el sofá y fue a abrir, sólo para ser tumbado al piso por un enorme caniche, quien se mantuvo mirándolo fijamente unos segundos antes de darse cuenta de que no se trataba de su amo, luego ingresó al departamento en busca de Vitya y a penas lo encontró, se le echó encima en el sillón. Viktor lo recibió gustoso y hasta se le asomaron un par de lágrimas llenas de sentimiento. Había extrañado mucho a su mascota y al parecer el can hizo lo mismo.

—Había estado muy triste, hasta ahora —dijo Irina mientras le tendía una mano a Aleksi para que se levantara.

—No pensé que fueras a aceptar esa entrevista.

—Y no debí hacerlo —suspiró—. Me arrepentí luego de escuchar la primera pregunta, pero Minako-sensei dijo que sería buena idea para informar al mundo que volvería a patinar. Aunque ahora que lo pienso... dudo lograrlo. Mira la fecha que es y aún no me opero, no puedo seguir sin entrenar —espetó con frustración.

—Pero el doctor volverá a principios de mayo ¿O no?

—Sí...

—Y no puedes echarte para atrás, ya diseñamos tus coreografías ¡Ambas! Y la música que elegiste es hermosa, aunque sigo pensando que debiste de haber elegido algunas de las que tú mismo compusiste.

Yuuri soltó una risa seca.

—Esas canciones nunca llegarán a oídos de nadie.

—¿Por qué no? Anda, muéstramelas.

—No puedo —su mirada se entristeció tanto que el otro no se animó a hacerle ninguna pregunta más. Permanecieron en silencio por unos momentos, escuchando la música de fondo y sintiendo el fresco del lugar.

—Yuuri-kun ¿Qué te pasa? —se atrevió a ponerle una mano en el hombro, el pelinegro se estremeció ante el contacto.

—Nada —permaneció inclinado hacia delante, apoyándose con sus brazos en la barra, mirando a la gente patinar en el Ice Castle.

—¿Estás pensando en Victoria? ¿En... en tu hija?

—Minami —suspiró—. No quiero hablar de ello —dejó de apoyarse en la barra que separaba la pista del resto del lugar y miró a su amigo, arrepintiéndose de haber sido rudo con él—. Lo siento, sé que también te dolió su muerte —apretó los puños—. Dejemos ese tema por la paz y ve a practicar. Aprovecha que tú sí puedes hacerlo.

El aludido sólo asintió y se metió a la pista, sintiéndose un poco mal por traerle tristes recuerdos. Y sin dejar de pensar en ello llevó a cabo su rutina, alcanzando casi la perfección. Yuuri lo miró en todo momento con sus enormes lentes de aumento y no pudo más que sorprenderse. Aún tenía ciertos aspectos qué mejorar, pero había logrado superarse a sí mismo en ese tiempo en el que ambos habían estado practicando. Debido a que Katsuki no podía practicar por indicaciones del médico, se dedicó a instruir a su amigo, a ver su rutina y corregirle los fallos que notaba. A cambio, Minami se ofrecía a interpretar la secuencia de pasos que Yuuri diseñó para su propio programa, así el mayor podía darse una idea de cómo se vería su propia rutina. En pocas palabras, Minami fue su modelo de pasos.

—¡Yuuri-kun! —se deslizó apresurado a la orilla, justo donde estaba el pelinegro—. ¡¿Cómo lo hice?! —preguntó animado y con la respiración agitada por el esfuerzo.

—Estuviste increíble —esbozó media sonrisa, pero eso fue suficiente para que el rubio se exaltara y brincara de emoción.

—Pero no tanto como lo estarás tú. En cambio yo... aún no sé si debo participar en el GP de este año.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?

—Mi entrenadora se va a tomar un descanso por su embarazo y me refirió con un amigo suyo, pero —frunció los labios—. No me gusta, ni siquiera me corrige. Siempre me dice "Está bien" ¡Aun cuando me equivoco! —se exaltó un poco, estaba enojado.

—¿Y por qué no eliges a alguien más?

—Buena idea —sólo estaba esperando a que le dijera eso—. ¿Puedes ser mi entrenador?

—¡¿Qué?! N-no, Minami, yo no sé ser entrenador.

—Tú hiciste que lograra hacer mi rutina casi a la perfección, no me digas que no eres buen entrenador —se llevó ambas manos a las caderas y lo miró con una sonrisilla traviesa.

—Minami, no sé si...

—¡Sí es una buena idea!

—Pero también voy a participar, no puedo hacer las dos cosas al mismo tiempo.

—No hay ninguna regla que lo impida —sacó su móvil y le mostró el reglamento que se había descargado.

—Espera, ahora que lo pienso... ni siquiera sé si yo pueda participar.

—Oh vamos, ya te dije que te recuperarás rápido luego de la cirugía y...

—No, no es eso. Minami, ni si quiera tengo entrenador.

—Oh... tienes razón —se llevó una mano al mentón—. ¡Dile a Minako-sensei!

—Pero ella es...

—¡No importa! Ella puede serlo.

Se tumbó en la cama luego de pasar toda la mañana entrenando con Minami. Extrañaba el hielo, patinar, hacer ejercicio, moverse. En esas condiciones no hacía nada de nada y ya se estaba desesperando mucho. Faltaba un par de semanas para que el médico llegara y lo operara, pero se le hacía eterno. Las competencias para el Grand Prix no tardarían en comenzar, pues muy pronto harían las asignaciones, bueno, aún faltaban meses, pero Yuuri ya lo sentía muy cerca. Mientras tanto, tenía que ocupar su mente en otra cosa, algo que no requiriera mucho de su vista.

Agradecía al cielo que durante la entrevista no se dieran cuenta de su casi ceguera. Fue difícil disimularlo. Tuvo que ponerse sus gruesos lentes con mucho aumento, afortunadamente no le preguntaron por ellos.

Soltó un pesado suspiro y se giró hasta quedar de costado, con la cara hacia la pared. Hacía calor a pesar de que la primavera recién había comenzado. Afuera el clima era agradable a excepción del intenso sol, pero fuera de eso el día estaba muy lindo, el aire mecía las copas de los árboles de cerezo, causando una lluvia de pétalos rosas. Yuuri no soportaba ver aquello, le recordaba demasiado a la noche romántica que Viktor había preparado con mucho esmero para los dos. Lo recordaba y su corazón dolía.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el suave vaivén del colgante musical afuera de su ventana. Se mecía suavemente, creando sonidos agradables, relajantes y muy suaves.

Entonces sus ojos se abrieron más grandes de lo normal. Se incorporó de un salto de la cama, abrió su armario y buscó un estuche muy largo, de ahí sacó su amado teclado. No lo pensó dos veces antes de instalarlo y conectarlo a la corriente, notando con felicidad que funcionaba a la perfección a pesar de los años que tenía de no usarlo. Posó las yemas de sus dedos sobre las teclas y sintió un agradable calor recorrerle todo el cuerpo. Cuando tocó el primer acorde que se le vino a la mente sintió un estremecimiento de pies a cabeza. Vaya, cuánto había extrañado tocar el piano, ya había olvidado las múltiples sensaciones y emociones que le provocaba. Decidió no pensar en nada, se dejó llevar por sus instintos y así sus dedos bailaron a un compás suave y armónico, formando una melodía cargada de emociones.

El tiempo se fue volando, sin darse cuenta ya era de noche, tampoco se había percatado de que su familia se había quedado un rato en el pasillo, escuchándolo tocar. Felices de que retomara su gusto por el piano. Mari permaneció ahí, dejando sus obligaciones en el onsen para después. Por el momento sólo le importaba sentarse y escuchar a su hermano. No se lo había dicho nunca, pero amaba escucharlo crear música, justo como en esos momentos. Se quedó ahí por más de dos horas, sentada en el corredor, con su espalda recargada contra la puerta de su hermano, disfrutando y fumándose un cigarrillo.

Yuuri permaneció tocando sin parar hasta entrada la madrugada. Había tenido un momento de inspiración que no dejó pasar. Su familia pareció notarlo al escuchar que no dejó de tocar en toda la tarde y noche, así que no lo interrumpieron. Estaba amaneciendo cuando el pelinegro suspiró satisfecho.

En el piso, alrededor de él, había un montón de hojas tiradas, algunas rotas, otras hechas bolas y la mayoría de ellas completamente rayadas. Frente a él, sobre el atril, se encontraban las buenas y definitivas, las partituras resultantes de la súpita inspiración que lo invadió. Sonrió con satisfacción y se pasó el brazo por la frente, quitándose el sudor que ya la adornaba. Se había concentrado tanto en eso que ni siquiera se molestó en encender el abanico o abrir ventanas. Estiró sus dedos y sin importar la hora tocó por última vez su hermosa obra recién salida del horno, había encendido un micrófono especial que tenía para esos casos y grabó la canción. La interpretó con un sentimiento profundo, con la intensidad únicamente comparable con su amor hacia Viktor. Sí, él había sido el causante de esa canción. Yuuri se había reencontrado con su escape emocional, pues no sólo lo era el hielo, ya le había quedado claro. En esa melodía había demasiados sentimientos, describía a la perfección su sentir.

A pesar de la hora que era, encendió su laptop y editó un poco la grabación. Enseguida entró a una cuenta anónima que tenía en YouTube y subió el audio. Cuando terminó se fue a acostar con una sonrisa satisfecha adornando sus labios. Esa canción era tan especial que quiso compartirla con el mundo, sin que supieran quién era el autor, simplemente creyó que unos sentimientos así no deberían de ser guardados para uno mismo, debían expresarse y ser compartidos.

La canción se llamó "Grand Valse Brillante" y en la descripción puso: _**"Añoranza, desesperación por alcanzar lo que más anhelas y la frustración de no lograrlo. De pronto encuentras una manera y estás muy cerca, casi puedes tocarlo con las puntas de tus dedos, pero de nuevo se aleja, se va lejos y no puedes alcanzarlo. El amor se va, dejándote solo e indefenso. Vagas por el mundo, buscando una salida, tratando de encontrar sentido a la vida, hasta que de nuevo el destino te presenta al amor y está más cerca que nunca. Corres, corres desesperadamente tratando de alcanzarlo, pero tropiezas. No importa, te levantas y sigues tras él, hasta que finalmente tus dedos hacen contacto con él. En esta ocasión el amor no se va, se queda contigo y tú dejas de perseguirlo porque estás seguro de que permanecerá a tu lado. Entrelazas tus dedos con los de él y ahora caminan juntos hacia adelante. La vida es bella nuevamente, hay color alrededor; todo tiene un sabor diferente, más agradable, más cálido, más intenso." **_Sus dedos lo habían escrito sin parar, como si tuvieran vida propia, tal como le sucedió al componerla.

Nunca imaginó que su creación se haría tan famosa en pocas horas. Cuando se levantó a la mañana siguiente, refunfuñó malhumorado al notar que su vista había disminuido considerablemente, quizás por todas las emociones que experimentó ayer al componer, por el esfuerzo que hizo con las partituras, o quizás por haberse desvelado tanto. En fin, tomó sus ya casi inútiles anteojos y miró aquello que lo despertó. Era su celular, sonando con insistencia una y otra vez. No era una llamada ni mensajes, eran cientos y cientos de notificaciones de su cuenta anónima de YouTube. El video que subió anoche tenía ya más de cincuenta mil visitas (Muchísimo para tratarse de unas horas) y cientos de comentarios donde la gente lo felicitaba por tan bella canción y otros preguntándole por el compositor de ésta. Yuuri se limitó a leerlos y no responder ninguno, bastaba con haberla compartido, sólo eso.

Los dos estaban desayunando tranquilamente en la cama, ambos enfundados en sus más cómodas pijamas, con el cabello muy revuelto y un cómodo Makkachin abarracando gran parte del colchón para él solito. Ambos hermanos veían televisión mientras comían cereal con leche, como en los viejos tiempos.

Esa bella atmósfera se vio interrumpida por el timbre del departamento. Aleksi se incorporó para ir a abrir, pero nunca esperó toparse con ese desconocido frente a él. Un hombre demasiado apuesto, quien lo miró de arriba abajo y con emoción gritó:

—¡Viktor! —exclamó con un acento francés un poco marcado—. ¡¿Desde cuándo te pintaste el cabello de color negro?! Te va bien, te quita al menos unos cinco años de edad. ¡Vaya! Creciste mucho, estás más alto que yo —lo miró de más cerca, intimidándolo un poco—. Espera... tú no eres Viktor.

El aludido empezó a tener un tic en la ceja derecha.

—Es mi hermanito —dijo una cabeza asomándose desde el pasillo donde estaban las habitaciones—. ¡Christophe! —se emocionó mucho al verlo ahí.

—Ya entiendo por qué se ve más joven —miró al pelinegro con una sonrisa pícara—. Vaya, sí que se parecen mucho —le pellizcó una mejilla y se adentró al departamento—. ¿Puedo entrar?

—Ya estás adentro —se burló el ruso mayor, pero muy gustoso por su visita—. Vamos, toma asiento, estás en tu casa.

Aleksi se quedó parado donde estaba, aterrorizado por la manera en que lo miró el rubio. ¿A caso todos los amigos de su hermano eran así de raritos?

—Viktor, deberías de estar acostado —le regañó su hermano, cerrando la puerta principal y caminando hacia él para ayudarle a caminar, sorprendiéndose al ver que realmente no ocupaba mucha ayuda.

—Y antes me regañabas porque no quería levantarme ¿Quién te entiende? —refunfuñó y el suizo soltó una sonora carcajada.

—En verdad estoy sorprendido. Me dijiste que tenías un hermano, pero nunca imaginé que se parecieran tanto, es como verte discutir contigo mismo, pero en otros colores.

—¿Verdad que sí? —preguntó, orgulloso y con una gran sonrisa en forma de corazón.

—Aunque, déjame decirte que te ves muy desmejorado. Supe que tuviste un accidente, pero nunca imaginé que te afectara tanto. Mírate, estás en los huesos.

—No es para tanto —se incomodó.

—¡Es lo que yo le digo! —exclamó Aleksi—. Tiene que comer más.

—Estoy comiendo —refunfuñó.

—No lo suficiente.

Chris miraba la discusión en silencio, analizando a su mejor amigo. Sí, estaba muy cambiado, para empezar se había dejado crecer el cabello nuevamente, y se vería igual de apuesto que antes si no estuviera tan delgado y demacrado. Finalmente se sentaron en la sala y luego de que el suizo sacara un par de cosas de su maleta, como por ejemplo una caja de chocolates exquisitos traídos desde la ciudad natal del rubio y un par de botellas de Kirsch, ese licor de cereza que a Viktor tanto le gustaba y que sólo conseguía en Suiza o Alemania.

—Amazing! —se emocionó y tomó ambas botellas con adoración, casi le salían lagrimitas de felicidad.

—Sabía que te gustarían. Eres todo un alcohólico.

—¿Es Kirsch? —preguntó Aleksi con curiosidad, y cuando Viktor asintió enérgicamente se las arrebató con brusquedad—. Esto quedará confiscado bajo llave por algún tiempo —lo miró de mala manera y se fue de ahí, dejándolos solos unos momentos antes de volver con un par de tazas de café. Enseguida se despidió cortésmente del invitado y se fue a bañar porque tenía que salir a hacer unas vueltas además de sacar a pasear al can.

—¿No puedes beber? —preguntó Chris con media sonrisa antes de darle un sorbo a su café.

—No es eso —suspiró—. El año pasado tuve un incidente con el alcohol.

—No me digas que te volviste alcohólico de verdad —preguntó entre risas, pero dejó de hacerlo al ver cómo su amigo asentía seriamente—. Oh, vaya. Bueno, puedes comerte los chocolates, al menos te harán engordar.

Viktor rio.

—Gracias —miró a su amigo y le sonrió con sinceridad, lo había extrañado bastante y hasta ahora se daba cuenta de ello.

—Quise venir antes —murmuró levemente luego de un rato, ya casi se terminaba su taza de té—. Pero no podía deslindarme de mis nuevas responsabilidades.

—¿Responsabilidades? ¿Tú? —se burló un poco. Chris se llevó una mano al pecho, ofendido.

—Para que lo sepas, me acabo de retirar del patinaje, este año haré mi aparición estelar como entrenador.

El ruso escupió todo el café sobre la mesita del centro y enseguida se carcajeó a lo grande. Esto no le causó mucha gracia a su amigo.

—¡¿Entrenador?! —rio—. Sólo lograrás pervertir a tus alumnos —se limpió una lagrimita escurridiza debido a la risa.

—¡Oye! —se ofendió y se cruzó de brazos—. Al menos tengo una idea de cómo ser entrenador, en cambio tú... —calló abruptamente al notar que comenzaba a pisar un terreno inestable y peligroso, pues el ruso dejó de reír al instante y su semblante se ensombreció un tanto.

—Lo siento —sonrió un poco—. Sólo estaba bromeando, me tomó por sorpresa lo de tu retiro, no creí que lo hicieras tan pronto —el aludido se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y cómo estás?

—¿Eh? ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

El suizo lo miró fijamente, no era necesario que se lo repitiera. Viktor suspiró pesadamente.

—Bien, eso creo. Trato de recuperarme tanto física como emocionalmente.

—Viste a Yuuri en televisión —no fue una pregunta.

—Sí ¿Tú también? —se le iluminaron los ojos—. Está tan cambiado, se ve muy... Muy...

—Ey, tranquilo, no quiero que te vengas sólo de imaginártelo.

El aludido se sonrojó hasta las orejas por el comentario y contraatacó de inmediato.

—¡El de las venidas eres tú! No digas estupideces.

Soltaron una carcajada que se pudo escuchar casi en todo el edificio. A partir de ese momento Viktor no paró de hablar sobre su amado. Yuuri esto, Yuuri aquello. Chris se limitó a escucharlo palabra por palabra, riendo de vez en vez al ver cómo su amigo seguía loco por Katsuki.

—Veo que tu embobamiento por él permanece intacto.

—Y me temo que con él sea diferente. Sé que aún siente algo por mí, pero lo he notado raro, siento que... siento que hay algo más, no es el mismo Yuuri de antes, además, está su tema para este año: "Fortaleza" ¿Por qué eligió eso? Es decir, Yuuri no elige sus temas a la ligera, siempre lo hace según sus sentimientos.

—Tienes razón —se quedó pensativo unos momentos.

—Eso me hace pensar cosas muy feas —bajó la mirada, observando fijamente la taza de café entre sus manos y sintiendo cómo un mechón de su largo cabello se desacomodaba hasta colgar frente a su rostro—. Seguro pasó por un proceso muy largo de recuperación. No debió ser fácil, mucho menos que su rehabilitadora muriera. Ha de estar pasándola verdaderamente mal. Me hubiera gustado estar a su lado durante todo ese tiempo, pero... quizás no habría evolucionado tan bien como lo hizo, creo que estar alejado de mí le hizo bien.

—Hey, no te deprimas —abandonó el sillón individual en el que estaba y se sentó ahora junto a Viktor, poniendo una mano sobre las suyas. En ese momento se percató de algo muy curioso, su amigo no era de usar brazaletes ni pulseras de ese tipo tan corriente y simple—. ¿Y esa cosa?

El aludido miró lo que señalaba y se le formó un nudo en la garganta. Entonces procedió a explicarle muchas cosas. Le abrió su corazón a su mejor amigo y sacó todo lo que tenía acumulado dentro. Le habló de todo, absolutamente todo, incluso de su incidente con el Valium. Chris era su amigo, podía ayudarlo a salir adelante. El suizo se sorprendió bastante, pero lo comprendió y le dio todo su apoyo incondicional.

—Eres el tipo más cursi que he conocido —se burló.

Viktor se limpió una lágrima mientras sonreía. Desahogarse así ayudaba bastante.

—Y dime ¿Cuál es tu plan de reconquista?

—¿Eh?

—Si quieres que te ayude tienes que decírmelo.

El ruso sonrió ampliamente y más lágrimas se amontonaron en sus orbes azules.

Llegó al departamento de Viktor en un par de minutos, sólo tomó el elevador hacia el piso de arriba, tocó el timbre y esperó a que le abriera, pero ese momento tardó mucho en llegar, tanto que comenzó a preocuparse.

—¿Viktor? —llamó en voz alta, enseguida escuchó ruido detrás de la puerta y se extrañó aún más—. Vik... —no terminó de pronunciar su nombre, pues éste le abrió la puerta—. ¿Qué te pasó? —se asombró mucho al verlo agitado y sudando.

—Hola Irina —saludó con una sonrisa demasiado forzada y fingida—. ¿Qué necesitas?

—¿Qué hacías? —lo miró raro.

—Nada —sonrió.

—Estás sudando.

—Hace calor.

—Mentiroso. ¿Qué demonios hacías?

—¡Nada!

—Vine a ver como estabas y a invitarte un té en mi casa, pero creo que volveré después y...

—Si quieres pasa —la invitó al recordar que tenía una charla pendiente con ella—. Sólo me ducharé rápidamente mientras el agua se calienta y tomaremos té juntos ¿Te parece?

—Uhmm, sí —entró, no muy convencida. Ella caminó hacia la sala mientras que el ruso se dirigió al baño con prisa. En todo momento no le despegó la vista de encima, sorprendiéndose al notar cómo caminaba sin ningún problema, como si jamás se hubiera lesionado la cadera y la columna con tal gravedad. Claro, había que considerar que estuvo un mes inconsciente para que la recuperación fuese total, pero eso no le quitaba lo sorprendente al asunto.

Cuando Viktor volvió, Irina sonrió traviesamente al ver que ni siquiera se había secado el cabello, pues de éste escurrían chorros de agua, y su cuerpo seguía mojado, se le notaba por encima de la ropa.

—Tonto, vas a pescar un resfriado —le quitó la toalla que traía en mano y comenzó a secar su cabello después de sentarlo en el sillón.

—¡Oye! No tienes que ser tan ruda —se quejó cuando ésta se lo secaba con fuerza, sin darse cuenta.

—Oh, lo siento —rio con diversión.

—Quiero hablar contigo de algo importante.

—Dime.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que la chica que patinaba con Yuuri en el video era tu prima Victoria?

—Porque al igual que tú, yo no la reconocí —respondió al instante. Respuesta muy válida y certera.

—¿En serio?

—Sí —rio un poco—. Cuando fui a visitarla me sorprendí por su cambio.

—¿Cuándo la visitaste? —se sorprendió.

—Poco después de que te sedaran. Ella me llamó pidiendo ayuda —suspiró—. Nunca imaginé que me necesitaría para sobrellevar su embarazo.

Demonios. Habló de más.

—¡¿Estaba embarazada?! Pero... ella nunca se casó ¿Cierto? —se giró para ver la expresión de Irina a sus espaldas. La pobre estaba pálida.

—Ella... no, no estaba casada.

—¿Y su novio? ¿Nunca le dijo?

—No tenía novio. Ella... —no sabía cómo decirlo sin que sonara sospechoso—... ella se acostó con el chico al que amaba y terminó embarazada, pero no se lo dijo porque ese chico ya amaba a alguien más.

—¿Y el bebé?

—Murió.

—Oh por Dios. El chico debería de saber que perdió a un hijo.

—¿Para qué? Sólo le traería dolor y sufrimiento, es mejor que no lo sepa, total, ya no hay forma de remediar ese hecho.

—No, pero era el padre, tiene todo el derecho de saberlo.

—Sí lo sabe —soltó en un suspiro—. Pero sigo creyendo que hubiese sido mejor que no lo supiera, quizás le afectó de más.

—Qué bueno que lo supo. Eso era lo correcto.

La pelirroja palideció ante esas palabras. Se mantuvo en silencio por un buen rato mientras terminaba de secar el cabello platinado hasta que algo se le vino a la mente para romper esa atmósfera incómoda.

—¿Dónde está Aleksi?

—Sacó a pasear a Makkachin. El pobre quiere salir a diario, imagino que estuvo encerrado mucho tiempo.

—Sí, pobre Makkachin.

—No, me refiero a mi hermano.

Ambos rieron y la conversación se tornó un poco más amena.

—Ya llegué —le quitó la correa a Makkachin y la puso en el colgante de llaves. El can corrió como desquiciado rumbo al cuarto de su amo y se subió a la cama, acostándose a su lado—. ¿Viktor? —preguntó en voz baja al asomarse a la recámara. Soltó una risilla traviesa cuando vio a su hermano derretido cómodamente entre el tumulto de cobijas y mantas de la enorme cama. El leve ronquidito que emitía era prueba suficiente de que estaba durmiendo. Viktor no era de los que solían tomar siestas vespertinas, por eso Aleksi se extrañó un poco, pero no le quedó de otra más que rodar los ojos y murmurar un leve "Viejos".

Se fue directo a la lavandería y aprovechó para meter una carga de ropa a la lavadora. Se extrañó al ver que había ropa deportiva usada, ropa deportiva de su hermano. No entendió el motivo y tampoco le dio mucha importancia.

A finales de abril, Aleksi se despidió de todos y regresó a casa, no sin antes disculparse nuevamente por las mentiras que dijo. Prometió volver muy pronto y permanecer en contacto diario con ellos, en especial con Viktor. Le pidió que le avisara cualquier noticia que tuviera sobre Yuuri, pero no se atrevió a decir que, de ser necesario, viajaría rumbo a Japón en busca de Katsuki sólo para hacerlo entrar en razón y que volviera a ver a su hermano.

Era un hecho: los hermanos Nikiforov no volverían a separarse por mucho tiempo. Además, Aleksi quería presentarle a su prometida.

Se miró al espejo una vez más, indeciso sobre si debía usar corbata o no. Traía puesto un elegante traje de gala, pero se le hacía demasiado formal para una graduación de preparatoria. Sabía que era importante y blah blah blah. Su abuelo estaba muy emocionado por ello debido a que terminó antes de lo esperado a pesar de haberse atrasado un poco, y ahora sería todo un universitario, por eso la graduación era muy importante para el señor Nikolai, pero Yurio no pensaba lo mismo. Nunca le gustaron los eventos sociales, mucho menos los bailes de graduación, en el de secundaria fue solo y se aburrió horrores.

De pronto su teléfono vibró, lo desbloqueó y leyó el mensaje de Otabek:

_"Mira por tu ventana"_

El rubio alzó una ceja sin entender del todo. Abrió su ventana y...

—¿¡Qué?!

Afuera en la acera estaba su novio montado en su motocicleta, esa que le traía buenos recuerdos.

—¿Estás listo? Ya sal.

—¡Ahora bajo! —cerró la ventana, tomó su celular y se miró una última vez al espejo de cuerpo completo. Sonrió al verse satisfecho con la hora entera que pasó recogiendo su cabello. Lo había atado en una simple coleta, pero se había esmerado mucho en que diera un aspecto desenfadado y simple. Desechó la idea de ponerse corbata y salió así, con su traje negro y camisa impecablemente blanca y unos zapatos negros de vestir muy a la moda.

El abuelo Nikolai ya se había adelantado al evento a sabiendas de que el novio de su nieto se encargaría de llevarlo más tarde.

A penas puso un pie fuera de casa, sintió la penetrante mirada de Otabek sobre él. El kazajo lo miraba de arriba abajo sin disimulo y eso hizo que el rubio no pudiera contener una leve sonrisilla de satisfacción.

—Yura.

—¿Sí? —preguntó al llegar a su lado.

—Te ves increíble —dijo con un tono serio como de costumbre, pero sus palabras fueron acompañadas por un lindo sonrojo. Eso fue suficiente para que el corazón del ruso diera un vuelco de emoción. Se emocionó más al verlo con detenimiento y notar lo apuesto que él también iba, demasiado guapo incluso para su propia seguridad.

—T-tú también te ves genial —no le permitió ver su sonrojo, se subió a la moto tras él y escondió la cara en su espalda, recibiendo de golpe el olor de su deliciosa loción. Su outfit era elegante, sin perder ese toque tan característico en él, pues iba de traje negro, como Yurio, pero en vez de zapato formal llevaba un par de zapato-botin "formal" los cuales le iban increíblemente bien.

—Hey, espera —se giró para verlo, pero el otro no le dejó verle la cara.

—Enciende la moto, llegaremos tarde a la ceremonia.

—No —soltó una risilla que hizo que el otro lo mirara, pues esas risillas las soltaba muy esporádicamente—. Antes quiero darte algo.

—¿Qué cosa?

El kazajo se bajó de la moto y se volvió a montar, dándole la espalda al manubrio para quedar frente a frente con su novio, quien lo miraba expectante, notando que el moreno metía la mano al interior del saco del traje sólo para sacar una cadena plateada y delicada, de la cual colgaba un hermoso anillo del mismo color.

—Es por más de un motivo —lo mantuvo colgando de sus manos, entre su cuerpo y el del rubio, quien miraba el obsequio con adoración—. Es por tu gradación y el esfuerzo que has puesto en terminar la preparatoria, es por tu cumpleaños diecisiete, pero en especial es porque te quiero y deseo demostrarte que mis sentimientos por ti son verdaderos y no un juego. Falta un año más para que podamos llevar nuestra relación a algo más, así que te doy este anillo en muestra de mi compromiso hacia ti. Por lo pronto llévalo en la cadena, más adelante... —desvió la mirada, un poco azorado por todo el palabrerío que estaba soltando, después de todo no era un hombre de muchas palabras, menos si eran palabras cursis—...lo podrás llevar en el dedo.

—¿En qué dedo? —preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa y esperanzada.

—En el anular, obviamente.

Yurio casi gritó de emoción, pero se contuvo y miró con impaciencia la cadena, ya deseaba usar ese anillo en el dedo.

—¿Y tú? —inquirió con curiosidad mientras le ponía la cadena delicadamente al cuello.

—Yo ya tengo el mío —sacó una cadena idéntica que traía bien escondida bajo la camisa. El rubio de inmediato pasó los dedos de su mano derecha sobre la cadena y el anillo de Otabek, haciendo lo mismo con el suyo en la otra mano. Eran anillos a juego.

—Son perfectos —murmuró aún asombrado—. Muchas gracias —se avergonzó un poco, bajó el rostro hacia el piso, odiaba sonrojarse, y más odiaba que el rojo contrastara tanto con su pálida piel.

De pronto sintió una mano pesada sobre su cabeza, revolviendo su cabello, revolviendo el peinado que le llevó una-hora-hacer.

—¡Otabek! —se quejó.

El aludido parpadeó confundido y un tanto asustado.

—¡Me despeinaste! —trató de acomodarse el cabello nuevamente, en realidad se veía igual de hermoso ante los ojos de su novio—. Voy a tener que... —fue interrumpido súpitamente por unos suaves y deliciosos labios sobre los suyos. Había asaltado su boca con destreza y habilidad. No pasó ni un segundo para que se le olvidara por completo el asunto de su peinado. Ahora estaba más concentrado en poder corresponder correctamente esa caricia. Subió sus manos hasta descansarlas en la nuca de su pareja, quien lo tomó de la cintura con posesión, acercándolo todo lo posible a él.

Se separaron luego de unos minutos, con la respiración irregular y sus rostros adorablemente sonrojados.

—Eres un tramposo —se quejó el rubio.

—Lo soy.

Yurio bajó la mirada hacia el pecho de su novio y miró con asombro que dentro del anillo decía "Yuri P."

—¡Dice mi nombre! —exclamó efusivamente, sin poder contener su alegría.

—Y el tuyo tiene el mío.

—Beka, estos anillos son de compromiso —murmuró, casi hiperventilando y sin dejar de ver el obsequio.

—Lo sé —murmuró entre risas traviesas al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie y se acomodaba correctamente en la moto, listo para arrancar.

Esa noche fue muy especial. Estuvieron todos sus amigos más cercanos, sólo faltó Yuuri y el hermano de Viktor.

Miró la hora en su celular y bostezó pesadamente antes de acariciar a su mascota y salir de la recámara dejándolo descansando solito en la amplia cama. Él se dirigió a la cocina y preparó una enorme taza de café para él y para su amigo, su querido cómplice, de quien recibió un WhatsApp repentinamente.

_"Ya estoy afuera, te espero en el auto"_

Viktor llenó su termo con café y el otro para su amigo. Tomó las llaves y salió después de ver la hora en el microondas: 2:30 a.m.

—Gracias Chris —dijo al subirse al auto en el asiento del copiloto y luego de darle el termo.

—Oh, café —sus ojos brillaron—. Es lo menos que me merezco.

—Ya sé, ya sé —rodó los ojos—. Pero tú te ofreciste a ayudarme, ahora te atienes a las consecuencias.

—Pero... ¿Crees que esto sea buena idea?

—Por supuesto.

—¿Estás consciente de tus actos?

—Sí.

—Saliste del hospital hace poco.

—Sí, después de haber estado sedado por un mes, vamos, ya estoy en perfectas condiciones.

El suizo suspiró y arrancó luego de darle un gran sorbo a su café.

—Más te vale que funcione tu plan.

—Tiene que hacerlo, sé que funcionará —sonrió con decisión, apretando las llaves dentro de un puño.

El auto rentado de Chris se perdió entre las calles de San Petersburgo. Esa noche fue la primera de muchas en las que ambos hicieron eso. O al menos hasta días después, cuando una noticia se esparció como pólvora por todos los medios posibles: "Yuuri Katsuki será intervenido quirúrgicamente de emergencia, al parecer una secuela de su antiguo accidente sigue haciendo mella en él"

Eso hizo que Viktor entrara en una verdadera crisis nerviosa, pues no especificaron qué tipo de cirugía. No pudo evitar pensar lo peor.

Cuando escuchó la noticia en la televisión estaba preparándose el desayuno. Esa madrugada no había salido con Chris, así que se había levantado un poco más tarde. Pasaban de las ocho de la mañana cuando se enteró y dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo para correr a su habitación y cambiarse. No hizo maleta y tampoco se preocupó por la comida que dejó a medias en su cocina, sólo tomó a Makkachin y bajó un piso para encontrarse con una somnolienta Irina que le abrió la puerta en pijama.

—¿Qué pasa? —bostezó, tallándose un ojo. Aún ni saludaba a Viktor cuando éste hizo que su mascota querida entrara al departamento de la pelirroja.

—Cuida de él, ahora mismo voy para Japón.

—¡¿EH?! ¿¡Pero por qué? ¿Qué sucedió? —supuso que nada bueno había ocurrido, la expresión pálida y asustada de Viktor se lo indicaba con claridad.

—Es Yuuri, al parecer está grave y necesito estar a su lado, no puedo abandonarlo. No me importa lo que haya pasado, ni que se haya ido, mi lugar es a su lado —el teléfono comenzó a sonar dentro de su bolsillo—. Cuida de Makkachin —se inclinó un poco y le dio un lindo beso de despedida al can, justo en su cabecita. El caniche se quedó muy triste, no le gustaba sentir a su amo tan angustiado.

—No te preocupes —no podía creerlo aún—. Haz lo que tengas que hacer, yo me haré cargo de este pequeñín.

Viktor asintió justo antes de responder su teléfono.

—¿Yurio? —murmuró, algo acelerado, él sólo quería correr hacia el aeropuerto cuanto antes.

—_¿Viste lo del cerdo?_

—Sí, me acabo de enterar, voy para el aeropuerto.

—_Yo también. Me abuelo me está llevando. Nos vemos en la sala B._

—Nos vemos —colgó y se fue luego de despedirse fugazmente de su amiga.

El rubio aprovechó que estaba de vacaciones y que además Otabek había regresado a Kazajistán hace apenas unos días, pues había iniciado clases en uno de sus últimos semestres de la universidad.

La compra del boleto fue casi exprés, afortunadamente alcanzaron asiento en el vuelo que estaba por salir rumbo a Nagasaki, tardarían nueve horas en llegar, sin mencionar las dos horas y media que harán en tren de ahí a Hasetsu. Ambos rusos estaban demasiado estresados y ansiosos por llegar. Habían intentado comunicarse desesperadamente con la familia, pero nadie les respondía los teléfonos. Eso sólo aumentaba su ansiedad.

_**Viktor.**_

El tiempo que tardamos en llegar se me hizo infinito. Jamás lo había sentido tan largo y tedioso como ahora. No podía sentirme más preocupado y ansioso. Nadie nos respondía el teléfono y cuando llegamos a las aguas termales nos encontramos con el lugar cerrado. Eso sólo quería decir que toda la familia estaba en el hospital.

Yuri y yo nos dirigimos en taxi hacia el hospital donde mi Yuuri estuvo internado hace ya mucho tiempo. ¿Lo habrían operado ya? ¿De qué lo habrán operado? ¿De su vista? Pero él me dijo que ya estaba bien de eso. Dios, no podía con esa incertidumbre.

Me bajé del taxi cuando éste aún no se detenía, saqué dinero de mi billetera y se lo extendí a Yurio para que él se encargara, mientras tanto yo corrí desesperadamente y con todas mis fuerzas hacia el interior del hospital. El corazón me latía con una fuerza increíble, como si fuera un ave atrapada en mi pecho. Corrí y corrí hasta encontrar la sala de espera que conocía ya muy bien Antes de acercarme lo suficiente para ser notado, observé que toda la familia estaba reunida, frente a ellos estaba el doctor Hanyu explicándoles algo.

Sentí un repentino alivio, al parecer había llegado a tiempo, la cirugía de mi Yuuri había terminado y ahora les daban la noticia de que todo había salido como lo esperaban. Aun así me sentí mal por no haber estado con él antes de que entrara al quirófano. Pero él se encontraba bien y eso era lo importante.

Con ese pensamiento traté de tranquilizar mi alocada respiración, y acercándome a paso titubeante, llegué lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar las palabras del joven médico.

—No. No... No puede ser cierto ¡Eso no! —el grito desgarrador de Hiroko-san quebró el silencio de la sala, a su llanto le siguió el de Mari-neechan y el de Yuko.

Entonces lo comprendí. Todo era muy claro para mí, pero tan surrealista.

—¡NO! ¡No puede ser! —exclamé con furia. Mi grito salió como un sollozo ahogado, como un quejido adolorido que quemaba mis entrañas—. ¡Yuuri no puede estar muerto!

_**Continuará...**_

_***Se truena los dedos al estilo Kaneki luego de escribir tanto***_

_**¡Hola chicos! Demoré menos de lo que pensé. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Salió más largo de lo planeado, pero estoy satisfecha con el resultado. Creo que terminarán con el cerebro hecho papilla con el final de este capítulo. Muchos se preguntarán ¿Por qué está muerto si en el especial de San Valentín estaba vivo? Pues ya verán...**_

_**Como les he dicho en el grupo de Facebook, el drama terminará muy pronto, el siguiente capítulo tendrá drama y posiblemente el veinte también tenga un poco, pero en este último veremos cosas lindas, lo que muchos han esperado.**_

_**En verdad espero que el fic no se les esté haciendo tedioso y aburrido con tanto drama y con tragedia tras tragedia. Déjenme decirles que todas esas tragedias se irán solucionando poco a poco, procuro no dejar ni un cabo suelto, además, ya les había dicho que la felicidad y miel sobre hojuelas a futuro será equivalente o mayor al drama que hemos estado leyendo, así que don't worry and be happy. Poco a poco nos vamos acercando al final de la historia y sinceramente no sé qué haré cuando termine, quizás entre en una crisis existencial o permanezca de luto por un tiempo antes de comenzar a escribir otra historia.**_

_**En fin. Mi objetivo en este capítulo fue que la trama avanzara un poco, ya vieron que los problemas de comunicación se han ido solucionando, no puedo solucionar todos los problemas de golpe porque sería muuuuy poco realista, y no me gusta eso.**_

_**¡PREGUNTAS!**_

_**1) ¿Qué demonios hacían Chris y Viktor todas las noches? Es sospechoso que se vean en la madrugada, solos, juntitos...**_

_**2) ¿Qué le pasó a Yuuri?**_

_**3) ¿Quién será el entrenador de Yuuri? No puede ir a la competencia sin uno (Me extraña que nadie lo haya notado antes).**_

_**4) ¿Les sigue gustando ATE? *Carita nerviosa***_

_**Los quiero un montón! Y les agradezco de todo corazón el apoyo que le han dado a esta historia y el apoyo que me brindan día tras día, es un honor escribir para personas tan lindas, pues he tenido el placer de hablar con muchos de ustedes a través de fb, Messenger, LINE, WhatsApp y pfff me encantan! Me hacen muy feliz día tras día. Y para todos aquellos que no se animan a salir del anonimato por flojera de comentar o ya sea por miedo ¡No teman! No muerdo, bueno, un poco, pero no les hago daño. Por lo regular tardo en contestar mensajes, pero siempre lo hago, I promise!**_

_**En fin. Si te agradó esta capítulo, no dudes en ir haciendo spoiler por todos lados, comparte, comenta o mándame tu reseña, estaré encantada de leer tu opinión, ya sea buena o mala.**_

_**Bye, bye! *Se desliza al ritmo de history maker sobre el lago congelado de sus hermosas y poderosas lágrimas***_

_**Pd: ¡Gracias a mi poderosa Beta-reader! Sin ella no podría subir capítulos con mejor calidad. Thanks you so much!**_

_**7/04/2017**_


	19. Stalker

**By Tsuki No Hana**

**19**

**"Stalker"**

El sonido que indicaba poder quitarse el cinturón de seguridad sonó fuerte y claro, pero no fue suficiente para que Viktor saliera de su sueño.

—Hey, despierta —su tono fue suave y quedo, pero sus acciones fueron todo lo contrario, pues lo zarandeó con fuerza, logrando que el pobre se incorporara muy exaltado. Sus ojos casi se salían de su lugar, su respiración era errática y en acto reflejo se agarró fuertemente de lo primero que encontró: el brazo de Yurio.

—Muerto no... no puede estar muerto... no... —su pecho se movía frenéticamente debido a la respiración agitada. El rubio lo miró con detenimiento unos segundos, impactado por verlo tan asustado, no, estaba aterrado.

—Oye, tranquilo —puso una mano en su hombro, viendo cómo éste saltaba de espanto, sus ojos estaban mucho más grandes de lo normal y su respiración seguía siendo agitada.

—Yuuri murió ¡Él está muerto! Y-yo... no pude, él murió y él... él... Dios mío.

El rubio se puso de pie y apoyó ambas manos en los hombros de su compatriota, obligándolo a que lo mirara a los ojos, aunque eso fue difícil, pues los ojos de Viktor miraban de un lado a otro con horror, estaba desesperado.

—Escúchame, viejo —su voz era pausada, segura y grave—. Mírame y escúchame: Tuviste una pesadilla, acabamos de aterrizar en Nagasaki y vamos a tomar el tren rumbo a Hasetsu, Yuuri va a estar bien, nada malo ha ocurrido. ¿Me escuchas? —se sintió mal por él cuando se percató de los temblores que atacaban su cuerpo.

—¿Qué?

—Sí, tuviste una pesadilla, vamos, ya reacciona —lo zarandeó un poco más y entonces el otro se espabiló y miró a su alrededor, comprobando las palabras de su amigo.

—Oh... sí, sí. Gracias —giró su rostro para ocultar y limpiar las lágrimas que salieron involuntarias mientras dormía.

Luego de eso ninguno de los dos volvió a tocar el tema. Estuvieron en silencio durante todo el camino hasta llegar a la estación de Hasetsu, donde Viktor se puso muy nervioso. No traían maletas, así que se movían libremente y con rapidez. Ninguno había externado su prisa por llegar, pero no fue necesario hacerlo, los dos casi corrían. Consiguieron un taxi y llegaron muy pronto al hospital central, donde Yuuri estaba.

Caminaron con desesperación disimulada hasta acercarse a la sala de espera que ambos conocían ya muy bien. Desde lejos observaron a los otros tres integrantes de la familia Katsuki.

—¿Qué te pasa? Vamos —lo jaló del brazo al notar que se detenía, mirando fijamente hacia la familia, estaban en un punto en el que no podían ser observados.

—No puedo... —la voz le tembló—. Es como en mi sueño, no, como en mi pesadilla —murmuró tembloroso al ver cómo el doctor se acercaba a la familia y hablaba con ellos. No se detuvo a ver cómo reaccionaban ellos, tampoco a comprobar que su pesadilla se hacía realidad. Simplemente se dio media vuelta y salió del hospital, no podía con tantas emociones acumuladas.

—Hey, ¿A dónde vas, viejo?

Tuvo que seguirlo hasta el estacionamiento, donde se quedó recargado de frente contra una pared, muy agitado y tembloroso. Yurio entendió el porqué de su actitud.

—Viktor —se abstuvo de poner una mano en su hombro—. Vayamos dentro. No hicimos este viaje en vano, vamos —finalmente lo jaló un poco, pero lo soltó al instante en que notó que se llevaba una mano al trasero, del lado derecho—. ¿Qué te pasa?

—Me duele un poco, es por el viaje, fue incómodo y estuve muchas horas sentado —suspiró y se dio media vuelta para mirar a su amigo a los ojos.

—No debimos hacer este viaje, aún no estas recuperado.

—No, en realidad estoy mucho mejor —sonrió levemente de lado y volvió a suspirar.

—¿Vas a entrar o no?

—Tengo miedo.

—Sea lo que sea que hayas soñado, no es verdad, fue sólo una pesadilla, supéralo.

Así pues, ambos entraron decididos al hospital, llegaron a la sala de espera y todos se llevaron una sorpresa tan enorme que no se lo creían. Hiroko no tardó en abrazar a Vitya con mucha fuerza y cariño antes de tupirlo con montones de preguntas sobre su salud y muchas cosas más. La familia estaba feliz de verlos de nuevo.

—¿Qué le pasó a Yuuri? ¿De qué lo operaron? ¿Se encuentra bien?

—Tranquilo Vitya, él está bien. Lo operaron de sus ojos y todo salió muy bien, se está recuperando, el médico nos dijo que saldría en un par de días —se le quedó mirando unos momentos antes de sonreírle y abrazarlo con fuerza—. Me da tanto gusto verte de nuevo.

—¿No está molesta conmigo? —correspondió el abrazo hasta que ella se liberó.

—Los dos son mis hijos —su mirada entristeció al recordar ciertos asuntos—. Tienen mucho de qué hablar.

—Así es.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde ahí en la sala de hospital. Yuuri despertó, pero no dejaron que Yurio ni Viktor entraran a verlo por el gran impacto que eso podría causarle y lo que menos necesitaba en esos momentos era que sufriera fuertes impresiones, por lo que Mari y Hiroko se ofrecieron a ir preparando el terreno para que no le cayera la noticia tan repentinamente.

—Mari-neechan, te llamé muchas veces, pero nunca respondiste —le dijo en tono ligero cuando al fin se encontraron los dos solos. Los señores Katsuki habían entrado a ver a Yuuri y Yurio fue en busca de algo para comer. Mientras tanto, ellos dos seguían en la sala de espera.

Mari suspiró pesadamente.

—Lo siento, estos últimos días han sido un poco difíciles. En realidad, las últimas semanas. Vi tus llamadas, pero no encontré el momento de responderte. Imaginé que me buscabas por la llamada que te hice y que no contestaste —alzó una ceja—. Quería decirte que fui yo quien le dio a Yuuri tu nuevo teléfono.

—Lo supuse —entristeció significativamente al recordar lo duro que fue con él en esa llamada.

Quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, había tanto por decir, pero no sabían qué palabras usar.

Mari observó con cierta gracia cómo el otro repiqueteaba su pie derecho con impaciencia, mirando hacia el pasillo por donde se habían ido sus padres.

—¿Qué tienes planeado hacer? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—No estoy seguro —respondió luego de un rato—. Sólo escuché que Yuuri iba a ser intervenido y vine cuanto antes, él me dio a entender que su vista ya estaba sanada, por lo cual me asusté y creí que esta operación era algo más... algo delicado.

—A estas alturas ya no sé cómo está realmente la situación entre ambos, dejaste de hablarme y Yuuri hizo lo mismo con toda la familia. Pero hay algo que sé con certeza —tomó la mano del ruso, deteniendo su jugueteo nervioso con los dedos—. Él no ha dejado de amarte.

Los ojos azules del ruso se abrieron como platos. Su mundo se llenó de color al recibir tal confirmación de una fuente tan confiable. Sonrió levemente al sentir el apretón cariñoso en su mano. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Mari se le adelantó.

—Pero ha decidido olvidarte. Viktor, mi hermano pasó por situaciones muy difíciles durante el tiempo en el que han estado separados, él ya no es el mismo. Escúchame bien, él te ama, pero no quiere hacerlo más. Así que sea lo que sea que vayas a hacer, ten eso en mente —lo miró con preocupación—. Puedes decidir no hacer nada y permitir que te olvide, nadie te va a recriminar nada, pues estás en todo tu derecho luego de que él te abandonara de esa forma, pero si vas a intentarlo una vez más... —suspiró—. Vas a tener que ser muy paciente y persistente. Te voy a confesar algo.

El ruso asintió, sin soltar una palabra, estaba muy atento a lo que le fuera a decir.

—Cuando mi hermano te llamó fue meramente para reconciliarse contigo. Quería saber si aún estaba en tiempo de operarse y luego volver por ti. Y no sé qué le habrás dicho —lo miró feo, estrechando los ojos—. Pero luego de colgar se pasó toda una tarde en las aguas termales. Estaba muy deprimido.

—Demonios —masculló entre dientes, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por haber elegido ese preciso momento para decirle a Yuuri que debían "cerrar ciclos".

—No importa la decisión que tomes, después de todo es tu vida, pero piénsalo muy bien y decídete de una vez por todas: o continúas con Yuuri o te olvidas y te alejas definitivamente de él. Decisiones Viktor, aprende a tomar decisiones —estaba siendo muy ruda, se dio cuenta de ello cuando su querido ex cuñado bajó la mirada, entonces se sintió un poco culpable—. No te sientas mal, tuve la misma conversación con Yuuri, ya los regañé a ambos, así que mi trabajo aquí está hecho —se levantó del asiento y palmeó su espalda—. Vamos a comer algo, yo invito.

—Pero... ¿No quieres ver a Yuuri? Digo, tú sí puedes pasar a verlo —refunfuñó, a lo que Mari soltó una risita.

—Ya hombre, no seas sentido. Tómate esta noche para pensar en tus opciones, analízalas y cuando hayas tomado una decisión házmelo saber, entonces prepararé a Yuuri para tu regreso, si es que eso es lo que decides.

—Obviamente yo... —la otra lo calló con un dedo sobre sus labios.

—Shh, te dije que lo pensaras primero. No acepto tu respuesta en este momento. Vamos —lo jaló de la mano y lo arrastró a la cafetería, donde ambos tomaron una charola y se pasaron por la barra de alimentos. Viktor había tomado sólo un sándwich, pero Mari fue traviesa y le echó todo lo habido y por haber en la bandeja.

—Mari-neechan —dijo en tono de puchero. La aludida se alegró al escuchar que la seguía llamando de esa manera a pesar de todo—. Es mucha comida.

—Según recuerdo, eras un pozo sin fondo que se comía cinco tazones de katsudon y todavía tenías espacio para sake y postre, y ahm... otros tipos de "postres" también.

Sorprendentemente el ruso se sonrojó un poquito. En otros tiempos le habría seguido la corriente y hubieran bromeado al respecto por un buen rato, pero ahora no.

—Es mucha comida —insistió.

—No estás comiendo bien ¿cierto? —hizo las bromas a un lado y se puso seria—. Te noto muy cambiado, en todos los aspectos —lo miró a los ojos. El otro se incomodó y comenzó a caminar entre las mesas de la cafetería hasta encontrar una disponible—. No te había dicho nada, pero... ¡Wow! Tu cabello es increíble —admiró su larga cabellera amarrada en una coleta baja, sus hebras plateadas y sanas contrastaban mucho con su aspecto decadente—. Gracias —dijo con una sonrisa mientras él era caballeroso y le extendía la silla para que tomara asiento.

—A ti —rio y tomó asiento frente a ella.

—¿Por qué te lo dejaste crecer?

—Por Yuuri —se encogió de hombros y tomó el sándwich que había elegido desde un principio, dándole un mordisco y sintiendo su estómago rugir. Ahora que sabía el verdadero estado de salud de su amado, podía estar más tranquilo. El apetito se le abrió y por un momento se consideró capaz de engullirse todo lo que estaba frente a él.

Mari soltó un largo y pesado suspiro mientras apoyaba su mejilla contra la palma de su mano y el codo sobre la mesa, mirándolo insistentemente. Viktor estuvo tentado a preguntarle qué pasaba por su mente, pero se detuvo, la mente de Mari era profunda y misteriosa, no quería terminar en una conversación incómodamente extraña. Ella se abstuvo a mirarlo disimuladamente mientras comía. Vaya que estaba cambiadísimo desde la última vez que lo vio, pero no quiso externar tanto su sorpresa, mejor lo miró con detenimiento, pasándose primero por su hermosa cabellera, luego su rostro. Se veía cansado, levemente ojeroso y con los ojos un poco hundidos al igual que sus mejillas. Parecía que, así como su hermano tendía a engordar de una manera muy simple, Viktor tendía a adelgazar con facilidad, lo cual no siempre era favorable.

Comieron en un cómodo silencio hasta que Viktor sintió que algo rebotaba levemente contra su cabeza. Se giró a tiempo para ver a Yurio apareciendo a su lado, le había lanzado una servilleta hecha bola antes de robarle patatas fritas de su plato y sentarse en la silla sobrante, a un lado de ambos.

Mari se emocionó.

—Estaba sentado al fondo, no me vieron.

—¿Ya comiste? —inquirió el otro ruso.

—Sí.

—¡Entonces deja de comerte mis papas fritas! —le dio un manotazo y al mismo tiempo lo fulminó con la mirada.

Mari no contuvo sus ganas de reír.

—Déjalo, si se las acaba te compro más.

—Precisamente por eso. Es la primera vez que me invitas algo. Es mío —enfatizó la última palabra, mirando al rubio de mala gana mientras que éste le sacaba la lengua.

Mari los miró en silencio y sonrió con suavidad.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde ahí hasta que la noche cayó sobre ellos. Los rusos estaban mucho más tranquilos al saber que el japonés se encontraba muy bien, su recuperación estaba siendo muy pronta. Los Katsuki se quedaron ahí hasta tarde, hasta que el mismo Yuuri les pidió que se fueran a casa a descansar, después de todo estaba muy lejos del peligro. Sin querer hacerlo, Hiroko aceptó irse. Quien de plano no quiso moverse de ahí fue Viktor.

—Pero si ni siquiera sabe que estás aquí.

—Debería de saberlo —gruñó, dispuesto a ir a la habitación de su amado, pero de nuevo la voz de Mari se escuchó.

—No. Recuerda que tienes mucho en qué pensar, ve, descansa y piensa en ello mientras tomas un baño en las aguas termales.

Después de un largo rato de estar insistiendo, Mari logró que Viktor aceptara irse a descansar, pero esta vez no aceptó hospedarse en Yu-topía, dijo que no quería invadir el espacio de Yuuri cuando éste volviese a su casa, así que junto con Yurio se fue a un hotel. Desafortunadamente era temporada en la que el turismo en Hasetsu era alto, así que terminaron encontrando un hotel algo retirado de la casa de los Katsuki. Luego de encontrar las habitaciones, se fueron a buscar alguna tienda abierta para comprar algo de ropa, pues habían viajado sin equipaje.

El rubio se sorprendió un poco ante la actitud madura de su compatriota. En otros tiempos se habría puesto tan necio que ahora mismo estaría al lado de Yuuri. Pero no ahora, ahora era mucho más serio y sensato, aceptó que no ganaba nada con quedarse en la sala de espera toda la noche, tampoco en apresurar las cosas. Estaba siendo muy paciente, sospechosamente muy tranquilo.

No había muchas habitaciones en el hotel como para ponerse a elegir, así que terminaron compartiendo habitación, al menos cada quien tenía su cama.

—¿Y siempre qué decidiste? —inquirió el rubio. Los dos ya estaban acostados en sus camas, con las luces apagadas y charlando antes de dormir, mirando al techo con detenimiento. Viktor se había abierto a Yurio y le dijo muchas cosas, le habló sobre la charla que tuvo con Mari.

—Obviamente lo voy a intentar de nuevo, ya te lo había dicho. No tengo nada que pensar, mi decisión la tomé desde hace tiempo.

Yuri soltó un murmullo de inconformidad.

—¿Qué? —espetó el mayor ante el ruido del otro.

—No soy experto en estas cosas, pero... —suspiró—... si esto no funciona, deberías dejarlo por la paz. Sé que se aman —hizo una mueca extraña que el mayor no pudo apreciar—. Pero su relación es sorprendentemente intensa, tóxica.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —casi se mordió la lengua.

—Para empezar ¿Cuánto tiempo duraron de novios? ¿Tres semanas? No quiero ser el malo del cuento, Viktor, pero ha sido más el tiempo en el que han estado distanciados que su tiempo de relación.

Cuánta razón tenía el menor, Viktor lo sabía bien, pero no quería abrir los ojos a la realidad.

—Aprecio al cerdo, pero no me gusta verlo sufrir, tampoco a ti —continuó, minimizando su verdadero sentir hacia Katsuki, por quien sentía un amor más grande que el cariño de amigos, lo quería como a un hermano, así como estimaba a Viktor. Claro está que eso jamás lo admitiría frente a alguno de ellos, pero su cariño era inmenso y le dolía verlos haciéndose daño mutuamente, prefería verlos separados y felices, pero ese era el problema: separados eran más infelices que juntos y peleando.

Viktor ya no dijo nada, se había girado hasta acostarse sobre su hombro derecho, dándole la espalda a la cama del otro, así éste no pudo ver cómo un par de lágrimas silenciosas cruzaban sus mejillas y desaparecían en la tela suave de la almohada. Sabía que Yurio tenía razón y que quizás estaba siendo más maduro que él, pero si estuviera en su lugar... si él y Otabek estuvieran pasando por lo mismo, estaba seguro que actuaría igual que él.

—Buenos días enano —saludó con una sonrisa ladina.

—¿Mari? —murmuró adormilado, no podía verla debido a las vendas sobre sus ojos, pero reconocía su voz—. ¿Qué hora es? ¿Desde cuándo estás aquí? —frunció un poco los labios con inconformidad.

—Ya, tranquilo amargado. No me quedé toda la noche si eso es lo que crees —caminó hacia su cama y al estar lo suficientemente cerca le dio un lindo besito en la frente que causó escalofríos en el pobre.

—¡¿Qué haces?! —se escandalizó.

—Sólo te di un beso, eso se supone que hacen los hermanos normales.

—Tú nunca has sido una hermana normal.

—Lo sé —sonrió de lado. La verdad es que le causaba un extraño sentir el ver a su hermano tan vulnerable. Odiaba los hospitales, odiaba que Yuuri aún tuviera que estar visitándolos.

Terminó revolviendo sus cabellos oscuros con diversión ante los corajes que hacía el otro. Con eso relajaba un poco sus nervios y sus ganas de estar observando el celular cada cinco segundos. Había decidido levantarse temprano y estar ahí con Yuuri lo antes posible ¿Por qué? Simple, Viktor aún no le mandaba su respuesta, así que no sabía si debía o no decirle a Yuuri que su ex novio se encontraba en la ciudad por él.

Poco después del amanecer apareció el médico oftalmólogo de Yuuri, algo apresurado. Los saludó a ambos y se disculpó por adelantar tanto su visita. Explicó que tendría que salir de la ciudad por un par de días, así que tuvo que hacer sus rondas matutinas aún más temprano. Así procedió a revisar a Yuuri con cuidado y detenimiento.

—¿Me va a quitar las vendas?

—Así es —se oía animado, seguro de que la cirugía había sido todo un éxito.

—¿Va a poder regresar hoy a casa?

La sonrisa del médico se ensanchó.

—Exactamente, bueno, eso depende de cómo encuentre sus ojos —siguió quitando las vendas con una paciencia envidiable, una paciencia que ninguno de los Katsuki ahí presentes tenía.

Segundos después las vendas quedaron olvidadas en la mesita de noche y en su lugar se encontraban un par de gasas cubriendo los ojos castaños.

—¿Estás nervioso, Yuuri? —inquirió una voz nueva en la habitación.

—Oh, doctor Yuzuru —saludó Mari-chan con emoción, poco le faltaba para que ésta tirara baba al verlo. El médico la saludó amablemente y se paró junto a Yuuri.

—Sí ¿Podrían ya quitarme estas cosas? ¿O lo hago yo?

—Yuuri —le reprendió su hermana.

Los médicos presentes rieron un poco y enseguida le retiraron ese par de gasas.

—Abre tus ojos —ordenó el oftalmólogo y el aludido no esperó ni un segundo para hacerlo, y cuando lo hizo se sintió muy nervioso y frustrado.

Las cortinas estaban cerradas y la luz de la habitación se limitaba a la lámpara sobre la mesita de noche, alumbrando muy poco el lugar, pero aun así...

—Dios...

—¿Qué, Yuuri, qué? —su hermana se puso muy nerviosa, posó ambas manos sobre sus hombros y lo zarandeó un poco.

—Puedo ver.

Los tres ahí presentes soltaron un suspiro cargado de alivio.

—No muy bien —entornó los ojos—. Pero veo.

—No fuerces tu vista. Es normal que veas un poco borroso, aún debes acostumbrarte a esto, pero mejorará con los días —tomó un extraño instrumento del bolsillo superior de su bata y examinó cada ojo en él—. Vaya, estás mejor de lo que creí —sonrió, pero poco después soltó un suspiro—. Aun así... es muy probable que necesites de una segunda cirugía. Pero si ya vimos que esta salió de maravilla no tenemos de qué preocuparnos.

—Felicidades Yuuri —puso una mano sobre su hombro, apretándolo cálidamente. El aludido alzó la mirada y le sonrió a su médico de cabecera, a quien miró y le dedicó una sonrisa muy sincera.

—Gracias por todo, desde el comienzo, gracias.

—En ese caso deberías agradecer a Javier —se rascó el puente de la nariz con una sonrisilla nerviosa—. Él te trató primero y luego te confió a mí.

—Gracias de todas formas —soltó una risilla, no conocía al otro médico, pero por lo que alguna vez le platicó Viktor, era un buen doctor, muy dedicado y con quien estaba muy agradecido por haberlo atendido tan bien, o al menos esas fueron las palabras de su ex novio.

El oftalmólogo miró su reloj de muñeca y se apresuró a darle las indicaciones a su paciente. Lo dejó irse a casa con la condición de que estaría en reposo al menos una semana y que usaría el vendaje en sus ojos un par de días más, para dejar que los tejidos cicatrizaran bien antes de exponerlos a la luz del sol. También le indicó utilizar lentes oscuros luego de quitarse las vendas, eso sería por algún tiempo, hasta que sus ojos soportaran la luz del día, para eso le mandarían a hacer unos lentes con graduación para que pudiera utilizarlos cómodamente. Terminando de dar las indicaciones necesarias, se despidió y salió de ahí, no sin antes decirle a Yuuri que no faltara a sus citas regulares con Yuzuru.

Cuando los tres se quedaron solos en la habitación, fue el joven médico quien rompió el silencio.

—¿Listo para que cubra de nuevo tus ojos?

El aludido hizo un gesto de puchero muy tierno que causó una risilla en su hermana, risa que fue contagiada al neurocirujano, quien la miró y le sonrió cálidamente.

—No me agrada la idea, pero no tengo otra opción —suspiró y miró una última vez a su hermana, quien tomó su mano con cariño.

—Enano, no me verás en un rato.

—No me molesta —aguantó su risa al ver la expresión de enfado en su adorada hermana justo antes de golpearle el brazo con fuerza—. ¡Hey! —se quejó, pero se detuvo al escuchar la risa del médico.

—Ustedes se llevan muy bien —los miró con un brillo especial en los ojos, su sonrisa fue tan tierna y adorable que Mari se quedó maravillada—. Bien, aquí vamos —tomó nuevas gasas y cubrió los ojos castaños de Yuuri antes de envolverlo de nuevo en vendas.

—¿Cuándo puedo salir? —inquirió en medio de un suspiro, no le gustaba tener los ojos cubiertos.

—Ya oíste al doctor, hoy mismo. Sólo necesito tramitar tu alta para que ya puedas ir a casa. Iré a hacerlo cuanto antes —sonrió y luego miró a la hermana de su paciente—. Disculpa ¿Llevas aquí toda la noche? Si es así ¿Gustas que te traiga un café? Debes de estar cansada.

—No doctor, ella siempre se ve así, no suele arreglarse mucho, además, sus ojeras son de nacimiento —guardó silencio al sentir un fuerte pellizco en su antebrazo. No replicó ni se molestó por ello, pues había soltado ese comentario con toda la intención de molestarla un poco.

—Yuuri Katsuki —masculló entre dientes, aún apresando la delgada piel pálida de su hermano entre sus dedos. Se detuvo cuando escuchó la cantarina y hermosa risa del médico.

—De todas formas ¿Gustas un café? —ofreció con amabilidad.

—Y-yo... estoy bien así, gracias —sus mejillas se sonrojaron y el joven médico contuvo sus ganas de reír un poco.

—Bien, entonces vuelvo más tarde con el alta de Yuuri —hizo un gesto con la mano y se retiró, sin apartar la mirada de Mari hasta que tuvo que darse la vuelta para salir.

—Onee-chan, creí que tenías un raro fetiche por los chicos rubios que estuvieran tatuados, perforados y que además formaran parte de una banda de rock, nunca creí que te fuera a gustar mi doctor —ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de reírse de su propia broma, pues su hermana ya le había soltado un leve golpe en la entrepierna. Había optado por un almohadazo en la cabeza, pero podría repercutir en su salud, así que descartó la idea. No fue un golpe fuerte, sólo hizo presión sobre el lugar con el puño, pero fue tan repentino y rápido que el pobre se tumbó de costado, hecho bolita y respirando dificultosamente.

—¡¿Por qué dijiste todas esas cosas?! —estaba molesta en serio, casi parecía una adolescente—. Yuuri, yo nunca hice eso contigo y Viktor —murmuro, dolida con su hermanito.

—Oh por dios, sí te gusta... —murmuró en medio del dolor, sorprendido—... no creí que en serio te gustara mi doctor, lo siento... —se quejó un poco más—. Demonios, Mari, tu venganza fue muy... cruel —seguía retorciéndose entre las sábanas.

—No seas dramático, a penas y te toqué. Mira que te merecías uno más fuerte.

—Si no tengo hijos será por tu culpa.

—Tú ni quieres tener hijos.

—Cierto.

Luego de un rato, el aludido se recuperó del incidente y se disculpó mil veces con su hermana, prometiendo llevarla consigo a cada revisión mensual que tendría con el médico. Eso fue suficiente para que la joven lo perdonara, ella no podía guardar rencores, y bueno, tampoco podía perder su tiempo en discusiones tontas con su hermano cuando en esos momentos buscaba desesperadamente a Viktor y éste no le respondía.

Miraba su teléfono con impaciencia, nunca creyó que su hermano se daría cuenta de eso.

—No puedo ver, pero puedo escuchar que desbloqueas y bloqueas el celular cada cinco segundos ¿Por qué estás tan ansiosa? ¿El doctor Hanyu te dio ya su número?

—Parece que no aprendiste la lección —ese comentario fue suficiente para que Yuuri se hiciera bolita tratando de impedir otro golpe en su integridad masculina.

Entonces la aludida tomó de nuevo el celular y envió por enésima vez un WhatsApp al ruso.

_**Mari: **_con un demonio, Viktor. Contesta mis mensajes. Yuuri va a ser dado de alta en un rato. No sé qué habrás decidido, pero si quieres intentarlo una vez más, ven antes de que salgamos a casa, tienes una buena oportunidad para charlar con él a solas aquí.

_**Mari: **_¡Viktor! Responde.

_**Mari: **_¿Vas a venir? Si es así debes avisarme para preparar a mi hermano. ¡Demonios! ¡RESPONDE!

Escribió el último mensaje y apretó el teléfono entre sus manos con hastío. Seguramente se durmió muy tarde, apenas eran las siete de la mañana y entendía que no estuviera despierto aún. También lo llamó, pero nunca respondió, y los mensajes no los abría, ni siquiera le llegaban.

Despertó con pereza. Pestañeó un par de veces antes de mirar a su alrededor y tomar conciencia del lugar en el que se encontraba y de lo que había ido a hacer allí. Soltó un pesado suspiro, había tenido un hermoso sueño donde todo era color de rosa, Yuuri a su lado, ambos casados y con un montón de hijos. Que bello había sido el sueño. Desafortunadamente no cerró las cortinas antes de dormir y ahora mismo la luz de la mañana se colaba, calándole a pesar de que afuera estuviera nublado.

Se puso de pie, y descalzo caminó hasta la ventana para cerrar las cortinas, bostezó una vez más y se pasó una mano por sus muy desordenados cabellos largos. Intentó arreglarlos mientras caminaba rumbo al baño, de paso observó a su amigo, no pudo contener una risilla corta al escucharlo roncar y sobre todo al ver cómo dormía en una pose demasiado incómoda y muy difícil de lograr.

Fue al baño, descargó la vejiga y regresó a la cama, antes de volver a dormir quiso ver la hora, pero grande fue su asombro al percatarse de su celular sin batería. No esperó ni un minuto para ponerlo a cargar. Fue entonces que le llegaron montones de mensajes de Mari. Los leyó con prisa y casi se fue de espaldas.

—¡Oh por Dios! —brincó de la cama y corrió a buscar la ropa que compró anoche para cambiarse. Se desvistió con prisa, arrojando la ropa usada a su compatriota—. Yurio, despierta. Hay que ir al hospital.

El rubio pegó un brinco, espantado.

—¡¿Qué le pasó?!

—Nada, él se encuentra bien, tanto que fue dado de alta.

La palidez del rubio disminuyó un poco, soltó un suspiro lleno de alivio y se tumbó de nuevo sobre el colchón, aún agitado.

—Ve tú —seguía intentando recuperar el ritmo natural de su respiración—. Habla con él y más tarde me les uno —se tapó hasta la cabeza con las sábanas.

Viktor no insistió y salió corriendo del hotel después de estar vestido y algo peinado. Buscó con desesperación un taxi, pero no había ninguno cerca, las calles estaban solas, era demasiado temprano.

Mari lo había dejado solo en el cuarto con el pretexto de tener que hacer una llamada. Yuuri no se la creyó y casi podía asegurar que había salido para ver si se topaba con el doctor Hanyu y aceptaba ese café que le invitó más temprano.

Se removió incómodo en la cama. Estaba demasiado aburrido, ni siquiera podía mirar su teléfono para pasar el rato, no sabía cómo distraerse. Intentó volver a dormir, pero fue imposible, estaba demasiado impaciente por salir de ahí.

De pronto escuchó que la puerta se abría lentamente.

—Mari-neechan, qué bueno que volviste, estoy muy aburrido ¿ya nos podemos ir?

—Lo siento, no soy ella —soltó una risilla cantarina imposible de no reconocer—. Cuánto tiempo, Yuuri.

—¿¡Phichit-kun?! ¿¡Eres tú?! —no podía creerlo, quería quitarse las vendas para poder verlo, pero su amigo lo detuvo.

—No creo que sea buena idea —sostuvo sus manos—. Por dios, Yuuri, cuánto has cambiado.

—Quisiera poder decir lo mismo de ti, pero te oyes igual.

—Aunque pudieras verme notarías que me veo igual —rio y Yuuri se contagió.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó con curiosidad, muy animado.

—Escuché lo de tu operación, no dijeron de que se trataba, sólo que era algo serio. Por eso vine cuanto antes, por eso y porque... —guardó silencio unos segundos—...no nos hemos visto en mucho tiempo ¡Demasiado tiempo en realidad!

—Lo sé, ha pasado tanto —suspiró—. Y sí, los medios siempre exageran.

—Ya me di cuenta ¿Cómo estás?

—Muy bien —sonrió—. Hoy me dan de alta, de hecho, saldré en un rato; sólo falta que mi doctor lo autorice oficialmente.

—Me da gusto oír eso —suspiró y miró a su amigo, con unos ojos cargados de nostalgia. Se habían distanciado por mucho tiempo, no había un motivo, no discutieron, simplemente su amistad se enfrió y dejaron de frecuentarse.

—A mí me da gusto que estés aquí ¿Sabes? Estuve viviendo una temporada en Toronto y me vi tentado en más de una ocasión en ir y visitarte a Detroit.

—¡Yuuri! ¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?

El aludido se rascó la cabeza y recordó esos tiempos. Un nudo se formó en su pecho.

—Tengo mucho qué platicarte.

—Antes que nada, tienes que explicarme por qué rayos Viktor y tú no están juntos.

—Eso es lo que tengo que platicarte, eso y muchas cosas más.

—Imagino que pasaron cosas no muy buenas.

—Ni te imaginas —apretó las sábanas entre sus puños.

Entonces Yuuri aprovechó el tiempo para charlar con él, largo y tendido. El doctor Yuzuru se estaba demorando en darlo de alta, y aunque ese tiempo no fue suficiente para que le contara todo, sí logró platicarle lo más importante. El japonés se sintió tan aliviado al poder charlar así con un amigo, con su mejor amigo. Sintió que al fin pudo desahogarse sin miedo a lo que pudieran pensar de él, después de todo se trataba de Phichit, el mismo que lo escuchó en sus momentos de frustración, cuando la familia estaba al otro lado del mundo, lejos de su alcance.

Antes de que pudieran terminar de charlar, el doctor tocó a la puerta, interrumpiendo, pero anunciando que ya podía alistarse para salir del hospital, y que además había alguien afuera esperándolo.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Katsuki con curiosidad, Phichit estaba en las mismas.

—¡Yuuri-kun! —una cabeza rubia se asomó por el hombro del médico.

—Hola —sonrió al reconocer la voz de su amigo.

—Hoy traje mi auto, te voy a llevar a casa.

Yuuri suspiró.

—No era necesario, ayer te dije que...

—...que podías tomar un taxi, sí, sí. Pero no es lo mismo, es mejor que te lleve, después de todo sirve que estreno mi auto —dijo con emoción.

—¿Quién es ese? —preguntó Phichit con curiosidad, sin importarle que "ese" estuviera frente a ambos.

El aludido se presentó y pronto los dos se hicieron amigos, pero con cierta rivalidad desde el momento en que el moreno se presentó como "Mejor amigo de Yuuri" pues Minami tuvo la osadía de decir lo mismo. La Tercera Guerra Mundial estallaría si esos dos tenían la ocurrencia de ponerse a pelear por ello, así que Yuuri fue más rápido y listo y le pidió a alguno de ellos que lo ayudara a pasarle su ropa del armario mientras el otro iba a buscar a Mari, quien llegó poco después junto con Hiroko.

Después de sobornar al taxista para que sobrepasara los límites de velocidad, le pidió que entrara al estacionamiento del hospital y esperara ahí. Viktor no iba a dejar que ese único taxi se fuera, no quería tardar otros cuarenta minutos en hallar otro. Se bajó del auto y atravesó con premura el estacionamiento, pero se detuvo abruptamente a medio camino cuando vio a su amado caminando con Phichit sosteniéndole la mano derecha y Minami la izquierda mientras que Hiroko y Mari caminaban a un lado de éstos.

Entonces miró con detenimiento a su ex novio. Caminaba con seguridad a pesar de tener sus ojos cubiertos por vendas, podía jurar que se veía más alto, más varonil, más fuerte. Sus músculos se notaban un poco más marcados, se le notaban aún con la ropa puesta. Su cabello lo peinaba diferente, lo tenía un poco largo, y su expresión... su expresión se veía severa y dura a pesar de tener los ojos cubiertos.

Se quedó sin aire al verlo. Estaba emocionado, feliz y casi babeando al no verlo en persona desde aquella despedida en el recibidor de Yu-topia hace tanto tiempo. Su corazón estaba emocionado al reencontrarse con su dueño, sólo esperaba que el corazón de Yuuri sintiera lo mismo con su presencia ahí.

Continuó sus pasos y no se detuvo hasta quedar muy cerca de ellos, hasta que éstos lo vieron. Los presentes lo notaron y casi se detuvieron por la impresión, más que nada Phichit y Minami. Hiroko se puso muy nerviosa y Mari le hizo señales al ruso para que no se acercara. Con eso Viktor entendió claramente que Yuuri no tenía idea de su presencia en el país. Se sintió impotente e idiota, pues nunca le respondió el mensaje a Mari, y bueno, tampoco esperaba que él fuera dado de alta tan pronto.

Entonces se quedó parado en medio del estacionamiento, viendo pasar a su lado al amor de su vida, tomado de la mano de esos chicos. De Phichit no le molestaba, pero de Minami... éste incluso se había pegado más a Yuuri al verlo. Lo sintió como un reto, el maldito niño rubio lo estaba retando. Aunque ya no podía referirse a él como "niño" el joven estaba ya de su tamaño.

Los cinco pasaron a su lado y él no pudo hacer nada. Sintió la mirada de Hiroko diciéndole un "Lo siento". Entonces Mari se le acercó y lo regañó por no mandarle su respuesta con la decisión que había tomado y también por no responderle ninguno de sus mensajes y llamadas.

—Ven a casa más tarde, prepararé a Yuuri antes de que llegues —murmuró en voz baja, sin dejar de mirar cautelosamente a su hermano caminando a unos metros detrás de ella.

Viktor la miró con mucha seriedad unos segundos antes de levantar la mirada y enfocarla en Minami.

—¿Qué hace él aquí? —casi masticó las palabras.

—¿Quién? ¿Phichit?

—Sabes bien a quién me refiero —sus ojos parecían dos glaciales, si las miradas mataran, Minami ya no existiría.

—Oh vamos, no me vengas con que estás celoso. Él sólo es su amigo, además, se ofreció a llevarnos a casa en su auto.

El ruso no respondió, en vez de eso rodeó a Mari y siguió su andar a pasos agigantados. Llegó a ellos antes de que Yuuri se subiera al auto del otro y sin previo aviso lo tomó de un brazo, casi con brusquedad.

—¿Qué pasa? —inquirió Yuuri, sin poder ver nada y tratando de entender por qué lo detenían tan abruptamente.

El ruso no pudo responder, las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su pecho. Actuó por mero impulso, sólo quería alejar a su amado de ese chiquillo aprovechado, pero no pensó en qué haría después de impedir que se subiera a ese auto. Iba a decir algo, pero notó cómo la expresión de Yuuri cambiaba drásticamente, de pronto lo notó más pálido de lo normal, se percató de ello por sus labios casi transparentes.

—Viktor... —soltó en un suspiro demasiado pesado. Su murmullo fue como lo que dice alguien en su último aliento. Lo había reconocido ¿Cómo? No tenía idea. Todos los presentes se quedaron de piedra ante la escena—. Viktor ¿Eres tú? —no intentó zafarse del fuerte agarre en su brazo.

—Hola, Yuuri —sintió cómo el cuerpo del japonés se estremecía con rudeza.

—No... —dijo de pronto, soltándose del agarre—. No... —su temblor aumentó, había entrado en pánico—. ¿Por qué estás aquí? Vete, no quiero verte, ¡vete!

Esas palabras hirieron al ruso, pero no sucumbió.

—No me pidas eso, por favor —casi suplicó—. ¿Por qué no quieres verme? Estuviste cuidando de mi todo un mes en Rusia ¿No puedo ahora hacer yo lo mismo?

—No te necesito. Yo ya cerré el ciclo de mi vida en donde estabas tú, respeta eso y no vuelvas —sintió que la mano del ruso se ponía sobre su hombro, así que se sacudió con fuerza y se metió torpemente al auto, en el asiento del copiloto.

Iba a hacer un intento más por hablar con él, pero Hiroko lo detuvo.

Lo siento, hijo —puso una mano en su hombro—. Pero ahora no es momento, deja que se vaya por ahora, luego hablarán —sintió un nudo en la garganta al ver a su querido Vitya con los ojos llorosos.

El ruso asintió levemente con la cabeza. Miró cómo todos entraban al auto, no sin antes dirigirle una triste mirada. Minami ni si quiera se molestó en girarse y mirarlo, simplemente se subió al asiento del piloto y encendió la marcha del auto, en cambio, Phichit lo miró sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar. Yuuri le había platicado muchas cosas en confidencia, pero aún no terminaba de narrarle todos los hechos, así que no sabía si debía estar molesto con el ex de su mejor amigo o no, así que se limitó a dedicarle una mirada de "lo siento".

Y ahí se quedó Viktor, en medio del estacionamiento, viendo cómo el amor de su vida partía lejos de él.

A partir de ese día, Viktor hizo todo lo posible por comunicarse con Yuuri, quería hablar con él, pero éste no se dejaba. Lo estuvo visitando a diario en su casa por más de una semana, pero siempre era lo mismo, se negaba a verlo. El japonés ni siquiera aceptó ver a Yurio, quien quería disculparse con él por haber sido tan mal amigo.

Lo que más enfurecía al ruso mayor, era el hecho de que Minami sí podía visitar a Yuuri, también Phichit. Eso lo sacaba de sus cabales de una manera increíble, tanto que en uno de esos días tuvo una idea no muy buena, se la compartió a Yurio y éste la refutó de inmediato, tachándolo de loco.

—Viejo, ya tenemos más de una semana aquí, el cerdo no quiere vernos, ya lo dijo. Es mejor que...

—No —lo interrumpió—. Si quieres tú regresa a casa, yo no me iré de aquí hasta conseguir algo.

—Idiota, déjame terminar. Te decía que es mejor buscar alguna manera de verlo. Siempre que vamos a su casa su madre o su hermana son quienes nos dicen que él no quiere vernos, pero... ¿Y si lo obligamos a enfrentarnos?

—Pensé en lo mismo —se mordió el labio, indeciso, pues tampoco quería forzarlo a nada, pero estaba desesperado, no tenía otra opción—. Nos meteremos a su habitación en la madrugada. Sólo necesitamos una escalera y...

—¿Estás loco? Yo pensaba en pedirle ayuda a su hermana.

—Oh, cierto.

Y así el peli-plata se puso de acuerdo con Mari para interceptar a Yuuri en algún momento en que saliera al jardín o cuando se le ocurriera tomar un baño en las aguas termales, ahí no tendría escapatoria.

—_¿Estás seguro de eso? _—inquirió Mari con algo de preocupación, hablándole desde el otro lado de la línea telefónica.

—Tengo que verlo. Quiero solucionar las cosas, ha habido demasiados malos entendidos, muchos terceros se han involucrado en nuestra relación, incluyendo a mi hermano —suspiró—. Quiero hacer las cosas bien, directo, cara a cara. Para eso necesito de tu ayuda. Dime ¿Cuándo lo puedo interceptar en tu casa? No sé... quizás cuando salga al jardín o algún momento en el que esté solo en la sala y me dejes entrar o...

—_Como te dije hace unos días: Yuuri mejoró demasiado rápido. Sólo aguardó a que terminara la semana de recuperación para poder seguir con su vieja rutina._

—No me digas que...

—_Sí._

—¿La misma ruta?

—_Supongo que sí. Hoy comenzó, salió a las seis de la mañana, tendrás que madrugar._

Viktor soltó una risita emocionada.

—No me importa —aguantó una exclamación de emoción—. Gracias Mari-neechan ¡gracias!

—_Sólo recuerda lo que te dije: Yuuri no es el mismo, te ama, pero al mismo tiempo quiere olvidarte. Tendrás que ser muy persistente y esforzarte si quieres tenerlo de vuelta, pues es él quien ya no quiere verte _—estaba siendo muy directa y un tanto ruda, pero ya no se iba a andar por las ramas en esas circunstancias.

—Sabes algo que yo no ¿No es así?

—_Él te lo dirá. Bueno, lo hará si así lo desea —suspiró—. Es algo muy personal._

—¿Algo muy personal? —se alteró un poco—. ¿Qué le pasó? Le pasó algo en Canadá, ¿cierto?

—_Si él quiere, te lo dirá. Yo no puedo inmiscuirme más en eso._

—Sabes que con esa respuesta sólo me dejas más alterado ¿Verdad? —estaba impaciente y no se molestó en hacérselo notar.

—_Lo siento._

Yurio había insistido mucho en acompañarlo, sin importar la hora de madrugada a la que tendría que salir del hotel, pero Viktor se lo negó.

—¡¿Por qué no?! Vine a Japón contigo para poder hablar con él.

—No, viniste conmigo porque los dos vimos esa noticia sobre su cirugía —suspiró—. Y no puedo dejar que me acompañes porque primero necesito hablarle, solucionar lo nuestro. Luego podrás disculparte por ser un idiota con él.

—Ja, mira quién lo dice.

—Lo sé —terminó de amarrarse el cabello en una coleta media y tras mirarse una última vez en el espejo, miró su reloj y al notar que faltaban quince minutos para las seis de la mañana, salió del cuarto. Yurio lo siguió por el pasillo, insistente—. Regresa al cuarto —dijo sin voltear a mirarlo.

—No.

Entonces el mayor se detuvo y lo encaró. Sus ojos azules eran filosos y demostraban cierto atisbo de enojo.

—No estoy de humor para caprichos de adolescente. Regresa a la habitación, o haz lo que quieras, pero no me sigas —sin borrar su ceño fruncido continuó caminando.

El rubio se quedó parado en medio del pasillo, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante esa mirada que le causó escalofríos. Ni siquiera le dio importancia a las palabras que usó contra él, pues el peso de esos ojos fue mayor.

Masculló un par de improperios en contra del mayor y se fue de regreso al cuarto. Admitía que tenía razón, si el japonés los veía a ambos esperando por él, sería más difícil lograr entablar una conversación, después de todo el plan era interceptar a Yuuri en algún punto de su recorrido diario, pues al parecer había retomado su rutina de salir a correr antes del amanecer. El plan era un tanto descabellado, pues al llevarlo a cabo parecían un par de acosadores psicópatas, pero no había otra manera.

_**Viktor**_

Aún recordaba su antigua rutina, también la ruta, ésta era larga y cansada, vaya que lo sabía, pues los tres la recorrimos hace ya mucho tiempo, cuando entrené a ambos para el "Aguas termales sobre hielo" sólo que en esas ocasiones siempre estuve montado en mi bicicleta.

Llegué a un punto no muy lejos del hotel, por donde Yuuri pasaría en un rato. Era un lindo parque rodeado de muchos árboles grandes y frondosos. En toda la periferia había bancas cada ciertos metros. Estuve tentado a sentarme en una, pero mi nerviosismo y emoción me lo impedían. Me llevé una mano al cuello y jalé la fina cadena que traía conmigo desde hace mucho tiempo. Por temor de perderlos, decidí colgarlos a ambos en esa cadena, así no habría forma de que se perdieran, no si estaban todo el tiempo en mi cuello, resguardados bajo mi ropa. Nadie los podía ver, sólo yo sabía dónde se encontraban. Halé de la cadena hasta atrapar ese par de anillos dorados entre mis dedos, los apreté y acaricié con cariño, uno de ellos debería de estar con su dueño, esperaba que eso ocurriera muy pronto.

Solté un bostezo y miré a mi alrededor con algo de pereza. Estuve de pie junto al tronco de un árbol, esperando por él. Era tan temprano que no pasaba ni un alma, todo se veía realmente tranquilo y silencioso, hasta que a lo lejos escuché unas pisadas, alguien venía trotando. Busqué con la mirada hasta que lo vi, en la acera de enfrente venía no muy lejos, trotando a un ritmo rápido y firme. Traía sus audífonos puestos y una ropa deportiva que nunca antes le había visto.

De nuevo me perdí en él, en su sensualidad.

Ese conjunto de pants negro y sudadera blanca con mangas negras le iba muy bien, se veía realmente atractivo. Mari tenía razón, Yuuri no era el mismo. Estaba muy cambiado físicamente, y sin poder evitarlo, terminé admirándolo de la misma forma en que lo hice cuando lo vi salir del hospital.

El tronco me ayudaba a no ser visto, así cuando se acercó más pude observarlo sin que se percatara de mi presencia, pero no aguanté más tiempo escondido y me aparté del árbol lo suficiente para que él pudiera notar mi presencia.

Y lo hizo.

Me vio, pero no se detuvo. Sus ojos se conectaron con los míos un par de segundos antes de que siguiera su camino como si hubiera visto a un vagabundo deambular por la calle.

Me quedé en la acera, con una mano alzada en modo de saludo. Saludo que no fue correspondido. Me había ignorado descaradamente y eso me dolió más de lo que imaginé. Sí me había visto, lo hizo, sabía que me había reconocido, pero sólo me ignoró. Su mirada no era la misma, dios mío, no. Sus ojos castaños eran fríos, expresaban pura indiferencia, y eso sí que dolía más que cualquier cosa.

Para cuando reaccioné e intenté seguirlo, me percaté de que probablemente ya habría avanzado un par de cientos de metros, o más. Fue demasiado el tiempo que me quedé pensando, divagando en mis pensamientos y preguntándome una y mil veces el porqué de esa actitud tan fría conmigo, pensé que al menos demostraría enfado, o cualquier cosa, menos indiferencia.

No me di por vencido. Al día siguiente lo intenté de nuevo, y batallé lo mismo para lograr que Yurio no me siguiera, también recibí un mensaje de Mari, preguntándome cómo me había ido. Tuve que llamarle y explicarle todo. En un principio se rio de mí y me molestó diciendo que babeé al ver a su hermano, pero cuando le dije sobre su reacción (O más bien sobre su total indiferencia) se preocupó un poco y me dio ánimos para seguir intentándolo. Logró motivarme un poco ¿Por qué? Simple, si supiera que no tenía posibilidades ya me lo habría hecho saber desde un principio, en cambio, me estaba dando datos sobre Yuuri y me pedía que lo siguiera intentando.

En fin. Salí del hotel a la misma hora, sólo que ahora no esperé junto al árbol, sino en la acera de enfrente, esa por donde pasó mi sexy Yuuri el día de ayer. Y como si estuviera sincronizado, apareció a la misma hora, con otro conjunto de ropa deportiva, sólo que éste si me fue familiar. De hecho, era mi favorito, siempre le dije que el rojo le sentaba muy bien. La diferencia ahora era que le quedaba un poco más ceñido, dejando entender que había músculos debajo de la tela.

Mi corazón se aceleró y una sonrisa tonta apareció en mi rostro al mismo tiempo en que levantaba una mano para saludarlo, venía por la misma acera que ayer, estaba a unos diez metros de mí. Entonces su mirada se conectó con la mía y por un instante me preocupé mucho por mi aspecto ¿Me vería bien? ¿Le gustaría la ropa que traía? A lo mejor no le agradaba mi aspecto, me encontraba muy delgado. ¿No me habré peinado mal? Estaba oscuro el cuarto cuando recogí mi cabello, quizás...

No pude pensar en nada más cuando su mirada se apartó de mí y cruzó la calle para no pasar a mi lado. Eso me destrozó más que ayer.

—¡Yuuri! —exclamé sin pensar. Mi voz salió como un quejido urgente, salió de mi alma. Mis piernas cobraron vida propia y comenzaron a correr tras él. Seguro no me escuchó por sus audífonos, así que cuando estuve más cerca lo volví a llamar, más alto y claro.

Sí me escuchó. Lo supe porque dejó de trotar y comenzó a correr con una rapidez que no le conocía.

Yuuri era cruel.

Quise seguirle el ritmo, pero luego de perseguirlo durante un kilómetro y medio no pude más. No traía el calzado adecuado para correr, tampoco la condición necesaria, sin mencionar que mi cadera comenzó a molestar después de tanto tiempo en que no lo hacía.

Me entró mucha ira. Coraje por su actitud infantil, enojo por las circunstancias y mucha rabia por mi estado físico ¡Me sentía como un anciano de noventa!

Tomé asiento en la acera para tratar de recuperar el aliento. Alcé la mirada por donde se supone que Yuuri seguía corriendo. Ya no había rastro de él, había seguido corriendo con la misma rapidez. Envidiable, en verdad que su condición era envidiable.

No me rendí y lo volví a intentar un tercer día. Ahora me preparé con la ropa adecuada y con el coraje necesario para seguirle el ritmo. Lo esperé en el mismo lugar y sonreí con satisfacción cuando lo vi venir. Él sabía que lo seguiría esperando en ese lugar, así que... ¿Por qué no cambiaba su ruta? ¿Por qué insistía en pasar por aquí?

Tristemente hoy fue lo mismo, me ignoró monumentalmente, pasó a mi lado con sus audífonos puestos mientras se cargaba esa expresión de completa indiferencia que ahora me parecía más bien un escudo y no un reflejo de su verdadero sentir.

_**Yuuri.**_

Demonios, de nuevo esperándome, en el mismo lugar. Era el tercer día ¿Por qué demonios lo seguía haciendo si ya vio que no me interesa?

No, más bien: ¿Por qué no he cambiado mi ruta?

El primer día que lo vi no pude creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Había pensado que ya se había ido del país, pero no. Se quedó y estaba esperándome bajo ese árbol, mirándome con esos ojos profundos y ansiosos. Se veía ansioso por conocer mi reacción al verme ahí, lo sé, lo noté en su mirada; pero no le di el gusto. Usé todo mi autocontrol y tomé fuerza quién sabe de dónde para lograr mantener la calma luego de que mis ojos hicieran conexión con los suyos, y así pasar de largo como si de un extraño se tratase.

Traté de superar ese momento diciéndome a mí mismo que no se repetiría, nunca esperé que al día siguiente lo volvería a ver, menos aún que estaría esperando por mí sobre la acera que usé un día anterior. Hice lo mismo y pasé de largo, jamás imagine que esa vez me perseguiría por unos momentos. Escuché que me llamó un par de veces, como respuesta aceleré mi paso.

El tercer día me asombré mucho al verlo de nuevo, parado bajo el árbol y esperando que yo pasara, pero lo que más llamó mi atención fue el hecho de que estuviera vestido con ropa deportiva ¿Qué? ¿A caso planeaba perseguirme? Esperaba que no, pues no creía que se hubiese recuperado tan pronto de sus lesiones. Lo mejor que pude hacer fue correr más rápido y alejarme antes de que pensara en la posibilidad de verdaderamente alcanzarme.

Cualquiera que me viera haciendo eso me diría que era un maldito insensible, que debería enfrentarlo de una vez por todas y solucionar lo "nuestro". Phichit me lo dijo en un principio, pensé que por ser mi mejor amigo no sería imparcial, vaya que me equivoqué. Escuchó todo lo que tenía que decirle, me desahogué con él como no lo había hecho con nadie, respetó mi sentir y dejó que llorara en su hombro. Luego de eso fue directo y crudo conmigo, haciéndome ver que estaba siendo un cobarde y que debía de aclarar todo con Viktor, aunque eso significara decirle que tuve sexo con Victoria y que además la dejé embarazada, bebé que murió antes de nacer, antes de que su madre muriera también. No, no podía decirle todo eso, sabía que lo dañaría demasiado y lo decepcionaría, antes que eso prefería que creyera que no lo amaba más, por eso había hecho lo posible por no sentir nada cuando lo vi, bueno, por hacerle creer que no sentía nada, pues cada mañana desde hace unos días me levantaba con la ilusión de verlo de nuevo, "Sólo una vez más, sólo una y ya" me decía a mí mismo cada vez que tenía la oportunidad de girar en otra esquina que no fuera donde lo veía todos los días, pero no, yo era débil y no lograba alejarme por completo de él.

No tenía la fuerza necesaria para enfrentarlo y decirle que ya no lo amaba, para que así se fuera de una vez por todas y no volver a verlo en mi vida, para que al fin fuera feliz, quizás su ex esposa podría cuidar bien de él. Además, encararlo significaría no verlo de nuevo.

Hoy era el cuarto día que saldría a correr, y digo "saldría" porque había una lluvia torrencial azotando en toda la isla. Quería salir sólo por el hecho de que lo vería una vez más, pero... ¿Estará ahí a pesar de la lluvia?

No estaba muy seguro.

_**Narradora.**_

La lluvia caía copiosa contra su ventana y el clima fresco no ayudaba mucho.

—¿Vas a ir? ¿Con este clima?

El mayor miró al rubio y lo pensó unos segundos antes de responder, dubitativo.

—No lo sé —se llevó una mano al mentón.

—Debería ir yo, pero a su casa, a tocar la puerta hasta derribarla y obligarlo a hablar con nosotros. Se me hace una tontería lo que hacen ustedes dos. Desde hace mucho podrían haber arreglado sus problemas, pero les encanta complicarse la vida.

—No es verdad —se defendió de inmediato—. No del todo —admitió luego de pensárselo bien.

—Ya pasaron tres días, tres oportunidades desperdiciadas de detenerlo. En serio viejo, debería ir yo e interceptarlo, al menos tengo mejor condición que él.

—No seas exagerado —se ofendió un poco—. Además, no puedes simplemente pararte frente a él y exigirle que te perdone.

—Sí puedo —respondió con simpleza—. Es mejor eso que quedarme viéndolo como idiota mientras corre. ¿Qué? ¿Ahora él te intimida? Que bajo has caído —bufó.

—¿Entonces sugieres que lo obligue a hablar conmigo? —lo miró con fastidio.

—¿Qué no es obvio?

El mayor se cruzó de brazos y apoyó todo su peso en la pierna izquierda, estaba pensativo, no sabía si decirlo o no.

—Tengo que admitir que... sí, me paralicé al verlo, es decir, me siento muy nervioso y temo decir algo malo y alejarlo de mí por enésima vez, no sé cómo sobrellevar esto. Me siento idiota.

Yurio acortó la distancia entre ambos y estampó sonoramente las palmas de sus manos contra las mejillas del otro, quien se quedó de piedra ante esa extraña acción. Enseguida el rubio pellizcó y apretó esas mejillas con fuerza, sacándole un quejido al mayor.

—¡¿Qué haces!? —intentó zafarse. Yurio aún era mucho más bajo que Viktor, pero lo suficiente como para conectar miradas. El mayor vio claramente el enfado en esos ojos verdes de sargento, descubiertos gracias a que su mediana melena estaba recogida en media coleta.

—En serio, si fuera posible, diría que el katsudon poseyó tu cuerpo ¿De cuándo acá eres tan inseguro? Es decir... tuviste siete novias —apretó más las mejillas—. Seis más que el cerdo, eso quiere decir que tienes más experiencia, ve y soluciona esto ya —dio un último tirón y lo soltó—. Sin mencionar que ya hemos gastado mucho en hotel, bueno, tú has gastado mucho —se rascó la nuca un poco avergonzado porque fuese Viktor quien solventara los gastos de los dos—. Así que mueve tu trasero y ve.

—¿Y tú qué? ¿Vas a salir a esta hora? Son las 5:50 de la mañana —inquirió al verlo arreglado. Las mejillas del menor se ruborizaron levemente.

—Eso no te importa —infló sus mejillas.

—Ni se te ocurra salir con este clima, no voy a estar tranquilo si tú también sales.

El rubio rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

—Iré al vestíbulo para robarme internet. Haré videollamada con Otabek.

—Pero... él está en su país, si no mal recuerdo en Almaty ¿no? Ahí han de ser las dos de la mañana.

—Precisamente por eso. Está trabajando y sale a las tres, a veces más tarde.

—¿En qué trabaja? —se asombró.

—Es D.J. ¡Pero eso no te incumbe! Vete ya, que se hace tarde y no alcanzarás al gordo.

Viktor no dijo nada más, tomó una chamarra ligera e impermeable con capucha y salió de la habitación con premura, aún estaba a tiempo de llegar al mismo lugar de siempre. Estaba por llegar al vestíbulo cuando de pronto recordó que cuando hacía ese tipo de clima Yuuri no salía a correr, al contrario, se quedaba en casa y dormía más, o se sentaba mirando al patio mientras tomaba té caliente.

Era muy poco probable que Yuuri saliera, así que optó por llamar a Mari y preguntarle. Ella era su espía en casa de los Katsuki. Pero no respondió, seguramente seguía dormida.

Fue así entonces que salió directo al mismo lugar, sólo que un poquito retrasado en tiempo. Trotó con premura, atravesando las calles en medio de ese diluvio primaveral. El agua caía con tanta fuerza que a penas y podía distinguir si venía auto en la calle o no. Cruzó con mucha precaución cada calle y por un momento deseó que su amado no saliera con ese clima tan peligroso. Llegó al punto de siempre y no tuvo que esperar más de un minuto para verlo pasar sobre la otra acera, con una chamarra muy similar a la suya, usando la capucha y corriendo a la misma velocidad de siempre.

—_Que arriesgado _—pensó el ruso. Iba a salir de su escondite tras el tronco del árbol, pero aguardó unos momentos al ver cómo Yuuri bajaba la velocidad conforme se acercaba a él. Notó con sorpresa que se detuvo por completo y miró en todas direcciones, buscándolo. No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa de emoción, ¿Lo habría extrañado? Él no solía detenerse así porque sí. Debió salir y mostrarse a Yuuri, pero se quedó ahí escondido unos momentos más, disfrutando la sensación de ser buscado por su amado. Estaba feliz, sabía que esa frialdad era sólo una fachada.

Sonrió de nuevo antes de salir y mostrarse, pero se detuvo al ver que el japonés seguía su recorrido con rapidez. La sonrisa se esfumó de sus labios al ver que antes de girar en una esquina se resbalaba debido a la velocidad y al agua encharcada en el piso. Más se angustió al ver que no se levantó de inmediato, sólo se había incorporado lo suficiente para quedar sentado en el suelo, inclinado sobre sí mismo. Eso fue más que suficiente para que sintiera una angustia infernal al saberlo herido o en peligro. Ni siquiera lo pensó, salió corriendo en su dirección.

Se paró frente a él y sin decirle nada le extendió una mano. Yuuri alzó la mirada, pero debido a la fuerte lluvia y a sus lentes salpicados de agua no logró reconocerlo.

—Gracias —dijo con suavidad luego de aceptar la ayuda. Su voz se escuchó como un leve murmullo debido al repiquetear intenso del agua contra los tejados de las casas y el pavimento de la calle.

Una vez incorporado miró frente a frente a su salvador. Entonces su bonito rostro se transformó en una mueca de sorpresa/desprecio/alarma verdaderamente fea.

Ahí soltó su mano como si ésta tuviera caca de perro y dio un paso atrás, trastabillando y cayendo de sentón al suelo, mojándose por segunda vez el trasero.

—¿¡Estás bien?! —se inclinó de nuevo sobre él para extenderle una mano que ahora no aceptó.

—Sí, gracias —respondió con fría cortesía mientras revisaba su pierna izquierda.

—¿Es tu rodilla? ¿Te la golpeaste al caer? —inquirió en tono suave y preocupado, trataba de hablarle con mucho tacto. No se atrevió a tocarlo de nuevo, se sentía como si quisiera atrapar a una avecilla escurridiza que se escapaba ante el más mínimo paso en falso.

—Estoy bien —dijo con tranquilidad al revisar su articulación y notar que no era nada serio. Se puso de pie y ya no volvió a caer, en verdad estaba bien. No pasaba de un simple golpe que necesitaría hielo para bajar la futura inflamación.

—Yuu... —fue interrumpido.

—No necesito de tu ayuda —se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar de regreso a casa, bajo la intensa lluvia y sin atreverse a mirarlo de nuevo a esos ojos que le hacían bajar sus escudos.

Esto estrujó el maltrecho corazón del ruso ¿Dónde había quedado su Yuuri?

—_"Tú lo pisoteaste, le mentiste y lo orillaste a esto" _—le dijo una voz en su mente. Ya se estaba volviendo loco, o quizás era su conciencia.

Se quedó parado bajo la lluvia mientras veía a su amado partir lentamente, cojeando un poco. Apretó los puños con impotencia, no podía más con eso. Quizás Yurio tenía razón.

No le importaron las consecuencias que eso traería, después de todo no podían estar peor ¿O sí? Chasqueó la lengua ante sus pensamientos y se decidió a hacerlo. Caminó unos cuantos pasos largos y lo alcanzó.

Estando detrás de él, y sin previo aviso, lo levantó en vilo.

—¡Oye! —exclamó, removiéndose como oruga entre sus brazos—. Demonios ¿Qué haces? ¡Bájame ahora mismo!

—No —aspiró y suspiró después del esfuerzo—. Vaya... estás pesadito.

—Bájame.

—No —comenzó a caminar a pesar de sus protestas y reproches, sin mencionar que no dejaba de retorcerse, dificultándole la tarea exponencialmente. A pesar de todo, el ruso reía internamente, emocionado al ver que las tácticas de Yurio no fallaban. Anteriormente esa era su forma de actuar, directo y conciso, pero con el tiempo y con las experiencias vividas, su personalidad cambió un poco. Desde aquel accidente con el vodka y el Valium no era el mismo, o al menos hasta ahora. Se sentía tan bien volver a ser él mismo.

—Bájame, ahora.

Viktor no se atrevió a mirar su rostro desde que lo cargó, temía ver de nuevo esa frialdad y terminar arrepintiéndose. Esa indiferencia lo desarmaba hasta grados inimaginables, lo desarmaba por completo, así que no lo miró, hasta ese momento. Bajó la mirada y se regocijó al ver su rostro completamente rojo, no sabía si de vergüenza o de coraje, pero no se detuvo a pensar en ello.

—Con un demonio, suéltame ya ¿A dónde me llevas? —dejó de removerse al ver que con eso sólo lograba que el ruso lo apretara con más fuerza.

—A mi hotel.

_**Continuará...**_

_**¡PUM!**_

_**Tuve que dejarlo aquí porque dividiré el capítulo en dos partes. Esta parte no fue muy emocionante, pero nos sirvió para aclarar algunos puntos:**_

_**-La pesadilla de Viktor.**_

_**-El amor platónico que siente Mari por Yuzu.**_

_**-El reencuentro de Yuuri con Phichit y el renacimiento de su amistad (Más adelante veremos la influencia de éste último en la historia)**_

_**-El aparecimiento de Minami que sirvió nada más y nada menos que para darle celos a Viktor.**_

_**-El por qué Viktor y Chris se van a solas en un auto a media noche. Ah, no, eso todavía no lo sabrán.**_

_**-Y algo muy importante, al menos para mí: el punto de vista de ambas partes. Yuuri parece ser muy cruel ante la vista de cualquiera, pero si ves sus sentimientos a fondo y te pones en su ligar, creo que lograrías entenderlo un poco. Él ama a Viktor todavía, pero éste fue un idiota con eso de "Cerrar ciclos" aunque se le entiende, estaba dolido por las mentiras que le dijo su hermano obre Yuuri, pero aun así, el katsudon está intentando ser independiente de Viktor, intenta arrancárselo del corazón (cosa imposible de hacer) y quiere seguir adelante con su vida, con el patinaje, su familia y amigos, está siendo **__**fuerte.**__** También está el hecho de que, como aún ama a Viktor, teme decepcionarlo si este se entera de las tragedias de su vida (Sí, lo de Victoria) prefiere que lo odie por insensible y cruel que por esas terribles verdades. Había decidido decírselo todo, antes de que Viktor la cagara y literalmente le dijera que no lo quería más en su vida.**_

_**En cuanto al ruso, él se dio cuenta de que la cagó y quiere hacer un último intento, pero su actitud fue muy diferente a su personalidad habitual, al menos en casi todo el capítulo ¿Por qué? Simple, está "escamado" y teme meter la pata como lo ha hecho en tantas ocasiones atrás. Su amor por Yuuri es tan inmenso que comete locuras, ya lo vimos con anterioridad, así que se mueve con demasiada cautela, tanto que desespera a Yurio. Pero finalmente vimos que el ruso volvió a su actitud "Hago lo que quiero porque puedo y me place" al ver a un Yuuri medio lesionado. Digamos que le afloró lo "Vitya" y volvió a ser el mismo de capítulos anteriores. No sé si se habían fijado, pero la actitud de Viktor se fue haciendo más retraída y seria a lo largo de los caps.**_

_**-¡También vimos a un Yuuri recuperado! Totalmente recuperado y muy guapo.**_

_**¡PREGUNTAS! (son pocas debido a todos mis comentarios anteriores)**_

_**1) ¿Qué pasará en el hotel entre estos dos?**_

_**2) Viktor está siendo un completo acosador ¿Cómo reaccionará Yuuri al respecto?**_

**20/04/2017**


	20. One Last Chance

**Agape to Eros**

**By Tsuki No Hana**

**20**

**"One Last Chance"**

—¿A tu hotel? Claro que no —comenzó a retorcerse nuevamente.

—Estabas cojeando. Y mi hotel queda mucho más cerca que tu casa. Esperemos ahí por lo menos hasta que la lluvia disminuya un poco, sirve que te quitas esa ropa mojada.

El ruso lo miró y prefirió no haberlo hecho. Su sonrojo se había esfumado y esos ojos castaños se clavaban en los suyos con mucho coraje. Estaba realmente molesto, lo sabía. Le entristecía que no cediera ni un poco, ya ni siquiera porque estaba portando esa loción que Yuuri algún día le dijo que le gustaba tanto.

Viktor giró en una esquina, caminando apresurado aún con su amado entre sus brazos, estaba muy cerca del hotel cuando soltó un suspiro y habló sin mirarlo.

—Parece ser que me odias, o al menos es lo que quieres expresar —se encogió de hombros—. Así que ya no tengo nada que perder, te llevaré a mi cuarto, quieras o no.

Yuuri iba a reclamarle algo, pero no supo que responderle. Estaba enojado y sorprendido.

Llegaron pronto al hotel, a la habitación, donde el japonés al fin fue puesto con cuidado en el borde del colchón de una de las camas. El ambiente era tenso e incómodo. Viktor lo miraba con insistencia y Yuuri evitaba a toda costa sus ojos. Estuvieron así durante unos segundos hasta que el mayor se encaminó al baño en busca de toallas. Le extendió una al japonés y éste la aceptó con recelo, expectante a lo que fuera que Viktor tuviera planeado, lo que no sabía era que todo eso ocurrió de una manera espontánea e improvisada, el ruso no tenía ni un plan, había actuado por impulso.

—Déjame ver tu rodilla —se aproximó un par de pasos, lo suficiente para que su mano casi hiciera contacto con la pierna del otro, pero éste se movió bruscamente, evitando que lo tocara.

—Estoy bien, ya te lo dije —se puso de pie y caminó unos pasos sin problema, le dolía el golpe, pero no era algo serio.

—No, siéntate y sube tu pantalón—con una mano sobre su pecho, lo empujó para devolverlo al colchón, pero la fuerza utilizada no fue suficiente—. _Oh, Yuuri_ —pensó al sentir su pecho firme, al notarlo más fuerte y rígido que antes. Sí, le encantaba, pero al mismo tiempo extrañaba a su apretujable cerdito—. Por favor —pidió con cierta seriedad. No quería usar más fuerza para obligarlo a sentarse. Esa vez, a diferencia de cualquier reacción que esperaba de él, Yuuri aceptó y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, mojando a su paso las sábanas y subiéndose el pantalón hasta por encima de la rodilla.

Viktor caminó hacia el pequeño frigobar y sacó de ahí un poco de hielo que pronto envolvió en una servilleta de tela y regresó junto a Yuuri para ponerle esa compresa fría improvisada sobre la inflamación ya notable. El mayor sintió cómo su corazón se aceleró al ver su pantorrilla descubierta. Se reprendió a sí mismo por ser tan vulnerable a Yuuri Katsuki.

—Puedo hacerlo yo—aseguró el pelinegro, intentando quitarle a Viktor el hielo de la mano, pero éste no se lo permitió. Siguió arrodillado frente a él en el suelo, sosteniendo el hielo con su mano derecha y posando la izquierda sobre la suave piel de su pierna.

—Déjame a mí, por favor —su voz salió pausada y serena, sin mirarlo a los ojos, enfocado en su tarea.

Permanecieron en silencio unos minutos. El único ruido era hecho por las gruesas gotas de lluvia impactándose contra la ventana.

—Aún no puedo creer que vuelvas a patinar —rompió el silencio, murmurando quedito y con media sonrisa.

Yuuri entró en pánico, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante ese tipo de circunstancias, sólo quería irse, alejarse antes de cometer una estupidez.

—¿Cuál era tu plan al traerme aquí? —se incorporó tan bruscamente que la tela con los hielos quedó dispersa en el suelo alfombrado

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos. Dime ¿cómo te recuperaste? ¿qué estuviste haciendo en Canadá? ¿Conociste a alguien especial? ¿Qué es Minami para ti? —preguntó rápido y certero.

Yuuri lo miró sin poder creerlo, entornó los ojos sin estar muy seguro de su propósito y dijo:

—No sé qué es lo que quieres conseguir, pero si tu propósito es intentar algo conmigo... lamento decir que pierdes tu tiempo —caminó hacia la puerta, aún cojeando un poco, pero se detuvo al escuchar las palabras de su exnovio.

No lo pierdo, te conozco... —se le acercó peligrosamente, estaba por decir algo más, pero esas palabras murieron en su garganta. Sus ojos azules brillaban con anhelo, quería decirle tantas cosas—. Yuuri —el otro se estremeció al escuchar su nombre en esa voz grave tan hermosa—. No nos hemos visto en casi un año, bueno, yo no te he visto, no habíamos charlado en persona ¿Y tan pronto te quieres ir?

—Ja. No fui yo quien decidió "cerrar ciclos". Cuando te llamé fue para arreglar las cosas y... —fue interrumpido.

—Lo sé, tu hermana me lo dijo, ya que tú no lo hiciste. Si hubieras comenzado con eso en la llamada... —suspiró y se pasó una mano por la cara y la cabeza, claramente con poca paciencia—. No quiero discutir, hemos pasado por tantos malos entendidos, tanta gente se ha inmiscuido en nuestra relación...

—Sí, como tu hermano.

—¡Lo sé! Y me disculpo por eso.

—Él no me creyó cuando le dije sobre mi cirugía.

—Lo sé, lo siento.

—Y te portaste como un imbécil conmigo.

—Lo siento, en verdad, y lo admito; pero tú también fuiste un imbécil conmigo.

—Yo no oculté a una exesposa.

—Pero me ocultaste lo de tu vista.

—Tú terminaste conmigo por teléfono.

—Lo hice después de pensar que no te había importado mi accidente, además, tú terminaste conmigo de una manera injusta, ni siquiera me dejaste explicarte las cosas.

—Eres un idiota.

—Vine hasta acá porque escuché lo de tu accidente y porque nunca te he olvidado, Yuuri, he intentado arrancarme este amor del corazón con todas mis fuerzas —se llevó ambas manos al pecho, su expresión era de pura desesperación contenida—. Pero no puedo ¿Sabes? No puedo dejar de amarte. Y sé que fui un idiota, un estúpido e imbécil, acepto cualquier insulto que me digas, pero tienes que admitir que no fui el único —tragó con dificultad y enfrentó esos ojos color chocolate llenos de ira—. Los dos tuvimos parte en esto, nos ha faltado mucha comunicación.

—Lo sé —bajó la mirada—. Soy consciente de ello.

—Entonces hablemos ¡Yuuri! Estamos los dos solos, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para charlar y al fin arreglar lo nuestro.

—¿"Lo nuestro"? —entornó los ojos con dolor en el alma—. Eso no existe, recuérdalo bien —se mordió el labio inferior, sabiendo que lo lamentaría más adelante—. Déjame ir. Hablaba en serio cuando te dije que ya había asimilado mi vida sin ti, no te entrometas más y déjame en paz de una vez —soltó con enojo luego de darse media vuelta y volver a encaminarse a la puerta—. _Por favor, déjame ir, por favor._

—Yo también voy a participar en el Grand Prix.

Esa simple y escueta oración hizo corto circuito en Yuuri, quien se quedó de piedra, dándole la espalda en todo momento, podía sentir sus ojos celestes clavados en su nuca. Giró lentamente su cabeza y se encontró con una expresión seria, sus labios eran una fina línea horizontal, sus cejas estaban un poco unidas debido a la expresión de desesperación, había usado su último as bajo la manga para retenerlo ahí sin utilizar la fuerza.

—Nos enfrentaremos en la pista, Yuuri Katsuki.

El japonés quiso recordarle su reciente accidente y su falta de condición, pues no pudo alcanzarlo hace un par de días mientras corría. Quiso decirle muchas cosas, pero esa inseguridad y temor tan arraigados lo hicieron callar. Por un momento apretó la mandíbula y los puños, miró los ojos azules y se dio media vuelta.

El ruso se decepcionó enormemente al ver que ni así logró retenerlo un poco más, estaba tan necio a irse que no le quedó otra opción. Dio un par de largas zancadas hasta cerrar con la palma de su mano la puerta que recién había abierto Yuuri. Éste se espantó un poco, pues no se esperaba esa reacción en el otro, menos su cercanía peligrosa, de un momento a otro ya lo tenía acorralado entre la puerta y su cuerpo.

—¿No vas a decir nada al respecto? —soltó en un leve murmullo que se opacó un poco con el ruido que hacía la lluvia al caer. Aprovechó el poco espacio que había entre ambos para inclinarse sobre él con una media sonrisa que en vez de felicidad demostraba cierta tristeza y anhelo.

Yuuri sintió sus rodillas temblar. Apartó la mirada de esos ojos azules tan profundos y trató de controlar sus emociones en vano, pues el corazón le latía a mil por hora, casi podía jurar que se escuchaba en toda la habitación.

Entonces Viktor se inclinó un poco más sobre él, apoyando un brazo contra la puerta, justo sobre su cabeza. Yuuri casi se atragantó con su propio oxígeno al sentir la otra mano del ruso acariciando brevemente su mejilla, deslizando sus dedos hasta su cabello, donde estuvo acariciando las hebras ébano por unos momentos.

—Me gusta tu cabello, lo dejaste crecer un poco, me gusta mucho.

Se estremeció, estaba azorado por sentir toda la atención de Viktor sobre él. Su mirada era intensa, parecía que escaneaba todo su rostro con esos ojos, mirando de un punto a otro en su persona.

—Todo tú estás diferente, pero me agrada —por primera vez esbozó una pequeña sonrisa sincera, feliz, tímida.

El corazón de Katsuki palpitó con dolor. Notó que Viktor esperaba algo de su parte, una señal, un gesto, una palabra linda ¡Algo! Pero no, Yuuri tragó en seco y se quedó callado, rogando al cielo que se alejara de una vez por todas, antes de que terminara sucumbiendo ante sus encantos porque ¡Dios! Viktor estaba tan guapo, sin importar el peso que perdió, sin importar sus ojeras o la palidez de su piel, todo él era perfecto ante los ojos de Yuuri, sin importar qué.

El japonés salió de su ensimismamiento al escuchar un leve suspiro. Enseguida sintió que el otro dejaba caer su cabeza, apoyando la frente sobre su brazo en la puerta, dejando así sus rostros a milímetros uno del otro. Yuuri apretó los puños y se preparó para empujarlo lejos, pero no logró su cometido, vaya que no.

—Ya que no vas a decir nada... —murmuró antes de terminar con la poca distancia que había entre ambos y así asaltar su boca en un beso demasiado ansiado. Sus labios atraparon los de Yuuri con destreza y decisión, tocarlos de nuevo fue como un interruptor encendiéndose en el cerebro de ambos, de pronto querían más, mucho más, no les era suficiente esa caricia inocente, menos si el otro le correspondía al mismo ritmo.

De pronto el ruso se halló con una mano halando de los cabellos de Yuuri, con más fuerza de la necesaria. El beso había pasado de ser inocente a una caricia tremendamente sensual. Era como si ambos hubiesen estado esperando ese momento durante todos esos meses alejados uno del otro. El japonés no se quedó atrás, alzó sus manos hasta enredarlas en las hebras plateadas de Viktor, sintiendo lo suave y sedoso que era su cabello, aunque poca importancia le dio en ese momento en el que sus lenguas jugaban una danza exótica difícil de ignorar.

Yuuri delineó con la punta de su lengua los suaves y rosados labios de su amado, pero no lo hizo por mucho tiempo, pues Viktor reclamó esa lengua de vuelta al interior de su boca. Pronto el aire comenzó a escasear debido a la agitación de sus cuerpos, la razón se fue esfumando y el deseo de sentirse el uno al otro incrementaba exponencialmente.

Las manos del ruso se introdujeron escurridizamente bajo la ropa mojada de Yuuri, sintiendo su piel helada y húmeda por la lluvia. Soltó una leve exclamación al sentir los músculos de su amado tan marcados. Se alejó de la boca de Yuuri sólo para quitarle la chamarra y tener así su cuello al alcance, ahí mordió y besó con fuerza, dejando marcas en la piel mientras que la "victima" suspiraba y gemía de placer, aferrado a los hombros del mayor para no caer al suelo por el temblor en sus rodillas de gelatina. El ruso volvió a tirar de los cabellos de Yuuri sólo para hacer que levantara un poco el rostro y así asaltar sus labios con voracidad. Había aguardado por eso casi un año entero, no podía contenerse ahora ni un poquito o estallaría.

La respiración de ambos era errática, sus corazones estaban desbocados y sus mentes nubladas por el placer.

—_Sólo una vez, una vez más y ya _—pensó Katsuki mientras se quitaba los anteojos y los tiraba en algún punto del piso. Luego rodeó la nuca del otro con sus brazos, alzándose un poco de puntillas para ahora ser él quien asaltara esos labios con desenfreno. Viktor respondió complacido, pero no era suficiente, ya le estaba haciendo falta más. Lo acorraló de nuevo, ahora contra la pared y tuvo la necesidad de meter sus manos en el pantalón de Yuuri, quien gimió sonoramente al sentir que apretaba su trasero con más fuerza de la necesaria, pero no se quejó, le dejó hacer lo que quisiera con él, estaba a su merced. Entonces el ruso se pegó más a Yuuri, haciéndole notar lo excitado que estaba ya con tan sólo besos y caricias. Eso emocionó al japonés, quien comenzó a explorar el cuerpo del otro con necesidad, metió sus manos bajo la playera, asombrándose un poco al encontrarlo más delgado de lo que imaginó, pero no le dio importancia, en esos momentos estaba más enfocado en hacerlo sentir, así que lo apretó más contra él y aprovechó el momento para deshacer la coleta, logrando que su hermoso cabello largo quedara desparramado por toda su espalda, se detuvo a admirar lo apuesto que se veía, pero poco le duró el gusto, pues Viktor lo cargó de nuevo y segundos después lo tumbó sin delicadeza sobre una de las camas.

La necesidad imperante de sentir sus cuerpos desnudos era tanta que, sin hacerse esperar más, comenzaron a quitarse la ropa a tirones.

—Oh, Yuuri —gimió con gusto al ver su erección tan grande como la recordaba. Ya no había prenda que se interpusiera entre los dos.

—No mires tanto —pidió con vergüenza mientras se tapaba el rostro con el antebrazo luego de ver el miembro erecto de su amado. Las ansias y saber lo que experimentaría en unos momentos lo estaban carcomiendo por dentro.

—Es imposible no mirar. Lo extrañé tanto —no le dejó refutar nada, pues el japonés se retorció en placer cuando Viktor se acomodó entre sus piernas y comenzó a repartir besitos y chupetones en la parte interna de sus muslos, un área en verdad sensible. Eso inevitablemente los remontó a aquel hermoso fin de semana en el onsen, cuando Viktor estuvo a punto de probar la erección de Yuuri. Éste no pudo más que llevarse ambas manos al rostro y contener un largo y agudo gemido cuando sintió al fin los labios de Viktor sobre la punta—. Sigo siendo inexperto en esto, si no te gusta puedes detenerme —sonrió sensualmente, mirándolo fijo a los ojos, su sonrisa se ensanchó al ver el sonrojo en las mejillas de su amado, pareciera que el tiempo no transcurrió, parecía no haber problemas, en ese momento su mundo era perfecto. Habían hecho una "pausa" inexplícita a sus circunstancias y ahora estaban ahí, desnudos, calientes—. Me emociona saber que soy el primero en hacer esto en el cuerpo de Yuuri —murmuró en un tono verdaderamente tierno y sexy. Yuuri jamás lo admitiría, pero le causaba demasiada gracia y ternura escucharlo hablar así.

Entonces volvió a bajar su cabeza a la entrepierna de Yuuri, éste rio casi imperceptiblemente al sentir las cosquillas que le causaban los cabellos lacios de Viktor rozando la piel de su vientre bajo y más abajo también. Los labios húmedos y suaves del ruso se posaron suavemente sobre la cabeza del pene en un roce muy sutil, casi como una caricia inocente; a sus labios le siguió una juguetona y traviesa lengua, y de pronto, sin previo aviso ya estaba todo dentro de su boca.

—Detente.

El ruso se despegó de inmediato, sonrojado y temeroso al pensar que hizo algo mal. Buscó el rostro de Yuuri con desesperación y no pudo más que sorprenderse con la expresión que tenía. Su rostro demostraba un pánico que jamás había visto reflejado en él; luego notó que todo su cuerpo temblaba levemente.

—Yuuri, lo siento ¿Hice algo mal? —se mordió un labio, avergonzado, pero comenzó a preocuparse cuando notó que no lo miraba a pesar de que sus ojos estaban fijos en los suyos, parecía como si viera a través de su cuerpo. Entonces supo que Yuuri no estaba con él en esos momentos—. Yuuri —lo llamó un poco más fuerte al mismo tiempo en que acunaba su rostro en una mano, demasiado tierno a comparación con la fiereza con la que lo trataba momentos atrás.

Se dio cuenta de que algo grave pasaba cuando lágrimas se escurrieron con rapidez por sus mejillas, una tras otra sin detenerse, tampoco había dejado de temblar.

—Yuuri, vuelve a mí —pidió con miedo y preocupación. Su amado estaba paralizado de terror. Al ver eso no encontró otra solución más que acurrucarse sobre él y abrazarlo con mucha fuerza, besando su frente y tratando de hacerlo sentir protegido—. No sé qué pasa, pero...

—Por favor suéltame, so-sólo no me toques ¿Quieres? Por favor —pidió en un tono demasiado débil, como si se hubiera roto internamente.

La expresión de Viktor se desencajó por completo ante esa petición. No entendía lo que le pasaba.

Entonces Katsuki se llevó ambas manos al rostro y lloró amargamente por unos momentos, hasta que las manos de Viktor sobre sus brazos lo hicieron descubrir su rostro.

—Vas a decirme ahora mismo qué es lo que te pasa —su tono era autoritario, sin embargo, no perdía el toque tierno en él.

Los ojos castaños temblaron de miedo y fue en ese momento cuando se levantó de la cama como resorte. Se puso la ropa interior, el pantalón y la chamarra. Viktor lo miró vestirse, en silencio, mirándolo detenidamente y tratando de entender sus acciones. No se molestó en cubrirse y mucho menos en vestirse, total, Yuuri lo conocía desnudo de pies a cabeza. Siguió mirándolo, incrédulo cuando notó que se dirigía a la puerta sin decir nada. ¿Se iba así sin más?

—Yuuri —dijo secamente, con el ceño fruncido. Sí, estaba molesto, ofendido.

El aludido ya tenía la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta, listo para irse, pero giró sólo su rostro para verlo una última vez. Abrió sus labios para decir unas palabras que Viktor suplicó no fueran las que creía que serían.

—Esto fue un error, nunca debió suceder. Lo siento, Vitya... —abrió la puerta, salió y la cerró. Dejando a sus espaldas a un ruso sin aire, sin ganas de mover un dedo, sintiéndose la peor escoria del mundo. Lo habían botado así sin más. Eso había sido muy cruel.

_**Yuuri**_

Salí corriendo con todas mis fuerzas. Sentía que el oxígeno no entraba a mis pulmones, comencé a hiperventilar mientras buscaba la salida de ese hotel. En el camino me topé con varios trabajadores preguntándome si me encontraba bien. Yo no me detuve a responderles, sólo seguí mi camino apresurado a la salida, cuando la encontré salí con más prisa todavía, corriendo bajo la lluvia con tanta fuerza que ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando terminé en un parque desconocido. Me detuve a recuperar el aliento en una banca, mis piernas estaban entumidas y mi rodilla palpitaba un poco, pero nada de esto era comparable con el dolor de mis recuerdos recién recuperados.

_"Me emociona saber que soy el primero en hacer esto en el cuerpo de Yuuri"_

Esas palabras fueron el detonante, eso y su boca en mi entrepierna. Esos dos factores desencadenaron una serie de recuerdos que no tenía idea de que existieran. Cuando me embriagaba no solía recordar lo que hacía y difícilmente recuperaba esos recuerdos, la única excepción había sido la noche del banquete que recordé al despertar del coma, pero esto... esto era demasiado, no necesitaba recordar algo así.

Lo siento, Viktor, no fuiste el primero en hacerlo, no lo fuiste...

_**Narradora.**_

Yurio volvió a la habitación con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja muy poco común en él.

A penas puso un pie dentro, pudo sentir una atmósfera muy pesada y oscura. Lo primero que vio fue a Viktor sentado en su cama, con la bata blanca de baño puesta y su cabello escurriendo en agua.

—¿A qué hora regresaste? —preguntó mientras tarareaba y buscaba alguna golosina dentro del frigorífico.

—Hace algún rato.

—¿Qué te pasa? —encontró unas pasitas con chocolate y no lo pensó dos veces antes de tomarlas y apropiarse de ellas.

—Nada —apretó la playera deportiva de Yuuri, esa que dejó por la prisa que tuvo de irse y dejarlo.

El rubio rodó los ojos y se sentó frente a su amigo, sobre la cama. Supuso que de nuevo no había logrado hablar con Yuuri.

—Ya, escúpelo.

—Mañana regresaremos a San Petersburgo —se puso de pie y se encerró en el baño por largo rato, evitando cualquier pregunta o comentario del rubio, quien se le quedó mirando raro a la playera mojada que se quedó sobre el colchón.

Toda la ropa que tenían en esos momentos la habían comprado juntos, así que estaba muy seguro de que esa prenda no era de ninguno de los dos.

Guardó la poca ropa que tenía en la misma maleta que Yurio, luego de asegurarse que no dejarían nada en el hotel, salieron juntos a tomar un taxi. El rubio le preguntó mil veces la razón de su cambio tan drástico de actitud, pero él simplemente no podía decirlo, le avergonzaba mucho. Mientras iban en el taxi rumbo al aeropuerto, siguió meditando en ello y recordando el día anterior:

Luego de que Yuuri lo dejara solo en la habitación, había tomado un baño y enseguida se metió a la cama, durmió toda la mañana hasta entrado el medio día, cuando Yuri se le acercó para preguntarle si se encontraba bien, luego de decirle que todo estaba en orden, se vistió y salió a pasear por el hotel hasta toparse con el bar. Caminó hasta la barra y pidió un vaso con refresco, el bartender lo miró raro, pero poco le importó, si de algo estaba seguro era de que no volvería a cometer el mismo error dos veces, tomar alcohol estando deprimido era como ponerse una soga al cuello.

Estuvo sentado en esa barra por horas, reflexionando y quebrándose la cabeza al tratar de encontrar un motivo que justificara las acciones de Yuuri. En un principio se había sentido muy ofendido, es decir, nunca había hecho "blow job" a un hombre, era su primera vez y el otro literalmente se echó a llorar y salió corriendo. Su primer pensamiento fue "¿_Lo hice tan mal?"_ pero ahora que lo meditaba con la cabeza fría, podía hacer a un lado esos pensamientos y enfocarse más en el motivo por el cual se paralizó tan repentinamente, incluso había llorado. Por más que le daba vueltas al asunto no lograba entender.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando Yurio lo llamó de pronto, sentado a su lado en el auto.

—Hey ¿Vas a decirme ya por qué nos regresamos así sin más a casa?

Iba a responder su pregunta cuando de pronto su celular sonó con el timbre característico que tenía para los mensajes y llamadas de Yuuri. Su corazón se aceleró como loco.

_**Yuuri.**_

Luego de vagar toda la mañana por la calle, decidí que ya me había mojado lo suficiente y que, por más que le diera vueltas al asunto, las cosas no cambiarían, mis recuerdos eran cosas reales que ya habían pasado, no debía atormentarme tanto por ello, pero lo hacía de todas formas.

Llegué a casa y agradecí que toda la familia estuviese ocupada con el onsen y todos los huéspedes, así pude escabullirme sin que me regañaran por salir con ese clima. Me colé hasta el baño que usamos sólo en mi familia y me saqué toda la ropa empapada para enseguida meterme a la regadera.

Demonios. Con las prisas que tenía dejé olvidada mi playera en el hotel. Ni modo, no volveré por ella.

Salí del baño y me encerré toda la mañana en mi habitación. Dormí todo lo que pude, tratando de alejar los recuerdos de mi mente, pero fue imposible, pues esos recuerdos aparecieron en mis sueños. Dormí toda la tarde y toda la noche. Me levanté muy temprano para salir y llevar a cabo mi rutina diaria de ejercicios, deseando muy en mi interior que Viktor estuviera bajo ese árbol, esperando por mí, pero esa vez fue la excepción, él ya no estaba esperándome, y con justas razones.

Regresé a casa antes de tiempo y luego de meditarlo un par de horas, terminé tomando la decisión de mandarle un mensaje, era lo menos que podía hacer luego del momento tan incómodo y vergonzoso que le hice pasar.

_**Yuuri: "**__Viktor, siento mucho lo de ayer, no tengo justificación para lo que ocurrió, siento mucho haberte hecho pasar ese mal rato. Te mando este mensaje porque sólo quiero que sepas que no hubo nada malo contigo, tú... lo hacías muy bien, es sólo que no estoy pasando por un buen momento, eso es todo. En verdad espero puedas perdonarme, y lo de ayer... lo de ayer no fue un error, lo dije estando enojado."_

Pulsé el botón de "enviar" y me tumbé sobre mi cama, con el corazón latiendo desesperadamente. ¿Y si ya había regresado a Rusia? Sería lo mejor, quizás eso fue el detonante para que de una vez por todas termináramos lo que sea que quedara entre los dos.

Di un respingo exagerado cuando mi celular sonó con el timbre que le asigné al contacto de Viktor. Tomé el teléfono con ansias y leí su respuesta.

_**Viktor: **__"Ok"_

Por un lado me sentí decepcionado y triste, pero por otro sentí un alivio con su respuesta. Seguramente ya no quería volver a verme después de eso.

No pasaron ni diez minutos cuando mi madre me llamó emocionada, pidiéndome que fuera al recibidor. Se trataba de Minami, según mi madre, pero... ella nunca se emocionaba así cuando él venía a verme. En fin, la seguí por los pasillos hasta que dos pares de ojos claros se fijaron en los míos al verme llegar a la sala.

—Yurio... Viktor ¿Qué hacen aquí? —me asombré tanto que sentí cómo la sangre se me fue hasta los pies—. ¿Van de regreso a Rusia? —inquirí al ver la pequeña maleta que Viktor tenía a un lado.

—Ni se te ocurra escapar, maldito katsudon —me apuntó amenazante con un dedo.

Viktor se puso de pie y en silencio abandonó la habitación.

—Los dejaré solos un momento —dijo mientras caminaba rumbo a la cocina, justo donde mi madre se había metido momentos antes.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —pregunté con cautela mientras me sentaba a su lado en el sofá.

—¡Tenemos casi dos semanas aquí! Vinimos al enterarnos de tu operación.

—Lo sé, me refiero a qué hacen ahora, aquí.

—Si lo sabías ¡¿Por qué no aceptabas vernos?!

—Por que en verdad no quería hacerlo. No quería ser dañado de nuevo y tampoco tenía deseos de dañarlos.

_**Narradora.**_

El rubio se quedó en silencio, recordando el daño que le hizo al no confiar en él, al creerlo mentiroso. Se miraron fijamente unos momentos antes de que Yurio continuara.

—Lo siento. Discúlpame por no haberte creído, por el mal trato que te di. Discúlpame —pidió con seriedad y mucha sinceridad.

—¿Por eso viniste hasta acá?

—¡Obviamente! —exclamó con enfado. Iba a decir algo más, pero fue callado por los brazos del japonés rodeándolo cálidamente.

—Te disculpo, pero... discúlpame a mí también —murmuró en voz baja, apoyando el mentón sobre el hombro del otro.

—¿Por qué?

—Por no haber hecho un intento extra por volver.

—Tenías todo en tu contra, no te juzgo por eso, al contrario, creo que te entiendo. Y apoyo la decisión que tomaste en ese momento.

Se separaron del abrazo y se miraron a los ojos unos segundos antes de sonreír levemente y volver a abrazarse, aunque el rubio era más necio en no querer demostrar sus emociones, sin embargo, Yuuri logró hacer que sus ojos brillaran en lágrimas que no dejó salir.

—¿Cómo estás? —cuestionó con curiosidad—. No te veía desde que fuiste a Rusia.

—Bien, es decir... —miró el piso y sonrió levemente—... las cosas van bien, ya puedo ver, eso es ganancia.

—¿No veías nada?

Yuuri negó con la cabeza.

—Antes de la cirugía podía ver sólo un 15%

—¡¿Qué?!

—Por eso debía operarme con prisa, por eso no regresé a Rusia.

—Oh...

—Ya no te sientas mal por eso —palmeó su espalda—. Mejor dime ¿Cómo van las cosas con Otabek?

Instantáneamente se sonrojó.

—Soy yo quien debería preguntarte cómo van las cosas con el viejo. ¿Por qué no han hablado? La ha pasado muy mal estos meses, deberían reconciliarse de una vez por todas ¿Qué necesitan para que eso ocurra? Dímelo y haré lo que esté en mis manos.

El corazón de Yuuri se contrajo por la ternura involuntaria que emanaba todo el ser de Yurio. Parecía un niño pequeño e indefenso pidiéndole a sus padres que no se divorciaran.

—Es más complicado de lo que crees. Él y yo ya hablamos ayer y...

—¡¿Hablaron ayer?! Oh, eso explica algunas cosas.

Iba a decir algo más, pero en ese momento apareció Viktor entrando a la sala, se veía ansioso.

—¿Ya terminaron de hablar?

—Viejo, no lo arruines.

—Te recuerdo que nuestro vuelo sale en tres horas y debemos estar ahí al menos dos horas antes, y nos toma casi una hora de camino para llegar al aeropuerto, así que por favor vete a dar un paseo y déjame hablar con él, tu turno ha terminado.

El rubio refunfuñó algunas palabras en ruso que Yuuri no entendió y se fue dejando a la pareja a solas.

El japonés jamás se había sentido más incómodo y avergonzado estando junto a Viktor.

—Estoy aquí por tu mensaje y por esto —buscó algo dentro de su maleta, cuando lo encontró lo sacó y se lo extendió—. Pensé en quedármela, pues antes de que la mandara a la tintorería olía a ti.

—Ya veo, gracias —aceptó la bolsa donde dentro venía su playera.

—Pero decidí devolvértela porque no me será necesaria después de que gane el GPF.

—¿A qué te refieres? No estoy entendiendo.

—Como sabes, no tenemos mucho tiempo, así que seré rápido y conciso —lo miró seriamente—. Te propongo lo siguiente, es un último intento. Si yo gano el oro, te verás obligado a volverlo a intentar conmigo. Nos daremos una segunda oportunidad, olvidando todas las cosas malas que hemos vivido. Será como un "Borrón y cuenta nueva".

Yuuri tragó en seco.

—Pero si tú ganas el oro, Yuuri, aceptaré cualquiera que sea tu deseo.

—Si yo gano el oro me dejarás en paz, no volverás a hablarme ni a buscarme. Seremos un par de extraños otra vez —lo dijo con tanta seriedad y seguridad que los ojos de Viktor temblaron en miedo.

—Si ganas, aceptaré cualquiera que sea tu deseo en esos momentos —repitió. Extendió su mano hacia el de gafas, éste la tomó y se dieron un buen apretón, cerrando con ese acto la promesa.

—¿Pero... si no gana ninguno de los dos? Es decir, Yurio puede ganar, Otabek, Phichit, J.J., Minami... —el ruso arrugó la nariz ante la mención del rubio japonés—. También es muy probable que Chris gane, él es muy bueno y...

—Christophe estará fuera de combate esta temporada. Se dedicará a ser entrenador, aunque aún no tiene pupilo —rio un poco—. Alguno de nosotros dos quedará en el podio, tenlo por seguro. En caso de que ninguno de nosotros gane el oro, simple, ganará quien obtenga la medalla de mayor valor.

—Pero... ¿Qué hay de tus lesiones? ¿Puedes patinar? ¿Yakov lo sabe?

—Eso no te incumbe, cerdito. Te voy a aplastar en el hielo —se puso de pie, mirándolo fijo a los ojos, retándolo.

_**Continuará...**_

_***Risas malévolas***_

_**Ayer al mediodía, cuando actualicé el cap 19, no imaginé que en menos de 24 hrs estaría subiendo el 20. Espero en verdad que les haya gustado, es con mucho cariño para ustedes y pues... fue algo cortito, el más cortito de todos hasta ahora, pero creo que se complementa muy bien con el cap anterior, sin mencionar que a pesar de ser corto, el capítulo estuvo lleno de momentos importantes, siento que la trama dio un giro importante y que el drama ya va dirigido hacia otro lado, espero les guste el cambio ligero que irá tomando esta historia.**_

_**Vimos que:**_

_**-Se sacaron todos sus trapitos al sol.**_

_**-Viktor le confesó lo que nadie sabía a excepción de unos cuantos: va a participar en el GP.**_

_**-Hubo cachondeo rico hasta que Yuuri se puso loco y dejó a Viktor traumado al intentar hacer su primer Blow Job en un hombre.**_

_**-¿Por qué Yuuri reaccionó así? No quise ponerlo tal cual en el capítulo, quise ver si ustedes entendían el motivo sin tener que explicarlo (De lo cual estoy segura, siempre me sorprenden) y a las que no comprendieron, aquí les va: Ante los estímulos y sensaciones que le brindaba Viktor, Yuuri recuperó los recuerdos de la noche de pasión que tuvo con Victoria ¿Por qué hasta ahora? No había tenido chachondeo desde entonces, pobrecito. Y sí, Viktor no fue el primero en hacerle eso *cara sepsi* *Huye antes de que la maten***_

_**-Yuuri fue un poco más maduro y debido al mensaje que le mandó a Viktor fue que éste y Yurio no se regresaron a Rusia inmediatamente, a raíz de eso se dio que Viktor lo retara. Con esa apuesta se tomará una decisión muy importante. La cuestión aquí es ¿Quién ganará?**_

_**-Y seguimos sin saber nada de Chris ¿Qué le estará enseñando? ¿Pole dance? No me molestaría.**_

_**En fin, mil gracias por seguir leyendo y ah! Se me olvidaba decirles que la reconciliación está demasiado cerca, pero por favor no se decepcionen si no aparece de inmediato en el siguiente capítulo, los hechos se me han ido aplazando porque estos dos caps han sido cortos, recuerden que el mantecas tiene mucho qué hacer todavía. Puede que Viktor gane y a pesar de eso Yuuri se niegue a intentarlo una vez más yasdfghj hay tantas posibilidades. Bueno, ya me callo y subo esto.**_

_**Las quiero!**_

_**Dasvidania!**_

_**21/04/2017**_

_**11:11 a.m.**_


	21. GPF 2018

**Las especificaciones que van a ver a continuación sobre las competencias de patinaje y el GPF son algunas ciertas y otra no tanto. Quise hacerlo a mi modo, así que cambié algunas cositas, por ejemplo: los patinadores que tienen derecho a participar en el GPF es porque obtuvieron buen puntaje en competncias un año o meses antes (en la vida real). En el caso de Yurio,Yuuri y Viktor... pfff ya saben que no han patinado en ninigun campeonato ni nada por el estilo, así que me justificaré con el hecho de que esto es un "Fanfic" es** **ficción wuu! ahora sí, a leer se ha dicho.**

**Agape to Eros**

**By Tsuki No Hana**

**21**

**"Grand Prix Final 2018"**

No habían salido siquiera de la terminal cuando sintieron una mirada furibunda posada en ambos. Yakov los miraba desde no muy lejos. Éste caminó a pasos agigantados hasta encontrarse frente a los recién llegados.

Les dio la regañada de su vida, primero: por irse tan pronto, en especial Yurio, quien estaba siendo entrenado y preparado para las próximas competencias; segundo: a Viktor por haberse ido, así como así, a pesar de sus recientes lesiones.

—No te enojes —le dio una palmada en la espalda sin borrar una sonrisa traviesa de sus labios en forma de corazón—. Por cierto, debes saber que volveré a patinar, participaré en este Grand Prix y necesito un entrenador —diciendo eso, palmeó su hombro y con su típica sonrisa pasó de largo, directo a la salida y dando por hecho que su querido ex-entrenador aceptaría.

Yakov se quedó de piedra, hasta que se giró y le gritó a todo pulmón, entre la muchedumbre del aeropuerto:

—¡Estás estúpido si crees que voy a dejarte patinar! —no lo iba a dejar practicar patinaje en esos momentos críticos de salud, además, tenía años de no participar como competidor, no desde que decidió jugar al entrenador con Yuuri.

Ya con la cabeza fría y con rica comida en frente, los tres se pusieron a charlar sobre los nuevos planes. Viktor logró convencer a Yakov para que fuera su entrenador, lo consiguió luego de explicarle que había estado rehabilitándose de sus lesiones con ayuda de Chris. En un principio el ex-coach de Viktor se enojó tanto por eso que lo mandó a ser pupilo de "Su nuevo entrenador".

—No te pongas celoso —rio—. No fue mi entrenador, simplemente me ayudó con... ciertas cosas —recordó, un poco avergonzado y divertido al mismo tiempo.

—Aun así, no voy a dejar que compitas ¡te vas a romper la cadera y todavía ni llegas a los treinta!

Viktor se puso muy serio, lo observó fijamente y con mucha seguridad afirmó:

—Conozco mis límites, no volveré a sobrepasarme con el entrenamiento. Además, modificaré las coreografías para que sean perfectas y no tan cansadas. ¿Qué dices? ¿Eh, eh, eh? —su seriedad se convirtió en una tierna insistencia infantil.

Mientras tanto, Yurio observaba todo con una extraña clama. Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía era que estaba concentrado comiendo y pensando en cuál podría ser su tema para ese año. Otabek ya tenía el suyo, pero él aún no, tampoco tenía preparadas las coreografías.

—Vamos Yakov. Mira que puedo irme con Chris y pedirle que sea mi entrenador, después de todo aún no tiene pupilo.

—¡Ja! —se cruzó de brazos—. Te conozco lo suficiente para saber lo vanidoso y orgulloso que eres. Jamás pedirías ser pupilo de alguien más joven que tú —rio un poco—. Aunque no me parece mala idea. Ese Chris se ve más maduro que tú, quizás le aprendas algo, anda, vete con él.

—No seas así —insistió, haciendo un tierno puchero al cual Yakov era inmune desde que el Viktor tenía no más de diez años y usaba esas artimañas para convencerlo.

—¿Por qué tan interesado en participar? Tus lesiones son recientes, debes reposarlas y rehabilitarte debidamente. No entiendo tu prisa.

—Yuuri Katsuki —murmuró Yurio una vez que volvió a prestar atención a lo que discutían. Pero no pudo decir más debido a la enorme patada que le dio el otro en la pierna por debajo de la mesa, claro, sin borrar su expresión "angelical".

—Hagamos esto —continuó Nikiforov, zanjando el tema de Yuuri—. Faltan cinco meses para que las competencias den inicio. La primera es el catorce de octubre, tengo tiempo suficiente para recuperarme, practicar y pulir mis coreografías, que, como ya te dije, están listas y sólo me falta modificarlas un poco para que no sean tan cansadas.

El aludido se cruzó de brazos y suspiró pesadamente, ajeno a que Yurio se sobaba la pierna adolorida.

—No.

—Por favor.

—Ya te dije que no.

—Por favor.

—¿Eres sordo?

—Por favor.

—Con un demonio ¡Ya cállate!

—Por favor.

—¡Ahh! Yakov, ya lo conoces, puede estar así todo el día. Dile ya que sí y que se rompa la cadera para que aprenda —masculló entre dientes, enojado todavía por la patada.

Viktor sonrió traviesamente y asintió repetidas veces con la cabeza, haciendo que su largo flequillo se moviera de manera chistosa. El mayor no lo iba a admitir, pero le alegraba ver a su pupilo tan entusiasmado, parecía el mismo de antes.

—Bah... está bien —aceptó en un suspiro—. Seré tu entrenador ¡Pero a la primera que me desobedezcas te olvidas de la competencia! ¡¿Entendido?!

—¡Gracias! —saltó a él y lo abrazó con un cariño empalagoso que el mayor no soportaba. Le dio repelús y se lo quitó de encima con cara de asco. Así era él, no le gustaban las muestras de afecto, menos en público. Sólo llegaba a hacerlo cuando alguno de sus pupilos rompía algún récord o ganaba el oro, solamente.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que la noticia de que la leyenda viviente volvía al hielo se esparciera. Todos los fans del patinaje se asombraron enormemente.

Viktor no le había dicho a nadie, pero poco después de haber salido del hospital se dedicó a hacer ejercicio a escondidas en su departamento. Era un ejercicio leve y necesario para sanar sus ligamentos y músculos. Poco después aceptó la ayuda de Chris, quien lo acompañaba a la pista de hielo durante las madrugadas, ahí practicaba todo lo que podía antes de que su amigo contara el tiempo y lo obligara a salir para que no se esforzara de más. También le ayudó con ciertos ejercicios buenos para la espalda y las caderas.

Esos ratos sobre el hielo (Su momento preferido) duraban muy poco, pues la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba calentando arduamente y haciendo estiramientos para no lastimarse al momento de patinar. Los saltos obviamente los tuvo que dejar de lado, se concentró meramente en recuperar su condición física y su elasticidad.

Eso fue con Chris, pero su entrenamiento con Yakov ahora era muy diferente al de siempre, pues lo obligaba a calentar demasiado, a correr varias vueltas alrededor de la pista antes de entrar al hielo, y si algo le dolía antes de terminar el calentamiento, lo mandaba de vuelta a casa, alegando que no pisaría el hielo hasta que sus lesiones dejaran de doler como consecuencia de un simple calentamiento.

Pasaron varios meses antes de que el ruso volviera a pisar el hielo como antes. Y fue hasta a mediados de julio cuando le permitieron hacer un salto cuádruple. No se había caído y estuvo feliz por ello toda una semana. Le quedaban pocos meses antes de que la primera competencia diera inicio, y sólo mes y medio para que hicieran las asignaciones. Se moría por saber si competiría contra Yuuri en alguno de los dos primeros encuentros, esperaba que sí.

Mientras tanto, se dedicó un tiempo especial para meditar las canciones que había elegido de acuerdo a su tema de ese año: Amor. Ninguna de las dos canciones lo hacían sentir algo ahora, buscaba algo diferente y se lo hizo saber a su coach, pero éste no le ayudó mucho que digamos, entonces buscó a su amigo Chris, quien en vez de irse a buscar pupilo se quedó cerca de él, ayudándole a recuperarse.

—¿Por qué ya no te gustan? Son buenas —inquirió con curiosidad luego de escuchar cada canción—. Además, las coreografías están hechas para estas canciones, no para otras.

Viktor sólo asintió con una sonrisa misteriosa en el rostro. Chris de inmediato palideció al comprender esa sonrisa.

—No...

—Oh sí.

—¿Vas a cambiar tus rutinas a último momento?

—Aún queda suficiente tiempo —rio un poco—. Además, sólo las modificaría un poco.

—Vaya —sonrió ampliamente, sorprendido. Ese era el Viktor que siempre admiró desde niño, tan impulsivo, e inesperado, siempre sorprendiendo a los que le rodeaban—. ¿Y ya tienes pensado qué canciones van a suplir a estas dos?

—A decir verdad... —se llevó una mano a la barbilla—... no, esperaba que tú me sugirieras algo.

El rubio casi se fue de espaldas.

—¡¿Es en serio?! —suspiró.

—¿De dónde sacas tus canciones?

—Oh, cierto —sonrió al recordarlo. De inmediato fue por su teléfono celular y buscó el sitio web—. Siempre las compro aquí.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Es un sitio donde compositores anónimos suben sus obras y las ponen en venta, son algo costosas, pero una vez que las compras ya nadie más tiene derecho sobre esas canciones, y bueno, he de suponer que realmente no afectará a tu bolsillo —se burló un poco.

—Se ve interesante —copió el enlace en su teléfono y se metió al sitio.

—Creo que estarás ocupado con eso por un rato ¿No prefieres ir a casa? Posterguemos el entrenamiento por hoy.

—Sí —asintió simplemente, sin dejar de escuchar una y otra canción del sitio, estaba concentrado, así que Chris tuvo que encargarse de apagar las luces y cerrar con llave el lugar. Sí, a pesar de que Yakov era el entrenador oficial de Viktor, el suizo seguía siendo su cómplice por las madrugadas. Ambos se iban a practicar un poco y a platicar también, como gente normal, a las tres de la mañana.

Cuando Viktor llegó a su departamento faltaban un par de horas para que amaneciera, pero eso no le impidió pasarse el resto de la noche en el sofá, con Makkachin sobre su regazo y el celular entre sus manos. No tardó mucho en encontrar una canción que le agradó bastante. No era un tema inédito del autor, pero le gustó mucho el cover y no dudó en comprarlo, decidió utilizarlo para su programa corto.

Iba a darse por vencido en la búsqueda de la segunda canción, cuando de pronto una hermosa melodía llegó a sus oídos luego de pulsar por accidente un video. Cerró los ojos y se permitió disfrutar de cada nota, de la melodía y la armonía que conformaban una canción simplemente sublime y hermosa. Le hizo sentir tantas cosas que inevitablemente un par de lágrimas rebeldes salieron de sus ojos. Había experimentado amor, nostalgia, anhelo, ansiedad y hasta un poco de desesperación cuando la canción llegó a su clímax, pero sobre todas las cosas había un amor inherente en cada nota. Fue imposible no enamorarse de ella. Abrió los ojos cuando terminó de escucharla y la volvió a reproducir, sólo que ahora mirando el video del chico que la interpretaba. No se veía nada más que sus manos, el piano y una pared al fondo, pero eso fue más que suficiente para que el corazón de Viktor palpitara desbocadamente.

No tuvo que esforzarse mucho mirando esas hermosas manos, las reconocería en donde fuera, eran las manos de Yuuri.

De inmediato entró al sitio web de ese compositor y se sorprendió al ver que no era la única canción, había al menos una decena más, pero todas de hace algún tiempo, la más reciente era esta, llamada "Grande Valse Brillante" pero no fue la única que cautivó su corazón, había también una canción que tenía fecha de creación de hace varios años, cuando Yuuri aún estaba en la universidad, esa en especial llamó su atención, era hermosa, intensa, profunda, pero no tenía un nombre concreto, estaba clasificada como "Ballade 1 Op. 23". Ahora entendía al japonés cuando decía que había mucho de él en cada canción, pues esa simplemente ¡Le hizo estallar los sentidos! Era sublime, y perfecta para ser la música de su programa libre.

Tuvo que hacerse una cuenta falsa para poder comprar todas las canciones de "YK_92" ¡Ja! Claro que era Yuuri, hasta su pseudónimo le daba la razón, pues eran sus iniciales y el año en que nació. Casi gritó como fangirl cuando pagó por todas las canciones y pudo descargarlas, más todavía cuando las escuchó y se conmovió como pocas veces en su vida. La música de Yuuri transmitía demasiados sentimientos.

Con emoción y sin sueño, se dedicó el resto de la noche a quemar las canciones en un CD, las guardó en varias carpetas, sacó copias de ellas y las guardó en muchos USB, no quería que se lo borraran en ningún momento, así que hizo un gran respaldo.

Cuando estuvo por salirse de la aplicación, se percató de que la primera canción de Yuuri que llamó su atención tenía un mensaje escrito, como una descripción. Se conmovió hasta niveles inimaginables cuando leyó esa descripción tan hermosa. "Grand Valse Brillante" era una canción que guardaría sólo para él, era la más reciente de Yuuri y le transmitía tantos sentimientos de él que no quería compartirlo con nadie más, era sólo de él.

Se había quedado en un shock increíble cuando Viktor y Yurio atravesaron las puertas de su casa, de regreso a Rusia.

Habían pasado ya meses de eso y él seguía en un estado muy similar al shock, no podía creer todavía que Viktor le propuso tal acuerdo. No había duda, tenía que ganar para que eso terminara de una vez por todas. Sí, tenía que hacerlo, pero había un pequeño inconveniente.

—¿Cómo vas a participar si no tienes entrenador?

—Ya lo sé, Yuko, ya lo sé —se limpió el sudor de la frente y procedió a quitarse los patines.

—¡Yuuri! ¡Mira! ¡Ya logré hacer el loop cuádruple! Y ya no me caigo, ¡Mira, mira!

El aludido miró por sobre su hombro hacia la pista y sonrió al ver a su pupilo logrando sus metas.

—Vaya, el pequeño Minami parece tener mayor resistencia que tú. Por cierto, ¿Desde cuándo te tutea así? ¿Ya no te dice "Yuuri-kun"? —se rio un poco.

Yuuri soltó una risilla, pues tenía razón en cuanto a la resistencia, tenía una condición envidiable, pero no estaba de acuerdo en lo de "pequeño" pues el joven lo rebasaba ya en estatura. Y sobre el nombre... Yuuri sólo se encogió de hombros y miró a su pupilo practicar, quizás eso cambió desde que aceptó ser su entrenador oficial.

—Felicidades —dijo con una sonrisa, eso fue más que suficiente para que el rubio se sintiera tan motivado que volvió a intentar el salto, saliéndole a la perfección nuevamente. Se quedó practicando un rato más mientras Yuuri se sentaba en las gradas con su querida amiga de la infancia. Ya le había platicado su situación, pero no le había dicho nada sobre la apuesta que tenía con Viktor, eso no se lo había dicho a nadie más que a Phichit, su gran amigo, quien tuvo que regresar a Detroit para seguir siendo entrenado por Celestino.

Estuvo tentado a pedirle al italiano que fuera de nuevo su entrenador, pero le dio mucha vergüenza, así que ahora, a sólo tres meses de la primera competencia, se encontraba como en un principio, sin entrenador.

—Bueno, pero al menos ya tienes tus rutinas listas ¿No?

Yuuri sonrió con un poco de nostalgia al recordar las canciones que eligió.

—Sí, ya tengo todo listo, sólo me falta practicar más y pues... un entrenador que corrija los errores que yo no veo —suspiró pesadamente mientras apoyaba los codos sobre sus rodillas y el mentón contra sus manos. Desde ahí podía ver perfectamente cómo Minami se esforzaba en mejorar y vaya que lo hacía.

—Después de que transmitan la entrevista que te hicieron ayer... —soltó una risilla traviesa—... no dudo que te lluevan ofertas de entrenadores.

—No lo había pensado.

—No deberías estar bebiendo —se sentó a su lado en el sofá y le quitó el pequeño vaso de vidrio. Viktor aguantó una risilla antes de que su amigo bebiera el contenido e hiciera una mueca de asombro—. ¿Jugo de manzana?

—Ya no bebo, recuérdalo —le quitó el vaso.

—Parecía whisky —refunfuñó, decepcionado.

—Hay una botella vieja en la alacena —se encogió de hombros, nunca había sido fan de esa bebida—. Es toda tuya.

El suizo se emocionó y salió en su búsqueda, pronto volvió con la botella y un vaso en mano para sentarse junto a su amigo en el sofá, viendo la televisión. Makkachin no tardó en unirse a ellos, sentándose sobre el regazo de ambos, pues era tan largo que podía recostar su cuerpo en Chris y su cabecita en su adorado amo, quien le brindaba caricias y mimos muy tiernos.

Eran pasadas de las nueve de la noche cuando los dos decidieron no asistir a sus entrenamientos clandestinos. ¿Por qué? Simple, Viktor aún tenía molestias y se estaba sobre esforzando, así que Christophe lo obligó a quedarse en casa y descansar. Ahora buscaban algo entretenido que ver en la televisión, pues ninguno tenía sueño.

—Debimos ir a entrenar —murmuró el ruso después de un rato, fastidiado y algo resentido con su amigo.

—¿En tu estado actual? —resopló—. Estás loco —observó cómo estaba recostado con los pies sobre la mesita del centro y varios cojines dándole soporte a su espalda baja, sin mencionar que se veía cansado y un poco ojeroso—. No has dormido bien, estoy seguro.

Viktor se quedó ensimismado, pensando en la causa de sus desvelos, esa causa tenía nombre y apellido: Yuuri Katsuki, pero no sólo era él, sino el hecho de que lo ofendió de una manera en la que nadie más lo había hecho antes.

Se despertaba en las noches, luego de tener pesadillas al recrear el momento una y otra vez. Era tonto y no se atrevía a decírselo a sus amigos por la vergüenza que le daba, pero de verdad intentaba entender el motivo por el cual Yuuri le hizo lo que le hizo en la cama. Pero no lo encontraba y eso le estaba afectando más de lo normal, incluso le tenía cierto enojo y resentimiento.

—No —respondió luego de un rato—. No he dormido bien —iba a decir más, pero su teléfono sonando con una llamada entrante lo sobresaltó un poco—. Hola.

—_Hola calvo ¿Van a ir esta noche a entrenar? Quiero ir con ustedes._

Sí, ella terminó enterándose de sus movidas clandestinas, prometió no decirle nada a Yakov siempre y cuando la mantuvieran al tanto del progreso de Viktor, ¿y por qué no?, también le gustaba acompañarlos algunas noches. Disfrutaba verlo patinar, le recordaba a esos días cuando ambos eran niños y recién comenzaban a desarrollar su gusto por el hielo.

—¿Vas a seguir llamándome así? —rodó los ojos, Irina se dio cuenta que no andaba de ánimos.

—_¿Todo bien? _—inquirió con seriedad.

—Sí. Sobre el entrenamiento... no, no iremos, Christophe no me deja salir de mi propio departamento.

—Necesita descansar, pero es un necio —dijo Chris, suficientemente alto y cerca de la bocina para que la otra lo escuchara—. Irina ¿Por qué no vienes? Hay whiskey.

—_Oh, bajo enseguida._

Ni siquiera dejó que Viktor dijera algo más, pasaron cinco minutos y ya se encontraba entrando por la puerta. Desde el incidente que tuvo Viktor con el alcohol y el medicamento, tanto Irina como Chris tenían una copia de la llave del departamento. El ruso a veces se sentía sobreprotegido y un poco sofocado ante tanta atención. Él les juraba que eso jamás se repetiría, pero ellos insistían en cuidarlo. No se quejaba, era lindo ver el cariño que le tenían, pero a veces se sentía asfixiado con tanta preocupación ¿Así se habría sentido Yuuri luego del coma?

—Hola chicos —se sentó con confianza en el sofá más amplio frente a la televisión. Dejando a Viktor en medio de ambos—. ¡¿Qué estás tomando?! —le quitó el vaso con brusquedad—. ¡Chris, te dije que...!

—Es jugo de manzana —resopló, fastidiado. Si no le doliera la espalda ya se habría puesto de pie y estaría recluido en su cuarto.

—Oh... —miró el vaso de Chris—. ¿Y el whiskey que me prometiste? —sonrió cuando el suizo le extendió un trago—. Gracias —sonrió de oreja a oreja y se acomodó mejor sobre el sofá. Los tres miraban en silencio la televisión, hasta que el estómago de Chris resonó con fuerza.

—Lo siento, no he cenado —rio—. ¿Tienen hambre? Puedo preparar algo.

—¿Cocinas? —se asombró ella.

—Por supuesto —respondió, orgulloso.

—Deberías aprenderle algo —se burló, mirando a su ex esposo, quien sólo se cruzó de brazos y suspiró mientras veía ausentemente la televisión—. ¿Qué le pasa? —inquirió en voz baja, mirando a Chris.

—Está enojado, le duele la espalda y ya sabes cómo lo frustra eso.

La pelirroja se sintió un poco mal por él, seguramente no era nada sencillo. Buscó alguna manera de animarlo y no tardó en tener una buena idea, se la hizo saber a Chris y éste se convirtió en su cómplice. Así ambos se metieron a la cocina por un buen rato, Viktor no se dio cuenta ni siquiera de cuando salieron a comprar algunas cosas, él estaba metido en sus propios pensamientos, frustrado y enojado consigo mismo.

_**Viktor.**_

Mis dos programas estaban listos, la música, mi ropa, todo estaba preparado para las competencias, pero no mi cuerpo.

Necesitaba dar lo mejor de mí para que Yuuri se asombrara con lo que había logrado y que viera que podía volver a ser el Viktor Nikiforov que él tanto admiró en el pasado. No, le iba a demostrar que era mejor, le iba a demostrar que era mejor. Él volverá a ser mi fan después de que gane mi sexta medalla de oro.

Quería lograr tantas cosas, pero este maldito cuerpo no me respondía como debería ¿Acaso era así como se sentía Yuuri? Ahora lo entendía a la perfección. Había tratado de recuperar mi condición, pero me costaba mucho trabajo. Nunca fui de los que tienden a engordar, tampoco de los que adelgazan más de lo necesario. Siempre me consideré normal, hasta ahora. Me estaba costando mucho esfuerzo regresar a mi peso normal.

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando noté el silencio que reinaba en mi departamento, sólo el ruido de la televisión estaba presente, lo cual era raro considerando el hecho de que mis amigos estaban ahí ¿O no?

Opté por levantarme al no escuchar nada, pero mi espalda dolió y mis pies cansados y lacerados por tanto entrenamiento me reclamaron al instante. Terminé sentado de nuevo en el sofá, enojado e impotente por no lograr lo que quería. Me volví a acomodar con los cojines en mi espalda y solté un suspiro lleno de satisfacción cuando volví a subir mis pies enfundados en gruesos y felpudos calcetines sobre la mesa, casi pude escuchar la voz de mi madre reprendiéndome por hacer eso.

Sonreí.

Mi madre... cuánto la extrañaba.

Suspiré y me hundí más en el sofá, cansado y sin ganas de cerrar las cortinas que me mostraban una de las vistas más hermosas: las noches blancas de San Petersburgo, las amaba y al mismo tiempo las odiaba, pues había planeado pedirle matrimonio a Yuuri en una de esas noches soleadas, las más románticas del año. Afortunadamente estábamos a mediados de julio y quedaban sólo un par de noches así.

Un sobresalto me atacó cuando escuché la puerta principal abriéndose.

—¡¿Quién es?!

—Somos nosotros —Chris asomó la cabeza a la sala—. Te dijimos que saldríamos a comprar cosas para la cena —alzó una ceja y yo sólo me hundí más todavía en el sofá.

—Está bien —respondí e ignoré cualquier cosa que me hubiese dicho después.

Tomé el control remoto y cambié de canal mil veces, hasta que encontré uno interesante. No era fan de todos los deportes, pero justo ahora hablaban sobre la temporada de patinaje artístico sobre hielo.

Después de un rato, mi estómago gruñó con fuerza cuando percibí un aroma muy familiar y sumamente delicioso. ¿Qué estarían cocinando? Quise levantarme y averiguar, pero me hallaba tan cómodo en mi sitio que descarté la idea. Comencé a cabecear, dándome cuenta de que tenía más cansancio del que creí.

Me permití cerrar los ojos y dormitar un poco, tenía mucho de no sentir esas agradables ganas de dormir. No supe cuánto tiempo estuve así, hasta que sentí que unas pequeñas y muy cálidas manos se posaban sobre mis hombros, comenzando un masaje muy agradable. Logró despertarme, pero no abrí los ojos, me quedé disfrutando un poco más. Sentí sus manos descender hacia mi espalda, Dios, sus dedos hacían magia.

—Estás muy tenso —murmuró, entonces abrí los ojos y levanté mi rostro, mirando a Irina parada detrás del sofá, aún con sus manos en mi cuerpo.

—No te detengas —volví a acomodarme y ella prosiguió, ahora con mi cuello. Era tan relajante, justo lo que necesitaba. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que tuve contacto físico con alguien? Ya ni siquiera lo recordaba. Bueno, estaban las veces en que Chris tenía que masajear mis músculos acalambrados por el entrenamiento, pero eso no contaba, era incómodo y raro. Esto era diferente, podía sentir su cariño.

El masaje duró hasta que el delicioso aroma se hizo más intenso. Abrí los ojos sólo para encontrarme un enorme tazón en la mesita, frente a mí. Casi brinqué del sillón cuando reconocí el platillo.

—¿Katsudon?

—No es como el de la señora Hiroko, pero traté de que se le pareciera un poco —se encogió de hombros—. ¿Vas a comer? Más te vale que sí, me costó mucho prepararlo, Irina tuvo que ir a su departamento a traer ingredientes y...

No fue necesario que dijera más, yo ya me encontraba devorando el tazón de cerdo. Sentí el paraíso en mi boca cuando di el primer bocado. Era cierto, no era como el de Oka-san, pero sí que estaba rico. El sabor de ese platillo me trajo innumerables recuerdos que se agolparon con fuerza en mi mente, trayéndome momentos tan hermosos, una época de mi vida que extrañaba mucho. Cómo deseaba volver a esos días, lo deseaba con muchas fuerzas.

—Hey ¿Tan mal está? —se sentó frente a mí, sobre la mesita de la sala, pronto Irina se le unió, ambos me miraban, preocupados. Yo no entendía la expresión de sus rostros.

—Viktor ¿Qué sucede? —se inclinó un poco hacia mí y acarició mi húmeda mejilla.

¿Húmeda? ¿En qué momento comencé a llorar? Me llevé una mano al rostro y noté que estaba empapado, mis lágrimas no dejaban de salir mientras una agobiante presión hostigaba mi pecho.

—No... esto está delicioso —noté que me costaba hablar con claridad.

—Entonces ¿Por qué lloras? —se angustió, mirándome con sus enormes ojos azules.

Yo sólo negué con la cabeza y sonreí. No había manera de explicarles el cúmulo de emociones que desbordaron mi corazón al probar el katsudon. Era una extraña mezcla entre felicidad, nostalgia y tristeza. Ese platillo representaba la felicidad pura que logré alcanzar hace mucho tiempo, felicidad de la que ahora carecía.

Tardé un poco en convencer a mis amigos de que nada malo ocurría, simplemente les dije que la mezcla de sabores me traía recuerdos muy gratos. Les agradecí con todo el corazón lo que hacían por mí, pues podrían estar haciendo cualquier cosa en un viernes por la noche, en cambio, decidieron quedarse a mi lado, cuidándome y preocupándose por mi bienestar.

No hay duda, tenía buenos amigos que en verdad me querían.

Luego de mi pequeña crisis, nos volvimos a sentar todos juntos, y cuando creí que mis emociones al fin se equilibrarían, su perfecta imagen apareció en pantalla.

Yuuri Katsuki estaba siendo entrevistado de nuevo, ahora con preguntas menos personales y totalmente relacionadas al patinaje. El conductor le preguntó muchas cosas interesantes, como por ejemplo los nombres de las canciones que utilizaría, yo también quería saberlo, pero él se fue por la tangente, hizo lo mismo en casi todas las preguntas. La única que respondió con claridad fue la que le hizo al final.

—"¿Y qué dice tu entrenador de todo esto? Por cierto... ¿Quién es tu entrenador? ¿Viktor Nikiforov lo sigue siendo?"

—"Yo no tengo entrenador" —se rascó la nuca—. "Es algo que debo solucionar antes de las asignaciones" —rio con nerviosismo.

—"Pero ¡¿cómo es eso posible?!" —miró hacia la cámara—. Ya escucharon, Yuuri Katsuki necesita un entrenador —sonrió y pasó a otro tema.

Me perdí unos momentos, pensando en eso ¡¿No tenía entrenador?! ¿Por qué no volvió con Celestino?

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando escuché las exclamaciones escandalizadas de mis amigos. Cuando puse atención de nuevo en la televisión pude notar que era algo así como la hora de convivencia de los fans con el invitado al programa. Grande fue mi asombro al ver al gran tumulto de fans que esperaban por Yuuri, pero lo que me sacó de mis casillas fue ver que una fan enloquecida se le abalanzó encima y lo besó, sí, lo besó en los labios. ¡Esa maldita!

—Chris —mascullé entre dientes—. Te encontré un nuevo pupilo.

_**Narradora.**_

Llegó al lugar sin previo aviso. En un comienzo la idea le pareció demasiado descabellada, pero ahora no le resultaba nada mal, se le hacía incluso interesante y muy emocionante.

Todo ocurrió muy rápido. Sólo se paró frente a él y se autonombró su nuevo entrenador. Se había planteado seriamente hacerlo de la misma forma que Viktor: en las aguas termales, desnudo. Le hubiera encantado ver la reacción del pequeño cerdito, pero estaba seguro de que su amigo ruso lo colgaría de sus partes más sensibles si se enteraba de algo así.

En un principio Katsuki se vio renuente, se lo agradeció, pero se sintió incómodo al respecto. Y no era tonto, sabía que Viktor tenía algo que ver detrás de todo eso, incluso se lo hizo saber al suizo.

—¿Y qué si es así? Él se preocupó al ver que no tienes entrenador, no quiere que te pierdas este GPF sólo por eso, además, yo también te vi en televisión. Necesitas un entrenador y yo estoy disponible ¿Qué más quieres?

El japonés lo miró con desconfianza, pero terminó accediendo. A partir de ese día Chris se hospedó en el onsen, dormía en la habitación que antes ocupaba Viktor y disfrutaba de los mismos placeres que el ruso, bueno, casi; sólo le faltaba tener a su lado a Masumi, ¡cuánto lo extrañaba! Pensó que quizás se enojaría con él por pasar tantos meses con Viktor y ahora con Yuuri, pero su pareja era muy comprensible, aunque sí le aseguró un hecho inevitable: haría tiempo en su apretada agenda y entre sus viajes de negocios para ir con él y raptarlo unas horas. Eso lo excitaba sobremanera.

Muy pronto descubrió que su querido amigo entrenaba en secreto al chiquillo del que Viktor siempre estuvo celoso.

"Ve, entrénalo y permanece al tanto de todo lo que haga" le había dicho Viktor. En un principio lo tachó de lunático acosador, sin embargo, dejó de pensar en eso cuando le dijo algo más: "Pero sobre todo cuídalo mucho, no dejes que se esfuerce de más, regáñalo si es necesario, sé que a ti te escuchará"

Fue divertido, pues Viktor era idéntico a Yuuri, igual de irresponsable a la hora de entrenar.

Durante ese tiempo en casa de Yuuri logró conocer muchas facetas suyas, también entendió por qué Viktor se había enamorado tan fácil de alguien como él ¿Y cómo no? Era hermoso, decidido, valiente, sensible y sobre todo un patinador excepcional, sin mencionar que era muy sexy sin ropa (Sí, lo había visto en las aguas termales). Su resistencia era increíble, al igual que su dedicación al deporte. A excepción de su desobediencia, Yuuri Katsuki era el pupilo perfecto.

Se llevó una sorpresa al ver que Phichit Chulanont estuvo a su lado por varias semanas. Y no podía negar que en un principio se sintió culpable por ser como un agente doble, pues le mandaba información a Viktor sobre Yuuri y hacía lo mismo hacia el japonés, quien no se animaba a preguntarlo directamente, pero se notaba a leguas que se moría por preguntarle sobre Viktor, así que el suizo terminaba soltándole comentarios sobre el ruso sin que el otro se lo pidiera.

—Viktor tiene muy buenos programas preparados. Si quieres ganarle tendrás que hacer más que eso —le dijo durante un entrenamiento, cuando el japonés se hallaba frustrado por no clavar bien un salto.

—Él... —lo pensó unos segundos, recuperando el aire después de varios intentos de lograr un salto perfecto—... ¿Él ya tiene sus coreografías listas?

—Desde hace mucho.

—Imagino que son increíbles.

—No tienes idea.

—Chris —lo meditó unos segundos antes de preguntar con total seriedad—. ¿Él se encuentra bien? Me refiero a su salud, y no te atrevas a mentirme —frunció el ceño, quitándose el sudor de la frente. Chris se llevó una mano a la barbilla y murmuró un largo "Uhmm"

—No del todo.

—¡Lo sabía! —se exaltó, preocupado y un poco molesto.

—Tranquilo —sonrió—. No está al cien por ciento, pero puedo asegurarte que no ha dejado de ser el Viktor que tú y yo admiramos desde hace años. Te van a sorprender sus rutinas, en especial porque... —se mordió el labio, estaba hablando de más.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque las hizo pensando en ti. Sólo medítalo un poco, su tema es "Amor". Especificó que se trataba del amor real entre parejas, de ese que es inquebrantable y muchas cursilerías más —hizo un gesto con su mano, restándole importancia—. Es un hecho que están dedicadas a ti, no debería sorprenderte.

—¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

—Estuve conviviendo con él los últimos meses, ha cambiado un poco, pero no ha perdido su esencia, sigue recuperándose y al ritmo que va estoy seguro que estará en completa forma en tres meses. Así que ponte a practicar si es que quieres ganarle.

—¿Quieres que gane? —entornó los ojos hacia su amigo—. ¿Estás enterado de nuestra apuesta?

—Sí.

—¿Y aun así quieres que gane?

—Quiero que los dos den lo mejor de sí. A decir verdad, se me hace una completa estupidez la apuesta que hicieron, estoy seguro que fue Viktor quien la propuso —suspiró—. Su amor no debería depender de algo como eso.

—Yo pienso lo mismo —intervino Phichit, apareciendo junto a Minami, recién salían de los vestidores—. Esa apuesta es una estupidez.

—Pero es la única forma de que Viktor me deje en paz —trató de mantenerse firme. Nunca esperó que Chris se plantara frente a él y lo tomara firmemente de los hombros.

—Sólo lo voy a decir una vez. Yuuri, esta es la última vez que Viktor intenta algo por su relación. Él mismo me lo dijo, si este último intento falla, jamás volverá a buscarte. No pierdas esta oportunidad, independiente del resultado de la competencia... ¿En verdad quieres que eso pase?

El cuerpo entero del japonés tembló y por primera vez se planteó la pregunta: ¿Era eso lo que realmente quería?

Caminaba por los pasillos de su casa hasta que pasó por la puerta corrediza que daba hacia el jardín. Las farolas de papel estaban encendidas y el sonido de las chicharras hacían del lugar un espectáculo mágico, sin mencionar las luciérnagas que volaban alrededor. Por un momento deseó ir al centro del jardín y tumbarse sobre el césped, pero notó que alguien ya se le había adelantado.

Caminó hacia él y habló en voz alta al notar que ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia por estar tan ocupado mandando mensajes por su teléfono.

—¿Le informas a Viktor sobre los avances de hoy? —preguntó con suavidad, tumbándose en el césped al igual que él.

Chris soltó una risilla.

—Eso ya lo hice hace rato, ahora hablo con Masumi —esbozó una sonrisa angelical y nada picara. Eso fue extraño.

—¿Masumi? —ignoró el hecho de que ya le había chismeado a Viktor todo.

—Mi pareja —siguió tecleando hasta el cansancio, sin dejar de hablar. Yuuri se sorprendió por esa habilidad.

—Eres como un agente doble —murmuró de pronto el japonés, mirando hacia el cielo estrellado.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —rio con diversión, pues él pensaba lo mismo.

—Le dices a Viktor cosas sobre mí y me dices cosas de él. Eres un espía doble.

El aludido se encogió de hombros y enseguida se puso de pie, con una sonrisa inigualable en su rostro, Yuuri no entendió el motivo de ésta.

—Masumi estará en la ciudad hasta antes del amanecer —su sonrisa se ensanchó y el brillo en sus ojos era incomparable—. No me esperen a cenar, llegaré temprano en la mañana —se inclinó y revolvió los cabellos azabaches de su pupilo.

—Pero... ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Lo que tú y Viktor harían si se dejaran de tonterías —le guiñó un ojo con picardía y salió prácticamente corriendo de ahí.

Yuuri se quedó sobre la hierba, pensando y realmente triste. Chris tenía razón.

Lo vio cruzar la puerta principal y su corazón latió con más fuerza de la normal. Había hecho hasta lo imposible con tal de pisar tierras niponas y así ver, aunque fueran sólo unas horas, a su amado. Había cancelado varias reuniones, y llegar a Hasetsu le había costado un par de días sin dormir; pero poco le importaba si podía ver esos ojos verdes centellantes, brillando por el simple hecho de tenerlo en frente. Masumi no podía estar más feliz y satisfecho, su novio literalmente había corrido hacia él antes de lanzársele encima y plantarle un beso nada inocente.

Sabía que una relación entre los dos era verdaderamente complicada. Él era un hombre de negocios que viajaba constantemente por el mundo, no había pisado su casa en suiza en casi ocho meses y en lo que iba del año había podido encontrarse con Chris sólo un par de veces. En ocasiones se sentía muy culpable por no poder pasar más tiempo con su novio. También entendía que la profesión de su amado era muy demandante, requería tiempo y muchos viajes alrededor del mundo, era por esa razón que se veían tan poco, sin embargo, a pesar de todo eso, ellos seguían amándose con locura desenfrenada, haciendo que esos esporádicos encuentros furtivos fueran aún más placenteros de lo que podrían imaginar.

—Tengo una reservación en el mejor hotel de esta ciudad, con servicio al cuarto incluido ¿Quieres venir? —murmuró luego de ese beso tan satisfactorio, su novio lo rodeaba con sus brazos por el cuello mientras él lo sujetaba firmemente por la cintura.

—Sabes que te seguiría a cualquier lugar, aunque sólo fuésemos por un helado y al parque —soltó una risilla muy dulce.

—Tenemos mucho de qué hablar. Vayamos a cenar y ahí me platicas cómo va todo con tu nuevo pupilo.

A pesar de la distancia y de lo ocupados que ambos eran, se tomaban el tiempo todos los días para poner al otro al tanto de su vida.

—Me parece una buena idea, pero ¿qué te parece si primero vamos al hotel y... —murmuró un par de cosas indiscretas y muy sucias que lograron poner el rostro de Masumi más rojo que la grana—...después pedimos servicio a la habitación y cenamos ¿O tienes mucha hambre y prefieres cenar primero?

—Muero de hambre, pero no de comida —murmuró antes de asaltar los labios del rubio.

Fue consciente de lo que le rodeaba hasta que cayó contra el mullido colchón luego de una intensa sesión de sexo con su amado. No quisieron desperdiciar el poco tiempo que tenían, así que se amaron con intensidad toda la noche, tomando pequeños respiros en esos lapsos de tiempo en el que se quedaban acurrucados uno contra el otro, diciéndose cosas lindas y proporcionándose caricias traviesas que de inmediato se tornaban candentes y muy poco inocentes, dando como resultado otra sesión de sexo intenso. Fue hasta antes del amanecer, cuando ambos quedaron exhaustos, que Chris se percató del montón de mensajes que tenía en su teléfono. Eran de Viktor, creyó que había ocurrido alguna tragedia, así que se despegó un poco de su novio y revisó los mensajes.

—Tonto —farfulló un poco enojado. Lo estaba buscando con desesperación, pidiendo alguna información sobre Yuuri.

Chris se declaró culpable de esa insistencia que ahora tenía su amigo, pues lo mal acostumbró al mandarle fotos clandestinas del japonés. Phichit se había unido a la buena causa y también le mandaba muchas fotos de Yuuri. Pero ahora mismo Chris tenía asuntos más importantes por resolver, como la creciente erección de su novio presionando contra su trasero, demandando una ronda más.

—Deja eso —intentó quitarle el teléfono al rubio, pero éste lo evitó.

—Sonríe —le dijo antes de tomarse una foto desnudo, con su novio abrazándolo por detrás. Adjuntó la foto a un mensaje y como texto le puso: "Viktor, como puedes notar, estoy algo ocupado. Mejor deja de holgazanear y ponte a practicar más, Yuuri tiene un par de rutinas sorprendentes que podrían dejarte atrás." Y enseguida puso muchos emojis de corazones y caritas mandando besos.

Presionó el botón "enviar" y rio al imaginar la cara de espanto de su amigo al ver la foto. Decidió apagar su móvil para no recibir respuesta y dedicarle tiempo a su novio, quizás era la última ronda en varios meses, debía aprovecharlo al máximo.

Septiembre llegó, y con él las asignaciones. Era de madrugada cuando despertó con enfado al escuchar el timbre de su teléfono con insistencia. Ya lo había dejado sonar un rato ¡Eran las tres de la mañana! No entendía quién lo estaría buscando y tampoco le importaba mucho. Le quitó el sonido a su teléfono sin siquiera molestarse en ver la pantalla y así volvió a intentar dormir un poco más, pero el celular ahora vibró con insistencia.

—Demonios —masculló entre dientes. Harto de eso, tomó el teléfono entre sus manos y miró con sorpresa que era Minami quien lo llamaba a estas altas horas de la noche. Contestó sin saber muy bien qué esperar.

—¡Yuuri! ¡Asignaciones, asignaciones!

—¿Eh? —se talló un ojo y bostezó con fuerza. El entrenamiento de hace unas horas había sido extenuante, se moría de sueño, al menos así era hasta que Minami dijo esas palabras mágicas—. ¡¿Dónde?!

—Primero iré a Canadá.

El corazón de Yuuri se apretujó dolorosamente.

—Y luego a Rusia.

Yuuri soltó una risa cargada de ironía. De todos los lugares, tenían que asignarle a su pupilo precisamente esos.

—¿Y yo? —cuestionó con la voz aún ronca.

—¡Por eso estoy tan feliz! ¡Nos asignaron juntos en Rusia! Primero irás a Osaka, luego a Sochi, conmigo

—Oh... —se asombró.

—¡Podré competir contra ti! —él seguía feliz, ajeno al incesante palpitar alocado del corazón de su entrenador.

Por un momento Yuuri se sintió mal por su pupilo, después de todo estaba muy decidido a ganarle a Viktor. Demonios, no podía intentar ganar sin afectar a Minami. Aunque esto se lo hizo saber antes de convertirse en su entrenador oficial, él sabía a lo que se atenía y aun así insistió en que lo entrenara.

—¿Y dónde estará Viktor?

Minami tardó en responder.

—En Canadá —dijo, no muy animado—. Luego irá a Paris. Y bueno, es un hecho que lo veremos en Tokio, en la final.

—¿¡La final será en Japón?!

—Sí.

Luego de charlar un poco, colgaron y Yuuri intentó dormir de nuevo, pero le fue imposible, el sueño se le había escapado, sin mencionar que su teléfono volvió a vibrar con insistencia. No iba a responder, pero se trataba de Phichit, así que respondió, éste le había llamado para decirle lo de las asignaciones y comentarle que le había tocado ir a China y a Rusia. No hablaron mucho, bueno, Yuuri no soltó muchas palabras. Al colgar se aseguró de apagar su móvil para por fin dormir un poco, pero no contó con que su puerta se abriría de golpe, dejando entrar a un Chris en calzoncillos, muy animado y gritando a todo pulmón que las asignaciones habían sido hechas.

Yuuri se puso de pie, le dijo algo como "mal entrenador que se entera tarde de las cosas", lo tomó de los hombros y lo sacó de su cuarto, cerrando con llave antes de volver a meterse a la cama, bajo un montón de sábanas a pesar del calor que hacía.

_**Meses después...**_

—Ahora entiendo por qué Viktor no quería irse de aquí —suspiró con una enorme sonrisa relajada en su rostro. Recién había salido de las aguas termales y ahora se dirigía al salón principal para una buena y merecida cena después de tanto entrenamiento con Yuuri.

El rubio guardó silencio cuando entró al lugar y vio a todos muy concentrados y felices por lo que transmitían en la televisión. Al parecer el Grand Prix estaba iniciando. Yuuri se veía muy ansioso y Chris se dio cuenta de ello inmediatamente, pues en esa competencia participarían Yurio y J.J. dos de sus buenos amigos que se odiaban entre sí.

—¿Ya comenzó? —inquirió el suizo mientras se sentaba en el cómodo tatami, justo al lado de Yuuri.

—Ya casi.

Miraron juntos la competencia sin importar la diferencia de horario, pues en Japón ya era muy tarde. Permanecieron despiertos para ver cómo se desempeñaban estos dos. Fue hasta después de media noche que anunciaron a los ganadores.

Yurio ganó el oro y J.J. la plata.

En todo momento Yuuri no dejó de preocuparse por estos dos, temía que se iniciara una pelea entre ambos, pues era consciente del odio que le tenían al canadiense, tanto Yurio como Viktor.

_**Yuuri.**_

Nos fuimos a dormir muy tarde esa noche. Me sentí orgulloso de que mis dos amigos ganaran un lugar en el podio, así que antes de dormir le mandé un mensaje de felicitaciones a cada uno, se lo tenían bien merecido. Sólo esperaba que tuviéramos la oportunidad de competir nuevamente en la gran final.

J.J. me respondió al instante, agradeciéndome y deseándome lo mejor. También preguntándome sobre la competencia en Canadá, después de todo era muy probable que nos viéramos en una semana. Era el único además de Chris y mi familia que sabía sobre lo mío con Minami.

Yurio me respondió hasta el amanecer, me amenazó, diciéndome que si no iba a verlo a Canadá, iría hasta donde me encontraba sólo para patearme el trasero. Inevitablemente me reí, esa era su mejor forma de demostrar afecto y sinceramente no me podía quejar. Aunque lo que le siguió a la conversación fue algo extraño.

_**Yurio: **_No viniste a verme a Detroit ¿Vendrás a Toronto?

_**Yuuri: **_Mis vuelos gratis por millas se terminaron, recuerda que no soy millonario.

_**Yurio: **_No pongas pretextos, cerdo, ven a verme. ¿Quieres que te mande el boleto?

Sentí mi cara arder al mismo tiempo en que me estremecía de pies a cabeza al leer ese último mensaje. Era un hecho que tenía que viajar a Canadá, pues tenía que acompañar a mi pupilo, pero él no lo sabía y no quise decírselo, quería sorprenderlo en ese día, cuando me viera ahí. Pero nunca esperé que fuera capaz de pagarme el pasaje. Sabía que él tampoco tenía demasiado dinero, por eso me conmovió tanto que tuve que decirle parte de la verdad.

_**Yuuri: **_Es broma, estaré ahí para verte, no te preocupes. Nos vemos en una semana.

_**Yurio: **_más te vale venir. Cuídate, cerdo. Espero que todo tu entrenamiento valiera la pena, tienes que ganar la plata de nuevo.

_**Yuuri: **_¿Y por qué no el oro?

_**Yurio: **_Ese es mío, Little pig.

Solté una carcajada que fácilmente se escuchó en toda la casa.

_**Yuuri: **_Eso ya lo veremos, Neko-chan.

Apagué mi teléfono antes de ver su respuesta explosiva ante tal apodo.

Durante esa semana estuvimos haciendo los preparativos para irnos a Canadá. Yo iba como entrenador de Minami y a pesar de ello Chris decidió acompañarnos, quizás quería toparse a Viktor.

Nadie sabía que iba en modo entrenador, así que nos esperaba un gran alboroto. Mi estómago se revolvía sólo de imaginarlo, sin contar que al fin vería a Viktor, luego de tantos meses... ¡Estaba muy nervioso! Lo que le hice la última vez que lo vi... me sentía mal por ello, muy avergonzado.

—Apresúrense, J.J. seguro ha de estar esperándonos en la entrada —les dije mientras apuraba el paso innecesariamente.

—¿Estás bien? —me detuve al sentir una mano sobre mi hombro. Miré a Minami y solté un suspiro luego de asentir con la cabeza.

—Vamos —dije luego de continuar la marcha.

A mis espaldas escuché cómo Chris soltaba una risilla mientras le decía algo a mi pupilo, con toda la intención de que yo lo escuchara.

—Déjalo, está nervioso porque se va a reencontrar con alguien.

Al escucharlo ni siquiera me animé a voltear y reclamarle, no, porque mi rostro ardía en vergüenza ante la verdad que había soltado: Deseaba fervientemente volver a ver a Viktor.

Desde hacía un par de días mi estómago dolía debido a los nervios y a los atracones de comida que di. No podía evitarlo, los nervios me estaban consumiendo más de lo normal, y es que ahora no sólo era el nerviosismo de la competencia, sino el hecho de mi apuesta con Viktor, de mi compromiso con Minami como entrenador y el de ver a mi más grande ídolo patinando de nuevo.

Afortunadamente me tocaba competir hasta dentro de varias semanas, así que por ahora podía ponerme todo lo nervioso que quisiera.

Luego de caminar entre el montón de gente, llegamos a la entrada del aeropuerto donde J.J. nos esperaba con una gran sonrisa. Hacía unos años habría creído imposible una situación así, pero ahora era posible, Jean se volvió un amigo muy cercano.

Nos llevó a los tres en su auto hasta llegar a su casa, donde nos alojaríamos durante los días que durara la competencia. Ahí nos recibió Isabella con una linda bienvenida, un pastel y hasta un cartel colorido. Fue muy grato verla de nuevo.

Fue algo extraño e inesperado que Chris decidiera aceptar la invitación de J.J. sabía que ellos no eran muy cercanos, pero parecían llevarse bien a pesar de ello.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó luego de sentarse a mi lado en el sofá. Ambos mirábamos cómo Isabella y Chris se llevaban de maravilla mientras hojeaban una revista de cocina.

Suspiré pesadamente y miré la taza de té entre mis manos.

—Quiero vomitar en todo momento.

Vaya que no se esperaba esa respuesta, pues se inclinó hacia atrás, asqueado.

—¿En serio?

Reí.

—Sí y no. Mi estómago está hecho papilla por los nervios.

Escuché cómo soltaba una risilla queda luego de recargarse en el sofá.

—No tiene caso preguntar por qué estás nervioso. Me pongo en tu lugar y sinceramente me sentiría igual —me miró unos segundos con una leve sonrisa, hasta que esta desapareció y su mirada se hizo un poco triste—. No me esperaba que terminaras siendo su entrenador.

—Yo tampoco —me tensé al tocar el tema precisamente con él, pues... sí, antes de irme de Canadá la última vez, tuvimos una charla en la que le dije que Minami me había besado y que no sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso. Él me escuchó y me aconsejó.

—Conociéndote puedo decir que no has tocado el tema con él.

Me puse más nervioso.

—No.

¿Cómo le explico que escuché todas y cada una de las palabras que me dijo mientras creía que estaba dormido? Yo estaba consciente de que él me quería y de su gran sinceridad, pero yo no podía decirle que era consciente de su amor porque arruinaría nuestra amistad, lo conocía lo suficientemente bien para saberlo, así que por eso decidí guardarme el secreto, además de que sería muy incómodo para ambos tocar ese tema.

—¿Por eso te volviste su entrenador? No le pudiste corresponder sentimentalmente, pero al menos cumpliste uno de sus sueños.

Sonreí de lado y asentí con la cabeza. Tenía razón.

—¡J.J.! —lo miré, preocupado—. ¿Cómo te fue en Detroit con Yurio?

—No tan mal —rio—. La pequeña gatita estaba muy enfadada.

Contuve mi risa. Sabía que ellos se habían llevado así desde que se conocieron, pero no podía evitar sorprenderme un poco al ver a alguien, además de Viktor y de mí, llamándolo así.

—Quiso golpearme, pero no lo logró.

—Vaya, que bueno que no. Sus golpes duelen mucho.

Nos quedamos un rato más ahí sentados, en silencio y mirando a los demás. Sin que se diera cuenta, estuve observando a mi pupilo por un buen rato. No podía dejar de sentirme un poco culpable, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Jamás sentiría por él lo que he sentido por Viktor. Sólo me quedaba desearle que algún día encontrara a alguien que lo amara tanto como él dijo amarme.

Otra cosa que no pude dejar pasar desapercibida, fue el hecho de que Chris miraba todo a su alrededor, curioso, así mismo no dejaba de mirar hacia donde me encontraba sentado con J.J.

Entonces se encendió una alarma en mi interior. Demonios, otra cosa por la cual preocuparme. Chris no sabía nada sobre mi estadía en Canadá, al menos no el motivo exacto, ni lo que ocurrió aquí. Si se enteraba de alguna forma... y le decía a Viktor antes de que yo pudiera hacerlo, no, no quería ni imaginarlo. Aunque ¿qué más daba? después de todo mi objetivo aquí era ganar el oro para dos cosas: cumplir con mi antigua promesa con Viktor y obligarlo a alejarse de mí.

_**Narradora.**_

El gran día llegó. Aún era muy temprano, pero todos los patinadores ya se encontraban listos, calentando y haciendo estiramientos. Minami, Yuuri, Chris y el matrimonio Leroy se encontraban en el estacionamiento de la sede del_ Skate Canada. _Lo más gracioso de todo era que tanto entrenador y pupilo se encontraban igual de nerviosos. Yuuri trataba de no mostrarlo por piedad a su alumno, pero el joven aprendiz no se molestó en ocultarlo, no dejaba de parlotear tonterías y de morderse las uñas.

—Basta —Yuuri puso sus manos sobre las de su alumno, obligándolo a dejar de mordisquearse los dedos. Ambos iban en los asientos traseros, junto con Chris—. Deja de hacer eso, es asqueroso. Vamos a bajar y te vas a presentar ante todos con mucha seguridad —su voz era seria y profunda, sin apartar sus ojos castaños de los de Minami, quien se sintió muy motivado por sus palabras—. Eres muy buen patinador, tienes talento y me lo demostraste muchas veces durante los entrenamientos, puedes hacerlo, yo lo sé. Ve por el oro.

—Tú también estás muy nervioso, estás temblando —se burló Chris con su profunda y grave voz mientras reía. Su risa aumentó al ver que ninguno de los dos le prestó atención.

—¡Yuuri-kun! —lo abrazó efusivamente, con lagrimitas saliendo de sus ojos ante la emoción de que su mayor ídolo le dijera tales palabras. Era como un sueño hecho realidad.

—Que adorables —murmuró Isabella mirándolos desde el asiento del copiloto, J.J. sólo rodó los ojos.

Entonces se bajaron del auto e ingresaron al lugar. Todo el estadio estaba abarrotado de personas, más de lo normal. Y cómo no, si la gran leyenda viviente del patinaje volvería al hielo después de varios años. Todos sus fans estaban vueltos locos, ni se diga de las "Yuriangels". Lo que ninguno se esperó fue ver que Minami no se quedaba atrás, también tenía su pequeño grupo de fieles fans, quienes a penas lo vieron soltaron gritos de emoción y agitaron las pancartas que traían para él, tristemente su emoción por verlo fue sustituida por un enorme asombro y admiración cuando reconocieron a Yuuri Katsuki caminando hombro a hombro con Minami.

Yuuri no se percató de ello a pesar de que sus amigos ya hacían bromas molestando a Minami por haber sido opacado por su propio entrenador. Katsuki estaba más ocupado mirando en todas direcciones, buscando a cierta persona en específico.

—¿Buscas a alguien?

El japonés se giró de inmediato al escuchar esa voz. Sonrió ampliamente al verlo de nuevo después de tanto tiempo.

—Hasta que te dignaste a venir, cerdo. —metió las manos a los bolsillos de la típica chamarra representativa de su país, con un nuevo diseño de color blanco y azul. Los ojos verdes y castaños se toparon, y sonrieron con calidez.

—Me da gusto verte de nuevo —dio un paso al frente, acortando la distancia entre ambos. Pensó que el rubio lo apartaría de inmediato, grande fue su asombro al sentir que correspondía, dubitativamente, pero lo hacía. Sonrió al sentir que lo apretaba un poco contra sí. Yuuri no tenía idea de la enorme felicidad que causaba en Yurio con el simple hecho de estar ahí, con una excelente salud. Eso lo ponía en verdad muy feliz, pero jamás lo admitiría frente a nadie.

—Hola —murmuró una voz a sus espaldas.

—Otabek —sonrió—. También estás aquí.

—Vine a apoyarlo —señaló con su cabeza al loco rubio sonrojado.

El japonés iba a decir algo más, pero el estridente grito de Yurio lo detuvo.

—¡¿Qué demonios?! —tomó con brusquedad el gafete de Yuuri y lo leyó con detenimiento—. ¡¿Entrenador?! ¿¡Es en serio, maldito puerco?! —jaló más ese gafete, casi estrangulándolo con toda la intención.

—Hey, suéltalo —Minami Kenjiro salió al rescate, poniendo una mano sobre el puño que envolvía la correa del gafete. El joven no sabía que su entrenador se llevaba de esa forma con el ruso, así que salió a defenderlo, lo que provocó cierto enojo en Yurio.

—¿Y tú quién eres? —espetó de mala gana. Minami casi se fue de espaldas, ya se conocían, pero el otro pareció no reconocerlo.

—Es Minami, ya lo conocías. Es mi pupilo.

Yurio observó al susodicho con mirada inquisidora para finalmente chasquear la lengua con hastío y mirar nuevamente a su amigo katsudon.

—Eres igualito al viejo, ahora te crees entrenador ¿Qué pasa por sus cabezas? —refunfuñó, soltándolo al fin de su brusco agarre—. Entonces viniste porque eres su entrenador, no porque quisieras verme —metió las manos a sus bolsillos mientras su mirada se ensombrecía. Hasta Otabek se sorprendió por esa actitud tan extraña en su pareja.

—Yuri —lo llamó suavemente al mismo tiempo que ponía ambas manos sobre sus hombros—. Estoy ansioso por ver tus presentaciones en persona y espero que vayas a verme también.

—Tengo que ir a calentar —se soltó del agarre de su amigo, tratando de que no viera el sonrojo que se formó en todo su rostro—. Vamos, Beka.

El kazajo miró a Yuuri y con una leve sonrisa en sus labios se encogió de hombros, sintiendo que su novio lo tomaba de la mano y se lo llevaba de allí antes de que Katsuki pudiera preguntarle sobre el paradero de Viktor, pero eso no fue necesario, pues apenas se adentraron un poco al lugar, pudieron apreciar un montón de gritos estridentes acompañados de aplausos.

De inmediato supieron el motivo de ese escándalo: Viktor se había topado con su séquito de fans, quienes ahora lo rodeaban, asfixiándolo sin piedad al pedirle fotos, autógrafos y demás. Yuuri miró eso y se sintió más alejado de él que nunca, la distancia entre ambos se sintió abismal. Su mente se remontó en aquellos tiempos en los que él era un fan más de esa bola de chicos y chicas. Buscó a su ex con la mirada, pero ese tumulto de gente no se lo permitió.

Suspiró y siguió su camino junto con sus amigos hasta encontrar un buen lugar donde Minami pudiera calentar y hacer estiramientos. Comenzaron a alejarse de la multitud que acosaba al ruso, hasta que...

—Oh por Dios ¿Yuuri Katsuki? ¿Christophe Giacometti?

Los aludidos se giraron al escuchar sus nombres en boca de una reportera.

—¿Yuuri Katsuki? —un reportero con cámara en mano escuchó eso a lo lejos y se giró de inmediato en todas direcciones, buscando al susodicho, hasta que lo encontró y corrió hacia él.

Muy pronto se vieron rodeados por un montón de gente que hacía preguntas y tomaba fotografías. El centro de atención no era Minami, ni Chris, tampoco J.J. no, todos se enfocaron totalmente en el patinador japonés, quien después de ganar la plata quedó en coma, despertó, se recuperó y ahora participaba de nuevo en el GPF. Definitivamente era un tema del qué hablar.

El escándalo de las fans de Nikiforov se vio pronto opacado por todos los flashes y voces de los reporteros tratando de sacar una buena nota de ese gran acontecimiento, pues ¿Qué hacía Yuuri Katsuki en el campeonato de Canadá? ¿Había ido sólo para reencontrarse con Viktor? ¿Para apoyar a sus amigos? ¿A su compatriota japonés? Esas y más preguntas hacían los reporteros, Yuuri no podía responder a ninguna, buscó ayuda con la mirada, pero sus amigos habían quedado ya lejos de él. Esas personas locas con cámaras y micrófonos lo estaban asfixiando. Entendía que la gente debía tener mucha curiosidad, pero no era para tanto, jamás lo habían hostigado de esa manera.

—Lo siento, yo... ahora no puedo responder a sus preguntas, tengo que ir con Minami y...

—¿Vienes a apoyar a Kenjiro?

—Yo...

Mientras era acosado, cierto ruso se percató del escándalo que había muy cerca de él, así que se abrió paso entre la multitud y no sin dificultad logró salir ileso hasta adentrarse ahora a la masa de gente que rodeaba a alguien. Viktor aún no lo había visto, pero estaba seguro de que se trataba de él, había escuchado su nombre en boca de varias personas, y el rumor de su presencia allí se corrió como pólvora en menos de cinco minutos.

Después de varios empujones, pisotones y de un par de golpes con las cámaras, el ruso se coló exitosamente entre las personas hasta llegar al centro del montón. Apareció justo frente a Yuuri luego de tropezar con el pie de un camarógrafo, el japonés lo había sostenido de los hombros antes de que se cayera al suelo, lo había hecho por simple inercia, sin reconocer todavía al aludido, pero para hacerlo no le tomó más de dos segundos, su olor tan característico llenó sus sentidos ¿Se había puesto más loción de la habitual?

Fue entonces que los hermosos ojos celestes se toparon con unos ojos marrones destellantes. La emoción en el rostro de Viktor fue indescriptible. Yuuri por acto reflejo lo soltó y se alejó un paso de él, extremadamente nervioso y casi hiperventilando, tal como aquella vez en que el ruso apareció en su casa.

—Viniste —murmuró a penas con aire en sus pulmones, emocionado de verlo ahí, no se lo esperaba. Entonces dedicó unos segundos a mirarlo con atención—. Te cortaste un poco el cabello —caminó un paso hacia él y extendió su mano derecha hasta introducir sus dedos en esas hebras ébano tan suaves y hermosas, peinadas totalmente hacia atrás. Sonrió al verlo tan apuesto. Su corazón se había alterado sobremanera al verlo tan elegante, vestido de traje negro, con corbata azul intenso y su gabardina del mismo color que el traje, colgando en su brazo.

El ruso se quedó embelesado, ajeno a que su ex se encontraba en las mismas circunstancias. Yuuri apenas y respiraba al observarlo y notar que se veía condenadamente sexy con su ropa deportiva color rojo, esa que solía usar siempre en sus tiempos de competidor. La cereza del pastel fue ver que su hermoso rostro era enmarcado por su largo y sedoso cabello que traía suelto, haciendo que recordara sus días de junior. Era increíble que Viktor siguiera viéndose tan joven, parecía que los años no habían pasado sobre él. Seguía estando delgado, no había recuperado por completo su peso, lo que lo hacía verse más como ese Viktor de diecisiete años. Ciertamente no había recuperado su peso habitual, pero sí lo suficiente para que sus mejillas fueran apretujables y adorablemente rosadas.

En ese momento ambos quisieron decirse tantas cosas, abrazase y olvidarse de todo, incluso se les olvidó que estaban siendo observados por un montón de personas metiches que guardaban silencio, a la espera de alguna palabra suya, grabando todo con sus cámaras. Estaban tan enfocados uno con el otro que no escucharon el grito emocionado de las fans cuando Viktor acarició el cabello de Yuuri.

Entonces Viktor sacó la mano de sus cabellos y sin despegarla de su piel fue descendiendo por su mejilla, sintiéndola cálida y suave, tal como la recordaba. Su mano descendió a su hombro y de ahí a su pecho, donde acarició esa corbata azul con una mano y sonrió con diversión antes de decir:

—Te dije que quemaría esta corbata también —iba a reír, hasta que descendió un poco más su mirada y se topó con un salvaje gafete. Éste tenía el nombre de Yuuri, su foto y el título de...—. ¿Entrenador? —su mueca de estupefacción fue graciosamente adorable. Sus ojos azules se abrieron como platos y de inmediato miró a su amado a los ojos, espantado—. ¿No vas a patinar? ¿Entrenador de quién? ¡¿Por qué?! —comenzó a hiperventilar, jalando inconscientemente ese gafete, haciendo lo mismo que su compatriota, rechinando los dientes, ajeno a que lo grababan a cada segundo—. ¿De quién eres entrenador, Yuuri?

—De Minami.

La expresión de Viktor fue única, su boca se abrió y su piel palideció. Muy pronto su expresión de asombro se convirtió en una mueca de enfado, respaldada por una tonelada de celos.

—Por eso viniste —murmuró más para sí que para el otro. Viktor se sintió decepcionado y un completo tonto al creer que había ido por él, o... quizás también.

Soltó el gafete y pescó con fiereza la linda corbata azul, jalándola hasta tener el rostro del otro a unos centímetros del propio. Su mirada era decidida y profunda, y su expresión, dios, su expresión era por completo retadora.

—No apartes tu mirada de mí, Katsuki.

Contrario a lo que creyó el ruso, la expresión de su amado era seria e implacable. No entendía desde cuándo se había vuelto tan firme y frío. Antes ya se habría puesto a temblar mientras sus mejillas ardían en vergüenza. Adoraba que fuera así de tierno, pero debía admitir que esta nueva faceta de Yuuri le estaba gustando mucho.

—Mis dos programas son para ti, Katsuki. Así que no te atrevas a apartar la mirada —jaló un poco más la corbata antes de soltarla y darse media vuelta para desaparecer entre el tumulto de gente que los rodeaba y quienes no dejaban de tomar fotografías y video.

Yuuri se quedó ahí, en medio de toda la gente, aturdido y procesando lo que acababa de ocurrir. Estaba en shock, no fue capaz de responder ninguna de las preguntas que las personas le hacían con desesperación, simplemente se giró y fue en busca de su pupilo, quien ya estaba calentando arduamente. Se le acercó, pero éste se encontraba extrañamente molesto con él.

Chris dejó a sus amigos y se escabulló a los pasillos que circundaban las gradas, sabía que a su amigo le gustaba calentar fuera de la mirada de los demás. Y no falló, Viktor estaba calentando arduamente apoyado contra una pared.

—Hola —saludó alegremente.

—Traidor —dijo sin siquiera mirarlo.

Chris rio y se le acercó.

—Hey ¿Por qué lo dices?

—¿Tú por qué crees? ¡Yuuri es entrenador! —lo encaró con enojo—. ¡No me lo dijiste! Y luego su pupilo es... es... —apretó los puños y frunció los labios—. ¡Es ese niño!

El suizo rio con más fuerza.

—Oye, tranquilízate —siguió riendo—. No te lo dije porque tenía curiosidad y quería ver tu reacción, vamos, fue divertido —sintió la furibunda mirada azulada taladrándole—. Bueno, no tanto.

Viktor se giró y siguió calentando, pero su mente estaba llena de Yuuri y Minami.

—Demonios —exclamó al mismo tiempo en que asestaba un puño en la pared.

Chris se quedó a su lado, observándolo discretamente mientras calentaba, pensando en cómo le diría lo que recién descubrió.

—Oye —le llamó de pronto, el ruso no se detuvo, pero Chris supo que ya tenía su atención—. Necesito hablar contigo sobre algunas cosas.

—¿Qué cosas? —se detuvo y miró a su amigo.

—Te las diré luego, iré a tu hotel esta noche.

Viktor alzó una ceja y lo meditó unos segundos antes de aceptar y seguir ahora con ejercicios de elasticidad.

—¿Es sobre Yuuri? —inquirió en voz baja mientras se tumbaba al piso sobre el tapete y hacía unos estiramientos increíbles.

—Vaya, recuperaste tu condición —soltó un silbido lleno de asombro, pero el otro no le dio importancia—. Y sí, es sobre él.

El ruso sólo suspiró y evitó hacer preguntas al respecto, sería el tercero en salir a la pista, eso sería muy pronto y no quería perder la concentración.

—Nunca te había visto nervioso por una competencia, es asombroso —se llevó una mano al mentón, sin dejar de mirarlo.

—No estoy nervioso.

—Sí, lo que tú digas.

No muy lejos de ahí se encontraba Yuuri con su pupilo, tratando de calmar sus nervios. El rubio había olvidado ya lo que lo había puesto tan de malas, y es que esa escenita entre Yuuri y Viktor le fue muy incómoda. Ahora trataba de concentrarse para dar lo mejor de sí en su rutina y así sorprender a su amado entrenador.

_**Minami.**_

Me tocó ser el primero en presentarse. Por fin pude entender lo nervioso que se sintió Yuuri cuando le tocó ser el primero hace varios años. Era horrible esa sensación en la base del estómago, sentía que podía vomitar en cualquier momento. Nunca había estado tan nervioso como ahora. ¿Será muy tarde para regresar a casa y olvidarme de todo?

¡No, no podía darme por vencido! Mi sueño se estaba cumpliendo, no podía olvidarlo así como así, además... no podía defraudar a Yuuri.

Miré a mi derecha, él estaba apoyándome en todo momento, no se separó de mí y me daba palabras de ánimo cada vez que podía. Yo sólo podía sentir que mis nervios iban en aumento. Faltaba muy poco para que entrara al hielo de nuevo. Ya habíamos entrado a calentar y ahora era mi turno de salir a presentarme.

Inevitablemente me llevé una mano a la boca, mordiendo mis uñas. No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando sentí una mano sobre la mía, entonces escuché su melodiosa risa.

—Deja de hacer eso. No tienes por qué estar nervioso, sé que lo harás tan bien como en los entrenamientos, incluso mejor.

Me dijo esas palabras con tal seguridad que me contagió su positivismo. Era eso precisamente lo que necesitaba oír. Saber que mi entrenador estaba más seguro que yo de que podría lograrlo. De esa manera me impulsó a querer intentarlo.

—Gracias Yuuri —no me contuve, y aunque sabía que mi amor jamás sería correspondido, me atreví a rodearlo con mis brazos efusivamente. Era un abrazo de cariño entre pupilo-entrenador. Y él pareció entenderlo, pues correspondió con un tierno cariño fraternal.

Entonces me llamaron al hielo.

Yuuri me ayudó a quitarme la chamarra, descubriendo así el traje que había elegido para ese evento, sí, un traje muy similar a uno que Yuuri utilizó hace ya muchos años, no podía evitarlo, siempre sería su fan. Y aunque él dijera que era su pasado oscuro, yo siempre le respondería que era de cuando me motivó a ser patinador profesional.

_**Narradora.**_

El programa corto de Minami salió mejor de lo que todos esperaban. Había logrado romper su propia marca y ahora brincaba efusivamente en el _Kiss and cry_ mientras un orgulloso Yuuri lo miraba sonriente.

Después llegó el turno de Yurio.

Todos, absolutamente todos se quedaron impresionados con su rutina tan espectacular, con sus movimientos, sus saltos y con la canción tan singular que eligió. Fue notable que ahora él eligió su música y su coreografía, ahora expresaba lo que él quería y no lo que los demás le imponían, aunque eso sí, había dado un giro de 180° al presentarse con esa rutina. Al ver el increíble patinador en el que se estaba convirtiendo, la gente no tardó en asegurar que el pequeño ruso ganaría el oro de nuevo, pues rebasó garrafalmente la puntuación de Minami, quedando en primer lugar hasta ahora.

Entonces el momento más esperado del día llegó. Era hora de que Viktor se presentara. La gente, emocionada y esperando con ansias comenzó a golpear sus pies contra el piso en las gradas, anunciando así el deseo que tenían de que el ruso saliera ya a la pista.

La reacción del público era intensa. Los demás patinadores se sintieron intimidados ante el gran rival que era Viktor Nikiforov. Había estado fuera de juego por mucho tiempo, pero ahora regresaba, dispuesto a ganar el oro y llevarse así su sexta medalla, y algo más.

Salió de los pasillos en donde había estado entrenando y caminó junto con Yakov rumbo a la pista. Traía puestos ya sus característicos patines con cuchilla dorada y encima de los hombros su chamarra roja con blanco, la cual se quitó segundos antes de pisar el hielo.

El público aplaudió con emoción ante el regreso de la leyenda viviente. Nikiforov se sintió muy feliz y agradecido con todos sus fans, esa bienvenida era muy cálida y reconfortante, aunque lo sería más si el gruñón de Yuuri no estuviera viéndolo con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, serio y frío. Claro, Viktor no tenía idea de que el japonés había corrido desde su lugar para ubicarse cerca de la pista y tener así buena vista, tampoco sabía que su corazón casi se detuvo cuando se quitó la chamarra y dejó al descubierto el hermoso traje que traía.

Yuuri no fue el único que quedó deslumbrado con el maravilloso aspecto de Viktor, pues su atuendo era completamente negro en la parte inferior y conforme subía se iba tornando de color azul oscuro cada vez más claro. Era casi como ver el cielo después de que el sol se metiera. Montones de pequeños brillos estaban distribuidos en la tela del pecho y hombros, alcanzando un poco en las mangas largas que terminaban en un par de guantes exquisitos de color negro. Los brillos destellaban delicadamente con las luces, haciendo que el atuendo pareciese el manto nocturno bañado en estrellas. Además, el traje contaba con un escote pronunciado enfrente que se alargaba hasta la parte inferior de su esternón, dejando a la vista una piel tan blanca como la porcelana. Y lo que remató a esa hermosa imagen celestial fue el cabello amarrado en una coleta alta, perfectamente peinado, con unos cuantos mechones rebeldes libres sobre su rostro. Parecía un ángel y los fans no tardaron en hacerle notar el amor y devoción que le tenían.

Entonces Viktor se encaminó al centro de la pista y esperó a que la música diera inicio. La voz de la presentadora anunció el nombre de la canción y ésta dio inicio.

A Yuuri se le puso la piel de gallina cuando escuchó el nombre y más aún cuando las primeras notas sonaron. Era una de sus canciones favoritas: "Love's sorrow" de Fritz Kreisler.

_**(Esta es la versión que más me gustó, adelanten al minuto 2:00)**_

No habían pasado ni cinco segundos del inicio y el japonés ya se aferraba fuertemente al muro que separaba al hielo de lo demás. Estaba emocionado, podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón zumbando con ímpetu en sus oídos. El latir aumentó cuando vio la elaborada coreografía que el mismo Viktor creó.

La secuencia de pasos era atrapante, suave y muy fluida, iba al ritmo de la música tranquila y armoniosa, deslizándose con gracia por toda la pista y haciendo uso de su belleza etérea. No había ruido en el lugar, todo el mundo estaba expectante a lo que pudiera pasar.

El momento de los saltos llegó y Yuuri se preocupó, preguntándose si en verdad habría logrado recuperarse por completo. Toda preocupación se esfumó al ver que hacía un triple axel sin dificultad alguna, seguido de una secuencia de pasos muy armoniosa que mantuvo a todo el mundo con la mirada fija en él, era imposible apartar los ojos de tal belleza.

Hizo un par de saltos menos complicados que el anterior, pero enseguida llegó el clímax de la canción. Hizo una combinación increíble de piruetas que dejó al público con la boca abierta. Había comenzado con una pirueta de ángel, girando sobre un sólo pie mientras la otra pierna la mantenía paralela al hielo, y sin dejar de girar, cambió a la pirueta Biellman, demostrando la elasticidad casi inhumana que poseía al tomar su pie derecho y subirlo hasta más allá de su cabeza. La gente al ver eso estalló en aplausos, pero para su sorpresa eso no fue lo único, pues, terminando la pirueta se deslizó un poco por la pista para tomar aire y así remató la presentación con una serie de saltos no tan dificultosos, pero hermosos e impecables.

Verlo en el hielo, patinando de esa manera, con su cabello al aire a cada salto, en cada pirueta y con ese traje entallado al cuerpo denotando sus músculos... definitivamente Viktor logró que Yuuri cayera de nuevo en sus garras.

El japonés no podía creer lo que veía, era como presenciar al Viktor de diecisiete años, tan flexible y talentoso como recordaba. Su lado fanático salió a flote e inevitablemente aplaudió como loco cuando su presentación terminó.

La gente hasta se puso de pie y no tardaron en comenzar a llenar la pista de obsequios. Viktor, aún agitado por la presentación, se inclinó un par de veces hacia el público, agradeciendo su apoyo, pero luego de eso buscó desesperado a su amado y todo el mundo lo notó.

Cuando al fin vislumbró a Yuuri, una enorme e incomparable sonrisa se formó en sus labios. El japonés le estaba aplaudiendo con frenesí y su expresión era de completo asombro. Eso lo llenó de felicidad ¡A Yuuri le había gustado! ¡Le gustó su presentación! Entonces sus miradas se conectaron. Yuuri dejó de aplaudir al notarlo y lo miró fijamente antes de mostrarle una sonrisa pequeña pero sincera con la cual le demostró todo lo que el ruso necesitaba. Pero lo que éste no se esperó fue que los labios de su amado se movieran diciendo un claro "Felicidades".

Los ojos se le abnegaron en lágrimas mientras patinaba hacia la salida, donde su entrenador lo esperaba para ir al _Kiss and cry_. Pero él no despegaba la mirada de su Yuuri. Fue hasta que su entrenador lo empujó, que reaccionó y caminó rumbo al asiento que lo esperaba. En ese momento no le importaba nada, sólo la reacción de su amado.

Estando sentados ante las cámaras, Viktor sintió una tierna nostalgia, pues hacía ya muchos años que no estaba en esas circunstancias, con su entrenador a un lado, esperando resultados.

¡Había arrasado con todos! Su puntuación era increíblemente alta, tanto que logró superar el récord que Yurio le había robado hace tiempo. Viktor no se lo esperaba, pues de todas sus presentaciones esta había sido una de las más sencillas, pero jamás le había puesto tanto amor y sentimiento, quizás había sido eso lo que lo llevó a ese nivel. Estaba satisfecho con el resultado.

De pronto la voz de Yakov lo trajo de vuelta de sus pensamientos.

—Eres un inconsciente, te dije que no hicieras la pirueta Biellman ¿Te quieres partir la columna? ¿Eres idiota? ¡Vitya! ¿Me estas escuchando? —se desesperó al ver que su alumno sólo le sonreía a pesar de los regaños, de pronto Viktor se le echó encima y lo abrazó con fuerza y cariño.

—No me digas que no extrañabas esto —soltó una risilla. Y es que seguía sintiéndose nostálgico, aún con sus regaños durante el _Kiss and cry._

Luego de ese momento emotivo, el ruso fue a quitarse los patines para caminar discretamente en los alrededores de donde se encontraba Yuuri, quién sabe, quizás lo detenía y le decía lo hermoso que había patinado, tanto que decidía volver con él.

Rio ante sus pensamientos tan infantiles, pero salió de éstos cuando la voz de Katsuki lo detuvo al verlo pasar frente a él. Vaya, al parecer su imaginación infantil no era tan descabellada.

—¡Yuuri! —sonrió con emoción, no pasó ni un segundo para que estuviera plantado frente al japonés, esperando sus felicitaciones.

—Estuviste increíble, felicidades —sonrió titubeantemente. Viktor se quedó con su sonrisa brillante y unos enormes ojos esperanzados, Yuuri casi pudo leer el "¿Y qué más?" escrito en su frente—. Y... —se rascó la nuca, incómodo y nervioso—. Me sorprendiste mucho, me alegra ver que tus lesiones sanaron y pudiste hacer una rutina tan pulcra, siento un poco de envidia —admitió.

El ruso se abstuvo de lanzarse a abrazarlo con fuerza y restregar su rostro contra la adorable mejilla del apuesto japonés. No podía estar más feliz, pero no se lo quiso hacer notar, no quería verse tan desesperado por su cariño, no más.

Se inclinó un poco sobre él y murmuró en su oído:

—Espera a ver la rutina de mañana, te sorprenderá —se alejó sin tocarlo, le dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas enigmáticas y se fue, dejando a Yuuri con ganas de más, de un abrazo, un gesto, algo.

—Sé que lo harás —murmuró al aire—. Siempre ha sido así —se dio media vuelta y regresó a las gradas, al lado de Minami, quien los había estado observando en todo momento y ahora mismo le dirigía una mirada de pocos amigos al ruso. Viktor desde su lugar junto a Yakov sintió el peso de esos ojos ámbar, pero no se dejó amedrentar y mejor se dedicó a admirar de arriba abajo la figura atlética de su ex. Se veía demasiado atractivo con ese traje tan de acuerdo a la ocasión. Inevitablemente se mordió el labio inferior mientras lo observaba. Todo su mundo era color de rosa hasta que vio como el japonés rubio abrazaba a su coach con "cariño desinteresado".

—_¡Maldito niño! _—pensó con mucha frustración, aguantándose las ganas de ir y separarlos. Entonces fue verdaderamente consciente de su situación. Se había sentido feliz y positivo con la emoción que le causó ver que Yuuri de nuevo lo admiraba, pero ahora reaccionaba y se daba cuenta de que esa admiración hacia él era meramente de fan a patinador, sólo eso. Sin poder evitarlo se sintió algo deprimido—. _Ya lo verás mañana, Yuuri._

La ronda de programas cortos concluyó con un Viktor en primer lugar, Yurio en segundo y Minami en cuarto. Este último se sintió devastado y muy avergonzado con su entrenador.

—Todavía tienes el programa libre para recuperarte, así que no te preocupes —lo animó Katsuki.

Estaba nervioso. Sí, Viktor Nikiforov sentía que su corazón se le iba a salir del pecho, estaba a sólo un par de horas de salir a la pista y presentar su programa libre y no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Chris le dijo una noche antes, en el hotel.

"_Yuuri no es el mismo"_

Se lo había imaginado, una persona no puede ser igual después de atravesar un accidente, un coma, una ruptura amorosa; obviamente Yuuri no sería el mismo, pero lo que tenía preocupado al ruso era la expresión de Chris al decirle todo eso, estaba muy serio.

_"Con esto no te estoy diciendo que dejes de intentar algo con él, simplemente quiero que estés consciente de que hay muchas cosas que debes saber antes de insistir tanto en volver a su lado. Algo importante pasó con Yuuri mientras estuvo aquí, lo noté al ver la relación tan cercana que tiene con los Leroy, va más allá de una simple amistad, hay un lazo muy fuerte que los une y al parecer ese lazo es una persona muerta"._

Las palabras del suizo hacían eco una y otra vez en su cabeza. Habían conversado de muchas cosas, pero esas oraciones en específico se quedaron haciendo mella en él. Recordaba que Yuuri tuvo que regresar a Toronto porque una amiga había muerto, precisamente la prima de Irina, la rehabilitadora que le devolvió la capacidad de patinar a su amado. Estaba sumamente agradecido con ella y sentía mucho el hecho de que hubiera fallecido, pero eso que dijo Chris... no, no podía ser cierto. Eran sólo suposiciones suyas, pero tenía miedo, pues las suposiciones de Chris siempre eran certeras.

_"Presiento que esa persona y Yuuri tuvieron algo que ver"._

Había soltado la frase así, de pronto, sin anestesia. Lo primero que hizo al escuchar aquello fue echarse a reír ¿Yuuri con una pareja? ¡Ja! ¿Con una mujer? Claro que no, era una locura.

_"También noté cosas raras en Japón. Phichit estuvo un tiempo en casa de los Katsuki, acompañando a Yuuri. Sé que ellos siempre han sido cercanos, pero... cuando Yuuri se deprimía mucho, el otro siempre iba a consolarlo y a decirle que era fuerte, es decir... no creo que siga sufriendo tanto por la ruptura que hubo en tu relación con él. Sospecho que hay algo más, siempre se la pasaban murmurando cosas y cuando me acercaba guardaban silencio. Hay algo que no quiere que sepas y no sé qué es"._

—_¿Qué me ocultas, Yuuri? _—pensó antes de que pegara un brinco del susto al escuchar su teléfono. Aleksi le llamaba para desearle éxito y para decirle que estaría viendo la competencia en vivo. También aprovechó para preguntarle por Yuuri, pues había visto la noticia de que estaba en Canadá como entrenador.

Cuando terminó la llamada se dio cuenta de que ya debería de estar en camino, así que se vistió con la ropa que había elegido especialmente para ese programa, se peinó y pretendió verse lo mejor posible. Encima se puso su ropa deportiva y salió a toda prisa. En el vestíbulo del hotel se topó con su compatriota y su novio, junto con Yakov.

—¿Es en serio? —preguntó con una sonrisa divertida al ver cómo se había arreglado Yurio, éste le dedicó una mirada iracunda.

—Cállate, anciano.

Viktor soltó una risilla, ansioso por ver ese programa que había preparado con la ayuda de Otabek, sería algo totalmente nuevo.

—Te va bien —rio de nuevo, lo decía en serio y Yurio lo notó, sonrojándose al instante. Mientras tanto, Otabek sólo podía esbozar una pequeña sonrisa orgullosa.

—Cierra la boca. Si te hubieras tomado la molestia de mirar el _Skate America_ no estarías diciendo estas estupideces.

El aludido se encogió de hombros, simplemente se había olvidado de encender el televisor ese día.

Caminó a paso firme delante de su entrenador, rumbo a la pista. Sus manos le sudaban y de pronto le dieron ganas de ir al baño. Ni en sus tiempos de junior se había sentido así, pero es que justo ahora observaba a Yuuri parado junto a la entrada a la pista ¿Se habría parado ahí con toda la intención de ser visto por él? Si ese era su objetivo, vaya que lo consiguió, y no sólo eso, pues Viktor lo miró de arriba abajo, adorando lo hermoso que estaba con ese traje diferente al de ayer y ahora con una corbata roja. Estaba demasiado atractivo.

—Suerte —le dijo con los ojos brillantes, contrarios a la expresión seria que intentaba mantener.

—La suerte es para tontos —no supo de dónde sacó la seguridad necesaria para guiñarle un ojo y sonreírle con picardía antes de apoyarse en su hombro para inclinarse y quitarse los protectores de las cuchillas—. Te lo dije antes y te lo vuelvo a decir: te voy a aplastar en el hielo, Kobuta-chan —ignorando el leve temblor en todo su cuerpo, se quitó la chamarra y se la lanzó, Yuuri la atrapó al aire, un poco asombrado. Para cuando reaccionó, Viktor ya estaba pisando el hielo, con cientos de aplausos recibiéndolo cálidamente en la pista.

El katsudon se quedó con los ojos como platos y con la boca entreabierta por dos razones muy válidas:

La primera. El delicioso aroma de Viktor estaba impregnado en la chamarra, ni siquiera era consciente de que ya la tenía apretada contra él, con el cuello de la prenda pegado a su nariz y aspirando disimuladamente ese aroma que había quedado marcado con fuego en su mente y corazón. Por un momento se planteó seriamente la posibilidad de quedarse con esa prenda, esconderla en algún lado y no devolvérsela nunca. Era la misma chamarra que alguna vez se puso, la misma que momentos luego de ponérsela, Viktor se la había arrancado para hacerle el amor intensamente en la sala de su casa.

Segunda razón: ¡El atuendo de Viktor! Impresionó a toda la gente con un pantalón negro de vestir, una camisa blanca y arremangada debajo de un chaleco formal de color gris, acompañado de una corbata púrpura oscuro. Su ropa era mucho más sencilla a comparación de los años pasados en los que se había presentado con trajes coloridos, muy llamativos y ostentosos; ahora brillaba por su sencillez tan atrapante. El traje fino, entallado y pulcramente planchado lo hacía ver irresistiblemente sexy, sin mencionar que su cabello seguía amarrado en una coleta, muy similar a la de ayer, dándole un porte elegante.

Nikiforov patinó hasta el centro de la pista y esperó a que la gente dejara de aplaudir y a que la música diera inicio. Entonces las palabras de Chris volvieron a su mente "Presiento que esa persona y Yuuri tuvieron algo que ver".

Respiró y suspiró. Debía alejar esos pensamientos de su mente que sólo lo distraían, mejor se enfocó en mirar el hielo bajo sus pies, su fiel compañero. Volvió a aspirar y a suspirar, estaba nervioso, moría por ver la cara de Yuuri cuando reconociera las primeras notas de la canción, era una lástima que no pudiera hacerlo.

La Ballada 1 Op. 23 de Yuuri Katsuki comenzó, el japonés no cabía en sí de la impresión, cuando escuchó las primeras notas de la canción frunció el ceño al pensar en lo parecida que era esa melodía a la que compuso años atrás, jamás se imaginó que en efecto, era su canción. Su impresión fue tanta que se llevó ambas manos a la boca, sorprendido de que Viktor fuera aquel loco que le compró todas y cada una de sus canciones.

Yuuri no sabía cómo sentirse, ¡su más grande ídolo estaba patinando con una de sus composiciones! Pero también se trataba de su ex novio, demostrándole que podía ser mejor que él sobre el hielo, ese era un hecho aplastante. Viktor ya había hecho dos saltos y ambos totalmente impecables, dificultosos y sumamente perfectos, ni siquiera se había despeinado.

Los pasos de Viktor eran igual de fluidos y armónicos que siempre. Su habilidad innata era sorprendente. No podía creer que ese hombre sufrió lesiones en su columna y cadera hace apenas ocho meses, se veía igual que siempre, igual de sublime e irreal.

—Lo está haciendo mejor que en los ensayos —la voz de Yakov lo bajó de las nubes—. Supongo que se debe a que lo estás mirando en primera fila —soltó un ruido muy similar a una risa seca. Yuuri tragó en seco, emocionado y con sus castaños ojos brillando como pocas veces. No había despegado la mirada del hermoso Viktor patinando ante él, poco le importaba que Yakov lo tomara como falta de respeto, pues... ¡Viktor acababa de hacer su característico flip cuádruple! ¡Y a la perfección!

El japonés no se había dado cuenta, pero estaba siendo observado por Minami y Chris desde lejos, éstos veían cómo se aferraba con fuerza a la chamarra mientras aspiraba su aroma de vez en cuando, tampoco pasaba desapercibido el hecho de que se emocionaba más por la rutina de Viktor que por la de su propio pupilo.

—Mocoso desobediente —masculló Yakov por enésima vez al ver que no le hacía caso y realizaba piruetas complicadas que dañaban su columna, también se excedió un poco en los saltos, aumentando su dificultad al brincar con los brazos alzados. Yuuri lo escuchó y se preocupó un poco, sólo esperaba que no se cayera, sabía que el accidente que tuvo fue mientras practicaba y se excedía con los saltos.

La resistencia de Viktor no era muy buena, Yuuri estaba consciente de ello, pero a pesar de eso el ruso no se dejó intimidar, estaba a punto de atravesar el clímax de la canción y seguía tan fresco como una lechuga.

El público se escandalizó e hizo mucho ruido justo en el momento en el que Viktor dio un salto cuádruple con tanta fuerza que la liga que sujetaba su cabello salió disparada hacia algún punto incierto de la pista, dejando una cascada de cabellos platinados desparramándose sensualmente por su espalda. Eso sólo logró hacerlo ver más irreal, como un ser ajeno a este mundo horrible.

Ese pequeño "incidente" con el cabello no detuvo al ruso, quien, ya un poco cansado, procedió a terminar su rutina de una manera muy similar a la forma en que finalizaba "Yuri On Ice". La música mostró sus últimas notas y Viktor terminó parado en el centro de la pista, agitado, con gotas de sudor en su rostro y el cabello largo llegando hasta por debajo de su espalda media, pero lo que más conmovió a la gente, fue ver que terminó en la misma pose que Yuri en su programa libre: con una mano sobre su pecho y la otra apuntando justamente hacia afuera de la pista, en el preciso lugar donde el japonés estaba parado.

El estridente ruido de los aplausos y vítores no se hicieron esperar. En esta ocasión Yuuri no fue capaz de mover un solo músculo, había sido demasiada emoción, su corazón golpeteaba con fuerza en su pecho y le gritaba: "¡Entra al hielo y deja que te haga suyo!"

Los ojos azules y los castaños se miraron por unos segundos que parecieron eternidad. Yuuri le sonrió, le sonrió como antes, mientras que Viktor deshizo el contacto visual y la pose final, agradeciendo al público y recogiendo uno que otro de los cientos de regalos que lanzaron a la pista.

—Te dije que te aplastaría, cerdito —confirmó cuando puso un pie fuera del hielo, aún estaba muy agitado y un poco sudoroso debido al reciente esfuerzo.

—¿Estás seguro de eso? Aún no me has visto patinar —contratacó con una seguridad aplastante.

La gente seguía haciendo tanto ruido por la reciente presentación, que Katsuki no alcanzó a escuchar la melodiosa risa de su ex amante.

—Te voy a ganar y tendrás que cumplir la apuesta —miró su chamarra en manos de Yuuri—. Quédatela —le guiñó un ojo—. Pude ver desde lejos que te gustó.

Los colores se subieron al rostro del japonés. Avergonzado y un poco nervioso optó por lanzarle la dichosa prenda a la cabeza antes de girarse e irse de ahí. Viktor se echó a reír, en verdad divertido por sus acciones, lo conocía lo suficientemente bien para saber que se estaba aguantando las ganas de echársele encima y abrazarlo, también notó un brillo muy especial en sus ojos, ese brillo que tenían sus fans más arraigados.

Viktor fue el último en participar por haber quedado en primer lugar un día antes, así que la premiación sería en tan sólo unos momentos, pero lo que no se explicaba Christophe era ¡¿Dónde demonios se había metido Nikiforov? Recién había visto desde lejos la pequeña "riña" (Si es que se le podía llamar así) que tuvo con Yuuri, había bajado de las gradas para felicitarlo, pero no lo hallaba por ningún lado.

Se adentró a los pasillos que circundaban las gradas, descubriendo con sorpresa que en uno de esos oscuros pasillos estaba el pentacampeón. Iba a molestarlo con un mal chiste, pero se detuvo al ver que se recargaba de frente contra la pared, con sus ojos muy cerrados y una mueca de verdadero dolor.

—Viktor.

El aludido pegó un brinco al escucharlo.

—Oh, eres tú... —no dijo más, sólo le había dedicado una vaga mirada ates de volver a hundirse en su dolor.

—¿De nuevo? —inquirió, acercándosele lo suficiente para examinarlo un poco—. Ya decía yo que era raro verte como si nada en el _Kiss and cry_ después de todo lo que hiciste en tu programa. Te excediste.

—Sí, ya sé, ya sé —gruñó.

Chris suspiró, recordando que pasaba exactamente lo mismo durante sus entrenamientos clandestinos.

—¡Giacometti! —exclamó con sorpresa y algo de enfado al sentir las manos de su amigo sobre su trasero firme y acalambrado.

—¿Qué? —no dejó de masajear a su amigo—. Ya sabes qué hacer en estas emergencias, da gracias al cielo que fui yo quien te encontró y no algún desconocido. Ya sabes que debes hacer esto cuando te de un calambre de ese tipo —gruñó, un poco molesto.

La escena era sumamente comprometedora: Viktor de frente contra la pared con un suizo parado detrás de él, masajeando enérgicamente su nalga derecha.

—Cuando pasa esto necesito ayuda —masculló—. No puedo hacerlo solo, así que no me regañes.

El suizo soltó una risa grave y alegre.

—¿Qué harías sin mí? —seguía haciendo su tarea con la mano derecha, pero usó su brazo izquierdo para abrazarlo y apoyar su cabeza sobre la del otro en un tierno abrazo fraternal que fue totalmente malinterpretado por el reportero que recién los había iluminado con el incandescente flash de su cámara.

—Ahora mismo estaría mejor si vas tras ese fotógrafo y le rompes la cámara —entró en pánico, muy poco común en él—. ¡Ve! —exclamó y fue suficiente para que el suizo corriera en busca del hombre, pero no lo encontró. Cuando regresó al escondite de su amigo se lo encontró en mejores condiciones aunque aún un poco adolorido y muy estresado.

—No te mortifiques —se encogió de hombros—. Es sólo una foto.

—Una foto donde me estás abrazando y tocando el trasero ¿Qué va a pensar Masumi si la publican? ¡¿Qué va a pensar Yuuri?!

—Oh por dios.

Luego de que el calambre desapareció por completo, ambos salieron juntos del pasillo, mirando hacia todos lados disimuladamente y "actuando natural".

La premiación se llevó a cabo, Viktor quedó en primer lugar por mucho, después Yurio y a éste le siguió Minami, quien decepcionado prometió dar todo de sí en la siguiente etapa.

El evento finalizó y todos comenzaron a desalojar el lugar. Los patinadores se fueron a cambiar a los vestidores mientras sus amigos o familiares los esperaban fuera. Yuuri, Chris y el matrimonio Leroy esperaban a Minami cerca de las gradas, listos para ir a casa y festejar por la medalla del rubio.

—¿Ya se van? —inquirió Katsuki al ver a Yurio y a Beka salir de los vestidores con sus cosas en mano.

El rubio le sonrió un poco y asintió.

—Vamos al hotel, mañana temprano salimos de regreso a Rusia.

—Ya no te veré hasta la final.

—¿Eso crees? —rio un poco y le golpeó el brazo con su puño cerrado—. Te veo en Osaka —le hizo una señal con la mano y siguió su camino junto con su pareja, quien se despidió de Yuuri y del resto con un gesto de cabeza.

El japonés sonrió, mirándolo partir. Así vieron desfilar uno por uno a los patinadores que salían de los vestidores y se encontraban con sus amigos para irse a descansar pues ya era de noche. Vio a mucha gente salir, incluso a Minami, pero nunca a Viktor. También a Chris se le hizo un poco extraño, así que en un mudo acuerdo con Katsuki, entró a los vestidores para comprobar que no estuviera ahí. Salió del lugar con una chamarra roja con blanco en manos.

—Parece ser que la olvidó —mostró la prenda.

—Demonios —gruñó por enésima vez mientras caminaba por las ya conocidas calles de la ciudad de Toronto, traía consigo un valioso paquete que debía ser entregado a su dueño antes de que éste se fuera a Rusia a la mañana siguiente.

Todos en la residencia Leroy lo empujaron a hacerlo, todos menos Minami, y ahora se encontraba en camino al hotel Montreal para encontrarse con Yurio y dejarle el paquete. No tenía realmente por qué hacer eso, total, era la chamarra de Viktor y él se lo buscaba por ser tan descuidado con sus cosas.

Entró al hotel y lo dejaron pasar a la habitación en la que Yurio le había indicado que se encontraba. Llamó a su amigo cuando estaba por llegar al cuarto para avisarle que ya estaba afuera, quería irse cuanto antes, pero no le respondió la llamada. Tuvo que tocar la puerta y esperar a que le abrieran.

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un hermoso ruso en bata de baño y con una toalla rodeando su cabeza. Sus ojos azules centellaron en felicidad al tenerlo frente a él, pero intentó no demostrarlo mucho.

—Yuuri ¿Qué haces aquí? —se hizo el sorprendido.

—Espera ¿No es la habitación de Yurio? —miró su teléfono, el mensaje donde el rubio le dijo su número de habitación. Le había mentido.

—No —aguantó una risilla y lo miró una vez más de arriba hacia abajo. Se veía como el Yuuri que recordaba, pero más apuesto. Aún traía su cabello hacia atrás, viéndose tan sexy y masculino, pero había cambiado su traje por una ropa informal muy cómoda: unos simples jeans y una chamarra azul.

—Yurio —masculló entre dientes, entornando los ojos y pensando en que se la cobraría caro. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó de nuevo la voz de Viktor—. Ah, sí, vine para traerte esto —le extendió el paquete y el otro lo tomó. Soltó una risilla cuando lo abrió y vio de qué se trataba—. Te fuiste muy rápido y la dejaste olvidada.

—¿Estás molesto porque no me despedí? —tanteó terreno.

—No realmente. Me tengo que ir —alzó su mano en un gesto de despedida.

—Te estaba esperando —soltó de pronto, logrando su cometido de detener al japonés, quien frunció mucho el ceño—. Dejé esto a propósito, no quería simplemente despedirme de ti con un gesto de mano en el campeonato, sabía que vendrías a dejarme esto —sonrió—. Vamos, pasa.

—¿Por eso no te despediste?

—Por eso y porque el niño al que entrenas me odia —rodó los ojos—. Aunque ahora que lo pienso... el sentimiento es mutuo, ese mocoso babea por ti ¿No te das cuenta?

Katsuki entornó más sus ojos, molesto y dispuesto a irse. Viktor notó que metió la pata. Suspiró al ver muertas sus posibilidades de pasar un rato con él.

—Espera —suspiró con cansancio—. Antes de que te vayas... —le extendió la prenda que recién había recuperado—. No bromeaba cuando dije que te la podías quedar, es tuya —le aseguró con una expresión muy seria.

Yuuri lo miró sin saber cómo reaccionar. Terminó extendiendo las manos para tomar el preciado objeto.

—¿En serio?

—Sé cuánto te gustaba usarla —se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa nostálgica.

—Viktor, yo no...

—Sí, ya me lo repetiste hasta el cansancio: lo nuestro no puede ser, tú ya no me amas, nos hicimos mucho daño y una sarta de tonterías más. Lo sé —estaba un poco irritado y hasta un tanto derrotado—. Por lo menos déjame obsequiarte esto, tómalo, por favor —lo miró intensamente a los ojos, los castaños sucumbieron ante el encanto del otro, aceptando la prenda y apretándola contra su pecho.

—Gracias —salió más suave y vulnerable de lo que imaginó.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, viendo la pared y el piso como si fuera lo más interesante.

—En ese caso... —se quitó la chamarra azul que traía y se la extendió—. Es algo vieja, pero es... —el ruso la tomó sin rechistar, ni siquiera lo dejó terminar la oración.

—Es tu chamarra favorita, lo sé —sonrió con una tierna emoción antes de llevarse la prenda al rostro y aspirar con fuerza y sin disimulo—. Huele a Yuuri —se le hizo un nudo en la garganta—. Gracias, la usaré en la siguiente etapa.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Está vieja y fea, no la uses.

—No me harás cambiar de opinión —rio.

—Eres un necio —se contagió la risa.

En ese momento ambos se sintieron felices, como antes, despreocupados del mundo y de los problemas, sólo estaban ellos dos.

—Viktor... —murmuró en un tono triste, iba a soltar algo que tenía guardado desde hace tiempo—... no tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo correctamente, yo... —sus ojitos castaños se veían angustiados y su rostro muy avergonzado—. En verdad siento mucho lo que te hice en el hotel, ya sabes, cuando tú y yo...

—¿Cuándo te estaba haciendo un oral y saliste corriendo? —se cruzó de brazos, no estaba del todo molesto, pero recordarlo lo hizo sentirse un poco ofendido.

—Sí, eso... —se rascó la nuca—. ¿Me perdonas?

El ruso sólo suspiró y asintió. No volvieron a tocar el tema.

—¿Quieres pasar un momento?

—No lo creo —bajó la mirada—. No creo que sea lo correcto —agregó.

—Entiendo, entonces... ¿Nos vemos en Tokio?

—Nos vemos en Tokio —sonrió de lado y de nuevo se quedaron frente a frente, a menos de un metro de distancia, mirándose en silencio.

—Lo siento —se disculpó con anticipación por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Dio un paso al frente y con rapidez tomó a su amado de la cintura, pegando sus pechos antes de alzar su rostro y robarle un beso cargado de cariño y ternura. No fue un beso pasional, tampoco lujurioso. Le costó trabajo separarse de esos labios que lo retenían, porque eso sí, Katsuki correspondió al beso desde el principio. Eso emocionó mucho al ruso, pero la cordura ganó en él, ayudándolo a separarse finalmente de esa boca que lo volvía loco. Nunca esperó que unos brazos lo rodearan con suavidad por el cuello, atrayéndolo de nuevo a ese cálido beso, ahora Yuuri se puso de puntillas para alcanzar mejor sus labios, usando una mano para acariciar su mejilla mientras se dejaba llevar un poco más por ese sentimiento que quemaba en su pecho.

¿Por qué lo besó? Obviamente porque lo amaba, pero también se vio influenciado por haberlo visto patinar de esa forma el día de hoy, había sido increíble.

—Para la buena suerte —murmuró con su voz entre cortada al separarse, justificando con eso el hecho de haber sido él quien inició un nuevo beso.

—La suerte es para tontos, Yuuri —pegó su frente a la de él, en un gesto demasiado tierno—. Oh... ¿Por qué lloras? —se apresuró a limpiar sus lágrimas.

—No es nada —se separó—. Tengo que irme.

Viktor estuvo tentado a hacerle ver que no era necesario seguir con esa absurda apuesta, que podrían en ese mismo instante olvidar todo lo pasado e iniciar una nueva historia juntos, pero estaba consciente también de que no le correspondía hacerlo, Yuuri ya sabía su sentir, se lo había dicho un millón de veces antes y era consciente de que lo amaba, así que ahora le tocaba al japonés tomar una decisión y hacérsela saber al ruso.

—Nos vemos en Tokio —respetó su decisión.

—Nos vemos en Tokio —respondió con una sonrisa sincera a pesar de que sus lágrimas seguían brotando lentamente una tras otra.

—¡Espera! —salió al pasillo a pesar de que andaba en bata de baño. Le quitó la chamarra roja de las manos y se la puso—. Hace frío afuera, cúbrete bien —se abstuvo de darle otro beso, no debía.

—Gracias —se sorbió la nariz y se dio media vuelta, desapareciendo al dar vuelta al final del largo pasillo.

El tercer evento llegó, se llevó a cabo en China y Phichit obtuvo la plata con mucho orgullo. La gran mayoría de sus amigos fue a apoyarlo, excepto su mejor amigo, el pobre había gastado ya todos sus ahorros y ahora vivía del dinero que ganaba con sus composiciones en venta, así que no se pudo dar el lujo de asistir.

Entonces se llegó la cuarta competencia en Osaka, Japón. Nadie conocido iba a participar en esa etapa, pero era el primer evento de Yuuri luego de su gran recuperación del coma, así que el lugar estaba atiborrado de gente que se consideraba fan del japonés. Yuuri no se esperó que todos fueran, estaba su familia, Minako-sensei, la familia Nishigori, Otabek, los Leroy, Phichit, Celestino. Pero a quien más le sorprendió ver ahí fue a Yuzuru, su médico había ido a verlo, incluso lo buscó antes de que el evento diera inicio, diciéndole lo orgulloso que estaba de él y de su progreso, luego regresó a sentarse junto a Mari-neechan. Yuuri sonrió ante eso, algo se traían esos dos, y estaba feliz por ambos.

Más tarde, y haciendo mucho ruido, llegaron los rusos. Yurio venía hecho una fiera, se había peleado con Yakov quién sabe por qué, y éste le reprendía con regaños en su idioma natal, Yuuri no entendía nada, pero aun así se acercó a ambos para saludarlos, iba feliz hacia ellos cuando más atrás apareció la persona que menos esperaba ver ahí, éste lo miró y le sonrió con tanta naturalidad que sintió envidia al estar seguro de que su propia sonrisa era boba y muy poco atractiva en esos momentos, y es que no podía creer que Viktor estuviera ahí. Todos sus seres queridos estaban reunidos ahí por él, y eso lo hacía sentirse muy feliz.

Por un momento pensó en darse la media vuelta y no saludarlos, pero ya era demasiado tarde, los tenía en frente. Se saludaron con tranquilidad, Yurio se mostró apacible y amable con su amigo y Viktor un poco distante, pero no sin brindarle una cálida sonrisa, aguantando sus ganas de apretarlo contra su pecho y nunca soltarlo. Se desanimó un poco al ver que la chamarra que traía puesta no era la suya, la roja, sino la negra de siempre.

—Tengo que ir a calentar —se despidió haciendo un gesto leve con la mano y una sonrisa nerviosa.

—¿Y tu entrenador? —inquirió Nikiforov, sonriendo un poco, sin despegarle la mirada.

—Uhm... no tengo idea —respondió, mirando hacia todos lados—. Debe de estar con Masumi, él también vino —rio un poco y miró a los tres rusos frente a él—. Gracias por venir, vale mucho para mí —sonrió, sincero, y se fue a calentar.

—No parece que necesite mucho a su entrenador —aseguró Yakov al verlo tan confiado y seguro de sí mismo, algo que no tenía antes de conocer a Viktor.

—No lo necesita... —murmuró, orgulloso por ver al que algún día fue su pupilo, por verlo tan fuerte. Estaba seguro de que sorprendería a todos, incluyéndolo.

—Wow... —se le fue el aliento al ver a su novio tan apuesto frente a él—. Chris, te ves tan...

—Tan sexy, lo sé —le guiñó un ojo, haciendo una pose demasiado erótica como para hacerla en público, pero eso poco le importó al rubio, quien estaba enfundado en uno de sus mejores trajes, elegante y moderno, portando sus anteojos para la vista, logrando verse más atractivo, interesante y coqueto—. Me alegra que vinieras —dejó las bromas de un lado y se abrazó a su pareja, éste le correspondió al instante.

—¿No deberías de estar con tu pupilo? —inquirió al ver que la competencia estaba por comenzar.

—¡Es cierto! —se le separó y salió corriendo de ahí. Masumi lo miró alejarse, sonriendo por el novio tan distraído que tenía, y agradeciendo porque él fuese su pareja.

El evento dio inicio. Los amigos y familia de Yuuri buscaron los mejores asientos. Gran parte del estadio estaba apoyando enteramente a Katsuki, todos estaban emocionados por ver sus rutinas luego de su increíble recuperación. Yuuri fue el último en salir al hielo, el público empezó a aplaudir y a gritar con emoción, tal como lo habían hecho con Viktor en Canadá.

Entonces los nervios atacaron al japonés.

Se quitó la chamarra y la gente gritó más fuerte, aplaudiendo y silbando. Brillaba por la sencillez de su atuendo y eso enloqueció al público, pues vestía totalmente de negro, con un pantalón elegante, entallado y una camisa formal del mismo color, un poco holgada y con la mitad de los botones abiertos, formando un sexy escote que enloqueció a más de uno. Todo su atuendo era muy sencillo, pero era su porte y seguridad lo que le daba ese toque irresistible, no podían apartar la mirada de él desde que puso un pie sobre el hielo.

_**(Dance for me de Abel Korzeniowsi)**_

Llegó al centro de la pista y se acomodó en posición. Las primeras notas en violín de la canción "Dance for me Wallis" de Abel Korzeniowski dieron inicio y con ellas unos movimientos increíbles por parte de Yuuri. Se le veía muy diferente a cualquier otra rutina que hubiese hecho antes, estaba serio, demasiado sereno. En ningún momento de la coreografía quitó su expresión templada, de vez en vez fruncía el ceño porque la combinación de pasos, saltos y piruetas era verdaderamente titánica. Sus movimientos iban de acuerdo al ritmo de la música, su cabello desordenado y sin peinar se movía en cada giro que daba, era como ver a un ángel negro patinando sobre el hielo, tan perfecto, tan sublime y sin error. La determinación de Yuuri era aplastante, muy de acuerdo a su tema de ese año: fortaleza.

—¡Aquí está un hombre que va más allá de nuestras expectativas, Katsuki Yuuri! —exclamó Hisashi Morooka desde su micrófono cuando el programa corto finalizó. Las personas que lo escuchaban estuvieron de acuerdo con él.

Los efusivos vítores de alegría no se hicieron esperar, cada persona del lugar estaba aplaudiendo de pie mientras que Katsuki seguía en su posición final, tratando de recuperar el aliento después de tan exhaustiva presentación.

—Supo interpretar muy bien su tema de ese año. Su regreso al hielo definitivamente marcó la historia a partir de hoy, demostrándole al mundo que siempre se puede, si uno quiere ¡Se puede! ¡La fortaleza gana hoy mis amigos! —Morooka, fiel seguidor de Yuuri, no dejaba de hacer exclamaciones llenas de alegría y asombro.

Yuuri Katsuki superó las expectativas de muchos. Y en cuanto a Viktor...

Él no aplaudió, no gritó ni hizo exclamación alguna. Estaba aferrado a su butaca, con su cuerpo trémulo y un sinfín de lágrimas silenciosas desbordándose por sus ojos. ¡No podía describir el orgullo y felicidad que sentía al verlo así! Tan recuperado, tan fuerte y tan talentoso.

Yuuri era su más grande orgullo y su ejemplo a seguir.

El ruso había planeado sus rutinas pensando en reconquistarlo con su patinaje, cuando el conquistado fue él al verlo patinar de esa forma. No había dudas, Katsuki tenía un nuevo fan número uno, y no, no era Minami.

Momentos después, el japonés se encontraba en el _Kiss and cry_ con su entrenador. Chris estaba muy feliz y orgulloso de su pupilo y no se molestaba en ocultarlo. Lo abrazaba con fuerza mientras esperaban el resultado que fue...

—¡Le faltó sólo un punto para quitarle a Viktor Nikiforov el récord! ¡Sólo un punto! —exclamó Morooka—. ¿Cómo se estará sintiendo el ex entrenador de Katsuki en estos momentos? ¿Orgulloso por lo que logró su antiguo pupilo? ¿Celoso por casi ser alcanzado?

El aludido estaba escuchando eso por el auricular conectado a su celular.

—_Estoy orgulloso y al mismo tiempo muy celoso _—respondió en su mente la pregunta del comentarista. Sonrió ladinamente y se puso de pie, depuesto a irse de vuelta al hotel. Ni Yakov ni Yurio se percataron de eso, estaban más ocupados pensando en cómo atravesarían la multitud de gente que se amontonaba alrededor del _Kiss and cry._

—¿Listo? —apretó fuertemente las manos de su pupilo entre las suyas.

Katsuki asintió.

—Tu programa corto era cien veces más dificultoso que este, sé que lo tienes muy dominado y podrás sorprender a todos. Muestra todo tu eros, Yuuri.

—Chris —rio—. El "eros" no tiene cavidad aquí —aguantó la risa, pues estaba a punto de salir al hielo, no quería desconcentrarse.

—Tú demuéstralo de todas formas —le guiñó un ojo y se puso serio enseguida—. Quizás no sea el momento de decírtelo, pero tengo que hacerlo. Yuuri, sé por qué elegiste este tema, sé sobre esa chica y tu hija. Lo sé todo y te apoyo —puso una mano en su nuca, en una especie de abrazo cercano. Yuuri estaba de piedra, no sabía cómo reaccionar ¡No sabía cómo fue que se enteró! —. Ellas estarían orgullosas de ti en estos momentos, estoy seguro, porque como entrenador me has hecho sentir verdaderamente orgulloso —palmeó su espalda con fuerza y le ayudó a quitarse la chamarra. Yuuri no dijo nada, su expresión dura se suavizó al recordar a su amiga y a la hija que nunca conoció—. Adelante, tú puedes.

—Gracias Chris —le sonrió muy levemente, pero con una sinceridad muy pura. Puso un pie dentro de la pista, aspirando y suspirando para calmar sus incipientes ganas de llorar. No había sido buen momento para que le dijera eso, se había puesto demasiado sentimental—. Demonios —masculló entre dientes cuando llegó al centro de la pista y sus ojos se nublaron por las lágrimas, las cuales se limpió con disimulo muy rápidamente.

Katsuki estaba ajeno a los gritos y porras de la gente. No sabía que todos estaban maravillados con su ropa a pesar de ser similar a la de ayer: completamente de negro otra vez, con su camisa ahora abotonada en su totalidad, fajado elegantemente y con unos tirantes grises sujetos a su pantalón. Era un estilo muy retro y casual. Su cabello sin estilizar, cayendo por su frente como comúnmente lo hacía, sólo lograba darle un aire más nostálgico e inocente. Tal como le había dicho a Chris, en ese programa no había cavidad para el "eros", absolutamente no. El motivo por el cual no se esforzó mucho en sus atuendos era porque aún estaba de luto y porque deseaba que en su presentación lo primordial fuera el patinaje, no la ropa.

_**Yuuri**_

Contuve mis lágrimas exitosamente. Esperé con paciencia a que la música diera inicio, mientras tanto alcé la mirada en busca de alguien, ya lo hacía por costumbre, siempre buscaba su mirada antes de comenzar cualquier rutina, siempre.

_**(Sing of the times de Harry Styles)**_

Y esa vez no fue la excepción. Mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos muy rápidamente. Ahora no estaba sentado en las gradas. Estaba parado fuera de la pista, lo más cercano posible a mí. Lo miré, me miró y la música comenzó. Me deslicé grácilmente sobre el hielo, al ritmo suave de la canción. Decidí bloquear mi mente y concentrarme sólo en ese tema, en lo que quería transmitir a través de este. Sólo por un momento no quería pensar en Victoria, ni en nuestra hija.

_**"Just stop your crying **_

_**It's a sign of the times Welcome to the final show Hope you're wearing your best clothes"**_

_"Solo detén tu llanto, _

_es una señal de los al espectáculo final, espero que lleves tus mejores ropas."_

Es la última canción que patino para ti, Viktor.

_**"You can't bribe the door **_

_**On your way to the skyYou look pretty good down hereBut you ain't really good"**_

_"No puedes sobornar al portero_

_cuando vayas de camino hacia el ves muy bien aquí abajo, pero en verdad no eres bueno"_

Me limité a moverme con gracia sobre el hielo, mis pasos eran fluidos, gráciles y delicados. Me concentré en acumular puntos de componentes, nada más, los saltos complicados vendrían después.

_**"We never learn, we been here before**_

_**Why are we always stuck and running fromThe bullets, the bullets?"**_

_"Nunca aprendemos, ya hemos pasado por esto._

_¿Por qué siempre nos atascamos y escapamosde las balas, las balas?"_

Elegí esta canción por nosotros, Viktor. No llores más por nosotros, yo no lo haré. El final está cerca, muy cerca.

_**"Just stop your crying**_

_**It's a sign of the timesWe got to get away from hereWe got to get away from hereJust stop your crying, it'll be alrightThey told me that the end is nearWe got to get away from here"**_

_"Solo detén tu llanto, _

_es una señal de los que escapar de aquí.Tenemos que escapar de aquí.Solo detén tu llanto, todo irá dijeron que el fin está que escapar de aquí."_

No sufras más, encontrarás a alguien mejor que yo, serás feliz. Nuestro pasado ha sido demasiado tóxico.

_**"Just stop your crying, have the time of your life**_

_**Breaking through the atmosphereAnd things are pretty good from hereRemember everything will be alrightWe can meet again somewhereSomewhere far away from here"**_

_"Solo detén tu llanto, pásatelo mejor que nunca, _

_atravesando la atmósfera, y las cosas están bastante bien desde aquí.Recuerda que todo irá bien, podemos vernos de nuevo en algún sitio, en algún sitio muy lejos de aquí."_

Esta canción no sólo la elegí para ti, sino también para mí. Todo estará bien, encontraremos la felicidad en algún sitio, con alguna otra persona. Por lo pronto mírame, no apartes tus ojos de mí, sólo esta última vez, mi amor.

Mi amor...

¿Por qué no te llamé así más veces? ¿Por qué no te besé más, te abracé más? Me he dedicado a perderte, me he encerrado en mi mundo y he desperdiciado oportunidades muy buenas para arreglar lo bello que alguna vez tuvimos. Y me arrepiento tanto de ello.

Mírame Viktor y siente lo que siento en estos momentos, mírame.

Nuestro mayor error fue no hablar lo suficiente, la falta de comunicación fue lo que terminó nuestra relación, y lo siento tanto. Quisiera intentarlo tanto como tú lo estás haciendo, sé que te esfuerzas en demostrarme ese amor tan puro que sientes hacia mí y me duele... duele tanto que me ames así porque yo siento lo mismo. Te amo y tengo miedo de que ese amor puro que sientes por mí se evapore cuando sepas que no soy quién tú crees, no soy el mismo Yuuri que conociste, yo he hecho cosas malas, tengo tanta culpa y remordimiento en mi alma que siento que me mata.

_**"We don't talk enough**_

_**We should open up Before it's all too muchWill we ever learn? We've been here beforeIt's just what we know"**_

_**"No hablamos lo suficiente, **_

_**deberíamos abrirnos de par en parantes de que todo sea demasiado.¿Aprenderemos alguna vez? Ya hemos pasado por esto antes,es solo lo que conocemos."**_

Este es el final.

¿Por qué elegí esa canción? Fácil, nos describe a la perfección.

La música terminó, mi presentación también lo hizo. Alcé mi mirada hasta toparme con tus ojos cristalinos. Sé que te llegó el mensaje, lo captaste muy bien ¿No es así?

Todo terminó.

Sé que lo entendiste bien cuando de nuevo te fuiste sin decir nada. Ya van dos veces que lo haces ¿A caso estás enojado porque casi te supero? No, tú no eres así, a menos que...

—Chris... oye... —dije, jadeando al llegar a la salida y toparme con mi entrenador, quien no me dejó continuar y me abrazó efusivamente.

—¡Lo hiciste increíble!

—Oye... —insistí, separándome. Tenía que saber algo—. Dime... ¿Viktor sabe lo que me dijiste hace rato? Sobre Victoria y yo...

—¿Qué? —se extrañó mucho, claro, no era normal que le preguntara algo así precisamente en esos momentos—. No, no le he dicho nada, no me corresponde hacerlo. ¿Por qué?

Fruncí el ceño.

—No lo entiendo —le dije. Él me miró y luego hacia donde se supone que estaba Viktor. De inmediato me sonrió y revolvió mis cabellos.

—Déjalo —rio un poco—. Luego entenderás.

Yuuri frunció el ceño y salió del hielo. No le había dicho nada a su entrenador, pero esas palabras que le dijo antes de salir al hielo fueron el verdadero detonante para que diera lo mejor de sí.

_**Narradora.**_

No, Viktor no había entendido el mensaje de Yuuri, al menos no del todo. Se había ido de ahí porque no soportaba la idea de que su amado fuera tan bueno, pues eso significaba que podría fácilmente quitarle el oro. Estaba orgulloso de él, bastante, pero temía perderlo con una estúpida apuesta que él mismo impuso. No tuvo otra opción que levantarse y retirarse del lugar, regresando a su hotel y planificando algunas mejorías en sus rutinas para ganarle sin lugar a dudas, no podía perder.

Estuvo muy tentado a ir con Yuuri y abrazarlo, besarlo ante la multitud y felicitarlo por superarlo de esa manera, quería decirle lo orgulloso que estaba, pero al hacerlo se vería muy vulnerable. Yuuri le estaba dando un tremendo adiós con esa canción y él debía mantener su distancia... por ahora.

La premiación se llevó a cabo, obviamente Yuuri se llevó el oro. Katsuki, Nikiforov, Yurio y Phichit se encontraban ahora empatados.

Viktor se fue de Japón sin despedirse de Yuuri. No quería tener contacto con él hasta haberle ganado en la final, cuando le dijera: "Tú, yo, una cita".

El siguiente evento se llevó a cabo en parís. Era la segunda competencia para el ruso Nikiforov. En esa ocasión le tocó enfrentarse a J.J. y a Otabek. Ambos traían mucho apoyo consigo, amigos, familia. Las hermanitas de Otabek estaban presentes junto con sus padres, y obvio, Yurio también había ido.

Durante los dos días que duró la competencia, J.J. y Viktor no dejaban de lanzarse miradas asesinas, cada uno con sus motivos personales muy fuertes. Viktor había hecho unos cambios en su rutina sin el consentimiento de su entrenador. Necesitaba ganar. Jamás había sentido el peso de la competencia sobre sus hombros, nunca se había puesto tan nervioso y quizás eso fue lo que hizo que sus rutinas dejaran mucho que desear, eso y el extenuante entrenamiento que estuvo haciendo toda la semana a escondidas. Tuvo un par de caídas que le restaron muchos puntos, también unos cuantos errores que le costaron el primer lugar. El pobre terminó llevándose el segundo puesto mientras que Otabek ganó el primero y J.J. el tercero.

Se sentía humillado. Era la primera vez en su vida que ganaba la plata. La primera vez en su vida que se sentía tan decepcionado y triste. Pero lo que más lo entristecía era el hecho de que Yuuri no estuviera ahí para verlo, no había ido.

Los comentaristas hicieron muchas especulaciones sobre Viktor y su reciente accidente, sobre su mala recuperación y la enorme sorpresa que se llevaron cuando apareció en Canadá totalmente en forma. Ahora se veía cansado. Las viejas heridas y el entrenamiento exhaustivo le estaban cobrando factura. Afortunadamente tenía un pase seguro a la final, gracias al primer lugar que ganó en Toronto y al segundo en Paris.

Llegaron al centro de deportivo antes de lo esperado, su hotel estaba demasiado cerca, así que ahora tenían tiempo de sobra. Todavía faltaban un par de horas para que la copa _Rostelecom_ en Sochi diera inicio.

—Es muy temprano —observó Chris, mirando a su alrededor y notando que aún no había mucha gente—. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

—Quiero dejar mis cosas en los vestidores —señaló su pesada maleta—. Luego calentaré un poco —le dolía un poco mirar a su alrededor, pues cada parte de ese centro deportivo le recordaba a la primera vez que compartió pista con su más grande ídolo. Esas paredes albergaban muchos recuerdos.

—Bien, te acompaño —puso una mano sobre su hombro y comenzaron a andar.

Yuuri le sonrió y recordó la charla tan larga que tuvieron con respecto a Victoria y a la bebé. Chris le había explicado que lo escuchó hablar con J.J. en Toronto. Dijo que en un principio se sorprendió bastante, pero pudo digerirlo después de pensarlo un rato. Se puso en los zapatos de Yuuri y admitió que hubiera hecho lo mismo y que incluso no habría sido tan valiente y fuerte como él, pero sí lo reprendió diciéndole: "¿Crees que Viktor te va a dejar de amar por eso? Deberías decírselo, de lo contrario estarás haciendo lo mismo que él cuando no te dijo nada sobre Irina. Quizás sí se enoje y haga un drama de todo esto, pero se le pasará, ya lo conoces"

Yuuri se sorprendió ante esas palabras. Phichit le había dicho algo muy similar, y ambos tenían razón, pero él tenía tanto miedo de enfrentarlo que prefería alejarse. Era fuerte en ciertos aspectos, pero algo cobarde en otros.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando Chris le dijo que ya tenía hambre a pesar de haber comido. El suizo siguió parloteando con su grave y gruesa voz y Yuuri le ponía atención, al menos hasta que vio a cierta persona a lo lejos. Esa persona estaba sola, parada frente a un enorme poster donde venía la foto de todos los participantes de esta ronda, Viktor apreciaba específicamente la de Yuuri. El japonés sintió cómo su corazón se aceleró al verlo, no imaginó que fuera a presentarse en la competencia, después de todo él ya había pasado a la final. No tenía nada que hacer ahí.

Se detuvo a lo lejos y se le quedó mirando unos segundos, notando que traía puesta la vieja chamarra que le obsequió a cambio de la suya.

Todo a su alrededor perdió sentido e importancia, sólo podía tener sus ojos fijos en ese apuesto hombre frente a él, parado en esa pose despreocupada que solía hacer sin darse cuenta, con un brazo cruzado y el otro sosteniendo su mentón en una pose pensativa.

Daría lo que fuera por ver su expresión en esos momentos ¿qué estaría pasando por su mente mientras veía su foto? ¿Lo odiaría por no haber ido a París a verlo? ¿Y si Chris realmente sí le dijo lo que sabía? ¿Y si ya no quería volver a verlo? ¿Entonces por qué traía su chamarra?

Todas sus dudas se disiparon cuando el ruso se giró y le sonrió. Le mostró una pura y sincera sonrisa tranquila.

Inevitablemente ambos se transportaron a esa fecha hace varios años en la que hicieron contacto visual por primera vez.

—¿Quieres una foto? —preguntó Viktor, rememorando aquella ocasión especial en la que el otro lo rechazó descaradamente.

A diferencia de aquella vez en que Yuuri se giró y se fue sin decir nada, ahora le sonrió como bobo y asintió.

—Me encantaría.

El japonés le extendió su teléfono al suizo y le pidió que le tomara la fotografía. El aludido, emocionado, tomó el aparato y se preparó para tomarla, feliz.

Entonces Yuuri caminó hacia Viktor y se puso a su lado, guardando una distancia prudente.

—Acércate, sabes que no muerdo, bueno, no mucho—ese comentario hizo que Chris soltara una carcajada estridente.

Yuuri tragó en seco, se puso nervioso cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para percibir el olor de su colonia. Eso lo mareó un poco, deseando oler más de cerca esa fragancia. Entonces Viktor pasó su brazo detrás de la cintura del otro, sujetándolo gentilmente. El japonés iba a hacer lo mismo, pero se equivocó en la altura y terminó poniendo su mano en otro lugar.

—Oh Yuuri. No sabía que querías una foto así, me lo hubieras dicho antes.

—¡N-no, no es así! —se puso muy nervioso. Ante los ojos de Viktor, era el ser más tierno de la faz de la Tierra, mientras que el suizo contenía con fuerza sus ganas de reír—. ¡Viktor! —exclamó cuando sintió que apretaba su trasero con naturalidad y libertad. A pesar de la queja, el ruso no quitó la mano de ahí.

Chris tomó un montón de fotos, en diferentes ángulos y posiciones, haciendo reír un poco a sus amigos.

—¿Qué? —se quejó el suizo—No sabemos cuándo será la siguiente vez que ambos estén de buenas y acepten tomarse una foto juntos —se defendió, logrando que los otros dos se entristecieron un poco.

—Sigo yo —el ruso sacó su móvil, dispuesto a tomarse una _selfie_ con su amado, aprovecharía a que seguía apretando su trasero y eso provocaba un inmenso sonrojo en toda su tierna carita, pero nunca se esperó que el otro hiciera lo mismo con una de sus nalgas.

Viktor tomó la foto y sonrió satisfecho al ver lo improvisada y hermosa que salió. Ambos sonrojados y sorprendidos. Nadie sabría nunca que en ese momento los dos pellizcaban el trasero del otro. Sólo Chris, quién se había tomado la molestia de grabar un video con su propio teléfono. Ya se lo mostraría a esos idiotas cuando comenzaran a pelear de nuevo.

—Si subo esto a Instagram estoy seguro que se hará tan viral como nuestras fotos, Viktor —se burló el suizo, recordando las furtivas fotografías que tomó un desconocido en Canadá. Se había hecho un gran escándalo por ello, incluso casi tuvo problemas con Masumi, pero no pasó a más cuando ambos aclararon lo sucedido.

Los tres se sintieron felices en esos momentos de paz, ignorando el hecho de que serían las últimas fotos que se tomarían juntos en mucho tiempo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? No pensé que te vería, sino hasta en la final.

—Vine a verte —se encogió de hombros.

Yuuri no supo qué responder. Últimamente era muy incómodo hablar con él, la conversación no salía de manera fluida como antes, ahora tenía miedo de soltar cualquier palabra y cometer un error, lo mismo le ocurría a Viktor, haciendo que su comunicación fuera ineficaz. Tenían tantas cosas que decirse y el tiempo suficiente también, pero eran ellos los que no sabían cómo hacerlo.

—¡Yuuri! —Phichit salió quién sabe de dónde y se le echó encima a su mejor amigo. Viktor sonrió con tristeza, viendo perdida su oportunidad de hablar con él.

—Iré a buscar un buen lugar antes de que llegue la gente —se despidió el ruso.

—Te acompaño, tenemos mucho de qué hablar. ¿Por qué hiciste esa porquería de rutinas en París? ¿Qué demonios te pasó? —cuestionó Chris mientras comenzaban a caminar rumbo al interior del centro, rodeando el cuello de su amigo con un brazo.

—Lo siento, Yuuri ¿Interrumpí algo? —se sintió culpable al ver que los otros dos se alejaron.

—No —le restó importancia.

—¿Cómo te ha ido con él? ¿Ya hablaron? ¿Le dijiste la verdad?

—¡Phichit-kun! —se molestó un poco—. Ya sabes que no lo haré, no puedo...

El moreno infló sus mejillas, enojado con su amigo.

—¿Y Minami-kun? —inquirió con curiosidad, mirando por todos lados—. Pensé que estaría contigo, como no se te separa en ningún momento.

—Pareciera que estás celoso —rio.

—¡Claro que no! —se sonrojó levemente—. Él puede juntarse con quien quiera, no voy a ponerme celoso.

—Me refería a mí, tu mejor amigo. Pensé que estabas celoso porque él siempre está pegado a TU MEJOR AMIGO —repitió, sorprendiéndose al ver cómo se sonrojaba más.

Yuuri rio abiertamente, rio como no lo había hecho en meses. Había notado la rivalidad que Minami y Phichit tuvieron desde el momento en el que se conocieron en el hospital luego de su cirugía de ojos, ambos se peleaban por tener su atención y el título de "Mejor amigo de Yuuri Katsuki". Ahora parecía que los dos habían entablado una linda amistad, más profunda de lo que Katsuki se podía imaginar.

—Minami ya debe de estar adentro, quiso llegar temprano para entrenar un poco.

—Igualito a su entrenador —rodó los ojos.

Yuuri sólo rio un poco y se encogió de hombros mientras comenzaba a caminar al lado de su mejor amigo, rumbo al interior.

—Ahora que lo mencionas... tiene muchas similitudes con mi yo pasado, comete los mismos errores que yo —rio un poco—. Es adorable.

—Sí, verlo patinar me recuerda a ti, en Detroit —suspiró soñadoramente—. Eras un desastre.

Ambos se echaron a reír.

—¿Estás listo? —preguntó con su eterna seriedad.

Ambos estaban en los vestidores, esperando el momento en que les correspondiera salir al hielo.

—Estoy muy nervioso —admitió con una sonrisa titubeante—. ¿Y tú? —miró al kazajo con curiosidad, siempre se había preguntado si acaso sentía nervios antes de una competencia, después de todo siempre se veía muy serio y seguro.

—No tienes idea —se apretó las manos con ansias.

Yuuri contuvo una risita. Todos presentaban nervios ante una competencia, aunque las apariencias indicaran lo contrario.

—Por cierto... quería hablar contigo sobre algo importante. He tenido la oportunidad de pasar mucho tiempo con Yuri, por consecuencia he pasado mucho tiempo con Viktor.

Katsuki se incomodó.

—No suelo meterme en asuntos que no me incumben, pero Yura se pone triste al verlos separados. Viktor te ama y todo este tiempo ha estado buscando la manera de demostrártelo ¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad?

—Otabek... —se asombró—. No puedo volver con él, no soy el mismo de antes —apretó sus manos con nerviosismo.

—¿Aún lo amas?

—Sí.

—¿Y por qué no se lo dices? Así como lo acabas de admitir, díselo. No es tan difícil.

—Hay mucho que él tiene que saber sobre mí.

—Habla con él. Hay cosas que debes saber.

—¿Qué cosas?

—Su ex esposa y él... —calló cuando un par de patinadores desconocidos entraron al lugar, haciendo mucho alboroto al venir con sus entrenadores y amigos. Ya no era el lugar ni el momento para hablar de esas cosas. La conversación se vio interrumpida y no se reanudó hasta después de que los chicos escandalosos salieron. Yuuri fue quien rompió el hielo en esta ocasión, cambiando de tema radicalmente.

—Vi tus programas, son... wow. ¿Yurio y tú se pusieron de acuerdo?

—Algo así.

—Temo que me ganen garrafalmente.

—Puede ser —sonrió—. Aunque a decir verdad sólo me interesa sobrepasar a Yura, hicimos una apuesta.

Katsuki sonrió con ternura al escucharlo llamar así al rubio.

—¿Ustedes también?

—Creo que salió a raíz de tu apuesta con Viktor.

—Ya veo ¿Y qué apostaron?

Las mejillas del kazajo se tornaron rosadas.

—Si él gana...

—¡Yuuri! Estoy muy nervioso —Minami entró como rayo a los vestidores, aferrándose al brazo de su entrenador—. ¡Voy a competir contra ti! ¿Y si fallo?

—Sólo da lo mejor de ti —intervino Phichit, parado a un lado de Katsuki y Kenjiro—. Si quieres ganar deberías estar calentando y no abrazando a Yuuri de esa forma.

—¡Beka! —entró el rubio a los vestidores también—. Necesito hablar contigo —se veía serio, pero un tierno sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas—. ¿Puedes venir un momento?

Los vestidores eran ya toda una pasarela de gente entrando, interrumpiendo, saliendo y hablando. El kazajo salió de ahí, no sin antes decirle unas palabras a Yuuri que sólo él escuchó.

—Habla con Viktor, tiene mucho que decirte.

De nuevo estaban todos reunidos en el lugar. Sólo faltaban los señores Katsuki, quienes no pudieron asistir debido a todo el trabajo que tenían en el onsen, pero Mari-nee chan ahí estaba apoyando a Yuuri junto con el doctor Yuzuru. Yuuri traía consigo a toda la gente que lo apoyaba. Entonces se dio cuenta de que tenía un grupo de fans muy grande, todas eran tan escandalosas como las de Viktor y Yurio juntas.

En ese día se presentaron Otabek, Phichit, Minami y Yuuri. Los cuatro dieron lo mejor de sí, sintiéndose muy apoyados por toda la gente en las gradas. El lugar estaba atiborrado y el público hacía mucho ruido, animando a los patinadores. Todos expusieron su programa corto, dejando al mundo boquiabierto por el talento derrochado sobre el hielo. Al día siguiente se llevaron a cabo los programas libres y fue lo mismo, la gente feliz apoyaba a todos los participantes.

—Hola —murmuró justo en el momento en el que se paró a su lado e introdujo un par de monedas a la máquina expendedora de bebidas.

La competencia había terminado y ya sólo esperaban la premiación. Viktor había salido a tomarse un respiro después de presenciar nuevamente la presentación de Yuuri tan hermosa y pulcramente desarrollada, verla le robaba el aliento, lo hacía casi hiperventilar. Lo que nunca esperó fue que J.J. se le acercara para charlar, ciertamente lo había hecho en Paris y el resultado no fue muy bueno, ambos no podían verse ni en pintura.

El ruso no respondió al saludo, se quedó callado, recargado contra la pared junto a la máquina, bebiendo una botella de agua mientras ignoraba al canadiense, pero éste lo miraba sin disimulo, casi con hastío, como si su presencia ahí le causara repugnancia.

—¿Qué quieres, Leroy? —espetó de mala gana luego de cansarse de sentir su mirada tan insistente.

—Sólo trato de entender por qué Yuuri sufre tanto por una basura como tú. Debería de superarte de una vez por todas.

—¿Eres tú quien le da esos consejos? —masculló entre dientes, enfrentándolo al escuchar tal declaración.

—¿Y si así fuera? —dio un paso al frente, encarándolo también. Los ojos grises y azules se conectaron en una mirada iracunda.

—Eres un maldito bastardo. Soy yo el que no entiende por qué es tu amigo, después de que fue tu culpa el que quedara en coma por seis meses.

Leroy sucumbió ante esas palabras, Viktor había tocado una fibra sensible de su ser, pues seguía sintiéndose muy culpable por ello.

—Yo no soy quien le mintió, quien lo ilusionó sólo para decirle después por teléfono que debía "Cerrar ciclos" —soltó una risa seca y tosca—. Crees que él caerá rendido ante ti como si nada, estás muy equivocado. El Yuuri que ves ahora es muy diferente al que conociste alguna vez. Él no volverá a ser el mismo, tú ya no tienes derecho a estar en su vida. Mejor hazle un favor y aléjate definitivamente.

—Crees que lo conoces muy bien —se mofó—. Tú no sabes nada.

—No, el que no sabe nada eres tú, créeme cuando te digo que conozco mejor a Yuuri que tú, estuve a su lado en los momentos más difíciles de su vida, mi esposa y yo lo apoyamos esa vez en que los tuyos lo trataron tan mal cuando hizo hasta lo imposible con tal de ir a verte al hospital —bufó con hastío—. Y sé con seguridad que él podrá olvidarte. Sólo fuiste un tropiezo en su vida... —sonrió de lado—... una simple basura. Le has hecho más daño que bien.

Esas palabras fueron la gota que derramó el vaso.

El puño de Nikiforov se estampó con fuerza en el rostro del canadiense, quien no dudó en regresárselo, pero no fue a Viktor a quien terminó golpeando, sino a un rubio que se atravesó, deteniendo el puño en el aire, pero no con la suficiente fuerza. Había sido tanto el impulso del puño de Jean que Yurio terminó en el suelo. Otabek miró todo desde una distancia cercana, así que pronto apareció al lado del canadiense, lo tomó por el cuello de su camisa y lo estampó contra la pared que había detrás de la máquina expendedora. No fue necesaria ni una palabra, la expresión intimidante del kazajo combinada con la fuerza ejercida era más que suficiente para que J.J. se disculpara en el instante.

—Lo siento, pero él se interpuso, el golpe iba para ese idiota —señaló al ruso mayor, quien abría y cerraba su mano derecha, la cual quedó inflamada y con incipientes hematomas luego de golpeársela con la cara del canadiense. Viktor se veía muy cabreado.

El ruso mayor le extendió una mano al rubio para que se incorporara.

—No era necesario que te interpusieras —le regañó.

—Y no era necesario que te pusieras en plan de brabucón. Yo tampoco soporto al tipo, pero no por eso le ando soltando un puño cada vez que me enoja —aceptó la mano del mayor y aprovechó a que le extendió la mano mala para apretársela.

—¡Eso duele! —se quejó luego de levantarlo.

—Es tu culpa.

Altin ya había soltado a J.J. después de intimidarlo un rato, y ahora se dirigía hacia ambos.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó a su novio.

—Sí, no me pasó nada —respondió sin dejar de mirar a Jean a espaldas de Otabek. Los dos rusos se veían verdaderamente molestos.

Desafortunadamente habían llamado mucho la atención de la gente que rondaba esos pasillos, pues ahora se asomaban disimuladamente, tomando fotos y video de lo ocurrido.

—Vámonos, no vale la pena —Yurio jaló el brazo de Viktor y tomó la mano de su novio, yéndose del lugar, directo a la premiación que estaba por dar inicio.

En ese día Yuuri se llevó por mucho el oro, Otabek la plata y Phichit el bronce, dejando así a Minami descalificado para el GPF. El pobre le prometió a su querido entrenador que se esforzaría más el próximo año. Estaba tan desanimado que ni el mismo Yuuri lograba alejar la tristeza de él. Fue Phichit quien logró animarlo un poco.

—Tranquilo, podrás intentarlo el próximo año —lo animó el tailandés—. No entristezcas, tu carrera recién comienza.

—No es eso... —murmuró cabizbajo, caminando junto a Phichit rumbo a los vestidores—. Defraudé a mi entrenador.

—Él no se va a enojar porque no ganaste, no te preocupes por eso y... oh... —pareció entender algo—. ¿Querías ganar para Yuuri?

—¡Claro que sí! —exclamó.

El moreno se puso serio.

—Si quieres ganar debes hacerlo por superarte a ti mismo, no para complacer a otros.

—No lo entiendes —suspiró.

—¿Qué no entiendo? —se puso todavía más serio.

—Yuuri es alguien muy especial para mí, es mi ídolo más grande. Fue por él que decidí convertirme en patinador, siempre me inspiró a superar cada obstáculo en mi camino, y ahora que es mi entrenador... —suspiró soñadoramente—. No puedo retroceder en mi camino, debo superarme para que él esté orgulloso de mí.

Phichit lo observó con expresión pensativa.

—Minami ¿Tú quieres a Yuuri? Me refiero a... ¿Lo quieres de una manera romántica? —fue demasiado directo, tanto que el aludido se sonrojó hasta las orejas, pero no dudó en contestar de inmediato.

—¡Sí! ¡Lo quiero mucho! Yuuri me gusta y yo... —no pudo terminar la oración, pues su rostro terminó estampado contra el suelo.

—Ups. Lo siento, niño —regresó su pie al sitio inicial, lejos del piso del pasillo donde la gente caminaba frente a él.

—¡Oye! —exclamó con un tono nasal mientras se apretaba la nariz sangrante al golpearse contra el suelo—. ¡Lo hiciste a propósito!

—Yo sólo estaba aquí parado, tú te tropezaste con mi pie —el acusado se encogió de hombros, viéndose demasiado convincente. Minami iba a decirle otra cosa, pero en ese instante Yuuri lo llamó desde lejos, obviamente no tardó ni un segundo en olvidarse del incidente y salir corriendo tras su entrenador.

—Me sorprende tu madurez, Viktor —lo miró reprobatoriamente el tailandés.

El culpable alzó sus cejas y se encogió de hombros con una chistosa mueca de ingenuidad en el rostro. Phichit entornó sus ojos hacia el ruso.

—Ambos sabemos que no fue un accidente —refunfuñó algo en su idioma natal, que para oídos de Viktor fue una mala palabra, luego se retiró, dejándolo solo en el pasillo.

Sí, le había metido el pie al escuchar lo que decía. Le enojaba mucho ese chiquillo ridículo.

El gran día llegó.

Todos los finalistas se encontraban en el centro deportivo de Tokio. Yuuri, Viktor, Yurio, Otabek, J.J. y Phichit.

El japonés estaba demasiado nervioso, cargaba muchas cosas sobre sus hombros, no había podido dormir en toda la noche por los pensamientos que lo agobiaban cada vez con mayor intensidad. Había obtenido una puntuación excelente en las dos competencias anteriores, dejándolo en segundo lugar, superado por Yurio sólo por un par de puntos, no estaba acostumbrado a ser de los mejores, por esa misma razón se había estado mordiendo las uñas debido los nervios.

Pero lo que más lo volvía loco era la indecisión que se sembró en su pecho cuando se preguntó mil veces: "¿Esto es lo que realmente quiero?" Phichit, Yurio, Otabek, Chris, muchas personas le habían hecho ver que esa apuesta con Viktor no era más que una insensatez, y tenían razón, él lo sabía. Estaba de acuerdo con esa apuesta porque si ganaba se evitaría el hecho de tener que darle explicaciones incómodas a Viktor, y si perdía... si perdía podría volver con él.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, perder sonaba tentador, podría volver con él, usando el pretexto de haber perdido. Estaría a su lado de nuevo. Perder no era una mala idea.

Con ese último pensamiento salió a la pista, sorprendiendo a más de uno luego de equivocarse en cosas tan sencillas como una secuencia de pasos. Los comentaristas lo atribuyeron a los nervios de la final y al estrés, ajenos a que todo lo había planeado momentos antes de pisar el hielo. Era el último en patinar ese día, por lo que la gente había esperado con ansias su presentación, claro que jamás se esperaron ver de nuevo al Yuuri Katsuki de hace tres años, ese que aún no había sido entrenado por Viktor.

El público le aplaudió y lo felicitó a pesar de sus errores, apoyándolo a pesar de todo. A penas puso un pie fuera del hielo, Chris lo tomó de ambos hombros y lo miró severamente.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—V-voy para el _Kiss and cry, _deberíamos ir ya —intentó zafarse del agarre de su entrenador, pero éste lo intensificó.

—No, primero respóndeme: ¿Qué demonios hiciste allá afuera? —nunca le había hablado así a Yuuri, hasta ahora—. Tú no fallas así en los saltos, mucho menos en las secuencias de pasos.

—Los nervios, Chris, estoy muy nervioso —lo dijo con un leve temblor en la voz. Sí, estaba muy nervioso, pero no precisamente por la competencia. Se estaba muriendo en estrés por la decisión que había tomado antes de su presentación final.

El suizo lo miró fijamente a través de sus gafas redondas, estudiando su rostro con avidez, tratando de encontrar una mentira en él, y al no hallarla lo jaló de la manga de su camisa y se lo llevó al _Kiss and cry, _donde vieron que la puntuación fue baja, pero no tanto como Yuuri esperó en un principio. Terminando ese momento frente a la cámara, Yuuri salió prácticamente corriendo de ahí, directo a los vestidores donde se cambió y se fue del lugar, directo a su hotel. No quería hablar ni ver a nadie. Esperaba que con esa mala presentación que dio, fuera suficiente para que Viktor ganara el oro, después de todo, el programa corto del ruso fue el mejor, había quedado en primer lugar, seguido de Yurio, después Otabek, J.J., Phichit y finalmente él.

Al día siguiente le tocó salir primero, estaba a tan sólo unos minutos de salir a patinar y no podía con el malestar en todo su cuerpo, de nuevo no había podido dormir muy bien, sin embargo, ahora no sintió la necesidad de un atracón de comida, en esta ocasión se le cerró el estómago.

Hubo un momento, antes de salir a la pista, en el que sintió la necesidad de ir por los pasillos abrazando a cualquiera que se le parara en frente, entre ellos estaba Viktor, quien no le había dirigido la palabra en un buen rato. La última vez que conversaron fue en Sochi, cuando rememoraron viejos tiempos tomándose fotos.

Esas fotos...

Sacó su móvil y sintió una extraña opresión en el pecho al ver una de esas fotos en su salvapantallas. Decidió apagar el celular y comenzó a concentrarse para estropear su programa libre. Sentía que se estaba traicionando a sí mismo al hacer eso, después de todo había prometido ganar el oro, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que se hacía un favor. Se estaba volviendo loco.

Tanta presión le iba a traer consecuencias tarde o temprano, y supo que ese momento había llegado cuando vio a Viktor a unos metros de él, abriéndose paso entre el tumulto de gente que había, portando el hermoso traje de su programa libre con la vieja chamarra de Yuuri puesta encima, todo iba bien hasta que el japonés hizo contacto con los ojos del ruso, esos ojos fríos y filosos como navajas. Estaba enojado.

Todo su mundo dio un giro vertiginoso cuando leyó su propio nombre en los labios del ruso. Iba directo hacia él, enojado, no, furioso.

No lo soportó más y salió corriendo directo al baño. El motivo no fue la intimidante mirada de Viktor, ni el enojo en su expresión, sino las inmensas ganas de arrojar sus ácidos estomacales por la boca.

Llegó a tiempo para devolver su estómago en uno de los retretes, había sido tanta la prisa que ni siquiera se molestó en cerrar el cubículo, sólo se dejó caer frente al excusado, vaciando con violencia la bilis que se había acumulado en su estómago debido al estrés.

Viktor lo había seguido, molesto por verlo huir de esa manera. Entró a los sanitarios con enojo, enojo que fue sustituido por verdadera angustia al ver al nipón vomitando. No lo pensó dos veces antes de hincarse a su lado y frotar su espalda.

—Yuuri ¿Estás bien? —preguntó en voz baja, tratando de calmarlo con sus caricias. Ya no había rastro de su enojo, estaba muy preocupado.

—S-sí —respiraba agitadamente debido al esfuerzo, aceptando un par de toallas de papel que el ruso le ofrecía.

—¿Estás enfermo? —inquirió, temeroso de que le ocultara algún padecimiento grave. Se tranquilizó un poco cuando notó la sinceridad en su rostro.

—Estoy muy nervioso, demasiado... —se puso de pie con la ayuda del otro—. Gracias —se soltó del agarre de Viktor, caminando hacia los lavabos para enjuagarse la boca. Cuando terminó, se giró, dispuesto a irse de ahí, nunca se esperó que...

—Yuuri Katsuki —lo tomó del cuello de su chaqueta con ambas manos y lo estampó no muy fuerte contra la pared más cercana. Su expresión amable había desaparecido, y en su lugar estaba la misma expresión enojada e intimidante que le causó el vómito—. Ahora mismo me vas a explicar por qué carajos arruinaste tu programa corto de ayer.

—¿Q-qué? —parpadeó, asustado de verdad. Él jamás en la vida lo había arrinconado así contra la pared, al menos no en esas circunstancias.

—No te hagas el iluso. Los errores que cometiste fueron totalmente intencionales ¿Creíste que no lo iba a notar? —se exasperó—. ¿Qué demonios intentas? ¿Te compadeciste de mí y quisiste dejarme ganar? —casi escupió las palabras—. ¡Es la primera vez desde hace años que nos enfrentamos en una competencia! No lo arruines de esta manera, no me decepciones más...

A Yuuri se le fue el aliento ante esa última petición. La mirada dolida de Viktor era demasiado para su maltrecho corazón.

—Vas a salir allá y darás lo mejor de ti ¿Me entendiste? —lo apretó más contra la pared, cualquiera que los viera pensaría que Viktor se estaba comportando como todo un brabucón con el pobre japonés.

—S-sí.

—¡Y más te vale hacerlo mejor que en Osaka! ¿Entiendes?

—Viktor, tú estás...

—¡¿Entendiste?!

—Sí... —se sintió en verdad intimidado—. Viktor tú... —fue nuevamente interrumpido.

—Vete —lo soltó y le señaló la puerta—. Saldrás a la pista en cualquier momento —no quitó la seriedad de su rostro, pero no había sólo eso, y Yuuri lo sabía bien. El rostro de Viktor estaba levemente teñido de dolor. Más se había preocupado Yuuri al notar cierto temblor en su cuerpo.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó con voz queda, aún algo intimidado.

—Yo no soy quien vomitó hace unos minutos, vete —insistió.

Yuuri se dio media vuelta y se fue, su turno de salir había llegado.

Cuando Viktor escuchó que la puerta de los baños se cerraba, dejó escapar un pesado gemido mientras se apoyaba con ambas manos sobre los lavabos. El dolor en su espalda era un poco fuerte. Todo el entrenamiento extenuante le estaba cobrando factura, necesitaba un descanso con urgencia, desafortunadamente no podía darse el lujo de descansar, estaba en la gran final, así que la única solución que encontró fue el pequeño bote de analgésicos que cargaba consigo desde la competencia en París. Se tomó un par de píldoras y rogó al cielo que ese dolor desapareciera.

El programa libre de Yuuri fue épico. Al parecer no sólo llorar antes de una competencia le ayudaba al japonés. Se había quitado mucha tensión de encima luego de devolver el estómago, tanto así que en esa última presentación logró romper el récord de Viktor en el programa libre. "Sing of the times" hizo historia ese día. Nikiforov no podía estar más orgulloso, tristemente no fue lo mismo para él cuando pisó el hielo.

La leyenda viviente del patinaje se cayó incontables veces sobre el hielo. Ni un sólo salto le salió bien, sus movimientos se veían forzados y adoloridos a pesar de todos los analgésicos que se había tomado. El público le aplaudió enérgicamente a pesar del gran bajón de puntos que recibió. Había personas llorando debido a la impresión de ver a Viktor en ese estado, incluso hubo quien gritó fuertemente: "¡Te amamos Viktor, te amamos!" el aludido miró a sus amados fans con expresión cansada, pero sin borrar una tenue sonrisa de su rostro. Con los labios formó la palabra "Gracias" justo antes de retirarse del hielo, derrotado y humillado por su maldito y maltratado cuerpo.

Por primera vez Yakov no le dijo nada en el _Kiss and cry_ a pesar de haber conseguido la puntuación más baja de su vida. Su entrenador lo miró y le palmeó la espalda, sólo eso.

Los ojos del ruso se inundaron en lágrimas que no dejó escapar. Prefería mil veces escuchar los regaños de su entrenador antes que recibir esa escueta palmada en su espalda. Le dolía sentir que los demás le tenían lástima, lo odiaba mucho. Un cúmulo indescriptible de emociones se amontonó en su pecho al ver su puntuación final: un asco.

Después de ver los resultados finales, Viktor sintió un vacío muy profundo en su ser. Se sintió mediocre, anciano e inútil. Todo su esfuerzo había sido en vano. Su principal objetivo era enamorar de nuevo a Yuuri, usando el patinaje de por medio, y si eso no surtía efecto, contaba con la medalla de oro para obligarlo a cumplir su promesa, pero ninguno de sus planes funcionó.

Yuuri Katsuki ganó el oro implacablemente, Yuri Plisetsky se llevó la plata y Viktor Nikiforov el bronce, sí, el bronce. Jamás en su vida había ganado una medalla de esas. Estaba muy deprimido.

Durante la premiación sintió la insistente mirada de Yuuri sobre él, lo tenía a su derecha, un escalón más arriba y no se animó a alzar la mirada. Temía enormemente encontrarse con una mirada llena de "Gané, ahora cumples tu promesa" o peor aún, una mirada cargada de lástima.

A penas puso un pie fuera del podio, salió huyendo al hotel luego de cambiarse y tomar sus cosas. No soportaría ver a Yuuri a la cara después de tal derrota, no quería verlo y saber que ganó la apuesta, jamás lo volverían a intentar y él debía cumplir su palabra: no acercársele de nuevo. Pero un momento antes de salir del centro deportivo, Yuuri lo interceptó, listo para decirle algo, pero el ruso se le adelantó.

—Felicidades. No pudiste hacerlo mejor, estoy orgulloso a pesar de todo —sonrió de lado y se fue antes de que el otro pudiera decirle algo.

Lo iba a cumplir. Lo dejaría solo por fin.

El mundo no podía creer que Viktor Nikiforov ganara el bronce. Algunos comenzaron a especular que el ruso había perdido debido a su edad, otros sugirieron que se retirara de una vez; también hubo quienes lo animaban, diciéndole que era debido a su lesión, que no se deprimiera y volviera a intentarlo pronto. El ruso no quiso ser grosero, pero no respondió a ningún mensaje, tampoco aceptó entrevistas o ruedas de prensa. Lo único que quería hacer era terminar con la exhibición de gala y largarse a San Petersburgo, donde se recluiría en su departamento por tiempo indefinido.

El día después de la premiación, los tres primeros ganadores se dispusieron a presentar su elaborada rutina de gala, pero antes de que la exhibieran, les pidieron a los tres que explicaran el motivo por el cual eligieron esa canción que no tenía nada qué ver con el tema de la competencia.

—Viktor Nikiforov, dinos ¿Por qué elegiste este tema para la exhibición de gala? —inquirió con verdadera curiosidad al ver que la canción era nada más y nada menos que "Killing me softly" de Frank Sinatra.

—La letra va muy de acuerdo a mi sentir. Es mi historia con Yuuri Katsuki —se atrevió a decir en frente de todo el mundo, con una expresión seria. A esas alturas muy poco le importaba lo que la gente dijera o pensara.

—¿Se la dedicas a él?

—Totalmente.

El comentarista se quedó sin palabras al igual que el público en todo el centro deportivo.

—Bien, ahora sólo nos faltas tú, Katsuki ¿Por qué elegiste "Hope And Legacy" para esta presentación?

—Hace tiempo... —lo meditó unos segundos, pues la confesión de Viktor seguía retumbando en su cabeza y corazón. Conocía bien la canción, demasiado bien—... a principios de año enfrenté dos pérdidas muy graves. Dos personas muy cercanas a mí fallecieron. Enfrentar algo así fue sumamente difícil y puedo decir con seguridad que hasta la fecha no he logrado superarlo —suspiró, conteniendo sus emociones—. Luego escuché esta canción del gran maestro Joe Hisaishi y sentí el enorme impulso de usarla para patinar. Su significado y lo que transmite es indescriptible: "Esperanza y legado" son dos cosas que perdí el día en que esas personas partieron de este mundo.

—Oh, lo siento mucho. Sin duda alguna se la dedicas a esas personas ¿No es así? —el japonés asintió—. ¿Se puede saber quiénes eran?

Yuuri sólo atinó a negar levemente con su cabeza, conteniendo sus ganas de llorar.

—Sólo puedo decir que es para ellas. Esta presentación es para ellas.

Las preguntas terminaron y el show dio inicio.

—¡No deberías patinar así! —lo regañó su entrenador—. ¡Ayer te lastimaste mucho! Con un demonio ¿Quieres que te seden otro mes entero? voy a llamar a Aleksi y... —calló cuando sintió que su pupilo lo abrazaba, no lo hacía por tranquilizarlo, sino para tranquilizarse a sí mismo.

El frío y fuerte corazón de Yakov se contrajo en tristeza cuando escuchó que un leve sollozo escapaba de los labios de su querido pupilo.

—Lo he perdido —murmuró muy quedito, sin soltarse del abrazo.

Yakov correspondió el abrazo, entendiendo la tristeza de su pupilo. Agradeció que no había nadie en los vestidores, después de todo Yurio estaba presentando su rutina, nadie se lo quería perder.

—Hoy será la última vez que patine...

—¡Vitya! —lo tomó de los hombros, separándose así del abrazo y notando sus ojos rojos y llorosos—. No seas tan drástico. Sólo necesitas recuperarte bien, luego volverás a patinar.

—Pero no quieres que patine hoy —desvió la mirada al suelo, sorbiendo su nariz y sonriendo muy levemente.

—¡No! Hoy no, hoy estás hecho mierda y sólo lograrás partirte la espalda allá afuera.

El ruso menor levantó un poco su camisa de vestir color púrpura, señalando una faja ortopédica que le impediría hacer más movimientos de los necesarios.

—No puedes patinar con eso —alzó una ceja.

—Lo intentaré —se encogió de hombros—. No haré nada estúpido —volvió a abrazar a su entrenador—. Déjame salir, una última vez.

Yakov no correspondió el abrazo, pero sí suspiró pesadamente.

—Gracias —sonrió Nikiforov al interpretar ese suspiro como un sí.

—No lo merece —murmuró con seguridad antes de que Viktor saliera de los vestidores—. Ese chico no merece el amor que le profesas. Estás dañando tu cuerpo a cambio de nada, tu salud está en riesgo y tú sólo piensas en Yuuri. Estás siendo un completo estúpido. Los aprecio a ambos, pero no estoy de acuerdo con su forma de actuar, los dos hacen mal —frunció el ceño y salió antes que Viktor del lugar. El aludido se quedó ahí unos segundos más, reflexionando las palabras de su querido entrenador.

Por un momento (como en muchas ocasiones pasadas) tuvo el impulso de llamar a Irina. Necesitaba que lo escucharan, quería desahogarse un poco y soltar su frustración, pero luego recordó que la pobre mujer estaba más atareada que nunca, pues la temporada alta del patinaje coincidía con la temporada de ballet, así que andaba viajando por el mundo con sus pequeñas aprendices. No podía molestarla. Pensó en llamar a su hermano, pero seguro seguía atareado con los preparativos de su boda, no quería molestarlo. La otra opción era... Mari-neechan.

Muy tarde, llegó el turno de Yuuri de salir a patinar, y eso no se lo perdería por nada del mundo. Se paró junto a la pista y miró todo desde el comienzo. Observó el hermoso traje de una pieza que portaba su amado; azul marino desde los pies hasta las caderas, desde su vientre para arriba el color se iba degradando y cambiando de un azul oscuro a uno más claro que se convertía en verde y terminaba siendo blanco en el cuello y hombros. Tenía mangas largas que terminaban en un par de guantes negros. Elegante y muy de acuerdo a la canción y al momento. Su hermoso cabello ébano estaba totalmente peinado hacia atrás, dejando a la vista sus finas facciones tan preciosas.

La presentación fue... no había palabras para expresar los sentimientos que Yuuri Katsuki provocó con esa rutina tan entrañable. El simple hecho de mirar sus expresiones al patinar, sus movimientos y la fluidez de sus pasos. Parecía que la música y él eran uno mismo, su cuerpo entero se movía en perfecta sincronía con la canción, y sus saltos... sus saltos superaron por mucho a los de Viktor.

Cuando la canción terminó, Yuuri se quedó en medio de la pista, mirando hacia arriba y respirando con mucha dificultad después de una presentación tan magnífica. La gente alcanzó a percibir que el japonés murmuraba unas palabras mientras apuntaba hacia arriba. Le estaba dedicando la canción a esas dos personas preciadas para él, toda su rutina había sido por y para ellas, de esa manera terminó por despedirse finalmente de ellas, había sido el adiós.

_"Adiós Victoria, adiós hija mía" _fueron las palabras que murmuró entre lágrimas, mirando hacia arriba cuando terminó la coreografía. Le dedicó unos pensamientos a esa hija que nunca llegaría a conocer y a quien amó mucho a pesar de que murió un par de horas después de que se enterara de su existencia.

Las había dejado ir, finalmente se quitó una opresión del corazón.

La gente estalló en aplausos y gritos de emoción. Yuuri Katsuki había hecho historia ese año, marcando su carrera con tal victoria.

Yuuri conmovió a toda la audiencia, eso sólo le dejó un extraño presentimiento a Viktor. Había quedado con la boca abierta mientras veía esa rutina que era sorprendente por la dificultad que tenía, pero lo que más le llegó al corazón fue el sentimiento que lograba transmitir, Yuuri era muy bueno en ello. Por un momento Nikiforov no reconoció a ese hombre frente a él, tan seguro, tan íntegro y precioso.

Entonces su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar dentro del bolsillo de su chamarra azul, esa que Yuuri le dio.

Sacó el móvil y su corazón se aceleró al ver que era su mejor amiga.

—Hola frentón, discúlpame por no haberte llamado antes. Hace poco vi la repetición de tus rutinas y justo ahora estoy viendo a Yuuri. Dios, él es magnífico.

—Irina —suspiró, sí, quería hablar con ella, pero no de eso exactamente—. Estoy por salir al hielo...

—¡Lo sé! Y no te voy a quitar mucho tiempo. Dime rápido, ¿Cómo estás?

El ruso soltó una risa irónica y seca.

—¿Tú cómo crees? Perdí la apuesta, perdí mi última oportunidad de intentar algo.

—Aún no la pierdes.

—¿Qué...?

—Dijiste que en el GPF darías tu último intento. El GPF aún no acaba.

Viktor resopló.

—Ya di mi último intento, no voy a... —fue interrumpido.

—¡Yuuri te ama!

—Claro que no.

—Aleksi y yo hablamos luego de ver el programa corto que Yuuri dio ayer y estuvimos de acuerdo en que es obvio que se equivocó a propósito. Él quería perder la maldita apuesta.

—Irina... ya tuve suficiente de esto —en su interior algo le decía que eso era cierto, pues lo pensó por un momento el día de ayer, y ahora que sabía que Irina y Aleksi pensaban lo mismo no podía evitar sentir cierta inquietud.

—¿Lo amas?

—Lo haré siempre.

—¿Estarías a su lado a pesar de todo?

—Irina —chasqueó la lengua con hastío—. No sé por qué insistes tanto en esto. Tú no lo conoces y sin embargo estás muy segura de que él... —ató cabos—. Espera un momento. Tú sabes algo y no quieres decírmelo ¿Qué demonios me ocultas Irina Novikova?

La aludida soltó un gritillo lleno de frustración.

—Sí, sé cosas que tú no, pero no me corresponde decírtelas. Habla con Yuuri ¡Hablen, pongan en práctica la comunicación!

—¿Crees en verdad que él me ame?

—Estoy segura.

—Tengo que patinar.

—¿Lo intentarás?

—El GPF aún no termina ¿no es así?

—¡Ve por él, tigre!

Viktor terminó la llamada y salió a paso decidido rumbo al hielo. Estaba preparado. Los analgésicos le habían ayudado mucho y la llamada de Irina... vaya que lo motivó.

Se deslizó con gracia hasta el centro de la pista, escuchando a sus enloquecidas fans gritando por verlo con una ropa diferente. En esa ocasión optó por vestimenta formal, un pantalón negro y entallado, acompañado de una camisa púrpura, ligeramente desabotonada y un saco negro muy elegante. Pero lo que más causó estragos en la población femenina, fue verlo con su cabello completamente suelto.

La canción dio inicio, junto con ella la hermosa rutina del ruso, quién tenía planeado hacer de ese programa algo completamente artístico, dejando de lado los saltos complicados y piruetas peligrosas, sólo estaría él y el hielo, expresando sus sentimientos a través de cada movimiento, con el sonido de sus cuchillas derrapando sobre el hielo, el sonido de la música y su letra.

—_Sí, Yuuri, esto es para ti._

_**Viktor**_

_**"Strumming my pain with his fingers,**_

_**Singing my life with his words,Killing me softly with his song,Killing me softly with his song,Telling my whole life with his words,Killing me softly with his song ..."**_

_"Rasgando mi dolor con sus dedos,_

_Cantando mi vida con sus palabrasMatándome lentamente con su canción,Matándome lentamente con su canción,Diciendo mi vida entera con sus palabras,Matándome lentamente con su canción."_

Así llegué a ti, Yuuri. Luego de que me atraparas con la música que hacía tu cuerpo al bailar en la noche del banquete... Dios, no tuve escapatoria, me has tenido en tus manos desde esa noche hasta la fecha, y eso me ha ido matando lenta y suavemente.

_**"I heard he sang a good song, I heard he had a so I came to see him, To listen for a there he was this young boy, A stranger to my eyes"**_

_"Escuché que cantaba una canción, _

_Que tenía í que vine a verlo, a escucharlo un rato.Y ahí estaba este jovencito, un extraño ante mis ojos"_

Llegué a ti para apreciar lo que hacías, el arte y belleza que formabas con tu cuerpo al patinar, te encontré y disfruté de ti como si de una obra de arte se tratase. Eras un extraño para mí, sin embargo, pude sentir que algo más profundo nos unía, y no estuve equivocado.

Mírame Yuuri, esto es para ti. Te amo, pero al mismo tiempo experimento cierto resentimiento hacia ti por el rechazo que me has dado todo este tiempo. Me matas lentamente con tus palabras, con lo que expresas, con tu música.

_**"I felt all flushed with fever, **_

_**Embarrassed by the crowd,I felt he found my letters And read each one out loud.I prayed that he would finish But he just kept right on ..."**_

_"Me sentí enardecido con fiebre, _

_Avergonzado con la multitudSentí como si hubiera encontrado mis cartas Y las estuviera leyendo en voz por que terminaraPero simplemente siguió"_

Mi amor por ti fue creciendo sin que pudiera evitarlo. Yo no decidí enamorarme de ti, pero lo hice y ahora muero por dentro con este amor que dices no corresponder ¿Quieres matarme lentamente?

_**"He sang as if he knew me In all my dark then he looked right through me As if I wasn't he just came to singing, Singing clear and strong"**_

_"Cantaba como si me conociera_

_En mi obscura desesperación.Y entonces vio a través de miComo si yo no estuviera ahí.Pero el siguió cantando,Cantando clara y enérgicamente"_

Yuuri, mi amor. Cuando patinaste mi rutina en ese vídeo... ¡aún no tengo palabras para describir lo que me provocaste! Me flechaste con eso. Luego supe que nunca fue tu intención que ese vídeo se hiciera público. Y yo como un tonto iluso había creído que lo hacías por mí, para llamarme a tu lado.

_**"He was strumming, oh, he was singing my song.**_

_**Killing me softly with his song,Killing me softly with his song,Telling my whole life with his words,Killing me softly with his song ... With his song ..."**_

_"Rasgando, oh, cantaba mi canción._

_Matándome lentamente con su canción,Matándome lentamente con su canción,Diciendo mi vida entera con sus palabras,Matándome lentamente con su canción...Con su canción..."_

Desde el momento en que te vi patinar tuve la certeza de que darías un giro implacable a mi vida. Yuuri Katsuki, eres mi mayor fortaleza y motivación, pero eres también mi mayor debilidad y tristeza. Fuiste como un terremoto en mi vida, llegaste de pronto, agitaste mis días, le diste color, me hiciste redescubrir el significado del amor y la vida sólo para irte después, dejándome a mi suerte, matándome lentamente.

No supe en qué momento terminó mi presentación, sólo supe que el aire entraba dificultosamente a mis pulmones luego de dar todo lo que mi cuerpo podía ofrecer. Podía sentir las hebras de mi cabello pegándose a mis mejillas sudorosas y seguramente muy sonrojadas. Mis ojos se entornaron lo suficientemente hasta alcanzar a verlo, justo hacia donde mi mano derecha apuntaba, alzada y temblorosa aún en la pose final de la coreografía.

Quería gritarle mil cosas en ese momento, decirle "¡No te vayas! ¡Quédate a mi lado!".

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y mantuvieron un lazo por tiempo indefinido, hasta que se dio media vuelta y salió literalmente corriendo entre la multitud que aplaudía y gritaba frenéticamente, eso poco me importó, yo sólo quería ir tras él.

_**Narradora.**_

Ignorando el dolor en su espalda y la clausura que estaba a punto de llevarse a cabo, salió lo más rápido que pudo de la pista, se quitó los patines y en meros calcetines corrió rumbo a los vestidores, justo donde Yuuri recién se había refugiado. El japonés de nuevo huía, Viktor no iba a cometer el error de dejarlo ir, no otra vez.

Se había saltado las fotografías, las entrevistas y las preguntas que les hacían los comentaristas. Nada le importaba en ese momento más que Yuuri. Los vestidores estaban solos debido a que toda la gente estaba afuera, viendo la clausura.

Buscó desesperado hasta que lo vio al fondo del lugar, sentado en la banca con su rostro oculto entre sus manos. Le daba la espalda, así que podía apreciar los leves brincos que daban sus hombros, debido al llanto que no pudo soportar más.

—Yuuri —murmuró, aún agitado por la carrera que emprendió justo después de terminar su presentación.

El aludido escuchó sus pasos acercándose suavemente a él, pero no levantó el rostro ni se giró a encararlo. Viktor rodeó la banca y al llegar frente a él, se arrodilló en el piso y tomó el rostro lloroso de su amado entre sus manos. Katsuki no se alejó ni evitó el contacto, al contrario, lo miró a los ojos y se sintió escoria al ver la preocupación en la faz de su amado.

—Sé lo que prometí si ganabas, lo recuerdo muy bien —soltó su rostro y buscó a tientas las manos del japonés, sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos castaños. Yuuri sólo lograba sentirse más basura con cada atención por parte de Viktor, por ese amor tan incondicional que le demostraba a pesar de todo—. Pero también recuerdo la primera promesa que hice de amarte y nunca dejarte ir, de permanecer a tu lado y amarte por el resto de mi vida.

—T-tú nunca lo prometiste —no lo dijo en tono de reclamo, sino con una gran sorpresa. Jamás había dicho algo así.

—No te lo dije, pero me lo prometí a mí mismo —sonrió de lado, se veía muy fatigado—. ¿Estás seguro de que esto es lo que quieres? —acarició sus manos con los pulgares, sin soltarlas ni apartar sus ojos azules de él—. Yo te amo, y te amaré siempre —guardó silencio, esperando alguna respuesta por parte de su amado, pero este sólo bajó la mirada y no dijo palabra alguna.

Viktor tuvo que ponerse de pie y sentarse a su lado, descansando un poco su dolor físico. Ambos estaban aún transpirando un poco por el ejercicio recién hecho, pero ese no fue impedimento para que Viktor descansara su mejilla confianzudamente sobre el hombro de Yuuri. Estaba muy cansado, en esos momentos sólo deseaba estar en una cama, acostado con el japonés, abrazándolo y durmiendo, durmiendo muchas horas.

—Si no uno mi vida a ti, no la uniré a nadie más —soltó el europeo de pronto, en voz baja, pero con mucha convicción—. Yuuri, eres tú o nadie más ¿Lo entiendes? —despegó su mejilla del hombro del otro y lo obligó a mirarlo a la cara. Seguía llorando. Apretó de nuevo sus manos, tratando de reconfortarlo con ese simple y tierno acto.

—No puedo, Viktor, yo no... —el llanto le ganó, de nuevo se llevó ambas manos al rostro, evitando la hermosa y triste mirada azulada.

—Si en realidad... —se le hizo un nudo en la garganta—...me sigues odiando y no soportas mi presencia... —soltó sus manos—. Respetaré tu sentir y me alejaré. Esta es la última vez que vengo a ti, Yuuri, por más que me duela decirlo... no habrá una próxima, es ahora o nunca.

—Oh Viktor... —su llanto incrementó, eso provocó que Viktor se asombrara un poco. Algo le pasaba a Yuuri, algo que no lograba entender—. Es que... no entiendes, no puedo decírtelo, yo... no quiero decepcionarte, no quiero que me odies. Si vamos a terminar... —hipó—... prefiero que me recuerdes con cariño y no con odio.

—Pero... —rio un poco—. ¿Por qué habría de odiarte? Jamás podría hacerlo.

—Sé que sí.

—Yuuri —suspiró y atrapó sus mejillas con ambas manos, apachurrándolas—. Dime qué es lo que no entiendo, explícamelo y resolvamos esto, juntos.

Los ojos de Katsuki se inundaron de nuevo en lágrimas. Viktor estaba siendo tan bueno, dulce, amable y considerado. Quizás... quizás tenía razón, ¿Qué pasaría si le contara toda la verdad ahora?

—No soy el mismo del que te enamoraste —la voz del japonés tembló al decir esto.

Las palabras de Chris llegaron de pronto a su mente:

_"Yuuri no es el mismo"_

—Sigues siendo mi Yuuri.

El aludido negó levemente con su cabeza, cerrando los ojos, no soportaría ver la decepción en esos orbes marinos.

—Hay muchas cosas que debes saber sobre mí... antes de... de querer volver conmigo.

—Yuuri —sonrió con nerviosismo—. No hay nada que me impida volver a tu lado ¿Me sigues amando? Sólo eso basta —acarició su mejilla con un infinito cariño. De verdad estaba dispuesto a hacer caso omiso de cualquier cosa que le ocultase. Lo necesitaba en su vida, sólo en eso podía pensar.

—Sí, hay algo que puede impedirlo —tenía miedo, se estaba retractando.

_"Con esto no te estoy diciendo que dejes de intentar algo con él, simplemente quiero que estés consciente de que hay muchas cosas que debes saber antes de insistir tanto en volver a su lado. Algo importante pasó con Yuuri mientras estuvo aquí, lo noté al ver la relación tan cercana que tiene con los Leroy, va más allá de una simple amistad, hay un lazo muy fuerte que los une y al parecer ese lazo es una persona muerta"._

Viktor se estremeció el al recordar lo que le dijo su mejor amigo.

_"Hay algo que no quiere que sepas y no sé qué es"._

—No podemos estar juntos —se atrevió a decir, verdaderamente nervioso. Su cuerpo entero temblaba a causa del cúmulo de emociones, sentía una desagradable sensación en la boca del estómago, sentía que iba a vomitar y no exactamente ácidos estomacales y alimento.

—¡¿Por qué?! ¡Yuuri! ¡¿Dime por qué?! —estaba demasiado ansioso.

—_Oh no... _—pensó, sintiéndose acorralado ante los profundos ojos celestes de Viktor, ojos que dejó de ver cuando el otro atacó sus labios en un beso muy apasionado y desesperado, podía sentir en esa caricia toda la desesperación, los nervios y las ansias del otro. A través de esa caricia pudo saborear la soledad que el mayor experimentó todo ese tiempo, su dolor y tristeza; pudo palpar muy bien sus emociones, su amor tan puro... eso fue el detonante para que el pobre de Yuuri se separara abruptamente del beso, empujándolo leve pero firmemente con una mano sobre su pecho—. _Oh no, aquí viene... vómito verbal... _—pensó con alarma luego de mirar la expresión dolida del ruso al verse rechazado por enésima vez.

—Yu... —fue interrumpido.

—Cuando me fui a Canadá estuve viviendo con J.J. y su esposa, gracias a ellos comencé a rehabilitarme, mi doctora irónicamente se llamaba Victoria, ella me ayudó tanto que pude recuperarme por completo. Minami llegó a Toronto y rentamos juntos un departamento, vivimos los dos en ese lugar hasta que supe lo de tu accidente.

El ruso parpadeó algo sorprendido por toda la información soltada tan de repente y con tanta rapidez. Sí, ya sabía lo de Victoria, la misma Irina se lo había comentado. Pero... no entendía la gravedad de eso. No había nada imperdonable en todo lo que recién le soltó, sí, había vivido con Minami y eso lo llenaba de celos como nunca antes, pero podía superarlo.

Estaba por decir algo, pero Yuuri de nuevo lo interrumpió.

—Me emborraché con Victoria en nochebuena del año pasado, los dos tuvimos sexo en la madrugada del veinticinco, ella quedó embarazada y decidió no decírmelo. Me enteré que sería padre cuando me llamaron para decirme que Victoria y la bebé corrían peligro debido a un accidente, en ese entonces yo estaba contigo en el hospital, tú seguías sedado. Para cuando llegue a Canadá fue demasiado tarde, mi hija había muerto. A la mañana siguiente de ese suceso, desperté abrazando el cadáver de la que iba a ser la madre de mi hija. Me quedé a su funeral, mi vista empeoró y por eso no regresé contigo —tomó una gran bocanada de aire después de soltar eso en forma de "vómito verbal".

Los segundos que Viktor se quedó mirándolo con la boca entreabierta, pálido y con los ojos como platos, le parecieron eternos.

El ruso ya no le sostenía las manos con la misma fuerza, pero tampoco lo había soltado. Seguía digiriendo la noticia, se le hacía imposible lo que escuchaba. Entonces más recuerdos llegaron a su mente. Chris ya se lo había advertido.

_"Presiento que esa persona y Yuuri tuvieron algo que ver"._

Katsuki aguardó impacientemente, esperaba alguna reacción, movimiento, grito ¡Algo! Pero no que se quedara congelado de esa forma.

Lo que el japonés no sabía era que en ese preciso instante el corazón de Viktor se había roto en mil pedazos.

No se atrevió a tocarlo ni a decirle nada. Sólo vio cómo se llevó ambas manos al rostro, aguantando el llanto que le quemaba por dentro. Ese sentimiento no tardó en convertirse en una ira incontenible. El amor que sentía por Yuuri Katsuki lo impulsaba a actuar de manera estúpida.

—Tuviste sexo con tu doctora en mi cumpleaños y la embarazaste.

—Sí.

El ruso soltó sus manos por completo, como si le quemara tocarlas.

—Y el bebé murió, después ella.

—Sí.

—¿Era una niña?

—Sí.

—Demonios, Yuuri ¿Al menos la amabas?

—¿Qué? —parpadeó, confundido y aún muy inquieto, no podía controlar su respiración debido a la ansiedad del momento.

—¿¡Amabas a Victoria?! —exclamó, furioso y sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos, pues los propios estaban escociendo en lágrimas incontenibles.

—No, no la amaba.

El otro se puso de pie como resorte y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro frente a los ojos angustiados del japonés, quien también se puso de pie y apretó los puños sin saber muy bien qué hacer o cómo reaccionar.

De pronto Viktor se detuvo, lo miró y le dedicó una expresión que jamás le había visto.

—Eres un maldito insensible —sus ojos fríos y filosos lo atravesaron como un par de dagas. Yuuri sintió su mundo desmoronarse, jamás lo había llamado así, nunca—. ¿Sabes algo? Esto realmente no vale la pena —alzó ambas manos, como rindiéndose. Se dio media vuelta, necesitaba aire, se estaba mareando allí dentro—. Pero antes de irme —regresó sobre sus pasos, encarándolo una vez más, frente a frente—. Espero que toda esta experiencia te haya servido de algo, para que evites ser un cobarde en tu próxima relación.

Esas palabras retumbaron en la mente de Yuuri, haciendo un doloroso eco. La verdad lo estaba golpeando duramente.

—A mí me sirvió de algo —continuó el mayor, chasqueando su lengua con hastío—. Aprendí a no rogarle amor a nadie, jamás en la vida —casi escupió cada palabra. Apretó los puños y se dio media vuelta para salir de ahí cuanto antes, su valentía se estaba acabando y poco a poco el nudo en su garganta se hacía más denso, si no salía pronto de allí, Yuuri lo vería llorar histéricamente, estaba a punto de estallar.

El de ojos castaños lo alcanzó y puso una mano sobre su hombro, no quería dejarlo ir así. Jamás lo había visto tan devastado, y lo entendía...

Viktor se giró al sentir el tacto, lo encaró con furia y lo tomó del cuello de su traje antes de empujarlo con fuerza hacia atrás. Katsuki no se lo esperaba, así que terminó en el suelo, un par de metros atrás, golpeándose con la banca en medio del pasillo de los vestidores. El aire escapó de sus pulmones no necesariamente por la caída, pues en sí no le dolía nada físicamente, pero sí le dolía en el alma.

Viktor jamás se había atrevido a ponerle una mano encima de esa manera, nunca lo había agredido físicamente, y ahora lo miraba desde su considerable altura, respirando con dificultad debido a la adrenalina y al coraje. Su rostro estaba rojo de puro enojo y su pecho subía y bajaba con brusquedad. Nunca lo había visto tan furioso.

Mientras tanto, Yuuri seguía mirándolo sin saber qué decir o hacer, hasta que un par de lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas de nuevo.

—¡Por eso no quería decírtelo! ¡¿Ves cómo estás?! ¿¡Ves lo que haces?! —exclamó en medio del llanto que ya no pudo soportar más—. Todo este tiempo lo estuve callando porque no quería hacerte daño.

—¿No es acaso lo mismo que te dije con respecto a mi ex esposa? —espetó con una tremenda seriedad. Las aletas de su nariz estaban ensanchadas debido a la fuerza con la que respiraba, su ceño fruncido y su boca en una fina línea horizontal demostraban lo cabreado que estaba—. Además... estoy furioso contigo por habérmelo ocultado, si tan sólo hubieras tenido la confianza de contármelo en un principio... —apretó los puños—... pero no, estabas dispuesto a jamás decirlo. Me duele lo que te ocurrió y no puedo negar que me enfurece mucho, pero que me lo ocultes de esa forma...

—No quería hacerte daño.

—¡DE TODAS FORMAS ME HACÍAS DAÑO! ¡CON UN DEMONIO, YUURI, ERES DEMASIADO CRUEL! —había perdido la cordura, no le importaba estarle gritando como loco—. Preferías ignorar mi amor antes de ser honesto.

—¡¿Y por qué demonios no te ibas?! ¿¡Por qué seguías buscándome a pesar de todo el daño que te hice?!

—Porque te amaba.

Golpe bajo para Katsuki. Esas palabras fueron como puñaladas al ser dichas con tanto enojo y desprecio, pero más que nada por haber sido mencionadas en tiempo pasado.

—Me amabas, tú lo has dicho. Ahora no lo haces porque sabes las atrocidades que he hecho.

—¡Entiende que no es eso! En parte sí, lo es, debo admitir que nunca te creí capaz de acostarte con alguien más. Sé que no éramos nada en ese entonces, pero yo... —bufó al recordar que incluso le enseñó la foto de Yuuri a la extraña del bar que se le aceró a coquetear—. Me enfurece que estabas dispuesto a ocultar una realidad tan pesada. Definitivamente no eres de quien yo me enamoré. Tú no eres mi Yuuri.

—Oigan, se están perdiendo la clausura y... ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! —el suizo se espantó al asomarse y ver a Yuuri en el suelo—. ¡Hey! ¿¡Qué les pasa?! —se acercó al japonés y le extendió una mano para que se incorporara, pero éste negó la ayuda y se levantó por sí solo—. ¿Tú lo tiraste? —inquirió, mirando a su mejor amigo con verdadero enojo. Después de todo Yuuri era también su amigo, su pupilo.

El ruso, aún colérico, se quitó la cadena que traía al cuello y se la extendió a su mejor amigo, quien se espantó al ver de lo que se trataba. Miró la cadena con los anillos en la mano de Viktor, dudando sobre tomarla o no.

—Tómalos —espetó bruscamente, agitándolos frente a los dos pares atentos de ojos—. Puedes venderlos, regalarlos o tirarlos a la basura. Me da igual.

Entonces el suizo tomó el objeto con remordimiento, mirándolo con tristeza, después miró a su pupilo y finalmente a su mejor amigo, quien ya se había dado la media vuelta y caminaba rumbo a la salida, sin mirar atrás.

Viktor había deseado lanzarle los anillos al suelo a su ex novio, pero ni siquiera eso se merecía, no valía la pena, pensó.

—¿Qué... qué es eso? —se acercó temblorosamente a su entrenador, quien lo miró con mucha tristeza antes de explicarle.

—Anillos de compromiso.

La verdad cayó sobre los hombros de Yuuri como costales de arena. Su mundo se le vino encima.

—Los compró en Barcelona, antes de tu accidente —suspiró, le estaba doliendo demasiado la situación—. Yo lo acompañé a hacerlo —apretó las argollas en su puño.

Katsuki comenzó a llorar con más fuerza. No podía creer que desde entonces los tenía ¡Desde hace dos años tenía esos anillos! ¡Dos miserables años!

—Siempre hubo algo que le impedía pedírtelo... siempre hubo obstáculos y finalmente llegó a su límite, es comprensible —abrió su puño cuando sintió la mano del japonés intentando ver los anillos, cuando lo hizo, se echó a llorar aún más fuerte.

Chris no soportaba verlo así, a ninguno de los dos. No pudo abrazar a Viktor, pero podía hacerlo con Yuuri. Éste correspondió al instante, llorando amargamente sobre el hombro de su entrenador.

—Toma —le puso al cuello la cadena con los anillos justo después de separarse del abrazo—. Yo no debo de tenerlos.

—Viktor quería pedirme matrimonio desde hace dos años... —murmuró, no podía creerlo.

Chris no supo qué decirle, simplemente puso una mano sobre su hombro, brindándole el apoyo que no podía darle con palabras en esos momentos.

Entonces Yuuri sintió de nuevo esa molestia en la boca de su estómago.

¿Vómito verbal?

No, esta vez fue vómito real lo que salió de su boca. Devolvió lo poco que había comido, manchando el pulcro y costoso traje gris de su entrenador, incluyendo sus finos zapatos de piel.

_**Continuará...**_

_**Antes que nada, tengo que agradecerles por seguir leyendo esta historia a pesar del drama y las tragedias (que para mi gusto es poco jaja) gracias por su apoyo y por el amor que me dan.**_

_**Por cierto... ya se dieron cuenta de cuánto amo a Stéphane Lambiel? lo adoro, luego a Jhonny Wier, luego a Yuzu. Y en cuanto a mujeres... ashgafghafghasghsafgha Yulia Lipnitskaya.**_

_**Y con respecto al capítulo, hay varios puntos que debo aclarar:**_

_**-Viktor se encabrona cuando Yuuri admite que nunca amó a Victoria. **__Muchas se preguntarán por qué se enoja si debería estar feliz por ello. Bueno, ahí les va mi respuesta. Quise darle otro enfoque a este asunto. Viktor se enojó con Yuuri porque éste lo decepcionó aún más. Nunca creyó que el Yuuri al que tenía idealizado fuera capaz de hacer algo como eso sin amor. Más allá del hecho de que se acostara con otra persona, le enfadaba ver qué Yuuri podía ser de esos que se acuestan con alguien por plena necesidad carnal. Tal como él lo fue antes de conocer al mantecas. Se enojó con Yuuri por ser así y con él mismo por idealizarlo de esa manera._

_**-Irina y Yuuri aún no se conocen y es demasiado increíble. **__Sí, todavía no llega el momento. Que cosas ¿no?_

_**\- La actitud de Viktor y Yuuri en este capítulo. **__Bueno, creo que está de más explicarlo, pues todo el cap fue prácticamente sobre eso. De todas formas tengo pendiente una vídeo llamada con todas ustedes *heart* ahí debatiremos sobre las reacciones y decisiones tomadas por estos dos brutos que amamos._

_**-Yurio y Otabek. **__Mientras escribo esto ya puedo visualizar sus comentarios de "y mi gata rusa?" "él quiere ronronearle a Beka" o cosas así jajajaj no se preocupen, todo lo que no ha salido de ellos, lo pondré en un largo y besho especial de ambos. TODO. Por cierto... las hermanita de Beka fueron a verlo patinar *se limpia una lagrimita* también sus padres._

_Chicas, quiero agradecerles también por los hermosos fan arts que hacen del fic. Todos y cada uno los guardo en una carpeta en mi galería y también en un álbum en fb, gracias *heart*_

_**PREGUNTAS!**_

_**1) ¿Qué va a hacer Yuuri?**_

_**2) ¿Qué va a hacer Viktor?**_

_**3) ¿Qué apostaron Yurio y Beka? (Ya vieron que ganó la gata)**_

_**4) ¿Habrá lemon ChrisMas? Jajaja**_

_**5) ¿Cuándo aparecerá el señor Dimitri Nikiforov (Papi suegro de Yuuri)?**_

_**6) ¡¿QUÉ HARÁ YUURI CON LOS ANILLOS?!**_

_**7) ¿Qué se traen Minami y Phichit? Sí, hay algo.**_

_**AVANCES!**_

_**El próximo capítulo se llamará "Go Yuuri, go!" sólo les puedo decir que veremos a un Yuuri en plan conquistador.**_

_**Pista loca: Escuchen "Can't take my eyes off of you" tendrá un papel importante en la historia.**_

_**19/05/17**_


	22. Go, Yuuri, Go!

**Agape to Eros**

**By Tsuki No Hana**

**22**

**"Go Yuuri, go!"**

—Dégueulasse! _**(Asqueroso*)**_

—¡L-lo siento! —se avergonzó demasiado al ver cómo el elegante traje de su coach terminó bañado en vómito. No entendía mucho el francés, pero logró comprender con esa expresión que a Chris le dio muchísimo asco, su cara de espanto le decía todo—. Lo siento tanto, Chris, yo voy... —se sintió inestable, tanto que sintió como si su cabeza le diera vueltas. No supo en qué momento terminó aferrado a los brazo de su entrenador.

—¡Yuuri! —dijo por enésima vez, asustado al verlo de pronto tan pálido y débil. El pobre terminó desvaneciéndose entre los brazos del suizo, a quien poco le importaba ya el hecho de que estaba bañado en fluidos estomacales.

El japonés despertó tiempo después en el hotel. Estaba en una de las tres habitaciones que tenía el enorme cuarto que habían alquilado por petición de Chris.

Se talló perezosamente un ojo y miró a su alrededor, tratando de recordar qué día era o qué hacía ahí. Se incorporó hasta quedar sentado sobre la cama, sintiendo malestar en su estómago y un agrio sabor en su boca. De pronto se percató de un peso extra colgando de su cuello. Se llevó la mano al lugar y descubrió una fina cadena, la tiró suavemente hasta toparse con un par de anillos muy hermosos. Anillos de compromiso.

Entonces todos sus recuerdos llegaron como flashazos a su mente, uno tras otro, golpeándolo sin piedad alguna. Apretó los anillos entre sus puños y los acomodó de nuevo en su lugar, resguardados bajo su ¿Pijama? ¿En qué momento se había cambiado de ropa? No le dio importancia y se paró con violencia de la cama, mareándose un poco en el acto, pero tampoco le importó mucho. Comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, recordando lo ocurrido, su maldito vómito verbal. Estaba tan deshecho que poco le importaba haber ganado el oro, eso no tenía importancia ya, no cuando perdió al amor de su vida.

Y así, con la impotencia y el coraje anidados en su corazón, comenzó a lanzar lo primero que se encontró a su alcance. Comenzó por el control remoto de la televisión, luego su maleta, una lámpara del hotel y demás artilugios del lugar. El escándalo no tardó en llamar la atención de los que estaban afuera en la pequeña sala.

—¡Yuuri! ¿Qué haces? —el joven japonés se espantó al ver a su entrenador tan fuera de sí, lanzando cosas a diestra y siniestra. Yuuri no le respondió, siguió lanzando cosas una y otra vez, a veces tomaba la misma cosa que había lanzado, sólo para estrellarla contra otra pared. Minami iba a ir tras él, para hacer algo, pero fue detenido a tiempo por el suizo.

—Déjalo —murmuró con voz seria—. Necesita esto, déjalo desahogarse.

Los dos se quedaron en la puerta y cuando estaban a punto de cerrarla...

—No, no puedo dejarlo así —empujó a Chris y entró a la habitación. Corrió detrás de Yuuri y lo abrazó con mucha fuerza, estampándose contra su pecho y reteniéndolo. El aludido intentó zafarse del agarre, quería seguir desquitándose un poco más, pero el otro no se lo permitió—. Tranquilízate, por favor —pidió en voz alta—. Vas a terminar haciéndote daño, así que por favor, tranquilízate —lo apretó con más fuerza, logrando calmarlo. Debido a que era más alto que Yuuri, logró rodearlo por completo y poner su mentón sobre la coronilla del mayor.

Yuuri no soltó palabra alguna, en su lugar, siguió llorando con intensidad. Sólo necesitaba sacarlo todo de una buena vez. Se aferró a la espalda de su alumno y lloró amargamente por largo tiempo. Chris los observaba desde la puerta, triste y sin saber cómo ayudar a su pupilo. A su mente llegó el momento de horas atrás, cuando la gente comenzó a entrar al vestidor y se lo encontraron con un Yuuri inconsciente entre sus brazos. Tuvo que cargarlo hasta llegar al hotel, donde lo cambió de ropa y luego a sí mismo.

—No quiero ir.

—Debes hacerlo, ganaste el oro y además tu pupilo también está invitado, no dejarás que vaya solo ¿O sí?

Katsuki suspiró pesadamente, viendo el elegante traje tendido sobre su cama. Estaba renuente a asistir al banquete de esa noche, no tenía ánimos y tampoco la valentía para toparse ahí a Viktor.

—Es probable que Viktor no vaya.

Con esas palabras logró captar más la atención de Yuuri.

—Escuché rumores sobre el equipo ruso. Al parecer regresaron antes a su país —se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño—. Además, me lo debes. Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer luego de echar a perder uno de mis trajes favoritos.

Finalmente Katsuki aceptó ir, muy obligadamente.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, la gente posó de inmediato sus miradas en el japonés, primero que nada por el hecho de haber ganado el oro, y segundo, por el espectáculo que se hizo cuando estuvo inconsciente. Yuuri sólo quería irse de ahí cuanto antes. Chris tenía razón, el equipo ruso se había ido ya, o casi todos.

Yuuri se había acomodado ya en un rincón del fondo, lejos de la multitud que charlaba y bebía animadamente. Se paró junto a la mesa de bocadillos y de bebidas. Decidió que tomaría un poco, pero antes de que pudiera dar un trago a la copa de champagne, alguien se le paró en frente y lo tomó del brazo con brusquedad.

—Supe lo que te pasó. ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué te desmayaste? —sus ojos verdes centellaban en angustia y preocupación mientras lo inspeccionaba—. No deberías de beber —le hizo fea cara a la copa—. Dame eso —se la arrebató y se la pasó a su novio—. Toma, Beka —el aludido la aceptó y le dio un trago—. ¡Pero no te la tomes! —el kazajo sonrió divertido y no le hizo caso.

Yuuri no respondió, simplemente se echó a los brazos de su buen amigo, enterrando su rostro en el cuello de este y conteniendo sus lágrimas con mucha fuerza.

—Cerdo, ¿Ahora qué estupidez pasó entre tú y el viejo? —a pesar de la brusquedad de sus palabras, se podía palpar el cariño y la angustia en éstas. Había correspondido el abrazo al instante, sintiendo tan palpable la tristeza de su amigo. Katsuki no se separó del abrazo, tampoco respondió, sólo atinó a negar con la cabeza. Temía salir del abrazo y que sus lágrimas no pudieran ser contenidas por más tiempo.

Yurio no dijo nada, pero Viktor había reaccionado de la misma forma cuando lo vio anoche en el hotel, sólo que había sido Viktor quien lo abrazó con tanta fuerza en primera instancia, llorando sin decir nada. Luego de eso se regresó a Rusia junto con Yakov, quien se veía demasiado preocupado por su pupilo. No fue necesario que el mayor dijera algo, Yurio estaba seguro de que esa preocupación se debía a la inestabilidad emocional que podría llegar a presentar Viktor, temía que fuera a intentar algo estúpido.

—Chicos... ¿Qué ocurre? —una cuarta persona se unió al momento—. Yuuri ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó con voz suave y consoladora. El japonés alzó la mirada y miró a su mejor amigo. Sólo atinó a separarse de Yurio para cambiar los brazos del ruso por los del tailandés.

Momentos después apareció Chris, preguntando por la situación al igual que Phichit en momentos antes. Yuuri hizo lo mismo: abrazó a su entrenador.

—Necesito hablar... —murmuró lo suficientemente alto para que los demás lo escuchasen. Casi no había soltado palabra desde el día de ayer, parecía un zombie andante, así que todos agradecieron que accediera a hablar.

—Vayamos a un lugar más privado —sugirió Chris, y así fue cómo él, Yurio, Otabek, Phichit, Yuuri y Minami (Quien se les unió al ver que se retiraban todos juntos del lugar) terminaron subiendo a la habitación que compartía el "Equipo japonés".

Pronto, todos estaban sentados en la sala de la suite, poco les había importado abandonar la celebración que se llevaba a cabo en el salón más grande del hotel. Le dieron tiempo a Yuuri para que pensara bien lo que iba a decir, y fue así como el japonés comenzó a hablar, a soltar muchas verdades. Sus amigos merecían saber todo para que pudieran entenderlo y apoyarlo, además, Viktor ya lo sabía, así que ¿Qué más daba?

Les contó todo de principio a fin. Fue sorprendente ver las reacciones de cada uno. Minami ya lo sabía, pues vivió casi todo eso a su lado, Chris también ya estaba enterado, pero escucharlo de boca de Yuuri le causó sentimientos encontrados que no se esperaba en lo absoluto. Otabek escuchaba atentamente y sin decir nada, sólo escuchaba y analizaba. Phichit estaba hecho un mar de lágrimas, no dudó en levantarse de su asiento para terminar sentándose al lado de su mejor amigo, abrazándolo y reclamándole el hecho de que no lo buscara ni una sola vez durante esos tiempos difíciles. Yurio fue otro asunto, el rubio se impresionó tanto al enterarse de todo aquello que sólo atinó a ponerse de pie y salir de la suite luego de azotar la puerta con todas sus fuerzas.

—Iré a hablar con él —el kazajo se puso de pie y salió con tranquilidad tras su novio.

Los dos regresaron minutos después y tomaron de nuevo sus asientos. El rubio tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, pero miró intimidantemente a todos, en una clara advertencia para que no le preguntaran nada al respecto.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer de ahora en adelante? —inquirió Otabek con seriedad.

Yuuri lo pensó unos momentos antes de responder.

—Quiero ir a casa —suspiró pesadamente—. Sólo quiero ir a casa —por un instante todos se detuvieron a mirarlo con detenimiento. Katsuki se veía exhausto. Necesitaba un respiro.

—¿Sólo así? ¿Te irás a casa y ya? —espetó Yurio, con mal carácter—. Viktor se desvivió para intentar reconquistarte ¿Y tú sólo te alejas? ¿De nuevo?

Yuuri sonrió con una tristeza abismal que les causó escalofríos a todos en esa habitación, incluyendo al ruso.

—Quería terminar las cosas con Viktor en buenos términos. Ese fue mi objetivo al participar en este Gran Prix, pero todo salió contrario a mis planes. Él terminó odiándome. Por eso temía tanto decirle la verdad.

Querían decirle "él no te odia" o "Se le va a pasar el enojo" pero ninguno tenía bases para sustentar esas palabras. Ni siquiera Yurio sabía qué pasaba por la mente de su compatriota. Así que todos se quedaron en un profundo silencio.

—Vas a regresar a casa y... ¿Qué? —inquirió el suizo.

—Me tomaré un tiempo, quizás trabaje en el onsen. Necesito despejar mi mente, alejarme del patinaje y todo lo que tenga que ver con Viktor, sólo por un tiempo.

Nadie pudo recriminarle la toma de esa decisión, pero ninguno estuvo muy de acuerdo en ello. Tampoco podían decirle que le tocaba luchar por Viktor, que no se diera por vencido, pues todos se llevaron una enorme sorpresa cuando el ruso de ojos azules se fue de regreso a su país sin despedirse de nadie. Sabían que estaba demasiado enojado, pero no estaban seguros de qué haría de ahora en adelante. En resumidas cuentas, no sabían cómo estaba el campo de batalla, así que no podían lanzar a Yuuri a la guerra sin saber antes a qué se enfrentaría.

—Tómate un tiempo para sanar las heridas. Descansa la mente y luego toma una decisión, pero antes que nada debes pensar bien en qué es lo que quieres y por qué lo quieres.

Todos los presentes miraron a Otabek con sorpresa. Pocas veces soltaba más de cuatro palabras en una oración, ahora había dicho esas palabras tan ciertas, que ninguno pudo estar más de acuerdo.

Nadie se dio cuenta de la hora que era. Se les había ido el tiempo volando y sin saberlo, evitaron que Yuuri se emborrachara en el banquete.

Estuvieron charlando un rato más sobre relaciones y los fracasos amorosos que todos habían tenido, excepto Yurio y Minami, quienes eran inexpertos en el asunto de los "Ex". Como buenos amigos le dieron consejos a Katsuki, apoyándolo y pidiéndole que los mantuviera al tanto de su vida, de las decisiones que fuera a tomar. Lo apreciaban mucho, por ello querían formar parte de su vida. Yuuri no se los dijo, pero se sintió muy querido en esos momentos.

Casi eran las dos de la mañana cuando el ruso de ojos verdes apoyó su cabeza contra el hombro de su novio. Este gesto no pasó desapercibido por nadie, pero se abstuvieron de soltar chistes o comentarios al respecto, sólo vieron discretamente cómo poco a poco sus bellos ojos parpadeaban cada vez con más pesadez, hasta que terminaron cerrándose. Ahí sí, ninguno pudo evitar soltar risillas. Otabek se percató de que Yurio había caído rendido al sueño, pero como no quiso moverlo de ahí, sólo pasó un brazo por su cintura y otro por enfrente para rodearlo en un cálido y protector abrazo sin removerlo de su hombro. Esbozó una sonrisa tenue al sentir que el rubio le correspondía el gesto, apretando su saco entre sus manos.

No podía dormir, comer ni hacer nada que no fuera pensar en él. Se estaba volviendo loco, sentía que el aire le faltaba sólo de recordar todo lo que Yuuri le confesó. Estaba sorprendido, espantado y decepcionado. Por momentos se enojaba tanto con lo ocurrido que terminaba golpeando o lanzando algo, su ira era demasiada, pero había momentos en que se ponía a pensar y se preguntaba "¿Yuuri soportó todo aquello, solo?"

Lo odiaba y lo admiraba al mismo tiempo. Su mente y corazón eran un mar sin fin, llenos de emociones y sentimientos contradictorios. Sólo quería alejarse de todo, huir, correr lejos de sus demonios.

—No estoy de acuerdo en esto.

—Yakov —sonrió con tristeza—. No tienes de qué preocuparte.

—¡¿Cómo de que no?! Te vas a ir quién sabe a dónde y quién sabe por cuánto tiempo, solo, sin comunicarte con nadie. ¡Estás deprimido y dios sabe qué cosas harías estando solo! Además, necesitas descansar tu espalda y...

—Voy a ir a vivir con Aleksi por un tiempo —vio cómo la mueca de enojo en Yakov se iba difuminando hasta formar una expresión cargada de alivio.

Viktor se había comunicado con su hermanito justo después de que Yuuri le confesó la verdad. El menor no le había entendido nada en la llamada, sólo había escuchado a su hermano mayor llorando a mares, pero eso fue más que suficiente para que entendiera a grandes rasgos qué era lo que había ocurrido. No lo pensó dos veces antes de ofrecerle un cambio de ambiente, y así fue como Viktor aceptó irse a vivir con él durante una temporada.

—Mi vuelo sale temprano en la mañana —abrazó a su querido entrenador—. Estaré bien, lo prometo —le dio un beso en la mejilla a pesar de las protestas del mayor, y se fue a casa después de terminar el café que le había invitado Feltsman.

Esa noche Viktor entró a su departamento y se encontró con Irina esperándolo en la sala, angustiada y enojada porque no le avisaron que llegaría un día antes.

El ruso lanzó sus llaves en la mesita del recibidor y pasó de largo.

—No quiero hablarte y tampoco verte. Retírate de mi casa.

—¿Qué? —palideció—. ¿Qué te ocurre, Nikiforov? —caminó hacia él, interceptándolo antes de que entrara a su habitación.

Entonces Viktor la encaró con verdadera ira.

—Estoy furioso contigo, así que lárgate de mi casa. Me ocultaste la verdad sobre tu prima y Yuuri, tú lo sabías... lo sabías muy bien —la tomó de los hombros y a pesar del enojo que sentía, la movió con suavidad hacia un lado para poder pasar a su cuarto.

—Viktor... —se le fue el aire—... si no te lo dije es porque no me correspondía hacerlo. Era Yuuri quien debía hacerlo, no yo.

—Lo sé —fue a su armario y sacó un par de maletas muy grandes—. Pero eso no quita que esté muy molesto.

—¿Hablaste con Yuuri?

—Vaya que sí —resopló con enojo para ocultar el dolor en su corazón al recordar ese momento. Aún se arrepentía de haberlo empujado así, recordar el espanto en sus ojitos cafés le causaba un inmenso remordimiento.

—Hey, ¿Qué demonios haces? —exclamó al verlo guardar cosas en su maleta, de manera tranquila y ordenada.

—Voy con Aleksi.

—¿Por un año o qué? —espetó al ver toda a ropa que guardaba ahí.

—Quizás, no lo sé.

Irina soltó un pesado suspiro, se cruzó de brazos al mismo tiempo que se recargaba contra la pared más cercana, observando en silencio.

—¿Qué pasó en Japón?

—¿Te puedes largar?

—Idiota. ¿Qué pasó contigo y Yuuri? ¿Te dejó porque ganaste el bronce?

El ruso suspiró pesadamente y le dedicó una mirada muy intimidante.

—No. Yo he decidido no buscarlo más, ya tuve suficiente de Yuuri Katsuki. Necesito comenzar de nuevo.

Lo dijo con tanta certeza que la pelirroja se estremeció. Iba muy en serio, no había rastro del Viktor que se arrastraba por Yuuri, no más.

—¿Qué hay de Makkachin?

—Mañana temprano pasaré por él al hotel y me lo llevaré a Vladivostok. Quiero pasar tiempo con él —siguió empacando sus cosas, sin molestarse en siquiera dedicarle una mirada a la pelirroja.

—Por favor cuídate mucho —pidió antes de abandonar la habitación y el departamento. Estaba preocupada por él, pero al saber que se iría con Aleksi hacía que esa preocupación se disipara un poco. Sabía que no lograría nada con un Viktor en ese estado de ánimo, así que mejor se retiró.

El cumpleaños de Yuuri no tardó en llegar, todavía no había transcurrido ni una semana del enfrentamiento con Viktor y el japonés estaba que se deshacía en depresión. Pero esa vez fue diferente, en esa ocasión decidió que debía permitirse estar triste el tiempo necesario para sanar sus heridas, tal como había sugerido Otabek, pero pronto se levantaría y saldría adelante, ya lo había decidido. Pero estar atravesando su cumpleaños y saber que nuevamente no lo pasaría junto a él... lo deprimía bastante.

Fue un iluso al creer que Viktor le mandaría un mensaje de cumpleaños, fue un estúpido. Sintió cómo la realidad lo golpeaba fuertemente en la cara cuando entendió finalmente que el ruso en verdad había puesto un alto a todo lo que tuviera que ver con él.

El día de su cumpleaños fue gris a pesar de que su familia se lo estaba festejando con mucha comida, regalos y amigos en casa. Sí, todos los que lo apoyaron hace unos días, se hallaban ahí, a su lado para festejar sus veintiséis años de vida. Incluso J.J. e Isabella habían asistido, aprovechando la oportunidad para dar la noticia sobre el futuro integrante de su pequeña familia.

El tiempo transcurrió demasiado lento para el japonés, quien de vez en cuando recibía información sobre Viktor gracias a Yurio. Éste le informaba todo lo que podía. Le había dicho ya que el mayor se había ido a vivir con su hermano, a Vladivostok por tiempo indefinido, pero le dijo que la última vez que lo vio se encontraba relativamente tranquilo.

Navidad estaba muy cerca y Yuuri llevaba ya casi un mes ayudando en el onsen. El lugar tenía más huéspedes de lo habitual, pues iban a ver al sorprendente campeón mundial del patinaje sobre hielo. Yuuri tuvo que ayudar en la cocina para evitar ser acosado, lo ponían a pelar y lavar verduras mientras su madre se encargaba del resto junto con los demás trabajadores.

El cumpleaños del ruso también se acercaba y Yuuri se veía ansioso por ello. Pensó en más de una ocasión que podría llamarle, pero terminó descartando la idea cuando se llegó el día.

A comienzos del 2019 Yuuri entró en desesperación. Pensó que a la larga lograría superar lo ocurrido con Viktor, pero se dio cuenta de que sería imposible. Tenía su medalla de oro, fama, amigos, familia que lo amaba, pero nada llenaba ese hueco que quedó en su pecho después de esa última mirada llena de odio y decepción que le dirigió Viktor. Quizás si hubieran quedado en buenos términos sería posible que se olvidaran mutuamente, pero no así.

Fue en la primera semana de febrero cuando Yuuri se encontraba en su habitación, tumbado en la cama y esperando a que su despertador sonara para levantarse antes del amanecer y comenzar a ayudar en casa. Trabajar en el onsen era muy cansado, pero le ayudaba a mantener su mente ocupada, pero no ese día. Había tenido un sueño muy hermoso, de su vida al lado de Viktor y no podía dejar de pensar en él. Se sentía ansioso, frustrado y muy decidido.

Ese día se levantó de la cama con una decisión muy bien tomada. Otabek había tenido razón, debía sufrir lo necesario, sanar sus heridas y luego tomar una decisión. Ya lo había hecho: iría tras Viktor. No tenía nada qué perder, ya lo había perdido todo. Quizás si nunca se hubiera enterado de lo de Victoria, podría haber sobrellevado mejor la separación y superarlo finalmente, pero no ahora.

Así comenzó su día con un muy buen humor, al menos hasta que recibió mensajes de sus amigos, avisándole sobre una noticia muy importante: el regreso de Viktor al hielo, el cual era al mismo tiempo su despedida.

Viktor Nikiforov se iba a retirar definitivamente del patinaje artístico.

—¡Lo que oyes! El programa será transmitido en vivo. El show es a las ocho de la noche en París.

El japonés apretó el teléfono entre sus manos. Estaba temblando ante la noticia que recién le daban. Yurio había decidido llamarle y justo ahora le gritaba.

—¡Oi! ¡Cerdo! ¿Sigues ahí?

—S-sí... —no quiso decirle sobre la decisión que había tomado esa mañana, su mente estaba hecha un caos. ¡Viktor se iba a retirar!

El show de "Art on Ice" iba a ser transmitido en Japón a las tres de la mañana, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba al japonés. Yuuri estaba en shock con la noticia. Luego de acabar la llamada con Yurio, se dedicó a buscar noticias en las redes sociales. No fue necesario buscar, apenas abrió twitter fue testigo de las miles de personas que hablaban sobre el tema. También sobre el hecho de que Viktor sería entrevistado antes del show en un programa de televisión muy famoso en Francia.

El resto del día Yuuri estuvo muy ansioso, ni siquiera el trabajo logró sacar de su mente a Viktor.

Cuando la hora de la entrevista se llegó, Yuuri corrió como loco hacia la televisión. Agradecía que no hubiera huéspedes en esa área después de medianoche. En París eran aproximadamente las cinco y media de la tarde.

Toda la familia Katsuki se unió a ver el programa. Se llevaron una inmensa sorpresa cuando vieron al ruso en televisión, éste había cambiado un poco, se había cortado el cabello, volviendo a su estilo de siempre y enamorando a más de uno con su aspecto tan cambiado y mejorado. Su porte elegante y su cuerpo un poco más fornido que antes, lo hacían ver tremendamente sexy. Por la mente de Yuuri sólo podía rebotar el pensamiento: "Demasiado atractivo masculino, demasiado" pero sus ánimos no duraron mucho tiempo después de que la entrevista diera inicio.

—"Te ves en mejor condición que en el Grand Prix Final del año pasado ¿Cómo te sientes?" —preguntó el amable conductor en su idioma natal, en un francés muy marcado.

—"Ciertamente me encuentro mejor. El año pasado cometí el error de participar a pesar de no estar por completo recuperado de mi accidente, pero ahora estoy mucho mejor" —sonrió a las cámaras, presumiendo de su hermoso y fluido francés. Yuuri se quedó embobado al escucharlo hablar ese idioma, de cierta manera extraña, eso sólo lo hacía ver más atractivo ante sus ojos. Afortunadamente el programa tenía subtítulos, sino no entendería nada.

—"Eso es bueno, pero... nos llegó el rumor de que te retirarías del patinaje ¿Es eso cierto?"

—"Lo es. La presentación de hoy en el Art on Ice será mi despedida"

—"¿Se puede saber el motivo?"

—"A todo patinador le llega la hora del retiro"

—"¿Y qué piensas hacer de ahora en adelante?"

—"Sinceramente no he llegado a un plan en concreto, pero siempre me ha hecho ilusión abrir mi propia academia de patinaje"

—"¿Quieres encontrar al siguiente pentacampeón mundial?" —preguntó con una sonrisa, el conductor era muy carismático.

—"No estaría mal" —rio.

—"Cambiando un poco de tema. Viktor, cuéntanos un poco sobre ti. ¿Qué estás haciendo actualmente? Es decir, fuera del hielo."

El ruso se llevó una mano al mentón, y pensándolo unos momentos, respondió.

—"Estoy viviendo en la misma ciudad que mi hermano. Paso más tiempo con él y su prometida, también los ayudo a planear su boda" —soltó una risilla.

—"¿Y a qué se debe tu cambio de look? Tengo entendido que a tus fans les gustaba verte con el cabello largo"

—"Uhm... bueno, sobre eso... me lo había dejado crecer porque alguien me lo pidió, pero me cansé y lo corté. Necesitaba un cambio" —se encogió de hombros, ajeno a la punzada en el pecho de Yuuri luego de escuchar eso.

El conductor le hizo un par de preguntas más, sin mucha importancia y relevancia, pero finalizó con algo que golpeó duramente el corazón de Yuuri.

—"Quizás sea una pregunta muy personal, y entendemos que no quieras responderla, pero hemos recibido muchos mensajes a través de las redes sociales, pidiendo que te preguntemos esto"

El ruso asintió, listo.

—"¿Actualmente tienes pareja?"

Yuuri contuvo la respiración, esperando con ansias su respuesta.

—"No"

Katsuki volvió a respirar.

—"Pero sí estoy saliendo con alguien" —sonrió y guiñó un ojo a la cámara.

El mundo del japonés se vino abajo.

Hubo más preguntas y comentarios, pero no pudo poner atención a ellos. Las palabras de Viktor retumbaban en su mente. Estaba saliendo con alguien, ya lo estaba olvidando, si es que no lo había olvidado ya.

No pasó ni un minuto de que la entrevista terminó, cuando llamadas y mensajes de sus amigos asaltaron su celular con insistencia. Estaban sorprendidos y preocupados por la reacción que Yuuri podría tener al escuchar aquello. Éste no le respondió a ninguno, al contrario, apagó el teléfono y se fue a meditar un poco al jardín trasero. Ni siquiera respondió a las preguntas de su adorada familia, sólo les pidió un rato a solas, asegurándoles que se encontraba bien.

Luego de meditar el asunto por largo rato, Katsuki se puso de pie y caminó a paso decidido a su habitación, encendió la computadora y les mandó un mensaje por whatsapp a sus amigos: "Videollamada, ahora".

No pasaron ni cinco minutos para que los demás se conectaran e hicieran comunicación en vivo.

—Siento molestarlos tan de repente —se disculpó con algo de vergüenza.

—¿Qué pasó Yuuri? —Phichit se acercó demasiado a la cámara, tratando de observar y encontrar algún atisbo de tristeza en su amigo, pero no lo halló.

—Vimos la entrevista ¿Cómo es que el idiota tiene novia? —exclamó Chris, algo enfurruñado—. No me ha dicho nada.

—No tiene novia —Yurio apareció en la pantalla, junto con alguien más.

Todos se quedaron callados, mirando a la pareja.

—¿Ustedes siempre están juntos? —inquirió Chris con algo de celos—. ¿Qué? ¿No tienen vida, no estudian, no tienen familia? ¿Por qué siempre están juntos? ¡Ni siquiera son del mismo país!

—Cálmate Chris —murmuró el tailandés entre risas—. Recuerda que Masumi irá a visitarte en poco tiempo.

—Sí, en tres meses —se quejó, cruzándose de brazos.

—Hola —saludó Otabek, sentado al lado de Yurio en lo que parecía ser la sala de la residencia Plisetsky.

—Como decía —continuó Yurio—. No tiene novia, sólo dijo que salía con alguien. Cerdo, no te deprimas por eso y mejor... —fue interrumpido.

—No estoy deprimido —sonrió de lado, seguro de sus palabras—. He tomado una decisión y no retrocederé en ella, por eso me era tan urgente contactarlos y ver si podía tener su apoyo en ello, pero... ¿Y Minami? —inquirió al ver que todos estaban conectados, menos él.

—Se encuentra indispuesto —respondió Phichit. Nadie dijo nada, pero estaban seguros de que se había alejado de eso por bienestar mental y sentimental, después de todo, el joven japonés de veintiún años seguía perdidamente enamorado de su coach—. Pero prosigamos.

—¿Qué decisión tomaste? Suéltalo ya, cerdo.

—Voy a ir tras Viktor. En estos meses sin señal de él me di cuenta de que lo extraño horrores. Lo quiero de vuelta en mi vida—se le hizo un nudo en la garganta—. Y creo que... no valoré lo que tenía, hasta que lo vi realmente perdido.

—¡Idiota! Eres un idiota, el viejo te estuvo rogando por meses ¡Meses de soportar sus cursilerías para que ahora me vengas con esto! —estalló el rubio, respirando agitadamente hasta que Otabek puso una mano sobre su hombro, tranquilizándolo.

—Mejor tarde que nunca —el positivismo de Chris contagió al resto.

De pronto Phichit comenzó a aplaudir enérgicamente.

—¡Se pone en marcha el plan para reconquistar a Viktor! —exclamó, con una pose de súper héroe muy cómica. Todos estallaron en carcajadas, incluso Otabek soltó unas risillas.

—Pero antes... Yuuri ¿Cuál es tu plan? —intervino el kazajo.

Buena pregunta. El japonés no tenía idea de ello.

—Por eso quería hablar con ustedes —se sonrojó—. Yo nunca... —se rascó la nuca—. Nunca he intentado conquistar a alguien, soy pésimo en esos asuntos y la verdad no tengo idea de qué hacer.

—¡No te preocupes! —exclamó Chris, muy feliz y viendo una gran oportunidad ante sus ojos—. Iré a Japón contigo y luego nos iremos a Vladivostok para que reconquistes a mi querido amigo.

—E-espera ¿Qué? Pero Chris... —se puso muy nervioso—. No quiero comprometerlos, yo sólo pedía su consejo, sería mucha molestia que vinieras y...

—No es ninguna molestia, Yuuri, somos amigos ¿No? Déjame hacer esto por ti, por mi mejor amigo también.

—¡Yo también quiero! —Phichit saltó emocionado—. Tengo un par de meses libres, así que quiero unirme a la causa. ¡Vamos todos a Vladivostok!

—Yo no puedo —la voz seria de Yurio desanimó el momento.

—¿¡Por qué no?! —Phichit hizo un puchero.

—Voy a entrar a la universidad.

—¡Oh! ¿Y qué vas a estudiar? —se emocionó el tailandés.

Yurio no respondió.

—Va a estudiar gastronomía —soltó el kazajo con una sonrisa que sorprendió a todos, los demás casi podían jurar que le brillaban los ojos.

—¡Beka! —le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro con su puño cerrado.

Todos rieron.

—¿Eso se estudia en la universidad? —inquirió Chris.

—¡Claro que sí! —exclamó el aludido—. Y voy a ser el mejor.

—¿Y por qué gastronomía? —inquirió ahora Yuuri.

—¿No has probado su comida? —se sorprendió el kazajo—. Deberías de hacerlo, una vez que la pruebes serías capaz incluso de pagarle la carrera —de nuevo los ojos le brillaron intensamente. Sus amigos se carcajearon al verlo actuar así, no era muy común.

—Ahora que lo dices... —recordó aquella cena especial que Viktor "le preparó" en donde tuvo que admitir que Yurio y Chris fueron los que cocinaron todo, excepto el pastel salado. El bello recuerdo se atoró entre sus pestañas obligándolo a soltar una lágrima que nadie notó—...sí, sí he probado su comida y es deliciosa.

—Volviendo al tema —dijo Phichit—. Yuuri ¿Estás seguro de esto?

—No, es decir... sí, sí quiero, pero no sé muy bien qué hacer.

—De eso nos encargaremos nosotros —Chris le guiñó un ojo.

—No vayan a cometer estupideces, el viejo es más testarudo que tú, Yuuri. No conoces a Viktor en todas sus facetas —su expresión se ensombreció un poco.

—No aún.

Los cinco se despidieron antes de que el show de Art on Ice diera inicio. Ninguno se lo iba a perder, ni siquiera Minami.

Katsuki casi hiperventiló al verlo en pantalla. Su lado fanboy jamás desaparecería, aunque ciertamente estaba muy preocupado por su salud, temía que en verdad aún no estuviese por completo recuperado, y estaba también el hecho de que era su última presentación y no estaba de acuerdo con eso. ¡Viktor aún era muy joven para retirarse!

Bueno, Nikiforov tenía treinta años, a esa edad muchos patinadores ya tenían un par de años de retiro.

La pista parecía un escenario enorme y hermoso, alumbrado por una luz azul tenue. Viktor pisó el hielo y todos en las gradas aplaudieron como locos mientras gritaban emocionados. La gran leyenda viviente estaba por presentar su última coreografía, era su adiós.

El corazón de Yuuri palpitó con más violencia cuando lo vio con un pantalón de vestir negro, muy formal y elegante, acompañado con una camisa negra, también muy formal, pero con los botones sin abrochar hasta la mitad de su pecho. Se veía realmente sexy, en especial con ese porte tan elegante y soberbio. Era como ver al Viktor de antaño, seguro de sí mismo y de su gran talento innato.

Se paró en el centro de la pista, donde una luz lo iluminó sólo a él y a sus hermosas cuchillas doradas. Todo a su alrededor se veía oscuro, excepto el logotipo del evento reflectado al fondo con muchas luces y a la banda que tocaría la canción elegida, preparada ya, en un pequeño escenario al fondo de la pista. El vocalista pelirrojo tenía una guitarra eléctrica y la afinaba muy disimuladamente antes de dar la señal al resto de músicos. Entonces la batería comenzó a sonar rítmicamente, pausada y en un compás repetitivo, acompañada de unas notas cortas en guitarra eléctrica. El cantante británico dejó escuchar su voz, en esa canción estilo _soul_ tan emotiva y reflexiva.

_**"Oh, maybe I came on too strong**_

_**Maybe I waited too longMaybe I played my cards wrongOh, just a little bit wrongBaby I apologize for it"**_

_"Oh, tal vez fui demasiado directo, _

_tal vez esperé demasiado tiempo, tal vez jugué mal mis , solo un poco mal, cariño, te pido disculpas por ello"_

Viktor comenzó una serie de pasos fluidos, suaves y cortos, al ritmo total de la música.

_**"I could fall or I could fly**_

_**Here in your aeroplaneAnd I could live, I could dieHanging on the words you sayAnd I've been known to give my allAnd jumping in harder thanTen thousand rocks on the lake."**_

_"Podría caer o podría volar, _

_aquí en tu avión.Y podría vivir, podría morir, colgando de las palabras que dices.Y tengo fama de entregarme por completoy saltar de cabeza con más fuerzaque diez mil rocas en el lago."_

Las piruetas y giros salían con tal perfección que la gente se emocionaba cada vez más, manteniéndose al filo de las butacas, esperando con ansias ver el resto de la presentación.

_**"So don't call me baby**_

_**Unless you mean itDon't tell me you need meIf you don't believe itSo let me know the truthBefore I dive right into you"**_

_"Así que no me llames "cariño"_

_a no ser que de verdad lo sientas así.No me digas que me necesitassi no te lo í que déjame saber la verdadantes de que me sumerja en ti."_

El coro llegó, y con él un par de saltos sorprendentes. Enseguida la música tomó su ritmo calmado y suave, Viktor hizo lo mismo. Cada movimiento y expresión que hacía, su cuerpo entero demostraba lo que sentía en esos momentos. La canción la había elegido para expresar y desahogar el sentir que aún presionaba su pecho. La separación definitiva que tuvo de Yuuri fue dolorosa, pero a la larga le hizo bien, pudo enfocarse de nuevo en sus prioridades como ser humano, volvió a amarse a sí mismo, casi era el Viktor Nikiforov de hace tres años, sólo que ahora ya no tan joven y con varias lesiones encima, lo cual era una lástima.

Había decidido retirarse luego de eso. Muchos lo consideraron cobarde, puesto que en el último GPF ganó el bronce, pero al ruso poco le importaba lo que la gente opinara al respecto, era muy su vida y además era consciente de que su bienestar físico y mental eran prioridad ahora.

Le hubiera gustado retirarse luego de ganar una sexta medalla de oro, pero haber perdido contra Yuuri Katsuki no le afectaba tanto como el resto del mundo imaginaba, no era así, porque él había sido su pupilo y si omitía todos sus asuntos personales con Katsuki, podía decir que estaba orgulloso de él como patinador profesional, como ex entrenador suyo.

_**"You're a mystery**_

_**I have travelled the worldThere's no other guy like youNo one, what's your history?Do you have a tendency to lead some people on?Because I heard you do"**_

_"Eres un misterio, _

_he viajado por el mundo, no hay ningún otro chico como tú.Nadie, ¿cuál es tu historia?¿Tienes tendencia a dar falsas esperanzas a la gente?Porque me han dicho que sí."_

Viktor comenzó a ponerle atención a la letra, tratando de despejar su mente de esos pensamientos que ya no tenían sentido, pero el escuchar la letra sólo lo hizo pensar más, apasionarse más en sus movimientos, esforzarse más a hacerlo perfecto. Era su despedida, quería hacerlo inolvidable.

Entonces por su mente cruzó el tonto pensamiento: "¿Yuuri me estará viendo?" Pero claro que sí. Ese chico japonés había sido un pilar muy importante en su vida. Había viajado por todo el mundo y jamás nadie lo hizo sentir cómo él, tan amado, tan apasionado; pero también nadie lo había hecho sufrir tanto como él.

_**"I could fall or I could fly**_

_**Here in your aeroplaneAnd I could live, I could dieHanging on the words you sayAnd I've been known to give my allAnd lie awake, every dayDon't know how much I can take"**_

_"Podría caer o podría volar, _

_aquí en tu avión.Y podría vivir, podría morir, colgando de las palabras que dices.Y tengo fama de entregarme por completo, y quedarme despierto, todos los días, no sé cuánto más puedo aguantar."_

No, Viktor no pudo soportar más. Había dado todo de sí por él, por alguien que no lo valoró en su momento. Sinceramente no le guardaba ningún rencor, simplemente quería hacer "borrón y cuenta nueva" estaba abierto a conocer más personas, a despejar su mente y dedicarse a entrenar a nuevos prospectos para el patinaje artístico. Quería darle un giro a su vida, lo necesitaba y lo estaba logrando.

_**"So don't call me baby**_

_**Unless you mean itDon't tell me you need meIf you don't believe itSo let me know the truthBefore I dive right into you"**_

_"Así que no me llames "cariño"_

_a no ser que de verdad lo sientas así.No me digas que me necesitassi no te lo í que déjame saber la verdadantes de que me sumerja en ti."_

Pero de algo sí estaba seguro: Jamás podría amar a alguien con tanta intensidad como lo hizo con Yuuri, nunca.

Iba a rehacer su vida, sí, y esperaba de todo corazón que Yuuri lograra lo mismo. Ambos ya habían sufrido lo suficiente, tenían bien merecido un buen descanso.

_**"I could fall or I could fly**_

_**Here in your aeroplaneAnd I could live, I could dieHanging on the words you sayAnd I've been known to give my allSitting back, looking atEvery mess that I made"**_

_"Podría caer o podría volar, _

_aquí en tu avión.Y podría vivir, podría morir, colgando de las palabras que dices.Y tengo fama de entregarme por completo, recostado, mirando cada lío que he provocado."_

Estaba consciente de que ambos hicieron mal. Quizás Yuuri fue muy cruel todo ese tiempo, pero fue el mismo Viktor quien lo permitió y ahora estaba consciente de ello, sabía que no debió insistirle tanto al japonés, pero no habría podido evitarlo de todas formas. Había dado todo de sí, esa era su naturaleza al estar verdaderamente enamorado, y lo descubrió con Yuuri, quizás nunca más lo volvería a hacer

La canción entró a su último coro, casi dando por finalizada la hermosa, perfecta y sublime presentación. Viktor podía sentir cómo ponía todo su corazón en esa última rutina, cómo ponía su cuerpo y alma en ella, en interpretarla de manera que su sentir llegara a más personas. Que llegara a Yuuri y entendiera que no le guardaba ningún rencor, pero esperaba no topárselo nunca más, por salud mental y emocional.

_**"So don't call me baby**_

_**Unless you mean itDon't tell me you need meIf you don't believe itSo let me know the truthBefore I dive right into youBefore I dive right into youBefore I dive right into you"**_

_"Así que no me llames "cariño"_

_a no ser que de verdad lo sientas así.No me digas que me necesitassi no te lo í que déjame saber la verdadantes de que me sumerja en ti. Antes de que me sumerja en de que me sumerja en ti."_

La presentación terminó y Viktor se veía tan fresco como una lechuga. El público se puso de pie y prácticamente lo ovacionó sin dejar de gritar y aplaudir. Hubo quienes no dejaban de llorar, pensando en que había sido la última vez que veían a su ídolo patinar y considerando seriamente la posibilidad de ir y acosarlo hasta Vladivostok.

Nikiforov no dejaba de saludar y de agradecer a todos sus fans, se inclinó varias veces, agradeciendo en todas direcciones, también a los músicos, quienes hicieron eso posible con la hermosa y sentimental canción llamada "Dive".

Yuuri miró esto junto con su familia. Todos estaban sorprendidos, era como ver al Viktor de siempre, ese que no conocía a Yuuri. Los Katsuki se conmocionaron mucho y entendieron que el integrante menor se pusiera de pie y se fuera a respirar aire fresco. Le había llegado la música, la letra, los pasos, todo.

Viktor estaba finalmente saliendo adelante por sí sólo, sin necesitarlo a él, y esto le caló mucho a Yuuri, pero estaba de acuerdo, tenía los pies sobre la Tierra y era consciente de todo el daño que le había hecho al ruso, quizás mucho más del que recibió de él, lo sabía y le dolía, se sentía tan mal por ello que quería remediarlo, y no sólo eso... quería volver con él.

Esa madrugada se fue a dormir con un solo pensamiento en mente: El plan "Reconquistar a Vitya" se pondría en marcha muy pronto. No le importaba lo que tuviera que hacer, lo intentaría, daría todo de sí, cosa que tristemente no había hecho nunca en su relación con Viktor. Había llegado el momento, y sin importar lo difícil que fuera o lo imposible que se viera, lo intentaría. Pero antes de volar a Vladivostok tenía que hacer una cosa muy importante.

_**Meses atrás...**_

Atravesó todo el aeropuerto con premura, Makkachin lo seguía con la misma ansiedad reflejada en sus patitas que brincoteaban en el piso. Llegó al punto en el que había quedado de verse con su hermano, pero no lo halló por ningún lado. Esperó un par de minutos hasta que divisó a lo lejos a un hombre alto y de cabello negro que iba de la mano de una mujer muy hermosa, bajita y castaña.

Con emoción y un brillo muy especial en los ojos, tomó su maleta y corrió hacia su adorado hermano, seguido por Makkachin. Cuando Aleksi lo vio, también apresuró el paso y cuando estuvieron a sólo un par de metros, extendieron sus brazos y se abrazaron con mucho cariño.

—Bienvenido, hermanote —dijo el menor, quien se veía mayor que el otro.

—Gracias, Aleksi —suspiró, sintiéndose en casa al estar cerca de su única verdadera familia.

—Quiero presentarte a alguien —se soltó del abrazo y miró a la menuda mujer a su lado.

Viktor observó a la mencionada y no pudo evitar sonreír, la chica causaba mucha ternura, se veía agradable y su amplia sonrisa era demasiado contagiosa.

—Evgenia, mi prometida.

Los ojos celestes del mayor se agrandaron al escuchar lo que ya sospechaba. Lo supuso desde que la vio de la mano de su hermanito, pero escucharlo de su boca le causaba una sorpresa y alegría mayor.

—Mucho gusto, yo... —la joven mujer no pudo continuar, pues fue atrapada por los brazos de su lindo cuñado.

—Es un placer conocerte, bienvenida a la familia.

—G-gracias —murmuró, mostrando un gran sonrojo en toda su faz.

—Hey, ya suéltala, me voy a poner celoso —intervino el de ojos azul oscuro. Su hermano mayor terminó el abrazo y lo miró con cara de "Really?".

Durante los primeros días, Viktor tuvo muchos sentimientos encontrados al estar viviendo con su hermano y cuñada, pues aún veía a Aleksi como a un niño pequeño a quién proteger, no podía creer que ya se fuera a casar.

Aleksi y su prometida insistieron en que se hospedara con ellos en el departamento que compartían, fue tanta su insistencia que el mayor no tuvo otra opción, le apenaba mucho hacer mal tercio, después de todo ellos eran pareja y necesitaban su espacio como tal. Él se quedaba en una habitación contigua a la de los intensos amantes, sí, los llamaba de esa forma al escuchar cómo se daban amor casi todas las noches. Lo que hacía en esos casos era ponerse sus audífonos y escuchar música hasta quedarse completamente dormido, abrazado a su amada mascota.

Cuando el cumpleaños de Yuuri llegó, el ruso estuvo a punto de mandarle un mensaje o llamarlo, pero optó por no hacerlo, su relación con él estaba muerta, no había quedado siquiera en amistad. Cuando llegó su cumpleaños, en navidad, ni siquiera esperó algo de Yuuri. Realmente la había pasado tan bien en compañía de su mascota, su hermano y cuñada que no pudo pedir más, se sentía a gusto y feliz. Había encontrado el oasis en medio del desierto que había sido su vida.

Desde que llegó a Vladivostok, estuvo haciendo leves ejercicios que ayudaron a la pronta recuperación de su espalda y cadera. Ya conocía ese tipo de lesiones, así que se sabía de memoria los métodos de rehabilitación que debía seguir. Lo hizo al pie de la letra para recuperarse pronto y así anunciar su retiro, presentándose por última vez en el evento al que había sido invitado en Paris.

Luego de elegir su última canción y rutina, se dedicó el tiempo suficiente para ayudar a su hermano en la planificación de la boda, ya que éste trabajaba muy duro, el trabajo como abogado era para nada fácil. El pobre siempre llegaba a casa muy cansado, pero Evgenia lo recibía con una deliciosa cena y mucho amor. Viktor simplemente estaba fascinado al ver una relación tan hermosa como la de ellos dos. Se complementaban totalmente, pues en realidad eran muy diferentes.

Evgenia daba clases de arte y música en la universidad, por lo cual pasaba más tiempo en casa que Aleksi, así se aseguraba de tener todo en su lugar, era algo compulsiva con el orden, completamente opuesta al desordenado Nikiforov. Era divertido verlos llevarse tan bien y discutir de vez en cuando por tonterías que terminaban convirtiendo la discusión en algo muy gracioso. También era muy tierno ver cómo ambos pasaban las tardes lluviosas en casa, ella sabía tocar el cello y él el piano, así que se unían en duetos increíbles. Era en esas tardes cuando Viktor se tumbaba en el sillón más amplio de la sala, con Makkachin sobre él mientras cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar por la música que hacían ambos. En ocasiones no podía evitar recordar a Yuuri, pues él también era un gran pianista, incluso mejor que su hermano; le constaba eso por el simple hecho de tener todas las canciones de Yuuri bajo su propiedad.

Poco antes de que el evento "Art on Ice" se llevara a cabo, Viktor decidió rentar un departamento no muy lejos del de su hermano. No quería molestarlos más, y a pesar de sus negativas, terminó "abandonando el nido".

—¿Seguro de que estarás bien, solo?

—Hermano —sonrió de lado—. Estoy muy seguro, además, no estaré solo —señaló a Makkachin—. Y sólo me mudaré un par de cuadras lejos de aquí —rio—. Prometí venir a diario para ayudar a mi cuñadita con los preparativos de la boda, ya que tú siempre estás ocupado.

—¿Crees que ella esté molesta porque paso poco tiempo en casa? —preguntó con completa seriedad, un tanto preocupado.

Viktor de inmediato negó con la cabeza.

—He pasado un par de meses viviendo junto a tu novia, lo suficiente para darme cuenta de un par de cosas. Evgi te ama con locura, lo eres todo para ella, y estoy seguro de que entiende tu posición, sabe que la amas, pero está consciente de que debes ejercer esa carrera que tanto trabajo te costó culminar —lo palmeó en el hombro—. Eres muy afortunado.

—¿Y tú?

Esa pregunta descolocó un poco al mayor.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —se hizo el desentendido.

—Ya pasaron unos meses desde lo de Yuuri —su hermano mayor tragó saliva ruidosamente—. Evgi y yo lo hemos platicado un par de veces ¿Sabes? Tenemos amigas que están interesadas en conocerte —pareció percatarse de un leve error—. ¡O amigos! Lo que tú prefieras —sonrió con nerviosismo ante la severa mirada que le dirigía. Esa mirada seria pronto se convirtió en una llena de diversión.

Viktor había estado conteniendo la risa que le daba ver a su hermano en ese conflicto. Quería ayudarlo a conseguir pareja, pero no sabía si le gustaban los hombres o las mujeres. Ciertamente no le apetecía salir con ninguno en esos momentos, pero le agradecía a su hermano el intento por verlo feliz.

Hace tiempo, cuando recién llegó a la ciudad, le tomó un par de días animarse a platicarle todo a Aleksi. Ciertamente el menor de los Nikiforov lo había escuchado llorando como magdalena a través de la llamada telefónica, así que tenía una idea de lo que le había ocurrido, mas no estaba seguro de qué, con exactitud.

—Por ahora estoy bien así. Puede parecer extraño tomando en cuenta mis antecedentes, pero... —se encogió de hombros—... lo estoy superando. Me siento tranquilo, pues hice todo lo que estuvo en mis manos, mi consciencia está tranquila por ello y creo que podré vivir en paz. Quizá vuelva a tener citas con personas, pero eso vendrá más adelante —su sonrisa sincera casi terminó por convencerlo.

—No me mientes, ¿Verdad?

—No lo hago —aseguró, mirándolo fijo a los ojos. Y no, no mentía—. ¿Sabes? Me gustaría abrir una academia para patinadores artísticos, no exactamente principiantes, me gustaría entrenar a los futuros campeones de Rusia ¿Suena muy loco?

—En lo absoluto —sonrió—. Pero... ¿La abrirás aquí? ¿En Vladivostok?

—¡Por supuesto! ¿Dónde más?

—¡Pues en San Petersburgo! Tu hogar.

—Mi hogar es donde esté mi familia —le revolvió los cabellos a su hermanito.

En los días posteriores a ese, Aleksi estuvo muy ocupado en el trabajo, tanto, que muy apenas veía a Evgenia, cuyo corazoncito se entristecía al sólo poder recibirlo en casa, servirle la cena y luego irse a dormir. Afortunadamente durante esos días Viktor tuvo el suficiente tiempo libre como para pasar todo el día al lado de su cuñada, ayudándola a planificar la boda y a elegir las flores, los colores, los adornos y miles de cosas más. Iban a tener muchos invitados, pues ambos al parecer eran muy sociales en la universidad y tenían demasiados amigos. Había tantas cosas por hacer que el día se les iba volando yendo de una tienda a otra con Makkachin acompañándolos a todos lados. Viktor incluso la ayudó a elegir el vestido y los accesorios correspondientes.

—Quiero que me ayudes en algo más, pero... —se sonrojó por completo y no pudo continuar. Ambos habían decidido tomar un respiro después de ir a tantas tiendas y de pasearse por toda la ciudad en busca de las mejores flores, invitaciones, arreglos y demás. Ya habían comprado el vestido, pero faltaba algo sumamente importante.

—¿Qué es? —la animó a continuar, antes de darle un sorbo a su café exprés.

—Bueno, yo... —el color rojo no desaparecía de su rostro, ni siquiera se animaba a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Dime —rio con diversión.

—Aleksi me dijo en algún momento que tú... bueno, que tú has salido con muchas chicas.

El aludido se sorprendió un poco, pero lo disimuló recargándose en el respaldo de la cómoda silla mientras se llevaba una mano al mentón, observándola con suma curiosidad y una linda sonrisilla bailando en sus labios.

—Algo así —se encogió de hombros. Sí, había tenido siete novias, una de ellas fue su esposa, pero además había salido con muchas otras chicas más en relaciones no oficiales, sin mencionar a la mujer con la que tuvo su primera vez, quien para nada había sido su novia.

—Por eso es que quería pedirte consejo, has visto más lencería que yo, eso es un hecho, así que podrías asesorarme para elegir algo lindo que pueda gustarle a Aleksi para nuestra noche de bodas. No quiero que sea vulgar, pero tampoco tierno, quiero algo... sexy.

El ruso se llevó una mano al rostro, estaba un poco avergonzado y divertido a la vez, lo demostraba su expresión sorprendida y levemente sonrojada.

—¿Lo harías? —estaba tan roja que Viktor pensó que se desmayaría ahí de la vergüenza.

Ella vio cómo su cuñado se puso de pie, tomó las bolsas con las compras y le extendió una mano para que se incorporara.

—Antes de llegar aquí, pasamos por una tienda de lencería ¿Por qué no vamos a echar un vistazo?

Los ojos castaños de Evgenia se iluminaron como soles. Aceptó la mano de su cuñado y salieron juntos a buscar lo ideal para esa noche de bodas.

Después de probarse varios atuendos y de mostrárselos a Viktor, Evgenia salió muy feliz de esa tienda con una bolsa llena de prendas muy hermosas gracias al buen consejo de su nuevo amigo.

Luego de ese largo día de compras, los tres llegaron al departamento de los futuros esposos. Evgi fue directo a la cocina a preparar la cena mientras Viktor se tumbaba un rato en la cama de su antigua habitación. Su querida cuñada había visto con sus propios ojos el gran desastre que era Viktor Nikiforov en la cocina, así que le tenía estrictamente prohibido acercarse a ese lugar mientras estuviese en uso, así que ya no era necesario que se lo recordara, mejor se iba solito a la habitación, acompañado de su mascota.

Una vez tumbado bocarriba, sacó su móvil e ingresó a Instagram. Ahí observó las publicaciones que había hecho esa tarde. Se había tomado varias fotos con su cuñada y no dudó en subirlas a las redes. Al momento de subirlas olvidó aclarar que se trataba de su cuñada, sólo había hecho uso de un hashtag para escribir "Shopping" mucha gente comenzó a preguntar sobre la misteriosa mujer y Viktor estuvo decidido a aclarar la confusión, pero fue la misma Evgenia quien le sugirió dejarlo así para "darle celos a Yuuri". Él de inmediato aseguró que no era necesario hacer aquello, pues le daba igual el hecho de que Yuuri sintiera celos o no, pero de todas formas ella terminó convenciéndolo de dejar así la fotografía.

Ahora miraba los comentarios y no podía evitar reír un poco, todos sus fans preguntaban si ella era su novia. No pasó por su mente a posibilidad de que Phichit, Yurio y Chris le dejaran comentario también. El tailandés sólo le dejó un emoji sorprendido, Yurio le dejó una palabra altisonante y Chris se burló un poco.

Quizás no había sido tan buena idea, o eso pensó hasta que le llegó la notificación de Yuuri Katsuki dándole "me gusta" a su foto, pero no dejó comentarios.

Eso puso de mal humor al ruso, su expresión en esos momentos era totalmente diferente a la que tenía en la foto. En la fotografía se veía feliz, su sonrisa radiante era genuina mientras abrazaba a su cuñada para la cámara. Trató de calmarse y lo consiguió luego de unos minutos de estar acariciando a su mascota.

De pronto escuchó un gritillo ahogado que lo puso en total alerta, Makkachin se incorporó de inmediato y salió corriendo rumbo a la cocina. Viktor lo siguió sólo para encontrar a su hermano devorándose a la cocinera.

El sexy y alto Aleksi estaba ya sin camisa, besando arrebatadoramente a su prometida, quien se hallaba sentada sobre la encimera, con las piernas enredadas en las caderas de él. La castaña gemía al sentir las manos de su novio apretando sus pequeños senos por debajo del suéter.

—Oh, rayos —exclamó sin querer queriendo.

El de cabello ébano dio un respingo al escuchar la voz de su hermano mayor.

—¡Viktor! —dejó de acariciar a su mujer, de pronto su rostro, cuello y orejas estaban completamente rojas, ni qué decir de Evgenia, quien se cubrió la cara con ambas manos—. Amor, no me dijiste que estaba en casa —murmuró bajito.

—¡No me diste tiempo de hacerlo! —exclamó, sin dejar de cubrirse el rostro.

—No se detengan por mí, yo ya me iba —soltó una risilla mientras cruzaba el corredor para llegar a la puerta principal, con Makkachin detrás de él, pero se detuvo y desde su lugar dijo en voz muy alta—: Evgi, usa el blanco. El negro déjalo para la noche de bodas —y sin esperar una respuesta, salió de ese departamento, con las tripas gruñéndole por el hambre y con un extraño sentimiento de melancolía en el pecho.

Esa noche Viktor decidió comer fuera en un sencillo restaurante para luego ir a patinar un rato. Había conseguido, gracias a Aleksi, que le prestaran la pista de la ciudad, no estaba en tan buenas condiciones como la de San Petersburgo, pero funcionaba, además el dueño era muy amable y le permitía ir a practicar a cualquier hora del día.

Luego de practicar un poco, se fue a casa, tomó un baño caliente, se enfundó en un pijama calientito y se metió en la cama junto con su mascota. No se molestó en secarse el largo cabello, estaba muy cansado como para hacerlo.

A la mañana siguiente despertó muy agitado, sudoroso y con un dolor agudo y pulsátil en su entrepierna, reclamando la atención debida. Se quedó bocarriba, tratando de tranquilizar su respiración y repasando el sueño erótico que había tenido con él. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que tenía un sueño de ese tipo, y con él, con Yuuri Katsuki. Había sido tan bueno, tan erótico, que se levantó de un muy mal humor. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, tratando de controlar su respiración y ese nada pequeño bulto que se alzaba entre sus piernas. Era muy molesto.

Buscó distraer su mente, miró a su alrededor en busca de alguna distracción, pero ni Makkachin estaba ya en la habitación. Gruñó guturalmente cuando se movió un poco y la ropa le hizo fricción en la entrepierna. Era increíble, estaba demasiado sensible, quizás se debía al hecho de que la última vez que tuvo relaciones sexuales fue literalmente hace años. Dios, el amor hacia Yuuri sí que lo había tenido cegado, jamás había soportado tanto tiempo. Algunas veces, no pocas, recurrió la autosatisfacción. No era muy fan de aquello, pues era como probar un chocolate corriente luego de haber comido una caja completa del chocolate suizo más fino.

Estaba frustrado, su erección no disminuía con el paso de los minutos y sus deseos de tocarse aumentaban exponencialmente. Terminó tumbándose de nuevo sobre el colchón, bocarriba. Cerró los ojos mientras descansaba su antebrazo sobre sus ojos y su mano libre la llevaba hasta su entrepierna, donde comenzó a acariciar por sobre la tela del pantalón del pijama, no pasó mucho tiempo para que se bajara el pantalón junto con la ropa interior, sólo lo suficiente para que su ya muy despierto miembro se alzara libremente.

Las caricias eran sutiles, estaba disfrutando los leves roces que daba a su pene, pero pronto no fue suficiente. Lo apretó con una mano y comenzó a acariciar de manera ascendente y descendente, notando en el acto que había suficiente líquido preseminal como para lubricar a su miembro en toda su extensión.

No detuvo las caricias, por el contrario, fue intensificando la velocidad y presión que hacía con su mano derecha hasta que un leve gemido se escapó de sus labios. Llevó su mano libre a su pecho, por debajo de la playera, donde acarició sus pezones con un poco de rudeza. Entonces el sueño que había tenido llegó a su mente, intensificando así sus sensaciones. El sexo en ese sueño había sido rudo, muy rudo. Y ahora trataba de alcanzar esas sensaciones utilizando sus manos y su imaginación. Bajó también su mano izquierda, acariciando ambos testículos sin dejar de subir y bajar su mano derecha, la cual hacía movimientos ondulantes, cortos, largos, rudos y suaves, alternando cada uno, en busca de una sensación más profunda y placentera, pero ninguna se acercaba a lo que realmente buscaba, y eso le frustraba sobremanera.

La ropa le pareció incómoda e innecesaria, así que se tomó unos segundos para ponerse de pie, cerrar la puerta de su cuarto para evitar que Makkachin llegara e interrumpiera el momento y así luego volver a la cama, totalmente desnudo.

Continuó con su labor, esta vez más tranquilo, disfrutando de cada fricción hecha por sus manos sobre la piel sensible de su entrepierna. En la habitación podía escucharse claramente cuándo aumentaba la velocidad y cuándo la disminuía, el ruido de los fluidos de su cuerpo resbalando entre su mano y su pene eran totalmente perceptibles, eso, y los profundos gemidos que salían de su boca.

El placer aumentó cuando a su mente llegaron los recuerdos de la última vez que tuvo sexo con Yuuri, de esa ocasión en la que le hizo el amor de manera ruda, sin miramientos. Entonces tuvo una idea.

Disminuyó la velocidad ejercida en su mano derecha, concentrándose en acariciar sólo el glande con el índice y pulgar mientras se giraba de costado y llevaba una mano a su trasero.

Gimió sonoramente cuando introdujo sólo un dedo en su ano. Lo retuvo ahí, moviéndolo suavemente hasta que pudo introducir un segundo, quiso hacerlo con un tercero, pero fue algo incómodo. Entonces aumentó exponencialmente la velocidad en su mano derecha, sintiendo cómo el calor abrumaba su cuerpo, percibiendo ese hormigueo en su vientre bajo y retorciendo los dedos de sus pies, sintiéndose cercano al clímax.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza cuando el recuerdo del Yuuri de su sueño llegó a su mente, en el sueño, Yuuri le decía cosas muy sucias al oído, demasiado sucias. Eso fue más que suficiente para que alcanzara su orgasmo, éste fue largo e intenso. Su espalda se había encorvado, lleno de placer. Había cerrado su puño entorno a la cabeza de su pene para evitar manchar sus sábanas, pero de todas formas terminó ensuciando mucho más de lo esperado.

Sudoroso, agitado y aún con los ojos cerrados, esperó a que su corazón se calmara un poco antes de incorporarse de la cama para ir al baño y lavarse. Cuando entró al cuarto de baño inevitablemente se vio al espejo del tocador. Sus mejillas ruborizadas por el esfuerzo tenían varios mechones de cabello largo y plateado fijándose a ellas gracias a la fina capa de sudor que cubría todo su cuerpo. Siguió mirándose un poco más, recordando muchas cosas, muchas palabras que Yuuri le había dicho, muchos momentos que no había recordado desde hace meses.

Meneó la cabeza un par de veces, alejando esos recuerdos antes de asearse y volver a su habitación para cambiar las sábanas y limpiar su desorden. Entonces se odió a sí mismo por necesitar de Yuuri para alcanzar un orgasmo, por permitir que fuera el japonés quien, en sueños, lo despertara con una dolorosa erección imposible de calmar.

Fue tan grande su impotencia y frustración que fue en busca de unas tijeras y volvió al baño con ellas, parándose frente al espejo y mirándose por largos minutos antes de tomar uno de sus largos mechones y cortarlo sin miramientos. El primero fue el más difícil, el siguiente lo fue menos y así sucesivamente hasta que dejó su melena más o menos al mismo nivel.

Quería dejar de ser ese "Vitya" que adoraba a Yuuri. Estaba dando un paso más para llegar a su viejo "yo", ese que no se detenía por nada ni por nadie, que no dependía de una persona para estar bien.

Se había dejado crecer el pelo sólo por y para Yuuri, y se había vuelto tan parte de él que lo había olvidado.

No más.

Cuando terminó el desastre que inició con las tijeras, se miró al espejo largamente sólo para terminar estallando en risas. En verdad se veía horrendo.

Ese día, Viktor tuvo que salir de su departamento con un gorro cubriendo su trasquilado cabello. Llegó a casa de su hermano con Makkachin. Fueron recibidos con una gran sonrisa por Evgenia.

—Cuñadita... ¿Por qué tan sonriente? —pasó a la sala del departamento, sin dejar de mirar a la castaña, quien a pesar del comentario no dejó de sonreír, sin embargo un lindo sonrojo se instaló en sus mejillas—. Oh, es verdad, anoche tú y mi hermano tuvieron una muy buena cena —no pudo evitar decirlo con evidente envidia. La otra lo notó, pero no quiso ahondar en el tema.

—¿Por qué traes ese feo gorro? Pensé que te importaba la moda —se burló un poquito ante la fea y afelpada prenda de color naranja con verde.

—¡Lo sé! Esta cosa es horrible, pero fue lo único que encontré para cubrir esto —se lo quitó, mostrando esos pelos mal peinados y tristemente trasquilados.

—¡Oh por dios! ¡¿Qué rayos hiciste?! Tu cabello era tan hermoso... —se llevó ambas manos a la boca.

—Aleksi me dijo que tú le cortabas el cabello, ¿Podrías...?

—¡Por supuesto!

No tardó más de media hora en dejarlo con un corte muy similar al que había utilizado por tantos años. Cuando se miró al espejo se sintió nuevamente él: Viktor Nikiforov.

Aleksi llegó temprano del trabajo y se llevó una enorme sorpresa al ver a su hermano con ese look, jamás lo había tenido en frente con ese tipo de corte, siempre lo había visto en las revistas, sólo eso.

El tiempo pasó volando, Viktor asistió a una entrevista en uno de los programas más conocidos de Francia y dijo una mentira del tamaño del mundo al mencionar que estaba saliendo con alguien. Luego hizo su presentación de despedida y todo salió tan perfecto que por un momento se replanteó la idea del retiro. Aun así, no se retractó y permaneció firme en su decisión. El día de su retiro fue muy emotivo, recibió muchos obsequios de parte de sus más allegados fans y un montón de mensajes y pequeñas cartitas, lo cual se le hizo demasiado tierno y adorable. En muchas de esas cartas le preguntaban dónde pondría su escuela de patinaje, para ir hasta allá e inscribirse. Eso lo halagó sobremanera.

Luego de su retiro, transcurrieron un par de meses en los que se dedicó de lleno a su familia. En ese tiempo se planteó seriamente la posibilidad de no volver a San Petersburgo y quedarse permanentemente ahí. Le gustaba Vladivostok, no era un sitio tan turístico como a lo que él estaba acostumbrado, en sí el lugar era modesto, la ciudad muy tranquila, pero le encantaba el hecho de que tuviera un puerto desde donde pudiera ver el mar, así como en su ciudad natal, como en Barcelona, como en Hasetsu.

El mes de mayo acababa de comenzar, faltaban sólo tres semanas para la gran boda y los novios no podían estar más nerviosos. Viktor los tranquilizaba diciéndoles que ya parecían un matrimonio, que no tenían de qué preocuparse después de vivir tanto tiempo juntos. El mayor tenía la razón, pero de todas formas los nervios y la emoción no disminuían en la pareja.

Pero Aleksi y Evgenia parecían no estar tan ocupados como parecía, o eso pensó Viktor cuando éstos le salieron con la noticia de que le habían conseguido una cita para esa noche, una amiga del despacho de abogados.

Así fue como los tres –y la chica despampanante- terminaron cenando juntos en un restaurante, en una cita doble. Eso fue lo más incómodo, pues no podía despachar a la joven mujer, disculpándose y diciéndole que no estaba interesado en tener pareja por el momento, no, tenía que quedarse aplastado en su silla, escuchando cómo ésta chica no dejaba de hablar sobre su ajetreada vida de abogada fiscalista. Viktor casi se durmió durante la cena, la mujer era hermosísima, muy agradable, inteligente y de un cuerpazo increíble, pero el ruso mayor no le hallaba nada interesante ni atractivo. Le faltaba algo.

La cena fue larga e incómoda para todos, pero eso no desanimó a la abogada de cabello largo y negro. Al contrario, decidió intentar más. Al final de la cena sacó una tarjeta con su número y se la extendió a Viktor, pero este la miró renuente, al menos hasta que sus ojos azules se toparon con los castaños de ella. Terminó suspirando y aceptando con media sonrisa.

A penas se despidieron, los tres tomaron un taxi y el mayor no dejó de reprocharles durante todo el camino por su imprudencia.

—Al menos debiste hacerle una invitación para salir otro día —le reprochó a su hermano mayor, quien sólo resopló y rodó los ojos, apoyando el codo contra la puerta del taxi.

—Cariño, creo que no fue buena idea —le dijo Evgi con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Exacto, no lo fue. En ningún momento pedí una cita. Aleksi, entiendo que te preocupes por mí, pero esto de hoy fue mucho. Estoy bien así, quizás luego encuentre a la persona indicada, pero ahora no quiero salir con nadie.

—Debí de haberle dicho a Ivan, el de jurídico —murmuró en voz baja a su prometida, esto sólo molestó más al otro.

—¡No! Hombre, mujer, lo que sea, no estoy interesado en nada por ahora ¿Es tan difícil de entender?

—Viktor ¿Cómo no quieres que nos preocupemos por ti? Terminaste definitivamente con una relación muy profunda, me llamaste llorando, te mudaste al otro lado del continente, te retiraste del patinaje y dedicaste tu última presentación a Yuuri, te cortaste el cabello por Yuuri ¡¿Cómo no me voy a preocupar?! —se exasperó un poco, pero se arrepintió luego de ver la expresión dolida de su hermano.

Afortunadamente el taxi llegó primero al edificio donde se hospedaba el mayor, quien sin decir nada más que un escueto "Buenas noches" pagó su parte del taxi y se bajó a pesar de las protestas y llamados de Evgenia, quien golpeó levemente a su futuro esposo, usando su bolso de mano.

—¡Eres un tonto! —quería verse intimidante, pero lo único que causaba era una enrome ternura, Aleksi tenía que aguantar la risa cada vez que ella se enfurecía, pues se veía adorablemente linda—. Heriste sus sentimientos, te dije que sería una mala idea. ¿Cómo te sentirías si él te estuviera consiguiendo citas?

—No hubiera estado mal... ¡Hey! —se quejó cuando lo golpeó de nuevo con su bolso.

—¡Aleksi Dimitri Nikifovor! —esas tres palabras en boca de Evgenia sólo podían significar dos cosas: O estaba muy feliz por alguna sorpresa, o no habría sexo en un par de días.

Llegó a su casa y aventó las llaves sin fijarse dónde caían. Makkachin lo recibió con mucha emoción que no le pudo contagiar y sin darse por vencido siguió a su amo hasta su cuarto y se le echó encima cuando éste se acostó bocabajo en el colchón.

—Aún no puedo tener citas... Makkachin, mi hermano no lo entiende. Sólo no quiero salir con nadie, no significa que lo haga por Yuuri, no lo hago por él —gruñó y en respuesta el can lamió su mejilla—. Puedo salir con quien quiera, cuando quiera, soy un hombre libre, pero hay algo que me lo impide —lo pensó unos segundos antes de encontrar la respuesta—. Es que en realidad no quiero salir con nadie. Makkachin —lo llamó con cariño—. ¿Extrañas a Yuuri? —el can soltó un aullido eso sólo significaba una cosa—. Yo también... —se giró hasta quedar bocarriba, con su perro aún sobre él—. No me mal entiendas, extraño pasar tiempo con él, era un buen amigo, era tan fácil hablar con él, reír con él —suspiró pesadamente. Intentó alejar cualquier pensamiento de su mente para por fin dormir un poco, pero le fue muy difícil conciliar el sueño.

Un día y medio después fue a dar a casa de su hermano, le era imposible permanecer enojado con él y el menor sabía que lo más prudente era no buscarlo hasta que se le pasara el enojo. Se reconciliaron como si nada hubiese sucedido y le invitaron a ver una película en casa.

Se sentaron en la sala, frente al televisor mientras comían palomitas de maíz y helado de muchos sabores. Viktor había sugerido ver una película de zombis, mientras que Aleksi optó por una de acción, pero ambos terminaron cediendo a la petición de Evgenia: Drama romántico.

Y así fue como los tres terminaron viendo una larguísima película sobre un matrimonio homosexual que no podía adoptar hijos y sufrían por ello. Era una película que podría ser verdaderamente interesante, pero se hizo aburrida por el mal desarrollo que le dieron a la trama y al problema principal. Viktor se aburrió mucho, su hermano también, pero Evgi terminó hecha un mar de lágrimas.

—Amor —murmuró entre lágrimas y mocos, escondida entre los brazos de su futuro marido—. Quieres tener hijos ¿Verdad?

—Por supuesto que sí.

—¿Tendremos muchos?

—Todos los que quieras —besó su frente.

—¿Y si no puedo darte hijos?

—Adoptaremos.

—¿Y si es muy difícil?

—Alquilaremos un vientre.

—Y si...

—Amor —soltó una risilla mientras apretaba las mejillas de su mujer con ambas manos—. Tendremos hijos, muchos hijos —besó ahora sus labios.

Viktor siguió comiendo su helado de chocolate mientras los observaba atentamente. De pronto se sorbió la nariz, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuándo comenzó a ponerse sentimental.

—¿Estás llorando? —inquirió el de ojos azul oscuro, verdaderamente sorprendido.

—Claro que no —se terminó el helado y enseguida dejó el bowl sobre la mesita del centro para luego acurrucarse en el sillón, abrazado a su fiel mascota y soltando un par de lágrimas en silencio.

—Quiero tres hijos —murmuró ella en voz muy bajita, pues la película continuaba.

—¿Sólo tres?

—Sí —rio—. O quizás más, el tiempo dirá. Pero por lo menos tres: dos niños y una niña. ¿Te imaginas que la niña herede el cabello de tu hermano y de tu madre? —inquirió emocionada—. Se vería hermosa.

—Sí —los ojos de Aleksi se iluminaron al pensar en una hija de ambos.

—Y que el primero sea niño, idéntico a ti, tan guapo e inteligente —besó su mejilla.

—Me gusta la idea.

—Y el tercero que sea...

—¡Me van a dar diabetes! —se incorporó del sillón, llevándose consigo el bowl a la cocina para lavarlo. Cuando regresó se despidió de ellos y se fue a casa con Makkachin.

—Le urge una novia —murmuró Nikiforov.

—Yo creo que le urge otra cosa —dijo ella, con expresión pensativa.

—Sí —rio—. Le urge tener buen sexo.

—No, me refería a... —los labios de su amado la callaron.

—¿Y si vamos practicando?

—¿Q-qué cosa? —inquirió, azorada al tenerlo prácticamente sobre ella, con esos ojos azules tan obscuros e intensos mirándola con lujuria.

—Nuestros bebés van a ser hermosos, pero hay que practicar para que nos salgan muy bien —le guiñó un ojo antes de asaltar sus labios con hambre atrasada.

Justo cuando llegó a casa, recibió un mensaje de su ex esposa, ella le mandaba mensajes regularmente, preguntando por su bienestar y su salud. Él seguía enojado con ella, pero no por eso iba a dejar de contestarle al menos escuetamente a sus preguntas. También había estado recibiendo uno que otro mensaje de Yurio, preguntando lo mismo, Mari-neechan también estaba al pendiente de él y ni se diga de Hiroko, ella incluso lo había llamado luego de su presentación. Chris era otro que no dejaba de molestarlo, quizás era el más insistente. Sin pedírselo, el suizo le daba información sobre Yuuri que no quería saber, como por ejemplo sus actividades diarias, lo atractivo que se había vuelto, lo cercano que era Minami ahora en su vida. Ciertamente esto último le causaba un poco de molestia al ruso, pero no tanto como antes.

Luego de responder sus mensajes, se fue a dormir sólo para despertar a la mañana siguiente con la misma necesidad de hace poco. Era un hecho ya, necesitaba un escape para sus necesidades sexuales y autosatisfacerse hacía mucho que había dejado de ser suficiente.

Al día siguiente tuvo muchas cosas qué hacer: Salió a correr junto con Makkachin, hizo sus ejercicios diarios, ayudó a su cuñada con los últimos arreglos para la boda y fue a visitar un edificio abandonado que posiblemente se convertiría en su futura escuela de patinaje. Luego de terminar sus deberes, miró con atención por primera vez en el día su teléfono, percatándose de un largo mensaje de Chris.

Al parecer, el suizo había decidido visitarlo, llegaría en un par de días a la ciudad. En el mensaje le pedía su dirección exacta. No dudó en dársela y en invitarlo a vivir con él durante su estadía en Vladivostok.

Se sintió feliz por ello, extrañaba a sus amigos, por lo menos podría ver a su mejor amigo durante unos días.

El resto de la tarde la pasó en su departamento, tumbado en el sofá de la minúscula sala y viendo películas. No se percató del momento en el que cayó rendido al sueño, despertando un par de horas más tarde, agitado y con el molesto bulto entre sus piernas. Había tenido el mismo sueño candente con Yuuri, pero en esa ocasión había sido mucho más real.

Farfulló algo poco entendible y fue directo a darse un baño de agua fría a pesar del clima fresco. Para cuando salió del baño, ya había tomado una decisión.

Fue directo a su mesita de noche y de ahí sacó una tarjeta, marcó el número que ahí había y en menos de una hora ya se encontraba en un lindo restaurant, vestido de manera un poco elegante, perfumado y tremendamente sexy con ese porte distinguido que tanto lo caracterizaba. Pronto se reunió con aquella mujer de cabello negro y ojos castaños, amiga de su hermano. Los dos cenaron y charlaron un poco entre copa y copa.

—¿No bebes? —inquirió ella con curiosidad al ver que sólo bebía de su copa de agua.

—No —sonrió.

—Vaya, puntos a favor.

Esas palabras descolocaron un poco al ruso, quien sintió una alerta encendiéndose en su mente.

—Escucha, Sasha... —se inclinó un poco hacia delante, poniendo ambos codos sobre la mesa—...la he pasado bien contigo, eres una chica agradable, pero...

—No estás buscando nada serio —completó la frase—. Lo imaginé, y no te preocupes, yo tampoco lo hago, no me gustan los compromisos —se encogió de hombros, con una leve sonrisilla.

—Te has de estar preguntando por qué te invité a salir en todo caso.

—Lo hago, pero ya tengo la respuesta a eso —era muy astuta, demasiado—. ¿Por qué no vamos a tu casa y vamos al grano? No tenemos mucho de qué hablar después de todo.

El ruso sonrió con satisfacción y agradeció mentalmente a su querido hermano.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a su departamento. El camino en taxi había sido por demás incómodo y silencioso, ambos sólo esperaban con ansias estar ya dentro de un lugar privado. Él estaba ansioso por satisfacer sus necesidades más básicas, y ella... a pesar de no buscar algo serio, estaba muy emocionada por lo que estaba a punto de vivir junto a Viktor Nikiforov. Se había emocionado mucho cuando su amigo Aleksi le propuso tal oferta de salir con su hermano. Ella nunca se esperó que su amigo fuera hermano de la leyenda viviente del patinaje, el gran Nikiforov.

Apenas cerraron la puerta tras de sí, se unieron en un feroz beso cargado meramente de necesidad y lujuria. A pasos torpes y cortos llegaron a salvo a la habitación principal, donde Makkachin dormía una siesta sobre el amplio colchón.

—Qué lindo —exclamó Sasha al verlo, pero se retractó cuando el can se incorporó en sus cuatro patas y le gruñó, mostrándole sus afilados dientes.

—Hey, amigo —Viktor fue hasta él y lo acarició, tratando de calmarlo, su querida mascota nunca reaccionaba así ante un extraño. Intentó bajarlo de la cama, pero Makkachin comenzó a ladrarle a Sasha, quien se intimidó un poco y salió de la recámara, asustada—. ¡Makkachin!— no le gustaba hacerlo, pero tuvo que alzarle la voz y llevárselo a la lavandería para que no asustara más a su invitada.

Cuando al fin estuvieron solos en la habitación, el ruso apagó las luces y se paró junto a la cama, frente a Sasha, quien rodeó con sus manos el cuello masculino sólo para atraerlo a un profundo beso nada inocente. Las manos de él comenzaron a recorrerla sin pudor alguno, sintiendo sus sinuosas curvas, pronunciadas y muy atractivas. Ella hacía lo mismo con él, desabotonando su camisa azul y arrancándosela para tener ese perfecto cuerpo frente a ella. Se relamió los labios cuando vio el hermoso cuerpo que había adquirido con esos meses de ejercicio y rehabilitación, claro que eso ella no lo sabía, pero aun así se deleitó al pasar sus manos por cada musculo que, si bien no estaban exageradamente marcados, se notaban lo suficiente como para ser acariciados y disfrutados.

Sasha dio un leve respingo cuando sintió las manos de su amante masajeando sin mucha delicadeza sus pechos, sólo para enseguida desabrocharle el vestido y descubrir la sexy lencería que traía puesta. Viktor no reparó mucho en ello y la tumbó sobre el colchón. Cuando se puso sobre ella comenzó a repartir besos en su cuello, ella los recibía gustosa mientras enredaba los dedos en sus cabellos cortos y plateados. Él desabrochó su sostén mientras ella con algo de dificultad le quitaba el pantalón. El calor aumentó considerablemente. Sasha sonrió de oreja a oreja al sentir le erección de Viktor aún bajo su ropa interior, presionando contra su pelvis.

Todo iba de maravilla. Los besos entre ambos se hicieron cada vez más profundos y largos, hasta que Viktor no se sintió muy a gusto. Unos inoportunos pensamientos asaltaron su mente.

Dejó un beso húmedo en el seno derecho de Sasha, recordando cosas...

—_Yuuri hizo lo mismo, exactamente lo mismo. ¿Por qué comienzo a sentirme culpable? Ahora más que nunca somos una nada _—siguió besando y acariciando, escuchando los gemidos llenos de satisfacción de su pareja de esa noche—. _Estos besos, esta piel, este cuerpo no saben igual; sus caricias no me encienden igual. Esto no es lo que necesito, pero es suficiente para calmar mis ansias _—sintió una mano muy experta introduciéndose en su ropa interior, atrapando a su miembro y masturbándolo ágilmente.

Viktor gruñó en respuesta y ella se detuvo inmediatamente. Había sido un gruñido de inconformidad.

—Lo siento —se disculpó, apenada.

—Está bien —la calló, besándola en los labios hasta robarle el oxígeno una vez más.

Sus cuerpos no encajaban, sus besos tenían otro sabor, sus curvas eran demasiado perfectas y pronunciadas, curvas de mujer.

Besó su cuello una vez más, cerrando los ojos y tratando de no pensar más, pero le fue imposible despejar la mente.

—_Él se acostó con Victoria sin amarla... _—siguió pensando, su mente daba vueltas y vueltas, ni siquiera se había percatado de que ahora era Sasha quien estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre él, echándosele encima para llenarle el cuerpo de besos húmedos y calientes—. _Y yo estoy haciendo lo mismo con Sasha. Lo juzgué cruelmente por algo que estoy haciendo en estos momentos. Él no quería decírmelo por temor que reaccionara justamente como reaccioné. A pesar de ello me enojé, lo insulté e hice todo lo que justificaba su miedo a decirme la verdad._

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó con la voz agitada debido a la excitación—. ¿Viktor? —inquirió nuevamente.

—Lo siento tanto, Sasha, pero no puedo continuar —la miró directo a los ojos, sintiéndose un poco avergonzado por cortar la cosa ahí. Se incorporó lo suficiente para quedar sentado y con ella sobre su regazo.

—Pero... te vas a quedar a medias y... —se asombró al sentir que la erección del ruso había desaparecido por completo—. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Acaso hice algo mal? —no se le bajó del regazo, insistía.

—No eres tú... —se rascó la nuca, incómodo y esperando ansioso a que se le quitara de encima—... bueno, en realidad sí eres tú —fue honesto—. No puedo hacerlo contigo.

—Aún no olvidas a tu ex, el patinador japonés ¿No es así? —frunció los labios, molesta e incorporándose al fin, cubriéndose el pecho y buscando su ropa a tientas en la oscuridad de la habitación.

—¡Eso no es así! —se incorporó de la cama, molesto.

—¿Entonces por qué no puedes tener sexo conmigo?

—Retírate de mi casa.

—¿No soy lo suficientemente atractiva? —lo miró retadoramente. El ruso se sorprendió con esa actitud que sólo logró molestarlo aún más.

—No, no lo eres. Ahora vete —le apuntó la puerta.

Sasha lo miró con verdadero asombro. Ningún hombre la había rechazado así, mucho menos le habían dicho "poco atractiva".

—Me largo —espetó, encontrando su sostén luego de que Viktor encendiera la luz. Comenzó a vestirse mientras el otro salía de ahí, rumbo al baño, donde se encerró y apoyó la frente contra una de las paredes, golpeó repetidas veces y con suavidad su cabeza contra el azulejo, reprendiéndose mentalmente por lo idiota que era. Era un hombre de treinta años, soltero y muy codiciado; tenía dinero, fama, familia, amigos; lo tenía todo y no podía seguir adelante, porque en cada paso de su vida se encontraba su pasado, recordándole lo feliz que pudo haber sido si tan sólo las cosas se hubieran dado de otra manera.

En ese momento maldijo su vida, su pasado, a Yuuri, al amor tan intenso que le profesó. Maldijo con mucho enojo a su maldito corazón que aún reclamaba el distanciamiento del japonés.

Se golpeó una vez más la frente contra el azulejo del baño, antes de escuchar cómo tocaban el timbre de su casa. Salió del baño, notando que la luz de su habitación seguía encendida, seguro Sasha seguía vistiéndose, después de todo el vestido que traía era difícil de poner.

Avanzó hasta la puerta principal, la abrió sin importarle estar en calzoncillos y con el cabello completamente desordenado.

Entonces un par de ojos castaños refulgieron con adoración al hacer conexión con el par de zafiros que lo miraban, incrédulo. No supieron cuánto tiempo pasó, la unión de sus miradas fue demasiado intensa. La respiración de ambos se aceleró al tenerse en frente después de tanto tiempo.

—Viktor... —se atragantó con su propio aire.

—Muy tarde, Katsuki, muy tarde —le dolió decir aquellas palabras, pero en verdad que había estado esperando por algo así, poder decirle aquello. Qué ironía que se viniera a presentar justo en esos momentos—. Ya estoy con alguien más.

—Lo sé, vi tus fotos en... —no continuó, pues el ruso le había cerrado la puerta en la cara.

Yuuri se quedó como estatua de piedra. Sabía que la tendría muy difícil y se había preparado mentalmente para todo, pero eso no quería decir que no le dolería un desplante de aquel tipo viniendo de él. Respiró profundamente y se tranquilizó, recordándose que él le hizo cosas peores, no tenía derecho a deprimirse por un simple cerrón de puerta.

Por un momento pasó por su cabeza la posibilidad de darse la media vuelta, regresar al hotel junto a Phichit y Chris sólo para abortar la misión.

Pero no lo hizo, en cambio, tuvo una mejor idea:

—¡Viktor! ¡No me voy a ir de aquí! Me quedaré toda la noche si es necesario —comenzó a golpear la puerta con sus puños, pero no obtuvo respuesta—. Viktor, Viktor, Viktor, Viktor, Viktor, Viktor, Viktor —ni siquiera dejaba espacio entre sus "Viktor" para recibir una respuesta. Pronto comenzó a dar puntapiés a la puerta. Estaba decidido.

Su plan funcionó. El aludido abrió con hastío y le dedicó una mirada furibunda.

—¡Con un demonio! ¡Ya cállate y lárgate de aquí! —su ceño estaba muy fruncido y sus mejillas levemente rosadas por el enojo.

—No me iré —apretó los puños—. No hasta que hablemos.

—No quiero hablar contigo, ya dijimos todo lo que había por decir, y por cierto... ¿Cómo demonios me encontraste?

—Eso no es relevante ahora. Lo que debemos hacer es hablar, no quiero estar sin ti, no puedo —se llevó una mano al pecho en un tonto intento de calmar su desbocado corazón.

—¿No nos hemos hecho ya suficiente daño?

Esas escuetas y frías palabras se instalaron en lo más profundo de su corazón.

—Perdóname, Viktor, perdóname por tanto daño, estoy consciente de ello y te pido perdón de todo corazón.

—Te perdono —suspiró y se pasó una mano por los desordenados cabellos, cansado—. No te guardo ningún rencor, simplemente no quiero verte más en mi vida, por favor vete y no regreses, no soporto verte.

Auch.

Sus palabras iban muy en serio, lo notaba en su expresión desinteresada y hastiada. Pero ni siquiera eso lo iba a detener. Era su turno de darlo todo.

—¿No te vas a ir?

—No.

—Ya te perdoné.

—No sólo vine por tu perdón.

—¿No?

—Vine por ti.

El corazón de Viktor dio un vuelco al escuchar esas palabras salir de su boca con tanta seguridad y determinación. Su pulso se aceleró considerablemente, pero no externó ninguna de sus emociones, se quedó quieto, impávido, mirándolo desde esos considerables siete centímetros que tenía de ventaja en altura.

—No estoy disponible. Lo estaba el año pasado, y el ante pasado, y el anterior a ese. No ahora. Te rogué mucho, Yuuri Katsuki, demasiado, y eso no volverá a suceder.

—¡Y no va a ser así! —lo detuvo antes de que cerrara la puerta—. Ahora soy yo el que viene a ti. Por favor.

El ruso apretó su puño entorno a la perilla de la puerta, pero estaba muy seguro de su sentir actual.

—Es muy tarde. No quiero hablar más de esto.

—No me iré hasta obtener una respuesta.

—Ya la tienes.

—Quiero otra, y de ser necesario me quedaré aquí toda la noche, todo el día, toda la semana hasta que los dos hablemos y resolvamos lo nuestro.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo infantil que te estás viendo? —masculló, desesperado y frustrado.

—No me importa —se cruzó de brazos. Sí, estaba siendo un tanto infantil, pero estaba desesperado.

Nikiforov rodó los ojos y cerró la puerta con fuerza, o eso creyó...

Un leve quejido escapó del lado del corredor, el ruso bajó la mirada hasta toparse con la punta del zapato de Yuuri asomándose entre la puerta y la pared. Con razón la puerta no había cerrado.

—Estúpido, te vas a romper el pie —abrió la puerta, más enojado. Yuuri le iba a decir algo, pero divisó a cierta persona detrás de su ex novio. Era una linda chica que salía de una habitación, terminando de acomodarse el vestido y poniéndose los tacones.

Entonces el japonés miró con detenimiento a su ex y luego a la chica, su mente ató cabos y entendió por qué Viktor andaba sólo en ropa interior.

Algo dentro de su ser se rompió. Cuando le decía que estaba con alguien más, realmente estaba con alguien, ahora lo comprobaba con sus ojos, pero... no era la misma chica con la que subió fotos a sus redes sociales, era otra. Con ese pensamiento su corazón se contrajo con un leve dolor, no sólo había tenido una pareja en ese tiempo transcurrido, sino varias. De nuevo quiso huir, pero no lo iba a hacer, se armó de valor y...

—¡¿Qué haces?! —se tambaleó un poco luego de que el japonés lo tacleara para hacerlo a un lado y así poder entrar a su casa.

El ruso no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. Yuuri caminó a paso decidido hasta pararse frente a Sasha, quien no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, no hasta que lo reconoció.

—Largo de aquí —masticó cada palabra, hablando en inglés e intimidándola con su mirada asesina que pocas veces en la vida había mostrado. Ni si quiera lo pensó, su lado posesivo y celoso salió salvajemente a flote.

—Estás celoso —se burló un poco, poniendo una mano sobre su cadera y encontrando la manera perfecta de vengarse de ese ruso calienta-boiler.

—No sé quién eres ni por qué estás aquí, pero debes largarte. Ahora —hizo mucho énfasis a la última palabra.

—Ya me iba de todas formas —soltó una risita provocadora, pasó al lado de Yuuri, rozando hombro con hombro. Se detuvo justo cuando estaba a la altura del japonés para decirle en voz muy baja—: Sí que sabe dar placer ¿No es así? Es un hombre tan... uhm... sexy. Y la tiene tan grande que...

—¡Largo! —no quiso escuchar el resto, comenzó a empujarla sin delicadeza hasta la puerta de salida, la cual cerró de golpe luego de lanzarla fuera. Su respiración estaba muy agitada y la expresión en su rostro era todo un poema.

Viktor se quedó literalmente con la boca abierta, tuvo que llevarse una mano al rostro para cubrir un poco su impresión y su cara de "¿Qué rayos acabo de ver?"

Cuando el de ojos cafés se giró para verlo, se encontró con un Viktor que parecía querer contener una carcajada, o eso imaginó cuando le dio el primer vistazo, pero sus sospechas fueron fallidas.

—¡¿Quién rayos te crees para correr así a mi cita?! ¿Crees que puedes llegar así como así? No soy nada tuyo, ¡No tenías derecho! —la piel pálida de su rostro se tornó roja por tanto grito.

—Yo... —se sintió intimidado, por un momento recordó aquel día en los vestidores del centro deportivo.

—Vete —lo interrumpió—, vete de una vez —ni siquiera se molestó en sacarlo con sus propias manos, simplemente se giró y caminó pausadamente hasta meterse a su habitación. Durante ese pequeño lapso de tiempo, Yuuri tuvo una hermosa vista que no había tenido en muchísimo tiempo: el trasero precioso y bien formado de Viktor Nikiforov, cubierto parcialmente por esa pequeña ropa interior negra, del estilo bikini que siempre solía utilizar, haciendo ver sus piernas mucho más largas.

Se veía diferente, mucho mejor, como el Viktor que conoció en persona.

—Me voy a ir... ¡Pero no me daré por vencido! —espetó desde el recibidor—. Vine para conquistarte, Viktor, y no me iré de Vladivostok hasta lograrlo —salió y cerró con un portazo, ajeno a que su conquista se había recargado contra la puerta de su habitación, deslizándose hacia el piso hasta quedar sentado y apoyar así ambos codos sobre sus rodillas. Sus ojos azules brillaban centellantes en la oscuridad de su habitación. Había escuchado todo lo que dijo Yuuri antes de irse y eso había provocado una enorme y perfecta sonrisa boba en su rostro.

Luego de estar sentado más de una hora en la misma incómoda posición en el suelo, se levantó y corrió para sacar a Makkachin de la lavandería. Se sintió el peor amo del mundo, su amada mascota había estado ladrando como loco cuando Yuuri apareció, al parecer lo extrañaba muchísimo.

Le dio una merecida y deliciosa cena a su perrito.

Durante todo ese rato no pudo quitar la enormísima sonrisa de sus labios, sonrisa que no se borró sino hasta que se fue a la cama casi a las cuatro de la mañana, pues el sueño se le había ido por completo.

El ruso estaba confundido, muy sorprendido. Jamás imaginó que en un día cualquiera Yuuri se aparecería en su puerta, mucho menos tan decidido y diciéndole esas palabras, y nunca jamás se imaginó que él correría a su cita ¡Corrió a Sasha! Fue tan hermoso, estaba celoso y lo demostró en toda su expresión.

A la mañana siguiente, Viktor despertó con una gran revelación.

—¡Chris! —exclamó, aún con su voz ronca debido a que despertó sólo unos segundos antes—. ¡Él debe tener algo que ver en esto! —se incorporó como resorte de la cama, aplastando en el acto a su mascota.

Tomó su teléfono y lo llamó, alarmado.

—¡Hey tú!

—_Hola, Viktor ¿Qué quieres? —_saludó con la voz más grave de lo normal.

—No te hagas el desentendido ¡Tú le diste a Yuuri mi dirección!

—_Sí._

—Y no te atrevas a negarlo porque... ¡¿Qué?! —no esperó que lo admitiera tan pronto.

—_Sí, por eso te la pedí. Él tiene un plan, tenemos un plan._

—¿"Tenemos"?

—_Pronto tendrás más noticias de Yuuri, por lo pronto déjame dormir, son las ocho de la mañana. ¡Quiero dormir!_

—Espera... —miró su reloj despertador, eran las ocho de la mañana—. ¿Dónde demonios estás?

—_En Vladivostok ¿Dónde más?_

—¿¡Qué?!

La gruesa y cantarina voz de Chris se escuchó en el auricular.

—_Prepárate para lo que viene, Viktor. No te hagas mucho del rogar._

—Sea lo que sea que tengan en mente, olvídenlo, no quiero nada de eso. Váyanse de la ciudad, llévate a Yuuri contigo, por favor.

—_Claro que no_ —rio—. _Iré a dormir, luego me lo agradecerás _—colgó la llamada e intentó dormir de nuevo, pero Viktor le había frustrado ya el sueño. Se levantó perezosamente de la cama y se molestó en ponerse sólo una bata del hotel, sin nada abajo y así salir al comedor de esa linda y pequeña suite que rentaron entre los tres. Miró a sus dos amigos desayunando cereal con leche en el comedor. Los dos estaban en pijamas, despeinados y con cara de somnolencia. A pesar de ello, Yuuri hablaba una y otra vez sobre Viktor y lo hermoso que se veía—. ¿De nuevo hablando sobre el casi espectacular trasero de mi mejor amigo? —inquirió, perezoso y robándose la caja de cereal para comer directo de ella mientras se sentaba en el sillón más cercano.

El rostro de Yuuri se sonrojó por completo y Phichit rio por ello.

—Me estaba diciendo lo cambiado que estaba Viktor, por enésima vez —se burló el moreno.

—Viktor me llamó. Ya sabe sobre el plan —masticó ruidosamente el cereal.

—¿Qué? —Yuuri se emocionó—. ¡¿Y qué te dijo?!

—Nada alentador —rio—. Pero no te preocupes, caerá en tus garras de nuevo, aunque será difícil, está muy enojado.

—No debiste correr a esa chica de su casa —se burló el tailandés.

Yuuri se llevó ambas manos al rostro, azorado. Aun no podía creer en quién se convirtió cuando vio a esa mujer salir del cuarto de Viktor.

—Eres un tipo muy celoso —añadió el rubio entre risas.

El japonés se moría de vergüenza.

—¿No sentiste feo verlo con alguien más? —inquirió Phichit, adquiriendo una seriedad poco común en él.

—Fue horrible —soltó casi en un gemido—. Me sentí fatal cuando vi sus fotos en Instagram con una mujer, pero peor me sentí cuando lo admitió ante las cámaras. Jamás iba a estar preparado para ver a una mujer saliendo a medio vestir de su cuarto, nunca. Lo peor del caso es que no era la misma mujer de las fotos, ella era otra.

Al escuchar aquello, Chris se incorporó del sillón y dejó de comer, estaba sorprendido.

—Viktor no haría eso... —dejó la caja de cereal sobre la mesa y tomó asiento junto a los otros dos, el sueño al fin se le había ido con esas palabras de Yuuri—. Al menos no el Viktor "After Yuuri" —parpadeó, muy asombrado.

—Era otra mujer, Chris, estoy seguro.

—Y... ¿Dices que se acostó con ella?

—Él estaba semidesnudo y ella se acomodaba la ropa —se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, intentando borrar esos recuerdos.

—¿Aun así quieres seguir adelante con el plan? —inquirió el suizo con cautela.

—Definitivamente —golpeó suavemente sus puños sobre la mesa.

—Así se habla, Katsuki —sonrió de lado, orgulloso.

Entonces el timbre del celular de Chris resonó en toda la habitación, el suizo respondió con premura al ver de quién se trataba.

—¿Qué pasa?

—_Se supone que eres mi amigo ¿Por qué lo estás apoyando a él?_

—Viktor... —suspiró y los otros dos ahí presentes se pusieron alerta al escuchar ese nombre—. Precisamente porque lo eres es que estoy haciendo esto.

—_Me estás traicionando, sabes todo lo que viví estos últimos miserables años y sabes bien cómo me correspondió._

—Y sé que lo amas con locura a pesar de ello.

—_Lo amaba. A pesar de todo yo lo amaba, pero ya no. ¿Por qué haces esto?_

—Porque los dos son mis amigos y ambos son unos idiotas.

—_¡Yo soy tu mejor amigo, no él!_

Una sonrisa leve y ladeada se formó en los labios del suizo. Sus ojos mostraban un poco de tristeza, rogaba al cielo estar haciendo lo correcto y no equivocarse, de lo contrario perdería a alguien que era como un hermano para él.

—Lo eres, eres mi mejor amigo y por eso hago lo que hago. Es por tu bien, ahora no rezongues y deja de ser tan promiscuo ¿Dos mujeres al mismo tiempo? Que cochinote —y sin dejarle responder nada, colgó la llamada.

—¡Chris! ¡¿Por qué le dijiste eso?! —se alarmó el japonés.

—Se lo merecía —respondió entre risitas mientras caminaba hacia su habitación—. Voy a vestirme. No sé ustedes, pero el cereal no me parece un desayuno muy apetecible. Quiero comer algo rico en un buen restaurant, vamos, yo invito.

Luego de cambiarse los pijamas, el trío de extranjeros salió a buscar un restaurante para comer un buen desayuno. Lo encontraron y pasaron un agradable momento entre amigos, platicando, riendo y disfrutando del bello día nublado en esa ciudad portuaria. Un suizo, un japonés y un tailandés se comunicaban perfectamente en un inglés medio chusco debido a sus raíces. La gente que pasaba cerca de ellos inevitablemente posaba sus ojos sobre el singular trío, ajenos a que el hermoso joven japonés no la estaba pasando tan bien, se moría de ansiedad y eso sólo lo podía llevar a querer comerse todo lo que había en el menú.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué haremos ahora? ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso? —interrumpió la charla divertida que tenían sus amigos sobre la comida rara de Rusia.

—Vas a buscarlo de nuevo, hasta que se digne a hablar contigo.

—Sí, Chris, pero...

—Él tiene razón, Yuuri. Búscalo hasta que se canse de ti.

—Creo que eso ya lo hizo, ya se cansó de mí—murmuró desalentado—. Chicos, lo siento, pero no me están ayudando mucho. Soy pésimo en esto de "reconquistar", soy un asco. Necesito que me digan qué hacer con exactitud.

—Es simple, Yuuri ¿Qué quieres hacer? Deja aflorar tus impulsos, en estas situaciones es lo mejor.

Yuuri escuchó las palabras de su amigo suizo, pero una persona apareció en su campo de visión. El hombre pedía un café en el mostrador de la cafetería. No lo pensó dos veces antes de ponerse de pie y casi correr hacia él.

—Aleksi —lo saludó al pararse a su lado junto al mostrador. Esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa después de la valentía que lo había atacado y que ahora se había esfumado.

—Oh, Yuuri —se asombró demasiado, tanto, que tuvo muchos sentimientos encontrados. Le debía una disculpa por el problema que le ocasionó con su hermano, se sentía en deuda con él y al mismo tiempo estaba molesto por la situación actual, por todo lo que le ocultó a Viktor y lo mal que lo hizo sentir todo ese tiempo—. En verdad eres tú —lo observó, aún sorprendido por tenerlo en frente—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine por Viktor.

—¿Él ya lo sabe?

—Sí, lo visité anoche.

El más alto sonrió confundido, sin saber bien cómo reaccionar.

—Seré sincero y directo. Aleksi, necesito tu ayuda. Quiero recuperar a Viktor, pero necesito saber algunas cosas: su rutina diaria, sus parejas, cuándo sale, cuándo regresa a casa y...

—Lo siento, Yuuri —hizo un ademán con la mano para detener sus palabras y negó con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos ante tanta información recibida—. ¿Por qué crees que te voy a ayudar en esto después de todo lo que le has hecho a mi hermano? —no fue grosero ni brusco, sólo dijo la verdad.

—Simple y sencillamente porque tú también le hiciste mucho daño. Se lo debes y me lo debes a mí también —sus palabras fueron certeras y suaves a pesar de su significado. Yuuri tenía ese don de decir las verdades con el suficiente tacto para que le doliera a la otra persona sin tener que ser muy rudo.

El japonés tenía razón. Aleksi lo sabía.

—Pero si lo hago, sería como traicionar a Viktor, no lo haría.

—Aleksi, estoy aquí para recuperarlo, porque quiero hacer las cosas bien y enmendar todos mis errores. Estuve un tiempo alejado de él, lo suficiente para saber que podría seguir mi vida de esa forma, pero no sería feliz, y sé que él siente lo mismo, aunque no quiera demostrarlo. Lo conozco muy bien. Vine por él y no me iré hasta conseguirlo.

El ruso tragó en seco, reconociendo esa determinación en sus ojos, era la misma que mostró en el hospital cuando Viktor estaba sedado, nada ni nadie lo convencía de irse. Esa convicción estaba presente en toda su expresión, pero multiplicada por cien.

—Créeme cuando te digo que he cambiado, he visto mis errores y prometo hacer hasta lo imposible para enmendarlos. Quiero que Viktor sea feliz.

—¿Y si él es feliz lejos de ti?

—Lo conseguirá, pero sé que a final de cuentas hubiera preferido una felicidad a mi lado.

Aleksi se asombró con esa respuesta tan segura.

—Lo sé porque así lo siento yo—se llevó una mano al pecho—. Estoy seguro de ello.

—Yuuri, entiende mi postura. Le hiciste mucho daño a mi hermano, y sé que él también te lo hizo a ti, pero es mi hermano, siempre lo voy a apoyar, y a sus decisiones también. Si él no quiere verte yo lo apoyaré.

—¿Aunque sea infeliz con esa decisión?

—Las buenas decisiones no siempre traen felicidad, pero son las correctas a fin de cuentas.

Esa frase fue como un balde de agua fría para el japonés.

Aleksi recibió su café y se preparó para irse de ahí.

—Yuuri —suspiró luego de ver lo mucho que le afectaron sus últimas palabras—. Siento mucho lo que ha pasado entre mi hermano y tú, sé que eres buena persona, pero ya no quiero verlo sufrir —puso una mano sobre el hombro del de gafas—. No te estoy diciendo que te des por vencido, sólo quiero abrirte los ojos a la realidad y que te des cuenta de que las cosas cambiaron. Tuviste muchas... —fue interrumpido.

—Oportunidades, lo sé. Las perdí y ahora estoy aquí, en busca de otra. Tú eres su hermano y por lo que tengo entendido vivieron un tiempo juntos cuando llegó aquí, así que dime ¿Crees que tengo alguna posibilidad?

El aludido meditó la pregunta unos momentos antes de responder sinceramente.

—Sólo sé que está muy dolido y dispuesto a conocer y salir con otras personas, mas no sé qué pasa exactamente por su mente, aunque él me diga una cosa, en su interior puede sentir otra, es muy bueno ocultando lo que siente, cuando quiere.

—No importa, insistiré una y otra vez hasta que me acepte de vuelta, voy a ser su dolor de cabeza, así como él fue el mío —sonrió de lado, decidido.

—Me tengo que ir —miró su reloj de muñeca y vio que si se tardaba más, llegaría tarde a su destino.

Yuuri asintió y notó con extrañeza que su excuñado lo miraba reflexivamente, como dudando en decirle algo o no.

—¡Gambare! —puso una mano sobre sus cabellos y los revolvió levemente. Logró que un enorme sonrojo se instalara en el rostro del japonés—. ¿Lo dije bien? ¿No? Bueno, ya me voy —hizo un gesto con la mano y se fue.

Yuuri se quedó ahí, parado y con el corazón latiendo a un ritmo un poco más rápido de lo usual, y es que Aleksi era tan idéntico a su hermano mayor, mismos gestos, mismo rostro, mismas mañanas de morderse el labio al pensar y misma sonrisa. Había sido como tener a Viktor en frente, pero con cabello negro, ojos más oscuros y varios centímetros más alto. Sin mencionar que era un poco intimidante al ser tan serio, con su expresión severa casi permanente en su rostro. Tenía finta de ser ese tipo de abogados que siempre ganan y se salen con la suya.

—En vista de que Aleksi no te dio ningún tipo de información, tendremos que hacerlo a la antigua.

—Pero Chris... ¿Era necesario rentar una van negra?

—Nos vemos demasiado sospechosos, tonto —farfulló Phichit, sentado en el asiento trasero, tomándose una _selfie_ para el recuerdo de esa gran aventura.

—Ya, cállense y pongan atención al objetivo.

Yuuri suspiró sonoramente. Comenzaba a sospechar que las buenas intenciones de sus amigos no iban a ayudarle mucho a pesar de que lo hacían de todo corazón.

Se tragó sus palabras cuando divisó, no muy lejos, a Viktor saliendo de su edificio con Makkachin a su lado, pero no iban solos, una linda mujer los acompañaba. Una mujer demasiado linda, bajita y delicada. Yuuri farfulló molesto, al parecer Viktor tenía cierto fetiche por las mujeres de ese tipo. Por un momento se sintió menos, él no era bajito, ni delicado, bueno, en algunas cosas sí, pero para nada era tan hermoso como esa linda mujer.

—Es la misma chica de la foto —aseguró Chris luego de observar a través de sus binoculares.

—¿De dónde sacaste esa cosa? —inquirió Phichit, de nuevo muy sorprendido y divertido con la situación.

—Eso no importa ahora, hay que seguirlos —se bajó de la camioneta y fue imitado por los otro dos. Phichit se veía divertido, a diferencia de Yuuri, quien estaba muy nervioso y muy celoso.

El trío seguía muy de cerca a Viktor, no pudieron usar la van que tanto había añorado Chris, porque los otros iban caminando. Los tres se detuvieron tras unos contenedores de basura al ver que la pareja con el perrito entraba a una cafetería con mesas al aire libre.

Yuuri bufó con frustración cuando los vio acomodarse en una de las mesas en donde llegaban los muy tenues y cálidos rayos del sol. Sabía que la misión iba a tomar su tiempo, pues los dos se veían muy animados platicando y lo peor del caso era que a Makkachin parecía caerle muy bien esa mujer.

—Makkachin... —murmuró el japonés.

—Él te extraña mucho —dijo de pronto el rubio—. Me lo dijo Viktor.

Eso sólo logró conmover más a Yuuri, quien con una mueca chistosa se sentó a un lado de esos contenedores, esperando a que salieran de esa cafetería.

Estuvieron esperando ahí casi una hora. Cuando salieron de la cafetería, caminaron a paso relajado por la acera. El día estaba fresco y parcialmente soleado, perfecto para una caminata por las aceras bonitas del centro de esa linda ciudad.

Todo iba bien, el trío de espías los seguía sigilosamente y con aparente tranquilidad hasta que vieron cómo ella tomaba el brazo de Vitya con mucha confianza. Yuuri se congeló, recordando amargos momentos, aquel día en el que vio a Irina del brazo de su amado, el día en que comenzaron sus tragedias. Pero en esta ocasión no se dejó amedrentar, permaneció firme, sin detenerse.

Siguieron avanzando tras la pareja, pero ninguno se esperó que los dos entraran a una tienda de lencería. ¡¿Por qué entraba a una tienda de lencería con esa mujer?! Ninguno de los tres lo podía entender. El acabose llegó cuando los dos salieron muy felizmente de ese lugar, sólo para entrar a una tienda con cosas para bodas.

—No... —el aire se escapó de los pulmones del japonés, quien se puso más pálido que el papel.

—Tranquilo, seguro van a comprar algún regalo para alguien o... —la frase no muy convincente de Chris fue interrumpida por el tailandés, quien le había quitado los binoculares para ponérselos, así alcanzó a ver algo tras las paredes de vidrio del establecimiento.

—¡Están comprando unos zapatos! ¡También un velo!

—Dios mío... —Katsuki tuvo que sostenerse de lo más cercano que tenía, ese era Chris. Le faltaba el aire al pobre.

—Tranquilo, Yuuri, seguro sólo la está acompañando a hacer compras.

—No, Chris ¡No! Esa chica sale en sus fotos de Instagram, él admitió estar saliendo con alguien, es obvio que se trata de ella y... y... —le faltaba el aire. Dejó de tartamudear cuando vio que los dos salían de la tienda junto con Makkachin—... y él se acostó con alguien más.

Una dosis de adrenalina se disparó en su sistema al ver cuando ella se atrevió a pasar su delgaducho brazo por la espalda ancha de Viktor. Su sangre hirvió en coraje y apretando los puños estuvo dispuesto a cometer una locura, la cual fue detectada por sus amigos.

—No, así no, Yuuri —Phichit predijo sus movimientos—. No puedes sólo ir y pararte frente a ellos

—Sí puede —aseguró Chris, divertido a pesar de la mirada furibunda que le dirigió el tailandés.

—Lo voy a hacer —casi rechinó sus dientes cuando los vio a lo lejos, avanzando por la acera, llevándose de maravilla, como la pareja del año.

—No, Yuuri.

—Phichit, me dijeron que era momento de que me dejara llevar por mis impulsos ¿No? Lo voy a hacer —corrió, lleno de determinación, no se detuvo hasta llegarles por la espalda. Makkachin fue el primero en detectar al japonés. El perrito se puso tan feliz que se le iba a echar encima, pero no pudo hacerlo, pues Yuuri se le había adelantado a hacerlo con la chica. Bruscamente le había quitado el brazo de la espalda de Viktor, empujándola con suavidad hacia un lado.

—Aléjate de él.

Viktor no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían ¿Acaso ese era Yuuri? ¡¿En verdad era él?!

—¡Yuuri, no! —el suizo llegó corriendo, tratando de detener a su amigo japonés antes de que siguiera haciendo el ridículo. Al fin había atado cabos y se dio cuenta de que esa chica debía ser la prometida del hermano de Viktor.

Evgenia se puso muy nerviosa ante la intimidante presencia de ese desconocido, quien le hablaba en un muy buen inglés e ignoraba a sus amigos.

—¿Qué...? —inquirió ella, pero fue interrumpida.

—Viktor es mío ¡Sólo mío! No lo abraces, no lo toques, no lo mires —fijó sus ojos en el ruso y no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente ante la mirada incrédula y asombrada que le dirigía—. ¿Te vas a casar con ella? —se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al preguntar aquello—. ¿Tan fácil olvidas esto? —alzó su mano derecha, mostrando el hermoso anillo dorado y liso, bien puesto en su dedo anular.

Viktor se quedó con la boca abierta.

—Los anillos... ¿Cómo...?

—Los ibas a tirar, yo no iba a permitir eso. Ahora dime ¿Te vas a casar con ella? ¿Por eso compraron lencería y esas cosas para boda? —no fue un reclamo, fueron preguntas llenas de sentimiento e impotencia.

Viktor se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, se llevó una mano a la boca para callar las risas que querían salir. Evgenia los miraba a ambos sin saber qué estaba pasando.

—Viktor... ¿Qué dijo él? —inquirió en un lindo acento ruso, la pequeña Evgenia no hablaba inglés.

—Cree que tú y yo nos vamos a casar —le respondió en su idioma natal.

—¿Qué? —Yuuri se asombró.

Viktor adoptó una expresión un tanto seria luego de haber reído un poco. Miró fijamente a Yuuri y dijo con simpleza:

—Ella es Evgenia, la prometida de mi hermano.

Yuuri sintió como si se cayera de espaldas ante tal declaración.

Un momento...

Sí se había caído de espaldas, Makkachin no se había resistido más y se le había echado encima, llorando, moviendo la cola enérgicamente y llenándole el rostro de besitos.

—¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

—No lo sé, Chris, no lo sé —caminaba como león enjaulado, los tres estaban en el bar del hotel, ya era de noche y el japonés aún no podía tranquilizarse por el enorme ridículo que hizo en la mañana—. ¡Si tan sólo me hubieras advertido con tiempo que se trataba de la prometida de Aleksi! —se quejó.

—No lo sabía —rio—. Lo supuse luego de que te le echaras encima, Yuuri, nunca creí que podrías ser tan posesivo —lo miró pícaramente.

El aludido sólo resopló y rodó los ojos.

—¿Qué harás mañana? —preguntó ahora Phichit.

—Mañana... —lo meditó unos momentos hasta que una buena idea atravesó su mente. Una sonrisa ladina surcó sus labios antes de exponer sus ideas.

—¿Yuuri hizo qué? —dejó de prestar atención a los documentos que tenía en frente para dirigir su mirada a él.

—¡Sí! —apretó la taza de té que tenía entre sus manos—. ¡Pensó que Evgi y yo nos íbamos a casar! —lo dijo en un tono sorprendido, pero Aleksi notó que en ningún momento hubo algún atisbo de enojo en su expresión, al contrario, se veía ilusionado.

La recién mencionada soltó una risa que había estado conteniendo desde hace rato. Durante toda la cena Viktor había logrado no soltar palabra al respecto, pero no pudo soportar más y terminó escupiendo la sopa.

Ahora los tres se encontraban en la sala. Aleksi terminaba de revisar unos documentos de su trabajo, mientras que los otros dos bebían té, junto a él.

El de cabello negro observó detenidamente a su hermano.

—Y eso... ¿Cómo te hizo sentir?

Viktor entornó los ojos y le hizo una mueca fea.

—Suenas como un psicólogo —se estremeció—. No lo hagas.

Y no es que tuviera algo en contra de los psicólogos, simplemente le trajo malos recuerdos de cuando lo atendieron psicólogos y psiquiatras luego de su "Intento fallido".

—Lo siento —rio un poco y se quitó sus lentes para lectura, mirándolo atentamente—. ¿Qué sentiste? O ¿cómo reaccionaste?

—Bueno... —miró profundamente el contenido de su taza, meditando en la respuesta que le daría y observando cómo una ramita flotaba en su infusión.

—No sé qué le dijo ese chico japonés, pero logró dejar a Vitya sin palabras —rio tímidamente—. Te veías muy sorprendido, y feliz también —agregó, mirando al susodicho.

Entonces el mayor repasó las palabras dichas por Yuuri. Le había dicho que era suyo, sólo de él.

Admitía que esa actitud dominante y posesiva le encantaba, incluso lo excitaba un poco, pero todo eso pasaba a segundo término al recordar lo vivido, logrando desanimarlo hasta puntos inimaginables. Sus sentimientos e ideas estaban por completo desorganizados. No podía sacarse a Yuuri de la cabeza y tampoco el hecho de que había ido hasta esa ciudad sólo para "reconquistarlo".

—Yo no... —estaba por decir que le daba igual lo que hiciera Yuuri, pero su hermanito se le adelantó.

—Me vas a decir una mentira. Mejor no lo hagas, pues tu rostro ya ha hablado por ti —sonrió ladinamente antes de volver a prestar atención a los documentos ante él—. Aún lo quieres —murmuró después de un rato.

—Por supuesto que lo quiero —soltó secamente, sabía que a su hermano no podía mentirle, tenía como un radar o algo así, era frustrante—. Pero no quiero entrar de nuevo en ese ciclo vicioso en el que me hace daño y luego yo a él. Ya no quiero sufrir más —dejó la taza sobre la mesita del centro y se sentó en el sofá como niño pequeño.

—¿Sabes? Vi a Yuuri está mañana en la cafetería a la que suelo ir.

El aludido no dijo nada, se quedó estático en su lugar, tratando de simular que no le importaba mucho lo que fuera a decir, aunque era obvio que se moría de ansias por saber, sus ojos brillantes y esa sonrisita que no pudo contener lo delataron.

Su hermano, al saber que no le diría nada, prosiguió.

— Me pidió ayuda para acercarse a ti.

De nuevo Viktor no dijo nada, aunque por dentro no dejaba de gritar con emoción.

—Y estuve a punto de ceder, vi en sus ojos la desesperación que sentía. Lo vi tan ansioso como cuando fue a verte al hospital en San Petersburgo —suspiró—. No le negué mi ayuda, pero tampoco se la ofrecí, sólo pude decirle que no se diera por vencido.

—¡Aleksi! —exclamó con un enojo muy mal fingido.

—Y ahora que veo que te pones como colegiala enamorada... creo que lo llamaré para ofrecerle mi ayuda.

—¡Oye! —se puso de pie, un tanto molesto—. No lo harás —se llevó ambas manos a las caderas, hablaba muy en serio y por un momento el menor se intimidó un poco.

—¿Estás seguro de que no quieres nada con él? ¿Muy seguro? Porque si gustas puedo hacer una orden de restricción que lo obligará a volver a Japón para no terminar arrestado aquí en Vladivostok —su tono fue frío y calculador.

Estaba haciendo uso de sus habilidades como abogado y fue entonces que el mayor se dio cuenta de que su hermano haría cualquier cosa por él.

—Viktor —apoyó ambos codos sobre sus rodillas y entrelazó los dedos para apoyar ahí su mentón—. No te voy a juzgar. Si quieres volver con él, hazlo; si no quieres volver a verlo, dime y pondré una restricción; si deseas que lo ayude, pero que no le diga lo que sientes, lo haré. Dime lo que quieres y lo haré. ¿Lo secuestramos y te encierro con él hasta que tomen una decisión definitiva? Sabes que soy capaz de hacerlo.

El aludido miró al menor con verdadero asombro, tragó en seco, se dio media vuelta y se fue. Aleksi no lo detuvo, sabía que lo pensaría por un buen rato.

Miró la hora en su teléfono y siguió repiqueteando su pie contra el pavimento hasta el cansancio. Había estado observando a Viktor en la lejanía durante casi una semana luego de que Aleksi le diera un rayo de esperanza en una llamada que le hizo. No le había dicho nada más que: "Dalo todo, sea lo que sea que vayas a hacer, hazlo ya. Ve tras él. Si necesitas algo, sólo dímelo."

Esa llamada le devolvió los ánimos y las esperanzas. Renovó sus energías y puso en marcha el plan que le había expuesto a sus amigos: Seguir a Viktor a todas partes, saber qué hace, a dónde va y qué le gusta. Quería conocerlo mejor y estudiar cada momento para saber cómo y cuándo aparecerse ante él.

Ahora mismo se encontraba a una cuadra del edificio donde estaba el pequeño departamento de Viktor, esperando por él. El ruso había comenzado una rutina de ejercicio muy estricta, Yuuri lo notó varios días atrás, cuando estuvo esperando por él, cerca de su departamento. Ese día lo vio a lo lejos, entrando a su edificio con ropa deportiva y con aspecto cansado.

Poco después se dio cuenta de que se levantaba verdaderamente temprano para salir a correr, ni siquiera se llevaba a Makkachin, pues desde las siete de la mañana salía y no volvía sino hasta las diez, luego de haber corrido un rato y de pasar unas horas en un gimnasio en el centro de la ciudad.

Desde que confirmó toda su ruta y las horas exactas a las que salía y volvía, decidió aparecerse frente a él. Hoy sería el primer día, claro que nunca esperó que fuera a actuar de la misma forma en que él lo hizo cuando Viktor lo esperaba bajo un árbol, en Japón. Lo había ignorado monumentalmente, Yuuri se sintió mierda y no precisamente por lo que hizo Viktor, sino por cómo lo había hecho sentir él en Hasetsu, vaya que dolía.

_**Yuuri.**_

No me di por vencido. Volví a aparecerme en su camino cada mañana, él seguía ignorándome, ya ni siquiera me miraba de reojo, simplemente se ajustaba los audífonos y seguía su recorrido. Fue hasta el tercer día en el que decidí seguirlo, nada lograría sólo esperando una reacción de su parte, tenía que dar un paso más.

Viktor notó que lo seguía y apresuró el paso, ajeno a que mi condición en verdad era muy buena, tanto, que pude aguantar todo el recorrido que hizo, sin detenerme ni casarme un poco. Ese día no pude decirle nada, pues llegó a su gimnasio y se encerró ahí hasta las diez de la mañana. Cuando salió se asombró mucho al verme sentado en una banca, fuera del lugar.

Sentí feo cuando arrugó su nariz en disgusto al verme ahí. Pero sólo me dedicó un par de segundos mirándome antes de acercarse a mí. En ese momento sentí que mi corazón iba a salirse de su lugar, pero toda esperanza se fue al caño cuando noté que debía pasar a mi lado para poder tomar el taxi que seguramente había pedido antes de salir. Me dolió tanto ver que se subía a ese auto sin importarle que me fuera a quedar ahí, solo y completamente perdido, pues estaba tan distraído que caminé sin rumbo fijo, así terminé gastando dinero que no quería desperdiciar en un taxi que me llevara de vuelta a mi hotel.

Luego de eso, decidí que debía hacer más al día siguiente.

No me iba a rendir. De ninguna manera, estaba decidido a lograrlo.

_**Viktor.**_

No podía creer que no se cansara de seguirme ¡Eso ya era acoso! Me sorprendió ver que resistió toda una semana siguiéndome de un lado a otro. Tal vez él no sabía que ya me había dado cuenta, o quizás sí y era por eso que ahora n le importaba que lo notara, pues todos los días me estuvo esperando en el mismo lugar cada vez que salía a correr, incluso esperó afuera del gimnasio.

Ya no quería que lo hiciera, no quería, porque yo era débil y sabía que caería ante él. Y no lo quería así.

Hoy me alisté para salir nuevamente a correr, esperando que con el desplante de ayer él no volviera a presentarse. Eso me hizo recordar los días en que yo hacía lo mismo por tratar de reconquistarlo, vaya, que idiota me veía.

Salí de mi departamento y sonreí aliviado al no verlo donde mismo que siempre. Me puse los audífonos y comencé a correr, iniciando mi rutina y disfrutando del hermoso clima frío de la ciudad, trece grados eran más que perfectos para salir a correr, sin mencionar que ayer en la noche casi pareció diluvio por todo lo que llovió, eso sólo hacía sentir al ambiente más frío de lo que era. En verdad amaba el frío, me hacía sentir vivo.

El piso estaba mojado en todas partes, había lodo, charcos y tuve que despedirme de mi par favorito de tenis, pero poco me importó cuando un salvaje pensamiento atravesó mi mente.

¿Por qué Yuuri no estaba ahí? Es decir, me alegraba la idea de que al fin se hubiera dado por vencido, ya se había hecho algo molesto, pues... ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a olvidarlo si todos los días se me aparecía en frente? Pero ¿Y si le pasó algo? ¿Y si se enfermó? Quizás se sintió mal ¿Y si regresó a Japón? ¿Se habrá rendido al fin?

Sin saber por qué, todos esos pensamientos me entristecieron un poco, hasta que doblé en una esquina, cerca del parque que más me gustaba de la ciudad. Ahí, justo debajo de un gran y frondoso árbol estaba Yuuri recargado. No pude evitar que una media sonrisa se instalara en mis labios, tuve que borrarla antes de que me viera. Pasé a su lado para adentrarme en el parque, lo miré de reojo y sentí mi cuerpo entero arder al verlo tan apuesto con su ropa deportiva. Sentí mi rostro enrojecer y mis manos sudar al percatarme de que volvió a seguirme.

Entonces me enojé conmigo mismo por reaccionar así. Después de todo lo que había ocurrido aún seguía sintiendo cómo mi corazón se aceleraba por él, también podía sentir a mi estómago digiriéndose a sí mismo por estar conteniendo mis ganas de ir y plantarle un beso en los labios.

No, no podía permitirme hacer eso. ¡Ya había sufrido bastante!

¡Maldición, Yuuri, deja de confundirme!

Aumenté la velocidad, olvidando casi por completo que para esas alturas él tendría mejor condición que yo. No le di importancia y me adentré por completo en el parque que casi parecía bosque. Mis pies pesados hacían que el lodo salpicara hacia todas partes con cada paso. Me sorprendí un poco cuando, a pesar de todo mi esfuerzo por perderlo, él seguía constante, corriendo justo detrás de mí, pisándome los talones. Ni siquiera el frío lo amedrentaba.

La emoción que sentí al verlo, pronto se convirtió en enojo, pude sentirlo en mis puños cerrados. Todo empeoró cuando en mi iPod se reprodujo "Stammi Vicino".

—¡Ahh! ¡Demonios! —me arranqué los auriculares y aumenté la velocidad, tomando un camino desconocido, sólo con la intención de que me perdiera de vista, pero nunca creí que sería yo el perdido en medio de tantos árboles. Las copas de éstos eran tan espesas y tupidas que muy apenas dejaban pasar la poca luz que brindaba ese día nublado.

Decidí detenerme y enfrentarlo, ya me estaba cansando y podía sentir cómo me dolía un costado, no había controlado bien mi respiración y ahora me dolía, pero antes de hacer lo que tenía planeado, pisé un inmenso charco de lodo, no, no era un charco ¡Era una laguna de lodo! Inevitablemente terminé resbalando hasta sumergirme en toda esa porquería.

Caí de sentón y derrapé un par de metros, llenándome toda la ropa de lodo, logrando salvar muy a penas mi pequeño reproductor de música.

Espeté un par de majaderías en mi propio idioma antes de escuchar el "splash, splash" de los pasos de Yuuri detrás mío. Noté que sus tenis también se habían echado a perder, pero parecía no importarle. Alcé la mirada sólo para toparme con su mano extendida hacia mí. Miré su rostro, había una linda sonrisa en él y de nuevo sentí como si miles de mariposas se asesinaran unas a las otras en mi estómago.

Ese hombre me iba a terminar causando algo severo.

Y de nuevo sentí enojo, mucho enojo.

—Viktor ¿Te encuentras bien?

Escuchar mi nombre saliendo de sus labios causó un estremecimiento en todo mi cuerpo.

Demonios.

Rechacé su ayuda y noté el dolor en su mirada. Ahora él estaba experimentando en carne propia lo que me hizo sentir el año pasado.

_**Narradora.**_

Yuuri no desistió, dejó su mano extendida hacia él, esperando a que la tomara, pero éste sólo giro su rostro. El japonés estuvo a punto de darse por vencido, pero fue en ese preciso instante en el que el otro pareció recapacitar y extendió su mano para corresponder el gesto. El rostro de Yuuri se iluminó en emoción, al menos hasta que vio ese brillo peligroso en los ojos de Viktor, quien apretó con fuerza su mano y lo jaló hasta que el de gafas terminó hundido hasta los calzones en el lodo.

—¡Oye! ¡No tienes por qué ser así! —exclamó al verse tumbado a su lado, iba a reír, pero una plasta de lodo se estampó contra su rostro. Había dolido un poco. Se limpió el fango sólo para recibir una nueva porción—. ¡Viktor! ¡¿Qué te sucede?! ¿Estás loco? —sus gafas quedaron llenas de lodo, también su rostro, su cuello, todo de él.

—Idiota —le lanzó más lodo, pero en menor proporción—. Estúpido —le lanzó otro montón—. Imbécil.

—¡Basta! —se cubría lo que podía para que no le cayera más en la cara—. ¡Viktor, eso duele!

—¿¡Y crees que tú no me dueles?! ¡Me dueles! Déjame en paz, ya te soporté mucho. ¡Déjame sólo!

Viktor estaba enojado por ser acosado y Yuuri por ser ignorado. Se estaban embarcando a una pelea larga y cansada.

—No —usó su brazo como escudo para evitar que lo golpeara otra plasta de fango. Gruñó ante la actitud del ruso y no se contuvo—. ¡No seas así! —tomó barro y se lo lanzó directo al pecho. Viktor parpadeó confundido, no esperó que respondiera, pero lo hizo.

Muy pronto los dos se hallaron en una pelea de lodo muy cómica. Viktor en verdad estaba furioso, se podía notar por cómo apretaba la mandíbula y al mismo tiempo sus mejillas se ponían rojas del coraje, se notaba también por la fuerza que usaba para lanzarle plastas y más plastas. Lo hacía con la intención de que le doliera.

Luego de un rato, el enojo se apoderó de ambos por igual y terminaron uno encima del otro, rodando en el fango como un par de cerdos.

—¡Te comportas como un niño! —exclamó con enojo, sus gafas habían quedado perdidas en el charco inmenso.

—¡No soy yo quien huyó al otro lado del mundo! —se revolcó lo suficiente para quedar sobre Yuuri, sentado sobre sus caderas, hundiéndolo más en el lodo y agarrándolo del cuello de su chamarra.

—¡Lo hice porque me ocultaste el hecho de que tenías esposa y que salías con ella mientras yo te esperaba!

—¡Tú me ocultaste que te acostaste con una mujer y la embarazaste!

—¡Lo oculté porque temía que reaccionaras mal! ¡Temía que reaccionaras justo como lo hiciste! —lo empujó, quedando ahora él arriba. Parecía una pelea por el poder.

—¡Lo hice porque eres un idiota! ¡Porque yo fui un idiota al arrastrarme por ti! ¡Ni siquiera fuiste capaz de quedarte en San Petersburgo a esperar a que despertara de la sedación! ¡Huiste de nuevo! —trataba de quitarse las manos de Yuuri del cuello de su chamarra, pero no podía.

Los dos se gritaban mientras se revolcaban cual cerdos en pleno día de verano. El cuerpo entero de Yuuri tembló y gritó más fuerte:

—¡Fui a Canadá a ver la muerte de mi hija y a su madre! ¡No hui, Viktor, no hui! —le espetó con lágrimas en los ojos que no dejó salir—. ¡Entiéndelo de una vez! ¡No te abandoné! ¡Estaba arrepentido por tomar tan mal el asunto de tu ex esposa! Por eso fui a verte, a cuidarte, yo había ido para quedarme a tu lado por siempre, pero ocurrió eso... no pude evitar ir. Y luego todos me trataron de una manera tan horrible, a pesar de ello quise quedarme, no me importaba que tu familia no me aceptara, Viktor, estaba dispuesto a todo.

—Pero tuviste sexo con una mujer sin siquiera amarla, ¡La embarazaste! Lo hiciste después de decirme que jamás querrías tener hijos, ni siquiera conmigo ¡¿Sabes cuánto me dolió eso?! ¿Tienes al menos una remota idea? —estalló, estaba casi tan enojado como hace tiempo, en la gran final.

Una vez más, los papeles se invirtieron y el ruso quedó a horcajadas sobre el otro, sólo que en esa ocasión lo refundió más en el suelo, tomando lodo a puños llenos para estamparlo contra cada parte del cuerpo de Yuuri que tuviera al alcance. Estaba liberando todo su odio, su rencor y sus resentimientos hacia él, al fin lo estaba sacando todo.

—Te atreves a recriminarme eso una vez más... —masculló entre dientes y en voz alta, usando sus brazos como escudo ante la máquina lanza-lodo en la que se había convertido el otro—... cuando el otro día tuviste sexo con una mujer que ni siquiera es tu novia. ¿Es en serio, Viktor? —el aludido detuvo sus lanzamientos y puso sus manos sobre los hombros del japonés, apretándolos y tomándose un respiro ante tanto esfuerzo, la respiración de ambos era errática debido a la adrenalina del momento.

Yuuri vio cómo el otro bajaba la cabeza, aún agitado, escondiendo su mirar de los ojos castaños. De pronto el agarre en sus hombros se hizo mucho más fuerte, al mismo tiempo en el que los dientes del mayor rechinaban sonoramente.

—Creo que no tienes derecho a reclamar nada, no cuando... —continuó Yuuri al ver que no decía nada, pero fue abruptamente interrumpido.

—¡No tuve sexo con ella! Con ella y con nadie. No pude hacerlo, porque mis propias palabras retumbaban en mi mente una y otra vez. Desde la última vez en la que tú y yo hicimos el amor... —gruñó, avergonzado y muy enojado por ello—...no he tenido relaciones con nadie. Antes lo hacía porque quería guardarme para ti. Tenía la estúpida idea de que tú harías lo mismo. Y si ahora no he tenido sexo es porque no puedo ¡No puedo acostarme con nadie y eso es demasiado irritante! ¡Ya casi se cumplen dos años de que no tengo sexo! ¿Sabes lo frustrante que es eso para un hombre? ¿No? ¡Es horrible! Y lo peor es que hace un año me ofendiste de una manera tan infame, tú... —dudó en decirlo—...tú te fuiste luego de que yo te hiciera un oral, fue tan humillante —apretó sus puños en torno al japonés, quien se había quedado sin palabras ante el largo monólogo del otro.

Yuuri sintió como si estrujaran su corazón dentro de un puño sin piedad, peor fue el sentimiento cuando sintió una lágrima de Viktor impactándose contra su rostro.

—Los dos hemos sido verdaderamente estúpidos —murmuró Yuuri con voz queda. Su cuerpo entero estaba inmóvil sobre el fango, sus brazos a los costados, dejándole hacer a Viktor lo que le viniera en gana con él, no se reusaría, ni siquiera porque el lodo estuviera condenadamente helado.

Entonces comenzó a sentir más gotas impactándose contra su rostro, pero éstas ya no eran lágrimas de Viktor, sino gotas de lluvia.

Yuuri alzó ambos brazos hasta posicionar sus manos una en cada mejilla del otro, despejando su rostro del cabello que lo cubría, sólo para descubrir su expresión llena de dolor y emociones lastimeras.

—¿Cómo puedo sanar tu corazón? —preguntó el japonés con una voz grave, serena, igual que su rostro.

Los ojos de Viktor se aguaron por completo. Sentía el gran impulso de echarse a los brazos de Yuuri y llorar como bebé.

—Deja de intentar —se incorporó, no permitiendo que él viera más sus lágrimas. Le dio la espalda y ahí trató de limpiarse el rostro con la manga de su chamarra, logrando así mancharse aún más—. Sólo deja de intentar salvar algo que ya está muerto.

—No está muerto.

El ruso dio un brinco al escuchar su voz tan cerca. No lo había escuchado incorporarse.

—¿¡Cómo puedes estar tan seguro!? —se exasperó, encarándolo con ira.

—Por esto —llevó de nuevo sus manos al rostro de Viktor, limpiando sus lágrimas rebeldes—. Tú no lloras por cualquier cosa —sonrió de lado—. No eres como yo —se atrevió a acortar la distancia entre ambos para rodearlo en un cálido abrazo que bien hacía falta, la temperatura estaba descendiendo cada vez más y la lluvia se sentía más copiosa a pesar de estar bajo un montón de árboles frondosos.

Viktor no dijo nada. No correspondió al abrazo, por el contrario, lo apartó de sí, esperando que con ese gesto se ofendiera y se fuera de una vez por todas, pero no lo iba a lograr, lo notó al ver su expresión firme.

—¿No lo entiendes aún, Nikiforov? No hay nada que puedas hacer para lograr espantarme, no me iré lejos. No cometeré el mismo error, no más.

—Entonces yo me iré — aparentó una frialdad inquebrantable a pesar de que por dentro se derretía por esas palabras dichas con tanta determinación. Se dio media vuelta, pero en el primer paso que dio sintió que algo crujió bajo su pie derecho. Lo levantó sólo para ver cómo se asomaban las gafas de Yuuri, rotas en varios pedazos—. Mierda —giró su cabeza y se topó con la expresión horrorizada del otro.

—Mis gafas... —palideció.

—Lo siento —se inclinó para recogerlas, buscando inútilmente la manera de repararlas—. _Maldición, maldición, maldición _—repitió en su mente al ver que hasta los cristales se habían quebrado.

—Está bien —suspiró con una expresión desilusionada, recibiendo en sus manos los pedazos de sus lentes—. Creo traer un repuesto entre mis cosas, creo...

Se formó un pesado silencio entre los dos. Sólo se escuchaba el sonido de las gotitas de agua chocando contra las plantas y el suelo.

—Demonios —masculló en voz baja, rascándose la nuca con incomodidad—. ¿Puedes ver algo sin ellas?

—Sí, sólo veo un poco borroso, pero estaré bien.

—Mentiroso —murmuró al verlo entornar los ojos.

—Sí veo, sólo tengo que... —entornó más los ojos.

—Eres un peligro para la ciudad en ese estado —suspiró—. Iremos a mi departamento, ya que está más cerca, y llamaré a Chris para que vaya por ti, mientras tanto podrás asearte un poco, estás hecho mierda.

—¿Y de quién es la culpa? —lo dijo entre risillas, pero Viktor no se rio, ni siquiera sonrió, sólo se dio media vuelta y Yuuri siguió en su papel de "acosador", caminando tras él.

Llegaron al departamento y Viktor le mostró a Yuuri dónde estaba el baño para que pudiera ducharse, le dio una toalla y le prestó algo de ropa. Mientras el japonés estaba en la ducha, Viktor aprovechó para llamar a su mejor amigo y pedirle que fuera cuanto antes a su departamento para que se llevara a Yuuri, no le dio muchas explicaciones, simplemente le contó sobre el accidente que tuvo con las gafas y el hecho de que no quería tenerlo ahí por más tiempo. Chris casi juró que llegaría lo antes posible, pero apenas colgó la llamada, invitó a Phichit a desayunar.

Mientras tanto, Yuuri se tomó su tiempo en la ducha. Tardó muchísimo en quitarse todo el lodo del cuerpo. ¡Tenía fango hasta en medio de las nalgas! Y en el cabello ni se diga, tardó una eternidad en quitarlo todo. Era irritante sentirse tan sucio, pero la molestia se le pasó cuando utilizó el shampoo y el jabón de su amado, descubriendo con sorpresa que uno de los aromas que tanto amaba en él, era nada más y nada menos que el de su cabello.

Cuando salió de la ducha secó muy bien su cuerpo y miró la ropa que el ruso le había dado. La tomó con cariño y miró cada prenda: un pants gris deportivo de algodón y una playera de manga larga color negro y de cuello alto. Cuando extendió bien las prendas cayó al piso una más pequeña y del mismo color que la playera. También le había prestado ropa interior y era idéntica a la que le había visto el otro día. Se la puso sin evitar un sonrojo en sus mejillas y notó con satisfacción que no se le veía tan mal, pero jamás se le vería tan bien como a él. Definitivamente ese no era su estilo de ropa interior.

Terminó de vestirse y se miró al espejo, la ropa de él le quedaba considerablemente grande. Era verdad que Viktor había adelgazado bastante y que hasta hace poco había logrado recuperar casi por completo su cuerpo de hace varios años, pero a pesar de haber estado delgado, seguía siendo mucho más corpulento que Yuuri, simplemente su espalda era mucho más ancha que la de él.

No dejaba de verse al espejo, le gustaba mucho la ropa de él, por eso siempre se ponía su chamarra de las competencias para dormir y así como esa chamarra conservó el aroma de Viktor por un buen tiempo, esa ropa en su cuerpo estaba totalmente impregnada con su olor. Estaba tan feliz que no pudo contener sus gritos internos y éstos se volvieron levemente externos.

Salió del baño y la sangre se le fue hasta los pies cuando vio al ruso recargado en la pared frente a la puerta del baño, en el pasillo, esperando con toalla y ropa en mano para meterse a bañar. Yuuri casi podía jurar que había visto una sonrisilla divertida en su expresión unos segundos antes de que abriera la puerta por completo, pero si es que hubo sonrisa, ésta se esfumó de inmediato.

—_¡Por dios! ¿Me habrá escuchado?_ —pensó Yuuri, muy avergonzado.

Viktor no dijo nada, lo miró de arriba abajo y se metió de inmediato al baño. A diferencia del japonés, el otro no tardó mucho en salir, limpio y oliendo rico.

Mientras Nikiforov se bañaba, Yuuri se sentó en la sala junto con Makkachin, quien no se le separaba por nada del mundo, se había acostado sobre su regazo a pesar de su gran tamaño y no se movía de ahí. Durante ese lapso de tiempo, Katsuki no podía dejar de pensar en las mil y una oportunidades que tenía ante sus ojos en ese momento. Estaba dentro del departamento de Viktor, con su ropa, con Makkachin encima impidiéndole irse y con una imaginación que estaba dejando volar. Desafortunadamente la inseguridad lo cohibía un poco, después de todo, formaba una pequeña parte de su naturaleza.

Y así fue como de pronto tuvo una idea muy buena. Sacó su móvil, el cual afortunadamente era a prueba de agua y sólo bastó con enjuagarlo un poco para quitarle el barro, y le mandó un mensaje a Chris:

_"Ni se te ocurra pararte por el departamento de Viktor, invéntale cualquier excusa y vienes por mí hasta más tarde, yo te digo cuando"_

Ya le tenía la suficiente confianza a su amigo como para hacer ese tipo de cosas, además, sabía que no estaba solo, Phichit lo acompañaba y ambos se llevaban de maravilla, hacían un dúo muy divertido.

El suizo le respondió al instante.

_"Eres lento, Katsuki. Ya le dije que iría por ti, pero no le dije cuándo._

_Pd: ya llévatelo a la cama, que a ambos les hace falta una buena revolcada"_

Inevitablemente se sonrojó hasta las orejas, tragó en seco y por su mente pasó la no tan descabellada idea de hacer lo que su amigo le sugirió. Se puso nervioso y para disipar un poco esas ansias, tomó su anillo de oro y comenzó a limpiarlo nuevamente, ahora con el borde de su playera, no quería ver restos de barro en él, tampoco en el anillo que llevaba en el cuello, colgado en la misma cadena. Se perdió un tiempo en pensamientos tontos, hasta que éstos fueron interrumpidos cuando el ruso apareció en la sala, con una toalla sobre sus hombros y el cabello aun escurriendo un poco. Su mirada azulada se había posado sobre los anillos, y casi pudo jurar que vio cómo ese par de zafiros brillaban con ilusión.

Yuuri iba a decir algo, pero el otro se le adelantó.

—Iré a preparar un poco de café —y sin decir más, se fue. No quería hacer mucho contacto visual con él, o terminaría dándose cuenta de lo mucho que le emocionaba verlo con su ropa puesta, se veía adorable.

Los dos, limpios y secos, se sentaron en la sala a tomar una rica taza de café. Ninguno decía nada, Yuuri ya se había aprendido de memoria cada cosa presente en ese pequeño departamento y no podía evitar preguntarse si se parecería en algo a su departamento en San Petersburgo. El silencio extrañamente no era incómodo. Los dos bebían de sus tazas y veían el tiempo pasar, cada uno sentado en un sillón distinto y Makkachin pegado al regazo del humano al que había extrañado tanto.

—¿Tú lo preparaste? —preguntó, incrédulo—. En verdad está muy bueno, pensé que no te salía ni el café.

El aludido no pudo evitar soltar una risa entre dientes muy mal contenida a pesar de que ese comentario podría fácilmente ofender a cualquiera que lo recibiese.

—Sí, yo lo hice.

Quiso omitir el hecho de que sólo tuvo que leer la etiqueta del café para saber cuánta agua ponerle a la cafetera y cuánto café.

—Está rico.

—Gracias.

De nuevo cayeron en un cómodo silencio. Sus miradas se pasaban por todo el lugar, evitando toparse la una con la otra. Ninguno se animaba a decir algo más, temían romper ese momento en el que ambos estaban congelados en el espacio, no había discusiones ni reclamos, sólo ellos dos suspendidos en el tiempo y en el café. Además, todo lo que había que decir lo soltaron momentos antes en el lodo, ahora sí, finalmente se habían quitado esa carga de encima.

Todo iba de maravilla, hasta que uno de los dos rompió el silencio.

—¿Por qué estás aquí, Yuuri?

Por la mente del aludido pasó la idea de responder: "Porque me bañaste en lodo y ahora eres responsable de que no pueda ver ni siquiera la hora que marca el reloj en la pared de enfrente". Pero no quiso arruinar el momento con una mala broma.

—Ya lo sabes, te lo he dicho un par de veces. Vine por ti.

—¿Y qué vas a conseguir con eso? —resopló, más cansado que enojado.

—Todo, lo tendría todo en la vida. No quiero nada más.

Viktor se tensó considerablemente, y al no decir nada al respecto, Yuuri continuó.

—Sé que hemos pasado por mucho dolor y sufrimiento, pero las personas cambian. Viktor, yo he cambiado. Estoy arrepentido de algunas malas decisiones que he tomado, de esas que me alejaron por completo de ti. No sé cómo pedirte perdón ¿Cómo puedo hacerlo? —su expresión era todo un poema—. Si te oculté la verdad por tanto tiempo fue porque tenía miedo, no estaba preparado para presentarte mi pasado y mis errores. Créeme que en este momento haría lo que fuera para que lo nuestro funcionase. No puedo borrar las decisiones que tomé, no puedo regresar el tiempo, pero puedo pedirte perdón por ello y volver a intentarlo. La cuestión es: ¿Me dejarás hacerlo?

El ruso se quedó sin palabras, Yuuri había expresado en ese corto monólogo todo lo que alguna vez él sintió y muchas cosas que aún sentía. No podía más que sorprenderse por esas coincidencias del destino.

No...

Las coincidencias no existían, sólo lo inevitable.

Los ojos azules, como el mar, terminaron ahogándose en agua salina.

Quería intentarlo, ponerse de pie, abrazarlo y decirle que sentía lo mismo, pero una fuerza mayor lo retuvo en su lugar. Era el miedo lo que lo mantenía fijo a su asiento, pues no soportaría otra desilusión. Tanto había sido su dolor, que prefería no volver a experimentar amor con tal de no sufrir algo igual o peor.

Sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza, dejar su taza sobre la mesita del centro y ponerse de pie ante la ansiosa mirada achocolatada.

—Iré a dormir, estoy un poco cansado —estaba exhausto física y mentalmente. Habían sido muchísimas emociones enfrentadas en tan poco tiempo. No importaba que fueran a penas las nueve de la mañana, sentía como si fuera media noche y no hubiera dormido en días. Ni siquiera importaba el hecho de que recién se tomó media taza de café.

—Viktor... —susurró, triste al verlo partir sin que le diera una respuesta clara.

—Una oportunidad, Katsuki, sólo una —dijo sin siquiera mirarlo, a punto de entrar a su habitación, se quedó ahí parado unos segundos, dándole la espalda. Ni siquiera previó que esas palabras saldrían de su boca, simplemente salieron.

Se metió a su cuarto y no salió de nuevo.

Yuuri se quedó en la sala, con ojos y boca totalmente abiertos. Su corazón latía con desenfreno y sin poder evitarlo brincó de su asiento y comenzó a hacer un extraño baile en silencio, brincando y moviéndose chistosamente. Makkachin lo miraba sin entender, pero agitando su colita por verlo tan feliz.

Terminó su extraña danza y se inclinó sobre el perrito, tomando su cabeza y juntándola contra la suya, frente con frente.

—Voy a enamorar a tu padre, lo voy a conseguir —exclamó en voz bajita, dejando ver toda la emoción y felicidad que lo desbordaba en esos momentos.

Antes de irse del departamento, caminó hacia la puerta del cuarto y le dijo en voz alta y clara:

—No te vas a arrepentir, Viktor Nikiforov, juro que te sorprenderé.

El ruso sonrió con un poco de tristeza, dentro de su cuarto y bajo un montón de mantas. Yuuri abrió un poco la puerta de la habitación para que Makkachin pudiera entrar, éste de inmediato brincó a la cama de su amo, colándose bajo las mantas y mirando desde su lugar a Yuuri, esperando a que éste se les uniera, pero no fue así.

El can no entendía por qué su amo estaba tan triste si al fin su humano estaba con él.

Pasaban de las cinco de la tarde cuando alguien tocó a su puerta. Viktor hablaba por teléfono con su hermano sobre el tema de Yuuri. Aleksi lo escuchaba atentamente a pesar de que se encontraba en la oficina, pero el mayor colgó la llamada cuando tocaron a su puerta y al ir a abrir se topó con una linda tarjeta escrita a puño y letra, ésta decía:

_"Tú y yo, 8:00 p.m. espérame en el vestíbulo del edificio, estaré puntual por ti. Vístete formal._

_Pd: te quiero._

_-_勇利_"_

Y junto a la tarjeta, estaba un galón de nieve de chocolate sólo para él.

Viktor pudo apreciar claramente cómo su corazón golpeaba su caja torácica con violencia. Era la primera vez que intentaban cortejarlo de esta forma, y se sentía tan bien, se sentía verdaderamente amado, y lo mejor de todo era que se trataba de Yuuri, si fuera de parte de alguien más no sería lo mismo, absolutamente.

No pudo evitar la tentación y aceptó ir a esa cita. Con eso se confirmó la teoría de Chris, en la cual decía que: "La curiosidad mató al calvo" ya que Viktor era tan curioso a veces, que era capaz de cometer estupideces sólo para satisfacer esa necesidad de saber.

Faltaban quince minutos para las ocho, pero Nikiforov ya estaba listo, así que bajó al vestíbulo, saludó al portero que estaba detrás de su escritorio y enseguida alzó la mirada para toparse con el dueño de sus sueños más eróticos, parado junto a la puerta, mirando su reloj en la muñeca derecha y sosteniendo un ramo inmenso de rosas rojas en su brazo izquierdo.

Yuuri no se había percatado de la presencia del ruso, pues estaba ocupado viendo cómo la leve brisa mojaba el pavimento en la calle, estaba preocupado porque no había traído paraguas, afortunadamente el taxi que pidió no tardaría mucho en llegar y así su amado no se mojaría ni un cabello.

Ese momento de distracción fue aprovechado por Viktor, quien lo observó de arriba abajo, viendo lo formal que vestía, de traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata roja, combinando con las rosas. Lo que mejoraba exponencialmente su imagen, era el cabello peinado casi en su totalidad hacia atrás, sin sus anteojos. Entonces el otro pareció sentir la curiosa mirada que lo recorría, pues se giró hasta toparse con los zafiros de Viktor. Fue en ese momento cuando su expresión se volvió muy coqueta y segura. Eso sólo hizo que las rodillas de Nikiforov temblaran como gelatina.

El japonés se veía tan feliz y seguro de sí mismo que, no sólo el corazón del ruso se emocionó, sino también su estómago, donde empezó a sentir mariposas revoloteadoras cuando el atractivo hombre frente a él le extendió el ramo con una media sonrisa tan sexy que lo desarmó por completo, incluso tuvo que cerrar la boca al percatarse de que la tenía levemente abierta.

Entonces, las mariposas en su estómago sufrieron metamorfosis y se convirtieron en urracas peleándose entre ellas.

Tomó el ramo, dubitativo y muy nervioso, nunca nadie le había regalado un ramo de flores, al menos no en modo romántico. Era la primera vez, y recibirlas de parte de Yuuri era hermoso. Las flores eran preciosas, las miró de cerca y descubrió con mucho gusto el agradable aroma que despendían, olían naturalmente a rosas, pero un ligero olor a la colonia de Yuuri se combinaba con ellas, era una mezcla por demás exquisita.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron tiernamente, sin poder evitarlo. Ante los ojos del japonés era el ser más precioso del universo.

Aún sonrojado, dijo que iría a su departamento para dejar el ramo en agua, su voz había salido suave y controlada. Claro, no fue así cuando entró a su casa y vio a Makkachin, quien sufrió de un abrazo asfixiante por parte de su amo, éste soltó todos los gritos emocionados que se había guardado.

Mientras estuvo liberando su emoción con su mascota, Yuuri se quedó en el vestíbulo, emocionado y muy nervioso. Estaba feliz de que hasta ese momento todo iba bien, pero no podía evitar sentirse sumamente nervioso todavía. Estaba tan ansioso que comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro. El portero lo miró divertido y lo tranquilizó un poco.

Logró recuperar la compostura para cuando Viktor regresó, ahí se tomó el tiempo de mirarlo debidamente, notando que derrochaba atractivo masculino por cada poro de su cuerpo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —inquirió el ruso al sentirse tan observado—. ¿No voy vestido apropiadamente? —preguntó con algo de nerviosismo, a pesar de que se veía irresistiblemente atractivo con su traje oscuro, muy parecido al de Yuuri, sólo que con una camisa azul marino acompañada de una corbata del mismo color del traje. Su cabello estaba ligeramente más peinado que de costumbre, y sus ojos... sus ojos azules y centellantes eran casi lo más hermoso en él, casi, porque no había sonrisa en su rostro, estaba serio y hasta un poco nostálgico, lo notaba en su mirada.

—Estás perfectamente bien —sonrió como bobo—. ¿Nos vamos? —le extendió su brazo para que se enganchara de él, en un gesto demasiado galante que hizo enrojecer levemente al ruso, pero éste no aceptó el ofrecimiento, en cambio, dio un paso al frente y abrió la puerta para ser ahora él el galán caballeroso. Yuuri se lo agradeció y así ambos salieron a vivir esa pequeña aventura que se les avecinaba.

De camino al restaurant, Yuuri se atrevió a rozar su mano con la de Viktor, sobre el asiento de piel del taxi. Cuando obtuvo su atención, le dijo:

—Te ves bien, demasiado bien —admitió con un tierno sonrojo adornando toda su faz. El otro agradeció el comentario y sonrió, conteniendo sus ganas de reír un poco ante lo poco romántico que era Yuuri. Él en su lugar podría decirle tantas cosas... le diría que no había ser más precioso en el mundo, que no hay ningún hombre en la Tierra que se viera más atractivo, sexy y delicioso que él.

Uhmm, ya tenía hambre.

Cuando llegaron al restaurant en el que Chris había hecho reservaciones esa mañana, Viktor se asombró, pues llevaba tiempo queriendo ir ahí. Se veía muy elegante y fino, demasiado costoso. Entonces se preocupó por el bolsillo de su ex novio. No lo demostró, pues a pesar de todo trataba de ser frío hasta el último momento, aunque no le estaba saliendo bien del todo.

Las cosas comenzaron a complicarse cuando en la entrada les dijeron que no había ninguna reservación hecha ni a nombre de Katsuki, tampoco Nikiforov y mucho menos Giacometti. Los mandaron a esperar lugar en una banca. Muy molesto, Yuuri llamó a su amigo, quien juró haberla hecho.

El problema no se pudo resolver de todas formas, así que les tocó esperar. Esos treinta minutos viendo cómo la gente entraba al restaurante con sus reservaciones fue muy incómodo, en especial para Yuuri, quien veía de reojo a Viktor, temiendo su reacción, pues este se había cruzado de brazos y justo en ese momento tenía su expresión de _"I'm starving, feed me" _y vaya que conocía muy bien esa mueca, sólo le faltaba comenzar a tamborilear sus dedos contra cualquier superficie, eso era señal de que su intestino grueso se estaba alimentando ya de su intestino delgado, o al menos eso decía él para justificar su mal humor cuando no comía a sus horas acostumbradas.

—No deben tardar en pasarnos, ¡Mira, ya se desocupó una mesa! —apuntó al interior del establecimiento, pero lo único que el ruso vio fue a la mesa más cercana, cenando algo que se veía exquisito. Entonces el sonido de unas tripas gruñendo resonó con fuerza.

Yuuri lo miró, preocupado y nervioso. Peor se puso el japonés al ver que Viktor comenzaba a tamborilear sus dedos contra sus brazos cruzados.

Las cosas se iban a poner feas si no hacía algo, pronto.

—Ven, sígueme —tomó a su amado de la mano y se lo llevó lejos de ese restaurant. El pobre estaba muy nervioso, caminando por la acera con prisa y buscando algún establecimiento decente para cenar. Tristemente todos los lugares buenos estaban atiborrados de gente, no necesitaba reservación para entrar. En ningún momento se dio cuenta de que Viktor sólo podía prestar atención a la unión de sus manos. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que sintió la mano de Yuuri entre la suya: suave, dedos largos y delgados. Tenía manos muy hermosas, y lo que más lo emocionó fue sentir el anillo en su dedo anular, no se lo había quitado. Eso era lo único en lo que el ruso pensaba mientras el otro se partía la cabeza pensando en dónde llevarlo para que no se muriera de hambre.

Luego de que ambos caminaran casi diez cuadras, bajo el leve sereno que caía del cielo, Viktor se detuvo abruptamente.

—Yuuri, es viernes por la noche. No vamos a encontrar nada despejado en la ciudad —suspiró—. Es mejor que terminemos con la cita y nos vayamos a casa.

—N-no, todavía podemos caminar un par de cuadras más y...

—Estoy cansado.

Yuuri frunció sus cejas y sus labios, casi como haciendo un puchero. Entonces miró por sobre el hombro de su amado y vio un restaurante de comida China, muy parecido al que habían ido hace años, en Pekín.

—¡Ven! —lo tomó de la mano nuevamente y corrió hacia allá. El rostro del ruso se iluminó al ver el establecimiento. Amaba esa comida. El alma volvió al cuerpo de Yuuri cundo vio al otro sonreír como antes.

Afortunadamente el lugar no estaba muy lleno, entraron en pocos minutos y fueron atendidos al instante. Katsuki fue ágil y recordó todo lo que había ordenado Viktor en Pekín. Así que pidió lo mismo: Cangrejo, camarón ebrio, y un montón de cosas más, lo que fuera para que Viktor disfrutara de un buen estofado.

—Amazing! —exclamó el ruso, sus ojos brillaron al ver tanta comida.

—Me alegra que te guste —suspiró aliviado. Había estado muy tenso, pero al fin sentía un poco de tranquilidad.

—¿No vas a comer? —preguntó mientras devoraba un camarón.

—Sí —sonrió chistosamente. Él odiaba ese tipo de comida. Nunca le había gustado, pero sería capaz de comer esas cosas raras sólo por él.

Momentos después llegó el camarero y ofreció una serie de bebidas.

—Pide lo que quieras —sonrió el japonés. Viktor miró el menú y sonriente pidió una bebida muy extraña y de sabores exóticos.

—Pensé que pedirías algo más... fuerte —rio, más por nervios que por otra cosa.

—Ya no bebo alcohol.

—Oh...

—Sí, exactamente por esa razón.

—Ya veo, entonces yo pediré lo mismo —le dijo al mesero, quien tomó el menú y se fue.

La cena transcurrió de manera fluida y natural, incluso llegó el momento en el que ambos se sintieron transportados al pasado, felices.

Pero, de nuevo la noche se complicó cuando llegó la hora de retirarse. Le habían entregado la cuenta al japonés y éste iba a pagar cuando se percató de que...

—Oh por dios.

—¿Qué pasa, Yuuri?

—Mi cartera —murmuró muy bajito, palmeando todos sus bolsillos, dándose cuenta de que realmente la había extraviado.

El pobre se alteró como loco, Nikiforov sólo podía observarlo con su expresión seria en el rostro y pensando "Qué adorable". Aunque el otro veía su cara y sólo podía pensar "¡La cagué, la cagué, la cagué!".

A final de cuentas, Viktor terminó pagando todo. Esto hizo sentir tan mal a Yuuri, que no se atrevió a mirarlo a la cara de camino a casa. Afortunadamente el costo del taxi se lo cargaban directo a la tarjeta, así que al menos eso sí pudo pagar.

Cuando llegaron al edificio, se despidieron en la entrada. Yuuri estaba tan deprimido que el otro no podía dejarlo irse así.

—La pasé muy bien.

—¡¿En serio?! —alzó su rostro por primera vez desde que salieron del restaurante.

Viktor contuvo sus ganas de abrazarlo y llenarlo de besos. Era tan adorable.

—Sí, fue divertido —sonrió de lado y miró su reloj—. Ya es tarde, es mejor que te vayas al hotel.

—Sí —suspiró. En algún momento del día había pasado por su mente que amanecería en ese departamento, en la cama de él.

—¿Necesitas dinero para el taxi?

—No, estoy bien así, lo cargan directo a mi tarjeta.

—Al menos déjame pagarte el taxi.

—¿Al menos? —rio secamente—. Te invité a salir y terminaste pagando toda la cuenta —estaba muy rojo por la vergüenza—. Claro que no te voy a dejar pagarme el taxi, pero gracias —metió las manos a sus bolsillos y se balanceó sobre su propio peso hacia adelante y atrás, nervioso y pensando en si debía hacerlo o no. ¿Debía besarlo? Quería hacerlo.

—Gracias a ti, por el helado, y las flores. Nunca nadie me había regalado tantas, me gustaron mucho —se permitió esbozar una tenue sonrisa mientras metía también sus manos a los bolsillos. Parecía que ninguno quería despedirse.

Estuvieron en silencio unos momentos más, hasta que se dieron cuenta de lo ridículo de la situación. Fue Viktor quien sacó una mano de su bolsillo y se la extendió al japonés, quien la miró como diciendo "¿Es en serio? ¿Eso es todo?" pero terminó apretándola con fuerza. No se soltaron la mano.

—Yuuri... ¿Tú quisieras quedar...? —fue interrumpido por el claxon del taxi que esperaba al japonés a un par de metros.

—¡En un momento voy! —casi le gritó al señor—. Dime, Viktor ¿Qué me estabas preguntando? —sus ojos castaños brillaron con emoción y anhelo.

—Descansa —sonrió levemente de lado y soltó su mano antes de darse media vuelta y entrar al edificio.

Yuuri se quedó ahí, parado en la acera viéndolo entrar, sintiendo que con cada paso que daba, su corazón se contraía un poco más en tristeza. Reaccionó cuando el taxista de nuevo lo llamó. Así se subió al auto y se fue.

—¡Joven Nikiforov! —lo detuvo el amable portero—. Tenga, su amigo dejó olvidado esto, seguramente se le cayó al piso mientras daba vueltas por todo el vestíbulo —rio un poco—. Lo hubiera visto, estaba muy nervioso —le extendió una cartera negra de piel.

Se recostó en su cama con Makkachin a un lado, podía escuchar la respiración de su mascota, olfateando con desesperación la cartera que traía en manos.

Viktor se estaba debatiendo entre dos opciones: Abrir, o no, la cartera. Si lo hacía era por mera curiosidad. El dinero no le interesaba, sino el hecho de que una cartera de hombre era algo muy personal, ésta podría albergar cosas muy interesantes.

Ni siquiera lo pensó más. Era tan curioso que no lo soportaría. Terminó abriéndola y descubriendo en el acto que en el interior de esa cartera se encontraban cinco fotos, la primera era de su familia, y el resto, de ambos. Eran fotos muy hermosas que él también tenía, pero muy bien guardadas en una carpeta de su laptop. No podía creer que Yuuri las hubiese impreso para tenerlas en físico y verlas ahí todos los días. Eso lo conmovió demasiado, incluso una pequeña lágrima se escapó de sus ojos.

Observó bien las fotos por un rato indeterminado hasta que se decidió. Sacó su foto favorita sólo para intercambiarla por otra de las que él tenía en su cartera, sí, Viktor Nikiforov tenía repleta su cartera con fotos de Yuuri y una que otra de ambos. Hizo un intercambio de fotografías, olvidando por un momento su decisión de permanecer frío hasta el final, ja, sí cómo no.

Pasando el hecho de las fotos, decidió indagar un poco más, pero no encontró nada interesante, así que terminó extendiendo su brazo con la cartera en mano para dejarla sobre el buró, pero fue algo torpe y ésta cayó al piso, revelando que muy dentro de sí ocultaba algo de lo que el ruso no se había percatado.

—Oh por dios, ¡Yuuri! —exclamó, azorado al ver un paquete con un par de preservativos a medio salir, incluso el ticket de compra estaba junto a ellos. De esa forma el ruso comprobó que los había comprado sólo una hora antes de verse. No entendía cómo no vio eso dentro de la cartera, pero en fin... no supo tampoco por qué, pero se echó a reír como loco. Estaba demasiado feliz.

Esa noche no durmió nada de nada. Logró conciliar el sueño poco después del amanecer, pero fue interrumpido por el timbre de su casa. Yuuri le había mandado una gran caja de chocolates rellenos como compensación por la cita tan desastrosa del día anterior. El japonés pensaba que Viktor estaba enojado con él y se disculpó varias veces en la carta que le mandó junto con las golosinas, ajeno a que el ruso no podía estar más feliz. Viktor jamás se había divertido tanto en una cita como en esa ocasión.

Luego de leer la carta, se fue a sentar a la sala y abrió la caja de chocolates, deleitándose con el aroma que desprendían, y sorprendiéndose al ver que eran suizos. Era un hecho, Chris había ayudado en eso.

No esperó más y se engulló varios a la vez. Si había algo que amaba más que el katsudon, era el chocolate.

Mientras comía, decidió llamar al japonés. Marcó el número de memoria y sólo tuvo que esperar un tono para que el otro le respondiera.

—¡Viktor!

—Hola, Yuuri —saludó cantarinamente, con mucha azúcar en su sistema.

—¿Recibiste mis...

—¡Ejtán delijiosos!

—¿Te los estás comiendo?

—¡Djsí!

Yuuri sonrió. Lo consejos de sus amigos estaban ayudando bastante. Chris le había sugerido invitarlo a salir de esa manera, sabiendo que no se iba a negar, y Phichit le dijo que si Viktor amaba tanto la comida, era un hecho que lo enamoraría con detalles de ese tipo, en especial si era fan del chocolate, y más aún si Chris había sido precavido, comprando un par de cajas de chocolates en su país antes de volar a Rusia. La primera caja se la habían comido entre Phichit y Yuuri a escondidas del suizo, así que sólo les quedaba esa última.

—Me da mucho gusto —sonrió verdaderamente animado. Frente a él tenía a sus dos amigos, aún en pijamas y ansiosos por saber lo que le decía el ruso.

—¡Por cierto! Yuuri, el portero encontró tu cartera, al parecer la dejaste caer mientras caminabas de un lado al otro, dijo que te veías muy nervioso —aguantó la risa al escucharlo tartamudear como loco.

—¿Te puedo ver hoy? Es decir... necesito mi cartera —no sabía cómo disimular que su verdadero deseo era verlo.

—¡No necesita su cartera! Lo que quiere es verte ¡Hola Viktor!

El ruso sonrió al escuchar la voz de su mejor amigo.

—Hola Chris —rio.

—Pensé que mandarías a Yuuri de regreso al hotel hasta hoy al medio día. ¿Sabes? Me hiciste perder una apuesta —se quejó.

—¡Chris! ¿¡Apostaste con Phichit?!

De nuevo Viktor se echó a reír al escucharlos pelear un poco. Se contuvo cuando de nuevo escuchó sólo la voz del japonés, al parecer se había cambiado de área, a un lugar más silencioso.

—¿Viktor? ¿Sigues ahí?

—Sí. Dios, estos chocolates están exquisitos.

De nuevo Yuuri aguantó una risilla.

—Entonces... ¿Puedo ir más tarde por mi billetera?

—Claro —se escuchó que se echaba un par de chocolates más a la boca—. Te veo al rato.

—De acuerdo —sonrió, ilusionado.

—Por cierto, Yuuri. No es buena idea guardar condones en la billetera —rio y colgó.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Oh por dios!

Tocó el timbre una vez y esperó, pero nadie abrió. Volvió a tocar y nadie abría.

—¡Viktor! —llamó en voz alta—. ¡Vik...! —calló cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

—¿Qué demonios me hiciste?

_**Continuará...**_

See you!

Jueves 8 de Junio 11:00 p.m.


	23. Go, Yuuri, a little bit more

**Agape to Eros**

**By Tsuki No Hana**

**XXIII**

**_"Go, Yuuri, a Little bit more"_**

—Yuuri ¿Los chocolates tenían nuez?

—¿Pero qué demonios te pasó? —se espantó al verlo con los párpados hinchados, al igual que sus labios. Tenía muchas pequeñas ronchas en su rostro y cuello, perdiéndose por debajo de su ropa.

—¿Los chocolates tenían nuez? —insistió, desesperado y sin dejar de rascarse—. No me supieron a nuez en ningún momento, pero quizás la traían en muy pequeñas cantidades.

—¿Eres alérgico? —preguntó, asombrado y sin dejar de verlo, estaba muy hinchado.

—¡Sí! —se desesperó—. ¿No lo sabías?

—No… —parpadeó repetidas veces, decepcionado de sí mismo por no saber algo tan simple. Ahí se dio cuenta de que en verdad se conocían muy poco el uno al otro ¿y así querían casarse? —. Pero si vienen en tan pocas cantidades no debería de…

—Me comí toda la caja, toda-la-caja.

—Oh por Dios.

—Sí, "Oh por Dios" —lo tomó del brazo y lo metió a su departamento, Makkachin de inmediato lo recibió, pero Yuuri no podía dejar de ver el rostro de Viktor ¡No parecía él!

—Soy el peor, primero te mato de hambre, te hago caminar cuadras, luego terminas pagando todo en nuestra cita y ahora te enveneno con chocolates —se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, justo sobre sus parietales.

—Tranquilo, no pasa nada —quiso minimizar el asunto al verlo tan angustiado.

—¡Claro que sí! Te voy a llevar al doctor.

—No, no, no. No es necesario. Cuando me pasa esto sólo debo tomar mi medicamento.

—¿Lo tienes?

—No. ¡Y no quiero salir así!

—Sí, no salgas así —no podía dejar de verlo.

—¡Ya no me veas! —quería cubrirse el rostro, pero sus ganas de rascarse el cuerpo entero eran mayores.

—De acuerdo. Amm… —desvió la mirada—. Dime cuáles son los medicamentos, iré por ellos.

Y así el japonés corrió a una farmacia y volvió para cuidar de ese ruso escandaloso y lleno de ronchitas.

Cuando volvió con el pedido, Viktor se tomó la medicina y el japonés no podía sentirse más avergonzado.

—Gracias Yuuri —dijo en voz baja, sin dejar de rascarse con locura.

—¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

—En nada, sólo vete —fue un poco rudo, no porque quisiera, sino porque en verdad se sentía incómodo con tanta picazón e hinchazón.

Viktor se dio media vuelta, rumbo a su habitación, pero antes de entrar a ésta, sintió cómo alguien lo tomaba de las caderas desde atrás, jalándolo hasta dejar su espalda contra la pared más cercana.

—No me voy a ir —murmuró en voz baja, pero muy firme y segura—. No estás bien aún.

—Yuuri… —soltó en un suspiro al tener su rostro tan cerca. Contuvo un leve gemido al sentir que las manos en sus caderas ahora se posaban traviesamente en su vientre, colándose por debajo de la playera y levantándola un poco para descubrir su barriga. Cerró los ojos cuando las frías manos del otro se pasaban deliberadamente por su tórax.

—Tienes ronchas en todas partes —despegó las manos de su cuerpo y colocó la playera en su lugar. Fue entonces que el ruso abrió de nuevo los ojos, sólo para descubrir que Yuuri no lo acariciaba con otra intención que no fuera meramente para explorar su cuerpo y ver qué tanto era el daño—. Iré por la pomada, ve a recostarte.

Viktor ni siquiera refutó la orden recién recibida. Estaba aún contra la pared, desilusionado y algo sorprendido por lo que quería que sucediese y no pasó.

—Ve a la cama —le dijo nuevamente, al ver que no se movía de su lugar.

—Pero…

—Que vayas a la cama —le dijo en tono de reproche mientras buscaba la pomada, tratando de recordar dónde dejó la bolsa con las compras.

Viktor no dijo más, casi corrió a su cuarto y se tumbó en su cama, abrazando su almohada más grande.

Momentos después llegó el otro, con el dichoso ungüento y aguantando la risa al ver a Viktor rascándose como perro sarnoso.

—No hagas eso —se sentó en el borde de la cama y detuvo sus manos—. Te dañarás más la piel.

—¡Tengo comezón! ¡Mucha comezón! —estaba siendo un poco dramático—. ¡Me voy a morir por tu culpa, Yuuri! —lo apuntó acusadoramente con un dedo. El aludido sólo contuvo sus carcajadas.

—Quítate la playera.

—¿Por qué?

—Y el pantalón.

El ruso alzó una ceja, hasta que comprendió el motivo.

—Oh, sí, sí —obedeció y se quedó sólo en ropa interior. Yuuri le puso el misterioso ungüento color rosa crema por todo el cuerpo, preocupándose al ver que estaba repleto de pequeñas ronchas.

—Deberíamos ir con un médico, tienes demasiadas… —fue interrumpido.

—Lo sé, es normal. Aunque tenía mucho de no pasar por algo así —murmuró contra la almohada, recostado bocabajo y sintiendo los delgados dedos de Yuuri aplicando el medicamento en su espalda. Su piel se erizó inevitablemente cuando esos dedos se pasearon por sus vértebras lumbares, acariciando aquella vieja cicatriz en toda su longitud.

—No puedo creer que no la notara antes, Viktor, es enorme… —se espantó.

El aludido se encogió de hombros y ladeó un poco el rostro, lo suficiente para ver al otro desde su lugar.

—Ya casi no se nota, a menos que la veas muy de cerca, y casi no se siente. Los cirujanos tardaron mucho suturando para evitar que me quedara una muy fea y horripilante cicatriz. Evitaron que fuera horripilante, ahora sólo es fea.

El japonés contuvo una risilla. Viktor andaba de muy buen humor, desde que llegó a Vladivostok no había podido hablar tan fluidamente con él, a excepción de aquella discusión en el lodo.

Pasó de nuevo sus dedos sobre aquella línea de un tono más claro que el resto de su piel, sintiendo las pocas irregularidades en ésta. Se detuvo cuando escuchó que se le escapó una risa al dueño de esa marca.

—¿Cómo estás de tu espalda?

—Bien.

—¿Y tu cadera?

—Mejor, a veces duele un poco, pero dicen que es normal —se volvió a encoger de hombros—. ¿Y qué tal tu vista? No he podido evitar notar que no usas tus anteojos desde ayer ¿No tenías un repuesto?

—Estoy bien —fue sincero—. Sí necesito anteojos, pero como rompiste los míos… —aguantó la risa al ver su carita de culpabilidad—…ahora estoy usando lentes de contacto.

—Oh… te van bien.

—Gracias —sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo carmesí muy intenso, era el primer cumplido que le decía en mucho tiempo—. Viktor.

—¿Sí?

—Me siento feliz de estar aquí contigo.

El otro ocultó su rostro en la almohada.

—¿No vas a decir nada? —le picó la espalda con un dedo, ya había terminado de ponerle todo el ungüento necesario—. Oye —ahora le picó el costado, haciendo que se retorciera un poco, pero no logrando que sacara su rostro de aquel escondite—. Viktor —alargó cada letra—. ¡Viktor! —le picó una nalga, estallando en risas cuando vio cómo se retorció.

—Yo también estoy feliz de que estés aquí —admitió sin siquiera verlo, acostado y dándole la espalda—. A pesar de que casi me matas —dramatizó de nuevo.

Luego de eso los dos quedaron en silencio, en un cómodo silencio en el que Yuuri se atrevió a sentarse junto a él, muy cerquita para poder acariciar sus cabellos.

—¿Qué haces? —cuestionó al sentir que pasaba sus dedos suavemente por su cuero cabelludo. Sin embargo, no se atrevió a girarse y verlo a la cara.

—Tú sólo déjate querer.

El ruso no soltó ni una sola palabra más. Muy pronto Makkachin se les unió, acostándose frente a Viktor mientras éste le hacía cariñitos, recibiendo los mismos por parte de Yuuri.

—¿No tienes hambre, cariño? —se llevó una mano a la boca, arrepintiéndose de llamarlo así. No pudo evitarlo, le había salido sin siquiera planearlo. Asustado, se incorporó un poco y se inclinó hacia delante para ver la expresión de Viktor. Grande fue su alivio al notar que estaba profundamente dormido.

Entonces decidió dejarlo descansar mientras buscaba qué preparar en la cocina. No encontró nada, así que tuvo que salir a comprar algunas cosas para poner en práctica lo que había aprendido trabajando en la cocina del onsen. Agradeció mentalmente a su madre y a todos los cocineros que se tomaron el tiempo de explicarle cosas básicas desde cómo pelar patatas hasta preparar katsudon.

Le preparó una comida sencilla, pero hecha con mucho amor. Cuando terminó, fue directo a su habitación para despertarlo y que fuera a comer con él, pero se veía tan cómodo y adorable durmiendo que no pudo despertarlo. Decidió dejarle una nota en su mesita de noche, diciéndole que había comida en la estufa, lista para servirse.

Y así se despidió de él, dándole un beso en la frente y cubriéndolo con una manta cálida para que no fuese a resfriarse.

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

Al día siguiente, Viktor no tenía rastros de haberse enfermado, se encontraba como nuevo y muy feliz por las atenciones que recibió de Yuuri. Había gritado como adolescente enamorado al despertar y encontrar esa nota donde Yuuri le decía que le había hecho de comer. Lo mejor de todo fue que su comida estaba verdaderamente deliciosa. El resto del día lo pasó en cama, con Makkachin, pensando sin parar en Yuuri, quien estuvo al pendiente de él, mandándole mensajes todo el día.

Estaba tan feliz que llamó a Evgenia y le contó todo, luego hizo lo mismo con Aleksi, quien en verdad estaba feliz por su hermano.

En cuanto a Yuuri… él había recuperado su cartera, se había puesto muy nervioso de sólo imaginar la cara que habría puesto Viktor al encontrarse ese par de condones en su billetera ¿Qué habría pensado de él?

Pero algo bueno tenía que salir de todo ese asunto embarazoso, y eso bueno era la fotografía que el ruso intercambió. Yuuri lo notó de inmediato, pues su foto favorita de ambos había sido reemplazada por una aún mejor. No pudo evitar estar todo el día presumiendo esa foto a sus amigos, quienes le preguntaron cuál era el siguiente paso en su misión. Katsuki se quedó sin palabras, en verdad no tenía idea.

—No lo sé… —se rascó la nuca, apenado—. Todo lo que he intentado ha salido mal, absolutamente todo.

—No —lo corrigió Chris—. Ha salido fatal, pero con buenos resultados. Viktor está cediendo.

—¿Tú crees? —inquirió, dudoso.

—¡Pero claro que sí! —respondió Phichit—. Y tengo una muy buena idea para el siguiente movimiento —se llevó una mano al mentón, esbozando una sonrisa muy traviesa—. Con esto compensarás todo lo malo.

—Sea lo que sea que tengas en mente tendrá que esperar un poco. Viktor me dijo que su hermano se casa en una semana y aún tienen muchas cosas por hacer antes de que se llegue el gran día y pues… Viktor es algo así como el padrino y la dama de honor al mismo tiempo. Los está ayudando en todo y va a estar muy ocupado.

—Está bien, esos días nos van a ayudar mucho, los necesitaremos antes de llevar a cabo el nuevo plan —Phichit miró a sus dos amigos con una expresión intrigante.

**_OoOoOoO_**

—Chris —suspiró—. ¿A dónde vamos? —no se hallaba de buenas, habían pasado un par de días en los que Yuuri ni siquiera le mandó un mensaje. Eso lo ponía de mal humor ¿No se suponía que estaba intentando conquistarlo? Vaya fracaso.

—A dar un paseo. Tenemos tanto tiempo de no pasar un rato juntos ¿vamos al cine? ¡O al centro comercial!

—Estás muy raro hoy —lo miró feo—. Mejor me voy a casa, aún tengo que hacer unas llamadas para ver que todo esté en orden para la boda de Aleksi. Tengo que confirmar el banquete, la música, el…

—No vamos a estar aquí para siempre, Viktor, los ahorros de Yuuri se están acabando y ciertamente yo también he gastado un poco más de lo esperado en esta visita, Phichit también, así que… —se encogió de hombros.

—Se van a ir.

—No sé cuándo, pero sí.

—Vaya…

—Viktor, sé que es difícil tomar una decisión en menos de dos semanas, más todavía si hay un pasado como el que han vivido ustedes dos —rio secamente—. Parece una historia de telenovela. Pero a pesar de todo eso tú lo sigues amando ¿No es así? Sé que es así —insistió y el otro no se pudo negar, pero tampoco lo aceptó—. Yuuri en verdad se ha esforzado, nunca había visto a alguien tan terco y obstinado como él.

El ruso sonrió de lado.

—A nadie, excepto a ti —agregó el suizo, riendo un poco—. Son tal para cual ¿Qué esperas para volver con él? Sé que lo perdonaste desde hace mucho, anda, escúpelo y dime la verdad.

**_OoOoOoO_**

—¡Demonios! —tomó el sartén que se estaba incendiando y lo lanzó al fregadero. Era la segunda vez que la salsa se le quemaba de esa forma. No sabía dónde tenía su cabeza. Estaba muy estresado. Había practicado esa comida un millón de veces en esos días y había conseguido hacerla correctamente sólo una vez, a pesar de eso siguió intentando y no se dio por vencido. Quería preparar la lasaña de manera correcta y deliciosa, tal como la que cenaron en aquella noche tan especial, cuando hicieron el amor por primera vez.

—Tranquilo, la volveremos a preparar —sacó otra sartén y comenzó desde cero.

—No sé qué haría sin ti. Chris me explicó un millón de vece cómo se hacía, pero no soy muy bueno en esto.

—Sí lo eres, sólo estás nervioso —rio—. Tranquilo, a mi hermano le encantará tu sorpresa.

—Sólo espero terminar antes de que llegue —se apresuró más—. Gracias, Aleksi.

—A la orden —sonrió.

Entonces Yuuri recibió una llamada de Chris. Algo había salido mal en el plan y Viktor ya iba de vuelta a su departamento. Las cosas no estaban saliendo tan bien, al parecer el ruso regresaba porque se había molestado con Chris.

—¿No se supone que lo distraerías? ¡¿Qué pasó?!

—_Lo siento, Yuuri, tuvimos una pequeña discusión y le dije algunas cosas que quizás no debí haber mencionado._

—Christophe Giacometti ¿Qué rayos le dijiste?

_—Yo…_

—No, no me lo digas ahora, estoy muy ocupado, hablaremos luego de ello —suspiró, posando sus dedos sobre el puente de su nariz, pensando en alguna solución, pero no encontró ninguna—. Me apresuraré en terminar todo a tiempo. Gracias Chris —colgó y le dio la noticia a Aleksi. Entre los dos se apuraron lo suficiente para que la cena estuviera lista. Metieron la lasaña al horno para que el queso se gratinara.

—No te pongas tan nervioso. Si mi hermano anda tan de malas es porque no te ha visto en dos días. Se le hizo costumbre que lo acosaras a diario, te extrañó.

Los ojos castaños de Yuuri se iluminaron.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. ¿No lo habías notado?

—No —una sonrisa boba se formó en sus labios.

—Oh, casi lo olvido. Toma —sacó algo del maletín que traía y se lo extendió.

—¿En serio?

—Por su puesto. Yuuri, nuestro comienzo no fue el mejor y me disculpo por ello, sé que fui un poco abusivo contigo, me arrepiento por ello, ahora veo que en realidad eres un hombre muy bueno —sonrió—. Sería todo un honor que asistieras a mi boda.

—¿Viktor está de acuerdo con eso?

—Él no tiene idea —rio.

—Es en cinco días… —miró la fecha.

—Puedes quedarte hasta entonces ¿Cierto?

El japonés lo meditó unos segundos antes de asentir. Terminaría gastando absolutamente todos sus ahorros, pero lo valía.

Poco después llegó Phichit con un par de botellas de un buen vino con un grado muy bajo en alcohol, ideal para esos dos locos. Luego de eso dejaron al japonés solo en el departamento de Viktor, listo para recibirlo con una cena deliciosa.

El ruso caminaba rumbo a su departamento con un mal sabor de boca. No le gustaba discutir con su amigo, sabía que tenía razón, pero aun así se enojó con él. Bueno, en esos días se enojaba incluso con su hermano, todo lo ponía de malas. Y es que Chris le había pedido que le dijera la verdad, pues estaba seguro de que seguía amando a Yuuri y no se equivocaba en eso.

**_Flash back _**

—Lo perdoné hace mucho tiempo, es sólo que no puedo… hay algo que me impide intentarlo de nuevo, quizás es miedo, o rencor.

—Entonces no lo has perdonado del todo.

—Sí lo hice, pero… ¡Arghh! —se llevó una mano a su cabello, revolviéndolo con frustración.

—Te diré las cosas como son. Ahora mismo estás haciendo lo que Yuuri hacía el año pasado cuando tú lo acosabas. Están haciendo exactamente las mismas idioteces, sólo que a la inversa. Nada más hay dos desenlaces posibles: lo perdonas de verdad y se reconcilian de una buena vez, o te sigues haciendo la diva irresistible hasta que Yuuri se harte y se largue de aquí. ¿Qué quieres?

—No podemos simplemente volver y ya.

—Viktor, tienes treinta años, ya no eres tan joven como para andar con estas niñerías.

—Chris, no te metas.

El suizo parpadeó, verdaderamente sorprendido.

—Eres tan idiota que a veces quisiera golpearte.

—Lo mismo digo —lo desafió.

**_Fin flash back_**

No se atrevió a confesarle a su amigo la verdad, no pudo decirle que jamás se había sentido tan consentido y amado como en esos momentos. Yuuri estaba haciendo cosas que nunca antes imaginó que haría. Usualmente era él quien le daba las sorpresas al japonés, y no al revés. Por eso ahora quería que esa etapa de conquista durara un poco más, quería ver qué más hacía su Yuuri para volverlo a enamorar, sin saber que ya lo había logrado.

El mal humor de Viktor desapareció por completo cuando abrió la puerta de su departamento y se topó con Yuuri esperándolo en la entrada, sonriente.

—Bienvenido a casa, Viktor.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —desde su lugar podía ver el comedor, preparado cuidadosamente para una cena para dos.

—Quiero compensarte la primera cita, y lo de los chocolates. Sé que fue un fiasco, pero creo que con esto podré enmendar un poco mis errores.

—Vaya, Yuuri, esto es hermoso —sus ojos azules brillaron como dos gemas preciosas—. ¿Tú cocinaste? Huele muy bien.

—Sí. Tuve un poco de ayuda, pero finalmente logré preparar lo que tanto te gusta.

—¿Katsudon?

—No —se desilusionó un poco—. Es lasaña.

—Oh por Dios —se le hizo agua la boca y como si fuera posible, su rostro se iluminó más en felicidad—. Me encanta.

El otro sonrió tímidamente y escondió sus manos detrás de su espalda, evitando así que el ruso viera los curitas que cubrían casi todos sus dedos.

—Espero que no te moleste el hecho de que haya usado tu cocina. Aleksi me ayudó a entrar, no creas que estoy tan loco como para forcejear la puerta.

Nikiforov contuvo su risa al admitir que esa opción pasó por su mente.

—Está bien, puedes usar mi cocina cuando quieras.

—¿Tienes hambre?

—Estoy hambriento.

—Bien, toma asiento, ahora mismo te sirvo —sacó la silla de la mesa para que se sentara, Viktor agradeció el gesto y se sentó.

Yuuri se fue a la cocina y no tardó mucho en soltar un grito lleno de horror. Viktor tenía un monólogo chistoso sobre condones en billeteras con Makkachin cuando escuchó el grito. No tardó ni cinco segundos en correr junto al can rumbo a la cocina.

—¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡¿Estás bien?!

—Se quemó… ¡Se quemó la cena! —el pobre estaba al borde del llanto, señalando el refractario que recién había sacado del horno y que ahora descansaba bajo el chorro de agua del fregadero.

—No importa, sólo es una cena —suspiró, tenía mucha hambre y sueño—. Comamos cualquier otra cosa —se encogió de hombros y Yuuri frunció el ceño. Viktor miró a su alrededor, había demasiado desorden en su cocina, tanto que sólo bufó fastidiado y salió de ahí con una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y otra rascando su cabeza.

—No sólo era una cena —murmuró antes de que el ruso saliera por completo de la cocina, pero hizo como que no lo escuchó y se fue a la sala, tomo su teléfono e hizo una llamada.

Yuuri se llevó ambas manos al rostro y se permitió soltar un par de lágrimas. La querida mascota lo notó y de inmediato se paró en dos patitas, tratando de animar al humano de su amo al apoyarse contra él, raspando su pantalón con sus garritas. Fue en ese momento cuando Viktor entró de nuevo a la cocina y fue consiente de las hermosas manos de su amado, mancilladas y muy lastimadas.

—Dios mío ¿Qué le pasó a tus manos? —acortó la distancia entre ambos y las tomó, Yuuri hizo el inmediato intento por esconderlas, pero el otro no se lo permitió—. Yuuri, ¿Qué te pasó? —insistió, usando un tono de voz un tanto severo.

—Yo sólo quería hacerte una cena que disfrutaras mucho, era lo único que quería —soportó el nudo en su garganta, lo aguantó y no lo dejó salir.

Viktor no pudo responder nada a esos ojos llorosos y a esas hermosas palabras. Lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarlo, abrazarlo con mucho amor. En ese momento se sintió tan culpable por tratarlo mal, se sintió un miserable. Peor fue su sentir cuando escuchó el llanto de Yuuri, sintiendo cómo se aferraba a él con fuerza, soltando lágrimas que no eran consecuencia sólo de lo que recién había pasado. Se estaba desahogando de sucesos pasados.

Viktor lo apretó con más fuerza entre sus brazos, acarició su espalda una y otra vez, calmando ese fuerte llanto que venía desde lo más profundo de su alma, casi podía palpar el dolor en esas lágrimas, en esos sollozos. Yuuri tenía su rostro oculto en el cuello del más alto, mojando su playera con los ríos sin fin que eran sus lágrimas, pero eso poco le importaba al mayor. Le había sorprendido tanto verlo derrumbarse así de repente, que se olvidó de cualquier cosa y su instinto de protección salió a flote, buscando aliviar su dolor de la mejor manera posible: contacto humano.

No supieron cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, abrazados y meciéndose muy levemente, esto lo hacía el mayor, intentando calmarlo un poco con leves caricias en su nuca y en su espalda, mientras el otro lo rodeaba con sus brazos por el cuello.

Su pequeña burbuja de paz y tranquilidad se rompió cuando el timbre del departamento sonó.

Viktor se separó lentamente de Yuuri, deslizando sus manos hasta posarlas en la estrecha cintura del menor, notando así lo delgado que estaba, estaba en muy buena forma, lo percibió con sus manos. Ambas miradas se conectaron. Los ojos llorosos de Yuuri estaban ya un poco enrojecidos y el corazón del ruso se conmovió ante esa tierna vista ante él. Por un momento se olvidó de su fachada de frialdad que se prometió mantener.

—Voy a abrir la puerta —puso sus manos sobre los hombros del japonés, deslizándolas por las mangas de su suéter hasta tomar esas lindas manos maltratadas y llevarlas a sus labios, depositando tiernos besitos en ellas—. Ve a la sala y descansa un poco, te alcanzo en unos momentos —miró a su mascota—. Makkachin, acompáñalo y cuídalo ¿Si? —el can ladró en respuesta.

Viktor se fue y Yuuri tuvo que pellizcarse para ver si no era un sueño. Al ver que no lo era, caminó con el caniche rumbo a la sala, tomó asiento y soltó un largo y pesado suspiro. Hizo recuento de las horas que había permanecido de pie y no pudo contar más después de cinco. Estaba exhausto. Se había sentado en el extremo de un sofá, así que apoyó el codo sobre el descansabrazos y la mejilla contra su palma abierta. Entonces se permitió cerrar los ojos sólo unos segundos, pero, para cuando los volvió a abrir se topó con dos cajas de pizza y una botella de vino frente a él, justo en la mesita del centro.

—¿Pediste pizza?

—Hawaiana y de pepperoni —abrió la caja y le sirvió un par de rebanadas de la de pepperoni, luego descorchó la botella de vino y le sirvió una copa. Le extendió ambas cosas y los ojos castaños se inundaron de nuevo en lágrimas.

—Gracias —no se permitió soltar su llanto. Aceptó lo que le daban y con una gran sonrisa dejó su plato sobre su regazo mientras acercaba la copa a su nariz, disfrutando del delicioso aroma que desprendía.

El ruso se sirvió unas tres rebanadas de pizza con piña y se tumbó en el sofá, demasiado cerca de Yuuri, eso sólo causó que el japonés gritara internamente. Viktor estaba tan cerca que podía oler su fragancia ¿O era acaso que ya se había impregnado en su ropa luego de tan lago abrazo?

—¿No quieres vino?

—No.

—Pero casi no tiene alcohol.

El aludido miró la botella mientras la boca se le hacía agua por probarla, pero no quiso, tenía miedo del alcohol y de cualquier medicamento luego de lo que vivió.

Yuuri respetó su deseo y comenzó a cenar junto a su amado. Feliz por el desenlace de esa noche. Una vez más, sus planes se vieron totalmente frustrados, pero estaba satisfecho con el resultado. La cena se llevó a cabo en total silencio, el de ojos castaños se odió a sí mismo por derrumbarse así frente a Viktor, se suponía que debía reconquistarlo, no causarle lástima.

—¿Piensas componer más canciones? —preguntó de pronto el ruso, comiendo su quinta porción de pizza.

—¿Uh?

—Tienes un talento increíble, deberías seguir con ello.

—Lo haré, de hecho… —se llevó una mano al mentón—. Tengo una canción en proceso —sonrió de lado.

—¿En serio? —se emocionó—. ¿Puedo escucharla?

—No —sonrió—. _Aún _—pensó.

—¡¿Por qué?!

—No está terminada, pero te la mostraré cuando esté lista, lo prometo.

—¿Lo prometes? —le extendió su meñique, Yuuri lo miró sin comprender, hasta que entendió y rio, uniendo su dedo meñique con el de él.

—Es una promesa. Por cierto… ¡Fuiste tú quien compró todas mis canciones!

—Ajá — comenzó a roer la orilla de la piza, dejándola casi sin nada.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque son demasiado buenas —se encogió de hombros—. Y quiero que la música de Yuuri sea sólo para mí.

Las mejillas del aludido se tiñeron de rosa.

—Gracias. Oye…

—Sí.

—¿Por qué patinaste esas canciones?

—¿Cuáles?

—Todas. Las del Grand Prix y la de Art on Ice.

—Porque expresaban lo que sentía en ese momento. En verdad me moría por conquistarte con mis rutinas —chasqueó la lengua—. Fue un intento inútil.

—No lo fue.

Viktor dejó de comer y lo miró.

—No lo fue, me enamoraste por completo. Desde esos días no te pude sacar de mi mente ni de noche ni de día. Era tanta mi ansiedad por volverte a ver, que tuve que calmarla utilizando tu jersey todas las noches para dormir, y cando hacía calor la ponía sobre mi almohada, para oler lo poco que quedaba de tu aroma —el vómito verbal había hecho acto de aparición nuevamente, pero esta vez trajo buenos resultados, uno de ellos: Viktor sonrojado.

—Pero cuando diste aquella entrevista en Francia… —suspiró—. Me dolió saber que salías con alguien.

—Era mentira. Lo dije para que te sintieras celoso, creo que lo logré —sonrió de lado, disfrutando del momento.

—¡Que malo eres! Y luego la canción que elegiste…

—Lo sé —sonrió con nostalgia.

—¡¿En verdad te vas a retirar?!

—Yuuri, ya lo hice —abrió la caja de pizza con piña y tomó una rebanada más.

El japonés hizo nota mental de hacerlo cambiar de parecer, más adelante, primero tenía que resolver el problema en su fallida relación.

—Me alegra que vinieras a Vladivostok.

—Pensé que me odiabas.

—Lo llegué a hacer —admitió—. Pero verte intentar hacerme feliz, tus intentos fallidos, el envenenamiento que me causaste y esta cena "romántica" —soltó una risotada. El corazón del japonés se contrajo, pensando que se burlaba de él—. Eres tan adorable, Yuuri Katsuki, me has hecho muy feliz en estos últimos días.

La vida volvió al semblante del otro.

Las horas se fueron volando, pronto se dieron cuenta de que pasaba de media noche y ambos seguían teniendo una charla muy amena, como cuando se hicieron amigos. Los temas de conversación salían a flote uno tras otro. Incluso Makkachin ya se había ido a dormir cuando los dos comenzaron a hablar de temas más delicados.

—¿Qué sentiste cuando… te enteraste de que serías padre?

Yuuri no se esperaba esa pregunta. Tuvo que pensar muy bien en su respuesta.

—Me asusté. Recuerdo que sentí cómo la sangre se me fue hasta los pies, pues me enteré de una manera horrible —bajó la mirada hasta sus manos, donde sostenía su segunda copa con vino—. Sabes que yo nunca quise tener hijos, pero en ese momento era lo último en lo que podía pensar, yo sólo quería que esa bebé se salvara. El vuelo a Canadá en esa ocasión se me hizo eterno, durante todas esas horas de camino sólo podía implorarle al cielo que me permitiera conocer a esa hija de la cual apenas me había enterado de su existencia, pero cuando llegué al hospital me dijeron que había muerto y que Victoria se encontraba en un estado muy crítico. Ella y yo charlamos esa noche hasta entrada la madrugada, me confesó su amor, yo la abracé y me acosté a su lado. En la mañana desperté con ella aún entre mis brazos, pero muerta —despegó la mirada de su copa y alzó la cabeza sólo para toparse con la expresión pálida del otro y con sus ojos llorosos.

—Eso es horrible, Yuuri, es horrible —se limpió una escurridiza y rebelde lágrima.

—Lo es —sonrió tristemente, de lado.

—Sé que ya hemos hablado mucho sobre esto, y no te lo digo como reproche, simplemente quiero saber… ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

—Temía que reaccionaras exactamente como lo hiciste —cerró los ojos, intentando espantar los recuerdos de un Viktor frenético.

—Lo siento, por eso y por todo—bajó la mirada.

—Te perdono. ¿Me perdonas tú por todo lo que ha pasado?

—Claro que te perdono —lo miró fijamente, se sentó de lado en el sofá para tenerlo de frente. Apoyó su codo contra el respaldo y su cabeza la descansó contra su puño, mirando atentamente a su gran amor.

Yuuri quería hacer tantas cosas en ese momento: besarlo, arrancarle la ropa y decirle cuánto lo amaba, pero no sabía cómo reaccionaría el otro, no quería arriesgarse a perder todo el avance logrado.

Y en cuanto a Viktor… el pobre estaba en un gran dilema, muy similar al de Yuuri, solo que se debatía entre doblegar a su orgullo o esperar un poco más para ver de qué era capaz su amado. Mientras tanto, no podía alejar sus ojos de los tres botones que se había desabrochado en la camisa, dejando ver un escote para nada provocativo, pero para Viktor eso ya era muy emocionante.

De pronto el ruso bostezó sonoramente y eso fue una señal muy clara para el otro.

—Lo siento, te estoy desvelando —dejó la copa sobre la mesita.

—No, para nada —se incorporó un poco, abofeteándose mentalmente por haber bostezado así.

—Tengo entendido que estás ayudando a Aleksi y a su prometida con la boda desde muy temprano en las mañana.

—Sí, faltan sólo cinco días.

—Lo sé —sonrió y sacó de su bolsillo trasero una invitación.

—¿¡Vas a ir?! No te vi en la lista de invitados.

—Creo que fue una invitación a última hora —sonrió—. ¿Está ben que vaya? Es decir, si te incomoda que yo…

—¡Ve! —carraspeó y se avergonzó por su entusiasmo tan intenso—. Sería bueno tenerte ahí.

—Bien, ahí estaré —se puso de pie.

—¿Ya te vas?

—Es muy tarde, imagino que quieres descansar —bostezó—. Yo también estoy un poco cansado —comenzó a recoger las cosas de la mesa para llevarlas a la cocina—. Siento haber ensuciado tanto tu cocina, prometo venir a limpiar todo —rio un poco mientras dejaba los platos en el fregadero.

—Ya te lo dije, puedes usarla cuando quieras —tomó sus manos y las acarició con devoción—. Te esforzaste mucho para hacer esta cena ¿Verdad?

—No tienes idea —suspiró—. Quería que cenáramos lo mismo que la noche en la que tú y yo… —fue interrumpido.

—Cuando hicimos el amor por primera vez —llevó la mano de Yuuri hasta su propia mejilla, sintiendo lo tibia y confortable que ésta era a pesar de las asperezas debido sus cortes y quemaduras. Cerró los ojos y disfrutó del contacto, sintiendo las leves caricias de esa mano en sus mejillas—. Lo recuerdo bien —suspiró soñadoramente, abrió los ojos y su corazón dio un vuelco al ver esa mirada profunda y tan atractiva en su amado—. No cenamos lasaña, pero sí pizza.

Ahora Yuuri rio un poco.

—Nuestra única comida en aquel fin de semana tan loco.

—Debería repetirse.

La mente y las emociones del japonés colapsaron. Si en su cabeza hubiera miles de hombrecitos trabajando para hacer funcionar bien su cuerpo, ahora mismo estarían corriendo de un lado a otro, incendiando todo a su alrededor y desconectando su sentido de la coherencia.

—¿Q-qué? ¿En serio? Sí, me gustaría que tú y yo, bueno… ya no guardaré los condones en la billetera, mejor tú y yo… Tú y yo… —todo el palabrerío que soltaba no tenía coherencia alguna. Viktor lo miró entre preocupado y divertido—. Voy al baño —se escapó escurridizamente, encontrando el baño y encerrándose ahí unos minutos. Se dio unas pequeñas palmaditas en las mejillas antes de volver a salir, cuando lo hizo se encontró a Viktor esperándolo con un recipiente lleno con la pizza que restó de la cena.

—Llévaselo a Phichit y a Chris —le entregó el recipiente.

—Les gustará —sonrió.

—¿No es muy tarde para que salgas? —inquirió, preocupado.

—Ya pedí un taxi —sonrió, mostrando su teléfono, se arrepintió de hacerlo, pues había perdido la oportunidad de quedarse esa noche en el departamento de Viktor—. _Demonios, que estúpido soy._

El ruso lo acompañó hasta la puerta.

—Bueno… entonces ¿te veo mañana? —inquirió el japonés con cautela.

—Por supuesto, aún tienes que venir a limpiar tu desastre —se burló un poco.

—Bien —se rascó la nuca, divertido.

—Nos vemos mañana.

—Hasta mañana.

—Cuídate mucho.

—Lo haré —salió al pasillo y Viktor junto con él, dispuesto a acompañarlo al vestíbulo.

Se veía claramente que ninguno de los dos quería despedirse, pero eran igual de orgullosos y cabezones como para admitirlo, o fue así hasta que…

—Suficiente —se paró frente a Viktor, lo tomó del cuello de la playera y lo estampó contra el muro más cercano, arrinconándolo contra la pared y parándose un poco de puntas para besar sus labios con una ferocidad insaciable.

El ruso literalmente se quedó con ojos y boca totalmente abiertos, pero muy pronto los cerró y se dejó llevar por esa pasión que había estado conteniendo por tanto tiempo. Sonrió dentro del beso al sentir las manos de Yuuri halando sus cabellos y pegándose más a él. Sus pechos estaban juntos, podían sentir el desbocado corazón del otro en ese momento de locura. Viktor no supo en qué momento sus manos comenzaron a moverse traviesamente por debajo de la camisa y suéter de Yuuri, éste sólo gimió y se dejó hacer, pero regresando al mismo tiempo las atenciones, pues una de sus manos dejó en paz el cabello plateado para descender peligrosamente hasta su trasero.

El ruso gimió dentro del beso al sentir ese apretón sincronizado con un mordisco en su labio inferior. Enseguida, la lengua experta de Yuuri recorrió su cavidad sólo para encontrarse con la lengua de Viktor, feliz de encontrarse nuevamente con la de él.

El calor aumentó tanto que el mayor no se pudo controlar, se despegó del muro para ser ahora él quien llevara el control de la situación, arrinconando al japonés contra la pared y devorando su boca con hambre atrasada.

—Oh, Viktor… —gimió sonoramente cuando el ruso había dejado de besar sus labios para enfocarse en su cuello y detrás de su oreja.

—Nos vemos mañana —murmuró con la respiración muy agitada antes de plantarle un último beso en los labios y así separarse, dándose media vuelta y regresando a su departamento con media sonrisa traviesa.

—Pero… —fue el turno del japonés para quedarse impactado y boquiabierto.

Ciertamente había ya un bulto incómodo entre las piernas de Nikiforov, sin embargo no iba a darle el gusto de acostarse con él en esa noche, no aún. Viktor se fue a la cama con el delicioso sabor de los labios de Yuuri en su boca, combinado con un toque de vino tinto.

**_OoOoOoO_**

A la mañana siguiente, Yuuri llegó muy temprano al departamento de Viktor, pensó que lo encontraría aún dormido, grande fue su sorpresa al entrar y verlo preparar hot cakes, unos verdaderos hot cakes que se veían en serio apetecibles y sin la advertencia de una muerte segura por intoxicación pintada en ellos.

—¡Wow! —se asombró—. Limpiaste toda la cocina y además estás cocinando ¿Dónde está el verdadero Viktor Nikiforov y qué le hiciste?

—Oh vamos —rio—. No es para tanto. Ya sé cocinar.

—¡Increíble! Y… ¿Qué cocinas?

—Pues… hot cakes, café, hot cakes, té, ¿Ya mencioné los hot cakes?

Yuuri rio abiertamente y el corazón de Viktor dio un vuelco de felicidad al oírlo.

—¿Cómo aprendiste?

—Me enseñó Irina.

Metió la pata. Temió haber roto esa atmósfera ligera y divertida que se había formado, pero…

—Debe cocinar muy bien, este desayuno tiene muy buena pinta —sonrió ampliamente, sin dejar de ver el desayuno que pronto estaría en su estómago.

El ruso sudó frío, pensó que se enojaría. Sonrió como bobo al ver que no fue así.

—¿En qué te ayudo?

Y así los dos prepararon un rico desayuno y lo comieron juntos, felices, como si nada hubiese pasado. Bromearon sobre el gimnasio, Viktor admitió que le estaba dando mucha pereza levantarse en las mañanas desde que sufrió aquella reacción alérgica hace unos días, y por ello no había vuelto a salir a correr, ni al gimnasio.

Pasaron una mañana muy amena, hasta que comenzaron a tocar temas importantes.

—Dime por favor que seguirás compitiendo, Yuuri, recuerda que al menos tienes que volverte pentacampeón mundial.

Yuuri rio.

—No me retiraré aún —bebió de su café—. Pero quizás lo haga pronto, de todas formas tú ya no estarás en las competencias —se encogió de hombros—. El valor que tenían antes las competencias se ha perdido completamente después de tu retiro.

Viktor iba a decirle lo mucho que lo conmovieron esas palabras, pero Yuuri continuó hablando.

—Además, ser entrenador quita mucho tiempo.

El estómago del ruso se contrajo en enojo al recordar a ese chiquillo.

—¿Seguirás entrenando a Minami?

—Sí.

El otro dejó su tenedor sobre la mesa, mirándolo seriamente.

—¿Por qué?

—Viktor, no te enojes.

—¡No estoy enojado! —suspiró—. Bueno, un poco, pero es que… —apretó los dientes.

—Debo ser sincero contigo, Viktor.

El aludido guardó silencio y esperó impaciente a que continuara. Sentía que estaba por soltarle una mala noticia.

—Sigo en Vladivostok porque mi objetivo permanece fijo, no me voy a ir de aquí hasta que te enamores nuevamente de mí.

—_Tu objetivo está cumplido _—pensó.

—Pero para ello es necesario que me sincere por completo contigo, y debes saber que cuando estuve en Canadá viví un tiempo con Minami, ambos compartimos los gastos de un mismo departamento.

El ruso asintió, aliviado.

—Eso ya lo sabía.

—Y él me besó cuando estuve borracho, me dijo muchas cosas pensando que yo no las recordaría por mi estado de ebriedad, pero las recuerdo. Él está enamorado de mí, pero está consciente de que yo no puedo corresponderle. Desde esa fecha no ha vuelto a intentar nada conmigo, sé lo mal que se debe de sentir, así que accedí a ser su entrenador.

—¡Que tú…! ¿¡Qué?! —se incorporó bruscamente, apoyando ambas manos sobre la mesa y dejando caer en el acto la silla hacia atrás—. ¿Y aun así lo entrenas? ¡Sabiendo que te ama! ¡Yuuri! ¡¿Cómo demonios puedes hacer eso!?

—No pude decirle que no cuando me pidió que lo entrenara. Entiéndeme, Viktor, él para mí es un buen amigo.

La sangre del ruso hervía en coraje. El hambre se la había escapado.

—Lo siento, Yuuri, sé que me lo dices porque quieres ser sincero, y te lo agradezco, pero… —apartó los ojos de él—… por ahora no quiero verte, por favor.

—Entiendo —se puso de pie—. Te daré tu espacio, pero regresaré luego ¿Entendido?

—Sólo vete.

Yuuri sintió una punzada en el pecho. No pudo hacer más que salir de ahí y esperar a que digiriera la noticia.

Ese día no fue el mejor para Viktor Nikiforov, la noticia de Yuuri había sido sólo la punta del iceberg.

Más tarde, cuando fue a la casa de su hermano para revisar qué invitados enviaron su confirmación, se topó con una sorpresa para nada agradable: Dimitri Nikiforov había confirmado su asistencia a la ceremonia.

Decir que la sangre le hervía en coraje era poco. Estaba que temblaba de ira. Su hermano le había dicho que no lo invitaría, y ahora se topaba con eso.

Habló con Aleksi y éste le confesó que terminó mandándole la invitación hace apenas una semana. Después de todo era uno de los momentos más importantes en su vida, sin importar cuán ruin y cruel fue su padre en el pasado, Aleksi no iba a guardar rencores de esa forma. Obviamente Viktor pensó de forma muy diferente.

Los dos tuvieron una larga discusión en la que Viktor le recordaba lo horrible que había sido el gran Dimitri Nikiforov con él.

—Casi me deja paralítico, e hizo muchas cosas más que no quiero mencionar en estos momentos. Aleksi ¿Acaso no recuerdas todo el daño que nos hizo?

—Y especialmente a ti, lo sé y por desgracia lo recuerdo con mucha claridad. Hermano, eres la persona menos rencorosa que conozco ¿por qué no puedes perdonar a nuestro padre?

—No lo haré, jamás sucederá eso —su cuerpo entero temblaba muy levemente por la ira que contenía. Aleksi se preocupó, temía que le fuera a dar algo por tal enojo—. Él no es un buen hombre. Dimitri Nikiforov está muerto para mí y si él va a la boda… yo no iré.

—¡No! No me hagas esto —las lágrimas aparecieron en los ojos del menor, Viktor no lo había visto con esa expresión desde que eran unos pequeños niños—. No me hagas elegir entre tú y mi padre. Los dos son mi familia, la única que me queda.

El mayor apretó los puños y salió de ahí. Jamás se esperó que lo peor estuviese apenas por venir. Cuando llegó a casa fue bien recibido por Makkachin, quien se quedó mirando detrás de él luego de que entrara por la puerta principal, quizás esperando a que Yuuri apareciera.

Iba a tomar una ducha para relajarse un poco, pero antes de eso su teléfono móvil sonó. Miró el nombre en la pantalla y se asombró, justamente había visto su rechazo a la invitación a la boda hace unos momentos, no quería responderle, pues aún estaba un poco resentido con ella, pero Aleksi tenía razón en algo: él no podía ser muy rencoroso, al menos no con el resto de personas que no fueran su padre.

Así terminó respondiendo a la llamada.

—¿No vas a venir a la boda? —fue lo primero que dijo.

—Por lo menos di un hola, tonto.

—Acabo de ver que rechazaste la invitación. ¿En serio no vendrás?

—No y ¡me siento tan mal por ello!

—¿Aleksi lo sabe?

—Sí.

—Qué lástima.

—Oye, supe que Yuuri está allá ¿Ya se reconciliaron?

—No.

—Demonios, Viktor, eres un idiota ¿Por qué no lo perdonas? ¿Es porque casi tiene una hija con alguien más?

—No es eso, yo… —fue interrumpido, se sorprendió al escucharla de pronto tan alterada.

—No deberías juzgarlo por algo así.

—Yo no lo…

—Cometió un error, hubo muertes de por medio y ni así puedes perdonarlo ¡Han sufrido mucho ya!

—Irina, cálmate —se sorprendió bastante—. ¿Por qué te pones así? —comenzaba a molestarse.

—¡Es porque perdí un bebé nuestro!

Viktor palideció condenadamente mucho.

—¿Qué acabas de decir?

—Me… me enteré justo después de que firmáramos el divorcio —sollozó, llevaba meses conteniendo esa noticia, ya no pudo guardársela más—. A los pocos días lo perdí. Tenía sólo tres semanas y media de embarazo, nuestro bebé ni siquiera alcanzó a formarse.

—Demonios, ¿Por qué me dices esto ahora?

—Para que entiendas mejor a Yuuri —sollozó un poco más—. Y porque necesitaba decírtelo, era algo que no me dejaba vivir tranquila —suspiró—. Intenté confesártelo en más de una ocasión, pero nunca fue el momento indicado.

—¿Y decirlo por teléfono lo es? —rio con amargo sarcasmo, se enojó tanto que le colgó la llamada.

Y así fue como pasó el resto del día, solo, encerrado en su casa y hundiéndose en su miseria. Ni siquiera buscó a Chris, quería estar solo. Mientras tanto, Yuuri estaba siendo aconsejado por sus amigos. Chris, Phichit y él hacían videoconferencia con Otabek y Yurio, quienes por primera vez no estaban juntos. Chris había sugerido de inmediato que Yuuri hiciera uso de su "Arma secreta".

—¡No! ¡Definitivamente no!

—Vamos, Yuuri, él no se resistirá a eso. Además, tú tampoco lo resistirías ¿O sí?

—Pero Chris…

—Concuerdo con Yuuri —secundó Phichit, serio—. Sería una buena idea si los dos estuvieran en muy buenos términos, pero no es el caso. Pienso que sería mejor que no lo haga, no todavía.

El suizo chasqueó la lengua y haciendo un gesto desinteresado con la mano, volvió a mirar a Yuuri.

—Estaremos aquí cinco días más, a lo mucho. ¿Quieres perder el tiempo en tonterías?

—¡La canción que le compuso no es una tontería! ¡Es adorable!

—Es una cursilería, y eso que Yuuri no es romántico, ni bueno en esas cosas—rebatió Chris. Ambos discutían fervientemente mientras otros dos los miraban desde sus hogares, a través de una cámara. Ninguno de éstos entendía la conversación por completo, mucho menos sabían cuál era el "Arma secreta"

—No sé de qué están hablando —murmuró Yurio, algo fastidiado—. Pero si tienen tanta prisa… —se llevó una mano al mentón y no tardó ni dos segundos en proseguir—. Deberías aparecerte en su departamento, totalmente desnudo. Estoy seguro de que se te echará encima y solucionarán sus problemas—sugirió con simpleza.

Ninguno dio crédito a las palabras que salieron de boca del rubio, del pequeño e inocente muchacho de dieciocho años.

—¿Eso fue lo que hizo Otabek contigo, Yuri? —inquirió Phichit sin molestarse en contener la risa que le daba la cara del kazajo, cuyas mejillas estaban casi moradas de la vergüenza, sin borrar su expresión seria y su compostura tranquila.

—_Si supieran… _—pensó Altin, recordando cierta noche de hace un par de meses.

—Yo creo que fue a la inversa —se burló el suizo, quien, junto con Phichit, se echó a reír abiertamente. Fue hasta que se calmaron cuando retomaron la seria conversación. Katsuki estaba tan nervioso y angustiado, que poca importancia le dio al "chiste", sólo pudo sonrojarse al ver las coincidencias que…

—Precisamente esa es el "arma secreta" —confesó el tailandés después de recuperarse de su carcajada.

—Le dije a Yuuri que Phichit y yo distraeríamos a Viktor para que él pudiera meterse a su departamento, desnudarse y esperarlo en la sala, pero no quiere —suspiró.

—Me correría de su casa.

—¡Claro que no! —exclamó el rubio ruso, con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas por la reciente vergüenza—. Haría cualquier cosa, menos eso.

Y así fue como se puso en marcha el plan para utilizar la dichosa "Arma secreta" de Yuuri, aprovechando el eros en su máxima expresión.

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

Había salido de su departamento, apresurado porque Chris le había dicho que necesitaba hablar urgentemente con él. Se lo encontró en el vestíbulo de su edificio y el suizo le dijo que tenía ganas de dar una vuelta a la manzana.

—Chris, lo siento amigo, pero no tengo muchos ánimos —se rascó la nuca, viéndose realmente exhausto.

—Te invito algo de tomar —notó la mirada llena de reproche del otro—. ¿Jugo de manzana? Ya sé que no bebes. Anda, vamos.

Viktor suspiró pesadamente y vio su reloj, apenas eran las nueve de la noche y ya quería irse a dormir. Pero Chris usó su poder de convencimiento para arrastrarlo afuera del edificio con eficacia, logrando hacerlo sin que se percatara de que Yuuri estaba escondido a la vuelta de la esquina, esperando el momento indicado para entrar y usar las llaves que Aleksi le había proporcionado. Había hablado con él un par de horas atrás, el pobre se veía desesperado y muy triste, se atrevió a abrirse un poco con Yuuri y explicarle la pelea que había tenido con su hermano. El japonés se asombró, no sabía mucho sobre el padre de Viktor y la poca información que tenía era gracias a Aleksi, quien le había platicado ya varias cosas en el hospital, cuando Viktor se recuperaba de su accidente. Y ahora le decía que su hermano no quería asistir a su boda porque iría su padre. Yuuri lo consoló a su manera y logró tranquilizarlo un poco, le dijo que tenía planeado reconciliarse definitivamente con Viktor en esa noche y que necesitaría las llaves de su departamento, mas no le explicó lo que haría con exactitud, y agradeció que Aleksi no indagara más al respecto. El menor de los Nikiforov tenía la esperanza de que al reconciliarse esos dos, su hermano recapacitaría por causa de Yuuri e iría a su boda sin importar qué.

Así fue como Yuuri, decidido, entró al departamento de su amado, topándose al instante con Makkachin, quien de inmediato se le echó encima, llenándolo de besos. Luego de saludarlo debidamente, corrió a la habitación de Viktor y cerró la puerta, dejando al perrito afuera, esperando que dejara de insistir en entrar, para que Viktor no se diera cuenta de su presencia tan pronto.

Entonces, aún decidido, se quitó cada prenda que traía encima, una por una hasta terminar como Dios lo trajo al mundo, con su piel expuesta en todo su esplendor.

La idea inicial había sido desnudarse en la sala y esperar tumbado en el sillón, en una pose sexy, pero eso definitivamente no iba con él, no sentía la suficiente confianza, además, era la primera vez que lo hacía.

Dobló y juntó toda su ropa en un rincón de la habitación, la miró pensativamente por varios segundos, admirando detenidamente el jersey de Viktor, ese que le había regalado el año pasado, sí, se lo había llevado puesto a pesar de lo enorme que le quedaba. No lo pensó tanto antes de tomar esa única prenda y ponérsela. Le llegaba por debajo del trasero, cubriendo sólo lo necesario y haciéndolo ver más sexy de lo que creía.

El tiempo pasó y los nervios brotaron con intensidad. De pronto comenzó a preguntarse cómo se vería más sexy para Viktor. Quizás le gustaría verlo sentado al borde del colchón, o tal vez a un lado, o en una pose incómoda y sensual.

Le daba vueltas a ese asunto hasta que de pronto el sonido de su celular alteró más sus nervios. Vio la pantalla y suspiró, contestando al instante.

—_¿Ya se reconciliaron? Mamá dice que quiere verte regresar con mi cuñadito._

—Mari-neechan —suspiró, nervioso—. Ahora mismo estoy algo… ocupado. ¿Podemos hablar después? Prometo ponerte al tanto de todo.

—_Pero no olvides llamarme, lo último que me platicaste fue que le hiciste una cena en compensación por casi matarlo de un shock anafiláctico._

—Sí, sí —suspiró y enseguida dio un brinco al escuchar ruidos afuera de la habitación—. Luego te platicaré todo, ahora mismo estoy muy ocupado.

—_¿Estás con Viktor? Pásamelo, quiero hablar con él._

—¡No! Mari…—suspiró—… ahora mismo estoy desnudo en su habitación, esperando a que vuelva, así que ¡Ahhhg! —no podía creer que acababa de decirle aquello a su hermana, quien ahora gritaba como loca, y después de decirle quién sabe qué incoherencias, colgó la llamada de seguro para ir a platicarle a su madre.

Puso su teléfono en modo avión para evitar más interrupciones y lo dejó junto con su ropa. Terminó decidiendo sentarse a lo ancho del colchón. La cama estaba justo frente a la puerta, así que al abrirla lo vería recostado de lado, mirándolo de frente en una pose muy sugerente, cubierto sólo por el jersey.

Estuvo en esa posición por un par de minutos antes de desechar por completo la idea, no se sentía cómodo para nada. Siguió cambiando de posición una y otra vez, aguantando el frío que sentía en todo su cuerpo, pues a pesar de estar en primavera -casi verano- el clima era muy frío. Todo eso lo hacía, ajeno a que su teléfono celular recibía en ese mismo instante una llamada y al no ser contestada le llovieron montones de mensajes por parte de Chris.

"ABORTAR MISIÓN"

Era lo que decían todos y cada uno de los textos, pero Yuuri no los vio. Él no podía dejar de pensar en que Chris era muy ingenioso para ese tipo de cosas, pues hasta nombre le había puesto al "Arma secreta", la había llamado "The naked man" una nueva técnica que usaría con Masumi cuando ambos tuvieran alguna discusión o pleito, o simplemente para darle un gustito cuando regresara cansado del trabajo.

Yuuri pegó un respingo y casi se le salió el corazón por la garganta cuando escuchó la puerta principal cerrándose de un portazo. Comenzó a correr como histérico por toda la habitación, hasta que se golpeó el dedo chiquito con la esquina de la cama. Tuvo que morderse la mano para no soltar un grito. Luego de unos minutos se le pasó el dolor y terminó recargándose en el borde de la cama, justo al pie de esta, sentado en la orilla y con sus blancas y bien formadas piernas extendidas hacia el frente. Comenzó a morderse las uñas cuando el tiempo pasó y Viktor no apareció.

Mientras tanto, el otro estaba en la cocina, debatiéndose entre abrir o no la botella de vino que Yuuri había dejado despistadamente en su alacena. Se sentía ansioso, había sido un día horrible: peleó con Yuuri después del avance que habían tenido, se enteró de la futura asistencia de su padre a la boda de su hermano y para rematar el día, se enteró que, así como Yuuri, perdió a un hijo sin siquiera haber sabido de su existencia con anterioridad. Decir que estaba frustrado era poco, quería gritar, desquitarse con lo primero que encontrara, o, desahogar sus penas de alguna otra manera. No lo pensó más, descorchó la botella y le dio un trago. Se arrepintió momentos después de pasárselo, ciertamente ese vino tenía un grado muy mínimo de alcohol, pero volver a sentir ese sabor en su boca le trajo malos recuerdos. Vació la botella completa en el fregadero antes de salir de la cocina y percatarse de que su mascota estaba algo inquieta, rascando la puerta de su habitación. Se alarmó cuando éste comenzó a ladrar, desesperado.

—_Alguien se metió a mi casa_ —fue el primer pensamiento que asaltó su mente, así que, alarmado y aún enojado por los problemas que cargaba, se acercó a la puerta de su cuarto y la abrió con lentitud, descubriendo que la luz estaba encendida.

Asomó sólo su cabeza, eso fue más que suficiente para que se le escapara el aliento al verlo ahí parado, frente a su cama, portando nada más su jersey.

Su reacción fue rápida a pesar del asombro que se cargaba. Entró al cuarto y cerró la puerta con rapidez, antes de que Makkachin pudiera ingresar también. Y ahí se quedó, parado contra a puerta, mirando de arriba abajo al japonés, quien aguantó su vergüenza lo suficiente para no tartamudear.

—Hola, Viktor —sacó todo el eros que le fue posible. Caminó lentamente, ante la mirada penetrante del ruso, quien permanecía con sus manos y espalda pegadas a la puerta, mirándolo con sus ojos tan grandes como platos y prácticamente babeando al verlo acercarse a él con una sensualidad tan erótica y seductiva, tan perfecto.

—¿Q-qué haces aquí?

Yuuri sonrió complacido, lo había hecho tartamudear, eso era bueno. Le iba a responder con palabras, pero prefirió detenerse a medio camino, sólo para tomar el cierre del jersey y bajarlo lentamente, poco a poco hasta que su cuerpo quedó al descubierto, dejando ver más piel al estar con esa prenda abierta.

El corazón de Viktor comenzó a bombear sangre con mucha más potencia.

El otro, complacido al ver que su amado se quedaba sin palabras, retomó su lenta marcha hacia él, deslizando el jersey por sus hombros a cada paso que daba, provocándolo, incitándolo a que dejara de mirar y se dispusiera a actuar.

—_Qué vergüenza, no deja de mirarme, está mirando mi entrepierna; kami-sama, me puse duro sólo por ver cómo me observa. ¡No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto! Quizás piense que esto no es propio de mí, pero no soy el mismo, voy a seducirlo con todo mi eros, con mi verdadero eros._

Le faltaba sólo un paso más para acortar por completo la distancia entre los dos, para ese entonces la chamarra ya había quedado olvidada en algún punto del suelo, y el cuerpo de Katsuki estaba a merced del otro, desnudo, expuesto en su totalidad, listo para entregarse a él.

—Oh, Yuuri —soltó en un suspiro, sin atreverse a tocarlo todavía. El otro lo notó y tomó la iniciativa, pegando su cuerpo desnudo al de Viktor, tomando enseguida sus manos aún fijas a la puerta y llevándolas hasta su trasero. Hizo un esfuerzo olímpico para que su rostro no demostrara lo muy avergonzado que se sentía al actuar de esa manera. Lo que no sabía era que su tierna carita estaba completamente roja a pesar de mantener esa expresión seria y sensual.

—Tócame —pidió en un suave susurro, rodeando el cuello del ruso con sus brazos y atrayéndolo a un beso profundo y necesitado. Podía sentir cómo el mayor le apretaba el trasero sin pudor alguno, amasándolo cada vez con mayor fuerza. Inevitablemente un gemido se escapó de la boca de Yuuri cuando el otro tomó sus caderas y las pegó bruscamente a las propias, sólo para hacerle notar lo duro que se encontraba.

Viktor no podía pensar coherentemente. Era tan grande la mezcla de sentimientos que experimentaba su ser en esos momentos, que no se detuvo a pensar las cosas, sólo actuó por instinto y se dejó llevar por el calor del momento, pues no todos los días aparecía un Yuuri en su cama, dispuesto a entregarse de esa forma.

Comenzaron a dar pasos torpes hacia la cama, sin detener en ningún momento los besos y caricias ardientes. Viktor lo tumbó sobre el colchón con poca delicadeza y se le echó encima de inmediato, listo para devorarlo a besos.

—_Oh por Dios…—_pensó Yuuri al sentir la erección del otro, era más grande de lo que recordaba.

El calor aumentó en esa habitación y la intensidad de los besos también. Yuuri se retorció de placer cuando sintió cómo besaba uno de sus pezones, mordiéndolo con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria, quería proporcionarle el mismo placer a su amado, pero éste no se lo permitía al ser él quien llenaba su cuerpo de placer con una caricia tras otra. Se sentía tan bien que sólo podía gemir sonoramente ante cada gesto.

Yuuri se perdió en medio de tanto placer, el cual fue sustituido por un poco de dolor cuando Viktor comenzó a dejarle mordidas intensas a lo largo de todo su cuello y hombro, más todavía cuando se pasó a sus pezones, no deteniéndose aun cuando Yuuri gemía levemente por el dolor placentero. Intentó quitarle la ropa al ruso, pero apenas ponía una mano sobre su ropa, el otro volvía a aprisionarlo contra el colchón y su cuerpo, evitando que se moviera y obligándolo a quedar a su merced. El japonés se desconcertó un poco cuando lo giró en el colchón, dejándolo bocabajo y exponiendo su trasero al aire, Viktor no dijo nada, pero acomodó a Yuuri para que quedara a cuatro patas, fue entonces que el japonés sintió cómo introducía uno de sus dedos en su entrada, lo hizo directo y sin preámbulos.

—V-Viktor —gimió entrecortadamente al sentir un segundo dedo, quería decirle que no fuera tan deprisa, que debían disfrutar el momento y hacer el amor tranquilamente, pero en ese momento la mente de Katsuki era un caos, sólo quería sentir más, mucho más.

—¿Te gusta así, Yuuri? —se inclinó sobre su espalda, hasta llegar a su oído y murmurarle aquellas palabras antes de morderlo salvajemente. El menor soltó un gemido doloroso combinado con placer.

—S-sí.

—¿Y así? —introdujo tres dedos, provocando que el cuerpo entero se le tensara. Comenzó a mover sus dedos para hacer un poco más amplia esa entrada, preparándolo para lo que venía a continuación.

—Sí… me gusta —gimió. Todo eso era extraño, se sentía diferente, muy placentero, pero… diferente.

El japonés seguía sumergido en su mundo lleno de placer, retorciéndose y temblando al intentar no dejarse caer contra el colchón, luchando con el estremecimiento en sus piernas para mantenerse en esa posición, para que Viktor tuviera total acceso a él. De pronto escuchó que el otro se desabrochaba el pantalón y en seguida sintió una intromisión muy violenta en su interior. El aire había escapado de sus pulmones, ni siquiera pudo gritar cuando tuvo el miembro entero dentro de sí. Entonces Viktor lo arrastró un poco hacia la orilla de la cama, para tener un mejor acceso y una posición más cómoda. Yuuri no lo soportó, sus piernas no pudieron mantenerlo más en esa postura y terminó desparramado contra el colchón, sintiendo que el ruso comenzaba a moverse una y otra vez, dentro y fuera con una velocidad más rápida de lo habitual.

—¡Viktor! —exclamó—. Duele… —se mordió la lengua, arrepintiéndose de decir aquello, lo había estado conteniendo, pero no pudo más.

—Lo siento —dejó de embestirlo y se inclinó sobre él, pegando su pecho a la espalda de Yuuri—. Seguiré cuando te acostumbres —siguió bombeando, pero a un ritmo mucho más acompasado, suave, tranquilo, hasta que no pudo más y retomó la velocidad inicial.

Yuuri seguía retorciéndose, sólo que hora sentía mucho más placer.

—¡Más! ¡Más, Viktor! —sus gemidos incitaron al ruso a darle con más fuerza hasta llegar a un punto en el que ya no era suficiente. Agitado y sudoroso, sin quitarse todavía la ropa, tomó a Yuuri y sin salirse de él lo obligó a ponerse de pie. Dieron un par de pasos hasta que Viktor lo arrinconó contra la pared más cercana, ahí comenzó a embestirlo de nuevo, con una intensidad renovada.

Las piernas de Katsuki temblaban, temía que en cualquier momento éstas no fueran capaces de sostenerlo más. El temor aumentó cuando Viktor comenzó a repartir salvajes besos húmedos por toda su nuca y cuello, terminando en la oreja, uno de los lugares más sensibles de Yuuri.

El mayor aumentó las estocadas. Sus cuerpos chocando hacían mucho ruido en la habitación, y las manos expertas de Viktor recorrían sin pudor alguno el cuerpo de su amado, acariciando su miembro y apretando tan fuerte una de sus nalgas hasta que la marca de su mano se quedó plasmada en la blanca piel.

Viktor acariciaba toda la piel que tenía a su alcance, disfrutando de su suavidad y de los gemidos que arrancaba de su boca con cada caricia cada vez más atrevida.

Los gemidos de Yuuri se volvieron gritos cuando el ruso lo tenía prácticamente empotrado contra la pared, gritando su nombre y pidiendo más.

—No creo… no creo resistir mucho más… yo… ¡Ah! —su orgasmo llegó intenso y duradero, pero aun cuando éste terminó, Viktor seguía embistiendo, a veces fuerte y otras mucho más fuerte. Notó que las piernas de su amado no pudieron sostenerlo más, se mantenía en pie sólo porque lo tenía presionado fuertemente contra la pared, de lo contrario ya se habría caído al piso desde hace mucho. Fue así que rodeó su cintura con sus brazos, para cargarlo, y en menos de dos segundos ya lo tenía bocabajo en la cama, consigo sobre él, penetrándolo una y otra vez, sin notar que Yuuri escondía el rostro contra las sábanas, mordiéndose una mano para reprimir sus gemidos, los cuales no pudo contener al sentir un par de nalgadas bien dadas en su trasero.

En seguida un gemido gutural inundó la habitación. Viktor estaba experimentando un orgasmo increíble después de tanto tiempo de represión. Se dejó venir dentro de Yuuri, quien estaba tumbado todavía, sin moverse, se encontraba muy agitado, sudoroso y un tanto adolorido.

Se quedaron en esa posición por unos minutos, recuperando el aliento. Yuuri sentía dolor y estaba seguro de que no podría caminar bien en un par de días, su trasero le ardía mucho, pero poco le importaba si de esa manera Viktor era feliz. Ciertamente el encuentro había sido muy intenso y un tanto violento, había sido en verdad placentero a pesar de la rudeza de los actos, sin embargo… algo había faltado, algo muy importante.

El japonés sentía el cuerpo caliente de su amado aún sobre él, respirando un poco más tranquilo que hace unos minutos. Sonrió con una felicidad sincera y por un momento quiso pellizcarse para comprobar que eso no era sólo otro sueño. Pero no fue necesario pellizcarse, supo que era verdad cuando escuchó un sollozo ahogado contra la piel de su espalda. Esto lo hizo preocuparse demasiado, quiso girarse y ver el rostro de Viktor, cosa que no pudo hacer durante todo el encuentro, pero al intentarlo, Viktor se lo impidió.

—Viktor, ¿Qué sucede? —intentó moverse de nuevo, pero no pudo. Sólo escuchó un sollozo más, acompañado de varias lágrimas que cayeron sobre su espalda—. Amor, déjame verte ¿Qué ocurre? —ahogó un gemido en su garganta cuando sintió cómo salía de su cuerpo con cuidado. Cuando dejó de sentir el peso de Viktor sobre su espalda, se giró para mirarlo, pero éste ya le daba la espalda mientras se abrochaba el pantalón.

Fue ahí donde Katsuki comprobó que no se había quitado ni una prenda.

—Lo siento, Yuuri —se limpió las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro—. Es mejor que te vayas.

—Pero… —se puso de pie para ir hacia él y consolarlo por lo que fuera que estuviera sufriendo, pero el pobre terminó de rodillas en el piso, adolorido en todo su cuerpo.

—¡Vete! —exclamó sin siquiera verlo. Así salió de su cuarto, enojado consigo mismo por descargase de esa forma con alguien que no tenía la culpa. No se atrevía a verlo a la cara, no después de haberlo tomado de esa forma.

Yuuri se quedó en el piso, anonadado y sin comprender qué era lo que había pasado. Sus ojos comenzaron a arder, no se dio cuenta cuando toda su cara estaba bañada en lágrimas al entender finalmente lo que había ocurrido: lo había usado para tener sexo. Pero… ¿Por qué? Hace un par de días todo iba viento en popa ¿Qué pudo haber cambiado?

Se incorporó con dificultad y aun sintiéndose muy incómodo por el ardor en su trasero, se vistió, tomó sus cosas y salió del departamento sin siquiera buscarlo con la mirada, no podía verlo después de entender lo que había pasado.

Tomó un taxi rumbo a su hotel y entre lágrimas y sollozos miró su teléfono, viendo las decenas de mensajes de advertencia que le daban Chris y Phichit. Al parecer algo malo había pasado con Viktor.

Cuando llegó al hotel ni siquiera tuvo que subir a su cuarto para toparse a sus amigos, éstos ya iban listos para salir a buscarlo. Los vio preocupados, pero cuando éstos notaron su presencia parecieron sentir alivio, al menos hasta que notaron el llanto incansable en el japonés, quien quiso explicarles lo ocurrido, pero el sentimiento le ganó, llorando en los brazos de ambos. No pudo explicarles nada y ellos no se lo pidieron.

—Tomaré una ducha —dejó sus cosas en el piso al entrar a la suite y fue rumbo al baño, ni siquiera se molestó en llevar la ropa que se pondría después.

Phichit y Chris se quedaron en la pequeña sala del cuarto, muy angustiados.

—¿Se habrá enterado de lo de Viktor?

—No lo sé, pero para que se encuentre en ese estado es porque pasó algo grave. No, no creo que sea por eso —murmuró el suizo.

Ambos esperaron pacientemente a que el japonés saliera de su baño. Pasaron cuarenta minutos cuando la preocupación se hizo presente, aun así decidieron darle su espacio y esperar más, pero cuando transcurrió una hora, Phichit no soportó la incertidumbre y fue a buscarlo, tocando la puerta del baño y no recibiendo respuesta. Fue ahí cuando el suizo se unió a la causa, tocando la puerta.

—¿Y si le pasó algo? —se espantó el tailandés.

Los hermosos ojos verdes del suizo se llenaron de angustia. No esperó más para abrir la puerta, la cual afortunadamente estaba sin llave. Entró apresurado al baño y corrió la cortina de la regadera sólo para topárselo de pie bajo el intenso chorro del agua cayendo en su cuerpo, empezando por su cabeza. El agua hacia mucho ruido, quizá por eso no los había oído, pero sí que escuchó cuando deslizaron la cortina de baño.

—¡Oye! —el aludido se espantó mucho, dio un brinco del susto y lo primero que pudo hacer fue cubrirse sus partes nobles—. ¡Chris! ¿Qué haces? ¡Vete!

La cabeza de Phichit se asomó por detrás del hombro del más alto, estaba de puntillas obviamente.

—¿Qué ya no respetan mi intimidad? ¡Váyanse!

Chris bufó y rodó sus ojos.

—Te he visto desnudo en las aguas termales, no es novedad para mí.

El japonés, avergonzado y enojado, se dio media vuelta para esconder sus atributos de los ojos curiosos.

—¡Yo no lo he visto desnudo! —sacó su teléfono móvil y capturó un par de fotos. Yuuri no sabía cómo correrlos, así que tomó el jabón y se los lanzó.

—Mon dieu! —exclamó el suizo, espantado—. ¿Viktor te hizo eso? —señaló su trasero, éste tenía unas terribles marcas de manos en él. Comenzaba a verse amoratado, seguro para el día siguiente se vería mucho más dramático.

El japonés, con sólo escuchar ese nombre, se echó a llorar de nuevo.

—Yuuri… —la voz de Phichit era muy queda y temerosa—. ¿Acaso Viktor te obligó a…?

—¡Largo! —sollozó—. Él no me obligó a nada, simplemente las cosas no salieron como esperaba. Por eso quisiera estar solo. ¡Váyanse!

—Te hizo daño, él… _C'est un vrai fils de pute ! **(Es un verdadero hijo de puta*)**_—golpeó con el puño la pared a su costado, enseguida se dio media vuelta, tomó su llave del cuarto y salió disparado a un lugar en específico. Viktor podría ser su mejor amigo, pero desquitarse así con Yuuri… eso era sobrepasarse por mucho.

—Chris —murmuró el moreno—. Christophe ¡¿Qué vas a hacer?! —muy tarde, ya había salido.

Esa noche, Chris y Viktor casi tuvieron un enfrentamiento violento, pero éste fue detenido por Phichit, quien se había quedado consolando a Yuuri hasta que éste le suplicó que fuera tras Giacometti, para evitar que sucediera una tragedia. Y bien tenía razón, pues cuando el tailandés llegó donde Viktor y Chris, éste último tenía al ruso tomado del cuello de su playera, listo para golpearlo, mientras que el otro no ponía resistencia alguna, la situación se había salido de control.

La pelea se evitó y terminó en una larga charla entre los tres, mientras Yuuri seguía en el cuarto de hotel, tumbado en su cama y lo suficientemente adolorido como para no salirse de ahí en un día entero.

Al día siguiente, en la mañana, Chris entró al cuarto de Yuuri y se sorprendió al verlo despierto tan temprano. El japonés le confesó que no había podido dormir en toda la noche, pues trataba de entender el porqué de lo de anoche, sin embargo, sentía mucho dolor emocional al recordarlo.

Fue en ese momento en el que el suizo tuvo que sincerarse y contarle todo lo que sabía que había vivido su mejor amigo el día anterior. Le contó todos y cada uno de los problemas que afrontó y trató, a pesar de todo, que entendiera un poco a su amigo.

—¿Es por eso que me mandaste tantos mensajes?

—Así es. Hablé poco con Viktor cuando intentaba distraerlo, pero fue ahí donde me resumió todo su día y supe entonces que no era el momento indicado para aplicar "The naked man".

—Oh por dios —se llevó ambas manos a la boca—. Él también perdió un hijo.

—Era prácticamente sólo un montón de células en formación —se encogió de hombros—. Pero sí, era un "hijo".

—¡Claro que lo era! Chris, eso es horrible, sé perfectamente lo que se siente.

—Lo sé.

La decepción y tristeza por lo ocurrido en la noche se esfumaron de su cuerpo casi por completo. Saber que Viktor se había enterado de varias cosas que lo afectaron mucho (incluyendo el asunto de Minami) lo hacían comprender un poco su actitud. Si tan sólo lo hubiera sorprendido con un par de tazas de chocolate caliente y no con…

—Hice muy mal —se llevó ambas manos a la cara—. Era el peor momento para intentar algo así.

—Aunque él pudo haberte dicho la verdad en un principio y evitar el sexo frío.

—Sí, pudo hacerlo, pero no fue así y eso ya no va a cambiar. En cierta parte lo entiendo, quizás yo hubiera hecho lo mismo en su lugar —se llevó una mano al pecho, entristecido—. De hecho… una vez lo hice.

—Sí, pero no creo que le dejaras tus manos marcadas en el rasero ¡te dejó unos horribles moretones! —exclamó el suizo.

Se quedaron en un silencio un tanto incómodo. Era un silencio de esos que se rompen enseguida con una confesión apresurada.

—Anoche Viktor y yo discutimos fuertemente. Yuuri, eres un muy buen amigo al que estimo bastante, y me dio mucha furia imaginar que él te obligó a hacer algo que no querías, o que se sobrepasó contigo siendo más rudo sin tu consentimiento.

—Oh, no. Él tuvo mi consentimiento —se sonrojó—. En realidad fue el peor encuentro que hemos tenido, tan frío, vacío y sin amor —bajó la mirada—. Pero yo lo acepté, a pesar de todo.

—Me hubieras dicho eso desde un principio —se llevó una mano al rostro, dramáticamente.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque sí lo golpeé, pero poquito.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Sólo un pequeño puño en el hígado, nada de qué preocuparse.

—¡Christophe!

—Ya, ya. No le hice gran cosa a tu "Vitya", aunque debería haberle hecho más, ni siquiera te has parado de la cama, casi te deja inválido —cambió su expresión severa por una llena de picardía—. ¿Tan intenso fue?

El japonés exclamó algunas majaderías en su idioma natal mientras se cubría el rostro con ambas manos.

—Ya hablando en serio… él estaba preocupado por ti, tanto que quiso venir a verte anoche, pero le dije que seguramente estabas dormido, además que le prohibí poner un pie aquí sin tu consentimiento. Él pareció estar de acuerdo, estaba muy arrepentido. Dijo que poco después de que te fuiste se arrepintió terriblemente. Le voy a decir que venga a verte.

—No, déjalo así. Yo quiero ir a verlo.

El otro alzó una ceja.

—¿En esa condición? No lo creo.

Christophe tenía razón, Yuuri tuvo que quedarse en cama ese día. Se sintió algo impotente por perder un día de esa manera, pero pronto recordó que tenía un enorme pendiente por hacer.

—Chris ¿Puedes traer mi teclado?

—¡Claro! ¿También traigo a Phichit?

—¿Phichit?

—Sí, él es algo así como una cámara andante. Se supone que vas a grabar la canción para Viktor ¿No?

—Sí, solo debo practicarla un poco.

**_OoOoOoOoO_**

Se pasó el día entero recluido en su departamento, no salió a ver a su hermano ni a su cuñada, tampoco sacó a pasear a Makkachin, no fue al gimnasio y mucho menos a hablar con la agente de bienes raíces que le estaba vendiendo la bodega. El pobre entró en crisis existencial, seguida de una depresión muy dramática en la que sólo comía helado de chocolate y veía películas en la sala de su pequeño hogar.

No fue, sino, hasta el día siguiente, cuando alguien tocó a su puerta y él se levantó del sofá, aún en pijama, despeinado y ojeroso, sin mencionar el rastro de baba que se notaba en la comisura de sus labios.

Makkachin se puso como loco al detectar de quién se trataba sin siquiera acercarse a la puerta, eso alertó los sentidos del ruso, cuyo corazón dio un vuelvo al abrir la puerta y confirmar sus sospechas, se trataba de Yuuri.

—Hola Vitya —saludó con una sonrisa suave, mirándolo y aguantándose la risa por el aspecto que portaba, luego recordó los varios motivos por los cuales estaba así, y se le pasó todo atisbo de gracia.

El corazón del ruso se derritió en amor. Yuuri, a pesar de todo lo ocurrido y de todos sus desplantes seguía llamándolo de esa manera y le sonreía sólo como él sabía hacerlo.

—Hola, kobuta-chan —reprimió sus ganas de llorar, mostrándole en su lugar una bella sonrisa un poco fragmentada—. Pasa, por favor.

El japonés se introdujo al departamento, viendo todo a su alrededor, notando que Viktor parecía haber formado un campamento en la sala, frente al televisor, pues uno de los sofás estaba cubierto de almohadas y mantas cálidas, además de un galón de nieve de chocolate a medio comer sobre la mesita del centro. Estaban a diez grados centígrados, sólo Viktor estaba tan loco como para comer nieve con esa temperatura ambiental.

—Disculpa el desorden —se avergonzó bastante mientras corría a ponerle pausa a la película llamada "Love, Rosie". Yuuri aguantó la risa al ver lo mal que disimulaba su vergüenza en esos momentos, tratando de limpiar el desorden que tenía.

Era gracioso e increíble imaginar que ese Viktor adorable y lloroso fuera el mismo que le hizo el amor tan violentamente un par de días atrás.

—No te preocupes, en realidad sólo vine a dejarte esto —le extendió una USB—. Es la última sorpresa que tenía planeado entregarte, también vine a decirte que sólo me quedaré hasta la boda de Aleksi, al día siguiente regresaré a Japón.

—Entiendo —aceptó el pequeño artefacto y lo apretó en su mano—. ¿Qué es?

—Mira lo que hay dentro, la hice para ti —sonrió con seguridad—. Espero que te guste. Te dejaré solo para que lo veas, luego puedes llamarme —dio un paso hacia atrás, listo para girarse y salir.

—No te vayas —lo atrapó entre sus brazos, desesperado, como pocas veces antes—. No te vayas —la voz le tembló—, perdóname Yuuri, perdóname por lo que te hice. Estoy muy avergonzado y arrepentido.

—Vitya —correspondió el abrazo—. Está bien, te perdono y te entiendo, no estoy enojado por eso.

—Pero te hice daño —un nudo inmenso se formó en su garganta. Yuuri lo apretó con más fuerza entre sus brazos y subió su mano hasta la nuca del mayor, acariciando su corto cabello con mucho cariño.

—No estoy enojado. Cariño, ve el video ¿Si? —se separó del abrazo, sonriéndole con mucha calidez.

Los ojos azules de Viktor se llenaron de lágrimas que no dejó salir.

—Te dejaré solo para que lo veas tranquilamente, y luego… llámame ¿Si?

—De acuerdo —luchó contra sus ganas de llorar y asintió solemnemente.

Yuuri salió del departamento y el ruso corrió en busca de su pc para reproducir aquel video. Makkachin lo acompañó en todo momento.

Enorme fue su felicidad y asombro al ver en pantalla a un hermoso Yuuri sentado frente a su teclado.

—"Vitya, cariño. Esta canción la compuse para ti. Hemos atravesado momentos muy difíciles y si ahora mismo echáramos un vistazo a los últimos tres años, podríamos ver que han sido más los momentos dolorosos que los felices, así que ahora te digo que quiero vivir mi futuro contigo, para hacer montones de recuerdos gratos. Te he hecho daño, me has hecho daño, eso ya no importa, estemos juntos" —se sonrojó levemente—. "No soy muy bueno cantando… —rascó su mejilla—… pero espero que te guste"

Entonces Viktor vio cómo posó sus dedos sobre las teclas y así dio inicio a una curiosa melodía, acompañada después por su voz. ¡Wow! Su voz era tan tierna, tenía una voz muy educada.

**_"You say you are fine,_****_  
but I see behind, behind those eyes.  
You play a game  
by the rigid rule  
but you cheat yourself"_****__**

_"Dices estar bien, pero veo detrás, detrás de esos ojos. __Juegas un juego bajo rígidas reglas, pero te engañas a ti mismo"_

**_"There ain't nothing you can_****_  
Say that would scare me away  
I've got history too  
And it's never too late  
To share a secret, today  
I'll reciprocate  
baby, I got you"_**

_"No hay nada que puedas decir que pudiese asustarme. Yo también tengo una historia y nunca es demasiado tarde para compartir un secreto. __Te corresponderé, cariño, te he conseguido"_

**_"So hurt with me, I'll hurt with you_****_  
Baby you know we can hurt together  
I've been where you've been,  
I've seen what you've seen  
So hurt with me, we can hurt together  
Come hurt with me, come hurt with me  
Come hurt with me, come hurt with me"_**

_"Así que hiérete conmigo, me heriré contigo. Cariño, sabes que podemos herirnos juntos. He estado donde tú has estado. He visto lo que tú has visto. Así que hiérete conmigo, nos podemos herir juntos. Ven a herirte conmigo, ven a herirte conmigo, ven a herirte conmigo, ven a herirte conmigo"._

**_"Someday you'll taste the freedom  
And relief of a trouble shared  
Oh oh, today I'm here loving,  
You can confide in me"_**

_"Algún día saborearás la libertad y el alivio de un problema compartido. Oh oh, hoy estoy aquí amándote. Puedes confiar en mí."_

**_"There ain't nothing you can_****_  
Say that would scare me away  
I've got history too  
And it's never too late  
To share a secret, today  
I'll reciprocate  
baby, I got you"_**

_"No hay nada que puedas decir que pudiese asustarme. Yo también tengo una historia y nunca es demasiado tarde para compartir un secreto. __Te corresponderé, cariño, te he conseguido"_

**_"So hurt with me, I'll hurt with you_****_  
Baby you know we can hurt together  
I've been where you've been,  
I've seen what you've seen  
So hurt with me, we can hurt together  
Come hurt with me, come hurt with me  
Come hurt with me, come hurt with me"_**

_"Así que hiérete conmigo, me heriré contigo. Cariño, sabes que podemos herirnos juntos. He estado donde tú has estado. He visto lo que tú has visto. Así que hiérete conmigo, nos podemos herir juntos. Ven a herirte conmigo, ven a herirte conmigo, ven a herirte conmigo, ven a herirte conmigo"._

Yuuri se quedó con los dedos sobre las últimas notas, alzó la mirada a la cámara cuando la voz emocionada de Chris se escuchó en el video, justo ahí se cortó y Viktor finalmente estalló en lágrimas silenciosas. No lo pensó antes de tomar el teléfono y llamar al amor de su vida.

Mientras la llamada hacía sonar los primeros tonos, Viktor no podía dejar de pensar en lo estúpido y patán que había sido, y que ahora, a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido, Yuuri había llegado para quedarse.

—¡Yuuri! ¡Yuuri, mi amor, por favor ven! —su voz había salido más ansiosa y desesperada de lo que imaginó, y se le fue el alma hasta los pies cuando el otro le cortó la llamada.

Le había colgado descaradamente.

Su corazón comenzó a romperse en mil pedacitos y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a parlotear en su idioma natal, rayando en la histeria.

—¡¿Cómo es posible!? Él dijo que me amaba y yo le creo ¡Sé que me ama! ¿¡Qué hice mal!? Oh, si tan sólo pudiera decirle que es el amor de mi vida, que nunca podría dejar de amarlo, que yo… que yo podría vivir sin él a mi lado, pero estaría muerto en vida.

Enseguida se escuchó el sonido de la puerta principal cerrándose ¿En qué momento se había abierto? Viktor no supo cómo pasó, pero de un segundo a otro ya tenía al japonés aferrado a él, con una mano en su nuca y otra en su cintura, en un abrazo demasiado tierno y entrañable. Los labios del ruso temblaron, sosteniendo el llanto que quería dejar salir.

—No hay nada, Viktor, escúchame bien: No hay nada que puedas hacer para alejarme de ti. No hay poder humano que pueda separarme de tu lado, sólo la muerte podría lograrlo —estas palabras las dijo en un ruso medianamente fluido.

—Oh… —se quedó sin palabras. No, si decía algo terminaría quebrándose en llanto, así que se aferró a ese abrazo como si su vida dependiese de ello.

Entonces Yuuri se le separó un poco y ambos esbozaron una pequeña sonrisa al notar las lágrimas en los ojos del otro.

—En estos años, viviendo un "tira y afloja" contigo, he descubierto algo muy importante —lo miró, decidido—. No voy a decirte que no puedo vivir sin ti, porque puedo, pero no quiero.

Hasta ese momento Yuuri seguía hablando en ruso, cosa que conmovió a Viktor hasta niveles inimaginables, así que le respondió en su mismo idioma.

—Y aunque no quisieras, te perseguiría hasta el fin del mundo si fuese necesario. Yuuri Katsuki, a partir de este momento no me separaré de ti, lo juro —tomó sus mejillas con un cariño infinito. Los ojos de ambos expresaban todo el amor que se había acumulado a través de los años y que ahora querían dejar salir explosivamente.

Las manos grandes del ruso abarcaban por completo las mejillas de su amado, con su pulgar acariciaba en movimientos circulares y cariñosos mientras juntaba su frente con la de él. Yuuri, sonriendo soñadoramente, posó sus manos sobre las del ruso, hasta que éste las tomó y las besó con devoción, dando pequeñitos besos a cada minúscula cicatriz en ellas, hasta que sintió algo curioso en la muñeca derecha, la miró y la sangre se le fue hasta los pies al reconocer ese brazalete tan idéntico al suyo. No, no era idéntico, era el que complementaba al suyo, pues decía un claro "Amor" con el alfabeto ruso.

—Esto… —señaló su muñeca, asombrado. Yuuri soltó una risita cantarina.

—Tú tienes "Life", yo tengo "Love". Nuestros brazaletes son pareja y no sabes lo feliz que me hizo ver que no te lo quitaste a pesar de todo —se le escapó una lágrima que fue limpiada de inmediato por los labios del mayor—. Viktor, comencemos algo nuevo, olvidemos lo pasado. Hagámoslo como tú quieras, mi amor.

—Algo nuevo…

—Sí ¿Quieres comenzar de nuevo? Hay que hacerlo.

—¿En serio?

—Desde cero.

Entonces Viktor tomó la iniciativa, se acercó lento y seguro al rostro de su amado, pero Yuuri se separó de inmediato.

—Oye ¿Qué estás haciendo? A penas te conozco, déjame invitarte a salir primero —rio quedito, adentrándose en su papel de "comenzar desde cero". Le guiñó un ojo y el ruso rio.

—Vaya ¿y a dónde me vas a invitar, desconocido?

Yuuri se llevó un dedo a los labios, en una pose reflexiva muy tierna. Miró a su alrededor y sonrió al tener una idea.

—Te voy a invitar al sofá de tu casa —lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo hasta el mencionado lugar, donde ambos tomaron asiento, sobre las sábanas y entre los cojines y almohadas—. Por cierto —le extendió la mano—. Soy Yuuri Katsuki, el amor de tu vida.

Las mejillas del ruso se tiñeron de un lindo rosa, sin borrar la sonrisa boba de sus labios.

—Es un verdadero placer conocer al amor de mi vida —tomó la mano, y, en vez de estrecharla, besó el dorso de ésta con galantería—. Yo soy Viktor Nikiforov —besó su muñeca—. El amor de tu vida —besó su antebrazo—. ¡Qué coincidencia! ¿no crees? —besó su hombro.

—Yo no creo en las coincidencias —lo tomó de las mejillas y lo jaló hasta sus labios, atrayéndolo a un beso tan dulce y especial que el cuerpo entero del ruso se estremeció al recibir de nuevo esas caricias tan hermosas y anheladas.

—Pero que atrevido, Yuuri Katsuki, nos acabamos de presentar y ya me estás besando. Eres muy atrevido, y eso me gusta —soltó una risilla, en especial al ver el tierno mohín del menor, el cual no duró mucho, pues lo tumbó sobre el sillón para acostarse sobre él e iniciar una sesión de besos demasiado tierna y nerviosa por parte de ambos.

Sus labios se acariciaban con suavidad, probando el sabor en la cavidad del otro como si en realidad fuera la primera vez que lo hacían, redescubriendo su amor desde los cimientos más profundos. Las caricias se limitaban a rozar con las yemas de sus dedos el rostro y cuello del otro, o enterrando sus manos en sus cabellos.

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez en la que se besaron con ese cariño y ternura, habían pasado tantos meses, años… ahora lo único que querían hacer era disfrutarse el uno al otro, trazando con la punta de su lengua el contorno de los labios del otro, succionándolos por interminables minutos hasta dejarlos rojos e hinchados. Amaban entrar a explorar la cavidad del otro y perderse en ella para no salir jamás.

La ansiedad inicial había dado paso a la curiosidad entre risitas, y luego a un letargo íntimo, acompañado por los primeros roces más atrevidos de sus manos bajo la ropa del otro, acariciando más allá de la piel expuesta.

Ambos estaban un tanto nerviosos, en especial Viktor, quien actuaba como si fuese verdaderamente la primera vez que ambos se proporcionaban ese tipo de caricias. Yuuri lo notó cada vez más nervioso y dubitativo, en espacial cuando comenzó a acariciarlo por debajo del pijama.

—¿Qué ocurre? —detuvo el beso, incorporándose un poco para que Viktor pudiera hacer lo mismo, pero el ruso no se incorporó, se quedó tumbado de espaldas al sillón y se sonrojó tiernamente mientras negaba con la cabeza—. ¿Estás seguro? —acarició su mejilla con una ternura infinita, preocupado—. Si no quieres hacerlo está bien, esperaré —sonrió, sincero.

—¡No es eso! —se adelantó a corregir, incorporándose también—. Es sólo que… la última vez que lo hicimos fue…

—Horrible —completó Yuuri, algo azorado.

—Eso —se sonrojó al recordar lo rudo y seco que fue, prácticamente lo había utilizado para tener sexo. El que debería estar dudoso era Yuuri, no él—. Perdóname por eso —extendió su mano hasta acariciar el rostro de su amado, tomando entre sus dedos un mechón de ese cabello ébano que tanto amaba.

—Te perdono —sonrió tímidamente, omitiendo el hecho de lo mucho que le afectó aquel suceso en su momento.

—Vayamos despacio esta vez ¿te parece bien?

—Hagámoslo —sonrió enternecido ante esa mirada tímida que le dirigía el ruso ¿Cuándo se habían invertido los papeles? Aunque el japonés no se quedaba atrás, el pobre tenía un leve temblor en todo su cuerpo, tenía miedo, pero no quiso admitirlo.

—Tranquilo, no volverá a ocurrir lo de la última vez —tomó sus manos firmemente—. No a menos que me lo pidas desde un comienzo.

El rostro entero de Yuuri se sonrojó hasta las orejas, asintiendo levemente.

Entonces Viktor lo tomó de la nuca y con cuidado lo pegó a su cuerpo mientras se tumbaba sobre el sillón. Yuuri besó sus labios con una delicadeza que fue demasiado tierna y hermosa para el ruso, quien extendió sus juguetonas manos hasta introducirlas bajo la ropa del menor, acariciando con tranquilidad y amor. Yuuri hasta podía jurar que Viktor estaba más nervioso que él en su primera vez.

—Amor —Yuuri lo detuvo y lo miró seriamente—. Estás muy raro ¿Qué te pasa?

Las mejillas del otro se incendiaron de rojo al oírlo llamarle así.

—No quiero hacerte daño, temo cometer un error y que tú… no quiero que te vayas, Yuuri, no lo soportaría de nuevo —sus ojos se llenaron de dolorosas lágrimas.

El corazón del japonés se contrajo dolorosamente. Ahora se daba cuenta de todo el daño que le había hecho, su seguridad en sí mismo había disminuido un poco y ahora temía dar cualquier paso en falso, tenía pavor y se notaba a leguas. Yuuri no lo soportó y jaló a su amado dentro de un fuerte abrazo muy asfixiante.

—Sé que es difícil creerme tan rápido y depositar tu confianza en mí como lo hacías hace años —murmuró en su oído, sin soltarlo—. Así que te demostraré con el tiempo y con mis acciones que en verdad jamás me iré de tu lado. No cometeré la misma estupidez dos veces. Viktor, quiero que estés seguro de mi amor por ti —guardó silencio al escuchar un sollozo, se preocupó y al separarse vio algo que lo conmovía hasta la médula: las lágrimas de Viktor Nikiforov.

—Lo siento —se sorbió la nariz y limpió inútilmente sus lágrimas, una tras otra. Yuuri lo miró atentamente hasta que sustituyó la mano de Viktor con la propia para retirar esas gruesas lágrimas de sus hermosas facciones.

—¿Qué debo hacer para que me creas? —soltó en un murmullo bajito, más para sí que para el ruso.

—No es nec… —fue interrumpido por unos labios sobre los suyos. No se movían y el tacto a penas y duró un par de segundos, pero fue delicioso.

—Te amo —depositó un beso en su mejilla derecha—. Te amo —un beso en la izquierda—. Te amo —un beso en su barbilla. Y así, por cada beso repartido, decía un te amo. Viktor lo miró sonrojado y divertido, se sintió extremadamente feliz con esos pequeños detalles. Yuuri besó cada uno de sus ojos, sus cejas, su mandíbula por ambos lados, la punta de su nariz, y finalmente su frente, donde repartió un montón de pequeños besitos—. Te amo, Viktor Nikiforov, y te lo voy a demostrar día con día, así como tú te encargaste de insistir hasta el cansancio cuando yo no quería escucharte y verte, cuando yo sólo quería huir de ti, de mí mismo. Entiendo que ahora mismo no puedas corresponder mis sentimientos, pero yo estoy dispuesto a enamorarte de nuevo y… —fue interrumpido por unos fogosos labios sobre los suyos. El beso era para nada inocente y sí muy apasionado.

Viktor lo había callado a besos.

Quería hacerle entender que ya estaba loquito por él, no necesitaba hacer nada más. Y no muy lejos de ahí, el pequeño Makkachin tomaba una siesta muy merecida en la amplia cama de su amo, descansando al fin de los abrazos asfixiantes y de sus lágrimas que le mojaban su lindo pelaje. Estaba feliz porque lo dos humanos a los que más amaba, estaban felices uno al lado del otro.

**_Continuará…_**


	24. Inefable

**Agape to Eros**

**By Tsuki No Hana**

**XXIV**

"_**Inefable"**_

Las palabras no alcanzaban para expresar lo que ambos experimentaban en esos momentos. No, las palabras no existían para decir lo sublime que era tenerse al fin, tan unidos, en cuerpo y alma de manera tan sublime.

Sus corazones latían con tanta intensidad que podían, claramente, escuchar su pulso acelerado en todo su cuerpo. Las sienes les palpitaban con fuerza, y en sus oídos resonaban los potentes latidos de su corazón.

No era necesario preguntarle al otro si estaba de acuerdo en lo que hacían, era un hecho que ambos lo deseaban fervientemente, lo constataban sus besos cargados de amor, sus manos perdiéndose por debajo de la ropa, acariciando lugares muy sensibles y ocultos.

A diferencia del último encuentro, ahora se desvestían con paciencia, a pesar del deseo irrefrenable de fundirse el uno con el otro en uno solo; las prendas iban saliendo una a una, deslizándose suaves por su piel hasta dejarlos expuestos casi en su total desnudez.

Cuando la cadena que colgaba del cuello del japonés quedó expuesta, la mirada de Viktor se posó fijamente en el anillo que colgaba de ella, sintiéndose un poco triste y arrepentido por haberse deshecho de ellos de esa manera. Sólo esperaba recuperarlos para hacer las cosas como eran debidas.

—Espera —Yuuri lo detuvo antes de que volviera a besarlo, se quitó la cadena y la dejó con cuidado sobre la mesita del centro. Esto conmovió al ruso, pero prefirió no tocar el tema aún.

Fue así que, Viktor dejó que el otro lo desvistiera por completo, mostrándole que podía hacer con él lo que le viniera en gana.

Las caricias, a pesar de ser ansiosas y necesitadas, eran también un tanto nerviosas, comparadas sólo con la primera vez en que se entregaron con amor y pasión. Era hora de que los dos memorizaran de nuevo sus cuerpos, de que aprendieran sus curvas y valles como en aquella primera vez.

Luego de dejar a Yuuri en ropa interior, Viktor se escondió en su cuello, besando toda la deliciosa piel que tenía al alcance mientras sus manos se deleitaban acariciando la cintura de su amado, disfrutando cada centímetro de esa tersa piel. De pronto se encontró con cierta irregularidad en su cuello y se separó lo suficiente sólo para toparse con la marca de una mordida considerablemente dolorosa. Era la que le había hecho un par de días atrás.

Inevitablemente se detuvo, se sentía culpable y muy arrepentido.

—Yuuri, yo… —calló cuando el otro lo apegó más a su cuerpo.

—Está bien, no pasa nada. Se borrará en unos días. Así que… continúa ¿Quieres?

El aludido tragó en seco y asintió, volviendo a su trabajo de repartir montones de besos por toda esa piel. Lo hacía con cuidado y mucho amor. Incluso pasó su lengua por la marca de esa mordida, haciendo que su compañero se estremeciese ante el contacto, cálido y húmedo. Se detuvo cuando escuchó una risita por parte de japonés. Fue hasta ese momento en el que se dio cuenta de que parecía un pulpo al abrazarlo con tanta posesividad, dejando leves marcas de sus besitos en el cuello.

—Lo siento —murmuró con un poco de vergüenza.

—No, sigue así. Me haces sentir muy feliz — aceptó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, estaba verdaderamente muy dichoso en esos momentos—. Sólo déjame acariciarte también —lo empujó levemente hasta que terminó acostado de espaldas a lo largo del sillón. Yuuri se le acomodó encima para que pudiera abrazarlo y él al mismo tiempo pudiese besarlo.

—Tócame —pidió el mayor con sus mejillas arreboladas, colgando un brazo del cuello del otro y tomándole la mano hasta posarla sobre su propio pecho, ya desnudo.

Ahora el sonrojado fue Yuuri, pero no por eso se privó de mostrar su expresión más erótica y atractiva antes de tomar con su mano derecha la mejilla entera de Viktor, acariciándola con un amor tan infinito que era imposible de describir con palabras. Sostuvo su peso con la mano izquierda apoyada en el sillón antes de inclinar su rostro lo suficiente para juntar sus labios con los del otro.

Ambos cerraron los ojos y casi sintieron cómo cada célula de su cuerpo estallaba por la emoción de estar juntos de nuevo, amándose.

Viktor enredó ambos brazos alrededor del cuello de su amado, atrayéndolo a ese profundo beso que era cada vez más demandante. Los dos jadeaban un poco debido a la intensidad, sus cuerpos comenzaron a llenarse de una pasión que no se molestarían en controlar. Yuuri estaba ansioso, quería acariciar todo su cuerpo y recrear aquellos bellos momentos en que ambos se amaron hasta el amanecer, quería hacerlo suyo y que lo hiciera de él.

Sin despegar sus labios de los del ruso, usó ambas manos para recorrer la piel de sus costados, de su vientre, su pecho, deteniéndose un poco en los pezones, logrando así arrancarle leves gemidos que atrapó con su boca. Las manos del otro no se quedaron quietas, claro que no. Las descendió sensualmente desde la nuca de Yuuri, pasándolas por toda su espina dorsal hasta llegar a área lumbar, donde se detuvieron unos segundos antes de adentrarse en la ropa interior color negra, gritando internamente al tener a ese par de biscochos a merced de sus grandes manos. Sonrió dentro del beso al sentir el gemido de su amante perdiéndose en la caricia.

Entonces Viktor presionó el trasero de su amado, atrayéndolo más hacia él. De esa forma hizo que Yuuri quedara completamente recostado sobre su cuerpo, aplastándolo.

—Sigues algo pesado —alcanzó a decir entre risas, antes de unir de nuevo sus labios en cortos y lindos besitos.

—Oh, cállate —se sonrojó, pero se la cobró caro al restregar su hombría contra la de él, arrancándole un profundo gemido. Le gustó escuchar ese sonido tan erótico, así que hizo lo mismo un par de veces más, moviendo sus caderas de atrás hacia adelante, deleitándose al ver cómo el otro cerraba sus ojos y una hermosa expresión de placer se instalaba en su faz. En respuesta, Viktor enterraba sus dedos en la parte de atrás de los muslos de Yuuri, incitándolo a moverse más.

Era increíble que el placer fuera tan grande a pesar de aún traer puesta su ropa interior.

—Yuuri… —gimió, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza echada hacia atrás, sintiendo el roce entre sus miembros y los tiernos besos repartidos en todo su torso, en especial en el pecho y el cuello. El menor no se lo iba a decir, pero amaba la piel de Viktor, le encantaba dejar decenas de besos en ella y notar cómo sus casi imperceptibles vellitos se erizaban ante el contacto. También disfrutaba mucho al ver cómo su pálida piel se tornaba rosada ante cualquier esfuerzo, tal como en esos momentos: su cuello y rostro estaban por completo sonrojados, y eso sólo lo hacía verse más deseable.

—Vitya —murmuró en voz bajita y sensual, deteniendo sus besos y caricias sólo para tomarle ambas mejillas—. Mírame, Vitya —el corazón del otro se aceleró considerablemente—. No apartes tus ojos de mí.

Los párpados del otro se abrieron para dar paso a un par de gemas con distintos tonos de azul, brillantes y cristalinos.

—_Es como ver el mar _—pensó Yuuri, con adoración al saberse afortunado de tenerlo en su vida, de poder ver esos mares a diario de ahora en adelante.

—Entonces no te quitaré la vista —deslizó sus manos desde los muslos hasta la nuca de su amado, sin despegarlas de su piel en ningún momento, parecía que sus manos tenían imán con esa suave piel.

Mantuvieron el contacto visual hasta que una sonrisa muy sensual hizo acto de aparición en los labios del menor, enseguida hizo un suave pero largo deslizamiento de sus caderas hacia adelante. Ambos podían sentir la erección del otro a pesar de la ropa. Viktor hacía un esfuerzo por no echar su cabeza hacia atrás, cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por el placer, lo único que lo mantenía medianamente cuerdo, era la curiosidad sobre lo que haría Yuuri a continuación, pues en realidad no podía apartar sus ojos de aquella magnífica obra de arte que tenía encima de él. Sus ojos castaños no se despegaban de los suyos, queriendo observar maliciosamente cada expresión que pudiera generar como consecuencia a sus caricias. Yuuri se estaba aprendiendo de memoria cada gesto y cada expresión, tatuándolas en su mente.

El calor aumentó cuando el menor se incorporó un poco hasta sentarse sobre el miembro de su amado, éste soltó un largo suspiro, cargado de placer. La intensidad aumentó cuando Viktor sintió las caderas de Yuuri moviéndose sobre él, causándole miles de sensaciones. Estaba maravillado de todo lo que le hacía sentir sin siquiera tocarlo directamente con sus manos en la entrepierna.

Yuuri se llevó una mano a la frente, echándose todo el cabello hacia atrás. Lo hizo meramente para que no le molestara o le impidiera ver claramente a su amado, pero éste se excitó aún más al verlo de esa manera tan "Eros". Yuuri dejó de ser el único que movía sus caderas y eso lo enloqueció, pues sentía pequeñas, pero certeras embestidas, logrando más contacto.

Eso hizo que el japonés no soportara más, así que de un momento a otro comenzó a jalonear la sexy ropa interior de su pareja, tratando de quitársela. El otro entendió su objetivo y no dudó en ayudarle.

—_Wow…—_pensó Yuuri al ver la erección del otro, tan grande como la recordaba. Se detuvo unos segundos a mirar su cuerpo, admirado, completamente embelesado por la obra maestra que tenía en frente, sin saber que el ruso pensaba lo mismo al verlo, sentado a horcajadas sobre él, con su majestuoso cuerpo bien ejercitado y en forma. Viktor no lo resistió y alargó una mano hasta acariciar el vientre bajo de su amado, deslizando sus dedos y sonriendo al ver la piel erizada.

A sabiendas de que lo estaba mirando fijamente, Viktor sonrió con picardía y se llevó un brazo hasta la cabeza, usándolo de almohada, en una pose muy relajada y sexy que sólo aumentó la libido del otro, más al tenerlo por completo desnudo ante él, con su miembro erecto, suplicando por atención.

Yuuri se sobresaltó un poco cuando unos traviesos dedos acariciaron más debajo de su vientre, justamente en el borde del elástico de su bóxer. Miró a su pareja y sonrió al ver esa expresión pícara en su rostro. Con un leve asentimiento de cabeza, Viktor tuvo el permiso total de bajar su ropa interior.

—Amazing!

La última vez que tuvieron sexo fue decepcionantemente frívola, por lo que ahora se tomaron el tiempo que les diera la gana para repartir caricias, besos y miradas en todas partes, por lo pronto, Viktor estaba maravillado con lo que tenía ante sus ojos.

Yuuri estaba tratando de ser sexy y completamente "eros" pero no pudo evitarlo, y la timidez lo invadió un poco, llevándose ambas manos al rostro. Viktor lo notó y no pudo evitar reír por ello.

—¿Estás avergonzado? —descubrió su rostro, sólo para que Yuuri se sorprendiera al verlo igual que él—. Yo también —se sentó, sin quitarlo de su regazo, así lo envolvió en un abrazo más protector que nada—. Pero… ¿Sabes? Extrañaba tanto esto… —suspiró al mismo tiempo que acariciaba la espalda de su amado, sintiendo las mismas caricias en la suya.

—Yo también lo extrañaba, ah… —gimió, sintiendo el roce de su miembro con el otro.

Las manos de Viktor descendieron por la angosta cintura de Yuuri, hasta llegar a sus caderas y de ahí a su trasero, el cual acarició y apretó con adoración. En ese momento, el japonés soltó un leve gemido de dolor. Entonces Viktor recordó algo no muy grato. Se separó del brazo y giró un poco a su amado, descubriendo así las marcas oscuras de sus propias manos sobre esa linda piel.

—Oh por Dios, Yuuri, lo siento tanto, yo no…

—Basta, eso ya es pasado, no dejemos que nos arruine el presente —lo tumbó de nuevo sobre el sofá y comenzó así una sesión de besos aún más intensa y caliente que la anterior, combinándola con sus manos que no dejaban de acariciar todo a su paso, ni siquiera se detuvieron cuando se encontraron casualmente con el pene de Viktor, quien se retorció de placer al sentir esos dedos largos dándole justo el placer que necesitaba.

Yuuri supo cómo usar bien sus manos para abarcar todo el miembro, aplicando la presión y velocidad necesarias para que el placer fuera aumentando exponencialmente. El otro soltó un profundo gemido cuando sintió el miembro de Yuuri restregándose contra el suyo deliberadamente.

—Eso… —fue lo único que atinó a decir el ruso, su mente estaba en blanco, sólo podía concentrarse en sentir, sentir y sentir. De nuevo tenía sus ojos muy cerrados, con ambos brazos sobre su rostro, tratando de contener todos los gemidos que querían salir de su boca, Yuuri se percató de eso, así que tomó sus manos y las llevó por encima de la cabeza del otro, posándolas sobre el descansabrazos.

—Quiero ver tu cara, y no te contengas, también quiero escucharte —sonrió de lado, haciendo que el rostro de su amado se pusiera aún más colorado.

—Pero no quiero ser el único —se incorporó de nuevo, quedando sentado con Yuuri en su regazo. Así llevó sus manos al trasero del otro para jalarlo y pegar sus erecciones. En ese momento comenzaron una batalla de besos hambrientos y caricias fogosas. No tardaron mucho en comenzar a sentir más calor, tanto, que sus cuerpos empezaron a transpirar un poco.

Viktor retomó su confianza y se echó sobre Yuuri, llenándolo de caricias y besos desparramados por todo su torso, se detuvo en sus pezones un momento, dedicándole un tiempo con su boca a cada uno. Fue ahí cuando Yuuri gimió y jadeó con más fuerza, al menos hasta ese momento.

—Vitya… oh, Vitya, hazme tuyo —jadeó, enredando sus largos dedos en la cabellera platinada y halándolos con un poco de fuerza, pero eso al ruso parecía no molestarlo, sino todo lo contrario; pero escuchar esas palabras hizo que se detuviera en el acto.

—No… Yuuri, esta vez no. Te lastimé hace poco, y si yo te penetro en estos momentos quizás sea doloroso —fue callado por unos labios húmedos, calientes y deliciosos sobre los suyos, acompañados de dos manos tomando cada una de sus mejillas, con cierto grado de posesividad.

—Hazlo, Vitenka, hazlo —lo había dicho en ruso, el detonante perfecto para que se prendiera una chispa de emoción en el mayor, a quien le brillaron los ojos.

—¿Estás seguro? —tragó en seco.

—Sólo ve despacio, aún duele un poco.

—No, entonces no debo hacerlo.

—¡Kuso! ¡Hazlo! —se avergonzó un poco por su prisa, pero es que el deseo lo estaba consumiendo por dentro.

Viktor casi suelta una risita al escucharlo hablar tres idiomas en menos de dos minutos.

—Eres increíble, Yuuri Katsuki, increíble —acomodó su cabello con gentileza.

—Pero ahora mismo no soy muy paciente —se retorció un poco entre sus brazos, moviendo sus caderas de manera ondulante para incitarlo a penetrarlo de una vez por todas.

Ahora sí, Viktor se rio abiertamente.

—¿Sabes? —murmuró el ruso, pero Yuuri no lo dejó continuar.

—No, no sé nada, yo sólo quiero que lo hagas ¡Ya! —exclamó, azorado y verdaderamente necesitado.

—Aun así te lo voy a decir —continuó, riendo al ver su actitud y notando cómo se retorcía como oruga, intentando profundizar el contacto entre sus cuerpos.

—Viktor… —gruñó, un tanto malhumorado, pero aun así expectante a lo que pudiera hacer o decir a continuación.

—Escúchame bien: no puedo continuar sin antes decirte algo muy importante —se puso tan serio que Yuuri dejó de moverse, mirándolo fijo a los ojos, preocupado.

—¿Qué ocurre, mi amor? —su lado protector salió a flote.

Viktor cerró los ojos y esbozó una pura sonrisa.

—Me encanta cuando me dices así —suspiró soñadoramente—. "Mi amor"

—¿Qué pasa? —se puso impaciente de nuevo, sólo que ahora con sus mejillas muy rojas.

—Ah, sí… —sonrió pícaramente y juntó su frente con la de él, uniendo sus miradas de una manera muy íntima y profunda—. Quiero decirte que te amo más que a nada en este mundo, te amo, mi pequeño cerdito.

Los sentimientos expresados en el rostro de Yuuri eran muy contradictorios, estaba feliz por escuchar que lo amaba, pero enojado por el "Pequeño cerdito"

—¡No soy más un cerdito! —tomó la mano del otro y la llevó a su abdomen—. ¡Vez! ¡No hay grasa aquí!

El ruso hizo un puchero al sentir los músculos levemente marcados, se veía en realidad bastante sexy, y al tacto era algo muy agradable de percibir, pero...

—Extraño tu

—¡Ah! —se exasperó un poco, llevándose ambas manos al rostro, ocultándolo—. Viktor, hazme el amor ya, te lo suplico —jadeó, en verdad necesitado.

—_No se diga más _—pensó el mayor. Había hecho todo aquello sólo con el fin de comprobar que su pareja en verdad quería tener sexo con él. Un par de días atrás sólo se bajó el pantalón y lo penetró, no quería que ahora fuera lo mismo, quería decirle cuánto lo amaba y lo mucho que le gustaba su cuerpo. Fue entonces que, al estar seguro, prosiguió con lo que dejó a medias.

Abrió las piernas de su amado, lo suficiente para acomodarse entre ellas y así tener un buen acceso a su entrada. Estiró su mano hacia la entrepierna del otro, sonriendo mientras acariciaba con mucho cariño aquella parte de su anatomía y viendo las reacciones que causaba en él.

Yuuri aferraba sus manos a las sabanas que cubrían a sillón, esperando el momento de la intromisión, cerrando los ojos. Pero ese momento nunca llegó, en cambio, sintió que tomaban una de sus manos con cariño.

—Mírame, Yuuri, no apartes tu mirada de mí.

El aludido asintió y se abochornó un poco cuando vio que se llevaba un par de dedos a su boca, llenándolos de saliva y proveyéndole de una vista por demás erótica y sensual, sin mencionar esa sonrisilla en él, consciente de lo irresistible que se veía. Entonces el japonés pegó un respingo al sentir un dedo largo y tibio introduciéndose en él, se sorprendió un poco al no sentir la molestia que había sentido en el último encuentro, su entrada ya estaba un poco dilatada para cuando introdujo el primer dedo, ni se diga para cuando ya tenía tres dentro de él.

—Ups —murmuró el mayor cuando el otro se retorció violentamente debajo de él. Al parecer había alcanzado un punto muy sensible con sus dedos. Había sido tan placentera la sensación que Yuuri casi se sintió venir—. Aún no, cariño, aún no —sonrió pícaramente, separándose de él y esculcando en el pantalón del menor que yacía olvidado en el suelo. Yuuri no entendía que hacía, mucho menos cuando sacó su billetera.

—¿Qué rayos estás…? —calló abruptamente y se avergonzó cuando el ruso sacó de su billetera ese par de condones que le había visto hace tiempo.

Ni tarde ni perezoso, abrió el empaque con los dientes y se puso el preservativo con prisa. Luego de hacerlo se arrepintió, pues le hubiera encantado que fuese Yuuri quien se lo pusiera. En fin, no le dio más vuelta a ello y volvió a su tarea inicial.

Yuuri no podía pensar coherentemente, sólo podía jadear y dejarse llevar. Sintió de pronto que el mayor conducía su mano hacia su entrepierna. Pudo sentir ese pedazo de carne, caliente y palpitante dentro de su mano, pero no entendía lo que Viktor quería lograr con ello y poco le importó al sentirlo grande y grueso. Pasó saliva ruidosamente al imaginárselo dentro de sí, malos recuerdos llegaron a su mente, pero no se dejó intimidar.

Luego de que Viktor acomodara la mano de Yuuri alrededor de su pene, sujetándolo, puso su propia mano sobre la de su amante.

—Introdúcelo en ti —dijo de pronto el mayor.

—¿Qué?

—Tú decidirás qué tanto entra, vamos, hazlo —sonrió de lado. Le estaba dando un gran privilegio.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en los labios del menor, quien no dudó y afirmó el agarre, conduciendo el miembro de Viktor hacia su entrada ya dilatada y bien lubricada.

Un escalofrío agradable y placentero recorrió el cuerpo de los dos.

Yuuri gimió con fuerza y arqueó un poco su espalda a pesar de ser él mismo quien tenía el control de la profundidad. Viktor se mordía los labios, ansioso por entrar más, Yuuri lo notó y se sintió un poco culpable por no darle el placer que necesitaba con rapidez.

Los ojos castaños no se separaron de los azules, ni viceversa. Sus miradas estaban fijas en una conexión muy fuerte, estaban grabando sus expresiones de manera permanente en sus mentes.

Entonces el menor retomó su tarea, respiró profundo, relajó sus músculos todo lo posible y lo introdujo más dentro de sí, al menos hasta que escuchó un quejido por parte del otro.

—Lo siento ¿hice algo mal?

—No —rio cortamente—. Estás muy apretado y eso… ah, se siente muy bien —apretó los dientes, repitiéndose mentalmente que debía de ser paciente.

Las mejillas del japonés se pusieron más rojas, como si fuera posible. Nuevamente empujó un poco más, sintiendo un leve escozor.

—¿Duele? —se preocupó. Yuuri asintió con un tanto de bochorno—. Ni siquiera es la mitad, mi amor —se pasó una mano por el cabello, despejando su frente y ambos ojos, no quería perderse ni un segundo del gran repertorio de expresiones que le ofrecía el menor.

Yuuri aguantó la risa, más de nervios que de diversión. Entonces lo sacó por completo de su cuerpo, y decidido, tumbó a Viktor hacia atrás sólo para sentarse sobre su regazo.

—Wow… —se recargó de espaldas, con sus codos en el sillón y admirando a un Yuuri a horcajadas sobre él, pero sin tener contacto con su piel, con las piernas abiertas y tomando su miembro sólo para guiarlo a su entrada e introducir la punta, luego de esto se dejó caer de sentón sobre él, sintiéndose lleno en un segundo.

El grito de Viktor fue gutural y profundo, a diferencia del quejido del menor, quien puso ambas manos sobre el pecho de su amante, pidiéndole con este acto que no se moviera ni un centímetro, al menos hasta que se acostumbrara a su tamaño.

Sus respiraciones eran cortas y rápidas, agitadas por la adrenalina del momento.

En un acto demasiado tierno y amoroso, Viktor tomó las manos de su amado y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él, sin romper la conexión visual en ningún momento. Cuando Yuuri estuvo listo para la acción, comenzó a ondular lentamente sus caderas, causando estremecimientos en el cuerpo entero de Viktor. La conexión era muy profunda, así que, con el más mínimo movimiento podían experimentar una sensación demasiado agradable.

Pronto, ese leve ondulamiento de caderas no fue suficiente, sus cuerpos demandaban mucho más. Fue ahí cuando el japonés aumentó la velocidad un poco más, robándole el aliento a Vitya, quien había soltado sus manos para poner las propias sobre ese precioso trasero.

—Tócate —pidió suavemente y Yuuri no lo pensó dos veces antes de llevar una mano a su miembro y masajearlo mientras que con la otra se acariciaba el pecho, sin dejar de cabalgar sobre su entrepierna.

Viktor podía decir con certeza que tenía un paisaje hermoso frente a sus ojos, era tan perfecto, tan erótico y sensual que, veía difícil aguantar mucho más sin venirse. Por esa misma razón, detuvo a Yuuri, y saliéndose de él, se puso de pie y cambió la posición. El menor quedó ahora de espaldas, recostado a lo largo del sillón mientras el otro se sentaba de rodillas, tomando una pierna de Yuuri y llevándola hasta su hombro para así tener un mejor acceso.

Volvió a entrar en él y el placer incrementó cuando Yuuri sintió las estocadas fuertes y firmes de su amado, quien además le brindaba pequeños besos a su pierna que tenía muy cerca del rostro.

Cuando no creyó aguantar más, bajó la pierna de Yuuri y sólo se acomodó en la posición del misionero, llenando de besos su rostro y tomando sus manos para entrelazar sus dedos de manera tierna y amorosa. Las embestidas no terminaron, aumentaron la intensidad y velocidad. Yuuri enredó sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de su amado, brindándole un mejor acceso. El pobre no podía dejar de gemir con fuerza, murmurando cosas incoherentes y muy sensuales para el oído del mayor. De pronto el japonés soltó las manos de Viktor y las llevó a la espalda de éste, donde enterró sus uñas e inconscientemente arañó su piel, dejando finas líneas rojas en ésta.

—Vitya, yo… yo voy a…

—Vamos, hazlo, hazlo —succionó su cuello con devoción, sintiendo cómo vibraba la piel de esta área al gritar sonoramente durante su orgasmo.

—¡Vitenka! ¡Oh! ¡Vitenka! —repitió en medio de su clímax, sintiendo como si sus fuerzas fueran drenadas. Había sido tan intenso que hasta los dedos de sus pies se engarruñaron por el placer.

—Oh por Dios, Yuuri ¡Ohhh! —gimió entrecortadamente al sentir cómo su ano lo apretaba y retenía con mucha fuerza. No sabía si lo estaba haciendo involuntario o no, pero eso fue lo que lo llevó a culminar el acto.

Ambos escucharon el sonido de una puerta abriéndose, seguido de unas llaves, pero estaban tan perdidos en sus orgasmos que no fueron capaces de poner atención en nada más.

Viktor no fue capaz de sostenerse más tiempo, su energía había sido completamente drenada de su ser, tanto que se dejó caer en peso muerto sobre Yuuri, quien no dijo nada, sólo respiraba con dificultad. Cada uno podía sentir el desbocado corazón del otro al tener sus pechos unidos, también percibían el temblor que invadía sus cuerpos luego de tan magnífica experiencia.

Se quedaron así unos momentos. Viktor salió del cuerpo de su amado, desechó el condón y se deslizó un poco sobre el tórax de Yuuri, hasta reposar su cabeza contra su pecho, usándolo de almohada mientras era abrazado cariñosamente por el japonés, también muy agitado todavía. Los minutos pasaron y sus respiraciones se regularizaron lo suficiente. Yuuri, al ver que el otro no se movía, sospechó que ya se había dormido, no quiso moverse, así que sólo llevó sus largos y finos dedos hacia las hebras plateadas de su amado, acariciando su cuero cabelludo.

Supo que no estaba dormido cuando soltó un enorme suspiro de satisfacción.

—¡Amo tanto que hagas eso! —su voz se escuchó amortiguada por la piel del pecho de Yuuri.

—Pensé que dormías.

—Estoy cansado, pero no tanto —alzó su rostro hasta apoyar su mentón sobre el esternón de su amado, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Eso fue… lo de hace rato fue tan…

—Sublime.

Yuuri suspiró.

—Sí, sublime. ¿Podemos repetirlo? —inquirió con ojos centellantes e ilusionados.

—Really? —se emocionó, entonces fue consciente de cierta cosa dura presionándose contra su vientre bajo—. Wow! Yuuri, amazing!

El aludido se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

—Tengo una buena idea —sonrió traviesamente mientras se deslizaba con sensualidad por el cuerpo de Yuuri, bajando cada vez más, acariciando todo a su paso hasta que su rostro estuvo a la altura de la entrepierna del menor.

—Oh por Dios, lo vas a hacer —azorado, se llevó ambas manos al rostro. Separó sus dedos sólo para darle espacio a sus ojos para ver el majestuoso espectáculo que observaría a continuación.

El japonés arqueó levemente su espalda al sentir besos húmedos y largos en cada centímetro de su ingle derecha, pronto la izquierda recibió las mismas atenciones, hasta que esos labios traviesos no dieron más rodeos y fueron directo al plato fuerte.

—¡Ahh! —gimió cuando la lengua de Viktor se movió en círculos sobre su glande, pero nadie lo preparó para sentirse completamente dentro de la boca de su amado. Éste había engullido el pedazo de carne en su totalidad, lo retuvo unos segundos en su boca, antes de que el reflejo faríngeo se hiciera presente, pues no estaba acostumbrado a hacer ese tipo de cosas.

Sacó el miembro de Yuuri de su boca y tomó aire.

—¡Vitya! —exclamó, preocupado al ver que pequeñas lágrimas se asomaban por las comisuras de sus ojos, sin mencionar que su rostro, orejas y cuello estaban por completo enrojecidas. El japonés se preocupó y pensó que quizás había sido repugnante para él.

—¡Lo siento! ¿Fue desagradable que hiciera eso? —se puso nervioso—. ¿Lo hice mal? Perdón, soy nuevo en estas cosas y…

Yuuri, lleno de ternura, soltó una risilla nerviosa.

—¡En lo absoluto! Fue increíble, pero… —limpió sus pequeñas lagrimitas que habían salido por el esfuerzo—…no te presiones mucho ¿Sí?

—Estás temblando.

—Es que eso que hiciste con tu lengua… —se avergonzó muchísimo—. Se sintió muy bien.

—¿Qué? ¿Esto? —tomó el pene entre sus manos y se dedicó a lamer sólo la punta.

—Ohhh, sí… eso.

Viktor sonrió victorioso y continuó con su labor. Ahora usó ambas manos para masturbarlo y su boca para acariciar la punta. No pasó mucho tiempo para que Yuuri comenzara a sentir ese hormigueo en su vientre bajo que le indicaba que estaba muy pronto a culminar.

—Viktor, voy a… —no pudo terminar la frase, pues justo en ese momento volvió a introducirlo por completo en su boca, alcanzando lugares muy profundos, Yuuri incluso pudo jurar que sintió la campanilla de su amado. El ruso soportó un poco más de tiempo con él dentro de su boca, aprendió a respirar correctamente para no sentir que se ahogaba, pero aun así fue un poco incómodo, sólo le hacía falta práctica—. ¡Sugoi! —exclamó en japonés, ni siquiera se percató de que había empezado a balbucear cosas en su idioma natal. Esa fue buena señal para el ruso, quien sacó el miembro de su boca, tomó el aire suficiente y continuó, pero sólo con la punta. Supo que Yuuri estaba por venirse cuando éste intentó alejarse, pero Viktor sonrió maliciosamente y no se lo permitió, él tenía otros planes.

Finalmente el japonés se corrió en la boca de su amado, quien hizo una mueca graciosa al sentir el sabor amargo, pero no por ello se alejó.

—¡Dios mío! No, Viktor, escúpelo ¡Escúpelo! —se incorporó lo suficiente para quedar frene a él. El aludido parpadeó confundido, pues le había hablado en japonés, así que lo único que hizo fue tragar lo que había quedado en su boca—. ¡No! ¡Qué vergüenza! ¿¡Por qué lo hiciste?!

—Amor, no entiendo lo que dices.

—Oh… —volvió a hablar en inglés—. ¿¡Por qué lo tragaste?! —casi estaba morado por la vergüenza, tenía sus manos sobre sus mejillas, en un gesto de verdadero espanto.

—Uhmm —se sonrojó un poco—. ¿Y por qué no?

—No lo vuelvas a hacer —se cubrió el rostro—. Es muy vergonzoso y… y… sólo no lo hagas de nuevo.

—De acuerdo —sonrió de lado, pasándose la lengua por los labios, logrando que el japonés se excitara de nuevo—. Oh my God, Yuuri! —rio y tuvo una mejor idea. Gateó sensualmente sobre su amado hasta llegar a su oído y susurrarle—. Fóllame.

Esa palabra y con la voz sensual de Viktor, fue suficiente para que la libido de Yuuri se incrementara exponencialmente. No iba a refutar el pedido, claro que no.

Así fue como el japonés lo tumbó bocarriba en el sillón, luego tomó el condón restante e intentó abrirlo, pero sus manos temblorosas no se lo permitieron. Viktor soltó una risita cantarina por eso y se lo quitó.

—Permíteme —lo abrió con cuidado, puso el preservativo en su boca y se inclinó para ponérselo a su pareja, pero no contó con que casi se asfixiaría cuando el condón estuvo a punto de irse por su garganta.

El momento erótico se había esfumado. Yuuri terminó dándole golpecitos en la espalda a Viktor para que éste se recuperara del susto de casi tragarse esa cosa.

—¡Estás loco! —frotó su espalda—. Pudiste asfixiarte —estaba realmente asustado y un poco avergonzado.

—Lo sé —rio abiertamente, ocultando con eso la vergüenza que sentía al haber fallado épicamente en su intento.

—Tonto —gruñó antes de empujarlo para que quedara nuevamente recostado, enseguida se acomodó entre sus piernas, indicándole a su pareja que la diversión no había terminado, pues aún faltaba su turno de hacerlo.

Yuuri llevó sus dedos a la cavidad bucal de Viktor, éste entendió y de inmediato los humedeció con su saliva. Momentos después el japonés hizo lo mismo que le habían hecho momentos antes, pero el ruso se retorció de placer con sólo sentir un dedo entrando en él. Luego introdujo uno más y poco más tarde metió el tercero, haciendo que el otro se estremeciera de pies a cabeza al sentirse estimulado en un punto muy sensible.

Había logrado salvar el preservativo a pesar de que su amado casi se lo tragaba, así que evitó que Viktor lo volviera a tocar, por si acaso se le ocurría intentar ponérselo con la boca de nuevo, y al fin, luego de batallar un poco, se volvió a acomodar entre las piernas del otro, quien lo esperaba recostado bocarriba, con sus brazos bajo la nuca en una pose muy relajada.

El japonés pudo sentir cómo su excitación aumentaba al ver que Viktor abría sus piernas, demostrando la excelente elasticidad que tenía, sólo para enredarlas alrededor de sus caderas y atraerlo más hacia él. El ruso sonrió de lado cuando su amado quedó sobre él, besándolo y brindándole unas caricias muy satisfactorias. No pudo evitar sentirse ansioso cuando sintió que poco a poco Yuuri iba introduciéndose en su cuerpo, distrayéndolo con caricias y tiernos besos para alivianar un poco el dolor que estaba próximo a sentir, pero lo que el japonés no supo, fue que el mayor disfrutó enormemente desde el primer momento.

—Oh, Yuuri, hazlo ya. Todo… —jadeó. Sus brazos ya no estaban en la posición inicial, ahora se aferraban a la espalda de su amado, procurando no arañarlo ni rasguñar su tersa piel, pero eso fue inevitable, pues Yuuri ya se había introducido por completo en él, causándole mis sensaciones indescriptiblemente maravillosas. Su espalda se arqueó por el placer, los dedos de sus pies se contrajeron y su mueca se deformó en una completamente diferente, con los ojos cerrados y sus dientes anteriores mordiendo sus labios con fuerza.

El japonés reprimía los gemidos que se moría por exclamar, pues estar dentro de él era verdaderamente placentero, más que nada. Llevó su mano hasta la nuca de Viktor, acariciando sus cabellos antes de inclinarse y besarlo por tiempo largo y tendido. Las embestidas eran profundas y lentas, no quería apresurarse a pesar de que se moría por ir más rápido. Tuvo que apoyar un pie en el suelo y su otra rodilla en el sillón para tener un mejor empuje.

Empezó a embestir con mayor rapidez cuando de pronto Viktor se retorció violentamente bajo su cuerpo mientras gemía palabras que no entendía en lo absoluto. Decía cosas en su idioma natal, pero el escaso ruso de Yuuri no daba para tanto, así que se detuvo y se separó un poco de él para mirarlo y ver qué ocurría, pensó que algo andaba mal, pero no, lo supo cuando bajó la mirada hacia la entrepierna del otro.

Viktor había tenido un orgasmo demasiado pronto.

—L-lo siento, Yuuri —se pasó una mano por los cabellos, sintiendo su frente perlada por pequeñas gotas de sudor. Se sintió muy apenado, pues no habían transcurrido ni cinco minutos de que lo penetró.

—¿Es en serio? —preguntó, aún incrédulo y sin moverse ni un centímetro de la posición en la que se encontraba.

—¡Sí! ¡Me vine muy rápido! ¡Lo siento! —se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, verdaderamente muy azorado.

—¡Oye! No tienes que disculparte —rio, tratando de encontrar su rostro detrás de sus manos.

—Fueron dos años sin sexo, Yuuri, ¡dos años!

—Lo sé —rio—. Y te entiendo, no estoy molesto porque tú… ¡ah! ¿Qué hiciste? —sintió que apretaba su miembro con más fuerza, eso se repitió un par de veces más, descubrió que lo estaba haciendo intencionalmente cuando vislumbró una sonrisa traviesa bailando en sus labios.

—Fueron dos largos años, así que no quiero que esto termine todavía.

Yuuri no supo qué pasó. De un momento a otro se halló con un Viktor insaciable encima de él, besándolo y acariciándolo con voracidad. Se movieron un poco en el sillón, olvidando lo angosto que era y cayendo al suelo por olvidar que no estaban en una cama. Fue por demás gracioso, se rieron unos momentos y Viktor esperó a que Yuuri se recuperara del sorpresivo golpe de su espalda contra el piso, sólo para montarse sin previo aviso sobre su miembro y penetrarse él mismo, controlando el ritmo y velocidad. El japonés no contuvo los gemidos, en realidad para esas alturas ya ninguno lo hacía. El menor se deleitaba con la calidez y estrechez del cuerpo de su amado mientras lo veía acariciarse el torso y la nuca de una manera muy sensual, con los ojos cerrados y sus mejillas enrojecidas.

El ruso trastabilló un poco en sus movimientos. Yuuri pensó que se había cansado de moverse tan rápido y seguido sin detenerse, ajeno a la realidad, a que el pobre sentía un poco de dolor en su cadera. Así que el menor haló a su amante hacia él hasta quedar pecho con pecho. Lo rodeó fuertemente con sus brazos, inmovilizándolo para poder embestirlo frenéticamente y sin problemas. Escuchó con orgullo como su amado gruñía y gemía al sentirlo entrar y salir de esa manera. Tenía la boca de Viktor pegada a su oreja, así que escuchaba claramente cada sonido que emitía su garganta. El otro tomó ventaja de eso, y, a pesar de estar nublado por el placer, se tomó el tiempo de tomar la oreja de su amado entre sus dientes para mordisquearla y lamerla lascivamente.

Luego de experimentar tales placeres, no soportaron mucho tiempo más. Alcanzaron nuevamente el orgasmo, sintiéndose profundamente exhaustos después. Terminaron abrazados, Viktor casi como peso muerto sobre Yuuri, quien no era capaz de mover ni un músculo. Una pesadez increíble los invadió a ambos, era tan grande que ni siquiera les molestaba la idea de dormir sobre la alfombra de la sala.

—Vitya… —murmuró, aún agitado y sintiendo cómo su corazón le golpeaba la caja torácica con violencia—…te amo infinitamente —tomó con sus manos la cabeza de su amado, sólo para levantarla un poco de su pecho y besar así su frente con un cariño y devoción admirables. Sus palabras habían sido en ruso, lo cual logró conmover a Viktor hasta la médula.

—Yo también te amo infinitamente —respondió entre lágrimas.

—No llores, o yo también lloraré.

—Son de felicidad.

—Aun así… —se le escurrieron un par de lágrimas rebeldes.

Los dos sonrieron plenamente felices, abrazando sus cuerpos desnudos y disfrutando del calor que se brindaban mutuamente.

Yuuri salió de su amado, se paró para desechar el preservativo y volvió sólo para encontrarse con una cama improvisada en medio de la sala. Sonrió de oreja a oreja, y aún desnudo, se acostó a un lado del otro, siendo abrazado por él inmediatamente, en un acto un tanto posesivo.

—Eres mío, Yuuri Katsuki, sólo mío —lo abrazó desde atrás, en posición de cucharas y pegándose todo lo humanamente posible a él.

—Soy tuyo —soltó un suspiro muy pesado, estaba exhausto y tenía mucho sueño, pero no tanto como para no corresponder a ese hermoso abrazo, acariciando los antebrazos fuertes de su amado y deslizando las manos por ellos hasta llegar a sus dedos, entrelazándolos con mucho amor.

Viktor sintió la argolla de su amado puesta en su dedo, la acarició y jugó unos momentos con ella, respirando el agradable aroma de Yuuri en su nuca, esa vez combinado con el ligero aroma a sudor. Acomodó su rostro en esa parte y aspiró esa fragancia tan embriagante.

—Y yo soy completamente tuyo, no he dejarlo de serlo ni un segundo —murmuró en voz muy quedita, antes de caer completamente rendido al sueño.

Esa noche durmieron como bebés, uno en los brazos del otro, como debía ser. Lograron descansar debidamente por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sin las preocupaciones, miedos y tristezas que los agobiaban.

_**Continuará…**_

_**19/06/17 **_


	25. Busted

**Agape to Eros**

**By Tsuki No Hana**

**XXV**

"_**Busted"**_

Lo primero que vieron sus ojos al abrirse, fue el blanco y liso techo de su habitación. Estaba bocarriba, acoplando sus pupilas a la poca luz que las cortinas dejaban entrever. Supo que su cuerpo entero le dolía cuando intentó girarse de costado para dormir más. Entonces una repentina incógnita asaltó su mente:

¿Qué hacía en su cama, vestido y arropado?

Se sentó de golpe en el colchón, respirando agitadamente y mirando a su alrededor. Anoche se suponía que había estado con Yuuri, entonces no entendía qué hacía ahí. Miró la cama, notando que se veía tendida del lado opuesto, sin señas de que alguien más hubiese dormido ahí.

¿¡Qué demonios ocurría?! No lo entendía, y comenzaba a exasperarse. Se puso de pie con brusquedad, pisando en el acto a su mascota que descansaba en el tapete junto a la cama. Salió corriendo del cuarto y fue a la sala. Estaba intacta. No había señales de que Yuuri hubiese estado ahí en algún momento.

Miró su teléfono, buscando algún mensaje, pero fue en vano. Recorrió su pequeño departamento y no encontró nada que tuviera que ver con Yuuri.

Su cabeza comenzó a doler, acaso… ¿Todo había sido un sueño?

—Demonios, no —se revolvió los cabellos con desesperación, casi halándolos. Se puso algo dramático, caminando de un lado a otro. Llamó a Yuuri sólo para comprobar que lo que había pasado anoche no hubiera un sueño, pero éste no le respondió.

Estaba tan alterado que optó por tomar una ducha y despejar un poco su mente de tantos pensamientos negativos. Debía de haber alguna explicación, no podía sólo ser un sueño, demonios, no.

Se quedó bajo el chorro del agua por largo rato, dejaba que el agua tibia corriese por todo su cuerpo.

—Tiene que haber una explicación —murmuró, con los ojos cerrados y la frente pegada a la pared de azulejos, dejando que el agua corriera por toda su espalda.

—¿Explicación para qué, mi amor? —desde atrás, coló escurridizamente sus brazos por la cintura de Viktor hasta posar ambas manos sobre su pecho, acariciando gentilmente la piel.

El aludido dio un brinco, entrando completamente en pánico. Giró su cabeza bruscamente, topándose con una melena color ébano descansando sobre su hombro izquierdo. Entonces percibió los alocados latidos de su corazón y una felicidad embriagante lo invadió. Acarició las manos y brazos que lo rodeaban con amor, apretándolas con mucha fuerza y agradeciendo al cielo por esa gran bendición.

—Buenos días —murmuró Yuuri, con su mejilla sobre el omóplato del otro, sintiendo el agua caer sobre ambos, desnudos.

—Oh, Dios —no soportó más y se giró para abrazarlo como si no hubiese un mañana.

—¿Qué ocurre? —inquirió al verse en un abrazo demasiado asfixiante.

—Tuve tanto miedo al despertar y no encontrarte, pensé de verdad que todo había sido un sueño e inevitablemente entré en pánico, fue horrible —tomó una gran bocanada de aire, calmando su temblor interno y el terror que había sentido. Ese terror se le pasó al mirar con atención a Yuuri y verlo tan hermoso, con el cabello mojado pegado a su frente y mejillas, éstas con un leve rubor y con sus preciosos ojos achocolatados mirándolo con un amor infinito. Esa expresión hermosa fue acompañada por una risilla cantarina que resonó en todo el cuarto de baño.

—¿En serio creíste que fue un sueño? ¿Acaso no te viste al espejo? —el otro parpadeó, confundido—. No hubieras pensado que fue un sueño si te hubieras visto esto al espejo —acarició su cuello con un par de dedos.

Los ojos azules se abrieron con impresión, recordando nítidamente como Yuuri se había desatado besando, mordiendo y succionando toda la piel que tuvo al alcance.

Aliviado, sonrió como idiota y volvió a abrazarlo posesivamente, ocultando el rostro en su sitio preferido.

—¿Por qué desperté en mi cuarto, vestido y solo? ¿Por qué no estabas cuando desperté? Además, no contestabas mis llamadas —murmuró con la voz acompasada, chocando contra la piel desnuda su hombro y cuello. Parecía más un puchero que un reclamo, pero el sentimiento se le pasó un poco cuando su amado le acarició la espalda consoladoramente.

Entonces, Yuuri le explicó que se despertó temprano y al sentir frío decidió llevarlo a su cama, vestirlo y arroparlo para que no se fuera a resfriar. Luego fue a la cocina a preparar algo, pues moría de hambre y estaba seguro de que Viktor despertaría hambriento.

—¿Me cargaste y me vestiste?

—Sí, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Por nada —gritó internamente y restregó su rostro contra el de su amante, cariñoso y emocionado.

—Eres una piedra cuando duermes —frunció el ceño en un lindo puchero—. Y no eres nada ligero, cariño.

El corazoncito de Viktor dijo un salto de felicidad ante ese "Cariño".

—El músculo pesa —se separó del abrazo y alzó una ceja pícaramente. Yuuri rio y rodó los ojos—. Pero… ¿Por qué no estabas? Me volví loco al no verte, creí que había alucinado lo de anoche, y no, no me había visto al espejo.

El menor contuvo una risilla y respondió:

—Salí a comprar algunas cosas para hacer el desayuno. He notado que tu alacena sólo tiene golosinas y cereal. Ni se diga tu nevera.

—Son fáciles de cocinar.

—El cereal no se cocina.

—Exacto.

Yuuri acalló las risas que quería dejar salir, sólo porque notaba a su amado aún afectado por haber pensado que todo había sido un sueño. Se quedó entre sus brazos, sintiendo su cuerpo tibio y húmedo, presionado contra el suyo, ambos totalmente desnudos. El momento sería excitante si tan solo no saliera agua medianamente tibia de la regadera.

—Amor, ya ni siquiera sale agua caliente, has estado aquí por más de una hora —se separó del abrazo, sólo lo suficiente para tomar su rostro entre las manos y despejarlo de cualquier cabello en él—.Terminemos de bañarnos y vayamos a desayunar.

Y así, lo que empezó como un momento tierno entre ambos, pasándose la esponja y jabón por todo el cuerpo, se convirtió en algo mucho más erótico de lo que se imaginaron. Era inevitable, los dos estaban desnudos, mojados y se acababan de reconciliar. Se entendía que aún no tuvieran suficiente del sexo.

Pero lo que se convirtió en algo candente, concluyó con un resbalón en la ducha por parte de Yuuri, quien, al intentar sostenerse de algo, tomó la cortina y se la llevó consigo al suelo. Viktor, en un vano intento de rescatarlo, terminó en el suelo también, sobre Yuuri y la cortina.

Ambos se echaron a reír como pocas veces en su vida.

El agua estaba ya helada y se congelarían ahí si no salían pronto. Viktor se percató de ello, así que luego de incorporarse y cerrar el agua, se aseguró de que su pareja estuviese bien antes de ayudarle a levantarse. Acomodaron la cortina en su lugar y se envolvieron en gruesas toallas felpudas.

—Había olvidado lo friolento que eres —se amarró bien la toalla a la cadera y tomó otra más pequeña para echársela a la cabeza al japonés, ayudándolo a secarse el cabello.

—Y tú tan inmune al clima gélido —se quejó, tiritando de frío.

Ambos se vistieron. Para eso, el mayor le prestó ropa a su amado y así ambos se fueron a desayunar el manjar que preparó Yuuri.

—¡Increíble! —el rostro se le iluminó al ver un rico desayuno: huevos revueltos, pan tostado, tocino y café—. No se quemó —murmuró cuando se sentó con mucho gusto a la mesa, ajeno a la mirada llena de tristeza del otro.

—Que cruel —se llevó una mano al rostro.

—Y dices que yo soy el dramático —se burló y ambos se echaron a reír de nuevo. Nada arruinaría su felicidad en esos momentos—. ¡Por Dios! Esto está delicioso —musitó con la boca llena, sus ojos azules centellaban con emoción—. Podría desayunar esto todos los días que me quedan de vida.

—_Sí, soy el dramático _—pensó, con una gran sonrisa estampada en sus labios mientras lo veía, completamente enajenado.

Viktor se ofreció a lavar los platos luego de terminar su desayuno, pero Yuuri no lo dejó. Ahí se inició una batalla que culminó con ambos "lavando" los platos, llenándose el uno al otro con jabón, salpicándose agua y rompiendo uno que otro utensilio en su pequeña guerra.

—Me retiraré para dejarte descansar. Te traeré la ropa luego —señaló las prendas prestadas.

—Puedes quedártelas, pero… ¿Quién dice que estoy cansado? —claro que lo estaba, pero no iba a admitirlo.

—Pues… luego de lo de anoche, creí que tú... —se rascó la nuca, desviando la mirada—. Bueno, que tú tal vez… —calló al sentir un jalón en la sudadera prestada, cuando fijó su vista hacia el frente, se topó con un par de mares hermosísimos, mirándolo con un sentimiento imposible de describir.

No habían tocado directamente el tema de lo que había pasado anoche, ni de lo que estuvo a punto de ocurrir en el baño. Pero el pánico de saberse en sólo un sueño seguía haciendo mella en Viktor, eso fue lo que lo impulsó a jalarlo de su sudadera, impidiéndole irse.

—Quédate un poco más —su expresión era apacible, serena y hermosa.

—Me quedaré —no tardó ni dos segundos en responderle.

Se quedaron un poco más, ahí, parados y sin decir nada hasta que Viktor carraspeó.

—¿Te quieres recostar un rato? Podemos ver una película en la sala o descansar en mi cuarto.

—Descansemos en tu cuarto —sonrió tímidamente, pero a pesar de ello lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó al lugar mencionado, siendo ambos seguidos por Makkachin.

Se tumbaron en la cama hasta quedar por completo desparramados, uno al lado del otro, con brazos y piernas extendidas. Afortunadamente la cama era más amplia que una individual y era demasiado cómoda. Algo en lo que Viktor no escatimaba en precios, era en camas cómodas.

—_Un niño mimado _—pensó el japonés con diversión, sintiendo la comodidad del colchón. Cerró los ojos y por poco se quedó dormido, de no ser por Viktor, quien tímidamente buscó su mano hasta enlazarla con la propia en un tierno gesto—. No puedo creer que nos hayamos quedado dormidos en la sala —soltó, sólo para romper el silencio.

—Mentí hace rato —rio—. Sí estoy muy cansado, anoche fue muy… intenso —suspiró. Ninguno de los dos apartó la mirada del techo.

—¿Fue malo? —preguntó Yuuri, titubeante.

—¿Qué cosa? —giró su rostro para verlo y notar lo muy apenado que estaba, entonces entendió lo que quería decir—. ¡Oh no, claro que no! Fue increíble. Pero ¿Te gustó cuando yo…? —fue interrumpido.

—¡L-lo hiciste muy bien! ¡Todo, absolutamente todo! —su rostro ardió en vergüenza.

Los dos volvieron a quedarse en un silencio un poco incómodo, con Makkachin acostado al pie de la cama, mirándolos y batiendo su colita de un lado a otro, expectante.

Yuuri se fastidió un poco por la actitud que estaban tomando ambos. La situación era incómoda y le frustraba que fuese así luego de haber pasado una noche tan increíble. No lo soportó más y después de un pesado suspiro, se giró sobre su costado hasta rodear a Viktor con un brazo y una pierna, en un abrazo muy al estilo "Koala".

—¿Qué haces? —rio.

El aludido no respondió, sólo reafirmó el abrazo y acomodó su cabeza sobre el pecho de su amado, quien escabulló su brazo por debajo de su cuerpo para rodearlo y atraerlo más hacia sí. Yuuri sonrió sonrojado al sentir cómo Viktor aspiraba el aroma de su cabello, pero lo que más le conmovió fue que buscara sus manos para entrelazarlas, eso sólo le recordó a cierto momento candente de la noche pasada.

—Yuuri, tus manos están muy frías. No se calientan aunque las cubra con las mías.

Una expresión llena de maldad cruzó el rostro del menor. Viktor lo vio y entendió muy tarde lo que eso significaba.

—¡Yuuri! —se retorció al sentir un par de manos heladas en su barriga, debajo de su playera.

—Así sí se calentarán, tenlo por seguro. Sigues siendo como un termostato descompuesto —no movió las manos de su lugar a pesar de que el otro se retorcía chistosamente.

—¡Oye! —rio, pero se detuvo al percibir cierto temblor en el cuerpo de su amado. Era verano, pero aun así había días con temperaturas muy bajas, como ahora. El ruso ya estaba acostumbrado, pero no Yuuri—. Mi amor, tienes mucho frío ¿Verdad?

El aludido se sonrojó hasta las orejas ante la forma en que lo llamó, había extrañado tanto eso que se quedó como un bobo, sólo atinó a asentir con la cabeza antes de que el mayor levantara las mantas y cobertores de la cama para meterlo debajo de ella, cubierto por capas y capas de sábanas.

Yuuri terminó bien arropado, descansando su espalda contra un montón de almohadas, quedando así un poco sentado en la cama mientras Viktor se acomodaba bocabajo, con la cabeza recostada de lado sobre su regazo.

—¿Cómodo? —inquirió con una sonrisa muy pura y hermosa.

—Sí, pero… ¿Por qué no vienes aquí? —señaló debajo de las sábanas, a su lado.

—Me da mucho calor —exclamó, alargando la última sílaba y rodando un poco en la cama. Eso hizo reír bastante a Yuuri.

—Bien, entonces ven aquí —señaló su regazo e hizo unos movimientos con los dedos que fueron muy bien interpretados por el ruso, quien de inmediato hizo caso y posó de nuevo su cabeza sobre las piernas del otro, recibiendo el masaje y suave tacto de sus largos dedos sobre el cuero cabelludo.

—Oh… —suspiró, invadido en un placer difícil de explicar.

—Viktor.

—Dime.

—Tuvimos sexo luego de la primera cita.

—La cual fue en mi sillón.

—Vamos muy rápido —soltó entre risillas—. Apenas nos conocimos ayer.

—Eres todo un pícaro, Yuuri. Te aprovechaste de mí en la primera oportunidad.

—¡¿Yo?! —se apuntó con un dedo, exagerando.

—Sí, tú.

—No fui yo quien hizo un blowjob anoche, tampoco quien casi se asfixia con un condón.

—¡Yuuri! —se avergonzó como pocas veces en su vida. Yuuri rio por ello y lo consoló después—. Al menos no intenté matarte de un shock anafiláctico.

—No seas dramático, ni siquiera llegaste a eso —se carcajeó.

—No, pero casi incendias mi cocina.

—Tú incendiaste la tuya cuando estabas casado.

—Bueno, pero tú casi lo haces cuando querías cortejarme.

_Touché._

—Bueno, eso ya no importa, mejor hablemos de otra cosa.

—De acuerdo.

Se quedaron en un largo y muy cómodo silencio. Yuuri seguía masajeando el cráneo de Viktor mientras este suspiraba con los ojos cerrados.

—Viktor.

—¿Mhh? —estaba tan relajado que se quedaría dormido muy pronto.

—¿Quieres ser mi novio?

El aludido abrió los ojos como platos y una enormísima sonrisa abarcó la mitad de su rostro.

—¡Sí! ¡Sí quiero! —se sonrojó al darse cuenta de su efusividad tan intimidante—. Ejem… es decir, sí, me encantaría.

—Quería preguntártelo porque… —se rascó una mejilla—. Sé que con lo sucedido anoche podríamos dar por sentada nuestra relación, pero yo quería asegurarlo, es todo.

—Perfecto. Somos oficialmente novios de nuevo —se alzó un poco hasta alcanzar los labios de Yuuri y atraparlos en un suave beso, fue sólo una caricia, pero el menor no estuvo satisfecho. Tomó las mejillas suaves del ruso y lo atrajo a un beso aún más profundo.

Cuando se separaron, Viktor comenzó a desvestirse con mucha naturalidad.

—¿Qué haces? —se sonrojó bastante al pensar en su pobre trasero y lo incapacitado que se encontraba en esos momentos como para una nueva sesión de sexo.

—Si voy a dormir contigo bajo esos cobertores, necesito quitarme un poco de ropa —se quitó la playera y Yuuri contuvo la risa al ver cómo quedó su cabello, completamente despeinado y revuelto.

—_Sí, sólo un "poco" _—pensó con bochorno al ver que se quedaba sólo en esos calzoncillos pequeños que lo hacían ver tan sexy.

Cuando el de ojos azules se metió bajo las mantas, Yuuri de inmediato buscó contacto con su cuerpo, para sentir su calor.

—Vaya, en verdad tienes frío —se enroscó alrededor del cuerpo de Yuuri, siendo ahora él quien recostaba su cabeza sobre el pecho del otro, sonriendo orgulloso al percibir su desbocado corazón.

—Sí, caliéntame.

—Lo que tú digas, mi amor —respondió pícaramente y Yuuri rio con nerviosismo.

—Tonto —lo envolvió en un abrazo, posando su mano entre las hebras plateadas de su cabello, acariciando nuevamente y arrancándole un par de suspiros llenos de satisfacción.

Makkachin seguía al pie de la cama, mirándolos, parecía no tener frío, pero Yuuri sí, así que le hizo una señal con la mano al pequeñín para que se acercara a ambos. Así fue como terminaron los tres, acurrucados en la cama.

—¿Sigues despierto? —inquirió el japonés, luego de un rato de silencio y de estar haciéndole "piojito" a Viktor.

—Casi.

—Tengo que confesarte algo.

El otro se tensó notablemente, no se atrevió a alzar la cara. Temía que pudiese ser una mala noticia.

—Pensé que no me perdonarías. Cuando llegué a Vladivostok lo hice con toda la intención de no irme hasta que me perdonaras y hasta que accedieras a darme una segunda oportunidad. Sinceramente creí que me llevaría meses.

—¿Cedí más rápido de lo que esperabas? —su voz estaba un poco adormilada.

—Mucho antes.

—En realidad te perdoné casi desde que llegaste, pero no quise decírtelo, bueno, en realidad ni yo estaba seguro de ello —restregó un poco su mejilla sobre el pecho de su amado—. Pusiste mi mundo de cabeza, otra vez. Y verte tratando de conquistarme fue tan… no tengo palabras para describirlo. Después de todo lo que vivimos… —se le quebró la voz—…verte hacer todos esos esfuerzos por mí, causó que me conmoviera. Cuando accedí a darte una segunda oportunidad, ni siquiera estaba seguro del por qué lo hice, pero… —rio un poco, su voz se volvió un tanto nasal, con esto Yuuri se dio cuenta de que ya estaba llorando. No era común verlo tan sentimental.

—Oh, Viktor —limpió sus lágrimas al tanteo, pues no veía su rostro, sólo su coronilla.

—Pero tus intentos fallidos fueron tan adorables, que me hicieron recordar por qué me enamoré de ti.

—¿Te enamoraste de lo inútil que llego a ser?

—¡No! —levantó el rostro, uniendo sus miradas—. Me enamoré de tu pureza, tu dulzura y tu determinación. Eres único e irrepetible, Yuuri Katsuki —alzó su mano para acariciar así su mejilla—. Y te amo, nunca dejé ni dejaré de amarte, mi amado y preciado katsudon.

—¡Oye! —exclamó con una sonrisilla titubeante, cargada de emociones, sin mencionar sus ojos llorosos—. Bueno, está bien… seré tu katsudon —besó la punta de su nariz y ambos rieron.

—¡Ahhhh! ¡Yuuuuuriiiiiiii! —exclamó a todo pulmón.

—¡¿Qué te pasa?! —se asustó de verdad.

—Te amo.

El pobre japonés se llevó una mano al pecho, espantado todavía. Luego de recuperarse del susto, sonrió y se acercó al oído de su novio.

—Te amo, Vitenka —susurró con voz contenida y muy sensual—. Y eres sólo mío.

—Sólo tuyo —respondió, feliz al sentir cómo reaccionaba su cuerpo ante cualquier tacto o palabra de Yuuri.

—Y nunca, óyeme bien, nunca dejaré de conquistarte.

—Pero ya lo has hecho —besó su mejilla y se acurrucó de nueva cuenta sobre su pecho. Yuuri se sonrojó y lo rodeó con sus brazos sintiendo la piel desnuda y deleitándose con ella.

Y así, entre pequeñas y sutiles caricias, ambos fueron cayendo rendidos al sueño. No se despertaron, sino hasta después de mediodía. Yuuri abrió sus ojos al sentir unas constantes y agradables caricias en su brazo, ahí se dio cuenta de que se habían invertido los papeles, ahora era él quien descansaba sobre Viktor. Y al parecer a ambos les había dado calor, pues las sábanas terminaron echas bola en el suelo.

El japonés no hizo ruido ni movimiento alguno. Desde su posición podía ver con claridad la expresión de su amado, quien miraba perdidamente el techo. Algo no andaba del todo bien. Entonces en ese momento Yuuri se percató de que aún tenían mucho de qué hablar y muchas situaciones qué aclarar antes de retomar una relación formal. Pero lo que más le angustiaba era ver esa expresión vacía en los ojos tan preciosos de Viktor.

—¿En qué piensas?

El aludido dio un leve respingo, sorprendiéndose al verlo despierto. La expresión vacía se esfumó al verlo a los ojos y sonreírle, pero volvió segundos después, sólo que aún más marcada. El japonés reconoció ese sentimiento reflejado en sus ojos, él mismo lo había tenido por mucho tiempo.

—Estás pensando en el bebé que perdió Irina.

Los ojos azules se abrieron con sorpresa. Yuuri había dado justo en el blanco. Viktor sólo atinó a asentir con su cabeza mientras que el otro alzaba una mano para acariciar su mejilla.

—Lo siento mucho, en verdad lo siento —sabía lo que era pasar por ello, lo comprendía. El ruso tomó la mano que lo acariciaba y besó los nudillos de ésta.

—Lo peor del caso es que en ese entonces yo no quería un hijo. Irina sí lo deseaba, pero yo siempre me negué.

—¡¿Tú?!

—Sí —descansó su mano con la de Yuuri sobre la barriga—. Si ahora quiero hijos es sólo porque estoy seguro de que eres el amor de mi vida, sólo contigo los tendría, con nadie más —esas simples palabras conmovieron al japonés por completo, y un pequeño sentimiento de culpabilidad se anidó en su corazón—. Y supongo que no me lo dijo para no hacerme sentir mal, pero cuando hablé con ella por teléfono hace unos días… —sonrió muy levemente de lado—…se enojó conmigo al pensar que todavía no te perdonaba, y que el motivo de ello era el hecho de que ibas a ser padre. Fue entonces que me soltó la noticia. No fue la mejor forma de enterarme.

—Claro que no, no lo es —suspiró, sorprendido—. Y… ¿Los restos del bebé? —intentó decirlo con el mayor tacto posible.

—No lo hay, cuando perdió al bebé, él todavía ni se formaba. Sólo fue un conjunto de células al cual aspiraron y desecharon.

—Oh, Viktor —se incorporó lo suficiente para verlo a la cara, apoyando su peso en los brazos, uno a cada lado de su novio—. Lo siento mucho.

—Ahora te entiendo mejor. Los dos tenemos esa experiencia en común. Sólo que no puedo creer que Irina me lo ocultara por tantos años.

—¿Fueron muchos años? —preguntó, tratando inútilmente de no verse tan curioso.

—Nos casamos a los diecinueve y nos divorciamos al año.

—¡¿Diecinueve?! —casi se fue de espaldas. Se le hacía una edad muy precoz, pero luego recordó a su amigo J.J., quien se casó a esa edad.

—Éramos estúpidos —se encogió de hombros.

Yuuri se quedó pensando, analizando la información. Se dio cuenta de que tenía muy pocos datos sobre eso. Tenía la enorme tentación de pedirle a Viktor que le hablara sobre su pasado, pero temía tocar temas delicados e iniciar una discusión, era lo que menos quería, así que se contuvo; ya habría tiempo para hablar de eso. Así que descartó la idea, y, con mucha pereza, descansó su cabeza sobre el estómago desnudo de Viktor, tomando su mano y poniéndosela sobre la cabeza.

—Vamos, es tu turno —logró sacarle una sonrisa a su novio, quien comenzó a masajear su cabeza con sus dedos.

—Amo tu cabello —dijo de pronto.

—Pero no tiene nada de especial.

—Es tan suave y… —silenció al toparse con cierta irregularidad en el cuero cabelludo de Yuuri.

—Es más pequeña que antes.

—Sí —acarició la diminuta cicatriz sobre la zona occipital, el recuerdo permanente de uno de los momentos más terribles en la vida de Viktor Nikiforov—. Es más pequeña —suspiró. El suceso del accidente de Yuuri se le hacía tan lejano, sentía que había ocurrido hace muchos años.

—Amor. Hablé con Aleksi —cambió de tema ágilmente, pero tampoco era uno que le agradase mucho al mayor, quien ya tenía una idea de por dónde iba el rumbo de ese comentario.

—¿Sí?

—Me dijo… —cerró los ojos, distraído por las caricias de su amado—…que no irás a su boda.

—Así es —comenzó a hacerle "piojito" con ambas manos.

—Y… ah —se quitó las manos de la cabeza, evitando distracciones—. ¿Cómo está eso de que no irás a la boda de tu hermano? Es decir… ¡Es tu hermano! Y tú ayudaste en planificar toda la boda.

—Supongo que te habrá dicho la razón por la cual decidí no ir.

—Sí, y no estoy de acuerdo con ello.

—Amor, tú te llevas de maravilla con tu familia, no entenderías cómo es la relación entre mi padre y yo.

—No la entendería porque nunca me has hablado de ello. Viktor, conozco tan poco de ti, de tus raíces, tu pasado. Lo poco que sé es gracias a Aleksi.

—¿Qué te ha dicho? —se alarmó.

—No me cambies el tema.

El ruso apretó los puños con mucha fuerza. Fue aquí donde Yuuri comenzó a conocerlo mejor, por lo pronto ya sabía cómo se ponía de mal humor al tocar el tema de su padre. Aleksi tenía razón, Viktor tenía el corazón más grande y bondadoso hasta que se habla de Dimitri Nikiforov.

—Es simplemente que no puedo estar en el mismo lugar que él.

—¿Ni siquiera en la boda de tu hermano?

—No.

—Amor… tú no eres así.

—Lo siento, pero… yo nunca lo voy a perdonar. Tengo más de diez años de no verlo y no quiero hacerlo ahora. Él o yo, no podemos estar ambos en un mismo lugar.

—Pero… es tu padre. Él ya es un hombre mayor, y si un día él muere sin que se hayan perdonado mutuamente… —fue interrumpido.

—El anciano sólo tiene cincuenta años —resopló.

—Vaya… —murmuró, sorprendido—. Vitya —lo llamó suavemente, tratando de tranquilizarlo al ver que tenía el ceño muy fruncido y que su respiración era irregular, estaba muy enfadado—. Vitya, cálmate —besó su mejilla, logrando tranquilizarlo un poco.

—Lo siento, no debo alterarme así, tú no tienes la culpa de nada.

—No, no. Está bien, puedes desahogarte conmigo.

Viktor lo miró fijamente a los ojos, agradecido, pero aún muy agitado por la furia.

—¿Por qué odias a tu padre? —no se molestó en usar esa fuerte palabra, pues era un hecho que ese sentimiento negativo sobrepasaba el desprecio, era odio puro.

—Por esto —se giró de costado para mostrar la cicatriz en su espalda baja—. Fue su culpa que tuviera que atravesar una cirugía de tal magnitud siendo apenas un niño. Él me odia, me desprecia por el simple hecho de parecerme a mi madre —espetó con rencor—. _Y me odia por algo más… —_pensó.

Yuuri no dijo nada, lo miró y lo escuchó atentamente. Para cuando el ruso quiso acomodarse de nuevo en su posición inicial, Yuuri se lo impidió y lo dejó tumbado bocabajo, sólo para acariciar con una delicadeza sorprendente aquella cicatriz larga y clara. Mientras lo hacía, pasaban por su mente muchas preguntas: ¿Qué tanto sufrimiento habría atravesado Viktor en su infancia y adolescencia? ¿Cómo habría afrontado la recuperación a una cirugía tan delicada? ¡¿Cómo rayos se hizo pentacampeón mundial luego de una lesión así?! Las revistas nunca mencionaron el accidente, tampoco su matrimonio, mucho menos su pésima relación con su padre ni la muerte de su madre. Toda esa información no había sido expuesta en ningún medio.

—Debiste pasarla muy mal en ese tiempo… con la muerte de tu madre, lo que te hizo tu padre, y todavía con un pequeño hermano dependiendo más de ti que de tu padre —siguió acariciando su espalda—. Debió ser muy difícil —depositó un beso en esa área, seguido de otro, y otro, y muchos más—. Pero debes saber que ya no estás solo, y que, a pesar de todo el sufrimiento vivido, esas experiencias te trajeron algo bueno.

—¿Algo bueno? —bufó, su voz sonó amortiguada por la cama, pues tenía su rostro contra el colchón, escondido de Yuuri.

—Esas dificultades te hicieron la persona que eres ahora, te convirtieron en el hombre que amo con locura.

Un sollozo bajito escapó de los labios del mayor.

—Desconozco tus experiencias del pasado, y sé que me las compartirás a su debido tiempo, por lo pronto quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo, las cosas van a ser diferentes de ahora en adelante —acarició toda su espalda en un toque suave y consolador—. Puedes hablarme de cualquier cosa, y si sólo quieres permanecer en silencio, también estaré ahí; si quieres llorar, limpiaré tus lágrimas; o si quieres golpear a alguien, yo lo detendré, pues no soy muy bueno peleando, no tanto como tú —con esas últimas palabras logró sacarle una risilla llorosa—. Vamos, dime qué es lo que quieres hacer —se inclinó y besó su nuca.

Lo que Yuuri no sabía, era que el aludido estaba lleno de sentimientos encontrados al descubrir que en su novio tenía a una persona con la cual contar de verdad, en las buenas y en las malas.

Viktor se incorporó hasta quedar sentado en la cama, junto a Yuuri, éste miró sus ojos llorosos y se le partió el corazón.

—Sólo déjame abrazarte ¿Sí? —no tuvo que decir más, el japonés se lanzó a sus brazos, permitiendo que lo abrazara como oso de felpa. Luego de un rato, el mayor se tumbó en la cama, sin soltarlo. Makkachin se unió, echándose encima de ambos.

—Amor.

—¿Si?

—Tu hermano está muy preocupado, incluso pensó en cambiar la fecha de la boda, sólo para conseguir más tiempo y lograr convencerte de ir.

El otro no respondió, ocultó su rostro en el cuello del menor.

—El que debería sentirse incómodo es tu padre, él es quien no encaja en la familia que son tú y Aleksi. No deberías perderte un día tan importante por su culpa, además… ¿Quién ha sido el organizador de toda la boda?

—Yo…

—Y ¿Quién es el padrino del novio?

—Yo…

—¡Ves! No puedes faltar.

—Tienes razón —suspiró y salió de su escondite.

—¿Vas a ir? —lo miró a los ojos, ilusionado.

—Iré.

—¡Sí! —unió sus labios con los de él en un beso muy emotivo.

—Vaya… haré dramas más seguido. Por cierto, tengo una condición.

—¿Cuál es, señor rey del drama?

—"Señor reina del drama" por favor.

El japonés hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no echarse a reír a lo grande con ese último comentario tan fuera de lugar.

—Voy a ir a la boda si… aceptas ir como mi pareja.

—¿Eso es todo? Claro que sí.

—También con la condición de que salgamos a cenar a ese restaurante chino al que me llevaste.

—De acuerdo.

—Y si te quedas a dormir conmigo, hoy.

—Bien.

—Y también si… —se llevó un dedo al mentón, pensativo—. Iré a la boda, si me dejas hacer lo mismo de anoche.

—¿Lo mismo de anoche? —comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

—Sí —sin pudor alguno, puso su mano sobre la entrepierna del menor, quien casi jadeó ante el contacto—. No me regañarás si lo vuelvo a hacer —se relamió los labios y eso fue más que suficiente para que Yuuri entendiera.

—¡Viktor Nikiforov! ¡Eres un pervertido! —se llevó ambas manos al rostro.

—No me has respondido, así que no sé si iré a la boda de mi hermano.

—Eres un chantajista.

—No te escucho diciendo que sí.

—¡Está bien! Sí, lo harás y no te reprocharé nada ¿Contento?

—Muy satisfecho.

—Bien, ahora llama a tu hermano y dile que sí irás.

El ruso suspiró y luego de unos segundos se puso de pie para ir por su teléfono, pero entonces se escuchó el timbre del departamento.

—Iré a abrir.

—¡¿Pero qué te pasa?! Estás prácticamente desnudo.

—Lo sé.

Yuuri recordó que así le abrió la puerta la primera vez que pisó ese departamento. Rodó los ojos, tomó la ropa de su amado y se la lanzó.

—Vístete, yo abriré —fue hasta la puerta y se topó con nadie más y nadie menos que el futuro matrimonio Nikiforov.

—¡Aleksi, Evgenia! —sonrió, feliz de verlos. Los saludó a ambos y procuró hablar en ruso para que ella pudiera entenderle—. Siento mucho lo que ocurrió hace poco, cuando pensé que tú y Viktor… —se rascó la nuca, muy avergonzado.

—No te preocupes por eso, ya es pasado. Además, fue hermoso ver cómo lo defendías, muy romántico —respondió ella, haciendo que el otro se sonrojara aún más—. ¡Por cierto! Aleksi me contó que eres compositor ¿Es eso cierto?

—Compone hermoso —se unió una cuarta voz a la conversación—. Tengo todas sus canciones en piano y una en donde canta, se las puedo mostrar, si gustan —apareció, completamente vestido y emocionado al escuchar de lejos cómo su amado hablaba casi fluidamente el idioma—. Hermanito, cuñada —saludó—. ¿Por qué tocaron el timbre? Tienen llaves.

—No queríamos interrumpir de nuevo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —no entendía a su hermano.

—Sí, lo que pasa es que ayer cuando vinimos a verte… —miro a Evgenia en busca de ayuda. El pobre tenía el rostro colorado casi hasta las orejas. La pequeña rio y lo ayudó.

—Ayer entramos y los vimos en plena reconciliación —soltó fluidamente, aunque no por eso menos avergonzada que su futuro esposo.

—¿¡Qué?! ¡Oh por Dios! —Yuuri se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, avergonzado como pocas veces en su vida.

—¡¿Acaso no se dieron cuenta?! —exclamó el menor de los Nikiforov.

—Así de bueno estaba —sonrió, orgulloso y guiñando un ojo.

—¡Viktor! —Yuuri le pegó con el codo.

—¿Qué? Es la verdad —rio abiertamente—. Oh, por cierto. Yuuri y yo somos novios —pasó el brazo por la cintura de su pareja, descansando la mano en su cadera, logrando que casi le saliera humo por las orejas.

—¡Al fin! —exclamó Aleksi—. Ya puedo decirte cuñado —dio un paso al frente y abrazó al susodicho. Yuuri se quedó perplejo, correspondió el abrazo de manera dubitativa, mirando la sorpresa y felicidad en el rostro de su novio.

Fue hasta entonces que el japonés se sintió aceptado por alguien de la familia de su amado. No había tenido un buen comienzo con Aleksi, pero ahora podía decir con seguridad que lo tenía en gran estima. Sólo bastaba con conocer más a fondo a ese serio, estricto y reservado abogado, para descubrir un gran corazón debajo de toda esa "frialdad" que solía mostrar a los desconocidos.

Entonces los cuatro pasaron a la sala. Charlaron por un rato y Viktor les dio la buena noticia de que sí iría a la boda. Luego de eso, los prometidos tuvieron que retirarse, pues irían a hacer unas leves modificaciones en el traje de Aleksi, quien había aumentado un par de kilitos, provocando que la ropa no le quedase igual. Viktor se burló de su hermano por eso y lo estuvo molestando hasta que se fueron.

Cuando los dos se quedaron a solas, Yuuri cayó en cuenta de que no traía ropa para ir a una boda, así que debía de ir a buscar cuanto antes, pues el evento iba a ser en día y medio.

El japonés puso a cargar su teléfono cuanto antes, para llamar a Phichit o a Chris y decirles que estaba bien, pero cuando lo encendió descubrió que tenía muchas llamadas perdidas de sus amigos. No tardó mucho en buscar a Phichit entre sus contactos para hacer una videollamada. En ella le explicó rápidamente que se encontraba bien, que estaba con Viktor y que la misión "Reconquistar a Vitya" había concluido efectivamente. Le dijo que saldrían a buscar ropa para la boda, a la cual también estaban invitados. Eso fue suficiente para que los dos se emocionaran y se pusieran de acuerdo con ellos para salir a buscar ropa juntos.

—¿Ya nos vamos? —rodeó a su novio por la cintura, desde atrás, asomando un poco el rostro desde atrás de la cabeza de Yuuri.

—S-sí, sólo déjame terminar la llamada con Phichit.

El tailandés se emocionó mucho al verlos juntos, más todavía cuando el ruso depositó un tierno besito en su cuello luego de decir un suave "Está bien", disfrutando de darle amor sin importar quién lo viera.

Pasaron toda la tarde de compras. Afortunadamente, Yuuri aún tenía una considerable cantidad de dinero (Su última reserva) y con esa suma se pagó un hermosísimo traje que Viktor juró lo hacía ver como el hombre más sexy del planeta. Chris de inmediato refutó esa declaración, diciendo que él lo era, pero nada ni nadie les quitaba la expresión de tontos enamorados que tenían, tanto Yuuri como Viktor, en esos momentos. Éste último había insistido en ser él quien le pagara el traje, después de todo era un gasto que no tenía en planes, pero el orgullo de Katsuki no se lo permitió.

En esa noche Yuuri tomó un rumbo diferente al de sus dos amigos, esa vez no los acompañó al hotel, ahora se fue con Viktor, de la mano rumbo a su departamento. Durante el camino hablaron de temas triviales y algunos muy interesantes, tales como la manera en que Aleksi y Evgenia se conocieron o sobre cómo Chris no dejaba de parlotear con emoción durante toda la tarde, feliz porque Masumi llegaría un día antes de la boda, sólo para ir como su acompañante. El que al parecer iría solo, era Phichit, quien se rehusó a que Viktor le presentara a alguna amiga de la familia que bien podría ser su acompañante. El tailandés no se animó a confesar que ya había alguien ocupando su corazón, y no era precisamente una chica.

Hablaron también sobre la llegada de Yurio a la ciudad. El rubio tendría un par de semanas de descanso de su nueva universidad y podría escaparse un rato a la boda. Viktor se encargó de que la invitación de Yurio fuera doble, para que Otabek también asistiera, pero al parecer él no iría.

Cuando llegaron al departamento, Viktor fue directo a cambiarle el agua a su enorme ramo de rosas rojas, las cuales seguían casi tan hermosas como el primer día. Yuuri estaba sorprendido del buen cuidado que les brindaba. Viktor se justificó, diciendo que era la primera vez que alguien le regalaba flores en modo romántico. Eso hizo sentir a Yuuri verdaderamente orgulloso y feliz.

El japonés se encargó de hacer la cena mientras su amado le ayudaba a poner la mesa y a servirle su cena a Makkachin.

Después de cenar se tumbaron en el sillón a ver la televisión por un rato. Viktor fue a la cocina por un enorme tazón de helado, le ofreció a Yuuri, pero éste lo miró con una cara muy fea antes de decirle lo loco que estaba por ingerir helado mientras afuera estaban a cinco grados centígrados.

La hora de dormir llegó cuando ambos comenzaron a cabecear uno contra otro en el sillón. No querían pasar una noche más en ese incómodo mueble o en el piso, así que se fueron directo a la habitación. Yuuri se reprendió mentalmente al no haber ido al hotel por algunas de sus cosas, tales como ropa interior, pijama, ropa para el día siguiente. Justo ahora no sabía qué hacer, le daba pena pedirle más ropa prestada a su amado, sin mencionar que le quedaba mucho más grande.

—Mi ropa también es tuya —le dijo después de salir del baño, recién bañado y con su pijama puesta, ésta consistía en un simple bóxer, sólo eso—. Toma lo que necesites —sonrió, no le iba a decir que le excitaba sobremanera verlo con su ropa, era un fetiche extraño que no quería externar, aún.

—Gracias —se sonrojó levemente—. Siento ser una molestia.

Viktor se rio.

—Para nada lo eres —besó su frente y lo dejó elegir ropa de su armario, mientras tanto, el ruso siguió secándose el cabello con la toalla.

Yuuri se metió a bañar y Viktor estuvo muy tentado en entrar y hacerle compañía, se detuvo solamente porque ya era tarde y ambos estaban muy cansados.

—Viktor —lo llamó desde el interior del baño.

—¿Si? —caminó hasta la puerta.

—Olvidé meter ropa interior, ¿Podrías…?

—Por supuesto —sonrió maliciosamente y en menos de un minuto volvió con la prenda entre sus manos. Yuuri abrió la puerta, tomó la ropa y cerró de nuevo, no por vergüenza de que lo viera desnudo, sino por el frío que había lejos del vapor que aún había en el cuarto de baño.

El ruso se quedó en el pasillo, esperando escuchar alguna reacción por parte de su novio. Sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando lo escuchó gritar con vergüenza.

—¡Viktor! No me puedo poner esto —abrió la puerta sólo un poquito, asomando la cabeza, muy avergonzado y nervioso.

—¿Qué? ¿La ropa interior? Si quieres entro y te ayudo.

—¡No! Es que… ¿No tendrás de otro tipo? Así como la que me prestaste hoy en la mañana. ¡Así como la que traes puesta! —señaló su bóxer. Sí, andar medio desnudo en la casa era una costumbre que tenía demasiado arraigada.

—Ups, este es el último que tenía limpio —se encogió de hombros—. Sólo me quedan de esos, como el que te di. ¿No te gusta?

—Uhm… sí, en ti sí —se sonrojó—. ¡Pero no en mí! Es… un poco incómoda, me queda algo grande y no hace bien su función.

—¿Cómo que no hace su función?

—¡Se sale todo el contenido! ¿Feliz? ¡Ya lo dije! —cerró la puerta y Viktor no contuvo sus carcajadas.

—Amor, vamos, sal así. No pasa nada, sólo es otro tipo de calzoncillo, no es como si te hubiera dado una tanga.

—¡¿Tienes tangas?! —abrió la puerta con una expresión entre espanto y bochorno.

Viktor rio abiertamente.

—¿Quieres una?

—¡No! —se sintió muy acalorado.

—Tranquilo, es broma, no uso esa cosas —rio y lo atrajo hacia él, abrazándolo hasta que sus frentes quedaron juntas. No perdió el tiempo y metió ambas manos a su pantalón del pijama. Amaba que Yuuri se sonrojara por pequeñeces como esa cuando él podía ser cien veces más osado si se lo proponía.

—¿Qué haces? —se sonrojó un poco más cuando sintió las manos de su novio delineando la ropa interior—. ¡Hey! —reclamó cuando el otro le bajó el pantalón.

—Oh… ya entiendo a lo que te referías —rio un poco y lo volvió a abrazar—. Eres más pequeño que yo, es normal que te quede más grande —deslizó sus manos por sus caderas, deteniéndose en unas pequeñas marcas irregulares y alargadas en su piel, sintiendo ese curioso relieve en la piel de sus caderas y parte de sus nalgas. No se notaban mucho, pero se sentían y eso le parecía algo tierno y adorable.

—Deja eso —pidió, avergonzado de que acariciara así esas marquitas.

—¿Por qué? Me gustan.

—Oh, Viktor —escondió su rostro, gritando internamente por encontrar a alguien a quien le gustase incluso eso de él. Esas marcas que quedaron en su cuerpo debido a los cambios bruscos en su peso y proporciones.

Entre mimos y cariños, los dos se fueron a acostar a la cama, con Makkachin como acompañante. Ambos parecían un par de tórtolos, no daban la impresión de haber estado separados por años debido a falta de comunicación, malos entendidos y dramas innecesarios.

Una vez acostados, Yuuri se acurrucó al lado de su pareja, buscando calor, pero éste no lograba acomodarse, no encontraba una posición cómoda. Tenía calor, luego frío, se movía en muchas posiciones, hasta que Yuuri se cansó.

—¿Por qué no te duermes?

—Mi hermano se casa pasado mañana y hay muchas cosas por supervisar ¿y si algo sale mal? ¿Y si el banquete no llega? ¿Y si… —fue interrumpido.

—Estás muy tenso, no te preocupes por esas cosas ahora. Mejor duerme —besó su frente y lo apresó en un abrazo muy fuerte.

—No puedo —suspiró—. ¿Y si me cantas?

—¿Qué?

—Sí, cántame la canción que compusiste para mí.

—Pero yo no canto bien —se rascó la mejilla con un dedo.

—¡Claro que sí! Anda, canta para mí.

—De acuerdo —suspiró, no le podía decir que no.

Tomó aire y comenzó a cantar cada verso en voz baja, cambiando un poco el tono y ritmo, convirtiéndolo en una hermosa nana para dormir. No pasó mucho rato antes de que el ruso se quedara quieto entre los brazos de su amado, quien sonrió ampliamente y lo abrazó más hacia sí.

—Eres un niño crecido —murmuró entre risitas y con voz muy queda. Depositó un beso en su frente y procedió a dormir sin importarte que quizás al día siguiente despertaría con un brazo gangrenado por falta de circulación al estar Viktor durmiendo sobre él.

Al día siguiente se levantaron muy temprano. Yuuri iría al aeropuerto por Yurio y se encontraría ahí con Chris y Phichit, quienes iban en busca de Masumi.

Viktor pasó el día entero supervisando que todo estuviera listo para el gran día. Yuuri no entendía por qué se angustiaba tanto por una boda, pero pronto entendería que una boda rusa era mucho más compleja de lo que imaginaba, no tenía idea. Sin mencionar que la despedida de soltero se llevaría a cabo más tarde en la noche.

El japonés esperaba en la terminal C, junto con sus amigos. El primer vuelo en llegar fue el de Yurio, quien apareció con maleta al hombro, con su caminar tan característico y su perene mal humor, aunque éste cambió un poco cuando se topó frente a frente con su amigo japonés.

—¿Misión cumplida? —inquirió el ruso.

—Misión exitosamente cumplida —su sonrisa genuina no dejaba cavidad a dudas. Yurio no lo dijo, pero se sintió muy dichoso al ver a uno de sus mejores amigos tan feliz después de tanto tiempo de sufrimiento.

—¿Y Otabek?

Yuri chasqueó la lengua y dio una pequeña patada al piso.

—Él no va a venir, tiene asuntos más importantes por atender en Almaty.

—¿Está todo bien entre ustedes dos?

—Sí, sí. Es sólo que tenemos mucho de no vernos y esta era una oportunidad perfecta que desaprovechó.

—Ya decía yo que siempre estaban juntos. No les viene mal un tiempo estando separados.

Plisetsky estaba a punto de responderle algo grosero, pero Phichit se le adelantó.

—No le hagas caso, está celoso de que tú y Beka pasan más tiempo juntos que él y Masumi —se burló un poco—. ¡Por cierto! ¿Cómo te ha ido en la universidad?

Una sonrisa alegre iluminó su expresión. Ahí, mientras esperaban a Masumi, Yurio les platicó qué tal iba su vida de universitario. Explicó que le iba verdaderamente bien y que el campus no estaba tan lejos de su casa, gracias a eso no tuvo que mudarse, se quedó en casa, ayudando a su abuelo como siempre. Dijo también que había hecho varios amigos. Eso emocionó mucho a Yuuri, quien se sintió muy orgulloso de su amigo.

Media hora más tarde llegó Masumi. Todos vieron el emotivo encuentro de esos alocados amantes. Chris había estado caminando de un lado a otro, impaciente y emocionado por reencontrarse con su gran amor, incluso se había comprado ropa nueva y justo ahora la portaba con gran estilo, pero cuando el suizo vio a lo lejos a su pareja, sus ojos verdes centellaron en emoción y no dudó ni un segundo en correr hacia él. Fue chistoso ver cómo un hombre tan alto y aparentemente serio, corría por toda la terminal para encontrarse con su amado.

Masumi, al ver a su pareja, aceleró su propio paso. Sentía que cada segundo se alargaba tortuosamente ante el esperado encuentro. Dejó de correr para evitar una colisión al ver que Chris no se detenía, al contrario, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, el menor se lanzó a sus brazos, enganchándose de su cuello.

—Hola, Chris —rio contra su mejilla, rodeándolo con sus brazos por la cintura.

—Cariño, que bueno que llegaste, te extrañé tanto.

—Sólo han pasado unas cuantas semanas desde que nos vimos —rio con su grave voz.

—Suficientes para que te extrañe así —se separó del abrazo, sólo para volver a unirse, pero ahora en un beso muy anhelado y profundo.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

—¿A dónde vamos? —inquirió Yuri.

—No lo sé.

—¿Cómo que no lo sabes? Eres el padrino, deberías de saber dónde es la despedida de soltero —espetó de mala gana.

—Sus amigos no me dejaron organizarla, dijeron que les tocaba a ellos —se encogió de hombros, simulando una indiferencia que no sentía.

Dentro de la van negra que había rentado Chris, los seis se dirigían a la dirección que le había mandado uno de los amigos de Aleksi a Viktor. Dieron muchas vueltas sin encontrar el sitio. Chris se quejó repetidas veces, acusando a Viktor de ser un mal conductor. El pobre se justificó, diciendo que tenía años de no conducir. Así pues, cuarenta minutos tarde, llegaron al lugar.

—Tiene que ser una broma —murmuró Nikiforov, parado frente al establecimiento, junto a sus amigos.

—¿Se van a quedar ahí parados toda la noche? —tomó a Masumi de la mano y se adentraron al lugar.

Viktor refunfuñó y pensó en la mala idea que fue el dejar que los amigos de Aleksi se encargaran de la despedida.

—Yuuri, ¿Quieres que nos vayamos?

—¿Por qué? —parpadeó, confundido.

—Cerdo, esto es un club nudista —murmuró el rubio sin dejar de mirar hacia adentro.

—Oh —se quedó en silencio unos segundos, antes de que su rostro se tornara color carmín.

La risa cantarina de Viktor llamó la atención de los otros.

—Vayamos a cenar algo —sugirió el ruso mayor. Masumi y Chris ya habían entrado, pero ahí estaban ellos cuatro, parados en la acera.

—¿Y si mejor entramos? —todos voltearon a ver al joven tailandés—. ¡Vamos! —tomó la mano de Yuuri y se lo llevó al interior del lugar.

Viktor y Yurio se quedaron afuera, cruzados de brazos. El primero estaba molesto, estuvo en desacuerdo desde que supo qué era el lugar, no quería entrar ahí.

El menor no dijo nada y dio un paso al frente.

—¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas? —Lo tomó del brazo, deteniendo su andar.

—¿No es obvio? Voy a entrar.

—Tú eres aún muy pequeño para estas cosas.

El otro se soltó del agarre y sonrió.

—Y tú eres demasiado viejo como para ponerte de santurrón.

—Yurio…

—¿Te da miedo de que al cerdo le guste más lo que pueda ver ahí adentro que lo que tiene en casa? —se burló descaradamente. Dejó de hacerlo cuando vio la expresión estoica de su amigo, su boca era una fina línea horizontal, lo cual significaba sólo una cosa:

Había acertado.

—Oh, vamos —rodó los ojos, aguantando una carcajada—. Después de todo lo que han vivido ustedes dos y… ¿Te preocupa que le guste una stripper? —no reprimió sus risas esta vez—. Yo me preocuparía más por ti, tienes un historial más largo que el katsudon.

El mayor refunfuñó algunas palabras de manera poco inteligible y terminó accediendo a entrar, preguntándose por primera vez si a su hermano le gustaría aquello, y de ser así, se sorprendería mucho.

—Eres un pequeño pervertido —murmuró Nikiforov antes de seguir al menor, quien sólo soltó una risilla entre dientes, curioso por lo que pudiera encontrarse dentro.

Cuando entraron, se toparon con un elegante lugar, en la recepción les preguntaron sus nombres y los dirigieron a un salón en especial, donde la despedida del menor de los Nikiforov se llevaba a cabo. Viktor casi rio al ver la incomodidad en toda la expresión de su hermano, quien tenía a una chica bailándole mientras él permanecía sentado en una especie de sillón. Alrededor de él se encontraban sus amigos, emocionados y muy divertidos por la situación.

Al fondo del salón se encontraban Masumi y Chris, viendo todo a su alrededor y disfrutando del espectáculo que las chicas daban a los caballeros ahí presentes, de vez en cuando se decían cosas al oído, murmurando y riendo a ratos.

Yuuri estaba sentado junto a Phichit en una mesa cercana al futuro esposo. Ambos miraban todo a su alrededor con mucha sorpresa. Frente a ellos había una pista con un tubo de pole dance en medio. Por un momento Viktor aguantó la risa cargada de ternura al ver a su novio reaccionar así ante una nueva experiencia de ese tipo, pues se veía algo tímido y sonrojado por tanta piel expuesta que veía en las mujeres del lugar. Entonces una alarma se encendió en su interior cuando vio a Chris riendo descaradamente en su dirección. Sus miradas se cruzaron y entonces, Viktor comprendió el motivo de su risa. Ocurría que un par de mujeres se acercaban directamente a la mesa de Phichit y Yuuri, quienes lo notaron hasta que tuvieron a las hermosas chicas invadiendo su espacio personal.

Nikiforov vio la situación y no dudó ni un segundo en interferir con aquello, pero fue entonces que una mujer rubia y muy voluminosa se acercó a Yurio y a él.

—Buenas noches, caballeros ¿Quieren tomar asiento?

—No, gracias —respondió el mayor, tajante y serio. Miró al joven rubio a su lado y se sorprendió al notarlo serio y calmado.

—¿Les gustaría beber algo?

—Yo sí quisiera un…

—Tú nada, Yurio, no beberás.

—¡Oye! —se quejó—. Mejor ve y preocúpate por el cerdo, mira cómo está, casi le sale humo por los oídos.

Y era verdad, el pobre japonés estaba siendo asediado por una linda mujer castaña, no muy voluminosa, pero increíblemente bella. Phichit, a su lado, estaba en las mismas.

—Mierda —exclamó Viktor al ver que el baile erótico de la chica se hacía aún más provocativo. Dejó a Yurio olvidado y corrió a salvar a su amado—. Disculpe, señorita ¿Podría dejar de bailarle? —dijo, cuando la tomó del hombro y la giró un poco, ésta se sorprendió y lo miró de arriba abajo.

—Ya no estoy disponible, disculpe —le dijo y siguió bailándole a Yuuri, quien se llevó ambas manos al rostro, muy avergonzado.

—No, discúlpeme a mí, creo que no me expliqué —la detuvo nuevamente—. ¿Podría dejar de bailarle a mi novio? —enfatizó mucho el "mi novio", mostrando una sonrisa que para nada llegaba a sus ojos, estaba ardiendo en celos.

—Oh… Lo siento —se apenó—. ¿Quiere que baile para los dos juntos?

—¡No! —exclamaron al mismo tiempo, Viktor y Yuuri.

Luego de librarse de las mujeres, los cuatro se fueron directo a la mesa del fondo donde estaban Chris y Masumi, alejados de todo el desorden, bebiendo y divirtiéndose a lo grande.

—¿¡Por qué no la alejabas de ti?! —exclamó Viktor, molesto con su novio.

—¡L-Lo siento! Me puse muy nervioso y…

—Casi te orinas en el pantalón —se burló el tailandés.

—¡Tú estabas igual! —lo acusó. Phichit sólo se encogió de hombros y se rio, adelantándose para alcanzar lugar junto a sus dos amigos.

Los seis se aislaron en un rincón, viendo la fiesta y divirtiéndose un poco. Todos se sorprendieron cuando más de una vez se acercaron mujeres, directo con Yuuri, preguntándole si necesitaba algo más además de bebidas. Viktor se puso todavía más celoso al ver aquello, y Chris no ayudaba mucho para calmar esa molestia.

—Parece que las mujeres rusas tienen cierto fetiche con los japoneses, ¿No lo creen? —soltó el suizo, divirtiendo a sus amigos, excepto al mencionado y a su pareja. Masumi de inmediato lo miró con desaprobación.

—Christophe, estás molestando a tu amigo, lo digo en serio —señaló en voz muy baja, para que sólo su pareja lo pudiera escuchar.

—Ya lo sé —rio—. Sólo quiero ver qué pasa si lo provoco —rio, diciendo todo en voz baja—. ¡Oh! Ahí viene otra chica ¿Cuánto apuestan a que viene por Yuuri?

—Claro que no, ahora viene por el viejo, lo está mirando a él.

—No, Yurio, sí viene por Yuuri —rio el tailandés.

—¿¡Qué tienen de especial los japoneses?! —espetó el menor de todos.

—Una piel hermosa —aseguró Viktor, olvidando por un momento su enojo.

—Su cabello negro —continuó Chris.

—Tan liso y sedoso.

—Sus ojos.

—La forma de hablar.

—Su miembro.

—¡Viktor! —exclamó Yuuri, completamente avergonzado.

—En eso no puedo estar de acuerdo contigo. He visto suficiente porno como para estar seguro de que la gran mayoría lo tiene pequeño.

—Pero no Yuuri —guiñó un ojo.

—¡Cállate! —se tapó el rostro con ambas manos—. No digas esas cosas.

—No seas modesto —alzó una ceja, repetidas veces—. Aunque tampoco es tan grande, digamos que es mayor que el promedio —se encogió de hombros.

—Es verdad… —se llevó una mano al mentón—…recuerdo haberlo visto en las aguas termales y tienes razón, es más grande que…

—Chris —ahora fue su novio quien lo detuvo, un poco incómodo.

—Lo siento, Masumi —rio—. Pero Viktor tiene razón y…

—Oh, vamos, ya cállense —espetó el japonés, ya un poco enojado.

—De acuerdo —aguantó una risilla y se acomodó mejor en su silla, observando a lo lejos cómo se llevaba a cabo un show en el escenario—. Se mueven bien —puntualizó, concentrado en el baile exótico y tomando nota mental.

Phichit miraba todo con cierta emoción; Yurio tenía más indiferencia que nada a pesar de ser su primera vez en un lugar como ese; Yuuri estaba incómodo y se quería ir de ahí; Chris aprendía de los movimientos de las chicas, admirando sus giros y piruetas complicadas en el tubo; Masumi se encontraba en las mismas que su novio, sólo que imaginándose a éste en la barra en vez de a esas mujeres; Viktor se sentía muy nervioso y quería salir de ahí cuanto antes, su temor no desaparecía, no quería que Yuuri mirara a ninguna de esas mujeres, quería que lo mirara sólo a él.

—Yo puedo hacerlo mejor que esas mujeres —pensó Nikiforov, mirándolas casi asesinamente, más aún al descubrir la mirada de su novio sobre ellas, ajeno a que Yuuri no sentía ningún tipo de atracción a pesar de la belleza despampanante de todas ellas.

—Pues hazlo.

Viktor miró a su mejor amigo sin entender. Entonces descubrió que todos lo miraban. Acaso… ¿Lo había dicho en voz alta?

—Viktor… —murmuró el japonés, con un brillo muy especial en sus ojos. El ruso iba a disculparse por decir algo así, pero en vez de eso se puso de pie y salió directo al baño, necesitaba alejarse un momento del ruido, de la música, de las luces en medio de un lugar oscuro y del olor intenso a tabaco y alcohol.

Mientras estuvo en el baño, una mujer –por enésima vez- se acercó a su novio, dispuesta a ofrecerle un "privado".

—No, gracias —respondió el japonés con educación. La chica miró al resto de hombres en la mesa, sorprendida de verlos todos juntos, alejados de la diversión del lugar. Los observó, esperando a que alguno se pusiera de pie y solicitara sus servicios, pero al ver que nadie lo hizo, volvió a clavar su mirada en el joven apuesto de piel pálida y cabello negro.

—¿Seguro que no quieres? —una segunda chica se le unió a la primera—. A mis amigas y a mí nos encantaría… —fue interrumpida.

—Lo siento, pero no. No me interesa. Tengo novio y lo respeto —se encogió de hombros—. El que esté aquí es un error —suspiró—, es mejor que vuelva a casa —se puso de pie y miró a sus amigos—. Regresaré al hotel, sólo iré por Viktor y…

—No vemos a hombres como tú muy seguido, anda, ni siquiera te vamos a cobrar —se le insinuó un poco más. Los demás iban a salir en defensa de Yuuri, pero estaban tan sorprendidos que sólo pudieron dedicarse a mirar. Lo que no sabían, era que Viktor regresaba del baño y había podido escuchar parte de la conversación. Toda esa escenita había logrado que el "Eros" de Nikiforov se encendiera con potencia.

—NO. Él es mío ¿Entienden? —sólo le faltó decir un "perras" para que las chicas se espantaran.

Fue así que se interpuso, y haciendo a un lado a las chicas, se paró frente a Yuuri, invadiendo su espacio personal ante la mirada atenta de todos los que estaban cerca.

_**Viktor.**_

No estaba seguro de lo que hacía, sólo sé que la sangre me hirvió al ver a esas mujerzuelas ofreciéndosele de esa forma a mi Yuuri. Por más que les dejara en claro que éramos pareja, ellas parecían no entender y volvían para insistir. No soporté, y mi lado posesivo salió a flote como nunca antes.

Me paré frente a Yuuri, invadí su espacio y estiré una mano hasta tocarle el pecho, acariciando firmemente sobre la camisa, sintiendo su pectoral bajo mi palma. Deslicé la mano hasta su esternón, donde hice presión para empujarlo y hacer que tomara asiento de nuevo.

No me importaba que la gente nos viera, al contrario, me ponía feliz saber que tenía la mirada atenta de esas mujeres. Y la mirada expectante y dilatada de mi amado sólo lograba incentivarme más.

Con mucha seguridad en mí mismo, me paré frente a Yuuri con mis piernas abiertas a los costados de sus rodillas. Y asegurándome de tener toda su atención, procedí a quitarme el abrigo antes de lanzárselo, luego, comencé a desabrochar poco a poco los botones de mi camisa blanca, ansioso por ver su reacción ante mis acciones. Pareció darse cuenta de lo que ocurría cuando la gente a nuestro alrededor comenzó a silbar ruidosamente.

—¡V-viktor! Pero… ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! —se sonrojó hasta las orejas al entender lo que pasaba, yo sólo sonreí de lado, me incliné sobre él y susurré en su oído con mi voz más sensual y profunda:

—No apartes tu mirada de mí.

Noté que pasó saliva con dificultad antes de aferrarse a la silla. Todo a nuestro alrededor perdió el sentido, sólo estábamos él y yo. Me acerqué más, haciendo movimientos cortos y sensuales con todo mi cuerpo, terminé de desabotonarme la camisa, pero no me la quité.

Dejé de pensar en los demás y sólo me enfoqué en Yuuri, en su expresión ante cada movimiento mío. Entonces me acerqué aún más, con mis pies fijos al suelo a ambos lados de la silla, con su rostro casi pegado a mi torso. Noté sus ojos fijos en mí y reconocí su expresión: le estaba gustando lo que veía. Eso sólo me incitó a convertir la situación en algo mucho más erótico.

Con mis ojos fijos en él y sin dejar de sonreír, tomé sus manos y las llevé a mi pecho.

—Puedes tocar lo que quieras, cariño. Es gratis para ti —le guiñé un ojo y comencé a contonear un poco mis caderas, viendo lo obediente que era al comenzar a recorrer mi cuerpo con sus manos, viéndose ansioso.

Me apoyé en sus hombros, dando un pequeño masaje antes de desabrochar sólo los primeros botones de su camisa, para así introducir mis manos en ella y acariciar descaradamente.

Sonreí con satisfacción cuando noté que contenía sus ganas de suspirar.

Muy pronto fui yo quien suspiraba al sentir sus manos heladas tocando mi piel ardiente. Afortunadamente había mucho ruido en el lugar, así que pasábamos un poco desapercibidos. Aproveché la música y el ritmo sensual de ésta para moverme mejor.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —pregunté en su oído.

—Me encanta —respondió, tomándome por sorpresa cuando apretó con ambas manos mi trasero, luego de agarrarlo a su antojo, las llevó a mis caderas, obligándome a caer sentado en su regazo. Fue ahí cuando los dos fuimos conscientes de la emoción que se acumulaba dentro de nuestros pantalones.

Súbitamente, la emoción del momento fue cortada por una persona poniendo su mano en mi hombro. Giré mi rostro con la expresión más fastidiada que pude poner. ¿Cómo se atrevían a molestar en un momento así?

—De este lado no se permiten este tipo de cosas, pero si cruzan aquella puerta —señaló un lugar al fondo del establecimiento—. Se sentirán más cómodos, ahí pueden hacer lo que quieran.

Miré al mesero y sólo pude alzar una ceja, mi mente no ataba cabos, sólo podía sentirme molesto por la interrupción.

—Este club es para heterosexuales y homosexuales. Lo que el caballero quiere es que nos vayamos a hacer guarradas al otro lado porque… si no lo han notado, están robando la atención de las damas aquí presentes —explicó Chris con cierto tono de sorna en su voz.

Fue hasta ese momento en que fui consciente de que la gran mayoría de las mujeres no podían apartar la vista de Yuuri y de mí. No me avergoncé en lo absoluto, al contrario, sonreí gustoso y me incorporé, extendiéndole la mano a mi novio para que hiciera lo mismo.

—¿Quieren decir que al lado hay hombres desnudándose? —preguntó Yurio, azorado con sólo imaginárselo. Fue inevitable que me riera un poco. No le avergonzaba ver mujeres desnudándose, pero sí le daba pena ver a los hombres.

—Así es —respondió el mesero antes de irse.

—Nos hubieran dicho eso desde un principio —se quejó Chris, poniéndose de pie y arrastrando a Masumi detrás de él. Fueron seguidos por el mejor amigo de mi novio, arrastrando a Yurio con él.

Por un momento quise sugerir de nuevo la idea de irnos de aquí, pero no pude pensar con coherencia cuando sentí el cuerpo de Yuuri pegándose lenta y firmemente al mío, me había rodeado con sus brazos hasta posar sus manos en mis nalgas, pegándome más a él.

—¿Quieres ir con ellos? —me preguntó en un tono íntimo y bajito, su expresión era irresistiblemente erótica. Había estado usando lentes de contacto desde que le rompí accidentalmente sus gafas y por alguna extraña razón su cabello ahora lo peinaba siempre hacia atrás ¿Sabría que eso me volvía loco? Quizás sí.

—No —respondí con media sonrisa traviesa, abrazándolo por la cintura y pegando mi frente con la suya.

—Bien, porque de todas formas no pensaba hacerlo. Busquemos un lugar más privado —jadeó cuando sintió mi entrepierna presionándose contra la suya—. Busquemos un lugar, ya.

—Tengo una idea —me separé y abroché mi ropa, tomé mi abrigo y salimos del lugar, tomados de la mano.

Caminamos hasta un poco antes de llegar al estacionamiento.

—¿Es en serio? —su tono fue incrédulo y divertido. Pude notar cierta emoción en su voz.

—¿Por qué no? —tomé las llaves de la van y abrí la puerta—. Pase usted —hice una leve reverencia, causándole risas nerviosas.

—Está helando aquí —me dijo luego de que cerrara la puerta y me sentara a su lado en el asiento trasero.

—De eso nos encargaremos nosotros —le quité el abrigo, sintiendo su temblor por el clima. Me quité el mío y lo lancé lejos. Sólo podía concentrarme en ese par de ojos castaños tan hermosos.

Asalté sus labios con hambre acumulada. Me apresuré a quitarme los zapatos y el pantalón. La ansiedad por hacerlo mío era muy grande, y noté que era el mismo caso de Yuuri, pues a pesar del frío, él también comenzó a desvestirse con premura, tardándose un poco con el cinto de su pantalón. Desesperado, le ayudé a retirarlo y a bajar el pantalón con todo y ropa interior. Su hermosa piel se erizó debido al brusco cambio de temperatura. De inmediato lo rodeé con mis brazos, dándole calor, pero él se apartó y mejor abrió mi camisa con un tirón, llevándose varios botones de encuentro.

—Lo siento, creo que te debo una camisa nueva —me dijo, con una sonrisa muy traviesa.

—¿Crees que eso me importa? —reí y me eché sobre él. El hecho de que me arrancara la ropa me excitaba aún más. Retiré mi ropa interior, sintiendo un gran alivio al no tener retenida por más tiempo mi erección.

Estaba sorprendido de mí mismo, y es que no solía ser de los hombres que sufren una erección al mínimo contacto, pero aquí estoy ahora, más duro que nada sólo por haberle bailado un poco a mi novio.

Los besos hambrientos y profundos no se hicieron esperar. Yo me deleitaba con sus labios y lengua mientras él enredaba sus largos dedos en mi cabello, halándolo un poco de vez en cuando. Refregué mi erección contra la suya, sacándole un profundo gemido que se perdió en mi boca.

—¿En serio lo vamos a hacer en un auto? —preguntó, jadeante y muy excitado.

—No, en una van negra de espías —alcé ambas cejas—. Eso es más emocionante ¿No crees? —reí al ver su expresión.

Volví a asaltar sus labios, sintiendo su respuesta gustosa e igualmente un tanto desesperada. A este paso sentía que nunca tendría suficiente de Yuuri, jamás podría cansarme de alguien tan sublime como él.

Recorrí con mis manos toda la piel que tenía a mi alcance, apreté sus costados con mis manos, hice lo mismo con sus pectorales, sus hombros, sus adorables mejillas.

Me sentía muy necesitado, la urgencia en mi interior era muy grande y pude notar que para Yuuri la situación no era muy distinta, pues gemía ante mis caricias, explorando mi piel con sus palmas abiertas. Terminó por quitarme la camisa, echándola a un lado antes de empujarme lo suficiente para que me quedara sentado correctamente en el asiento, en seguida se sentó sobre mi regazo, pegando su entrepierna con la mía, haciéndonos gemir a ambos.

Apoyó sus manos en mis hombros y me miró fijamente. Iba a besarlo arrebatadoramente de nuevo, pero sus ojos brillantes me incitaron a no apartar la vista. Me daba la impresión de que diría algo.

Y no estuve muy equivocado. Llevó sus manos a mis mejillas y mientras las acariciaba con sus pulgares, me dijo:

—Eres perfecto.

Sentí mis mejillas arder ante sus palabras suaves y llenas de sentimiento.

—Claro que no, yo… yo no —me hizo tartamudear, vaya, ese hombre hacía cosas increíbles en mí.

—Eres perfecto para mí —inclinó mi cabeza con ambas manos, besando así mi frente—. Te amo.

Cada uno de sus actos me hizo sentir la persona más amada del planeta ¿Cómo lo hacía? No tenía idea cómo lo lograba tan sencillamente.

Iba a responderle que lo amaba, pero…

—Oh… —juntó nuestras entrepiernas—. Sí haces eso, no me contendré —cerré mis puños, puestos a mis costados. Inconscientemente evitaba tocarlo, me di cuenta de ello cuando me hallé en una batalla mental por tomarlo y hacerlo mío en ese mío instante.

—No quiero que lo hagas.

Repitió la acción, logrando que nuestros cuerpos pidiesen ansiosos por más. Pero yo tenía miedo de descontrolarme y hacerle daño.

—Vamos, no te contengas —me pidió, tomando mis manos y posándolas en sus nalgas.

Apreté con mucha fuerza su trasero, logrando que soltara un leve quejido. Dejé de hacerlo, pero continué al notar que había sido un gemido de placer.

Estaba sentado sobre mi regazo, con las piernas abiertas a horcajadas sobre mí y con su frente apoyada en mi hombro, respirando pesadamente debido a la excitación; su aliento me hacía cosquillas en la piel. La posición no era muy cómoda debido al lugar en el que lo estábamos haciendo, pero eso poco nos importó.

Me miró extraño cuando se separó un poco de mí y notó que lamía un par de mis dedos, pero entendió el motivo cuando, aprovechando la posición de su cuerpo, llevé uno de mis dedos a su entrada, haciendo una intromisión rápida y certera. Él se retoricó sobre mí cuando lo hice, contoneando muy levemente sus caderas, en una búsqueda involuntaria de mayor contacto.

Nuestros labios se unieron en un beso muy entrañable. Él movía sus manos por la piel de mi nuca, cuello, mejillas y hombros; haciendo de la caricia algo maravilloso. Yo hacía lo mismo con mi mano izquierda, mientras que la derecha seguía dilatando su ano, dejé de hacerlo cuando pude introducir un tercer dedo, logrando que gimiera muy alto, suplicando por más. No quise hacerlo esperar y para ello me moví lo suficiente hasta alcanzar mi pantalón, de donde saqué un condón que traía en el bolsillo.

—Tampoco es correcto traerlo en el bolsillo —me dijo con un poco de gracia.

—Sabes que en nuestro caso no importa —reí y procedí a abrir el preservativo, pero Yuuri me detuvo.

—Yo me encargo —lo abrió ágilmente y casi con maestría lo puso en mi pene. No pude evitar soltar un gemido un tanto vergonzoso cuando sus manos apresaron mi erección casi en su totalidad—. Listo —murmuró.

No me dio tiempo de reaccionar, pues de un segundo a otro ya lo tenía sentado sobre mi miembro, introduciéndome tortuosamente en su interior.

¡Dios mío!

La sensación era maravillosa e indescriptible. Su estrechez me volvía loco, y más si gemía como lo hacía, jalando mi cabello, desquitándose un poco por el dolor inicial que le causaba el acto.

—¿Se siente… bien? —jadeó, quieto sobre mi regazo.

—Demasiado —casi gruñí. Mis dedos estaban enterrados en sus nalgas, sus brazos rodeaban mi cuello y sus ojos no se apartaban de los míos. Nuestras frentes se unieron y pude ver lo oscurecida que estaba su mirada. ¿La mía estaría igual?

La comisura derecha de sus labios se alzó en una sonrisa provocadora, justo antes de contraer el esfínter que más importancia tenía para ambos en esos momentos.

Inevitablemente un gemido contenido escapó de mi garganta, aunque fue más bien como un gruñido gutural, casi animal.

—Si haces eso… yo… yo…

—¿Qué harás al respecto? —me retó, contrayendo su esfínter una vez más, volviéndome completamente loco.

No respondí con palabras, al contrario, lo embestí una sola vez, profundo y duro. Su expresión se deformó en una mueca llena de placer. Él no estaba completamente sentado sobre mí, no, había un espacio entre ambos, lo cual me permitía moverme a mi antojo, así continué embistiéndolo, sin dejar de mirar las expresiones que podía causar en él. Yuuri pareció notar lo entretenido que me encontraba, pues frunció el ceño, y con el rostro muy sonrojado, me dijo:

—No me mires… ¡Ah! No mires mi rostro así —se cubrió con ambas manos, las cuales yo retiré y las volví a acomodar en mi nuca, acercándome ahora a su pecho y depositando todos los besos que me eran posibles.

—Te ves tan sensual —murmuré contra su piel, deteniendo mis embestidas por un momento, sonriendo al ver el descontento en su rostro. Enseguida fue él quien comenzó a moverse, alzando sus caderas y volviéndolas a bajar.

Mi respiración era errática y entrecortada. El corazón quería salirse de mi pecho por la emoción del momento y mis manos traviesas inevitablemente terminaron descendiendo por su vientre hasta terminar en cierta parte muy sensible y muy… dura. Lo sentí estremecerse cuando comencé a darle placer con mis manos, pero sinceramente no pude hacerlo muy bien, mi mente estaba ocupada casi por completo con lo que me hacía sentir.

Yuuri se veía muy entusiasmado y motivado, poco a poco iba aumentando la velocidad e intensidad, hasta que un placer muy conocido inundó todo mi cuerpo, me encontraba cercano al clímax. ¡Algo me pasaba con él! ¡Me hacía terminar demasiado rápido!

—Amor —gruñí—. No tan rápido —gemí con más fuerza cuando incrementó la velocidad.

—Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo —musitó sensualmente. Luego, haciendo movimientos ondulantes con sus caderas, se inclinó sobre mí y en voz baja me dijo—: Me emocionó mucho que… bailaras para mí —confesó, entrecortadamente—. Eres demasiado sexy, Vitya —mordió mi oreja.

Quise reír (pues a penas y había bailado para él) pero sólo un gemido extraño salió de mi boca.

No resistí más, me incorporé sin salir de él y lo tumbé sobre el asiento. Me apoyé con un pie en el suelo del auto y hallé la manera de hacer que la posición funcionara, más aún cuando él enroscó sus piernas en mi cintura, dándome un ángulo más sencillo para la penetración. Aun así era un tanto incómodo, y por un momento me planteé la idea de ir al compartimento de atrás, pues había mucho espacio, pero era tanta mi urgencia que poco me importó la incomodidad.

Inicié un vaivén rítmico y profundo. El asiento rechinaba ruidosamente ante mis movimientos. Yuuri tenía sus ojos cerrados con mucha fuerza, los abría de vez en cuando para conectarse con los míos, pero cuando profundizaba una estocada inevitablemente volvía a cerrarlos. Sus manos descendieron de mi cuello hasta pasarse por debajo de mis brazos, acariciando mi espalda a su antojo, no tocaba mi trasero sólo porque no alcanzaba, pero yo estaba seguro de que deseaba hacerlo, era consciente de la fascinación que teníamos ambos hacia el trasero del otro.

Sin detener mis caderas, usé mis labios para dejar un sendero de saliva y chupetes por su clavícula, reptando por su hombro, luego su cuello hasta llegar a su oreja, lamiendo su lóbulo.

La espalda de mi amado se arqueó. Él lleno de placer y yo de orgullo por lograr eso en él.

—Y yo debo confesar… —jadeé—…que al ver a esas chicas haciendo pole dance… sólo podía recordar tu espectacular presentación hace varios años —escondí mi rostro en su cuello, aspirando profundamente su delicioso aroma combinado un poco con el aroma a sudor. Extrañamente no me resultaba desagradable, en lo absoluto—. ¿Algún día volverás a hacer pole dance?

Noté cómo su rostro enrojecía aún más de lo que ya estaba por el esfuerzo.

—Sólo para ti ¡Ahh!

—Nadie más lo puede ver, Yuuri, tu pole dance será sólo para mí —lo embestí más fuerte, arrancando un gemido de la garganta de ambos.

—Sí, Vitya, sólo para ti —sonrió, pero su expresión se deformó en una mueca llena de placer—. ¡Más rápido! —suplicó y yo no me hice del rogar.

Me aferré tan fuerte a su cuerpo y él al mío, que podía jurar que éramos uno mismo.

El clímax llegó para mí de forma sublime, una onda de calor atravesó todo mi cuerpo antes de que me dejara venir dentro de él. Ambos gemíamos y temblábamos por el placer que experimentábamos, ya pasado un poco el efecto de mi orgasmo, fui consciente de que casi estábamos en el suelo y Yuuri se encontraba en una incómoda posición, con su cuello torcido hacia un lado debido a que estaba apresado contra la puerta. Me había dejado llevar a tal grado que nos arrastré hacia el rincón. Salí de él y me moví para que estuviera más cómodo.

Fui consciente, también, de que Yuuri aún no se venía. Me sentí un poco culpable, más al ver la necesidad en su dolorosa erección. Toque ese pedazo de carne con mi mano, arrancando un gemido gutural de su garganta. No esperé más y le ayudé a liberar un poco la tensión. Lo arrastré hasta tener sus muslos sobre los míos, con nuestras entrepiernas juntas, notando la diferencia de tamaños al estar erecto el de Yuuri y el mío no.

Deseché el preservativo y continué estimulándolo con ambas manos, su miembro cabía perfectamente entre ellas, abarcándolo por completo. Escuché mi nombre saliendo de sus labios, seguido de varias palabras en su idioma que no lograba entender. Supe que estaba completamente extasiado cuando su cuerpo entero temblaba muy levemente. Sonreí, estaba haciendo bien mi trabajo.

Tuve una buena idea: tomé sus piernas y las llevé hasta mis hombros. Mi cabeza quedó apresada entre sus muslos, oh, sus hermosos muslos.

Vi la duda en su expresión, pero ésta se borró al mismo tiempo en que mis labios tocaron su erección. Se retorció tanto en placer que tuve que detenerlo con mis manos en sus caderas, evitando que los dos fuésemos a dar contra el piso, luego quedaríamos atrapados entre el asiento de enfrente y el de atrás.

De pronto sentí sus manos sobre mi cabeza, enterraba sus dedos en mi cabello, halándolo de vez en cuando y guiándome un poco en la profundidad y los movimientos, mostrándome cómo le gustaba más, hasta que su cuerpo se tensó por completo.

—Viktor, ya... Viktor, deja de ¡ahhh! —intentó moverse, pero no lo dejé. Su orgasmo llegó fuerte e intempestivamente—. ¡L-lo volviste a hacer! —se cubrió el rostro con ambos brazos.

Yo sonreí de oreja a oreja y relamí mis labios, tratando de recuperar el aliento después de tal acto. Aún no me acostumbraba del todo, mi mandíbula se quejaba por abrirla tanto y por un tiempo muy prolongado.

—Fue parte del trato, recuerda que no me ibas a regañar —bajé sus piernas de mis hombros, no sin antes darle un mordisco a su muslo izquierdo. Él se quejó sonoramente y yo sólo me eché a reír antes de acostarme sobre su cuerpo, totalmente exhausto.

—¡Eres…!

—¡No me regañes! —repliqué, dándole un corto beso en los labios antes de acosar mi cabeza en su pecho, escuchando su loco corazón—. Además, no podíamos ensuciar el asiento.

Supe que seguía un tanto avergonzado cuando no respondió, sólo enterró sus dedos en mis cabellos. Ese era el sello personal de Yuuri, descubrí que siempre al terminar de hacer el amor solía hacer aquello. Era algo lindo y tierno.

A pesar del frío que hacía afuera, los dos estábamos un poco sudorosos y aún agitados.

No logramos recobrarnos del todo cuando pegamos un brinco al escuchar que alguien golpeteaba la ventana, justo junto a nosotros.

—¡Oigan! ¡Sé que hay alguien ahí! ¡¿Saben que está prohibido hacer ese tipo de cosas en un lugar público?! Llamaré a la policía.

Agradecí al cielo que los vidrios fueran polarizados y que además estuvieran empañados por el calor que se había formado dentro de la cabina.

—¡Viktor! ¡Nos descubrieron! —exclamó con voz contenida, pude ver el pánico instalado en sus pupilas y manos temblorosas. Yo reí y me incorporé.

—No te preocupes, no puede vernos —pegué un salto cuando el hombre (Al parecer el guardia del estacionamiento) golpeaba la ventana, enojado por no obtener respuesta—. Ponte al volante mientras busco las llaves.

—¡Pero no sé conducir! —masculló, alterado y con las manos en su rostro, dándole una apariencia demasiado tierna e inocente.

Reí a lo grande, importándome poco que la persona afuera me escuchara.

—¡Deja-de-reírte! —cada palabra fue acompañada de un golpe en mi trasero con su camisa. Yo sólo pude reír más mientras intentaba saltarme los asientos para llegar al del piloto, importándome muy poco que estuviese completamente desnudo.

Yuuri pareció leerme la mente, pues apenas giré mi rostro hacia atrás, él me lanzó al aire las llaves que sacó de mi pantalón abandonado en el suelo. Ni tarde ni perezoso, encendí el motor y huimos de ahí.

Minutos después aparqué la camioneta en algún lugar solitario de la ciudad. Ahí nos vestimos. Nuestra ropa estaba arrugada y a mi camisa le faltaban varios botones, sin mencionar que estaba rota de un lado. Yo sólo pude sonreír orgullosamente ante ello.

Me senté de nuevo en el asiento del piloto y Yuuri en el del copiloto, ambos vestidos y mirando por el vidrio parabrisas fijamente a algún punto en la nada. Yo tenía una mano sobre el volante, pero no había encendido el motor. Estábamos algo idos, seguramente él también estaba repasando los hechos recién ocurridos.

—Nos descubrieron teniendo sexo —murmuró él, confirmando mi teoría sobre lo que pensaba.

—Corrección: el guardia sólo sospechó que algo raro pasaba aquí adentro.

—¡Eso no importa! —soltó una carcajada, de esas que muy pocas veces dejaba escapar, de las ruidosas que vienen del corazón—. ¡Fue tan emocionante!

—¿Lo intentamos de nuevo? —me emocioné.

—No.

Comenzamos una divertida discusión sobre lugares buenos para tener sexo. Me divertía hacer sugerencias demasiado exageradas sólo para que él se sonrojara, como por ejemplo:

—Mañana, en la boda de Aleksi, bajo la mesa de regalos.

—Estás loco.

—¿En el baño?

—¡No!

—¿En el auto?

—Ya lo hicimos —refutó.

—Esto es una van.

—Y… —me miró fijamente, antes de salirse de su asiento ágilmente para terminar sentado sobre mi regazo, con la espalda contra el volante, mi pulso se aceleró cuando posó sus manos en mi pecho y acercó sus labios a mi oído—… ¿Por qué no lo hacemos afuera? No hay nadie en la calle.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —tragué en seco, emocionado.

Se separó de mí para que pudiéramos vernos a los ojos, y noté en los suyos que no había atisbo de broma.

—Oh por Dios, ¡Sí! —no sé cómo me moví, pero el caso es que Yuuri se estampó contra el volante, presionando la bocina con su espalda. Eso nos hizo saltar a ambos, antes de carcajearnos a lo grande.

—Entonces… —dijo él, sugerentemente.

—Hagámoslo —abrí la puerta y enseguida nuestros teléfonos sonaron, interrumpiendo un momento muy importante. Los habríamos ignorado, de no ser porque ambos estaban timbrando, algo importante debía de pasar.

Cuando contesté el mío, escuché la voz de Chris, asustado y preguntando por mi bienestar, estaba asustado, pues salieron del club y no encontraron la camioneta ni a nosotros. Le aseguré que estaba bien y que Yuuri se encontraba conmigo, le dije que habíamos dado un paseo por la ciudad y que ahora mismo nos dirigíamos al club. Colgué con él y Yuuri me dijo que había sido Yurio quien lo llamó, muy molesto.

Divertidos por lo que habíamos vivido y apresurados, nos dirigimos de vuelta a aquel lugar.

Durante el trayecto me animé a poner la mano derecha sobre su pierna.

Por algún extraño motivo me sentí nervioso al hacerlo, y es que era algo tonto, pero importante para mí, pues… tenía muy grabado en mi mente aquel tiempo de mi niñez, cuando mi padre conducía y mi madre iba en el asiento del copiloto. Ambos tenían la costumbre de ir charlando todo el tiempo, pero cuando no lo hacían, mi padre solía poner su mano en la pierna o en la rodilla de mi madre, y en seguida ella la tomaba con cariño y entrelazaba sus dedos con los de él. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero ese simple gesto era para mí una de las muestras de cariño más tiernas y significativas que conocía.

Grande fue mi emoción al sentir sus delgados dedos entrelazándose con sumo cariño con los míos, acariciando mi mano con su pulgar y permitiéndome dejarla sobre su muslo.

Mi ser se inundó de dicha, pero no me atreví a externarla, ya luego le diría lo significativo que era para mí ese asunto, por lo pronto decidí molestarlo un poco.

—Eres todo un pervertido, mira que hacerlo en el exterior, vaya idea.

—Lo dice el que sugirió tener sexo en el auto.

—Responde el que aceptó tener sexo en el auto —reí, contagiándolo y sin soltar mi mano de la suya—. Amor —me salió más natural de lo que imaginé.

—¿Sí? —suspiró quedito, lo sentí muy relajado.

—Tengo que enseñarte a conducir —reí y lo molesté durante el resto del camino, burlándome un poco del hecho de que no supiera conducir a pesar de su edad.

Cuando llegamos al club, encontramos a nuestros amigos esperando en la acera, incluso mi hermano estaba con ellos, al parecer no tenía ganas de seguir en su fiesta. Yurio estaba fastidiado y un tanto enojado, Chris y Phichit no dejaban de parlotear mientras que Masumi y mi hermano parecían llevarse muy bien.

—¡Ya era hora! —se quejó el menor de todos, subiéndose primero a la camioneta.

—¿A dónde se fueron, picarones? —inquirió Chris. Yuuri y yo sólo pudimos mirarnos mutuamente, diciéndonos con la mirada que sería mejor no comentar nada de lo ocurrido.

—Fuimos a pasear, ese lugar se nos hizo un poco aburrido —traté de sonar lo más natural posible, lo cual no logré, pues al mirar hacia atrás sentí la mirada inquisidora de mi hermano. Encendí el auto y arranqué rumbo a mi departamento.

—¡Se hubieran quedado! —exclamó mi mejor amigo—. Reté a los chicos que trabajaban ahí y terminé compitiendo contra ellos en un concurso de pole dance.

—¡Y grabé todo! —exclamó Phichit, orgulloso de ello.

—Fue increíble —aseguró Masumi. Pocas veces lo había escuchado hablar. Justo ahora había podido notar emoción y amor en su voz al asegurar que su novio estuvo genial.

—Sí, vimos que te encantó —rio el tailandés—. No dejabas de gritarle que se quitara la ropa. ¿No te molestaba que los demás lo vieran desnudo?

—No realmente. Él es así y lo admiro como tal.

—Sabes que sólo te amo a ti ¿Verdad? —acarició el mentón de mi mejor amigo antes de besarlo en los labios.

—Lo sé —sonrió luego del beso. Yo me quedé observándolos unos momentos, admirando la confianza y amor que inspiraba su relación. Eso me hizo pensar en mi relación con Yuuri. Yo lo amaba más que a nadie, pero definitivamente me pondría muy celoso si otros hombres disfrutaran de verlo desnudo.

—¿Y qué fue exactamente lo que hicieron ustedes? —inquirió Aleksi, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Lo miré por el retrovisor, sentado junto a Phichit en el asiento de atrás—. Todo está cerrado a estas horas de la noche. ¿A dónde fueron?

—Dimos un recorrido en auto por parte de la ciudad —dijo Yuuri, salvándome el pellejo.

—Sí, eso. ¿Y tú por qué te saliste de tu despedida de soltero?

—Ese tipo de lugares no es lo mío —se sonrojó casi hasta las orejas y yo sonreí victorioso. Conocía a mi hermano y me alegraba saber que seguía siendo igual que siempre.

Llegamos al edificio de mi departamento y me despedí de todos. Yurio y yo nos bajamos de la van, Chris ocupó mi lugar como conductor y yo fui hacia el asiento del copiloto para despedirme de mi novio.

—Quédate esta noche conmigo —pedí en voz baja, acariciando su mejilla con el dorso de mi mano. Él había bajado la ventanilla y yo me encontraba afuera, resintiendo un poco el clima frío.

—No puedo, hoy tienes visitas —miró a Yurio de reojo y sonrió—. Cuídalo, anda extraño.

Asentí, pensé que había sido el único que lo había notado.

—Te voy a extrañar —besé la punta de su nariz.

—Yo también —suspiró y tomó mi mano, apretándola más contra su mejilla.

Fijé mis ojos en los suyos antes de inclinarme sobe su rostro y besarlo suavemente. Fue una caricia corta e inocente, pero cargada de amor.

—Nos vemos mañana —me dijo. Le iba a responder, pero la voz escandalizada de Phichit resonó aún afuera del auto.

Al parecer había encontrado algo muy asqueroso dentro.

—¡Hay un condón! ¡Un condón u-sa-do! —exclamó la voz chillona del tailandés.

Yuuri y yo nos miramos mutuamente, en estado de pánico total.

—¡Me voy! —besé fugazmente su frente y corrí hacia el interior del departamento, escuchando a lo lejos la voz escandalizada de mis amigos y de Yuuri gritando mi nombre completo.

_**Continuará…**_

_**2 de julio 2017**_

_**12:30 a.m.**_


	26. Can't take my hands off of you

**Agape**** to Eros**

**By Tsuki No Hana**

**XXVI**

"_**Can't Take My Hands Off of you"**_

_**Viktor**_

—Dormir contigo, en la cama donde tuviste sexo con el cerdo. No, gracias. Paso.

Me hizo fea cara antes de darse media vuelta e instalarse en el sofá más amplio de la sala.

—Pero ya cambié las sábanas —le dije, un poco desanimado—. Además, estarás incómodo ahí, ya estás muy alto como para caber en ese sillón y…

—No hay problema, puedo dormir aquí. No quiero ser una molestia.

—No eres molestia.

—Ayúdame a poner las sábanas —pidió al mismo tiempo en que me arrojó una de ellas.

Estaba extrañamente serio y no podía evitar preguntar el motivo de ello.

—¿Estás seguro de que estarás cómodo?

—Sí. Gracias, Viktor —me miró unos segundos, con sus ojos verdes, cubiertos por algunos mechones de cabello rubio que se salían de su media coleta.

Quería preguntarle el motivo de su extraña actitud, además, no era que me gustara el apodo, pero… que no me llamara "Viejo" o "anciano" me hacía sentir extraño, como si no fuera el Yuratchka de siempre. Lo iba a hacer, pero el timbre de mi casa sonó, y cuando fui a abrir me llevé una grata sorpresa.

—¿Me puedo quedar? —traía una pequeña maleta al hombro, entonces me asusté.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Ocurrió algo con Evgi?

Al parecer leyó el espanto en mis ojos, pues se adelantó a aclarar que todo estaba bien entre ellos, sólo que Evgenia seguía en casa de sus amigas, en la fiesta que se convirtió en pijamada.

—Y no quería pasar la noche solo en casa, así que… —se encogió de hombros—. ¿Me aceptas en tu casa esta noche? —inquirió, un poco apenado.

—¡Pero claro que sí! Adelante —lo jalé de un brazo, emocionado.

Ciertamente fueron muchas las veces en que imaginé mi vida de adulto, viviendo sólo con mi hermano, ambos compartiendo un departamento. Pero por una u otra razón ese deseo no se cumplió. Nuestros caminos se separaron cuando aún éramos muy jóvenes y hasta hace poco se volvieron a unir. Mañana se iba a casar y por lo menos tendría esa noche para pasarla a su lado y aprovecharlo al máximo antes de que comenzara otra etapa en su vida.

Le ofrecí dormir conmigo, y, a diferencia de Yurio, mi querido hermano aceptó al instante, incluso se veía feliz por ello.

Tuve la gran idea de hacer una pijamada los tres juntos, pero Yurio se negó y se fue a dormir a la sala, junto con Makkachin, y dejándome más preocupado que antes.

—¿Qué le pasa? —inquirió Aleksi, desvistiéndose para ponerse su pijama.

—No lo sé. Supongo que está sufriendo el síndrome de abstinencia.

—¿Abstinencia? —se espantó un poco.

—De Otabek —reí, y él, enojado por el susto, me lanzó una almohada.

—Esos dos tienen algo muy serio, ¿cierto?

—No te imaginas —suspiró—. Yura no lo sabe, pero he estado en constante comunicación con Otabek.

—¡¿De verdad?!

—Pero claro que sí. ¿Acaso crees que lo iba dejar a su suerte?

—Te tomaste muy en serio aquello que nos dijo la tía Yulia, cuando nació Yuri.

—Sí, cuando dijo que él sería como nuestro hermanito menor —sonreí con nostalgia al recordar el pequeño bebé regordete y de mejillas sonrojadas que era Yurio cuando nació. Yo tenía doce años en ese entonces, así que lo recordaba muy bien.

—¿Quieres asegurarte de que el chico de Kazajistán no esté jugando con él?

Negué con la cabeza.

—Sé que no está jugando. Me da vergüenza admitirlo, pero ellos dos han sido una pareja más madura que Yuuri y yo en algunas ocasiones. Incluso tuvieron algo que ver en nuestra reconciliación —suspiré—. Él es un buen chico, y si tienen un problema, sé que lo resolverán debidamente.

Me cambié de ropa y me metí a la cama, Aleksi se acostó a mi lado y yo apagué la luz de la lámpara de mi buró. Estuvimos en silencio, intentando conciliar el sueño, pero la verdad era que ninguno de los dos podía hacerlo.

—¿Nervioso por el día de mañana? —mi pregunta hizo un leve eco en toda la habitación.

—No realmente — respondió con seguridad.

Ambos nos dábamos la espalda, así que nos giramos al mismo tiempo para quedar frente a frente. A pesar de la oscuridad, podía distinguir sus ojos azules brillando con la poca luz de las farolas de la calle que se colaba por la ventana.

—Sé que Evgi es la persona correcta, no me veo pasando el resto de mi vida con alguien que no sea ella, así que no estoy nervioso, estoy muy emocionado por dar ese paso.

Lo vi tan seguro y feliz, que no pude evitar que un nudo se formase en mi garganta.

—Oh, no me digas que vas a llorar. Hermano, no seas tan sentimental —se le cortó la voz en la última palabra.

—¿Disculpa? —me burlé un poco, ambos reímos y al calmarnos volvió la seriedad—. Si mamá estuviera aquí, estoy seguro de que se sentiría orgullosa y muy feliz. Encontraste a una mujer muy valiosa.

—Mamá…—suspiró—. No sabes cuánto la extraño.

—Yo también la extraño mucho.

—Viktor.

—¿Si?

—Lamento no haberte dicho antes lo de papá.

—Ni me lo recuerdes —murmuré, incómodo—. Sólo dime que no lo vas a sentar conmigo en la misma mesa.

—No, claro que no. Jamás lo haría.

—Bien.

—Te quiero pedir algo —murmuró con voz suave—. Por favor, no pelees con él.

Me sentí un tanto avergonzado, más que enojado.

—No lo haré, lo prometo.

—Gracias.

Continuamos hablando, pero ahora de temas más triviales, hasta que tocó uno muy importante.

—¿Tienes planes de casarte con Yuuri?

—Totalmente.

—Vaya —sonrió—. ¿Y cuando será eso?

—No estoy seguro —suspiré—. Él tiene los anillos que iba a usar para pedirle matrimonio, y me da vergüenza pedírselos después de prácticamente haberlos botado a la basura cuando nos separamos.

—¿Hiciste eso?

—Estaba muy enojado.

—¿Por qué no compras unos nuevos?

—Porque esos que él tiene son muy importantes, tienen ya una historia y un valor muy grande. Hemos pasado por muchas cosas en estos años, pero lo único que no cambió fue el objetivo de esos anillos. No quiero cambiarlos, quiero que sean esos. Quizás tenga que robárselos.

Aleksi rio.

—No seas extremista, sólo háblalo con él. Por cierto… ¿Qué harán después de la boda? Es decir, tú ya estás establecido aquí, y si no mal recuerdo, Yuuri tiene trabajo en Japón.

—Lo sé. No he dejado de pensar en eso —gruñí—. Tengo que hablarlo con él.

—Pero hablen, ya no sólo tengan sexo en todas partes, ¡Hablen!

Reí ampliamente.

—¿Tendrán hijos pronto? —pregunté de repente.

—Sí —su rostro se iluminó y su sonrisa se ensanchó—. Queremos muchos hijos y queremos tenerlos cuanto antes.

—Eso espero —sonreí, imaginándome a esos lindos niños. Definitivamente mi hermano tendría hijos muy hermosos.

—Ya estás pensando en cómo malcriarlos ¿Verdad?

Reí.

—No, tú los criarás, y Yuuri y yo nos encargaremos de hacer que se diviertan.

—Y de cuidarlos cuando Evgi y yo necesitemos un respiro.

—Cuenta con ello.

—¿Tú y Yuuri no quieren hijos? Es decir… ¿No quieren adoptar? No es lo mismo a tener hijos de tu propia sangre, obviamente, pero ¿no les gustaría?

Aguardé unos segundos, procesando las preguntas y sintiéndome un poco triste al pensar en ello.

—Daría lo que fuera por tener un hijo de Yuuri y mío, un hijo verdadero —resoplé—. Pero sé que es naturalmente imposible. Aun así, sería muy feliz siendo padre adoptivo de al menos cuatro niños.

—¿De cuándo acá te nació ese instinto paternal? —se burló un poco—. ¿Y qué te detiene? Adopten, sé que es difícil porque ambos son hombres y los trámites de adopción serían aún más difíciles y largos, pero no lo serán tanto si yo los ayudo con los asuntos legales. Además, tengo un par de conocidos que me deben favores, puedo usarlos para que ustedes puedan hacer su familia más rápido de lo que se imaginan.

Mi pecho se inundó de una calidez muy hermosa, pero ésta se esfumó cuando puse los pies sobre la Tierra.

—Yuuri no quiere hijos.

—¿En serio? —se sorprendió—. Qué ironía, ahora eres tú el que quiere hijos y tu pareja no —suspiró, seguramente recordando mis negativas a ser padre cuando era esposo de Irina, y bueno, es que no quería ser padre a mis escasos veinte años de edad, aún me faltaba mucho de mi juventud por vivir.

—Lo sé, parece una mala broma de la vida, pero ¿sabes? tengo a Yuuri, y con eso me basta.

Aleksi negó de inmediato con la cabeza.

—Si deseas con tantas ganas un hijo y él no, la relación fracasará, ambos quieren algo totalmente distinto.

—No será así, ya verás —sonreí para mis adentros. No sabía cómo, pero yo me aseguraría de hacer que Yuuri deseara tener hijos conmigo.

Charlamos por largo rato, hablando sobre las cosas que nos faltaban por vivir, imaginando cómo serían nuestras vidas de ahora en adelante.

Caímos rendidos al sueño luego de platicar como nunca antes.

Él era un poco reservado en cuanto a dar cariño, así que aproveché para abrazarlo como si se tratara de un osito de peluche. Tuve que contener mi risa cuando él se removió, incómodo y murmurando algo incoherente entre sueños, sólo para terminar accediendo y correspondiendo al abrazo. Por un momento me transporté a muchos años atrás, cuando él tenía muchas pesadillas, después de que mamá muriera. Papá estaba tan ocupado con su tristeza que no se daba cuenta de cuánto sufríamos nosotros, así que Aleksi, en vez de ir a buscarlo a él, iba a mi habitación, arrastrando su cobijita y metiéndose a mi cama.

Y ahora estamos aquí, una noche antes de su boda, durmiendo juntos como hace tantos años. No pude dormir en casi toda la noche, estaba más nervioso incluso que mi hermano, quien dormía plácidamente entre mis brazos, hablando dormido, costumbre que tenía muy arraigada desde bebé, siempre balbuceando cosas raras al dormir.

OoOoOoO

_**Narradora.**_

Despertó sin abrir los ojos y se puso a pensar en todo lo que tendría que hacer ese día. Necesitaba asegurarse de que todo estuviera listo y en orden para la boda. Agradecía al cielo que su hermano y cuñada decidieran hacer una fiesta tranquila y sencilla en el aspecto de rechazar las costumbres viejas de ir hasta la casa de la novia y atravesar obstáculos en el camino, puestos por los amigos de la futura esposa. O como la tradición de ir en caravana, dentro de autos lujosos, por toda la ciudad, celebrando el matrimonio y bebiendo sin fin. No, ellos prefirieron expandir sus horizontes y hacer una boda más al estilo occidental. Esto fue más sencillo incluso para Viktor, quien había asistido ya a muchas bodas de ese tipo en sus viajes por el mundo.

Ese día se habían levantado muy tarde. Aleksi fue el primero en abrir los ojos y quejarse por el abrazo asfixiante de su hermano mayor.

—Agh, quítate. Viktor, quítate —se retorcía como oruga, mientras que el otro fingía estar dormido en estado "casi comatoso".

—Un rato más —soltó una risilla entre dientes.

—Quiero ir al baño.

Viktor no se movió.

—Me voy a hacer en la cama.

—¿Así como cuando tenías cinco años? —se burló, logrando poner histérico al menor.

—¡Ya! ¡Cállate!—lo agarró a patadas y cuando al fin estuvo libre, le dio unos buenos almohadazos, el otro sólo se reía a carcajadas.

De pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió, mostrando a un rubio despeinado y somnoliento. Con cara de mal humor al haber sido despertado con tanto escándalo.

—¿Qué les pasa? —se talló un ojo y de pronto la puerta se abrió más. Makkachin la había empujado para entrar corriendo y ayudar a su amo en la batalla contra Aleksi—. Parecen niños pequeños —bufó y se dio media vuelta, yéndose de ahí y ganándole el baño al afortunado novio.

—Está más amargado de lo normal —murmuró el menor.

—Lo sé —respondió con seriedad, sólo para ponerse de pie sobre la cama y agarrar a almohadazos nuevamente a su hermanito. Esperaba que éste no se pusiera de pie, o lo sobrepasaría en altura. Pero cuando vio que se iba a incorporar, no tuvo otra idea más que dejarse caer en peso completo sobre él, muy al estilo lucha libre.

—¡¿Pero qué te sucede?! —se quejó, siendo aplastado por su hermano mayor, quien no dejaba de carcajearse.

Ambos continuaron con su lucha hasta que las necesidades fisiológicas de Aleksi demandaron atención. Para cuando terminaron de bañarse y de vestirse, se sorprendieron al ir al comedor y encontrarse el almuerzo ya listo y a punto de ser servido.

Yurio había puesto en práctica todo lo que llevaba aprendido en la universidad. Desde ese momento, los dos Nikiforov sintieron que sería un grandioso día.

Mientras desayunaban, Viktor comenzó a molestar a Yurio, contándole a Aleksi que era una nena por no querer dormir con él en la cama.

—¿Y por qué no? —inquirió el de cabello negro.

—Porque Yuuri y yo tuvimos sexo ahí —respondió con la boca medio llena de comida.

—Demonios —masculló, pensando en que él sí había dormido ahí, luego reflexionó un poco y recordó el día en que él y su novia los sorprendieron haciéndolo en la sala—. Espera… Yuri, ellos también tuvieron sexo en el sofá donde dormiste.

—¡Ahhh! —su expresión de asco fue asombrosa—. ¡Son unos cerdos!

—No me digas que tú y Otabek no lo han hecho. Según recuerdo, estabas muy ansioso porque el momento llegara —se burló, logrando arrancarle un sonrojo inmenso al pequeño—. Por cierto, creo que ya va siendo hora de que tengamos "La charla".

Yurio se levantó de la mesa de un salto y salió corriendo de ahí. Viktor estalló en carcajadas mientras Aleksi le regañaba por ser así con el jovencito.

Lo poco que restaba de la mañana se pasó volando, y los nervios fueron haciendo acto de presencia en el futuro esposo. La tarde llegó y con ella una llovizna que mojó a toda la ciudad. Comenzaron a prepararse varias horas antes de que la boda diera inicio. Los tres querían estar en la iglesia muy a tiempo para asegurarse de que todo fuera a salir bien. Y así fue. Tuvieron que dejar al caniche en el departamento, su amo le prometió que a su boda con Yuuri iría definitivamente sin importar lo que dijera el cura, sacerdote, monje o lo que fuera. Así pues, Viktor se encargó de supervisar todo mientras Yurio y Aleksi esperaban en un cuarto detrás de la iglesia, ansiando que se llegara la hora.

Los invitados comenzaron a llegar, puntuales y emocionados. La gran mayoría eran adultos jóvenes, no mucho mayores que Aleksi.

Yuuri y compañía llegaron también muy puntuales. Para ese momento, Viktor ya se encontraba junto a su hermano, cerca del altar, lugar desde donde pudo apreciar perfectamente a su amado. Todos fueron conducidos hasta las primeras filas.

—Oye —llamó a su hermano mayor, pero éste se encontraba embelesado, observando a Yuuri, quien todavía no se daba cuenta de que era observado fijamente—. Ya te perdí —murmuró, divertido porque tampoco lo escuchó decir aquello.

Viktor miraba a su novio como si no hubiera nada más alrededor. Sus ojos celestes se encontraban fijos en el cuerpo de Yuuri, mirándolo de pies a cabeza. Para empezar, ese traje parecía haber sido hecho a su medida, el azul marino realzaba su piel blanca y tersa. También estaba el hecho de que su cabello lo tenía hacia atrás, bien acomodado y perfectamente peinado. Su porte era elegante, con su mentón paralelo al suelo. Sinceramente no podía entender cómo era posible que él no se diera cuenta de su propia belleza. ¡Era precioso! Y atraía las miradas no sólo de mujeres a su alrededor.

—_Soy tan afortunado —_pensaba, totalmente enajenado, hasta que llevó su vista hacia las puertas del lugar, observando cómo entraba por el pasillo, con porte altivo e intimidante: Dimitri Nikiforov.

Sus entrañas se retorcieron, y un profundo sentimiento de odio se acumuló en la base de su estómago, provocándole una fuerte acidez.

No apartó la mirada de ese hombre hasta que sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

—Tranquilo, hermano —le dio un apretón más fuerte.

—Lo siento. Por más que lo intentara, nunca iba a estar completamente preparado para verlo —observó a lo lejos que Yakov, Lilia, Mila y Georgi llegaban juntos, sentándose en la misma fila que su padre.

—Mejor mira eso —tomó con sus manos la cabeza de Viktor y la giró hacia donde estaba Yuuri, mirándolo igual que Nikiforov lo había estado haciendo momentos antes.

No quedó ni una pizca de odio en el ser del ruso. Una sonrisa boba se instaló en sus delgados labios y no desapareció en un buen rato.

Yuuri experimentó una emoción increíble al verlo tan apuesto, con su smoking negro y sumamente elegante, portando una pequeña orquídea blanca en la solapa del traje. Inevitablemente se imaginó el día de su boda con él ¿Se vería así de apuesto? ¡Pero claro que sí!

Luego reparó en su cabello, peinado igual a como lo tenía en su presentación de "Stammi Vicino". No había duda, se veía increíblemente apuesto.

Tan hermoso se veía, que olvidó su molestia con él por haber huido luego de que Phichit encontrara la evidencia de sus actos clandestinos en la Van rentada. Nunca se había sentido más avergonzado. Durante todo el camino, sus amigos no dejaron de molestarlo y de regañarlo un poco por ser tan distraído y dejar eso en el suelo así como así. Ahí fue cuando Yuuri tuvo que contarles sobre su experiencia divertida con el guardia del estacionamiento. Todos se sorprendieron y rieron tanto, que Yuuri consiguió avergonzarse aún más.

—Cerdo, si sigues viéndolo así, terminarás mojando el piso con tus babas.

Yuuri reaccionó y frunció un poco el ceño, molesto por la interrupción.

—Lo hubieras visto más temprano, el viejo tardó casi una hora entera peinando su cabello ¡Y se ve igual que siempre!

—Claro que no —murmuró Katsuki, con una sonrisita bailando en sus labios. Volviendo a poner total atención en su amado, quien no le quitó la vista hasta que la ceremonia dio inicio.

Evgenia entró a la iglesia y todo el mundo se puso de pie, girándose un poco en sus lugares para poder ver a la hermosísima novia atravesando el pasillo. En ese momento fue turno de Aleksi para babear como idiota por su futura esposa, pensando en lo afortunado que era de tenerla en su vida.

El sacerdote comenzó con un breve sermón. Ni Viktor ni Yuuri prestaron atención a ello, pues sus miradas furtivas se volvieron a encontrar. Fue hasta el momento en el que ambos dieron sus votos cuando los dos prestaron total atención, llenándose de ternura y sentimientos al escuchar cómo los decían con tanto amor y nerviosismo. El siempre serio y profesional Aleksi se había equivocado al final de sus votos, poniéndose de mil colores al haber sido tan tonto, pero robándole una risa traviesa a su casi esposa y al resto de la iglesia.

Las miradas que Viktor le dirigía a su novio eran traviesas, románticas y llenas de complicidad; mientras que Yuuri no podía dejar de verlo con un infinito amor, pensando en lo tremendamente enamorado que estaba. Pero su corazón dio un vuelco cuando desde allá en frente, Viktor le guiñó un ojo antes de volver a poner su atención en el viejo sacerdote y los novios.

Muy pronto llegó la hora de la fiesta. El salón estaba bellísimo, decorado con cientos de flores por doquier, lo cual era muy difícil de conseguir, debido al clima gélido del lugar. Pero Viktor se las ingenió para que su hermano tuviera una boda digna y hermosa.

Viktor andaba ocupado de un lado a otro, como todo buen organizador, viendo que las cosas salieran correctamente y ¿Por qué no? Evitando a su querido padre a toda costa. Afortunadamente éste se había sentado en una mesa totalmente opuesta a la mesa donde se sentaría él con Yuuri. Así ambos estarían más cómodos.

Era tanto su resentimiento, que ni siquiera sentía la necesidad de presentárselo a Yuuri como su padre, no lo valía y no lo haría.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó discretamente, mirando en todas direcciones. Había intentado verlo en la iglesia, pero no logró encontrarlo a tiempo.

—No lo sé, katsudon —murmuró Yurio—. Lo vi en la iglesia, pero… ¡Ahí está! —señaló con su cabeza a una mesa al fondo del salón—. Es él, Dimitri Nikiforov.

Yuuri lo miró y el aire se atoró en su garganta.

No había duda, él era el progenitor de Viktor. Si bien no eran idénticos, sí compartían muchísimos rasgos. Vio en Dimitri la misma nariz de Viktor, su mentón y su frente. El hombre era alto, seguramente mucho más que su hijo mayor, tenía el mismo cabello que Aleksi, peinado en su totalidad hacia atrás, acentuando su expresión seria e intimidante. Frente a sus ojos portaba unas gafas sin marco que a penas y se distinguían. Y sus ojos azules eran mucho más oscuros que los de su primogénito, pero su rostro… wow, parecía Viktor con unos veinte años más. y eso que se suponía se parecía más a su madre.

—Todavía no puedo creer que tenga cincuenta años —murmuró Phichit, asombrado.

—¡Lo sé! No tiene arrugas y apenas le sale una que otra cana —Chris no cabía en sí de la impresión, era la primera vez que veía al padre de su mejor amigo—. ¿Será realmente el papá de Viktor?

—Desgraciadamente, sí.

El aludido apareció de pronto, jalando la silla junto a Yuuri y sentándose en ésta. El japonés analizó su rostro, buscando algún indicio de enojo y de tristeza, pero no halló nada más que una amplia sonrisa.

—Todo está saliendo a la perfección, la comida se servirá en cualquier momento y los invitados parecen muy felices —suspiró con una sonrisa—. Ya me puedo dar un respiro.

Entonces un mesero se acercó a la mesa, ofreciendo champagne y diversas bebidas alcohólicas. Todos aceptaron, a excepción de Viktor, quien se quedó pensándolo unos momentos.

—Vamos —tomó la mano de su novio—. Puedes beber en la boda de tu hermano, es un momento importante —lo convenció el japonés. Tomando una copa de champagne para él.

Viktor sonrió y asintió, pidiendo un poco de vodka y tomando de poco en poco, reviviendo esa agradable sensación de calor en el cuerpo al beber. El pobre se estaba relajando y divirtiendo con sus amigos cuando uno de los ayudantes de cocina fue a molestarlo, informándole que algo había salido mal con el postre. Frustrado, el ruso se puso de pie y siguió a aquel hombre, prometiéndole a su amado que no tardaría mucho.

Mientras tanto, Yuuri se paró para ir al baño, aunque nunca se esperó que al salir del cubículo se toparía con su suegro recargado de espaldas contra uno de los lavamanos, mirándolo fijamente de arriba abajo.

Definitivamente no había sido una coincidencia que se encontraran ahí. Lo había seguido.

Yuuri quiso decir algo, pero se halló tan intimidado por esos ojos azules tras los cristales y esa expresión estoica que no pudo decir absolutamente nada más que…

—Buenas noches —hizo un esfuerzo olímpico para que no le temblara la voz. El simple hecho de saber que estaba ahí por él, le ponía los pelos de punta.

—Buenas noches —respondió en un inglés muy nítido.

—Señor Nikiforov, yo soy… —fue interrumpido abruptamente.

—Yuuri Katsuki —lo miró fijamente—. Sé muy bien quién eres.

El pobre no supo qué hacer o cómo reaccionar, sólo tragó ruidosamente.

"Patético", pensó Dimitri. Se quedó en silencio, analizándolo y notando cómo literalmente lo había hecho transpirar debido a la presión psicológica que ejercía en él en esos momentos.

—Dime, Yuuri ¿Cuánto quieres para alejarte definitivamente de mi hijo mayor?

El aludido no dio crédito a lo que escuchó.

—¿Qué dice? —la boca se le secó.

—Oh, vamos, no te hagas el desentendido. Ambos sabemos muy bien el porqué de tu insistencia al querer volver con él.

—"_Volver" —_pensó el japonés. Eso sólo quería decir una cosa: el señor estaba enterado de su relación con Viktor, de su ruptura y del regreso—. No entiendo qué quiere decir —frunció levemente el ceño, no le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando esa charla.

El mayor soltó una risa seca.

—Repito, ¿cuánto dinero quieres para alejarte de él?

Yuuri abrió sus ojos como platos, impresionado por la situación.

—Disculpe, pero eso no va a pasar —lo miró como si le estuviera saliendo un gemelo maligno del hombro—. Usted es su padre ¿Cómo puede decirme estas cosas?

—Si no te alejas de él por las buenas, lo harás por las malas —dejó de recargarse en el lavabo, demostrando lo alto e intimidante que podía ser.

—Me temo que ha pasado mucho tiempo lejos de su hijo, pues de ser lo contrario no estaría pidiéndole eso a la persona que él ama —contraatacó en un arranque de valentía.

—Él no te ama, sólo está confundido —apretó los labios y frunció el ceño—. Ambos son hombres, eso es una abominación. Y estoy seguro de que eres sólo uno más de sus caprichos. Dime ¿Qué tanto conoces de él?

La valentía de Yuuri trastabilló unos momentos debido a la última pregunta, pero no se dejó amedrentar y rebatió de inmediato.

—¿Qué tanto lo conoce usted a él?

Los ojos azules de Dimitri se abrieron con sorpresa, mostrando un pequeño halo de tristeza en ellos antes de volver a su mirada dura y severa.

—Por las buenas o por las malas, Yuuri Katsuki —espetó en un tono amenazante y grave.

—No —respondió con mucha seguridad—. Ni usted ni nadie logrará separarnos.

—Eso ya lo veremos —se dio media vuelta y salió.

Sólo entonces, Yuuri se recargó con ambas manos sobre el lavabo, temblando un poco y respirando agitadamente. Algo había en él que le causaba mucho temor, a pesar de que su mirar estaba cargado de un cansancio que daba la impresión de estar presente en su vida desde hace muchos años. Pudo percibir la soledad y la tristeza en su ser, sólo con mirar sus cansados ojos.

Luego de meditarlo fríamente por unos momentos, cayó en cuenta de que no debía temerle. Su amor por Viktor estaba muy bien cimentado, no había nada que lo hiciera desistir en su relación, ni siquiera el padre de él, a quien aún le tenía miedo, pero además de eso sentía un poco de lástima.

Yuuri sintió alivio al ver que su novio aún no regresaba de su ocupación, pues no se había recuperado del todo de su encuentro con el señor Nikiforov. Incluso Yurio le preguntó por su bienestar, ya que todos lo notaron un poco pálido.

Luego de solucionar el problema en la cocina, Viktor regresó, desesperado por estar con su amado y abrazándolo por detrás unos momentos, antes de darle un beso en la mejilla y sentarse a su lado.

Todos esos gestos y cariños eran observados por Dimitri, quien estaba sentado en un punto estratégico para mirarlos fijamente a ambos.

La hora de la cena llegó, y luego de ésta hubo mucha gente que se paró a bailar a la pista. Masumi no lo pensó dos veces antes de llevar a su pareja a la pista, donde ambos fueron el centro de atención por un rato, hasta que los recién casados se unieron al baile.

Viktor también le pidió a su novio la mano para llevárselo a bailar, pero Yuuri lo pensó dos veces antes de aceptar, pues se sintió incómodo desde el momento en el que notó la mirada asesina de su suegro al otro lado de la pista.

—Sé que es incómodo —sonrió de lado, entendiendo lo que Yuuri sentía—. Sólo ignóralo, está funcionando para mí —volvió a extenderle la mano.

Yuuri sonrió y sucumbió ante los encantos de su pareja, quien lo condujo hasta la pista y lo hizo bailar esa música retro de los años 70's.

—Te mueves bien —lo felicitó.

—Cariño, se supone que ya lo sabías. Si no te hubieras embriagado en la noche del banquete hace años, recordarías lo buen bailarín que soy.

Yuuri rio.

—Si no hubiera bebido esa noche, no estaríamos aquí en estos momentos.

—¡Bendito champagne! —exclamó en voz muy alta para que lo escuchara a través del ruido de la música y de la gente riendo y cantando.

Ambos rieron y abandonaron cualquier pensamiento que no tuviera que ver con ellos ahí y en ese momento. Bailaron hasta el cansancio, incluso jalaron a Yurio y a Phichit a la pista, el segundo no opuso resistencia, pero el pequeño gato ruso… Dios, se resistió tanto que sólo accedió cuando Viktor le propuso un reto de baile.

La música moderna retumbaba en todo el lugar. Los jóvenes bebían, bailaban y bebían desenfrenadamente, sí, bebían demasiado. Yuuri y Viktor se detuvieron en su segunda copa, no querían terminar borrachos en un día tan especial. Las canciones fueron cambiando poco a poco, y luego de que Yurio ganara el reto de baile (Con Chris como juez) una canción romántica y lenta sonó. Muchas personas retomaron sus respectivos lugares en las mesas, pero no todas aquellas parejas enamoradas, incluyendo a cierto ruso y japonés.

Aún agitados por el baile intenso de minutos antes, los dos se miraron frente a frente, apreciando las primeras notas de la canción llamada "The night we met".

Entonces el momento decisivo se presentó. ¿Quién pondría la mano en la cintura y quien en el hombro? No le dieron mucha importancia, Yuuri fue el primero en posicionar sus manos sobre los hombros de Viktor, dándole permiso de que pusiera las suyas en su angosta cintura. El mayor sonrió satisfecho, y una vez en posición, comenzaron a mecerse de un lado a otro, no era en sí un baile, pues la música era muy tranquila para ello, pero sí era especial para abrazarse de esa manera, balanceándose levemente de un lado a otro, pegando sus frentes y mirando en la profundidad de los ojos del otro.

No dijeron nada, disfrutaron en silencio, escuchando la canción y mirándose a los ojos. De vez en cuando se brindaban una tierna y tímida caricia. Cualquiera que los viera pensaría que eran un par de chicos de la secundaria en su baile de graduación, enamorados y dispuestos a dar su primer beso en esa noche.

La atmósfera tierna y romántica fue sustituida por una totalmente diferente. Cuando la canción terminó, dio inicio otra con un ritmo muy distinto, más enérgico y rítmico. Era una canción conocida por todos: "Don't stop the music".

Viktor se llevó una inmensa sorpresa cuando la escuchó, pues era de sus favoritas. No tardó en tomar a Yuuri y así comenzar un baile que parecía ensayado. Se sorprendió al ver que su amado le seguía el paso sin ninguna dificultad.

El japonés disfrutó al ver que la expresión de su novio parecía la de un adolescente emocionado. Ahí se dio cuenta de cuánto amaba esa canción y de lo bien que se movía.

Así los dos se envolvieron en una danza totalmente sensual, robándose la atención de muchos. La música era atrapante y los pasos que hacían ambos eran por completo perfectos y atractivos. Estaban tan concentrados el uno en el otro que no se percataron de que eran el centro de atención, incluso de los novios.

Ambos actuaban traviesamente. El mayor sujetaba la cintura de Yuuri con sus manos, pegaban sus pechos uno contra el otro y comenzaban un baile muy sincronizado y tremendamente sensual. Viktor de repente tomaba la mano de su amado y la alzaba. Éste entendía el motivo y no dudaba antes de dar giros sobre su propio eje.

De pronto los dos tuvieron tanto calor que sintieron la necesidad de quitarse un poco de ropa.

Terminaron arrojando sus sacos a la mesa más cercana. Yuuri quedó en su camisa blanca, con las mangas enrrolladas por arriba de los codos al igual que Viktor, sólo que éste traía puesto un elegante chaleco negro encima de su inmaculada camisa blanca.

No dejaron de bailar, hasta que la canción terminó y notaron los aplausos de algunas personas a su alrededor. Se avergonzaron un poco, en especial Yuuri, pues Viktor parecía más bien orgulloso de ello.

Salieron de la pista sólo para ir a su mesa y tomar algo que los hidratara luego del ejercicio.

—¿A qué hora hicieron esa coreografía? —les preguntó Chris al verlos acercarse. Él y Masumi también estaban descansando un poco del baile, bebiendo alcohol a diestra y siniestra.

Yuuri y Viktor se miraron mutuamente y luego de reír se encogieron de hombros.

—No ensayamos nada. Todo fue espontáneo —sonrió orgulloso, rodeando la cintura de Yuuri con un brazo posesivo.

—¿No han pensado en hacer patinaje en pareja? —inquirió nuevamente Chris—. Serían un éxito.

Los ojos de la pareja brillaron con emoción.

—No sería mala idea, pero cierta persona tuvo la gran idea de retirarse —rodó sus ojos castaños.

—Podría volver al hielo sólo para patinar a tu lado —puso ambas manos en las caderas de su novio, acercándosele demasiado.

—Hey, viejo. Están siendo observados —puntualizó Yurio, señalando disimuladamente al papá de Viktor al fondo del salón.

—¿Qué con eso? —le restó importancia con un rostro totalmente serio—. Si quiere mirar, que lo haga. A mí no me molesta en lo más mínimo.

Tomó la mano de Yuuri y se dirigieron nuevamente a la pista de baile, olvidándose de todo y de todos. Era la primera vez que ambos podían disfrutar de algo así, sobrios, conscientes de los hechos y estando en una relación seria. No podían estar más felices.

Luego de varias canciones, terminaron tan cansados que decidieron salir a tomar un respiro a la terraza que había detrás del salón, con vista y acceso al jardín. Hacía mucho frío, pero no tanto como para regresar de inmediato al interior. Tomaron un poco de aire fresco y recuperaron el aliento después de tanto baile.

—No sabía que te movías así —se llevó el flequillo hacia atrás, despejando todo su rostro.

Yuuri se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

—Yo tampoco tenía idea de que bailaras tan bien.

—Me gusta bailar.

—A mí también.

—Otra razón por la cual somos una pareja perfecta —lo arrinconó contra la barda que separaba la terraza del jardín, toqueteando su trasero en el acto.

—V-Viktor ¡Pueden vernos! —miró por sobre el hombro de su novio, asomándose para asegurar que nadie los veía desde el interior.

—No me importa —sonrió con maldad, apretando un poco más e insistiendo con sus manos traviesas—. Te ves irresistible con ese traje —deslizó sus manos ascendentemente por sus costados, sintiendo cada músculo debajo de la tela.

Yuuri se resistió un poco, estaba renuente a caer en su juego, pero…

—Aunque ese traje se vería aún mejor tirado en el piso —se acercó peligrosamente a él, pegando su cuerpo entero al del menor, acechándolo—. Yuuri —murmuró en su oído, sintiéndolo estremecerse—. Quiero hacerlo aquí.

—¡¿Qué?! —se espantó—. Estamos en la boda de tu hermano, en una terraza, hace mucho frío y ¡Estamos en la boda de tu hermano! —se encontraba escandalizado. Viktor sólo se rio, bajando su mano hasta acariciar la entrepierna de su amado, por encima del pantalón—. No. Viktor, detente.

—Si en verdad quieres que me detenga, sólo tienes que irte, no te estoy reteniendo —lo retó—. Pero si yo estuviera en tu lugar, me quedaría a hacerlo para tachar "Hacer el amor a la intemperie" de la lista.

—¿Lista? ¿Cuál lista?

—Una que comencé ayer.

—Demonios —gruñó entre dientes al sentir una segunda mano, ahora sobre su cadera, intentando meterse debajo del pantalón—. Está bien, pero ven conmigo —lo tomó de la mano y con urgencia bajaron de la terraza, rumbo al jardín.

—Yuuri —musitó cantarinamente—. ¿Qué tienes en mente? —se dejó guiar tras unos arbustos lo suficientemente frondosos como para cubrirlos a ambos y justo detrás de éstos había un muro muy alto. Difícilmente alguien los interrumpiría.

—Hagámoslo.

El ruso se emocionó al ver una de sus fantasías sexuales cumpliéndose.

—No hay que tardar mucho, podrían empezar a buscarnos —advirtió el mayor.

—Bien, aunque eso dependerá de ti, mi amor —se recargó sensualmente de espaldas al muro, esperando a que Vitya fuera a sus brazos—. Hazme tuyo —pidió, con sus mejillas y orejas completamente rojos.

—Eres increíble —murmuró ahogadamente antes de lanzarse sobre él, apretujándolo contra la pared, besando y mordiendo salvajemente todo lo que tenía a su alcance. No tardó en desabrochar el cinturón de su amado para luego bajar el pantalón junto con la ropa interior—. ¡Wow! El pequeño Yuuri está… muy pequeño.

—¡Es porque está haciendo mucho frío! —se justificó. Fue entonces que Viktor percibió el leve temblor en todo el cuerpo de su novio, sí tenía mucho frío, pero ahí estaba, cumpliéndole un capricho sin rechistar.

—Tendré que ayudarle un poco —asaltó sus labios al mismo tiempo que llevaba sus manos al pene de su pareja, estimulándolo hábilmente. Ya tenía un leve conocimiento del ritmo y la frecuencia con la que le gustaba ser estimulado, así que no tardó mucho en ponerlo duro. Sus expertos labios y lengua ayudaron mucho, repartiendo besos por todas partes. Enfocándose en sus labios, besando, succionando y mordiendo sin titubear.

En cambio, Yuuri se llevó una gran y grata sorpresa al abrir el pantalón de Viktor y notar su erección estirando la tela del bóxer, cuya fibras parecían querer estallar en cualquier momento. ¿Desde cuándo estaría así? ¿Tanto le emocionaba hacerlo afuera?

Viktor giró a su amado hasta pegarlo contra la pared y comenzó a dilatar su entrada, cuando creyó que ya era suficiente, se inclinó sobre la espalda de Yuuri, y acariciando sus caderas, le susurró al odio:

—No tardaré mucho, será rápido y duro.

—¡Hazlo! —exigió.

—Lo que tú ordenes.

Y así sin más, sacó su miembro del bóxer y lo penetró.

El acto fue rudo, rápido y excitante. Sin mencionar el frío que les calaba un poco, pero eso no fue impedimento para que pudieran hacerlo. Viktor lo tomó con fuerza, empotrándolo contra la fría pared con cada embestida, escuchando sus gemidos ahogados y el sonido de sus pieles chocando.

Las manos del japonés estaban apoyándose en la pared, buscando algo de qué detenerse al sentir que sus piernas se volvían gelatina cuando Viktor comenzó a masturbarlo hábilmente. Las embestidas se hicieron cada vez más profundas y rápidas, hasta que ninguno de los dos fue consciente de que jadeaban y gemían demasiado alto.

La mano derecha del ruso se deleitaba con la erección de su amado, mientras que la izquierda se encargaba de escabullirse por debajo de la camisa, explorando sus abdominales y reptando por su torso hasta encontrarse con uno de sus pezones. No lo pensó dos veces antes de pellizcarlo, arrancando sonoros gemidos -casi gritos- de la boca de su amante. Aunque ninguno salió tan potente como cuando se le ocurrió darle una fuerte nalgada, impulsado por la emoción del momento y la lujuria que le provocaba su amado.

—Ha-hazlo de nuevo —pidió, jadeante. Viktor obedeció sin rechistar, con una sonrisa ladina muy provocativa.

El ruso aprovechó la posición de sus cuerpos para ocultar su rostro en el cuello del menor, besando sin parar, dejando una que otra marca muy notoria.

Yuuri se deshacía en éxtasis al sentirlo todo dentro de él, y como bien dijo el ruso: no tardó mucho en hacerlo experimentar su orgasmo. El mayor le siguió a los pocos segundos, terminando fuera del japonés y acompañándolo en ese inmenso placer.

Giró al menor hasta tenerlo de frente y poder mirarlo a los ojos, perdiéndose en esos hermosos posos castaños antes de iniciar una sesión de besos muy tranquilos y cariñosos. Las piernas de ambos se sentían débiles, y el trasero de Yuuri le escocía un poco.

Luego de recuperarse de ese encuentro tan salvaje, se ayudaron mutuamente a acomodar sus ropas y se quedaron unos momentos abrazados, respirando todavía con pesadez. Viktor acarició el cuello de Yuuri con la punta de su nariz, logrando estremecerlo un poco.

—Eso fue increíble —murmuró, todavía agitado, aunque ahora un poco tembloroso debido al escaso viento frío y húmedo que recorrió esa parte del jardín.

—Fue maravilloso —sustituyó su nariz por sus labios en el cuello, deseando con todas sus fuerzas poder quedarse así por la eternidad, con su amado entre sus brazos. Sonrió con ternura el percatarse de que Yuuri se enterraba más en ese abrazo, buscando el calor que poco a poco su cuerpo iba perdiendo—. Casi olvido lo friolento que puedes llegar a ser —se burló un poco, fajando la camisa de su novio dentro del pantalón.

—Sólo necesito agarrar calor —abrochó el cinto de su amado.

—¿Quieres bailar un poco más?

—La noche es muy joven aún —dijo al mismo tiempo que lo halaba de la corbata, pegando su frente con la de él. El mayor le robó un beso que terminó en una mordida en su labio inferior, y así se quedaron un poco más ahí, resintiendo el clima frío de afuera, pero felices por tachar ese objetivo de la supuesta lista.

—Tienes que mostrarme esa lista —murmuró Yuuri mientras entraba al salón con Viktor tomado de su mano, como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Sólo estaban muy despeinados, sonrojados y agitados todavía, pero nada había pasado, sí cómo no.

—Por supuesto. Necesito que me ayudes a idear nuevos lugares, por lo pronto ya agregué la cocina, el baño, en alguna piscina, la casa de Yakov y Lilia.

—Eres un pervertido.

—Y encontré a mi otra mitad en ti —frotó su mejilla con la de Yuuri, quien aceptó la caricia, gustoso, besándole los labios fugazmente.

Los dos llegaron a la mesa y saludaron a sus amigos. No había nada que pudiera arruinarles la noche. Habían bebido, bailado hasta el cansancio, e incluso habían tenido sexo en un área pública, no podían estar más conformes.

Entonces fue cuando un leve carraspeo hizo que todos miraran al hombre detrás de Viktor y Yuuri. Éstos se giraron y vieron frente a frente a Dimitri.

Nadie más que Katsuki y Dimitri fueron capaces de ver el terror espontáneo que se asomó a los ojos de Viktor. No, no sólo había terror, sino pánico en sus celestes ojos. Esa expresión duró un par de segundos antes de que recuperara la compostura y se mostrara frío y estoico ante él.

Dimitri revivió momentos muy dolorosos al presenciar ese sentimiento en los ojos de su hijo, pero no externó ningún sentimiento más que frialdad.

—Hola, hijo. Han pasado muchos años ¿No crees? —carraspeó, comenzó a verse incómodo.

El aludido sólo asintió, sin entender que Dimitri estaba ahí sólo por petición de su hijo menor, quien deseaba ver una reconciliación entre ambos y le había pedido a su padre que por favor pasara a despedirse de Viktor, sólo eso, no más.

—Sí, muchos años —se tragó todo el miedo y pánico que le provocó en primera instancia y demostró con la mirada ese odio marcado que le tenía desde hace años.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Yuuri al ver esa gélida mirada en Viktor, quien se giró un poco sólo para rodearle la cintura con un brazo y así hacerle frente a su padre. Más que un cariño, lo veía como una búsqueda de apoyo, así que no dudó en corresponderle, apretando la mano que yacía en su cintura.

—¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien.

La mirada azul oscuro de Dimitri se posó sobre Yuuri. Su expresión seria no varió en lo absoluto. Notó cómo su hijo afianzaba su brazo a la cintura del japonés y no pudo más que fruncir notablemente el ceño.

—Él es Yuuri Katsuki, mi pareja —lo presentó, manteniendo su expresión un tanto irritada.

—Sí. Ya tuve el _placer _de conocerlo —resaltó la palabra "Placer", con un marcado sarcasmo. No se molestó en hablar en inglés, poco le importaba si el japonés le entendía o no—. Y debo decirte que no estoy de acuerdo en lo que sea que ustedes dos tengan —los miró con un genuino desprecio.

Viktor soltó un bufido y puso los ojos en blanco antes de pasarse una mano por los cabellos, conteniendo sus ganas de ser todavía más cretino que su padre, iba a decir algo, acortando la distancia entre su padre y él, pero Yuuri lo notó a tiempo y se apresuró a poner una mano sobre el pecho de su amado, deteniendo cualquier acción precipitada que se le hubiese ocurrido.

—Señor Nikiforov, tal como dijo Viktor: Somos pareja. Y no necesitamos la aprobación de nadie para que nuestra relación funcione. Sé que usted es su padre, pero ha perdido todos sus derechos sobre él desde hace muchos años, además, él ya es un adulto —milagrosamente no le tembló la voz ni dejó ver qué tanto le intimidaba ese hombre imponente y serio.

Dimitri dejó entrever su impresión al escucharlo hablar ruso, abriendo sus ojos azules un poco más de lo normal. Lo miró despectivamente de arriba abajo. Viktor pensó en las palabras más ofensiva que pudiera decir en su idioma natal, y estuvo a punto de decírselas, pero su padre se le adelantó.

—Sí —rio—. Todo un adulto, muy maduro sobretodo —un tinte de burla se apreciaba claramente en su voz.

—Lo suficientemente maduro como para vivir por mi cuenta desde que era apenas un adolescente.

—¿Bajo tu propia cuenta? Por favor —se burló—. Yakov y Lilia siempre estuvieron detrás de ti, cuidándote.

—Exactamente, ellos son mi familia, no tú. Tú no tienes derecho a entrometerte en mi vida.

El mayor de los Nikiforov esbozó una pequeña sonrisa ladina mientras observaba fijamente a su hijo y a su pareja. Una expresión de horror se instaló en su apuesto rostro al percatarse de una marca rojiza y circular en el cuello de Katsuki. Un enojo muy grande se apoderó de su ser, pero se contuvo.

Finalmente los miró con expresión pensativa durante unos segundos antes de darse media vuelta y alejarse de ahí, saliendo del salón.

Yuuri relajó sus hombros, y todos en la mesa se dieron cuenta de que habían estado conteniendo la respiración inconscientemente, debido a la tensión del momento. El japonés se sentó en su silla, tratando de calmar su agitado corazón después de tal enfrentamiento. Por el contrario, Viktor se quedó de pie, viendo el camino por donde se fue su progenitor, apretando puños y dientes hasta que Yuuri le tomó la mano con cariño.

—Amor, tranquilo. Ya se fue —abrió su puño para entrelazar sus dedos con los propios, pero el ruso no relajaba su postura. Yuuri se puso de pie y susurrándole tranquilas palabras al oído, consiguió que su amado tomara asiento a su lado.

Nunca lo había visto tan molesto, al menos no de esa forma en la que el odio verdadero desbordaba por cada poro de su piel.

—Lo siento mucho, Yuuri. Me siento tan apenado contigo porque tu familia entera me aceptó de inmediato, en cambio la mía…

—Basta. Tú no tienes la culpa de ello —apretó su mano sobre la mesa—. Deja de torturarte, además, no sólo me trató mal a mí, sino a ti también.

—Por cierto… ¿Cómo está eso de que ya te conocía? ¿En qué momento? —se asombró mucho.

—Sí. Bueno… —se rascó una mejilla, incómodo y desviando la mirada a un lado—. Me lo topé en el baño hace unas horas.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

—Nos saludamos.

Viktor rio y rodó los ojos, incrédulo.

—¿Qué más pasó?

—Nada, Vitya, no pasó nada.

—Dímelo. Sé que ocurrió algo más, conozco a mi padre.

El menor se halló acorralado, no podía mentir ante esos ojos celestes tan penetrantes.

—Me ofreció dinero para que me alejara de ti —confesó.

El rostro de Viktor palideció sólo unos segundos antes de ponerse rojo de ira, incluso se puso de pie, con la intención de ir en busca de su progenitor y reclamarle tal hecho, pero Yuuri nuevamente lo detuvo.

Los demás en la mesa observaban todo en silencio. Yuuri decidió tomarlo de la mano y llevárselo lejos de la música y el bullicio de la gente divirtiéndose y pasándola bien.

—Amor mírame —le dijo luego de que llegaron al lobby del salón, casi vacío. Viktor obedeció, pero su mirada se veía dolida y avergonzada—. No te sientas mal por eso. Tu padre podrá ser así o hacer lo que quiera, pero jamás me alejará de tu lado —se sintió triste al ver cómo Viktor bajaba la mirada, muy apenado por la osadía de su progenitor.

—No quería que él viniera —murmuró.

—Amor, mírame —repitió, tomándolo de las mejillas con un infinito amor—. Ya te lo dije, no te preocupes más por eso. Mejor disfrutemos de la fiesta, es la boda de tu hermano.

—Tienes razón —sonrió de lado.

Yuuri acomodó los cabellos despeinados de su amado y se paró de puntillas para alcanzar sus labios. Viktor lo recibió gustoso y correspondió con el mismo amor, pasando las manos por la cintura de su novio y pegándolo más a su cuerpo.

Cuando se alejaron, el mayor posó sus ojos en la marca que había dejado en el cuello de Yuuri y recordó la expresión escandalizada de Dimitri. Vaya que eso le había divertido a lo grande, había sentido el impulso de decirle: "Sí, cogimos hace apenas unos minutos. ¿Quieres ver cómo lo hacemos de nuevo?" sólo para hacerlo enojar.

—¿Mejor? —inquirió Yuuri, depositando varios besitos en todo su rostro.

—Uhmm… —lo dudó unos segundos, absteniéndose de decir lo feliz que lo hacían esas caricias de su parte.

—Ya no estés triste ¿O quieres que te recuerde lo que… —acarició el pecho de Viktor, sobre la tela del chaleco—…hicimos hace rato? —depositó un largo, travieso y húmedo beso en la piel de su cuello, sonriendo internamente al sentir su estremecimiento.

—Yuuri —suspiró—. Gracias —ahora fue él quien escondió su rostro en el cuello del menor, doblando muy ligeramente sus rodillas para poder hacerlo a su altura.

Al notar que había recuperado un poco sus ánimos, el japonés se le separó y con entusiasmo sugirió:

—¡Vamos a bailar! —lo tomó del brazo y lo estiró, pero el mayor no se movió ni un centímetro de su lugar, en cambio, lo volvió a jalar hacia su cuerpo, mirándolo fijo a los ojos.

—Quiero recordar lo que hicimos hace rato.

—Pero si no ha pasado ni media hora —se sorprendió—. ¿En verdad quieres hacerlo? —soltó en un suspiro emocionado.

—Claro que sí ¿Tú no?

—¿Qué es lo que sigue en tu lista?

Los ojos celestes de Nikiforov brillaron con intensidad. Miró disimuladamente a su alrededor, en busca de algún sitio donde pudieran hacerlo.

—Donde sea, menos afuera. Por favor —pidió el japonés.

Entonces Viktor lo tomó de la mano, y apurado se lo llevó rumbo al baño. Durante el camino no dejaban de toquetearse indecentemente, tratando de parecer tranquilos y callados ante toda la gente, ocultando sus ganas de arrancarse la ropa ahí mismo.

Cuando llegaron al baño, cerraron la puerta con llave y Viktor montó a Yuuri sobre el mármol de los lavabos, abriendo sus piernas para posicionarse entre ellas. El japonés asaltó sus labios, acariciando su cabeza al aprovechar la ventaja de altura que le daba al estar sentado ahí.

Dieron paso a la pasión desenfrenada, tocándose por doquier y besando sus labios, incluyendo sus lenguas en esos besos tan ardientes y demandantes.

Yuuri estaba consciente de que debían enfrentar el tema del padre de Viktor y charlarlo. Quería ayudarle a sanar un poco sus heridas, y en el mejor de los casos, lograr una reconciliación entre ellos. Ciertamente el señor Nikiforov le inspiraba un profundo terror, pero fue valiente y lo enfrentó por su amado Vitya.

No había nada en el mundo que pudiera causarle más miedo que perder al amor de su vida, eso le ayudó a tomar el valor necesario para enfrentarlo.

A esas alturas se daría por bien servido si lograba que al menos no se exaltara tanto cuando se tocaba algún tema relacionado a su padre, y no se diga a cómo se ponía cuando lo enfrentaba. Yuuri jamás lo había visto tan afectado emocionalmente. No había dudas, tenía que ayudarlo a superar eso, por su propio bienestar físico y mental. Así que ahora mismo se sentía feliz al poder darle un poco de amor y placer a su amado, distrayéndolo del mal momento que pasó.

Luego de tener su encuentro ardiente, se ayudaron mutuamente a acomodarse la ropa por segunda vez en la noche, y mientras lo hacían, Yuuri se vio momentáneamente al espejo y casi gritó al ver la marca en su cuello, se veía que tenía rato, así que estaba seguro de que papá Nikiforov lo había visto así. Regañó a Viktor por haberle dejado tal marca en momentos como esos y el pobre sólo se justificó diciendo que no pudo contenerse, culpándolo por ser tan sexy.

Volvieron a la fiesta luego de esa sesión rápida de sexo y antes de que algún trabajador del salón fuera a quitarle la llave a la puerta del baño por quejas del resto de invitados.

Ninguno de sus amigos hizo preguntas o comentarios respecto a lo sucedido. Y a partir de ese momento Viktor y Yuuri se permitieron beber todo lo que se les antojase.

La madrugada llegó y la fiesta no daba pinta de que fuera a terminarse pronto. Todos bailaban y bebían como si no hubiese un mañana. Los recién casados parecían no tener límites de energía. Fue hasta un poco antes de las tres de la mañana cuando Aleksi y Evgenia abandonaron el salón, listos para irse a su luna de miel y dejando que los invitados disfrutaran más de la fiesta.

Viktor –ya pasado de copas- invitó a sus amigos a su departamento para continuar la fiesta en un lugar más íntimo.

_**OoOoOoO**_

—¡Conéctalo bien! No estás conectando los cables en su lugar correcto —espetó Chris.

—Pues hazlo tú —Yurio desistió en sus intentos por conectar una Tablet y una bocina con micrófono a la pantalla, arrojando los cables a un lado y yendo a sentarse al sillón más cercano.

Momentos después llegó Viktor, cargado con bolsas repletas de diferentes tipos de bebidas alcohólicas, botanas y más alcohol, listo para seguir con la fiesta.

—¿Ya lograron poner el karaoke? —inquirió, dejando las bolsas con las compras sobre la mesa del pequeño comedor.

—Todavía no, este niño no supo cómo hacerlo —se quejó el suizo.

—Y tú, anciano, tampoco —contraatacó.

—¿Por qué se complican? —Yuuri dejó más bolsas junto a las de Viktor—. Sólo tienen que usar un celular y transmitir inalámbricamente. No veo la dificultad en ello —sugirió.

—¡Es verdad! —Phichit se dio una palmada en el rosto y en seguida sacó su móvil. No tardó más de un minuto en abrir _YouTube _y "Transmitir" a la pantalla lo que estaba en su teléfono, sin necesidad de cables o cosas por el estilo.

Chris soltó vítores de gloria. Feliz y emocionado corrió a quitarle el teléfono al tailandés para comenzar a poner sus canciones preferidas mientras Masumi y Viktor se encargaban de preparar bebidas para todos. El japonés aprovechó ese rato y se sentó junto a Yurio en el sofá, sonriéndole y notando cómo el otro a penas y le prestaba atención, estaba algo ido. No fue sino hasta que lo codeó, que el menor se dignó a mirarlo.

—¿Qué quieres, katsudon?

—Estás raro.

—No me pasa nada.

—No dije que te pasara algo, sólo que estás raro —alzó una ceja—. Ahora dime qué te pasa.

Yurio no respondió, sólo se cruzó de brazos y subió ambos pies a la mesita de centro. Yuuri lo miró unos momentos, dándole tiempo para responder y aprovechando para mirar lo mucho que había cambiado desde que lo conoció.

—¿Pasa algo con Otabek? —notó cómo se tensó. Había acertado.

—No —evitó que viera su rostro, parecía estar debatiéndose internamente entre abrirse con él o no—. Bueno sí —suspiró y lo miró a los ojos por primera vez en mucho tiempo—. No es nada grave, sólo estoy enojado con él porque últimamente se ha comportado algo… celoso. Tener una relación a distancia no es nada fácil —bufó con fastidio.

—Vaya que no —sonrió cálidamente, dándole la confianza a Yurio de proseguir.

—Lo más extraño es que jamás imaginé que él fuera de esos.

—¿"Esos"?

—Sí, de esos novios celosos —gruñó—. Bueno, aunque ahora que lo pienso bien, es algo lindo —sus mejillas se tornaron un poco rosadas—. Pero desde que entré a la universidad ha estado algo tenso con el asunto de mis amigos y de con quién me junto.

—Es normal.

—Fue por culpa de sus celos que tuvimos una discusión y no vino.

—¿Tan grande fue la discusión?

El aludido respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

—No fue tan grande, de hecho nunca lo hacemos, por eso me siento tan extraño —suspiró—. De todas formas tenía un compromiso en Almaty, y no iba a poder venir, aunque pudo haberlo postergado si hubiese querido —el pobre ya no se entendía ni a sí mismo.

Yuuri lo miró pensativamente durante unos momentos, reflexionando y tratando de entender lo que sentía. En algún momento no muy lejano, Yurio fue su hombro para llorar y su persona de buenos consejos, poco importaba que se llevaran ocho años de diferencia, ambos eran como hermanos en ese sentido de apoyarse mutuamente sin que el otro lo pidiera

—Ustedes no habían estado separados tanto tiempo desde que su relación se hizo tan estrecha. Siempre estaban juntos, tanto que hicieron que Chris se pusiera celoso —rio al recordarlo—. Es normal que atraviesen por estos problemas, pero no cometan los mismos errores que Viktor y yo cometimos. Tengan buena comunicación, hablen sobre esto y te aseguro que sus celos disminuirán. No lo justifico, pero lo entiendo. Él es tu primera pareja formal y teme que encuentres a alguien mejor que él en la universidad. Se debe de sentir impotente y nervioso al estar lejos y no poder evitar que comiences a comparar su relación con la que podrías tener con alguien en San Petersburgo.

—¡Nunca podría encontrar a alguien mejor que él! ¡Mierda! ¡Lo que pudiera tener con cualquier conocido en mi ciudad ni siquiera se compararía a lo que Beka y yo hemos tenido! ¡Nunca! —se exaltó, atrayendo la atención de todos, incluso Phichit le puso pausa a "Chandelier" de Sia.

—Vaya, el niño extraña a su novio.

—Cállate, Chris —espetó de mala gana el aludido.

Viktor y Masumi llegaron con las bebidas, y el primero, al haber notado desde momentos antes que Yurio se había abierto con Yuuri, volvió a poner la música para que Phichit y Chris siguieran cantando.

—¡Margaritas! —exclamó el suizo con emoción al ver a su novio entregándole una bebida.

Todos bebieron mientras Yuuri y Yurio continuaban su charla. De pronto Makkachin se les unió, subiéndose al regazo del más joven y repartiéndole besitos en el rostro, como si supiera que no se encontraba bien anímicamente.

—¿Y ya se lo has dicho?

—¿Qué? —espetó con rudeza, aún enfadado.

—Lo que me dijiste hace unos momentos ¿Él sabe todo aquello?

—Sí, bueno… quizás nunca se lo he dicho así, pero…

—Tal vez por eso se pone celoso. Necesitas externar tus sentimientos un poco más.

Yurio no respondió, entendió y supo que tenía razón.

—¿Lo vas a intentar?

—Sí. De todas formas… Estoy molesto con él por no haber venido. Pudo haber postergado o cancelado el compromiso que tenía, pero no —rodó los ojos—. Hubiera sido una buena oportunidad para estar juntos —estaba triste y enojado.

—Ánimo, ya lo verás pronto —palmeó su espalda, y justo en ese momento pasó Chris frente a ambos, ofreciéndoles bebidas.

—¡Hey! No le des tequila a Yurio —exclamó Viktor desde el otro lado de la sala.

—Oh vamos, ya es mayor de edad y se ve que necesita diversión.

—Tú mismo lo llamas "niño" —rebatió Nikiforov.

Yurio ignoró la discusión de ambos y le arrebató la bebida de las manos, dándole un sorbo y demostrando que podía beber igual que todos.

Chris y Phichit bebieron y cantaron hasta el cansancio, mientras que el resto se dedicaba a verlos hacer el ridículo y beber.

Yuuri se preocupó un poco por su amado, pues sabía sobre la abstinencia que había tenido al alcohol, en especial al tequila, y le preocupaba en cierto modo que eso fuera a salirse de control. Lo que el japonés ignoraba, era el hecho de que Viktor había decidido no tomar ni una gota de tequila, le tenía más miedo a esa bebida que al vodka, así que se limitó a tomar sólo de éste. Sin embargo, no estaba tan ebrio como sus amigos pensaban, pues al ver su actitud ligera y divertida pensaron que ya estaba más ebrio que todos juntos ahí.

—Es mi turno de cantar —exclamó Chris en voz alta, justo cuando Phichit había soltado el micrófono.

—¡No! ¡Sigo yo! —le arrebató el micrófono a su mejor amigo—. Tú ya cantaste muchas.

—¡Déjame cantarle una a Masumi! Vamos Viktor, no seas malo —pidió en tono de puchero.

—Estás bien borracho —murmuró el de ojos azules, riéndose de su amigo.

—¡Tú también! —lo apuntó con un dedo acusador que se balanceaba de un lado a otro debido a su estado de ebriedad. Ninguno de los presentes estaba mejor que el suizo.

—Sí, mucho —rio, más consciente que los demás. Tomó el micrófono y el celular del tailandés para cambiar a una canción que le recordaba mucho a su amado. Era una canción viejita, pero con una letra muy hermosa, y desde aquella vez en el Grand Prix del 2016, cuando Yuuri le dijo "No apartes tus ojos de mí" no pudo evitar relacionarla con él.

Entonces la música comenzó y los mayores ahí presentes se emocionaron mucho al escucharla. Yurio la desconoció por completo, pero el resto se conmovió bastante.

—Va para ti, mi amor —apuntó a Yuuri con una mano y le guiñó un ojo antes de hacer su cabello hacia atrás con un simple movimiento de cabeza. Afianzó el micrófono en su mano y comenzó a cantar—. _**You're just too good to be true, can't take my eyes off of you. You'd be like heaven to touch. I wanna hold you so much. **__**At long last love has arrived, and I thank God I'm alive **_—dio unos pasos hasta pararse frente a Yuuri, quien lo miraba maravillado, casi le salían estrellitas de los ojos—. _**You're just too good to be true, can't take my eyes off of you**_ —un puente musical llegó y Viktor comenzó a bailar de manera chistosa por toda la sala, incluso brincó a un sillón, descalzo y bailando sobre éste. Era el mismo donde Yurio y Yuuri estaban sentados. Poco le importó pasar por encima del rubio para llegar a su amado, sin dejar de cantar. Se quitó el chaleco formal y lo hizo girar con su mano varias veces antes de lanzarlo al aire.

—Viktor, estás loco —se rio, lleno de nervios al ver lo que hacía su amado.

—Loco por ti —le guiñó nuevamente un ojo y continuó cantando—. _**Pardon the way that I stare, there's nothing else to compare. The sigth of you leaves me weak. There are no words left to speak, but if you feel like I feel, please let me know that it's real. You're just too good to be true, can't take my eyes off of you **_—se bajó del sillón y comenzó a bailar al ritmo armónico y feliz de la música.

—Canta bien —murmuró Masumi, bajito para que sólo su novio lo escuchara.

—¡Ese es mi mejor amigo! ¡Vamos Viktor! Deslumbra al cerdito con tus encantos —le echó porras, limpiándose una lagrimita de orgullo y felicidad, ignorando por completo a su pareja.

Entonces Chris, Phichit y hasta Masumi, se encargaron de hacerle los coros a Viktor.

—_**I love you baby! **_—levantó a Yuuri del sillón y comenzó a bailar a su alrededor, sin soltar el micrófono inalámbrico—, _**and if it's quite all right, I need you baby to warm the lonely nights**_ —le hizo una mueca muy, pero muy sexy—, _**I love you baby, trust in me when I say. Oh pretty baby, don't bring me down I pray, oh pretty baby, now that I've found you stay and let me love you baby, let me love you **_—terminó con un Yuuri pegado a su pecho, rodeándolo con su mano libre por la cintura y casi frente con frente.

Se quedaron unos segundos en esa posición, hasta que todos los demás comenzaron a aplaudir con mucha emoción, incluso Yurio lo hizo.

—Odio estas cosas cursis, pero ustedes… —hizo una mueca de desagrado—…en ustedes no está tan mal.

—Vamos Yurio, no me digas que no te gustaría que Otabek te cantara una canción así —Phichit se burló un poco.

—¡Claro que no! —una imagen muy cómica y cursi se formó en su mente, y para nada le pareció desagradable, al contrario.

—¡Te sonrojaste! —lo apuntó Yuuri con un dedo acusador, burlándose de él. Todos se le quedaron mirando raro al japonés, incuso Viktor, pues hasta hace unos momentos había estado muy tranquilo en su lugar, bebiendo copa tras copa.

—Ya estás borracho, mi amor —se rio y le dio un beso en la frente.

—¿Borracho? Uhmm… un poco —se mareó—. Hace calor aquí —comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa. El saco ya se lo había quitado horas atrás y estaba arrumbado en alguna parte del departamento.

—Dame eso —Yurio se paró en medio de los dos, quitándole el micrófono a Viktor—. Es mi turno.

Todos miraron emocionados e impresionados al pequeño adolescente.

Yuri eligió una canción y la cantó con mucho sentimiento. No tenía buena voz para cantar, pero en esa canción no fue necesario, en especial en las partes donde prácticamente era rap. La canción "Believer" de Imagine Dragons fue perfectamente interpretada por el vándalo ruso. Aunque la situación fue más bien cómica cuando empezó a bailar un poco, mareado y tambaleándose.

Cuando terminó, todos lo miraron con ojos muy abiertos. El rubio le quitó un caballito de tequila a Chris y se lo tomó de golpe. Empezó a actuar tan extraño que Phichit tomó su teléfono y comenzó a grabar.

—Maldito Beka, nada le hubiera costado venir conmigo.

—¿Por qué querías que viniera contigo? —inquirió el tailandés, grabándolo sin que se diera cuenta.

—Porque tenemos mucho de no vernos y lo extraño… extraño mucho a Beka —bajó el rostro y su expresión se volvió más seria y nostálgica—. Si no hubiéramos peleado, ahora mismo estaríamos aquí, juntos, cantando —gruñó—. Estúpido Otabek, ni siquiera me ha mandado un mensaje. Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido.

—No seas así, él es muy bueno contigo.

—Tú cállate, cerdo. No todos somos como tú y el viejo como para soportar meses sin sexo.

Todos aguantaron una carcajada al verlo actuar bajo los efectos del alcohol, más todavía al percatarse de que Phichit grababa cada palabra y gesto.

—¿El sexo con Otabek es bueno? —inquirió el tailandés.

—¿Que si es bueno? ¡Por Dios! Es increíble —sus ojos se oscurecieron un poco, viéndose lujuriosos y un tanto pervertidos.

—Vaya, Yurio dejó de ser un gatito virgen —canturreó Viktor. En otras circunstancias se habría escandalizado, en especial porque apenas era mayor de edad y por el hecho de que para él siempre sería un pequeño niño. Pero en esa ocasión lo dejó pasar, quizás el alcohol, o su felicidad al estar de nuevo con Yuuri, quién sabe.

—Yurio, dime ¿Amas a Otabek? —inquirió Phichit, no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de grabar aquello.

—Es el amor de mi vida —soltó en un leve suspiro cargado de emoción—. Nunca amaré a alguien como él, aunque se ponga tan celoso a veces.

—¿Otabek la tiene grande?

—¡Christophe! —su novio le dio un leve codazo, pero Giacometti sólo se rio entre dientes.

—¿Qué cosa? —el pequeño rubio estaba confundido.

—¡Su miembro! ¿Pues qué más?

—Ugh… —Yurio hizo una mueca indescifrable—. Demasiado… digamos que… —arrastraba las palabras—…algo así, más o menos —señaló el tamaño con sus manos.

Todos los demás casi se fueron de espaldas, esperaban que fuera sólo un error, de lo contrario… cielos.

—¿Quién es el pasivo? —inquirió Chris. El resto aguantó la risa. Sabían que no estaba bien aprovecharse de Yurio en esas condiciones, pero es que era inevitable.

—¡Qué te importa! —exclamó con un sonrojo que le llegaba hasta las orejas.

—Ya nos quedó claro que eres tú —se burló Viktor.

—¡Cállate anciano! Que a ti bien que te gusta que te follen.

—Corrección, le gusta que YO lo folle, nada más —aclaró un Yuuri demasiado desinhibido, si tan sólo supiera que estaba siendo grabado—. Y él me folla a mí —sonrió de oreja a oreja, como si estuviera hablando de su comida favorita.

—De eso no tenemos duda —rio Chris.

—Yurio, ¿No te dolió cuando tú y Otabek lo hicieron por primera vez? —preguntó Phichit con mucha curiosidad.

—Hasta el alma…

Una canción chistosa sonó en todo el departamento. Yurio sacó su celular del bolsillo con una expresión inigualable y miró el mensaje en su pantalla, con los ojos verdes brillando de emoción.

—¡Otabek! ¡El estúpido me mandó un mensaje! ¡Oh… Beka! —parecía colegiala enamorada.

El resto trató de aguantar sus carcajadas al verlo actuar tan opuesto a lo que siempre era.

—¿Y qué dice? —preguntó Phichit entre risas, muy a penas se podía contener. En ningún momento dejó de grabar.

—No te voy a decir —puso una cara tan tierna y traviesa que conmovió a más de uno. Y como loco se puso a teclear en su teléfono, ignorando el hecho de que iba murmurando cada palabra que escribía—. Está bien, pero te costará caro. Quiero que me hagas aquello que me hiciste con la boca —soltó risillas traviesas. Entonces el mensaje se vio interrumpido por una llamada entrante. El rubio soltó un gritillo emocionado y respondió el teléfono—. ¡Beka! Hola, al fin llamaste, estúpido —notó que era observado por todos y que además habían dejado de reproducir canciones porque el tailandés lo estaba grabando—. No, Otabek, no estoy ebrio —frunció el ceño al descubrir lo que el moreno hacía con su celular, así que le dio un manotazo al teléfono que lo grababa, tumbándolo al piso y casi provocándole un infarto a su dueño. Yurio simplemente se dio media vuelta y se alejó de todos, hablando y sonriendo—. ¡No me pongo sentimental cuando bebo! ¡Claro que no!

No sabían qué le decía el kazajo, pero de seguro se estaba divirtiendo al escuchar a su novio tan ebrio.

Luego de cerciorarse de que el teléfono no había muerto, el moreno volvió a transmitir canciones en la pantalla, pero con el pequeño error de que en vez de reproducir algún video en _YouTube, _reprodujo un video de su galería.

Así fue como un salvaje Viktor apareció en pantalla, con la camisa desabrochada y acercándose a un Yuuri sentado en una silla, atento a los movimientos sensuales y eróticos de su novio. Los protagonistas de ese video se asombraron al verse en pantalla, pero el grado de ebriedad de Yuuri era tal, que en vez de avergonzarse, sonrió lascivamente y se acercó a Viktor, mirándolo como un león a su presa. El acercamiento hubiera llegado a más si tan sólo Chris no hubiera puesto el video donde Phichit lo grabó bailando pole dance en la despedida de soltero de Aleksi. El escándalo se hizo presente y todos observaron ese video donde Masumi le ponía billetes al suizo en sus calzoncillos para que bailara más. Era una escena por demás divertida y bastante cómica. Todos soltaron carcajadas al verlo.

Y así, sin proponérselo, pasaron de cantar karaoke a ver las fotos y videos en el celular del tailandés.

Pronto todos se hallaron sentados en el piso y sillones de la sala, como niños esperando el comienzo de su película infantil preferida, sólo que esa "película" estaba llena de contenido para adultos.

De los videos pasaron a viejas fotografías. En pantalla aparecieron las fotos de la primera cena especial que le preparó Viktor a Yuuri, en su casa en Hasetsu, aquella donde todos le ayudaron a decorar el jardín y a preparar la cena.

Al ver esas hermosas imágenes, los corazones de la pareja aludida se inundaron de extraños sentimientos, tales como la nostalgia y un poco de tristeza, pero eso se borró cuando se miraron a los ojos y se tomaron de la mano.

Salieron más fotos: Yuuri entrenando arduamente, Yuuri sin camisa, Yuuri dormido, Yuuri desnudo en la ducha.

—¡¿Por qué tienes esa foto de MI Yuuri?! —se escandalizó. Era aquella foto que le tomó en el baño del hotel, cuando Chris se metió al baño mientras el japonés se duchaba.

—¡Te la iba a mandar! —alzó ambas manos en señal de paz—. Pero lo olvidé por completo.

—Me la mandas y la borras, ¿de acuerdo? —lo apuntó con un dedo, amenazante.

—Alguien está celoso —canturreó Chris, recibiendo una mirada dura por parte del ruso.

Yuuri sólo pudo soltar risillas bobas. Estaba demasiado ebrio como para pensar claramente y sonrojarse por el hecho de que su mejor amigo tuviera fotografías de ese tipo.

El tailandés cambió de foto y en la pantalla apareció Minami sonriendo. El moreno se alteró y cambió a la siguiente, pero otra foto del rubio japonés apareció salvajemente. Deslizó su dedo sobre la pantalla del teléfono, con prisa para que dejaran de ver la gran colección de fotos que tenía del jovencito, pero sus intentos fueron en vano. Todos vieron que la cantidad de fotos de Minami casi rebasaba a las de Yuuri.

—Siempre tiene que salir él, si no es en persona, es en foto —refunfuñó el ruso, cruzándose de brazos cual niño mimado, incluso infló sus mejillas.

—No te pongas celoso, mi amor —Yuuri se arrojó a sus brazos.

—¡¿Cómo no?! Si sigues siendo su entrenador. Ese niño te ama y no es secreto para nadie —espetó Viktor, más rudo de lo que hubiese deseado.

La cara de amor y felicidad de Yuuri se desvaneció y puso una mueca chistosamente seria.

—Tú eres amigo de tu ex esposa y yo lo estoy aceptando, así que no tienes derecho a reclamar nada.

—Buen punto —se llevó una mano al mentón, dando la apariencia de que lo estaba meditando, cuando en realidad se estaba quedando dormido.

—Sí, no es secreto para nadie que Minami esté enamorado de Yuuri —murmuró Phichit, estaba demasiado serio y hasta un poco ido—. Pero eso no va a evitar que yo lo siga amando ¡No me voy a rendir! —brincó sobre la mesita del centro de la sala y desde esa altura apuntó a Yuuri, quien estaba sentado en el suelo junto a Viktor—. ¡Tú! Mi mejor amigo, eres mi rival en el amor —no dejó de apuntarlo con un dedo—. Haré que Minami se olvide de ti y me ame a mí, sólo a mí.

—¡Yo te ayudo! —Nikiforov alzó la mano enérgicamente. A excepción de él, todos se quedaron con los ojos muy abiertos debido a la impresión. Ninguno se había esperado tal confesión. ¿Phichit enamorado de Minami? ¿Amor no correspondido? Qué triste.

El ambiente se puso tan tenso, que Chris se vio orillado a romper ese incómodo silencio con una maravillosa y bien pensada idea:

—¡Margaritas! —salió de la cocina con una bandeja llena de esas bebidas y un vaso de vodka para Viktor.

Todos gritaron emocionados y tomaron una, ya habían perdido la cuenta de las rondas que llevaban, el punto era que aún había alcohol y la noche seguía siendo muy joven.

No tardaron en poner el karaoke de nuevo. Todos se pusieron alertas cuando Chris tomó el mando de la música. El suizo eligió una canción que hizo brincar a todos de sus lugares, pues apenas sonaron las primeras notas, se alertaron y sonrieron como idiotas, brincando de sus lugares para cantar y bailar como locos. Curiosamente conocían la canción a la perfección, y sin haberlo practicado, armaron una coreografía muy chistosa y divertida. Incluso Masumi participó en ella. El único que estaba ausente era Yurio, pues se había encerrado en alguna parte del departamento para hablar con su novio.

Los cinco cantaron a todo pulmón "Wannabe" de las Spice Girls, bailando y turnándose para cantar un fragmento cada uno. Chris tomó el micrófono real mientras que el resto improvisó, usando lo que se encontraban a la mano. Fue muy gracioso ver lo desinhibidos que podían llegar a ser con un poco de alcohol encima, en especial Masumi.

Cuando la canción finalizó, todos terminaron tirados en el piso, cansados y riéndose como idiotas.

Tomaron una ronda extra de vodka y margaritas.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la parejita recién reconciliada se pusiera en plan meloso. Los dos estaban acurrucados en el sillón individual, diciéndose una sarta de cursilerías demasiado empalagosas. Yuuri sentado en el regazo de su amante.

Chris decidió poner un poco de ambiente, eligió una canción más, y antes de darle _play,_ le dijo al japonés:

—Te reto a que bailes mejor que Viktor, demuéstranos qué tan bien sabes moverte.

El aludido lo miró unos segundos, parpadeando confundido y sopesando la información recibida.

—No, mejor te reto a… —el suizo se llevó un dedo a los labios, esbozando una sonrisa traviesa y lujuriosa nunca antes vista—…bailémosle a nuestros chicos, veamos quién es más candente.

—¿Y cómo sabrán quién gana? —inquirió Phichit, curioso.

—Fácil —se encogió de hombros—. El primero que excite a su novio, gana —guiñó un ojo.

—¡Reto aceptado! —exclamó a los cuatro vientos.

—Amazing! —el calor subió a las mejillas de Viktor y no precisamente por sentir vergüenza, no, ya se estaba imaginando lo que vendría a continuación.

Entonces Chris puso _play _ a "Careless whisper" de George Michael, y la acción comenzó.

Viktor estaba sentado en el sofá individual, y desde allí miró a Yuuri acercándosele lentamente, a paso seguro y seductor. La cabeza del ruso dio vueltas cuando de un momento a otro tenía a Yuuri frente a él, bailándole de una manera mucho más provocativa que él en la despedida de soltero. Se veía tan sexy y hermoso que Nikiforov estaba seguro de que ganarían el reto.

—Phichit, tú eres el juez —le dijo Chris, bailándole ya a su hombre.

—¡No! Yo no voy a comprobar si ya se les paró a sus novios. De eso se encargan ustedes —tomó su celular y comenzó a grabar.

Katsuki no tuvo que hacer mucho para salir victorioso, sólo se quitó la ropa, quedando sencillamente en ropa interior, meneando sus caderas a un ritmo muy atrapante y sensual, mostrándole a Viktor todos y cada uno de sus atributos. Bastó con sólo sentarse en su regazo y desvestirse en él para que una erección dura y dolorosa se presentara entre las piernas de Viktor. La canción ni siquiera había terminado para cuando Yuuri ganó el reto con creces.

Chris aceptó su derrota y mientras la otra pareja celebraba la victoria con besos ardientes y caricias indecentes, tomó a Masumi de la mano y lo llevó al único dormitorio del departamento, pero cuando entraron a éste…

—¿Qué hacemos con él? —inquirió Giacometti al encontrar a Yurio durmiendo en la amplia cama de Viktor.

—Dejémoslo dormir.

—¡¿Y quedarme con _esto _en mis pantalones?! —señaló su gran erección—. No, cariño, claro que no —se aproximó a la cama y tomó a Yurio cual costal de patatas.

—¿Qué harás con él? —se espantó el mayor.

—No lo sé, sólo me importa que no ocupe la cama.

_**OoOoOoO**_

Al día siguiente Yuuri despertó totalmente desorientado. Al abrir los ojos lo primero que observó fueron las hermosas pestañas de Viktor, sus ojos cerrados y una expresión en su rostro tan condenadamente tierna, contrastado mucho con su cuerpo de hombre fuerte, masculino y pesado. Sus lindos labios estaban surcados en una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa boba, su boca estaba ligeramente abierta y salivaba un poco, mojando la almohada que compartía con Yuuri.

El japonés no se explicaba cómo fue que terminaron acostados en el piso en medio de la sala, con una cama improvisada compuesta por sábanas, cobijas y almohadas. Intentó moverse un poco, pero su cuerpo estaba afianzado al de Viktor por el brazo de éste, rodeándolo por la cintura con instinto posesivo. Ambos estaban en ropa interior y muy enredados el uno con el otro.

Alzó la mirada sólo para descubrir que Phichit dormía profundamente en el sillón más amplio. Las luces estaban apagadas, pero aun así podía notar que ya era de día, pues un halo de luz se colaba desde la ventana del comedor cubierta por cortinas.

Comenzó a preguntarse por Yurio, Masumi y Chris, cuando no los vislumbró desde su corto alcance. Estaba tan cómodo entre los brazos de su novio, que mandó todo a la mierda y se volvió a acurrucar en su pecho, buscando el calor que necesitaba. Le dolía mucho la cabeza, y se sentía deshidratado. Estaba seguro de que se había emborrachado como pocas veces en su vida, pero no le dio importancia, justo en ese momento estaba muy feliz, aunque seguía preocupado por el hecho de que ambos estaban semi-desnudos. Sólo esperaba no haber hecho el ridículo o alguna cosa de la que pudiera arrepentirse luego.

Cayó rendido al mundo de los sueños y despertó más tarde. Miró de nuevo a su alrededor y todo estaba igual. La única diferencia era que el dolor en su cabeza había aumentado, todo le daba vueltas y sentía ganas de sólo tumbarse y dormir por el resto de la eternidad.

No pudo evitar sonreír un poco al sentir todavía el brazo de Viktor afianzado a su cintura.

Se iba a quedar así, sin moverse, hasta que percibió cierta protuberancia presionando su muslo. Miró el rostro de su novio e imaginó que probablemente tendría un sueño muy placentero, pues su rostro lo demostraba por completo.

—Yuuri… más, así… —murmuró entre sueños.

El aludido soltó una risilla traviesa. Miró a su mejor amigo, y al comprobar que estaba completamente dormido, se atrevió a hacer una travesura. Deslizó su mano entre el cuerpo de ambos, tocando a tientas hasta que rozo con su palma toda la extensión del pene de su pareja, quién frunció el ceño y soltó una majadería en ruso. Yuuri contuvo sus ganas de reír y continuó con su labor, acariciando con sus dedos y a veces con el dorso de éstos, sintiendo ese trozo de carne caliente y duro sobre la tela.

No pasó mucho para que Yuuri terminara introduciendo su mano entera en la ropa interior de su amado. No supo de dónde tomó el valor para hacerlo, ni siquiera lo pensó, simplemente lo hizo. Viktor soltó un gemido largo y sonoro, despertando finalmente y llevándose la mejor sorpresa al abrir los ojos y ver el rostro sonrojado de su amado. Pronto su mente ató cabos y con voz grave y ronca dijo:

—Eres un travieso —murmuró con los ojos entrecerrados, gimiendo una vez más al sentir esa mano apretando su miembro.

—Y tú eres un cachondo, mira que tener una erección de este tamaño en la mañana —rio.

—Hey, no soy el único al que le pasa, tú también… ¡Ah! —gimió al sentir las caricias más intensas que antes.

Yuuri de inmediato le cubrió la boca con su mano libre.

—No seas muy ruidoso —susurró, señalando con la cabeza a Phichit en estado casi comatoso.

—Yuuri —canturreó en voz bajita—. ¿Qué tienes planeado hacer? Me debes una grande, anoche te quedaste dormido antes de que pudiéramos hacerlo. Me dejaste con las ganas —hizo puchero.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿¡Aquí, frente a todos?! —se escandalizó.

—Shh —lo calló, riendo un poco—. Sí, pero te quedaste dormido.

—Oh… —se avergonzó, dejando de lado su anterior trabajo.

—¿No vas a continuar? —cuestionó con voz incitante, moviendo sus caderas hacia Yuuri. Los ojos de éste se oscurecieron un poco y la piel de Viktor se puso de gallina al descubrir las intenciones morbosas que el menor tenía.

—Lo haré, pero no tienes permitido emitir ni un ruido, o despertarás a Phichit —susurró—. Muerde tu mano si sientes la necesidad, pero no hagas ruido.

Viktor ni si quiera asintió, se quedó esperando con ansias infinitas lo que fuera que estuviera por venir. Tenía una leve sospecha, pero no estaba seguro. Rogaba a los dioses que su fantasía se hiciera realidad una vez más.

Y así fue.

Katsuki metió la cabeza bajo las sábanas y aprovechó que su novio no traía camisa para ir dejando un recorrido de besos húmedos y cortos por toda su piel caliente hasta llegar al borde de su bóxer negro. Pensó en bajarlo y tener un acceso directo, pero prefirió tomarse el tiempo suficiente para repartir besos largos y calientes sobre toda la erección aún apretada bajo la tela de la ropa.

El ruso ya se estaba mordiendo la mano para evitar soltar exclamaciones llenas de placer. Pero no pudo contener un jadeo profundo cuando el otro le bajó el bóxer lo suficiente para poder engullir parte de su miembro. Yuuri lo castigó, rozando sus colmillos en la suave y rosada piel tan sensible. Eso sólo provocó que el ruso exclamara aún más fuerte.

—¡Silencio! —siseó, asomando su cabeza desde debajo de las sábanas—. ¿Quieres que termine o no?

—Sí —rio traviesamente—. Hazme lo que quieras.

El otro se sonrojó y volvió a su trabajo inicial. Tomó el miembro entre ambas manos y apretó la punta con sus labios, succionando con mucho gusto, deleitándose con la piel tan suave que sentían sus labios y lengua. Pronto no le bastó con eso, y viendo lo mucho que su amado disfrutaba, decidió profundizar un poco, tratando de engullir el miembro en toda su longitud. No pudo hacerlo, al menos no por completo sin sentir que se ahogaba.

Viktor se incrustó los dientes en la piel de la mano cuando sintió que estaba demasiado dentro de la boca de su amado, no podía verlo, sólo esperaba que no se estuviera ahogando. Dio un respingo cuando sintió los dedos traviesos de Yuuri aventurándose a acariciar la base del pene, abarcando los testículos y el área perianal. Todo eso sin dejar de darle un placentero oral. El pobre ruso no sabía qué hacer para contener sus gritos. Sí, quería gritar y hacerle saber a Yuuri cuánto estaba amando que hiciera eso por él.

Las caderas de Viktor comenzaron a contonearse un poco, en movimientos ondulatorios que le indicaron a Yuuri que estaba muy próximo a venirse. Su espalda se arqueó cuando el japonés fue capaz de introducir todo el pene dentro de su boca.

Se desesperó e hizo las sábanas a un lado, sólo para tener acceso a esa maravillosa vista ante sus ojos. Yuuri recostado entre sus piernas, lamiendo y succionando su entrepierna con agilidad mientras él mismo se masturbaba, allí, tumbado sobre su novio. Sus mejillas estaban rojas por el esfuerzo, sus orejas, su cuello, toda su piel estaba sonrojada y caliente. El ruso no se había dado cuenta de cuándo fue que lo rodeó con sus piernas, impidiéndole moverse de donde estaba, pero eso a Yuuri no le molestaba.

—Ven acá. No quiero terminar así, quiero hacerlo dentro de ti —se incorporó sólo lo suficiente para volver a tumbarse, pero ahora con Yuuri a su merced, bajo su cuerpo.

—¿Qué haces? —se sonrojó aún más. Él había creído que sólo le daría placer para darle alivio y ya, pero no eran los planes de Viktor, oh no. Y haberlo visto dándose placer a sí mismo mientras le hacía un oral fue… increíble.

—No quiero ser el único que disfrute de esto —acarició su mejilla tiernamente.

—¿Y quién dice que no lo disfrutaba? —se relamió los labios de una manera tan sensual y erótica que Viktor pudo sentir una punzada en su entrepierna. Su novio era increíble, aún no podía creer cómo es que Yuuri era capaz de ser tan tierno e inocente y de pronto tan erótico y sexy. Pasaba de Ágape a Eros en tan sólo unos momentos, y eso era simplemente sublime.

—Eres insuperable —se mordió los labios antes de asaltar los de su pareja. Las caricias y besos eran tiernos y silenciosos. Si hablaban, lo hacían en susurros muy bajitos, pues estaban a punto de tener relaciones sexuales en medio de la sala. Ya lo habían hecho antes, pero no con gente durmiendo a tan sólo un par de metros de distancia.

—Lo sé —sonrió de soslayo, pero esa expresión coqueta fue sustituida por una completamente extasiada al sentir un dedo introduciéndose en su ano. Viktor comenzaba a prepararlo.

Disfrutaron cada segundo, haciendo el amor sin prisas, con tranquilidad y tomándose el tiempo de repartir mimos y caricias por todo su cuerpo. Viktor tenía cierta obsesión con las caderas y el trasero de Yuuri, amaba trazar con sus dedos esas pequeñas estrías en su piel, aunque el otro se molestara e inflara las mejillas por ello.

La preocupación por ser descubiertos en pleno acto pasó a segundo plano. Su prioridad en esos momentos solamente era brindarse placer uno al otro.

Cuando Yuuri estuvo debidamente preparado y lubricado con la saliva de Viktor, éste guío su miembro hasta el interior de su amado. Sólo había ingresado la punta y el japonés ya estaba retorciéndose bajo su cuerpo, pero había sido obediente y no soltó ni un ruido lo suficientemente alto como para despertar a sus amigos.

—Oh… —suspiró extasiado, acariciando la espalda de Viktor mientras éste comenzaba a penetrarlo una y otra vez con parsimonia.

El único ruido era el sonido pesado de sus respiraciones, acompañado por el sonido que hacían sus pieles al rozarse, en especial en cada embestida. Trataban de hacerlo suave y silencioso, pero no podían evitar que se escuchara cómo entraba y salía de Yuuri, la fricción entre la saliva y la piel corrugado de su interior.

Fue hasta que el ruso le dio una estocada rápida y profunda, que Yuuri no pudo contener una exclamación llena de lujuria.

—Cállate, amor —rio bajito.

—Idiota —jadeó—. Eso fue… muy bueno, ¡Ah! —su cuerpo entero tembló a causa de la ágil mano grande y tibia que estimulaba su pene con maestría.

—¿Qué? ¿Esto? —lo hizo por segunda vez.

—¡Ohhh!

Viktor tuvo que cubrirle la boca, pero en respuesta obtuvo una traviesa lengua jugueteando con los dedos de su mano. Eso lo encendió aún más, pero nada comparado al momento en que el japonés contrajo su ano voluntariamente, una y otra y otra vez.

—Estás jodidamente apretado —le gruñó en su oído, dejando una mordida nada inocente en su oreja.

En ese momento nada le importó al ruso, ni siquiera que las sábanas que los cubrían habían quedado en el olvido, junto con la ropa interior de ambos.

Tomó las pantorrillas de Yuuri y las empujó hacia arriba, hasta que las rodillas le llegaban casi a la cabeza al japonés. Así tuvo mejor acceso para seguir embistiéndolo. El menor aprovechó la oportunidad y extendió sus manos hacia el torso de su amado, acariciando y extasiándose por lo hermoso que era su cuerpo entero: su piel pálida y extremadamente suave, sus músculos que se marcaban con cada contracción al embestirlo, sus abdominales tan hermosos y sus pectorales, adornados con esos pequeños pezones rosados. Sonrió maliciosamente y llevó sus manos a ese par de botones, pellizcándolos y arrancándole un gruñido gutural, consiguiendo solamente que lo embistiera con más fuerza.

Yuuri usó una mano para estimularse a sí mismo y la otra para no dejar de acariciar el pecho de su amado, quien estaba completamente complacido con la vista que tenía de su novio.

De pronto sacó su miembro de Yuuri y se quedó unos segundos fuera. Y antes de que el japonés pudiera preguntar algo, ya tenía todo adentro una vez más. Eso lo repitió varias veces y cuando veía que su amado estaba por llegar al clímax, salía por completo de él y restregaba su pene entre las nalgas del menor, haciendo que el pobre casi suplicara ser penetrado de nuevo. Viktor sólo reía divertido al verlo tan desesperado. La acción se repitió hasta que Yuuri se hartó, y haciendo uso de su gran elasticidad, tomó las nalgas de su amado y lo obligó a penetrarlo. Eso volvió loco a Viktor, quién no dejó de bombear hasta que ambos llegaron a su ansiado orgasmo.

Hicieron ruido, mucho ruido.

El mayor se dejó caer como peso muerto sobre su novio, quién no rechistó ni se quejó, al contrario, usó una mano para acariciar su espalda y otra para enterrar los dedos en su cuero cabelludo. Viktor agradeció el gesto, depositando suaves y flojos besitos en todo su rostro. Lo rodeó con sus brazos y se aferró fuertemente a él.

—A pesar de todo, siempre eres más pequeño y delgado que yo —murmuró entre risitas, tratando de regular su acelerada respiración.

—Tu complexión es más grande, es normal —suspiró, cansado.

Habían disfrutado tanto que incluso hicieron a un lado los síntomas de la resaca.

Yuuri comenzó a temblar levemente por el frío. Viktor lo notó y tomó las sábanas para cubrirse, pegándose más a él para brindarle calor.

Ambos miraron a Phichit, esperando que este no se hubiera despertado, pero…

—Sigue dormido como una roca —murmuró Viktor.

—Siempre ha tenido el sueño muy pesado —rio—. Amor, necesito ir al baño —intentó soltarse del abrazo posesivo, luego de forcejear un poco y después de hacerle cosquillas al ruso, Yuuri pudo ponerse de pie y vestirse con su escasa ropa interior.

El japonés apenas dijo un paso y un escalofrío lo recorrió de pies a cabeza al sentir cómo algo salía involuntariamente de su ano. Había olvidado que no usaron preservativo, ahora era un poco incómodo.

—Lo siento —murmuró Viktor—. Debí de haber terminado afuera — estaba apenado, pero más apenado se sintió Yuuri al pensar: "¿Tan obvio soy?".

El japonés se fue al baño y Viktor se quedó ahí, vistiéndose sólo los calzoncillos y recogiendo la cama improvisada. Notando que el tailandés estaba verdaderamente durmiendo como piedra. Tuvo que ir hacia él y verificar que estuviera respirando, pues ya se había preocupado un poco.

Todo iba bien, hasta que el grito fuerte de Yuuri alertó sus sentidos. No pasaron ni cinco segundos cuando Viktor se brincó el sofá atléticamente y corrió hacia el baño.

—¡Mi amor! ¿Qué pa…? —abrió la puerta y se sorprendió mucho al ver a Yurio dentro de la bañera con cara de recién haber despertado y a Yuuri sentado en la taza del baño, espantado por haber descubierto recién que el rubio había dormido ahí.

—¡Salgan de aquí! —espetó el japonés, sumamente avergonzado—. ¡Fuera!

—Ni siquiera sé qué hago aquí ¡Demonios! —exclamó el menor de todos, con el corazón acelerado por el susto de despertar de esa manera.

—¡Largo-de-aquí! —espetó con fuerza y severamente sonrojado. Había empezado a evacuar con su amigo dentro del cuarto de baño, y una vez que comenzaba, no podía parar. No quería que Yurio lo viera, mucho menos Viktor, Dios, claro que no.

Viktor y Yurio se quedaron parados en medio del pasillo, uno con marcas del azulejo en la mejilla y el otro semidesnudo y aguantando la risa.

—¿De qué te ríes, viejo?

—¿Qué demonios hacías durmiendo ahí?

—No tengo ni puta idea.

—¿Y cuándo te volviste tan grosero, muchachito?

—Ya vas a empezar —rodó los ojos y procedió a estirar sus contracturados músculos, hasta que ambos escucharon ruidos raros provenientes de la recámara.

—¿Pero qué rayos…? —espetó el vándalo ruso al abrir la puerta y toparse con una escena por demás insoportable para sus inocentes ojos.

—Definitivamente voy a quemar esas sábanas —murmuró Viktor al ver que su mejor amigo montaba salvajemente a su amante. De pronto cambiaron a una postura tan rara y complicada que ambos rusos inclinaron su cabeza hacia un lado.

—Mejor quema el colchón —murmuró.

—¿Cómo es posible que logren esa postura tan…? Ugh.

—¡Largo! —espetó Chris entre jadeos y gruñidos. Ambos suizos se habían percatado de la presencia de los otros dos, pero era tan bueno el sexo que no pararían por algo tan insignificante como el hecho de tener espectadores.

De nuevo los dos rusos se quedaron en medio del pasillo. Corridos del baño, corridos del dormitorio. No sabían qué hacer.

—Iré a preparar el desayuno —anunció el rubio, estirándose una vez más antes de dirigirse a la cocina.

—¿No tienes resaca? —lo miró feo, lleno de envidia al notar lo fresco que se veía a pesar de haberse embriagado y dormido en la fría e incómoda bañera.

—No. Creo que vomité anoche —se encogió de hombros.

—Maldito —murmuró entre dientes, mirándolo caminar campante y sin molestias—. ¡Haz pancakes! Hay de todo en la alacena y en el refrigerador.

Yurio no respondió más que con un dedo medio alzado al aire, ni siquiera se molestó en girarse y encararlo.

Los seis desayunaron juntos. Phichit había dormido como una roca, fue muy difícil lograr que se levantara; Chris y Masumi tenían unas horribles ojeras, pero una sonrisa llena de satisfacción; Yurio parecía de muy buen humor, tanto que hasta les hizo el desayuno a todos; Yuuri seguía avergonzado porque lo habían visto haciendo sus necesidades básicas, y Viktor estaba plenamente feliz por estar rodeado de sus mejores amigos en su pequeño departamento, meses atrás no se habría ni imaginado que la estaría pasando tan bien.

Llegó la hora de despedirse, pues ese mismo día todos regresarían a sus hogares. Phichit, Masumi y Chris se dirigieron al hotel para empacar todas sus cosas. Yurio hizo lo mismo en el departamento de Viktor y Yuuri…

—El vuelo sale hasta la noche, quédate con Viktor el resto del día y disfrútalo, yo me encargaré de guardar todas tus cosas y de llevarlas al aeropuerto —le guiñó un ojo con su perenne buen carisma.

—Muchas gracias, de verdad —se emocionó tanto que abrazó a su mejor amigo tailandés.

—Yo… —el ruso rubio se rascó una mejilla—. Iré a hacer turismo antes de irme.

—¡Vamos juntos! —exclamó Phichit—. Acompáñame a hacer las maletas y luego vamos a pasear.

Yurio aceptó y así se fueron todos, dejando a solas a la pareja recién reconciliada.

—¿Qué haremos? Todavía no es ni siquiera medio día, podríamos pasarla bien un rato —caminó lentamente hasta pararse frente a Yuuri y posar las manos sobre sus caderas, acariciando con cariño.

—¿Qué sugieres hacer? —preguntó en tono sugerente y un tanto provocativo, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros del más alto.

—Todavía tengo energía para una ronda más —acarició el cuello de su amado con la nariz, causándole cosquillas con su respiración.

—¿Sólo una? —soltó una risilla.

Comenzaron una serie de besos y caricias traviesas. Poco a poco fueron caminando hasta llegar a la habitación. Viktor se apresuró a cambiar las sábanas y de inmediato tumbó a Yuuri sobre el colchón, posándose sobre él y dejándole todo su peso encima.

Las caricias pasadas no tardaron en llegar, al igual que los suspiros y leves gemidos. Ahora sí podían hacer todo el ruido que desearan.

De pronto las caricias de ambos bajaron la intensidad y se convirtieron en algo mucho más suave y tranquilo. Yuuri terminó masajeando el cuero cabelludo de Viktor mientras que éste se dejaba hacer, recostando su cabeza sobre el pecho de su amado.

No supieron cómo ni cuándo, pero los dos terminaron rendidos al sueño en brazos del otro. Estaban tan cansados que lo único que quisieron hacer fue dormir.

Despertaron varias horas más tarde, completamente enredados en la cama, abrazándose y dándose calor. Makkachin yacía a un lado de ambos.

Cuando Viktor abrió los ojos, se descubrió a sí mismo descansando la cabeza sobre el pecho desnudo de Yuuri. Entonces recordó que muy apenas habían alcanzado a quitarse una que otra prenda antes de caer rendidos al sueño. Sonrió levemente cuando se encontró con el rostro tan precioso de su novio a tan sólo unos centímetros del suyo. Éste ya estaba despierto y lo miraba con un amor infinito en esos ojos castaños.

—Te ves tan bien incluso mientras duermes —acarició su mejilla, acomodándole un mechón de cabello plateado tras la oreja.

—Buenos días, Yuuri —murmuró con voz grave y pausada.

—Querrás decir: buenas tardes, falta poco para que anochezca.

El ruso se incorporó de un brinco.

—¡Tu vuelo!

—No te angusties, aún nos quedan varias horas antes de tener que salir.

—Lo siento, en verdad quería hacerlo, pero me quedé dormido —se sintió muy apenado.

—Yo también me quedé dormido.

Ambos se acomodaron de costado, quedando frente a frente y acariciándose el rostro.

—No quiero irme.

—No te vayas.

—Tengo que hacerlo. Mis ahorros se terminaron y tengo un trabajo pendiente en Japón.

—¿Te refieres a Minami?

—Hablaré con él y le diré que dejaré de ser su entrenador.

—Me parece perfecto, pero… ¿Por qué no sólo lo llamas? Anda, quédate conmigo un poco más —hizo puchero—. ¡Quédate a vivir conmigo! Además, el dinero sabes que no es problema para mí.

—No. Eso no suena bien en muchos sentidos. Mi amor —lo tomó de una mejilla—, te lo agradezco mucho, pero no podría vivir a costa de tu dinero, no me sentiría cómodo. Además, nos estamos conociendo y creo que vivir juntos sería algo muy precipitado —sonrió de lado—. Recuerda que apenas tenemos unos días de novios —soltó una risa cantarina, recordando el juego que habían iniciado hace no mucho.

Viktor refunfuñó y se restregó contra el cuerpo de Yuuri, como un gatito buscando calor.

—No te vayas mi amor. Hemos estado años separados, no me dejes ahora.

—Oh, Viktor —se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

—¿Y si voy contigo?

—Me dijiste que en un par de días firmarías el contrato para la compra del terreno que será tu escuela de patinaje.

—Lo sé, pero puedo aplazarla unos días y...

—No, mi amor. No quiero que atrases tus sueños sólo por mi causa. Nada más iré unas cuantas semanas a Japón y entrenaré a Minami hasta que encuentre a alguien más, luego regresaré contigo. Lo prometo.

—Tú eres mi mayor sueño. Lo demás pasa a segundo plano cuando el asunto se trata de ti —abarcó por completo su mejilla con la palma de su mano.

Yuuri suspiró enamorado.

—Tú ya estás haciendo tu vida aquí, tienes un departamento, estás por comprar un terreno, Aleksi y Evgenia vivirán aquí. Tú vida se está estableciendo en Vladivostok, es tu hogar y yo estaré en donde quiera que tú estés porque tú eres mi hogar, Viktor, volveré lo antes posible ¿De acuerdo? —también tomó su mejilla.

El ruso lo pensó unos minutos antes de responder.

—De acuerdo —suspiró—. Te extrañaré como nunca.

—Y yo a ti —besó su frente.

—Yuuri.

—¿Sí?

—Hazme el amor antes de irte. Una vez más, para soportar todo este tiempo sin ti.

—¿Estás seguro? —se estremeció de sólo imaginarlo.

—Hazlo.

El japonés sonrió de oreja a oreja. No tenía que pedírselo tres veces. Besó sus labios con un amor indescriptible y de ahí se pasó a su hombro desnudo, luego su pectoral, su torso y finalmente el ombligo, donde se entretuvo unos segundos, lamiendo para causarle risillas al mayor.

—¿Qué haces? —su risa cantarina era melodiosa para los oídos de Yuuri.

—Quiero memorizar cada centímetro de tu piel —acarició suavemente su trabajado torso, con sus palmas abiertas y grandes—. Estaremos separados mucho tiempo, quiero recordar todo de ti.

—Ni me lo digas —frunció el ceño en una mueca demasiado graciosa—. ¿Por qué no me dejas un recuerdo? —sonrió con lujuria—. Anda, te dejo vengarte por el chupetón que te dejé en el cuello —alzó y ladeó su mentón, dándole una vista hermosa de su cuello.

—Lo haré más tarde.

Viktor iba a reclamarle su rechazo, pero no pudo pensar con coherencia después de sentir las frías manos de su amado, recorriendo la piel sensible de la cara interna de sus muslos y sus labios descendiendo por sus abdominales, justo donde formaban una perfecta "V" al unirse con sus caderas.

—Quítame la ropa —pidió el ruso y Yuuri hizo caso al instante, deshaciéndose del pantalón y de la ropa interior.

—Amo tu cuerpo, Vitya… es tan perfecto —besó un área muy sensible, escuchando con agrado cómo su amado gemía ligeramente. Se incorporó lo suficiente para volver a su altura y mirarlo a los ojos—. Todo tú eres hermoso, y eres sólo mío —susurró muy cerca de sus labios y miró su expresión enternecida antes de besarlo con toda la lentitud del mundo, como si no existiera más el flujo de tiempo—. Déjame amarte como nunca antes —volvió a besarlo con lentitud, dejando que sus labios se deslizaran por los de Viktor suavemente, permitiéndole saborear su aliento y disfrutar de cada maravillosa sensación.

El ruso estaba sorprendido por cómo Yuuri lo hacía experimentar tantas sensaciones con una acción tan simple como un beso lento. Le encantaba cómo a veces tomaba el control de la situación para besarlo con esa tranquilidad y paciencia que lo volvía loco en muchos aspectos, moría por comérselo a besos, pero al mismo tiempo deseaba que esas caricias nunca se terminaran, en especial ahora que sabía que estarían separados un buen tiempo.

—Ámame Yuuri, ámame —suspiró, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo los labios del japonés sobre su cuello, dejando una marca que le duraría días.

Las manos de Viktor recorrían firmemente el cuerpo de su novio, acarició toda la suave piel que tuvo al alcance, se deleitó con su aroma, con los ruiditos tiernos que salían de su boca al apretarle el trasero, disfrutó cada caricia brindada por él y desfalleció entre sus brazos.

Se tomaron todo el tiempo del mundo para hacer el amor. No lo habían hecho así desde hace años, tomándose el tiempo suficiente para admirar cada centímetro de piel, repartiendo besos por aquí y por allá, descubriendo nuevos rincones en sus cuerpos. Disfrutando al máximo cada sensación que se brindaban.

Yuuri no pudo evitarlo y guio su mano a la espalda baja de Viktor, acariciando su cicatriz. Aquella pequeña acción significó mucho para el ruso, quien se llenó de ternura y repartió muchos besos más en su cuello.

Descubrieron áreas erógenas en el cuerpo del otro, sorprendiéndose un poco por no haberlo notado antes. Yuuri descubrió que los pezones de su amado eran por demás sensibles, y ante ese gran hallazgo no perdió la oportunidad para sacar provecho de la situación.

Se amaron y acariciaron hasta que la excitación entre sus piernas se volvió dolorosa e insoportable. Yuuri notó que el otro estaba desesperado cuando comenzó a arrimarle el trasero a su entrepierna. El japonés lo preparó con un poco más de prisa de la normal, dilatándolo lo suficiente para que no sintiera tanto dolor, después de todo eran contadas las ocasiones en que tenían sexo de este tipo, por lo regular era Yuuri quien recibía todo de Viktor.

El encuentro fue por demás satisfactorio, hermoso y apasionado. Katsuki estimulaba la erección de su amado al mismo tiempo en que lo iba penetrando poco a poco. Viktor se dejó hacer y disfrutó al máximo cuando su pareja comenzó a embestirlo con estocadas profundas y largas. Hubo un momento en el que su lado impulsivo le ganó y tumbó a Yuuri de espaldas al colchón, sólo para sentarse sobre él y cabalgarlo a su propio ritmo mientras el menor se deleitaba con la vista frente a él y con todo lo que tenía al alcance para tocar y magullar con su manos.

La pasión llegó a un punto desenfrenado cuando los dos jadeaban cansados y cercanos al clímax. El mayor movía sus caderas sobre las de Yuuri, penetrándose a sí mismo una y otra vez. En más de una ocasión estuvo a punto de perder el equilibro e irse hacia adelante, pero Yuuri lo tomó de las manos, dándole el apoyo que necesitaba para sostenerse y seguir haciendo el trabajo. De todas formas el japonés no podía contener sus ganas de mover las caderas y terminó embistiéndolo de todas maneras.

El primero en sufrir de un orgasmo intenso fue Yuuri, quien no soportó la estrechez de su amado y mucho menos sus hábiles movimientos. Culminó de manera tan intensa que sintió todo su cuerpo temblar con violencia, en especial al notar que Viktor había aumentado considerablemente la velocidad, intentando alcanzar su propio orgasmo. Yuuri lo notó y le ayudó masturbando su duro miembro, pasaron sólo unos segundos antes de que el mayor gimiera fuertemente el nombre de su amado, viniéndose en la mano del menor.

—Oh Dios… —cerró sus ojos con fuerza al sentir en su cuerpo entero una corriente agradable de calor, era maravilloso, bajo sus párpados estallaban cientos de fuegos artificiales.

Sintió como si hubiera alcanzado al cielo sólo para bajar de golpe y sentirse terriblemente débil. Abrió los ojos y se mareó lo suficiente como para tambalearse, sabía que se iba a caer hacia un lado, pero poco le importó, estaba exhausto y su cuerpo no daba para más. Se dejó caer y esperó el impacto con el colchón, pero éste nunca llegó, en cambio, sintió unos cálidos y firmes brazos rodeándolo con mucho amor. Ni siquiera tuvo las fuerzas de corresponder ese abrazo, solo se dejó rodear con cariño.

Ambos volvieron a la vida cuando sus cuerpos cayeron al colchón. Yuuri de espaldas, con Vitya sobre su pecho, respirando dificultosamente. Abrazó con fuerza al ruso y enterró su nariz entre sus cabellos platinados. Podía sentir cómo su cuerpo aún temblaba, o quizás era el de Viktor que los hacía temblar a ambos.

Yuuri inhaló con fuerza el delicioso aroma natural de Viktor, mezclado levemente con un sutil aroma a sudor debido al esfuerzo realizado. Era un olor que jamás olvidaría, se había quedado grabado en su mente con fuego y no se borraría hasta el último día de su vida.

El ruso se acurrucó un poco mejor sobre el pecho de su amado, posando su oído sobre su pectoral izquierdo y percatándose de su alocado corazón tan agitado como el suyo. Sonrió satisfecho, inhaló con fuerza y apretó a su amado entre sus brazos, aplastándolo con todo su peso y besando flojamente su pecho.

A pesar del frío clima, ambos estaban cubiertos por una fina capa de sudor, pero eso no impidió que se fundieran en un fuerte abrazo y que enredaran sus piernas bajo las sábanas, sintiéndose uno solo en cuerpo y alma. Yuuri llevó sus manos a la cabellera de su novio y la acarició con un infinito amor, dejando suaves caricias en su nuca y sonriendo al notar cómo se le erizaba la piel de la espalda.

—No sabes cuánto te amo, Viktor Nikiforov —susurró con éxtasis, besando su cabeza.

—Lo sé, ahora lo sé —apoyó su mentón sobre el pecho de Yuuri, haciendo una conexión muy profunda con sus ojos cafés tan expresivos. El japonés no perdió el tiempo y tomó ese hermoso rostro entre sus manos para besarlo una y otra vez. Cuando se separaron, el ruso puso total atención a la cadena que colgaba del cuello de su amado, con ese hermoso anillo reposando sobre su pecho y con el otro puesto en su dedo anular. Iba a tocar el tema de los anillos, pero Yuuri se le adelantó.

—No me quiero ir.

—No te vayas.

—Viktor…

—Lo sé, tienes que volver —suspiró—. Sólo serán unas cuantas semanas ¿Cierto?

—Sí, lo juro.

—Tengo miedo —escondió su rostro en el pecho de Yuuri—. La última vez que nos separamos tuvieron que pasar años para estar de nuevo juntos. Si eso vuelve a suceder… —calló unos segundos—…no lo soportaría, una segunda vez no —soltó en un suspiro ahogado.

—Dios, no —lo apretó fuertísimo entre sus brazos—. Eso jamás volverá a suceder.

Ambos estaban conscientes de que la vida de ambos era ahora muy diferente. Cada uno tenía responsabilidades en su país, en su casa. Y si querían estar juntos, alguno de los dos tendría que renunciar a sus planes para conseguirlo.

—Escúchame bien, Vitenka: Eso jamás volverá a pasar, nunca —besó sonoramente su frente, ajeno a que una pequeña lágrima de felicidad se escurría por la mejilla del mayor.

_**OoOoOoO**_

Incapaz de articular otra palabra en su garganta que temblaba debido al cúmulo de emociones, se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándolo sin intensión de soltarlo, temiendo que al hacerlo se fuera finalmente, saliendo de su vida para siempre.

—Yuuri, te voy a extrañar —susurró en su oído, con una voz que desbordaba emociones.

—Yo también —admitió con el mismo sentimiento acumulado en su pecho. Correspondió el abrazo, recordando que años atrás habían compartido uno muy similar: los dos en un aeropuerto, con el amor a flor de piel y con unas inmensas ganas de no separarse nunca.

—Anda, vete ya, tienes que documentar tus maletas —se le separó y acarició su mejilla, Yuuri por acto reflejo apoyó más su cabeza hacia ese lado, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de la caricia.

—Hey, ya deja ir al cerdo, debe de estar en la terminal con suficiente tiempo antes de que tenga que abordar el avión.

—Tiene razón —murmuró Viktor, mirando a su amado.

Yuuri asintió y miró a sus amigos por última vez en un tiempo. Había pasado días muy divertidos a su lado y estaba feliz por tener amigos tan buenos y fieles como ellos. Se despidió de Chris, Masumi, Yurio y Phichit, prometiendo verlos de nuevo muy pronto. Todos estaban ahí con diferentes destinos y se estaban poniendo un poco melancólicos. Finalmente el japonés se despidió también de Makkachin y se dio media vuelta para irse de una vez por todas al avión. Pero no contó con que…

—¡Yuuri! —escuchó unos pasos acelerados tras él. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, pues cuando giró sólo la mitad de su cuerpo, uno más grande que el suyo se le pegó totalmente, tomándolo por sorpresa.

Viktor lo había apresado con una mano en su cintura y otra en su mejilla, abarcando hasta su cabeza con su mano extendida. Unió sus labios en un profundo beso cargado de despedida. La caricia era cada vez más profunda, tanteó con su lengua los labios del menor, pidiéndole acceso a su boca. Cuando el otro aceptó la intromisión, el ruso se emocionó tanto que lo abrazó y se inclinó sobre él, dejándolo suspendido de sus brazos, muy al estilo película romántica.

La gente alrededor miró la escena y algunos sonrieron con ternura, otros se sonrojaron por tal escenita, y sus amigos…

—¡Vamos Viktor! ¡Dale con todo! —exclamó Chris, gritando a todo pulmón.

Phichit silbó ruidosamente y Yurio se limitó a rodar los ojos, avergonzado por el espectáculo.

—Se están comiendo la boca, ya exageraron su despedida —se quejó Yurio.

—Nos veremos pronto, mi amor —se separó del beso, jadeante, pero sin soltar a Yuuri, quien seguía suspendido en el aire por los brazos de su amado.

—No puedo irme si no me sueltas —rio quedito, un poco avergonzado. Viktor lo dejó incorporarse y luego de un fuerte último abrazo, se despidieron.

—Te amo.

—Te amo, Kobuta-chan.

_**OoOoOoO**_

Dejó sus llaves sobre la mesita de la entrada y fue directo a tumbarse en el sillón más amplio de la sala. Makkachin lo acompañó y trató de animarlo al sentir lo deprimido que estaba.

Se había ido del aeropuerto casi inmediatamente después de que Yuuri pasara a la terminal. Su avión saldría en muy poco tiempo y él no podía dejar de pensar en lo solo que se sentiría durante esas semanas lejos de él.

Miró el techo por varios segundos, dándole vueltas a su actual situación y pensando:

¿Realmente valía la pena alejarse de Yuuri por tanto tiempo sólo por desear comprar un terreno en Vladivostok? Es decir, sí, se trataba de su sueño, pero ese sueño lo podía cumplir ahí, en Japón, en China, en donde fuera. Así que… ¿Por qué demonios estaba aceptando esa separación así como así?

Estaba consciente de que alguno de los dos debía renunciar a sus planes si es que querían estar definitivamente juntos, y ahora estaba seguro de que poco le importaba no abrir su escuela de patinaje en esos momentos, no si eso le costaba alejarse del amor de su vida.

—Que idiota —se dijo a sí mismo antes de saltar del sillón, tomar las llaves y a Makkachin y así salir corriendo del departamento. Tomó un taxi rumbo al aeropuerto y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja demostraba lo feliz que estaba con su decisión: se iría con Yuuri a Japón. Nada valía más que su Yuuri. Sólo esperaba llegar a tiempo para detenerlo antes de que subiera al avión, luego comprarían nuevos boletos y se irían juntos.

Tomó el primer taxi que se le cruzó en frente y le pidió al conductor que se apresurara. Llamó varias veces a Yuuri, pero éste no le respondió. Sólo rogaba al cielo para que aún no se hubiese subido al avión.

Pero fue muy tarde. Cuando llegó al aeropuerto pudo ver en las pantallas que el vuelo de su amado ya había salido.

Había llegado muy tarde.

_**Continuará…**_

**10/07/2017**

**1:00 p.m.**


	27. Take me to the beach

**Agape to Eros**

**By Tsuki No Hana**

**XXVII**

"_**Take Me To The Beach"**_

Triste y cansado llegó a su departamento, junto con Makkachin. Todo estaba a oscuras y no se molestó en encender la luz, sólo quería tumbarse en su cama y dormir hasta mañana. Con suerte y el aroma de Yuuri seguiría impregnado en su almohada.

Su querida mascota se le apartó y fue de inmediato rumbo a la sala. Viktor no le dio mucha importancia y caminó entre la oscuridad total del lugar, se sabía cada sitio de memoria.

Antes de pasarse a su habitación, se quitó la chamarra y la arrojó a un punto incierto de la sala, junto con las llaves.

—Auch.

La sangre se le fue hasta los pies al ruso.

—¿¡Quién anda ahí?! —se espantó.

Corrió a encender la luz y estuvo listo para golpear a cualquiera que se hubiese atrevido a meterse a su casa. A cualquiera, menos a ese lindo cerdito acurrucado en el sillón de la sala, con su cara somnolienta y sobándose la cabeza, justo donde le habían caído las llaves de Viktor.

Makkachin estaba sobre Yuuri, ladrándole desde ahí a su amo, casi diciéndole: "¡Mira, mira! ¡Es tu humano! ¡No estés triste, él está aquí!"

—Oh mi Dios… —sus manos temblorosas fueron a dar contra sus propias mejillas, incrédulo por lo que sus ojos veían en ese instante.

No pasaron ni cinco segundos para que estuviera sobre Yuuri, restregando su mejilla contra la de él, abrazándolo asfixiantemente y besando todo su rostro.

—¿¡Qué haces aquí?!

Yuuri se talló un ojo y notó lo pálido que estaba su amado.

—Lo siento, no quería espantarte. Aún tengo la llave que me prestó Aleksi y decidí esperarte aquí. Quería llamarte, pero mi teléfono se quedó sin pila y el cargador está en una maleta que va rumbo a Japón.

Viktor lo veía mover la boca, diciendo cosas, pero estaba tan emocionado por tenerlo en frente de él que no pudo concentrarse en sus palabras, sólo podía pensar una y otra vez en lo mucho que deseaba que eso no fuese un sueño.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —volvió a preguntar, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, inigualablemente hermosa. Acarició de arriba abajo los brazos de su amado, comprobando que era real.

—Me arrepentí justo cuando estaba a punto de abordar el avión. Simplemente no pude. Irme de aquí significaba extrañarte y pensé: Demonios, ya te he extrañado bastante durante todos estos años ¿Por qué hacerlo cuando al fin puedo estar contigo?

—Oh, Yuuri…

—Y sé que ambos tenemos nuestros planes. Estuvimos mucho tiempo separados y nuestras vidas son muy distintas ahora, pero ¿Sabes? Nada más me importa. Da igual Minami, da igual todo. Porque estoy enamorado de ti y no puedo alejarme, no de nuevo.

—Amor —dijo de pronto, mirándolo a los ojos, notando un brillo muy hermoso en esos orbes castaños tan expresivos y bonitos—. Vengo del aeropuerto.

El japonés sonrió levemente y alzó una ceja.

—¿Tenías planeado hacer un viaje del cual no estaba enterado? —aguantó una pequeña risa.

—No, fui por ti. Mandé todo al carajo y… fui por ti.

—¿Para pedirme que me quedara?

—Para ir contigo. Mi hogar es contigo, sin importar dónde estemos.

—Yo… —sus ojos se abnegaron en lágrimas—…Te amo tanto.

—Te amo mi amor —se inclinó sobre sus labios.

Yuuri puso una mano en su nuca y otra en su mejilla, inclinando su rostro hacia un lado para profundizar la caricia. Sintió cómo su novio lo tomaba de ambas mejillas, transmitiéndole todo su amor a través de ese hermoso beso cargado de anhelo y alivio.

Luego del beso, terminaron con sus frentes juntas, mirándose uno al otro en una agradable intimidad silenciosa, entrelazando sus dedos y acariciándose las manos. Al menos así fue hasta que Makkachin brincó entre ambos, exigiendo atención y lamiendo el rostro de sus amos.

—_Al fin estos tontos están juntos _—pensó el can.

Los tres se dieron mimos por un rato en el sofá, hasta que el estómago de los humanos reclamó alimento urgentemente.

—Te invito a cenar, hay que celebrar esto —tomó la mano del japonés y besó su dedo anular, justo sobre el anillo.

Se fueron a cenar a un delicioso restaurant de comida rusa totalmente nueva para Yuuri. Mientras cenaban, charlaban amenamente sobre muchas cosas triviales, hasta que tocaron puntos más importantes.

—¿Qué haremos de ahora en adelante? —inquirió Yuuri, bebiendo precariamente de su copa de vino, no quería abusar del alcohol esa noche.

—Como bien dijiste hace poco: los dos ya tenemos hechas nuestras vidas.

—Y no me importa deshacerla para volver a hacerla contigo. Lo sabes ¿Cierto?

Viktor tragó en seco y sus ojos celestes brillaron como el cielo de verano. Amaba a ese hombre y quería gritarlo a toda la gente de ese restaurante.

—A mí tampoco me importa. Quiero estar contigo.

Se tomaron las manos sobre la mesa, mirándose profundamente.

—Quiero ir contigo a Japón, extraño a tu familia —acarició con su pulgar la mano suave de su amado.

—Pero… ¿Qué hay del terreno que ibas a comprar?

—Mañana mismo declino el trato.

—¿Y tu departamento?

—Lo conservaré para cuando vengamos a visitar a Aleksi y Evgi. Por lo pronto quiero ir contigo a Hasetsu, ahí ya decidiremos qué hacer ¿Te parece?

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo —un calorcito muy agradable se instaló en su pecho—. Mi madre te ha extrañado tanto —suspiró con una sonrisa—. No le he dicho a nadie sobre nuestra reconciliación.

—No les digas nada, que sea sorpresa —rio y besó nuevamente su mano, justo sobre el anillo.

Esa misma noche Viktor compró un par de boletos en línea, rumbo a Japón. Makkachin, Yuuri y él, volverían a ese hermoso paraíso que era Hasetsu. Les darían una gran sorpresa a los Katsuki. Ya querían ver sus rostros de felicidad.

Luego de cenar se fueron directamente al departamento a dormir. Necesitaban descansar después de tantos días ajetreados y qué mejor que una cama calientita, con sábanas suaves y con un ruso muy sexy esperando dentro.

La maleta de Yuuri se había ido a Japón, por lo cual Viktor se vio muy feliz al poder prestarle su ropa.

Esa noche durmieron como un par de pulpos abrazados entre sí, con Makkachin sobre ellos, aplastándolos. El can estaba feliz de que su pequeña familia estuviera de nuevo reunida.

A la mañana siguiente fue Yuuri el primero en despertar. Sintió el brazo pesado de su novio descansando sobre su cintura. Sonrió ante esto y se acomodó en una posición más cómoda, en la que pudo quedar frente a frente al rostro de su amado. Fue en ese momento en el que se le atoró el aire en la garganta.

Viktor era un hombre tan guapo y atractivo. Era hermoso incluso durmiendo. Reparó en sus facciones finas, pero no por eso menos masculinas; apreció sus labios tentadores, sus ojos cubiertos por sus párpados, sus finas y rectas cejas. Miró su frente descubierta y se murió de ganas por dejarle un beso ahí.

Dentro de su limitada capacidad de moverse, logró acercarse lo suficiente para depositarle un tierno beso en su frente, pero antes de que pudiera alcanzar su piel, el ruso giró su rostro hacia el techo.

Yuuri aguantó una risilla al escucharlo balbucear incoherencias y más aún al ver un pequeño hilo de saliva escurriendo por la comisura de sus labios.

Era increíble que aún con todo eso siguiera viéndose irresistible ante sus ojos.

Vio con fascinación el perfil tan perfecto de su amado, su nariz recta y no muy pequeña, pero sí muy bella. Contó cada una de sus pestañas platinadas, largas y rizadas. Contó también sus casi imperceptibles y diminutas pecas, esas que sólo se podían ver si estaba a centímetros de distancia. Descendió sus ojos al ángulo de su mandíbula, marcado y fuerte, haciendo su rostro más apuesto.

No pudo contener sus ganas y pegó sus labios a la suave mejilla de su compañero de vida, dejándolos ahí un rato, disfrutando de su tersa piel.

El ruso abrió los ojos, suspirando con felicidad al percatarse de lo que ocurría. Sonrió y una calidez muy bella invadió su ser. Iba a besar a su amado y a decirle lo mucho que disfrutaba despertar así a su lado, pero se alarmó al sentir un río de baba saliendo de su boca.

—Demonios —masculló en voz muy baja, limpiándose la saliva que escurría hasta la almohada, usando su mano y muñeca para retirarla ante la mirada curiosa y divertida de su novio.

—Eres hermoso —se atrevió a decir sin un atisbo de vergüenza. Eso sólo logró que el rostro de Viktor se pusiera rojo carmín. El ruso no entendía cómo podía decirle eso luego de verlo babear, roncar y quién sabe qué más.

—Necesitas ponerte los anteojos.

—¿Cuáles? Me los rompiste.

—Touché.

—Tenemos que levantarnos ya, el vuelo sale a medio día.

Viktor se estiró perezosamente en la cama, haciendo un ruido chistoso con su voz al bostezar. Estiró todos sus músculos sólo para volver a atrapar a su amado entre sus brazos.

—Viktor.

—No.

—Viiiktooor.

—Que no. Quiero estar así un poco más —iba a decir otra cosa, pero las manos frías y escurridizas de Yuuri se colaron bajo el pijama del mayor, haciéndole cosquillas. A éste no le quedó de otra más que incorporarse—. Yo sólo quería dormir un poco más a tu lado —hizo puchero.

—Lo haremos en el avión —se levantó de la cama, del mismo lado que Viktor.

—¿Lo "haremos" en el avión? —sus ojitos azules brillaron en perversidad.

—Sí, dormiremos y… —calló cuando lo vio a los ojos—. ¡Eres un pervertido! —rio, dándose cuenta del doble significado que podían tener sus palabras. Se regresó a la cama sólo para tomar un cojín y darle con éste en la cabeza.

Viktor rio y se quejó, quiso regresarle la "agresión", pero Yuuri fue más rápido y se incorporó de la cama de inmediato.

—Me ducharé rápido —fue hacia los cajones de Viktor y sacó la ropa que necesitaría. El ruso lo miraba desde su lugar, enamorado, feliz de ver la confianza con la que ya abría sus cajones y sacaba ropa. Eso era como una batalla ganada para él, que su amado Yuuri entrara cada vez más en confianza.

—No te tardes —lo alcanzó y le dio una palmada en el trasero. Huyó despavorido del cuarto antes de que su amado se la regresara con creces.

Yuuri salió de la ducha y se fue a hacer el desayuno mientras Viktor se bañaba. Cuando éste salió del baño, se vistió y fue directo a la cocina. Se quedó en la entrada de ésta, viendo a su novio en silencio. Lo observó de pies a cabeza y un hermoso sentimiento se anidó en su pecho al verlo ahí, preparándole el desayuno y vistiendo sus ropas. Se veía adorable y no pudo evitar pensar en cómo sería su vida de casados. No había duda, sería maravillosa.

—¿Qué haces, amor? —se le acercó desde atrás, rodeando su cintura con una mano y tocando su trasero con la otra. Yuuri se asustó tanto que brincó lleno de pánico.

—_¡Viktor! ¡Me asustaste demasiado! _—exclamó en japonés.

—¿Qué? —se rio.

—¡Que me asustaste! ¡Tonto!

—Pues ve acostumbrándote —no lo soltó y en cambio, apoyó su mentón sobre el hombro del menor—. ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdones?

—Ten —se giró y le dio unos platos—. Pon la mesa.

Viktor sólo rio entre dientes, y después de darle un besito en la mejilla, se fue.

_**OoOoOoO**_

Estaban haciendo fila para abordar el avión, cuando de pronto Yuuri sintió un pellizco en su trasero. Enojado, se giró en búsqueda de la persona idiota que se atrevió a hacerle eso, pero todo su enojo fue reemplazado con vergüenza cuando vio a Viktor tan feliz como un niño después de comerse los caramelos que le dijeron que no podía comer.

—Lo siento, es que te ves tan adorable con mi ropa —se llevó ambas manos a las mejillas—. ¡Te queda tan enorme!

—P-pues sí —se sonrojó—. Tú eres más grande que yo, eres más ancho —casi hizo puchero.

—Pero es que así eres tan lindo —lo abrazó empalagosamente, logrando que la gente del aeropuerto los mirara con fea cara. Esto poco le importó al ruso, quien siguió restregando su rostro contra el de Yuuri.

Una vez dentro de avión, cada uno tomó sus respectivos asientos. Viktor peleó la ventanilla, alegando que la última vez que viajaron juntos, Yuuri fue quien se la quedó. El japonés, sin aguantar la risa que eso le provocaba, lo dejó sentarse ahí.

—El vuelo va a durar dos horas —se quejó Viktor.

—Cariño, has tomado vuelos de dieciocho horas, esto no es nada.

Al corazón del mayor casi le da taquicardia al escuchar cómo lo llamó.

—¿Qué podremos hacer durante todo este rato? —apoyó su codo sobre el descansabrazos y la barbilla sobre su mano, mirando hacia arriba en una pose demasiado inocente que contrastaba en su totalidad con la otra mano traviesa que acariciaba uno de los muslos del japonés, cada vez más hacia su entrepierna.

Y contrario a lo que pensó Viktor, Yuuri reaccionó muy bien.

—¿En serio? ¿Aquí? ¿En el avión? —preguntó, sorprendido y emocionado. Los ojos le brillaban expectantemente.

Viktor se echó a reír.

—A mí no me molestaría hacerlo aquí mismo —murmuró en voz baja—. Pero… —señaló a la gente a su alrededor—. Creo que a ellos sí.

—¡Claro que _aquí _no! —se rio y se desabrochó el cinturón—. Sígueme en unos segundos, entraré al baño de la derecha.

Los ojos azules de Viktor brillaron con ansiedad.

—Sí, sí. Ve —lo apresuró, empujándolo un poco.

Momentos después, Viktor se levantó de su asiento, actuando natural, como cualquier hombre que va al baño en un avión.

Llamó a la puerta un par de veces y Yuuri le abrió de inmediato, jalándolo al interior apretado del lugar que estaba especialmente diseñado para sólo una persona.

Aproximadamente diez minutos después, la puerta del baño se abrió y un ruso muy despeinado y mal fajado salió de ahí. Poquito después salió un japonés, igualmente despeinado, muy mal fajado y caminando extraño, sin mencionar las marcas en su cuello.

Estaban hechos un desastre, pues debido al poco espacio que había dentro, los dos tuvieron que ingeniárselas para hacerlo. Viktor había subido a Yuuri sobre el lavabo, pero de éste comenzó a salir agua, mojándolos a ambos. Después se tiraron el jabón líquido encima sin darse cuenta. Sí, eran un desastre.

Estando ya en sus asientos, Viktor sacó una hoja de papel de su bolsillo del pantalón, arrugada y doblada en cuatro partes. Tomó un bolígrafo de su abrigo y tachó la oración "_Hacerlo en un avión". _Y esa oración era sólo una de tantas.

—¡¿Qué es eso?! —se escandalizó.

—La lista —respondió, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—¿La lista es real?

—¡Claro que sí! Mira —le mostró algunas de las opciones ya tachadas como: "_En una Van" "A la intemperie" "Baño público"_

Viktor pensó que su amado se escandalizaría y lo regañaría por tal idea tan loca, pero no fue así, al contrario, le brillaron los ojos y vio con orgullo las oraciones ya tachadas, luego empezó a sugerirle más sitios.

—Y tengo que agregar algunas opciones que ya utilizamos hace años, pero que debemos renovar ahora que vamos a tu casa —se mordió el labio inferior y comenzó a escribir varios sitios como el onsen, en los baños privados, la sala, el cuarto de Yuuri, el que había sido de Viktor y…

—¡¿La cama de mi hermana?!

—¿Por qué no? —se rio.

—¡No! —tachó esa opción.

—Oh, bueno… entonces agregaré otras —y así escribió "En la playa" y "En el cine".

_**OoOoOoO**_

Cuando llegaron a casa de Yuuri, todos se llevaron una inmensa y grata sorpresa, pues la visita había sido sin avisar.

—Okaa-san… —murmuró Viktor al verla después de tanto tiempo. Una agradable sensación de calidez embargó todo su cuerpo cuando la vio sonreírle como siempre. Soltó la mano de Yuuri y corrió a abrazar a su amada suegra—. ¡Okaa-san! —tuvo que inclinarse bastante para abrazarla bien, después de todo era muy bajita, pero gracias a eso pudo rodearla con sus brazos y apretarla fuertemente. La había extrañado tanto.

—Okaeri —murmuró ella, dentro del abrazo. Eso fue suficiente para que los ojos azules del ruso se abnegaran en lágrimas, las cuales fueron limpiadas por las pequeñas manos de la cálida mujer.

Hiroko terminó besando y abrazando a sus dos hijos, llorando de felicidad por tenerlos de vuelta en casa, juntos después de tanto tiempo. Toshiya abrazó a su hijo con fuerza y se animó a hacer lo mismo con su yerno.

Fueron tan bien recibidos que Hiroko se puso a cocinar katsudon para su querida familia. Ella no podía dejar de mirar a sus amados hijos, feliz por verlos juntos y aparentemente muy felices.

Horas más tarde llegó una pareja muy esperada.

—Oh, Mari y su novio ya llegaron —dijo Hiroko al escuchar que la puerta principal se abría.

—¡Mari-neechan! —Viktor la saludó desde su asiento en el comedor. Ya iba por su tercer tazón de katsudon y no daba señales de rendirse todavía.

—¡Viktor! ¡Yuuri! Pero… ¿En qué momento llegaron? ¡¿Por qué no avisaron que vendrían?! ¡¿Desde cuándo están juntos? Y Yuuri… ¿¡Por qué no me dijiste que las cosas entre ustedes ya estaban bien?! —tenía demasiados sentimientos encontrados.

Y Yuuri, en vez de responder, la miró de arriba abajo. No recordaba haberla visto tan bonita nunca antes. Su cabello, siempre recogido, ahora lo traía suelto. Su cara estaba sutilmente maquillada y sus ojos bonitos brillaban de felicidad al ir tomada de la mano de Yuzuru Hanyu.

—¿Novio? —fue lo único que pudo decir el japonés, mirando a su antiguo médico, éste le respondió la fea expresión con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Hola Yuuri —saludó el neurocirujano.

—Oh vamos, no empieces con tus "celos de hermano" —corrió a abrazar a su hermanito, asfixiándolo con toda la intención.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que ya eran novios? —seguía un poco molesto.

—Sabes que te puedo hacer la misma pregunta ¿Cierto? —revolvió sus cabellos como si fuera un niño chiquito y se pasó a abrazar al ruso.

—¡Cuñadito! —lo abrazó con mucho cariño—. Ya era hora de que volvieras.

—Mari-neechan ¡Cuánto tiempo! Te ves tan bonita —besó su mejilla—. Felicidades por tu nueva relación.

—¿Ves, Yuuri? —la aludida apuntó a su cuñado, sin dejar de abrazarlo por el cuello—. Él sí es un buen hermano —besó su mejilla antes de ir a saludar a sus padres.

Yuzuru no tomó en serio los riesgos y fue a sentarse junto a su nuevo cuñado.

—¿Cómo has estado? —inquirió el médico con una sonrisa demasiado linda.

—Bien —miró a Viktor y cómo éste seguía charlando con su hermana a la distancia—. Muy bien —sonrió y miró a su médico, quien parecía todo, menos un médico con es ropa casual.

En ese momento toda la familia estaba completa, incluso Makkachin estaba ahí, sentadito a un lado de Hiroko, recibiendo sus caricias. Las charlas amenas no tardaron en aparecer y con ellas el tiempo se fue volando hora tras hora, en las cuales Yuuri notó que su novio no dejaba de observar a su hermana y a él simultáneamente.

—¿Qué tanto nos ves? —inquirió Yuuri en voz baja, luego de beber un poco de té.

—¿De qué hablas?

—No te hagas, no has dejado de verme y tampoco a Mari.

El ruso se mordió los labios, aguantando sus ganas de decirlo, pero finalmente no lo pudo contener y lo dijo en voz alta.

—¡Es que Mari y tú se parecen tanto! ¡No se cómo no lo había notado antes!

—Vitya-chan tiene razón —rio Hiroko—. Mis niños siempre se parecieron mucho.

Yuuri sólo rodó los ojos, riendo un poco al notar que Viktor seguía sin poder apartar la vista de ambos. Entonces el menor de los Katsuki entró en estado de pánico cuando su madre repentinamente sacó un montón de álbumes repletos con fotos de él y Mari desde bebés.

—_No de nuevo _—pensó, con mucho bochorno.

El resto de la tarde se les fue mirando las fotos de los pequeños Katsuki. Tanto Yuzuru como Viktor estaban fascinados con cada foto vergonzosa que les presentaban de sus amados, quienes suplicaban a la tierra que los tragase de una vez por todas.

Cuando la noche llegó, todos se sorprendieron por lo rápido que se les fue el día entre charlas amenas, chistes de Toshiya y las burlas por las fotos de cuando Mari y Yuuri se bañaban juntos. En especial de aquella fotografía en la que la primogénita había tomado el maquillaje de su madre para "Arreglar" a Yuuri, dejándolo más pintado que un payaso. Pero ninguna superó a la foto en la que el pequeño Yuuri de apenas unos meses de nacido estaba bocabajo, con sus pompitas al aire y recién salido del baño, con sus regordetas mejillas sonrojadas al igual que su pequeño trasero.

—¡Okaa-san! ¡¿Puedo quedarme con esta foto?!

—Es toda tuya.

—¡Gracias! —sacó su billetera y la guardó ahí.

—¿¡Para qué la quieres?! —Yuuri no hallaba dónde esconder su rostro sonrojado.

—Para idealizar a nuestros futuros hijos.

El grito agudo y emocionado de Hiroko invadió todo el lugar.

—¡Alto! No, eso no —se espantó—. Es muy pronto para esas cosas.

—Oh, bueno —no quiso rebatirle más. Ocultó el hecho de lo inmensamente feliz que se sintió ante ese "Es muy pronto" pues no dio un "No" rotundo y definitivo—. _Te voy a convencer, Yuuri, no sé cómo, pero lo voy a hacer tarde o temprano _—pensó con una sonrisilla bailando en sus labios.

—Hijo, supongo que te quedarás a dormir aquí ¿Cierto?

—Claro que sí, mamá —respondió Yuuri.

—No, le hablaba a mi otro hijo —rio.

—Oh… —su corazón latió más fuerte y rápido—. Sí, bueno… —miró a Yuuri y suspiró—. Ahora que comenzamos una relación formal, queremos vivir todo aquello que nos saltamos hace unos años. Ya lo hablamos y llegamos a la conclusión de que nos faltó pasar por el proceso natural de salir y tener citas, como toda pareja normal. Queremos comenzar de nuevo, así que me quedaré en un hotel no muy lejos de aquí.

Hiroko y Toshiya se sintieron orgullosos de ambos.

—Pero Vitya, es temporada vacacional y todos los hoteles estarán llenos, ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí?

—Pero mamá… ese es el objetivo que tenemos ahora, no queremos vivir juntos, al menos no por ahora.

—Tengo una solución para eso —se llevó una manita al mentón, sonriendo—. Vitya se hospedará aquí, pero al otro lado del hotel, lo más lejos posible del cuarto de Yuuri. Tendrán prohibido dormir en la habitación del otro. Todos queremos que su relación funcione esta vez y que no cometan los mismos errores del pasado.

Yuuri y Viktor parpadearon confundidos.

—Entonces… ¿Qué dices, Vitya-chan? Toshiya, Mari y yo estaremos cuidando que se porten bien.

—Acepto —sonrió. Ignorando el hecho de que Yuuri le pellizcaba una pierna para hacerlo declinar la oferta.

Estaban perdidos.

Se estaba haciendo tarde, así que Yuzuru procedió a despedirse de la familia para ir a casa, después de todo al día siguiente tenía mucho trabajo desde muy temprano.

Y luego de un silencio cómodo y largo mientras todos bebían té, el padre de familia se percató de algo.

—Por cierto, hijo ¿Qué le pasó a tus anteojos? ¿Por qué no lo traes? —inquirió Toshiya.

—Uhmm, eso…

—Se los rompí mientras peleábamos en lodo —respondió simplemente.

—Sí, me debes unos anteojos.

Ninguno de los ahí presentes entendió a lo que se referían.

Más tarde ya estaban instalados cada uno en su habitación y Viktor, como todo buen desobediente que era, se coló a la alcoba de su amado, con Makkachin acompañándolo.

—No deberías de estar aquí —a pesar de todo le dejó pasar—. Mi madre va a estar cuidando que no durmamos juntos —rio—. No debiste aceptar aquello, se va a tomar muy en serio su papel.

—Sólo serán unos momentos y acepté porque va a ser muy divertido —caminó lentamente por la habitación de su amado, observando las paredes donde antes estaban las decenas de posters. Su mirada recorrió todo y notó con cierto gusto que nada había cambiado, su cuarto seguía siendo tal y como lo recordaba, a excepción de una medalla de oro colgando de la pared. No tardó ni un segundo en ir hacia ella y tomarla entre sus manos. Sonrió nostálgicamente y sus ojos brillaron con emoción—. Hace mucho dije que besaría tu medalla de oro —hizo lo que dijo y enseguida se la puso al cuello a su amado—. El oro te va muy bien. Por cierto… —puso las manos sobre las caderas de su novio—. Creo que nunca te felicité por ello.

—No lo hiciste.

—Pues… felicidades —deshizo la distancia entre ambos—. Tengo una buena idea para festejar tu victoria —sin soltarlo de las caderas, fue empujándolo hacia atrás, hasta que ambos se toparon con la cama, se tumbaron en ésta y Viktor comenzó a hacerle tiernos mimos a su novio, besándole las mejillas, la punta de la nariz, su frente. Deslizó con su mano los cabellos de su amado, todos hacia atrás. Lo besó y acarició con parsimonia. Yuuri se dejó hacer, colgando sus brazos del cuello de su novio y disfrutando por completo.

El ruso no tardó en descender su mano por su cuello y su clavícula derecha. Siguió bajando lentamente por su cuerpo, acariciando por encima de la ropa hasta que llegó al borde del pantalón del pijama, ahí introdujo su mano hasta posarla directamente sobre el miembro de su novio, directo y conciso, sin molestarse en tocarlo por encima de la ropa, no, piel con piel.

—Oh… Viktor ¿qué haces? —jadeó, arqueando un poco su espalda, pegándose más a la mano que le daba placer.

—¿Tú qué crees? Estamos festejando porque ganaste tu primera medalla de oro. La primera de muchas —besó su cuello, justo por encima de su yugular, sintiendo el fuerte palpitar en ésta—. ¿Te gusta… esto? —lamió su cuello y al mismo tiempo dio un apretón en su entrepierna.

La respuesta de Yuuri fue apresar su rostro entre las manos, sólo para besarlo con voracidad, alzando sus caderas para un mayor contacto entre su miembro y la mano del ruso.

Y como si Makkachin supiera que estaban infringiendo las reglas, brincó sobre ellos, calmando la situación.

Viktor se echó a reír y pegó su frente a la de su amado, quien ya estaba algo agitado, esperando que terminara con el trabajo.

—Será mejor seguir las reglas de tu madre —suspiró.

—No, Viktor, no me puedes dejar así —movió sus caderas, insistiendo.

—Entonces lo haré rápido, mi amor —hizo a Makkachin a un lado y comenzó con su tarea de estimular todo lo posible a su amado, antes de que alguien los sorprendiera haciéndolo clandestinamente.

Nikiforov combinó sus caricias en la entrepierna con besos y mordidas a lo largo de todo su cuello. Su mano libre la usó para acariciar el torso de su amado. Y así, con esa combinación perfecta de placer, no tardó mucho en hacer que llegara al clímax.

—¿Estuvo bien? —besó su cuello una última vez.

—Demasiado… demasiado bien —su respiración era errática y pesada. El mayor buscó con la mirada algo con qué limpiar su mano, pero Yuuri se le adelantó, extendiéndole un pañuelo desechable de la caja sobe su mesita de noche.

—Me da gusto —Se acostó bocarriba en la cama, junto a su novio, quien se le echó encima, dejando todo su peso sobre él.

—Oye, estás… —iba a decirle lo duro que estaba entre sus piernas, pero Mari abrió la puerta repentinamente.

—¡Los caché! Yuuri, quítate de encima de Viktor —lo apuntó con un dedo acusador después de dejar las sábanas limpias que le había mandado Hiroko—Vaya, imaginé que te encontraría a ti sobre él, cuñadito —se burló un poco.

—¡Mari! ¿Podrías por favor tocar antes de entrar?

—Se supone que ustedes dos están comenzando una relación, no debería haber sexo todavía.

—Como si tú y el doctor Hanyu no tuvieran sexo. Sí cómo no —se cruzó de brazos, haciendo un mohín demasiado tierno para Viktor, quién se sentó en la orilla de la cama, cubriendo su entrepierna con uno de los cojines.

—Eso es muy diferente. Él y yo tenemos más de un mes de relación —alzó una ceja, coqueta.

Una imagen no muy grata se formó en la mente del menor.

—¡Eso quiere decir que se hicieron novios cuando apenas me fui a Rusia!

—Algo así —rio—. Cuñadito, lo siento mucho, pero fuera —señaló el pasillo con su pulgar.

—¿Me puedo quedar sentado aquí por un rato más? —inquirió con cierto nerviosismo en su voz.

—No, a su cuarto, muchachito.

—¡Mari! —la miró con cara de pocos amigos.

—Está bien, ya me voy —alzó ambas manos en señal de paz y se puso de pie, dejando caer el cojín al suelo.

—Oh por Dios —exclamó Mari, asombrada por lo que sus ojos apreciaban resaltado en los pantalones de su cuñado—. _¿Todo eso? —_pensó, muy acalorada.

—¡Adiós! —salió casi corriendo del cuarto, caminando raro por la incomodidad. Desde el pasillo le habló a su mascota, pero el can estaba resentido por haber sido tumbado momentos antes, así que terminó quedándose con Yuuri.

—Mari ¿¡Por qué eres así?! —por cada palabra dicha, le daba un fuerte almohadazo. Estaba avergonzado y enojado.

—No es mi culpa que ustedes aceptaran el plan de mamá —rio—. Ahora van a tener que aguantar todo este tiempo sin sexo —le sacó la lengua, burlándose.

—¡Vete! —le dio un último almohadazo muy fuerte.

Más tarde, ya acostado en su cama, le mandó un mensaje a su amado.

_**Yuuri: lo siento mucho, amor. Te hice pasar un momento muy incómodo.**_

_**Viktor: no te preocupes, creo que tu hermana estaba más avergonzada que yo.**_

_**Yuuri: a todo esto… ¿qué hiciste?**_

_**Viktor: ¿Qué hice? ¿Con qué?**_

_**Yuuri: ¡¿Con qué más?!**_

_**Viktor: ahh, ¿con esto?**_

_**Yuuri: ¡Viktor! **_

_**Viktor: ¿Qué? Es verdad, te extraño.**_

Esa noche cada uno durmió por su lado, al día siguiente se levantaron tarde y salieron a graduarle unos lentes nuevos a Yuuri, no los tendrían listos ese mismo día, así que aprovecharon el tiempo y se fueron a pasear.

Estaban en pleno verano, así que hacía suficiente calor para que Viktor se detuviera cada cierto tiempo en alguna tienda para comprar algo de beber. El pobre no aguantaba ese clima tan cálido. Constantemente decía que quería quitarse toda la ropa porque se sentía demasiado asfixiado. En ese momento Yuuri tuvo una gran idea y se lo llevó de vuelta a la casa sólo para ir por trajes de baño y cosas para la playa. Viktor pudo haberse comprado un traje de baño de paso a la playa, pero insistió en utilizar uno de los de Yuuri, fascinado con lo bien que le quedaba.

El japonés se escandalizó un poco cuando su amado se lo puso y vio que le quedaba muy ajustado, pero eso a Viktor no le importó.

La playa no estaba muy concurrida a pesar del buen clima que hacía, eso les agradó a los dos, así pasaron una tarde más íntima y divertida, sin que nadie los molestara.

Cuando recién llegaron, Viktor acomodó su toalla sobre la arena, clavó una sombrilla en la arena, se quitó la ropa y con una linda expresión infantil le lanzó el bloqueador solar a su pareja para que le pusiera en la espalda. Éste no rechistó y le ayudó a ponérselo, haciéndole cosquillas de vez en cuando y admirando su hermosa piel.

—Eres tan pálido —se burló, terminando de aplicar el bloqueador en toda la espalda y en los hombros.

—Igual que tú —rio cantarinamente.

—Eso no te lo voy a negar.

—¿Ya terminaste?

—No, te voy a poner también en los brazos.

—Anda, ya —dio pequeños brinquitos—. Me quiero meter al mar.

Yuuri rodó los ojos y rio ampliamente. Amaba a Viktor y le causaban mucha gracia esos momentos en los que se portaba como un niño emocionado.

Cuando le dijo que ya había terminado, el mayor estuvo a punto de correr hacia el mar, pero se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que debía ponerle protector a su amado, y eso fue demasiado tentador.

—Túmbate —le dijo, señalando la toalla sobre la arena. Yuuri hizo caso y feliz de la vida aceptó que su amado se sentara a horcajadas sobre su trasero para aplicarle el protector.

El japonés se estremeció al sentir un chorro de la crema cayendo directo a su espalda baja.

—¡Me estás poniendo todo el bote!

—Es para que no te me vayas a quemar, cerdito —dejó un pequeño beso en su hombro antes de comenzar a esparcir la plasta de crema por toda su espalda hasta dejarlo más blanco todavía.

—¡¿Cerdito?! —intentó levantarse, pero Viktor no lo dejó.

—Sí, cerdito —se burló, pellizcándole un costado y notando por enésima vez su bien formado cuerpo.

—Ya no soy un cerdito.

—Lo sé, vaya que lo sé —suspiró, acariciando todo lo que tenía al alcance. Entonces su lista de "lugares en dónde hacerlo" le llegó a la mente y recordó que la playa estaba marcada con letras mayúsculas. No quiso desaprovechar la oportunidad y comenzó a acariciar su delgada espalda con intenciones oscuras, pero Yuuri, al estar bocabajo, no notó su expresión erótica, al contrario, quiso vengarse por el dichoso apodo y se giró inesperadamente, rodando por la arena con Viktor.

Los dos se revolcaron y rieron en medio de esas luchitas de arena. El ruso olvidó por completo sus intenciones iniciales y comenzó a jugar como niño con Yuuri.

El tiempo se les pasó volando, jugaron en la arena, se metieron al mar y Yuuri fingió no saber nadar para que Viktor lo trajera en su espalda o en sus brazos.

Los tonos naranjas del atardecer comenzaron a pintar el cielo cuando Yuuri se cansó de estar en el agua y se fue a acostar en la toalla sobre la arena, tomando los últimos rayos de sol mientras Viktor nadaba en el calmado mar. Yuuri lo veía desde su lugar, sorprendido por lo bien que nadaba y lo mucho que le gustaba el agua. El japonés estaba tan feliz que no cabía en sí de la emoción y plenitud que sentía, meses atrás no se habría imaginado que estaría ahí. Estaba perdido en la espléndida vista que le ofrecía su novio entallado en ese apretado short, lo veía nadar de un lado a otro y sin darse cuenta, poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando hasta caer profundamente dormido.

_**Viktor**_

Disfruté tanto del mar, pero en especial de cargar a Yuuri mientras nadaba en el área profunda del mar. Nunca imaginé que no supiera nadar, fue tan tierno y adorable que se dejara cargar por mí, nadar con él entre mis brazos fue muy divertido, pude tocarle el trasero sin que pudiera huir de mí.

Terminó cansándose de estar en el agua y lo llevé hasta donde pudiera ponerse de pie. Dijo que descansaría un rato en la arena y yo me devolví al mar. Y es que amaba nadar, sentir mi cuerpo flotando en el agua, mis extremidades extendidas y libres, flotando bocarriba y con mis oídos debajo del agua, escuchando el ir y venir de las olas. Todo era maravilloso.

Luego de un rato comencé a nadar, tratando de recordar mis viejas clases de natación y aplicando todo lo aprendido. Nunca me había metido al mar de Hasetsu, vaya que era hermoso y refrescante, con un agua cristalina y la arena más clara de lo que recordaba.

Me cansé de nadar y regresé a la playa. Noté a lo lejos que Yuuri aprovechaba los leves rayos del sol, recostado bocarriba sobre mi toalla. No quise molestarlo, así que me senté en la orilla, bajo el sol del atardecer, con los pies metidos en la arena, feliz de que Yuuri me trajera hasta aquí, me sentía muy dichoso y libre, como las gaviotas que volaban sobre nosotros.

Vi caer el sol, poco a poco. La vista era tan hermosa que quise compartirla con mi Yuuri. Me puse de pie y aún empapado con agua salada, caminé hasta llegar a su lado, ahí noté con ternura que mi amado novio dormía profundamente, sus labios estaban un poco abiertos y sus largas pestañas negras estaban juntas, delineando sus párpados. Me tumbé a su lado y recorrí su rostro con mi mano, con las yemas de mis dedos ya arrugadas por el agua.

Sonreí y deseé que nada cambiara, que ese momento durara para siempre.

Si me hubieran dicho hace dos años que estaría aquí, recostado a su lado, con el sonido de las olas y las gaviotas invadiendo mis sentidos, y con ese hombre perfecto y hermoso durmiendo sobre la arena ante mí, jamás les hubiese creído. Pero aquí estaba, junto a él, acariciándolo y sonriendo al ver el leve tono rojizo de su piel debido al sol.

Lo miré por tiempo indefinido, luego observé el cielo y las olas, yendo y viniendo. Eso era un sueño, un sueño hecho realidad.

—Mi amor —susurré en su oído mientras acariciaba su oreja con mi nariz y su pancita con mi mano, haciéndole cosquillas—. Despierta, cariño, te vas a perder de una magnífica vista.

—¿Magnífica vista? —preguntó con voz muy modorra, estaba adormilado y apenas abrió sus ojitos—. ¿Te quitaste toda la ropa?

No pude evitar reírme abiertamente, entonces él terminó de abrir bien sus ojos.

—No me la he quitado toda, pero puedo hacerlo, ya no hay nadie en la playa ¿Me desnudo?

—¡N-no! —se incorporó hasta quedar sentado a mi lado, tallándose un ojo—. Bueno, sí, pero no aquí —aún modorro se abrazó a mí, descansando su mejilla en mi hombro.

—¿Estás muy cansado?

—Estoy cómodo —admitió, tumbándome en la arena para recostarse sobre mi pecho.

Amaba cuando él actuaba así, tomando la iniciativa sin sentir timidez. Poco me importó que mi cuerpo se llenara de arena.

—Estás empapado y arrugado —dijo al tomar mi mano entre la suya.

—Y tú sigues adormilado —reí—. Te desperté para que miraras esto —le señalé el atardecer—. Quería verlo contigo —besé su mejilla.

—Eres muy romántico —ronroneó contra mi mejilla.

Nos sentamos para ver juntos el atardecer, conmigo acariciando su cabello y él descansando contra mi costado, ambos con los pies metidos en la arena y dándonos pequeños mimos.

—Vitya —me dijo de pronto, y una enorme sonrisa se instaló en mis labios.

—Dime —mirábamos el sol escondiéndose en el horizonte, desapareciendo tras esa fina línea que separaba el mar del cielo.

—Te amo —enseguida sentí un beso muy lindo en mi mejilla y una mano acomodando mi cabello—. Y me siento muy feliz al estar aquí contigo. Sólo puedo decirte gracias, gracias por aceptarme de nuevo en tu vida.

—Gracias a ti por ir hasta Rusia a buscarme, por reconquistarme de esa manera tan peculiar y hermosa —sonreí y pegué mi frente a la suya.

Besé sus labios y él correspondió con la misma emoción. No podíamos estar más felices, ni sentirnos más plenos.

Nos disfrutamos en silencio, viéndonos y percibiendo los sonidos y sensaciones que nos envolvían, tales como el viento acariciando nuestra piel, la luz del ocaso calentándonos con sus últimos rayos, el vaivén de las olas chocando entre ellas, el olor salado del mar y la arena bajo nosotros.

—Cierra los ojos —le pedí y obedeció al instante, sin preguntar. Me acerqué a su oído, y luego de unos segundos, le dije susurrando—: Yuuri Katsuki, te amo.

Se estremeció y una hermosa sonrisa se instaló en su expresión, sin abrir los ojos aún.

—Te amo —volví a decirle, luego de besar su mejilla, dejándole mis babas.

De pronto Yuuri me empujó hasta recostarme sobre su regazo, apoyé mi cabeza sobre sus hermosos muslos y se inclinó sobre mí para besarme con una dulzura indescriptible.

—Te amo, Vitya.

—Yuuri, tenemos que hablar —le dije con seriedad.

—Lo sé.

No habíamos tenido una verdadera charla desde que nos reconciliamos. Pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos y platicábamos, pero no habíamos tenido esta charla decisiva e importante: ¿Qué haríamos con nuestras vidas de ahora en adelante?

—¿Qué haremos? —pregunté—. Aceptaré cualquier cosa que sugieras.

—No. Decidamos entre los dos —acarició mi rostro con sus gentiles manos.

—¿Qué me sugieres?

—Antes que nada, debo hablar con Minami y decirle que no seré más su entrenador.

—Perfecto.

—¿Tan mal te cae? —preguntó con una sonrisita.

—Me pone muy celoso. Sé que tú no le corresponderías y aun así no puedo evitar sentir desprecio por él.

—Vitya —rio y besó mi frente con sus cálidos labios—. No seas así —sonó como un adulto regañando a un niño, y yo sólo pude fruncir el ceño e inflar mis mejillas. Genial, ahora sí que parecía un niño.

—No puedo evitarlo. Cada vez que lo veo me dan ganas de meterle el pie para que se caiga.

—No lo hagas de nuevo.

—¿¡Cómo lo sabes?! —me incorporé—. Te fue con el chisme, ¿Verdad? Ese mocoso… —gruñí y Yuuri se rio a lo grande, empujándome de nuevo sobre su regazo.

—No, Phichit me lo platicó. Eres más infantil de lo que creí —se burló.

—Y así me amas.

—No puedo evitarlo —se encogió de hombros y se mordió el labio.

—Y sobre lo que venga después… —suspiré pesadamente—… te voy a ser muy sincero, Yuuri. No me importa qué hagamos o dónde lo hagamos, yo sólo sé que no quiero apartarme de tu lado. Hemos pasado por tantas cosas, estuvimos cerca de la muerte, perdimos seres queridos… —me quedé callado luego de ese último tema. Ya no me había afectado, hasta ese momento. Un nudo fuerte se formó en mi garganta. Y mi pecho se sintió oprimido con fuerza.

—Lo sé. Hemos pasado por mucho —acarició mi mejilla con un cariño infinito. Eso fue suficiente para que mi maltrecho corazón comenzara a sanar poco a poco.

Era increíble cómo una caricia de la persona indicada podía lograr tantas cosas tan maravillosas.

—Aún no puedo creer que estuviste a punto de morir —se le quebró la voz. Fue mi turno de acariciarlo, reconfortándolo un poco—. A veces me siento tan culpable.

—Basta. No es tu culpa ¡En lo absoluto! —me espanté al ver que pensaba eso—. Fue mía al ser tan estúpido y combinar ese medicamento con tequila.

—Viktor —su voz seria fue una clara advertencia de que se venía algo fuerte—. No te lo había preguntado antes, pero ¿Intentaste… —no lo dejé terminar.

—No, Yuuri. No intenté matarme —respondí con la misma seriedad—. Bebí demasiado e ingerí muchas pastillas, esto último fue precisamente por haber bebido tanto.

—Me alegra escuchar eso —suspiró pesadamente—. Si tú no estuvieras ahora —se le quebró la voz y tardó un poco en continuar—… si no estuvieras con vida ahora, creo que yo tampoco lo estaría.

—No digas eso —me espanté—. Si yo algún día falto, tú no puedes rendirte así de fácil.

A raíz de eso, comenzamos una conversación nada agradable. Llegamos a un punto tan triste que optamos por cambiar de tema.

—Me gustaría conocer a Irina.

Esas cuantas palabras pusieron mi mundo de cabeza. No sabía si alegrarme o preocuparme. Tuve que alzar la mirada para comprobar con qué sentimiento lo decía.

Había serenidad en su rostro mientras miraba el horizonte ya prácticamente oscuro.

—¿En serio?

—Sí —me miró y sonrió—. ¿Te sorprende tanto?

—Es sólo que no me lo esperaba.

Volvió a mirar al frente y comenzó a acariciar mi cabello.

—Nuestros problemas comenzaron desde que me comporté de manera tan infantil al enterarme de tu antiguo matrimonio. Soy consciente de ello y te pido disculpas. En ese momento no pude asimilar bien la noticia y lo único que quise hacer fue huir lejos para no enfrentarme a la cruda realidad. En ese entonces pasaron muchas cosas por mi mente, entre ellas la posibilidad de que, al haber tenido un matrimonio fallido, quizás no querrías volver a meterte en esos líos —apretó el anillo que colgaba de su cuello—. Ahí me di cuenta de lo mucho que te amaba, tanto, que me sentía capaz de contraer nupcias contigo —rio con nerviosismo al darse cuenta de lo reveladoras que eran sus palabras. Su rostro enrojeció por completo y empezó a juguetear más con el anillo.

Puse mi mano sobre la suya, cerrando mi puño sobre el de él e incorporándome sólo un poco con ayuda de mi codo.

—Estos anillos los compré un día después de que nos hicimos novios ¿Lo recuerdas? Durante la final.

Sus bellísimos ojos cafés me miraron, refulgentes.

—Chris me lo dijo.

—Ese chismoso —reí—. ¿Qué más te dijo?

—Nada ¿Hay más?

—No lo sé —desvié mi mirada—. Es sólo que en aquella ocasión me dio una sarta de consejos que aún recuerdo muy bien.

—Entonces sí los compraste desde entonces… —soltó en un suspiro—, ¿Por qué?

—Porque desde entonces ya estaba seguro de lo que sentía por ti. Es lo mismo que siento en estos momentos, sólo que ahora multiplicado por infinito —reí fuerte al ver su sonrojo inmenso.

—Eso… —su voz se rompió y sus ojos se abnegaron en lágrimas—. ¿Eso quiere decir que aún puede ocurrir? ¿Estos anillos pueden cumplir su propósito?

Se veía tan lindo, vulnerable y tierno que quise comérmelo a besos ahí mismo. No me contuve, e incorporándome lo suficiente, lo rodeé completamente entre mis brazos, sintiendo su piel caliente rozando con la mía.

—Por supuesto que esos anillos cumplirán con su propósito —murmuré en su oído—. Yuuri, tú tienes todo lo que busco, lo que deseo, lo que amo, tú lo tienes. Mi corazón está en tus manos y mi vida también. Y no sabes cómo agradezco al cielo por darnos una nueva oportunidad, por estar aquí mismo contigo, ahora —sentí sus lágrimas impactándose contra la piel de mi hombro desnudo, sólo pude abrazarlo con más fuerza al sentir sus sollozos—. ¿Podrías cuidar de esos anillos un poco más? sólo un poco más.

—Lo haré durante el tiempo que sea necesario —su voz sonó amortiguada por mi piel en sus labios. Intenté separarme para verlo, pero no me dejó, me abrazó más fuerte.

—No quiero esperar tanto —dije, sintiendo al instante cómo se separaba de mí, me miró ilusionado y mi corazón latió con fuerza. ¿Era esto una propuesta de matrimonio? No, no debía de ser así—. Quiero hacer las cosas bien, mi amor. Primero conozcámonos más, salgamos juntos, disfrutemos que tenemos toda una vida por delante, juntos —enfaticé mucho esta última palabra. Él me sonrió como respuesta, de acuerdo con lo que le decía.

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo. Después de todo tenemos muy poco de novios —soltó una risita cantarina que me sonó más hermosa que cualquier melodía.

—Antes que nada tienes que conocerme más, mi amor, nunca me haces preguntas. Conozco todo de ti, tu casa, a tu familia y me has hablado mucho de tu infancia. En cambio tú… nunca me preguntas nada. Anda, pregunta lo que quieras.

—¿Por qué no mejor me platicas tu vida?

—¿Todo?

Rio.

—Háblame de ti, dime todo lo que te hizo ser la persona que eres ahora. Háblame de tu infancia, tu familia, tu adolescencia. Dime lo bueno, lo malo, todo lo que quieras.

—Será una historia muy larga —sonreí de lado, recordando cosas no muy gratas.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—No tenemos prisa, además, estoy muy a gusto aquí.

—Ya oscureció —le señalé el cielo sobre nosotros—. Wow! —exclamé al ver lo brillosas que se veían las estrellas estando en la playa.

La poca luz que había era brindada por las farolas a lo largo de la playa, justo donde ésta terminaba y comenzaba la ciudad. Alrededor nuestro no había gente y el único sonido que nos acompañaba era el ir y venir de las olas. El viento estival nos acariciaba, siendo éste cada vez más fresco.

Antes de comenzar a exponerle mi pasado, fui por las toallas que traíamos y lo cubrí con una de ellas y a mí con la otra. Me senté a su lado en la arena, hombro con hombro.

—Comenzaré desde el principio —apoyé mi cabeza sobre su hombro, mirando juntos el cielo nocturno bañado en estrellas—. Cuando era niño…

_**Continuará…**_

_**20/07/2017**_

_**2:00 a.m. **_


	28. A long time ago

**Agape to Eros**

**By Tsuki No Hana**

**XXVIII**

"**A Long Time Ago"**

Podía recordar mi infancia con mucha claridad. A mi mente llegaban recuerdos hermosos sobre esos tiempos llenos de felicidad, con una familia completa, imperfectamente perfecta. Con un padre, con una madre y un hermano menor, así crecí y viví los primeros años de mi vida. Nada me faltó, nunca me sentí solo y viví rodeado de mucho amor.

Mi padre amaba a mi madre con locura. Aleksi y yo lo notábamos día tras día. Para nosotros era algo normal y cotidiano ver cómo se demostraban amor con sutiles muestras de cariño, tales como: una mirada tierna, una sonrisa o una caricia; incluso había días en los que mi padre, a pesar de su extenuante trabajo, se levantaba antes de que saliera el sol para preparar el desayuno y nuestros almuerzos, todo con tal de darle un poco de descanso a mi madre, pues además de trabajar como maestra de patinaje, se encargaba de dos pequeños diablillos en casa: nosotros.

Lo mejor de todo eran los viernes por la noche, cuando papá salía temprano de la oficina y llegaba a casa para la noche de películas de cada viernes. Los cuatro nos sentábamos en la sala y veíamos película tras película mientras comíamos mucha chatarra hasta caer rendidos.

Los sábados solíamos asistir a nuestras clases especiales, Aleksi tomaba clases de música y yo de patinaje con Yakov, el gran amigo de la familia y ex entrenador de mi madre, quien se convirtió en mi entrenador junto con Lilia, su esposa, quien me daba exhaustivas clases de ballet que me dejaban agotado.

Empecé en el patinaje desde que tenía cuatro años de edad. ¿Por qué decidí comenzar a practicar el deporte? Fácil: ver a mi madre patinando me impulsó a querer hacerlo también. Podía recordar claramente ese día, a mis escasos tres años, cuando la vi participando en una competencia poco antes de embarazarse de mi hermano. Sus pasos eran hermosos, sus saltos perfectos y sus movimientos muy fluidos. Claro que, a esa edad yo no tenía idea sobre lo que era un flip o un Axel, yo sólo sabía que lo que mi mamá hacía era genial y quería hacer lo mismo. Cuando se lo dije, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y me abrazó con mucha fuerza. Recordaba que mi padre no había estado muy feliz al imaginarse a su primogénito practicando patinaje artístico sobre hielo en vez de hockey, pero terminó aceptándolo luego de mis primeras lecciones de patinaje con mi madre, ahí fue cuando ella descubrió que tenía un poco más de talento de lo que se imaginaba. Fue hasta luego de un par de semanas cuando me mandaron a una sesión de evaluación con Yakov, ahí él les dijo a mis padres que tenía el mismo talento que mi madre, o quizás más. Así comencé un entrenamiento en serio con él.

A veces mi padre alegaba que yo era muy pequeño como para decidir dedicarme al patinaje, tal como mi madre; ante eso ella respondía que sí, yo sólo era un niño muy pequeño que disfrutaba pasar las horas y los días deslizándome en el hielo y que merecía disfrutar de ese "hobby". Recordaba que no me había costado trabajo mantener el equilibrio, mucho menos deslizarme; sí me caí varias veces, pero pronto logré controlarlo, sin imaginar que algún día ese deporte se convertiría en algo prioritario en mi vida.

Poco después de comenzar en el patinaje, mis padres me inscribieron en el jardín de niños. El primer día de clases fue muy divertido, hice muchos amigos y jugué todo el día con ellos. Casi al final, noté a cierta niña pelirroja muy llamativa. Y como si no fuera suficiente llamar la atención con su alocada cabellera, además hablaba muy fuerte y de manera entusiasta, había hecho muchos amigos también, y era el centro de atención de ellos.

Días después, esa niña siguió llamando mi atención, y es que era divertido ver lo escandalosa y enérgica que era. Se veía tan chistosa corriendo de un lado a otro, con su cabello pelirrojo y ondulado volando al aire, sin mencionar que era muy bajita y un tanto llenita.

Yo me abstenía de hablar con ella, sentía que era muy revoltosa y escandalosa, mejor me limitaba a verla desde lejos, notando que de vez en cuando me dirigía la mirada, pero la apartaba de inmediato.

Fue hasta la mitad del curso, cuando se me acercó y robó mis colores.

—¡Oye! Eso es mío —me quejé, pero se fue corriendo antes de que pudiera quitárselos. Quise ir y gritarle, decirle que era muy grosera por hacer eso, pero recordé las palabras de mi madre diciéndome que a las niñas no se les gritaba.

Así me quedé en mi asiento, viendo cómo todos mis compañeros dibujaban mientras yo me quedaba de brazos cruzados. Miré a la niña y ella estaba feliz, coloreando su cuaderno.

Suspiré.

Bueno, al menos mis colores la hacían feliz. El enojo se me pasó al ver eso, pero nunca conté con que la niña volvería a mí, con una hoja de papel entre sus manos.

—Ten —me extendió el papel.

—¿Hiciste un dibujo para mí? —alcé una ceja, confundido y sin saber cómo reaccionar ante esas circunstancias.

Ella asintió con una enorme sonrisa que no me dio confianza. Tomé el papel y vi el dibujo. En él me encontraba yo, o al menos eso imaginé, pues era el intento fallido de un niño portando el uniforme de nuestra escuela, de ojos azules y cabello gris. Pero lo que más me impactó fue ver la inmensa frente que le dibujó al niño, acompañada con una fea sonrisa en forma de corazón.

—Eres tú —me dijo sin remordimiento alguno.

Estaba muy indignado, pues, además de que me robaba los colores, hacía dibujos sobre mí, ¡Burlándose!

—Frentón —me dijo entre risitas. En ese momento pasó una maestra, y al escucharla llamarme así, se detuvo, miró el dibujo y luego mi expresión que seguramente era para nada divertida.

—¡Irina! ¿Tú hiciste ese dibujo?

—¡Sí! —admitió con mucho orgullo, ignorando el hecho de que estaban a punto de regañarle por ello.

En ese momento soltó una risa tan linda que no pude evitar contagiarme.

—Eso no se hace, no debes de burlarte de tus… —la interrumpí al ver que la niña se ponía muy triste.

—No maestra, no se estaba burlando. Me dibujó a mí y yo…—saqué de mi pupitre un dibujo que hice antes de que se robara mis colores—…la dibujé a ella.

—¡A ver! —empujó levemente a la maestra y brincó hacia mi pupitre, viendo el dibujo que había hecho de ella. Lo que más resalté de su físico fue su cabello—. ¿Soy yo? —se emocionó.

—Sí. Pelo de zanahoria —lo señalé, riendo al ver que ella reía también.

Ambos empezamos a reír sonoramente, ni si quiera nos dimos cuenta cuando la maestra se fue, dejándonos en nuestras travesuras infantiles.

—Me llamo Irina Novikova —me extendió la mano, mostrándome los colores que me había quitado momentos antes. Descubrí que entre ellos iba una pequeña y delgada barra de chocolate. La acepté con gusto.

—Soy Viktor Nikiforov.

A partir de ese día entablamos una linda amistad que perduró años.

Días después llegó la noticia que cambió mi vida por completo.

—Vitya, cariño —tomó mis manos sobre la mesa. A un lado de ella estaba mi padre, abrazándola y poniendo una mano sobre las nuestras.

—¿Qué pasó, mami? ¿Hice algo malo? —pregunté con inocencia, ajeno a la gran noticia que caería como bomba a mi vida.

—No, mi amor —rio y acarició mi mejilla. Sus ojos celestes brillaban más de lo normal, se veía muy feliz, y cómo no—. Tu padre y yo tenemos una noticia muy importante que darte.

—¿Me van a dejar patinar más tiempo? —pregunté con emoción. Vaya iluso. Mi padre rio ante mi comentario y me miró fijamente.

—No es eso, es algo mejor —dijo él.

—¡Me van a comprar un perrito!

Mis padres se miraron entre sí, un tanto preocupados.

—No, cariño, no es eso. Lo que pasa es que tu padre y yo te vamos a dar un hermanito.

La sonrisa se esfumó de mi rostro y un sentimiento horrible se apoderó de mi cuerpo. Yo no quería un hermano ¡No lo quería! Deseaba seguir siendo el niño de papá y mamá. No me gustaba la idea de que otro viniera a acaparar la atención que me daban.

—¿Hermanito? —mi voz infantil tembló y no sé qué cara tan espantada habré puesto, pues mis padres se preocuparon.

—O hermanita, es muy pronto para saber qué será —aclaró mi padre, apretando mi pequeña manita—. ¿No te emociona?

Mi mente infantil lo meditó unos momentos que seguramente para mis padres fueron eternos.

—Está bien —acepté a regañadientes—. Pero quiero que sea niña, quiero una hermanita, no hermano.

—Pero… ¿Y si es niño?

—No mamá, niño no. Si es niño, lo regresan.

En ese entonces mi corta mente no entendió por qué mis padres se echaron a reír a lo grande con mi respuesta, ahora sabía muy bien por qué.

Los meses pasaron y con cada uno de ellos mi madre iba cambiando de forma. Me parecía muy interesante y extraño ver cómo su barriga crecía tanto, pero no me gustaba que dejara de patinar por eso. También dejó de asistir a mis presentaciones, sólo mi padre iba, pero poco antes de que naciera Aleksi, ni siquiera iba él, pues se quedaba a cuidar de mi madre en casa mientras Yakov se encargaba de mí. Después de todo no era nada importante, sólo presentaciones que organizaban en el centro deportivo, por mera diversión. A mis cuatro años todavía no tenía idea de lo maravilloso que era el mundo de las competencias de patinaje profesional.

Unos meses antes de que mi querido hermano llegara a alegrarnos la vida, ocurrió otra desgracia para mí.

—Vitya, ven a sentarte con nosotros —dijo mi madre, palmeando la cama justo en el espacio que quedaba entre ella y mi padre. Yo me había asomado a su habitación, pues recién había vuelto de una presentación de patinaje y quería decirles que había sido el mejor, quien más aplausos recibió, pero olvidé decírselos luego de saber la gran tragedia que asediaría mi vida por siempre.

No lo dudé y corrí para tomar impulso y brincar a su cama, tumbándome en medio de los dos y recibiendo sus cariños. Ella acariciaba mi rostro mientras que mi padre revolvía un poco mi corto cabello.

—Tenemos que decirte algo importante —dijo él.

—¿Qué es?

—Verás… —el rostro de mi mamá mostraba diferentes emociones, no entendía qué le causaba aquello.

—Tendrás un hermanito —soltó mi papá, así de pronto, sin anestesia.

Recuerdo con gracia que mi madre le soltó un pequeño golpe inofensivo, pero enojada.

—¡Dimitri, no se lo digas así! —refunfuñó y él sólo se encogió de hombros, sonriendo con nerviosismo.

—Hermanita —fue lo único que dije, mirando el techo y cruzando mis manitas sobre mi pecho—. Quiero hermanita.

—Vitya… —la interrumpí.

—¡No! ¡Niño no! —me incorporé e inflé mis mejillas—. ¡Regrésenlo a la fábrica de bebés!

Me enojé más cuando mi padre se echó a reír, pero luego fui yo el que casi ríe al ver cómo mi mamá le daba un fuerte codazo.

—Cariño, no podemos regresarlo. Tu hermanito ya viene en camino.

—¡Niño no! —grité a todo pulmón y salí corriendo rumbo a mi cuarto.

Sí, en ese entonces era un niño muy mimado y consentido, hacía mis rabietas cuando no conseguía lo que quería. Ahora agradecía enormemente el hecho de haber tenido un hermano, eso me hizo madurar al igual que otras situaciones en mi infancia.

Me encerré en mi habitación y me escondí bajo la cama. Momentos después llegó mi mamá.

—Viktor ¿Dónde estás? —preguntó en ese tono de "Ya sé dónde estás, pero juguemos un rato" yo estaba de malas, así que le respondí en vez de seguirle el juego.

—Debajo de la cama, y no voy a salir hasta que tenga una hermanita.

—Sal de ahí —se agachó hasta poder verme, se veía preocupada—. Cariño, no puedo agacharme mucho —suspiró.

Si algo no soportaba, era ver a mi mamá sufrir, así que no tuvo que pedírmelo de nuevo para que saliera de mi escondite.

Nos sentamos en mi cama y ella me abrazó con mucho cariño.

—¿Por qué no quieres que sea niño?

—Porque si es niño… ustedes van a dejar de quererme. Van a tener a otro Viktor y se olvidarán de mí.

Su melodiosa y hermosa risa resonó en todo el lugar. Era algo que mi papá amaba de ella, algo que desgraciadamente heredé, haciéndolo sufrir con eso después de que ella muriera.

—Eso es imposible, mi amor. Tú eres irremplazable, eres mi niño precioso y jamás dejaré de quererte, por ningún motivo.

—¿Y si ese niño es mejor que yo?

—Los dos van a ser perfectos, cada uno a su manera.

—Y si… ¿Y si al bebé le gusta jugar Hockey y papá lo quiere más que a mí por eso? —la miré a los ojos, viendo mi reflejo en esos orbes idénticos a los míos.

Yo tenía ese pequeño complejo: no ser lo que mi padre quería. Siempre sentí que no llegué a ser suficiente para él, nunca cumplí con sus expectativas, y a pesar de que me amaba mucho y me lo demostraba, no podía evitar albergar ese sentimiento en mi corazón.

—Tu padre no va a querer más a uno que a otro. Él te ama, yo te amo y amaremos de igual forma al bebé —acarició mi rostro y dejó un besito en mi frente.

—¿Segura? —me tembló la voz.

—Claro que sí, mi amor —me abrazo con fuerza, apretándome contra ella. Así pude sentir algo que me impresionó mucho.

—¡Ay! ¡¿Qué es eso?! —me espanté al sentir que algo dentro de su barriga se movía. Ella rio un poco y tomó una de mis manos.

—Es tu hermano, siéntelo —puso mi mano sobre su vientre y yo la quité de inmediato, espantado.

—¡Eso da miedo! —estaba asustado y muy impresionado.

—¿Por qué? —volvió a reír—. Vitya, sólo es tu hermano.

Sin apartar la mirada de ahí, volví a acercar mi mano con cautela, como temiendo que de pronto pudiera salir y morderme. Sentí que se movió de nuevo y me maravillé por completo. Mi mente infantil no entendía cómo era posible que un ser humano estuviera ahí dentro. Entonces la pregunta del millón, esa que todos los niños le hacen a sus padres en determinado momento, llegó.

—Mami ¿Cómo se hacen los bebés?

El nerviosismo invadió su ser.

—Uhm, bueno —se llevó una mano al mentón, pensativa—. Cuando un hombre y una mujer se aman mucho…

—Como tú y papá.

—Sí, como nosotros. Cuando eso pasa, deciden casarse. Luego de un tiempo llegan los hijos. Así llegaste tú y ahora tu hermanito.

—Sí, sí, pero… ¿Cómo le hiciste para que el bebé se quedara ahí dentro? —piqué su pancita, causándole cosquillas.

—Tu padre me ayudó.

—¿¡Él metió al bebé ahí dentro?! —me asombré, maravillado de lo que podría lograr hacer mi progenitor.

La cara de ella se tornó de un rojo intenso, estaba incómoda. Y como si él lo supiera, mi padre se asomó por la puerta de mi habitación.

—¡Dimitri! —lo llamó, aliviada de verlo ahí—. Necesito tu ayuda.

—¿Para qué soy bueno? —sonrió, entrando al cuarto.

—¡Papi! ¡¿Cómo le hiciste para poner al bebé ahí dentro!? ¡Cuéntame! —brinqué un poco sobre la cama, emocionado y esperando una respuesta de mi súper papá.

—Oh, creo que dejé la estufa prendida ¡Ahora vuelvo!

Y no volvió.

No recuerdo cómo le hizo mi madre para calmar mi enorme e insaciable curiosidad, pues cuando algo se me metía a la cabeza me volvía la persona más necia del mundo, incluso ahora en mi adultez. A final de cuentas terminamos hablando sobre nombres para niño.

—Tu papá quiere llamarlo como él.

—¿Dimitri?

—Sí.

—¿No te gusta? A mí me gusta el nombre de papá —yo ya me encontraba acostado sobre el regazo de ella mientras con sus dedos me hacía "piojito" en la cabeza.

—Sí me gusta, pero hay tantos nombres bonitos en el mundo como para repetirlo. ¿Cómo te gustaría llamarlo? Anda, ayúdame.

—Uhm… yo quería que fuera niña para que se llamara Yarine ¡Igual que tú!

Ella rio y acarició mi cabello idéntico al suyo.

Más tarde, cuando mi padre se aseguró de que no hablábamos sobre reproducción, se nos unió y a duras penas quedó espacio para los tres en mi cama.

Esa tarde se decidió el nombre de mi hermano: Aleksi Nikiforov. Claro que, nadie contaba con que a la hora del registro, mi padre tuviera la valentía de agregar algo al nombre, quedando como: Aleksi Dimitri Nikiforov. Y digo "Valentía" porque al enterarse mi madre, se armó un escándalo muy divertido. Digamos que ella era un poco dramática a veces, pero era algo que mi padre amaba en ella al igual que todo lo demás.

La llegada de Aleksi a mi vida fue un golpe de madurez repentino. Para mantenerme ocupado y al mismo tiempo para hacerme sentir involucrado, mis padres me dieron pequeñas tareas, tales como ayudarle a mamá a vigilar al bebé mientras dormía, a pasarle los pañales limpios y a tirar los sucios, también le ayudaba a llevar y traer cosas de un lado a otro de la casa. Papá pasaba más tiempo en casa y se la pasaba con mamá y el nuevo bebé.

A veces me sentía un poco solo a pesar de lo mucho que me involucraban. Ellos me decían que sólo debía esperar a que Aleksi creciera un poco para que pudiésemos jugar juntos. A pesar de todo ello, le tenía resentimiento a ese pequeño humano rosado y regordete. Fue así hasta que me permitieron cargarlo, justo en ese momento ocurrió algo dentro de mí, el peso de la responsabilidad que conllevaba ser hermano mayor cayó sobre mis hombros sin piedad.

—Hola bebé —murmuré, cargándolo como mi mamá me había dicho mientras mi papá no se me separaba, poniendo sus manos debajo del bebé sin tocarlo, cuidando que no se me cayera o algo por el estilo.

Entonces el bulto abrió sus ojos ante mi llamado. Tenía unos ojos hermosísimos, de color azul intenso, como los de mi padre. Su cabecita tenía muy poco cabello, pero éste era negro, igual a papá.

Cuando me vio, una mínima sonrisa apareció en su boquita, justo antes de hacer ruiditos chistosos mientras intentaba alcanzar mi rostro con sus manitas gordas.

—Le caes bien a tu hermano —dijo papá.

Yo no respondí. Estaba muy ocupado mirando a mi hermano menor.

Por primera vez sonreí ampliamente al pensar en ello: hermano mayor, era su hermano mayor y tenía una gran responsabilidad sobre él.

Un sentimiento muy agradable invadió todo mi ser. Y ese cariño que no había logrado desarrollar por él mientras estaba en gestación, se presentó con fuerza en esos momentos.

—Prometo que le voy a enseñar todo lo que sé. Le enseñaré a patinar.

—Es muy pequeño para eso, mi amor —rio mi madre—. Pasarán años antes de eso.

—Bueno, entonces le enseñaré a pintar. ¡Pintaremos juntos las paredes!

—Viktor, no.

Reí al ver la expresión seria de mi padre.

—Es chiste —le saqué la lengua—. Rayaremos las paredes, juntos —murmuré en voz muy bajita, cerca del oído de mi hermano, quien soltó una carcajada estridente y al fin alcanzó mi mejilla. Parecía fascinado al verme con sus gigantescos ojos. Se veía chistoso, babeando y haciendo ruiditos.

Los años pasaron y con cada uno de ellos crecía mi amor hacia Aleksi. Los dos nos volvimos inseparables. Era tanto nuestro apego, que cuando me iba a la escuela él se quedaba llorando en los brazos de mi madre.

Durante todo ese tiempo no abandoné mi gusto por el patinaje, al contrario, éste incrementó exponencialmente. Pasaba más horas entrenando que en la escuela, y es que no había nada que amara más que eso.

Mi padre terminó aceptando que el patinaje artístico era mi talento, pues, luego de intentar hacer que me gustara el hockey, se dio cuenta de que era un peligro andante si me daban un bastón mientras patinaba, pues era muy torpe y jamás logré anotar un gol.

En la escuela no me iba mal, mi materia favorita era matemáticas, también me gustaban los idiomas, demasiado.

En mi familia las cosas iban muy bien, mis padres siempre se amaron. Tenían discusiones esporádicamente, como todo matrimonio. Aunque en ese entonces yo no lograba entender que su amor era tan grande que lograban superar cualquier adversidad, sin importar su gravedad. Para mí era natural que mis padres siempre estuviesen unidos, jamás pasó por mi mente la posibilidad de un divorcio o algo parecido entre ellos

La vida era bella.

El único problema que mi familia debía enfrentar, era el simple y sencillo hecho de que la familia de mi papá jamás quiso a mi madre. Según tengo entendido, ellos se conocieron de muy jóvenes. Papá asistió a una competencia local de patinaje artístico sobre hielo y se enamoró de la ganadora: mi madre.

Papá quedó flechado con su hermosura y fue tras ella sin pensárselo dos veces. Pasaron sólo unos meses y ellos ya estaban casados, eso fue algo que la familia Nikiforov no aceptó en lo absoluto. Papá tuvo muchos problemas, pues era heredero de una de las empresas de seguridad más importantes a nivel mundial. Su familia temía que se casara con cualquiera que pudiera quitarle su patrimonio y herencia a futuro. Lo que ellos no sabían era que mi mamá ya tenía su propia fortuna, aunque cuando se enteraron de ello las cosas no cambiaron mucho, siguieron repudiándola a pesar de ser la mujer más amable, bondadosa y amorosa que he conocido en mi vida.

Las visitas a casa de mis abuelos eran muy incómodas. Sólo teníamos a mis abuelos paternos, pues los papás de mamá fallecieron muchos años antes de que mi hermano y yo llegáramos al mundo.

Durante esas visitas, Aleksi y yo nos sentábamos en la lujosa sala de una inmensa mansión. A los dos nos daba pavor respirar fuerte y romper algo con nuestro aliento. El lugar era por demás ostentoso, nunca nos sentimos cómodos ahí. Los abuelos nos querían mucho y siempre nos consentían, pero les teníamos cierto recelo al ver que trataban a mamá con desprecio. Mi papá se enojaba mucho por eso, e incluso tuvo discusiones fuertes con sus padres. Mamá era quien calmaba esas peleas y sugería retirarnos de la casa.

No todo en nuestras vidas era pura felicidad, pero mis padres así lo intentaron.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

La mejor época de mi infancia fue cuando tenía ocho años. Fueron días en los que no me preocupaba por nada más que por patinar, ganar competencias, jugar con Aleksi e Irina, salir al parque, estudiar la primaria y comer todo el chocolate que soportara mi sistema.

Mi hermanito tenía sólo cuatro años de edad y para ese entonces ya trataba de imitar todo lo que yo hacía, absolutamente todo.

Un día, papá le compró patines a Aleksi y yo me emocioné como pocas veces.

—¿¡Vas a dejar que le enseñe a patinar?!

—No. Le enseñaré a jugar hockey en hielo —me sacó la lengua y metió los patines a una mochila, junto con equipamiento para jugar el deporte—. Tú haces lo mismo que tu madre, quiero que Aleksi comparta mi gusto por el deporte.

—Patinar sobre hielo también es un deporte —la cantarina voz de mi madre se escuchó en toda la sala.

—Sí, pero… —se encogió de hombros, sin saber qué más decir—… tú tienes a Viktor, Aleksi es todo mío ¿Verdad, campeón? Sé que te va a gustar jugar hockey como a tu padre —le revolvió el cabello.

—Dimitri, él sólo tiene cuatro años, no puede jugar hockey —se veía angustiada, después de todo era un deporte un tanto salvaje.

—No te preocupes, amor, sólo trataré de enseñarle a patinar.

Pronto comenzaron una conversación sobre los pros y contras que había en el hecho de que Aleksi comenzara ese deporte a tan temprana edad. No vi cabida ahí para mí, así que me dirigí silenciosamente a las escaleras para subir a mi habitación. No podía evitar sentirme triste al no ser lo que mi padre esperaba. Él quería un hijo que disfrutara de sus gustos, que fuera más parecido a él, y no lo culpaba, estaba en todo su derecho, aunque me sintiera apartado. Sólo esperaba que mi hermanito pudiera darle tal gusto, ese que yo nunca podría darle.

—¡Hey! Vitya —me llamó desde lejos—. ¿A dónde vas, hijo? Trae tus patines, vamos a salir un rato.

—Pero yo no sé jugar hockey, no me gusta —respondí, serio.

—¿Y quién dice que vas a jugar hockey? —sonrió de lado—. Anda, trae tus patines y acompáñanos a tu hermano y a mí.

—¡Vamos Vitya! —la vocecilla infantil de Aleksi se unió a la de mi padre.

Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se formó en mi faz y enseguida corrí como loco por mis patines.

Los cuatro terminamos yendo a patinar a un lago natural, congelado por el crudo frío de invierno. Luego de asegurarse de que todo el lago era seguro, mi padre nos dejó entrar a los tres. Era la primera vez que Aleksi pisaba el hielo con sus patines, así que mis papás lo tomaron cada uno de sus manitas y lo ayudaron a patinar.

—¡Quiero patinar como Vitenka!

Reí al escucharlo llamarme así.

Yo patinaba alrededor de los tres, mostrando mis habilidades y haciendo que mi hermanito se emocionara tanto que se soltó de las manos de mis padres e intentó imitar uno de mis saltos, fallando garrafalmente y cayendo de cara al hielo. Me espanté al ver aquello y llegué a su lado de inmediato. Mis padres ya lo consolaban, temiendo que fuera a romperse en llanto en cualquier momento, pero eso no pasó, se aguantó las ganas de llorar con todas sus fuerzas y conteniendo sus lágrimas me miró fijamente.

—¿Cómo lo haces? Tú patinas muy bonito ¡Yo también quiero!

Al escuchar aquello, los ojos de mi madre y los míos se iluminaron. En cambio, mi padre se palmeó la cara con una mano: sí, otro de sus hijos quería patinaje artístico. Pero eso no pasó. Con el tiempo Aleksi demostró ser pésimo, no era flexible, no tenía la coordinación y en cambio era muy fuerte y tosco. Sin proponérselo terminó practicando Hockey sobre hielo, igual que mi padre.

_**OoOoOoO**_

Cada año en su aniversario, mis padres solían darse una escapada a cualquier lugar lejos de nosotros. Solían dejarnos con la tía Julia Plisetskaya, mejor amiga de mi madre, también patinadora profesional.

Yo me la pasaba en grande con ella, pues juntos veíamos videos de ella y mamá cuando participaban en competencias nacionales, internacionales y mundiales. Ella me hacía sentir más orgulloso de mamá, contándome sobre su esfuerzo, dedicación y talento en el patinaje, mostrándome las seis veces que ganó la medalla de oro, tanto en los olímpicos como en el Grand Prix Final.

Yo era el fan número uno de mi mamá, sin duda alguna.

Ese mismo año, a mis escasos ocho años de edad, mamá y papá trataron de explicarme lo que era el amor, y todo surgió a raíz de la pregunta que les hice: "¿Qué es estar enamorado?"

—Algún día te enamorarás y querrás pasar toda tu vida con ella, así como yo con su padre —lo abrazó, besándolo en los labios ligeramente.

—Agh, que asco. No hagan eso frente a mí —exclamé con asco y ellos sólo se rieron con ganas.

—Ya quiero ver que opines lo mismo cuando seas mayor.

—¡Yo nunca le voy a dar un beso en la boca a una niña! —exclamé con seguridad—. Es asqueroso.

—¿No te gustaría tener novia? ¿No quieres encontrar al amor de tu vida, casarte y tener muchos hijos? —inquirió ella con diversión. Yo aún era pequeño, pero ella y papá parecían divertirse con mis respuestas en ese entonces.

—No, yo sólo quiero patinar.

—Eso dices ahora —se rio papá.

—No vas a decir lo mismo cuando veas a la persona indicada a los ojos y sientas que el lugar a su lado es el mejor sitio del mundo, cuando no puedas apartar los ojos de ella y sea lo último que quieras ver antes de dormir y lo primero al despertar —recargó su mentón sobre el hombro de papá, mirándolo con amor—. Cuando conozcas a esa persona especial, no querrás separarte de su lado jamás —se paró de puntillas hasta alcanzar los labios de él, quien le correspondió con el mismo amor infinito.

—¡Qué asco! —exclamó ahora Aleksi, sentado a mi lado.

—No te va a dar asco besar a tu novia —dijo papá, muy seguro.

—Viktor ya tiene novia —aseguró Aleksi, yo lo miré asombrado y sin entender qué quería lograr con eso.

—¡Claro que no! —me defendí.

—Claro que sí. Pasas todo el día con Irina y cuando viene a hacer tarea a la casa no me haces caso por estar platicando con ella. Te gusta Irina, te gusta —insistió, enfurruñado. Estaba celoso de ella.

—Es mi mejor amiga, ella no me gusta.

—Por cierto… —dijo mamá, pensativa—. Hace unos días me mandaron hablar de la escuela. Tu maestra, Viktor, me dijo que has estado tratando mal a las niñas de tu salón ¿Por qué lo haces?

Yo rodé los ojos y suspiré dramáticamente. A mis ocho años no discernía bien las cosas y era aún más impulsivo que ahora.

—Pues porque no me dejan en paz —respondí, como si eso fuera lo más obvio—. Todos los días me dicen que les gusto y que quieren sentarse a comer conmigo en el recreo ¡A comer juntos! —enfaticé ese hecho.

Y es que en mi infancia, sentarte a comer con una niña era señal de que te gustaba y de que eran novios. Yo no quería una novia.

—Pero te sientas a comer con Irina siempre.

—¡¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?! —miré a mi hermano con enojo.

—Te vi desde el patio de mi escuela.

—Bueno, pero ella es… ella es mi amiga, por eso. Ella no me dice que le gusto —hice una mueca de desagrado tan chistosa que hice reír a mi padre—. Las demás niñas siempre me dicen cosas ridículas y me regalan chocolates —esta última parte no estaba tan mal.

Irina no era así, ella me llamaba "Frentón", jugaba conmigo a la pelota y nos ensuciábamos juntos de tierra y lodo. Nos regañaban juntos y hacíamos las mismas travesuras. Lo mejor de todo era que no nos podían correr de la escuela porque éramos excelentes estudiantes, con notas muy altas.

—Entonces… ¿Irina no es tu novia? —insistió mi madre.

—¡Qué no! Ella no es mi novia, que asco.

—Sí lo es, te pusiste rojo —insistió Aleksi, cantando y picándome una mejilla. Sí, estaba rojo, pero de impotencia porque no me creían. ¡A mí no me gustaban las niñas!

Ante eso sólo pude hacer lo más maduro y razonable que pudiera hacer un niño de ocho años:

—¡Sí debieron regresarte a la fábrica de bebés! —espeté con enojo antes de irme corriendo a mi cuarto.

Desde el segundo piso escuché cómo mi pequeño hermanito lloraba desconsolado, eso sólo quería decir que alguno de mis padres no tardaría en subir a mi cuarto y darme un largo sermón por mi mal comportamiento. Y es que a pesar de todo seguía siendo un niño mimado.

Papá subió a mi cuarto y me dio un largo discurso, explicándome que mi hermano se había puesto muy triste por lo que le dije. También me dijo que era muy pequeño y que no debía reaccionar así con él, después de todo yo era el mayor, quien debía poner el ejemplo.

Luego del largo sermón que escuché en silencio, revolvió mis cortos cabellos y con una enorme sonrisa, dijo:

—Así que mi hijo es popular entre las niñas —una expresión llena de orgullo se instaló en su rostro.

No pude negarle nada, se veía feliz por ello.

_**OoOoOoO**_

A todos nos llegaba en algún punto de nuestra vida el incómodo momento de "La charla". A mí me llegó cuando tenía diez años.

Y como era de sospecharse: mi padre escapó de esa responsabilidad, dejándole todo el trabajo a mi madre y prometiendo que sería él quien le explicaría ese tema importante a mi hermano cuando llegara el momento.

Mi madre me había llevado a comer un helado y yo felizmente acepté, ignorando el hecho de que horas más tarde mi mente dejaría de ser tan pura e inocente.

Dos horas y media nos quedamos sentados en la heladería. Ella se acabó su cono de helado de fresa, mientras que el mío de chocolate se derritió en mi mano al escuchar todas y cada una de las palabras que dijo. Su explicación fue seria y concisa, lo suficientemente incómoda como para que quisiera meterme bajo la mesa y acostarme en posición fetal hasta olvidar sus palabras.

—¿Entonces el hombre tiene que meterlo… ahí para poder hacer un bebé? —pregunté, tembloroso y espantado.

—Sí, pero no siempre se consigue tener un bebé. En ocasiones hay que intentarlo más veces.

—¿La fábrica de bebés no existe?

—No.

—¿Y debes tener sexo para tener hijos?

—Así es.

Me llevé ambas manos a la cabeza, escandalizado y espantado por lo asqueroso del tema.

—¡Jamás tendré hijos!

La risita cantarina de mi mamá me tranquilizó un poco.

—Claro que los tendrás. Si te explico esto es porque muy pronto comenzarás a tener un interés especial en las chicas, no pasará mucho tiempo para que tengas novia y si algún día tienes sexo con ella, estarás preparado con todo lo que te he dicho para evitar que quede embarazada. No queremos que tengas hijos sin quererlos.

—¡No los quiero!

—Vitya ¿Nunca me darás nietos?

—B-bueno… —me sentí sumamente incómodo—. ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa? —me sudaban las manos y mi corazón estaba muy acelerado. Sólo quería que esa conversación llegara a su fin.

Mamá tenía razón en cuanto al hecho de que pronto comenzarían a gustarme las chicas, pues en ese entonces ya me llamaba la atención alguien, rompiendo así con mi promesa de que jamás me gustaría una niña.

—Hijo. ¿Tú e Irina son más que amigos?

—Sí —respondí simplemente—. Somos mejores amigos.

—Lo que quiero decir es… ¿Ella no te gusta?

Reí abiertamente.

—No mamá, no me gusta Irina, me gusta alguien más.

Sus ojos idénticos a los míos brillaron cuando le dije eso. A partir de ese momento charlamos varias horas sobre esa linda niña de mi salón de clases.

Luego de terminar la charla, los dos regresamos juntos y felices a casa, encontrándonos con un desorden inmenso en toda la sala, donde papá y Aleksi estuvieron jugando con pintura verde. Seguimos el rastro que nos llevó hasta el patio, donde ambos jugaban futbol soccer en el jardín, disfrutando del poco sol que había en ese día de verano. Yo no era bueno en futbol, pero me les uní y pasamos un día en familia muy agradable.

Los siguientes meses fueron muy complicados para nuestra familia. Papá estaba todo el día en el trabajo, se iba muy temprano en la mañana y volvía a altas horas de la noche. A veces me despertaba en la madrugada, cuando entraba a mi habitación y me arropaba, dándome un beso en la frente antes de salir e ir a hacer lo mismo con Aleksi.

Mamá estaba también muy ocupada con su trabajo, dando clases y al mismo tiempo encargándose de nosotros y de la casa. Se veía muy cansada, pero eso no le impedía asistir a mis competencias junto con Aleksi, éstas eran cada vez más frecuentes y ella se estresaba un poco por confeccionar mis trajes (Sí, ella los hacía a pesar de que podíamos simplemente ir y comprarlos) y en ayudar a elaborar mis coreografías.

Y siempre que estaba a punto de salir a competir, ella me decía:

—Viktor, cariño. No te pongas nervioso, pase lo que pase te seguiré amando. Para mí ya eres el mejor del mundo, no necesitas ganar el primer lugar para demostrármelo. Sólo sal y disfruta, diviértete haciendo lo que te gusta ¿De acuerdo? Te estaré apoyando junto con Yakov y tu hermano.

—¿Y papá?

—Él no podrá venir —entristeció junto conmigo—. Sabes que está muy ocupado en la oficina, pero no te preocupes, traje la cámara conmigo para grabarte y luego enseñárselo a tu padre. ¿Estás listo?

Guardé toda mi tristeza y asentí.

Quería dar todo de mí para que esa presentación fuera un éxito. Si lograba ganar el primer lugar, pasaría a las finales nacionales, asegurando un puesto en las olimpiadas de invierno de ese año en la división infantil. Quizá así lograría enorgullecer a mi padre.

Momentos antes de salir, mamá me dio un abrazo asfixiante, y asegurándose de que estaba bien peinado y arreglado, besó mi frente y me dio una pequeña palmada en el trasero, pero antes de que pudiera quejarme o sonrojarme por ello, mi nombre en las bocinas del centro deportivo me hizo temblar.

Era ahora o nunca.

Repasé la rutina en mi mente, imaginando la canción "The Swan" de Camilla Saint-Saëns y después salí casi con mi seguridad al cien por ciento, ésta se multiplicó exponencialmente cuando vi a mi padre, sentado junto a Aleksi y Yakov, esperando con una gran sonrisa a que yo saliera. Eso fue más que suficiente para que mi motivación se elevara hasta las nubes, en especial cuando me vio a lo lejos y alzó ambos pulgares en señal de aprobación.

Ese día gané el primer lugar con creces y pasé a la final, asegurando un lugar en las olimpiadas de invierno junto con Irina, quien ya había asegurado su lugar un par de días antes, ganando el segundo puesto en su categoría. ¿No lo había mencionado antes? Irina practicaba el patinaje desde que era casi una bebé, al igual que yo.

Ese día, sobre el podio yo estaba muy feliz, pensaba que nada podía ir mejor, me sentía pleno y realizado al estar cada vez más cerca de cumplir mi sueño de ser como mamá.

Pero nada me preparó para aquel fatídico día: el día en que mamá y yo tuvimos un accidente automovilístico.

Fue un día feriado. No hubo clases y hacia mucho frío en San Petersburgo. Mi madre había amanecido con un poco de fiebre, pero ni mi hermano ni yo lo notamos. Papá se había ido a trabajar con la condición de mi madre de que se quedaría en cama todo el día y que nos diría a nosotros si es que necesitaba algo, para que no se levantara. Pero ella era tan desobediente como yo.

Se levantó y nos preparó el desayuno como todos los días en que no había clases.

Mientras tanto, Aleksi y yo nos tumbábamos a ver televisión en la sala y de vez en cuando comenzábamos una divertidas luchitas.

Ese día fui a la cocina para ayudar a mamá en lo que fuese necesario. Ella me dijo que mejor esperara en la sala, pero entonces, se me ocurrió que sería buena idea ayudarle al menos a preparar el chocolate caliente para beber.

—Uhm… mami, no hay chocolate. ¿Quieres que vaya a la tienda?

—No cariño, el clima está muy feo. Comeremos waffles y beberemos otra cosa.

—Pero yo quería chocolate —entristecí—. Déjame ir a la tienda.

—Viktor, la tienda debe de estar cerrada por el mal clima, tendríamos que ir al súper mercado.

—¡Vamos!

Mi corta mente de niño mimado no alcanzaba a ver que mi mamá estaba enferma, que el peligro de salir era mucho y que ella sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por mí, incluso cumplirme el capricho de salir a comprar chocolate, sin saber el gran precio que pagaríamos por ello.

Jamás en la vida me arrepentiría tanto por una mala decisión como aquella, jamás.

A pesar de lo mal que se sentía, aceptó llevarnos al supermercado. Nos subimos al auto y salimos del garaje sólo para darnos cuenta del frío que hacía afuera, había nevado un poco y la calle estaba húmeda y resbaladiza. Afortunadamente el supermercado estaba muy cerca de casa, no tardaríamos más de cinco minutos en llegar a él.

Mamá puso música y los tres cantábamos mientras esperábamos a que un semáforo cambiara a verde. Su hermosa voz deleitaba nuestros oídos.

Aún podía recordar cómo antes de arrancar y sin dejar de cantar, me miró a los ojos y esbozó su original sonrisa, una en la que en el carrillo derecho se le formaba un hoyuelo. Su cabello suelto y larguísimo lo traía sujeto en media coleta, dejando varios mechones lacios cayendo sobre su frente y hombros. Se veía tan hermosa y yo en ese momento no imaginé que sería la última vez que la vería así.

Entonces puso su vista al frente, la luz verde encendió y pisó el acelerador.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue demasiado rápido. Nuestro auto se frenó instantáneamente, las llantas patinaron sobre el pavimento y enseguida fuimos embestidos de lado por una camioneta que se pasó la luz roja, impactándose de lleno en el lado del conductor y arrastrándonos más de diez metros en la calle.

El susto fue tan grande que, cuando volví en mí, noté a mi madre preguntando con desesperación si me encontraba bien, palpando todo mi cuerpo con sus manos temblorosas.

—Mami, tu cabeza. Estás sangrando —me espanté y alcé mis manos hacia ella, pero me las detuvo y volvió a preguntar.

—¿¡Viktor, te encuentras bien?!

—Sí, sí —asentí repetidas veces, sintiendo sus heladas manos en mis mejillas.

Escuché el llanto estridente de mi hermano en el asiento trasero, me giré para verlo, estaba espantado.

—Ya mi amor, tranquilo —mamá trataba de calmarlo un poco, pero el pobre no dejaba de llorar.

—Mami —la llamé, tembloroso y dubitativo. Estaba espantado al ver tanta sangre caer por su rostro.

—Viktor —se giró hacia mí, cada vez más pálida—. Necesito que llames a emergencias y les des nuestra ubicación. No te asustes si yo… si yo… —no pudo continuar.

—¡Mami! —gritamos Aleksi y yo.

Se había desmayado.

—Mami, despierta. Por favor, despierta —la moví todo lo que pude, luego miré su teléfono en el suelo, lo tomé y llamé a emergencias.

Todo ocurrió ante mis ojos como si se tratara de una pesadilla, yo sólo esperaba a que ésta terminara.

Sentí que la ambulancia y los policías tardaron toda una eternidad en llegar, cuando lo hicieron se demoraron mucho en sacar a mamá del auto. Aleksi y yo habíamos salido ilesos, pero ella… ella estaba muy lastimada y se desangraba muy rápido. Sus piernas habían quedado atrapadas y tardaron mucho en sacarla, cuando lo lograron, nos subieron a todos a la ambulancia.

Sólo puedo recordar que Aleksi no dejó de llorar en todo el camino, aferrándose a mi chaqueta con fuerza mientras yo lo rodeaba con mis brazos y veía a nuestra madre frente a nosotros, postrada en esa camilla y siendo atendida por los paramédicos.

Cuando llegamos al hospital se la llevaron a cirugía de inmediato. Mi hermano y yo nos quedamos en la sala de espera, sentados en silencio y abrazándonos mutuamente.

—Vitya —sollozó—. ¿Mami va a estar bien?

Tuve que contener mis ganas de llorar. Sólo lo abracé más fuerte contra mí, sintiendo su pequeño cuerpo temblar contra el mío.

—Se va a poner bien, ya verás —le dije con mi voz más suave y conciliadora.

—Quiero a papá —sollozó muy bajito.

—Yo también. No tardará en llegar, los policías ya le hablaron a la oficina.

—Había mucha sangre, mucha…

—Ya no pienses en eso —lo separé de mí y estiré sus mejillas hasta deformar su mueca en una "sonrisa". Logré hacerlo reír un poco.

—¡Niños!

La voz de mi padre resonó en la casi vacía sala de espera. Venía muy agitado, su faz estaba pálida y se veía realmente espantado. Se alivió un poco al encontrarnos.

—¿Están bien? —nos dio un fuertísimo abrazo.

—¡Papi! —Aleksi me soltó y se aferró a él.

—Estamos bien, no nos pasó nada. Pero mamá… ella —contuve mis ganas de llorar, no derramaría una lágrima—. Había mucha sangre.

—Entiendo —peinó mi corto cabello hacia atrás con sus manos y besó mi frente—. Ya no pienses en eso. Ella estará bien, iré a pedir informes.

Nos dejó unos momentos y volvió con la misma expresión que tenía cuando entró a la sala. Estaba asustado y muy nervioso.

Esperamos los tres a que mamá saliera de cirugía. Fue hasta después de mediodía cuando tuvimos noticias sobre ella.

—¿Señor Nikiforov? —se acercó un médico a nosotros.

Mi padre fue de inmediato hacia él y ambos hablaron unos momentos.

Supe que no había buenas noticias al ver la expresión desolada y pálida de mi progenitor.

En ese momento le habían dicho a papá que mamá había caído en coma. No sabían cuándo despertaría.

Fue muy difícil para él explicarnos qué había pasado con mamá. Estaba tan afectado como nosotros, incluso se le salieron un par de lágrimas cuando nos explicó que no sabían cuándo despertaría.

Los días posteriores a ese no fueron mejores. Aleksi y yo seguíamos yendo a la escuela, papá se hacía cargo de la casa, de nosotros y además cuidaba de mamá en el hospital. Había pedido vacaciones indefinidas en la oficina para poder hacerse cargo de todo.

El ambiente en casa era deprimente y lúgubre.

Cuando mamá salió de cuidados intensivos fue trasladada a una habitación particular a la cual podíamos ingresar con papá, y así visitarla a diario después de la escuela.

Era muy triste hablarle y que no respondiera. Era desgarrador no saber cuándo despertaría, o si al menos lo haría.

La tía Yulia fue de inmediato a nuestro encuentro cuando se enteró del accidente, estuvo al pendiente de nosotros y ayudó a papá en todo lo posible. Ella nos daba muchos ánimos.

Otra persona que me animaba a diario era Irina. Ella hacía lo posible por levantarme el ánimo en la escuela, incluso hubo días en los que me acompañó a ver a mamá al hospital.

Y antes de que nos diéramos cuenta, habían transcurrido ya casi dos años del accidente.

Yo estaba a un par de semanas de cumplir doce años y aún no me acostumbraba a la ausencia de mi madre en casa.

Papá había vuelto a su trabajo un mes después de que mamá cayera en coma, pues a pesar de que era uno de los dueños, necesitaba imponer su presencia ahí y mantener el control.

Y yo… bueno, a veces me escapaba de la escuela sólo para pasar la mañana con mamá, acostado a su lado en la cama, a veces me quedaba dormido y soñaba que ella me despertaba acariciando mi mejilla, sólo para abrir los ojos y encontrarme con la cruda realidad.

A veces me acompañaba Irina, nos escapábamos juntos de la escuela para ir al hospital.

—¿Crees que algún día despierte? —le pregunté a mi amiga. Los dos estábamos sentados en la orilla de la cama de mamá.

—Lo hará, ya verás que sí —puso su mano sobre la mía en un gesto consolador.

—Yo tengo la culpa —murmuré de pronto—. Nunca se lo dije a papá, pero… fue mi culpa que saliéramos a la calle ese día. Papá dijo que ella había amanecido enferma, pero yo no me di cuenta e insistí para que saliéramos a la calle. Si yo no hubiera… —no pude continuar porque sus brazos me estaban rodeando por completo. En mi cara podía sentir sus cabellos naranjas y alborotados, con su característico aroma a flores.

—No digas eso, tú no tienes la culpa de nada. La persona que no respetó la luz roja fue el culpable. Así que jamás vuelvas a decirlo ¿De acuerdo?

Contuve por enésima vez mi llanto y asentí.

—Frentón —me dijo, separándome de ella y haciéndome reír un poco por el apodo. Se me quedó viendo fijamente y yo no entendí el porqué.

—¿Qué? —me incomodé.

—No lloras ¿Por qué no lloras? Te conozco desde los tres años y nunca te he visto llorar.

—¿Y por qué quieres que llore? —fruncí el ceño.

—Para ver qué eres una persona normal. Sé que has estado triste estos años, deberías desahogarte un poco.

—No lo necesito.

—Lo haces por tu hermanito ¿Verdad? Si quieres puedes llorar conmigo, yo no le diré a nadie.

Abrí los ojos con mucha sorpresa.

—Estoy bien —aseguré y me giré a ver a mi madre.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Muy seguro —la miré y sonreí.

—Sabes que si necesitas hacerlo, estoy aquí ¿Verdad?

—Lo sé. Gracias, pelo de zanahoria —le estiré un mechón de cabello y ambos sonreímos.

Me acompañó el resto de la mañana. Ella se encargó de vigilar que no viniera una enfermera mientras yo me acurrucaba a un lado de mamá y caía profundamente dormido. Esos eran los únicos momentos en el día en que podía verdaderamente descansar.

Momentos más tarde volví a la consciencia, mas no abrí los ojos, estaba muy a gusto acurrucado a un lado de mi madre, con mi cabeza sobre su hombro y sintiendo su brazo alrededor mío, apretándome muy levemente.

¿Apretándome?

Abrí los ojos abruptamente por ese simple hecho y también por sentir que me daban palmaditas en la mejilla, nada delicadas por cierto.

—¡Viktor, levántate! —exclamó Irina en voz baja, tratando de no ser muy escandalosa—. ¡Mira! —señaló a mi madre.

Había despertado, sus ojos estaban mirándome fijamente.

Mi corazón se aceleró y una felicidad infinita invadió todo mi ser. ¡Mi mamá había despertado!

—Vitya… ¿Eres tú? —su voz salió rasposa. A penas abría sus ojos.

—¡Ma-mami! —tartamudeé como tonto—. ¡Soy yo mami, soy yo!

—¿En qué momento creciste tanto? —preguntó con debilidad—. Y tu cabello… —su mano temblorosa me acarició—…está creciendo —miró todo a su alrededor—. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estamos?

En ese momento entraron un par de enfermeras y el médico de mamá. Irina había ido por ellos. Éstos no dudaron en sacarnos de la habitación a pesar de que yo me negaba a hacerlo ¡Había esperado casi dos años para eso!

—Viktor… —murmuró mi amiga, deteniéndome y mirándome fijamente—. Estas llorando… ¿Por qué lloras? —limpió mis lágrimas con cuidado.

Me llevé ambas manos al rostro, comprobando lo que decía.

—Estoy tan feliz —fueron las únicas palabras que pude articular antes de lanzarme a sus brazos.

Mamá había vuelto.

Papá fue informado de inmediato. Abandonó todo lo que tenía que hacer en la oficina, fue por Aleksi a la primaria y llegó al hospital con mucha prisa.

El amor de su vida había salido del coma.

Estábamos tan felices que olvidaron reprendernos a Irina y a mí por fugarnos de la escuela, eso había pasado a segundo plano.

La felicidad había vuelto a nuestras vidas. La familia Nikiforov estaba unida de nuevo y la salud de mamá iba mejorando gradualmente. Aún puedo recordar el rostro pálido de mi padre llenándose de alegría al ver a su gran amor de nuevo consciente. Jamás imaginé que en un futuro sería algo que ambos tendríamos en común.

—No puedo creer que haya pasado tanto tiempo —no podía dejar de observarnos, como si nos estuviera conociendo—. Han crecido tanto —nos abrazó a los dos, estábamos sentados cada uno a un costado de ella, mientras que mi padre estaba de pie junto a la cama, lo más cerca de mamá posible, poniendo una mano en su hombro y mirándola como si fuera el milagro más grande de este mundo.

No queríamos apartarnos de su lado, pero al siguiente día había escuela y trabajo.

Nos valió todo. Ninguno fue a cumplir sus deberes, nos quedamos con mamá todo el día y la noche. Ella estaba muy cansada y a pesar de que se resistió, terminó dormida muy temprano.

Papá habló con el médico de mamá y éste le había dicho que todo se encontraba en orden. El único inconveniente grave era el hecho de que no patinaría más, sus lesiones en las piernas no se lo permitirían. Esa noticia se le dio hasta al día siguiente y pensé que se entristecería demasiado, pero no fue el caso. Ella estaba feliz de estar con su familia, relativamente sana y sobretodo consciente. No podía creer todo el tiempo que había transcurrido.

Los médicos no la daban de alta porque querían tenerla bajo observación, además que necesitaba cierta terapia física debido al tiempo en que estuvo inmóvil. Papá se había encargado de darle cierto tipo de terapia mientras estuvo en coma, así que no se encontraba en tan mal estado.

Un par de días luego de que mamá despertara, ella y papá se quedaron a solas en el cuarto, charlando sobre cosas de adultos que no quise indagar.

La tía Yulia no tardó en aparecerse en el hospital, llorando de alegría al ver a su mejor amiga despierta. Ambas lloraron en los brazos de la otra, felices y emocionadas, en especial mi tía, pues ahí mismo nos dio la noticia de que estaba embarazada.

Los días transcurrieron con tranquilidad. La felicidad volvía a nuestras vidas, tanto así, que de pronto Aleksi soltó un comentario un tanto imprudente que nos hizo reír a todos.

—Quiero una hermanita.

—Yo la llevo esperando desde que dijeron que vendrías al mundo —me burlé un poco.

—¿No me querías a mí?

—No, quería una hermana.

—¡Eres malo!

Reí más ampliamente al ver que en serio le molestaba.

—¿En serio les gustaría tener otro hermano? —preguntó mi madre con ilusión y emoción. Mi padre también se puso muy feliz.

—HERMANA. —exclamamos los dos.

—¿Y si es niño?

—No de nuevo —suspiré—. Olvídenlo, prefiero que Irina sea mi hermana.

—Vitya, cariño —me llamó después de un rato. Papá y Aleksi habían salido en busca de algo para beber.

—Dime, mami.

—¿Cómo te ha ido en el patinaje?

—No he patinado en un buen tiempo.

—¡¿Por qué?! —se escandalizó.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Cariño, si te sigue apasionando tanto como antes, por favor no lo abandones. Si lo amas debes seguir practicándolo, que mi salud no interfiera con ello, por favor —pidió muy en serio—. Entonces… ¿No fuiste a la competencia de invierno?

Negué con la cabeza.

—No, pero Irina sí —sonreí al recordarlo—. Ganó el primer lugar.

—Tienes que volver. Eres el mejor, mi niño. Eres el mejor de Rusia.

Me sonrojé.

—Claro que no, yo sólo soy un niño como los demás.

—No. Viktor, tú eres especial. Recuérdalo siempre, mi amor —tomó mis manos entre las suyas—. Puedes hacer mucho más de lo que imaginas, si te lo propones llegarás muy lejos.

—¿Ganaré seis medallas como tú? —me aventuré a preguntar.

—¡Muchas más! Claro, si es que así lo deseas —soltó una risita cantarina.

—¡Sí quiero!

—Entonces ve y entrena de nuevo con Yakov, hazle caso siempre y él te llevará por buen camino.

—De acuerdo —me sentí muy motivado.

—Y dime ¿Ya tienes novia?

Me volví a sonrojar.

—No, nunca he tenido novia.

—¿Y la chica de la que me habías platicado hace varios años?

—No volví a hablar con ella.

—Pero todavía te gusta.

—No realmente —le saqué la lengua.

Suspiró larga y pausadamente.

—Ya vas a cumplir doce años, el tiempo se va tan rápido…

—¡Sí! Sólo faltan dos días.

—Siento mucho que yo aún esté aquí. Me hubiera gustado prepararte ese pastel de chocolate que tanto te gusta.

—No importa, mami. Lo importante es que estás bien —me senté a su lado en la cama, acurrucándome contra ella, poco me importaba que alguien entrara y viera a un niño de casi doce años abrazando a su mami.

—Muy pronto vas a ser todo un adolescente —suspiró, abrazándome y acariciando mi brazo mientras yo escondía mi rostro en su hombro—. Te convertirás en todo un hombrecito en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Crecerás, conocerás a una buena mujer, te casarás y me darás mucho nietos —rio un poco—. Espero que sepas elegir bien a tu pareja y no te decidas precipitadamente. Piénsalo muy bien, cariño, que con el amor y los sentimientos no se juega. Ya tuvimos "la charla" hace mucho, quizás necesite recordártela un poco.

—¡Mamá! No, no es necesario.

—Vitenka. Sabes que te quiero mucho ¿Verdad? Eres mi primer hijo, mi más grande orgullo junto con tu hermano —alzó mi rostro con una de sus manos cálidas, acariciando mi mejilla—. Y eres un muchachito tan apuesto. Estoy segura de que muchas chicas se pelearán por ti.

—¡Mamá! —exclamé por segunda vez, lograba avergonzarme muy sencillamente—. ¿Por qué me dices todo esto? —me preocupaba, sus palabras sonaban a despedida, no me gustaba.

—¿Y por qué no?

Nos quedamos en silencio unos momentos, hasta que el remordimiento que había estado carcomiendo mi alma incrementó a tal grado que tuve que externarlo.

—Mami, tengo que disculparme contigo.

—Uhm ¿Por qué?

Enterré mi rostro en su hombro, no dejándole ver las lágrimas que inevitablemente salieron con fluidez.

—Por mi culpa tuvimos ese feo accidente. Tú estabas enferma y yo insistí en salir. Si no hubiera hecho eso, no habría pasado nada —sollocé audiblemente. Eso fue suficiente para que mamá alzara mi rostro de inmediato.

—Nunca, óyeme bien, nunca repitas eso. No fue tu culpa, cariño, fue un accidente.

—Pero yo…

—Pero nada —me abrazó con fuerza—. No llores, mi bebé. Y borra eso de tu mente. Tú no eres culpable de nada, mi amor.

Luego de un rato logró tranquilizarme. Quizás se debía al hecho de que yo nunca lloraba o tal vez lo hacía de una manera muy escandalosa, no sé, pero en las pocas ocasiones que he llorado, mamá se angustiaba sobremanera.

Estuvimos charlando sobre muchas cosas, sobre papá y mis sentimientos encontrados hacia él. Le externé mi sentir, le dije que a veces sentía que no cumplía con las expectativas de él, que Aleksi era mejor hijo que yo: más obediente, inteligente y con mejores aptitudes que yo. Luego de desahogarme por completo, tuvimos una larga charla en la que logró levantarme el ánimo de manera inimaginable. En parte fue gracias a esa charla que ahora soy lo que soy. Me motivó, me expresó su infinito amor y me dio una seguridad que no tenía del todo en mí mismo. Ese día cambié.

La hora de volver a casa llegó, pero antes de irnos, mamá me aseguró que papá y ella ya habían elegido mi regalo de cumpleaños y de navidad. Dijeron que en esa ocasión sería sólo un regalo de parte de los dos, pues sería tan maravilloso que no aguantaría la felicidad. Yo estaba tan emocionado que al llegar a casa me puse a ver en todos los armarios y cuartos, buscando alguna pista de ese regalo tan maravilloso.

Al día siguiente, saliendo de la escuela papá pasó por nosotros y nos llevó al hospital a ver a mamá. Era noche buena y pasaríamos toda la tarde ahí, y si éramos afortunados, la darían de alta antes del anochecer.

En casa habíamos preparado todo para su regreso. La fachada, el jardín, incluso el techo tenía adornos navideños. Mamá amaba festejar navidad y más amaba el hecho de tener un hijo que cumpliera años en ese día. Así que desde días antes nos pusimos a limpiar toda la casa y a llenar de adornos. Pusimos el pino y dejamos la estrella de cristal en su caja, esa la iba a poner mamá cuando regresara.

Pero las cosas no sucedieron como lo esperábamos.

Llegamos al hospital y entramos a su habitación, encontrándonos con un equipo de enfermeras y doctores tratando de revivir su cadáver inerte. Para cuando llegamos, tenían veinte minutos dándole RCP.

Ese día mi madre murió.

Los médicos nos dieron una explicación un tanto extraña. Ellos dijeron que muchos pacientes terminales tenían una última carga de energía, mejoran antes de empeorar o de finalmente morir. Los signos más marcados se encontraban en la actitud del paciente, pues éste de pronto podía tener epifanías, sentirse muy emocional, querría ver a la familia y arreglar cualquier asunto pendiente. Todo eso lo hacía inconscientemente.

Pero en ese momento yo no fui capaz de escuchar ninguna palabra. Lo único que pude hacer fue correr y brincar sobre su cama, aferrándome a ella como sanguijuela y llorando como nunca jamás lo había hecho en mi vida.

Papá intentó apartarme, pero no se lo permití. Aleksi terminó haciendo lo mismo que yo, y así nos quedamos por no sé cuánto tiempo. Sólo puedo recordar que con ayuda de un doctor, mi papá logró quitarme de la cama. Ya había amanecido, nos habían dejado pasar la noche con mamá y aun así yo no quería separarme. Era mi mami y yo no quería dejarla ir.

Por mucho, ese había sido el peor día de mi vida. Era mi cumpleaños número doce, mamá había muerto un día antes, no me pude despedir de ella, no le pude decir una vez más cuánto la amaba, no pude ver de nuevo sus ojos celestes.

El funeral se llevó a cabo y muchísima gente asistió, entre ellos había familia de papá, gente hipócrita dando sus condolencias; también había muchos amigos de mis padres, muchos fans y personas arraigadas al ámbito del patinaje. Yakov, Lilia y Yulia estaban junto a nosotros, no se nos separaron en ningún momento.

Mi padre estaba deshecho, jamás lo había visto tan mal. Nunca lo había visto llorar.

Luego de la ceremonia llegamos a casa y ahí nos recibió un pequeño caniche color café, era apenas un cachorrito. Cuando papá lo vio, su expresión se volvió aún más triste.

—Él… él es el regalo que tu madre y yo te teníamos —suspiró, se le veía exhausto—. Discúlpame Viktor, con todo lo que sucedió ya ni siquiera te felicité —sonrió de lado—. Feliz cumpleaños, hijo —murmuró con la voz un tanto quebrada.

Supe que se sentía pésimo, quizás igual o más que yo. No lo pensé dos veces antes de estamparme contra él en un fuerte abrazo.

A veces uno quisiera que las circunstancias difíciles que se atraviesan no fueran más que una simple pesadilla de la cual se despierta sólo para invadirse de alivio al ver que no fue más que un sueño. A veces deseamos fervientemente que todo sea una fantasía, o que existiera un botón de "reset" para volver a comenzar y hacer las cosas bien.

Entonces recodé algo que le prometí a mamá que olvidaría.

—Yo tuve la culpa, papá. Mamá murió por mí culpa.

—Pero qué dices. Claro que no —me separó del abrazo sólo para verme a los ojos—. Hijo, no digas eso —acarició mi cabello.

El llanto se fue acumulando en mi garganta, pronto no pude sostenerlo más y lo solté en forma de fuertes sollozos.

—¡Ella murió por mi culpa! El día del accidente salimos porque yo quería ir a la tienda por chocolate. Mamá dijo que sería peligroso, pero yo insistí y salimos. Y tuvimos el accidente. Yo la obligué a salir, yo… yo… —no pude continuar, vi cómo mi padre soltaba mis hombros. Sus brazos cayeron balanceándose a sus costados. Se giró y salió de mi vista, recluyéndose en su habitación.

Me quedé llorando en la sala. Todo lo que no había llorado en años, lo solté en ese momento. Tuve que detenerme cuando escuché pequeñas pisadas acercándose a mí.

—Vitya, no llores —se paró frente a mí y me extendió un papel con un dibujo en él—. Feliz Navidad.

—Aleksi —me limpié rápidamente las lágrimas y sonreí a pesar del dolor que carcomía mi alma—. ¿Es para mí? Es muy hermoso.

—Sí, para ti. Ahí estamos todos juntos, felices —señaló a papá, mamá, a él y a mí—. Y este es tu nuevo perrito.

Sonreí más ampliamente, ahora entendía porque se fue corriendo a su cuarto cuando llegamos a casa. Fue a terminar su dibujo.

—Y ten —me extendió ahora una caja, repleta de sus dulces favoritos.

No pude enternecerme más. Lo abracé y lo tumbé al piso junto conmigo, ambos quedamos sentados lado a lado, frente a la chimenea apagada y con mi nueva mascota acurrucada en mi regazo.

Empezamos a resentir el frío, así que encendí la chimenea y nos quedamos ahí tumbados por largo rato.

—Vitya ¿Cómo llamarás a tu perrito?

—Makkachin.

—Es un lindo nombre.

—¿Verdad que sí? —sonreí y lo apreté entre mis brazos, a mi pequeño y lindo hermanito.

Siempre había querido un perro, así que escogí el nombre desde hace años.

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato, hasta que Aleksi sacó a flote su curiosidad.

—Tengo miedo, quiero que mamá vuelva.

Se me hizo un nudo inmenso en la garganta. Lo abracé más y él se acurrucó sobre mi regazo, compartiéndolo con Makkachin.

—¿Por qué tienes miedo? —acaricié su cabello, intentando que mi voz no delatara mis ganas de llorar.

—Papá está muy raro, no es como antes. Fui a su cuarto y estaba acostado ¡Papá nunca toma siestas!

—Está cansado. Él también está sufriendo mucho —mi voz salió neutra, baja y queda. Mis ojos estaban fijos en las llamas frente a mí.

El hecho de que mi madre estuviera muerta era todavía como una pesadilla, algo que en cualquier momento terminaría. Esa no era mi realidad, no quería que lo fuese. Tenía esa sensación de que en cualquier momento mamá saldría de la cocina y nos daría de su delicioso pastel de chocolate.

—Las cosas ya no van a ser como antes ¿Verdad?

—Nos tenemos el uno al otro, también a papá y a Makkachin —hice un esfuerzo descomunal por sonreír.

Comencé a acariciar sus cabellos negros y lacios. Noté que muy pronto comenzó a dormitar.

—No tuviste la culpa de lo que pasó con mami. Escuché lo que le dijiste a papá —enterró su cabecita más en mi regazo, cerrando los ojos—. No tienes culpa, yo también quería chocolate —fueron sus últimas palabras antes de caer rendido al sueño.

No me quería mover de donde estaba, Aleksi y Makkachin dormían sobre mi regazo y no quería despertarlos. Me quedé dormido muy pronto.

Desperté cuando sentí que alguien intentaba tomarme en brazos. Abrí los ojos de golpe y me topé con mi padre en frente. Miré a mi alrededor, era de día y no había rastros de Aleksi ni de Makkachin.

Al ver que desperté, dejó de intentar cargarme. Lo noté demasiado serio, sus ojos estaban rojos y empequeñecidos, parecía que había llorado por mucho tiempo, eso me contrajo el corazón con tristeza.

—Papá —murmuré, tallándome los ojos y viéndolo mejor.

—¿Por qué se durmieron aquí? Puede darles un resfriado —se molestó. Lo extraño era que en ningún momento me miraba a mí, sino a cualquier punto lejos de mi persona.

—Lo siento, nos quedamos dormidos. ¿Y mi hermano?

—Lo llevé a su cuarto —se dio media vuelta y estuvo a punto de irse, pero lo detuve. Me dolía que no me mirara. Acaso… ¿Acaso ya me odiaba por lo que le confesé anoche?

—¿Qué pasa? —inquirí con cierto temor. Mi padre siempre había sido para mí una persona imponente, seria y al mismo tiempo muy amorosa, pero en esos momentos hacía uso de toda su seriedad.

—Estoy muy molesto contigo —finalmente me miró—. Por el momento no quiero verte —se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Se me fue el aire.

Un sentimiento terrible invadió cada rincón de mi ser, mi pecho dolió por esas palabras con tanto significado. Después de todo era mi padre quien me las decía, y eso jamás había ocurrido.

Me quedé en la sala, sintiéndome más solo que nunca.

A partir de ese día las cosas cambiaron mucho en casa. Papá estuvo encerrado todo el día, Yakov y Lilia nos visitaron y hablaron con él, cuando salieron de su cuarto dijeron que les había pedido que contrataran personal para que se encargara de la casa y de nosotros. Así pasó casi tres semanas encerrado, no iba a trabajar y tampoco salía para comer. La servidumbre se encargaba de hacer todo en la casa, de cocinar, limpiar y de llevarle comida a papá.

Aleksi entraba a su habitación y pasaba a veces la tarde con él. Ellos dos eran muy unidos, muy parecidos. Pero en cambio yo me quedaba afuera, no tenía el valor de entrar y toparme de nuevo con esa mirada llena de odio.

Así se pasaron nuestras vacaciones de invierno. Tuvimos la visita de la tía Yulia en muchas ocasiones, ella se quedaba conmigo cuando papá y Aleksi se quedaban en el cuarto. Estar con la tía Yulia era como estar con mi madre, me inundaba de sentimientos cada vez que la veía, además de que iba a tener un hijo, y ella siempre dijo que sería mi hermano menor, doce años menor, era algo divertido.

Hubo un día en que me animé a charlar con mi tía, le dije cómo me sentía con respecto a papá y…

Ella se enojó mucho y fue de inmediato a hablar con él, le reclamó varias cosas.

—Es tu hijo, Dimitri ¿Cómo puedes culparlo por la muerte de Yarine? —escuché a través de la puerta. Aleksi y Makkachin estaban a mi lado, nerviosos.

—Si no fuera por su capricho, ella estaría ahora mismo con nosotros.

Se escuchó una risa seca e incrédula por parte de mi tía.

—Entonces realmente lo culpas, no puedo creerlo. Es sólo un niño, acaba de perder a su madre y necesita de su padre ¿No cumplirás con tu papel?

—No puedo verlo —admitió con la voz quebrada—. ¿Lo has visto bien? ¡¿Has visto a quién se parece tanto últimamente?!

Hubo un silencio sepulcral.

—Viktor es la viva imagen de Yari, su forma de ser, su forma de hablar, es totalmente ella —continuó mi padre, con una voz tan lúgubre que me causó escalofríos—. Cada vez que lo veo, luego de saber lo que pasó, no puedo evitar pensar en ella y en lo que él provocó —masculló con resentimiento.

—Sólo estás buscando un culpable y te estás ensañando con la persona equivocada —lo regañó—. Estás mal.

—¿¡Y cómo quieres que esté?! Perdí a la mujer de mi vida, a la única a la que he amado y…

—¡Lo sé! Y yo perdí a mi mejor amiga, también estoy sufriendo, pero no me estoy hundiendo. Yarine no hubiera querido eso, y si ahora mirara cómo tratas a su hijo…

—Basta. Largo de mi casa.

—Dimitri, no te pongas así —suspiró.

—Bien, yo me largo —escuché cómo se acercaba a pasos rápidos hacia la puerta, fue tan repentino que no me pude alejar, me inmovilicé en mi lugar.

Tenía tanto de no verlo cara a cara, que no pude evitar sorprenderme al ver cuánto había cambiado. Se veía descuidado y nada prolijo –como solía ser- no se había quitado la barba en mucho tiempo, su cabello negro estaba despeinado e incluso se veía más delgado.

El encuentro fue inevitable. Nuestras miradas se conectaron y en sus ojos pude ver la repulsión que le causaba. Por un momento pude jurar que noté un atisbo de amor y culpa, pero fue tan efímero que dudé que hubiese ocurrido en realidad.

Pasó de largo y salió de la casa. Regresó hasta la noche, sólo para dormir y al día siguiente irse a trabajar.

Durante esas semanas también recibí visitas de Irina, estaba muy preocupada por nosotros y también muy triste por lo ocurrido. Ella y mi madre siempre se llevaron muy bien, pues Irina era su fan número dos (Sí, yo era el primero), así que le estaba costando mucho digerir la noticia.

En una de sus visitas me motivó para que regresara al hielo, pues era lo que mi madre hubiese querido. Y tenía razón, pero yo aún seguía de luto, eso incluso Yakov lo respetó. Pero no ese día, ese día en que mi padre regresó a trabajar, yo también regresé a entrenar, iba a ser el mejor, tal como mi madre lo quería.

Así regresé al patinaje, arrasando con todo y convirtiéndome muy pronto en el mejor. Había dejado de ser un niño mimado, me concentré en mi objetivo y dejé de ser perezoso. Yakov se sorprendió con mi cambio, pero le agradó, pues eso me llevó a estar listo para competencias mayores. Pasé todo ese año preparándome para mi debut como junior en el GPF.

Había días en los que Aleksi tenía pesadillas y corría a mi habitación, tocaba mi puerta y se quedaba ahí parado hasta que yo despertaba con su suave vocecita.

—Viktor. Vitya. Vitenka —me llamaba de todas las manera posibles para que despertara, lo escuché entre sueños y abrí un poco mis ojos—. Frentón —terminó diciéndome y fue más que suficiente para que me levantara con los brazos de mi cama.

—No le robes sus diálogos a Irina —mi voz salió más ronca y pastosa de lo que predije.

Vi su sonrisa y enseguida entró al cuarto. Ya no era necesario que me dijera lo que había soñado, tampoco que me pidiera permiso para meterse bajo mis sábanas y acurrucarse a mi lado. Se había vuelto una costumbre muy arraigada.

Sentí su tibio y pequeño cuerpo buscando el mío para tomar calor, era en esos momentos en los que me hubiera gustado decirle que ser un calentador descompuesto tenía sus ventajas, pues él se burlaba de mí, diciendo que parecía un calentador encendido porque siempre estaba muy caliente.

Tenía ya ocho años, pero eso no le impedía buscar mi cariño y dejarse querer. Eso sí, se había vuelto reservado a un grado increíble. Seguramente ninguno de sus compañeros de escuela se imaginaría que Aleksi Dimitri Nikiforov dormía abrazado a su hermano mayor. Ellos no entenderían.

Acaricié su cabeza y le dije:

—Mi frente no es tan amplia.

—Sí, claro —respondió sin abrir los ojos y haciendo una mueca chistosa cuando sintió que mis cabellos le hacían cosquillas en su rostro. No tardó en jalarme el pelo y quitarlo de su cara—. Córtate el pelo —refunfuñó antes de dormirse al fin.

Claro que no me cortaría el pelo. Quizás sonaba ridículo, pero me lo estaba dejando crecer para parecerme más a mamá, además, ya me llegaba a los hombros, no lo iba a cortar después de tan gran avance.

Suspiré pesadamente y traté de dormir aunque fuera un poco. Había sido un año difícil, pero no tanto como lo iba a ser el siguiente.

A fin de año, las cosas en mi vida dieron un giro impresionante. Papá tomó la decisión de mandar a Aleksi a un internado en Moscú. Su justificación fue que él era pequeño y aún estaba a tiempo de que le dieran educación de calidad, pues, como ya no estaba mi madre, alguien debía hacerse cargo de eso, ya que él siempre estaba ocupado en el trabajo.

Mi hermanito se opuso fervientemente y con lágrimas en los ojos le pidió a mi padre que no lo hiciera, pero él no cambió de parecer. Entonces le propuse que me mandara a mí también, pero ni siquiera me miró, fue como si le hubiera hablado a la pared.

Algo que mi mente de casi adolescente no entendía en ese momento, era el hecho de que papá era un hombre muy ocupado y con dos hijos que necesitaban atención. No podía trabajar y encargarse de nosotros al mismo tiempo sin estar preocupado por nuestro bienestar. También estaba el hecho de que la tía Yulia había dado a luz a principios de año y su pareja se había esfumado, por lo cual estaba totalmente centrada en Yuri, su bebé. El cual, por cierto, era toda una ternura. Me encantaba ayudarle a cuidar de él, aunque nunca fui fan de cambiarle los pañales, menos por el hecho de que era muy travieso y me orinaba encima cuando le cambiaba el pañal, odiaba eso, pero era encantador.

Mi tía también estuvo en desacuerdo con la decisión de mi padre, pero él mandaba a fin de cuentas, y se hizo su voluntad.

Aleksi se fue rumbo a Moscú, con lágrimas en los ojos al tener que separarse de mí.

—Estarás bien —le dije en el aeropuerto, su vuelo estaba a punto de salir y estábamos todos ahí, menos mi padre.

—Tengo miedo.

—Es normal, yo también estaría asustado.

—¡¿En serio?! —se asombró muchísimo.

—Pero claro que sí —sonreí—. Aunque no tienes por qué sentir miedo, eres muy listo y valiente, te va a ir muy bien y estarás en una de las mejores escuelas, además, podrás practicar piano allá, y jugar hockey.

—Pero no estarás tú —suspiró y pateó algo invisible en el suelo.

Mi corazón se contrajo con tristeza.

—No, pero estaremos en comunicación ¿Si? Anda, vete ya, que el avión va a salir.

Nos miramos mutuamente unos segundos antes de acortar la distancia entre nosotros y abrazarnos con mucha fuerza.

—Y si tienes pesadillas, llámame, no importa la hora ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

No volví a verlo en años.

Pasaron los meses y me enfoqué solamente en el patinaje y en mis estudios, en nada más. Irina y yo éramos entrenados por Yakov y de vez en cuando éste nos mandaba a clases de ballet con su esposa, pues siempre se quejaba diciendo que nos faltaba elasticidad y más gracia al patinar. Lilia era titánica, incluso peor que Yakov, ella sí que nos hacía sudar, pero obteníamos buenos resultados de ello.

Yo hacía lo posible por no estar en casa, no quería ni siquiera toparme a mi padre, desde que mandó a Aleksi al internado, podía sentir cómo me enfurecía con sólo verlo. Estuve guardando mi ira día tras día, hasta que de pronto un día estallé.

Quizás fue la combinación de haber tenido un pésimo día y además recibir una llamada de Aleksi, diciéndome lo mucho que odiaba estar allá, que me extrañaba y que quería regresar a casa. Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso, me sentía enfurecido con mi padre por ser tan insensible.

Luego de tomar un baño, me dirigí a la planta baja para buscar algo qué cenar, pero cuando llegué al inicio de las escaleras pude ver que papá las subía tranquilamente, no se había percatado de mi presencia debido a que no despegaba su mirada del piso. Fue sorpresa para él llegar al término de la escalera y verme ahí parado, observándolo y odiándolo por verse tan tranquilo mientras mi hermanito sufría en otra ciudad.

—Pensé que estarías dormido —dijo con sorpresa, mirándome por primera vez en meses.

—Llegaste temprano —fue lo único que dije, con mi tono más frío e indiferente.

Pude notar la mueca de desprecio que hacía cuando me miraba. Y me cabreaba, me enojaba mucho. Si yo era idéntico al amor de su vida ¿Por qué me miraba así? ¿No debería ser lo contrario?

—¿Por qué me odias tanto? —mascullé cada palabra, apretando puños y dientes.

Vi sus ojos abrirse un poco más de lo normal.

No me dijo nada, se dio media vuelta y estuvo dispuesto a irse a su habitación, ignorándome por enésima vez. Pero yo no lo iba a permitir, ya estaba harto e hice algo de lo que nunca imaginé que sería capaz: caminé un par de pasos y lo empuje con todas mis fuerzas, enojado porque me diera la espalda. Claro estaba, que no lo moví ni cinco centímetros, pero sí se giró lentamente hacia mí, helándome con su mirada, nunca me había visto así.

Sinceramente no sé de dónde saqué ese valor, y de verdad me hubiera gustado saber de dónde, pues de pronto se esfumó y me sentí muy intimidado. Pero ese coraje regresó al recordar la vocecita de mi hermano, triste por estar tan lejos de casa.

—No me ignores, soy un ser humano, por lo menos tómate la molestia de responderme.

—¿Qué quieres que te responda? —preguntó, desganado.

—¿Por qué me odias?

—No te odio.

—¿Por qué mandaste a Aleksi lejos?

—Necesitaba buena educación. Está en la mejor escuela.

—A él no le gusta.

—No sabe lo que quiere, es sólo un niño.

—¿Y tú? ¿Sabes lo que él quiere?

—Ya es suficiente, no seas impertinente.

—¡Eres un mal padre! —exploté—. Sólo buscas la manera de hacernos más infelices porque quieres que suframos como tú. ¿Por qué me alejas de mi hermano? Él sí me quiere, tú no.

—Viktor, no entiendes nada.

—¡Sí que entiendo! —no, no entendía nada, sólo quería sacar mi furia—. Tú me odias por parecerme a mamá, porque por mi culpa salimos a la calle ese día del accidente. ¡En realidad tú nunca me has querido! Eres un mal padre.

—Ya es suficiente.

Había logrado hacerlo enojar, bastante.

—Vete a tu cuarto —me ordenó, pero me reusé, tenía ganas de pelar y sacar un poco más de ese odio/frustración, los cuales aumentaron al ver que de nuevo se daba media vuelta.

—¡Te odio! —le dije a todo pulmón—. Hubiera sido mejor que tú murieras y no mamá —me volví a lanzar sobre él, en un intento de empujarlo por la espalda, pero no salió como esperaba.

—Basta —se giró y se encontró conmigo a punto de empujarlo. Ahí fue cuando con ambas manos me alejó de él, usando no mucha fuerza, pero sí la necesaria para que me fuera de espaldas hacia las escaleras, por donde me caí dolorosamente.

Aún podía recordar cómo se sintió el primer golpe contra el ángulo de uno de los escalones. Había sido directo en mi espalda baja. Pude sentir el piso de mármol incrustándose en mi piel, sólo para seguir cayendo en picada, recibiendo golpe tras golpe en el mismo lugar.

El aire había escapado de mis pulmones y sentía que no podía hacerlo regresar. Mis ojos estaban grandemente abiertos, viendo el techo de mi casa. Yo sólo rogaba que la tortura terminara, pues me pareció una eternidad el tiempo que tardé en caer finalmente al término de las escaleras, donde me golpeé la cabeza con el piso y quedé inconsciente.

Cuando abrí los ojos, de lo primero que fui consciente era del dolor, dolía, dolía jodidamente mucho. Era tan intenso que comencé a gritar. Nunca había experimentado tal dolor físico. Recordaba que unas personas vestidas de blanco se acercaron para detenerme las extremidades antes de que otro de ellos me inyectara algo en el brazo. Luego de eso, todo fue oscuridad.

Volví a despertar y en esa ocasión el dolor no fue tan intenso, era pulsátil, pero nada más. Me sentía embotado, los sonidos a mi alrededor iban y venían, mis párpados pesaban demasiado y era incapaz de mover un solo dedo, me sentía exhausto.

Poco a poco fui recuperando la consciencia, los ruidos fueron más nítidos. Reconocí el repiqueteo del monitor de signos vitales, junto con el olor característico de los hospitales. Vaya que lo conocía bien.

Sentí el tacto cálido de una mano grande envolviendo la mía, pero ese contacto se acabó y yo quise despertar sólo para pedirle que continuara sosteniéndome, que no me abandonara, necesitaba ese calor. Pero no pude hacer nada, pues caí en lo más profundo de la inconsciencia.

Cuando volví a ser consciente de mí y de lo que me rodeaba, me sentía mejor, pude identificar las cosas a mi alrededor con mayor rapidez y abrí los ojos sin tanta dificultad, pero hubiera preferido no hacerlo, pues lo primero que observé fueron un par de ojos azules que me inspiraron demasiado miedo, no, pánico. Mis ojos se abrieron a más no poder y mi cuerpo entero comenzó a temblar.

—No me hagas daño —fue a penas un susurro que se perdió fácil como un eco en los rincones, pero fue lo primero que mi mente maquinó, y lo solté así, sin pensar.

Su mirada se mantuvo estoica, como lo había visto desde que mamá murió. Se dio media vuelta y me ignoró como ya tenía por costumbre.

Desde ese día, pasó mucho tiempo para que volviera a ver a mi padre. No recibí ni si quiera un "¿Estás bien?" de su parte, mucho menos una disculpa. Todo eso me llevó a odiarlo más, a no querer verlo nunca jamás.

Cuando vieron que ya me encontraba totalmente consciente, llamaron a Yakov y a mi doctor, éste me visitó, presentándose conmigo. Stèphane Lambiel era su nombre, fue muy amable y bueno en todo momento. Dijo que ya le había explicado a mi padre lo ocurrido y prosiguió explicándomelo ahora a mí.

Me dijo que sufrí varias lesiones, pero la más grave fue en mi espalda baja, justo en las vértebras lumbares. Tuvieron que hacerme una cirugía complicada y extensa, de la cual tardaría mucho en recuperarme. Al parecer ya había pasado una semana desde el incidente y yo no podía estar más sorprendido y triste al escuchar todo lo que tendría que hacer para recuperarme al cien por ciento.

—Pero… voy a poder patinar de nuevo ¿Cierto? —inquirí con temor.

El doctor miró a mi entrenador con no muy buena expresión. Algo sabían que yo no.

—Verás, Viktor —carraspeó Yakov. Nunca lo había visto tan incómodo—. Lo más recomendable es que te concentres en recuperarte, ya luego veremos eso ¿De acuerdo?

No estuve de acuerdo con esa respuesta, así que miré a mi doctor.

—¿Podré patinar o no?

Me miró unos segundos con tristeza, antes de responder.

—No es muy probable ni recomendable.

Desde ahí mi vida no fue igual. El odio hacia mi padre aumentó hasta niveles inimaginables. Me había quitado todo, me alejó de mi hermano, me dejó incapacitado para hacer lo que más me gustaba. Tal parecía que me quería ver infeliz.

Caí en una densa depresión. Les pedí a Yakov y a Lilia que me aceptaran en su casa, pues no quería volver a toparme con mi padre, jamás. Ellos aceptaron de inmediato y me sorprendieron bastante al comportarse conmigo tan paternales. Es decir, ellos siempre me habían demostrado amor a su manera tan peculiar, pero en esos momentos de dificultad me lo demostraron aún más, y de muchas maneras distintas. Siempre les iba a estar agradecido por ello, por cuidarme en momentos tan críticos.

Mi recuperación fue en casa de ellos, Lilia me cuidaba casi con la misma calidez que mi madre. La tía Yulia iba muy seguido a verme, llevaba a Yuri y así ambos intentaban animarme.

Irina también iba a visitarme, casi a diario de hecho. Estuvo a mi lado durante todo el tiempo posible y con su ayuda logré que Aleksi no se enterara de lo que me había ocurrido, pues ella se había encargado de responder los mensajes que él mandaba a mi celular, simulando ser yo para que mi hermanito no se preocupara innecesariamente.

Había ocasiones en las que me mencionaban a mi padre y la posibilidad de que yo lo perdonase, ante eso mi respuesta siempre fue un rotundo no. Lo odiaba, y no lo iba a admitir frente a los demás, pero la verdad era que también le tenía un profundo miedo. Su expresión antes de tumbarme por las escaleras me perseguía en pesadillas, había quedado tatuada en mi mente para siempre.

Mi depresión no disminuyó con el tiempo, al contrario, fue aumentando conforme pasaban los diasy y perdía la condición que había ganado para patinar en el GPF. Veía mis sueños y esperanzas morir con cada día postrado en esa cama.

El tiempo de levantarme y comenzar de nuevo llegó, pero para ese entonces yo ya no tenía ganas de nada. Todos hablaban conmigo y me decían que el patinaje no lo era todo, me animaban a intentar otras cosas como terminar la secundaria y preparatoria para estudiar leyes, ¡Ja! Sí cómo no. También me decían que me consiguiera un hobbie como cocinar o tocar un instrumento, pero no, yo no quería nada, estaba enojado con el mundo.

Fue así hasta que Irina tuvo una charla conmigo y me hizo reaccionar. Fue nada delicada al lanzarme tantas verdades. Y tenía razón al decirme que debía levantarme y continuar, no debía darme por vencido.

—Quién sabe, quizás si vuelvas a patinar. Después de todo, tú doctor dijo que no era muy probable, pero no que fuera imposible ¿No quieres sorprenderlos al demostrarles que sí puedes? —había dicho. Dando justo en el clavo y tentándome a aceptar ese reto. Ella me conocía, si me ponían un reto, tenía que cumplirlo. Y ella acababa de hacerlo.

Luego de esa charla me decidí a comenzar con la rehabilitación. Tardé mucho en recuperarme, el dolor era muy fuerte, tanto físico como emocional. Pero nada me iba a detener, a partir de ahí me enfoque en mejorar, mejorar y mejorar.

Para cuando cumplí catorce años, ya me encontraba totalmente recuperado. La espera fue larga y el esfuerzo extenuante. Y en ese tiempo –más de un año- no vi a mi padre ni una sola vez.

Estando ya recuperado, le demostré a Yakov que sí podía patinar, y sin ningún problema. Se sorprendió tanto al verme hacerlo igual de bien que siempre, que me llevó al hospital con el doctor Lambiel y le pidió que me hiciera un chequeo general. Ahí el médico explicó que el resultado obtenido había sido nada más y nada menos que por mi esfuerzo y dedicación. Así desde ese día tuve el permiso de mi entrenador para volver a las andadas.

Poco después, Yakov y Lilia hablaron conmigo. Me hicieron ver lo mucho que me querían, pero también me dijeron que era importante que volviera a mí casa, mi hogar. Al principio me entristecí al creer que no me querían más ahí, pero me explicaron que lo hacían por mi bien, pues mi lugar era con mi padre.

Terminé aceptando y así volví a casa. No sé por qué acepté, pero al hacerlo pude por fin enfrentar ese temor tan grande que le tenía a Dimitri Nikiforov.

Cuando nos vimos a los ojos después de tanto tiempo, noté un atisbo de remordimiento en su expresión y yo sólo pude dirigirle mi más grande indiferencia.

—Viviré aquí, no por gusto, pero también es mi casa y tengo derecho de habitarla.

—Tú lo has dicho: también es tu casa. Quédate aquí —su semblante era serio, pero se veía levemente nervioso—. Estos últimos meses he tenido mucho trabajo, casi no estoy en casa, pero si necesitas algo puedes pedírselo a la servidumbre.

—No es novedad —resoplé—. Aunque he de admitir que es lo mejor, no quiero verte tan seguido —rodé los ojos y me fui a mi antigua habitación.

Nuestro distanciamiento era el mismo a pesar de vivir bajo el mismo techo. Su indiferencia y mis hormonas de adolescente me orillaron a ser más idiota de lo usual, comportándome de manera rebelde –honestamente- sólo para llamar su atención.

Tomé la costumbre de llegar muy tarde a casa, y no necesariamente porque estuviera haciendo algo malo, sino que me salía a caminar con Makkachin en la tarde y me iba tan lejos que me costaba muchas horas regresar a casa, a pie. Eso me ayudaba a distraerme un poco y canalizar así mi frustración. Caminar con mi querida mascota por las calles nevadas de san Petersburgo era mi terapia favorita.

En uno de esos escapes, donde mi mente volaba a otros sitios, me llegó un pensamiento que pronto se convirtió en objetivo: Ser el mejor patinador del país, ganar dinero y vivir lejos de mi padre. Si bien había obtenido una enorme herencia por parte de mi madre, no podía tocar ese dinero hasta que fuera mayor de edad, así que quería apurarme y tener mi propio ingreso para ser independiente.

Luego de mis paseos solía llegar a casa, a veces con el temor de que mi padre estuviera esperándome en la sala, listo con un regaño por andar afuera en horarios tan peligrosos, pero eso nunca ocurrió. Él ni siquiera se llegó a enterar de lo que hacía. Estaba tan enfrascado en su trabajo que ni cuenta se daba.

Sin darme cuenta, eso sólo iba haciendo que me sintiera más solo y vacío que nunca.

Y no estaba solo, mi tía Yulia, el pequeño Yuri, Lilia, Yakov, Aleksi e Irina eran mi familia, incluso Makkachin, pero esa soledad que me embargaba en las noches nadie me la quitaba. Y pensándolo bien, si no hubiese sido por Irina, no habría tenido el valor para ser quien era en la actualidad. Ella supo empujarme y motivarme de manera estratégica para que decidiera por mí mismo volver a patinar y recuperarme, para que venciera mis miedos y superara mis limitaciones.

En ese año ella se convirtió en algo más que mi amiga: mi hermana. Pues si no fuera por sus retos impuestos sobre mí, jamás le hubiera podido demostrar al médico que logré desafiar su lógica, comprobando que mi fuerza de voluntad era aún mayor que esas estadísticas y números sobre casos perdidos.

También fue en ese año cuando me volví de pronto muy famoso en la ciudad, pues participé en todas las competencias habidas y por haber. Y en cada una de ellas gané el primer lugar. Logré ser reconocido en muy poco tiempo, la fama me llegó de golpe y con ella llegaron muchas chicas.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que comenzara a salir con una chica de mi escuela, varios años mayor que yo, ella estaba por entrar a la universidad y yo apenas estaba cursando el segundo año de secundaria.

No la amaba y mucho menos la quería para novia, pues había suficiente diferencia de edad como para que pudiera funcionar, pero debía admitir que me atraía tremendamente, pues era hermosa, una bailarina de ballet preciosa.

En una de nuestras citas clandestinas me atreví a besarla. Di mi primer beso a una chica con la cual no tenía futuro. Una chica que estaba conmigo sólo porque era medianamente famoso. Y no me importaba, yo sólo quería saciar mi curiosidad.

—¿Y qué sentiste?

Se encogió de hombros e hizo una mueca extraña con los labios. Irina se veía ansiosa por saber los detalles, pero no había mucho para contar.

—Pensé que se iba a sentir diferente. Creí que un beso era algo más especial, que quizás sentiría una chispa de corriente recorriendo mi cuerpo, pero no. No hubo magia, no hubo "fuegos artificiales", ni mariposas en mi estómago —me encogí de hombros nuevamente—. Pero sí fue algo… digamos que "lujurioso" —solté una risilla al mismo tiempo en que Irina me daba un coscorrón.

—No pensé que fueras de ésos —refunfuñó.

—No soy de "Esos" —reí—. Lo que pasa es que estás celosa porque no has dado tu primer beso.

—¡Claro que no! No estoy celosa.

—Pero quisieras dar tu primer beso ya ¿No? Te veo angustiada por ello, y me lo habías comentado.

—Sí, pero… no, bueno —se calló cuando sintió mis labios presionándose contra los suyos en una caricia casi tierna y sutil. Me separé de ella más rápido de lo esperado.

Sí. Yo, su mejor amigo, la había besado.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios te ocurre, maldito frentón?! —exclamó, muy exaltada y sonrojada. Se había llevado ambas manos a la boca.

—Te di un beso. No es la gran cosa, no significo mucho.

—¡Pero para mí sí! ¡Tonto! —me golpeó repetidas veces en todas las partes de mi cuerpo que tenía al alcance—. Lo estaba guardando para alguien que me amara.

—Yo te amo, amiga. Te amo mucho, zanahoria —me burlé.

—Deja-de-burlarte —con cada palabra dicha me iba asestando un buen golpe—. Que para ti no signifique nada, no quiere decir que sea lo mismo para los demás. Idiota —se puso de pie y se fue.

En ese momento deseé con todas mis fuerzas que mi madre estuviera ahí para explicarme el extraño comportamiento de las mujeres, pues pensé que había hecho bien al quitarle ese peso de encima a mi amiga. Fue como un: "Ahí tienes tu primer beso, ya no te angusties" pero ella se lo tomó muy mal.

Pasaron sólo unos días para que volviera a verla, pero ahora con la noticia de que no era más virgen.

—Espera, ¿Qué dijiste? —casi se le cayó la mandíbula hasta el piso.

—Lo que oíste.

—¡Tienes 14 años!

—Casi 15.

—Aun así, eres un precoz, y esa tipa es una asaltacunas. ¿Sabes que la pueden meter a la cárcel por abuso de menores?

Solté una carcajada inmensa.

—No pueden, apenas va a cumplir los dieciocho —no hubiera dicho eso, pues sólo me gané un golpe nada pequeño—. Cálmate, Irina.

—No me vengas con que "No es la gran cosa", lo que hiciste tiene gran impacto e importancia en tu vida.

—Gané una experiencia. Fue divertido hacerlo —dije con tanta simpleza que se abochornó.

Irina ya no hizo comentarios al respecto, supongo que fue porque era totalmente inexperta en el tema, así que mejor se calló.

—Ya hablando en serio… —suspiré y enseguida fui interrumpido.

—No fue lo que esperabas —me completó.

—No lo fue —ya ni siquiera me sorprendía el hecho de que ambos nos completáramos las oraciones.

—¿Qué sentiste? —tenía mucha curiosidad.

—Nada —no mentía. A pesar de haber dado ese gran paso en mi vida, no me sentía diferente.

—No lo hiciste con amor…

—Por supuesto que no —reí secamente.

—¿¡Entonces por qué lo hiciste?!

—Tenía curiosidad —me llevé un dedo a los labios, sonriendo sugerentemente—. Y ya la he saciado.

—Tonto —en su expresión pude ver las ganas que tenía de regañarme y las ganas inmensas que tenía de preguntarme más—. Pero dime… ¿Cómo supiste qué hacer? —su curiosidad le ganó.

Le guiñé un ojo y sonreí con galantería.

Irina se carcajeó.

—De seguro ella tuvo que explicarte cada paso y dónde meter cada cosa —siguió riendo.

No me pareció gracioso y le reclamé por la poca fe que me tenía, pero terminé contagiándome con su risa.

—Bueno, la verdad estaba un poco nervioso. Pero creo que lo hice bien, me pidió que nos viéramos el próximo martes.

—¿Lo van a hacer de nuevo? —se espantó.

—Claro que no. Como te dije: ya sacié mi curiosidad.

El punto era que no había sentido algo más allá de lo carnal. El encuentro había sido tan superficial, y meramente para tener sexo que… fue frío, sin esa magia que la gente dice que se siente al hacer el amor con alguien a quien aprecias al menos.

El tiempo transcurrió muy rápido. Para mis quince años ya era mundialmente conocido en el patinaje. Había ganado ya muchas medallas de oro como Junior y esperaba ansioso entrar a la categoría de senior para arrasar con todos, demostrando que podía ser el mejor.

Después de un par de años, ocurrió otra desgracia en la familia: la tía Yulia falleció por un infarto al corazón, repentino. Yuri tenía apenas cinco años, y desde entonces comenzó a vivir con su abuelo. Me sentí muy triste por él, lo entendía a la perfección. Y así como mi tía estuvo para Aleksi y para mí cuando mamá murió, procuré estar con él cuando sufrió la misma pérdida.

Cuando cumplí dieciocho, logré independizarme por completo. Accedí a la herencia que me dejó mamá y renté un pequeño departamento nada ostentoso en medio de la ciudad. Mi nueva casa era pequeña y frívola, pero esperaba que se volviese cálida con Makkachin y el regreso de Aleksi, a quien tenía planeado pedirle que se mudara conmigo, pero terminé desistiendo cuando me llamó y dijo que no volvería a la ciudad hasta que terminara la secundaria, así que tuve que ir a visitarlo y no pude estar más feliz por ello. Volvimos a pasar tiempo juntos.

En ese viaje le platiqué muchas cosas a Aleksi, entre ellas mis experiencias con las cinco novias que llevaba hasta esa fecha y también sobre mi vida en el patinaje artístico.

Todo iba bien, hasta que se dio cuenta de mi cicatriz en la espalda. Ahí fue inevitable, tuve que contarle lo ocurrido. No quería hacerlo, para evitar que se invadiera con el mismo odio que sentía yo hacia mi padre, pero fue algo que no pude evitar.

Volví a San Petersburgo luego de esas vacaciones en Moscú con mi hermano y me encontré con la desagradable sorpresa de que Irina tenía novio. Un horrible novio de casi dos metros, cabello oscuro, "apuesto" y con auto.

Lo primero que le dije fue que ese tonto era un perfecto idiota, y que ella se merecía algo mejor, pero sólo me respondió que yo era el tonto por estar celoso.

Y sí, estaba celoso, pues no quería que ella se metiera con cualquiera. No discutí más con ella, pues era muy su decisión. Yo sólo le advertí lo que podía pasar y la aconsejé lo mejor posible.

Pero no pasó mucho tiempo para que un día, muy tarde en la madrugada, me llamara por teléfono para decirme que se había acostado con su novio y que todo había sido maravilloso, especial y que sentía que lo amaba. Estaba tan feliz que pude envidiarla un poco.

Al día siguiente apareció en mi puerta, llorando y con el maquillaje corrido, destrozada porque el tipo la había abandonado luego de haberla usado sólo para tener sexo.

No tuvo que decir ni una sola palabra más para que yo saliera a buscar a ese cretino para molerlo a golpes, lo conseguí, mas no me libré de ser golpeado, pero valió la pena. Le enseñé una lección y le prohibí volverse a acercar a mi _hermana._

Después de esa ruptura "amorosa" me la pasé cuidando de ella, consolándola y apapachándola. Hubo una noche en la que ambos nos embriagamos en mi departamento, y estando borrachos prometimos casarnos si se daba el caso en el que ambos llegásemos a los cuarenta años sin tener pareja, así no estaríamos solos el resto de nuestras vidas. Pero estábamos ebrios y no sabíamos lo que decíamos. Sin embargo, esa conversación no se borró de nuestras mentes a pesar de todo.

Cumplí diecinueve años y para ese entonces mi amiga ya me había conocido a seis novias oficiales y a varias conquistas que no pasaron de una noche. Ella a veces me molestaba, diciéndome que era un promiscuo y que algún día iba a pescar una infección o algo por el estilo. Y yo sólo me justificaba diciendo que no había encontrado a la indicada aún.

—Si no encuentras al amor de tu vida, es probable que se deba a que no sea una "Ella" sino un "Él".

—Como si eso fuera posible —me carcajeé a lo lindo con su comentario. Sin saber lo que me deparaba el destino en realidad.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Irina me presentara a otro novio, y tampoco pasó mucho para que yo fuera a buscarlo para partirle la cara al imbécil por hacerle lo mismo que su ex.

Los ánimos decayeron mucho en mi amiga después de esa relación.

Yo simplemente no entendía por qué no encontraba a alguien bueno siendo ella tan linda en muchos aspectos.

Fue entonces que se nos ocurrió una descabellada y muy, muy estúpida idea: casarnos.

Estábamos tomando un café, charlando sobre sus decepciones amorosas y mis conquistas de una noche, cuando de pronto la idea se nos cruzó por la mente y dijimos: "¿Por qué no?".

Teníamos sólo veinte años, éramos jóvenes y estúpidos.

Fuimos al registro civil, pagamos lo que se tuviera que pagar y nos hicimos marido y mujer. Ambos en jeans, playera y tenis, ella sin maquillaje y yo como todos los días.

Esa tarde nos fuimos de "luna de miel", la cual consistió en meternos a mi departamento y tener sexo todo el día. Recuerdo que fue la primera vez al tener sexo en que me tomé el tiempo de querer a la persona, de acariciar y recrear cada parte de su cuerpo con mis manos. No fue sólo sexo de entrada por salida, no, fue un poco más especial. Sin embargo, no llegué a sentir aquello "tan especial" que todo el mundo decía. Fue mejor que mis experiencias anteriores, sí, pero algo faltaba.

De todas maneras nos disfrutamos mutuamente rindiéndonos a nuestros deseos más bajos con la confianza respaldada por años y años de amistad. Si bien nunca llegamos a amarnos, al menos la pasábamos bien. Aunque ese fue uno de los factores determinantes para que nuestro matrimonio se fuera al caño.

Cuando les dijimos a los demás que nos casamos, fue épico.

Todos se enojaron, nos regañaron y nos dieron una sarta de sermones y charlas aburridas a las cuales ninguno de los dos puso atención. Sólo queríamos que nos dejaran vivir nuestra vida.

Entre los dos compramos una linda casita a las afueras de la ciudad, lejos de los medios de comunicación y de la prensa. Y luego de que a todos se les pasara el enojo por lo que hicimos, comenzaron a decirnos que hacíamos una hermosa pareja.

Nos separamos un poco del patinaje y dedicamos nuestro tiempo de lleno a terminar nuestras carreras.

Durante ese año no tuve noticias de mi padre. Según me dijo Yakov, papá se había enterado que me casé, pero no hizo comentarios al respecto. No le di importancia y dediqué ese tiempo a estudiar y disfrutar a mi esposa, teniendo sexo desenfrenado cada vez que nos diera la gana.

Todo iba de maravilla con mi esposa e hijo (Makkachin), hasta que…

—¿Embarazada?

—Sí, no… ¡No sé!

—¿Cómo que no sabes? ¡Tienes que saberlo! —me agité mucho, tuve que sentarme debido a la impresión.

Había llegado a casa luego de la universidad, cargando la cena que compré en el camino. Irina me recibió como siempre, pero en esa ocasión la noté un poco nerviosa. Y cuando le dije que había comprado comida china para cenar, salió corriendo al baño a vomitar.

Se enojó un poco cuando no fui capaz de entrar y apoyarla como toda pareja normal haría, pero fui sincero y le dije que si entraba ahí lo más seguro iba a ser que me vomitaría con ella.

Después comenzó a hablarme con muchos rodeos, diciéndome que tenía una sospecha y dándome fechas de su ciclo menstrual y cosas por el estilo que a mí no me entraban en la cabeza, esas cosas femeninas eran un mundo desconocido para mí, lo único que entendí fue que estaba embarazada.

—Tengo un retraso, muchas náuseas y mareos.

Seguramente estaba más pálido que la nieve. No me agradaba la idea ¡No quería!

—Viktor, di algo. Me estás poniendo nerviosa.

—¿Nerviosa tú? —le enseñé mis manos temblorosas—. ¡Esto no puede pasarnos a nosotros!

—¿No quieres hijos?

—¡No! —me arrepentí de decirlo tan agresivamente, su expresión decepcionada me remordió la conciencia—. Tenemos solo veinte años, Irina, seríamos unos padres pésimos. No quiero traer un hijo a este mundo tan horrible, no para que sufra. Además, yo no sería buen padre, no con el ejemplo que tuve en casa.

Vi su expresión enojada y estaba seguro de que me gritaría en ese instante, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo al ver que había comenzado a hiperventilar. Sentía que se me iba el aliento y mi pecho dolía. Nunca me había pasado, era horrible.

No supe en qué momento llegó Irina con una bolsa de papel en mano.

—Toma, respira en ella —se sentó a mi lado y frotó mi espalda mientras yo hacía lo que me dijo.

Muy pronto sentí mejoría y logré tranquilizarme. Seguramente Irina pensó que era un exagerado.

—Tú no eres como él —tomó mis manos entre las suyas, calmando mi temblor—. A pesar de todo estoy segura de que serías un buen padre.

La miré con espanto. ¡Claro que no lo sería!

—Eres un hombre bueno, y siempre cuidaste de tu hermanito. También sabes cambiar pañales —rio.

—No, Irina. Yo no quiero hijos. No los quiero, así de simple —le corté el entusiasmo tajantemente.

Me soltó las manos al instante y me miró, dolida.

Ese mismo día hizo cita con su ginecólogo y ambos fuimos a verlo al día siguiente. El médico descartó la posibilidad de un embarazo al hacerle estudios. Todo fue una falsa alarma. Lo que tenía era gastroenteritis.

Yo me sentí aliviado y no me molesté en demostrarlo. En cambio, ella se deprimió mucho.

Fue a partir de ese momento en que nuestra relación comenzó a morir lentamente.

Nos fuimos distanciando poco a poco. Seguíamos teniendo sexo, pero eso sólo lograba enojarnos más el uno con el otro. Pues desde esa falsa alarma de embarazo comencé a ser más precavido, utilizando condón en cada encuentro. No me iba a arriesgar.

Reconocía que en ese entonces yo era inmaduro, nada cursi ni romántico. Llegó el día en que Irina me reclamó aquello. Yo me enojé con ella porque de pronto sentí que comenzaba a exigirme mucho, esperando cosas de mí que jamás iba a obtener.

Pequeñas discusiones se hacían cada vez frecuentes en nuestro día a día. Y en una de esas discusiones ella terminó diciéndome que nuestro matrimonio fue un error y estuve de acuerdo con ella.

—Te amo, Viktor, no me mal entiendas, eres mi mejor amigo.

—Pero me amas como amigo —no lo decía con reproche.

—Así es.

—Yo también te amo mucho, pero como amiga. No estamos hechos para ser un matrimonio.

—Definitivamente. Queremos cosas muy diferentes en la vida.

—Y al estar casados te estoy quitando la oportunidad de formar una familia.

—Quizás deberíamos divorciarnos.

Me quedé callado, pensándolo.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

Y así como nos casamos sin decirle a nadie, nos divorciamos días después, tomando café en uno de los pocos días medianamente soleados de otoño. Los dos firmamos ahí mismo los papeles que nuestros abogados nos habían dado. Nos quedamos bebiendo café en un silencio cómodo y más tarde le mandamos los papeles firmados a los abogados. Quedando así oficialmente divorciados.

Ese mismo día llegamos a casa, nos miramos y dijimos: "Una última vez" sólo para ir directo a la habitación y tener sexo ahí.

Poco después vendimos nuestra casa y cada quien se fue por su lado. Nos distanciamos y no volvimos a vernos sino hasta que descubrimos que éramos vecinos en el mismo edificio de departamentos.

Y sin quererlo realmente, nuestra amistad se deterioró poco a poco.

Volvimos a nuestras carreras en el hielo y nos concentramos por completo en ellas. Nuestros seres más cercanos se sorprendieron demasiado cuando se enteraron de nuestro divorcio, pero se abstuvieron de hacer preguntas.

Gané medalla tras medalla de oro en cada competencia. Muy pronto estuve cerca de alcanzar el mismo número de medallas que mi madre, y me sentí orgulloso a pesar de que había descuidado mucho mi vida personal para poder llegar a eso.

Ya no salía con chicas y tampoco tenía sexo con cualquiera. Tampoco intenté buscar una relación amorosa con alguien. En esos momentos lo único que me importaba era mi carrera.

Terminé mis estudios y me dediqué por completo al patinaje. Muy pronto conocí al que tiempo después se convertiría en mi mejor amigo y un gran apoyo en mi vida: Christophe Giacometti.

Luego me enteré de que Yuri se había interesado en el patinaje artístico de forma seria. Él patinaba desde que tengo memoria, su madre le había enseñado, pero no creí que fuera a interesarse tanto. Nos demostró a todos que había heredado el talento de su madre, pues a su corta edad de diez años ya podía hacer cuádruples.

Yakov comenzó a entrenarlo, regañándolo cada vez que lo desobedecía (Era más desobediente de lo que yo fui) y así nos tocó entrenar juntos. Era muy divertido hacerlo enojar, pues era muy fácil conseguirlo.

Desde que los dos éramos entrenados por Yakov, conseguimos pasar mucho tiempo juntos, tanto que, adopté con más fuerza mi papel de "hermano mayor" y Yakov era algo así como nuestro padre, y Lilia como una madre, sólo para mí, pues a Yuri no le tocó entrenar con ella debido a que se había divorciado de Yakov poco antes, yéndose a viajar por el mundo.

En cuanto a Irina y a mí…

Los dos teníamos encuentros sexuales en esporádicas ocasiones. A veces yo llegaba de una larga temporada de competencias y pasaba un tiempo en mi departamento, solo. A veces era necesario liberar un poco de tensión, así que la buscaba y si estaba libre nos echábamos un polvo rápido, casi no hablábamos, no más de lo necesario como "Hola ¿Todo bien en tu vida?" "Todo bien" y a la cama.

Fue hasta que cumplimos veinticinco cuando decidimos no hacerlo de nuevo. No era sano y realmente ninguno de los dos estaba a gusto con eso. Extrañábamos nuestra hermosa relación de amistad verdadera, esa que arruinamos con nuestras malas decisiones.

Y luego llegué a la edad de veintisiete años. Para ese entonces me sentía vacío, sin un propósito más allá que el de impresionar a mis fans y hacerlos felices, pero eso poco a poco me fue hundiendo en un ciclo vicioso del cual era muy difícil salir. Mi vida era entrenar, coreografiar, elegir música, pensar en qué cosas podrían impresionar a mis fans, etc. Incluso me corté el cabello, esperando con eso causar una gran sorpresa, y vaya que lo hice. Aunque bueno, lo corté también por el hecho de que era muy incómodo traerlo tan largo e incluso una vez se me pegó una goma de mascar en las puntas, Dios, fue horrible.

Creé el programa de "Stay Close To Me" estando ya un poco cansado. Con él gané mi quinta medalla de oro y justo después de eso me puse a coreografiar otros dos programas: "In regards to love: Ágape y Eros" pero para ese entonces ya me encontraba muy cansado, fastidiado de la rutina, de obtener siempre lo mismo. Mi vida estaba llena de monotonía y ambigüedad. O al menos fue así, hasta que lo conocí:

Yuuri Katsuki, 23 años. Se me arrimó en la noche del banquete, pidiéndome que fuera su entrenador. Nunca antes se me había sentido aquella atracción por un hombre. Y es que era hermoso, adorable y erótico al mismo tiempo. Logré reconocerlo porque fue el patinador que quedó en último lugar, pero jamás imaginé que fuera tan desinhibido.

Me había abrazado y mirado con sus preciosos ojos castaños, mostrándome una sonrisa ebria tan adorable y un sonrojo en toda su carita.

Me conquistó.

En ese momento no tenía idea de que ese hombre japonés se convertiría en el verdadero amor de mi vida, en la persona que me quitaría el sueño y me provocaría suspiros tontos a cada rato. Mucho menos creí que al fin lograría sentir esas mariposas, no, cuervos peleándose en mi estómago con el simple hecho de mirarlo, de tocar sus labios con los míos.

Yuuri Katsuki se convirtió en algo mío, y no precisamente porque fuera de mi "posesión", no, él había sido esa parte de mí que había estado perdida por años: Mi amor y mi vida.

Después de todo, Irina tenía razón:

Yo no estaba destinado para una "Ella", sino para un "Él".

_**Continuará…**_


	29. ¿Saldrías conmigo en una cita?

**Agape to Eros**

**By Tsuki No Hana**

**XXIX**

"_**¿Saldrías conmigo en una cita?"**_

Y ahí supe que siempre se trató de un "Él". Siempre se trató de ti, Yuuri.

—Dios mío —estaba sentado frente a él, mordiéndose las uñas por los nervios al escuchar toda su historia. Jamás había imaginado siquiera que Viktor vivió todo aquello. Siempre creyó que su ídolo vivió una hermosa infancia, una perfecta pubertad y una adolescencia feliz.

—Esa ha sido mi vida.

Viktor estaba nervioso, no sabía cómo reaccionaría Yuuri ante toda la información soltada tan de golpe. ¿Lo juzgaría? ¿Lo rechazaría?

—No puedo creerlo. ¿Cómo aguantaste tanto?

El ruso se encogió de hombros y sonrió de lado.

—En esos momentos no pensaba "Oh, estoy atravesando una circunstancia muy difícil", no, simplemente me enfocaba en seguir adelante, seguir sin detenerme para llegar a momentos mejores.

—Afortunadamente tuviste a Yakov y a Lilia contigo. Y a Makkachin, a tu hermano, a Irina.

—A pesar de eso… —murmuró y miró sus pies enterrados en la tibia arena—… había días en los que me sentía muy solo.

Yuuri lo miró y un nudo inmenso se formó en su garganta. Lo sentía vulnerable, como alguien a quien se debe de proteger.

Recordaba lo que recién le había dicho y la piel se le ponía de gallina.

—¡Jamás volverás a sentirte así! —lo abrazó sorpresivamente, apretándolo con fuerza—. Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para que nunca experimentes eso de nuevo, lo prometo.

—Yuuri —se le fue el aliento y se tensó considerablemente. Quería llorar, pero no deseaba hacerlo frente a él.

—Quiero ser tu persona —apoyó sus manos en los hombros ajenos y se separó del abrazo para mirarlo a los ojos, notando lo brillosos que estaban por las lágrimas que no dejaba salir y percatándose igualmente que no entendió muy bien a lo que se refería—. Quiero ser esa persona en la que confías plenamente, tu mejor amigo, tu amante, el amor de tu vida, el hombro sobre el que puedes llorar cada vez que lo creas necesario. Quiero ser esa persona incondicional para ti, alguien que estará ahí a pesar de cualquier circunstancia. Permíteme serlo —había tanta determinación en su voz y en su expresión, que Viktor no pudo hacer otra cosa más que caer rendido ante sus encantos.

—¿No lo sabías? —sonrió temblorosamente—. Tú eres mi persona, eres todo lo que acabas de mencionar y más.

Yuuri esbozó una enorme y pura sonrisa, juntó su frente con la de Viktor y apretó sus mejillas con un amor infinito, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

—Tú también eres mi persona —murmuró antes de rozar su nariz con la de él en un acto demasiado tierno e íntimo—. El amor de mi vida —sentía mariposas en su estómago, como si aún fuese un adolescente.

No lo pensó más, y luego de varias caricias tentativas, unió sus labios con los de él en un beso entrañable, lento, profundo. Ambos derramaban su amor, pasión y compromiso en esa muestra de cariño.

Ya era de noche, pero a ninguno le importó mucho. Viktor se tumbó sobre la arena y Yuuri a su costado, recargado en su pecho, lo suficientemente cerca como para alargar la sesión de besos que se prolongó hasta que la marea subió y los mojó a ambos. Sin embargo, no se fueron, sólo se alejaron del agua. Yuuri se sentó entre las piernas de Viktor y éste lo aprisionó ahí, abrazándolo por la espalda y recargando su mentón en el hombro de su amado, respirando en su cuello y haciéndole cosquillas.

Ninguno quería irse a casa, estaban muy a gusto ahí, los dos solos y disfrutando de los sonidos de la naturaleza. No era necesaria la presencia de palabras, ambos se sentían cómodos en ese agradable silencio, brindándose tiernas caricias en la piel aún cálida por el sol recibido.

Yuuri aprovechó esos momentos y se puso a pensar y recordar todo lo que Viktor le dijo sobre su pasado, su historia… vaya que era sorprendente. Pero lo que más le impactó, fue el asunto con su padre y el hecho de que a él también le habían dicho los médicos que jamás volvería a patinar.

—Amor.

—¿Hmh? —amaba que lo llamara así, estaba tan feliz que sólo lo apretó más contra su pecho, posando sus manos sobre esos abdominales bien trabajados de su novio. No podía estar más cómodo.

—¿En verdad no ibas a patinar más?

—Me dijeron que no —sonrió de lado, con desafío—. Pero les demostré a los médicos que estaban equivocados. Por eso cuando ocurrió lo mismo contigo, preferí no decírtelo, tenía la esperanza de que volvieras al hielo a pesar del mal pronóstico, y mira, lo conseguiste también. Yo sólo quería evitarte el dolor de enterarte de algo así, algo que no era cierto.

—Oh, Viktor —se conmovió—. Ahora entiendo muchas cosas —se llevó una mano a la frente, aún sorprendido—. ¿Por qué no hablamos de todo esto antes?

—Nunca preguntaste —sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Tengo que preguntarlo para que me lo digas? —se enfurruñó un poco.

—Tienes razón, lo siento.

—Aún no puedo creer que estuviste casado un año ¡Eso ni siquiera fue un matrimonio real! —no sabía si reír o no.

—Por eso no le di mucha importancia.

—Ahora entiendo —miró la arena que cubría sus pies—. ¡Y no querías hijos!

—Tú lo has dicho: "No quería", en tiempo pasado. Ahora sí los quiero. Si es contigo, sí —dio una pequeña mordida en el cuello blanco y hermoso que tenía al alcance.

El aludido se sonrojó un poco, pero no dijo nada al respecto, sólo cambió el tema.

—Y tu padre…

—No me digas nada sobre él —refunfuñó.

—Ya puedo comprender mejor su relación —le valió y siguió tocando el tema—, pero… ¿En serio nunca lo vas a perdonar?

—No puedo decir que nunca lo haré, pero tampoco puedo asegurar que algún día lo haré. Sólo sé que eso no pasará hoy ni mañana.

Viktor no pudo verla, pero la expresión de Yuuri entristeció un poco.

Se quedaron en la playa hasta que se hizo muy tarde. Regresaron a casa juntos y durante el camino iban platicando.

—¿Qué haremos luego de que hables con Minami?

—Podemos hacer lo que sea ¿Quieres ir al cine?

_**OoOoOoO**_

Al día siguiente fueron muy temprano al Ice Castle. Cuando llegaron al lugar, el joven pupilo de Yuuri se emocionó bastante al verlo, tanto que corrió hacia él con intenciones de abrazarlo, pero esas intenciones fueron borradas cuando lo vio caminar de la mano de Viktor Nikiforov. Ambos cruzaron miradas llenas de resentimiento y el más joven no se dejó intimidar, pero ver sus manos juntas le destrozaba el alma.

—Yuuri-kun ¿Cuándo volviste? —preguntó con una sonrisa casi normal, ni siquiera se molestó en saludar al ruso.

—No hace mucho —no quiso decir que ya era su tercer día en Hasetsu—. Y no sé cuánto más me quede, vine a hablar contigo sobre algo importante ¿Podemos charlar?

Minami asintió con la cabeza, Yuuri miró a su novio y éste entendió, yéndose y dejándolos solos.

—Tú y Viktor… ¿Ustedes están juntos al fin?

—Sí —sonrió genuinamente—. Al fin.

—Me da gusto —sus palabras y su tono triste de voz no coincidían.

—Minami —suspiró—. Yo quiero decirte que…

—Ya no serás mi entrenador ¿No es así?

Yuuri parpadeó con sorpresa.

—Lo siento mucho, no podré serlo porque… —miró a lo lejos, a su amado novio iniciando una charla con una Yuko demasiado feliz al igual que sus tres hijas—. Quiero estar junto a él, aún si eso significa cambiar de país, por eso no puedo tener compromisos aquí en Japón, no quiero fallarte al seguir siendo tu entrenador y hacer mal mi trabajo.

—Está bien, entiendo —un nudo se formó en su garganta—. Fue bueno mientras duró, aprendí mucho en ese tiempo y te lo agradezco —dijo con total madurez.

—No ha terminado, seguiré entrenándote hasta que encuentres a alguien que pueda sustituirme.

—No, por favor. Está bien así, dejemos el asunto aquí —sonrió de lado—. Disculpa, ya iba de salida, debo hacer algunas cosas —se despidió con un gesto de la mano y se esfumó. Yuuri quiso ir tras él, pero se detuvo, no había nada que pudiera hacer por él.

_**OoOoOoO**_

Viktor se había puesto muy feliz al saber que al fin se habían librado de ese chiquillo, pero se sintió sumamente culpable cuando fue al baño y al estar ya en los lavabos pudo escuchar que alguien lloraba dentro de un cubículo. Momentos después salió Minami con la cara muy roja y llorosa.

Ambos se miraron, Viktor con sorpresa y culpabilidad, Minami con tristeza. No se dirigieron palabra alguna. El chiquillo salió luego de mirarlo con decepción.

Ese momento estuvo remordiéndole la conciencia al ruso, pero no impidió que la pasara en grande cuando al salir del Ice Castle se fueron directo al cine. Entraron a ver una película que ni supieron de qué trató, pues era de mañana, la sala estaba sola y ellos aprovecharon eso, manoseándose lugares prohibidos.

—Viktor, nos pueden ver.

—No lo harán. La sala está sola y había muy poco personal afuera. No vendrán.

—Pero…

—Shhh.

—¡V-viktor! —jadeó al sentir sus manos presionando su entrepierna aún por sobre la ropa.

—¿Nunca lo has hecho en el cine?

—¡¿Y tú sí?! —se espantó.

—No —sonrió pícaramente—. Pero me encantaría hacerlo.

—N-No, ¿Por qué eres así? Viktor, no.

—No veo que me detengas —le desabrochó el pantalón e introdujo su mano en él hasta sacar el miembro semi-erecto.

Yuuri se avergonzó tanto que se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos.

—Me quedé con las ganas hace un par de días, cuando Mari nos interrumpió. Nadie nos va a interrumpir ahora.

—¡Estamos en un cine!

—Y nos van a descubrir si sigues gritando así —le picó una mejilla—. Ven, siéntate en mi regazo —palmeó sus muslos.

Yuuri lo meditó sólo dos segundos antes de incorporarse y sentarse a horcajadas sobre sus piernas. Viktor rodeó con sus brazos la cintura del menor, apretándolo y quemándolo con sus caricias escurridizas bajo la playera. Lo soltó sólo para liberar su miembro ya erecto.

—¡Ah! ¿En serio lo vamos a hacer? —preguntó, jadeante mientras enredaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su amado.

—Lo estamos haciendo —tomó con su mano ambos miembros.

Yuuri estaba sorprendido, sus emociones se sentían más intensas. Quizás se debía a que la adrenalina de hacerlo en un lugar público se estaba apoderando de su ser. ¡Podían ser atrapados en cualquier momento! Pero ese pensamiento se fue borrando con los besos que Viktor comenzó a repartirle por todo el cuello. Eso, más sus caricias traviesas en la entrepierna de ambos, fue el acabose. No había vuelta atrás, ahora lo hacían porque lo hacían.

Luego de un rato de caricias, besos y mordidas, los dos comenzaron a moverse y acomodarse para hacerlo de una manera más cómoda, pero eso era muy difícil.

—Amor, recuéstate un poco en el asiento, para poder sentarme bien sobre ti.

—No puedo hacerlo más, es todo.

—Viktor, sólo hazte más para abajo, no alcanzo.

—Sí puedes, ¿Dónde quedó tu elasticidad?

Oh no, lo había retado.

Yuuri frunció el ceño e hizo muestra de su perfecta condición, sin embargo, los sillones eran muy incómodos. Después de todo no estaban diseñados para ese tipo de actividades.

—Maldito descansabrazos —masculló el japonés al ver que no se podía mover—. A la mierda todo. Viktor, levántate.

—¡Yuuri! Amazing! —se emocionó al verlo así, rudo y serio.

Los dos se pusieron de pie y Yuuri se dejó hacer y preparar por su amado. Entonces los dos unieron por fin sus cuerpos. Viktor tuvo que cubrirle la boca a su novio, pues estaba siendo demasiado ruidoso.

—¡Viktor! ¡Ay! ¡Viktor!

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó con voz pícara y profunda.

—¡No! ¡Detente, tengo un calambre en la pierna!

—Oh.

El ruso salió de él y Yuuri de inmediato trató de sentarse, pero sus pies se enredaron en su pantalón y terminó cayendo de sentón sobre varios asientos

Viktor estalló en sonoras carcajadas.

—¡Rompiste el descansa brazos! —lo apuntó con el índice.

Era muy chistoso ver a un hombre adulto burlándose así de otro mientras él se encontraba con los pantalones abajo y una erección de envidia.

—¡Cállate! —se sonrojó hasta las orejas. Se miraron a los ojos unos segundos sin decir nada. Viktor trataba de analizar si su Yuuri en verdad estaba enojado, y en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo…

—"_**Los hundiré en la desesperación y destruiré al mundo. ¡Todo el mundo va a desaparecer!" **_

Los dos miraron la pantalla, asustados por el tono terrorífico de voz que usaba el actor. Viktor no entendió ni una palabra, pero igual se asombró.

—Wow! Yuuri, ¡Ese actor se parece a ti!

—Gritaré como él si no te haces cargo de esto —se señaló a sí mismo, a ambos.

—Ya, no te enojes mi amor —lo ayudó a incorporarse—. Ya sé qué hacer.

Se sentó en el asiento que había quedado más amplio debido a la falta de posabrazos y subió los pies al respaldo de enfrente.

—Móntame.

Yuuri sintió una descarga de excitación recorrer todo su cuerpo.

Lo había dicho de una manera tan simple y serena que el rostro del japonés casi estaba morado. Aunque no le pareció mala idea y acató la indicación obedientemente.

De pronto la sala se vio inundada en ruidos extraños y gemidos que hacían competencia con los gritos agónicos de las víctimas del calamar que había poseído el cuerpo de un chico.

—¡Hey! ¡Ustedes dos! ¿¡Qué demonios hacen?!

La pareja dio un brinco del susto.

—¡Ahhhhhh! —Yuuri quiso incorporarse y huir, pero Viktor lo detuvo.

—Tranquilo —susurró el ruso.

El guardia comenzó a acercarse a ellos, afortunadamente estaban en lo más alto de la sala.

—Oh no —Yuuri enrojeció hasta las orejas, su modo eros se esfumó por completo—. Te dije que nos atraparían —le pegó con el puño en el pecho.

Viktor se rio a lo grande.

—¡¿De qué te ríes?! ¡Tonto! —se paró como resorte y se subió el pantalón, guardando su miembro aún muy erecto e insatisfecho por no haber terminado.

—¿¡Qué están haciendo?! —el guardia comenzó a subir la escaleras.

—¿¡Usted qué cree?! —le gritó Yuuri, listo para huir.

Viktor no entendía absolutamente nada, pues todo lo hablaban en otro idioma. Miró a su cerdito y le excitó escucharlo hablar japonés estando tan enojado, su voz se oía tan… sexy.

—¡Vámonos, Viktor! ¡Corre! —lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló para huir de ahí. Ni siquiera le dio oportunidad de subirse bien el pantalón.

Así salieron corriendo del cine, Yuuri por delante, jalando a su novio de la mano mientras que éste usaba su mano libre para evitar que se le cayeran los pantalones al suelo.

Luego de salir, corrieron un par de cuadras, hasta que Viktor se tropezó con sus propios jeans, cayendo de cara al piso y con el trasero expuesto al aire.

—¡¿Por qué no te subiste el pantalón?!

—No me dejaste hacerlo —respondió con falta de aire debido a la carcajada que lo inundaba.

Yuuri lo ayudó a ponerse de pie, se abrochó el pantalón y de pronto:

—¡Selfie! —dijo el ruso, sacando su teléfono y tomando la foto.

Yuuri se vio en la foto, había salido muy avergonzado y con el ceño fruncido, mientras que el otro salía más sonriente que nunca, con su sonrisa idiota en forma de corazón.

De inmediato subió la foto a las redes sociales: #SaliendoDelCine #Huída #JeansOff

Con esos hashtags dio a entender todo. Más tarde, cuando Yuuri viera eso, se infartaría.

—¿Estás enojado? —iban de la mano, atravesando un lindo parque lleno de vegetación, era demasiado lindo el lugar como para que Yuuri estuviera tan de malas, su ceño estaba fruncido y caminaba a pasos pesados, tomando la delantera.

—¿Eh? —parpadeó, dándose cuenta de que sí estaba molesto, pero no con Viktor.

—Tienes una arruga aquí —le pinchó la frente con su dedo índice.

—No estoy molesto —suspiró e intentó recuperar sus ánimos. Se giró y abrazó a su novio, necesitaba un momento de pausa para digerir todo lo que había pasado, no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas, pero debía admitir que le había gustado la adrenalina.

—Yuuri —canturreó—. ¿Qué es eso que siento en mi muslo? —murmuró suavemente. Confirmó sus sospechas cuando su amado lo abrazó más fuerte, estaba avergonzado.

—Wow! El pequeño Yuuri sigue despierto ¿Por eso caminabas tan raro?

Yuuri quería molestarse con él por bromear con esas cosas, por invitarlo a tener sexo en el cine, pero simplemente no podía enojarse porque él mismo lo había disfrutado bastante. Así que se echó a reír a lo grande, pronto se contagió Viktor. Los dos parecían un par de idiotas riéndose sin causa en medio del lugar.

Se abrazaron más de cerca y juntaron sus frentes, notando así la respiración acelerada del otro.

—No eres el único —arrimó sus caderas a las de su novio—. El pequeño Vitya también quiere acción.

—Yo no lo llamaría "pequeño" —sonrió de lado, incitándolo al pegar más su cuerpo al de él.

Viktor inclinó un poco su rostro, lo suficiente como para rosar con su nariz la del otro, causándole un poco de cosquillas. Siguió con la acción hasta que no resistió y besó sus labios en un tierno y profundo beso.

Las manos de Yuuri se ciñeron en las mejillas de su amado, apegándolo todo lo posible a él, mientras que Viktor no soltaba su cintura.

El japonés mordió los labios ajenos, pidiéndole acceso con la punta de su lengua. Nikiforov suspiró dentro del beso, justo cuando sus lenguas se encontraron y jugaron entre sí.

Sentían mucho calor a su alrededor, y no sólo era el infernal calor de verano, vaya que no.

—Demonios —masculló Yuuri—. ¿Por qué aceptaste ese trato con mamá?

—No lo sé, no estaba pensando —suspiró.

—Será mejor distraernos un poco.

—¿Por qué? Yo no quiero —hizo puchero—. ¡Mira! Hay unos arbustos muy frondosos por allá. Podemos ir y….

—¡No más sexo en áreas públicas! —casi gritó—. Al menos no por hoy —desvió la mirada, muy avergonzado.

—Yuuri… —puso ojitos de cachorro y se le acercó aún más, invadiendo mucho su espacio personal. Yuuri estuvo a punto de ceder y decirle: "Hazme lo que te venga en gana y en frente de quien quieras" pues su loción le embargaba los sentidos, dejándolo tonto e irracional.

—¡No! —exclamó en un gritillo escandalizado, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr en dirección opuesta a Viktor.

—¡Yuuuuuuuuuri! ¡Hace mucho calor! —jadeó luego de perseguirlo unos cuantos metros—. ¡Yuuuuuri! No te voy a perseguir, ya me cansé —el japonés no se detuvo, así que Viktor tuvo que usar su último recurso—. ¡Ni siquiera puedes correr bien con esa erección en tu pantalón! —gritó a todo pulmón. La poquita gente que había cerca lo miró, algunos sin entender el inglés y otros con rostros escandalizados.

—¡Ahhhhhhh! —gritó Yuuri, a lo lejos y corriendo más rápido.

El ruso terminó sentándose en una banca, desde donde pudo ver bien a su amado dándole vueltas al parque. Dio dos vueltas enteras antes de llegar junto a él, jadeante y sudoroso.

—¿Ya te descargaste?

—Ya —respondió con la respiración aún muy agitada.

—Ven, siéntate —palmeó el espacio en la banca junto a él. Sobre esa banca estaban las ramas de un frondoso árbol, brindándoles una agradable sombra.

El japonés hizo caso y se sentó a una distancia prudente de su novio, éste de inmediato pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de su amado.

—Viktor, estoy empapado de sudor.

—Ya lo noté —no quitó su brazo de ahí, poco le importaba ese hecho.

—Y tú estás muy caliente. Hazte para allá.

Pero el mayor no se movió, no hasta que Yuuri lo atacó con cosquillas.

—Ya, ya ¡Está bien! —rio a carcajadas—. Ya no te abrazo.

Ambos terminaron riendo, divertidos.

El día estaba verdaderamente soleado, faltaba poco para el mediodía y el sol estaba casi en todo su esplendor. Querían ir a casa, pero sentían que se derretían, así que se quedaron bajo la sombra de ese árbol, viendo a la gente pasar. Y como Viktor era sumamente caprichoso, terminó poniendo al menos su mano sobre el muslo de su pareja. Había notado que las japonesas que pasaban por ahí se les quedaban mirando mucho, y miraban a Yuuri con deseo, así que al poner esa mano en su muslo, demostraba lo completamente gays que eran y demostraba también que no estaba disponible, que ese cerdito era suyo y de nadie más.

De pronto pasó frente a ellos una mujer con una carriola, dentro de ésta, la bebé no dejaba de llorar. Parecía estar de mal humor, pues incluso lanzó uno de sus juguetes, cayendo a los pies de la pareja en la banca.

—Oh, lo siento —se disculpó la mujer, hablando en japonés.

Viktor sólo sonrió, recogió el juguete y se puso de pie para entregárselo a la niña, quien se le quedó viendo, curiosa.

—¡Que linda niña! —exclamó Nikiforov al verla.

Yuuri también se puso de pie e hizo la función de intérprete al ver que la mujer no entendía lo que decía el otro.

—Dijo que su hija es muy linda.

—Oh, muchas gracias —sonrió—. Por lo regular no se comporta así, pero el calor hace que se ponga de mal humor. Siento mucho que les haya lanzado el juguete.

—No se preocupe por eso —sonrió y señaló a su novio—. Él también se pone muy de malas con este clima.

Ambos rieron mientras Viktor estaba concentrado en jugar con los deditos de la nena, quien se había calmado por completo al interactuar con ese extraño.

Minutos después, las dos desconocidas desaparecieron, dejando a un ruso muy feliz y hablando maravillas de los bebés: "Son tan lindos", "Sus caritas dan ternura", "Son adorables", "Hacen pucheros muy tiernos" y blah, blah, blah.

Llegó un momento en el que ambos se quedaron en silencio. Viktor miraba a la lejanía con cierta nostalgia en los ojos, y eso no pasó desapercibido por Yuuri. El pobre se sintió inquieto.

—Cariño —murmuró en voz bajita.

El aludido salió de su ensoñación y miró a su amado con una sonrisa tierna y su cabeza levemente ladeada hacia la derecha.

—He estado pensando mucho en esto desde que me contaste sobre tu pasado. Sé que antes no querías tener hijos porque temías ser un mal padre, pero al verte tratar con bebés… puedo ver claramente que tu deseo de ser padre es muy intenso, pero, ¿Por qué ese cambio tan repentino?

—Ya te lo dije: Fue por tu causa.

—¡¿Pero por qué?!

—Simplemente porque no había amado a nadie más en este mundo como te amo a ti. Antes tenía muchos temores, pero desde que te conocí me hice un poco más fuerte —sonrió de oreja a oreja—. Ahora siento que podría enfrentar cualquier cosa a tu lado. Sé que si yo fuera un mal padre, tú me corregirías.

—Pero… yo no sería buen padre. ¿Por qué estás tan seguro de ello? ¿Y si soy yo el malo? No, no me gusta la idea.

—No tengas miedo —puso una mano sobre la de su amado—. Y claro que serías un buen padre. Yuuri, tienes un instinto de protección muy grande. Tu amor es muy cálido y puro. Serías un padre muy centrado y maduro, estoy seguro. En cambio yo… —aguantó una risilla—. Me temo que si tuviera hijos los consentiría demasiado y cometería muchos errores. Además de que heredarían mi desobediencia —se rio abiertamente, tan feliz que se le notó un hoyuelo en la mejilla derecha.

Yuuri pudo ver que su felicidad se desbordaba cuando hablaba de niños, hijos propios.

—Si tienes hijos… —tragó en seco, sintiéndose verdaderamente triste—…eso ocurriría si tienes hijos propios. Es algo que no puedo darte —despegó la mirada del suelo sólo para toparse con la expresión arrepentida del ruso.

—Oh no, Yuuri, no digas eso.

—Pero es la verdad. Al quedarte conmigo pierdes la oportunidad de ser padre.

—Claro que no la pierdo, podemos adoptar. Ya te lo había dicho antes.

—Lo sé…

—Pero tú no quieres hijos.

El japonés no respondió, sólo miró a su amado a los ojos y notó su tristeza.

—Y lo entiendo, Yuuri. Ni siquiera eso me va a alejar de ti, porque… —fue interrumpido.

—Hijos —dijo de pronto—. No suena tan mal si es contigo. Quizás lo piense. No te aseguro nada, pero… —no pudo continuar, pues Viktor se le había echado encima, abrazándolo como pulpo y casi asfixiándolo.

—¡Yuuri! ¡Mi amor! ¡¿Lo dices en serio?! —estaba demasiado feliz, tanto, que respiraba muy rápido.

—Viktor —rio—. Tranquilo, casi estás hiperventilando —rio más ampliamente cuando su amado restregó su mejilla contra la de él—. Te dije que lo pensaría.

—Es más que suficiente para mí. Luego veré cómo hacerle para convencerte del todo. ¡Ah! Me haces tan feliz.

Regresaron a casa en taxi, pues Viktor no dejó de quejarse del calor, tampoco dejaba de mencionar lo feliz que estaba porque quizás a futuro serían padres.

Cuando llegaron al onsen, se dieron un baño con agua fresca y se sentaron a comer como si no hubiese un mañana. Luego de la comida terminaron tendidos sobre el tatami, durmiendo plácidamente y con Makkachin a un lado.

Horas después despertaron debido al calor. Viktor siguió quejándose un poco, y bueno, también había despertado con mucha hambre.

Yuuri fue directo a la cocina, partió una sandía entera en rebanadas y volvió a donde estaba su amado, ofreciéndole la fruta tan refrescante. Los dos pasaron un rato en el jardín, comiendo sandía mientras metían sus pies en una gran tina con agua. Vaya que era refrescante.

Transcurrieron un par de días llenos de libertad, paz y mucha relajación. Una de esas noches, Viktor y Yuuri comenzaron a beber sake, se les pasó un poco la mano con el alcohol, pero la pasaron tan bien que se quedaron dormidos en el suelo. Yuuri fue quien despertó a media noche y se llevó a su novio en brazos hasta dejarlo descansando en su cuarto.

Todos los días maldecía el momento en que su pareja aceptó el trato con su madre. En especial en esos momentos, teniendo a un Viktor hermoso, tumbado bocarriba sobre su cama y con la ropa del onsen medio abierta, descubriendo uno de sus pezones.

Tenía ganas de echársele encima y hacer cosas indebidas con él, pero rompería el trato con su madre.

Miró la hora: Dos y media de la mañana.

A la mierda todo. Esa noche tendría acción. Nadie podría interrumpirlos, además estaban muy lejos de la habitación de Mari o de sus padres, podrían hacer todo el ruido que quisieran.

Se quitó la playera, y sin borrar la sonrisa pícara y ebria de su rostro, se subió a la cama.

Con movimientos tan sigilosos y ágiles como los de un gato epiléptico, terminó encima de él.

—Nee, Vitya ¿Estás dormido? —murmuró en su oído, más alto de lo necesario.

El ruso ni se dio por aludido, en respuesta le dio un fuerte ronquido.

—Te estás haciendo el dormido ¿Verdad? —sonrió, picarón.

Pero Viktor no respondió, seguía en la misma posición, con brazos y piernas extendidos, bocarriba y roncando ligeramente.

Yuuri tuvo que recurrir a medidas un poquito más drásticas. Lo desvistió torpemente hasta dejarlo en ropa interior. Descendió hasta sus muslos y besó la cara interna de éstos, subiendo por una de sus caderas y continuando el recorrido por su vientre, deteniéndose en esa línea vertical de pequeños vellitos que comenzaban desde su ombligo y se perdían por debajo de la ropa interior.

Notó con satisfacción que la piel de su amado se erizaba ante su contacto, mas no se despertaba.

—Vitya —se quejó—. Despierta —se echó totalmente sobre su cuerpo, dejando todo su peso sobre el ruso y apoyando el mentón entre sus pectorales, esperando a que reaccionara.

Pero Viktor no despertó.

Le hizo cosquillas en la barriga, en las axilas, pero no abrió los ojos, a pesar de que se reía entre sueños.

—Vamos a hacer cosas sucias, Viktor… —susurró en su oído.

El ruso comenzó a reírse más fuerte, era una risilla tonta y ebria.

—Yuuri —murmuró—. No te lo comas, Yuuri.

—¿Qué cosa, amor? —usó un tono demasiado seductor.

—¡Mi katsudon! No te… no te lo comas —hizo un puchero tierno, tomó a Yuuri como almohada y se giró en la cama, ajeno a la gran oportunidad que estaba perdiendo.

—¡Viktor! —gritó, revolviéndose entre sus brazos sin lograr zafarse—. Tonto, vaya hora para dormirte.

Se estuvo quejando un rato hasta que cayó rendido al sueño junto con su amado.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

—¡Estoy en casa! —saludó Yuuri—. Mamá ¿Has visto a Viktor?

—Bienvenido, hijo —sonrió—Vi-chan está tomando un baño en las aguas termales.

—¿Eh? Pero si tenía mucho calor —chasqueó la lengua y se fue directo a su cuarto. Decidió tomar un baño junto con su novio.

Cuando entró a las aguas termales, fue como revivir un momento pasado en su vida.

Viktor estaba dentro del agua, con sus brazos fuera y extendidos hacia los costados, se expresión estaba llena de paz, hasta que lo vio, fue ahí cuando se puso de pie lentamente.

—¡Yuuri! — lo apuntó con una mano, y sin dejar de sonreír, le dijo—: me dejaste solo y medio desnudo en la mañana ¿A dónde rayos fuiste?

El aludido se sonrojó al ver que estaba en la misma pose y con la misma expresión de la vez que llegó a Hasetsu, dispuesto a entrenarlo. Habría experimentado un déjàvu de no ser por el significado de sus palabras llenas de resentimiento.

—Te dejé una nota.

—Yo no vi ninguna nota —se llevó ambas manos a las caderas, quitando su sonrisa perfecta y frunciendo el ceño.

—¡La dejé sobre tu buró!

—No vi nada.

—Es que eres un despistado.

Viktor siguió respondiendo y quejándose. Yuuri quiso contraatacar, pero…

—No puedo darte una respuesta coherente mientras estés desnudo frente a mí, bien lo sabes —admitió y se quitó la toalla que cubría sus partes privadas, sin ningún recato.

Ahora los dos estaban a la par.

El ruso no despegó la mirada de su amado en ningún momento, lo siguió hasta que éste se encontraba ya a su lado dentro del agua.

—Discutamos menos y disfrutemos más —besó su hombro desnudo, tentándolo. Así terminaron juntos, con sus cuerpos dentro del agua y disfrutando.

De vez en cuando se daban pequeños mimos y se besaban partes descubiertas de sus cuerpos. Yuuri recargó su cabeza sobre el hombro de su amado y éste recargó la suya sobre la del japonés.

Se quedaron en silencio y tranquilidad hasta que Viktor habló.

—¿Dónde estabas, amor? —no iba a quitar el dedo del renglón. No por nada era Viktor Necio Nikiforov.

—Fui por mis nuevos anteojos. Te dejé la nota, esperando a que la vieras. No quise despertarte porque imaginé que despertarías con resaca, yo aún la siento —suspiró—. De hecho no creí que te fueras a levantar antes de mediodía, anoche bebimos demasiado.

—Lo sé, incluso tuviste que cargarme hasta mi cuarto. Eso fue adorable —buscó la mano de Yuuri a tientas bajo el agua. Cuando la encontró entrelazó sus dedos.

—Espera… ¿¡Estabas consciente?! ¿¡Estabas consciente y aun así me dejaste con las ganas?! ¡Eres cruel! —no era muy su estilo, pero el puchero le salió mejor que a su novio.

—¿Con las ganas de qué? —sólo tardó unos segundos en entender a lo que se refería—. Oh no. ¡No! Yo me quedé dormido y… —entornó los ojos—. ¡¿Qué intentabas hacerme, Yuuri Katsuki?! ¿¡Me querías violar?! —se escandalizó.

—¡N-no hice nada!

—¿Y por qué no lo hiciste? No me hubiera molestado —lo miró sugerentemente.

—¡Vi-Viktor! —se azoró bastante.

—Es verdad, lo hubieras hecho. De todas formas anoche tuve un sueño muy erótico en el que estabas tú —deslizó su índice por el pecho del menor, viendo cómo algunas gotas de agua escurrían por éste, dándole a su piel un aspecto tan hermoso que parecía un ser de otro mundo—. De hecho, cariño, en mi sueño había dos Yuuri.

—¿Dos Yuuri? Y… —se puso nervioso—. ¿Qué hacían?

—Nada inocente, te lo aseguro —soltó una risilla al mismo tiempo que se le acercaba un poco, invadiendo su espacio personal.

—¿Puedes mostrarme lo que hacían?

Los ojos del ruso se agrandaron ante esas palabras. Lo había dicho con un poco de timidez, pero lo había dicho a fin de cuentas. Hace varios años no se habría atrevido a hacerlo. Su Yuuri le estaba teniendo cada vez más confianza para ese tipo de cosas.

—Me temo que haríamos demasiado ruido si te lo muestro aquí mismo —susurró sensualmente en su oído, mordiendo al final su oreja y causándole un estremecimiento muy notorio.

—Viktor… —gimió.

—Definitivamente no podemos hacerlo aquí —suspiró pesadamente y apoyó su frente sobre el hombro ajeno—. Te extraño, Yuuri —hizo puchero.

—Eso te pasa por andar aceptando tratos poco convenientes —frunció los labios y se cruzó de brazos.

Viktor ya no dijo nada, se quedó descansando sobre su hombro, respirando tan tranquilamente que Yuuri creyó que ya se había dormido. Aprovechó esa oportunidad y por debajo del agua lo rodeó con sus brazos, abrazándolo por la cintura y sintiendo la piel tan suave de su cuerpo.

—Puedes bajar más tus manos.

El otro se sobresaltó. En verdad había creído que estaba dormido.

Yuuri hizo caso y bajó un poquito sus manos.

—Más.

Las bajó.

—Más

Lo hizo de nuevo.

—Amor, no seas tímido —apoyó su mentón sobre el hombro del otro, mirándolo traviesamente a los ojos y viendo su tierno sonrojo—. Ponlas aquí —tomó sus manos y las dejó sobre su cadera—. Puedes tocar lo que quieras y apretar a tu gusto —le guiñó un ojo, riendo al verlo tan acalorado.

—D-de acuerdo.

Viktor hizo lo mismo, apretando con posesividad el cuerpo de su novio y apachurrando la piel a su gusto, en especial su barriguita. Vaya que extrañaba que estuviera un poco fuera de forma, así tendría más para apretar.

—Viktor, hagámoslo está noche, en tu cuarto.

El aludido levantó el rostro con emoción, pero ésta se desapareció al recordar la promesa con su suegra.

—No, amor. Hay que aguantar. Hicimos un trato con tu madre.

—¡Pero Viktor…!

No pudo continuar, pues el otro ya le estaba dando un dulce beso en los labios.

—Será como un reto —besó ahora su nariz—. Veamos cuánto somos capaces de aguantar.

—Ya hemos aguantado mucho.

—Sí, pero ahora estamos juntos, la abstinencia no será estando separados.

—Será más difícil.

—Quizás.

—¿Por qué hiciste ese trato? —soltó al aire, sin intenciones de recibir una respuesta.

Viktor río.

—Si aguantamos años sin tener intimidad entre nosotros, estoy seguro de que aguantaremos unos días, más si estamos juntos.

Yuuri hizo una mueca, no estando muy seguro del razonamiento de Viktor. Y vaya que tenía motivos para dudar.

Esos "días" se convirtieron en semanas. Ninguno lo había planeado, pero habían transcurrido varias semanas y aún no se iban. Tampoco era como que tuvieran planes ya hechos sobre su futuro. Su estancia allí era como un "Stand by" a sus vidas, en medio de un "paraíso", como Viktor solía llamar al onsen.

Durante esas semanas en las que acordaron no tener sexo, ocurrieron cosas interesantes. Ambos se dedicaron el tiempo necesario para conocerse a fondo, como personas. Dejaron el sexo de lado y se concentraron en sólo disfrutarse uno al otro.

Comían todo el día, veían películas y dormían juntos la siesta por la tarde. Seguían sin pasar la noche en la misma habitación, pues era parte del trato, pero eso sólo orilló a que el lado cursi de ambos se activara. Antes de irse a dormir se tardaban una eternidad despidiéndose, como si no fueran a verse en mucho tiempo.

—Descansa mi amor —besó su frente con una ternura infinita. Yuuri sonrió ampliamente, sintiéndose dichoso en su totalidad.

—Hasta mañana —ahora él lo beso, pero fue más atrevido y le robó un beso en los labios que duró más de lo esperado.

No se querían separar a pesar de que llevaban días enteros juntos.

—Duerme bien, kobuta-chan —le pellizcó el trasero, a lo que Yuuri sólo río y rodó los ojos antes de acercarse a su oído y murmurarle unas palabras que lo dejaron sonrojado y sin habla. Y como cereza del pastel, le apretó las nalgas con ambas manos, firme y seguro.

Todo eso hizo flaquear al ruso, quien sonrojado y enamorado cual colegiala, sólo fue capaz de soltar un pesado suspiro.

—Hasta mañana mi amor —le dedicó una última mirada seductora antes de darse media vuelta y dejarlo en medio de la estancia, abrazándose a sí mismo y conteniendo a duras penas sus gritos internos.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello mientras veía a su novio caminar rumbo a su cuarto. No desperdició la oportunidad y lo recorrió enterito con la mirada antes de soltar un suspiro lleno de emoción.

—Este hombre me trae loco —murmuró para sí mismo.

—Todos aquí lo hemos notado, cuñadito.

El aludido casi se va de espaldas al escuchar esa voz. Miró en todas direcciones, pero no encontró a nadie, no hasta que Mari se levantó del sillón en el que estaba recostada leyendo una revista.

—¡Mari! —se llevó una mano al pecho, espantado y pálido.

—Parece que viste un fantasma —se burló un poco—. Por lo que veo, mi hermano y tú están cumpliendo con el trato. Eso es bueno, me da gusto —sonrió—. ¡Pero no puedo creer que tarden tanto en despedirse! Ni si quiera Yuzu y yo tardamos tanto ¡Y eso que él sí vive lejos de aquí! Tú estás sólo a unos metros de su cuarto ¡Metros!

Viktor sólo río y se encogió de hombros.

—Mari, no sé cómo explicarlo con palabras… yo lo amo, e incluso despedirme de él en las noches es difícil para mí. Sinceramente en este punto de mi vida no sé qué haría sin él.

—Se han vuelto muy dependientes uno del otro —lo dijo en un tono no muy alentador.

—Sí, pero no puedo evitarlo. Él es como una extensión de mí y yo de él. Ya no podemos estar separados.

—¿Y qué tal te parece mi hermanito? Ahora sí han tenido tiempo para conocerse.

Viktor no se movió de su lugar, y mirando aún por donde se había ido Yuuri, suspiró largo y pesado.

Mari tenía la fortuna de conocer a su cuñado de cerca y podía identificar bien sus estados de ánimo y el significado detrás de sus expresiones.

—Estás jodidamente enamorado.

—Lo estoy —respondió sin duda.

—Y traes a mi hermano en la misma situación. Son un par de tontos —rio.

—Felices tontos enamorados —se encogió de hombros y la miró a los ojos. La japonesa jamás le había visto una expresión más relajada y serena—. Nunca en mi vida había sido tan feliz como lo soy ahora con Yuuri. Tu hermano es un hombre increíble —suspiró, extasiado por la felicidad que desprendía por cada poro—. Lo he conocido mejor y me he enamorado más y más de él.

—Me vas a dar diabetes —se burló un poco.

—No me digas que no sientes lo mismo por el doctor Hanyu.

Mari esbozó media sonrisa y se puso de pie, dispuesta a irse a dormir.

—Eso y más —dijo, pasando al lado de su cuñado y palmeando su hombro.

Durante los días siguientes se tomaron tiempo de ir a practicar un poco al Ice Castle. Así por primera vez en años pudieron compartir la pista. Un sentimiento hermoso los invadió por completo al experimentar de nuevo ese tipo de sensaciones. No había compartido el hielo desde que fueron entrenador-pupilo hace ya varios años. Era bonito volver a esos tiempos, sólo que en esa ocasión patinaban por mera diversión.

—Muéstrame lo que tienes, Katsuki —lo retó deslizándose hasta el otro extremo de la pista para poder verlo desde ahí.

Yuuri sonrió y aceptó el reto, demostrándole lo mucho que había progresado en esos años, lo mucho que se esforzó para llegar a ser el mejor del mundo. Viktor no tardó en unírsele y quién sabe cómo, pero terminaron patinando improvisadamente en pareja.

Era temprano en la mañana, el establecimiento estaba sólo para ellos dos, pero Yuko y sus hijas traviesas estaban en el lugar, y fue alguna de ellas quien puso música, eligiendo una canción en específico que emocionó a los patinadores.

—¡Yuuri! Amo esa canción.

—¿Me concedes esta pieza? —se le adelantó, extendiéndole una mano galantemente. Viktor contuvo sus gritos internos y aceptó al instante, tomando el mando de esa danza tan sensual que se abrió paso entre ellos. No se lo había dicho a Yuuri, pero amaba secretamente el tango, le parecía un tipo de danza tan sensual y erótica, casi tanto como ver a Yuuri en pole dance, bueno, no tanto.

La canción "Sway" de Michael Bublé se escuchó aún más fuerte, seguramente las gemelas acababan de notar que sus planes habían funcionado.

—Te mueves muy bien —se sorprendió Yuuri, sintiendo la mano de Viktor bien sujeta a su cintura mientras que la otra lo sostenía de su mano.

—Lo haría mejor en piso —pegó su cuerpo al otro, deslizando sus manos sensualmente por toda la espalda, arrancándole un suspiro a su novio.

Los dos continuaron patinando juntos, muy pegaditos uno al otro. Yuuri se dejó ser cargado por su amado en unas piruetas improvisadas. Vaya que a Viktor le gustaba demasiado esa canción, sin mencionar que tenía buen ritmo para ese tipo de música, su cuerpo se movía de manera sensual y hermosa.

La canción finalizó con los dos en medio de la pista, agitados y muy sonrientes, ajenos a que habían sido grabados de principio a fin y que muy pronto ese video estaría en todas las redes sociales.

Luego de practicar un par de horas más, disfrutando de las canciones que ponían las gemelas, decidieron salir y tomarse un respiro, pero apenas se habían quitado los patines cuando de pronto la misma canción de Michael Bublé resonó en las bocinas del establecimiento, más fuerte que antes.

Viktor brincó de la banca y se paró frente a Yuuri, mirándolo con sus enormes ojos brillantes y expectantes. El aludido sonrió y sin poder negarse se puso de pie y aceptó la mano que su novio le ofrecía, éste lo jaló y le demostró lo buen bailarín que podía ser.

Ambos se desenvolvieron en una danza sorpresivamente sincronizada, demasiado para ser improvisada. Las manos de Viktor se movían descaradamente y con seguridad por todo el cuerpo de Yuuri, y éste estaba feliz de sentir que esas grandes manos no se separaban de su cuerpo. La danza se convirtió en algo mucho más candente de lo esperado, tanto que, las gemelas y Yuko se quedaron sin palabras al verlos.

La poca gente que había en los vestidores se les quedó mirando, disfrutando de esos dos locos felices bailando en calcetines.

Esos días en Hasetsu quedarían marcados en la vida de ambos como aquellos días en los que hacían lo que querían cuando querían, disfrutando de su reciente reconciliación y amándose más que nunca, descubriéndose mutuamente y dándole importancia sólo a su relación.

En las mañanas se había vuelto costumbre que Yuuri entrara a la habitación de Viktor para despertarlo con una gran taza de café muy endulzado, mientras que él lo acompañaba con una taza de café negro. También era costumbre tardar una eternidad en despedirse en las noches, Viktor hacía un drama, sucumbiendo a sus ganas de pasar la noche juntos, pero Yuuri era fuerte y lo ayudaba a mantener su promesa.

Viktor era tan dramático que incluso le mandaba mensaje a su novio cuando ya estaba dentro de la cama, deseándole buenas noches y diciéndole lo mucho que ya lo extrañaba.

Los dos estaban atravesando una etapa de "Luna de miel", sólo que sin sexo en ella.

Una mañana salieron muy temprano del onsen, ni siquiera salía el sol todavía. Tomados de las manos salieron a dar un paseo por la ciudad, acompañados por Makkachin, disfrutando de los paisajes y del fresco clima veraniego de las mañanas.

Los temas de conversación no se les terminaban y las ganas de estar cerquita del otro tampoco cesaban. Iban a correr juntos, a patinar y a disfrutar de la playa, Viktor era amante del mar, el sol y la arena, alegando que en su ciudad nunca se metía al mar, pues el agua siempre estaba helada. Yuuri disfrutaba verlo tan feliz y vivaz. De esta manera los recuerdos de los últimos años se iban sepultando lentamente bajo toneladas de nuevos hermosos recuerdos que iban formando juntos.

Uno de sus momentos favoritos del día era cuando tomaban una siesta juntos, tumbados sobre el tatami y con un ventilador dándoles directo. El sonido arrullador de las chicharras los acompañaba, junto con el aroma a mar que llegaba hasta el interior de Yu-topía y el sonido de las campanillas de viento colgadas en la puerta corrediza abierta de par en par.

Viktor era el primero en caer rendido al sueño, pues Yuuri no dejaba de acariciar su cabello con un cariño y delicadeza infinita, arrullándolo lentamente. Amaba ver cómo los ojos azules de su amado se abrían y cerraban de vez en cuando, hasta terminar cerrados y no abrirlos en un par de horas más. Al japonés poco le importaba que uno de sus brazos se quedara sin riego sanguíneo por la cabeza de Viktor descansando sobre su hombro, pues amaba tenerlo tan cerca.

Una noche, ninguno de los dos tenía deseos de despedirse y dormir por separado, querían estar juntos, seguir platicando, pasar las veinticuatro horas del día juntos. Cualquiera que los viera diría que eran demasiado cursis y empalagos, pero se habían contenido tanto tiempo que nada más les importaba.

Fue tanto su deseo de seguir charlando y disfrutando de su compañía, que se quedaron sentados en la sala, en el sillón más amplio frente a la televisión. Platicaron hasta que Yuuri sugirió ver una película, una de sus favoritas. Estaba en japonés, pero le puso subtítulos en inglés para que su amado pudiera comprender, y así de paso le enseñó un poco de su idioma.

Terminaron de ver "Spirited Away" y Viktor se convirtió en un río de lágrimas.

—Dime por favor que hay una segunda parte —tomó a Yuuri de la playera y lo zarandeó dramáticamente.

—No la hay.

—¡No! Pero… ¿Chihiro va a olvidar a Haku? ¿Se volverán a ver? ¡¿Qué pasará con Haku?! ¡¿Y si todo fue un sueño?! —entró en crisis existencial.

Yuuri la había visto ya tantas veces que era inmune al dolor y a la incertidumbre que la película causaba.

—Tranquilo mi amor —lo abrazó, acariciando su nuca y cabellos—. El final se quedó abierto, podemos imaginar cualquier posibilidad.

—Entonces Chihiro lo olvidó, Haku regresó a las aguas termales y Yubaba lo asesinó.

Yuuri soltó una risilla, aguantando sus ganas de carcajearse.

—Haces teorías demasiado locas.

—¡Es que es posible! —lo encaró, con sus ojos llorosos y un rostro lleno de expresiones dramáticas.

Ahora sí, Yuuri se carcajeó.

—¡No te burles! —le pegó en el pecho con puño cerrado.

—Lo siento —se limpió una lagrimilla por las risas—. Mejor pongamos otra película para contrarrestar esta.

Puso "Howl's Moving Castle" y Viktor se animó bastante, durante la película le dijo a Yuuri que él era como Sophie, ambos no eran conscientes de su hermosura. Yuuri se sonrojó e infló sus mejillas.

—Y tú eres igual de vanidoso, dramático y caprichoso que Howl.

—Tienes razón —admitió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Se supone que es aquí cuando te ofendes y haces un drama —alzó una ceja, sorprendido.

—Hazme piojito —fue lo único que dijo antes de recostar su cabeza sobre el regazo de su novio, sin dejar de mirar la película.

—Idéntico —murmuró entre risillas, y como venganza, el otro giró su cabeza lo suficiente para incrustar sus dientes en el muslo del japonés—. ¡No me muerdas! —se quejó, pero Viktor lo hizo más fuerte—. Oye, eso duele —se inclinó sobre él y tomó represalias, le mordió la oreja.

Jamás se esperó que Viktor diera un salto hasta terminar en el piso, rodando de un lado a otro.

—¡Ey! —se carcajeó—. ¿Qué haces?

—No hagas eso —dejó de rodar y lo miró a los ojos, poniendo su mirada de cachorrito—. No lo hagas si no te vas a hacer responsable de las consecuencias —su mirada cambió por una completamente lujuriosa.

—Oh… —se sonrojó totalmente—. L-lo siento —había olvidado por completo que esa parte de su anatomía era como un interruptor que daba paso al eros de Viktor Nikiforov.

Logró tranquilizarlo al pedirle que volviera a acostarse en su regazo para hacerle piojito, evitando a toda costa sus orejas.

Terminaron de ver la película y Viktor se sintió más animado. Continuaron su maratón y cerraron con broche de oro al ver "La tumba de las luciérnagas" donde ambos se echaron a llorar como bebés.

Estaban tan a gusto con la mutua compañía, que ninguno de los dos quiso irse a dormir, pues eso significaría separarse.

_**(Passacaille in Barcelona)**_

—Yuuri —se acostó sobre sus muslos, usándolos de almohada y mirándolo profundamente a los ojos—. Me quedan nueve preguntas.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Nuestro juego de hace varios años quedó incompleto. Recuerda que estábamos aquí mismo, en este sillón. Jugábamos a las veinte preguntas y no terminamos, me quedan nueve y a ti creo que catorce.

—Lo había olvidado —se asombró mucho—, pero vamos, pregúntame lo que quieras —apagó la televisión y lo miró con entusiasmo.

Viktor tomó una mano de Yuuri y la dejó sobre su cabeza.

—Acaríciame —pidió con una sonrisilla muy tierna.

—Eres como un niño mimado —rio.

—Y así me amas.

—Te amo.

—Bien. Dime ¿Qué esperas de mí como pareja? No sólo ahora, sino también a futuro.

Esa pregunta tomó un poco por sorpresa al japonés, quien lo pensó un poco antes de responder con serenidad.

—Espero tu amor incondicional, tal como me lo has proporcionado hasta la fecha. Tu comprensión y esa manera tan única de hacerme sentir especial, de animarme cuando estoy deprimido. No puedo decirte que quiero algo más, pues ahora mismo lo tengo todo, eres perfecto para mí, Viktor Nikiforov —acarició su mejilla con un amor infinito.

Los ojos celestes se volvieron algo cristalinos.

—Lo siento. Me he vuelto muy sensible —se limpió el rostro con el dorso de su mano.

—¿Cómo te imaginas esta relación en un par de años?

—Uhm… —se llevó un dedo a los labios. Sus ojos brillaron cuando encontró la respuesta—. Tú y yo, viviendo juntos, en nuestro propio hogar, ya casados y muy felices, dedicándonos a lo que más nos apasiona —suspiró—. De sólo imaginármelo ya me emocioné —esa emoción se notaba también en sus manos que se apretaban la una a la otra con algo de impaciencia. El pobre deseaba ya vivir esas experiencias.

—Casados…—suspiró con una sonrisa boba. El tema del matrimonio se había vuelto algo muy complicado en su relación, pues se mencionaba de vez en cuando, mas no ocurría nada, se encontraban algo estancados—. Me gusta tu idea, yo veo lo mismo, aunque… ¿Dónde viviríamos?

—Podemos vivir aquí, en Japón.

—Pero tú no soportas el calor —acarició su frente, despejándola de cualquier cabello.

—Lo haría por ti, además, no siempre hace calor, también hace mucho frío en invierno. A decir verdad, viviría en cualquier parte del mundo, siempre y cuando estés conmigo, sólo eso pido.

—Yo pienso igual —sonrió con emoción—. Ahora te toca, ya hice dos preguntas, sigues tú.

—Descríbeme en dos palabras.

—Eso no es una pregunta.

—¿Podrías describirme en dos palabras?

Yuuri se palmeó el rostro, divertido.

—Increíble.

—Ah… Really?

—Sexy. Muy sexy.

—Yuuri… —se mordió el labio—…créeme que en eso tú me ganas, por mucho.

—Claro que no —rio.

Viktor frunció el ceño, no le gustaba que su amado se menospreciara tanto a sí mismo.

—Yuuri ¿Cuál es la parte favorita de tu cuerpo? —preguntó de pronto.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué pregunta es esa? —rio con nervios.

—Responde —le picó la barriga.

—Bueno… creo que, uhm, quizás ¿Mis ojos?

—¿Qué respuesta es esa? —frunció el ceño y apretó los labios—. Deberías responder con más convicción. ¿Esa es tu parte favorita?

—No realmente —suspiró y miró al techo—. Nunca lo había pensado.

—Piénsalo.

—Ya sé. Mis manos.

—¿En serio?

—Sí —se las miró—. Me gusta que con ellas puedo sentirte —acarició su cuello y descendió hasta su pecho, sintiendo cada milímetro de suave piel.

—A mí también me gustan mucho tus manos —tomó una de ellas y la besó despacio—. Son largas, pálidas y tus dedos son un poco huesudos. Muy diferentes a las mías —puso su mano contra la de Yuuri, palma con palma, comparándolas y viendo que eran casi del mismo tamaño, sin embargo, las de Yuuri se veían un poco más delicadas que las del otro.

—La tuyas son grandes —sonrió Yuuri, entrelazando los dedos con los de él—. También me gusta que con ellas puedo hacerte cosquillas.

Le hizo cosquillas por todas partes, inclinándose sobre él e inmovilizándolo. El pobre ruso se convulsionaba por la risa que esas caricias traviesas le causaban.

Cuando se calmaron, siguieron con su juego de preguntas.

—¿Cuál es la parte que menos te gusta de tu cuerpo? —inquirió ahora Yuuri.

—Mi frente —ni siquiera lo pensó.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué?

—Es muy amplia —se acomodó el flequillo de manera que le cubriera un poco—. Nunca me ha gustado, incluso en el jardín de niños me molestaban por ello.

—¿Irina?

—Ella no lo hacía por molestar. Otros niños sí, se burlaban un poco —frunció los labios.

Yuuri no podía creerlo. Su más grande ídolo, Viktor Nikiforov ¿Sufrió de bullying?

—Pero yo amo tu frente —la descubrió por completo y depositó un tierno besito en ella.

Los ojos azules brillaron con intensidad. Tuvo que apretar sus labios para no soltar sus gritos internos.

—Yuuri Katsuki, eres inigualable —se incorporó lo suficiente para alcanzar sus labios y atacarlos con un apasionado beso—. Me haces sentir especial… —acarició sus mejillas.

—Eres especial.

Si Viktor estuviera de pie, habría sentido sus piernas temblar como gelatina.

—Tengo otra pregunta. Yo no recuerdo bien la noche del banquete en la que nos conocimos, pero quisiera saber ¿Cuál fue tu primera impresión de mí?

—Pensé que eras una persona muy desinhibida. No podía creer que hubieses quedado en sexto lugar después de ver lo bien que te movías. Jamás había visto a un ebrio bailar tan bien como tú —se burló un poco—. Pero lo hacías tan bien que comencé a grabarte con mi teléfono. Hasta la fecha resguardo esas fotos y videos en un disco duro externo, a salvo de cualquier amenaza. Cuando estoy triste sólo voy y veo mi galería de ti, eso me motiva increíblemente mucho.

—Entonces seguro te sorprendiste cuando me conociste mejor. No fui lo que esperabas.

—Superaste mis expectativas.

—Oh Viktor —se le cortó la voz—. ¿Por qué viniste hasta Japón aquella vez?

—Curiosidad. No, más que eso —sus ojos brillaban intensamente mientras lo narraba—. No sólo era curiosidad sobre aquel chico sexy de movimientos sensuales, no; esa noche creaste en mí una fuerza de atracción increíblemente poderosa. Recuerdo que estabas tan ebrio que me pediste que fuera tu entrenador. Dios, jamás olvidaré ese momento —cerró los ojos tratando de recordarlo—. Seguro alguien lo grabó, pediré que te lo muestren.

—Ni lo menciones —se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, muy avergonzado.

—Y respondiendo a tu pregunta de forma más directa… —se llevó una mano al mentón— ¡¿Cómo no iba a buscar al chico que me hizo interesarme en un hombre?! Sabes que antes de ti jamás había sentido atracción por alguien de mi mismo sexo y ahora no me gustan las mujeres —rio—. Esa noche estuvimos a punto de tener relaciones, pero te quedaste dormido, y agradezco al cielo por ello, sino no recordarías nuestra primera vez.

—Oh Dios, esto es vergonzoso.

—Por eso vine a buscarte, necesitaba conocerte sobrio, pero fue una gran tristeza percatarme de que habías olvidado todo —suspiró—. Y bueno, definitivamente también vine a buscar al gran patinador que eres. ¡Hiciste mi rutina a la perfección! Era imposible contener mi impulso de viajar y encontrarte.

Yuuri contuvo sus ganas de gritar como todo buen fanboy.

—Y continuando con las preguntas… ¿Qué es lo que más te excita cuando estamos en la cama? —preguntó sin tapujos. Yuuri se sonrojó un poquito, pensando de inmediato en eso que tanto amaba.

—Me encanta cuando besas la parte interna de mis muslos. Eso me enloquece. También adoro cuando me muerdes con fuerza, e-eso y… cuando me das palmadas—suspiró.

Viktor se incorporó casi de un salto.

—¿Te gusta el juego rudo?

—Sí —se rascó la mejilla y desvió la mirada.

—Debiste de haberlo dicho antes —sonrió peligrosamente de lado—. Me había estado conteniendo un poco, por miedo a asustarte, pero ahora que lo sé… —la comisura derecha de sus labios se alzó traviesamente, esbozando una sonrisa con tintes de sadismo en ella.

—¡Llevas quince preguntas! Déjame hacer una, aún me faltan nueve —desvió un poco el tema, aunque no le costaría admitir que le entraron unas ganas increíbles de arrancarse la ropa y hacer lo mismo con su novio.

—De acuerdo, hazlo —sonrió con normalidad. Ya no se recostó sobre Yuuri, sólo se sentó a su lado en el sofá, en esa posición india que lo hacía ver más juvenil y un tanto infantil.

—¿Tienes alguna fantasía sexual? —fue directo y conciso—. ¿Crees que pueda cumplírtela?

—Dos preguntas —rio, divertido con el cambio en el tono de preguntas—. Sí, la tengo, sin embargo no sé si estés dispuesto a soportarlo —lo miró sugerentemente, llevándose una mano al mentón.

A Yuuri se le puso el rostro rojo.

—Dímela.

La sonrisa de Viktor se tornó más peligrosa que antes, tomó a su novio de los hombros y se acercó a su oído para susurrarle unas cuantas palabras que fueron más que suficientes para que casi le saliera humo por los oídos al menor.

—Puedo soportarlo.

—Amor, no tienes que responderme en este momento, piénsalo y…

—Puedo soportarlo —insistió, no menos sonrojado—. Tenemos que intentarlo pronto.

Viktor se emocionó y se le echó encima, diciéndole lo mucho que lo amaba, y que por complacer sus caprichos lo haría disfrutar mucho de esas ideas pervertidas que cruzaban su cabeza.

—Con lo que me acabas de decir me imagino un poco el tipo de fetiches que tienes, pero aun así voy a preguntar, Viktor ¿Tienes algún fetiche que sobresalga más que los otros?

—Lo tengo —miró el cuerpo de Yuuri de arriba abajo y se saboreó los labios—. No lo tenía antes de ti, pero ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en tu trasero, día y noche.

Yuuri se echó a reír.

—No es broma —dijo con seriedad—. Tu trasero es una adicción para mí. Y bueno, tengo otro fetiche, pero nunca te lo había dicho —se sonrojó un poco y para Yuuri fue una vista hermosa—. Hacerlo con los ojos vendados ha sido una de mis fantasías desde hace tiempo, pero no me había animado a sugerirlo.

—¿¡No te habías animado a sugerirme eso y sí lo _otro_!? —se azoró bastante.

—Estamos a la par, nos quedan cinco preguntas —rio—. No, no me había animado. No me sentía preparado para que conocieras mi lado pervertido, al menos no del todo.

—Eres un pervertido y un precoz —se cruzó de brazos—. Aún estoy sorprendido por el hecho de que perdieras tu virginidad a los catorce. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Curiosidad —se encogió de hombros—. Debí de haber esperado, lo sé. No permitiré que mis hijos cometan el mismo error que yo. Los obligaré a que sean como su papá cerdito.

—¡¿A quién le estás diciendo "Papá cerdito"?! —se exaltó. Viktor sólo se echó a reír a lo grande. Ignorando el hecho de que ya eran las tres de la mañana.

—A ti, mi amor —besó su nariz—. Te quedan sólo tres preguntas.

—Rayos.

—¿Qué deseos pedirías si tuvieras una lámpara mágica?

El japonés se rio por el cambio tan drástico en las preguntas, pero le gustó y se puso a pensar.

—Comer sin engordar, estar siempre a tu lado y…—enumeró con sus dedos. De pronto su expresión entristeció un poco—…poder darte hijos biológicos.

—¿Hablas de… embarazo? —se sorprendió.

—Sí —se recargó contra el hombro de su novio, ocultando su expresión triste. Viktor no dudó en abrazarlo.

—Te verías hermoso embarazado —le picó la pancita.

Yuuri rio ante esa locura.

—Como si eso fuera posible —suspiró.

—Bueno, al menos uno de tus deseos puede hacerse realidad.

—¿Comer sin engordar?

—¡No! Estar conmigo siempre —hizo un puchero.

—Oh, sí —se aguantó la risa—. Tengo otra pregunta, pero quiero que la tomes en serio.

—Dime.

—¿Piensas reconciliarte con tu padre?

—No.

—Pero…

—No, Yuuri. No está en mis planes, sinceramente espero no verlo en muchos años.

—Pero es tu padre.

—Lo sé, y eso no lo detuvo a hacer lo que hizo. Así que no.

—Vitya, tú no eres así —acarició su cabello—. Tú no guardas rencor.

—Cambiemos de tema.

Yuuri suspiró. Tendría que pensar en algo para hacer que ese odio se fuera desapareciendo poco a poco.

—¿Por qué te gusta tanto el helado de chocolate?

—Solía comerlo muy seguido con mi madre. Cuando me siento triste lo como y recuerdo cuando ella vivía —se encogió de hombros—. Me hace feliz y me puedo comer un galón entero en un momento.

—Qué envidia…

—Deberías dejar de hacer dieta. Estamos en temporada baja, come lo que quieras, vuelve a ser mi cerdito —le picó la panza—. Extraño a mi cerdito.

—¡No! —su convicción era inquebrantable, a menos que le pusieran un katsudon en frente.

—¿Por qué no dejas que tu cuerpo tome la forma que él desee? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Porque quiero seguir patinando, necesito tener buena condición, bien lo sabes.

—No creo que sea sólo por eso.

—¡Y porque no quiero que me digan gordo! —se sonrojó.

—¿Ni siquiera yo? Me gusta decirte gordito, cerdito, kobuta-chan.

—B-bueno, sólo tú ¡pero no lo hagas siempre! —lo apuntó amenazadoramente con un dedo.

—De acuerdo. Nos queda sólo una pregunta a cada uno. Aprovéchala.

—¿Sientes algo por Irina? Es decir, algo que no sea sólo amistad. Es que fueron esposos y eso es algo muy importante, un matrimonio tiene mucho peso, aunque sea uno ya pasado —se mostró un poco inseguro al respecto, sin embargo, no había tono de reproche en sus palabras.

Viktor se cruzó de brazos, cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño antes de enfrentar a Yuuri y jalarle las mejillas con un poco de fuerza.

—No siento algo por ella, al menos nada más allá de la amistad, ella es como mi hermana.

—Una hermana con la que tuviste sexo.

—De acuerdo, eso no sonó muy bien —aguantó la risa, más que nada al ver la seriedad en su amado. Le volvió a estirar las mejillas—. Pero ya te conté mi pasado y todo lo referente a ella. Sabes lo que vivimos y cómo terminó lo que alguna vez tuvimos.

—Lo sé —quitó las manos que maltrataban cariñosamente sus mejillas—. Es sólo que no puedo evitar sentirme un poco celoso.

—Entiendo, pero creo que eso desaparecería si la conocieras. Dejarías de sentir celos al ver cómo es nuestra relación ahora.

—Tal vez —comenzó a jugar nerviosamente con sus dedos.

—Yuuri, me queda una pregunta por hacerte y quiero que la pienses muy bien antes de responder —lo dijo con tanta seriedad que el otro se espantó un poco—. De tu respuesta depende nuestro futuro.

—Me estás asustando ¿Qué es?

—¿Quieres vivir conmigo en San Petersburgo? Hablo de vivir juntos, como una pareja formal. Con tu cepillo de dientes, ropa y todas tus cosas en mi casa.

La sangre se le fue hasta los pies al japonés.

—¿Qué? —involuntariamente tomó entre sus dedos el anillo que colgaba en su cadena.

—Piénsalo, no hay prisa, yo puedo…

—¡Sí! —se lanzó sobre su novio, tumbándolo sobre el sillón—. ¡Por supuesto que quiero! No hay nada qué pensar ¡¿Nos vamos mañana?! ¡¿Sí, sí?!

La risa abierta y cantarina de Viktor se escuchó en toda la estancia. No podía estar más feliz con la reacción de su novio. Yuuri estaba tan feliz y sonriente que parecía desbordar emoción por cada poro de su piel. Creyó que iba a necesitar pensarlo un poco más, pero al parecer no fue necesario.

—Me hace tan feliz que aceptaras —lo apretó entre sus brazos y suspiró pesadamente, sintiendo una paz y felicidad tan plena que era imposible de describir.

—Es que no hay nada qué pensar, la respuesta sólo podía ser un sí —rio—. ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

—Bueno, antes que nada debemos hablarlo con tu familia, después de todo les estoy robando a su retoñito.

—Tonto —le pegó en el pecho con el puño cerrado, riendo antes de volver a abrazarlo y besar su mejilla—. Muero porque ese día llegue ya.

—Tenemos mucho qué planear y mucho por vivir. Esto apenas comienza.

—Exacto: apenas comienza —besó sus labios.

Los dos se quedaron acurrucados en el sillón, acariciándose en silencio y en medio de la oscuridad de la noche. Pensando en todas las cosas hermosas que podrían vivir de ahora en adelante. Su relación estaba retomando el ritmo que había tenido hace años. Se sentían felices, sin ataduras, como si tuvieran un lienzo blanco frente a ambos, listo para ser llenado de colores y formas.

_**OoOoOoO**_

Llevaba horas hablando con su amigo por videochat, Minami podía ver a Phichit, pero éste no podía ver al japonés.

—¿Por qué no prendes tu cámara? Déjame verte —pidió el moreno.

—No funciona.

—¡Mentiroso! —rio—. Vamos, enciéndela. Llevamos horas hablando y no me has dejado verte.

Hubo silencio. El tailandés estuvo a punto de preguntar si aún se encontraba ahí, cuando de pronto se encendió la cámara.

—¡Minami! —se emocionó y sonrió ampliamente, pero su sonrisa desapareció al verlo con sus ojos rojos, hinchados y todavía un poco llorosos—. Oh, Minami.

—Lo siento —más lágrimas salieron de sus ojitos. De inmediato las limpio y sonrió a la cámara—. Por eso no quería ponerla.

—¿Sigues triste por lo de Yuuri?

—Sí, no puedo evitarlo —se encogió de hombros.

—Tú y Yuuri son muy parecidos. Ambos perdidamente enamorados de su ídolo.

—Con la gran diferencia de que él sí cumplió su sueño al estar con Viktor, yo no. Jamás estaré con Yuuri.

Phichit no sabía qué decirle. Si el cariño que le tenía no fuera más allá de la amistad, quizás podría darle consejos buenos, pero no en esa situación, no cuando estaba experimentando sentimientos de amor hacia él.

—Pero está bien. Si Yuuri es feliz, yo soy feliz. Lo único que quiero es no verlo de nuevo tan devastado como cuando estuvimos en Canadá.

—Ya veo… —por primera vez en la noche, sonrió con algo de tristeza.

Por lo regular se guardaba esos sentimientos tristes para él mismo, pero últimamente le era cada vez más difícil contenerse y decirle la verdad a su amigo.

—Entiendo que estés triste, después de todo es un amor no correspondido lo que estás atravesando —suspiró—. Es muy doloroso —desvió la mirada.

—Phichit-kun ¿Has pasado por algo similar? —preguntó con curiosidad.

El tailandés se reprendió mentalmente por ser tan obvio.

—Algo así.

—¿Y cómo hiciste para superarlo?

—No he podido hacerlo. En realidad me di cuenta hasta hace poco.

—¿De tus sentimientos por esa persona?

—Sí.

—¿Y por qué no se lo dices?

—Él está enamorado de otra persona.

—¿¡Es un chico?! Phichit-kun, no sabía que tú…

—Sí, es un chico, pero él quiere a alguien más y tampoco es correspondido —se puso un poco nervioso.

—Entonces dile lo que sientes. Quizás él no esté enamorado de ti, pero al conocerte mejor y al saber que lo quieres, puede que se vaya enamorando de ti, y así lograría superar su amor no correspondido. Podrían ser felices los dos —por un momento pareció olvidar sus propios problemas.

Los ojos de Phichit brillaron con ilusión.

—¿Tú crees que sea lo correcto? Es decir, puede que ya no quiera hablarme al saber lo que siento.

—Entonces no habrá sido realmente tu amigo. Yo le dije a Yuuri lo que sentía, y… bueno, lo hice cuando él estaba ebrio y creo que no lo recuerda —suspiró—. Pero díselo, no pierdes nada.

—Eso espero.

—Phichit-kun, gracias por escucharme y aceptar mi llamada a pesar de que allá contigo ya sea la una de la mañana.

—Sabes que cuentas conmigo —sonrió—. No importa la hora.

Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos antes de que Minami volviera a hablar.

—En realidad… gracias por todo, desde un principio, gracias. Eres el único amigo al que le he contado este asunto con detalle.

—Me siento honrado —bromeó un poco.

—Es curioso que seamos tan buenos amigos a pesar del poco tiempo que tenemos de conocernos.

—Y es más curioso que nos hayamos conocido gracias a Yuuri —suspiró con nostalgia.

Los ojos del menor se entristecieron al escuchar ese nombre.

—Tengo que superar a Yuuri, debo superar este amor por él.

—¿Por qué lo amas tanto? —inquirió de pronto, sorprendiendo al japonés.

—Porque… no sé explicarlo. Él siempre fue mi motivación y mi mayor ejemplo a seguir. Siempre he admirado su determinación y su fuerza, aunque él se empeña en decir que no lo es —esbozó una sonrisa triste—. Yuuri es único, y tiene un corazón tan puro y bello que me inspira ganas de protegerlo de cualquier amenaza. Ni siquiera puedo ver que esté triste, pues un impulso se apodera de mí y hago lo que sea con tal de verlo feliz.

—Ya veo… —se llevó una mano al mentón, reflexivo.

Phichit sentía algo similar por su amigo, pero un poco más intenso.

—¿Entonces él no será más tu entrenador?

—No. Él fue amable y se ofreció a seguir entrenándome hasta que encontrara a alguien más, pero yo le pedí que dejáramos las cosas así —suspiró—. Luego Viktor me encontró llorando en el baño —chasqueó la lengua.

—Minami ¿Vas a salir de viaje en estos días?

—No. De hecho estoy por salir de vacaciones de la universidad, pero estaré en casa ¿Por qué?

—Sólo tenía curiosidad —sonrió traviesamente y se despidió con algo de prisa de su buen amigo.

Tendría que hablar con Celestino antes de intentar cualquier cosa, pero tenía un plan, un gran plan.

Un par de días después, Phichit apareció en la puerta principal de la casa de Kenjiro.

—¡P-Phichit-kun! ¿¡Pero qué haces aquí?!

—¡Hola! —saludó enérgicamente con su mano alzada—. Vine a levantarte los ánimos ¿Todavía estás en pijama? Ya es medio día —se metió a la casa de su amigo como si fuera la propia, con toda la confianza del mundo.

—¡¿Viniste desde Tailandia?! ¿¡Sólo para eso?!

—Pero claro que sí, eres mi amigo —se encogió de hombros—. Me dijiste que no tenías entrenador, así que vine a hacerte una propuesta.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Hablé con Celestino y está dispuesto a entrenarte, pero necesitarías mudarte a Bangkok conmigo.

—Wow! —se asombró bastante.

—Le mostré un video de tu patinaje a Celestino y debo decirte que le encantó. Dijo que te parecías mucho a Yuuri, incluso en los errores —rio—. Él quiere trabajar contigo para pulir esos detalles ¿Qué te parece?

—Yo… —estaba demasiado sorprendido.

—Piénsalo y me respondes en unos días.

—¿En unos días?

—Me quedaré en Hasetsu durante un par de días, quiero conocer la ciudad y la playa ¿Me acompañas? ¡Vamos a hacer turismo! Lo tomó del brazo, emocionado y sacando su teléfono para tomar una _selfie_.

—¡No! Estoy en pijama —se sonrojó.

—Muy tarde, ya la estoy subiendo —dijo sin mirarlo y tecleando muy rápidamente en su teléfono mientras caminaba rumbo a la sala de la casa—. Ve a cambiarte, yo te esperaré para ir a pasear.

Minami no le dijo nada, se fue corriendo rumbo a su habitación y se cambió rápidamente de ropa. Le dijo a sus padres que saldría y se fue a dar un paseo con su amigo, pensando en todo momento en la propuesta tan tentadora.

Tenía muchas ventajas y pocas desventajas. Si aceptaba, aprendería mucho, viajaría al extranjero y patinaría junto a uno de sus mejores amigos. También le parecía tentador el hecho de cambiar de aire, alejarse de casa y despejar su mente de todo aquello que le recordaba a su amor no correspondido.

Esa tarde, mientras hacían turismo, el joven japonés aceptó la propuesta.

Phichit estaba tan feliz que quiso celebrarlo yendo a patinar juntos. Fueron al Ice Castle y ahí se encontraron con cierta parejita muy acaramelada, patinando juntos y riendo como si nada a su alrededor importara más que sus manos unidas.

—Si quieres podemos ir a otra parte —sugirió Phichit, siendo compresivo y omitiendo el hecho de que no había ido a saludar a su mejor amigo. Yuuri ni siquiera sabía que estaba en Japón.

—No, está bien así. Tengo que saber afrontarlo, no puedo huir todo el tiempo —respondió, mirando fijamente hacia la pista, donde mucha gente pasaba el rato divirtiéndose, y entre ellos estaban Viktor y Yuuri, patinando mientras se tomaban de las manos. Ambos tonteaban y jugueteaban entre ellos, empujándose y riendo. Eran el mejor ejemplo de una pareja feliz.

—Se ven muy felices —mencionó Phichit, contento por su amigo Yuuri.

—Yuuri al fin es feliz —esbozó una sonrisa sincera y suspiró—. ¡Vamos por unos patines! —lo tomó de la mano y corrió a donde Yuko, ajeno al tierno sonrojo en las morenas mejillas del otro.

El encuentro entre mejores amigos fue inevitable. Yuuri a penas lo vio, se deslizó con prisa atravesando la pista hasta llegar a Phichit y abrazarlo. El aludido se sorprendió un poco, pues Yuuri jamás fue tan efusivo, pero no por eso no correspondió, al contrario, lo hizo con mucho cariño y felicidad.

Platicaron unos momentos y se pusieron al tanto de sus vidas mientras que sus acompañantes patinaban tranquilamente de un lado a otro, esperando por ellos.

Minami se aburrió de patinar solo y se acercó a los otros dos, justo en el momento en el que Yuuri le decía a su mejor amigo sobre la propuesta de Viktor.

—¡¿Vivirán juntos?! —se emocionó el moreno, emoción que desapareció al ver la expresión devastada de Minami.

—Sí, no puedo esperar más. Nos vamos a ir en un par de días.

—Así que lo de ustedes va muy en serio ¿verdad? —inquirió Minami con una sonrisa leve, conteniendo sus ganas de huir de ahí.

Yuuri no supo qué responder, sólo asintió con la cabeza. El momento fue muy incómodo.

—Me alegro por ustedes —palmeó la espalda de Yuuri antes de darle un abrazo—. Espero que sean muy felices —murmuró en su oído, apretándolo fuerte entre sus brazos. Tenía poco tiempo para hacerlo, sólo segundos, así que lo hizo rápido y certero.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, el rubio tomó de la cintura a su amor platónico, aprovechó que tenían casi la misma estatura para aprisionarlo contra su cuerpo y besar sus labios de manera espontánea. Lo besó con fuerza y fiereza, con pasión acumulada, dejándole literalmente la boca abierta por la impresión ¿Acaso había sido la lengua de Minami lo que sintió?

De pronto ambos japoneses fueron separados con brusquedad.

—¡No hagas eso! —exclamó el tailandés, jalando a Minami con fuerza, alejándolo de Yuuri con enojo y muchos celos.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios crees que haces?! —un ruso muy cabreado se había aparecido también en la escena. Había jalado a Yuuri al mismo tiempo en el que el moreno alejó al otro.

La expresión de Minami era neutra. Su cara no demostraba ningún sentimiento, ni siquiera cuando el ruso alto y enfurecido se deslizó hasta llegar frente a él.

—¡Te atreviste a besar a mi novio! —enfatizó mucho el "mi" —. Eres un niño que no entiende advertencias ¿Verdad? —lo tomó de su playera y lo alzó un par de centímetros del hielo, espantando a la gente a su alrededor que se esperaba ya un pleito.

La expresión de Minami siguió igual.

—No deberías de enojarte. Le robé un beso ¿y qué? Tú lo tienes día y noche, sólo para ti. Tienes su amor incondicional y su corazón entero. Que yo lo haya besado debería serte indiferente.

—Pues no lo es —masculló entre dientes, zarandeando al joven.

—Basta —intervino Phichit—. No hizo bien, lo sabemos, pero tampoco hay que llegar a extremos —miró a su amigo—. Minami, discúlpate.

—No.

Todos se asombraron al ver la actitud del menor.

—Gracias —dijo de pronto Yuuri, todos lo miraron con cara de pocos amigos, excepto el menor de todos—. Gracias por tu cariño, pero no puedo corresponderlo. Yo amo a Viktor. Lo siento mucho, Minami —en verdad se sentía mal por él.

—Está bien. Lo sabía incluso antes de besarte. Ese beso, Yuuri, fue mi despedida. Sellé mis sentimientos por ti, ahora seguiré adelante. Me iré a entrenar con Phichit y Celestino a Bangkok. Espero seas feliz con él —miró al ruso—. Y si algún día quieres huir de sus garras, puedes venir hacia mí, no lo dudes.

—G-gracias —se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo.

Viktor sólo apretó puños y dientes, bajando al hielo al chico y mirándolo asesinamente. Puso sus manos sobre los hombros del rubio y se inclinó hacia él.

—Atrévete a hacer algo como eso de nuevo, y no verás la luz del día jamás —esbozó una pequeña y demoniaca sonrisa al separarse de él—. Que te vaya muy bien en cualquiera que fuera la ciudad que mencionaste —se deslizó hacia Yuuri, tomó su mano y se fueron de ahí.

Minami se giró a ver a Phichit y por primera vez vio su mirada llena de tristeza.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada. Iré a dar una vuelta —sin decir más, el moreno se fue.

_**OoOoOoO**_

Estaban a unas horas de irse al aeropuerto y Yuuri aún no tenía sus maletas listas. Ya habían hablado con la familia y todos estuvieron de acuerdo con la decisión que tomaron los dos. Los dejaron irse con la promesa de que los visitarían seguido. Tanto para Yuuri como para Viktor, fue muy difícil despedirse de Hiroko. Pero toda la familia los despidió con mucho cariño, felices de verlos al fin en buenos términos.

—Vamos, amor, no tienes que llevar muchas cosas. En casa hay de todo, sólo lleva un cambio de ropa y ya.

—¿Y con qué me voy a vestir?

—Con mi piel sobre la tuya, sólo eso —lo abrazó desde atrás y besó su cuello, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera toda la columna del menor.

—¡V-viktor! Claro que no, necesito llevar suficiente ropa.

—Es broma —rio contra la piel del cuello pálido de Yuuri—. Te compré suficiente ropa, no tienes que llevar nada.

—Oh por Dios, Viktor ¿Qué tanto planeaste?

—Muchas cosas —lo rodeó hasta pararse frente a él—. Todo en mi casa está tal cual lo dejé el año pasado —acomodó un mechón de cabello negro detrás de la oreja, mirándolo con mucho amor—. Tus cosas están ahí, nada ha cambiado. Nuestro hogar nos espera.

El cuerpo entero de Yuuri se estremeció por la emoción.

—No puedo esperar más. Uno de mis sueños está por cumplirse.

—Y espero que una de mis fantasías también se cumpla pronto —acortó la escasa distancia entre sus cuerpos, posando sus grandes manos en las caderas deliciosas del menor—. Además, aún te debo el castigo.

—¿Por lo de Minami? —frunció el ceño—. Amor, yo no tuve la culpa.

—Pero no lo apartaste de inmediato —infló sus mejillas— Así que te daré un buen castigo cuando lleguemos a casa.

Yuuri iba a decir lo mucho que amaba escuchar eso "A casa", "Nuestro hogar"; pero se contuvo para no arruinar la emoción del momento.

—Espero que sea un buen castigo —suspiró contra los labios de su novio, antes de dar un respingo al sentir una gran mano apretando en medio de sus nalgas.

—Pero claro que lo será. Te haré suplicar por más, lo prometo —gruñó contra sus labios, segundos antes de devorarlos con hambre atrasada.

—Necesito que ya estemos en tu departamento —jadeó.

—Nuestro departamento, Yuuri, será tu hogar de ahora en adelante.

El aludido se sonrojó un poquito.

—Nuestro hogar —sonrió con mucha ilusión.

—Espero que sea de tu agrado.

—¡Pero claro que sí! Al fin voy a conocer el lugar donde vivió mi más grande ídolo por años. Seré tu novio, pero no he dejado de ser tu fan número uno.

Yuuri logró hacer que su novio se sonrojara y se cubriera el rostro con una mano.

—Eso me recuerda algo… te tengo una sorpresa en casa.

—¿Qué es?

—Es una sorpresa —le picó la frente con un dedo—. Obviamente no te diré.

Después de un largo viaje, los tres llegaron a San Petersburgo, sanos y salvos.

El aeropuerto le trajo feos recuerdos a Yuuri. La única vez que estuvo ahí fue triste y muy difícil. Pero ahora todo era diferente, ahora iba de la mano con Viktor, rumbo a su departamento. Se moría de ganas de conocer dónde vivía, mirar sus paredes y conocer más sobre sus gustos. Quería adentrarse más en ese pequeño mundo de Viktor Nikiforov.

El ruso no logró convencerlo de llevar sólo un par de prendas y pertenencias, Yuuri terminó llevando más cosas de lo esperado. Ambos esperaban un taxi en la entrada, parados junto a un montón de maletas pesadas.

Durante el trayecto a casa, Yuuri no dejaba de mirar por la ventana del auto, maravillado con la ciudad y sus parques que parecían bosques. Viktor sonreía divertido ante la emoción de su novio, observándolo en silencio y sintiendo mil mariposas en el estómago al tomar su mano y sentir que le respondía de igual manera, acariciándolo con su pulgar.

El japonés estaba maravillado y asombrado con los enormes edificios antiguos con cientos de pequeñas ventanas rectangulares. Conforme avanzaba el taxi, los edificios y casas a su alrededor se veían cada vez más elegantes y modernos. Fue así hasta que llegaron a un vecindario muy elegante. Se notaba la diferencia de clases sociales con sólo mirar las banquetas bien cuidadas, los jardines extensos en las casas y los edificios altos con departamentos –seguramente muy lujosos- dentro de ellos.

Por un momento había olvidado que su novio era un hombre con mucho dinero y con una clase social más alta que muchos de sus conocidos. Se sentía nervioso al estar a punto de conocer más sobre él.

—Llegamos. Este es mi hogar —se bajaron del taxi y Yuuri pudo admirar el alto edificio ante ellos. Sus paredes desbordaban lujo tras lujo. Por un momento se sintió intimidado—. Nuestro hogar —besó sonoramente su mejilla y procedió a cargar las maletas. No dejó que su amado llevara ni una sola.

Entraron al vestíbulo y los recibió el amable portero. Enseguida subieron hasta el último piso y al fin el japonés conoció el departamento de su amado.

En el lugar predominaban tonos índigo, grises y blancos. El lugar estaba perfectamente decorado, Viktor tenía un exquisito gusto en arte y decoración. Había mucha armonía en todo el departamento. Era más amplio de lo que Yuuri se imaginó, no tenía nada en común con su departamento en Vladivostok, absolutamente nada. Este era fácilmente tres veces más amplio.

Yuuri miró todo a su alrededor, maravillado y asimilando el hecho de que viviría ahí de ahora en adelante. Estaba comenzando una etapa nueva en su relación con Viktor.

—¿Te gusta? —lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Me encanta. Tienes buen gusto. Se ve muy a cogedor.

—Irina me ayudó.

—Ya veo…

—Te daré un recorrido por el lugar luego de que desempaquemos tus maletas, ven, vamos a nuestra recámara —lo tomó de la mano con la emoción brillando en sus ojos y lo jaló hasta llegar a la habitación principal.

A penas puso un pie dentro, Yuuri sintió el delicioso y característico aroma de Viktor golpeándole con fuerza en la nariz. Ese cuarto olía delicioso, olía a Viktor.

El lugar era espacioso. Las paredes eran de un tenue celeste oscuro, las molduras blancas y una gran ventana con vista a la ciudad. En medio de la habitación se encontraba una cama de considerable tamaño y con apariencia de ser muy esponjosa y cómoda, sus sábanas eran blancas y aparentemente cálidas. Todo a su alrededor gritaba "Soy muy caro, no me toques", temía ensuciar o romper algo.

—Acomoda tus cosas en donde gustes haz lo que quieras, también es tu casa —lo abrazó desde atrás, apoyando su pecho contra la espalda del japonés. Éste acarició sus brazos y besó una de sus manos.

—Muchas gracias —se giró aún en medio del abrazo y le dio un beso en los labios muy tiernamente.

—¿Quieres desempacar, almorzar y luego dormir un poco? O podemos hacerlo a la inversa —se talló un ojo, somnoliento.

—Uhmm… ¿Y si comemos antes? Tengo mucha hambre.

—Rayos. No tengo nada de comida. Creo que hay helado en la nevera, pero sólo eso —se avergonzó un poco.

—¿Quién come helado con este clima? —se burló, pues era verano, sin embargo aún hacía frío.

—Por supuesto que yo —sonrió con orgullo—. Iré a comprar algo de comida ¿Quieres algo en especial?

—Sorpréndeme —sonrió.

—Bien —tomó lo que parecía ser la llave de un auto colgando de un llavero en la pared y se acercó a él para darle un beso fugaz en los labios—. Volveré pronto, haz las travesuras que quieras —le pellizcó la nariz y se fue junto con Makkachin, quien decidió acompañarlo al ver que saldría.

Yuuri se quedó solo en ese gran departamento. No lo pensó dos veces antes de hacerle caso a Viktor y ser travieso. Adelantó ese recorrido que haría con Viktor. Se puso a inspeccionar cada rincón de ese bello lugar, maravillándose por lo lindo y acogedor que era. Se emocionó bastante al ver que tenía una bañera bastante amplia y dos recámaras más además de la principal, después de todo se trataba de un piso entero.

No se atrevió a hurgar entre sus cosas, pero sí dio un recorrido entero. Miró la cocina y se emocionó al ver lo amplia que ésta era. Qué lástima que Viktor no supiera aprovecharla.

Se le ocurrió preparar algo de té, así que buscó un recipiente para hervir agua y lo llenó de ésta hasta el tope, pero cuando intentó cerrar la llave, no pudo, ésta se rompió antes de cerrarse por completo, dejando una pequeña fuga en el grifo.

—Rayos, rayos, rayos —se puso nervioso, no llevaba ni una hora en el lugar y ya había roto algo.

La fuga era pequeña, pero suficiente como para ser notada, sin mencionar la perilla rota.

Decidió bajar a recepción y pedirle ayuda al amable portero, haría uso de lo poco que sabía hablar en ruso. Lo hizo y éste le dijo que le llamaría a un plomero para arreglar aquello. Así Yuuri se fue tranquilo de regreso al elevador, listo para subir de nuevo al último piso, pero antes de que las puertas se cerraran, una chica muy guapa y de enigmáticos ojos azules detuvo las puertas antes de que se cerraran.

—Buenos días —saludó Yuuri con educación, pero pronto se puso nervioso al ver que ella no respondía. Sólo se le quedaba mirando con cara de infinita sorpresa.

—¡Yuuri Katsuki!

—¿M-me conoces? —se apenó bastante.

—¡Pero claro!

—¿Quién eres?

—¡Soy tu fan! —sonrió de oreja a oreja.

El aludido sonrió con emoción, sin embargo, había algo en ella que se le hacía muy familiar, mas no pudo recordar de dónde.

—¿Qué haces en Rusia?

—Me acabo de mudar al departamento de mi novio —se rascó la nuca con algo de nerviosismo.

—¡¿En serio?! ¡Qué felicidad!

El japonés se sintió algo intimidado con la efusividad de la chica. La miró con detenimiento, era muy bonita, demasiado.

—¿Tienes que hacer algo en estos momentos?

—Sólo voy a esperar a que llegue, fue a comprar algo de comer.

—Te invito a mi departamento. Tomemos un café. ¿Vienes?

—Me encantaría —aceptó gustoso.

_**Continuará…**_


	30. Calvin Klein

**Agape to Eros**

**By Tsuki No Hana**

**XXX**

"_**Calvin Klein"**_

Llevaba un buen rato charlando con aquella chica pelirroja, no sabía cuánto con exactitud, pues tenían tantos temas de conversación que el tiempo fluyó de manera rápida y sencilla.

En ese lapso de tiempo, mientras los dos bebían un par de tazas calientitas de café, Yuuri escuchó a la linda vecina de Viktor platicándole que era maestra de ballet y que incluso ayudaba a algunos patinadores con el lado artístico de sus carreras, ingeniándose buenas coreografías para ellos. Ella le dijo que se había vuelto su fan hace varios años.

—No es para tanto —se rascó la nuca.

—¡Pero claro que sí! Interpretaste la rutina de Viktor a la perfección, eso fue sumamente increíble. Y la manera en que te mueves… —apoyó el codo sobre la barra y descansó la barbilla sobre su palma abierta—… es en verdad muy fascinante. Debo decir que ni siquiera Viktor tiene esa capacidad tuya de crear música con el cuerpo, tus pasos son tan… ¿Practicaste ballet de pequeño?

—Hasta hace unos años, sí —sonrió—. Tuve a una muy buena maestra —recordó a Minako con cariño.

La pelirroja suspiró y analizó detenidamente el rostro de Yuuri. Éste lo notó y se puso un tanto nervioso. De pronto hubo silencio entre los dos y no sabía cómo romperlo, sus ojos tan azules lo estaban escudriñando con la mirada y deseaba que eso terminara.

—Yuuri, eres muy guapo —apretó los labios, como reprimiendo un gritillo.

El aludido se puso tan nervioso que comenzó a tartamudear, pasándose una mano por sus cabellos y haciendo unos ademanes muy chistosos. No estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de comentarios.

—Lo siento, te puse más nervioso —se rio—. Mejor dime ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar aquí? —era obvio que sabía eso, no había límite, se quedaría ahí siempre y cuando Viktor también lo hiciera. Estaba segura.

—Uhm, bueno… —se llevó una mano al mentón en pose pensativa—. En realidad no lo había pensado. Estaré aquí a menos que Viktor decida que vivamos en otra parte —esbozó una sonrisa tan pura y hermosa que la mujer casi se tuvo que poner lentes de sol para no terminar deslumbrada.

—Entonces estás viviendo con él.

—Claro ¿No sabías que era tu vecino? —inquirió con curiosidad. Entonces Irina se sintió mal por engañarlo de esa forma. Yuuri era tan lindo y tan ingenuo.

—Soy muy despistada. Pero cuéntame más sobre su relación —se removió en la silla, emocionada.

—Bueno… —de nuevo se puso nervioso. No solía abrirse con la gente que apenas conocía, de esto se dio cuenta la otra, pero aun así quiso intentar—. Actualmente somos muy felices. Es la primera vez que viviré con alguien en su casa, como su pareja, así que estoy nervioso. Pero él es maravilloso —suspiró—. No podría encontrar a alguien mejor que él —imitó la acción de ella y apoyó su codo sobre la barra, ya había terminado su café y ahora miraba a la nada, con unos ojitos llenos de amor e ilusión—. Cuando estoy solo todo es monótono y aburrido, pero cuando él aparece es como si todo tomara más color, más vida. No sé si me estoy explicando.

Irina asintió enérgicamente, conmocionada por sus palabras.

—Con él hasta el más mínimo detalle me parece hermoso y fascinante —continuó, riendo un poco al recordar algo—. Por lo regular se me hace muy tedioso el tiempo dentro del avión, pero con él se me va demasiado rápido.

—Qué hermoso —suspiró con anhelo y nostalgia.

Entonces el teléfono de Yuuri comenzó a sonar, lo miró y esbozó una sonrisa radiante acompañada por el leve sonrojo de sus pómulos. No dudó en contestar, claro, preguntándole a su nueva amiga si no le molestaba que lo hiciera.

Irina se tensó por completo cuando se dio cuenta de que era Viktor con quien hablaba, más cuando Yuuri le dijo "Estoy en el departamento de tu vecina de abajo, es muy agradable". No tardó mucho en colgar.

—Lo siento, Viktor llegó a casa con la comida, tengo que irme —sonrió. Si seguía sonriendo así, se le quedarían las mejillas tiesas y atrofiadas por permanecer tanto tiempo en esa posición.

—Está bien, no te preocupes. Fue un gusto conocerte, Yuuri —le sonrió dulcemente, pues de verdad había sido un total gusto—. Espero que vengas pronto a visitarme de nuevo, para otra taza de café.

—Sería un placer. Muchas gracias por la invitación —hizo una pequeña reverencia y ella aguantó una risilla, no estaba acostumbrada a eso, así que mejor se acercó a él, se paró de puntitas y le dio un beso en cada mejilla. El aludido se sonrojó por la sorpresa y los nervios que eso implicó.

—Mándale a Viktor mis saludos —le guiñó un ojo y finalmente lo despidió.

Yuuri salió del departamento con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. No dejaba de juguetear con el brazalete en su muñeca y con el anillo en su dedo. Y es que no había palabras en este mundo para explicar la inmensa felicidad que sentía. Todo era bonito, perfecto.

Llegó a casa y se sorprendió al ver a su amado caminando de un lado a otro en el recibidor, parecía león enjaulado. Cuando se percató de su presencia corrió hacia él y lo tomó de los hombros.

—¡Yuuri! ¿Qué hacías con ella? ¿Qué te dijo?

—¿Uhm? —se abrumó un poco con su intensidad. Lo vio demasiado nervioso y asustado, incluso había comenzado a morderse las uñas—. Nada, ella es muy agradable, me invitó un café y charlamos mientras estuviste afuera. Es una mujer en verdad agradable, tan servicial y gentil. ¡Dijo que era mi fan! —se emocionó mucho—. Es maestra de ballet y también patina. Creo que también es fan tuya. Por cierto, te mandó saludos.

—¡Ja! Saludos, que chistosita —refunfuñó algunas palabras en ruso. Yuuri se entretuvo mirando las dos arrugas que se formaron en su entrecejo al tenerlo tan fruncido. También fue divertido ver nuevas expresiones que agregaría al repertorio de muecas Nikiforov.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? —se cruzó de brazos—. Deberías tratar más con ella, es linda, agradable y me dijo que soy… —fue interrumpido.

—La mujer con la que tomaste café fue Irina, mi ex esposa.

El japonés se quedó con la boca abierta y sin nada qué decir.

—P-pero ella no… —lo pensó y hasta ese momento se percató del hecho de que nunca le dijo su nombre—...¡¿Qué?!

Sonaba lógico, era pelirroja, ojos azules y además se le había hecho muy familiar.

—Sí —suspiró—. Olvidé decírtelo. Rayos —se mortificó mucho. Tuvo miedo.

—¿Irina es tu vecina? ¿Pero qué…? —no pudo continuar, Viktor ya lo estaba abrazando.

—Lo siento, lo siento. Olvidé decírtelo porque en verdad olvidé ese detalle.

—Está bien —no sabía muy bien cómo sentirse al respecto, pero en definitiva correspondió a su abrazo y comenzó a acariciar la espalda de su amado al ver lo nervioso que estaba—. Amor —se separó de él y miró lo asustado que se encontraba—. Tranquilo, no estoy molesto. Sí me desconcertó un poco y aún estoy tratando de asimilar el hecho de que ella no me lo dijera en ningún momento y de que me cayera tan bien —murmuró en voz muy baja eso último—. Pero no me voy a molestar contigo —apretó sus mejillas entre sus manos y se paró de puntillas para besar su frente—. Aunque sí es bastante extraño y retorcido que vivas en el mismo edificio que tu ex esposa —sonrió.

El ruso se quedó completamente sorprendido. El Yuuri de hace un par de años le habría montado todo un drama en serio.

—¿Qué trajiste de comer? Muero de hambre —comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina, olfateando en el aire un delicioso aroma.

Viktor se quedó parado donde estaba, respirando pesado y aún asustado. Se había estado quebrando la cabeza, pensando en cómo explicarle ese pequeño detalle luego de colgar en la última llamada, pero al parecer Yuuri sí había cambiado mucho, y totalmente para bien.

—¡¿Patatas rellenas?! —se le hizo agua la boca al abrir los paquetes que trajo su novio. Estaba hambriento—. Vitya ¿Te vas a quedar ahí parado todo el día? Muero de hambre y no sé dónde están las cosas en este departamento.

El ruso al fin reaccionó, sonrió de medio lado y fue directo hacia él.

—Nuestro departamento —replicó—. Ve acostumbrándote —lo abrazó por detrás, depositando un dulce besito en su nuca desnuda.

A Yuuri le recorrió un escalofrío por toda la espina.

—Hablando de "nuestro departamento" —se giró sin deshacer el abrazo—. Cariño, rompí la llave del grifo de la cocina —se mordió el labio.

—¿Disculpa?

En realidad no había escuchado lo que le dijo, pues se distrajo con su hermosa expresión mientras se mordía el labio de manera tan sensual, seguramente de manera inconsciente.

—Te digo que ya rompí algo y ni siquiera tengo un día aquí —se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos.

Viktor rio y lo estrechó con más fuerza, apoyando su mentón sobre su coronilla.

—No pasa nada, amor. Llamaré a alguien para que lo arregle.

—Ya solicité a un plomero, fui con el casero.

—Perfecto —besó su frente—. Ahora comamos, que ni siquiera hemos desayunado y ya casi es medio día.

Sacó los platos y cubiertos, señalándole a Yuuri dónde se encontraba cada cosa.

—En verdad no tienes nada en tu alacena —se sorprendió mucho.

—Vayamos al súper más tarde —se emocionó.

A Yuuri le brillaron los ojos. Sería la primera vez que irían juntos como pareja a hacer las compras. Todo se sentía tan diferente, que incluso hacer el mandado parecía emocionante para ambos.

Comieron juntos, frente a frente en la barra de la cocina, charlando como siempre y molestándose uno al otro de vez en cuando.

Al terminar, Viktor le mostró a Yuuri todo el lugar.

El departamento era amplio, demasiado para una sola persona. Al entrar tenía un pequeño recibidor con un mueble donde –Yuuri se dio cuenta- Viktor solía dejar las llaves de la casa y del auto, dentro de un pequeño cenicero. La sala era amplia y confortante, tenía una chimenea, sillones cómodos y una alfombra muy felpuda. El estilo era moderno y la variedad de colores se encontraba entre los marrones, azules y blancos.

La cocina era demasiado amplia y funcional para alguien que no la usaba. Tenía una barra cerca de la estufa que servía como antecomedor, con banquitos altos. Al mirarlos, Yuuri pudo imaginarse a Viktor sentado ahí todas las mañanas, tomando café y desayunando cereal con leche (Lo único que sabía "preparar" sin tener que usar fuego).

Tenía tres habitaciones: la principal (Y más amplia, esa que olía deliciosamente a Viktor), y otras dos más pequeñas y amuebladas a pesar de que nadie más habitaba ahí. Viktor le dijo que Chris había ocupado una de ellas en esas ocasiones en que lo visitaba, también Aleksi y en muy esporádicas veces lo llegó a hacer Yurio, en aquellos días cuando su abuelo era ingresado en el hospital y no se quería quedar solo en su casa.

Sólo había un baño, éste era de tamaño promedio, con una bañera blanca y ovalada donde los dos cabrían muy bien si enredaban sus cuerpos uno con el otro.

Y lo que más le gustó a Yuuri, fue el termostato. Estaba feliz porque no sufriría de frío. Las pocas veces que había viajado a Rusia, se había quedado en lugares donde fallaba la calefacción.

Viktor no tardó en replicar y decirle que no lo necesitaban, pues él sería su termostato. Yuuri lo miró con diversión y palmeó su hombro antes de irse a desempacar. El pobre ruso comenzó a tenerle resentimiento a esa cosa y se planteó seriamente la opción de descomponerlo.

Ambos desempacaron juntos. Pusieron las maletas sobre la cama y fueron acomodando poco a poco sus cosas en la habitación. Yuuri se sorprendió al ver la gran cantidad de ropa que tenía su amado.

—Y eso que despejé el armario y los cajones para que pudieras poner tus cosas —rio.

—¿Y dónde dejaste tus cosas?

—En los otros cuartos.

Yuuri se conmocionó al abrir algunos cajones y encontrarse con ropa que Viktor le había comprado. Tenía demasiado buen gusto, pero cuando vio la marca de las prendas…

—¡Viktor! No puedo aceptar esto —se exaltó al ver de qué tiendas provenían algunas playeras y abrigos, incluso el pijama se veía que era de un sitio muy costoso.

—Claro que lo vas a aceptar ¿O vas a rechazar un regalo mío?

El japonés se sintió entre la espada y la pared. Lo pensó unos segundos y respondió:

—Está bien, los acepto y te lo agradezco mucho, pero no lo hagas de nuevo —se sonrojó—. Deja que yo compre mi propia ropa.

—Pero eres mi pareja —inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, tal como hacía Makkachin a veces. Se veía demasiado tierno, pues realmente no veía el problema en comprarle cosas a su amado.

—Lo sé, y te lo agradezco mucho —apretó las prendas contra su pecho, feliz—. Pero me hace sentir un poco incómodo, yo debería de hacer lo mismo contigo.

—Pero no es necesario —sonrió—. Ya sé, te compraré ropa muy seguido, hasta que te acostumbres.

—No… —suspiró—. Amor, no lo hagas.

—No seas orgulloso.

—Y tú no seas un necio.

—Lo soy —rio, sacó de su bolsillo una llave y se la lanzó por el aire. Yuuri la atrapó y lo miró sin entender—. ¿Recuerdas tu sorpresa? Está bajo llave en el mueble de la impresora, al lado de la sala.

—¿En tu escritorio?

—Sí.

Ni siquiera preguntó más. Salió casi corriendo, seguido por Makkachin.

Abrió con premura el cajón y se topó con algo que había dado por perdido hace ya mucho tiempo.

—¡Oh por dios! ¡Mi colección de posters!

Miró hacia atrás, en busca de Viktor. Lo encontró de inmediato, parado cerca de él con las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón.

—Creí que los echarías de menos, así que los guardé.

Yuuri no dijo nada, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y sin soltar su amada colección, corrió hacia él y se estampó contra su pecho. Hundió la cara en el suéter cálido de su novio.

—Lo siento, lo siento tanto mi amor. No debí tirarlos.

—No tienes que disculparte. Estabas muy enojado en ese momento, entiendo. Sólo… no los vuelvas a tirar ¡¿Sabes cuánto me costó hacer la pose del número doscientos cincuenta y cuatro?! Ese era edición limitada, ya no lo consigues en ningún lado, cuídalos —frotó su cabeza con cariño.

—Lo haré.

Terminaron de desempacar. Tenían sueño por el cambio de horario, pero era tanta su emoción de estar al fin juntos, que no querían que el día terminara. Viktor tomó las llaves y se llevó a Yuuri para dar un paseo por el vecindario antes de ir a comprar el mandado.

—Sigo sorprendido por el hecho de que sepas conducir —dejó que su amado le abriera la puerta, sonrojándose como adolescente por ello. Además, no era cualquier auto, se trataba de un Audi; Yuuri no sabía el modelo ni mucho menos el año, pero estaba seguro que era uno de los mejores: un Audi color gris—. Eres el cliché de hombre rico con elegante departamento y auto del año —continuó Yuuri, murmurando en voz baja y con las mejillas infladas.

Ciertamente no estaba acostumbrado a tanto lujo, se sentía un poco abrumado.

—¿Me acabas de llamar cliché? —entró en shock y se desconcentró un poco de la manejada—. Espera… ¿Auto del año? —rio—. Mi auto ya es viejo.

—¡A eso me refiero! —exclamó con las mejillas aún más sonrojadas—. Los dos somos de mundos muy distintos. No estoy acostumbrado a todo esto.

—Amor —puso una mano sobre la rodilla de su novio, sin dejar de mirar el camino frente a ellos—. Tienes que acostumbrarte, además, todo lo mío es tuyo y lo tuyo es mío.

—Yo no tengo tanto como tú.

Viktor suspiró.

—Me conoces muy bien, Yuuri Katsuki. Me conociste incluso antes de saber el asunto de mi herencia y el dinero que tengo. Eso no debería interferir ahora.

—No interfiere, es sólo que… —no sabía cómo explicarse—.Ya me imaginaba que tenías dinero, pero has superado mis expectativas —se abrumó más.

—No quiero que te sientas incómodo con eso —apretó su rodilla con la mano—. Además, tú tienes tanto para darme —esbozó una sonrisa tierna y adorable, dejando de mirar el camino sólo para dedicarle esa sonrisa a su novio—. Eres mi vida, así de simple.

—Y tu padre… él piensa que estoy contigo sólo por tu dinero —era algo que no había podido sacarse de la mente desde que lo conoció.

—Él no entiende, no sabe nada y no le des importancia siquiera a su existencia —su tono dulce y amable cambió drásticamente a uno completamente hostil.

Yuuri no dijo más, no quería arruinar ese gran día con un discurso sobre la importancia de que se reconciliara con ese hombre. Se limitó a inclinarse hacia su amado y depositarle un lindo beso en la mejilla seguido de un suave "Gracias" para después entrelazar sus dedos con los de él, sin quitarle la mano de su pierna. Ese pequeño gesto: sentir la mano pesada y grande de Viktor sobre su muslo, se había convertido de pronto en una de sus cosas favoritas.

Iban en un agradable silencio, Viktor encendió la calefacción y Yuuri le agradeció con una caricia en el dorso de su mano aún atrapada por él.

—Conduces muy bien —lo elogió con una sonrisilla bailando en sus labios.

—¿Quieres conducir un rato? —ofreció con naturalidad. Lo que Yuuri no sabía era que el ruso jamás ofrecía su auto a nadie, le gustaba demasiado y lo cuidaba mucho como para permitir que alguien más siquiera tocara el volante.

—Uhmm, no creo que quieras prestármelo.

—¿Por qué? No nos perderemos, te diré por dónde ir y dónde girar.

—No sé conducir.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Es en serio?

—Jamás fue una necesidad. En casa hay tantos medios de transporte que nunca tuve la necesidad.

—Bueno, tendré que enseñarte.

—¡¿En este auto?! Dios, no.

Viktor rio.

—¿Quieres que lo estrelle contra un poste? —continuó el japonés.

—No lo harás, yo te diré cómo hacerlo, es fácil.

—Bien —suspiró, ya se estaba poniendo nervioso, pero se distrajo al ver que estaban pasando al lado de un parque muy bello. La gente caminaba con sus mascotas entre los largos y frondosos árboles.

—Solía ir muy seguido a ese parque —mencionó Viktor al ver a Yuuri tan interesado—. Era de mis sitios favoritos. Allá —señaló un punto indefinido del lugar—, cuesta abajo hay un lago que en invierno se congela y mucha gente va a patinar. Papá solía llevarnos a Aleksi y a mí. Ellos jugaban hockey y yo practicaba mis rutinas —sonrió con nostalgia. Al Dimitri de esos años no le tenía resentimiento.

—¿Podemos ir un día?

—¡Seguro!

Llegaron al supermercado y como pareja de recién casados fueron por un carrito y entraron felices por hacer algo tan simple y común, rutinario para muchos.

Viktor era de las personas que iban echando al carrito de compras todo lo que se les antojaba o lo que se les cruzaba en el camino.

No llevaban ni veinte minutos en el lugar y Yuuri ya empujaba un carrito rebosante de comida chatarra.

—Amor, deberíamos comprar las provisiones para hacer de comer el resto de la semana.

En cambio, Yuuri era tan organizado que cuando iba al súper (Antes lo hacía con Phichit en Detroit) llevaba una lista de compras, o en caso de no traerla, pensaba en las posibilidades de platillos para la semana. Antes no sabía cocinar, así que su mejor amigo y él siempre se limitaban a comprar ingredientes para comidas simples y rápidas. Pero ahora que sabía hacerlo, iba a lucirse con su amado y haría feliz a su estómago.

—Cierto, cierto —se llevó una mano al mentón y puso expresión seria, pero ésta se transformó en una llena de ilusión al ver un aparador con diferentes tipos de helado, justo detrás de su novio—. ¡Yuuri! Llevemos ese de chocolate con chispas de chocolate. ¡Y este de sabor brownie! ¡Y este otro de chocomenta! ¿Si? ¡¿Si?!

—No sé por qué me estás preguntando eso si ya metiste dos litros de cada uno al carrito —quiso sonar serio, pero la risa le ganó. Su amado era un niño crecido, no había remedio.

El japonés se dedicó a recolectar lo indispensable para tener una alimentación sana y balanceada mientras que su pareja se emocionaba cada vez que miraba golosinas y comida chatarra que -debía ser sincero- él también amaba. Pero no podía sucumbir ante sus deseos de comer tanta porquería. Le había costado mucho llegar a su peso ideal, no lo estropearía.

De pronto Viktor desapareció. Yuuri pensó que seguramente se fue a buscar el pastelillo con más calorías de toda la tienda, así que aprovechó para terminar de encontrar lo que necesitaba.

Llegó al área de farmacia y con algo de vergüenza se acercó al pasillo de los preservativos. Definitivamente tenía que llevar un par de cajas. Se entretuvo viendo la variedad de colores, sabores y texturas que había, también halló diferentes tipos de lubricantes y afrodisiacos extraños. Desechó de inmediato la idea de llevar de éstos últimos, ellos definitivamente no los necesitaban.

Tomó un paquete con bastantes preservativos tamaño jumbo en una mano, pero luego hubo otra cajita que llamó su atención. La tomó en su mano libre y leyó el curioso empaque.

—¿Condones que brillan en la oscuridad?

El japonés pegó un brinco y se asustó tanto que su amado tuvo que abrazarlo. No lo había visto acercarse porque últimamente Viktor tenía la manía de aparecerse por detrás para abrazarlo y susurrarle cosas al oído, tal como en ese momento, claro, esa vez no pudo abrazarlo del todo bien, pues traía en sus manos muchas cosas que luego echó al carrito.

—¿Los quieres llevar? —inquirió de nuevo.

—Y-yo sólo estaba viendo —se puso demasiado nervioso, su rostro era tan rojo como una frambuesa.

El ruso miró lo que sostenían las manos de su novio, en una tenía una caja y en la otra el curioso paquete.

—Hay que llevar suficientes provisiones —tomó lo que tenía Yuuri en las manos y lo echó sin duda al carrito, luego miró el aparador y tomó un par de cajas surtidas con preservativos de sabores y colores—. Hay que probar estos —echó tres cajas más de esos que brillan en la oscuridad—. Va a ser divertido —soltó una risita cantarina y siguió viendo los estantes, tomando todo lo que le parecía necesario, como más condones y lubricantes de diferentes tipos.

—A-amor, nos están observando —murmuró en voz bajita, aún muy sonrojado y mirando de reojo al hombre que estaba parado junto a ellos, haciendo también sus compras.

Él los miraba con una expresión de asco, a lo cual Viktor respondió con una amplia sonrisa cínica, justo antes de vaciar un estante de condones, echándolos todos a su carrito ya desbordante.

Las mejillas del extraño se tornaron ligeramente rojas antes de darse media vuelta e irse lejos de ellos.

—Viktor, eres increíble —contuvo sus inmensas ganas de reír. El aludido sólo se encogió de hombros y siguió haciendo compras con su amado.

Cuando se encontraban haciendo fila en cajas, ambos comenzaron a bostezar con fuerza. El _jet lag _les había afectado más de lo esperado y con sólo pensar en todo lo que tendrían que llegar a guardar, les daba mucha pereza.

De regreso a casa encendieron la radio y encontraron una estación con noticias sobre famosos. Curiosamente estaban hablando sobre ellos dos, gran coincidencia.

La locutora hablaba sobre ellos y su hermosa relación que era revelada a cuentagotas por ambos en sus redes sociales. Se quejaba un poco de que ambos habían dejado de publicar tan seguido sobre sus vidas, pero lo justificaba con el hecho de que la estaban pasando tan bien que no pasaba por sus mentes ocuparse de sus fans en esos momentos.

—Tiene razón —se rio el ruso, tratando de recordar cuándo fue la última vez que entró a Instagram, había sido aquel día cuando los descubrieron teniendo sexo en el cine.

Yuuri tomó su teléfono y entró de inmediato a las redes sociales, encontrando miles de notificaciones de sus fans, preguntando por su vida actual, su relación con Viktor y sus futuros planes. También había miles de comentarios de la gente en aquella foto que Viktor les tomó al salir del cine. La gran mayoría había entendido la indirecta, así que dejaron comentarios de todo tipo, casi todo ellos eran de emoción incontenible.

—Amor, voltea un segundo —le pidió con todo el cariño del mundo.

Viktor obedeció y sonrió como pocas veces, sus ojos brillaban, sus mejillas resplandecían y sus labios rosas se veían más rosados y vivos que nunca. Yuuri le daba color a su vida, literalmente.

Y justo en ese momento, el menor tomó una _selfie _de ambos, tomándolo por sorpresa.

—Creo que podemos tener este pequeño detalle para ellos —dijo, refiriéndose a sus fans.

Editó la fotografía y la subió a Instragram con los siguientes hashtags: # #Shopping #NewLife. Eso daba a entender muchas cosas, suficientes para que los fans entraran en crisis de locura.

—¡Hay que tomar más fotos! ¡En el departamento, con Makkachin! —casi brincó de felicidad en su propio asiento. No tardaría en ser de nuevo el viejo Viktor, ese que subía fotos a las redes sociales cada cinco minutos.

—Me parece perfecto —ahora fue él quien puso su mano sobre el muslo de Viktor, sólo que lo hizo más arriba de lo normal, por la parte interna.

—Yuuri —canturreó en modo sugerente, apretando el volante entre sus manos—. ¿Quieres estrenar los que brillan en la oscuridad?

—No —respondió seriamente—. No quiero esperar hasta la noche para hacerlo. He aguantado mucho tiempo, no puedo esperar —subió un poco más su mano.

—¡Yuuri! —exclamó—. Si sigues haciendo eso, me estacionaré en el primer lugar que encuentre y te tomaré aquí mismo —no bromeaba.

—¿Qué lugar seguía en nuestra lista?

El ruso tragó en seco y pisó el acelerador, les faltaba muy poco para llegar a casa. Prefería hacerlo en la comodidad de su cama, no quería interrupciones.

Durante el camino, Yuuri siguió acariciándolo, pero no se atrevía a hacer mucho, por seguridad de ambos. Temía que su amado se saliera del camino.

Llegaron al estacionamiento en el sótano del edificio y Yuuri le pidió a su novio que abriera la cajuela del auto.

—Déjalas ahí —se quitó el cinturón de seguridad—. Vamos a la acción.

—Pero traemos comida que se puede echar a perder.

El ruso se mordió un labio. Yuuri tenía razón y no entendía cómo podía pensar con claridad cuando él en lo único que pensaba era en comérselo ahí mismo.

Tomaron todas las bolsas y con dificultad se dirigieron apresurados a su departamento. Procuraron colgarse las bolsas de todas partes, para evitar así tener que dar una segunda vuelta.

Iban tan cargados que no pudieron darse los mimos que querían hacerse. Así que se limitaron a decirse cositas durante el camino. Si no tuvieran todas esas bolsas, lo hubieran hecho ahí mismo, en el elevador.

—Te voy a hacer tantas cosas.

—¿Cómo qué, Vitya?

Quería acercársele, pero temía que se le cayera una bolsa. Ambos iban atiborrados con sus compras.

—No puedo decírtelas aún, algunas quizás ni siquiera sean legales.

—Dios mío —tragó en seco—. ¿Y cuándo haremos…? Ejem, tú sabes a lo que me refiero.

—¿Mi fantasía? —sus ojos se obscurecieron en deseo—. Pronto, cariño, muy pronto.

Se morían por manosearse, y al no poder hacerlo, salieron casi corriendo del elevador cuando llegaron a su piso. Caminaron con premura por el pasillo, pero se detuvieron abruptamente al ver a alguien sentado en el suelo, recargando la espalda contra la puerta principal.

Viktor lo vio y se espantó, pensando lo peor. Por un momento pensó que quizás le había ocurrido algo a su abuelo, pues la escena de hace unos años se estaba repitiendo con él sentado de esa forma en el suelo del pasillo.

—¡Ya era hora de que llegaran! —su rostro feliz y sus palabras hoscas no tenían relación, pero así era él.

—¡Yurio! —sonrió el japonés, feliz de verlo después de tanto tiempo.

—¿Está todo bien? —la calentura desapareció en Viktor, quien de inmediato lo recorrió con la mirada, buscando alguna lesión o algo de lo qué preocuparse.

—Sí —se puso de pie y sintió el impulso de ir y abrazarlos, lo cual hubiera ocurrido si no hubieran estado tan cargados con sus compras—. Vi la publicación del cerdo y noté que estaban en tu auto, así que supuse que al fin se habían mudado juntos. Ya era hora, estúpidos. Aunque debieron de tener la mínima decencia de avisarnos a todos, han estado desaparecidos por un tiempo—replicó mientras se acercaba a Viktor y metía la mano en su bolsillo.

—Yurio, no es necesario que tú… uhm.

Pretendía buscar las llaves y ayudarlos con las compras. Pero sus buenas intenciones desaparecieron cuando sus dedos rosaron algo extraño y duro que no estaba dentro del bolsillo, pero sí debajo de la tela del pantalón.

—Oh-por-Dios —sacó la mano en cámara lenta y con los ojos muy abiertos, totalmente espantado—. ¡Oh por dios! ¡No! ¡Tendrán que cortarme la mano! —agarró su muñeca con la otra mano que no se había "contaminado" —. ¡Córtenme la mano! ¡Ya! —corría sobre su propio lugar, nervioso y en total pánico.

Estaba dramatizando, pero era justificable. A ninguno le gustaría sentir el miembro medio erecto de su 'hermano' ni por accidente.

—Te dije que no lo hicieras —suspiró el ruso con resignación, un poco avergonzado. Sus mejillas estaban coloradas.

—¡¿Qué demonios venían haciendo ustedes dos?! —seguía brincando hiperactivamente en su mismo sitio—. No, mejor no me digan, no quiero enterarme de sus cochinadas.

—Son las mismas "cochinadas" que haces con tu novio Otabek.

—¡Ah, cállate, anciano!

Viktor se carcajeó. Le echó encima un par de bolsas al rubio y se fue a abrir la puerta, éste seguía suplicando que le cortaran la mano y Yuuri no contenía sus ganas de reír por ello.

Una vez dentro, dejaron las bolsas sobre la mesa del comedor principal y el más joven corrió al baño para lavarse las manos con lejía.

—¿En serio tocó tu…?

—Ni lo menciones —sí le daba un poco de vergüenza.

El japonés frunció los labios con disgusto.

—¿Estás celoso? —inquirió entre risillas.

—Debería de estarlo, él ya te tocó y yo no lo he hecho en semanas —se cruzó de brazos.

Viktor se llevó ambas manos a la boca para contener su carcajada, pues Yurio volvía del baño con sus manos enrojecidas por tanto tallarlas.

—¿Y qué haces aquí? —inquirió el mayor, curioso.

Yurio alzó una ceja y lo miró en silencio unos segundos, preguntándose a sí mismo si Viktor era en verdad torpe.

—Quería verlos.

Era mucho más de lo que tiempo atrás hubiera admitido.

—¿Te quieres quedar a cenar? —ofreció el japonés.

Los ojos verdes del menor se iluminaron por completo. No respondió con palabras, sólo asintió enérgicamente y fue en dirección a las bolsas sobre la mesa. Comenzó a desempacar las compras, yendo a la cocina para guardar las cosas.

—Está muy feliz —murmuró Viktor, cruzado de brazos junto a Yuuri, ambos mirando cómo el más pequeño se encargaba de guardar todas las compras.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—No se fue a pesar del incidente de hace rato.

Yuuri lo miró y sonrió, reconociéndolo un poco más alto que antes, o quizás medía lo mismo, pero lo sentía más maduro. Tal vez eran sus facciones que poco a poco iban cambiando, se veía más adulto. Después de todo ya tenía dieciocho años, estaba por dejar de ser un adolescente.

Entre los tres terminaron de guardar las compras, pero ocurrió algo muy gracioso. Casualmente a Yurio le tocó abrir la bolsa con todas las provisiones privadas de sus dos amigos.

—¿Pero qué demo…?

—Oh, esos los guardaré en el baño y otros en la recámara —murmuró con simpleza antes quitarle la bolsa de las manos y mirar su contenido.

—¿Planean hacer una campaña de prevención del SIDA o qué mierda? —se escandalizó un poco.

Viktor sólo revolvió el contenido de la bolsa con una mano, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba.

—Toma, llévate estos. Se supone que brillan en la oscuridad, Yuuri y yo aún no los probamos, pero podrías usarlos con…

—¡Demasiada información! —se llevó ambas manos a los oídos, sin embargo, segundos después extendió el brazo y arrebató el paquete de condones de la mano que se los extendía.

—Mi pequeño hermanito está creciendo —se limpió una lágrima inexistente—. Hace años te cambiaba los pañales y ahora te proveo de protección.

—¡Cállate y no me obligues a patearte el trasero! —lo amenazó, verdaderamente sonrojado.

—La tía Yulia estaría muy conmocionada —murmuró con serenidad, mirando a Yurio fijamente. El rostro de éste se suavizó ante la mención de su madre.

El japonés miraba la escena como si fuera el expectante de una película cómica.

Yurio se dio media vuelta y se encaminó a la cocina.

—Haré algo de cenar. No quiero terminar envenenado por tu culpa —fue diciendo mientras caminaba, escondiendo su expresión llorosa de su "hermano mayor" y del "cerdo".

Yuuri se le unió en la cocina a Yurio, éste le explicó con detalle cómo hacer ciertos platillos, le dio tips de cocina y le enseñó lo que llevaba aprendido en la universidad. El japonés se sorprendió por la habilidad del otro para cortar, y preparar los alimentos. No había tardado mucho en tener casi finalizada la cena.

Viktor tuvo estrictamente prohibido ingresar a la cocina mientras la estufa estuviera encendida. Temían que ocurriera una catástrofe. Además, ya había estado ahí sólo cinco minutos y ya había tirado accidentalmente unas zanahorias ralladas, pensando que eran desechos y no parte de la ensalada. Yurio se había enojado mucho y lo corrió a gritos.

El pobre de Viktor se fue a esperar a la sala, junto con Makkachin, quien por cierto, sí tenía acceso a la cocina.

—¿Cómo estás llevando esto? —preguntó de pronto el rubio.

—Bien, no se me ha quemado la salsa —se emocionó.

—No seas idiota. Hablo de ti y de Viktor.

—Oh… —sonrió de oreja a oreja, como toda una colegiala enamorada, no, como una esposa en su etapa de luna de miel—. Va perfectamente. Nos conocemos mejor, ahora tenemos una mejor comunicación y nuestro amor es aún más fuerte que antes, o al menos eso siento.

—El anciano está de verdad feliz —dejó la estufa en paz y lo miró fijamente a los ojos, con su mirada de soldado—. Tú también estás desbordando felicidad. No sean tan idiotas como para arruinarlo de nuevo.

—Nada lo hará. Ya conocí a su exesposa y debo admitir que me sentí un estúpido al darme cuenta de que es una buena mujer, algo loca, pero buena.

—¡¿Ya la conociste?! ¿Cuándo?

—Larga historia.

—Al menos ya sabes que vive abajo ¿cierto?

—Sí —se rio.

—¿No te incomoda?

—Un poco, pero ya lo hablaré con Viktor —suspiró.

—Yo sólo puedo decirte que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Si esos dos hubieran querido tener algo, ya lo habrían tenido en estos últimos años —se encogió de hombros—. En verdad no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Mejor ve viendo cómo hacerle para escapar de sus cursilerías —hizo cara de asco.

—Pero a mí me gustan.

—Cierto, casi olvidaba que eres igual de empalagoso que él —bufó.

—¿Ya puedo entrar a la cocina? —la tierna vocecilla de Viktor se dejó escuchar.

—Ni se te ocurra —lo apuntó con un cucharon—. Da unos pasos atrás, Nikiforov —lo amenazó con media sonrisa retadora en los labios y con sus ojos verdes refulgentes. Había extrañado molestar a esos dos.

—Si tan sólo pudieras notar lo infantil que te ves en estos momentos —arguyó el mayor, enfurruñado.

—No más que tú, seguramente —apuntó sus mejillas infladas.

Yuuri sólo se echó a reír y fue hacia su amado, dándole un beso en la mejilla y entregándole la vajilla para que fuese poniendo la mesa.

Durante la cena, Yurio les habló de todo aquello que no les platicó en esos años. Habló sobre Otabek, la universidad, sus amigos, su abuelo, el patinaje, Yakov, Lilia, sus clases de ballet obligatorias y sobre un viaje que hizo a Kazajistán.

Viktor y Yuuri lo escucharon muy atentamente, disfrutando en grande de esa cena. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintieron en familia. Era la primera noche de Yuuri en San Petersburgo y no podía ser mejor.

Terminaron de cenar para luego irse a la sala y seguir charlando. Los dos rusos se embutieron casi un litro de helado cada uno mientras que Yuuri había decidido prepararse un poco de té caliente. No entendía a los rusos extraños e inmunes al frío.

Viktor se levantó de la sala y fue al baño. Ese momento lo aprovechó Yuuri para charlar algo importante con su amigo.

—Sobre el viaje a Kazajistán que nos platicaste hace poco… —sonrió pícaramente—. No fuiste sólo a pasear ¿No es así?

El pequeño se revolvió en su asiento, nervioso.

—No. Otabek me llevó para que pudiera conocer formalmente a su familia. Me presentó a sus padres —se llevó una gran cucharada de helado a la boca.

—¿Te trató bien en tu primera vez?

El pobre escupió todo el helado sobre el cojín favorito de Viktor. Estaba más rojo que la grana y Yuuri casi juró que escuchó el latir desenfrenado de su corazón.

—Lo pregunto porque es obvio que tienes una vida sexual activa, después de todo aceptaste los condones que te ofreció Viktor hace rato.

—Uhm… —se rascó la nuca con incomodidad y desvió la mirada al suelo. El sonrojo no disminuía en toda su faz.

—Lo siento, creo que estoy siendo algo entrometido —se disculpó, avergonzado también.

—No, en realidad no he podido charlarlo con nadie más. Otabek… bueno, él es mi mejor amigo y mi novio, pero luego de él… —le estaba costando mucho decir aquello—… tú eres el siguiente. No tengo a nadie más a quién platicarle estas cosas.

—Está tu abuelo.

—¡No voy a hablar de sexo con mi abuelo! —se espantó.

—¿Viktor?

—No es gracioso, Katsuki.

El aludido se rio un poco, antes de guardar silencio y mirarlo con total asombro.

—¿Quieres hablar de sexo conmigo? —se extrañó bastante.

Yurio puso los ojos en blanco y por un momento casi se arrepiente de ello.

—Sí, cerdo, sí.

—¿¡Lo dices en serio?! —se emocionó mucho.

—Ya. Tampoco te emociones tanto. Te lo platico a ti porque eres más viejo que yo y porque… bueno, tienes más experiencia en estas cosas. Y no me molestas como lo hace el anciano.

—Bueno, platícame ya —sonrió, ansioso.

—Nuestra primera vez fue… incómoda, no fue perfecta, como muchos dicen.

Yuuri rio.

—Para eso son las primeras veces, para estropearlo y hacerlo mejor en las siguientes.

—Bueno… —se puso nervioso—. Beka fue muy… lindo. No fue perfecto, pero sí inolvidable —suspiró y cerró los ojos—. Fue tan cuidadoso que no lo hicimos sino hasta que fui mayor de edad ¿Sabes lo frustrante que fue eso?

—No realmente —se rio—. Yo seguía virgen a los veinticuatro —se encogió de hombros y se sonrojó hasta las orejas cuando el otro lo miró con una cara llena de sorpresa e incredulidad.

—Virgen a los veinticuatro —murmuró sin creerlo.

—Oh vamos, ya no lo repitas que no suena muy bien —se rio—. ¿Entonces Otabek y tú no hicieron nada hasta tu mayoría de edad?

—Hicimos cosas, pero no las hicimos completas hasta que tuve dieciocho. A veces es desesperantemente caballeroso —sus ojos sonreían en su máximo esplendor a pesar de que sus labios tenían a penas una pequeña curvatura.

Yuuri no pudo evitar soltar una exclamación llena de ternura, la cual no fue muy bien vista por el rubio, quien se le quedó mirando muy raro durante eternos segundos.

—Vuelves a hacer esa exclamación y juro que te pateo el culo —masticó cada palabra.

Yuuri sólo puso los ojos en blanco y soltó una pequeña risa.

—¿Solucionaste ese problema que tenían con los celos?

—Sí —sonrió—. Lo hablamos y todo fue bien. En realidad resultó que Beka tenía razón y yo le gustaba a ese amigo —se encogió de hombros—. Intentó sobrepasarse conmigo y yo estuve a punto de darle su merecido, pero Beka se me adelantó y fue asombroso —le brillaron los ojos al recordar el heroico momento.

Yuuri iba a hacer la misma exclamación cursi, pero temió por su culo y no lo hizo.

—Oh… no te había mostrado esto —se metió la mano por el cuello de la camiseta hasta encontrar una fina cadena que sacó con mucha facilidad, de ella colgaba un bello anillo—. Otabek me lo regaló en la noche del baile de graduación —sonrió como bobo al recordar aquello.

—¡Yurio! Ese tipo de anillo…

—Lo sé, no es cualquier anillo, investigué al respecto —se sonrojó—. Pero él no me ha dicho nada, estoy esperando a que lo haga.

—Tienen toda una vida por delante, aún son jóvenes, así que disfruta cada momento. Ya tendrán tiempo suficiente para ese tipo de compromisos —soltó una risilla.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso, cerdo?

—Es que es como si él ya te hubiera separado. Ya eres exclusivamente de él y no te lo ha dicho.

—Ni siquiera necesita decírmelo —miró el bello anillo—. Yo ya soy parte de él y él de mí —lo dijo con tanta naturalidad que Yuuri sintió mariposas en su estómago, recordando a cierto ruso travieso.

—Por cierto… —ahora fue el turno de Yuuri para mostrarle el anillo que colgaba de su cuello, seguido del que tenía en su mano derecha.

—¿Por qué tienes ambos?

—Estoy buscando la manera de regresárselos a Viktor sin que piense que no los quiero. Sé que iba a pedirme matrimonio, pero yo eché a perder todo en aquel entonces. Quiero redimir mis errores.

—Pues dáselos y ya.

—No es tan fácil.

—Pero claro que sí.

Yuuri le sonrió y en ese momento volvió Viktor a la sala, tallándose los ojos como niño pequeño que tiene sueño y quiere irse a la cama. Ciertamente no era muy temprano y los dos mayores aún estaban cansados por el viaje.

—Me voy —el rubio se puso de pie y metió ambas manos a los bolsos de su chamarra antes de encaminarse a la entrada y tomar ahí su abrigo.

—Es tarde, déjame llevarte —se ofreció el mayor.

—No exageres, vivo a unas cuadras —rodó los ojos.

—Me sentiría más tranquilo si te lleva a casa —intervino Yuuri. El aludido lo miró unos segundos antes de terminar aceptando. No lo admitiría directamente, pero al cerdo pocas cosas le negaba, le tenía un cariño fraternal muy fuerte.

Cuando Yurio se subió al auto y notó la calefacción, de inmediato se quejó.

—Yuuri es muy friolento.

—Ese cerdo… —masculló con una sonrisilla.

—Ya conoció a Irina —soltó de repente el mayor, sentía que debía soltarlo.

—Lo sé, me lo platicó.

—¡¿Y qué te dijo?!

—Nada —se encogió de hombros—. Al parecer le cayó bien.

—Estoy preocupado.

—En serio, viejo. Estás exagerando las cosas, él ya no es como antes, pensé que lo habrías notado.

—Tienes razón —suspiró.

—Es que me preocupa la posibilidad de que esté conteniendo lo que en realidad siente y que poco después pueda explotar. Me da pavor.

—Háblalo con él, es la única manera de solucionarlo.

—Lo sé, lo sé —gruñó con fastidio—. Es sólo que ahora mismo estamos tan felices que temo mucho arruínalo y que todo sea un desastre.

—Tú eres un desastre y el cerdo te ama —se encogió de hombros por millonésima vez.

Viktor dejó a Yurio en su casa, y cuando regresó a la propia llegó muy feliz, pensando en que podría retomar lo que dejó a medias en el ascensor, pero en cambio se encontró con un bello durmiente sobre su cama.

Yuuri estaba recostado sobre el edredón, todavía con su ropa normal. El pobre se había quedado dormido esperándolo. Se había tardado por haberse quedado afuera de la casa de Yurio, platicando con él en el auto antes de que se bajara y entrara a casa.

Desvistió a su amado con cariño y cuidado hasta dejarlo en ropa interior. Lo metió bajo las mantas y luego de desvestirse a sí mismo, se metió a su lado, abrazándolo y con Makkachin durmiendo sobre sus pies, calentándolos.

A la mañana siguiente fue Yuuri el primero en despertar. Experimentó una sensación inexplicable al abrir los ojos y tener el rostro angelical de Viktor a centímetros del suyo. Para él no había nadie más hermoso en el mundo. El río de saliva corriendo por su mejilla pasaba a segundo plano cuando observaba su expresión serena, su rostro masculino tan atractivo y perfecto.

Si se ponía a observarlo así de cerca, podía decir muchas cosas bellas de él y su atractivo, pues podía ver cosas que quizás nadie más notaba. Tales como:

Sus pequeñas y casi imperceptibles pecas sobre la piel de sus pómulos eran divinas, no cualquiera tenía el privilegio de observarlas tan de cerca, ni siquiera de saber de su existencia.

También estaba el ángulo de su mandíbula, tan marcado, tan masculino y perfecto. Le daban ganas de morderlo hasta el cansancio. Viktor lo tacharía de loco fetichista, pero poco le importaba.

Todo su rostro era perfecto, pero otra cosa que amaba de él, eran sus espesas y largas pestañas del mismo color de su cabello. Seguramente había muchas mujeres celosas por esas pestañas tan bellas. Yuuri las comparó con las propias y rio al darse cuenta en la gran diferencia. Las pestañas de Yuuri eran muy cortitas, pero en abundancia.

Subió más su mirada hasta toparse con esa frente medio despejada debido al peinado loco que tenía Viktor después de moverse tanto durante la noche (Viktor era un huracán en la cama, y no, no en _ese _sentido). Yuuri no sabía cómo hacerle ver a su novio que en realidad amaba esa parte de su cuerpo, si por él fuera, se la pasaría todo un día besándola. Le daba ese toque especial a Viktor, ese toque interesante y único.

Finalmente y con pereza, se levantó de la cama dándose cuenta de su poca ropa. Vio la camisa que Viktor había usado un día antes, reposando sobre el diván al pie de la cama. No lo pensó dos veces para tomarla con confianza y ponérsela encima, sin abrochar, sólo para no resentir el fresco. Aspiró profundamente y a sus fosas nasales llegó el delicioso aroma a Viktor, a su colonia mezclada con su sutil aroma masculino. Esa camisa olía al misterioso perfume de Viktor, olía a hombre.

Se dio cuenta de que su amado había puesto la calefacción en el departamento, pues su celular indicaba 8°C en la ciudad y ahí dentro podía andar semidesnudo cómodamente.

Sintió un poco de pena por su novio, pues éste sí tenía calor, se notaba por su forma de dormir. Así que fue directo al termostato, acomodó la temperatura y se dirigió a la cocina para prepararle una sorpresa.

El ruso abrió los ojos cuando percibió un delicioso aroma a comida. Tardó unos segundos para ubicarse en tiempo y espacio. Estaba en su casa, con Yuuri, los dos estaban juntos, felices, y no era un sueño. Una sonrisa inmensa se abrió paso en su expresión antes de que rodara por la cama y diera suaves patadas al colchón. Estaba que rebosaba de felicidad, no podía creerlo aún.

No se molestó en vestirse, se fue directo a la cocina, sólo en calzoncillos.

Sintió algo extraño en la base del estómago cuando lo vio de pie allí, dándole la espalda y cocinando algo que olía a huevos y jamón. ¡Se veía increíblemente adorable! Traía su camisa, ésta le quedaba muy grande, así que alcanzaba a cubrirle por debajo del trasero. Sus hermosas y torneadas piernas se veían tan perfectas que tuvo ganas de ir y darle un mordisco a cada muslo.

Se quedó de pie tras él, observándolo de lejos mientras se movía de un lado a otro en la cocina, cortando, lavando y abriendo todas las puertecillas y cajones para encontrar las cosas necesarias. Fue hasta poco después cuando Viktor se percató de los audífonos en sus oídos. Estaba escuchando música y quizás por eso no se había percatado de su presencia allí.

Lo observó en silencio por un rato más. Tuvo que contener sus ganas de reír cuando vio que su amado comenzaba a bailar al ritmo de alguna canción en su teléfono. Con una mano en la sartén y con la otra sosteniendo la espátula, se movía con buen ritmo, pero no por eso era menos chistoso verlo bailar semidesnudo, descalzo y contoneando las caderas.

Yuuri casi tiró la comida al suelo cuando se percató de que tenía espectadores: Makkachin y Viktor. Éste último en calzoncillos, recargado contra la pared con piernas y brazos cruzados.

—¡V-viktor!

—Lo siento, no quería asustarte —se rio un poco—. Pensé que me despertarías —caminó hacia él hasta rodearlo con sus brazos y darle un beso de buenos días.

—Quería darte una sorpresa —sonrió, totalmente embobado—. Amor, ve a vestirte, te dará un resfriado.

—Tú tienes mi camisa.

Yuuri rodó los ojos mientras sonreía y volvía a cocinar.

—Amor, tienes varios cuartos llenos con tu ropa, ve a ponerte algo.

Viktor le dio un besito travieso en el cuello antes de ir y hacer lo que le dijo.

Cuando regresó, Yuuri seguía cocinando. Aprovechó que de nuevo no se había percatado de su presencia para acercársele. Lo tomó de su angosta cintura con una mano mientras lo pegaba a su cuerpo y besaba su cuello, apretándole el trasero con la mano libre.

El cuerpo entero de Yuuri se estremeció e incluso jadeó. Fue la distracción perfecta para no darse cuenta de que su amado se estaba robando un trozo de tocino.

—¡Ey! —le reclamó luego de ver cómo se lo comía—. Ve a la mesa, ahora mismo te sirvo —le codeó las costillas al ver que no deshacía el abrazo por atrás.

El otro, con la boca llena, le dio un beso de piquito en los labios, sabor tocino. Yuuri por poco y le da en la cabeza con la sartén. Su amado lo sacaba de quicio (En buen sentido).

Luego de desayunar, se arreglaron un poco para salir a caminar por las calles, a pie para pasear a Makkachin.

Estaban tan cegados en su bella burbuja de amor, que no estuvieron al pendiente del pronóstico del clima, y una lluvia repentina los atrapó en medio de la calle.

En esta ocasión Viktor fue precavido, ya que traía consigo un paraguas de mano. Los tres se refugiaron debajo de éste hasta que encontraron un lugar dónde tomar un café mientras su preciada mascota los acompañaba.

La mañana se les fue volando, sus charlas parecían no tener fin. Viktor le respondía preguntas a Yuuri, preguntas de fan a ídolo. El ruso se regocijaba como loco.

—¿Modelo? —inquirió, sorprendido.

—Sí. Cuando era más joven me ganaba la vida patinando, los patrocinadores llovían y con ello pude vivir independientemente cuando comencé a vivir por mi cuenta.

Yuuri se sonrojó.

—Recuerdo haber comprado todas las revistas en las que salías, pero nunca te vi como… modelo. ¿Podrías mostrarme esas fotos?

—¡Pero claro! —se emocionó mucho—. Creo que los catálogos deben estar en alguna caja del armario —se llevó una mano al mentón, pensativo.

—Espera… ¿Dijiste "Catálogos"? ¿Q-qué tipo de modelo eras, Viktor?

—¿Nunca viste los catálogos de Calvin Klein?

A Yuuri se le cayó el alma hasta los pies.

—¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¡¿Calvin Klein?! Por Dios… —se llevó ambas manos a las mejillas. Todos sus gestos eran por completo los de un fanboy.

Puso ambas manos sobre la mesa y se inclinó sobre Viktor, mirándolo desde un poco más alto.

—Tienes-que-mostrármelas-ahora.

El ruso aguantó sus ganas de reír. Amaba ver a Yuuri en modo fan. Sentía una mezcla de ternura y emoción muy grande. Le daban ganas de agarrarlo a besos y no soltarlo hasta terminar extasiado.

No lo hizo esperar y se fueron juntos de regreso al departamento. Ahí buscó en el armario por un rato hasta que dio con la vieja caja, empolvada y repleta de catálogos que aún conservaban su cubierta de plástico. Viktor ni se había molestado en sacarlas de su empaque.

Yuuri esperaba afuera del armario, caminando de un lado a otro, muy ansioso.

Cuando Viktor salió del closet con la caja en sus manos, Yuuri se la arrebató de inmediato y corrió a sentarse sobre un tapete afelpado que había en la habitación. Parecía niño chiquito en la mañana de navidad a punto de abrir sus regalos.

Destapó la caja y sus ojos se agrandaron al observar la primera revista. Viktor estaba en la portada.

En la portada posando muy sensualmente con sólo un bóxer negro.

¡Sólo un bóxer negro!

Yuuri se dejó caer de espaldas, con la revista aún entre sus manos y literalmente babeando. El pobre necesitaba procesar toda esa información. Se creía el fan número uno de Viktor y ni siquiera estaba enterado de esas revistas.

Viktor modelo… ¿El hombre podía ser más perfecto?

—Amor, ¿Estás llorando? —se le acercó con cautela. Nunca había visto a su novio emocionarse así.

—No sabía que fuiste modelo —sorbió su nariz fuertemente, tirado en el tapete y abrazando la revista.

—Lo hice para ganar un poco de dinero. En esas fechas aún no tenía acceso a mi herencia, era menor de edad y no quería que Yakov o Lilia me apoyaran económicamente. Además, la situación con mi padre era muy complicada desde entonces.

—Oh por Dios —seguía lloriqueando, abrazando la revista y tomando más de la caja sin siquiera moverse de su lugar. Abrazó todo el montón de ejemplares diferentes y siguió lloriqueando.

—Yuuri ¿Acaso escuchaste algo de lo que te dije?

—Oh por Dios —repitió.

No, no le había prestado atención.

Decidió dejarlo solo cuando comenzó a rodar de un lado a otro, sin soltar lo que abrazaba. Viktor contuvo sus carcajadas y salió del cuarto. Esta vez ni siquiera Makkachin quiso quedarse con el japonés.

Después de digerir un poco la noticia de que su novio había sido modelo de Calvin Klein, se incorporó hasta quedarse sentado en pose india sobre el tapete, y así miró con detenimiento la primera revista que había tomado.

Viktor se veía… apetecible. Sí, no había mejor palabra para describirlo que esa. A Yuuri le afloraba un instinto animal con sólo verlo a esa edad, posando para las cámaras con sólo un bóxer cubriendo esas partes que ahora conocía tan bien. Todo eso, sumando el hecho de que tenía el cabello hasta por debajo de la cintura… Dios, Yuuri estaba a punto de sufrir una hemorragia nasal.

Miró el primer catálogo, el cual parecía haber sido su primer trabajo. Viktor posaba con más chicos y chicas, todos se veían mayores, pero ninguno tan hermoso como él. En todas las fotos portaba un tipo de ropa interior diferente, los colores variaban y las poses también. No podía creer que a esa edad Viktor tuviera ya tan buen cuerpo, menos podía creer aún que en ese entonces había portado el traje de eros, mismo que usó hace unos años.

Se pasó horas ahí encerrado, viendo hoja por hoja de los catálogos. No todos eran de ropa interior, pero igualmente los disfrutaba. Ver a Viktor con ropa de diseñador y a esa edad… era simplemente sublime.

Poco antes de que terminara de verlos todos, alguien tocó a la puerta.

—Amor, estoy aburrido —hizo un tierno puchero, asomándose a medias por la puerta—. ¿Sigues viendo esas cosas?

—Casi termino —le dijo sin siquiera verlo, estaba igual de emocionado que en un principio, aunque un poco más concentrado. Había dejado un separador en las páginas donde Viktor le gustaba más.

El ruso caminó desganado hasta su lado, sentándose en el tapete, hombro con hombro y mirando lo que hacía.

—¿Qué ibas a hacer con todos estos ejemplares? —inquirió, mirando la expresión confundida de su amado.

—Tirarlos —se encogió de hombros—. Sólo acumulan polvo.

—¡NO! No puedes tirarlos —ojeó las páginas con premura, como si las fuera a tirar ya, no quería perderse de ningún Viktor en ropa sexy, ropa elegante, con coleta de caballo, con trenza o con el cabello salvajemente suelto. Los quería todos para él.

Se quedó perdido observando los ejemplares que le faltaban.

Viktor aguardó pacientemente a que terminara.

—Cariño ¿Me regalas estos catálogos? —lo miró con ojitos de cachorro.

—¿Te gustaron tanto?

Asintió repetidas veces, muy entusiasmado.

—Todas tuyas —soltó luego de un suspiro.

Yuuri se le echó encima y lo besó en la mejilla con mucho amor antes de incorporarse y comenzar a acomodar todas las revistas, por orden, dentro de la caja.

—¿Qué haces? —inquirió el ruso al ver que se quedaba con una revista en la mano luego de haber guardado la caja en su lugar.

—Me falta ésta por ver.

—Claro que no. Esa fue la que viste primero, lo sé porque en esa fue la primera vez que trabajé como modelo.

—Uhm… quiero verla de nuevo.

—¿Prefieres pasar el tiempo viendo eso que estar con tu novio?

Viktor infló sus mejillas y frunció el ceño. Sí, estaba celoso de sí mismo.

Yuuri no supo qué responder, tartamudeó un poco. No sabía cómo explicarle que le emocionaba sobremanera tener todos esos ejemplares bajo su dominio.

Pero entonces, Nikiforov tuvo una muy buena idea.

—¿No prefieres que… —lo rodeó por completo con sus brazos—…modele exclusivamente para ti?

Yuuri pasó saliva ruidosamente.

—Tengo en un cajón la prenda de la última página de ese catálogo.

—¿L-la última?

—Sí, la última —murmuró en su oído, mordiéndole el lóbulo antes de separarse de su rostro—. Tú decides: la revista o yo.

Yuuri se zafó del abrazo sólo para poner el catálogo a salvo sobre una repisa, momentos después regresó donde su amado para tomarlo de la nuca y unir así sus labios.

—Muéstrame todo lo que tienes.

No fue necesario decir más.

Viktor cerró la puerta de la habitación para no tener interrupciones caninas y luego se encaminó a su armario. Momentos después salió con sólo un pequeño bóxer blanco de la misma marca de los catálogos.

Las puertas del armario estaban justo frente al diván que estaba al pie de la cama, donde Yuuri esperaba expectante, ansioso.

—Dios mío —se llevó ambas manos al rostro, temiendo que una hemorragia nasal lo atacara.

Viktor portaba solamente esa ropa interior. Dejaba todo su cuerpo expuesto. Su perfecto y bien trabajado cuerpo. Si bien era delgado, tenía los músculos lo suficientemente marcados como para que a Yuuri se le hiciera agua la boca. Ya ni siquiera recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que pudo tocarlo de manera íntima, necesitaba hacerlo ya, sin embargo no quería dejar de observar lo que tenía en frente.

—¿Qué opinas, Yuuri? —hizo una pose demasiado sexy, pasándose ambas manos por el cabello—. ¿Te gusto?

El aludido sonrió de lado en una mueca demasiado provocadora. Sin dejar de mirarlo, se subió por completo al diván, arrastrándose hacia atrás hasta quedar sentado en la cama. Se quitó los zapatos con los pies y al mismo tiempo comenzó a desvestirse hasta quedar sólo en ropa interior. A diferencia de Viktor, Yuuri traía puesto un bóxer color azul marino, también algo pequeño.

Viktor lo observaba desde su lugar, atento y emocionado.

—¿Qué esperas? —alzó una ceja, esperándolo en medio de la cama—. Ven acá, quiero ver esa ropa más de cerca.

El mayor no desobedeció y se subió con premura a la cama.

Yuuri quedó sentado sobre su trasero y apoyó su peso con sus manos estiradas hacia atrás mientras Viktor estaba sobre sus rodillas, demasiado cerca del su amado. El rostro de Yuuri quedaba muy cercano a la ropa interior de su novio.

—¿Así de cerca?

—Más —tomó ambas nalgas y lo jaló hacia sí.

Deslizó las manos desde su trasero hasta sus caderas, acariciando lentamente cada centímetro de tela, admirando cada curva y cada bulto que se veía con mayor contraste debido a la luz que entraba por la ventana, haciendo sombras y formas.

—Imaginé que te gustaría este modelo, y creo saber por qué, pero aun así me gustaría escucharlo de tus labios.

Las mejillas de Yuuri se sonrojaron levemente.

—Me gusta porque no deja nada a la imaginación. Este color hace que pueda distinguir todo, absolutamente todo —se relamió los labios.

Viktor seguía en la misma posición, y Yuuri estaba cada vez más cerca de su entrepierna.

—Y te queda tan pequeño —gruñó un poco.

—¿Te gusto más que en la revista?

—Me encantas —fue lo último que dijo antes de jalar con sus dientes el elástico del bóxer.

—¿Me lo quito ya?

—No… no te lo quites —él tenía otros planes.

Se incorporó lo suficiente para tener la entrepierna del ruso al alcance su sus labios, así dirigió éstos a esa parte levemente abultada y ahí depositó un beso muy pequeño, por sobre la tela.

Viktor gimió levemente con esa mínima acción.

Yuuri empezó su trabajo, dejando más y más besos en esa entrepierna. Se notaba con claridad el miembro ya erecto de su novio. Podía distinguir la trayectoria que éste tomaba por debajo de la tela. Era una ventaja del color del bóxer. El pene de Viktor se alzaba hacia arriba y a la derecha, hinchándose un poco más con cada atención recibida.

Hubo un momento en el que quiso quitarse ya la ropa y sentir los labios de Yuuri directo en su piel, pero éste no se lo permitió, en cambio, comenzó a dar ligeros mordiscos, logrando sacarle jadeos intensos a su amado, quien terminó soltando un grito ahogado cuando Yuuri humedeció con su boca la punta del pene, mordisqueándolo con sumo cuidado.

Sus rodillas no soportaron tanto. Yuuri era su más grande debilidad, y más aún cuando entraba en ese modo "eros" tan maravilloso.

Curioso, y sin querer quedarse atrás, llevó una de sus manos a la entrepierna de Yuuri, notando lo muy excitado que se encontraba.

—¡Vaya! —rio—. Sí te gustó la ropa interior.

—No, me gustas tú en esa ropa. El Viktor de ahora con esa ropa me vuelve loco —dijo, antes de devorar los labios de su novio, quien habría querido decir algo, pero ese algo se le olvidó al sentir la lengua de Yuuri invadiendo ya su boca.

Viktor se excitó tanto con esas palabras y con el beso, que no soportó más y siendo un poco rudo tumbó a su amado sobre el edredón, sentándose a horcajadas sobre su erección y restregándole la propia con fiereza. Movía sus caderas en un hipnótico vaivén. El colchón se movía al compás de sus embestidas y Yuuri ya gemía fuerte a pesar de que sus entrepiernas no se tocaban directamente, quizás eso era lo que más les excitaba en ese momento, el placer indirecto.

—¿Te gusta esto? —preguntó en un jadeo, embistiéndolo con un fuerte movimiento de cadera, haciéndole sentir lo grande que estaba ya su erección.

—Me encanta —onduló su pelvis hacia adelante, en busca de un mayor contacto—. Vitya, sé que es pronto, pero… —jadeó al sentir otra embestida—…quiero hacerlo ya. Lo siento.

—No te disculpes —se echó sobre él y poniendo las manos sobre sus hombros, le susurró—: yo también quiero hacerlo ya. Ahora —mordió con fuerza y sin delicadeza el cuello de su amado, éste se retorció de puro placer.

Habían estado en abstinencia por mucho tiempo, necesitaban hacerlo rápido ahora para calmar las ansias, en otra ocasión tendrían más de juegos previos.

Viktor no esperó a que Yuuri se lo dijera de nuevo, pero antes fue en busca de los condones y el lubricante que guardaba en su mesita de noche. Regresó con Yuuri y lo volteó bocabajo en el colchón. Sin quitarle la prenda, metió la mano por debajo de ésta e introdujo un dedo lubricado en su interior, muy pronto pudo introducir un segundo y para antes de que hiciera lo mismo con un tercero, Yuuri ya estaba gimiendo y apretando las sábanas entre sus puños.

El japonés no lo notó, pero una sonrisa malvada surcó los labios de su novio antes de que éste volviera a introducir sólo dos dedos, pero más profundo y un tanto más angulado que antes.

Buscaba algo.

Y supo que lo encontró cuando Yuuri ahogó un grito con la almohada en su cara. Todo su cuerpo se contorsionó, su espalda hizo una perfecta curva que dejaba su trasero más alzado que antes, esto facilitó el juego de Viktor, introduciendo y sacando sus dedos, provocándole el mismo placer una y otra vez.

Dejó de hacer todo aquello cuando tuvo la gran necesidad de penetrarlo cuanto antes.

—No te detengas, Vitya —gimió con inconformidad.

—Te va a gustar lo que viene —abrió el paquete del condón y al escuchar ese ruido, Yuuri se giró a mirarlo.

—Déjame hacerlo —pidió, incorporándose.

Viktor no supo si el sonrojo en sus mejillas era de vergüenza o por el calor que ya hacía en la habitación.

Yuuri tomó el condón en sus manos y antes de intentar ponérselo a su amado, volvió a besar su pene por sobre la tela de la ropa, pegó su cara ahí y restregó su mejilla contra la entrepierna del otro, quien estaba más que fascinado con esa escena tan excitante.

Procedió a quitarse el bóxer, pero Yuuri se lo impidió por segunda vez en la tarde. Con una mirada maliciosa sacó el pene de su amado por entre los pliegues delanteros de la prenda, notando el alivio que el mayor sintió cuando hizo aquello y más aún cuando comenzó a lamerlo de arriba abajo sólo con la punta de su lengua.

—Oh Yuuri, mi Yuuri —gimió cuando sintió la calidez de su aliento rozando su piel tan sensible, se moría por sentir el interior de su boca, pero se abstuvo a sabiendas de lo urgidos que ambos estaban por culminar ese acto.

Pero como si su amado le leyera la mente, introdujo todo el pedazo de carne en el interior de su boca y en parte de su garganta. Todo.

Viktor no pudo sostenerse, terminó tendido sobre las sábanas y muy agitado al sentir el perfecto trabajo que hacía Yuuri. Éste jugaba con su lengua, haciendo círculos y frotando todo lo posible. Succionaba y de vez en cuando rozaba sus dientes en esa piel tan suave y sensible, notaba que cada vez que hacía esto último, Viktor se estremecía. Debía de tener cuidado, pues sus dientes eran un arma de doble filo, en cualquier momento podrían convertirse en algo incómodo y poco placentero.

Cuando creyó que el pene de su amado no podía estar más estimulado, procedió a aplicarle el condón.

—¿Qué haces mi amor?

—La envoltura dice que tiene sabor a plátano, quiero comprobarlo —le dedicó una mirada tan lasciva que Viktor sintió más placer con eso que con cualquier caricia recibida hasta el momento.

Yuuri se puso el condón en la boca y llevó ésta hasta el pene de su amado, sujetándolo con ambas manos mientras lo aplicaba con maestría. El ruso se preocupó, pensando por un momento que podría pasarle lo mismo que a él. Sintió envidia cuando Yuuri pudo hacerlo a la perfección, excitándolo aún más con ese simple hecho.

—¿Sabe bien? —inquirió el ruso.

Nunca se esperó escuchar una risita traviesa en esos momentos. Yuuri se incorporó hasta su altura y lo besó en los labios.

El sabor a banana inundó las papilas gustativas del mayor, comprobando que en efecto, sabía bien. Se perdieron en ese caliente beso hasta que sus labios hinchados se cansaron de ello y sus entrepiernas exigían más acción.

—Hazlo ya, Vitya —lo incentivó con un tono de voz muy sugerente, tumbándose bocabajo en el colchón y alzando mucho su trasero, aún con la ropa puesta.

Viktor entendió que su amado quería hacer el amor así, con ropa, y respetó su decisión, además que ese hecho lo excitaba un poco más de lo normal.

No lo pensó más y entró en Yuuri con cuidado, sintiendo cómo su pene se abría paso entre la carne de su novio, apretado, caliente, resbaloso.

El japonés se retorció de placer y apretó puños y dientes. Habían extrañado demasiado ese tipo de unión entre sus cuerpos.

—¿Así? —preguntó al mismo tiempo en que daba una estocada fuerte y profunda, sólo una. Había recordado que a Yuuri le gustaba el juego rudo.

—Más fuerte.

—¿Así?

—¡Oh!

Lo había hecho bien. Ya sabía reconocer cuándo hacía lo correcto y cuando su amado quería más. Los gemidos agudos de Yuuri significaban que lo había agarrado desprevenido, cuando eran un poco más graves quería decir que lo hacía muy bien, pero… cuando un gemido gutural salía de su garganta, significaba que había tocado su próstata y además lo estaba estimulando lo suficiente como para soportar un juego aún más rudo.

La ropa interior no fue un gran impedimento, de hecho le causaba un poco de morbo hacerlo de esa manera, sin embargo, echó de menos a su querido amiguito, así que coló su mano escurridiza por debajo del bóxer azul y apresó en su mano el pene de su amado, apretándolo y estimulándolo al compás de sus embestidas rudas y profundas.

—Cariño… levántate —pidió el mayor. Yuuri obedeció al instante y se incorporó hasta donde Viktor le permitió. Éste terminó empotrando a su novio contra el respaldo de la cama, ambos sobre sus rodillas, Viktor sin salir de él y bombeando lentamente hasta que se aseguró de que su amado estaba bien agarrado de la cabecera de la cama, fue entonces que comenzó a embestirlo con la misma rudeza de antes.

Por un momento lo dos pensaron que el respaldo se rompería en dos, pero ni siquiera eso los detuvo.

—Hazlo por mí —murmuró en la oreja de Yuuri antes de morderla y poner una de las bellas manos de su amado sobre su miembro erecto y exigente de atención.

Yuuri obedeció y comenzó a masturbarse, sintiendo su placer creciendo exponencialmente.

Así Viktor tuvo las manos libres, una para rodear a su amado con un brazo, sosteniéndolo del vientre para tenerlo lo más posible pegado a él, y otra para darle un par de nalgadas que resonaron en toda la habitación.

La espalda del japonés se arqueó con violencia y no contuvo sus gritos de placer.

—No te contengas —gruñó en su oído—. Al fin estamos solos, podemos hacer todo el escándalo que queramos —le dio una nalgada más, arrancándole un grito profundo de su garganta.

La pasión se apoderó por completo de ambos, no podían pensar, sólo hacer y sentir. De pronto Viktor salió de Yuuri y se sentó en el colchón, llevándose de encuentro a su amado hasta dejarlo sentado sobre su regazo. El menor no lo pensó dos veces antes de girarse y tumbarlo por completo sobre las sábanas, sólo para sentarse de golpe sobre su pene y tomando así el control del ritmo y la profundidad de las embestidas.

Yuuri terminó desesperándose, se paró unos segundos sólo para quitarse el bóxer y arrojarlo a un punto incierto de la habitación. Entonces volvió con Viktor y se sentó de nuevo sobre su miembro. Viktor soltó una risilla al verlo impacientarse de esa manera. Lo ayudó agarrándolo de la cintura para que mantuviera el equilibrio y lo miró detenidamente, grabándose cada minúscula parte del cuerpo de su amado. Se grabó en la mente su expresión extasiada con sus cejas arqueadas en placer y su boca entreabierta, también memorizó cada sonido que salía de su boca y las sensaciones que le producía el estar dentro de él. También las uñas de Yuuri que se enterraban en la piel de su vientre, donde apoyaba sus manos para impulsarse hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

El mayor sonrió lascivamente cuando se percató del miembro de su pareja, rebotando de arriba abajo mientras su dueño prácticamente brincaba sobre su entrepierna. Yuuri tenía los ojos cerrados, así que no se había percatado de esa mirada tan sátira por parte de su novio, pero cuando los abrió pudo verla e inevitablemente se sonrojó al darse cuenta de qué era lo que miraba con tanta fascinación.

—No veas —gimió, llevándose una mano a la entrepierna para que ésta no se moviera más mientras lo cabalgaba.

—No, déjame ver —le quitó la mano de ahí.

—_Pervertido_ —le dijo en japonés, medio en puchero, medio en serio.

Viktor no lo negó y se rio al ver lo agitado, sudoroso y muy sonrojado que estaba su novio, igual que él.

—Lo soy —respondió casi con orgullo. Tomó el miembro de su amado y comenzó a darle el placer que merecía.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Yuuri estuviera a punto de culminar. Viktor lo notó al sentir su agitación y sus movimientos más rápidos y bruscos. Comenzó a mover sus caderas de manera frenética, de adelante hacia atrás, de manera ondulante y en un vaivén corto y profundo que Viktor disfrutó mucho sin dejar de masturbarlo.

Finalmente Yuuri se vino sobre el vientre de su amado, exclamando algunas palabras en su idioma natal que Viktor entendió como "Te amo".

Entonces, tomó a Yuuri firmemente de los brazos y con algo de brusquedad lo pegó a su pecho, piel con piel. Notó su respiración agitada y el alocado latir de su corazón, latía al mismo ritmo que el propio.

—Yo también te amo, mi vida —le susurró al oído, pero no le dio tiempo de contestar, pues ya se encontraba embistiéndolo vigorosamente. No paró hasta que experimentó un maravilloso orgasmo.

Jadeantes y exhaustos, se quedaron en esa misma posición hasta que tuvieron la energía necesaria para separarse el uno del otro. Viktor desechó el preservativo y se aferró a su amado como pulpo. Éste hizo lo mismo y se quedaron abrazados hasta que el aliento volvió a sus pulmones.

—Tienes la mano muy pesada —dijo de pronto Yuuri, algo avergonzado mientras hacía círculos con su índice en el pecho desnudo de su novio.

—¿Te dolió?

—Me dejaste la marca de tu mano, incluso la siento en mi trasero.

—Lo siento —se avergonzó mucho, de inmediato lo abrazó y besó su cabeza—. Lo siento mi amor.

—No, me gustó —alzó el rostro y sonrió con los ojos estrechados. Ni siquiera tenía idea de dónde habían quedado sus anteojos.

—Entonces lo haré más seguido —sonrió de lado.

—Por favor —soltó un pesado suspiro, había quedado muy cansado, quizás se debió a las incómodas pero excitantes posturas que hicieron en esa ocasión.

Comenzaron a hacerse mimos y cariñitos muy empalagosos. Yuuri estaba con su cabeza recostada sobre el hombro de su amado y con sus piernas enredadas bajo las mantas con las del otro, se hacían cosquillas con los pies. Ninguno decía nada, sólo se acariciaban íntimamente. Yuuri tomó la manía de trazar figuras imaginarias con sus dedos sobre la piel pálida del pecho de Viktor y éste se aguantaba las cosquillas que esa acción le causaba.

El mayor acariciaba la melena oscura de su amado, masajeando su cuero cabelludo y dándole besitos de vez en cuando.

No pudo evitar removerse un poco cuando Yuuri tuvo la ocurrencia de pellizcarle un pezón. Esa simple acción le había provocado una descarga de corriente eléctrica esparciéndose por todo su cuerpo. Había sido tan maravilloso que estuvo a punto de pedirle que lo hiciera de nuevo, pero no fue necesario, pues Yuuri había notado lo que le provocó, así que con algo de malicia lo volvió a hacer.

—Oh, Yuuri… —gimió, pero nada lo preparó para sentir de pronto una húmeda y caliente lengua sobre uno de ellos. Yuuri lo estaba succionando, maravillándose de las expresiones que lograba causar en él.

—Eres tan sensible aquí —murmuró. Viktor pudo sentir su cálido aliento chocar contra su pezón erecto y rosado, eso sólo le provocó una erección que fue creciendo muy poco a poco.

—Yo tampoco —fue lo único que dijo antes de asaltar sus labios y encaminarse así a una segunda ronda, en la que Yuuri no dejó de estimular esa nueva zona erógena que le había descubierto no hace mucho.

Los dos terminaron aún más cansados, sudorosos y adoloridos que antes. Las nalgas de Yuuri dolían, los pezones de Viktor ardían, pero ambos estaban más que satisfechos. Se encontraban uno al lado del otro en la cama, bocarriba y respirando pesadamente con sus extremidades ampliamente extendidas.

—Quiero chocolate.

—Tú siempre quieres comer chocolate.

—Mucha gente, después del sexo, se fuma un cigarrillo. Yo quiero chocolate.

—Viktor —se rio—. ¿Estás hablando en serio? —no se movió, ni siquiera su cabeza. Se quedó mirando al techo, aún se sentía débil y sus piernas temblaban un poco.

—Sí, quiero chocolate caliente para beber.

—Deberías bañarme en chocolate líquido y luego comerme.

—No es mala idea.

—En chocolate muy caliente —enfatizó el "Muy".

—No me tientes —giró todo su cuerpo hasta quedar por completo sobre el de Yuuri.

—Uhm… amor, me estás aplastando.

—Lo sé.

—Pesas mucho.

—Lo sé.

—Vitya.

No respondió.

—Viktor.

Se escuchó un leve ronquido. Se había quedado dormido.

—Ay amor… —suspiró y acarició su nuca con cariño.

Lo habría dejado dormir así, pero en verdad lo estaba aplastando y pesaba bastante, así que con cuidado lo hizo a un lado y se acurrucó junto a él, dispuesto a tomar una larga siesta.

Viktor había estado tan cómodo y tan feliz con su amado, que había olvidado ir al departamento de Irina a reclamarle lo que hizo con Yuuri. Absolutamente todo había pasado a segundo plano cuando comenzó a besar a su novio, más ahora, al estar durmiendo al lado del amor de su vida.

Despertaron un poco más tarde, hambrientos. Yuuri estaba demasiado cansado como para levantarse y cocinar algo, pues ciertamente su cuerpo aún no se recuperaba de Viktor jr. y su energía descomunal. Y tampoco quería que su amado se metiera a la cocina a preparar algo, temía por su vida y a Viktor le quedó más que claro, así que el ruso se vistió y procedió a salir para buscar algo de comida rápida.

Prometió volver pronto al despedirse de Yuuri con un beso en su frente, dejándolo en el lecho de ambos, escondido bajo las sábanas calientitas.

Yuuri terminó por cansarse de estar acostado y solo, así que salió de la cama, fue a asearse un poco al baño y enseguida se vistió. Hizo la cama y luego tomó el catálogo que los había orillado a hacer todo aquello. Sonrió al ver la última hoja de esa revista, con un Viktor mucho más joven (apenas era un adolescente) portando la misma ropa interior que hace rato.

Soltó un silbido lleno de asombro al poner más atención y ver que –aunque menos voluptuoso- el miembro de Viktor se notaba demasiado bajo aquella tela delgada.

Su libido se activó de nuevo al recordar que el Viktor actual se veía tan sexy, varonil, tan maduro y potente. A diferencia del de la revista, que se veía sexy, andrógino, demasiado juvenil y un tanto travieso. Ahora su novio desbordaba eros maduro por cada uno de sus poros.

Terminó abrazando esa revista y suspirando al desear que su amado volviera cuanto antes de adonde quiera que fuera. Caminó hacia el armario y sacó la caja para guardar el catálogo, pero al hacerlo, algo que había sobre la misma repisa de la caja, cayó al piso frente a sus pies.

Un montón de hojas blancas se dispersó por el piso del armario y aún más allá. Se inclinó para recogerlas, pero se paralizó cuando reconoció el libro que estaba debajo de todas esas hojas.

Había encontrado su diario.

_**Continuará…**_


End file.
